Rosa de sangre
by VaneCaos
Summary: Yuuki lucha por encajar en su nuevo mundo de sangre sin olvidar su corazón humano. Kaname intenta aceptar sus deseos humanos sin perder a su hermana. Ambos tendrán que aprender a conocerse y aceptar sus diferencias para construir un futuro diferente.
1. Capítulo 1 No me temas

**ADVERTENCIA: **Los personajes de Vampire Knight en los que se inspira este fic pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, no a mí, por desgracia. Si así fuera aún no sabría si decidirme por Kaname o por Zero pero, en cualquier caso, habría clonado a Yuuki para verles felices a los dos.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** M, por futuros capítulos y algunos temas oscuros. Posible incesto, si consideras a Kaname estrictamente el hermano de Yuuki.

**HISTORIA: **Este es mi primer intento de escribir un fic serio basado en personajes creados por algún autor (suelo escribirlos con pesonajes de mi propia creación). La idea surgió a partir de las increíbles escenas KanamexYuuki del manga y, sobre todo, a partir del capítulo 46. Según mi concepción, ambos se aman, pero han vivido en mundos opuestos. Kaname es vampiro al 100%, no ha vivido una infancia con experiencias humanas y ha estado, en realidad, bastante solo y aislado. También es dominador y controlador. Yuuki empieza a despertar a sus sentidos vampíricos tras haber disfrutado de una infancia sencilla, alegre y humana. También es espontánea y abierta. ¿Cómo asumirá Kaname los deseos humanos que despierta Yuuki en él, y la necesidad de su hermana de no romper del todo con su vida? ¿Cómo superará Yuuki su temor a los vampiros ahora que es uno de ellos y cómo intentará encajar en su nuevo mundo haciendo entender a Kaname que no puede olvidar sus años como humana?.

Mi idea para este fic es explorar cómo pueden construir su relación dos personas tan distintas. La caracterización de los pesonajes, con un Kaname algo más vulnerable de lo habitual y una Yuuki un tanto nostálgica y no tan burbujeante parte de los últimos capítulos del manga y del anime. En cuanto al escenario en el que se mueven, mi teoría para la segunda temporada del manga es que Zero deja la Academia para luchar contra los vampiros; que la purasangre Sara (con Takuma como esclavo) y Ichijou unen fuerzas contra Kaname y la Clase Nocturna por el control del mundo vampírico; que Kaien Cross es, además del Director de la Academia, el nuevo presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, y que Kaname se ha asegurado de tener a Yuuki en la Clase Nocturna y lejos de sus tareas como guardián. El título del fic hace referencia al símbolo de los Kuran, a Yuuki como la nueva princesa y a Zero (Bloody Rose), cuyo recuerdo flota siempre entre ellos.

Si te gusta este primer capítulo, o si crees que es mejor ni continuarlo, me harías muy feliz con una review!.

**CAPÍTULO 1. NO ME TEMAS**

_Ris, ras, ris, ras… _El rasgueo de los bolígrafos sobre el papel, audible para sus recién despertados agudos sentidos, era lo único que se oía en la gran aula, además de la monótona voz del profesor impartiendo su lectura sobre Filosofía. Ninguna risa sofocada, ningún papel arrugado cruzado bajo las mesas, nadie garabateando en los márgenes de su libreta. El silencio y la atención en la Clase Nocturna eran tan completos que casi daba miedo toser.

Yuuki mordisqueó la punta del bolígrafo frunciendo el ceño e intentando recordar cuál había sido el razonamiento del profesor cinco minutos atrás. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía entender las cosas al mismo tiempo que las decía? Suspiró, intentando encontrar algún sentido a la cascada de palabras que parecían pronunciadas en otro idioma. Nunca había sido una estudiante modélica, pero siempre había conseguido aprobar las asignaturas de letras con menor esfuerzo que las de ciencias. Desde que se había unido a la Clase Nocturna, incluso sus asignaturas preferidas eran un galimatías sin sentido.

-Abran sus libros por la página 43, por favor. Encontrarán tres lecturas que ilustran lo que acabo de exponerles.-el profesor se quitó las gafas, depositándolas con cuidado sobre la mesa, y sus ojos brillaron como cristales en el aula en penumbra.- Pueden emplear lo que queda de hora en familiarizarse con los textos. Para la próxima clase, agradeceré que me presenten un trabajo que explique los elementos comunes entre los tres y cómo éstos se relacionan con los conceptos que hemos estudiado hoy.

Yuuki respingó en su asiento de madera mientras el resto de los alumnos finalizaba sus apuntes y abría diligentemente sus libros. El profesor tomó asiento ante la mesa, varias filas más abajo de donde ella se sentaba, y abrió su propio libro de lecturas. Otra diferencia con la Clase Diurna, pensó. Aquí los profesores _agradecían_ que les presentaras un trabajo, no te lo _exigían_. El hecho de sus alumnos fueran vampiros que acudían a la Academia por su propia voluntad, a menudo más inteligentes que algunos de los profesores, sin duda ayudaba a aquella amabilidad.

La joven abrió su manual de Filosofía pasando distraídamente las páginas con la mano derecha mientras jugueteaba con una de sus largas coletas con la otra. Desde que el cabello, que brillaba con todos los matices del castaño y el rojizo, le había crecido hasta casi la cintura, había tomado la costumbre de recogérselo en colas. Excepto cuando estaba cerca de Kaname. A él le gustaba acariciar sus sedosos mechones.

Suspiró de nuevo, olvidando su intención de intentar seguir la clase. Desvió la mirada a los grandes ventanales victorianos por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna creciente y de las estrellas en un cielo despejado de mediados de octubre. Dos días. Esta vez hacía dos días que Kaname se había ausentado de la Academia, acompañado como siempre de su fiel sombra, Seiren. Desde que su mundo conocido saltara en pedazos, un mes y medio atrás, Kaname había ido y venido de visitas a otras familias nobles, intentando ganarse su favor frente a quienes querían acabar con él, unidos tras Ichijou y aquella purasangre, Sara, que retenía como su mascota al dulce, sonriente y servicial Takuma.

Yuuki paseó su mirada por el resto de la aplicada clase. Sí, Kaname había querido que las cosas en la Academia Cross volvieran a la normalidad o, al menos, que lo parecieran. Que el resto del mundo vampírico viera que Kaname no había perdido el juicio al asesinar al Consejo, que su voluntad de paz y de convivencia eran auténticas. La normalidad en la Academia era la mejor credencial que el purasangre podía presentar ante quienes dudaban entre escoger su tranquilo liderato o unirse a quienes querían reconstruir un Consejo hecho a su medida. También era el mejor modo que mantener a salvo a Yuuki: rodeada de nobles que no le dejaban dar ni un paso a solas, asignada a la Clase Nocturna y a sus Dormitorios para mayor seguridad, relevada de sus funciones como Guardiana y con el Director Cross como nuevo presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores. Sí, aquella situación era la que podía garantizarle mayor protección… y también la que la estaba ahogando.

La joven contempló sin ver las páginas de su libro mientras sentía la sensación de miedo, anhelo y ahogo que se había vuelto tan familiar en aquellas semanas. Miedo porque, a pesar de sus considerables poderes, nunca había si Kaname volvería ileso de sus salidas… o si volvería, simplemente. Anhelo por su necesidad de confortarlo, de recuperar la calidez que había sentido en los breves ratos que habían pasado juntos, de superar aquella fría tristeza que leía en sus ojos y que era como una muralla que no sabía cómo franquear. Y ahogo porque, tras una década creciendo como humana, necesitaba las risas de sus compañeros de clase, las bromas a la hora del almuerzo, las salidas al pueblo cercano para comprar dulces y la tranquila compañía de Yori. Y, sobre todo, echaba de menos al silencioso, taciturno y gentil Zero que había conocido durante parte de aquellos años.

Yuuki sintió una mirada fija en ella y enfocó la vista para ver a Akatsuki Kain contemplándola con mal disimulada preocupación. El noble pelirrojo alzó una ceja y desvió la vista, con intención, a la mano de la joven. Yuuki hizo lo mismo y respingó al darse cuenta de que, en su zozobra, había aferrado la mesa y sus uñas habían dejado surcos en la madera. Otra cuestión que aprender a controlar. La muchacha forzó una sonrisa y cruzó las manos sobre su libro.

-No es nada… -susurró.

Kain no pareció convencido en lo más mínimo, pero le concedió el beneficio de la duda retomando su lectura.

Zero… Sólo pensar en su nombre abría un agujero de una pena inmensa. El guardián había abandonado la Academia en aquella noche de sangre y de ira, tras jurar que la mataría si volvía a encontrarla. ¿Qué había sido de él desde entonces? ¿Cazaba vampiros, fiel a su promesa de eliminar al menos a todos los purasangres? ¿Seguía vivo? Yuuki creía, _debía creer_ que así era, o sería incapaz de seguir viviendo. La sensación de los colmillos de Zero en su cuello, bebiendo de ella por última vez, y de sus labios ensangrentados contra los suyos la perseguía desde entonces. Zero le había dicho que su sangre era la única que anhelaba, lo más cerca de un "Te quiero" que existía en lenguaje vampírico.

Yuuki lo comprendía, porque sólo había una sangre que ella deseara beber y sólo había un hombre que quisiera abrazar mientras sus pequeños colmillos perforaban su piel. La joven sintió cómo sus mejillas se arrebolaban como era costumbre cuando recordaba cada vez que Kaname le había ofrecido su sangre. El increíble olor que despedía, el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su cabello oscuro al apartarlo del cuello, la sensualidad de sus manos al abrazarla con suavidad. El estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo delgado cuando la cálida sangre brotaba de sus heridas. Y el sabor único de aquella sangre, rico como un vino añejo, fortaleciéndola y llenándola con la increíble presencia de Kaname.

Había más que simple alimentación en el acto de compartir sangre y Yuuki era súmamente consciente de ello. La cercanía, la caricia, los suspiros…Sus mejillas subieron de color un par de tonos mientras su cuerpo empezaba a acalorarse en el blanco uniforme. Aquellos eran los únicos momentos en que podía sentir realmente cercano a Kaname, lejos de la máscara de confianza y control que exhibía ante el mundo. Y también era de las pocas veces, cuando su necesidad de sangre arrinconaba sus prejuicios sobre su hermano, en que estaba cerca de él sin sentir… algo de miedo.

El purasangre siempre se mostraba remoto y frío cuando estaban cerca de algunos de sus nobles de confianza, lo que sumaba la mayor parte del tiempo. O estaba fuera, sin compartir jamás con ella lo que había sucedido. Las pocas veces que habían estado a solas desde que ella despertara se había sentido abrumada por su presencia, por la fuerza de los sentimientos que provocaba en ella y asaltada por las imágenes del increíble poder que manejaban aquellas manos gentiles. Sabía que Kaname había asesinado a todo el Consejo con sólo un pensamiento y recordaba las terribles imágenes de su pelea con Zero.

Yuuki frunció los labios. Sabía que Kaname no era un asesino, no era cruel. Todo lo que conocía de él era bondad y dulzura, más ahora que sus recuerdos habían vuelto. Pero aún así, _aún así_… Imágenes de un voraz vampiro en una noche nevada y de la mirada depravada de otro purasangre, Rido, se agolpaban también cuando veía aquella faceta real y dominante de Kaname. No era justo, lo sabía, más cuando ella era una purasangre también, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Necesitaba sentir la cercanía de Kaname sin aquella fachada remota y fría que le provocaba dolorosas asociaciones de ideas, pero no sabía cómo. El extraño aleteo de mariposas en el estómago cada vez que estaba cerca de él y los sentimientos encontrados que le provocaba la idea de que el ancestro de los Kuran habitara el cuerpo de su hermano tampoco ayudaban.

Había sido capaz de besarle, cuando por una vez aquella indiferencia se había roto y ella había visto la soledad y la necesidad de afecto en aquellos ojos profundos. Sólo el hecho de haber podido vislumbrar, aunque fuera por una décima de segundo, al auténtico Kaname había sido suficiente para armarla de valor y lanzarse a sus brazos. Sus labios habían sido tan suaves… Yuuki rebulló incómoda en su asiento de madera, cambiando de posición y deseando que el chaleco y la chaqueta no fueran tan ajustados. Había deseado besarlo otras veces desde entonces, especialmente después de alimentarse de él, pero no había reunido el valor necesario.

Y Kaname nunca había querido beber su sangre. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener lágrimas de incomprensión y frustración. Él le había dicho que la quería más que a nada en el mundo y Yuuki empezaba a entender –en carne propia- que los vampiros colman sus sentimientos a través de la sangre. ¿Por qué Kaname no quería la suya? Recordaba aún la sensación de su respiración y sus labios suaves contra su cuello cuando la había despertado. La sensual punzada de sus colmillos penetrando su carne y la caricia de su lengua mientras bebía con dulzura. ¿Por qué no la quería de nuevo?

Los recuerdos fueron tan vívidos que Yuuki sintió las primeras punzadas en sus encías que indicaban que sus colmillos estaban alargándose. Su respiración empezó a alterarse y sintió que una mano invisible le apretaba la garganta, robándole el aire. _Oh, no. No en medio de una clase con una corte de nobles observándola_. Yuuki intentó relajarse inhalando en pequeñas respiraciones y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que en aquel momento brillarían en rojo. Su mano palmeó el bolsillo del uniforme, donde guardaba la pequeña cajita de nácar blanco con la rosa plateada de los Kuran que le había regalado Kaname. _Tenía que salir de allí y tomar sus pastillas de sangre. Ya._

Varios de los nobles más perceptivos levantaron la mirada hacia la última fila de asientos al sentir los familiares síntomas del ansia de sangre, entre ellos Kain. El pelirrojo contempló el perfil de Yuuki, algo doblada sobre sí misma y con los ojos apretados, y adivinó qué aferraba en el bolsillo. _Oh, señor… Yuuki parecía tener el don de la oportunidad._

-Pueden cerrar sus libros y retirarse. La clase ha terminado.-el profesor cerró su propia lectura y arrastró la silla al levantarse- Como siempre, gracias por su atención. Si precisan de alguna aclaración, estaré a su disposición mañana en mi despacho en horas de tutoría.

Yuuki suspiró dando gracias al oír el murmullo de libros cerrándose y estudiantes abandonando sus asientos. Abrió los ojos al instante al notar una mano fuerte sobre su brazo, instándola a levantarse, y vio a Kain con los libros ya recogidos bajo su otra mano.

-Sígueme, hay un lavabo justo aquí al lado.

Kain prácticamente la elevó del brazo mientras Yuuki se esforzaba por reunir sus pertenencias. Los nobles se apartaron respetuosamente a su paso, aunque la joven pudo sentir su curiosidad y la mirada enfurruñada de Ruka a su espalda. Respiró al salir la primera de clase y sintió cómo Kain liberaba su brazo.

-Los aseos están a la izquierda, te espero fuera.

Yuuki empujó la puerta de madera y caminó hasta la última pica de la fila, alzando la mirada para contemplar su reflejo en el espejo, encogiéndose por dentro. Algún día se acostumbraría a ver sus propios ojos velados en rojo y las puntas de unos colmillos diminutos apoyadas sobre su labio inferior, pero no sería aquella noche. Con una mano que temblaba ligeramente, cogió uno de los vasos de plástico dispuestos sobre una pequeña encimera y lo llenó de agua. Sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de su cuerpo, como si no fuera ella quien estuviera haciendo aquello, extrajo la cajita de nácar de su bolsillo y la abrió, tomando una de las pastillas rojas.

Contempló absorta cómo la tableta se disolvía perezosamente en el agua, dejando un denso rastro carmesí, y notó que sus colmillos se alargaban. Agitó el vaso hasta mezclar sus componentes y, sin pensar demasiado, lo bebió a grandes tragos. _Mejor, mucho mejor._ Su garganta seca y cuarteada volvió poco a poco a la normalidad y su respiración se estabilizó. El ataque había pasado, la sed estaba saciada… a diferencia de todas sus otras necesidades. Yuuki guardó de nuevo la cajita y aclaró el vaso, limpiando cualquier tinte rojizo, para tirarlo a la papelera.

Mientras se refrescaba la cara y se secaba con las toallas de papel, no pudo evitar sentirse…vacía. Sola. Las tabletas te alimentaban, te mantenían vivo y bajo control, pero nada más. No podían reemplazar un cuerpo cálido y un abrazo sentido. Y Kaname vivía sólo con esto… La pena la volvió a embargar por un momento, pero meneó la cabeza con decisión, moviendo las colas.

Si había algo que podía decirse de Yuuki es que era cabezota. Cuando se decidía a cuidar, mimar y proteger a alguien con toda la fuerza de su generoso corazón, había pocas cosas capaces de desanimarla. _"Haría cualquier cosa por Kaname"_. Aquellos habían sido sus pensamientos con el purasangre descansando en sus brazos en aquella fiesta vampírica donde había entrado sin darse cuenta. Y decía la verdad. También se lo había dicho a Zero en aquella fatídica noche. _"Mis pensamientos están llenos de él"._ Tenía que haber alguna manera de llegar hasta Kaname, de romper aquella barrera de control y de alejar la tristeza de sus ojos. Quería verle reír, ver cómo la calidez iluminaba aquellas profundidades borgoña. E iba a conseguirlo.

Yuuki tironeó una última vez de sus gomas de pelo y se colocó las colas por encima de sus hombros. Con paso decidido, abrió la puerta y sonrió a Kain, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Mejor?

La joven rió, acomodándose los desordenados libros.

-¡Sí! Lo siento… ¡aún no consigo controlarlo todas las veces!

Kain frunció el ceño, reprimiendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Un purasangre no tiene por qué disculparse, Yuuki, no es necesario. Pero el resto de la clase espera poder verte como un ejemplo de tranquilidad en estos momentos, especialmente en ausencia de Kaname. ¿Quizás necesitas una dosis mayor de tabletas de sangre? Sólo hasta que tu cuerpo se estabilice, claro.-el pelirrojo se separó de la pared y echó a andar junto a ella hacia donde les esperaban el resto de los compañeros.

Yuuki sonrió con algo de incomodidad, como si Kain le estuviera hablando de algo íntimo, pero al mismo tiempo reconoció el sincero deseo de ayudar y apreció las maneras directas y amables del pelirrojo. De todos los nobles más cercanos a Kaname, él era quien parecía haber aceptado la situación con mayor normalidad. No parecía querer morirse cada vez que olvidaba darle un calificativo deferente, como Aidou, ni le deparaba un trato distante, como Senri o Rima. Y, desde luego, no la ignoraba disimuladamente, como Ruka. Kain le hablaba más o menos como lo hacía cuando ella era una humana guardiana de los terrenos de la escuela, y aquello era algo que Yuuki estaba empezando a apreciar de corazón.

-Eh… no, estaré bien, gracias por tu preocupación, Akatsuki.-la joven adoptó su característico paso a saltitos mientras el resto de los nobles caminaba tras ellos.- Y haré lo que pueda por ser un ejemplo para los demás hasta que…hasta que vuelva Kaname.

La voz le tembló ligeramente al pronunciar su nombre y Kain la miró con calidez.

-Kaname estará bien. Llamó anteayer, ya lo sabes. Y si hoy le hubiera ocurrido algo tú serías la primera en notarlo. Además de que ya nos habrían llegado noticias a través de nuestras familias.

Yuuki contempló la media sonrisa tranquilizadora del noble y sintió un repentino impulso de abrazarlo, que contuvo para no escandalizar al resto de la clase.

-Gracias, Akatsuki.

El joven se giró para restarle importancia pero quedó deslumbrado por la sonrisa de la joven, una de aquellas tan características suyas que hacía tiempo que no lucía. Una de aquellas sonrisas que hacía que sus ojos se iluminaran como el sol y que derretía el corazón de cualquiera. Súbitamente enternecido, Kain se limitó a sonreír por respuesta.

La Clase Nocturna atravesó los terrenos comunes de la Academia Cross de camino a sus dormitorios, sin hacer apenas ruido sobre la hierba, mojada con el primer rocío del otoño. Yuuki alcanzó a ver una silueta huraña apoyada en un árbol junto a las verjas que daban acceso a la zona vampírica del complejo. El humo de un cigarro y el leve resplandor de una brasa le dijeron que se trataba de Yagari. El brusco cazador era ahora el principal guardián de la Academia, con Zero en paradero desconocido y Yuuki asignada de intercambio a la Clase Nocturna. Vigilaba el cambio de clases con mayor eficacia que las miradas gélidas de Zero, había que reconocerlo. Para mayor tranquilidad, dos miembros de la Clase Nocturna se turnaban cada noche para patrullar por el complejo; aquélla era el turno de Aidou y Shiki.

Los nobles se encaminaron al coqueto pero pequeño edificio que había acogido a los primeros estudiantes vampiros cuando se puso en marcha la Academia Cross. El gran palacete que había sido ordinariamente la sede de los Dormitorios Luna había sufrido tantos daños durante aquellas noches de combates que necesitaba reparaciones antes de volver a alojar a los estudiantes. Los dormitorios temporales que ocupaban no permitían tantos lujos y eran más pequeños, pero la reparación no parecía que fuera a tardar mucho más.

El gran reloj del recibidor dio las 2 de la madrugada cuando la Clase Nocturna entró en los dormitorios, con un ambiente súbitamente más relajado. Algunas risas y comentarios en voz baja precedieron al rumor de los alumnos sacándose las chaquetas y aflojando sus corbatas. Los vampiros se desparramaron por el edificio, algunos hacia el pequeño comedor, otros a sus habitaciones y un puñado más acomodándose en los sofás del salón. La mayoría de ellos no dormirían hasta entrada el alba, por lo que se suponía que debían aprovechar el resto de la noche para estudiar y preparar sus trabajos, aunque aquellos días las conversaciones en pequeños grupos podían más que los deberes.

Yuuki agradeció con sonrisas algo titubeantes las pequeñas reverencias respetuosas que le dirigían los estudiantes antes de retirarse a sus quehaceres, mientras escudriñaba el recibidor y el salón en busca de Kaname, aunque sus sentidos ya le habían dicho que no había rastro de él. Suspiró, sintiendo la necesidad de estar a solas en su habitación y echando de menos la presencia ligera y alegre de Takuma.

-Vamos a hacer un tentempié en el comedor. ¿Querrías acompañarnos?

La cortés pregunta de Rima la hizo respingar. Comida era algo que Yuuki no solía rechazar, pero en aquel momento lo que más necesitaba era el descanso de la privacidad.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias, Rima, pero no tengo hambre! Desayuné más de lo que podía y esa clase de Filosofía me ha dejado agotada.- Yuuki sonrió y compuso una mueca.- Creo que subiré a mi habitación, si no os importa.

-Como quieras.

¿Era alivio lo que veía en su mirada? La mayoría de los nobles no sabía cómo tratarla cuando Kaname no estaba presente y empezaba a cansarse del silencio entre respetuoso y embarazoso cuando entraba en una habitación. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo Kaname constantemente?

Yuuki subió con calma las escaleras desabrochándose el lazo del uniforme mientras sentía que su tensión se relajaba recorriendo los tranquilos pasillos hacia su habitación. Al menos, allí nadie esperaba de ella que fuera un ejemplo de calmado liderazgo o de graciosa realeza. Podía ser simplemente Yuuki. Una Yuuki que aquellos días se sentía inusualmente cansada y sola.

Tenía asignada una pequeña pero cómoda habitación en un extremo del segundo piso, pared con pared con la de Kaname. Ambas habitaciones compartían un único baño, al que se podía acceder únicamente por las puertas dentro de cada habitación. Yuuki se paró un momento ante la puerta de Kaname, aguzando sus sentidos, pero no captó ningún sonido, ninguna respiración y tampoco ningún olor. Resignada, pero negándose a dejarse llevar por los nervios, entró en su habitación, dejando los libros sobre un caótico escritorio donde se apilaban los deberes sin hacer. Sencillamente porque no entendía ni una palabra de las lecciones.

Se despojó de sus ropas echándolas sobre una silla y rebuscó en su armario hasta dar con una muda de ropa interior limpia y un sencillo camisón blanco de tirantes. El plumón que cubría su cama y su nueva resistencia serían más que suficiente para protegerla del frío incipiente. Con los pies descalzos, entró en el baño y abrió el mando del agua caliente de la ducha, alargando la mano para coger su albornoz blanco. Un olor profundo, a especias, la asaltó al dejar el albornoz en el taburete junto a la ducha. Kaname… Había cogido su albornoz por error. Sonrojándose, hizo ademán de devolverlo al colgador pero se reprimió. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién la veía? Llevándose el albornoz al rostro, lo abrazó e inspiró profundamente, llenándose de su olor y de su presencia. Lo echaba de menos así, cerca y en sus brazos, sin nada más que su gentileza y su cariño y lejos de las imágenes de guerra y sangre. Dejó el albornoz cuando notó que las lágrimas empezaban a mojar sus pestañas y se metió en la ducha, relajándose bajo el agua caliente.

Media hora después, con el pelo seco y el camisón puesto, Yuuki retiró el plumón y se metió en la cama, abrazándose a la exquisita rosa conservada en resina que Kaname le había regalado. No creyó que podría dormir, con aquella preocupación royéndole el alma, pero el cansancio y el abatimiento pudieron más que ella y sus párpados se cerraron con la caricia de la luna a través de la ventana.

OOO

Kaname dejó que sus pasos resonaran con suavidad sobre el camino enlosado que conducía a los dormitorios provisionales para dar tiempo de reaccionar a Aidou y Shiki, apostados en aquel momento ante las puertas degustando un sándwich. Más para ahorrarse disculpas que no venían al caso por no haberle oído que por evitarles a ellos un susto.

Ambos levantaron la mirada hacia el frente y el alivio en sus rostros al ver aparecer a su adorado purasangre volviendo sano y salvo, escoltado por la silenciosa Seiren, fue tal que Kaname no reprimió una media sonrisa mientras gesticulaba hacia su piscolabis.

-Por favor, no os interrumpáis por mí. Las noches de guardia son largas.

Como era de esperar, Shiki desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado como siempre que Kaname le dirigía la palabra desde que Rido poseyera su cuerpo. Algún día tendría que hablar con él, se dijo, pero no aquella noche. Aidou engulló el bocado de sándwich que tenía en la boca e hizo ademán de empezar a deshacerse en excusas.

Kaname alzó graciosamente la mano izquierda y movió la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, Aidou, no había ironía en mi comentario. Sé que cumplís con vuestro deber, no os voy a negar el sustento.- el joven depositó un momento la mano en el hombro del noble rubio mientras se giraba hacia Shiki.- ¿Alguna novedad esta noche? ¿Mi hermana se encuentra ya en los dormitorios?

El joven delgado asintió, forzándose a alzar la mirada hacia su líder.

-La noche ha sido tranquila y Yuuki ha llegado a los dormitorios junto con el resto de la clase. Debe estar descansando ahora.

La voz había sido poco más que un susurro, pero Kaname no necesitaba más para oírlo. Asintió y subió con elegancia los cuatro escalones de la entrada, empujando la puerta al interior del edificio. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaría en sus habitaciones. Los pocos que aún permanecían en el salón se pusieron en pie de inmediato, murmurando palabras de bienvenida y alivio. Los sensibles sentidos de Kaname percibieron la corriente de intranquilidad que les recorría, tan común en aquellos días, y esbozó una sonrisa calmada.

-Siento perturbar vuestras tareas. Por favor, continuad, la noche es serena y ninguna amenaza nos acecha.

Desoyendo los murmullos de agradecimiento, Kaname se giró apenas hacia Seiren.

-Puedes retirarte también, Seiren. Te agradezco tus servicios.

-Es un honor.

La joven morena asintió un momento para desaparecer en dirección al comedor y Kaname subió con presteza las escaleras. _Por fin solo_… por fin sin tener que componer aquella máscara de calma y confianza. Si tan sólo pudiera ver a Yuuki aquella noche, aunque estuviera dormida. La joven aún no se había habituado al cambio de rutinas y a menudo dormía a deshora. Podría confortarse en su presencia, retirar los cabellos de su rostro inocente y aspirar su olor fresco y floral.

El purasangre paró ante la puerta de Yuuki y sintió cómo el nudo en el estómago que siempre se formaba cuando debía dejarla empezaba a remitir. A través de la madera oyó su pausada respiración y olió su esencia. Estaba a salvo. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo sanguinario y tortuoso que había tenido que hacer merecía la pena si su hermana podía dormir tranquila en su cama, cerca de él.

Empujó con cuidado la puerta, frunciendo el ceño al ver que Yuuki había vuelto a olvidar cerrarla. No es que sirviera de mucho ante el ataque de otro vampiro, pero toda protección era poca. La pequeña habitación de la joven era el completo caos habitual y Kaname se agachó a recoger un par de hojas con garabatos _-¿aquello eran apuntes?-_ que depositó encima de una inestable pila de libros y libretas en el escritorio. Debía preguntarle a Yuuki cómo iban sus estudios en la Clase Nocturna, si sólo tuviera algo de tiempo… Colocó los libros con delicadeza, reparando en el muñequito en forma de gato que colgaba de la lamparita y en los innumerables lápices mordidos y bolígrafos sin tapón esparcidos por la mesa.

Su pequeño tocador tampoco escapaba al desastre, con la ropa desparramada encima de la silla y en el suelo, incluido un sujetador blanco de encaje. Kaname alzó una ceja y lo recogió para añadirlo al montón de prendas. Yuuki había aprovechado el marco del espejo para encajar algunas fotografías. Los agudos ojos del purasangre le permitieron discernir un par de fotos de Yuuki y Yori ante lo que parecían gigantescos helados y en pantalón corto en la playa, aguantándose los gorros y con manchas de crema solar en la nariz. Tan cotidiano, tan normal en una chica de casi 16 años. Había algo sencillo y cálido en aquellas fotografías y en las anchas sonrisas de las chicas que encogió el corazón del purasangre. Él nunca había podido hacer aquellas cosas normales, nunca había tenido una infancia alegre e inocente. Y, sobre todo, nunca había tenido una infancia humana.

Acarició las fotografías con un dedo largo, deseando haber podido compartir con Yuuki aquellos instantes como sin duda había hecho… Kaname sintió que una negra furia helada estallaba en su estómago y que sus colmillos se alargaban. Estrechó los ojos al ver la fotografía de una joven Yuuki abalanzándose sobre un pastel medio derretido y soplando con entusiasmo unas velas ante la azorada mirada de un chico de pelo plateado y ojos violáceos. Zero. El purasangre apretó los puños, atando en corto su rabia antes de que sus poderes hicieran añicos el cristal del tocador y contempló con odio al ex humano. Él sí había podido compartir todos aquellos momentos con Yuuki; en muchos aspectos, aquella irreverente y soberbia criatura conocía más a su adorada hermana que él mismo. Al menos, a la Yuuki que había ido formándose mientras crecía. Los recuerdos de Kaname sobre qué le gustaba a su hermana se habían congelado a los cinco años, con sólo algún destello de breves momentos compartidos en aquella larga y solitaria década.

Lo único que le había impedido hacer pedazos a aquel patético ser, a quien había manipulado a su antojo sólo para proteger a su hermana, era saber que Yuuki podría llegar a odiarlo por ello. Y eso era de las pocas cosas que Kaname Kuran no podría soportar.

El purasangre apartó con esfuerzo la mirada de la fotografía y caminó en completo silencio hasta la cama. Una tierna sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios al contemplar a la figura dormida, borrando su odio. Yuuki dormía abrazada de lado al relicario de cristal con la rosa que le había regalado, un brazo desnudo encima del plumón, los labios ligeramente separados y algunos mechones cayéndole desordenados encima de la frente. Había olvidado también cerrar las contraventanas y las gruesas cortinas, por lo que mañana el sol la despertería con punzadas en los ojos.

Kaname cogió con cuidado la rosa de entre las manos de la joven y la dejó en la mesita de noche. Alargando la mano, retiró con cariño los mechones de su cara, jugueteando un instante con su cabello. Anhelaba abrazarla, bañarse en su cariño y en su luz para alejar la frialdad y la oscuridad de su corazón. Deseaba tocarla y dejar que sus colmillos perforaran su piel en un beso de amante, pero aquello era algo que no podía permitirse. No todavía. No cuando en la mirada de Yuuki había miedo y recelo después de todo lo que había visto que él podía hacer y sentimientos encontrados sobre su parentesco. Kaname suspiró con pesar, acariciando la mejilla de la joven. Había hecho todo aquello para protegerla, para recuperarla, pero parecía que la había asustado de tal modo que la había alejado. El antiguo miedo a los vampiros y a los purasangre, irracional ahora que ella era uno más, hacía que Yuuki pusiera distancia entre ellos. Una distancia y un miedo que no había sentido hacia Zero, aunque el ex humano fuera en realidad mucho más inestable que el purasangre.

Sintiéndose más solo de lo que estaba antes de entrar en la habitación, Kaname tapó con cuidado a la joven y cerró las contraventanas en silencio. Cuando cerró las cortinas desterrando la luz de la luna, sintió que era él quien quedaba a oscuras.

OOOO

Yuuki se removió inquieta en su cama, escondiendo la cara en la mullida almohada. Algo molestaba su sueño, pero no podía identificarlo. ¿Lluvia? La joven gruñó y se dio media vuelta, tapándose la cabeza con el plumón. Al cabo de un rato, algo más se filtró en su sueño, ahora más ligero, algo reconocible, deseable y amado… un olor. Profundo, exótico y especiado.

Kaname.

La joven abrió los ojos al instante, sacando los brazos de golpe fuera de la cama, y aspiró. Era el olor de Kaname, que flotaba difuso en su habitación y se filtraba desde el baño, empujado por algunos vapores que su aguda vista le permitió discernir. Kaname había vuelto.

Yuuki sacó las piernas de la cama y se incorporó de un salto, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Sin pararse a pensar en la intimidad, abrió la puerta del baño, parpadeando ante el vapor. Estaba vacío, pero percibió el olor de su hermano mezclado con el de champú. Su albornoz estaba mojado y una camisa blanca de hombre sobresalía de la cesta de la ropa sucia. Puso las palmas de las manos sobre la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de Kaname y escuchó. Sí, allí estaba. El sonido quedo de un corazón latiendo. Pero había algo que no estaba bien en aquel sonido, como una perturbación que recorriera el cuerpo al que pertenecía aquel corazón.

La joven morena se mordió el labio, con las manos aún en la puerta. Nunca había entrado en la habitación de Kaname y no sabía si aquella intromisión sería bien recibida. Ciertamente, no lo sería si ella fuera uno de los nobles pero, a fin de cuentas, era su hermana, ¿no? Y se había prometido hacer lo posible por intentar acercarse a él.

Olvidando completamente picar, Yuuki abrió la puerta del baño que compartían y entró en la habitación de Kaname. Tuvo tiempo que reparar brevemente en la austeridad y en la desnudez del cuarto, con prácticamente el único adorno de un pequeño piano, antes de vislumbrar la figura del purasangre recortada contra los ventanales. Kaname estaba descalzo y de espaldas, con las manos apoyadas en el alféizar de la ventana y la cabeza agachada. Algunos largos mechones húmedos de su oscuro cabello mojaban ligeramente el cuello de la camisa de un pijama de seda negra.

-¿Kaname?

-Yuuki…

Su hermano siempre pronunciaba su nombre con la misma mezcla de cariño y alivio y la joven sonrió. Kaname se dio la vuelta entonces, iluminado a contraluz por la luna, y ella pudo ver que llevaba el pijama negro sin abotonar. Toda una superficie de piel pálida y musculos marcados estaba expuesta para su contemplación y, por un momento, Yuuki no atinó a moverse del sitio. Kaname era delgado y de huesos largos, pero sus músculos estaban firmemente marcados. Una finísima línea de vello desaparecía desde su ombligo hasta el cordón de su pantalón de seda, atado por debajo de las caderas. La joven tragó saliva, sintiendo el calor que se formaba en sus mejillas y en su vientre.

-¿No vas a darme un abrazo de bienvenida?- una sonrisa flotaba en aquellos labios, aunque seguía habiendo tristeza en sus ojos oscuros.

Yuuki se desclavó del suelo al instante y trotó hacia Kaname, rodeando su cintura con las manos y apoyando su mejilla en su pecho desnudo. Un profundo suspiro surgió del purasangre, que estrechó a la joven contra él, acariciando el cabello de su nuca con una mano y su cintura con la otra. La joven reparó en la suavidad de la piel que tocaban sus manos, rodeada por aquel tentador perfume, y volvió a notar sus mejillas arreboladas.

-Te he echado de menos.

Kaname reprimió un temblor ante el aliento de la joven contra su piel y besó sus cabellos.

-Yo también, Yuuki.

El purasangre se separó un instante de la joven y acarició su mejilla con la mano, recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula y sus labios hasta bajar a su cuello, rozándolo con un dedo. Yuuki notó el escozor en sus encías con más violencia que aquella noche y sus colmillos rozaron su labio. Había tomado su tableta hacía unas horas, ¿cómo podía ser? Apretó los ojos, avergonzada ante su falta de control. Kaname rió. Una risa queda y suave.

-No te avergüences de tu reacción, Yuuki, para mí es un cumplido.-la mano de Kaname acarició su cuello y se posó con delicadeza sobre su hombro semi desnudo.

Yuuki alzó hacia él unos ojos que parecían haber adquirido un tinte más profundo, rojizo.

-¿Un… cumplido? ¿Por qué?

Kaname la atrajo hacia sí y bajó la cabeza, rozándole la cara con sus húmedos mechones y susurrándole al oído.

-Porque significa que reaccionas a mi cercanía con lo más íntimo que puede desear un vampiro… - besó su cuello con ligereza, justo encima del pulso que parecía haberse acelerado.- Creo que es el único momento en que no te asusto.

Yuuki se congeló en su abrazo ante aquellas palabras y la tristeza que destilaban. ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello Kaname? Brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos, en parte porque admitió que eran ciertas en alguna medida. ¡Ojalá tuviera la experiencia necesaria para acercarse a él, para hacerle ver que deseaba estar a su lado y expresarle todo lo que no había sabido decirle en aquellos diez años!

La joven se deshizo de su abrazo con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y el dolor en su mirada, para tropezar con uno de aquellos raros momentos en que Kaname se mostraba tal como era. Sus ojos borgoña no tenían su habitual mirada distante y dejaban ver la pena y la soledad descarnadas que sentía, el corazón vulnerable que latía en aquel pecho. Shizuka se lo había dicho, pero no la había creído del todo: ella era la única persona con la que Kaname bajaba la guardia.

Yuuki sostuvo con ambas manos la cara de su hermano, con infinita ternura, mientras Kaname cerraba los ojos y posaba sus manos encima de las suyas.

-No me asustas tú, Kaname. Mi hermano nunca me haría daño.- las lágrimas caían con más fuerza por sus mejillas- Pero he crecido como humana y aún… aún hay cosas de nosotros los purasangre que no sé… -la joven meneó la cabeza, incapaz de expresar con palabras el tumulto de sus emociones.

Kaname soltó sus manos y retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos, maldiciéndose hasta la eternidad por haberla hecho llorar. La abrazó con fuerza y se sentó en la cama, atrayéndola hacia sí de manera que la joven quedó sentadas a horcajadas, con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas y el camisón remangado, dejando al descubierto unos delgados muslos de piel sedosa. El purasangre abrazó su cintura, apoyando la cabeza entre sus pechos y reprimiendo un escalofrío al notar sus formas redondeadas justo contra su nariz. Su voz fue un susurro.

-No puedo soportar verte llorar. No sé cómo evitar que me temas pero tienes razón al hacerlo.- el joven frotó su cara contra el pecho de la joven.- Soy un monstruo, Yuuki. He visto y he derramado sangre suficiente como para llenar las vidas de muchos hombres. Mi corazón es oscuro y te ha traído de vuelta a un mundo de sangre. Quizás hubo más egoísmo en mi decision de lo que crees y …

Kaname dejó la frase en el aire antes de que su voz empezara a temblar, refugiándose en el abrazo de la joven. Yuuki lo estrechó contra sí, enterrando la cara en sus oscuros mechones.

-Ssshh, no es cierto Kaname, no eres un monstruo. Pero aún hay dos Yuukis en mí.- le acarició la nuca y los anchos hombros.-La Yuuki que es humana aún tiene… malos recuerdos y se asusta ante lo que su cuerpo le reclama ahora y… -sintió que volvía a sonrojarse.- la Yuuki que nació vampiro se asusta ante los deseos humanos que siente hacia su hermano.

Kaname alzó la mirada a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella. El fondo rojizo de sus ojos mostró por un momento la misma expresión torturada y cansada antes que una diminuta chispa de incomprensión prendiera en sus profundidades. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda delgada de la joven y la notaron temblar.

-¿Qué deseos?

El susurro sorprendido fue tan leve que Yuuki pensó que el joven debía estar hablando para sí. La joven morena era consciente de la calidez de las manos de Kaname sobre su espalda y de la desnudez de sus muslos. Mariposas alocadas empezaron a aletear en su estómago y fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que pedían a gritos consuelo, esperanza y amor. Eran los mismos ojos que la habían seguido en la distancia todos aquellos años, pero ahora sin barreras, vulnerables.

Apenas consciente, Yuuki enlazó las manos con la nuca de Kaname acercándose a él. Un centímetro. Dos. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y la mirada de Yuuki fue de aquellos ojos castaños a los labios entreabiertos del joven. Sus sensibles oídos les dijeron que la respiración y el latido de ambos se había acelerado.

Poco a poco, Yuuki se inclinó hacia los labios de Kaname, quieto como una estatua a excepción de su respiración. Cuando por fin se tocaron, le sorprendió su suavidad y su calor. La joven movió los labios sobre los de Kaname, indecisa. La primera vez que se habían besado, el contacto había servido para transmitirle sangre, y la segunda vez había sido tan rápido e impulsivo que apenas había sido consciente. Ahora le asaltaron las dudas. Nunca había besado a nadie y Kaname estaba paralizado.

El purasangre apretó el camisón de Yuuki entre sus manos, sintiendo que su sangre se congelaba de pura sorpresa para luego empezar a subir de temperatura de manera diabólica. Aquella era la segunda vez que Yuuki le besaba, y la primera persona que lo hacía en toda su vida. Sí, se había alimentado de otras mujeres, había sentido la excitación de la cercanía y la oscura atracción del vampirismo, pero no había compartido aquellas caricias humanas con nadie. Aquel era un terreno en el que, por primera vez, Kaname Kuran no sabía qué hacer.

Sintiendo su duda, Yuuki rompió el contacto, avergonzada y mortificada. ¿No quería esto Kaname? Cuando le había pedido ser su amante, ¿no se estaba refiriendo también a esto? ¿Acaso no le había dicho, insinuante, que no le iba a pedir demasiado tan pronto? La joven desenlazó las manos en la nuca y las apoyó en los hombros de Kaname. Por un momento, el silencio de la habitación se volvió asfixiante.

-Lo... lo siento. Yo... creí que tú también querías... -demasiado mortificada para mirarle a los ojos, Yuuki hizo ademan de levantarse del regazo del joven.

La presa de las manos del purasangre en su cintura se hizo más fuerte.

-No, Yuuki... espera. Por favor.

La vacilación en el tono de Kaname, tan extraña en él, hizo que los ojos de la joven volaran a los suyos. La profunda y triste mirada tan comun en él había desaparecido, borrada por el asombro, la indecisión y... ¿la timidez? Kaname esbozó una sonrisa de lado, que le hizo parecer tan joven como realmente era, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven.

-No quería ofenderte. Es sólo que... nadie me había besado hasta ahora.

Avergonzado, atrajo a la joven hacia sí, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Sintió cómo Yuuki exhalaba el aire de repente, no supo si sorprendida o aliviada.

-¿No?

Kaname movió levemente la cabeza.

-Me he alimentado de muchas personas antes de que existieran las tabletas de sangre, he sentido muchos cuerpos cerca del mío en esos momentos y he conocido muchas de las depravaciones de los vampiros. Pero los purasangres somos intocables.-besó levemente su cuello.- Nadie me ha besado nunca. También en eso eres la única.

Al cabo de un segundo, suspiró aliviado al notar las pequeñas manos de la joven enredándose en sus largos mechones oscuros y oyó su ligera risita.

-Tú también eres la primera persona a la que he besado.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, indecisos y conscientes del calor del cuerpo del otro, hasta que se encontraron hablando a la vez.

-¿Te molesta si... ?

-¿Te importaría volver a... ?

Ambos sonrieron a la vez, azorados, y se separaron para volver a mirarse a los ojos. Yuuki avergonzada y sonrojada; Kaname algo tímido y anhelante.

-Las damas primero.

Yuuki se mordió el labio.

-¿Te importa si vuelvo a besarte?

-Por favor...

Yuuki retiró con ternura un largo mechón de la cara de Kaname, aprovechando el gesto para volver a enlazar su nuca. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando a sus ojos en busca de permiso, pero los ojos de Kaname mostraban la misma expresión de sorpresa y vulnerabilidad. Lentamente, Yuuki volvió a inclinarse sobre él hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Permanecieron inmóviles, con los labios unidos por espacio de dos latidos de corazón, hasta que Yuuki abrió suavemente la boca.

Llevado del puro instinto, Kaname abrió los labios para Yuuki, exhalando con suavidad su asombro. Cuando las puntas de sus lenguas se tocaron, la joven emitió un pequeño sonido anhelante que sacó a Kaname de su trance. El vampiro atrajo a Yuuki contra su pecho, sentándola directamente sobre su ingle, y entró plenamente en la boca de la joven con un gemido.

Calor…

Sus lenguas se tocaron y se acariciaron, indecisas y tímidas primero, anhelantes después, mientras sus labios se mezclaban por voluntad propia y sus dientes se rozaban.

Calor... El calor se formaba en su bajo vientre y se expandía en ondas por todo su cuerpo.

Las manos se enredaron en los cabellos y los cuerpos se apretaron entre sí, retorciéndose. Kaname sintió los pequeños pechos de Yuuki contra su piel a través de su fino camisón y sus pezones rozándole sin querer. Jadeó y apretó a la joven contra sí, elevando las caderas por instinto.

Yuuki apretó los mechones del cabello oscuro y gimió ante la extraña sensación de algo duro contra su vientre, a través de los finos pantalones de seda de Kaname. La joven quiso romper el beso en busca de aire pero la lengua del purasangre seguía enredada con la suya.

Calor... las ondas de calor se agolparon en sus gargantas, cerrándoles el aire, y subieron hasta sus encías, donde los colmillos empezaron a alargarse.

Perdido en las desconocidas sensaciones, sintiendo que su cuerpo despertaba de una manera en la que casi no había reparado hasta entonces, Kaname no percibió que sus afilados colmillos de aguja habían descendido. Aprisionó el labio inferior de Yuuki y respingó al notar en su propia boca el sabor dulce, excitante y embriagador de la sangre de la joven. Se separó con brusquedad, sintiendose algo mareado, y se dio cuenta entonces de que jadeaba.

Había una pequeña perla de sangre en el hinchado y enrojecido labio de la joven, sobre una diminuta herida que ya se había cerrado. Con un sobrehumano esfuerzo de voluntad, Kaname subió la mirada a los ojos de la joven, abiertos de par en par y matizados por un brillo rojo. Yuuki respiraba entrecortadamente y unos diminutos colmillos se apoyaban en su labio inferior. Con los ojos muy abiertos, la joven bajó lentamente la mirada hacia su regazo, donde sus cuerpos se unían, embarazosamente consciente de una extraña erección presionándose contra ella.

Kaname luchó por recuperar la cordura, mareado por el olor de su sangre. Sabía lo que era el ansia de sangre. Sabía cómo controlarla, cómo dominarla, cómo arrinconarla para que no le hiciera perder su máscara de compostura. Pero aquello...aquel calor muy humano que excitaba no sólo su sangre sino algo más igual de poderoso; aquello no sabía cómo controlarlo. Sentía la necesidad de abrazar, acariciar, morder y abrazar a Yuuk hasta que formara parte de él... y no sólo bebiendo su sangre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kaname había encontrado una sensacion que no dominaba.

Sintiendo los primeros síntomas del miedo, Kaname focalizó su atención en la parte vampírica que sí era capaz de controlar. Antes de que la joven pudiera separarse, incómoda ante lo que empezaba a percibir, volvió a acercarse a ella y lamió la gota de sangre de sus labios con la punta de la lengua. El sabor estalló en su boca y cubrió sus ojos con un velo rojizo. No había olvidado el sabor único de la sangre de Yuuki cuando la despertó, pero al probarlo de nuevo la sensación se hizo más fuerte, el deseo de beber de ella más apremiante y sus colmillos alcanzaron la máxima longitud. El purasangre forzó la parte de su voluntad que sí podía controlar y se obligó a ladear la cabeza, ofreciendo el cuello a Yuuki.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron aún más y Kaname pudo oír el alocado golpeteo de su corazón. Yuuki tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca como el cuero viejo. Su cuerpo se lo reclamaba a gritos, parte de su alma también, pero su mente se negaba aún a asumir plenamente aquella nueva realidad. Aferrándose a su parte humana, rechazó hundir simplemente los colmillos en el pulso que podía ver latir en aquella garganta.

En su lugar, apoyó con suavidad las manos en los hombros de Kaname y empujó con cuidado la camisa del pijama hacia abajo, acariciando su piel. La seda negra cayó por los brazos de Kaname con un susurro sensual y la joven se encontró acariciando una amplia superficie de músculos y piel cremosa. Oyó sisear al joven pero lo desoyó, moviendo las palmas de sus manos con lentitud por sus brazos y sus hombros desnudos y notándole temblar.

Su mano izquierda acarició el lado derecho del cuello de Kaname, donde le había mordido antes. El purasangre respingó, notando calambres eléctricos de puro placer desparramándose desde aquel punto. Cuantas más veces es mordido un vampiro, más sensible y erógena se vuelve la zona, asociando la alimentación con el placer. Y Kaname ya había sido mordido varias veces.

La joven vio la sed de sangre y algo que no supo interpretar en la mirada enrojecida de su hermano y su parte vampírica latió en respuesta. Aferrando los cabellos oscuros con la mano derecha y rodeando los hombros de Kaname con la izquierda, se inclinó sobre su cuello, lamiendo con suavidad la piel encima de su pulso.

El purasangre tembló y jadeó sin poder reprimirse, volviendo a estrellar las caderas contra Yuuki. Enlazó con fuerza la cintura de la joven, apretando los dientes con fiereza para no ceder al impulso de morderla. En aquel momento, sintió la punzada de dos agujas diminutas y gimió. Yuuki aún dudaba, aún no había aprendido a morder con precisión y rapidez y demoró la entrada de los colmillos. Kaname notó la sensible piel de su cuello agrietarse y romperse cuando los dientes entraron a fondo, con insoportable lentitud. Aspiró en busca de aire y se encontró rodeado del aroma de Yuuki, tentándolo, excitándolo.

Cuando los colmillos de Yuuki entraron por completo en él y la joven aspiró el primer sorbo de su sangre, Kaname se retorció intentando reprimir un jadeo. Lo que antes había sido una excitación incipiente se convirtió ahora en algo dolorosamente duro que presionaba contra el estómago de la joven. El purasangre tuvo que luchar a la vez contra el deseo de morderla y con el de hacerla suya de la manera más humana posible y su aroma natural se intensificó, en la respuesta normal de un vampiro al querer marcar a su compañera.

Yuuki bebió con lentitud, sorbo a sorbo, parando de vez en cuando para recoger con la lengua los hilillos de sangre que escapaban de sus heridas. Cada vez que volvía a aspirar su sangre, Kaname notaba los dolorosos latidos en su entrepierna y rogó por no perder el control de algo que no sabía cómo podía acabar.

Cuando la joven alzó la cabeza de su cuello, lamiéndole por última vez para cerrar sus heridas, Kaname se dejó caer sobre la cama, arrastrándola con él. La mantuvo aprisionada contra todo su cuerpo, jadeando e intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Luchó y consiguió hacer retroceder sus colmillos y, probablemente, el velo rojo de sus ojos. Pero no logró hacer nada con el deseo de tocar la suave piel de Yuuki, de despojarla del camisón y…

La joven movió las caderas y Kaname percibió su inquietud. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Yuuki era más joven que él, ni siquiera había besado tampoco a nadie. Debía estar asustada ante su reacción masculina, más que él. Aferrándose a aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad, el purasangre consiguió calmar lo suficiente su respiración como para hablar.

-Lo siento. No quiero… asustarte. Parece... que, además de un vampiro... también... soy un hombre.

Yuuki guardó silencio, con la cara enterrada en los oscuros cabellos de Kaname y percibiendo su agitada respiración, su desconcierto y su... ¿miedo? Notó que el rubor volvía a aflorar a sus mejillas ante la extraña sensación flotante que le provocaba notarle duro contra su estómago pero, por encima de todo aquello, prevaleció la frustración y la sensación de haberle fallado a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Las lágrimas volvieron a mojar sus pestañas.

Kaname olió la sal de las lágrimas de Yuuki y sintió el estómago encogido. _No, no, no_… No podría soportar que le temiera de nuevo, que se alejara de él. Rodó hacia un lado, depositando a la joven sobre la cama y se separó de ella, sentándose.

-Yuuki, no… No creí que fuera a reaccionar así, no me temas.- dejó que la angustia aflorara a su voz y le rozó los cabellos- Nunca te pediré nada que no quieras, no… No volveré a acercarme tanto para que esto…-miró más debajo de su cintura- no vuelva a pasar. Yuuki, por favor…

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la joven, que parpadeó con incomprensión. ¿Kaname creía que lloraba porque su… su… reacción masculina la había asustado? La joven no supo si echarse a reír o llorar con más fuerza. Quizás la había… impresionado. Y sorprendido. Y provocado una extraña sensación de calor en su vientre. Pero, ¿asustado? Yuuki se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos con las manos y contempló a Kaname con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eso no me da miedo, Kaname. Sólo es… extraño para mí y me sorprende… un poco.-la joven acabó de enjugarse los ojos, muy seria.

Kaname parpadeó. Yuuki era la única persona con la capacidad para sorprenderlo genuinamente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Es por tu necesidad de sangre?- el purasangre apartó unos mechos de los ojos de su hermana.- Te parecerá normal con el tiempo.

Yuuki meneó la cabeza y jugueteó con su camisón.

-Es sólo que… yo bebo tu sangre pero tú… tú sólo tomas tabletas.- la joven aspiró trémulamente.- Kaname, ¿es que hay… algo malo en mi sangre? ¿Hay algo de mí que te desagrada?

Kaname se inmovilizó por completo, congelado. Por un momento, sólo pudo contemplar la triste expresión de su hermana, olvidando parpadear.

-¿Lloras… porque crees que no deseo alimentarme de ti?-la sorpresa impregnaba cada una de sus palabras.

Yuuki asintió.

El alivio de Kaname fue tan inmenso que exhaló el aire en un sonoro suspiro, abrazando a la joven y recostando a ambos en la cama, sobre las almohadas.

-Yuuki… Yuuki.- el purasangre besó los cabellos de la joven, notando al fin cómo toda su sangre parecía haberse vuelto a repartir por su cuerpo en vez de concentrarse en un solo punto.- No hay nada, nada, que desee más que beber de ti. Cada vez que te tengo cerca y que te alimentas de mí tengo que luchar por controlar mi deseo de saciar mi sed, es como notar mis venas al fuego vivo.

La joven se incorporó sobre un brazo, contemplando atónita a su hermano, con el pecho desnudo y los oscuros cabellos desparramados en contraste con la blancura de la almohada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?

Kaname aferró con gentileza sus dedos.

-Porque el día que yo te muerda, teniendo tú mi sangre en tus venas, será mucho más que alimentación. En ese momento, al margen de cuando te desperté por primera vez, se formará un vínculo de sangre entre nosotros, que sólo se romperá cuando alguno de los dos muera.-besó con cuidado la palma de su mano.-Los vampiros no comparten sangre a la ligera, Yuuki. El vínculo forma una fuerte atracción entre las dos partes. Te sentirías unida a mí en todo momento, a través de la distancia, con el deseo de… estar siempre conmigo.

-Y eso, ¿es malo?- Yuuki frunció el ceño. No parecía muy distinto a cómo se sentía ahora.

Kaname sonrió, una peculiar sonrisa entre esperanzada y triste.

-No, Yuuki, pero es poderoso. Tan poderoso como para hacerte creer que me amas y me deseas de verdad.- Kaname llevó la pequeña mano de la joven hasta su corazón.- Dos personas pueden estar unidas por la sangre forzosamente, sin compartir amor. Ese es un destino trágico y no quiero eso para ti.

Vio que la joven fruncía el ceño en su tradicional mirada obstinada y le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Sé que me quieres, Yuuki, no lo dudo. Pero una parte de ti aún teme a lo que eres, al mundo al que has regresado. El vínculo prima la sangre y no completaré uno contigo, por mucho que lo desee, hasta que no vea todo recelo borrado de tus ojos.-atrajo a la joven contra sí, acomodándola sobre su pecho.- No hasta que pueda notar cómo me rodea tu olor como lo hace el mío contigo, diciéndole al mundo que soy tuyo, en cuerpo y alma.

Kaname guardó silencio, acariciando el brazo desnudo de la joven. Yuuki permaneció recostada contra su pecho, ausente, hasta que el purasangre pensó que se había dormido. El joven tironeó de las mantas para cubrirla con suavidad, contentándose con la sensación de su peso ligero sobre sí. Poco después, cuando sus párpados empezaban a relajarse, se sorprendió al oír su quedo susurro.

-El vínculo no llama sólo a la sangre, ¿verdad?.

Kaname torció el gesto, pero desde su postura sólo podía ver la cabeza de la joven. Le acarició el cabello.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Yuuki acarició la suave piel del pecho y el costado de Kaname, notando el leve temblor que lo recorrió.

-El vínculo no está completado por mi parte, no he sido mordida. Pero tú sí.- trazó un círculo lánguido con un dedo.-Cuando… te muerdo, o cuando… te beso... tu cuerpo reacciona.

Kaname se forzó a ignorar las sutiles corrientes de calor que empezaron a recorrerle bajo la piel.

-Sí. Muchos vampiros colman sus… ansias sólo con sangre, pero nuestros cuerpos también están vivos. Cuando alguien a quien amas te toca… o te muerde, reaccionamos como los humanos. Aunque creo que no hace falta que me muerdas para que me pase eso.

-Y no estás acostumbrado.

El suave tono de Yuuki no disfrazaba el convencimiento con que hablaba la joven.

-No.

Aunque sólo había sido una palabra, Yuuki percibió el engorro que había detrás de ella. Para alguien controlador, planificador y acostumbrado a ejercer un severo autocontrol de sus emociones, encontrarse de repente con algo desconocido debía ser lo más cercano al miedo que podía estar. La joven sonrió contra la cálida piel de Kaname, diciéndose que, al fin y al cabo, parecía que estaban al mismo nivel en algo.

-Entonces, los dos tenemos algo que superar.


	2. Capítulo 2 No soy como tú Parte 1

_Guau… Aún estoy en shock por los maravillosos comentarios recibidos. XD. Quizás por eso me he vuelto a quedar pegada al teclado. Este capítulo está saliendo tan largo que lo he dividido en dos partes. Espero que esta primera no resulte aburrida o confusa por los cambios de perspectiva, pero era necesaria para dibujar las diferentes personalidades de Yuuki y de Kaname. También para empezar a explicar cómo puede impactar en la Clase Nocturna la presencia de esta jovencita tan animosa. _

_Espero poder colgar la segunda parte en pocos días…es posible que tenga algunas escenas interesantes. ;-D. ¡Comentarios, por favor!._

**Capítulo 2. No soy como tú. Parte 1.**

Yuuki alargó la mano para echarse el plumón por encima, refunfuñando ante una extraña música y el frío que sentía en un costado y hundió la cara en las mullidas almohadas. Una risita queda y suave se filtró en su mente dormida y la joven frunció mentalmente el ceño ante el alegre y energético despertar de Yori. ¿Por qué su compañera siempre conseguía levantarse en cuanto sonaba el despertador, mientras que parecía que las sábanas se empeñaban en retorcerse a su alrededor para mantenerla en la cama hasta que era demasiado tarde?

La muchacha gruñó y se metió más hacia abajo en la cama. La risita queda se transformó decididamente en una risa ahogada. _Oh, bien, hasta ahí podíamos llegar_… Levantándose de golpe, Yuuki aferró su almohada y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde provenía la risita para oír una contenida carcajada… masculina. _¿Eh?_ Completamente desorientada, la joven se sentó en la cama y se retiró el largo cabello de los ojos, parpadeando. _Uh… ah_.

Kaname la contemplaba con una inusual expresión divertida y una sonrisa cuya calidez se extendía hasta sus ojos. El purasangre se encontraba de pie ante su armario abierto, vestido ya con los pantalones blancos, los zapatos y la camisa negra de su uniforme. En una mano sostenía el chaleco y en la otra la almohada que, obviamente, había atrapado al vuelo. Sus largos cabellos oscuros aún estaban despeinados por el sueño, dándole un aire lánguido y travieso al mismo tiempo. Una delicada composición de piano sonaba como despertador en un reloj de mesita que no era el suyo.

Yuuki percibió ahora que la cama en la que se sentaba emanaba el perfume natural de Kaname, que también se había pegado a su fino camisón. Tampoco la había despertado el estridente gallo que tenía ella como alarma, ni la luz del sol desde la ventana. La joven se sintió enrojecer, tanto por los recuerdos de la noche anterior como por el conocimiento de haber dormido junto con –_más bien encima de_, se corrigió- Kaname. Por no mencionar lo que éste debía estar pensando de su infantil despertar.

Su hermano arrojó despreocupadamente la almohada encima de la cama y empezó a ponerse el chaleco, con aquella peculiar media sonrisa flotando en sus labios.

-¿Tus despertares siempre son tan fascinantes?

Yuuki hizo ademán de retirarse el plumón para luego recordar que sólo llevaba un camisón. En su lugar, enlazó las manos encima del cobertor y esbozó una sonrisa incómoda.

-¡No, no! En realidad, no. Sólo te oí reír y pensé que… que era Yori.-la joven se mordió el labio, sin saber muy bien si era correcto mencionar a su mejor amiga _humana_ ahora que ella había cambiado de lado, por así decirlo. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que aquello entristecería a su hermano.

Bingo. La media sonrisa de Kaname se volvió algo forzada y una nube pareció pasar por delante de sus ojos, borrando la alegría que había antes en ellos. El purasangre acabó de ajustarse el chaleco y caminó con fluidez hasta la mesita de noche, apagando la música de piano del despertador. ¿_Para Elisa_, de Beethoven?

-Aún falta tiempo para que empiecen las clases. ¿Por qué no aprovechas para vestirte mientras pido que nos sirvan el desayuno?

Yuuki parpadeó. ¿Servir el desayuno? ¿Dónde, en la habitación? ¿Y para qué estaba el comedor? El desayuno era uno de los pocos momentos en los que la Clase Nocturna se comportaba más como una panda de jóvenes gruñones recién levantados que como un regio y elegante grupo de nobles vampiros. También era lo más cerca que Yuuki podía estar de saborear algo de su antigua vida y había sido asidua del pequeño comedor provisional del palacete desde que había sido trasladada a la Clase Nocturna.

-¿Quieres… desayunar solo en la habitación?- el tono de la muchacha era de genuina sorpresa. Ni siquiera sabía que se podía ordenar el desayuno, probablemente sólo el Líder del Dormitorio podía hacerlo.

Kaname contempló a Yuuki por un momento, interrumpiendo su ir y venir. Él siempre desayunaba y comía en su habitación. Aprovechaba aquellos momentos tanto para adelantar alguna tarea pendiente como para estar solo consigo mismo antes de tener que convertirse en el calmado y educado líder de aquellos nobles. Intentó imaginarse la reacción de los demás alumnos si su reverenciado purasangre apareciera con cara soñolienta en la puerta del comedor pidiendo un café y no supo si echarse a reír o resoplar. Finalmente, optó por alzar las cejas.

-¿Quieres… bajar a desayunar con los demás?-preguntó amablemente.

Yuuki meneó instantáneamente la cabeza, sacudiendo los mechones y haciendo aspavientos con una mano.

-¡Eh, no qué va! No pasa nada, podemos probar el servicio de habitaciones. Total, ya he desayunado en el comedor todos los días desde que…desde que empecé las clases.

Kaname estudió a fondo a su hermana, enojado consigo mismo. Años atrás era capaz de interpretar todas y cada una de las muecas y expresiones de la joven sin fallar jamás. Conforme crecía, sin embargo, Yuuki había ido construyendo su propia personalidad y expresividad y ahora el purasangre necesitaba prestar atención si quería saber realmente qué pensaba.

A pesar de sus encendidas exclamaciones, Kaname pudo ver una chispa de desilusión en la mirada de su hermana, súbitamente interesada por un hilo del plumón. Suspiró para sus adentros, sintiendo un familiar dolor en el corazón. El mismo que sentía cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Yuuki había crecido y había cambiado. Y que tenía unas costumbres y unas preferencias que, inevitablemente, la alejaban de él. Desde luego, la alegre y espontánea Yuuki prefería sentarse en la gran mesa común con el resto de la clase que a solas con él en una habitación silenciosa. Aunque después de la noche anterior, había creído que podía cambiar sus preferencias. En ocasiones como aquélla, Kaname siempre se sentía más viejo y más apartado todavía. Con la facilidad de la práctica, sonrió para ella.

-No pasa nada, Yuuki.-acarició un largo mechón con ternura.- Baja tú con los demás, agradecerán que uno de los dos esté presente. Aprovecharé para acabar un informe pendiente y nos veremos para acompañarte a clase.

Yuuki frunció el ceño, dolorida ante la distancia que volvía a ver en la mirada del purasangre. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerle daño? Se incorporó decidida de la cama, intentando encontrar sus zapatillas y recordando que no estaba en su habitación.

-No, no. Está bien, podemos pedir una buena bandeja con zumos de frutas y tostadas y …

-Yuuki, por favor. Hazles compañía por mí. Siempre tengo tanto trabajo que no puedo compartir estos momentos con ellos. Nos vemos luego.

El tono de Kaname había sido suave y cortés, como siempre, pero había una firme despedida implícita que encogió el corazón de la joven. Abatida y sin saber cómo traspasar las murallas gélidas que su hermano había vuelto a erigir, caminó hacia el baño común.

-¿Vendrás a clase hoy?

De espaldas a ella, mientras recogía su corbata roja de un cajón, Kaname negó con la cabeza.

-Esta noche no. Tengo que poner al día al director de los últimos acontecimientos, pero os acompañaré hasta el edificio. A partir de mañana sí espero poder reincorporarme.-comentó con tono casual.

Yuuki asintió.

-Hasta luego.-musitó mientras entraba en el lavabo.

OOO

Kaname apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su escritorio, oyendo el abrir y cerrar de cajones y armarios en la habitación contigua mientras Yuuki se arreglaba y, poco después, el correr del agua en el lavabo. El purasangre dejó caer la cabeza, cansado de repente. Cansado de haber tenido que representar siempre un papel, cansado de que sus muchos años de vida le hubieran dejado un poso triste y nostálgico que lo alejaba no sólo de la humanidad, sino de quien más quería. Cansado de una vida fría y solitaria que, paradójicamente, no sabía cómo romper.

Era irónico, pensó mientras oía cerrarse definitivamente la puerta del dormitorio de Yuuki. Él que era casi omnipotente entre los suyos había dejado que el traje de purasangre le apretara tanto que no sabía cómo escapar de él. Una parte de él se moría por abrir la habitación, salir en pos de Yuuki, abrazarla, compartir risas con ella y bajar a desayunar con los demás cogidos de la mano. Pero otra parte, la que había controlado todos sus pensamientos y reacciones durante los últimos años, sin contar con sus recuerdos como ancestro, lo mantenía petrificado en el sitio. Aquella espontaneidad no estaba hecha para los purasangre, aquella alegría despreocupada no era para él, lo único que conseguiría era hacer el ridículo.

Y entonces, ¿cómo encajaba Yuuki en aquella vida? Su madre, o la persona que podía considerar como más cercana a esa idea, había dado su vida porque su niña pudiera reír, correr y saltar en libertad, ajena al corsé que imponía el destino de su estirpe. ¿Tenía derecho ahora que la había traído de vuelta a aquel mundo de sangre a hundirla aún más en las tinieblas, a intentar que renunciara a su forma de ser para parecerse más él? Y, si no lo hacía, ¿cómo evitaría que Yuuki, al final, se alejara de él, de su nostálgica y solitaria presencia?

Kaname aún no había encontrado respuestas para aquellas preguntas. A pesar de su habilidad para manipular los sentimientos de los demás y hacerles bailar a su antojo, el joven aún no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver el enigma de un futuro para los dos.

Suspirando con resignación, descolgó el teléfono y presionó el código de la cocina para ordenar su desayuno. Al menos, Yuuki compartía ahora su mundo, la tenía cerca las 24 horas y no tenía que conformarse con los instantes de luz de breves encuentros.

OOO

Yuuki sonrió dubitativa a los vampiros que encontró en su camino hacia el comedor de la planta baja, sintiéndose como la novia que despecha al novio al pie del altar. Tenía que existir alguna regla oculta del universo por la cual siempre se hace daño a quien más se quiere, pensó, imaginando a su hermano desayunando solo en su austera habitación. Pero es que cuando Kaname recurría a su fría máscara de amable dominancia, Yuuki no sabía cómo reaccionar ni cómo alcanzarle. Simplemente. Volvía a sentirse la tímida y enrojecida alumna de la Clase Diurna que tartamudeaba al darle las buenas tardes.

Saludó distraídamente a Rima, que escondía un enorme bostezo tras la mano mientras empujaba con la otra a Shiki, tan dormido que parecía incapaz de recordar en qué orden tenía que mover los pies.

Empujó la puerta del pequeño y atestado comedor y sus tripas reaccionaron ante el familiar olor a tostadas, pastas y café. Seguramente, lo vería todo más claro después de un buen desayuno. El palacete que acogía temporalmente a la Clase Nocturna era bastante más pequeño que el venerable edificio principal, ahora en reconstrucción. Como resultado, el comedor se componía de una sola mesa larga con innumerables sillas apretadas entre sí. Alrededor de las paredes, se habían dispuesto pequeñas mesitas en las que los alumnos podían servirse cereales, leche, café, tostadas, pastas, un amplio surtido de mermeladas y fruta fresca.

A pesar de que a Yuuki le parecía el manjar de un rey, la mayoría de los vampiros refunfuñaban ante la falta de diversidad en la oferta y, sobre todo, ante el hecho de que la mayoría de las veces tenían que servirse ellos mismos.

Un dormitorio más reducido implicaba también menos habitaciones para alojar servicio, que tenía que repartirse entre preparar los desayunos, hacer la compra, preparar las comidas en una cocina igualmente reducida, limpiar las habitaciones y hacer la colada. Por ello, se había optado por equipar el comedor como un pequeño hotel y, una vez dispuesto el desayuno, los vampiros solían tener que servirse con sus propias manos. Lo cual, para muchos de ellos, era una experiencia totalmente novedosa.

Yuuki entró en el comedor a tiempo de oír quejarse a Aidou por tener que recurrir a una "máquina infernal" para conseguir su café de las mañanas. El joven se estaba peleando con una cafetera exprés y tenía a su lado tres vasos con las distintas mezclas que había conseguido, ninguna de ellas satisfactoria.

-¡Tiene que existir alguna manera sencilla de conseguir un café, demonios! ¡Si un humano sabe hacer funcionar este trasto, seguro que nosotros también!- Aidou golpeó un par de veces un lado de la máquina, mientras, a su lado, su primo se encogía por dentro y disimulaba una mueca de dolor ajeno.

-Hanabusa, si sigues así lo único que conseguirás será estropearla. O esperas a que aparezca alguien de servicio o intentas entender los dibujos.-Kain señaló con un dedo los diferentes pictogramas dispuestos encima de una hilera de botones.

Yuki se acercó de puntillas a ellos, disimulando una sonrisa. En la cantina de los Dormitorios Sol había una cafetera similar. En el comedor se había hecho un silencio respetuoso cuando ella había entrado, como era habitual, aunque varios de los vampiros esbozaron medias sonrisas disimuladas al verla acercarse a la escena.

Sin preocuparse por alertar de su presencia, alargó un brazo entre los dos primos, señalando los diferentes botones.

-Café solo, largo, con leche, cortado, capuccino o descafeinado.-se giró con una sonrisa a un pasmado Aidou.-Y esta escala de barritas de aquí con un botón de – y otro de + sirve para graduar la cantidad de azúcar que quieres.-la joven retiró el vaso rebosante de mezclas aguadas bajo el surtidor y colocó una taza limpia.- Primero tienes que colocar la taza y luego presionar la selección que quieras. El café solo es éste.-presionó el botón correspondiente y esperó hasta oír el ruido de la máquina preparando la bebida antes de girarse hacia Aidou.

La joven se mordió el labio para contener una estruendosa carcajada que amenazaba con salir desde su estómago ante la cara de pasmo impagable del joven rubio, pero Kain no fue tan delicado. La risa del pelirrojo resonó en el comedor y a Aidou le subieron los colores.

-Genial.-masculló entre dientes.

Yuuki rió y le palmeó el brazo.

-No te preocupes, es normal que no sepas cómo funciona si nunca has visto una. En el Dormitorio Sol teníamos una y a veces nos hacíamos nosotros el café, además se estropeaba a menudo y teníamos que cambiar los filtros.

La joven se hizo con una bandeja y un tazón y empezó a recorrer los mostradores, sirviéndose leche fría y un enorme montón de cereales variados que rebosaban por el borde, ante las miradas atónitas del resto de la clase. ¿Un purasangre ayudando a un noble a hacer funcionar una cafetera? Increíble, pero gentil. ¿Un purasangre limpiando una cafetera? Algo nunca visto, aunque había que considerar que la joven era humana entonces. ¿Pero un purasangre _confesándolo_ delante de todo el mundo sin darle la menor importancia? Aquello sí era inaudito.

Yuuki tarareó alegremente para sí mientras recogía cubiertos y se sentaba en la única silla libre que encontró, curiosamente situada en la cabecera de la mesa, ajena al ambiente. La joven atacó sus cereales con voracidad y sólo levantó la cabeza al percibir el silencio alrededor. Con la cuchara a medio camino de la boca, alzó la mirada para ver varias decenas de pares de ojos contemplándola sorprendidos. Parpadeó, intentando reflexionar qué había causado tal impacto. Bajó la mirada, y la cuchara, hacia el enorme bol de cereales que tenía entre manos. _Uh_… no muy fino, desde luego.

-Eh...¡tenía mucha hambre!-sonrió, enrojeciendo.

A su lado, Ruka plegó con esmero una servilleta y susurró sin levantar la vista de su plato recién terminado.

-No es eso lo que les sorprende, aunque tendrían motivos, sino que te rebajes a ayudar a un noble en algo tan nimio y que expliques ante todos tus… habilidades mecánicas.

Yuuki contempló el rostro enfurruñado de la joven y paseó un instante la mirada por la mesa, donde la mayoría de los vampiros habían optado por volver a concentrarse educadamente en sus platos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nadie se había hecho nunca el desayuno en su casa o es que creían que los purasangre nunca hacían nada con sus propias manos? Al final, hasta pensarían que no hacían cosas tan normales como ir en pijama por casa o cepillarse los dientes, por amor de Dios. O bien preferían fingir que sus reverenciados purasangres eran realmente seres ajenos al resto que no estaban sujetos a inconvenientes cotidianos como cafeteras estropeadas.

La joven frunció el ceño, sintiendo por un momento la necesidad de salir corriendo al comedor de los Dormitorios Sol y tirarle bolitas de papel con un boli a sus compañeros de mesa. Eso no podía hacerlo, bien lo sabía, pero sí podía empezar a demostrar a sus nuevos compañeros que el mundo no tenía por qué ser tan rígido. No sólo por su bien, se dijo, también por el de Kaname. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con alegría, hablando lo bastante alto como para que los sensibles oídos de los vampiros la oyeran sin llegar a ser vulgar.

-Bueno… no siempre hay servicio alrededor y es divertido hacer las cosas tú mismo. ¿Nunca te ha pasado nada embarazoso en la cocina, Ruka?

Yuuki contempló a su taciturna compañera de mesa con una sonrisa de invitación, pero la bella joven se limitó a fruncir los labios y a jugar con las migas de tostada con su tenedor, haciendo lo posible por fingir que no la había oído. Alrededor de la mesa, el silencio se volvió incómodo.

-Yo me quemé la mano con una tostadora cuando tenía siete años y me lo curé a lametones.-la lánguida voz de Shiki interrumpió el silencio como la seda deslizándose.

Yuuki respingó, sorprendida, y alzó la vista hacia el joven de pelo ciruela. Tenía la cara apoyada en una mano en su eterna postura de desgana y removía su café con leche perezosamente con la cuchara.

-¿Y qué hiciste con las tostadas?- Rima le interrogó con la misma voz despreocupada y aparentemente ajena a la atención que suscitaba la escena.

-Las tiré a la basura junto con la tostadora, eran carbonilla. Nunca me he vuelto a acercar a uno de esos cachibaches.

-Eso es porque Yuuki no estaba allí para arreglar la pobre máquina.- Rima sonrió sin mirar hacia la joven, dejándola fuera y dentro de la conversación al mismo tiempo, con naturalidad.

La joven sonrió, aliviada por la ayuda recibida, y se oyeron risitas entre algunos de los vampiros. La atmósfera de sorpresa e inseguridad pareció empezar a difuminarse.

-Yo me tiré encima una olla de agua hirviendo apostando con mi hermana a que podía congelarla.- Aidou dio un sorbo a su café solo con una sonrisa entre fastidiada y nostálgica en los labios.

-Esta tontería sólo se te podía ocurrir a ti, Hanabusa, ¿sabes lo que es la teoría de los contrarios, genio?- Kain apoyó un brazo en el respaldo de su silla, contemplando a su primo con una mueca de divertido sarcasmo.

Al cabo, las risas y las pequeñas anécdotas jocosas corrían por la mesa, aligerando el ambiente y haciendo que los normalmente contenidos vampiros intercambiaran pullas en pequeños grupos. Acabando los cereales, Yuuki sonrió con disimulo. Quizás la noche pudiera salvarse al fin y al cabo.

OOO

_Bien, retiro lo dicho_, pensó poco después, mientras esperaba a que el grupo acabara de reunirse en el recibidor, mirando por la ventana. La anaranjada puesta de sol que indicaba que se acercaba el momento de comenzar sus clases estaba velada por una gruesa cortina de nubes bajas y plomizas. Una niebla húmeda y fina se deslizaba burlona por encima del césped y su vista vampírica podía apreciar la humedad condensándose en la atmósfera antes de que empezara a llover.

Yuuki odiaba la lluvia y los días grises. No podía salir sin embarrarse y tenía la dichosa costumbre de acabar con fiebre cada vez que se empapaba. Probablemente ahora no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero las costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar.

-¿Estamos todos?

La suave voz de Kaname bajando las escaleras la sacó de su ensueño y se giró para sonreír a su hermano. El joven le dirigió una media sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y se colocó a su lado, pasando mentalmente lista de todos los alumnos. Satisfecho, asintió y abrió las puertas del palacete para conducir al grupo hacia el gran edificio común donde se impartían las clases.

Yuuki echó a andar a su lado, cabizbaja y olvidando un poco el buen humor del rato compartido en el comedor. Estudió el perfil distante y calmado de su hermano y se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente el rostro que mostraba al público y el que ella podía ver cuando estaban a solas? ¿Cómo alguien podía mantener aquellas personalidades tan distintas al mismo tiempo sin perder la cordura? Suspiró.

Kaname la miró de reojo, sintiendo la familiar mano fría en su garganta. La joven desde luego se encontraba de nuevo incómoda ante su compañía o ante la perspectiva de tener que acudir a las clases nocturnas. Había oído las risas y las exclamaciones en el comedor, un ambiente extrañamente alegre y joven que no recordaba haber percibido antes. Antes de que Yuuki entrara en las vidas de la Clase Nocturna.

Aquella era una de sus cualidades, pensó. Yuuki dejaba un rastro de luz y alegría por donde pasaba. ¡Si pudiera acercarse lo bastante a ella como para fundir su fría coraza! Decidido a dar al menos un paso en aquella dirección, sonrió a su hermana.

-¿Quieres que te pase a buscar después de clases y pasemos un rato juntos?

Los enormes ojos de Yuuki volaron hacia él y una ancha sonrisa se pintó de golpe en su rostro.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es decir, es un placer!

-Con un sí es suficiente, Yuuki, no tienes que emplear buenos modales conmigo.-Kaname sonrió, aliviado.

Las alumnas de la Clase Diurna parecían inmunes a la fina llovizna que traía el viento, a juzgar por el griterío controlado que oyeron al acercarse a la hermosa verja que daba acceso a los edificios comunes. Oyeron el estruendoso "¡Atrás!" de Yagari al mismo tiempo que Kaname empujaba las puertas.

Yuuki parpadeó, pensando por un momento que estaba atrapada en el tiempo, repitiendo la misma escena una y otra vez pero con errores sustanciales. El griterío de la chicas -y de algún chico- era el mismo, los grupos se habían dispuesto en pasillo a ambos lados de las verjas, como era costumbre, pero algo estaba horriblemente fuera de lugar. El grave retumbar de la voz de Yagari, su eterno sombrero y su abrigo de cuero largo era lo que fallaba. En su lugar, la mente de Yuuki conjuró un alto joven con el uniforme negro de la Clase Diurna, una mirada gélida en unos hermosos ojos violetas y un extraño cabello pálido. Zero era lo que faltaba.

La joven apretó con fuerza los libros contra sí, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Si tan sólo hubiera podido hacerle ver que no era su enemiga… Ajena a las exclamaciones de las chicas, mucho más contenidas ahora que el guardián era alguien ajeno a la escuela, buscó con la mirada algo familiar en aquella escena, algo que le dijera que no había perdido todo aquello. Su mirada tropezó con una menuda joven de cabellos color miel... Yori.

Desde que su mundo había cambiado, no había podido hablar con ella más allá de intercambiar un par de palabras y, sobre todo desde que se había incorporado a la Clase Nocturna, las oportunidades de compartir un rato con su mejor amiga habían desaparecido. Yori tampoco solía ser de las que se congregaban ante la verja para jalear a los alumnos de noche, por lo que, en realidad, hacía semanas que no se veían. A Yuuki le pareció que la mirada de su amiga era triste y, frunciendo el ceño, decidió que ya tenía bastante de protocolo.

Trotó con rapidez hacia donde Yori se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol, más allá de Yagari controlando a las chicas, y sonrió anhelante.

-¡Yori! Hacía tiempo que no te veía, te he echado de menos.-incapaz de reprimirse, hizo malabarismos con sus libros para abrazar con fuerza a la menuda joven. Al cabo, notó cómo ésta le devolvía el abrazo con un suspiro.

-Yo también Yuuki. La vida no es la misma desde que... desde que tú no estás.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a agolparse tras las pestañas de Yuuki. _No era justo_, se dijo. No era justo que las dos ni siquiera pudieran verse un momento. No era justo que Yori estuviera tan triste. _Basta_. Se separó de ella al mismo tiempo que oyó el grito de Yagari.

-Yuuki Kuran, reunirse con alumnas de la Clase Diurna va contra las normas. Vuelve a la fila.

_Va contra las normas… _Yuuki estrechó los ojos, enfadada.

Yori sonrió entre feliz y escandalizada al ver la familiar chispa de cabezonería en los ojos de su amiga, que le susurró con apremio.

-Si estás despierta, iré a verte entre mis clases. ¿Compartes habitación con alguien?

-Aún no.

-¡Yuuki Kuran, a la fila!

-Es señorita Kuran, vigilante. Y no me complace que nadie le grite.

Yuuki se giró, alarmada al oír el tono extremadamente frío y suave de su hermano. La mirada de Kaname por encima del hombro al pasar junto al cazador era tan gélida que podría haber congelado al mismo Aidou. Un aura de ira contenida le rodeaba, claramente perceptible para todos los vampiros y para los sentidos del cazador. Los alumnos humanos quizás no tenían la misma percepción afinada, pero su instinto de supervivencia pareció decirles que Kaname era peligroso en aquel momento, porque retrocedieron en pequeños grupos con discreción.

Antes de que la situación se fuera de las manos, Yuuki corrió al lado de su hermano y le tiró de la manga.

-No tiene importancia, Kaname. Estoy retrasando a todo el mundo, vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase.

Kaname desvió la mirada lentamente del cazador a ella y pudo ver en su sonrisa implorante que no quería conflictos. Con una última mirada gélida a Yagari, que tuvo el buen sentido de no añadir más, siguió caminando hacia el edificio.

Aliviada, Yuuki dirigió una última mirada de recordatorio a Yori y siguió a su hermano, intentando que sus oídos no captaran los murmullos de los alumnos humanos y fallando miserablemente.

-¿Has oído, la ha llamado Kuran? Entonces, ¿es verdad que son hermanos?

-El curso pasado eran novios.

-No pueden ser novios si son hermanos, eso sería... ¡horrible!

-Tampoco parecen una pareja, fíjate, ni siquiera se dan la mano.

Mortificada, la joven respingó cuando, al entrar en el edificio, Kaname le dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

-No les hagas caso. Nos vemos luego.

Yuuki contempló un instante la alta y elegante figura de su hermano, que caminaba hacia el despacho del director, y trató de encontrar ánimos en las citas que tenía previstas aquella noche. _No podía dejar que le afectaran los comentarios, no podía dejar que le afectaran, no podía dejar..._

OOO

Kaien Cross se quitó las gafas y se presionó el puente de la nariz, suspirando como siempre hacía cuando algo le entristecía. Dejó su puesto junto a la alta ventana que dominaba la entrada al edificio principal y tomo asiento ante el gran escritorio de caoba, dejando las gafas con cuidado.

Sospechaba desde hacía días que algo no iba bien con Yuuki, no en vano la había criado como a una hija durante 10 años, pero aquel incidente había acabado de encajar las piezas. Aunque no había oído las palabras desde la distancia, los hechos parecían bastante claros, y algo en la forma en que Yuuki caminaba, aferrada a sus libros y con la cabeza gacha, bastaba para revelarle el estado de ánimo de la joven. Quizás había llegado el momento de hablar con Kaname.

Cross jugueteó con algunos papeles, meditando cómo abordar el tema con el purasangre. No quería herirle, eso estaba claro, sentía demasiado respeto por él, pero no iba a dejar que su pequeña Yuuki fuera encerrada en una vida de donde su madre la había sacado pagándolo con su propia sangre.

Aunque le esperaba, le sorprendieron unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Aquel chico era bueno, ni siquiera había oído sus pasos en el pasillo. O eso o se estaba haciendo viejo.

-¡Adelante!

Kaname entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad, con una leve sonrisa cálida en los labios, y asintió como saludo.

-Director.

El hombre llevaba su eterna bufanda al cuello, zapatillas y el pelo recogido en una coleta, aunque Kaname percibió que se había quitado las gafas. Algo no iba bien. Su apariencia variaba según su grado de preocupación por cosas serias. Si no llevaba las gafas es que algo le turbaba. La sonrisa del hombre, sin embargo, fue tan radiante como la de un niño mientras el joven tomaba asiento frente al escritorio.

-¿Un té? Ayer trajeron uno de rosas exquisito, he esperado a que vinieras para abrirlo.

-Será un placer.

Kaname estudió al hombre, de espaldas a él, mientras volcaba agua hirviendo de una tetera de cerámica inglesa con rosas amarillas en dos tazas blancas y colocaba las bolsitas de té. ¿Era algo de la Asociación de Cazadores? Probablemente no, sino ya se lo habría dicho, Cross era directo cuando se trataba de algo concerniente a vampiros. Lo que le preocupaba tenía que ser más personal.

-¿Azúcar?

-Una cucharada; sin leche, por favor.

_Algo más personal_... como sus hijos. O como a quienes consideraba sus hijos. Algo pasaba con Zero... o con Yuuki. Dado que la joven se encontraba en perfecto estado y bajo su protección directa, sólo quedaba una posibilidad. Kaname frunció el ceño, odiaba incluso pensar en el nombre de aquel ex humano. Normalmente, Kaname era más gentil a la hora de iniciar una conversación sobre un tema que sabía que era doloroso para su interlocutor, pero un simple pensamiento sobre aquel chico siempre conseguía enervarle.

Aceptó la taza y el plato de manos de Cross y los depositó sobre la mesa, cruzando las largas piernas.

-¿Has sabido algo de Zero, director?

Cross, a medio giro hacia su mesa con la taza en la mano, dio tal respingo que derramó parte del té en la alfombra.

-¿Cómo dices?

Kaname escrutó su cara de pasmo con intensidad.

-Estás preocupado por algo y no parece que tenga que ver con la Asociación de Cazadores o con los acontecimientos en el mundo vampírico, sino ya me lo habrías dicho.- Kaname cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.- Me quedan Yuuki o... Zero.-prácticamente masticó aquel nombre.-Dado que Yuuki se encuentra bien, sólo me queda pensar que has recibido alguna noticia preocupante de ese chico.

Cross lo contempló en silencio un instante, con la taza en la mano goteando té. Qué bien interpretaba Kaname a las personas... excepto a su propia hermana. Lo cual era lo que le había llevado a aquella conclusión equivocada. Pero, al menos, él había sacado el tema.

El director cogió un pañuelo de papel de una caja y lo puso en la mesa, depositando encima el plato y la taza. Se sentó en su silla y dirigió una mirada pensativa al purasangre.

-No he sabido nada concreto de _mi hijo_ desde que dejó la Academia. Lo último que sé es lo que ya te dije: que se ha encontrado el rastro de vampiros muertos en ciudades cercanas, al parecer por su mano, y que utiliza la red de pisos francos de la Asociación de Cazadores para hospedarse.

Kaname asintió, eran noticias conocidas.

-Desde luego estoy preocupado por él, aunque sé que tarde o temprano volverá a sus cabales.- Cross tomó un sorbo de té, sin desviar la mirada de Kaname.- Es mi hija quien me preocupa en este momento.

El joven moreno no pudo evitar alzar las cejas en sorpresa.

-Yuuki está perfectamente protegida.

-No me cabe ninguna duda al respecto.- la sonrisa de Cross fue amable y dio una nueva calidez a su mirada.- En cuanto a protección no podría estar en mejores manos.

-¿Entonces?- el rostro de Kaname mostraba tan sólo una interesada calma, pero el purasangre se encogió por dentro, adivinando lo que el director iba a decir décimas de segundo antes de que abriera la boca.

-Kaname, ¿estás seguro de que Yuuki es feliz?

El tono y la mirada del director eran suaves y afectuosos, pero Kaname pudo ver la firmeza de hierro en aquellas pupilas y sintió una punzada de irritación.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo es?

Cross dejó la taza en el plato y estudió un momento al tenso joven, notando el aura irritada que empezaba a despedir.

-Kaname, no te enfades conmigo. Aunque no soy el padre biológico de Yuuki, para mí sigue siendo una hija. Es la preocupación que siento por ella, y los años de conocimiento, lo que me hacen hablar así, no la desconfianza hacia ti.- la cálida sonrisa de Cross se extendió hasta sus ojos castaños.

El purasangre se concedió un instante para recobrar la compostura bebiendo unos sorbos de té. _Los años de conocimiento_... que él no tenía. Su primera reacción fue de ira por el hecho de que alguien dudara de su cercanía a su hermana. Pero Kaname había tenido años para cultivar la paciencia y la sabiduría, y reprimió su reacción viendo la verdad en las palabras de Cross. Sí, sin duda él la conocía mucho más y no había mala intención detrás de sus palabras, sólo la normal preocupación de un padre. La tensión en sus hombros se relajó y dejó que su máscara de compostura de desvaneciera un tanto.

-No lo sé. No sé si Yuuki es feliz, pero su risa no suena como antes. A veces... -Kaname devolvió la taza a la mesa y apretó los puños, la vista perdida en la ventana.-A veces creo que es mejor que la hubiera dejado seguir siendo humana, aunque eso hubiera significado... que siempre estaría lejos de mí.

Un primer relámpago iluminó la habitación en violeta y el purasangre bajó la vista al escritorio, incapaz de afrontar la mirada de Cross. Le había prometido que intentaría hacer feliz a su hija, pero al parecer algo fallaba. Le sorprendió la risita del director.

-Con todos los respetos, Kaname, pero eso es una bobada.

Bien, ya sabía de quién había heredado Yuuki la capacidad de sorprenderlo. Kaname contempló incrédulo al hombre, probablemente uno de los pocos sobre la faz de la tierra que se atrevería a hablarle así. Y uno de los pocos a quienes se lo consentiría.

-¿Por qué?

Cross recogió las gafas del escritorio y se las volvió a colocar sobre la nariz, sonriendo satisfecho. Si el purasangre se hubiera cerrado en banda, aquella conversación no habría ido a ningún sitio, pero el joven estaba tan preocupado como para escuchar, lo cual era una buena señal. En realidad, pensó mientras daba vueltas al té con una cucharilla, aquella conversación estaba ganada.

-Por muchas razones. Por ejemplo que no habrías podido protegerla efectivamente de Rido siendo humana o que su cordura se habría hecho añicos. ¿O ya no recuerdas sus pesadillas?- al ver que Kaname asentía, cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, con una ancha sonrisa.-Pero la principal razón es que Yuuki ya te había escogido, había elegido compartir contigo su destino antes de saber que era suyo por nacimiento. No puedes negarle su derecho a decidir por sí misma.

Kaname contempló con curiosidad al extravagante personaje sentado ante el escritorio. Su apariencia era tan chocante que a veces le daban ganas de destrozarle la maldita bufanda a garrazos, pero había una amable sabiduría en su hablar, una calidez desconocida en su mirada y su trato y, sobre todo, una firme voluntad que Kaname respetaba. Sólo por eso estaba dispuesto a concederle cierta credibilidad. Sorbió algo más de té, notando una extraña afinidad con Cross que sólo había conocido durante ocho años con su padre, o con quien debería haberlo sido.

-Entonces, ¿qué crees que le sucede?

El director rió, una de sus espontáneas y sonoras carcajadas que dejaron pasmado al purasangre.

-¡Kaname, acabo de decirte que tiene derecho a decidir por sí misma! ¡Y a hablar por sí misma, también!- se secó los labios con una servilleta sin perder la sonrisa.- Una buena manera de solucionar lo que sea que le aflija sería preguntárselo, ¿no crees? ¿Habéis hablado de vuestras ideas de cómo tiene que ser el futuro? ¿De qué planes tiene Yuuki sobre sus estudios, de qué esperas tú de ella en vuestro mundo o de cómo os sentís después de todo lo que ha pasado? A menudo, si las cosas no se hablan los problemas se enquistan.

El purasangre volvió a perder la mirada en el cielo tormentoso, frunciendo el ceño. No contestó a Cross, pero la respuesta estaba clara sin pronunciarla. Desde que había recuperado a Yuuki apenas habían hablado de ellos. En gran parte porque el mundo vampírico seguía convulsionado y requería de su atención si quería ofrecer un futuro de relativa paz a su hermana. Pero también, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, porque le daban miedo las posibles respuestas de Yuuki.

¿Y si sus visiones de futuro eran tan distintas que no eran compatibles? ¿Y si exponer sus diferencias en voz alta les alejaba aún más…del todo? ¿Y si Yuuki se daba cuenta de que no podría ser feliz a su lado y decidía dejarle para ir en busca de... ? El mundo se había llenado de _y sis._

Kaname suspiró para sí. ¿Qué había pasado para que, últimamente, no dejara de descubrir cosas que le atemorizaban? A él, el supuesto rey de los vampiros.

-Bien, ¿qué decía ese informe que querías comentarme?

El joven desvió la vista de la ventana y contempló al afable Cross como si perteneciera a una especie desconocida.

OOO

_¡Oh, sí! _La noche podía ser peor, mucho, muchísimo peor de lo que Yuuki había creído posible. Deseó que el trueno que retumbó en la gran aula hubiera engañado a sus oídos, pero parecía que no iba a tener esa suerte.

-Escriban sus nombres en la línea de puntos, por favor. Tienen toda la hora de clase para contestar las preguntas, quienes acaben antes pueden abandonar el aula, por supuesto.

_Examen sorpresa de Mates_. ¡Examen sorpresa de Mates! ¿Cómo, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, podían seguir existiendo semejantes pesadillas en la Clase Nocturna? Completamente rígida y paralizada en su asiento, la joven ni siquiera pestañeó cuando la profesora depositó en su pupitre las hojas –en plural - del examen.

Sin perder la posición rígida, Yuuki bajó sólo los ojos hacia el papel, osando leer el primer ejercicio. _Logo… loga_… ¿qué demonios _significaba_ logaritmo? ¿Por qué los enunciados no se acompañaban de un diccionario? La joven sintió el sudor en las palmas de las manos, el acelerado martilleo en el corazón y la rigidez muscular que alertaba del síndrome de la mente en blanco de cada examen de matemáticas. Cualquier nimio conocimiento que Yuuki pudiera tener de la materia se esfumaba de repente en cuanto la palabra 'examen' se iluminaba en su cerebro. Total, pensó, cualquier conocimiento que ella pudiera tener tampoco le iba a servir para resolver ni una sola de aquellas malditas preguntas.

Obviamente, el resto de los alumnos se aplicó a resolver el examen con una diligencia desusada y sin un solo murmullo de protesta. Lo cual le confirmó que, efectivamente, no eran humanos. Ni pizca.

Yuuki miró hacia su derecha, donde Hanabusa Aidou repasaba con gesto aburrido las páginas del examen. Al parecer, el rubio noble era un auténtico genio de los números. No por primera vez, a Yuuki la corroyó la envidia. Aidou la miró de reojo, interrogativo, y la joven meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, devolviendo su atención al papel.

_¡Jesús!_ Para el caso, el examen podría estar redactado en otro idioma, el resultado habría sido el mismo. El cerebro de Yuuki empezó a conjurar todas las imágenes posibles de qué pasaría si entregaba el examen sólo con su nombre, en blanco y con una nota al margen: 'ruego me lo traduzca'. Suspirando, escribió su nombre.

Aidou sopesaba la posibilidad de devolver el examen a la profesora con la queja de que el nivel había bajado demasiado para merecer su atención cuando le atrajo el suspiro de Yuuki. La joven retorcía nerviosamente sus coletas y mordisqueaba la punta del lápiz mientras una de sus piernas se movía rítmicamente. El noble se dio cuenta de los ojos de la purasangre bailaban de una pregunta a otra sin escribir un solo número, prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas de angustia. Estaba claro que no entendía una palabra. ¿Qué les enseñaban en la Clase Diurna?

La amabilidad de Yuuki en el comedor unas horas antes flotó en su mente y Aidou se dio por vencido. Algún día tendría que empezar a trabajar en hacer su corazón más fuerte. Comprobando que la profesora no se tomaba la molestia de vigilar a sus competentes alumnos, alargó la mano y cambió las hojas del examen con tal velocidad que a Yuuki se le movieron unos cabellos. La joven alzó la mirada hacia él, confundida, pero la ignoró.

Rellenó las preguntas más fáciles con acierto, introdujo algunos errores de matiz en un par de las de grado medio y dejó en blanco las más complicadas. A fin de cuentas, nadie en su sano juicio creería que Yuuki Kuran se había transformado de golpe en un cerebrito. Hablando de su nombre. El joven alzó las cejas al ver lo que había escrito en la línea de puntos y meneó la cabeza, tachando una palabra con lápiz. Tras otra comprobación, volvió a cambiar las hojas del examen sin molestarse en mirar a Yuuki y procedió a rellenar su propio cuestionario con su facilidad acostumbrada.

Yuuki parpadeó, emocionada hasta el corazón y deseando poder estampar un beso en la mejilla de 'Idol-senpai' allí mismo. Bajó la vista a su examen y frunció el ceño al ver una tachadura en su nombre. ¿Qué… ? Azorada, reparó en que había escrito Cross en lugar de Kuran. Avergonzada, añadió su nuevo apellido –_no_, se corrigió, _su verdadero apellido_- y se levantó de un salto para bajar las escaleras de la clase con toda presteza. Sintiéndose como un cervatillo huyendo de un león, depositó su examen en una esquina de la mesa de la sorprendida profesora y salió casi al trote del aula, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Se apoyó en una pared y suspiró de alivio, sintiendo que los síntomas del pánico a los exámenes se diluían poco a poco. Gracias a Aidou, tenía casi todo el resto de la hora libre. Echó una ojeada a los pasillos, confirmando que no había ni un alma, y comenzó a correr con ligereza hacia los Dormitorios Sol.

Pronto descubrió que sus aguzados sentidos, combinados con el silencio de sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera, eran un recurso realmente útil para despistar a la vigilancia. Permaneció detrás de esquinas esperando que pasaran alumnas, algunas ya en pijama, otras sentadas en algunas butacas repartidas aquí y allá charlando. Con un trote ágil, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su antigua habitación. Picó a la puerta, oyendo el calmado latido de un corazón dentro, y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando una Yori en pijama le abrió la puerta.

-¡Yuuki! No sabía si al final podrías escaparte.

La joven morena rió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

-Tuve ayuda, sino no sé si lo habría conseguido.

Las dos chicas se miraron un momento, un tanto indecisas de qué decir ahora que por fin estaban a solas. ¿Querría Yori preguntarle exactamente qué era? ¿Se sentiría incómoda después de todo lo ocurrido?

La joven rubia esbozó una de sus tranquilas sonrisas y caminó hacia su ordenado escritorio, rebuscando en un cajón.

-¿Aún puedes comer chocolate, Yuuki?- preguntó de espaldas.

-Eh.. sí, claro.

Yori se giró con un enorme cucurucho de plástico atado con una cinta rosa y repleto de figuras de chocolate, regaliz y nubes de azúcar que hizo que a Yuuki casi se le salieran los ojos de las órbitas.

-Ayer hicimos una pequeña salida a la ciudad y me pasé por la tienda de chucherías a comprarte esto, pensé que lo echarías de men...

Yori no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase porque, sin ni siquiera ver el movimiento, Yuuki se abalanzó encima suyo y la abrazó con fuerza, aplastando el paquete de golosinas.

-¡Oh, Yori! ¡No sabes lo que te echado a faltar!

OOO

Kaname caminó en completo silencio por los vacíos pasillos del edificio principal, dejándose acompañar del estruendo de la lluvia en las ventanas y en el tejado. Dejó atrás el complejo de despachos de los profesores, aulas de informática, enfermería y comedor y alcanzó el edificio de aulas. A aquellas horas, Yuuki debía estar a punto de finalizar su última clase.

El purasangre expandió sus sentidos, intentando captar la molesta presencia de Touga Yagari y localizándolo en alguna habitación del edificio que había dejado atrás. Bien. No estaba de humor para un segundo encuentro con el cazador aquella noche.

Oyó algunos pasos rápidos en los pasillos delante suyo y alcanzó a notar los familiares olores de Aidou, Kain y Ruka. Frunció el ceño. Deberían estar todavía en clase. Con su hermana.

-¿Algo va mal?

El trío frenó de golpe su marcha, al borde del ataque al corazón al oír de repente la voz de su líder tras la siguiente esquina. Cuando vieron aparecer a Kaname, se congelaron en el sitio, con la culpabilidad escrita en el rostro.

-¿Y bien? Aun faltan 10 minutos para que finalicen las clases.- El purasangre se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo su apariencia sosegada.

Los tres nobles se miraron entre sí, consternados, hasta que Ruja frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Kain murmuró algo entre dientes y miró hacia el otro lado, dejando a Aidou como el único enfrentado a la mirada del purasangre. _Así que él había tenido algo que ver_. Kaname simplemente alzó una ceja en espera de respuesta.

-Eh... hemos tenido examen de matemáticas hoy.- al rubio noble empezaron a subirle los colores.- Ayudé a Yuuki con el suyo y terminó de las primeras. No... -tragó saliva, mirando al suelo.- no ha aparecido en ninguna de las otras clases.

La temperatura en el pasillo descendió un par de grados sin que Aidou mediera en ello. Las sombras parecieron alargarse y hacerse más densas, amenazadoras, y el noble habría jurado que las mismas paredes vibraban con el eco de alguna emoción oscura. Convencido de que allí acababa su vida, el joven alzó la vista hacia Kaname. Los ojos del purasangre brillaban en rojo y un aura ominosa le rodeaba, pero parecía absorto en sus sentidos, sin prestarle atención.

Kaname proyectó instantáneamente sus sentidos con toda la potencia de la que fue capaz, intentando controlar el bombeo de su corazón a triple velocidad. Él sólo había bebido de Yuuki en una ocasión, el vínculo que le permitía localizarla era débil, pero sus capacidades estaban mucho más desarrolladas que las de la muchacha.

Captó el eco de su presencia en el complejo de la Academia, una reverberación tranquila en su sangre que le dijo que, estuviera donde estuviera, su hermana estaba bien y calmada. Enfocó su mente hacia aquella presencia, restringiendo el ámbito de búsqueda, hasta que su intuición la acabó de situar. Probablemente en los Dormitorios Sol... Yori.

Kaname volvió a enfocar la vista hacia el joven rubio que parecía querer fundirse con las tablas del suelo delante suyo. Su intención había sido buena, estaba seguro, pero, ¿y si realmente hubiera existido algún peligro que acechara a Yuuki? Su hermana era un trofeo demasiado codiciado, no debía estar nunca sola.

Dirigió a Aidou una mirada gélida y oscura, con el velo rojo aún en su mirada, y luego la paseó levemente por los otros dos nobles.

-Volved a clase y conducid a los demás de vuelta a los dormitorios.

No les riñó ni les amenazó y su voz no subió de tono, pero los tres tragaron saliva cuando dio media vuelta y se alejó por los pasillos, con el uniforme blanco destacando extrañamente en la oscuridad.

El purasangre empujó las dobles puertas del edificio principal y salió al exterior, casi sin reparar en la lluvia torrencial que empezó a empapar su uniforme de inmediato. Haciendo gala de su velocidad, alcanzó los Dormitorios Sol, abriendo la puerta con su mente, y recorrió los vacíos pasillos tan rápido que ningún alumno humano lo habría visto de haberse cruzado con él.

Silencioso como un gato, recorrió el pasillo al final del cual se encontraba la antigua habitación que Yuuki compartía con Yori. Su intención era simplemente picar a la puerta y asegurarse de que su hermana se encontraba bien. A fin de cuentas, Yori conocía su relación y su condición de vampiros, aunque fuera en líneas generales. No se asustaría demasiado si aparecía para interesarse por su mejor amiga. Pero al oír su nombre pronunciado por Yori se paralizó ante la puerta, con la mano en alto y goteando agua en la alfombra. _No estaba bien escuchar. Realmente no era propio de caballeros_, se dijo, pero una necesidad apremiante de saber le hizo enmascarar su presencia y bajar la mano, permaneciendo en silencio tras la puerta cerrada.

-¿Y cómo es la vida con Kaname?- la voz suave de Yori sonaba distorsionada, como si estuviera masticando algo.

El purasangre oyó la risita nerviosa de su hermana y contuvo el aliento.

-Eh... ¡Buena! Quiero decir, va bien. Um... tranquila, supongo.-se oyó el sonido del plástico de una bolsa doblándose y el suspiro de Yori.

-Yuuki, soy tu amiga. No voy a contarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermano. Puedes decirme lo que te preocupa.

Kaname aguzó todavía más sus oídos, escuchando a Yuuki revolverse inquieta sobre unas mantas o una colcha para luego suspirar sonoramente. La voz con la que habló luego era seria y triste.

-Es sólo que, a veces... añoro esto.- casi pudo ver cómo Yuuki abría los brazos.-Todo el mundo parece hacer ver que no he sido humana, que no he vivido como una... chica normal. Es como si quisieran pretender que todos estos años no han existido y que mi vida continua en el mismo punto que cuando tenía era una niña. Y... todos parecen esperar que yo... sea como Kaname.

Las palabras parecían brotar ahora con facilidad de los labios de la joven, como un dique que se rompe. Con el corazón en un puño, el purasangre oyó a su hermana bajarse de la cama y pasear inquieta por la habitación.

-Todos esperan que sea un ejemplo de liderazgo, de calma y… que sea elegante y educada y… que me mantenga separada del resto, no sólo de los humanos, sino también de los demás...- Yuuki pareció vacilar al escoger la palabra.-vampiros.

Kaname cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo, intentando desterrar la imagen del rostro angustiado y triste que sabía que tendría su hermana en ese momento. El agua le resbaló por el pelo y la nariz al agachar la cabeza y apretar los puños.

-No he podido dar un paso a solas desde que... todo ocurrió. Y... y echo de menos a mis amigos y... reírme en las clases... e ir de compras a la ciudad... y hacernos un chocolate caliente en pijama en la cocina sin tener que preocuparme de si tengo guardaespaldas o no...

Yuuki interrumpió su retahíla para coger aire sonoramente y Kaname se mordió el labio con los ojos cerrados, recordando las veces que, de niño, no se había atrevido a unirse a los juegos de los nobles por tener pegado a su nuca a algún oscuro guardián del Consejo vigilando todos sus pasos. Kaname solía pensar en aquellas figuras tétricas como sus carceleros, pero nunca creyó que él acabaría siendo uno de ellos para su propia hermana.

El dolor en su pecho fue tan agudo como cuando encontró a Zero bebiendo de su Yuuki, un oscuro agujero de pena, remordimientos y soledad que se abrió de improviso en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón. Le faltó el aire como no lo había hecho desde que Yuuki le vio la primera vez como humana sin reconocerle. Los ojos empezaron a arderle y un jadeo no del todo reprimido brotó de sus labios. Kaname dio media vuelta y abandonó la puerta y el pasillo tan rápido como le permitió su velocidad.

-Pero le quieres, ¿no es verdad?- en el interior de la habitación, la voz de Yori era dulce.

Yuuki dejó de caminar en seco, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-Más que a mi vida.- la joven se giró hacia su amiga, con los ojos brillantes y una mirada testaruda.- Si sólo pudiera...

La joven se quedó helada. Un olor a especias envuelto en una terrible fragancia de nostalgia y pena se filtraba en la habitación... desde la puerta.

Kaname.

Kaname la había oído. _¡Oh, Dios!_


	3. Capítulo 2 No soy como tú Parte 2

_¿Sabéis cuando tienes la idea de cómo tiene que ser un capítulo pero el texto se acaba retorciendo sobre sí mismo, empeñado en que salga diferente? Más o menos esa es la sensación que tengo con esta segunda parte *suspiro*. Espero que os guste, de todas formas, y que se aplaquen vuestras ganas de sacudir a Yuuki ;-D. En realidad, los dos lo están pasando bastante mal. Gracias a **Kirsche** por sus comentarios sobre el uso de los guiones y las comillas en los diálogos. Ya he corregido los capítulos anteriores._

_¡Me haréis feliz con un comentario! *señala el botoncito de abajo* ._

**Capítulo 2. No soy como tú. Parte 2.**

-¡Kaname!

Yuuki se giró a toda prisa hacia la puerta, con el corazón en la garganta. ¡Oh, por Dios, qué debía estar sintiendo su hermano después de haber oído aquellas palabras! No había manera de saber qué había escuchado realmente, pero si algo no le hubiera dolido, no se habría marchado sin dar a conocer su presencia. Un miedo terrible a que Kaname la dejara, a que se fuera y no volviera, empezó a subir desde el estómago hasta su garganta. Ya había perdido de esa manera a alguien a quien consideraba su hermano. No iba a perder a su _hermano_.

-¡Tengo que encontrarle!

-¡Yuuki, está diluviando! ¡Coge el paraguas!

Sin girarse si siquiera, Yuuki atrapó al vuelo lo que le alcanzó su amiga y abrió la puerta de sopetón, casi resbalando en un pequeño charco de agua justo ante el umbral. La fragancia de Kaname aún permanecía en el aire en aquel punto, como un perfume a punto de desvanecerse. Más allá del umbral, no se percibía ningún olor. La joven gimió en voz alta, angustiada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrarle?

Retorciendo el paraguas entre las manos, intentó concentrarse en lo que Kaname le había explicado, en los efectos secundarios de compartir sangre. Supuestamente, los sentidos vampíricos podían situar a la persona de la que te habías alimentado si estaba cerca, o al menos saber si seguía viva, en caso de estar lejos. La percepción era más afinada cuantas más veces se hubiera ingerido aquella sangre y llegaba casi a la lectura del pensamiento con un vínculo de sangre completo.

-Yuuki, ¿qué… ?

-Tengo que concentrarme, tengo que concentrarme…

Intentó recordar todas la sensaciones que la asaltaban cada vez que bebía de su hermano. El calor de su cuerpo, sus brazos rodeándola, la suavidad de su piel, la textura de su sangre en la boca. Concentrándose en el gusto, recreó todos los matices de aquel sabor con tal viveza que las encías empezaron a cosquillearle. Un destello cruzó por su mente. Un punto familiar y querido que se detuvo por un momento para luego volver a moverse. Kaname… Tuvo la sensación de que su hermano se encontraba cerca, pero en movimiento.

Sin despedirse de una atónita Yori, bajó corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, casi derrapando en los rellanos y dando gracias de que, a esas horas, los espacios comunes de la Residencia Sol estaban desiertos. Llegó al gran recibidor e hizo un alto para volver a concentrarse en aquel punto de luz, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. Volvió a localizarlo, pero en un lugar diferente. Kaname estaba corriendo, no había otra explicación posible. Yuuki volvió a gemir. O_h, por favor, por favor_…

Abrió el paraguas de estrellas de Yori y salió al exterior, parpadeando un instante ante el aguacero que caía. El cielo era un techo bajo y amenazador de nubes negras desde las que se derramaba un castigo en forma de lluvia continua. La única iluminación provenía de las farolas dispersas que iluminaban los caminos empedrados comunes y Yuuki los siguió, concentrada en el cambiante punto de luz al borde de su conciencia. _Para de correr, para de correr, para de correr…_

Yuuki cambió un par de veces de recorrido abruptamente, siguiendo las indicaciones de la sangre de Kaname en su interior, resbalando sobre los adoquines o la hierba cuando el purasangre variaba repentinamente de localización. Las lágrimas ya corrían sin disimulo por sus mejillas cuando, por fin, el punto de luz se estabilizó.

Había dejado de correr.

OOO

Kaname cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, abrazándose, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando el uniforme empapado pegado a su cuerpo y la lluvia helada resbalando desde su pelo por la cara y el cuello. Se apoyó contra las columnas interiores del alto campanario de los dormitorios provisionales y apretó los dientes, tanto para evitar que castañetearan como para sofocar un gemido.

¿Qué sentido tiene huir cuando no tienes ningún sitio a dónde ir?

Su primer impulso había sido volver a su habitación en los dormitorios, al lugar que consideraba privado, pero recordó que los nobles estarían volviendo de clase y ni podía ni quería dejar que le vieran en aquel estado. Buscó privacidad en los antiguos dormitorios, pero aquel edificio vacío y aún lleno de grietas le pareció una metáfora demasiado hiriente de su propia condición. Se materializó ante las grandes puertas de entrada a la Academia Cross, sintiendo la necesidad de correr lejos, lo más lejos posible. Pero ahí afuera no había ningún lugar para él, ningún hogar que le acogiera con calidez.

El único lugar cálido que tenía era donde estuviera Yuuki aunque, al parecer, el favor más grande que podía hacerle era mantenerse lejos. Tras dejar que la lluvia lo calara hasta los huesos ante las grandes verjas de entrada, se materializó en el punto más alejado que encontró del bullicio de la Academia. Kaname se pasó las manos por la cara, apartando los empapados mechones oscuros de los ojos y suspiró. Yuuki acabaría encontrándole tarde o temprano, estaba casi seguro de que había perdido el control de su cobertura y la joven habría encontrado su olor.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué más podía ofrecerle? La vida y el corazón de Kaname, triste y solitario como eran ambos, pertenecían a Yuuki. Sin su calor y su sonrisa todo lo demás –el mundo, los otros vampiros, su coartada como estudiante- no valía nada, no importaba nada. Kaname ya había tenido posición, experiencias, intrigas y sangre más que suficientes. Lo único que anhelaba era lo que al parecer siempre le sería negado: paz y calor.

Tiritó y se quitó la corbata roja y la chaqueta de un tirón, chorreando agua. La camisa y el chaleco estaban igual de empapados y alguna parte irónica de su mente tuvo la presencia de ánimo de dar gracias a su resistencia vampírica ante las pulmonías.

Un destello blanco a los pies de la torre captó su atención y desvió la mirada a tiempo que ver a una joven frente a la entrada del edificio, alzando la vista hacia arriba protegida por un enorme paraguas.

Yuuki.

Por un momento, sopesó la posibilidad de volver a huir, de materializarse en la otra punta de la Academia, pero la descartó al instante. No podía huir de la realidad eternamente, por cruda que fuera, y tampoco estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo. Oyó unos pasos apresurados subiendo la alta escalera hasta el campanario y se colgó la chaqueta del brazo, intentando recomponer su expresión sosegada habitual. Por mucho que costara, por mucho que doliera, debía evitarle a Yuuki más sufrimiento. Aquel había sido siempre el objetivo de su vida, pero nunca creyó que cumplirlo fuera a suponerle el mayor de los sacrificios.

La puerta de madera de acceso al campanario se abrió de golpe y Yuuki salió como una tromba, prácticamente chocando con Kaname en aquel reducido espacio. Jadeando, alzó la mirada hacia su hermano, esperando encontrar en él el dolor que podía sentir a través de su sangre. Se quedó helada. Chorreando y con el uniforme pegado al cuerpo, Kaname podía ser la viva imagen de la vulnerabilidad, pero el joven seguía conservando el mismo aire distinguido de siempre, con la chaqueta elegantemente plegada sobre el brazo. Yuuki se encogió interiormente y buscó sus ojos, la confirmación de que detrás de aquella máscara fría se escondía un alma vulnerable y accesible. Pero las profundidades borgoña mostraban la contención que hacía que Yuuki fuera incapaz de saber cómo llegar hasta él. Tragó saliva y el torrente de palabras y sentimientos que se habían ido agolpando en su garganta se encogió hasta desaparecer.

-Kaname, yo... Lo que le dije a Yori no era lo que... - la joven meneó el cabello, atragantándose con las palabras.

El purasangre se pasó una mano por los cabellos, apartándolos de nuevo de los ojos, y se tomó unos segundos para conseguir que su voz no flaqueara.

-No importa, Yuuki. Lo entiendo, auque hasta ahora he preferido no verlo.- el joven pasó por su lado, tan cerca que sus hombros se rozaron. Kaname desvió la vista al frente, incapaz de decir lo que debía si tropezaba con los ojos de Yuuki.- He sido egoísta y no he visto lo que te estaba quitando. Ojalá... -inspiró aire, controlando el temblor que subía por su garganta.- Ojalá no hubiera tenido que transformarte para protegerte y hubieras podido seguir siendo humana. Ojalá pudiera deshacerlo...

Yuuki parpadeó, incapaz de asimilar aquellas palabras. ¿Su hermano se arrepentía de haberla traído de vuelta? ¿Lamentaba haberle devuelto todos aquellos recuerdos de su infancia que eran como luces en su corazón, de los momentos en que ambos estaban al mismo nivel? Abrió la boca para intentar replicar, sin saber si conseguiría pronunciar palabra, pero cualquier respuesta se le cortó en seco al oír el susurro de Kaname, de espaldas a ella.

-Te libero de nuestro compromiso.

Yuuki dejó de respirar. La puerta del campanario se cerró con una suavidad extrema, casi como una caricia en la distancia. La joven paseó la mirada por el entorno, sin ver. Se apoyó en la misma columna en la que se había recostado Kaname, luchando por que su cuerpo reaccionara de alguna manera, sin oír ni siquiera el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra al tejado de madera.

_Te libero de nuestro compromiso, te libero de nuestro compromiso_....

Yuuki boqueó entrecortadamente en busca de aire, demasiado aturdida incluso para llorar. ¿Su hermano no la quería? ¿No la quería a su lado? Inconscientemente, negó con la cabeza. No podía ser, no podía ser. Se había alimentado de él, se había bañado en el torrente de sentimientos reprimidos que le transmitía su sangre. Podía recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que ambos habían compartido de pequeños, los abrazos, las caricias infantiles, las risas. Aún recordaba la mirada brillante de un exultante Kaname cuando le había dicho "algún día seremos como mamá y papá".

La joven resbaló al suelo y se aferró las rodillas con unos brazos que temblaban. "Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo", le había dicho Kaname. Y, en aquel momento, ella había sabido que, por primera vez en muchos años de separación, le estaba diciendo la verdad absoluta, descarnada. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué aquella respuesta? ¿Por qué aquella mirada fría, aquella máscara?

Yuuki se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un sollozo. Había esperado que le hiciera preguntas después de lo que sin duda había oído detrás de la puerta. Pero, a pesar del dolor que sabía que sentía, Kaname simplemente se había encerrado en su concha y había decidido alejarla de él. ¿Para no hacerle sufrir, había querido decir? La joven dejó ir una risa mezclada con un sollozo. La única manera de que ella no sufriera era estar con él, pero, ¿a qué precio? ¿A qué debía renunciar para tener la vida que anhelaba al lado de Kaname?

Su hermano había decidido cómo tenía que ser su vida hasta el momento. Cómo y dónde tenía que vivir. De la misma manera, ahora había decidido que ella no podía ser nunca feliz a su lado y, por tanto, que lo mejor para ella era alejarse. Y utilizaba aquella máscara regia que Yuuki no comprendía. La joven frunció el ceño, notando cómo su habitual cabezonería tomaba el relevo a la angustia. Basta ya de que Kaname decidiera por ella. Basta de que intentara deducir lo que ella pensaba y actuara en consecuencia sin tener ni idea de la verdad.

Basta de hacerse daño el uno al otro.

La joven se puso en pie de un salto, aferrándose a aquella nueva determinación. Abrió la puerta y bajó al trote las largas escaleras, recorriendo el pasillo superior hasta la habitación de su hermano. Podía oír el tranquilo rumor de las conversaciones en el comedor durante la cena en contraste con el silencio de la habitación, donde percibió el latido de un corazón. Aquella diferencia le encogió el corazón y también aumentó su enfado. Conseguiría que su hermano saliera de aquella burbuja de soledad.

Como fuera.

La joven picó en la puerta con suavidad pero determinada, aún sabiendo que él la habría percibido de sobras. Esperó unos instantes, intentando captar algún sonido del interior. Nada. Alzó la mano y picó de nuevo, con algo más de decisión. Esperó. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... La joven contó con paciencia hasta diez y, al no obtener respuesta, apoyó la frente contra la madera oscura, suspirando con tristeza.

-Kaname, no me voy a marchar de aquí hasta poder hablar contigo. Ábreme, por favor.- habló en voz baja, consciente de que el purasangre era más que capaz de oírla.

Silencio.

Yuuki se restregó la nariz, pesarosa, y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, dispuesta a esperar lo que fuera necesario. Al fin, oyó unos pasos suaves dentro de la habitación y se puso en pie de un salto. La puerta se entreabrió con lentitud y los pasos se alejaron. Tomando aire, Yuuki empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación, completamente a oscuras excepto por la luz de los relámpagos que entraba por la ventana. Alcanzó a ver a Kaname apoyado junto al pequeño piano, de perfil, sujetando algo pequeño en una mano y aún vestido con las ropas empapadas.

Molesta por la penumbra de la que solía rodearse su hermano, cruzó la habitación con rapidez y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. Abrazándose para darse valor, caminó junto a Kaname, que desvió la vista al piano y pulsó lánguidamente algunas teclas. Yuuki pensó en cómo hablarle, qué palabras escoger, pero algo se interponía entre todos los sentimientos que quería comunicar y su habla. Contempló el perfil de Kaname, con la camisa negra pegada al cuerpo delgado y los mechones oscuros goteando. A pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo la misma apariencia de control.

-No hagas eso.

Kaname alzó la vista de las teclas del piano, frenando su mano.

-¿El qué?

Yuuki avanzó hacia él, parándose a dos metros de distancia.

-Ponerte la máscara delante mío. Hablarme como a los demás nobles. Hacer ver que nada te afecta y que estás por encima de todo.- la joven meneó la cabeza y la voz empezó a quebrársele.- Cuando te comportas así nunca sé cómo alcanzarte. Me... mantienes a distancia y... no puedo pensar.

Kaname se giró hacia ella, enfrentando su mirada implorante. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, algo de su dolor asomó a su mirada, una grieta en la fría superficie.

-¿Y qué más quieres que te diga, Yuuki?- apretó los puños con fuerza.- Te dije que te quería más que a nada en el mundo, que nada importa excepto tú. He dedicado los últimos diez años de mi vida a cuidarte aún cuando tú no sabías quién era.-su voz tembló un instante pero no quiso controlarlo.- He dejado que alguien te mordiera y se alimentara de ti delante mío.- los cristales de las ventanas empezaron a vibrar.- He intentado que te sintieras protegida y a salvo en todo momento, he...

Kaname inspiró aire bruscamente, y desvió la vista de nuevo hacia el piano, sin ver. Luchó por controlar su pena, que amenazaba con dar rienda suelta a sus poderes, pero aquella vez parecía que el dique de las emociones reprimidas no quería cerrarse. Avergonzado de su propia debilidad, avanzó hacia la ventana, dando la espalda a una atónita Yuuki.

-Ya no sé qué más hacer.- el joven bajó la vista a lo que sostenía en su mano.- Por eso te libero del compromiso al que te ataron cuando eras una niña.

Kaname apretó los ojos, reuniendo la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no quebrarse delante de Yuuki. Mantuvo las manos en puños, consciente de que le temblaban. Oyó los pasos ligeros de la joven a través de la habitación y abrió los ojos de golpe al notar su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo. Yuuki lo abrazó desde detrás, apoyando la cara en su espalda y enlazando los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

-Te quiero.

El olor de su hermana, dulce y frutal como un vino joven, le llenó los sentidos tanto como su calor y, por un momento, no supo qué hacer. Las pequeñas manos de Yuuki acariciaron su estómago y sus costados.

-Eso es lo que le estaba diciendo a Yori y que parece que no escuchaste. Más que a mi vida.-la joven se apretó más contra su camisa empapada. Las palabras fluían ahora con facilidad, después de que él hubiera derribado la muralla.

Kaname tragó saliva con dificultad, deseando con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a aquel salvavidas, a aquella esperanza. Pero su mente calculadora volvió a ponerle obstáculos.

-Yuuki... No puedo pedirte que dejes tu vida por mí. No lo he entendido hasta ahora, creí que las cosas podrían ser como yo había imaginado todos estos años.- Kaname resistió el impulso de aferrar las manos de la joven. No quería condicionarla.- Ahora lo entiendo. Si te pidiera que compartieras mi vida no sería mejor que los carceleros que yo tuve durante años. Y destruiría a la Yuuki que quiero. Nada puede justificar eso, ni siquiera el amor.

Una risa suave resonó contra su espalda y Kaname se dio la vuelta, pasmado. La sonrisa de Yuuki era una extraña mezcla de calidez y enfado.

-¿Por qué siempre crees que las cosas tienen que ser blancas o negras?- Yuuki se abrazó de nuevo a su hermano, notando el frío a través de sus ropas empapadas.- No creo que querer a alguien tenga que suponer abandonar por completo tu vida y abrazar la de esa otra persona. Tú no lo has hecho. No has dejado de ser el líder de los vampiros. ¿Por qué crees que si yo no renuncio a mi vida es porque no quiero estar a tu lado? ¿No es mejor encontrar un... terreno común, algo a medio camino que nos permita ser felices a los dos? ¿Algo nuevo y que hayamos construido nosotros?

Kaname acarició las manos frías de su hermana, intentado reflexionar a pesar de la pena que le atenazaba. Era cierto. Él había seguido con su vida tal como era y lo único que había hecho había sido intentar absorber a Yuuki en ella.

-Lo siento. He tenido diez años para fantasear sobre cómo volvería a ser nuestra vida cuando volvieras.-entrelazó los dedos mojados con los de la joven.- En ningún momento pensé que tú querrías conservar algo de lo que estabas viviendo. Creí que seguiríamos donde lo habíamos dejado. He sido un maldito egoísta.

Yuuki apretó el abrazo, sintiendo cómo su propia chaqueta empezaba a calarse.

-Has estado demasiado solo.

Kaname se deshizo de su abrazo y se giró hacia ella, con una mirada profunda bajo las pestañas oscuras.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Yuuki? ¿Quieres... quieres volver a la Clase Diurna?

La joven lo miro, pasmada. Podía imaginarse el esfuerzo que le estaba costando decir aquéllo. La tentación era grande, pero supo intuitivamente que los dos tenían que ceder en algo. Volver a su antigua clase significaría volver a estar lejos de él de una manera que le recordaría mucho como había sido aquella pasada década. Meneó la cabeza.

-La Clase Diurna ya no es mi mundo. Eso es algo que también tengo que aprender. Tengo que conocer a las personas de mi nueva vida, y eso sólo puedo hacerlo en la Clase Nocturna... ¡aunque suspenda todos los exámenes de aquí a la eternidad!- la joven rió, intentado aligerar la conversación.

Una imperceptible sonrisa elevó las puntas de los labios de Kaname, que dio vueltas en la mano a un pequeño objeto antes de dejarlo junto al despertador.

-¿Entonces?

La joven morena sonrió, una de aquellas sonrisas anchas y sinceras ante las cuales Kaname era incapaz de decir no.

-Me gustaría seguir siendo una guardiana y ayudar a proteger a los que están a mi alrededor. Y… sólo quiero poder seguir viendo a mis amigos, cenar de vez en cuando con mi padre... aunque me destroce el estómago. Salir a veces a la ciudad como cualquier chica normal, sin toda la Clase Nocturna como escolta. Ya sabes, ir de compras o al cine.

El purasangre acarició la cara de la joven.

-Me va a costar verte marchar.

-No lo has entendido.- la sonrisa de Yuuki adquirió tal calidez que sus ojos parecieron volverse de color miel.- Aunque a veces me apetezca una reunión sólo de chicas, me gustaría hacer todo eso contigo.

Kaname abrió los ojos, conmovido y sorprendido. ¿Yuuki quería compartir su mundo con él? Contempló sus enormes ojos cálidos, idénticos a los de cuando era niña. _Entra en la luz..._

-No estoy acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas.- habló con suavidad, maravillado.

-Mejor. ¡Experiencias nuevas!- la enorme sonrisa de Yuuki se pareció mucho a la que solía lucir normalmente. Contempló en silencio a Kaname por un momento y luego su expresión se tornó seria.- También necesitaré que me ayudes a entrar en tu mundo. No puedo seguir estando lejos de los demás vampiros.

Kaname colocó las manos en sus hombros y apretó con suavidad. Sabía lo fría e imponente que le parecía a su hermana la sociedad vampírica que había conocido. Intentó imaginar el esfuerzo que le estaba costando decir aquello cuando aún no estaba reconciliada con su nueva naturaleza.

-Podrían hacerte daño.- la mirada de Kaname se oscureció un par de tonos.

Yuuki levantó la mano y apartó los mechones empapados de su cara, acariciándole.

-Siempre pueden hacerte daño cuando sales a la vida. No voy a estar siempre encerrada en una habitación.

Kaname contempló la figura frágil y menuda de su hermana con el corazón en un puño. Había crecido. Aunque en muchos aspectos él la seguiría viendo siempre como una chiquilla a quien proteger, Yuuki era ya una joven con la valentía para empezar a vivir y una extraña fuerza interior. Se enfrentó a él exigiéndole sus recuerdos, aún cuando aquello le dolía, y lo hizo cuando decidió quedarse en la Academia para proteger a sus seres queridos de Rido. Aquella era la naturaleza de Yuuki, la que Kaname amaba. Suspiró, reprimiendo un temblor de frío.

-Está bien. Lo intentaremos.

Su hermana volvió a sonreír y paseó la mirada por su uniforme empapado.

-Estás helado. Déjame ayudarte.

La joven se despojó de su chaqueta mojada y de su chaleco y los colgó en la silla del escritorio para entrar luego en el baño. Volvió con el albornoz blanco de Kaname y una toalla de mano colgada del brazo y los dejó encima de la cama.

Kaname se mantuvo inmóvil, contemplando con fijeza a Yuuki mientras le desabotonaba el chaleco blanco. Prendió la vista en los finos dedos de la muchacha y aspiró su olor, recordando las veces que había deseado tenerla tan cerca durante aquellos largos años en los que nadie se había atrevido siquiera a rozarle.

La joven se puso de puntillas y empujó el chaleco por los hombros del purasangre, quitándoselo. Dejó la prenda empapada en el suelo al lado de la mesita de noche e hizo ademán de seguir desabotonando la camisa. _Uh_... la tela negra estaba pegada al cuerpo delgado de Kaname e imágenes de la noche anterior, en que había tocado el calor de aquella piel cremosa, cruzaron por su mente, haciendo subir los primeros colores a sus mejillas.

Diciéndose que allí debajo no había nada que no hubiera visto antes, volvió a ponerse de puntillas y empezó a abrir los botones de la camisa, intentando que los dedos no le temblaran. No sabía por qué, pero desvestir a alguien parecía más íntimo que verlo directamente sin camisa.

Kaname inspiró cuando su hermana se acercó a él para quitarle la camisa, intentando desterrar las imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente. La joven se mordía el labio inferior y un encantador rubor había empezado a extenderse por sus mejillas. Mientras veía a Yuuki deshacer botón tras botón, cada vez más abajo, sentía su respiración cálida sobre la piel helada que iba quedando al descubierto. Un calor distinto al de la calefacción empezó a hormiguear debajo de su piel, extendiéndose en ondas desde donde los dedos de Yuuki le rozaban un momento al abrir los botones. Una vívida imagen de aquellas finas manos acariciándole apareció en su mente sin que pudiera controlarla y se encontró pensando cómo sería que aquellos labios rosados y carnosos recorrieran la misma extensión de piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

Yuuki retiró la camisa con suavidad, depositándola encima del chaleco, e hizo lo posible por no prender la vista en aquella superficie de piel pálida. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo sería recorrer con sus manos los marcados músculos y qué sabor tendría aquella piel. Sonrojándose aún más, recogió la toalla y se aclaró la garganta.

-Eh... Eres demasiado alto para mí, siéntate en la cama.

Hipnotizado, Kaname se sentó en el borde, junto a Yuuki. La joven se colocó de rodillas en la cama, detrás de su espalda. El purasangre reprimió un escalofrío ante la idea de tener a alguien donde no podía verlo, un instinto primario de supervivencia que puso en alerta todos sus sentidos. El calor del cuerpo de Yuuki a centímetros del suyo y su olor frutal se combinaron con aquella alerta para ponerle la piel de gallina y la sensibilidad a flor de piel.

La joven pasó la toalla por sus hombros y su espalda, secándole con cuidado. La piel de Kaname era nívea y sus músculos ondulaban imperceptiblemente al tocarlo. Tan frío a veces en el exterior y tan sensible al contacto, pensó Yuuki. Prácticamente le abrazó para poder alcanzar su pecho con la toalla y secarlo a conciencia. Vaciló a la hora de bajar la toalla hacia su abdomen pero sacudió mentalmente la cabeza. No iba a dejar que cogiera una pulmonía, ¿verdad?

Kaname apretó los labios al sentir el cuerpo de Yuuki contra su espalda y, llevado de un impulso, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro derecho. La joven paró de secarle durante un instante y el purasangre oyó que su respiración se había acelerado. _Tanto mejor_, pensó, _al menos los dos estamos al mismo nivel en esto_. Cerró los ojos con contento mientras Yuuki secaba su estómago plano y su abdomen, peligrosamente cerca del cinturón de sus pantalones empapados. Kaname sintió una extraña punzada de deseo justo más abajo del cinturón que no tenía nada que ver con el ansia de sangre.

La joven retiró la toalla de su cuerpo y Kaname reprimió un gemido contrariado, retirando la cabeza de su hombro. Yuuki comenzó entonces a secarle el pelo con un masaje delicado, intentando no hacerle daño ni enredar más aquellos largos y oscuros mechones. Incapaz de reprimirse, acercó la cara a los cabellos de su hermano, acariciándolos con una mano, y aspiró su olor especiado.

-Me gusta tu olor.- murmuró en su oído.

Kaname tembló ante el cosquilleo de su voz y las ondas de calor que lo recorrían se volvieron más intensas, más apremiantes. Su hermana estaba siendo inocente, ¿verdad? No había otra intención tras sus actos que cuidarle y mimarle, por extraña que le pareciera aún aquella idea. Quizás podría ceder un poco en su maldito autocontrol y disfrutar de aquella calidez. Alzó la mano y aferró con cuidado la de Yuuki, acariciando sus dedos.

-Yuuki, ¿puedes... tocarme?- algo avergonzado ante su pregunta, como si le estuviera pidiendo algo más de lo que decían sus palabras, bajó la voz hasta ser casi inaudible.- Hace tanto tiempo que no noto ningún contacto. Tengo frío...

Yuuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego una cálida sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Frío. Sí, aquello es lo que Kaname debía estar sintiendo, y no sólo físicamente. Una oleada protectora la recorrió y dejó la toalla sobre la cama. Rodeó los hombros de Kaname con sus brazos, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

-No voy a dejar que vuelvas a sentir frío. Ya no estás solo.

Besó su cuello, un contacto casto y sentido que arrancó un escalofrío del purasangre. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y dejó que sus manos resbalaran lentamente por ellos y por su espalda. Las yemas de sus dedos dejaron un rastro de piel de gallina mientras recorrían su espalda y sus costados. Yuuki apoyó la cara en el hombro izquierdo de Kaname, suspirando contra su cuello, y decidió ceder algo al impulso.

Las pequeñas manos de la joven acariciaron los costados del purasangre y siguieron hacia delante, trazando las curvas de sus abdominales. Kaname aspiró aire con brusquedad y se congeló al sentir los labios de la joven en su piel, justo en la base del cuello. Tembló y alzó su mano izquierda para enredarla en la melena de su hermana. El calor se expandió por su cuerpo anhelante de contacto y empezó a notar los pantalones húmedos demasiado fríos en contraste.

Yuuki recorrió a pequeños besos el cuello de su hermano, olvidando su propósito inicial de simplemente abrazarle. Sus sentidos tomaron las riendas de sus actos y la joven paladeó el sabor de la piel de Kaname en sus labios, intoxicante. Sin que su mente consciente interviniera en sus decisiones, abrió la boca sobre la piel de Kaname y la lamió con suavidad, trazando un húmedo camino ascendente desde la base del cuello hasta la mandíbula. Sus manos recorrieron por voluntad propia el cuerpo esbelto de su hermano, notándole temblar. Parecía que ya no estaba tan frío.

Totalmente hipnotizada por la miríada de sensaciones que le permitían captar sus sentidos vampíricos, Yuuki no se planteó que la piel que tocaban sus manos y su labios era la de su hermano. No pensó si estaba bien o mal sentir aquel deseo por él. Lo único que su cuerpo y su corazón le decían es que era Kaname. Que le quería. Y que alguna arrinconada parte de sí misma llevaba años esperando aquella cercanía sin barreras.

Descendió por su cuello, ignorando el pulso que latía allí, para besar la redondez de uno de sus hombros mientras sus manos despertaban escalofríos en el pecho y el abdomen del purasangre.

Kaname jadeó, tembloroso. Demasiados años sin ningún tipo de contacto físico lo habían hecho vulnerable e hipersensible ante las caricias. Nunca habría pensado que pudiera sentir tanto, que las sensaciones fueran tan fuertes. La sangre de su cuerpo empezó a concentrarse en su entrepierna y emitió un sonido ahogado. El enraizado miedo a asustar a su hermana si sus instintos vampíricos salían a flote le golpeó con fuerza. Si no ponía freno a aquello ahora, no sabía si podría pararlo.

-Yuuki...

El purasangre se enderezó, girándose a medias en la cama para enfrentarse a su hermana. La mirada de la joven estaba nublada por alguna emoción poderosa y respiraba por unos labios entreabiertos. Su melena caía en desordenados mechones alrededor de su cara y la fina camisa negra empezaba a ceñir su cuerpo, húmeda después de haberle abrazado. La sensual imagen le golpeó con la fuerza de un ariete y sus colmillos se alargaron de golpe antes de poder darse cuenta de que habían empezado a descender. Sintió la necesidad de hundir toda la longitud en ella, de aspirar su sangre y sus recuerdos, de marcarla con su olor y con su cuerpo.

Asustado por la violencia de su propia reacción, se puso bruscamente en pie. _Respira, respira._

-Estás empapada, más vale que te pongas algo seco.- inhaló para controlar su respiración.- Voy a quitarme los pantalones, están chorreando.-recogió el albornoz de la cama y caminó rápidamente hacia su armario, abriendo la puerta.

Yuuki contempló confusa a su hermano. ¿Qué había pasado? Había querido confortarle, darle el mismo calor de cuando eran niños, pero alguna parte oscura de su mente había tomado el control de sus acciones. Siempre había sabido que amaba a Kaname y había fantaseado con besarle como cualquier chica de su edad, pero ¿aquéllo? Aquella atracción sensual y poderosa no la había experimentado antes. Nunca había creído que lo deseara con tal fuerza como para ser capaz de pasar por el alto el hecho de que eran hermanos. Como para desear poder tocar toda su piel, conocer su sabor y escuchar su reacción. Notar los estremecimientos de Kaname, sus jadeos, le hacía sentir viva de una manera que no conocía hasta entonces.

Poderosa. Sensual. Mujer.

¿Qué debía estar pensando Kaname de ella? Sonrojada, atrapó la camisa negra que le arrojó el joven antes de encerrarse en el baño. Era la parte de arriba del pijama de Kaname y la acarició aspirando su olor. _Tan suave_... como su piel. Al punto volvió a sentir el mismo calor concentrándose en sus mejillas y en su bajo vientre y meneó con fuerza la cabeza.

Dándole vueltas a aquellas sensaciones, se despojó de su camisa del uniforme, del sujetador y de la falda y los depositó sobre la silla del escritorio, ajena a la realidad de que no estaba en su habitación. Paseó indecisa por el cuarto, sin saber qué decirle a su hermano cuando volviera. Meditó la posibilidad de volver a su cuarto, frustrada, pero se había prometido que las cosas iban a ser distintas, ¿no? Al final volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, quitándose las botas.

Minutos después, la luz del baño se derramó en la habitación en penumbra cuando salió Kaname, vestido con albornoz y zapatillas. El purasangre cerró la puerta, reacio a encontrarse con la mirada de Yuuki. ¿Qué iba a decirle después de su reacción? Ella había intentado superar los prejuicios que le suponía considerarle su hermano y, por toda respuesta, él se había apartado como si le hubieran pinchado. A todos los efectos, había rechazado justo lo que más deseaba por miedo. Sintiéndose tan inseguro como siempre que tenía a Yuuki cerca, reparó en la joven sentada donde la había dejado y tomó aliento.

La camisa le iba decididamente grande y las manos de Yuuki apenas asomaban por las mangas, dándole un encantador aire desvalido. El escote le quedaba también demasiado pronunciado, mostrando una tentadora superficie de piel cremosa. Los faldones de la camisa le llegaban sólo hasta los muslos, dejando al descubierto unas largas y esbeltas piernas. Kaname percibió su propio aroma en la camisa, envolviéndola, tocándola y abrazándola. Apretó los puños, sintiendo el violento impulso de reemplazar la camisa con su propio cuerpo. Maldita fuera su sangre vampírica.

-Yuuki, siento...

Su hermana meneó la cabeza, cortándole.

-¡No, no! Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse.- su mirada era mortificada.- Querías calor y compañía y yo... no sé lo que me pasó, me siento como si hubiera abusado de ti.

Kaname parpadeó, completamente fuera de juego. Luchando contra sus impulsos, se obligó a sentarse en la cama a su lado son suavidad.

-Yuuki, no has abusado de mí. Llevo deseando que me toques y sentirte cerca desde hace años.- acarició su rostro con ternura.- Si supieras las veces que he imaginado… -sus mechones le taparon los ojos al negar con la cabeza.- Ojalá yo supiera expresarme con la misma libertad.- dejó que un dedo rozara la suavidad de sus labios- Es sólo que... me haces sentir demasiado. Mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado y soy vulnerable. Me… da miedo pensar que puedo perder el control y hacerte daño.

Kaname cerró los ojos, avergonzado por la confesión de su propia debilidad. Un purasangre no tiene miedo. Nunca.

Yuuki contempló el gesto tímido de Kaname con una mezcla de incredulidad y alivio. Lo último por el hecho de que su hermano quisiera lo mismo que ella y no pensara que se tomaba demasiadas libertades. Y lo primero porque esperara que ella estuviera por delante de él en aquellas cuestiones por el simple hecho de haber sido humana. Al cabo, rió en voz baja.

-¿Que yo te hago sentir demasiado?- su sonrisa se volvió cálida ante la mirada pasmada del purasangre.- ¿Quieres saber lo que le haces a mi corazón sólo con estar cerca?

Cogió la mano derecha de Kaname y se la colocó sobre el corazón, sin pensar, para que éste pudiera sentir sus acelerados latidos. La cara de completa incredulidad del joven la dejó petrificada en el sitio. _Oh, oh... _¿porque no recordaba nunca las diferencias anatómicas entre chicos y chicas? Al ver los ojos de Kaname abriéndose como platos y notar la calidez de su palma sobre su pecho, un sonrojo volcánico se extendió por su rostro. El rojo grana bajó traidor por su cuello hasta la parte superior de su pecho, señalando hacia la mano de Kaname. El latido de su corazón pareció parar un momento para empezar a bombear tan alocadamente que Yuuki creyó sentir la sangre corriendo por las venas.

Silencio.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, incapaces de hacer nada más. La mano de Kaname se posaba suavemente sobre el pequeño pecho de Yuuki, inmóvil, abarcándolo en su totalidad. La joven seguía sosteniendo la muñeca de su hermano con la mano izquierda, incapaz de decidir si debía alejarlo. La mano de su hermano empezó a desprender calor a través de la tela. Una sensación cálida y líquida bajó por el vientre de Yuuki y su pezón se endureció en respuesta. Gimió interiormente.

Kaname pensó que su corazón iba a dejar de funcionar cuando su sangre se agolpó en su ingle. Bajó la mirada desde los enormes ojos chocolate de la joven hasta su mano, incapaz de creer lo que su tacto le decía. La tentación de acariciarla a través de la tela fue casi irresistible y sus dedos iban a empezar a moverse por sí mismos cuando el susurro de Yuuki le hizo volver a volar hasta sus ojos.

-Déjame enseñarte lo que siento por ti… por favor.

Atónito, vio cómo su hermana se apartaba la melena del cuello con la mano derecha, sin desasirlo de su pecho. Los cabellos rozaron su mano con una caricia etérea.

Yuuki se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, aspirando para reunir ánimos. No quería ver más aquella mirada vulnerable y perdida en Kaname. No quería que dudara jamás de sus sentimientos y de lo que ella deseaba. Si las palabras no llegaban para expresarlo, había algo que sí lo haría. El vínculo de sangre sólo se formaría si él la mordía, pero no si se alimentaba de ella. Sin desviar la mirada de los ojos borgoña, dejó que sus uñas crecieran unos centímetros. Sin vacilar, aunque torpemente, se las clavó en el cuello con tal fuerza que gimió de dolor. La sangre empezó a brotar de sus heridas de inmediato.

Un brillo rojo cubrió totalmente la pupila de Kaname, borrando cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera tener. El olor de la sangre de Yuuki, tentador y afrutado, penetró en su mente, nublando sus sentidos. La joven enlazó su nuca con la mano derecha, atrayendo la morena cabeza hacia su cuello.

Sin desprender la mano de su pecho, Kaname empujó a Yuuki contra la cama, cubriéndola con el peso de su cuerpo. Apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre la colcha, equilibrándose.

Con un profundo suspiro, acercó el rostro al cuello de su hermana. Yuuki era inexperta y sus uñas habían abierto surcos demasiado profundos, haciendo que su sangre resbalara, manchando la piel. La punta de la lengua de Kaname recorrió los finos regueros, limpiando, acariciando. Subió por el cuello de la joven siguiendo los hilillos que seguían brotando y abrió la boca sobre las amplias heridas. Totalmente desconectado de su control, trazó círculos con la lengua alrededor de las aberturas, curándolas y reduciéndolas al tamaño adecuado. Un círculo, dos… Su dedo pulgar dibujó un círculo alrededor del pezón de la joven, sin rozarlo.

Yuuki se estremeció, liberando la muñeca de su hermano para aferrar su cintura y su cabello. ¿Qué eran aquellas sensaciones en su vientre, aquel calor entre sus muslos?

Kaname lamió con calma alrededor de las heridas, dejando que escapara algún hilo de sangre. Cuando la punta de su lengua tocó el brillante reguero, su dedo rozó el pezón de Yuuki, duro bajo la camisa. Ella gimió y arqueó la espalda, apretándose contra el cuerpo del purasangre. El cinturón del albornoz no servía para mantenerlo del todo cerrado y la joven sintió una creciente longitud contra ella.

El contacto acabó de electrizar a Kaname. Con un jadeo, acopló su boca a las heridas, rozándolas con los colmillos, y sorbió. Con fuerza. Yuuki jadeó, incapaz de reprimir los temblores de placer que la recorrieron desde aquel punto cuando su sangre brotó con violencia hacia la boca de su hermano. Aferró con ambas manos el albornoz, buscando un anclaje ante aquella marea que se llevaba sus recuerdos..

_Una sonrisa, unos juegos sobre una alfombra, una caricia en el pelo, un beso antes de dormirse abrazados en una pequeña cama, la calidez del recuerdo de unos infantiles ojos borgoña…_

Kaname tragó con ansia aquel primer sorbo, sintiendo el calor de la sangre de Yuuki bajando por la garganta y uniéndose a aquel otro fuego que se había encendido en su cuerpo. Su mano sostuvo el pecho de la joven por un instante antes de que sus dedos encontraran de nuevo su pezón, jugueteando. Dejó que la sangre volviera a brotar ligeramente de las heridas y volvió a sorber con más violencia. Sus caderas se movieron por su propio albedrío, empujando contra Yuuki. Podía notar la suavidad de sus piernas desnudas contra las suyas.

Más…

_Pena en los ojos de Kaname, dolor e incomprensión en los suyos, miedo ante la puerta que se cerraba, separándolos, terror ante la expresión de su madre al abrazarla por última vez. Un grito: ¡onii-sama!..._

Su mano derecha dejó el pecho de Yuuki para bajar por su costado, aferrando sus caderas y estrellándola contra sí. Más cerca. La necesitaba más cerca. Sorbió de nuevo con anhelo y balanceó sus caderas contra las de ella. Duro, tanto que dolía.

_Pánico atroz a una soledad de nieve, a una boca con colmillos de serpiente. Sola. Alivio con el caer de un cuerpo en la nieve. Un chico. Confianza, gratitud, protección…_

Kaname peleó contra la longitud de sus colmillos. No debía, no todavía, no después de ver aquello. Junto a él, Yuuki debía estar en él. El vaivén de sus caderas punteó un nuevo sorbo, violento y posesivo. Aferró el muslo de la joven, apretándolo contra sí.

_Breves visitas. Sonrisas, manos cálidas. Un nombre. Kaname, Kaname, Kaname… Hay que borrar la tristeza de sus ojos, quiero abrazarle, quiero estar con él. Tan poco tiempo… Kaname, Kaname…_

_Estoy aquí, siénteme_… La mano del purasangre subió por el muslo de Yuuki, acariciando su cintura, su estómago y su pecho hasta aferrar sus mechones oscuros. Una parte de él registro algo blando y mullido contra su cabeza. Notó a su hermana retorciéndose debajo suyo y oyó sus jadeos. Ajustó mejor su boca a las heridas del cuello, casi arañando con los colmillos. El envite de sus caderas se sincronizó con cada sorbo desesperado, anhelante.

_Unas puertas que se abren, griterío, el corazón que se acelera... Kaname... un roce fugaz, un abrazo inesperado. "No pienso en ti como una niña".Calor... Kaname... "¿Quieres vivir para siempre a mi lado?". Sí, sí, sí..._

El olor del purasangre se desprendió de él como un halo, impregnando a la joven. _Mía_. Para siempre. Mis colmillos en ella, mi cuerpo dentro de ella. _Mía_. Los dedos de Yuuki aferraron su cabello hasta hacerle daño. La mano de Kaname subió por debajo de la camisa. Sus excitados sentidos registraron la suavidad de una piel fresca. Sus dedos rozaron un pezón endurecido. La punta de aguja de sus colmillos rozó las heridas del cuello, preparándose.

-Ka... na... me. No... más.

El débil jadeo de Yuuki reptó por su oído hasta llegar a la niebla en la que se había convertido su mente. No entendió el significado pero sí que algo ocurría, algo malo. Kaname se paralizó con los colmillos a punto de hundirse en el cuello y la mano sobre el pecho de Yuuki. Jadeó, intentando recuperar la perspectiva. El cuerpo de Yuuki temblaba violentamente bajo el suyo y aquello lo asustó. Aferrándose a aquel sentimiento, forzó a su autocontrol a coger las riendas de su mente.

Lamió con cuidado las heridas del cuello, cicatrizándolas, y apoyó las palmas de las manos en la cama, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Yuuki. Confundido, levantó el cuerpo para mirar a su hermana.

La joven tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero algo vidriosos, mareados. Respiraba entrecortadamente, aferrada ahora a sus hombros. Tenía la cabeza encajada contra la almohada y la cabecera de la cama. Al parecer la había empujado hasta allí. Kaname bajó la vista hasta sus caderas, donde una excitación que latía contra su ropa interior presionaba la entrepierna de la joven, que tenía la camisa remangada hasta la cadera. Toda su dura longitud presionaba contra la joven, a través de la ropa interior. Yuuki dejó resbalar las manos desde sus hombros y Kaname vio que temblaban de debilidad. Una horrorizada comprensión rompió de un lanzazo la confusión de su mente.

Demasiado violento. Había bebido sin controlar su ansia, sus oscuros deseos. Había dejado que parte de la bestia que habitaba en su interior saliera a la luz, probablemente aterrorizando a Yuuki. Revisó alarmado el color de las mejillas de la joven y respiró con alivio al comprobar que estaban sonrosadas. Al menos, no había bebido demasiado.

Apretó la colcha con los puños, sintiéndose sucio y depravado. ¿Quién era él para criticar a un simple nivel D por perforar con brutalidad el cuello de Yuuki cuando él, un purasangre, había hecho casi lo mismo? Por no hablar de aquel otro fuego que aún latía descontrolado, con punzadas dolorosas, clamando atención. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer a su hermana? Bien, sabía lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Sólo que no sabía que lo deseara tanto, que fuera tan humano.

Cerró los ojos, intentando respirar lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-Yuuki... lo si...

Entreabriendo los ojos con cansancio, Yuuki levantó una mano y acarició la cara de su hermano, sonriendo.

-No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo. Sólo que... no me imaginaba que... desearas tanto esto.

Kaname parpadeó. Por un momento no supo si Yuuki se refería al hecho de beber de ella o a algo más físico, pero al cabo se encogió de hombros interiormente. ¿Importaba la diferencia? Sin atreverse a mover el cuerpo demasiado para no avasallar aún más a la joven con su excitado estado, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Diez años, Yuuki... Eso es mucho tiempo, incluso para mí.

Oyó su risa suave y dejó que le acariciara el pelo mientras luchaba por recuperar su respiración. Oía el corazón de Yuuki acelerado y notó el calor que despedía aún su cuerpo, mezclado con un olor húmedo. Parecía que ella tampoco era inmune a su cercanía.

-¿Te he… asustado?

La joven hizo ademán de mover la cabeza pero una oleada de mareo se lo impidió. Dejó que sus manos resbalaran por la espalda de Kaname.

-No. No has hecho nada que yo no… quisiera también.- lo sorprendió con una risita.- Aunque ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

-¿Lo dices por… la sangre o…-Kaname bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro imperceptible, enterrando la cara en su melena.- por todo?

Por un momento pareció que Yuuki no iba a contestar, aunque al cabo oyó su susurro en el oído.

-Por todo.

Pasmado, intentó acomodarse mejor para poder girarse a observarla, pero su erección rozó de nuevo a la joven. Una descarga de adrenalina volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del purasangre, exigente, y jadeó.

-Yuuki, ¿te importa si me doy... una ducha?

La joven meneó débilmente la cabeza. Agradecido, Kaname se levantó con agilidad y se cruzó el albornoz por delante.

-¿Querrías quedarte en mi habitación hoy, por favor?- preguntó con suavidad.

Yuuki sonrió, aún mareada.

-Sólo si me dejas pedir que nos traigan algo de cena.

Kaname rió. Una risa suave y algo nerviosa, pero la más sincera que le había oído en años.

-Sólo tienes que descolgar el teléfono.

OOO

La muchacha se recostó en los blandos cojines después de hacer el pedido a cocina, tapándose hasta la barbilla con el edredón y escuchando el agua correr en el baño. Nunca había visto aquella faceta de Kaname. Aquella pasión oscura y sensual tan alejada de su compostura habitual. Movió las piernas desnudas sobre las sábanas, notándolas frescas en contraste con su piel.

Le había hecho sentir sensaciones desconocidas, la mayoría de ellas situadas más abajo de su ombligo, justo donde ahora notaba una incómoda humedad caliente. Había deseado beber de él al mismo tiempo que se alimentaba de ella y la ausencia de sus colmillos enterrados en su cuello le había causado casi un dolor físico. Una parte de ella, estaba claro, reconocía el acto de compartir sangre como algo natural. La reacción de Kaname, tan... sexual había confirmado lo que ya intuía, que alimentación y placer iban de la mano entre los vampiros. Un alivio infantil la recorrió ante aquel pensamiento. Al menos, había comprobado que ella no era la única que tenía aquella asociación de ideas cuando se alimentaba.

El contacto de sus dedos en su pecho y aquel vaivén contra ella, la sensación exótica de su erección presionándola al ritmo de su alimentación casi había fundido sus barreras mentales. Había querido más. Su cuerpo aún quería más. Se sentía como si hubiera hecho una carrera de kilómetros y hubiera frenado en seco en pleno esprint. Frustrada. Si no hubiera empezado a marearse, habría dejado que Kaname siguiera. ¿Hasta dónde? Ni ella lo sabía.

Pero él era su hermano, a fin de cuentas. Los maliciosos comentarios de las chicas de la Clase Diurna la persiguieron. ¿Estaba bien desear aquello de su propio hermano? "No somos humanos", le había dicho Kaname la primera vez que se había alimentado de él, justo después de despertar. Yuuki estaba empezando a comprobar hasta qué punto era verdad aquello.

Kaname salió del baño un buen rato después, justo a tiempo para abrir la puerta y recoger el carrito con la cena que una de las criadas les había traído. Su rostro volvía a ser tranquilo, pero había una nueva mirada en sus ojos, pensó Yuuki. Una mezcla de tímida esperanza y de inseguridad.

El purasangre, vestido con un pijama limpio de seda azul oscuro, empujó el carrito hacia el lado de la cama y alzó una ceja a Yuuki.

-Te diría que bajáramos al comedor a cenar, pero no sé si sería apropiado que el resto de los nobles te vieran pasear por los dormitorios vestida sólo con mi camisa.

Diana. La joven se sonrojó hasta las cejas, cubriéndose el regazo con el edredón y alisándose el pelo.

-Eh... ya está bien en la habitación. Um... quizás debería ducharme y ponerme mi camisón.

Kaname se inclinó hacia ella y le sostuvo la barbilla con delicadeza. Había una extraña chispa juguetona en sus ojos cuando rozó los labios de ella con los suyos.

-Me gusta verte con mi ropa.- aspiró su olor como si fuera un perfume.- Y me gusta cómo hueles, especialmente ese extraño matiz húmedo.

Algo paralizada, Yuuki no atinó más que a contemplar aquel rostro exquisito como si pudiera hipnotizarse sólo con verlo. Iba a decir algo cuando un gruñido de su estómago rompió el ambiente. Kaname volvió a reír, soltándola.

-Más vale que comas, antes de que lo tienes ahí dentro salga para buscar comida por sí mismo.

La joven parpadeó. Había oído aquella frase antes.

-Siempre me decías eso de pequeña, ¿verdad?

Kaname la contempló de reojo mientras levantaba las tapas de plata de la comida, con una media sonrisa nostálgica.

-Sí, te ha gustado comer desde que eras un bebé.

Comieron en un agradable silencio, desprovisto de la tristeza y la inseguridad que solía rodearles cuando estaban a solas. Yuuki había terminado sus dos platos en el tiempo en que Kaname aún estaba acabando el primero. La joven paseó la vista por la habitación mientras los cubiertos de él tintineaban sobre el plato. Un pequeño objeto en la mesita de noche, al lado del despertador, llamó su atención y alargó la mano para cogerlo.

Era una pequeña cajita roja de cartón en forma de corazón, con una franja plateada en la que podía leerse "Feliz San Valentín". La cajita de bombones que le había regalado el curso pasado. Conmovida, pasó los dedos por la brillante superficie.

-La he guardado desde entonces.- comentó Kaname con suavidad, plegando una servilleta.

Yuuki sonrió.

-Me hubiera gustado haberlos hecho yo misma, pero soy un desastre con la cocina.

Lo había intentado, pero le habían salido pocos bien y, en aquel momento, pensó que Zero los necesitaba más para levantarse el ánimo. Distraída, se sorprendió cuando Kaname le acarició el pelo.

-No puedes tener tantos dones.

Yuuki sonrió, perdida en la contemplación de su hermano, con los oscuros mechones rozando la base del cuello y los ojos brillando cálidos. Cambió de posición sobre la cama y volvió a notar aquella incómoda humedad. Sonrojándose, dejó la caja encima de la mesita y se levantó, intentando alargar los faldones de la camisa.

-¿Puedes esperar a que me dé una ducha?

-Desde luego.

OOO

Kaname agradeció a la sirvienta la cena tardía y ajustó las contraventanas para evitar que entrara la luz del sol, que empezaba a despuntar. Corrió las cortinas oscuras y se metió en la cama, tocando la pared y recostándose de lado para dejar espacio a Yuuki. Sonrió. Aún no podía creer que tuviera a su hermana tan cerca como para poder dormir abrazado a ella.

Escuchó el agua de la ducha y el ruido del secador mientras acariciaba las sábanas con una mano elegante. Iba a resultar difícil controlar su necesidad de tenerla vigilada y protegida las 24 horas del día, justo después de que la hubiera recuperado tras aquella década en las tinieblas. Iba a ser embarazoso aventurarse a conocer su mundo de luz y risas ligeras. E iba a ser doloroso intentar dejarse ver tal como era porque, a pesar de la confianza ciega de Yuuki, sabía lo que había en el fondo de su corazón. El miedo a perderla de nuevo, fuera por un ataque o porque ella se asustara de lo viera detrás de su máscara, siempre estaría allí.

Quizás aquel miedo primario formaba parte de lo que suponía vivir de verdad, en vez de a medias, como lo había estado haciendo él aquel tiempo. Cerró los ojos, aspirando el olor de Yuuki en la almohada. Estaba decidido al menos a intentarlo. Pero aún le quedaba un cabo que atar antes de dar aquel salto al abismo.

Yuuki salió del baño envuelta en una nube de vapor, aún llevando su camisa del pijama. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y avanzó de puntillas por la habitación hasta la cama, iluminada por la luz de la mesita.

-No estoy dormido.- Kaname esbozó una sonrisa perezosa.

-Lo siento, tardo mucho en secarme el pelo.

La joven pareció vacilar un momento y luego se metió en la cama, tapándose con un lado del edredón. Kaname recorrió con un dedo su pequeña nariz y sus labios llenos, provocando una risita mezclada con un bostezo. La atrajo hacia sí, girándola en la cama de manera que quedó de espaldas a él. La abrazó, empujándola contra toda la longitud de su cuerpo, y besó sus cabellos. Había algo más que quería preguntarle, pero no reunió el valor.

La joven estiró una mano y apagó la luz, sumiéndolos en la más completa oscuridad. Normalmente, habría sentido una pequeña sensación de inquietud, pero el calor de Kaname contra su espalda y su brazo posesivo alrededor de su cintura disiparon cualquier temor infantil a la oscuridad. Acarició con un dedo la mano del purasangre.

-¿Kaname?

-¿Mmm… ?- el joven acarició su cuello con la nariz.

-Cuando estabas, ya sabes, bebiendo de mí… -la joven vaciló un momento.- sentí la necesidad de… morderte yo también. ¿Habría estado bien? Quiero decir, ¿habría sido correcto?

Kaname apretó con más fuerza la cintura de Yuuki, asaltado por las imágenes de una conexión tan íntima.

-Somos vampiros, Yuuki. No tenemos esa noción de correcto o equivocado cuando se trata de sangre.- le habló al oído.- La próxima vez que lo desees, hazlo, aunque no sé qué reacción podrías provocar en mí.

La joven guardó silencio y Kaname decidió armarse de valor.

-Yuuki, cuando te… toqué, ¿te gustó?- escuchó su brusca respiración, pero no contestó. Incómodo, rebulló en la cama.- No sé muy bien qué hice pero sé que no tuvo nada que ver con alimentarme y no estoy seguro de que tú quisieras… eso.

La habitación a oscuras pareció llenarse de incomodidad por ambas partes, de tensión, hasta que la muchacha habló en un susurro.

-Me gustó. Mucho.-soltó una risita.- Creo que me dio… un poco de vértigo.

Kaname expulsó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Nervioso y más tranquilo al mismo tiempo, acunó a su hermana contra sí.

-¿Puedo proponerte otro trato?

Yuuki soltó otra risita ahogada.

-¿Por qué no?

El purasangre besó sus cabellos y acarició su cintura, subiendo por el estómago justo hasta la curva del pecho.

-A partir de ahora cuando queramos… algo del otro no nos callaremos. No consideraremos que nada esté mal ni prohibido sin preguntar antes.

Yuuki se giró a medias, estudiando el perfil de su hermano, casi indistinguible en la penumbra. Su rostro era serio pero sus ojos, ocultos a medias tras unas largas pestañas negras, tenían un brillo tentador.

-¿Y eso se aplicará sólo a la alimentación o a todo?

Una sonrisa lenta, suave y endemoniadamente seductora empezó a dibujarse en los labios de Kaname.

-A todo lo que queramos.

Yuuki sintió una oleada traidora de calor recorriéndola y se alegró de que la oscuridad camuflara en parte su sonrojo. Volvió a echarse de lado y atrajo a Kaname contra sí, acoplándolo a su cuerpo. Enlazó los dedos con los suyos y atrajo sus manos contra su pecho, suspirando.

-Acepto el trato.


	4. Capítulo 3 Entra en la oscuridad Parte 1

_*revisa el teclado para asegurarse de que no hay pegamento* Bueno, otro capítulo tan largo que he tenido que partirlo. Parece que acabarán siendo 2 ó 3 partes. ¡Prometo que en este capítulo saldrán de la Academia! Como su título indica, la atmósfera de este largo capítulo es bastante oscura. El siguiente será más ligero y las cosas irán mejorando._

_Por lo que respecta a la última escena, sé que hay foros donde se discute cómo encaja el puzzle Kaname/ancestro/auténtico hijo de los Kuran, pero prefiero no leerlos y poner aquí mi propia visión del tema. Ya iremos viendo más del (complicado) interior de Kaname._

_En fin, espero que os guste. Premio para quien adivine de quién es la canción y la poesía que se mencionan. En cuanto a la composición a piano, es más difícil. La solución, al final del capítulo *señala hacia abajo*_

**Capítulo 3. Entra en la oscuridad. Parte 1.**

Yuuki se tambaleó bajo el peso inestable de la pila de libros que llevaba en los brazos, mientras aguantaba en la boca un bolígrafo sin tapón e intentaba no perder la lista arrugada de lecturas que aferraba en una de las manos. La joven llevaba más de un cuarto de hora escudriñando estanterías en la biblioteca para encontrar las lecturas recomendadas de Filosofía. Aprobar aquella asignatura se había convertido en una especie de prueba personal. Casi nunca suspendía materias de Letras, pero la Filosofía que se impartía en la Clase Nocturna se había convertido en todo un reto. Para Yuuki, si conseguía aprobar las asignaturas que antes dominaba más, sus estudios en la clase de los vampiros aún tendrían alguna esperanza de salvarse.

Era la hora de tutoría en la Clase Nocturna, cuando los alumnos que tuvieran dudas podían encontrar a los profesores en los despachos para consultárselas. El resto normalmente aprovechaban para avanzar deberes en las salas de estudio o para consultar libros en la biblioteca del edificio común, donde se encontraba ella ahora.

El ambiente era muy distinto al de las horas diurnas. Las largas mesas situadas en el centro de la gran sala estaban parcialmente vacías y los pocos alumnos que las ocupaban estaban _realmente_ estudiando. El gran ventanal de estilo francés que derramaba la luz del sol al mediodía ahora dejaba pasar los tenues rayos de la luz de la luna. Las filas de estanterías parecían retener la oscuridad y la única iluminación provenía de las lamparitas de cristal verde situadas en las mesas.

La joven acabó de agregar su último manual de consulta a la atiborrada pila y se dirigió a la mesa más cercana, situada al pie del ventanal. Intentando ver dónde ponía los pies a través de los tambaleantes libros, alcanzó a reconocer a Senri Shiki lánguidamente sentado en el banco de piedra del ventanal. El joven se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme, tenía el chaleco abierto y las mangas de la camisa remangadas. Había apoyado los pies en el cojín del banco de enfrente, como si estuviera en el salón de su casa. Parecía estar escribiendo algo en una hoja apoyada encima de sus libros y movía la cabeza rítmicamente. Al pasar por su lado, Yuuki discernió algo de la estridente música que el joven modelo escuchaba en su Ipod a un volumen suficiente como para que los tímpanos le sangraran, al menos para ser un vampiro.

_Now I know I'm being used  
But that's okay man cause I like the abuse  
I know she's playing with me  
But that's okay cause I've got no self esteem  
_

Momentáneamente distraída en por qué alguien se empeñaría en escuchar cosas tan deprimentes, Yuuki no vio cómo la enorme Enciclopedia de Autores se escurría de entre la pila y sólo le prestó atención cuando los libros empezaron a caer con estrépito al suelo.

-¡Aaah!

La joven maniobró como pudo para intentar evitar lo peor, pero la mayoría de manuales cayeron al suelo. Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo ya el golpe de los malditos volúmenes, a cual más grueso, cuando vio dos manos delante suyo. _¿Eh?_ Alzó la vista para ver a un sobresaltado Shiki, que había logrado cazar al vuelo dos de los libros más voluminosos, al precio de que los suyos acabaran en el suelo.

-¡Oh, gracias! ¡No sé cómo puedo ser tan patosa!

La ceja alzada de Senri parecía decir más o menos lo mismo, teniendo en cuenta que era una purasangre. Yuuki depositó atolondradamente los libros que aún aferraba sobre la mesa, reparando en la miradas sorprendidas del resto de los ocupantes de la biblioteca. _Yuuki Kuran liándola... otra vez_, parecían decir. La joven se sonrojó y les dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa. Ahora que se percataba, todos se habían sentado lejos de Shiki, justo lo suficiente para no oír la música.

-¡Lo siento! Ya los recojo.

Mortificada por ser la que siempre tenía que llamar la atención, Yuuki se apresuró a recoger sus libros, liándose con las manos de Shiki, que intentaba hacer lo mismo.

-¡Gracias, Senri, pero ya los recojo yo!-susurró, apremiante.

El modelo, acuclillado, la contempló un momento sorprendido. Casi no había intercambiado palabra con la joven purasangre desde que había irrumpido en sus vidas, por así decirlo, aunque tenía un difuso sentimiento de simpatía por ella. Alegre, espontánea y totalmente ajena a las rígidas normas de la cortesía vampírica, Yuuki era la persona más _real, _más alejada de la mascarada, de toda la Clase Nocturna. Eso era algo que él solía apreciar.

Se quitó uno de los auriculares, bajando el volumen, y se apresuró a recoger sus propios libros, buscando la hoja de papel en la que había estado distrayéndose.

_Then I wonder how much more I can stand  
Well I guess, I should stick up for myself  
But I really think it's better this way  
The more you suffer  
The more it shows you really care_

Concentrado, no reparó en la mirada de reojo que Yuuki dedicó al auricular por donde seguía saliendo aquella música que le recordaba a los gritos de un poseído. Shiki rebuscó por el suelo pero no vio la hoja por ninguna parte y supuso que se habría traspapelado debajo de alguna silla. _Mierda_. Por suerte no firmaba sus trabajos de aficionado, sino el cotilleo en la Clase Nocturna estaría garantizado. A fin de cuentas, tenía una reputación de tipo superficial que mantener.

Estudió a Yuuki mientras la joven se sentaba en la silla y se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Todos los libros que había desparramado por la mesa eran de Filosofía y sonrió interiormente. _Qué te apuestas a que Yuuki también odia esas interminables lecturas a las que nos somete el profe_, pensó. Filosofía era una de las pocas materias que le gustaban a Shiki y que solía aprobar con facilidad, aunque la forma de impartir clases aquel curso se le estaba haciendo árida. Senri tenía un talento especial para intentar asumir la forma de pensar de los demás, a fin de cuentas, como modelo tenía que poder interpretar diferentes papeles. No le costaba demasiado ponerse en la mente de los autores que estudiaba para interiorizar sus razonamientos, por peregrinos que le parecieran a veces. Había algo de doblez y engaño en la Filosofía, decidió. Se trataba de hacer propios los pensamientos de los demás en vez de los tuyos propios. Mira por dónde, lo que él solía hacer en su vida, reflexionó con amargura.

Yuuki resopló, empezando a recolocar los libros con expresión de agobio. Desde luego a la directa Yuuki, más transparente que un cristal, no se le podía dar bien. Sin pararse a pensar de dónde venían aquellas desusadas ganas de ayudar, Shiki apagó el Ipod y se sentó al lado de ella, pasándose una mano por los desordenados mechones morados.

-¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

La joven levantó la vista, sorprendida. El ofrecimiento había sido hecho en el mismo tono de mortal desgana que usaba Shiki, pero su mirada azul era insegura, como si estuviera revelando una verdad. La sonrisa de Yuuki habría podido competir con el sol.

-¡Por favor! –empezó a enroscarse una coleta, con nerviosismo.- Estoy intentando entender lo que dijo el profesor la lección anterior, pero nos ha dado tantas lecturas complementarias que no sé por dónde empezar.

Shiki se encontró mirando aquellos inocentes ojos castaños y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Había algo en el calor de aquella mirada, en su sinceridad, que le recordaba a Takuma. El pensamiento borró de golpe toda sonrisa de su cara y el dolor amargo empezó a concentrarse en su estómago. _No pienses en eso ahora, no pienses en eso_… Más bruscamente de lo que pretendía, abrió su propio libro de texto.

-Voy a buscar la lección del otro día. Te resultaría más fácil si empezaras por intentar entender el razonamiento principal del autor antes de liarte con lecturas interminables. Todos estos filósofos de pacotilla tienen sólo una o dos ideas claves.

Yuuki contempló el perfil perfecto de Shiki sin entender qué habría pasado por su mente para que le cambiara el ánimo, pero se aplicó a desenterrar su libro de texto. Al sacarlo de debajo de la pila extrajo también una hoja medio arrugada con un texto en letra menuda y apretujada. Frunció el ceño. Aquello desde luego no era suyo. Intrigada, lo leyó:

_Yo no sé lo que busco eternamente  
en la tierra, en el aire y en el cielo;  
yo no sé lo que busco; pero es algo  
que perdí no sé cuando y que no encuentro,  
aun cuando sueñe que invisible habita  
en todo cuanto toco y cuanto veo.  
Felicidad, no he de volver a hallarte  
en la tierra, en el aire, ni en el cielo,  
¡ aun cuando sé que existes  
y no eres vano sueño!_

-¡Dame eso!

El furioso siseo de Shiki le dio tal susto que soltó el papel de inmediato, como si le hubiera quemado las manos. Asustada, miró al joven y se sorprendió de ver destellar un velo rojo en sus ojos por un segundo.

_Rojo sobre azul_.

Yuuki se quedó helada en el sitio, con el corazón en la garganta. _Rojo y azul_. _"Hay cosas ahí fuera que me dan miedo". _

_Rojo y azul_… los colores de Rido.

"_Juuri… "._ El obsceno murmullo del purasangre en su oído, sus brazos como serpientes alrededor de su cintura y su lengua húmeda sobre el cuello cobraron vida con tal fuerza que todo su cuerpo tembló.

Aterrorizada, se puso en pie de un salto, prácticamente tirando la silla al suelo, y abandonó a toda prisa la biblioteca, olvidando los libros. Cruzó los pasillos a más velocidad que cualquier humano, con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Un sudor frío corría por su espalda cuando llegó al patio del edificio principal. Resollando, se recostó contra una pared de piedra y apoyó las manos en los muslos, bajando la cabeza. Jadeó y tragó saliva por una garganta como el cuero seco.

El miedo, infantil y estúpido, había vuelto a controlarla. _Rido no está, Rido no está, Shiki no es Rido, Shiki no es…_Yuuki se dejó caer al suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos y la imagen de unos ojos violetas reemplazó la del purasangre en su mente. Deseó con todo su corazón que Zero estuviera allí en aquel momento. Con él siempre había podido dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas sin miedo de que la considerara una chiquilla tonta. Nunca había sentido que tenía que estar a la altura, como le pasaba con la Clase Nocturna. Zero siempre había sido su hermano, en un sentido más estricto de lo que podía aplicar a Kaname. Daba igual lo que pensara tu hermano de ti, ¿verdad?, porque siempre iba a estar allí a la hora de cena.

Pero Zero ahora quería matarla.

El terror a lo que creía que había visto y la pena por el destino de Zero se juntaron de golpe creando un agujero negro de emociones que sacudió su pequeño cuerpo con sollozos solitarios.

OOO

-Me parece que supone correr un peligro innecesario.- la voz de Kaname tenía el mismo tono suave de siempre pero había un matiz cortante por debajo.

-Aunque la Academia Cross sea un internado, no podemos tener a los alumnos alejados del mundo siempre, Kaname.- la voz de Kaien Cross era conciliadora.- Es una ocasión especial que siempre han disfrutado los alumnos de día, creo que si extendemos la participación a la Clase Nocturna conseguiremos un doble objetivo. Fomentaremos la convivencia y los alumnos humanos estarán más protegidos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que actuemos de guardaespaldas?- Kaname alzó una ceja.

Cross se encogió de hombros.

-No si no estás de acuerdo, a fin de cuentas la Asociación de Cazadores también estará al tanto.- gesticuló hacia Touga Yagari, repantingado en una silla del despacho, con las piernas estiradas y los tobillos cruzados.- Además, el alcalde en persona ha cursado la invitación. Siempre conviene mantener buenas relaciones con el Ayuntamiento.

Kaname dedicó una mirada torva a Yagari, dejando traslucir lo que pensaba exactamente de la capacidad de protección del cazador. Sabía que no era justo; Yagari había contribuido a proteger la Academia casi dos meses atrás y había mostrado una lealtad inquebrantable hacia Cross, aunque no compartiera exactamente sus ideales. Pero, ¡qué demonios! Aquel tipo irreverente, chulesco y ajeno al respeto que debía depararse a un purasangre le enervaba. Le recordaba demasiado a su ex alumno. Mejor dicho, al revés. Zero le recordaba demasiado a Yagari.

Caminó hacia la ventana, perdiendo la vista en el paisaje de los campos de la Academia y en los edificios de la pequeña ciudad cercana. Así que el coche oficial y la comitiva que había visto llegar la tarde anterior pertenecía al alcalde. Suspiró interiormente. Desde luego, para Kaien Cross la perspectiva de que ambas clases acudieran juntas a los actos de la fiesta mayor de la localidad debía ser lo más cercano posible al paraíso de sus convicciones. Él mismo no pondría pegas, más allá de alguna advertencia a los vampiros más impulsivos, si el clima en su mundo fuera el de meses atrás.

Pero no lo era.

Saliera o no a la luz, allí fuera se libraba una guerra. Había dos bandos en conflicto, quizás no abierto, pero no por ello menos peligroso. Nada garantizaba que los peones de Sara e Ichijou no aparecieran por la ciudad, por no hablar de los Niveles E que podían haber creado en aquel tiempo. Desde luego, si eran atacados, la Clase Nocturna respondería y las víctimas del fuego cruzado, como siempre, serían los humanos. De la Clase Diurna o los ciudadanos del municipio, tanto daba.

Y Yuuki.

Mortalmente serio, se giró hacia Cross, que le contemplaba suplicante apoyado contra su gran escritorio. Ciertamente, una salida de esas características haría mucho bien a la imagen pública de la Academia Cross. También estaba en la línea de los ideales de concordia que pregonaba el director y él mismo. Aunque, para sus gustos, convivir con los humanos no tenía por qué implicar mezclarse con ellos.

-¿Cuándo empiezan los festejos?- preguntó en tono prudente.

La enorme sonrisa de Cross fue tan bobalicona que Kaname estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

-Pasado mañana, el viernes por la tarde.- el director intercambió una mirada con Yagari, que revolvió su paquete de tabaco buscando un cigarrillo.- Las fiestas duran tres días, así que tenía pensado dividir a las clases en tres grupos para que el número de alumnos que está fuera cada día fuera más controlable.

Touga sacó un mechero plateado y lo acercó al cigarrillo que colgaba de uno de los lados de su boca, intentado encenderlo. Aquel maldito cacharro debía haberse quedado sin gas porque no había manera.

- Me encargaré de que la Asociación de Cazadores peine la ciudad mañana por la noche.- volvió a intentar encender el cigarrillo, sin éxito-. Mierda de mechero.- lo agitó. Aún le quedaba gas.- Mientras duren las fiestas, grupos de cazadores vigilarán el perímetro por donde se muevan los alumnos. Si hay algo vampírico que se menee sin permiso, lo freiremos.

Exasperado, Yagari sacudió el mechero y volvió a probar a encender el pitillo. El cigarro emitió una pequeña humareda y se convirtió en ceniza, que cayó sobre su camisa.

- ¡Qué demonios... !

Alzó la vista, mascullando, y se tropezó con la mirada fija y oscura del purasangre, que instantes después la desvió hacia el director. ¿Se lo había imaginado o había visto un tenue brillo rojizo allí?

-No pienso dejar la seguridad de mi clase en manos de la Asociación de Cazadores. Confíales a tus alumnos, si quieres, pero yo me encargo de los míos.-Kaname se cruzó de brazos, fijando la vista en el cowboy.

Yagari se levantó de golpe, sacudiéndose los restos de ceniza. Su voz grave era peligrosamente tranquila.

- ¿Crees que no podemos garantizar la seguridad de un puñado de alumnos?

-¡Oh, Kaname no ha dicho eso! ¿Verdad que no?- Cross se interpuso entre ambos, sonriendo y moviendo las manos.- Estoy seguro que entre todos podemos encontrar una solución...

-Lo que yo piense es asunto mío, cazador.- la voz de Kaname era igual de fría. Amable. Letal. Volvió a girarse hacia Cross.- Algunos de mis alumnos patrullarán también la ciudad mañana, en parejas. Los días de festejos habrá alumnos de la Clase Nocturna asignados a funciones de vigilancia.

Cross suspiró, aliviado y temeroso al mismo tiempo de lo que podría ocurrir si chocaban dos patrullas con pocos modales. Confianza. En ambos bandos. Aquella era la piedra angular sobre la que debía cimentarse un nuevo futuro de convivencia. Requería atar los cabos lo mejor posible, arriesgarse a poner algunos asuntos en manos de otras personas y dejar el resto al destino. O a la suerte. Y mejor no pensar en qué porcentaje.

-La Clase Nocturna no está autorizada a llevar armas.

Kaname volvió a contemplar de reojo al cazador. Algún día perdería los nervios con él, seguro. A aquel paso sería más pronto que tarde.

-¿Y quién las necesita?- dirigió una mirada sutilmente despreciativa a la escopeta que portaba Yagari.- La única que irá armada es Yuuki. Pero ella es una guardiana y además su arma es antivampírica. ¿Pondrás alguna objeción a eso, cazador?

- No si es que ha aprendido a usarla.

El silencio se instaló como una enorme burbuja separando a los dos hombres. Los ojos de Kaname se estrecharon en dos peligrosas rendijas y el color borgoña de sus ojos subió un par de tonos. El aire alrededor de su figura pareció vibrar. La mirada azul de Yagari se volvió acerada y el cazador inclinó la cabeza, escrutando al vampiro desde debajo de las cejas. Cross tragó saliva. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser siempre tan difíciles con estos dos?

Con su mejor sonrisa nerviosa avanzó en dos pasos para ponerse en medio, meneando las manos como quien expulsa un mal viento.

-¡Bueno, no vamos a perder los nervios aquí! ¿Verdad? La Academia aún está pagando la factura de la cristalería de la última pelea.- Cross cambió la mirada, implorante, del uno al otro.- ¿Por qué no discutimos los detalles de esa batida en la ciudad, eh?

Kaname perforó al cazador con la mirada, resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas la tentación de hacerle estallar en pedazos por su absoluta falta de respeto a Yuuki. Otras cosas podía tolerarlas, pero aquello no. Por no mencionar la imposible probabilidad de fiarse de él liderando a los cazadores en una batida de vampiros por la ciudad. No fuera a ser que se equivocaran de objetivo.

Touga estudió la regia silueta del purasangre deseando comprobar si conseguía despeinarlo con un escopetazo justo en el corazón. A ver cuantas finas maneras y miradas por encima del hombro seguía repartiendo el maldito bastardo. ¿Y Cross creía que iba a dejar al chupasangre conducir a un grupo de vampiros sin vigilancia? Antes muerto.

-En fin, si los dos estáis de acuerdo en liderar vuestras propias patrullas, ¿por qué no me hacéis saber los emparejamientos? Para saber qué alumnos están fuera, en el caso de la Clase Nocturna.- el director se retorció animosamente las manos, intentando hacer ver que allí no pasaba nada.- Kaname, imagino que tú irás con Seiren, ¿no?- Cross siguió pasando la mirada de uno al otro.- ¿Touga, con quién formarás pareja?

El cazador escupió en el suelo parte de la ceniza del cigarro que se había quedado pegada a sus labios. Kaname cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y contempló al cazador desde la ventaja de su altura.

-Iré con él.

-No pienso dejarle solo.

Cross abrió la boca y sus cejas se alzaron hasta desaparecer entre los mechones de cabello. Miró a los dos hombres intentando adivinar si el mundo había empezado a rotar en sentido contrario.

Kaname desvió la mirada de Yagari para concretar los detalles con el director cuando una punzada de angustia le atravesó el corazón como una fina espina. Yuuki… Algo le ocurría a su hermana. Frunció el ceño y cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas, sin molestarse en volver la vista hacia los dos hombres.

-Enviaré una notificación con las parejas y la hora de encuentro.- su voz fue cortante al posarse sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Mientras cerraba la hoja tras de sí, tuvo tiempo de oír el resoplido tembloroso de Kaien Cross.

OOO

Shiki colocó la silla que había usado Yuuki en su sitio con cuidado y recogió los libros de la joven, depositándolos en uno de los carritos de la biblioteca. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_… ¿Qué diablos le había pasado por la mente para amenazar a una purasangre? Más aún, a la purasangre hermana del rey de los vampiros. El joven recogió del suelo la arrugada hoja de papel con el poema a medio escribir y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Nadie había leído jamás lo que escribía cuando la frustración y las ganas de maldecir al mundo entero se hacían demasiado fuertes como para caber en su cuerpo. La poesía era una liberación para él, la única manera que conocía de exorcizar sus demonios. Era como si todo lo retorcido que llevaba dentro encontrara una manera de abandonar su cuerpo, dejándole más limpio, y tomara forma sobre el papel, transformándose en algo hermoso. Una especie de catarsis, que diría algún filósofo.

No había vuelto a escribir desde que su mejor amigo desapareció y se enteró de su destino. Shiki agachó la cabeza y caminó por la semidesierta biblioteca arrastrando los pies. Perder al noble, gentil y sonriente Takuma había sido como verse abandonado de golpe en una isla desierta sin ninguna referencia de posición.

La vida de Shiki no era la mejor del mundo. Su madre era una demente que le confundía con su hasta ahora desconocido padre y que le reclamaba a su lado casi como a un amante. _Quita el casi_, reflexionó. Su padre, el que había sumido a su madre en semejante estado, había resultado ser un maldito purasangre que quería matarles a todos y que había poseído su cuerpo para conseguirlo. Para más INRI, era un Kuran. El tío de Kaname y de Yuuki. Lo cual les convertía a ambos en sus primos. Genial. Más familia feliz.

De todos los nobles, Shiki era, probablemente, el único que sabía lo que era tener que trabajar desde niño para asegurarse el sustento y el de su madre. La vida como modelo, falsa y vacía como era bajo los flashes de las fotos, era una perfecta analogía de él mismo. Hermoso en el exterior, sucio en el interior. Takuma había sido de las pocas personas, contando a Rima, que había visto bajo esa máscara y había creído que había algo que merecía la pena. De alguna manera, la cálida presencia de Takuma le hacía sentirse limpio. Casi optimista. También compartía con él una camaradería masculina que no podía encontrar en Rima, por muy unidos que estuvieran.

Senri recorrió cabizbajo los pasillos iluminados por la luna. Si pudiera hacer algo por traerle de vuelta, lo que fuera... Pero él no era un héroe ni un todopoderoso purasangre. Sólo era un desgraciado más que había asustado a la única otra persona que le provocaba el mismo efecto que Takuma: Yuuki.

La joven tenía la misma aura soleada y natural de Takuma, aunque aún más inocente. Hablar con ella era como respirar aire puro. Pero no había podido evitar su reacción. Verla leer aquella poesía, aquel fragmento tan íntimo de su alma, era como sentirse desnudo ante una manada de lobos. El joven suspiró y apoyó la espalda contra el repecho de una ventana. Por mucho que recelara de los purasangres después de sus últimas experiencias, de ella sólo había recibido sonrisas. Lo mínimo que le debía, si Kaname no le reducía a polvo antes, era una disculpa.

OOO

-Yuuki...

La joven alzó la cabeza, hipando. Kaname estaba de pie ante ella, ni siquiera lo había sentido acercarse. Se restregó los ojos con la manga del uniforme, secando sus lágrimas, y se puso en pie. Había alguna extraña chispa en los ojos de Kaname, el eco de alguna emoción, pero sobre todo mostraban preocupación. Alargó los brazos hacia la joven y la estrechó contra su pecho, enterrando la cara en sus cabellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Yuuki hundió más el rostro en las ropas de su hermano, sintiéndose como una tonta. ¿Qué le iba a explicar, exactamente? ¿Que había encontrado una poesía de Shiki y que éste había perdido un poco los nervios? ¿Qué sonaba más estúpido, eso o el hecho de que ella le hubiera confundido con Rido?

-No es nada, sólo... malos recuerdos que me asustaron.

Kaname aferró con suavidad los hombros de Yuuki, forzándola a separase de él. Le alzó a cara por la barbilla, escudriñando los ojos. Había vergüenza allí y supo instintivamente que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Entristecido, acarició su labio con el pulgar.

- Creí que teníamos un acuerdo de sinceridad, Yuuki.-comentó, desencantado.

Ella meneó la cabeza, volviendo a restregarse los ojos. No quería meter a Shiki en un lío con su hermano, pero tampoco quería mentir a Kaname.

- No es nada, de verdad. Es sólo que... pensé en Rido y en lo que me dijo y yo... me asusté.- se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.- Sé que suena estúpido e infantil, pero a veces parece que aún note sus ojos en mí.

Yuuki reprimió un temblor y Kaname volvió a abrazarla en silencio. Una oleada de negra furia le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, avivando la irritación que sentía desde que salió del despacho del director. Rido... Maldita fuera su existencia por toda la eternidad. Por fin había conseguido poner fin a su amenaza pero el purasangre sabía que tendría que lidiar con los efectos colaterales de sus actos el resto de sus días.

Rido había plantado en Yuuki la semilla del miedo a los vampiros cuando ella era sólo una niña que se asustaba ante una amenaza invisible. Sólo por eso ya merecía sufrimiento eterno. Rido le había arrancado de su olvido de muerte para atarlo de nuevo a un cuerpo que no era el suyo para poder contar con un títere de gran poder. En el proceso, había dejado a sus padres sin su auténtico hijo y les había robado su felicidad. Rido había dejado su marca de manera que cuando Yuuki bebía de él tenía que reprimir las imágenes de su auténtico ser encadenado por el sello de su tío. Y Rido seguía haciendo sufrir a Yuuki después de muerto, interponiéndose entre ellos.

Kaname intentó reprimir su frustración y su ira por no haber podido acabar personalmente con su tío. Para ello había tenido que recurrir a un peón que también amenazaba con ser un obstáculo permanente entre su hermana y él. Aspiró el olor de Yuuki, el familiar aroma floral mezclado con el perfume del miedo y decidió que valía la pena probar el plan de Cross. Si podía devolver a Yuuki algo del mundo de luz en el que había vivido quizás lograría verla reír de nuevo. Aunque tuviera que tragar a Yagari toda la noche.

Intentando reprimir sus emociones, susurró palabras tranquilizadoras a su hermana, besando sus cabellos.

- Sshh... calma. Se ha ido y no va a volver. Estás a salvo.- abrazándola contra sí, Kaname pensó que no dejaba de ser una ironía lo que le estaba diciendo, teniendo en cuenta los planes del director- Tengo noticias que creo que te harán feliz.

Yuuki aspiró por la nariz y rebuscó un pañuelo de papel en sus bolsillos para secarse los ojos. Agradecida del cambio de tema y de que su hermano no la presionara más, respondió con una sonrisa húmeda.

-¡Oh, explícamelas!

-Ven a sentarte conmigo primero.

Kaname la cogió de la mano y ella entrelazó sus dedos en un gesto tan natural que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Había pasado una semana desde su pacto de juego limpio, por así decirlo. Desde entonces los dos se habían mostrado algo tímidos el uno con el otro, como avergonzados de dar el primer paso después de atisbar hasta dónde podía llevarles. Yuuki se había concentrado en sus estudios con un interés desusado, con la voluntad de hacerle ver a Kaname que realmente consideraba la Clase Nocturna su futuro. El esfuerzo le había dejado el cerebro tan exhausto que muchas veces Kaname la había encontrado dormida sobre su escritorio y la había llevado a la cama. No habían vuelto a dormir juntos desde la última vez.

Tomaron asiento entre las columnas del claustro, con Yuuki intentando alargar su falda para evitar el contacto de la piedra fría con sus muslos.

-El alcalde ha invitado a todos los alumnos de la Academia Cross ha participar en los actos de la fiesta mayor que empieza pasado mañana.- Kaname besó sus nudillos enlazados.- Por supuesto, el director cree que es una magnífica oportunidad para que las dos clases confraternicen y para que los alumnos se diviertan en el mundo exterior.

A pesar de su reciente pena, los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron como platos, iluminándose.

-¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Nos lo podemos pasar genial, Kaname!- la joven casi saltaba en el asiento.- ¡El año pasado comimos tantas nubes de azúcar que estuvimos a base de manzanillas dos días! Ya verás, te encantará la feria y las casetas de comida. Mm... no sé si el director nos dejará ir a las discotecas de tarde este año. ¡Oh, ya tengo ganas de que sea viernes!- la joven se deshizo de la mano de Kaname y aplaudió con ganas.

La risa de Yuuki sonó como los cascabeles y Kaname no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante la peculiar noción que su hermana tenía de pasarlo bien. También se sintió conmovido ante el hecho de que Yuuki realmente pensara en los dos en aquel escenario. No había acabado de creer que la joven quisiera hacer todas esas cosas con él, pero su espontánea exclamación le calentó el corazón.

-Me alegro de que te guste la idea, Yuuki, aunque va a requerir algunas medidas extraordinarias de seguridad por parte de todos.

La joven parpadeó con sorpresa.

-Bueno, para eso está la policía local, ¿no?

Kaname resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco ante la inocencia de su hermana. Realmente, aún le costaba situarse en el mundo en que vivía.

-No hablo de ladrones humanos ni de posible alumnos extraviados. Hablamos de vampiros, Yuuki.

La joven aparcó por un momento su entusiasmo ante la mirada seria del purasangre. ¿Vampiros? Bueno, la Clase Nocturna al completo lo eran, ¿es que alguien tenía que controlarlos? En general eran todos bastante calmados. Espera un momento... Los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron como platos.

-¿Quieres decir que pueden haber Niveles E en la ciudad?

Kaname alargó el brazo y acarició la mano de Yuuki mientras reflexionaba. Lo último que le apetecía era preocupar a su entusiasta hermana ahora que había conseguido distraerla, pero tampoco podía dejar que pusiera un pie allí fuera sin tener ni idea de lo que podía ocurrir.

-Me preocupan varias cosas. Sara e Ichijou, junto con algunas familias, están buscando aliados contra nosotros y las familias de la Clase Nocturna. Podrían intentar atacarnos aprovechando que estaremos dispersos, aunque no es probable.- su pulgar trazó círculos tranquilizadores sobre su piel.- Me parece más previsible que liberen a algunos Niveles E para tantear el terreno y comprobar quién controla la ciudad. O que aprovechen la gran afluencia de humanos para aumentar sus reservas de Niveles E con discreción.

Yuuki contempló con desconcierto a Kaname, consciente de golpe de sus distintas procedencias. Ella ni siquiera había pensado que algo malo podía ocurrir y mucho menos se la habría ocurrido toda aquella trama. Su mundo era el de casetas de feria y el de Kaname el de oscuras conspiraciones. Yuuki no pudo evitar sentirse otra vez como una niña ignorante e intentó concentrarse en lo que más había retenido de todo aquel razonamiento.

-Pero, para aumentar esas... reservas de Niveles E tienen que convertir a gente, ¿no? Han de secuestrar personas y... -la joven intentó buscar las palabras que expresaran su rechazo a aquella crueldad cuando se tropezó con la mirada pensativa y profunda de Kaname. Algo en esa mirada le hizo ponerse en alerta.- Nosotros no creamos Niveles E, ¿verdad?- la ansiedad se manifestó en su voz.

La mirada de Kaname pareció volverse opaca, como alguien que ve más en el pasado que en el presente. Yuuki se encogió por dentro, sintiendo la necesidad, no por primera vez, de preguntarle sobre su vida pasada. Cuántos secretos ocultaba Kaname... Al cabo, él volvió a fijar la vista en Yuuki y meneó la cabeza.

-Yo no, y tampoco ninguno de los otros purasangres que me siguen... de momento. Pero es una capacidad que tenemos y Sara la usará.- volvió a besar las manos de Yuuki con calidez y una débil sonrisa asomó a sus labios.- No quiero preocuparte, sólo mantenerte informada de lo que pude haber fuera de los muros de esta Academia. Además, mañana por la noche haremos una batida en la ciudad para asegurarnos de que no hay amenazas. Yagari traerá a sus cazadores, también.- Kaname hizo lo posible por mantener el tono neutro al mencionar al vigilante.

Yuuki bajó la vista a sus manos. Conspiraciones, secretos, peligros. Aquel era el mundo en el que había crecido Kaname. Por mucho que le desagradara instintivamente, si aspiraba a comprender realmente a su hermano debía conocerlo. A fin de cuentas, también era su mundo ahora. Consciente de los ojos pensativos del purasangre fijos en ella, alzó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿Iremos juntos de patrulla?

Kaname abrió los ojos, cogido por sorpresa. Su última intención había sido dar a entender que ella iba a participar.

-Yuuki, no... No pensaba que tú participaras. Puede ser peligroso si las cosas se nos van de las manos.

La joven frunció el ceño.

-Pero yo también formo parte de la Clase Nocturna, tanto como tú y los demás. Además, vuelvo a ser una guardiana, ¿no?-palmeó su muslo izquierdo, donde llevaba sujeto a Artemis bajo la falda del uniforme.

Kaname siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño. Algún día debería advertir a Yuuki sobre el uso de aquel tipo de armas, pero aquello daría pie a demasiadas preguntas que no estaba seguro de querer responder. Levantó la cabeza y prendió la mirada en los ojos de su hermana. Detectó una mezcla de desconcierto y de tozudería que le hizo suspirar.

-Yuuki, aún no estás preparada para usar tus poderes en caso necesario. Si se diera un combate con Niveles E podrías resultar herida, por no hablar de si aparecieran Sara o Ichijou. No puedo correr riesgos.

-Lo prometiste.- Yuuki frunció el ceño, obstinada y sin dar su brazo a torcer.- Prometiste que podría volver a ser una guardiana y patrullar es una mis tareas, además de proteger a los alumnos de la Academia, vampiros o humanos.

-Yuuki, tus habilidades...

-Nunca se desarrollarán si sigo encerrada en la Academia.

Ambos se miraron con fijeza sentados en el murete de piedra, con las manos enlazadas. La mirada de Kaname era recelosa y triste; la de Yuuki, desafiante y confiada. Él hundió los hombros imperceptiblemente, apretando las pequeñas manos de la chica.

-Ni siquiera podría protegerte. Haré pareja con Yagari, no puedo dejarle sin vigilancia al mando de cuadrillas de cazadores.

-¿Tú con Yagari?-la boca de Yuuki dibujó una perfecta "o" de sorpresa, sabiendo la antipatía que se profesaban los dos. Reprimió una risita. Aquello tenía que ser digno de ver.- Bueno, mañana por la noche me tocaba patrullar a mí por la Academia, o sea que podemos aprovechar la pareja que tuviera asignada.

Kaname había colgado en la sala de estar de los dormitorios de los vampiros una plantilla con las parejas de vigilancia diarias, para que los alumnos pudieran consultarla con antelación. Frunció el ceño.

-Te tocaba con Senri Shiki.

La joven abrió la boca y el furioso siseo del modelo resonó de nuevo en su cabeza. En aquel momento, una figura con uniforme blanco y el cabello morado captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo, saliendo por la puerta del edificio principal.

Shiki.

El chico se paró en la puerta, con la mochila colgando de un hombro y una mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones, mirando fijamente a la pareja de purasangres. Luego bajó la cabeza y pateó el enlosado con el tacón del zapato, al parecer indeciso sobre si debía irse o acercarse.

Yuuki inspiró, forzándose a apreciar los detalles de la silueta de Shiki y captando todas las diferencias con Rido. Para ser justa, los dos no se parecían en nada. El susto anterior no tenía ninguna razón de ser. Probablemente, el joven se había sentido avergonzado cuando ella había descubierto aquella poesía que, con toda seguridad, había escrito él. Quizás no sería mala idea que ambos coincidieran de patrulla.

Kaname contempló el intercambio de miradas con creciente suspicacia. Algo había allí. Algo que hacía sentir incómodo a Shiki y recelosa a Yuuki. Estrechó los ojos. Rido... Shiki. Había utilizado sus sentidos para asegurarse de que no quedaba ni rastro de la posesión de Rido en el cuerpo de su primo, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que hubiera pasado algo por alto. Se puso lentamente en pie.

-¿Ha pasado algo que quieras contarme, Yuuki?

La chica se puso en pie también, con un escalofrío en la nuca. Había algo oscuro vibrando alrededor de Kaname, pero se armó de valor. Su hermano no era objetivo con Shiki.

-Nada que merezca la pena que te enfades.- le cogió la mano y la besó.- Deja que patrulle mañana con Senri y aclare algunas cosas. Seguro que sacamos algo bueno de ello.

Kaname dedicó al cabizbajo Senri una mirada evaluadora y luego contempló la decidida sonrisa de su hermana. Era posible que Yuuki tuviera una forma de resolver las cosas diferente a la suya. Siempre que el joven no le provocara más pena, podía dejar que hiciera las cosas a su manera.

Aún así, la irritación reprimida gran parte de la noche seguía palpitando debajo de su piel, creando un estado de ánimo peligroso. Enlazó con la mano izquierda la cintura de la joven y la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, pegándola a su cuerpo. Dedicó una lenta mirada de reojo a Shiki, que seguía plantado indeciso ante la puerta, y dejó que sus labios tocaran los de Yuuki. Su lengua lamió con lentitud el labio inferior de la chica, recreándose en los detalles, para luego seguir con el labio superior, que mordisqueó con suavidad. Su mano izquierda recorrió con sensualidad la espalda de Yuuki, para bajar con languidez hasta aferrar su cadera, acoplándola a su cuerpo.

Inspiró y empujó bruscamente sus labios con la lengua, reclamando acceso. La joven abrió la boca, sorprendida, apretando el uniforme de Kaname. El purasangre alzó una mano y aferró los cabellos de su nuca, ladeándole la cabeza con menos suavidad que de costumbre y paladeó a fondo su boca. Su lengua exploró apremiante, tentando a Yuuki con algún roce en sus colmillos. La joven pensó que estallaría por el sonrojo nuclear que se estaba expandiendo desde su cara a su cuello. Kaname y ella nunca se habían besado delante de nadie y había algo... oscuro en la manera que la tocaba Kaname. Como si el beso no fuera sólo entre él y ella, como si estuviera dedicado a alguien.

Kaname se tomó su tiempo. Estrechó a Yuuki contra sí, sujetando sus cabellos para impedirle moverse. Lamió, tironeó y enroscó su lengua con la de la joven sin descanso, apremiante. Cuando al fin se separó de ella, con una última succión a su labio inferior, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados bajo las pestañas negras y tenían un tono más profundo de lo habitual. Yuuki inhaló aire, temblorosa y confundida. Sus piernas parecían haberse vuelto de gelatina.

El purasangre la cogió de la mano y echó a andar hacia la puerta del edificio principal, donde Shiki parecía haber echado raíces en el suelo. El joven tenía una inequívoca expresión de sorpresa, incomodidad y susto pintada en la cara. Alzó la mirada hacia Kaname y volvió a bajarla inmediatamente. No sabía si Yuuki le había explicado a su hermano su inexcusable comportamiento o si Kaname había deducido algo por sí mismo, pero la amenaza implícita en aquel beso había estado tan clara como si la hubiera gritado a los vientos. Yuuki es mía; si haces que su sonrisa decrezca ni un milímetro, te encontrarás conmigo.

Algo se removió dentro del normalmente apático Shiki; algo muy parecido a la ira. ¿Qué tenían aquellos purasangres que creían que podían disponer de la vida de los demás, que podían moverlos a su antojo? ¿Qué gran favor tenía que agradecerles para tener que ir siempre con cien ojos con su comportamiento cuando alguno estaba cerca? Consciente de que aquella línea de pensamiento a donde le conduciría sería únicamente a la tumba, mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo.

Kaname se paró a un metro escaso de Shiki, dándole el perfil. Acarició un largo mechón de las coletas de la joven y le habló con suavidad sin mirarlo.

-Senri, ¿te importaría reunir a la Clase Nocturna en el salón de nuestros dormitorios por mí, dentro de dos horas? Tengo algo que comunicaros y así puedo disfrutar de un momento más de la compañía de mi hermana... a solas.

Shiki alzó la vista al instante, cogiendo la indirecta al vuelo. Cuando Kaname y Yuuki estaban juntos, los demás sobraban. Dirigió una mirada rápida a la desconcertada joven y asintió, desapareciendo en el interior del edificio.

OOO

-Confío en vuestra prudencia para manejar las situaciones en las que os podáis encontrar. Recordad que la discreción es vital para evitar el pánico entre los humanos.- Kaname se apoyó contra la mesa del salón.- Tenéis carta blanca para eliminar a cualquier Nivel E que encontréis y para borrar los recuerdos de cualquier humano que se pudiera haber visto implicado en un conflicto con vampiros.- paseó una dura mirada de advertencia por el silencioso auditorio.- No querría roces con los cazadores. Hasta donde sea posible, ellos harán su trabajo y nosotros el nuestro. ¿Alguna duda respecto a las parejas o las zonas de patrulla asignadas?

Kaname contempló a los vampiros que se desparramaban por el reducido salón; unos sentados en sofás, sillones o sillas, algunos de pie y otros en cojines en el suelo. Todos parecían haber comprendido la necesidad de garantizar la seguridad de las dos clases con discreción y de mantener una distancia respetuosa en las celebraciones que compartieran con los humanos.

Había repartido a los nobles por parejas y les había asignado a cada uno una zona de patrulla. Los cazadores se concentrarían en los barrios periféricos de la ciudad, donde tenían sus bases, y los vampiros peinarían el centro. Allá, en las grandes avenidas y en las plazas, es donde se concentrarían las celebraciones, con la mayor afluencia de personas. Los vampiros saldrían de la Academia por parejas, con una diferencia de 10 minutos, para dar tiempo a distribuirse por la ciudad sin levantar recelos. Por supuesto, nada de uniformes blancos mañana por la noche. Sólo le quedaba esperar que la ciudad estuviera limpia, o con mínimos problemas, y que los tres días de fiestas pusieran a prueba simplemente la capacidad de los vampiros de aguantar los chillidos de los alumnos de día. El suministro de tabletas de sangre estaba garantizado, después de encargar a Ruka que hiciera un pedido extra. La sed era algo que no se podían permitir rodeados de una muchedumbre humana.

-Recordad que antes del viernes por la tarde tenéis que comunicar a Kain el permiso de vuestras familias para asistir a la fiesta. Dos permisos, por favor, uno para los actos de calle y otro para las... -miró de reojo a Yuuki, forcejeando con la palabra. La joven asintió, animosa.- discotecas de tarde. A este respecto, recordad que debéis comunicar a vuestras familias, para su tranquilidad, que no estará permitido servir alcohol en estas instalaciones. Colgaré en el salón la lista con los grupos que podrán acudir a la ciudad cada uno de los días de fiestas y también quiénes estaréis de vigilancia esas tardes. En todo caso, quien tenga vigilancia una noche podrá participar en la fiesta otro día.

Yuuki sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz. Estaba segura de que no habría ningún problema mañana en la ciudad, aunque empezaba a entender la necesidad de las medidas de precaución adoptadas por el director y Kaname. La joven no podía esperar a que fuera viernes por la tarde. La perspectiva de pasar la tarde con Kaname y Yori en la feria sólo se veía superada por la posibilidad de pisar por primera vez una discoteca de tarde. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de bailar de puntillas por el salón. _Um_... ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quién se suponía que tenía que darle el permiso a ella, Kaname o el director?

Lo único que iba a echar de menos con más fuerza de la que quería confesarse era a Zero. El taciturno prefecto normalmente se dejaba a arrastrar a la feria sin demostrar demasiado entusiasmo, pero la joven siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír al final. Algunos de los peluches que sembraban su habitación se los había conseguido el joven demostrando su puntería con las escopetas de balines de los puestos de la feria. Suspiró, notando la familiar sombra en su ánimo. ¿Y si se encontraban con Zero en la ciudad? ¿Qué pasaría si llegaban a encontrarse cara a cara? ¿Intentaría hacer realidad su promesa de matarla? Tenía que haber algún modo de alcanzar al antiguo Zero escondido bajo aquella concha de ira. Comprendía su estado de ánimo, las terribles pruebas que había pasado, pero había algo antinatural en aquella sed de violencia de su ex compañero.

Después de toda la sangre que había visto, Yuuki empezaba a darse cuenta de que, cuando había vampiros y cazadores involucrados, las peleas no eran de patio de colegio. No se saldaban con una rascada y un ojo morado, como mucho. Se derramaba sangre de verdad y la muerte era un posible final. Su mundo había dado un salto de escala tan vertiginoso que le costaba aceptarlo.

La joven contempló a Kaname inclinado sobre la mesa y rodeado de sus nobles de confianza mientras acababan de configurar los grupos y ponerlo por escrito para que todo el mundo pudiera consultarlo. Había algo en la posición de sus hombros, en la forma que fruncía el ceño, que le indicaba que Kaname estaba tenso. Quizás no lo manifestaba, pero algo reverberaba a través de su sangre.

Involuntariamente, Yuuki se llevó la mano a los labios. El beso de Kaname había sido posesivo. No necesariamente violento, pero sí más brusco que en ocasiones anteriores. Yuuki se arrellanó en el sofá, cruzando las piernas y meneando un pie. Había algo que no le había gustado de aquel contacto; el hecho de que Kaname la besara como advertencia a Shiki. Pero una parte de ella, algún recoveco de su mente, había registrado aquella brusquedad como algo placentero, como si le transmitiera la profundidad de los sentimientos del purasangre. Posesión. Violencia. Algo de aquello atraía a una de sus mitades, llamaba a su sangre para que respondiera en el mismo tono y Yuuki era lo bastante sincera como para admitir que le daba miedo.

Sintió una mirada fija en ella y alzó la vista para encontrar los claros ojos azules de Shiki observándola. El modelo mordisqueaba un palito de chocolate con aire ausente. Yuuki le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y el joven bajó la vista, inseguro ante cómo debía comportarse.

Muchos de los alumnos empezaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones, teniendo en cuenta que ya se había servido la cena. Kaname había vuelto hacia poco rato de discutir los detalles de los próximos días con el director, por lo que supuso que su padre le habría procurado la cena en su despacho.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él, mientras colgaba la hoja manuscrita en el tablón de anuncios del salón.

-¿Has cenado ya?

El joven le dirigió una sonrisa ausente de perfil.

-Sí, el director ha hecho que nos sirvieran la cena en su despacho.- clavó una chincheta de colores en el papel, fijándolo al corcho.- ¿Por qué no subes a hacer tus deberes, Yuuki? No soy muy buena compañía esta noche.

La joven intentó disimular su desencanto.

-Pensaba que… quizás podríamos pasar un rato juntos.

Kaname la miró con fijeza, con varias emociones moviéndose en sus ojos. Deseaba estar con ella, pero aquella irritación que arrastraba toda la noche seguía palpitando demasiado cerca de la superficie. El enfado por la irreverencia del cazador, los recuerdos que le había suscitado sobre aquel insufrible ex humano, la frustración por lo que Rido les había hecho a todos... Aquel oscuro impulso de desahogar su rabia seguía allí y no quería pagarlo con Yuuki. Antes ya había dejado que algo saliera a la luz, besándola de aquella manera; no podía dejar que pasara a mayores. Y, sobre todo, debía mantener los recuerdos a raya.

Le acarició la cara con suavidad, componiendo una sonrisa ladeada.

-No estoy de buen humor, Yuuki. Es mejor que me serene esta noche para tener la cabeza fría mañana. No es que no quiera estar contigo, es que no creo que sea prudente. No te lo tomes a mal, por favor, no es mi intención.

Yuuki frunció los labios, molesta tanto por el hecho de que Kaname no se dejara ayudar como por que no le explicara qué era lo que había provocado aquel humor.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo intentar avanzar algunos deberes, si estas noches van a ser movidas.

-¿Te molesta si toco un poco el piano mientras estudias?

¿Molestarle? Seguro que sería un placer escucharle. Movió las coletas.

-Claro que no.

OOO

Yuuki intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, sentada frente al atestado escritorio de su habitación. Recientemente, había empezado a acumular libros en pilas en el suelo. Suspiró y dejó el bolígrafo sobre la libreta, disimulando un bostezo. Las delicadas notas de una composición a piano flotaban en el aire, frágiles.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Su hermano tocaba como los ángeles. En sus manos, la ya delicada pieza parecía aún más hermosa y etérea. Sin embargo, subyacía una nota oscura y siniestra en la forma de tocar. A Yuuki le recordó a algunos cuentos de hadas: bajo el mundo de princesas y castillos podían leerse historias terroríficas. No por primera vez, se preguntó qué secretos escondería Kaname, qué recuerdos oscuros tendría.

Apoyó los brazos sobre la libreta y la cabeza encima, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba claro que cada uno tenía derecho a su propio espacio, a su intimidad, pero no estaba segura de que lo mejor para su hermano fuera guardarse lo que fuera que le atormentaba. Medio dormida, decidió que si aquel estado de ánimo se prolongaba otro día, hablaría con él.

OOO

Kaname bajó con delicadeza la tapa del piano y acarició la pulida madera de ébano reflexivamente. Tocar siempre le calmaba, ayudaba a que las aguas agitadas volvieran a la calma, silenciando los recuerdos y permitiendo que el equilibrio volviera a reinar en su mente. No siempre funcionaba, sin embargo. No siempre conseguía mantener a raya la avalancha de recuerdos borrosos y amargura que le asaltaban cuando su parte más oscura emergía a la superficie. El purasangre tuvo la sensación de aquélla iba a ser una de esas noches.

Mientras abría el armario para coger su pijama, sopesó la posibilidad de permanecer despierto toda la noche, pero la descartó al punto. No era seguro que tuviera pesadillas – _dejà vu_, para ser estrictos- y mañana iba a necesitar estar fresco. Se despojó de sus ropas, colocándolas en la cesta de la ropa sucia y en la percha para planchar. Caminó en silencio hacia la puerta del baño que comunicaba con la habitación de Yuuki y escuchó. Bien. La respiración de la joven era pausada, profunda. Sin duda, dormía ya. Aquello debía darle tranquilidad, debía calmarse en el conocimiento de que, al final, él había triunfado. Yuuki estaba a salvo. Lo que le hubieran hecho a él podía aguantarlo si, después de todo, Rido no se había salido con la suya. Si Yuuki podía seguir siendo el alma pura que él no era.

Se vistió con el pijama sintiendo una oleada de cansancio que no supo si era físico o espiritual y decidió aprovecharla para intentar conciliar el sueño. Kaname se metió en la cama y apagó la luz de la mesita, sumiéndose en las tinieblas. Iba a echar de menos el calor de Yuuki junto a él aquella noche pero era esencial que la joven no estuviera a su lado si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que sus recuerdos le asaltaran. Nadie, especialmente Yuuki, debía verle al despertar.

Rebulló hasta encontrar la postura más cómoda, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y tapándose hasta la cara con el edredón, en busca de un calor que no era solamente físico. El sueño, anhelado y temido a la vez, lo acunó al cabo de poco.

_Cenizas... A mi alrededor todo son cenizas... El mundo no tiene forma, ni tiempo, ni materia.. Entonces, ¿por qué lo percibo? Mis sentidos están muertos desde hace siglos, mis ojos cerrados para siempre, mi mente rendida al olvido eterno, mi cuerpo desmenuzado en cenizas. ¿Por qué recuerdo?_

_Un tirón. Violento. _

_Una sacudida en mi alma. Algo aletea, el titubeante despertar de una mente inmensa, antigua y poderosa. La mía. Conciencia... había olvidado aquella palabra. _

_Otra descarga. Un punto rojo alumbra el limbo informe en el que despierto. Atrae mi atención e intento obviarlo, deseando volver a hundirme en la niebla. El punto rojo se acerca, transformándose en un hilo de sangre. La nota de color carmesí estalla en mi mente. Conozco ese color... sangre. El hilo rojo se enrosca alrededor de mi alma, pegajoso, sucio. Me resisto, pero soy impotente. Yo, que lo puedo casi todo. Yo soy... ¿quién soy?_

_El cordón de sangre tira de mí, arrastrándome fuera de la niebla gris, atándome, esclavizándome. ¿Quién osa? No puedo resistirme. Me arrastra hacia la luz, hacia un diminuto punto brillante como una estrella, puro e inocente. _

_No puedo acercarme, no debo... Estoy muerto, estoy seco. _

_El hilo de sangre se enrosca alrededor de mi conciencia y repta hacia aquel punto de luz, que late. Sé que siente terror._

_No le hagas daño, no le hagas daño... _

_La sangre nos ata y nos une, forzándonos. Siento la presión de mi alma enorme contra el pequeño punto de luz. _

_Inocente. No nacido. Amado._

_Los anillos de sangre nos estrechan, forzando la comunión. Me resisto. No matarás… No matarás más. Un antiguo juramento, ¿mío? El punto de luz se abomba y se distorsiona. Un débil chillido resuena en el espacio sin forma, el llanto de un alma que jamás nacerá. Una brutal colisión nos une a la fuerza. Me estrello contra la luz. Por un momento me rodea, pegándose a mí, negándose a abandonar el mundo que no ha llegado a ver. La luz se desvanece, vencida._

_Los lazos de sangre se enroscan más fuerte, sellándome. Materia. Blanda, extraña. Dolor a mi alrededor. Presión. Hacia fuera. Presión. Sal.. _

_No quiero. No quiero volver. No quiero más sangre. No quiero matar. _

_Un grito, sostenido, agudo. Un gemido largo, de mujer. _

_Ya he matado. Asesino. ¡ASESINO!_

_Un gemido. Miedo de mujer. Agudo. No, una mujer no… Joven…_

-¡Ka… na… me!

El purasangre abrió los ojos de golpe, sin ver nada alrededor. Oscuridad. _¿Dónde está la luz?_ Jadeó y se sorprendió de la sensación del aire entrando en sus pulmones. _¿Volvía a tener cuerpo? _La oscuridad se disipó lentamente lo suficiente para apreciar unos enormes ojos chocolate desorbitados a centímetros suyos. Un rostro joven en forma de corazón y un olor familiar… floral…

Kaname vio unas manos terminadas en garras aferrando un cuello delicado y no supo de quién eran. El olor de la sangre de los arañazos subió lentamente por sus embotados sentidos y un nombre estalló en su mente.

-Yuu… ki.

La soltó y se retiró hacia atrás con tal fuerza que se golpeó la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama. Su hermana se incorporó, boqueando en busca de aire y llevándose las manos a la arañada garganta. Los cortes empezaron a cerrarse pero dejaron regueros de sangre en las manos de ella. Lentamente, alzó los ojos hacia Kaname.

El purasangre estaba encogido contra la cabecera de la cama, sentado sobre la almohada. Respiraba con tal agitación que su pecho delgado subía y bajaba como un fuelle. Las mortíferas garras de sus manos se habían retraído y sus dedos delgados se aferraban a las sábanas como si fueran lo único real en este mundo. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, estaban velados en rojo y la joven pudo ver los colmillos extendidos por sus labios entreabiertos, como si estuviera respondiendo a un ataque.

Yuuki se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, intentando recuperar el aliento y sin saber si debía tocarle o no. Jamás había visto a Kaname en aquel estado. El eco de una fuerte emoción la había despertado con tal fuerza que había dado un cabezazo contra el escritorio, donde se había quedado dormida. Sin pararse a reflexionar, completamente aterrorizada, había corrido por el lavabo y se había precipitado a la habitación de su hermano. Lo había hallado encogido en la cama, en posición fetal, sacudiéndose como quien intenta huir de algo. Le había aferrado con suavidad el hombro, intentando despertarlo de la pesadilla, pero no había contado con su reacción.

Antes de que su ojo pudiera registrarlo, Kaname se había dado la vuelta y la había arrojado sobre el colchón, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella. Sus ojos eran el retrato del odio y del miedo. Sus colmillos extendidos la amenazaron con un siseo. Intentó coger aire, pero la inhalación se le cortó cuando sus garras le aprisionaron la garganta. Y ahora aquella mirada perdida en sus ojos, como si no pudiera entender del todo el mundo que le rodeaba.

Sobrecogida, alargó un brazo hacia Kaname, pero él se pegó aún más contra la cabecera.

-No… me toques.- incluso su voz sonaba extraña, como si la garganta no fuera suya.- No quiero... que me veas así.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, apretándose los ojos con las palmas, y Yuuki pudo ver que temblaban. Sus movimientos eran extraños, algo descoordinados. Queriendo ayudarle pero sin tener ni idea de cómo hacerlo, la joven simplemente esperó. Permaneció sentada en la cama con la manos en el regazo, consciente de la sangre que las manchaba pero sin saber qué pasaría si se levantaba para ir a lavárselas al baño. Paseó la vista por la habitación, intentando encontrar alguna pista de qué había podido provocar aquella reacción en Kaname. ¿Creía que iban a ser atacados? ¿Sus sentidos le habían revelado alguna amenaza?

Yuuki lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue incapaz de percibir nada en la habitación a oscuras. Lo único que le llegaba era la profunda perturbación de Kaname. Fuera lo que fuere lo que le había impactado de tal manera, estaba en su cabeza. Y aquel era el lugar más secreto que había existido jamás.

La joven no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así. Sentados en la cama cada uno en una punta, Kaname con la cara escondida entre las manos y ella retorciéndose las suyas sobre el camisón. La respiración del purasangre se fue haciendo más estable, más calmada. Al fin, alzó la vista, sacándose los mechones oscuros de los ojos.

Yuuki vio con sorpresa que, a pesar del tumulto emocional, no había derramado ni una lágrima. ¿Alguna vez lloraba? Sus ojos almendrados estaban entrecerrados y oscurecidos, ausentes. Su rostro era como un espejo donde se reflejaban tantas emociones extrañas que Yuuki no pudo interpretar ninguna. Insegura, dejó que él hiciera el primer movimiento, con el corazón en un puño.

Kaname fijó la vista en la joven, recreándose en los detalles. Ella era auténtica, real, pura. Ella era como tenía que haber sido él. Sus ojos enormes sólo mostraban preocupación, no miedo. Increíble... La mirada de Yuuki era transparente, bondadosa, su piel no tenía mácula, las suaves curvas de sus hombros y sus brazos tenían unas líneas perfectas. El camisón blanco ponía la nota adecuada a su inocencia. Bajó la mirada por sus brazos delgados hasta sus manos, que se retorcían en el regazo, y frunció el ceño. Sangre... La sangre manchaba las manos limpias de su hermana. Sangre que él había provocado. El camisón blanco estaba tiznado de sangre.

No podía dejar que se manchara, ella no.

Kaname se levantó de la cama de un salto, recogiendo a Yuuki en sus brazos tan rápido que la vista se le puso borrosa.

-¡Kaname! ¿Qué... ? ¡Déjame en el suelo! ¿Dónde...?

Sin pronunciar palabra, la depositó en el suelo del lavabo, junto a la pica, y abrió los grifos, regulando el agua hasta que salió caliente. Tironeó de los brazos de Yuuki hasta que metió sus manos bajo el agua, frotándolas y contemplando cómo el agua se tenía de rosa. No era suficiente.

En un gesto celérico, cogió la esponja de la joven de la bañera y presionó el bote de jabón sobre ella. Comenzó a restregar su piel con tal energía que pensó que se la arrancaría a tiras. Ella forcejeó, atónita.

-¡Ya... ya están limpias, Kaname, para! ¡No hay sangre! ¡Para, Kaname, me estás haciendo daño!

La aguda protesta de Yuuki tocó la parte racional de la mente del purasangre, que cerró los grifos y procedió a secarle minuciosamente las manos, asegurándose que no quedaba en ellas ni rastro de suciedad. Luego, mojó un extremo de la toalla y retiró el pelo del cuello de la joven, lavando los rastros de los arañazos.

-Puedo hacerlo yo... Casi no ha salido sangre. Todo está bien.- Yuuki inmovilizó la mano que sostenía la toalla, quitándosela con suavidad. No tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba a su hermano, pero estaba claro que tenía que calmarlo.

La mirada de Kaname seguía prendida en los tiznajos de sangre de su camisón.

-No.- susurró.- La sangre te ha manchado.

-Ya me cambiaré, no pasa nada. Déjame acompañ...

Kaname giró sobre sus talones, entrando en la habitación de Yuuki por la otra puerta del baño . ¿Qué... ? Yuuki oyó a su hermano abrir puertas de armarios y remover cajones hasta que volvió a aparecer con un camisón rosa limpio en las manos. La joven suspiró. Si cambiándose el camisón lo tranquilizaba... Extendió las manos hacia él.

-Dame el camisón, yo me camb...

Kaname se colgó el camisón limpio sobre el hombro y sujetó a la joven por los brazos, girándola de espaldas hacia el.

-¡Kaname, basta ya! Puedo hacerlo yo sola...

-Déjame limpiarte.- susurró.

Sorprendida más allá de las palabras, le dejó hacer. El purasangre se colocó a su espalda, alzándole los brazos. Remangó con cuidado el camisón manchado y lo deslizó por el cuerpo de Yuuki, exponiendo su piel. La joven inspiró bruscamente. Kaname le sacó el camisón por la cabeza, dejándolo caer en el suelo con un susurro de tela.

Yuuki se sintió enrojecer. El aire frío del baño se le pegó a la piel, haciéndola temblar. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta, tan vulnerable y tan perdida sobre los motivos de su hermano. La piel se le puso de gallina y los pezones se endurecieron de frío. Miró de reojo y vio su reflejo de perfil en el espejo del lavabo. Sólo se vio a ella, por lo que Kaname no podía ver su desnudez. Menos mal.

Notó su respiración en la nuca. El calor de su cuerpo parecía llegarle en ondas invisibles, acrecentando su sonrojo.

Ni un movimiento.

Levantó las manos para cubrirse el pecho y poder girarse para coger su camisón, pero unos brazos alrededor de su cintura desnuda se lo impidieron. El cuerpo de Kaname se pegó a su espalda, acariciándola con la seda del pijama y enterró la cara en su cuello.

Yuuki olvidó respirar. El aire frío en su pecho, su desnudez y el calor de Kaname contra ella eran más de lo que podía soportar. Totalmente confundida sobre sus razones, no pudo hacer nada más que permanecer rígida, sin saber si debía cubrirse o abrazarlo.

-Lo siento...

El murmullo de Kaname contra su piel desnuda le provocó un calambrazo por todo el cuerpo. Dejó que sus manos se posaran sobre las de él, enlazadas en su cintura.

-Kaname, ¿qué...?

-No preguntes, por favor. Hoy no.

Yuuki cerró la boca, apretando los labios, desorientada. Kaname se limitó a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y ella pudo notar que su cuerpo aún temblaba.

No se movió. No la tocó. No le habló.

Parecía contentarse simplemente con estrecharla contra sí, aspirando su olor y tranquilizándose. Al cabo, Yuuki tembló, helada. El movimiento pareció sacarle de su trance y levantó la cabeza de su hombro.

-Tienes frío, necesitas vestirte.- sus brazos desasieron la cintura de ella.- Por aquí, levanta los brazos…

Demasiado atónita ya para preguntar nada, Yuuki obedeció. Kaname le puso el camisón, dejándolo caer desde sus hombros. La tela acarició sus pechos y su estómago. Yuuki se giró hacia él, intentando encontrar la mínima pista sobre su estado anímico. La mirada de Kaname volvía a ser la que ella le había conocido demasiado bien aquellos años. Profunda, triste y encerrada en sí mismo. El purasangre le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

-Yuuki, siento...

La joven meneó la cabeza cortándole. Su corazón no podía aguantar más aquella noche. Se sentía incapaz de afrontar una larga serie de disculpas sin tener ni idea de los motivos. Lo único que quería era sentirle entre sus brazos porque, por un momento, le había parecido como si el Kaname que ella conocía estuviera muy, muy lejos.

Le cogió de la mano y abrió la puerta hacia su habitación, estirándole. Desde luego no iba a dejarle volver a su propia habitación, donde Dios sabía qué le había pasado. Él no opuso resistencia y se dejó conducir al interior del desordenado cuarto. Olía a colonia.

Yuuki lo arrastró hasta el pie de su cama y deshizo la cubierta. Sin energías para añadir palabra alguna, se metió en el rincón que tocaba a la pared y estiró los brazos hacia él. Kaname pareció dudar por un momento, con un destello de vulnerabilidad asomando a sus ojos, pero al cabo se metió también en la cama. Con un profundo suspiro, se dejó caer entre los brazos de Yuuki.

La joven acomodó su peso lo mejor que pudo, dejando que Kaname recostara la cara contra su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Le abrazó con fuerza, intentado transmitirle calor, calma y amor.

-Nunca podré perdonarme haberte atacado.

La voz de Kaname era tan suave que Yuuki pensó que hablaba para sí. Le acarició el pelo.

-Paraste a tiempo. Sabía que lo harías. Mi hermano jamás podría hacerme daño.

-No soy tu hermano... –su voz era casi un suspiro incorpóreo mientras se apretaba contra ella.

Yuuki sintió una punzada de dolor y le apretó con más fuerza en un acto reflejo. Kaname le había contado en líneas generales que él era el ancestro de los Kuran, pero ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Que el alma de algún antepasado habitaba también el cuerpo de su hermano? ¿Que compartía recuerdos de algún ancestro? Quiso preguntar, pero supo que no obtendría respuesta aquella noche.

Suspiró mientras le acariciaba. Cada una de las facetas que había visto hasta entonces de Kaname parecía pertenecer a una persona distinta aunque, paradójicamente, todas parecían encajar, fusionándose hasta crear una única personalidad. Había visto la cara tierna y amable que Kaname solía enseñarle cuando estaban a solas. Al seguro y carismático líder de los vampiros que atraía a los demás hacia él como las polillas a la luz. Había tocado al hombre sensual y posesivo que podía ser.

Ahora había comprobado que había algo que podía convertirlo en un niño asustado.

Pero nunca, nunca, le había visto usar sus poderes para dominar a los demás. Jamás le había visto someter la voluntad de vampiros o humanos. En todos sus años, nunca había oído que demostrara crueldad o desprecio por los demás.

Mucho tiempo después de que Kaname se durmiera acunado en sus brazos, Yuuki siguió contemplando las formas que la luna creaba en el techo de su habitación, intentando resolver el enigma.

¿Quién era realmente Kaname Kuran?

_La canción que está escuchando Shiki es "Self Steem", de Offspring, un exitazo de los 90. La poesía desde luego no la he escrito yo, es "Yo no sé", de Rosalía de Castro. En cuanto a la pieza que me imaginaba a Kaname tocando a piano, es "Orpheus & Eurydike, dance of the blessed spirits", de Gluck. Podéis encontrar algún vídeo en Youtube, si alguien tiene curiosidad ;-D_

_**26 de enero:** Guau, casi 400 hits. Me siento honrada, pero si os animárais a dejar alguna review ya haríais que mi día fuera redondo ;-D. Por desgracia, no tengo colmillos (ni un poquito), o sea que no muerdo ^^._


	5. Capítulo 3 Entra en la oscuridad Parte 2

**N.A.: **_Bueno…perdón por el retraso. Una semana movidita+ un constipado bestial = mi creatividad al nivel de una ameba ;-). No sé si esta segunda parte ha salido como quería, probablemente no, pero espero que os guste. Empezamos a introducir a Yuuki en su nuevo mundo y a sus nuevos poderes. Esta parte está más centrada en ella que en Kaname, también espero que me perdonéis por ello *guiña el ojo*. La siguiente parte de este capítulo tendrá Kaname y angustia por un tubo._

_Oh, en cuanto a los dos personajes que aparecen al final *señala hacia abajo del capítulo*, intentad no odiarles demasiado ;-). Ninguno de los dos está demasiado centrado en estos momentos, aunque los iremos viendo en otras ocasiones XD. ¡Siempre agradezco comentarios, en cualquier sentido!_

**Capítulo 3. Entra en la oscuridad. Parte 2.**

Yuuki despertó con la sensación de algo increíblemente suave cosquilleándole la nariz. Alzó la mano en un acto reflejo para apartarlo y fue recompensada con un leve suspiro. Abrió los ojos, descentrada, para darse cuenta del cálido peso sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza y se encontró a milímetros del rostro de Kaname. Su hermano tenía la cabeza recostada en la almohada rozando su mejilla y el cuerpo parcialmente encima del suyo. Los largos mechones oscuros eran lo que le había acariciado la cara.

La joven giró hacia el otro lado para distinguir la hora en su despertador con forma de gallo. Las 16.55 horas. Aún le quedaban cinco minutos para remolonear. Era raro que se hubiera despertado antes de que sonara la alarma. Normalmente, se requerían varias tandas de estruendosos carcareos para sacarla de la cama, pero había tenido un sueño inquieto y ligero. Las extrañas escenas de la noche anterior habían seguido reproduciéndose en su mente y tenía la sensación de no haber descansado.

Contempló la plácida figura de Kaname. La noche parecía haber surgido el efecto contrario en él. Por lo que podía recordar, apenas se había movido. Con delicadeza, le retiró un mechón y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. El cabello de los vampiros, al igual de su piel, era distinto al de los humanos, más fino, más brillante y más suave. También sus ojos eran diferentes; los colores eran más profundos, ricos en matices. Quizás por todo ello eran tan sensibles a la luz del sol.

En el caso de los purasangres, las diferencias estaban elevadas al máximo exponente, aunque ella no conseguía apreciar ninguna en su propio cuerpo. Recorrió embelesada el tranquilo rostro de su hermano. Las largas pestañas negras casi rozaban sus páĺidas mejillas. El cabello oscuro creaba un delicado contraste con su piel y la almohada. Su nariz era corta y recta y los labios parecían cincelados, perfectos... hechos para ser besados. Yuuki soltó una suave risita, divertida por sus propios pensamientos. Tal como estaba, apaciblemente dormido, parecía un ángel oscuro. Inocente, joven y vulnerable. Alargó el dedo con la intención de reseguir el perfil de sus labios...

¡KI-KI-RI-KI! ¡KI-KI-RI-KI!

Kaname abrió los ojos de golpe, como platos, y se sentó con tal rapidez que casi saltó sobre la cama. Cogida por sorpresa, Yuuki intentó desenredar sus piernas pero no le dio tiempo. En un rápido gesto, la arrastró encima suyo, en un lío de brazos, plumón y cabellos. Cuando pudo ser consciente de su entorno de nuevo, estaba bajo el cuerpo de Kaname. El joven, totalmente desorientado, tenía las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y el cuerpo pegado al suyo, en un gesto protector.

¡KI-KI-RI-KI! ¡KI-KI-RI-KI!

Encima de ella, Kaname giró la vista hacia el origen del estridente ruido. El gallo rojo prácticamente saltaba encima de la mesita de noche, desgañitándose casi al máximo volumen. Yuuki adivinó lo que iba a pasar demasiado tarde.

-¡No!

Sintió la ligera emanación de energía de Kaname y el gallito explotó a medio cacareo. Literalmente. Sus piezas se redujeron a pequeños fragmentos del tamaño de una avellana. Yuuki contempló desconsolada los últimos saltitos de un muelle perdido. Kaname gruñó y se dejó caer en la almohada de nuevo.

-¡Kaname, sólo tenías que apagarlo! -Yuuki intentó pasar por encima de su hermano para recoger lo poco que había quedado entero.- Fue un regalo de Yori, ¿sabes?

Para su sorpresa, Kaname atrapó su cintura y la estrechó contra sí, poniéndola encima suyo.

-La culpa es tuya, por despertarme con ese ruido infernal. Si tanto cariño le tenías, te compraré otro, siempre que le bajes el volumen.- besó su cuello con suavidad.- Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vienes a dormir a mi habitación y dejas que yo te despierte?

La punta de su lengua rozó el cuello de ella, provocándole un respingo. Las manos del purasangre recorrieron lentamente su espalda. Yuuki inhaló. ¿Qué narices le pasaba a Kaname? Se iba a dormir prácticamente deshecho y se despertaba con aquel... aquel extraño humor... seductor. ¿Es que tenía varios interruptores para varias personalidades? Se levantó un poco, empujando su pecho.

-¡Kaname! Ni siquiera nos hemos lavado los dientes.

Él sonrió lentamente, contemplándola desde abajo.

-No te estaba besando en los labios.

-¡Ooooh!- ella gruñó, enfadada.

Yuuki se sentó sobre él, intentando balancearse para levantarse de la cama. _Uh_... directamente sobre su entrepierna. La joven se congeló por un momento. Kaname alzó poco a poco una ceja, sin perder aquella media sonrisa enloquecedora. Yuuki pensó que moriría de sonrojo y se deslizó torpemente al suelo.

-¡Voy a lavarme los dientes!- le informó con un dedo alzado en señal de advertencia.

Entró en el cuarto de baño casi bufando. Estaba apretando el tubo de pasta dentífrica sobre su cepillo rosa acabado en un corazón cuando Kaname entró también en el baño.

-¿Qué haces?

Él la contempló con expresión de total inocencia.

-Lavarme los dientes para darte un beso de buenos días.

Yuuki observó de reojo a su hermano, que cogió su cepillo de dientes azul, impertérrito.

-¿Has acabado con la pasta?

Yuuki miró a lo que sostenían sus manos y se dio cuenta que había seguido espachurrando el tubo. La pasta de dientes resbalaba desde el cepillo a la pica. La joven le tendió la pasta a Kaname, sin girarse, y procedió a lavarse los dientes con más esmero del que le había dedicado jamás. Cuando acabó, con la boca llena de espuma, le echó una mirada de reojo. ¿Qué pensaría si la veía escupir en la pica? Tenía que haber alguna manera fina de hacer aquello, seguro. Aguantó la espuma en la boca hasta que empezó a picarle, mientras Kaname se cepillaba los dientes abstraído en su reflejo en el cristal. Maldita sea, ¿tanto tardaba Kaname en lavarse los dientes? _Oh, por Dios_... Aquella sí que era una escena extraña.

El joven cogió un vaso de plástico de la repisa del cristal y la llenó de agua. Con cuidado, se enjuagó la boca a pequeños sorbos, sin que la espuma resbalara desde su boca en ningún momento. Cuando acabó, se lavó la cara con parsimonia y enjuagó el cepillo. Una vez que hubo acabado de secarse la cara con la toalla, contempló de reojo a Yuuki.

-Tienes espuma resbalándote por la barbilla.

La joven estuvo a punto de tragarse la pasta y aferró un vasito de plástico, copiando la maniobra de Kaname. Él se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a contemplarla con una sonrisa divertida.

Yuuki dejó la toalla en su colgante y se dispuso a esconder su sonrojo con alguna réplica ocurrente cuando él la atrajo hacia sí, sellando los labios con los suyos. El aliento mentolado de ambos se mezcló cuando sus bocas se encontraron en un beso profundo. Yuuki alzó las manos para enlazar la nuca de su hermano y acercarlo más, pero él rompió el beso con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios.

-Buenos días...

La joven contempló el sereno rostro de Kaname tan cerca del suyo, perpleja y enfadada al mismo tiempo. La noche anterior le había dado un susto de muerte y ahora se comportaba juguetón, como aquel día en que compartieron un picnic después de que él le pidiera convertirse en su amante. "Mi carácter siempre ha sido malévolo, sólo que nunca te habías dado cuenta" ¿Quién lo entendía? Frunció el ceño.

Kaname reparó en ello y le acarició la mejilla, conciliador.

-¿He hecho algo malo?

Yuuki aferró su mano y movió suavemente la cabeza.

-Es que me desconciertas. Ayer por la noche parecías tan... extraño. Tan... asustado y enfadado... -dejó las palabras en el aire, sin saber exactamente cómo describir la sensación que había tenido de que él estaba muy lejos en aquel momento.- En cambio ahora te comportas como... como un chico normal... creo.

Yuuki bajó la vista a sus pies descalzos. ¡Cómo si ella pudiera saber como se comportaba un chico normal al despertar a tu lado!

-Siento haberte asustado ayer. No puedo pedirte perdón por lo que te hice porque no lo tiene.- la voz de Kaname era apenada y ella alzó los ojos de nuevo.- Tuve una... pesadilla. A veces me ocurre y no estoy muy consciente cuando me despierto, por eso no quería que te quedaras conmigo anoche.

Yuuki lo estudió. Le estaba diciendo la verdad, desde luego, nunca le mentiría. Siempre ponía la seguridad de ella primero, antes que cualquiera de sus necesidades, incluso la de consuelo y compañía. Siempre había sido así. Pero intuyó que no le estaba contando _toda_ la verdad.

-¿Cómo sabías que ibas a tener una pesadilla? Yo nunca puedo prever las mías.

Kaname se apoyó contra el mármol de la pica, indeciso de cuánto debía contarle. Llegaría el día en que tendría que contárselo todo, si es que reunía el valor para desnudarse ante ella de tal manera. Si no lo hacía, su relación nunca tendría una base de verdad. Pero no parecía el mejor momento cuando la Clase Nocturna estaría esperando sus instrucciones para comenzar las patrullas. En realidad, nunca parecía el mejor momento para arriesgarse a que Yuuki huyera de él cuando supiera qué era exactamente, el alma manchada y rota que era. El día que le explicara toda la descarnada verdad, la imagen que Yuuki tenía de él cambiaría para siempre. Suspiró para sus adentros.

-Me ocurre a menudo cuando me enfado o cuando recuerdo algunas cosas... -forcejeó, buscando la palabra adecuada- siniestras.- antes de que ella añadiera nada más, alzó la mano y recorrió su labio con el pulgar.- Te lo contaré un día, cuando esté… más seguro.- sonrió con melancolía.- Por otra parte, no sé cómo se comporta un chico normal, sólo quería disfrutar un rato de tu compañía antes de que salgamos a la ciudad y compensarte de alguna manera por lo que te hice.- _y demostrarte que puedo ser alguien normal._

_Oh... Las patrullas. Los vampiros. Los cazadores. La fiesta mayor..._

Yuuki casi lo había olvidado, pero las palabras de Kaname resonaron con más fuerza en su mente que las obligaciones. Cuando recordaba algunas cosas… Había tenido aquella pesadilla después de que ella le explicara que había tenido alucinaciones con Rido, a menos que le hubiera sucedido algo más que no supiera. Podía haber tenido pesadillas con el asesinato de sus padres, pero aquello era de esperar, no parecía un secreto tan terrible como para que no quisiera contárselo. Además, la posición en que lo había encontrado, encogido sobre sí mismo, parecía destinada a evitar que alguien le tocara o le agarrara. Una idea tintineó en su mente. Antes de que el valor la abandonara, se echó en sus brazos y le abrazó la cintura.

-No voy a pedirte explicaciones hoy, confío en ti. Ya me lo contarás cuando creas que tienes que hacerlo. Pero… tiene algo que ver con… con la persona que vi encadenada cuando bebí de ti por primera vez, ¿verdad?

Kaname inspiró profundamente y abrazó a la joven en respuesta. _La persona..._ No él, sino la persona. Como si fuera un ser distinto. Un extraño. Alguien a quien temer. _Confío en _ti... Pero, ¿era digno de aquella confianza ciega? Era tan difícil hablar de ello… Pero, al menos, le debía aquella respuesta. La palabra salió de su boca con tanta dificultad como si escupiera tierra y su tono fue dolorido.

-Sí.

Permanecieron abrazados un rato, descalzos en el lavabo, indecisos sobre cómo romper el silencio embarazoso y lleno de preguntas.

_Si pudiera llegar hasta ti y tocar tu alma. Sin secretos. Sin reservas. Sin dolor. Sólo Kaname y Yuuki._

_Si pudiera enseñarte quién soy de verdad. Sin miedo a tu rechazo. Sin sentirme sucio. Sin inseguridad. Sólo Yuuki y Kaname._

El aroma especiado de Kaname se desprendió de su cuerpo y se pegó a la piel de ella como el rocío. Delicado y natural. Como si siempre hubiera tenido que estar ahí, como una manera de decirle al mundo que ella formaba parte de él. ¿Por qué ella no sabia hacer lo mismo, ofrecerle su olor como prueba de que pensaba lo mismo de él? Kaname no le había explicado nada de aquella nueva faceta del vampirismo, del impulso de marcar a tu compañero con tu olor y Yuuki era aún demasiado insegura como para preguntarle. El abrir y cerrar de puertas en el pasillo la sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Cielos! ¡Debe ser tardísimo! Tenemos que vestirnos, aún no hemos desayunado.

Kaname se separó de ella, reluctante, y le sostuvo la barbilla con un dedo.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Podrías correr un serio peligro y es posible que veas cosas que no son fáciles de olvidar.

Yuuki sonrió.

-No lo hago sólo porque sea mi deber como guardiana. No soportaría quedarme aquí quieta mientras todo el mundo a mi alrededor corre riesgos. Ahora éste es mi mundo.- apretó la mano de Kaname.- No puedo seguir siendo una niña ignorante, no es justo para nadie.

La contempló durante un instante, asombrado aún de lo que había crecido. Con ironía, se dio cuenta de que era él quien tenía más miedo a que su hermana asumiera responsabilidades, por el peligro que podía afrontar, que ella misma.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer yo si te ocurre algo, si después de todos estos años de cuidarte te hieren sabiendo que existía ese peligro?- _¿arrasar el mundo hasta los cimientos?_

Yuuki abrió los ojos, consciente del esfuerzo que debía suponer aquello para su hermano, él que había consagrado su vida a mantenerla a salvo, que había ensuciado su conciencia con actos viles sólo por su bienestar. No pudo evitar sentirse una egoísta, pero algo en ella le decía que aquel era el camino correcto, que tenía que empezar a salir de su burbuja.

-No lo sé, Kaname. No quiero hacerte sufrir, me gustaría poder verte reír todos los días de mi vida. Pero sé que, si me quedo encerrada aquí, a salvo, algo de mí se irá consumiendo. Al final te haría sufrir más, porque no sería la Yuuki que conoces.

Kaname le acarició la cara, deseando decirle tantas cosas que nunca había pronunciado en voz alta. Finalmente cedió, asintiendo.

-Está bien. Recuerda que no debes ponerte el uniforme hoy, no es discreto. Acuérdate de coger el móvil que te regalé. Aunque probablemente sea capaz de percibir si te ocurre algo, así iremos más rápido si necesitas ayuda. ¿Nos vemos en la puerta para bajar a desayunar? -añadió en tono casual.

Los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron como platos y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su cara. ¿Kaname iba a bajar a desayunar con todos? Se había asegurado de enseñarle el manejo de la cafetera exprés hacía un par de días, cuando el resto de los vampiros estaban ya en sus habitaciones, para que no se sintiera incómodo si algún día se unía a ellos. Kaname realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por abrirse al mundo.

Sonrió como una criatura.

-¡Claro! ¡Voy a vestirme!- se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, girándose en un torbellino de melena y camisón.

Antes de que pudiera salir del baño, Kaname la detuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca. Ella se giró, con una expresión interrogante.

-Yuuki… -su expresión volvía a ser vulnerable, sentida-. Gracias.

Lo contempló, confundida de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

Kaname sonrió. _Por no temerme, por ser mi luz cuando sólo veo tinieblas, por darme esperanzas de que aún puede quedar algo inocente en mí. Por tantas cosas…_

-Por abrazarme anoche a pesar de haberte asustado.

Yuuki sonrió con calidez. ¿Qué tenía Kaname que podía derretirla con sólo una frase? Qué alma solitaria debía ser para tener que agradecer un abrazo, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a recibirlos. Cogió la mano que sostenía su muñeca y besó la palma.

-De nada. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ser abrazado. Pienso hacerlo todos los días.

La joven desapareció en su habitación sin tiempo para ver la lenta y deslumbrante sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de su hermano.

OOO

-No puedo creer que Kaname vaya a hacer pareja con ese... ese cazador.- Ruka removió el café soluble en su taza, con las delicadas cejas fruncidas.

-Bueno... Yagari no nos ha tratado nunca de manera explícitamente descortés, Ruka.- a su lado, Kain partió con cuidado un kiwi.- Simplemente, no ha adorado a Kaname como suele hacerlo el mundo vampírico al completo.

¿Se lo imaginaba ella o había una pizca de cinismo en el tono de Kain? La aristócrata le miró de reojo, pero la expresión del pelirrojo era completamente impasible.

-A quien yo no envidio para nada es a Senri.- Aidou se sentó a la mesa con un gesto airoso, señalando al modelo con la cabeza y sosteniendo una taza con un capuccino. Desde que había aprendido a hacer funcionar la máquina había probado todas las variedades de café.- Si Yuuki se hace siquiera un arañazo, Kaname lo convertirá en fosfatina.

Shiki le dirigió una ceñuda mirada de reojo mientras se servía su propia ración de fruta y tostadas. Como si le hiciera falta que se lo recordaran.

-¿Tan despiadado crees que soy, Hanabusa?

La suave voz de Kaname desde el umbral de la puerta congeló a Aidou en su silla más de lo que podrían haberlo hecho sus poderes. El purasangre iba ya vestido, con un pantalón negro y una camisa de color violeta oscuro. Se apoyaba lánguidamente contra el marco de la puerta, observando el comedor, que se había quedado repentinamente en silencio. Una peculiar sonrisa indescifrable flotaba en sus labios. El noble rubio alcanzó a ver la pequeña silueta de Yuuki justo detrás suyo, con una clara expresión divertida.

Aidou se mordió el labio, mortificado. Qué hacia Kaname tan pronto en el comedor, por todos los demonios. El Presidente del Dormitorio nunca bajaba de su habitación hasta que habían terminado de desayunar y Yuuki tampoco solía ser de las primeras. Normalmente, los nobles aprovechaban para intercambiar impresiones antes de que la joven bajara. No es que la criticaran a su espalda -de hecho, no la criticaban-, pero el ambiente siempre era más distendido cuando no había un purasangre delante. Uno no tenía que vigilar si cualquier comentario inocente podía ser malinterpretado.

-Eh… no, en realidad no lo creo. Sólo que…- Aidou levantó la vista hacia su primo, buscando ayuda, pero el pelirrojo parecía absorto en su kiwi. _Ten familia para esto_.- es una responsabilidad… en fin…

Miró hacia Shiki, cuyo enfado parecía haber aumentado un par de grados, y luego volvió a contemplar a Kaname, intentado decidir si le iba a castigar o si estaba de buen humor. Para su inmensa suerte, parecía que lo segundo era más acertado. El purasangre se separó del marco de la puerta con gesto elegante y caminó decidido hasta las mesitas donde se disponía el desayuno.

La clase entera aguantó la respiración.

Kaname se sirvió una sencilla taza de porcelana blanca de la pila anexa a la cafetera y la colocó bajo el surtidor con gesto seguro. Sin titubeo alguno, presionó el botón correspondiente al café largo y ajustó el azúcar deseado.

La máquina comenzó a emitir los sonidos de engranajes y líquido vertiendo ante el estupor general.

Mientras salía el café, el purasangre se hizo con un plato de postre y depositó encima una cucharilla. Se apoyó de espaldas en la mesita de servicio, con las manos apoyadas en el borde y se mantuvo impasible ante los ojos como platos y las bocas medio abiertas que le contemplaban. _Um_… quizás tendría que bajar a desayunar más a menudo. Sonrió al pasmado Aidou.

-Mi hermana ha decidido participar en esto como una más de la Clase Nocturna, además de como guardiana.- desvió la mirada hacia Yuuki, que parecía intentar aguantarse con todas sus fuerzas una explosiva carcajada mientras trasteaba con los cuencos de cereales.- Confío en sus capacidades para defenderse, llegado el caso. Aunque es cierto que apreciaría personalmente la atención de su compañero de guardia.

Kaname se giró hacia Senri con la misma sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos parecieron transmitir un mensaje completamente diferente. El modelo asintió, serio, y bajó la vista a su desayuno. El resto de la clase volvió a dirigir las miradas a su líder. Kaname retiró su café, lo depositó en el plato y paseó la mirada por la larga mesa común, con una ceja alzada. Los demás vampiros siguieron su mirada, demasiado sorprendidos aún por su presencia como para adivinar sus necesidades. El ruido de una silla arrastrada por el suelo les sacó de sus pensamientos. Seiren colocó la silla en la cabecera de la mesa, junto a la que normalmente reservaban a Yuuki. Fusiló con la mirada a los vampiros que se encontraban más cerca que, instantáneamente, se apretaron para dejar espacio a los dos purasangres.

-Gracias, Seiren.

Kaname depositó su taza en la mesa y recorrió la sala sirviéndose un zumo de naranja de una jarra de cristal, unas tostadas y un par de pequeños botes de cristal con mermelada. Cuando volvió a la mesa, todas las miradas de la sala siguieron sus movimientos. Yuuki estaba ya sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, a punto de atacar su cuenco de cereales. La joven contestó con una ancha sonrisa las miradas de la Clase Nocturna.

-¡Buen provecho!

Varios "gracias" e "igualmente" resonaron por el pequeño comedor. Los vampiros volvieron a concentrar su atención en sus desayunos, dedicando discretas miradas de reojo a los dos purasangres, que desayunaban en amigable silencio. Hasta entonces, la clase ni siquiera había sabido qué era lo que desayunaba Kaname.

Las conversaciones, más contenidas esta vez, volvieron a reanudarse en murmullos. Ruka se limpió delicadamente los labios con una servilleta, intentando ignorar el hecho de que el olor de Kaname flotaba alrededor de Yuuki, sentada a su lado izquierdo, como una segunda piel. Era de esperar que la marcara con su olor como su compañera, pero aún así... La bella noble era incapaz de percibir el olor de Yuuki en su líder y aquello se sumó a la supuesta lista de afrentas de la joven. Tener a Kaname como compañero y no marcarlo... ¿se podía ser más despreciativa? ¿Tan poco lo amaba Yuuki?

Al menos, cuando dispusieran de nuevo del amplio comedor de los dormitorios originales, con sus pequeñas mesitas, no tendría que estar tan cerca de la joven. La noble levantó la vista hacia Kaname.

-Los trabajos de consolidación de la estructura de los antiguos dormitorios casi han finalizado, Kaname. Probablemente, la semana que viene empezará la reconstrucción interior. Con suerte, a primeros de diciembre o a mediados podremos volver a trasladarnos allí.

El purasangre dio un sorbo a su café y depositó la taza en el plato.

-Gracias por ocuparte de la buena marcha de esos trabajos, Ruka. Aprecio tus esfuerzos.- después de todo, ayudar al director a lidiar con una cuadrilla de trabajadores humanos debía ser lo más parecido a la expiación de sus pecados que podía imaginar la joven.- Aunque debo decir que encuentro este nuevo ambiente bastante acogedor.- sonrió con gentileza, paseando la mirada por la sala.

Kaname captó la sorpresa de los alumnos con su inesperado cambio de actitud y supuso que muchos de ellos lo atribuirían, acertadamente, a la influencia de Yuuki. La sociabilidad en ocasiones cotidianas como aquella no era precisamente el punto fuerte de ningún purasangre, ni siquiera de uno tan atípico como él mismo. Untó la mermelada en las tostadas y las mordisqueó algo ausente mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana, que parecía disfrutar como una niña con un enorme montón de cereales de chocolate.

Quizás sí que había llegado el momento de introducir algunos cambios en la manera cómo los purasangres se relacionaban con el resto de mundo; algunas modificaciones en lo que se consideraba o no correcto compartir con los demás. Aunque, como todos los cambios, había que inducirlos poco a poco, de lo contrario podrían provocar desorientación. Acabó las tostadas y bebió pausadamente su zumo de naranja, consultando el reloj de pared. Las 17.45 horas. Dentro de quince minutos debía reunirse con Yagari ante la verja de entrada a la Academia.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna duda de su cometido esta noche?

Los nobles se miraron entre sí, finalizando su desayuno. Desde luego, si alguien la tenía no se la iba a consultar a la cara.

-Bien. Conocéis el orden de salida. Yo partiré primero con el cazador. Recordad los puntos de encuentro de los grupos en la ciudad y la hora a la que debéis regresar a la Academia. Esperemos que la noche sea tranquila.

Se levantó y apretó con suavidad el hombro de Yuuki, en señal de despedida. La joven alzó la mirada hacia él, insegura de cómo debía responderle. ¿Era correcto que le abrazara o le besara en público? A juzgar por la reacción de los demás ante su mera presencia, probablemente no, a menos que quisiera provocar ataques de corazón en cadena. Optó por apretarle la mano en respuesta, demorando el contacto. Los ojos de Kaname volvían a ser serios y profundos.

_Ten cuidado. No podría soportar que te ocurriera nada, no podré estar allí para protegerte._

El mensaje era tan claro que no necesitaba palabras. La joven apretó por última vez su mano y sonrió.

_Gracias por respetar mi decisión. Sé lo difícil que es para ti._

Kaname soltó su hombro y asintió en despedida al resto de los alumnos, que contemplaban algo avergonzados el silencioso intercambio. Que pensaran lo que quisieran. Bastante tendría ya con no dar rienda suelta a su genio con el cazador y pagar con él el miedo atroz a que Yuuki sufriera ningún daño.

OOO

Yuuki se ajustó el cuello de su gabardina marrón mientras esperaba su turno de salida en el vestíbulo del palacete. Movió las piernas un par de veces, asegurándose de que Artemis estaba bien sujeto a su muslo y no le molestaba. Rezaba por no tener que usarlo, por mucha tranquilidad que hubiera intentado transmitir a Kaname. Empezaba a entender el desgaste que suponía ofrecer siempre un rostro de serena confianza ante los demás, aunque la presión que soportaba ella no era ni la mínima parte de la que tenía Kaname sobre sus hombros. Sabía que si aún fuera humana no podría comportarse con aquella madurez. Había algo en su sangre que la ayudaba a mostrarse más estable, al menos de cara a los demás, y dio gracias por ello.

-Hola.

Se giró a tiempo de ver aparecer a Shiki acabándose de poner una cazadora tejana por encima de una sudadera gris. El joven se sacó la capucha y dejó que cayera sobre la chaqueta, dándole un aire casual. Los tejanos bombachos caídos y las bambas de suela gruesa acababan de completar el conjunto. Yuuki sonrió. Viéndole vestido así, sin el rígido uniforme blanco, nadie diría que era un vampiro. Por un momento, se preguntó si su falda plisada de cuadros rojos y negros y su suéter de punto negro eran lo bastante discretos como para confundirse con los humanos. Probablemente sí, decidió.

-Hola, Senri.

Él la contempló un momento. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla sin pronunciar palabra. No hacía falta ser adivino para ver que se sentía incómodo y Yuuki resolvió hablarle en cuanto salieran del edificio.

Los dos ojearon a ratos el reloj de la entrada, incitando a las manecillas a avanzar más rápido para tener algún sitio a dónde ir lejos de aquel incómodo silencio. Finalmente, el segundero marcó el momento de su salida. Ambos estiraron las manos al mismo tiempo par abrir la puerta, rozándose.

-Eh... lo siento.

-No... tú primero.- Shiki señaló al exterior con la cabeza mientras sujetaba la puerta.

-Gracias.

Fuera, el cielo estaba veteado de franjas naranjas, rosas y doradas por encima de los altos árboles que rodeaban la Academia. Los dos jóvenes echaron a andar por el estrecho camino enlosado hacia la discreta salida trasera de la parte del complejo reservada a los vampiros. Yuuki contempló de reojo el aparentemente apático perfil de Shiki, intentando decidir cómo dirigirse a él; a fin de cuentas, casi no le conocía. Shiki fijó la vista en sus deportivas, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de los tejanos. ¿Debía empezar por una disculpa o por un agradecimiento porque la joven, según parecía, no hubiera contado nada a su hermano?

-Oye, Senri...

-Yuuki, yo...

Los dos dejaron de andar un momento y se giraron para mirarse. La incomodidad estaba escrita claramente en los finos rasgos del chico. Yuuki rió.

-¡Si tenemos que pasar parte de la noche juntos es mejor que dejemos de hablar al mismo tiempo, sino va a ser difícil!

Senri sonrió a medias, contagiado de la risa de la chica.

-Lo siento. No sé muy bien cómo hacer estas cosas.- le dio una patada a una piedra suelta.- Sólo quería pedirte disculpas, no tengo perdón por haberte amenazado de esa manera y menos a ti.- la miró de reojo, cabizbajo.- Gracias por no habérselo contado a Kaname, me habría pulverizado en el sitio.- reparó en que parecía querer decir que ella no tenía autoridad para hacer lo mismo, cuando era una purasangre también.- Eh... aunque tienes todo el derecho a castigarme tú por ello.

Yuuki estudió cuidadosamente a Senri, perpleja. Al cabo echó a andar hacia la salida, con el modelo siguiendo sus pasos. ¿Tenía menos disculpas amenazarla a ella que a otros? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque creía que Kaname aparecería detrás como un espíritu de venganza? La joven se sintió decepcionada. ¿Por qué todo era siempre en función de su hermano? ¿Y por qué narices creía que le iba a castigar? Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, con la cabeza gacha.

-Creía que lamentabas haberme gritado porque yo te caía bien, no por miedo a Kaname.

Senri hizo un alto, cogido por sorpresa, para avanzar luego a zancadas largas hasta ponerse a su altura. Su tono fue un murmullo confundido.

-Me caes bien. Bueno, lo poco que te conozco. Es sólo que Kaname es un purasangre. Bueno, tú también.- _genial, Senri, líala más_.- No sé, es que parece que tú no seas de la clase de purasangre que quiera freírte por algo así.

Yuuki sonrió.

-Vaya, menos mal. ¡Me alegra saber que no piensas eso de mí!- _aunque no pondría la mano en el fuego en el caso de Kaname_.- Entiendo que te enfadaras, ¿sabes? Cuando alguien descubre por error cosas íntimas es fácil enfadarse. Cuando era más jovencita yo escribía un diario y me habría vuelto loca si alguien lo hubiera leído.

Senri caminó un rato en silencio, abrumado por las diferencias entre todos los purasangres que conocía. Rido... mejor no pensar en él, en la rabia oscura que le invadía cada vez que podía notar la suciedad aún en su interior. Sara... sería feliz arrancándole el corazón por lo que le había hecho a Takuma. Kaname... bueno, su líder era un auténtico enigma la mayor parte del tiempo. Compartía con otros de su clase su orgullo, un cierto distanciamiento y la habilidad de manipular a los demás a su antojo. Pero solía tratarles a todos con amable cortesía y jamás imponía su voluntad. Aquello le había ganado cierto respeto renuente de Senri, aunque sabía que nunca podría profesar al joven purasangre la fidelidad completa que sí era capaz de sentir por Takuma. Quizás la diferencia estaba en el significado de respeto y de amistad, decidió.

Yuuki... Bueno, ella era _totalmente_ diferente a cualquier otro purasangre. No es que fueran malvados, pero todos ellos compartían un cierto toque amenazador. Ella no tenía nada de aquello. En realidad, parecía más bien estar a caballo entre el mundo humano y el vampírico. Algo perdida, como si no supiera bien cómo tratarles y hubiera decidido, sencillamente, decir lo que pensaba en cada momento. A Senri empezaban a gustarle aquellos modales cercanos y su sinceridad. Al menos, eran un contraste con lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-Siento haber reaccionado así. No merecía la pena, lo que escribí era sólo basura.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso!

La enfadada exclamación de la joven le pilló a contrapié. Yuuki tenía el ceño fruncido cuando llegaron a la pequeña puerta de salida de la Academia. El siniestro portero les abrió la verja sin pronunciar palabra e iniciaron el descenso por el empinado camino que conducía a la ciudad.

-Lo que escribiste era hermoso, Senri. No todo el mundo es capaz de poner sus sentimientos en un poesía, era conmovedora.

Él la contempló, atónito. ¿Estaba mintiéndole para calmar sus heridos sentimientos? A pesar de su innata desconfianza hacia los purasangres, Yuuki no parecía de aquella clase de personas.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Ajá.- la joven asintió con un cabeceo.

Hermoso. Senri nunca habría creído que sus pequeños ejercicios de descarga emocional pudieran serlo. Ciertamente, no se sentía hermoso por dentro y solía escribir lo que tenía en cada momento en su cabeza. Un tanto abochornado al comprobar cuánto significaba para él la aprobación de una persona cuando había esperado recibir su burla, murmuró un agradecimiento con la cabeza baja.

Ambos caminaron en un silencio menos tenso por el camino señalizado. Las farolas empezaron a titilar, calentándose para encenderse.

-Echo de menos a Takuma.

La suave voz de Yuuki le volvió a hacer alzar la cabeza. La chica caminaba con la vista fija al frente.

-Yo también.

-Siempre tenía una palabra amable y una sonrisa. Cuando entraba en los Dormitorios Luna hacia lo que podía por que me sintiera a gusto.- la joven no desvió la vista del camino.- Ojalá pudiera tenerle aquí ahora que pertenezco de nuevo a este mundo.

El familiar agujero oscuro en el corazón de Shiki volvió a abrirse, pero había una nueva sensación en él. El suave alivio de saber que no estaba del todo solo en su pena. Con cierta sorpresa, reparó en que Yuuki era quien lo había confesado primero. ¿Quizás lo hacía para incitarle a manifestarse en voz alta sin la agresividad de una pregunta directa sobre cómo se sentía? La miró pensativo, pero su expresión parecía sinceramente apenada. Su aprecio por ella subió unas décimas y resquebrajó algo la muralla de silencio de la que se había rodeado desde que perdiera a su mejor amigo.

-¿Sabes? Desde que desapareció nadie habla nunca de él. Es como... como si todo el mundo quisiera hacer ver que no ha pasado nada y que no existe. Igual que con mi...mi... – _muérdete la lengua, imbécil._ Senri calló de golpe, avergonzado por cargar a la joven con sus problemas.

Yuuki le dedicó una mirada pensativa de reojo.

-A lo mejor es porque los demás tampoco saben como ayudarle. A veces, cuando sientes que no puedes hacer nada por cambiar una situación se te hace difícil compartir las cosas con los que tienes cerca, tiendes a encerrarte en tu pena. A mí me pasa. No quiere decir que no te importe, sólo que no sabes qué hacer.- esbozó una tenue sonrisa cálida.- No creo que haya ni una sola persona en los Dormitorios Luna que no añore a Takuma. Era… es como un ángel.

Senri la contempló un instante para desviar la vista de nuevo al suelo con rapidez. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas ardientes punzadas en los ojos. Avergonzado, tragó saliva para disimular su angustia. El camino desde la Academia desembocó en un parquecillo de aire romántico a las afueras de la ciudad, con delicados bancos de hierro forjado y cuidados parterres de flores. Pequeños grupos de jóvenes de su edad charlaban sentados en los respaldos de los bancos, algunos con latas de refrescos y otros con bolsas de pipas. Madres con hijos pequeños les gritaban que era hora de recogerse y algún corredor en chándal con un mp3 en los oídos les adelantó resoplando.

Yuuki recorrió el parque con la mirada, absorbiendo la normalidad de la escena. Aquélla no era su zona; el parque tenía asignada una patrulla de cazadores. Intentó afinar sus sentidos de todos modos por si captaba alguna amenaza. Inspiró, dejando que el entorno se descompusiera en olores y sonidos. Hierba recién cortada. Las diminutas gotas de sudor del corredor flotando en el aire. Patatas saladas. Arena. Retumbar de batería saliendo de un móvil con música de un chico. Un pájaro trinando en una rama...

El mundo había dejado de ser una visión única para transformarse en un prisma con miles de sensaciones asociadas a una misma escena. Fascinante. Yuuki pensó que podría pasarse horas sólo desenredando el entramado de aquel parque.

A su lado, Senri parecía arrastrar los pies sobre la hierba, ajeno a todo, aunque Yuuki le vio levantar la cabeza en un par de ocasiones para sorprender a algún niño saliendo de su escondite entre las sombras de los árboles. El joven debía tener los sentidos mejor adiestrados que ella, estaba claro, y sabía discriminar lo que podía ser información importante del simple escenario.

-¿Crees que Kaname no quiere ayudar a Takuma?

Yuuki abrió mucho los ojos y se giró hacia su compañero.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Kaname y Takuma se criaron juntos.

Senri se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que aquello podía no tener ninguna importancia. Luchó por controlar la desesperanza de su voz.

-Recuerdo que Kaname estuvo a punto de atacar a Ri… a mi cuerpo en su despacho, pero Takuma se interpuso.- el joven hablaba en susurros.- Kaname es un purasangre, supongo que podría contrarrestar lo que sea que mantiene a Takuma obediente a Sara, ¿no? Quizás no lo hace porque lo ve como un traidor, como un obstáculo en su camino. O porque cree que se ha unido a ella por voluntad propia.

Yuuki lo contempló en silencio. Su primer impulso fue negar aquellas palabras, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Kaname sólo le había contado en líneas generales lo que le había ocurrido a Takuma, pero no le había explicado su opinión. No le había dicho si se sentía triste o enfadado. Sin embargo, hasta donde ella sabía, Takuma era lo más cerca de un amigo que tenía su hermano. Kaname no era un trozo de hielo sin sentimientos, bien debía sufrir pena o ira por lo que le había ocurrido.

-No creo que Kaname piense eso de Takuma.-contestó con voz suave.- A veces es difícil saber lo que pasa por su mente, -_dímelo a mí._- pero Kaname tiene sentimientos como cualquiera. Lo más probable es que haya alguna cosa que no sabemos. -_otra más._- Creo que, si estuviera en su mano ayudarle, lo haría. Y yo también, si supiera cómo.

Atravesaron las verjas de salida del parque esquivando la cola de personas ante una churrería. El olor a frito, azúcar y chocolate que salía del tubo de ventilación golpeó a Yuuki con tanta fuerza que bloqueó su sentido del olfato por unos minutos... poniendo a funcionar sus jugos gástricos acto seguido.

Atravesaron calles donde las persianas de las tiendas empezaban a bajarse. Hombres con maletines y mujeres con traje salían de las oficinas, a veces charlando un momento en las puertas con otros compañeros. Jóvenes de los colegios públicos de la ciudad que contaban con tener fiesta al día siguiente atiborraban las plazas y las principales avenidas en grupos ruidosos.

Conforme llegaban al centro de la ciudad, las calles cortadas para la fiesta y los puestos de madera a medio montar, donde se vendería comida o pequeña joyería artesanal, se fueron haciendo más comunes. Era la primera vez desde su transformación que Yuuki acudía a la ciudad y nada la había preparado para el asalto que supondría para sus sentidos.

Un coche hizo sonar estruendosamente el claxon tres calles más atrás, haciéndola respingar. El ruido de las persianas metálicas de las tiendas al bajar retumbaba en sus finos oídos como un trueno. Los gritos agudos de los jóvenes bulliciosos contrastaban de forma disonante con las conversaciones de la gente que pasaba por su lado. El olor del humo de los coches se mezclaba con el que salía de los restaurantes de comida rápida que proliferaban en aquella parte de la ciudad. Yuuki se detuvo un momento en la acera, sin saber si debía taparse los oídos o la nariz.

-¿Estás bien?- Senri se paró delante suyo.

Ella asintió.

-Sí, es que... nunca había venido a la ciudad desde que... -meneó la cabeza, sin saber cómo definir su proceso.

-Es confuso las primeras veces. Por eso a los vampiros nos cuesta a veces mezclarnos con los humanos, su mundo nos bombardea los sentidos. Intenta escoger algo en lo que quieras concentrarte y discriminar lo demás.

Yuuki cerró los ojos, pensando en qué podría ser más útil para su misión aquella noche. ¿Los sonidos? Los niveles E o los vampiros normales tendían a ser silenciosos, aquello no iba a ayudarle. ¿Quizás el olfato? Intentó afinarlo, pero al captar el olor de la sangre de dos chicas que pasaron rozándola decidió que era peligroso. Se esforzó por bloquear un tanto su sentido del olfato, sin anularlo del todo, y afinar su percepción.

Un momento...

Captó el olor de Senri enfrente suyo... Un peculiar aroma que le recordó a la madera, mezclado con una nota desconocida, el eco de alguna emoción.

_Tristeza_.

No sabia por qué, pero estaba segura de que aquello era lo que estaba sintiendo su compañero. Abrió los ojos.

-Estás triste.- afirmó.

Senri la miró con sorpresa. Había seguido dándole vueltas a la conversación con Yuuki y la nostalgia seguía pegada a sus huesos. Podía negarlo, claro, pero le intrigaba más saber cómo lo había adivinado ella. Normalmente, su cara apática no dejaba traslucir ninguna de sus emociones a menos que él lo decidiera, era el mejor modo de mantener a los demás a distancia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella frunció el ceño y sonrió con incomodidad.

-No estoy segura, es como si... como si algo vibrara alrededor tuyo, algo que no es sólo olor pero que transmite una sensación.- gesticuló intentando aclarar sus palabras, sin conseguirlo.

Senri contempló su confuso rostro en silencio. Una vibración alrededor... Había oído aquello antes. Señaló con un gesto de cabeza a una joven que salía de un café con un vaso de plástico en la mano, siguiendo a sus amigas con gesto adusto.

-¿Puedes captar algo de ella?

Yuuki la miró un momento. El olor a café con chocolate en polvo le llegó en primer lugar, pero intentó bloquearlo para captar el olor de la chica. Perfume... mezclado con su olor corporal. Cerró los ojos, esforzándose por aislar su olor y las emanaciones del aire a su alrededor. La sensación le golpeó con tal fuerza que le pareció que la estaba sintiendo ella también.

-Envidia.- declaró.

Senri silbó por lo bajo.

-Creo que captas las auras, Yuuki. Hay muy pocos vampiros que sean capaces de hacerlo. Hay que tener mucha empatía con las emociones de los demás para conseguirlo y eso no es muy común entre nosotros. Los pocos de los que he sabido usaban ese talento para manipular a los demás.- el joven sonrió con sarcasmo y por un momento pareció perdido en sus recuerdos.- ¿Sabes? En condiciones normales puedes ser un auténtico engorro, porque no va a haber manera de ocultarte los estados de ánimo o las mentiras, pero ahora nos puede ser muy útil.

Ella parpadeó, desconcertada por la honda preocupación que le transmitió una mujer joven vestida con ropa gastada que le pasó por al lado.

-¿Eso crees? No veo cómo nos puede ser útil, excepto para marearme.- se llevó una mano a la sien. ¿Cómo se desconectaba aquello?

-Bueno, si algún vampiro nos quiere atacar o planea algo con malas intenciones, podrás captar el eco de su ira o de su agresividad.-Senri echó a andar, señalando el entorno con un cabeceo.- No sabemos qué alcance tiene tu percepción, ¿por qué no lo intentas? Yo vigilaré que no te des de bruces con ninguna farola.

Yuuki asintió, viendo la lógica tras las palabras de Shiki pero aún desconcertada y algo asustada consigo misma. Pocos vampiros podían leer las emociones... ¿Podría Kaname? Quizás aquel talento formaba parte de la esencia del vampirismo. A fin de cuentas, antes de que existieran las tabletas de sangre, los vampiros cazaban. Oh, probablemente se alimentaban también entre sí, pero seguro que muchos cazaban humanos. Además de una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas o de unos sentidos agudos para captar el latido de un corazón a través de una puerta, tener la capacidad de conocer las emociones de la víctima para manipularla y atraerla seguro que era útil como parte del repertorio de armas de un vampiro.

Un sudor frío empezó a bajarle por la espalda y tragó saliva. A pesar de haberse alimentado de Kaname, no se veía a ella misma como una cazadora, como un ser dotado con las armas necesarias para acabar con la vida de alguien... o, al menos, para acercarse lo bastante a su presa como para robarle su sangre. Las tabletas de sangre no se habían desarrollado hasta hacía unos años. ¿Cuán violento debía de haber sido el mundo de los vampiros hasta entonces?

Y más importante, ¿en qué la convertía eso a ella? ¿En un... monstruo? ¿En una... asesina?

Yuuki siempre había sabido que había dos clases de vampiros: las bestias que podían devorarte y los que te mostraban sólo amabilidad. Siempre había creído que sólo los desdichados que perdían su cordura podían ser unos asesinos y que el resto eran personas perfectamente normales que, por algún giro de la naturaleza, necesitaban beber sangre, normalmente en tabletas. Civilizado. Aséptico. Sin violencia.

Pero, claro, ella no estaba dentro de la piel de un vampiro entonces. ¿Y si todos tenían el potencial para convertirse en bestias asesinas?

Angustiada, lamentó que Kaname no estuviera allí para confortarla. Senri era una silenciosa presencia a su lado, escudriñando las calles que empezaban a vaciarse de transeúntes.

_Nervios_ en un ajetreado camarero que salía a fumarse un cigarro a la puerta de un restaurante.

_Deseo_ en una pareja que paseaban cogidos de la cintura.

_Resentimiento_ en un matrimonio de mediana edad que caminaban mirando cada uno a un lado.

_Frustración_ en un joven en silla de ruedas que peleaba por subir un pequeño bordillo...

Las emociones se colaban en su mente como un torrente sin fin, desbordándola, diluyéndola en la marea. Yuuki intentó bloquear alguna de aquellas percepciones, asustada, pero la lluvia fina de los deseos ajenos seguía martilleando en su conciencia. Caminó a trompicones agarrándose al final al brazo de Shiki, sin darse cuenta de que hacía rato que habían entrado en su zona de vigilancia, las calles traseras de los grandes ejes comerciales. Allí se concentraban las salidas de cocina de los restaurantes que tenían su fachada en las avenidas, algunas pequeñas tiendas artesanales, portales de vecinos y modestos negocios. Las calles eran más estrechas, con farolas sólo al principio y al final. Los sonidos quedaban algo amortiguados por la lejanía de las calles más anchas y en el aire flotaba el olor a comida.

Perdida en sus percepciones y con Senri atento a las sombras, Yuuki estuvo a punto de chocar contra un enorme pastor alemán que paseaba una madre forcejeando para que su hijo pequeño no se soltara de la mano. El niño gritaba y se retorcía mientras la madre tironeaba del perro para que se estuviera quieto.

Yuuki recibió dos golpes psíquicos de impaciencia y enojo y paró de caminar justo a tiempo para evitar pisar las patas del animal. Sobresaltada, se llevó la mano al pecho, enfocando a duras penas una rubia cabeza animal y un hocico largo. _¿Qué...?_

En aquel momento, la ligera brisa cambió de dirección.

El animal captó el olor de un cazador a menos de diez centímetros de sí y descubrió los colmillos, aplastando las orejas contra la cabeza. Yuuki se paralizó, con la vista fija en los enloquecidos ojos del perro. Emitió un gruñido que salió desde el pecho y saltó hacia adelante con las mandíbulas abiertas. Yuuki se tapó la cara con los brazos en un gesto instintivo, sin entender bien qué ocurría, y saltó hacia atrás, tropezando con el bordillo de la acera. La mujer gritó "¡Max!" y soltó al niño para intentar refrenar al animal cogiéndolo por el collar al tiempo que Senri giró en redondo, a justo para ver a Yuuki caer al suelo.

-¡Augh!- la joven consiguió apoyarse en la acera para amortiguar parte de la caída, enfrentada a unas mandíbulas que se abrían y cerraban con chasquidos ante ella.

-¡Max, quieto! ¡Max, atrás, déjala! ¡Atrás!- la mujer forcejeó con el perro, enloquecido por el olor de los vampiros.

Senri se abalanzó sobre Yuuki, aferrándola de los brazos y arrastrándola a la fuerza a varios metros de la mujer y el perro. _Maldita sea_... Los condenados bichos siempre enloquecían con su olor.

-¡Manténgalo lejos!- le gritó a la apurada mujer, que seguía intentando calmar al babeante animal.- ¿Estás bien, Yuuki?- se giró hacia la joven, soltándole el brazo. Aún tenía la mirada vidriosa y confundida que le había visto todo aquel rato, como si estuviera viendo más allá de la dimensión física.

Asintió mecánicamente.

-Sí, sí. Yo... no ví al perro, no sabía que se asustaban.-se giró hacia la mujer, acuclillada al lado de un temblorosa figura peluda. Captó el nerviosismo del animal y el susto de la mujer, pero algo estaba mal. Algo faltaba... otra emoción. Impaciencia, había captado a alguien impaciente...- ¿Dónde está el niño?

Senri apartó la mirada de ella y volvió a mirar a la mujer y al perro. Cierto. Todo había sido confuso y rápido, pero le había parecido que junto a la mujer había una forma más pequeña. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, pero no alcanzó a distinguir a ningún niño. _Mierda_. La mujer, con el animal algo más calmado apretado contra sus piernas, pareció reparar en lo mismo. Miró en derredor y Yuuki notó las oleadas de pánico que empezaban a recorrerla.

-¿Dónde..? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Le habéis visto...?- se puso en pie sin soltar al pastor alemán, agitando una coleta castaña mientras sus ojos recorrían enfebrecidos las pequeñas calles oscuras.- Es muy pequeño, siempre que se asusta corre. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Tengo que encontrarlo.

La madre dio dos pasos hacia adelante, en dirección a las avenidas principales, pero luego, indecisa, giró hacia las callejas traseras, con el sufrimiento pintado en el rostro. El pastor alemán aprovechó para dar un seco tirón de la correa, casi arrastrando a la mujer al suelo.

-¡Max, quieto, deja de estirar! ¡Max!

-¡Nosotros lo buscaremos!- Yuuki acabó de ponerse en pie, intentado ignorar las oleadas de pánico que emitía la mujer y el terror del perro.

-¡Yuuki, tenemos nuestra propia misión!- siseó Shiki.

La joven se sacudió la suciedad de la falda, aún con la mirada desenfocada pero decidida.

-¡Oh, vamos Senri! ¡Es solo un niño pequeño, no puede haber ido muy lejos! No podemos dejar que se pierda por ahí, solo.

Shiki resopló para sus adentros y estuvo a punto de discutir hasta que fijó la vista en los ojos chocolate de su compañera.

Lo. Vamos. A. Encontrar. Punto.

Había tal cabezonería en aquella mirada que supo enseguida que podía ahorrarse esfuerzos y saliva. Asintió con resignación.

-Está bien...

Yuuki sonrió y se giró hacia la apurada mujer.

-¡No se preocupe señora, nosotros buscaremos por las calles pequeñas!-señaló hacia atrás.- ¡Si quiere, usted puede buscarle en las calles principales y nos vemos aquí mismo dentro de media hora!

La mujer asintió, aliviada.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!- tironeó de la cadena del perro.- ¡Vamos, Max, vamos! ¡Buen chico!

Yuuki la vio girar la esquina y empezó a trotar hacia el pequeño laberinto de callejas, con Senri pegado a sus talones. El modelo mantenía un silencio glacial y su incomodidad se desprendía de él como un segundo perfume, pero Yuuki lo ignoró. Si el niño se había perdido estaría asustado. Miedo. Tenía que concentrarse en percibir esa emoción.

Las calles estrechas estaban a oscuras excepto por las manchas anaranjadas de la luz que derramaban las farolas, creando una pauta siniestra de claroscuros que incitaban a ver amenazas donde no las había. Miedo... Yuuki escudriñó las mentes de los pocos viandantes con los que se cruzaron.

Un hombre con bata de franela sacando la basura a la puerta de su casa. No...

Una joven pareja riendo y cuchicheando en las sombras de un callejón. No...

Un cartero empujando cansino su carrito. No...

Yuuki hizo un alto al llegar a un cruce desierto, casi sin dar tiempo a Shiki a frenar. Dos sensaciones...

_Miedo atroz_. Alguien se sentía indefenso y perdido...

_Asco. Frialdad._ Alguien hacía algo que no quería...

El sofocado llanto de un niño llegó hasta sus oídos y la joven giró sobre sus talones como un rayo, a tiempo de ver una colorida mochila escolar desaparecer tras una esquina. Y algo más... algo largo y rígido que casi arrastraba por el suelo y un destello rubio... Yuuki inspiró con fuerza y se lanzó a la carrera a toda la velocidad de la que fue capaz, desoyendo el sorprendido juramento de Shiki.

_No, por favor, no..._

Se precipitó a una de las callejuelas tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de resbalar en el suelo aceitoso. Patinando, se aferró con la mano izquierda a la pared del edificio. _No..._

Un joven alto y rubio se giró lentamente hacia ella desde la mitad de la calle. En su mano izquierda sujetaba la vaina de una katana y con la otra tapaba la boca de una aterrorizada criatura de no más de seis años.

Yuuki levantó poco a poco la vista hacia el joven, desafiando a su cerebro a negar lo que veían sus ojos. Los cabellos dorados eran los mismos. Las facciones aristocráticas eran las mismas. La gracia felina en los movimientos era la misma. Pero algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal... Los rasgados ojos verdes que le devolvieron una mirada desafiadora eran fríos, distantes.

Vacíos.

-¡TAKUMA!

Yuuki se giró para ver aparecer a Senri a su lado, jadeando. El joven modelo emitió un sonido estrangulado, un sollozo entrecortado, e hizo ademán de correr hacia el rubio.

_Alivio. Confianza._

-¡No!- Yuuki alargó el brazo y le sujetó con tal brusquedad que Senri giró sobre sí mismo, quedándose en una precaria posición con el enfado pintado en el rostro.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No, Senri! ¡No es... él mismo!- Yuuki forcejeó con la explicación, intentando transmitir en palabras lo que le decían los sentidos, que la mente de Takuma Ichijou no estaba controlando aquel cuerpo.- ¡Es como tú... alguien controla su mente!

En otro momento, Yuuki se habría abofeteado por la crueldad de lo que acababa de decir, sobre todo al percibir al momento las oleadas doloridas que emanaron de Senri, pero no había tiempo para recriminaciones. La joven volvió a girarse hacia Takuma... no, hacia el ser que era Takuma, con las cejas fruncidas.

-¡Suelta al niño! Sabes que no quieres hacerle daño, suéltalo.- Yuuki rezó porque hubiera algo del antiguo vicepresidente allí dentro, alguna chispa diminuta de autoconciencia que le permitiera alcanzarle.

Una lenta sonrisa maquiavélica empezó a pintarse en el rostro atractivo del joven rubio, que aumentó la presión sobre la boca del niño, que pataleaba en vano. Yuuki tembló de asco. Era como si Takuma llevara puesta una máscara con su propio rostro y quien sonriera fuera la careta, no él.

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo, niña.- la voz era la misma, pero despreciativa y altanera.

La joven inspiró de pura sorpresa y luego algo empezó a bullir en algún rincón de su mente, algo que nunca había sentido.

_Furia. Ira._

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía quien fuera el que controlaba a Takuma a forzarle a hacer aquello? ¿Cómo se atrevía a prostituir su cuerpo de aquella manera? La negra oleada de furia recorrió su cuerpo con fuerza, pugnando por encontrar una vía para salir al exterior y manifestarse. El poder de una purasangre empezó a recorrer sus venas como lava fundida al tiempo que la desesperación de Shiki, el terror del niño y la frialdad de Takuma creaban una violenta espiral de emociones en su mente que amenazaban con hacerle perder de vista su propia conciencia. Aturdida, no vio el rápido movimiento de Senri a su lado, que se abalanzó sobre el joven rubio.

-¡Takuma, suéltale! ¡No quieres hacer esto! ¡Maldita sea, eres mi amigo!

El noble rubio se giró como una centella hasta ofrecer un perfil de tres cuartos a Senri. El brillo metálico de una katana centelleó en el aire y sólo los reflejos vampíricos de Shiki le salvaron de una estocada en el corazón. La fina hoja curvada se clavó limpiamente su hombro izquierdo, justo a la altura de la axila.

Senri abrió la boca y bajó la vista a la hoja, recorriéndola hasta tropezar con los ojos entrecerrados de Ichijou. El dolor empezó a recorrerle en ramalazos hasta el hombro y olor de la sangre llenó sus sentidos. Estúpidamente, la primera reacción de su cuerpo fueron las lágrimas ardientes que se agolparon en sus ojos. Takuma apretó el puño de la katana y Senri supo sin duda que pensaba retorcerla en su herida.

-No... Eres… mi.. amigo... Takuma.- su murmullo fue tan apagado que temió que el noble no lo oyera.

Los ojos de Takuma se abrieron por un momento, fijos en los suyos, y sus pupilas se dilataron como las de un animal enloquecido. Luego volvió a apretar los ojos con fuerza y algo emitió un ligero brillo rojizo detrás de su oreja. Senri no se paró a pensar. A riesgo de hundir más la katana en su hombro, alargó la mano derecha y aferró al niño. Reunió todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz para empujar a la criatura detrás suyo, arrastrándolo por el suelo. Con el gesto, la hoja se hundió más profundamente en su carne y la punta salió por la espalda. Gritó, con el hombro izquierdo paralizado y la sangre goteando en el suelo aceitoso. Sólo le quedaba esperar que Yuuki sacara al chico de allí sano y salvo.

El sollozo del niño y el golpe sordo de su cuerpo contra el asfalto coincidieron con los aullidos dementes que surgieron de las sombras detrás de Takuma y a la espalda de Yuuki y Senri. Maníacos. Ávidos...

Niveles E.

Los gritos parecieron sacar a Takuma de la lucha interna en la que se encontraba sumido y volvió a fijar sus ojos vacíos en Senri, recuperando su propósito. Volvió a apretar el puño de la katana, dispuesto a retorcerlo en la herida, causar el máximo daño y luego hundirla en el corazón. Fácil. Senri no se movía. Entrecerró los ojos y,,,

-¡BASTA!

Un estallido de puro poder vampírico golpeó a Takuma con la fuerza de un ariete. Las paredes de los edificios se agrietaron, las baldosas de las aceras saltaron por los aires como si un tornado recorriera la callejuela. El noble retiró la espada de Senri y salió despedido, aterrizando como una muñeca desmadejada en el suelo a dos metros de distancia, justo a los pies de los tres Niveles E que habían aparecido detrás suyo.

Senri trastabilló, debilitado por la pérdida de sangre, atinando sólo a recostarse contra la pared de un edificio. Con la vista borrosa, vio a Yuuki donde la había dejado, en la entrada de la callejuela, Tenía la cabeza gacha, las piernas separadas y los mechones de pelo le tapaban los ojos. El aire se enredaba y se encabritaba a su alrededor como una bestia enfurecida, respondiendo a su estado de ánimo. Emanaba poder. Un poder descarnado y atroz que sólo un purasangre podía manejar en la punta de sus dedos.

Detrás de ella, tres Niveles E más, enloquecidos por el olor de la sangre derramada, babeaban y se balanceaban sobre sus pies, indecisos de si debían intentar atacar a aquella menuda figura que parecía surgida de una pesadilla.

Yuuki levantó la cabeza lentamente, mirando a Takuma. Sus ojos estaban velados en rojo y los cabellos le azotaban la cara mecidos por un viento salvaje.

-SAL DE ÉL, SARA. ¡AHORA!

Aturdido, Senri vio a Takuma forcejear por ponerse en pie sin conseguirlo. El noble rubio volvió a caer en el suelo y se quedó rígido, con todos los músculos en tensión. Cerró los ojos y algo rojizo volvió a destellar entre sus cabellos, detrás de su oreja. Un segundo más tarde, el cuerpo del noble empezó a sufrir espasmos como si lo recorrieran corrientes eléctricas. Los Niveles E de detrás de él aullaron, quizás sintiendo que el noble no podía controlarles, y se abalanzaron sobre Senri.

El joven modelo se forzó a ignorar la agonía de su hombro, confiando en que su capacidad de regeneración cerraría la herida tarde o temprano. Apretando los dientes, conjuró su poder y un ramalazo de sangre giró a su alrededor para estrellarse como un látigo contra el primero de los enloquecidos vampiros que se le venían encima. La ceniza estalló a un metro de su cara, haciéndole parpadear.

El niño emitió un angustiado grito sostenido desde el suelo, el sollozo de un animalillo aterrorizado.

Los otros tres Niveles E de la entrada del callejón se abalanzaron entre risotadas sobre Yuuki, con el olor de la sangre nublando su escasa percepción del peligro. Sin alterarse, la joven extrajo de un tirón a Artemis de debajo de su falda. Notó la vibración que despidió la vara al percibir enemigos cerca. Con un revuelo de cabellos y gabardina, la joven inició un giro hacia sus atacantes mientras la vara se alargaba en su mano. En la décima de segundo que tardó en situarse de cara a los Niveles E, Artemis había asumido la mortífera forma de una guadaña. Sin interrumpir su fluido movimiento, Yuuki dejó que la curvada hoja siguiera su trayectoria, impactando contra una enloquecida vampiresa con tal fuerza que el impacto vibró por su brazo como un diapasón.

Yuuki se agachó por impulso, sin ser nunca consciente de sus movimientos, para esquivar la lluvia de cenizas de la Nivel E. Una fuerza mental titánica peleaba contra ella por la presa que mantenían sobre el cuerpo de Takuma, manteniéndola a medio camino entre el mundo físico y el de la conciencia.

-¡Ma... mi! ¡Ma... mi!

El quebrado susurro del niño llegó hasta Yuuki, el sonido más real en aquel infierno de sangre y locura. Proteger. Debía protegerle. Dudó por un momento, atrapada en el laberinto de emociones.

Tiempo suficiente para los Niveles E.

Yuuki volvió a percibir el mundo físico justo a tiempo de balancear precariamente a Artemis para interponerla, horizontal, entre ella y los otros dos vampiros que se le arrojaron encima. Paró lo peor del golpe, pero las garras de uno de ellos le arañaron la cara.

Unas preciosas gotas de sangre pura se esparcieron por el aire en cámara lenta, como gotas de lluvia.

Los dos Niveles E que había parado con Artemis aullaron y babearon, excitados por la increíble tentación.

La ira que recorría a Yuuki como magma se solidificó un momento para explosionar fuera de su cuerpo como una supernova. El estallido de poder fulminó al vampiro que la había atacado con tal fuerza que se volatilizó. Ni cenizas. Ni ropa.

Nada.

Uno de los Niveles E que habían surgido del fondo de la callejuela se abalanzó sobre la casi inmóvil figura del niño en el suelo. Senri se separó de la pared e hizo amago de interponerse pero su propia debilidad le hizo trastabillar. Sólo pudo estabilizarse a tiempo de enfrentar al otro Nivel E de su zona. _Mierda..._ iban a alcanzar al niño. Jadeó, rogando por poder librarse de su atacante a tiempo de proteger a la criatura. Con un esfuerzo, retrajo el lazo de sangre para enviarlo contra el Nivel E, azotándolo sin piedad. Las cenizas se pegaron a él, nublándole la visión. El niño...

Un estallido de luz blanca alumbró la oscura callejuela.

Senri retrocedió violentamente, golpeándose contra la pared. Todas las fibras de su ser gritaban al unísono que huyera, que se alejara de aquel instrumento de muerte que había sido despertado. Atontado, vio al niño, físicamente intacto, que se acurrucaba sobre el suelo, casi desapareciendo bajo su mochila roja. Una fina llovizna de cenizas se depositaba con gentileza a sus pies, como una nevada ofrenda.

¿Qué...?

_Ira. Confusión. Frustración. Tristeza. Amargura. Pérdida. Amor..._

El retorcido nuevo torrente de sensaciones se abalanzó sobre la perceptiva mente de Yuuki, desestabilizándola. Un olor familiar llegó hasta ella y, por un momento, no supo si estaba en el mundo físico o si eran sólo sus recuerdos, pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

Desconcentrada por la nueva presencia, Yuuki perdió el control de la pugna que mantenía por Takuma. El cuerpo del joven noble sufrió un último espasmo y quedó inmóvil.

El velo rojo se alzó de los ojos de Yuuki y Artemis le pareció de repente un peso insoportable en el brazo. El arma empezó a latir en su mano, en respuesta a la presencia de un artefacto familiar al que podría aunar su poder destructor contra los vampiros. Sólo otra arma conseguía hacer cantar así a Artemis, sólo...

-¡ZERO!

Senri, medio recostado en la pared, vio que Yuuki dejaba caer a Artemis, que rebotó contra el asfalto con un ruido metálico y un airado destello. La joven miraba a las alturas, hacia el tejado del edificio donde él se apoyaba, sin que Senri pudiera distinguir al recién llegado. ¿Qué demonios...?

El joven intentó percibir lo que sí podía ver delante suyo. A dos metros de sí, el niño permanecía muy quieto y en silencio en el suelo. Takuma empezaba a levantarse con movimientos rígidos y una sombra se movió con rapidez a espaldas de Yuuki. El movimiento fue demasiado veloz como para que los abotargados sentidos de Senri captaran los detalles, pero sí entendió una cosa: Yuuki estaba en peligro.

Él debía protegerla. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque se lo había pedido Kaname? No ¿Porque ella era una purasangre a defender? No. _A la mierda los porqués_... Senri se mordió el labio hasta sangrar, reuniendo todas las energías que le quedaban para despegarse de la pared.

Yuuki miró hacia arriba con desmayo. El resto del mundo desapareció y sólo pudo concentrarse en la familiar figura estilizada del tejado, dos pisos por encima del suelo. El desagarro en su pecho que había mantenido precariamente bajo control todo aquel tiempo se abrió de golpe, sangrando. Olvidó el combate. Olvidó su poder. Olvidó su arma...

Zero...

El joven apuntaba hacia abajo con su pistola, agresivo. Furiosos zarcillos brotaban de la Bloody Rose y se enroscaban viciosamente alrededor de su brazo, mordiendo su piel y bebiendo su sangre. Las espinas reptaban amenazadoras por la repisa del tejado, desafiándola a acercarse.

El claro cabello de Zero brillaba contra el cielo oscurecido. Un detalle angelical de una belleza delicada que desentonaba con la ira que deformaba su rostro. Los ojos que la miraban eran de un rojo carmesí y su respiración entrecortada dejaba ver unos afilados colmillos. Congelada en aquel fotograma, Yuuki apreció que su rostro era mas enjuto que de costumbre y que una gabardina que no conocía se agitaba alrededor de unos pantalones negros y una camisa oscura.

Un ángel caído.

La mirada de Zero se desvió de ella a Takuma y su voz resonó con claridad en la calle.

-¡Dile a tu ama que esta ciudad es mía! ¡YO digo qué vampiros pueden vivir y quienes deben morir!

Yuuki contempló, paralizada, como la mirada de Zero volvía a ella. Su compañero reajustó la dirección de Bloody Rose, apuntando. Los zarcillos rebulleron como serpientes alrededor de su figura. Yuuki oyó el sonido de los zapatos de Zero sobre el tejado al acomodar su postura para un mejor disparo.

Sin odio. Sin rencor. Sólo deber.

¡¡BANG!¡


	6. Capítulo 3 Entra en la oscuridad Parte 3

_**N.A.:**__ Er… bueno. Pretendía que este capítulo tuviera 3 partes pero tendrá 4. Quería poner la 3 y la 4 a la vez, para compensar un poco la oscuridad de esta parte, pero eso retrasaría la actualización un par de días, así que allá va ésta de momento. La parte 4 será más ligera y el siguiente capítulo creo que tendrá decididamente un aire de tontería ;-) ¡No todo van a ser desgracias, pero éstas tocaban!_

_La idea de los sellos de sangre no es mía, por desgracia. La inventora es __**Blackened Wing**__, que me ha dejado usarla con toda su amabilidad. ¡Si alguien se ha leído el capítulo 4 de __**Blood Moon**__ sin conmoverse, es que no es humano! (ni vampiro).Vani, thanks so much for your kind permission to use the blood seals, even if you can't read this story. I'm honoured by your trust, dear. As I've said before *points up*, a person (or vampire) can't read the chapters of BM in where the blood seal first appear without feeling touched. *bows* You're such an inspiration!_

**Capítulo 3. Entra en la oscuridad. Parte 3**

Kaname inspiró profundamente el aire del atardecer, contando mentalmente hasta diez. _Inspira…espira. _Otra vez. _Inspira… espira_. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por las grandes avenidas de la ciudad, resbalando sobre los humanos que se cruzaban a su paso, los coloridos letreros de las tiendas cerradas y los restaurantes, que empezaban a llenarse de clientela. Una pandilla de chicos de su edad pasó corriendo por su lado, dándose empujones unos a otros, saltando y compitiendo por ver quién decía la palabra más malsonante. Uno de ellos le empujó rudamente en el hombro a media pirueta y Kaname se paró en seco. Inmóvil, giró la cara y le contempló fijamente de reojo desde debajo de las cejas.

El chico no pareció darse cuenta de que había invadido el espacio íntimo de otro transeúnte hasta que una chica del grupo que hacía estallar un chicle rosa le dio un codazo en las costillas y señaló con la cabeza hacia el purasangre, a quien dedicó lo que pretendía ser un mohín coqueto. El aroma a exceso de perfume empalagoso invadió las fosas nasales de Kaname que, sin desviar la mirada depredadora del chaval, se recolocó la manga de la gabardina que le había rozado.

El adolescente se giró la gorra de béisbol que llevaba puesta del revés. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a aquel tipo? ¿Se creía salido de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" con todo aquel aire estirado? Estuvo a punto de saltarle con algún comentario jocoso, envalentonado por las miradas de todo su grupo, cuando reparó en los ojos del joven. Joder, aquel tío tenía que llevar lentillas. Nadie tenía los ojos así… como… como _rojos_, tío. Y ni parpadeaba, el colega. Como si fuera un puto tipo duro. Un Bruce Willis con estilo. El chaval se pasó la lengua por unos labios repentinamente resecos, notando que su valor flaqueaba pero decidido a no achantarse delante de las pibas del grupo cuando oyó algo. _¿Qué cojones…?_ El tío raro emitió un sonido sordo, amenazador y vibrante desde el fondo de la garganta, tan flojo que sólo lo oyó él.

Colega, el pavo estaba rugiendo…

_Soy un depredador. Tú eres mi presa. Tu vida vale lo que yo quiera concederte. Y hoy no tengo paciencia…_

El joven dio un paso atrás involuntariamente.

-Corta el rollo, Kuran. La calle es de todos, no sólo de Su Graciosa Majestad.

Hablando de _freaks_… ¿De dónde se había escapado aquel otro tipejo, de "Piratas del Caribe"? ¡Ostia, si hasta llevaba parche! El chaval vio que el tipo con aires de noble entrecerraba los ojos, más cabreado todavía. Uh… ¿tenía los ojos más rojos? El gemelo cowboy de Jack Sparrow tiró una colilla al suelo y exhaló el humo.

-Pirad de aquí, chavales. Y no estaría de más pedir perdón.

El chico volvió a mirar al joven elegante, con la sensación de que el aire entre ellos se movía como si fuera un capítulo de Expediente X.

-Eh… Perdón. ¿Vale, tronco? –alzó la manos con las palmas hacia fuera, saltando hacia atrás y volviendo a colocarse la gorra con aire de perdonavidas.

La pandilla le dio golpes en la nuca y en la espalda mientras le gritaban "¡rajao!" y "puto cobarde", alejándose por la acera y dedicando miradas de reojo a la extraña pareja.

Touga Yagari cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, suspirando y esperando a que Kaname volviera a ponerse en marcha. Bonita idea de convivencia tenía aquel purasangre, pensó. Se basaba en dos puntos: nosotros no nos comemos a los humanos y ellos nos tratan de Vos a cambio. Se estiró como un gato sin perder de vista el entorno y se caló el sombrero vaquero, mirando la tensa silueta de su compañero.

Siempre había pensado que el proyecto de coexistencia pacífica de Cross acabaría estallando por los aires y, de hecho, casi había sucedido. Contra todo pronóstico, sin embargo, los vampiros habían vuelto a la Academia y retomado su vida normal. Por no hablar de aquel montón de adolescentes sin cerebro de la Clase Diurna que enganchaban pegatinas de Buffy Cazavampiros en sus carpetas desde que se habían enterado de qué eran sus ídolos.

Para ser justos, reflexionó, había que concederle a Kaname que normalmente se comportaba de forma correcta y educada. Soberbio, altanero y asquerosamente elegante, de acuerdo. Pero solía ser el vampiro con más autocontrol que conocía –y la lista era larga-. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba aquella tarde? El purasangre casi no había abierto boca desde que habían empezado a recorrer las calles principales de la ciudad, esquivando operarios que acababan el montaje de las atracciones y las casetas a contrarreloj. Había pronunciado las palabras justas cuando se habían cruzado con alguna patrulla de cazadores o de vampiros. La mayoría del tiempo se lo había pasado escudriñando las sombras como si les _desafiara_ a que tomaran forma y le atacaran. Yagari conocía aquel impulso, era la necesidad de desfogar tensión con acción. ¿Kaname estaba nervioso por la perspectiva de sufrir algún ataque? Sabiendo que era prácticamente invulnerable, era poco probable. ¿Entonces?

Yagari volvió a contemplar a Kaname, aún quieto en el sitio. Fuera lo que fuere, tener como compañero a un purasangre especialmente quisquilloso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Kaname desvió al fin la vista de la pandilla de chavales que se perdía calle abajo y suspiró. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba aquella tarde? Normalmente, se limitaba a ignorar a los humanos, eran parte del escenario en el que se movía, del decorado. Si alguna vez interactuaba con ellos, al margen de algunos con nombre propio, como Cross, procuraba ser cortés. A fin de cuentas, no les necesitaba para alimentarse y tampoco les deseaba ningún mal.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y apretó los ojos un momento. En realidad, sabía muy bien qué le ocurría aquella tarde, aunque le fastidiaba confesarse su propia debilidad. Yuuki era lo que le ocurría. Como siempre. La mayoría de los cambios en su estado de ánimo solían tenerla como causa. Su única debilidad. Ella era dueña y señora de su felicidad, aunque dudaba de que la joven se hiciera realmente la idea del poder que tenía sobre él.

Reanudó la marcha hacia donde le esperaba Yagari con el sombrero calado y los pulgares enganchados del cinturón. Por mucho que hubiera dado su brazo a torcer con la idea de que Yuuki participara en las patrullas, el gusano del miedo había ido creciendo en su interior con cada paso que daba lejos de ella. ¿Y si la atacaban? Sus poderes aún se estaban desarrollando, ¿y si la sobrepasaban en número? Peor aún, ¿y si, contra su pronóstico, aparecían Sara o Ichijou en persona? ¿Y si...? Aquella era la respuesta a su susceptible estado de ánimo, admitió.

Kaname Kuran estaba muerto de miedo.

Se puso a la altura de Yagari y siguió caminando sin molestarse en girarse para comprobar si el cazador le seguía.

-La próxima vez, ten la amabilidad de no meterte en mis asuntos.

El cazador reanudó la marcha con el taconeo de sus botas sobre el asfalto.

-No es que aprecie a los jovencitos con demasiadas hormonas, pero suelen dejar sangre si los matas, ¿sabes? -comentó en tono sardónico.- Creí que la discreción tenía que guiar nuestros pasos.

Kaname le dedicó una mirada ceñuda de reojo de abajo a arriba. Recorrió sus botas de rodeo, los gastados tejanos, la larga gabardina de cuero marrón, el mango de la escopeta que sobresalía por su espalda, el sombrero y acabó en su parche con una ceja alzada. _Mira quién hablaba de discreción_...

Yagari empujó su sombrero hacia arriba con los dedos dedicándole una torva mirada con su único ojo. Aquel purasangre sabía cómo ofender sin abrir la boca, el muy bastardo.

-¿Algo no te gusta, Kuran?

Kaname perdió un momento el paso. _Kuran_... Ni Kaname a secas, ni señor. _Kuran_... Con la misma falta de respeto por su estatus que su maldito ex alumno. He aquí a dos personas a quienes les traía sin cuidado que él estuviera bastantes escalones por encima en la cadena alimenticia. El mal humor que el purasangre había mantenido más o menos estable empezó a burbujear como una olla de aceite. Sus cejas se fruncieron en el preludio de la tormenta y se giró de cara al cazador, dispuesto al menos a poner a aquel maleducado en su sitio.

Una emoción recorrió sus venas como las ondas en un estanque...

Yagari notó que Kaname había vuelto a pararse en seco y resopló irritado. A aquel paso, no acabarían de recorrer su zona ni mañana. Se encaró con el vampiro, dispuesto a ponerlo en marcha como si fuera alguno de sus ex alumnos humanos, cuando vio la cara de Kaname. _Mierda_... El purasangre estaba blanco como el papel, clavado en la baldosa, sus pupilas se habían dilatado hasta ocupar gran parte de unos iris que habían subido un par de tonos su color rojizo. Sus sentidos no le decían nada, pero los de Kaname eran sin duda mucho más afilados. Problemas...

Kaname cerró los ojos, intentando sintonizar con aquella reverberación. Yuuki... Yuuki estaba nerviosa... No, _furiosa_. La ira la recorría con semejante fuerza que, incluso con las pocas veces que había bebido de ella, su emoción le llegó de manera tan clara que empezó a temblar. Yuuki no había sentido jamás aquella ira destructora, aquel ansia de dar rienda suelta a sus poderes.

Algo había hecho que la purasangre despertara...

El joven se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y cruzó la gran avenida a zancadas, esquivando operarios, grúas y sopletes.

-¡Kuran! ¡Qué demonios pasa! ¡Kuran! Joder.

Oyó el reniego del cazador detrás suyo pero lo ignoró, concentrado en llegar a cubierto de las pequeñas callejuelas. En cuanto giró una esquina se aseguró que no hubiera nadie presente y arrancó a correr. Con todas sus fuerzas. La mancha borrosa en la que se había convertido pasó como una exhalación delante de portales, sorteó cubos de basura y agitó las ropas de un abuelo que caminaba apoyado en un bastón sin que el hombre pudiera adivinar qué ocurría.

Yuuki... Yuuki...

Dejó que las emociones desatadas de la joven le guiaran hacia su posición. Se había asegurado de que el cuadrante que patrullaría su hermana no estaría demasiado lejos del suyo para poder alcanzarla rápido en caso de problemas. Pero, ¿y si no llegaba a tiempo? Forzó su velocidad más allá de donde lo había probado nunca, prácticamente volando sobre el asfalto. El viento golpeaba su rostro violentamente y, al derrapar en una esquina, le trajo la primera pista tangible de lo que ocurría.

Sangre. El familiar aroma de la sangre.

Aspiró el aire como un tiburón, sin permitirse dar rienda suelta a sus peores cábalas, y espiró con cierto alivio. Aquella no era la sangre de Yuuki... Su aroma era más débil, más aguado que la consistencia de una sangre pura, pero aún así tenía un eco conocido, una nota oscura. Shiki...

Senri estaba herido.

Aferrándose a aquel olor, varió su dirección hacia un pequeño laberinto de oscuras callejuelas. El olor de la sangre se hizo más fuerte y el aire le trajo la sutil traza de las cenizas. Muerte. Algún vampiro había encontrado su final. Se aferró con una mano a una farola para cambiar de dirección sin frenar el ritmo, doblándola como si fuera una caña, cuando un fogonazo iluminó la tarde tan sólo a una manzana de distancia.

Bloody Rose.

Las ondas del disparo vibraron en sus huesos, el eco del poder de aquel arma cantando en la misma onda que su sangre. Antigua, familiar... Tantas formas pero siempre la misma esencia. El poder en bruto de un arma antivampírica despertada.

-¡ZERO!- el grito de su hermana le llegó por fin cerca.

El familiar odio estalló en su corazón mezclado con un pánico atroz. Zero junto a Yuuki... Zero había disparado el arma... y Shiki ya estaba herido. Oh, por Dios que hoy sí iba a reducir a jirones a aquel despojo humano.

-¡Dile a tu ama que esta ciudad es mía! ¡YO digo qué vampiros pueden vivir y quienes deben morir!

Maldito bastardo…

Kaname rugió, completamente poseído por la ira. Los cristales de los edificios cercanos se agrietaron como si una ola los hubiera recorrido.

Otro fogonazo de luz blanca.

Un grito de dolor. Un chillido agudo aterrorizado. Un gorgoteo agonizante.

Fuera de sí, se agarró a una esquina para poder precipitarse en el callejón, abriendo grietas en la piedra, guiado por las emociones de Yuuki. Ya podía percibir su olor, ya estaba cerca, ya podía protegerla. Kaname frenó en la callejuela con los colmillos totalmente extendidos y los finos dedos convertidos en garras mortíferas. La gabardina y la camisa ondearon tras de sí arremolinados por el huracán de su propia ira, como un demonio encarnado.

Un estallido de sangre. Shiki, con los brazos en cruz, cayendo sobre Yuuki; los ojos y la boca abiertos en pura agonía.

Yuuki con la vista levantada hacia el tejado, los ojos desorbitados, recibiendo el impacto del cuerpo de Shiki sin reaccionar y cayendo hacia atrás, hacia…

Un montón de ceniza estallando en el aire, cubriendo el pelo y la espalda de la joven.

Un niño humano enroscado en el suelo, en completo silencio.

El brillo de unos cabellos rubios perdiéndose al fondo del callejón.

El roce sordo de unos zapatos sobre cemento en el sobrecogedor silencio.

Kaname alzó la vista hacia arriba. Una familiar figura siniestra, envuelta en zarcillos retorcidos, apuntaba su arma hacia abajo. Hacia Yuuki… _Por segunda vez._

El purasangre dejó de pensar. Dejó de percibir su entorno. Dejó de razonar. Se limitó a abrazar la furia. Alzó la mano derecha hacia arriba y dejó que toda su ira, su odio y su miedo brotara sin control. Abrió las puertas del infierno y espoleó gustoso a sus hordas.

El aire alrededor suyo se congeló hasta volverse gélido atrayendo toda la luz del entorno para envolver su figura en una oscuridad de muerte. Sólo los ojos como ascuas traicionaban que en aquel vórtice de negrura se escondía un ser viviente. Rugió cuando el poder le recorrió como una erupción volcánica, arrasando su control, su cordura y cualquier rastro de civilización que quedara en él.

Las baldosas a su alrededor saltaron por los aires, desintegrándose en polvo, y entonces sucedió. Con las piernas abiertas y el brazo alzado, Kaname gritó. Un violento estallido de negrura, de energía primaria, atávica, brotó de su mano haciendo temblar la tierra. Grandes fisuras se abrieron en las fachadas de los edificios a ambos lados de la calle, subiendo como rayos hacia la figura del tejado. Las contraventanas de madera estallaron y los cristales se hicieron añicos, cayendo inofensivos sobre la calle como polvo de diamantes.

La bola de energía subió alimentada por el odio y el miedo, concentrando todo el poder del purasangre en un solo punto. En una sola criatura ex humana, diminuta, insignificante, despreciable…

_Aniquilable…_

-¡NO, KANAME! ¡ZERO ME PROTEGIÓ!

El huracán de destrucción se congeló en el aire.

Kaname jadeó. El poder que había desatado y que notaba atado a sí por un fino hilo invisible quedó suspendido a centímetros de aquella figura.

Unos ojos violetas que no habían dejado de mirar a Yuuki se giraron lentamente hacia él. En aquella mirada odiada Kaname vio algo que no esperaba. Pena. Confusión. Desconsuelo. Sufrimiento.

No odio.

Zero emitió un gemido ahogado. El sonido, físico, real, tangible, penetró en la bruma de poder descarnado en que se había convertido la mente de Kaname. El ex humano se llevó la mano izquierda a la derecha, con la que aferraba la Bloody Rose. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron de su mano al suelo casi con un estruendo. Los zarcillos se agitaron a su alrededor, molestos.

El ex humano contempló con los ojos entrecerrados el torbellino de negrura a su alrededor, las esquirlas de piedra y cristal frenadas a centímetros de él. Cerró los ojos un momento y su expresión fue de tal paz que una diminuta parte de Kaname pensó que Zero aceptaba su destino, su muerte, como una liberación. Los ojos violetas volvieron a abrirse y se prendaron en Yuuki. El olor de la sal llegó hasta los hipersensibles sentidos de Kaname cuando las lágrimas empezaron a correr por aquellas mejillas pálidas.

Zero estaba llorando.

Kaname inspiró el aire con fuerza, casi abrasándose los pulmones con su propia aura gélida. Podía matar. Podía destruir. Podía convertir a cualquier ser que amenazara a su hermana en polvo. Pero no podía asesinar a una persona que sólo… lloraba.

El poder que había expulsado de sí con toda la fuerza de su odio y su miedo se retrajo, volviendo a su cuerpo con un latigazo de dolor que abrasó sus venas. El golpetazo lo envió contra la pared del callejón, astillando la piedra de la fachada. El retorno de la cordura a su mente fue como la patada de un percherón, dura, seca. Kaname se llevó la mano al pecho, boqueando por hacer entrar aire a sus pulmones en cortas respiraciones. Sangre. Sangre. Sangre. El aire mismo olía a sangre. Sus huesos dolían. Sus venas hervían. Las piernas no le sostenían. Los colmillos se clavaron en su labio inferior, haciendo brotar sangre.

-¡Zero! ¡No! ¡Vuelve!- el sollozo de su hermana le hizo entreabrir los ojos con esfuerzo. La joven aferraba a Shiki contra sí como a un bebé, con la sangre manando de un hombro y manchando su ropa.- Vuelve… por favor.

El purasangre oyó un jadeo ahogado en el tejado del edificio y el sonido de zapatos golpeando el cemento a toda velocidad… Silencio…. Más ruido de zapatos amortiguados, perdiéndose en la lejanía. Zero se había ido… y los dos seguían vivos.

Gritos apagados y murmullos empezaron a oírse en los pisos cercanos al callejón. Las luces de las casas se encendían. Alguien abrió una contraventana y gritó con sobresalto cuando el cristal agrietado se rompió, cayendo a la calle.

Tenían que salir de allí. Rápido.

-¡Senri! Senri, ¿me oyes?-Yuuki intentó separarse un poco del joven modelo, intentado apreciar sus heridas_. Oh, por todos los santos_…

Su hombro izquierdo estaba traspasado de punta a punta por lo que parecía una enorme cuchillada, justo a la altura de la axila. La sangre que manaba de ella empapaba la chaqueta tejana, tiñéndola de oscuro. El hombro derecho, allá donde había impactado la Bloody Rose cuando Senri se había arrojado sobre ella, intentando erróneamente protegerla de Zero, era un amasijo informe.

_Oh, Dios… No, no dejes que muera. No, no, no…_

Yuuki alzó los ojos arrasados en lágrimas hacia Kaname, sin comprender. Su hermano se apoyaba contra una pared, aguantándose el pecho con una mano y respirando con dificultad. ¿Cuándo le habían herido?

-Ka… Kaname, ¿qué…? ¿Quién te ha herido?- un espasmo de Senri la hizo volver a mirar a la figura que sostenía en brazos. _Cuánta sangre…_ Volvió a conomteplar implorante a su hermano, tropezando con la pequeña figura encogida del niño en el suelo.- Kaname, el niño, hay que…

-Yuuki… ¿puedes… ponerte en pie?- Kaname se separó de la pared con esfuerzo, el velo rojo desaparecido ya de sus ojos.

Ella asintió.

-Hay que… moverse. Esto se va a… empezar a llenar de… humanos.-tragó saliva, caminando hacia el niño.- Levanta a Shiki.

Kaname se agachó con dificultad, mareado, y agarró al niño por la cintura, levantándolo del suelo y acomodándolo en sus brazos. Vivía y no parecía tener ninguna herida. Sin embargo, su piel tenía el color de la cera, estaba bañado en sudor frío, con los ojos cerrados y prácticamente hiperventilaba. Si no le borraba los recuerdos rápido, moriría literalmente de miedo.

El ruido de porterías abriéndose los impulsó a moverse. Oyeron sonidos de zapatillas bajando por las escaleras y exclamaciones de humanos que bajaban a ver qué calamidad había asolado las calles. Lo último que necesitaban eran testigos.

Yuuki alargó la mano para aferrar a Artemis. A su contacto, la guadaña se encogió sobre sí misma, transformándose en un inocente bastón. Lo colocó con dificultad en el prendedor que llevaba en el muslo e hizo acopio de fuerzas para levantar al modelo. Se pasó el brazo izquierdo de Senri, el menos herido, por encima de los hombros y le aferró la cintura, cargando el peso sobre su cuerpo gracias a sus fuerzas renovadas. El joven gimió y otro esputo de sangre manó de su hombro destrozado, resbalando por la gabardina de Yuuki. Aterrorizada, la joven apretó las mandíbulas, intentando ignorar el olor a sangre que inundaba sus fosas nasales y las punzadas de pánico en el corazón. Zero… Takuma… Zero… Shiki… _No pienses, ahora no. Ahora. No._

Siguió a Kaname al fondo de la callejuela, por donde había desaparecido Takuma, trastabillando con el peso de Shiki. El andar de su hermano era algo descoordinado, pero apretó el paso conduciéndola por el laberinto de callejuelas. Dejaron atrás el alboroto humano hasta detenerse en la esquina de una pequeña calle que iba a dar a una de las avenidas principales.

Yuuki se apoyó contra la pared, dejándose resbalar al suelo con Shiki encima suyo. Le pareció que el cuerpo de Senri pesaba cada vez más y no supo si el joven había perdido la conciencia.

-¡Kaname! Senri está…

-Ahora. Un momento…

El purasangre se apoyó contra la otra pared, acomodando mejor al niño sobre su hombro y alzó una mano que temblaba. Apretó los ojos, intentando canalizar algo de poder ordenado de entre el caos en que se había convertido su cuerpo. Alcanzó la pequeña mente frenética y se esforzó por sofocar su miedo, borrar sus pensamientos y calmar su cuerpo. _Eso es… Así, duerme… Duerme…_

Notó el pequeño cuerpo lánguido y relajado contra sí y suspiró con agotamiento. Sin soltar al niño, extrajo el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la gabardina y frunció el ceño, forzando a su vista a enfocarse para marcar un número rápido. Al instante, una voz de mujer respondió secamente.

-Seiren, trae el coche.- miró hacia la placa con el nombre de la callejuela, indicándoselo y dando su localización. Inspiró, controlando el temblor de su voz.- Avisa a los jefes de zona. Hay Niveles E sueltos. Takuma y Kiryu están aquí.- miró un momento a su hermana, encogida en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.- Responded sólo si os amenazan. Dile a Kain que queda al mando.-oyó unas pisadas sonoras acercándose desde las calles traseras.- Ahora informo a los cazadores.

Cerró el móvil y miró a la callejuela, distinguiendo una familiar figura tocada con sombrero que corría hacia ellos. Yagari frenó a tres metros, resollando con la confusión y el enfado brillando en su único ojo.

-¡Kuran! ¡Qué mierda ha pasado! ¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre largarte sin decir…!

-Cállate y cógelo.- Kaname se giró hacia el cazador y le tendió al niño dormido, sin esperar a que Yagari cerrara la boca.

-¿Qué…?- Touga miró a la criatura como si le hubieran puesto en los brazos a un ser de otro planeta.

-Sé lo mismo que tú.-el tono era glacial.- Así que si eres capaz de guardar silencio y dejar que atienda a mi hermana y a Shiki a lo mejor los dos nos enteramos de lo que ha ocurrido.- se arrodilló al lado de Yuuki, disimulando el temblor de sus piernas, y dedicó al cazador una mirada peligrosa.- Por cierto, tu chico anda suelto.

Yagari abrió la boca con asombro, mirando a todas partes como si esperara ver aparecer a Zero en cualquier momento. El cazador escrutó la agonizante figura del joven vampiro en brazos de Yuuki, cubierta en sangre. ¿Zero había…? _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Si Zero había atacado a un noble las cosas iban a ponerse muy, pero que muy feas.

Kaname se acercó a Senri, estudiando sus heridas. Sólo el boquete que había abierto la Bloody Rose y el veneno antivampírico que estaría extendiéndose por sus venas sería suficiente para matarlo en poco tiempo. Torció un poco el gesto, mirando su otro hombro. Una espada, curvada… Takuma. Suspiró, atando los primeros cabos de aquel complicado tapiz. El veneno de la Bloody Rose impedía también que el cuerpo de Shiki regenerara aquella herida.

-Se está muriendo.

Los ojos de Yuuki volaron a los suyos. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la ceniza de sus mejillas, dejando surcos tiznados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No puedes dejar que muera, no puedes!

La joven hipó, temblando, y abrazó a Senri. El joven dejó ir un gemido agonizante. Aún reaccionaba… Quizás no fuera demasiado tarde si aún podía tragar. Kaname hundió los hombros. Siempre había querido que su sangre fuera sólo para una persona, sólo para Yuuki. Pero parecía destinado a tener que compartirla. Primero, por interés, para mantener cuerdo al único que podía escudarla. Ahora por justicia, para salvar a quien estaba en riesgo de morir por protegerla.

Se desabrochó la manga de la gabardina y el puño de la camisa, remangándose. Oyó el juramento de Yagari detrás suyo. ¿No le gustaba ver a un vampiro bebiendo sangre? Por él podía irse al infierno.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- los ojos de Yuuki parecían no poder abrirse más.

-Darle a beber mi sangre. Es lo único que puede cerrar esas heridas.- el tono de Kaname era una mezcla de tristeza y resignación. Llevó los labios a la muñeca.

-¡No! Yo puedo… es decir, mi sangre también sirve, ¿no es verdad?

Kaname parpadeó.

-Sí, claro. Pero, ¿por qué…?

Ella movió la cabeza, sin dejar de llorar.

-Senri intentó protegerme, aunque se equivocara porque Zero no iba a dispararme a mí. Si está así es por mí. Quiero ser yo quien le ayude. No… no me lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera.

_Ah.. Yuuki_. Cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para ver a su hermana alimentando a otro. Ya lo había tolerado una vez, aunque al menos no había tenido que verlo. El caso de Senri era totalmente distinto, pero aún así… Asintió.

Yuuki se acomodó mejor a Senri, acunándole como a un niño. Había sangre por todas parte, en su ropa, en su piel, en su pelo. La respiración era casi un estertor. La joven se remangó la gabardina, rezando por saber hacerlo bien, y se mordió la muñeca con todas sus fuerzas. Los colmillos perforaron piel y vena, enviando ramalazos de dolor, y el olor de su sangre pura flotó en el aire al retirar los colmillos.

Kaname se puso en pie como un resorte, dándole la espalda a Yuuki. No podía. No podía verlo. No podía. Apretó los puños, colocándose entre su hermana y el cazador, bloqueando su línea visual. Yagari estaba congelado con el niño en brazos y la vista prendida en Yuuki. Kaname emitió un rugido sordo que salió desde lo más profundo del pecho y sus ojos se estrecharon.

_No mires. No se te ocurra mirar. Esto es un acto íntimo. No oses mirar._

Para su sorpresa, Yagari no hizo ningún comentario. Sólo asintió como si comprendiera, agarrando mejor al chaval, y clavó la mirada en el purasangre. La tensión emanaba de toda la figura de Kaname, rígido como el acero. Aún así, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, eran como cristales opacos.

Yagari no entendía del todo qué suponía el acto de compartir sangre para un vampiro. Para él era sólo un sacrilegio, un pecado más de aquella raza, pero estaba claro que para aquellas criaturas era algo íntimo, muy... privado. Algo que, quizás, sólo se hacía con una persona en concreto. Con un... amante. Por lo que pudo deducir de la postura de Kaname, tenso como un león a punto de saltar, aquello era como si Yuuki se estuviera acostando con otro delante de sus narices. Por mucho que obedeciera a una buena causa.

-Senri, bebe... Vamos, Senri no te rindas, bebe...-Yuuki dejó que unas gotas de su preciosa sangre cayeran en los labios entreabiertos del joven modelo, rezando.- Vamos, Takuma te necesita. No puedes... -_morirte_- dejarle...

Sin abrir los ojos, los labios de Shiki temblaron. Yuuki no supo si reaccionó ante sus palabras o ante el olor de su sangre, pero exhaló con alivio. Acercó la muñeca a sus labios, animándole. Por un momento, Senri se limitó a dejar que la sangre resbalara en su boca, tragándola con un esfuerzo dolorido, hasta que sus labios se cerraron sobre las dos heridas y succionó.

Yuuki cerró los ojos un momento, intentando no pensar en cómo se sentía. Había algo... algo extraño allí. Su conciencia le decía que estaba salvando la vida de alguien y aquello tenía que ser bueno, ¿no? No había en aquel acto la brutal confusión que la atenazaba cuando había alimentado a Zero, ni la pasión sensual de cuando tocaba a Kaname. Pero al sentir la lengua de Senri en sus heridas, llevando la necesitada sangre a su boca y al oír el sonido de sus sorbos, se sintió como si estuviera traicionando a su hermano.

El motor de un coche circulando a toda velocidad llegó hasta sus oídos. Unas ruedas frenaron derrapando en la calle principal, justo donde desembocaba la callejuela en la que se encontraban. Sin necesidad de mirar, Yuuki supo que era Seiren. Una puerta se abrió y se cerró, con el motor aún en marcha, y unos pasos ligeros sonaron sobre la acera. Yuuki vio las suaves botas de la vampiresa en su campo visual, pero desvió la mirada hacia la espalda de su hermano.

_Celos. Posesión. Furia. Resignación. Autocontrol..._

Las emociones de Kaname estaban tan a flor de piel que no necesitaba de sus nuevos talentos para apreciarlas. Él había cedido a su deseo de ayudar a Senri pero, ¿la perdonaría por ello? El joven modelo succionaba ahora con fuerza y rítmicamente, aferrado a la fuente de la vida. Intentó imaginarse qué sentiría ella si viera a una vampiresa, por ejemplo a Ruka, bebiendo de la muñeca de su hermano. Su cuerpo tembló al instante, poseído por una oleada de náuseas. Algo parecido a lo que había sentido cuando sus poderes despertaron en el callejón volvió a agitarse. _Jamás perdonaría a una mujer que tocara a Kaname..._

El olor especiado del purasangreemanaba de su cuerpo tenso, fluyendo en todas direcciones, enviando un mensaje defensivo. _Yuuki es mía, Yuuki es mía..._Un escalofrío le recorrió en el silencio del callejón, por el esfuerzo de no girarse y destrozar a Senri como si fuera de papel. No era justo, lo sabía, le debía gratitud, pero qué demonios... De no ser por Zero, aquello no estaría pasando. De no ser por aquel, aquel.... producto de las circunstancias, ningunos colmillos que no fueran los suyos estarían profanando la muñeca de su hermana. _Sí, eso está mejor... Concéntrate en Zero, dirige tu furia hacia él... o matarás a Senri._

-Ya casi está, Kaname.

El purasangre asintió. _La culpa es de Zero... la culpa es de Zero_. ¿Cuántas veces habría hundido los colmillos en las muñecas de su hermana? ¿Cuántas veces...? La familiar furia negra recorrió su cuerpo. La impotencia de saber que no podía haber hecho las cosas de otra manera se mezcló con los celos atroces por la intimidad que el ex humano habría compartido con Yuuki mientras ella ni siquiera recordaba a su hermano.

-Senri... Senri, ya está. Por favor...

Kaname pasó de la inmovilidad a la velocidad en un pensamiento. Se giró tan rápido que Yagari casi no pudo seguirlo. Olvidando su propia debilidad, se plantó en dos zancadas al lado de la pareja y aferró a Senri por el pecho, forzándolo gentil pero decididamente a separarse del brazo de Yuuki. El modelo jadeó pero no opuso resistencia, desplomándose sobre el regazo de la joven. Kaname asió con delicadeza extrema la muñeca de su hermana, manchada de sangre y con dos heridas hinchadas.

Sin desviar la vista de los ojos de ella, llevó su muñeca a la boca y pasó la punta de la lengua con cuidado por los regueros rojos, acariciando, limpiando. Un escalofrío recorrió a Yuuki. Kaname cerró los ojos, despreciando al mundo entero como si no hubiera testigos, y besó la delicada piel de su muñeca. Cerró los labios sobre las heridas, rozándolas con la punta de los colmillos, y las lamió con delicadeza. Besó la cara interior de la muñeca trazando húmedos besos hasta la mitad del brazo y notando a su hermana temblar. Abrió los ojos. Yuuki cerró la mano en un puño, con la respiración emprendiendo una loca carrera y sus nervios enviando mensajes erráticos por todo su cuerpo. La mirada fija e hipnótica de Kaname le provocó una oleada de calor.

_Eres mía. He tolerado esto pero no sé si podré volver a hacerlo. Eres mía y, si por mi fuer_a, _te lo demostraría aquí mismo. Hundiría mis colmillos en tu cuello tan profundamente que me notarías dentro de ti. Los sacaría y volvería a hundirlos, penetraría tu cuello una y otra vez hasta que gritaras mi nombre..._

Yuuki tragó saliva, perdida en aquellos dos pozos líquidos de calor. Kaname depositó un último beso prolongado en su muñeca y se levantó lentamente.

-Seiren, mete a Senri en el coche.-su tono fue suave, con un tinte oscuro.

La joven morena apartó la vista de la pared que había estado escudriñando con discreción y se acercó al joven caído. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y lo alzó sin esfuerzo, cargándolo hacia el asiento trasero del coche.

Kaname contempló un momento a Yagari, sopesando su reacción. El cazador balanceaba la vista entre él mismo y Yuuki. ¿Se lo imaginaba o había enrojecido algo bajo el sombrero?_ Bien, ahora ya sabes qué hacemos los vampiros con la sangre… _Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que el purasangre esperaba, no había desprecio ni odio en su mirada. Oh, quizás algo de repulsión, aunque eso era de esperar. Pero le sorprendió el respeto que vio en aquel ojo acerado. El cazador se colocó bien el sombrero con la mano libre, aclarándose la garganta, y miró a Yuuki.

-¿De dónde ha salido este crío?

La joven alzó una mirada estupefacta, aún con lágrimas, cenizas y sangre corriendo por la cara. Lo cual era bueno, pensó. Al menos escondía el sonrojo volcánico que había debajo. Intentó reunir las neuronas que no se habían convertido en gelatina para ofrecer un relato mínimamente coherente.

-Él... se perdió.-se frotó la nariz, dejando más churretes.- Su madre paseaba un perro y lo asustamos con nuestro olor. El niño escapó corriendo y se perdió. Senri y yo... es decir, yo... nosotros fuimos a buscarlo.-contempló un momento a Seiren acomodando al joven en el coche.-Quedamos con su madre en vernos dentro de media hora en el mismo punto, delante de un pub con la entrada roja que hay cerca de aquí.

Kaname suspiró. Como siempre, el buen corazón de Yuuki era lo que la metía en problemas. Probablemente, Senri no había sabido cómo poner objeciones. Yagari se cambió el niño de brazo.

-Está bien, yo lo llevaré con su madre. -escupió en el suelo, incómodo, y echó una ojeada al coche.- ¿Zero le hizo eso a vuestro compañero?- _maldito fuera el chico._

Yuuki meneó la cabeza con energía y Kaname la escrutó con fijeza.

-El niño... Nos encontramos con Takuma. Él quería llevarse al niño.- miró a Kaname, pero su rostro era la familiar máscara impasible. Sólo sus ojos ardían con alguna emoción indescifrable- Senri intentó... hacerle entrar en razón pero él, Takuma, le atacó...

La joven sorbió por la nariz, poniéndose en pie y buscando a Kaname como un girasol la luz. El purasangre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y besó sus cabellos. Olía a ceniza y a sangre._ Maldito fuera el mundo y todo lo que caminaba por él. _

-Aparecieron varios Niveles E. Yo... no estoy muy segura de qué pasó. No... veía las cosas claras.- alzó los ojos a su hermano. _Hay tantas otras cosas que necesito contarte_.- Había alguien controlando a Takuma, creo que era esa purasangre. De alguna manera... peleamos. Era como… como si la notara a ella a través de él.

Kaname dilató los ojos sin poderse reprimir y cambió una mirada con el cazador. Por el rostro ceñudo de Yagari, dedujo que él también conocía lo que aquello implicaba. A pesar de las buenas intenciones de su hermana, Takuma podría haber muerto.

-Sigue, Yuuki.- acarició su cabello y notó que la joven temblaba.

-No... no recuerdo mucho. Creo que saqué a Artemis. Destruí a varios Niveles E. Entonces, noté un disparo. Era la Bloody Rose.

-¿A quién disparó Zero?- la pregunta de Yagari fue seca y cortante.

-Sólo distinguí ceniza, debió dispararle a algún Nivel E.

Yagari asintió, aliviado, pero volvió a mirar al coche con el joven vampiro herido. ¿Entonces...?

-Me paré a mirar a Zero. Era... era como si las emociones se desprendieran de él. Está tan... confuso.- gesticuló, intentando explicarse.- Le gritó algo a Takuma y entonces percibí otro Nivel E detrás mío. Estaba tan cerca que noté su respiración.- tembló en los brazos de Kaname.- Zero apuntó por encima de mi hombro al vampiro, pero Senri... No sé qué se imaginó... Él se tiró encima mío y el disparo de Zero lo atravesó. Supongo que creyó que Zero iba a atacarme a mí.

La voz de Yuuki se fue apagando en un murmullo y Kaname la abrazó con fuerza, atrapado entre su odio de años por Zero –_eso era fácil de manejar- _y la novedad de que _no _la había amenazado _–eso sí era difícil-._

Las sirenas de policía empezaron a resonar en la distancia, atrayendo las miradas de todos.

Yagari, visiblemente aliviado, cabeceó hacia Kaname.

-Ya hablaremos.- el cazador se dio media vuelta y caminó por las callejas con el niño en los brazos.

Kaname cogió a Yuuki de la cintura, acompañándola al asiento trasero del coche.

-Tenemos que volver a la Academia. ¿Te importa cuidar de Senri hasta entonces?-su tono fue seco a pesar de la amabilidad de sus palabras.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Al entrar en el coche se dio cuenta de lo mareada que estaba. Shiki había bebido mucho para poder cauterizar sus heridas. Se dejó caer en el asiento trasero, donde Seiren había acomodado a Shiki contra la otra puerta, con gabardinas dobladas como cojín para proteger sus heridas del vaivén del coche. El joven respiraba en cortas exhalaciones y entreabrió débilmente los ojos cuando Yuuki se sentó a su lado. Los mechones morados contrastaban con la palidez mortal de la piel y tenía unas profundas ojeras negras pero, al menos, vivía.

Kaname se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y tuvo el tiempo justo de cerrar la puerta antes de que Seiren hiciera dar media vuelta al Audi, saltándose una línea continua. Una vez que enfiló las calles de salida de la ciudad, aminoró la velocidad y respetó escrupulosamente las señales de tráfico. El interior del coche apestaba a sangre. La joven guardaespaldas miró a Yuuki por el retrovisor y, sin decir palabra, alargó la mano hacia la guantera, sacando una de las botellitas de agua mineral que guardaba allí. Desvió la vista del semáforo un momento y contempló a Kaname, interrogante.

El purasangre asintió. Seiren inclinó el brazo hacia atrás, tendiendo a Yuuki la botella de agua.

-Senri ha bebido mucho de ti. Un par de tabletas de sangre te ayudarán a recuperarte.

Yuuki cogió la botella, sosteniéndola en el regazo. Notaba la garganta seca y el mundo giraba borrosamente a su alrededor. Con dedos temblorosos, extrajo su cajita de nácar del bolsillo de su manchada gabardina y dejó caer dos tabletas en el agua. A pesar de que sus encías empezaron a arder en respuesta al estímulo del color rojizo, algo en su corazón se encogió, llevando nuevas lágrimas a los ojos.

¿Quién bebería sangre de unas tabletas? ¿Quién podría… violar los pensamientos de los demás hasta sentir sus emociones? ¿Quién podría dar rienda suelta a aquel poder destructor que podía arrasar cuanto tocaba? ¿Quién… sino un monstruo? _Oh, Zero, no me extraña que nos odies tanto. Que te odies tanto…_

Lágrimas cálidas y silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas. Yuuki se giró hacia la ventana, avergonzada de que todos en aquel reducido espacio pudieran oler sus lágrimas. Oler… como los depredadores.

_¿En qué me he convertido? No, ¿qué he sido siempre? Oh, madre por fin entiendo lo que hiciste…_

Contempló sin ver las farolas que se sucedían ante ella, sumida en sus pensamientos. Se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió. Su garganta absorbió el líquido, suavizándose, mientras los colmillos se alargaron unos milímetros, satisfechos. La vista empezó a hacerse más nítida. Aquella era la prueba, pensó mientras miraba la botella medio vacía. Se había convertido en un monstruo bebedor de sangre que podía matar con un solo pensamiento.

Había entrado en la oscuridad.

Kaname apoyó el brazo derecho en la puerta del conductor y reclinó la cabeza en su mano, debatiéndose entre intentar consolar a Yuuki y controlar la ira al saber _por quién_ lloraba ella. Zero… Más tarde lidiaría con el hecho de que, al parecer, había querido protegerla, no matarla. En aquel momento, con su cuerpo aún temblando por el esfuerzo de contener su poder, sólo parecía poder sentir celos.

Estaba claro por qué Zero, a pesar de sus palabras y de su odio a los vampiros, había querido proteger a Yuuki. Siempre lo había estado. Porque la amaba. Por eso Kaname había hecho la arriesgada jugada a todo o nada de mantenerlo con vida para que la escudara, ¿no? Porque sabía que Zero no podría traicionarla.

Pero Yuuki, la buena y tierna Yuuki, había dado el paso antes, manteniéndolo con vida y cordura a costa de su propia sangre. Zero lo habría disfrutado, no cabía duda. Por mucho que odiara aquello que era ahora, habría disfrutado de la calidez del cuerpo de Yuuki contra el suyo, de la caricia de sus cabellos al apartarlos del cuello, de la suavidad de su piel al lamerla con suavidad, preparándola para…

Apretó los puños con fuerza, concentrándose en contar cuánto tardaba el semáforo en ponerse verde para calmar su mente. La primera vez que vio las señales de los colmillos de Zero en el cuello de Yuuki, en la enfermería, le había costado todos sus años de entrenar el autocontrol reprimir las ganas de partirle el espinazo. En aquella ocasión, le había ayudado que lo único que había visto en los ojos de Zero cuando lo encontró, en lo alto de las escaleras, era confusión y asco de sí mismo. Si hubiera visto lujuria o deleite, el prefecto habría sido polvo.

Pero ahora… Ahora había visto algo peor en aquella mirada lila. Amor. Dolorido y apenado, pero claro como un diamante. Zero se habría alimentado de Yuuki en otras ocasiones sabiendo que la amaba. Kaname sabía muy bien qué emociones podía despertar el acto de beber sangre en un vampiro enamorado y apretó los párpados, intentando desterrar la imagen de Zero, excitado…

-Gracias…

El suave murmullo le hizo abrir los ojos y girarse hacia el asiento de atrás. Senri, completamente desplomado, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y miraba a Yuuki. La joven se secó la nariz y esbozó una sonrisa trémula.

-No… no hay de qué, Senri. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de que tú…- cerró los labios. ¿Cómo decirle que se encontraba en aquel estado por un error?

-Sé que… -el aire entró rasposo por sus pulmones.- Sé que tiene que… haber sido… repulsivo para ti. Yo…- calló un momento, con los ojos cerrados, tomando fuerzas.- no soy Kaname…

El purasangre frunció el ceño. Senri lo sabía... Sabía lo difícil que había sido para él controlarse. La constatación de que el joven conocía las imágenes que habían pasado por su cabeza le enervó más de lo que ya estaba, pero reconoció la disculpa implícita en sus palabras.

-Gracias por proteger a mi hermana, Senri. Sé que no debería habértelo pedi…

El modelo movió débilmente la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos, con un gemido de dolor.

-No… lo hice por ti. Lo hice… por ella.- abrió los ojos unos milímetros, mirando a Yuuki.- Porque… te aprecio.

_Porque ojalá fueras mi amiga._

Senri no pronunció aquellas palabras, pero llegaron igualmente a los oídos de Yuuki. Conmovida, apoyó una manita en el muslo del joven, sin saber dónde tocarle que no le doliera. En estado normal, Shiki jamás se habría atrevido a decirle tal cosa a Kaname, que fácilmente se podía interpretar como un desprecio. Yuuki supuso que haberse encontrado a las puertas de la muerte le daba cierta libertad para decir lo que pensaba sin importarle las consecuencias.

El coche empezó a enfilar la cuesta hacia la Academia Cross, en un silencio sepulcral roto sólo por la trabajosa respiración de Shiki. Kaname volvió a mirar hacia delante en su asiento. Habría podido ofenderse, pero siempre había sabido que la lealtad de Senri se encontraba más en las manos de Takuma que en las suyas. Al parecer, el encantador vicepresidente podía darle más seguridad a Shiki sobre sus intenciones que él mismo. Pero parecía que Yuuki había conseguido ganarse por sus propios méritos la lealtad del silencioso modelo. ¿Cómo? Kaname lo ignoraba, quizás por aquella facilidad que tenía ella para acercarse a las personas, compartir sus problemas y convertirse en su apoyo. Si lo había hecho con un vampiro medio enloquecido, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo con Senri?

Los alocados celos que venía sintiendo todo el rato, la necesidad de borrar cualquier pensamiento sobre Zero que pudiera tener ella, se mezclaron con el deseo de compartir aquella luz que desprendía. Las manos de Kaname resbalaron por sus pantalones, recordando por voluntad propia la suavidad de la piel de Yuuki, su calor. Tomó aire. Aquel estado de ánimo no era adecuado.

-Kaname, ¿qué… qué le pasa a Takuma exactamente?- Yuuki se retorció la gabardina. Necesitaba algunas respuestas, y aquella podía ayudar también a Senri.- No parecía él mismo y yo… sentí a Sara en su mente. No sé cómo explicarlo.

El purasangre volvió a girarse hacia atrás. La joven estaba seria, señal de que aquella respuesta era importante para ella. Shiki había vuelto a entreabrir los ojos. Suspiró resignado.

-Por lo que me has explicado, parece que Sara controla su mente. Los purasangres podemos ordenar a los vampiros inferiores, aunque generalmente sólo mientras los tenemos delante y para alguna acción concreta.-paseó la vista entre su hermana y Shiki.- ¿Alguno de los dos se acercó lo bastante a Takuma para ver algo extraño? Un dibujo en su piel, algún emblema.

Yuuki negó con la cabeza, pero Shiki asintió lentamente.

-Había…algo detrás de su oreja.- tosió.- Cuando Takuma parecía… volver algo en sí… eso brillaba. Rojizo…-se deshizo en toses y se hundió más en el asiento, cerrando los ojos.

Kaname asintió. Encajaba con su suposición.

-Un sello de sangre, lo imaginaba.- al ver la mirada confundida de Yuuki, se sintió obligado a explicarse.- Nuestra sangre tiene poder. Podemos… usarla, combinada con algunas antiguas fórmulas rituales, para canalizar nuestras habilidades. Un sello es una especie de marca que un purasangre graba en el cuerpo de otro vampiro usando su sangre. Permite canalizar de forma permanente habilidades de un purasangre, como la longevidad, una mayor regeneración o bien… mantener controlado a otro vampiro sin demasiado esfuerzo. Normalmente, se dibuja en algún lugar discreto del cuerpo.

Los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron desmesuradamente. Otro pecado, otra… monstruosidad. La habilidad de hechizar y someter a través de la sangre. La oscuridad que sentía a su alrededor pareció hacerse más densa. Por un momento, le pareció que se ahogaba. Tenía que haber algún modo de deshacer aquello, alguna manera de traer de nuevo a Takuma. La oscuridad tenía que poder compensarse con la luz, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo…? –se atragantó y carraspeó.- ¿Cómo se rompe ese…sello?

Kaname la contempló un momento, pensativo. ¿Tenía sentido asustarla más, descorrer aún más el velo de secretos que había protegido su inocencia hasta ahora? ¿Era justo engañarla con falsas esperanzas de un final feliz? Probablemente, no. Ella había escogido crecer y dejar de ser una niña ignorante, como solía explicarlo. Con todas sus consecuencias.

-Sólo puede anularlo quien lo ha hecho. En este caso, Sara, si ella quisiera. O podría desaparecer si ella muriera.

Yuuki bajó sus manos al regazo. Sara nunca dejaría ir a Takuma por voluntad propia. Y matarla significaría un enfrentamiento terrible con Kaname que nadie sabía cómo podía acabar. La joven se aferró a una última esperanza.

-Y Takuma, ¿no podría romperlo? O… ¿no podrías romperlo tú?

Kaname se odió por lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Nunca he conocido de un caso en que una víctima rompiera un sello de sangre.-bajó la cabeza, dejando que los largos mechones taparan sus ojos.- Y si yo pudiera romperlo, ya lo habría hecho, Yuuki. Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso. La pelea mental entre Sara y tú podría haber destrozado el cuerpo de Takuma.- tragó saliva, con la pena uniéndose a todas las malditas emociones que cerraban su garganta.- Si pudiera ayudarle sin poner en peligro a demasiada gente, lo haría. Pero me pidió hacer las cosas a su manera, aún sabiendo las consecuencias que podía tener enfrentarse a alguien tan poderoso como su abuelo. Yo no sería digno de él si no respetara su decisión.

_Takuma está solo…_

Yuuki se apretó las palmas de las manos contra los ojos, intentando contener la marea de lágrimas que parecía agolparse tras sus pestañas. Kaname sufría por Takuma como cualquiera, no era indiferente, no era frío. Pero tenía el deber de seguir adelante, de liderar al resto del mundo vampírico precisamente para que lo que Takuma había intentado no fuera en balde. Tenía que mantener la fachada de calma para que los demás no cayeran en el caos. ¿Cómo podía ella ser digna de él si, al menos, no intentaba hacer lo mismo? Se tragó las lágrimas, notando su escozor salado, y se pasó las manos por la cara, retirando sus cabellos. De reojo, miró a Shiki.

El joven modelo tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era casi imperceptible. Lágrimas silenciosas, impotentes, caían por sus mejillas, dejando una estela de limpieza en la piel. Por un momento, Yuuki le envidió.

Al menos, él tenía la libertad de llorar.


	7. Capítulo 3 Entra en la oscuridad Parte 4

_**N.A.:**__Este laargo y lemony capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas que pierden un poco de su tiempo enviándome una review. Todas sabéis quienes sois, ¡os quiero! Si lo celebráis en vuestros países:¡Feliz San Valentín! No tenía previsto que este capítulo tuviera alguna escena lemon pero *tose* Kaname se empeñó y...*se encoge de hombros*. Sólo por si acaso, recordad que la calificación del fic es 'M'.Con esta parte SÍ que cerramos el capítulo 3. En el siguiente los llevaremos de fiesta ;)._

_A todos los que leeis esta historia, por favor, enviadme vuestros pensamientos. Si no os ha gustado y me decís por qué, me ayudaréis a mejorar (no muerdo, prometido) y, si os ha gustado, me alegraréis el día. Es un poco deprimente ver que en un mes 368 personas han leído 821 veces el fic y sólo 5 de ellas se han animado a escribir una review del último capítulo *abraza las reviews llorosa*. _

**Capítulo 3. Entra en la oscuridad. Parte 4**

Yuuki echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el agua caliente de la ducha resbalara por el pelo y la espalda, aclarando el jabón. Deslizó las manos por el cabello, escurriéndose la melena, acunándose en el murmullo del agua y en el vapor. Se sentía protegida así, envuelta en calor, limpia y con todas las luces del baño encendidas. A salvo de la sangre, el peligro y la oscuridad que la carcomía.

Kaname y Seiren se habían ocupado de acomodar a Shiki en su habitación, asegurándole que el reposo era la mejor medicina en aquel momento. La sangre pura de Yuuki le ayudaría a cicatrizar lo peor de sus heridas, alejando a la muerte. El descanso y las tabletas de sangre acabarían de sanarle, probablemente en un par de días. Al menos, las heridas físicas. Las emocionales parecían mucho más difíciles de cauterizar. No debía sufrir por Senri, le había dicho su hermano. Lo peor que podía pasarle ahora era que el hombro le doliera como un demonio y que se perdiera la fiesta mayor. Lo cual era poco teniendo en cuenta lo que había recibido.

Antes de meterse en la ducha y de tirar toda su ropa destrozada al cesto para lavar, Yuuki había oído ya a alguien entrando a la carrera en el palacete. Por la aguda y angustiada voz femenina que oyó llamando a Senri, supo que era Rima. Al menos, no estaba completamente solo.

Paró la ducha y se escurrió meticulosamente, demorando el momento de salir hasta que empezó a temblar. Se envolvió en el albornoz, acurrucándose en su blancura mientras se secaba, sentada en el borde de la bañera. Ya no se oían exclamaciones, pero alcanzó a distinguir puertas que se cerraban, la presencia de más vampiros y la desazón que emanaba de sus mentes. Las parejas de vigilancia debían estar volviendo.

Yuuki se secó el pelo a conciencia con una toalla, sin ánimo para usar el secador, y se desenredó los mechones sin mirar su reflejo en el espejo empañado. En aquel momento, no estaba segura de poder soportar ver su propio rostro, la juventud e inocencia que enmascaraban la bestia que llevaba dentro. Cómo entendía a Zero ahora… Cuánto más debía despreciarse él, que había crecido en un entorno que inculcaba el odio a los vampiros.

Dejó el peine en la repisa del espejo, abrumada por sus propias emociones. Tres sentimientos sobresalían de entre los demás. Miedo por lo que había descubierto que podía hacer, por lo que era. Deseo de refugiarse en los brazos de Kaname, en la amabilidad que siempre le había demostrado para conjurar las imágenes de sí misma que empezaban a formarse. Y un agridulce sentimiento de alegría por haber visto a Zero.

La preocupación por su vagabundeo y por la amenaza que intuía en la Bloody Rose quedaban algo matizadas por el conocimiento, _la certeza_, de que Zero no la odiaba. A pesar de que probablemente lo merecía, más después de haber descubierto lo que era de verdad. Zero siempre había dicho que los vampiros eran bestias con forma humana. Ahora podía darle la razón. Pero, a pesar de todo, no la odiaba. Al menos, podía agradecer a su nueva habilidad para percibir los sentimientos de los demás que le hubiera permitido aclarar aquello. Y, si Zero no quería matarla en realidad, entonces aún quedaba la posibilidad de poder arreglar aquella situación sin sentido.

Siempre que él se dejara encontrar y su tozudez no le impidiera hablar con ella.

Pero debía aferrarse a aquella tímida esperanza de recuperar a quien realmente había sido como un hermano todos aquellos años. Para conseguirlo, necesitaba varias cosas, antes de poder hablar con él. Primero, saber qué era realmente aquella pistola que parecía tener vida propia y que bebía la sangre de Zero, hundiéndole en la violencia. Segundo, conocer qué era ella misma, quién sería la persona que se presentaría ante Zero con una petición de parlamento. Y para eso, para entenderse a sí misma, necesitaba a Kaname. Era el único que podía darle respuestas sobre qué se había despertado en su interior y calmarla con su ternura.

Yuuki se despojó del albornoz, colgándolo en la percha, y se pasó el camisón por la cabeza al mismo tiempo que salía por la puerta del baño hacia su habitación.

_Celos. Deseo._

Sobresaltada, se colocó a toda prisa el camisón, sacudiéndose el pelo de los ojos. La única luz que había en su caótica habitación era la de la luna y las farolas que se filtraba por las contraventanas a medio cerrar. Suficiente para distinguir la esbelta figura de Kaname, en completo silencio, junto a su tocador. No llevaba ya la gabardina y sostenía algo en la mano derecha, algo rectangular… ¿una fotografía? La mirada de su hermano era oscura, profunda. El color borgoña de sus ojos relucía incluso en la semipenumbra. Y aquellos faros la miraban sin parpadear, como un felino acechando.

Sin saber por qué, Yuuki retrocedió un paso y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo.

Kaname retorció el trozo de papel en su mano hasta formar una bola y lo tiró encima del tocador. Se giró de cara hacia Yuuki, apoyando las manos en el borde de madera. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y supo que no podría controlar por mucho más tiempo todas las emociones que le asaltaban. En qué demonios estaría pensando cuándo decidió entrar en su habitación…

En abrazarla, en besarla, en arrojarla sobre la cama, en beber de ella y envolverla con su olor hasta que aquella obsesiva parte de su mente quedara por fin tranquila de que no existía rastro de Zero en ella. En eso exactamente estaba pensando.

Había reprimido todas las emociones mientras acomodaba a Shiki, pero el sonido del modelo sorbiendo la sangre de Yuuki seguía resonando en su mente como el rugido del océano. Dos hombres habían bebido ya de ella. Se sentía como si él, quien tenía más derecho que nadie -_¿acaso no estaban prometidos?- _no conociera su sabor lo suficiente y el resto de extraños en el mundo lo hubiera paladeado a su antojo.

También había conseguido mantener una apariencia de calma ante Rima, que había llegado hecha un mar de lágrimas, y ante los otros nobles que iban apareciendo con cuentagotas. Dios, hasta había conseguido asimilar la información que le traían. Sí, algunos habían encontrado algún Nivel E. Desde luego, todos eliminados. No, ningún herido. En absoluto, nadie había visto rastro de Kiryu o de Takuma. Tampoco, los cazadores no habían provocado ningún altercado.

Kaname había conseguido mantener su mascarada sin que nadie adivinara que ardía de celos, de miedo y de deseo. Eso, sin contar con que los restos del poder que había tenido que cortar en seco seguían desparramados por sus venas, dándole calambrazos.

No se le podía pedir más, ¿verdad?

Tenía derecho a comprobar que su hermana se encontraba realmente a salvo, de una pieza. A abrazarla y susurrarle, más para él mismo que para ella, que todo estaba ya bajo control, que nadie podía causarle más daño. En realidad, aquello era lo que estaba en su mente cuando había abierto la puerta de su pequeña habitación.

Aspiró el familiar olor a colonia fresca mezclado con la esencia de Yuuki que impregnaba la ropa desordenada y tirada encima de las sillas. Acarició con un dedo largo una camisa arrugada, resistiendo la tentación de llevársela a la nariz y olerla. ¿Qué iba a pensar Yuuki de él si lo veía haciendo eso? Oyó los sonidos de la joven en el baño y se forzó a calmar su agitada respiración.

Paseó por la habitación, recogiendo unas medias del suelo para dejarlas encima de la pila del tocador. En ese momento, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la maldita foto. Seguía allí. Aquel momento feliz que él no había compartido, aquel cumpleaños congelado en un papel. El rostro feliz e inocente de Yuuki, casi arrojándose encima de un sorprendido Zero. Tan naturales, tan espontáneos, tan… cercanos.

Desencajó la foto del marco del espejo y vio que su mano temblaba. Todos sus intentos por relajarse se hicieron añicos. La puerta del baño se abrió, iluminando a contraluz la figura medio desnuda de su hermana, que forcejeaba por pasarse el camisón por la cabeza, hecho un lío. La luz y el vapor siluetearon unas piernas delgadas y bien torneadas. Unas diminutas braguitas blancas con un lacito, justo donde empezaban sus caderas. Un estómago plano y una cintura estrecha. La sensual curva de sus pechos desnudos bajo la tela rosa…

Inspiró con fuerza, luchando contra sus impulsos. Pero, aquella vez, supo que estaba a punto de perder la batalla contra su control.

Dejó la bolita arrugada en que había transformado la foto encima del tocador y caminó despacio hacia Yuuki, en silencio. La habitación se llenó con su aura y su olor. Avanzó hasta situarse delante de ella, tan cerca que casi tocaba su cuerpo. Olía a agua y jabón. La joven se apretó contra la pared, desconcertada.

Kaname la contempló un segundo en silencio, sin parpadear. Luego extendió los brazos y apoyó las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Yuuki, con tal fuerza que desprendió polvillo de yeso. Sus poderes aún no habían vuelto a la normalidad. La joven respingó, sobresaltada. Él bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello, inspirando.

-Hueles bien… -en contraste con la demostración de fuerza, su voz fue extremadamente suave, casi un ronroneo.

-En… en realidad, creo que… huelo a ti.- ella intentó retorcer la cabeza para mirarlo.- Aunque me duche, sigo… oliendo como tú…

-No lo suficiente.

Yuuki se tensó, desconcertada, al notar la lengua húmeda de Kaname en su cuello. _¿Qué…?_ La lengua de él empezó a recorrer con castigadora lentitud todo su cuello, punteando el recorrido con suaves mordiscos, sin tocarla en ninguna otra parte del cuerpo. Trazó círculos húmedos justo donde había bebido de ella. El corazón de Yuuki se lanzó al galope al punto, sin previo aviso, calentando su piel. Kaname rió quedamente contra su cuello.

-Me gusta…

Su lengua jugueteó con los nervios de aquel punto, alternándose con los labios y los dientes, sin arañar. Yuuki levantó las manos, con la intención de aferrar su camisa, pero algo en su posición la mantenía alejada, como si aquello no fuera para los dos, como si fuera sólo para él.

Sin acercarse más a ella, Kaname subió lentamente por su cuello, exhalando su aliento cálido sobre la humedad que había dejado la lengua, sensual y perezosamente. Tomó el pequeño lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios, mordisqueando y respirando sobre su oído, dejando que la lengua jugueteara con la delicada piel. Yuuki gimió, confundida. Los pequeños colmillos de él arañaron la piel, haciendo brotar una diminuta gota de sangre. La punta de su lengua la rozó apenas, catando.

_Deseo. Celos. Posesión._

Las emociones de Kaname seguían colándose en la mente de Yuuki, incapaz de coger la rienda de sus acciones ante sus caricias. ¿De qué estaba celoso Kaname? ¿De Senri? ¿Acaso se estaba… resarciendo de alguna manera por haberle dejado beber su sangre? ¿Quizás…?

El pensamiento se le cortó en seco cuando él abandonó su oreja, situando el rostro a centímetros del suyo. Los sedosos mechones oscuros tapaban algo sus ojos, pero el deseo destellaba a gritos en las profundidades borgoña, sin disimulos ni ceremonias. Kaname cubrió la distancia entre ellos y lamió su labio inferior. Muy... poco… a poco. Sin cerrar los ojos, sin perderse sus reacciones. Yuuki abrió los labios para llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones, que parecían haberse quedado vacíos. En ese momento, algo del dique que aún aguantaba las emociones de Kaname se rompió. Ella lo aceptaba en su interior, lo deseba también.

_Al infierno con la mascarada de calma y serenidad…_

El purasangre introdujo la lengua a través de los labios entreabiertos de ella con un gemido profundo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, separó las manos de la pared y la aferró de la nuca y la cadera, apretando su cuerpo al de ella. _Dios, cómo la deseaba... _Su sangre, su cuerpo y su alma. Hombre o vampiro, qué más daba mientras ella le aceptara. Retorció la lengua en su boca, los dientes rozándose, los colmillos arañando los labios. Jadeó. No era suficiente, no bastaba para hacerle olvidar a Yuuki cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido.

Sin dejar su boca, la mano que sostenía su nuca bajó hasta su hombro, poniendo la carne de gallina a la joven. _Mejor_... que compartiera su deseo. El beso se volvió más lento, más sensual. Profundo y húmedo. Los dedos de Kaname bajaron hasta los botones de la parte delantera del camisón de Yuuki.

Ella aferró sus cabellos, completamente desorientada por su comportamiento. Sus piernas temblaban, el calor la recorría y empezaba a concentrarse más allá de su vientre. Deseaba a Kaname. Como humana seguro y quizás como vampiro, si es que le dejaba asimilarlo. Pero no así, no con esa... rabia extraña fluyendo de él. Intentó romper el asfixiante beso, sin conseguirlo, y se quedó de piedra al notar los dedos de él desabrochando los botones de su camisón.

Bruscamente, Kaname soltó su boca y recorrió con los labios el otro lado del cuello. Lamió con suavidad. Un botón saltó del ojal. Aprisionó con cuidado la piel entre sus labios, sin arañar. Dos botones. Su lengua jugueteó con el punto donde se unían el cuello y el hombro. Tres botones...

La parte delantera del camisón se abrió, exponiendo el valle entre los pechos de la joven. Uno de los tirantes resbaló por su hombro y quedó precariamente en equilibrio a medio camino de su brazo. El pecho izquierdo de Yuuki quedó casi completamente al descubierto.

Ella inhaló y la redondez de su pecho subió y bajó, expuesta.

Kaname se separó unos centímetros, aún con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su hombro, con la vista prendida en toda la superficie de curvas al descubierto. Tenía la cabeza agachada y Yuuki no podía verle los ojos, pero le pareció que algo brillaba como los rubíes entre sus largas pestañas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía dejarle que continuara, que aliviara aquel calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo? ¿O debía pararle, hacerle entender que aquello tenía que ser algo entre los dos, sin el fantasma de alguna tercera persona entre ellos?

No pudo llegar a pensar más.

Kaname se inclinó poco a poco hacia la parte superior de su pecho, mientras su mano derecha bajaba el tirante del camisón, descolocándolo por completo. Sus labios cálidos adoraron la piel cremosa de la joven, bajando por su redondez. Yuuki se aferró a sus hombros, con la sensación de haber empezado a flotar.

La lengua de Kaname empezó a recorrer la curva superior de su pecho y un dedo largo acarició su pezón. Duro. Al instante. Yuuki aspiró, retorciéndose.

_Posesión_.

Kaname levantó la cara de su pecho, fijando la vista en ella. Las pupilas de sus ojos se habían dilatado y un brillo carmesí ocupaba el resto del iris. Hipnotizante. Sin desviar la vista de ella, movió el dedo sobre su pezón en lentos círculos, endureciendo, enrojeciendo. Yuuki gimió con los labios entreabiertos. El calor le provocaba dolorosos temblores en su vientre al mismo tiempo que su confusión subía un par de décimas. Kaname atrapó su pezón entre el índice y el pulgar, jugueteando con suavidad, la mirada fija. Yuuki clavó los dedos en sus hombros con fuerza, jadeando. Él sonrió y se acercó a su oído sin dejar de tironear su pezón, justo en la frontera entre el placer y el dolor. Su voz era ronca.

-Hueles húmedo, Yuuki. ¿Te gusta? -dejó de pellizcar su pezón y pasó un dedo por encima, apreciando su nueva dureza.- Sí, creo que sí. Nadie te ha tocado así antes. Nadie se ha atrevido a hacerte esto hasta ahora, ¿no es cierto?

Volvió a contemplarla con fiereza, con el deseo retumbando en sus huesos. Era estúpido, pero necesitaba oír la confirmación de sus propios labios. No tenía ningún derecho, ella era libre de haber hecho lo que quisiera. Pero necesitaba saber que Yuuki sólo había sentido aquello por él, que sólo él, a pesar de todos los años de separación forzosa y de inexperiencia, había conseguido arrancarle aquellos sonidos. _Nadie más..._ La joven tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas arreboladas y notaba sus dedos en la piel a través de la fina camisa. Rozó el pezón sensibilizado con una uña y ella respingó.

-Dímelo.- reclamó, exigente.

Yuuki parpadeó, intentando que su nublada mente captara algún sentido en las palabras de Kaname. ¿Si había sentido algo así antes? ¿Cómo podía preguntar aquella tontería? Meneó la cabeza automáticamente.

Kaname bajó la cabeza y lamió su cuello mientras dejaba que su mano abarcara todo el pecho, apretándolo con suavidad.

-Dilo. Quiero oírlo.- _necesito oírlo._

_-_No...

El murmullo de ella se transformó en unainhalación cuando Kaname le soltó el pecho y la aferró por la cintura, levantándola en el aire. La apoyó contra la pared, sujetándola allí con todo su cuerpo. Asustada, Yuuki se movió por acto reflejo y apretó las caderas de él con sus piernas, intentando no caerse. ¿Qué creía Kaname? ¿Que alguien la había tocado de aquella manera? ¡Por Dios, ya sabía que él era la primera persona a quien había besado! ¿A quién creía que había dejado acercarse tanto como para... ?

La comprensión la golpeó en el mismo instante en que sintió sus labios cerrarse alrededor de su pezón.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la pared y rodeando los hombros de él. ¡Dios! ¿Qué era aquella tensión en su vientre, aquellos temblores que la recorrían, aquella humedad cálida que sentía?

Kaname la apretó más contra la pared y succionó con fuerza para luego acariciarla levemente con la punta de la lengua. Aquella vez, Yuuki gimoteó, cerrando las piernas con fuerza alrededor de él. El purasangre no tuvo compasión, perdido como estaba en la primera vez, _la primera vez_ en su vida, que daba rienda suelta a sus deseos más íntimos sin importarle nada más. Concentrándose sólo en _sentir_, lo que siempre se había negado.

No sabía exactamente lo que hacía, nunca se había parado a fantasear con hacerle precisamente aquello a Yuuki. No sabía si era mejor tocarla con las manos o con sus labios, ni si iba demasiado lento o demasiado rápido. Sus pensamientos eróticos habían sido más bien difusas punzadas de deseo que se convertían en imágenes en su mente por instinto, mezcladas con fantasías sobre su sangre. Pero ahora Yuuki se retorcía y gemía bajo su lengua. Por sus caricias. Y su olor le decía que le deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Por una vez, se encontraba cerca de su sueño, de que algún día los dos podrían ser sólo Kaname y Yuuki, sin más. Sin prejuicios y sin el mundo observándolos. Solos.

El pensamiento acabó de inflamarle mientras acariciaba frenéticamente el pezón de ella con su lengua. Se aseguró de mantenerla estable contra la pared mientras su mano izquierda alcanzaba el otro tirante del camisón. Yuuki _era_ suya. Al menos aquella noche, no tenía que compartirla con nadie.

La joven tironeó de los mechones oscuros al notar el movimiento de Kaname, pataleando débilmente. _No así, no ahora, no por culpa de otro_, _no cuando ni siquiera sé qué soy..._

-¡Kaname, déjame! ¡Suéltame!

El purasangre levantó la cara de su pecho y la contempló un instante, incrédulo, mientras su mano comenzaba a hacer descender su otro tirante.

-¿Por qué? Sé que me deseas, puedo sentirlo.- su voz fue un ronroneo y cubrió con una mano el pecho descubierto, contentándose en su forma y su calor.- Teníamos un pacto. No consideraremos nada prohibido ni malo. ¿No me dejarás conocerte? ¿No me dejarás saber que soy... el primero?

Yuuki lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego un enfado sin matices asomó a su mirada chocolate.

-¡No! ¡No así, Kaname! No como... como si yo tuviera que pasar un examen.- sacudió la cabeza, forcejeando por bajarse de su forzada postura.- Y no cuando estoy... muerta de miedo.

Kaname se quedó rígido como una estatua de sal.

-¿Aún te doy miedo?

Ella aprovechó su duda para desenlazar las piernas de su cintura y ponerse trabajosamente en pie.

-¡Tú no! ¡Soy yo misma quien me da miedo!

Kaname se separó de la pared, dejándole espacio para moverse. Yuuki caminó nerviosamente hacia el centro de la habitación, subiéndose los tirantes del camisón y abotonando la parte delantera. Se quedó allí quieta, de espaldas a él y con la respiración agitada. Él se recostó en la pared, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, pero esta vez comprendió enseguida.

La parte de purasangre de Yuuki había empezado a despertar. Había sentido su ira, su poder. Aunque ella seguía siendo un bebé en comparación con sus adiestrados poderes, se había situado muy por encima de cualquier noble y a años luz de un ser humano. Y todo había ocurrido la misma noche en que se había encontrado con Zero y con Takuma, a quien sabía que ella apreciaba. Por no hablar del susto de muerte que les había dado Shiki. Demasiadas cosas de golpe que él había pasado por alto, perdido en sus estúpidos celos, en su miedo y en aquella –_muy humana_- necesidad de sentirla cerca.

¿Por qué ella tenía aquella capacidad de hacerle sentir siempre que no estaba a su altura?

Se mesó los cabellos, prácticamente gruñéndose mientras contemplaba la estrecha y tensa espalda de su hermana. Se obligó a respirar con calma mientras cruzaba la habitación y depositaba las manos con suavidad sobre sus hombros. Notó el temblor de su cuerpo antes de oler sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento... otra vez.- sintió que ella se relajaba un ápice y cruzó los brazos por delante, cuidando de no tocar sus pechos, para abrazarla.- ¿Ves por qué te digo que me haces sentir demasiado? Eres la única que puede reducir mi control a cenizas.

Apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, intentando mantener cierta distancia entre el cuerpo de ella y el suyo para evitar que notara hasta qué punto había saltado su autocontrol por los aires. Permanecieron en silencio un instante, iluminados por la luz de la luna escuchando el sonido de sus elaboradas respiraciones.

-Cuéntamelo, Yuuki.- murmuró Kaname, al fin.

Ella permaneció en silencio unos instantes más, quizás intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-Es como... como si ya no supiera qué soy. Hasta ahorta, sabía que era humana. Luego... -inspiró.- supe que era un vampiro, pero creo que no me di cuenta de qué quería decir eso de verdad.

Kaname la apretó, intuyendo por dónde iban sus pensamientos.

-Yo... creía que casi todos los vampiros eran como tú. Amables y... buenas personas, que tenían dientes raros y a veces bebían algo rojo en un vaso.- rió de su propia inocencia.- Y que algunos podían ser asesinos despiadados porque estaban... locos.- apretó las manos de Kaname con las suyas.- Nunca creí que nosotros... que yo... podía ser un monstruo también.

Yuuki se quedó en silencio, casi exhausta, como si hubiera vaciado un pozo de oscuridad y no quedara nada más allá dentro. Las manos de Kaname se descruzaron y se posaron en sus hombros, obligándola gentilmente a darse la vuelta y a mirarlo. Le levantó la barbilla con una mano, con todo rastro de emociones desatadas borrado de sus ojos. Ahora eran un mar de ternura.

-¿Por qué crees que ahora eres un monstruo, Yuuki?

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿No la había entendido? Por tantas cosas...

-Porque... porque nos alimentamos de sangre y podemos hacer cosas horribles con ella. Porque podemos matar con sólo un pensamiento. Porque podemos sentir tanta... tanta furia que explota fuera del cuerpo. Porque... - se sonrojó.- Porque cuando alimento a otra persona parece que te esté traicionando. Somos monstruos, Kaname.... -_por eso existen los cazadores. Por eso nos odia Zero._

Una levísima sonrisa flotó en las comisuras de los labios del purasangre. Cogió a Yuuki de la mano y la condujo a su cama, indicádosela con un gesto. Se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia apropiada para no distraerla.

-Te asustan las posibilidades que tenemos, por lo que veo. Dime una cosa. Desde que has despertado, ¿has matado o atacado alguna vez a algún humano para alimentarte?

-No... Pero podemos llegar a hacerlo.

Kaname asintió.

-Sí, pero no lo has hecho. Ni yo. Ni ninguno de los nobles que nos rodean.- apretó sus pequeñas manos.- Dices que te asusta la furia que puede despertar en tu corazón. Explícame qué pasó para que sintieras esa ira.

Yuuki tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, intentado recordar.

-Takuma... Él se dirigió a mí en un tono muy despreciativo. No era él, era como si otra persona hablara por sus labios. Y yo... me enfadé, porque nadie tiene derecho a hacerle algo así. A... controlarlo y convertirlo en algo que no es.

Kaname soltó una risa suave y Yuuki lo miró desconcertada.

-¡Ah, Yuuki! Podrías haberte enfadado porque Takuma te había tratado de manera descortés, pero toda aquella furia era por el hecho de que alguien le controlaba. Despertarte todo el poder de tu sangre porque querías proteger a una persona que estimas de un destino injusto.

Ella parpadeó, digiriendo aquel razonamiento. Sí, desde luego, había querido protegerlo, sacar a aquella alimaña de su mente.

-¿Te parece que ese sentimiento lo tendría un monstruo?- la voz de Kaname era extramadamente suave.

-No lo sé. Supongo... que no.

Él le acarició la cara con ternura.

-Me alegra saber que sentías que me traicionabas cuando alimentabas a Senri, porque yo también lo percibí así. -al ver su cara de horror, le puso un dedo en los labios, silenciádola.- No te disculpes. Sé que tu única intención era ayudarle y comparto ese sentimiento. Pero el hecho de que nos alimentemos también de sangre nos abre otro mundo de sentimientos, añadidos a los que puede experimentar cualquier humano.

Ella le miró fijamente, bebiendo de su explicación, intentando entender.

-Podemos sentir amor y celos como los humanos, Yuuki.- esbozó una sonrisa torva.- Yo mismo soy un ejemplo. También reímos, nos emocionamos y ansiamos cosas muy parecidas a lo que puede desear un humano. Pero a todo eso superponemos otra capa, la de los sentimientos que se expresan a través de la sangre. Ellos sólo pueden expresarse con palabras y caricias; nosotros tenemos otra forma más

intima de canalizar nuestras emociones. En ese sentido, somos más complicados.

Yuuki contempló la tranquila mirada de su hermano, diciéndose que quizás él era quien más había avanzado en el conocimiento de sí mismo aquellas semanas. La primera vez que lo había tocado, él se había asustado de aquella impulsividad humana, como si fuera algo ajeno, que no formara parte de su naturaleza. Ahora parecía estar aceptando que era un componente más de sí mismo.

Emociones humanas y sanguíneas podían mezclarse, le decía, para crear nuevos deseos y maneras diferentes de expresarlos. Como necesitar beber sólo la sangre de una persona para decir "Te quiero". O alternar caricias suaves con aquellas que hacían brotar sangre. Un vampiro visto como un ser con complejidades añadidas a las de un ser humano. Quizás por eso los humanos que eran transformados enloquecían.

Yuuki se sintió algo más tranquila, pero había preguntas insidiosas en el fondo de su mente. Volvió a levantar la vista hacia Kaname, que permanecía en silencio, respetando su meditación.

-Pero, ¿y todo ese poder que tenemos, Kaname? Podemos atar a otro a nuestra voluntad, podemos matar con un pensamiento, destruir lo que hay a nuestro alrededor. ¿No nos convierte eso en... malos?

Enlazó las manos en la falda, consciente de que su pregunta sonaba inocente e infantil, pero no sabía cómo podía expresarlo de otra manera. Él sonrió.

-Imagina esta situación. Si fueras por la calle y vieras de repente a un humano armado, ¿qué pensarías que es?

Le miró de reojo, insegura del rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Un ladrón? ¿Alguien que... quiere hacer algo malo?

Kaname se sentó más cómodamente en la cama, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-También podría ser un policía. Alguien que va armado para proteger a los demás, que sólo usa esa pistola cuando es estrictamente necesario y que escoge no matar con ella.

Los ojos de Yuuki se dilataron con asombro. Kaname cogió la almohada y un par de cojines y se los colocó tras la espalda, apoyándose en la pared con las piernas abiretas. Extendió los brazos hacia Yuuki en invitación. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se acurrucó entre los brazos de su hermano, apoyándose en su pecho. El latido de su corazón era fuerte, estable. Él le acarició el cabello húmedo.

-Un humano también tiene potencial para hacer el bien o el mal, Yuuki, con muchos matices por en medio. Son capaces de las cosas más hermosas y de las más ruines, pero nadie les tilda de monstruos nada más nacer, ni les odia simplemente por ser lo que son.- algo de enfado se coló en su voz.- Los vampiros también tenemos ese potencial, la única diferencia es la escala. Los humanos tienen menos capacidad para hacer grandes cosas malas o buenas que los vampiros. Y los purasangre todavía tenemos más capacidad. Creo que la diferencia entre el bien y el mal está en para qué usas el potencial que tienes.

Yuuki asintió imperceptiblemente. Iba a necesitar pensar sobre todo aquello pero, al menos, saber que existía una manera de ver las cosas destinta a cómo ella las estaba siniendo le daba esperanzas.

-Usaste tu potencial para dar paz a unas almas que habían caído en la locura y para intentar rescatar a una persona en apuros.-Kaname besó su coronilla.- Usaste la sangre, esa capacidad añadida que tenemos, para salvar una vida. ¿Dónde ves al monstruo, Yuuki? Yo sólo veo a una persona con un gran corazón que hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para ayudar a los demás.

Ella contempló fijamente el techo, asimilando aquellas palabras que parecían colarse directamente en su alma, tranquilizando, suavizando. La voz de Kaname se hizo un murmullo dolorido.

-Podemos elegir, Yuuki, como los humanos. Podemos decidir si queremos ser monstruos o ángeles para los demás. Hay vampiros buenos y malos tanto como hay asesinos y santos entre los humanos.- la apretó contra sí. No quería pronunciar aquel nombre, pero se lo debía a Yuuki.- Eso es lo que no entienden muchos cazadores, excepto Cross. Y eso es lo que no acepta Zero. Por eso se está destruyendo por dentro. No dejes que te ocurra lo mismo.

Yuuki se giró instantáneamente, apoyándose en su pecho para poder mirarle a los ojos. Kaname estaba serio ahora y cerró los ojos un instante, echando atrás el cuello para apoyar la cabeza en la pared. Yuuki notó su pecho vibrar bajo su mano cuando habló.

-Yo tengo más potencial para convertirme en monstruo que tú, Yuuki.- _no tienes ni idea de hasta qué punto_.- Pero escogí intentar no hacerlo. Escogí no alimentarme más de humanos en cuanto se inventaron las tabletas de sangre y tratar de convivir con ellos. Como dos razas distintas pero en paz. A pesar de eso, he tenido que matar a otros de mi extirpe. He fallado y sigo intentando ser una persona íntegra… para ti.-apretó los párpados con fuerza.-Intento consolarme pensando que no había otro remedio, que aquellos a quienes maté jamás hubieran accedido a colaborar con este nuevo sueño de paz y hubieran acabado con las vidas de familias que aprecio.-_y contigo._

Volvió a abrir los ojos, que ahora mostraban una mirada dolorida y depositó un beso leve en la frente de ella.

-Sólo puedo esperar que no me desprecies por ello. -susurró.- Como los humanos, a veces intentamos ser buenos y no lo conseguimos del todo. También lamento haber usado a Zero todos estos años para protegerte. No se me ocurrió otra forma de lograrlo. A pesar de todo, Zero al parecer no quiere matarte, aunque seas lo que él más odia. Lo cual demuestra que es mejor persona que yo.

Kaname cerró los ojos, cansado con su propia confesión, y giró la cara para no ver la expresión de Yuuki. No había querido hablar tanto de cómo se sentía consigo mismo, sólo compartir la parte de sus reflexiones que creía que podía ayudar a su hermana. Pero una cosa iba con la otra, supuso. Él era su referencia más cercana en su nueva vida y al parecer ella necesitaba saber lo que pensaba para ganar confianza. Tenía que arriesgarse a confiar en ella poco a poco, a irle entregando perlas con sus verdades. Al menos, con lo que podía contarle por el momento sin que la piedra del miedo bloquease su garganta.

Arrodillada entre las piernas de Kaname, Yuuki contempló el triste perfil del purasangre. ¿Cómo una persona podía tener tanta fortaleza y, al mismo tiempo, ser tan vulnerable y pensar tan bajo de sí mismo? La joven suspiró, pensando en qué maldición debía arrastrar para verse atrapada en un fuego cruzado entre las dos personas con un corazón más grande que conocía -cada uno a su manera- y que los dos se odiaran tanto. Sabía por qué Zero odiaba a Kaname, no se lo había ocultado nunca, pero no tenía tan claro por qué su hermano sentía lo mismo por su antiguo compañero. Yuuki se armó de valor, animada por el comunicativo estado de ánimo de Kaname, para preguntarle lo que no había osado hasta ahora. Con suavidad, apoyó una mano en su pecho, haciendo que se girara a mirarla.

-Kaname, ¿por qué odias tanto a Zero?- vio que él estrechaba los ojos y que una conocida chispa volvía a prender en sus pupilas. Tenía que evitar que volviera a cerrarse en banda.- No entiendo cómo se puede odiar a una persona que es tan parecida a ti.

Kaname inspiró bruscamente y se incorporó sobre las almohadas, rígido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- su voz era controlada, demasiado.

Yuuki percibió el recelo y la ira detrás de sus palabras. Jugueteó con su camisa.

-Los dos sois orgullosos, testarudos, extremadamente protectores y es casi imposible saber lo que pensáis.- Yuuki sonrió con dulzura y acarició el pecho de Kaname a través de la camisa.- Los dos perdisteis a vuestras familias a manos de alguien a quien odiabais y eso ha condicionado toda vuestra vida. Y... los dos estáis un poco atrapados por quien sois. Tú tienes que responder a las expectativas de los demás como purasangre y Zero como cazador. Eso hace que estéis solos en medio del resto. Los dos daríais la vida para proteger a quien queréis.- intentó no sonrojarse demasiado.- Y los dos estáis cansados de guerra.

Kaname abrió mucho los ojos, desarmado por la dulce sonrisa de la joven, mientras todas las semejanzas que había desgranado se superponían encima de una imagen mental de los dos. Blanco y negro. Siempre había pensado que él y Zero eran así. Irreconciliables. Separados por un abismo de raza y posición. Pero Yuuki parecía darle a entender que ambos eran más bien como las dos caras de una moneda: con un dibujo distinto pero hechos del mismo material.

Le iba a llevar tiempo reflexionar sobre aquello, sin tener la seguridad de si al final podría estar de acuerdo con la opinión de ella. Pero reconoció que había suficiente verdad detrás de aquellas palabras como para que su odio visceral se enfriara un poco. El sentimiento no desapareció, pero quedó almacenado en su mente para una posterior meditación, en vez de ir a parar directamente a sus entrañas, como cada vez que pensaba en el ex humano.

¿Por qué lo odiaba, realmente? Podía dar razones como su falta absoluta de respeto por su posición o el desprecio por su raza, pero eran conductas que en el fondo podía entender, teniendo en cuenta el pasado de Zero. La única razón que le quedaba para justificar su inquina se le antojó de golpe una bobada de adolescente, impropia de él, que había motivado un comportamiento deplorable con su hermana. Apoyó un brazo en su rodilla y descansó la cabeza encima, totalmente avergonzado.

La pequeña mano de Yuuki pasó con cuidado por sus mechones hasta su nuca, acariciándole.

-¿De que te avergüenzas?

Kaname levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes que siento vergüenza?

Ella se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa medio divertida y medio incómoda.

-Creo que capto las emociones de los demás. Senri lo explicó diciendo que leo las auras.

Kaname frunció el ceño.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

Yuuki hizo un mohín y sacó la lengua.

-Ehem… desde hace unas horas. No es que haya podido practicar mucho, no puedo controlarlo.-sonrió cuando él le acarició la mejilla con asombro.- Tú también puedes, ¿verdad? Por eso siempre consigues anticiparte a cómo van a reaccionar los demás.

Kaname soltó una risa seca.

-¡Si pudiera leer las emociones, Yuuki, la vida contigo sería un poco más fácil! Al menos, tendría alguna pista de cómo piensas.-movió la cabeza.- No, leer las auras no está entre mis habilidades. Hace tiempo que no me encuentro con alguien con esa capacidad. Ése es un poder tuyo, único. Como el resto de tus habilidades, puedes usarlo para intentar ayudar a los demás o para ser un auténtico incordio.-esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, entre mortificada y pícara.

Yuuki soltó una risita, aliviada al ver la naturalidad con la que aceptaba lo que para ella había sido un trauma. Quizás, sólo quizás, con algunas cosas de su nueva vida estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Se mordió el labio y miró a Kaname desde debajo de las pestañas.

-Aun no me has dicho por qué estabas avergonzado.

Kaname suspiró, recostándose de nuevo en las almohadas y dejando caer un brazo sobre sus ojos. _Las mujeres y su curiosidad_… Yuuki no iba a dejarle escapar fácilmente.

-Porque el único motivo real para odiar a Zero es que estoy celoso de él. -_ahí está, ya puedes reírte de mí._

-¿Celoso? ¿De Zero? -el tono de Yuuki era de una incredulidad total.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene él que no tengas tú?

_A ti…_ Kaname estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo. ¿Realmente? ¿Con quién estaba Yuuki ahora? ¿Quién la tenía recostada sobre su pecho en su cama? ¿Quién la había besado y acariciado?

¿Quién se había quedado también con la chica?

Gruñó para sus adentros, sintiéndose aún más despreciable. Perfecto. Además de que el único motivo que tenía para odiar a Zero era digno de un adolescente estúpido, ahora resultaba que no era cierto. Porque Yuuki le había escogido a él, ¿no? ¿Qué tenía Zero, exactamente? Nada. Ni familia, ni amigos, ni una raza a la que llamar suya, ni una esperanza de futuro, ni un entorno al que pertenecer… ni la chica a quien quería. Sólo rabia, soledad y pena.

_Estupendo. Compadécele. Dentro de poco empezará a caerte bien._

-Tienes razón, Yuuki. Es una tontería. No debería sentirme celoso de Zero, pero… no puedo evitarlo.- la miró con fijeza.- Es un hombre. Y ha estado muy cerca de ti todos los años en los que sólo he podido vigilarte desde la distancia. Estoy celoso de todos los momentos que ha compartido contigo y que yo no he conocido.- pensativo, miró de reojo la bolita de papel arrugado sobre el tocador.- Estoy celoso de que haya podido abrazarte mientras yo estaba… solo. De que sus colmillos hayan sido los primeros en tocar tu cuello, no los míos. -_ánimo, acaba de rematarlo_.- Y de haya existido la mínima posibilidad de que él te haya… tocado como un hombre, o que haya sentido… algo cuando bebía de ti.

La mirada de Kaname quemaba con su fijeza y Yuuki se forzó a tomar aire. Ya no sentía aquellos celos oscuros en él. Sólo… amor, nostalgia y algo de arrepentimiento. Se tiró encima suyo, sentada a medias y abrazada a su pecho, entre sus piernas. Rodeó su cuerpo delgado con los brazos y apretó con fuerza.

-Kaname… Zero no tuvo la culpa de ser capaz de compartir esos años conmigo. Si acabamos viviendo juntos es porque su familia fue asesinada. No tiene más culpa de estar cerca de mí que tú de estar lejos, ninguno pudisteis escoger. Yo no te culpo a ti, no lo hagas tú con él.

Oyó el latido irregular del corazón de él y supo que sus emociones volvían a estar a flor de piel. Hundió la cara en su pecho.

-Puedes estar tranquilo. Zero nunca… me tocó de otra manera que no fuera como un hermano.- rió un poco.- Un hermano humano, quiero decir. Te escogí a ti antes de saber que yo era un vampiro. Te escogí desde el principio de mi memoria como humana.- aspiró su olor y frotó la nariz contra la tela suave.- Te… quiero. Y eres el primero en todo.

Kaname la envolvió en un abrazo sentido, profundo, acunándola y besando sus cabellos. _Dulce Yuuki_… De algún modo que no creía posible, saber que no tenía motivos para odiar a Zero era liberador, como si hubieran extraído un pedacito de oscuridad de su corazón, un mal sentimiento, y lo hubieran reemplazado con luz. Aquella era otras de las cualidades de Yuuki, hacía que la gente alrededor suyo fuera mejor persona.

Ella se dejó mecer, bebiendo de su olor y de la forma de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Quería sentirlo cerca, sus manos en su piel como lo había tenido antes. Pero sin celos, sin la imagen de nadie entre los dos. Cálido. Sencillo. ¿Se atrevería? Tragó saliva.

-¿Kaname?

Él hizo ademán de desasirla para poder mirarle a la cara, pero Yuuki lo mantuvo abrazado. Lo que iba a decir no podría hacerlo si la miraba.

-Dime.

-Cuando tú… Cuando antes me tocaste. ¿Lo hiciste sólo por celos o por… por algo más?

Kaname frunció el ceño. ¿Era una pregunta trampa o Yuuki realmente era tan inocente?

-Lo hice porque te deseo. -pasó las manos por la espalda de ella.- Quizás me… excedí un poco al demostrártelo.-rió incómodo al recordar cómo había cedido al impulso.- No tienes ni idea de las imágenes que me pasaron por la cabeza. -_y no todas relacionadas con las caricias humanas_.- Ha sido la primera vez en muchos años que me he permitido sentir sin refrenarme. No tengo… mucha experiencia. Perdona si me extralimité.

_Que diga que no, que diga que no._

Yuuki siguió con la cara enterrada en su camisa.

-La próxima vez… -susurró.- aplica nuestro pacto.

Kaname torció la cabeza para mirarla, pero sólo vio su coronilla.

-¿No lo hice?

-No. No preguntaste.

El purasangre empezó a sentir calor en la pequeña habitación.

-Si hubiera preguntado… ¿me habrías dejado tocarte como lo hice? - por algún motivo, el aire no acababa de llegar a sus pulmones. La respuesta de ella fue un murmullo tan tenue que incluso él tuvo dificultades para oírlo.

-Prueba.

Kaname sintió un primer ramalazo de piel de gallina de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Se lo imaginaba o Yuuki le estaba pidiendo que la tocara? Sólo aquel pensamiento bastó para que su sangre corriera más deprisa, pero una súbita timidez le refrenó de poner manos a la obra, por así decirlo. El hecho de que los celos no le nublaran el juicio en aquel momento, que sólo fuera Kaname, con su inexperiencia y sus inseguridades, le hacían sentir unos nervios con los que antes no había tenido que batallar.

Él no era un joven experto en aquellas materias, alguien que hubiera podido tener experiencias semejantes, como la mayoría de chicos de su edad. O no las recordaba, aunque se prohibió ahondar en aquel pensamiento. En aquello, no era el regio purasangre que acostumbraba. Era sólo Kaname. Un Kaname bastante más nervioso de lo que le gustaba admitir.

-Yuuki, ¿puedo... besarte? -su voz tembló un poco, atrapado entre el deseo de tocarla y los tontos nervios de primerizo que casi le hacían desear que dijera que no.

Ella alzó la cabeza de su pecho y apoyó las manos en el colchón, a ambos lados de sus caderas. Estaba entre reclinada encima suyo y arrodillada, una posición que haría muy pero que muy difícil disimular ciertas reacciones del cuerpo masculino. Vio que ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos muy abiertos, tan tímida como él pero decidida. Kaname miró sus labios rosados, entreabiertos, y subió la vista a sus ojos en busca de confirmación. Ella asintió.

-Dímelo con palabras. No quiero volver a saltarme nuestro pacto. - Yuuki le había convertido los nervios en cables al rojo vivo, lo justo era que la provocara un poco.

Yuuki abrió los labios ligeramente y los apretó de golpe. Su sonrojo de amapola aumentó un tanto y se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, puedes.

Kaname la cogió por la cintura y la arrastró más arriba, poniendo sus rostros a la misma altura. La joven se arrodilló entre sus piernas, con las rodillas tocando su ingle y las manos en sus hombros. Despacio, Kaname le sostuvo la cara con las manos y rozó sus labios en una caricia sutil. Estaban cálidos. Movió los labios con ternura, a pequeños besos, hasta lamerlos con cuidado. Para su sorpresa, fue Yuuki quien abrió los labios y su lengua buscó la suya, invitando a entrar. Sorprendido, dejó que sus lenguas juguetearan. Lentamente, sólo las puntas. Sin avasallar. El termómetro de sus cuerpos subió perezosamente, décima a décima.

Ella se retiró un momento, inspirando aire y deleitándose en la mirada entre confusa y maravillada de él. Una lenta sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en los labios de Yuuki, sintiéndose más cómoda en aquella situación. Kaname parecía... tímido, reticente a dejarse llevar. Sin duda para no asustarla y aquella constatación le dio alas.

-¿Así es como quieres besarme realmente?

Los ojos de él se abrieron. ¿Era una sorpresa que Yuuki le conociera tan bien, incluso sin necesidad de su nuevo don? Rió con nerviosismo.

-No exactamente. Bueno, sí, aunque sólo un rato. Se me ocurren otras maneras de besarte no tan... suaves.

-Enséñamelas.

_Demonios_. Excitado por sus palabras, se acomodó mejor en los almohadones y atrajo a Yuuki hacia sí, amoldándola a su cuerpo. La joven tuvo de pasar las piernas a ambos lados de las de él y apoyarse en su pecho. La piel de Kaname desprendía calor a través de la tela. Sin previo aviso, la mano derecha de él rodeó su nuca, inclinando su cabeza en el mejor ángulo, y su mano izquierda apretó la cadera de ella contra su cuerpo. Sin tomar aliento, la lengua de Kaname entró en su boca, recibida de buen grado. El beso se volvió hambriento, desinhibido. Sus lenguas se tocaron y acariciaron mientras sus labios encajaban entre sí con naturalidad, enrojeciendo, hinchándose.

Yuuki jadeó, enlazando las manos en la nuca de él y apretándose contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse. Su pecho respondió al roce de las telas pero no le importó. En aquel momento, todo parecía correcto. Bueno. Natural. Como si estuviera haciendo aquello para lo que estaba destinada.

Kaname devoró con ansia la boca de Yuuki, sintiéndose liberado. Podía besarla como quería sin refrenarse, cediendo al calor que se desparramaba por su cuerpo. Sintiéndose vivo, dándose a ella. Presionó su lengua a conciencia contra los pequeños colmillos afilados, temblando al notar su punzada. Una pequeña gota de la exquisita sangre de Kaname se depositó en la lengua de Yuuki y ella jadeó. Su cuerpo respondió al sabor con una oleada de calor y humedad directamente en su bajo vientre. Caricias humanas más sangre... Su cuerpo reconocía aquella complejidad como algo natural y Yuuki apartó cualquier pensamiento conflictivo que pudiera tener sobre ello.

La joven succionó la lengua de Kaname con intensidad, paladeando su sangre y las oleadas de deseo que le transmitía. El purasangre tembló bajo ella y aferró sus nalgas. Alzó las caderas trazando lentos círculos, acariciándola con la incipiente erección. Yuuki rompió el beso, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Lentamente, se pasó la lengua teñida aún con la sangre de Kaname por los labios enrojecidos, paladeando.

Aquella visión, y el hecho de que no vio ningún miedo en los ojos de ella, espoleó a Kaname, suavizando parte de su nerviosismo. Se inclinó sobre su cuello, apartando un manojo de sus cabellos con firmeza, sin separar la otra mano de su nalga. ¿El cuello entraba en el permiso que le había dado para besarla? Probablemente sí, decidió.

Yuuki gimió al notar los dientes de él mordisqueando su cuello con suavidad, sin arañar. Sus caricias eran más lentas que antes, explorando cada centímetro de piel a conciencia. El baile de su lengua en su zona de mordisco alteró los nervios de Yuuki más de lo que ya estaban. Tembló violentamente, casi encajándose contra la pelvis de Kaname. _Oh_…

-Si haces eso más veces no sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantarme.

El susurro de él contra su oído envió nuevos temblores por su cuerpo. Yuuki se agarró a sus hombros, debatiéndose entre la vergüenza cataclísmica que le producía lo que notaba contra ella y la curiosidad de saber más _precisamente_ sobre aquello. Se separó un poco de Kaname para mirarle. Los mechones oscuros caían desordenados sobre su frente, sus labios estaban rojos y húmedos y aquellos ojos profundos parecían quemar. ¿Como había podido pensar que Kaname era frío? Desvió la vista lentamente hacia sus caderas y luego la volvió a llevar hasta sus ojos.

-Eso… ¿es por mí?

El purasangre rió y la risa se extendió hasta sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar como ascuas. Volvió a acercar su cara a la de ella y contestó contra sus labios.

-Totalmente. Haces que mi cuerpo se sienta… vivo. -_incluso mi alma_.- ¿Te incomoda?

Ella hizo un movimiento indefinido con la cabeza, una mezcla de negación y asentimiento. ¿Incomodarla? Bueno… un poco, en el buen sentido. En el que hacía que algo se convirtiera en un pozo líquido en su interior y excitara su imaginación. Pero no podía decirle aquellas cosas a Kaname. Negó con la cabeza.

-Bien. No le prestes atención. Déjame… -besó su cuello, justo al lado de la oreja.- disfrutar… -lamió todo el recorrido de su vena.- … de ti.-mordisqueó con suavidad la base de cuello.

Kaname recorrió sus hombros, su cuello y sus labios, aprendiendo qué zonas arrancaban aquel peculiar jadeo ahogado. Memorizando –_al fin_- la textura de su piel. Apretó su cuerpo al de ella, intentando ignorar las punzadas de una excitación cada vez más notoria.

Vivo. Cálido. Amado.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así. En toda su vida. Liberado, al menos por unos instantes, del frío de su alma, de la oscuridad. Perdido en los gemidos y los temblores de Yuuki, en sus manos entre sus cabellos, en su nuca, en sus hombros. En aquel momento, agradeció no tener experiencia que pudiera recordar de cómo se tocaba a una mujer. Tenía sentido que fuera ella la que, también en esto, le despertara. La única que lo había querido sin reservas desde que naciera. La única que podía hacerle sentir realmente vivo.

Se separó de su cuello con la vista nublada por el deseo y batalló por mantener sus colmillos bajo control. Pasó las manos por los costados de Yuuki, por encima del camisón, resiguiendo la curva de sus caderas, su cintura y parando justo bajo sus pechos. El color de su piel era ahora tan subido como el de su camisón y creyó que en su mirada vidriosa podía leer deseo, quizás algo de vergüenza, pero no miedo ni rechazo. ¿Podía arriesgarse a pedirle algo más? Acarició su mejilla enfebrecida con una mano que temblaba.

-Yuuki… ¿puedo… ? -tragó saliva.- ¿Me dejarías… verte?

La joven parpadeó confusa, intentando descifrar qué quería decir con aquello. Los ojos de Kaname dejaron los suyos para bajar lentamente hasta los botones de su camisón, demorándose allí un instante, para volver a subir hasta los suyos. _Oh. Dios. Mío_. Ya había sido increíblemente embarazoso antes, cuando él estaba cegado por los celos. Pero ahora, allí en sus brazos, totalmente expuesta a él… Imaginó la escena y el calor aumentó de tal manera que se removió, incómoda al saber que él podía oler su excitación igual que ella misma. ¿Podría? ¿Y si…?

-¿Y si… no te gusto?

Kaname alzó las cejas y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Yuuki creyó oír una risita quebrada.

-No hay nada de ti que pueda no gustarme, Yuuki. Pero, si no quieres…

La miró con fijeza de nuevo, pendiente de su reacción. Ella parecía tan a punto de morir por combustión espontánea como él mismo. De manera increíble, imprevista, sorprendente y delirante… Yuuki asintió. Su reacción le pilló tan de sorpresa que sólo atinó a contemplarla, atónito. Recorrió con la vista sus hombros desnudos, los tirantes medio caídos y la sombra que se adivinaba por encima de los botones del camisón, pero no pudo hacer ningún gesto.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. _Inspira_…

Yuuki llevó aire trémulamente a sus pulmones. Creía que sería él quien… bueno, quien la _desnudara_. Pero no parecía que fuera a ser el caso. _Madre mía…_ Las pequeñas manos de Yuuki dejaron los hombros de él y se enredaron con los botones de su camisón. Los dedos le temblaban tanto que a duras penas consiguió desabrochar el primero. Se mordió el labio. Podía oír la respiración agitada de Kaname, notar el calor tórrido que desprendía su… su cadera justo bajo la suya y oler aquel aroma especiado que parecía desprenderse cada vez más potente de su piel. Sus dedos forcejearon temblorosos con el segundo botón, descosiéndolo sin querer. _Torpe, qué va a pensar de ti…_

Estuvo a punto de acometer el tercer botón, pero se percató de que el camisón prácticamente resbalaba ya de su pecho. ¿Tenía que ser ella quién…?

Las manos de Kaname se cerraron sobre las suyas con suavidad, apartándolas a los lados. El purasangre rozó los tirantes con los dedos, empujándolos hacia abajo con una caricia. El camisón cayó hasta la cintura de Yuuki. Kaname inspiró con fuerza.

Silencio.

Yuuki siguió con la vista baja, sin atreverse a levantarla ni a… respirar. Apretó los ojos, completamente mortificada. La mirada de Kaname le quemaba la piel. Unos dedos gentiles se posaron en su barbilla, obligándola a alzar la cabeza. Miró a Kaname entre las pestañas. Una extraña sonrisa maravillada flotaba en aquellos labios masculinos.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca.

Él se incorporó un poco, justo para besarla con ternura en los labios, con las manos aún en sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, buscando refugio. Demasiadas bendiciones… demasiados regalos en la misma noche. No solía pasarle a él. Como para demostrarse que, en realidad, todo aquello no era más que un sueño, forzó su suerte un poco más.

-¿Puedo… tocarte? -susurró con una voz rasposa que no acabó de reconocer como suya.

Dos latidos de corazón más tarde, Yuuki asintió. Kaname se quedó sin aire porque sus pulmones bajaron de golpe a su estómago para resituarse luego a la altura de su garganta. Sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de Yuuki, dejó que su mano derecha subiera por el brazo de ella, hasta posarse sobre su pecho, como aquella noche en que ella le había dejado sentir su corazón. Como entonces, su pezón respondió, endureciéndose bajo su mano.

Kaname cerró los ojos y dejó que sus dedos se movieran por su cuenta. Acarició con suavidad el pequeño bulto duro, aprendiendo su forma, su tamaño, sus reacciones. Yuuki lo aferró con fuerza, retorciéndose inerme. Su olor húmedo llenó sus fosas nasales.

El purasangre levantó la cabeza, separándose lo suficiente como para que su vista se deleitara igual que su tacto. Hermosa… Yuuki era hermosa. Acarició sus pechos con las manos como si tocara una cortina de seda. Intrigado, probó a acariciar ambos pezones a la vez, sosteniéndolos entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. La respuesta fue un gemido bajo de Yuuki, que se apretó directamente contra su erección y clavó las uñas en su espalda. El efecto en Kaname fue inmediato.

Sin darle tiempo a percatarse, sus colmillos descendieron y su vista se nubló, viendo en rojo y resaltando el color subido de la piel de ella. Kaname abrazó a Yuuki, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y la empujó con su cuerpo, estirándola sobre el colchón. En un movimiento natural, las piernas de ella se abrieron, dejándole espacio para acomodarse, y sus muslos presionaron su cadera. Toda su dura longitud empujó contra la ropa interior de ella, de donde procedía aquel enloquecedor olor húmedo. _No… esto es para ella. Ignora las punzadas._

Kaname apoyó los brazos en la cama a ambos lados de ella y se hundió en su boca, prometiendo placer con su lengua. Yuuki devolvió el beso lo mejor que supo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Sus cuerpos reconocían aquellos gestos, aquellas posturas y aquellos roces. Eran el preludio a lo que la naturaleza les pedía a ambos, lo que una chica completamente enamorada entregaría a su…

_¿hermano?_

El pensamiento fue como una bala de hielo que atravesara su mente en llamas.

Paralizada, sus dedos quedaron enredados, laxos, entre el pelo de Kaname, mientras la cabeza de él descendía por sus hombros hasta su pecho. ¿Era aquello lo que una chica haría con su hermano? ¿O lo que una vampiresa haría con su hermano? ¿O con alguien que compartía el cuerpo de su hermano? ¿O con.. alguien que veía a través de los ojos de su hermano?

El familiar desconocimiento, la duda –más cruel aún en aquel momento- volvió a morder su corazón, echando un jarro de agua fría sobre su felicidad. ¿A quién exactamente estaba entregando aquello? ¿A quién estaba dejando tocarla de aquella man…? _Ah…!_

La lengua de Kaname se cerró sobre su pezón izquierdo, succionando, mientras sus dedos pellizcaban con cuidado el otro. Sus labios y su lengua se alternaron con sus manos hasta que Yuuki se retorció en sus brazos, arqueando la espalda. No tenía suficiente. No parecía tener bastante de ella, de su calor, de su amor y de su luz. Ninguna caricia parecía poder expresar con claridad lo que sentía, lo maravillosamente vivo que ella le hacía sentir, el agradecimiento que expandía su corazón como savia nueva. Tenía que poder expresar más y sentirla más profundamente al mismo tiempo.

Sus alargados colmillos arañaron sin querer la delicada piel, apenas dejando una tenue línea rosada. _Sí… allí estaba_. Besó el principio de su pecho, trazando una línea húmeda descendente mientras sus colmillos arañaban la piel, algo más profundamente aquella vez. La presa de los dedos de Yuuki entre sus cabellos se hizo más fuerte, haciéndole daño. _Bien…_ Dolor y placer eran una frontera difusa para una raza que se alimentaba perforando la vena de otra persona, que era capaz de enloquecer de deseo cuando alguien lamía su zona de mordisco. El tirón en sus cabellos provocó un pequeño cascabeleo de dolor que avivó su fuego.

Presionó más sus colmillos contra la piel de seda, haciendo brotar las primeras gotas de sangre justo en su aureola. Yuuki emitió un pequeño sonido agudo y sostenido, como el maullido de un gato. El siguiente beso le llevó a su pezón endurecido. Sin pensar, lo arañó profundamente con la punta de un colmillo y el fino hilillo de sangre se introdujo directamente en su boca. Abrió los labios sobre el pecho y succionó sin llegar a morder.

Yuuki prácticamente gritó, arqueando la espalda y estrellando su humedad contra el abdomen de él, tirándole del pelo. Tembló un momento y luego se quedó muy quieta, rígida. Placer. En estado puro. O dolor. No supo precisarlo. _Con tu hermano_… ¿O con un extraño? ¿A quién estás dejando que _beba sangre_ de tu pecho, Yuuki? ¿A quién? Las lágrimas se agolparon tras sus ojos cerrados.

Lágrimas de confusión y de frustración al saber que no podría sentirse libre para darse a Kaname hasta que no supiera exactamente quién era él.

Kaname paladeó las pequeñas gotas de sangre en su lengua como si fueran néctar, lamiendo con suavidad la diminuta herida en aquel tenso botón. El sabor incomparable de Yuuki colmó sus sentidos como el agua en el desierto. Sintió el impulso de gritar a la joven su agradecimiento por dejarle sentir su piel, su calor. Por entregarse con generosidad a él, que era sólo…

_Un alma fría y rota en un cuerpo robado._

El purasangre jadeó sobre la piel de ella. ¿Quién era él para creerse merecedor de aquella ofrenda? ¿Quién era él para tomar tanto de ella cuando ni siquiera le había explicado qué era? ¿Quién era él para aceptar un regalo hecho a ciegas? La angustia y la pena aparecieron vociferando en medio del fuego de su cerebro, riéndose de que se hubiera atrevido a olvidar por un momento que se regocijaba por sentir vida y calor en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

Una extraña sensación de humedad y de picor se concentró detrás de sus párpados, sin llegar a brotar. ¿Lágrimas? Quizás. Lágrimas de dolor y de frustración al saber que no podría aceptar lo que Yuuki le diera hasta que ella no lo hiciera libremente, sabiendo qué era él. Si tenía el valor para contárselo.

Se quedó muy quieto sobre el pecho de Yuuki, dándose cuenta ahora de que la joven estaba inmóvil. Su pasión se enfrió en sus venas, como un hierro al rojo vivo sumergido de golpe en agua. Un tenue olor a sal se filtró entre sus sentidos. Yuuki lloraba… por su culpa… otra vez.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre las manos. Ella tenía la cara girada hacia la pared y los párpados cerrados, húmedos. Se mordía el labio.

-Yuuki… yo… -¿qué debía decirle? ¿Perdón? No había hecho nada que ella no quisiera pero aún así se sentía… en deuda, como si no tuviera derecho a tomarla. No así, sin que ella supiera.

Su hermana movió la cabeza, negando, e hizo ademán de subirse el camisón. Kaname se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le subió los tirantes por los brazos despacio. Sin tocarla, abotonó el camisón con suavidad. La contempló, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yuuki…

Ella entreabrió los ojos, y las lágrimas que habían retenido las largas pestañas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-No… digas… nada. Ahora…no

Extendió los brazos hacia él, reclamando su abrazo. Kaname suspiró. Incluso ahora, después de todo, Yuuki lo quería a su lado. Sin preguntar, sin exigir saber. Se derrumbó sobre ella y la hizo rodar un poco para que descansara sobre él. La abrazó con tal fuerza que creyó que podría romperle un hueso.

Permanecieron así, abrazados en silencio, acunándose. Disculpándose mentalmente el uno con el otro, explicándose sus razones sin que ninguno llegara a pronunciar palabra, hasta que Yuuki tembló de frío. Kaname se incorporó un poco al punto y le tocó el brazo; estaba helada, necesitaba meterse bajo el plumón y descansar sus emociones.

-Necesitas dormir. ¿Quieres… quieres que me vaya?

Yuuki abrió unos ojos como platos, asustada.

-¿No quieres… quedarte conmigo? ¿Estás… enfadado porque yo no pude…- _no supe cómo_- continuar?

Kaname se sentó como impulsado por un resorte.

-¡No! Creí que tú estarías enfadada conmigo.

Ella se restregó los ojos con la mano, esbozando una sonrisa entre húmeda y agotada.

-¿Por qué? No hiciste nada que yo no quisiera. Hasta te di permiso.- soltó una risita trémula.- Es que…- suspiró, sintiendo el cansancio en todos sus huesos.- ¡Oh, Kaname, sólo quédate conmigo! Por favor.

Él la contempló en silencio un momento y luego forcejó con el plumón, abriendo la cama. Yuuki culebreó para meterse dentro, en un rincón. Kaname pensó que no era muy adecuado acostarse con pantalones y camisa de calle, pero por algún motivo no sentía ningunas ganas de separarse de ella ni siquiera para cambiarse en su habitación. Y, después de lo de aquella noche, no pensaba dormir desnudo en la misma cama. Se limitó a quitarse el cinturón y a dejarlo encima de la mesita de noche, antes de meterse en la cama. Yuuki se acurrucó contra él al instante, buscando calor. _Tanta confianza_…

-Te quiero.-a_unque no sepa bien quién eres._

La vocecita de ella contra su pecho le llegó al también, Yuuki. Yo también…-_aunque no sea digno de ti._

En la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Yuuki, Kaname fue consciente de que se le acababa el tiempo para contarle toda la verdad. Suspiró.

Si sólo pudiera prolongar aquella confianza, aquel amor inocente un poco más...


	8. Capítulo 4 Conoce mi mundo Parte 1

_**N.A.:**__ *suspiro* Bueno, quería que este capítulo tuviera dos partes: una con la feria y otra con la discoteca, pero al final creo que me he liado. Me parecía que tenía que atar algunos cabos sueltos con Senri, lo que daba pie a empezar a introducir a Rima. También me parecía brusco juntar a vampiros y humanos directamente en la feria sin escribir algo de su interacción previa, por lo que *ojos en blanco*, éste es el resultado. Espero que no sea demasiado aburrido, es algo así como una parte puente. Aún dudo si explayarme con Kaname y Yuuki en la feria o mencionarlo sólo y pasar a la discoteca, o explicar un poco lo que hacen los otros vampiros. ¡Dejadme saber lo que pensáis! Ah, la ropa que lleva Kaname está sacada de una ALUCINANTE ilustración oficial *se funde en gelatina*. Creo que en Japón la han convertido en unas sábanas. La podéis ver en el LJ de Sagakure y también formó parte de antiguo banner de la web de Blackened Wing. Quien la quiera, se la puedo enviar por mail, si me lo facilitáis _

_Y ahora, a lo interesante de verdad XD: __**Tatyanita**__ me ha dejado en éxtasis total con un INCREIBLE fan art inspirado en la parte 4 del capítulo anterior (aún babeo). Lo ha colgado en DevianArt, sólo tenéis que hacer un search por su nombre o por el título de la ilustración, __**"Pure Lust" **__(en inglés). Dejadle comentarios, please, que se lo merece con creces. Yo lo intenté pero no encontré el maldito botón *le da una patada al ordenador*. *reverencia* ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto, la pequeña escena de Ruka con la crema solar protección total fue inspirada por un comentario en un PM que me envió __**vei**__t. ¡Ah, cómo envidio ese sol! :D_

**Capítulo 4. Conoce mi mundo. Parte 1**

Las delicadas notas musicales subían y bajaban, componiendo una etérea cadencia, una danza entre nubes de sueño. La caricia de la pieza a piano se transformó en un alegre punteo, en un baile ingrávido que acabó de despertar suavemente a Yuuki. La joven se dio la vuelta, amodorrada, hundiendo la cara en unos blandos cojines que conservaban aquella peculiar fragancia oscura. Alargó un brazo, buscando el cuerpo cálido del que se desprendía el persistente aroma pero sus dedos se cerraron en el vacío. Gruñó y movió la mano por las sábanas. Nada.

Yuuki abrió los ojos, con la sensación de que estaba aún en mitad de la noche. O del día, a juzgar por las lanzas de luz que se filtraban por entre las rendijas de la contraventana y de la persiana. Ya se la había vuelto a dejar a medio cerrar otra vez. Se tapó los ojos con las manos, con toda la intención de volver a dormirse. Con tanto sol fuera, seguro que aún era demasiado pronto para levantarse. Pero aquella insistente musiquilla seguía sonando.

Se giró hacia su mesita de noche abriendo sólo un ojo. Allá reposaban todavía, en un ordenado montoncito, los restos del sufrido gallito, su antiguo despertador. En su lugar, un sobrio reloj negro, cuadrado, con números digitales en rojo, reproducía a toda calidad "Para Elisa" de Beethoven. El despertador de Kaname. Yuuki parpadeó. Desde luego, estaba en su habitación, no en la de su hermano. ¿Por qué...? _Oh.... Oh_. La noche anterior, _todos los fragmentos_ de la noche anterior se unieron de golpe como un puzzle, despertándola tan bruscamente que se sentó en la cama con un respingo, con las mejillas en ebullición.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, notando el calor, y repasó la desordenada habitación de un vistazo. Kaname no estaba, pero su olor flotaba en el aire, especialmente en la ropa de cama. _No me extraña_. El sonrojo aumentó un poco y Yuuki supuso que así debía sentirse una novia que se despertara después de su noche de bodas. Aunque la anterior no había tenido un final de "felices para siempre" exactamente.

Completamente espabilada ahora, alargó la mano y apagó el despertador. Sin duda, Kaname lo había traído a su habitación para asegurarse de que no se quedaba dormida hasta tarde, considerando que hoy tenían previsto asistir a la fiesta mayor. Yuuki suspiró. Después de toda la descarga de adrenalina de la noche anterior, no se sentía exactamente con el mejor humor para una fiesta. Lo que más ocupaba su mente en aquel momento era saber cómo estaba Senri, qué ánimo tenía su hermano e informar al Director del encuentro con Zero, si es que no lo sabía aún.

Resuelta, sacó las piernas fuera del plumón, sentándose en el borde de la cama. _Ups_... Obviamente, primero iba a necesitar una larga ducha y un cambio urgente de ropa interior. Juntó las piernas con fuerza, intentando ignorar el lamentable estado de sus braguitas de algodón, recordando qué había sucedido para que estuvieran tan... mojadas. Era curioso. No sentía remordimientos ni miedo ante las... _ehem_, vampíricas caricias de Kaname, que le habrían provocado casi pánico semanas atrás. Algo se estaba asentando en su interior, quizás estaba empezando a aceptar que ella _era_ un vampiro y que ciertas demostraciones de afecto eran sencillamente normales entre su raza. Naturales. Con lo que no estaba tan reconciliada era con hacer aquel tipo de cosas con su hermano mayor, por mucho que Kaname sostuviera que aquel tipo de compromisos era habitual entre los purasangre. Incluso sus padres eran familiares. Pero aquello chocaba con un tabú demasiado profundo entre los humanos e incluso, diría, entre los vampiros que no eran de sangre pura.

Suspiró, retorciéndose el pelo en una cola. Sabía por que había parado ella, pero ¿por qué lo había hecho Kaname? Él no tenía aquellos prejuicios. ¿Lo había hecho para no herir sus sentimientos, para que ella no tuviera la sensación de que se extralimitaba? Lo más probable era que le estuviera dando tiempo a reconciliarse con aquellos sentimientos, a pesar de que él mismo deseara... En fin, lo que deseaba. El hecho de que él hubiera parado por cortesía hacia ella, el esmero con que la trataba siempre, provocó una cálida sonrisa de Yuuki. La joven desvió la vista de nuevo al sobrio despertador. Un papel parcialmente oculto bajo el despertador le llamó la atención.

Alargó la mano, curiosa. Era una foto de Zero y ella durante el treceavo cumpleaños de su amigo. Zero siempre había esquivado las cámaras y aquella era una de las pocas fotos que tenía de él. Estaba segura de que la había encajado en el espejo de la cómoda, pero estaba arrugada, como si alguien la hubiera hecho una bola y...

_Kaname de pie junto a la cómoda, en silencio, apretando algo en la mano y con los celos emanando de él._

La escena brotó ante sus ojos y las piezas encajaron. Además del encuentro en el callejón, debía haber encontrado aquella foto al entrar en su habitación. Yuuki recordó las amables palabras que le había dicho, la advertencia de que la negación de su condición podía destruir a Zero. Sabía lo mucho que le habría costado a su hermano reconocer aquello, en vez de simplemente maldecir al ex humano. Después no había dicho nada cuando ella había resaltado el parecido entre los dos. Y ahora le devolvía la foto, como admitiendo que ella siempre tendría presente a Zero, aunque no de la manera equivocada como el purasangre había creído todo aquel tiempo. Yuuki sonrió, conmovida, mientras colocaba de nuevo la foto en el marco del espejo.

Kaname se estaba esforzando por cambiar la forma en que la trataba, dándole libertad, y la manera en que se relacionaba con los demás. Había bajado a desayunar al comedor común y había admitido ante testigos que sufría por Takuma como cualquiera. El Kaname hermético y controlado de hacía un par de meses nunca habría hecho tal cosa. Tenía que haber alguna manera de recompensarle, de hacerle sentir alegría y de que viera que él también pertenecía al mundo. Probablemente, la fiesta sería una buena oportunidad, pensó Yuuki, sacudiéndose los últimos rescoldos de nostalgia.

Tenía que presentar el mundo sencillo de los humanos a Kaname. La mayoría de las veces, parecía que él paseara por el mundo real, por las calles y las tiendas, sin formar parte de él. Como si caminara por un decorado. La tristeza y los pensamientos negativos tenían que quedar a un lado hoy. Yuuki quería demostrarle que podía hacer cosas normales, como cualquier persona, que no sólo existía el mundo de los vampiros. Y que ella era feliz compartiendo aquel mundo con él.

Se levantó de la cama y escarbó en el desorden de los cajones de su armario, buscando una muda de ropa interior. Una vez duchada y despejada, ya meditaría qué tenía que ponerse para la fiesta y las discotecas de tarde. El pensamiento acabó de animarla y resistió las ganas de salir corriendo hacia los Dormitorios Sol para cotillear con Yori qué vestido tenían que ponerse. No es que tuvieran costumbre de ir de discotecas, precisamente. Al menos, ella sería la primera vez que las pisaría.

Canturreando para sí y bailando de puntillas, abrió de un tirón la puerta del baño, de donde no provenía ningún sonido. Una nube de vapor la envolvió al entrar, dejándola casi sin ver nada por unos segundos. A tientas, palpó el taburete donde dejar su muda. ¿Eh...? Tocó una sedosa tela negra. Parpadeó y levantó la vista hacia la bañera. _Ostras..._

Si Yuuki fuera un dibujo animado, en aquel momento su mandíbula habría tocado el suelo.

Kaname estaba en la bañera, de perfil. Completamente desnudo. Claro, normal, uno no se mete vestido en la ducha. Yuuki no supo si agradecer o maldecir al vapor, que no le dejaba apreciar los detalles. Tenía los brazos estirados, apoyados en la pared, y la cabeza gacha, chorreando agua por la cara y la espalda. Su esbelta silueta se realzaba por los regueros de agua que recorrían los músculos, acariciando su piel pálida. Un abdomen plano, las caderas estrechas, la forma redondeada de las nalgas, unas piernas largas de fuertes músculos... _algo_ que asomaba justo a la altura donde debía estar...

Kaname se incorporó, pasándose las manos por el pelo_. Ay, madre..._ Sí, definitivamente _allí_ había algo.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, Yuuki?

Ella cerró la boca tan fuerte que creyó oír los dientes entrechocando. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. ¿_No? Mentirosa..._ Luego asintió, deseando poder fundirse en gelatina y reptar por debajo de la puerta de vuelta a su habitación sin ser vista. Demasiado tarde. Kaname empezó a girarse de cara hacia ella.

Yuuki saltó en el sitio y se dio la vuelta, aferrando las braguitas limpias contra su pecho y con el corazón bailando una conga. Tenía que irse, tenía que irse... _Intimidad, mujer, todo el mundo necesita intimidad por la mañana_. O por la tarde. Cuando fuera. Pero algo -la curiosidad o el morbo, a saber- la retenían como un pasmarote en la misma baldosa, de espaldas a Kaname.

-Si te quedas más rato plantada ahí pensaré que quieres bañarte conmigo.

_¡Aaaaaah!_

Yuuki salió corriendo del baño tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de resbalar en el suelo mojado. Esta vez, sí que oyó la risita de su hermano antes de cerrar la puerta que daba a su habitación. Caminó a zancadas hacia la cama, mortificada. Al sentarse, el olor de Kaname pegado en las sábanas volvió a envolverla, aumentando su vergüenza. Estaba claro que tendría que esperar turno para bañarse. Una de dos, o se mudaban pronto a los dormitorios ordinarios, con un baño para cada uno, o adoptaban algún sistema para advertir que estaba ocupado. Porque aquello era un escándalo, ¿no? Y... y una alegría por las mañanas.... Y una visión celestial... Y.... _Madre mía, ¿qué había hecho ella para tener semejante monumento al alcance de la mano?_

Una diminuta Yuuki con cuernecitos y cola roja pareció materializarse en su hombro.

_Er... exactamente, ¿qué parte querrías tener al alcance de la mano?_

Una Yuuki con alitas blancas y corona apareció en su otro hombro.

_Eres una pervertida, Yuuki_, _¿qué va a pensar Kaname de ti, espiándolo de esa forma?_

OOO

Kaname rió con suavidad al salir de la ducha y envolverse en su albornoz. Se frotó el pelo enérgicamente con una toalla seca, dispersando gotitas. Meterse con Yuuki había sido la única manera que le había venido a la cabeza para disimular la chispa de vergüenza y las cantidades ingentes de excitación que lo habían asaltado. Por un loco momento, su mente había saltado hacia adelante imaginando qué pasaría si hubiera dicho que sí, que quería compartir la ducha con él.

_Eres un pervertido, Kaname, ¿qué pensaría Yuuki de ti, fantaseando de esa manera?_

Dejó la toalla en el colgador, acabando de secarse el cuerpo con el albornoz. La noche anterior y lo que habían compartido le había dejado un extraño estado de ánimo. Felicidad al constatar que Yuuki, al menos, ya no parecía sentir repulsión cuando él se dejaba llevar por la... sangre. Cierta sorpresa consigo mismo al ver que sus impulsos vampíricos se combinaban con las tentaciones más humanas con total naturalidad. Y un poso de nostalgia al reconocer que si no habían seguido algo más allá era por culpa suya. Por su miedo a sincerarse con Yuuki y contarle la verdad sobre sí mismo.

Suspiró a sacarse el albornoz y colgarlo en la pared. Se giró hacia el espejo empañado y pasó la mano por la superficie, dejando una pequeña parte traslúcida. Contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Un chico más o menos bien parecido, con unos ojos extraños y un revuelto pelo negro. Un torso delgado con músculos firmes. El cuerpo de un joven... que encerraba un alma vieja. Algo de aquel alma parecía asomar en los iris rojizos, una mirada sabia y contenida, impropia de un adolescente. Frunció el ceño y volvió a pasar la mano por el espejo, emborronando su reflejo con el agua que empañaba el cristal.

Joven. Viejo. Propio. Extraño.

Una dicotomía con la que había convivido desde su nacimiento -_¿cuál?_, apuntó una malévola vocecita- y con la que aún no se había reconciliado. Debía hacerlo pronto, reconoció. Al menos lo suficiente como para poder explicarle a Yuuki algo que no sonora como un galimatías. Por eso había parado ella, bien lo sabía. Porque notaba que algo en él no encajaba, que a veces podía ser como un extraño. Y él quería ser su hermano, alguien de su misma sangre, quien más derecho podía tener a estar a su lado.

Empezó a vestirse con la ropa interior, meditando. Había habido un momento la noche anterior, un precioso instante atemporal, en que se había sentido vivo con toda la plenitud de sus sentidos. Con todo su ser focalizado en sentir a Yuuki, su amor y su calor. Por un momento, había estado en paz consigo mismo. Feliz. ¿Quizás debía aprender más de ella? ¿Acercarse más a su forma de ver las cosas? A lo mejor, si conseguía despegarse algo de aquella densa oscuridad y calentarse en la luz de su mundo espontáneo podría ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Era posible, seguramente, que si lograba sentirse feliz en su mundo humano pudiera ponerse delante suyo, explicarle quién era pero ofreciéndole la perspectiva de que, a pesar de todo, era capaz de compartir también calor y risas.

Le quitó la etiqueta a la camisa nueva y se la puso, abotonándola con una sonrisa ladeada. En su vida jamás había visitado una feria, como un humano anónimo más, y mucho menos había puesto un pie en una discoteca. Soltó una risa entre dientes. Ichijou y sus perros guardianes del Consejo jamás le habrían dejado que se rebajara acudiendo a antros semejantes. Bien, pues ahora iba a hacerlo y de buen grado. No es que tuviera que preocuparse más por la opinión de aquel cónclave de vejestorios, ¿verdad? Probablemente, haría el ridículo aquella tarde en alguna ocasión. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Al menos se divertiría un rato por propia elección.

Acabó de ponerse los pantalones nuevos y los zapatos y resistió la tentación de examinar el efecto del conjunto en el espejo. _Um..._ mejor preguntarle a Yuuki. No es que tuviera mucha idea de la vestimenta adecuada para acudir a aquel tipo de eventos. Picó en la puerta del baño que daba a la habitación de la joven, cuidando de no interrumpirla en caso de que no estuviera visible.

-¡Pa... pasa!

Yuuki levantó la vista de las braguitas limpias que sostenía entre las manos. Había estado esperando pacientemente sentada en la cama a que Kaname liberara el baño, con _ciertas imágenes_ reproduciéndose sin cesar en su mente como una película estropeada en el mismo frame. Alzó la vista hacia su hermano, que asomaba la cabeza del baño con cierto aire de timidez.

-¿Yuuki? ¿Podrías aconsejarme sobre si voy vestido de manera adecuada? Nadie va a llevar uniforme hoy y no querría desentonar.

Ella sonrió como un sol.

-¡Claro! Pasa, pasa.- el joven entró en la habitación y Yuuki pensó que se le desencajaría la mandíbula y la lengua se le desenrollaría. Otra vez.

El mundo era injusto, pensó, unos tanto y otros tan poco en comparación. Desde luego, la visión que tenía delante no podía ser humana. Tanta perfección no existía a la luz del sol. Kaname llevaba una holgada camisa de seda negra de corte moderno con grandes solapas. Los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados, dejando al descubierto un cuello largo acariciado por sus mechones oscuros y bastante superficie nívea de su pecho. Llevaba el último botón desabrochado también. Unos ajustados tejanos negros de cintura baja marcaban sus esbeltas caderas y resaltaban su poco común estatura. En la mano, indeciso, sostenía un cinturón ancho de hebilla plateada.

Tras varios segundos de silencio contemplativo, Kaname alzó una ceja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Es adecuado?

_Adecuadísimo. Para comerte aquí mismo._

Yuuki cerró la boca de golpe, con la tentación de darle una bofetada a aquella maliciosa parte de sí misma que aquella tarde parecía estar especialmente activa. Repasó a Kaname aún incrédula, absorbiendo la diferencia con el rígido joven embutido en el encorsetado uniforme blanco de la Clase Nocturna. Tragó saliva.

Estás... -_tremendo, increíble_.- Perfecto.

Kaname sonrió, aliviado, e hizo ademán de ir a ponerse el cinturón.

-Espera.- Yuuki se levantó de la cama, ocultando sus braguitas entre el plumón, y cogió unas tijeras de encima del escritorio.- Te has dejado la etiqueta en los pantalones.

Se situó a la espalda de Kaname y agarró la cintura del tejano para cortar la etiqueta que sobresalía por un lateral. Al hacerlo, la cinturilla de sus boxers negros quedó al descubierto. Calvin Klein. _A lo mejor también llevan etiqueta..._ Frunció el ceño, decidida a ignorar a la Yuuki diablillo.

-Gracias.

La mirada de Kaname entre las pestañas negras era peculiarmente fija, como si estuviera viendo, o pensando, algo especialmente atrayente. Yuuki le dedicó una sonrisa ovejuna.

-Eh... de nada.

El joven empezó a pasarse el ancho cinturón por las trabillas.

-¿Ya sabes lo que vas a ponerte? Firmé tu permiso para ir a las discotecas de tarde, supongo que no volveremos a la Academia a cambiarnos después de pasar por la feria.

_¡Aaaaarrgh!_ Algo sonrojada, Yuuki jugueteó con un mechón de pelo.

-Yo... sí, claro. ¡Ya encontraré algo, esto... adecuado también! No te preocupes. Pero antes me gustaría ver a Senri.

Kaname asintió, tironeando de la hebilla del cinturón.

-Claro, transmítele mis mejores deseos. Yo tengo que ir a ver al director. Imagino que Yagari ya le habrá puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido, pero querrá conocer todos los detalles de nuestra parte. Podemos quedar dentro de una hora en el recibidor.-al ver que Yuuki asentía, sonrió.- Aido, Kain y Ruka vendrán con nosotros, entre los alumnos que más conoces de la Clase Nocturna. Y, si mal no recuerdo, además de los presidentes de los dormitorios diurnos de chicos y chicas y del delegado de tu antigua clase, también vendrá Yori.

Yuuki dejó escapar un agudo gritito de alegría.

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh, vaya, estoy deseando verla! ¿Crees que Senri se tomará a mal que vayamos igualmente a la fiesta? A lo mejor apreciaría que nos quedáramos con él.

-Puedes preguntárselo.- Kaname sonrió.- Pero creo que no le importará que vayamos. Senri no es de la clase de personas que le gusta tener a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Además, Rima se quedará con él.

Yuuki asintió, más tranquila. Iba a decir algo más cuando Kaname se inclinó sobre ella, robándole un beso ligero y sorprendentemente casto, teniendo en cuenta los precedentes. Olía a champú, a limpio y a especias. Con una leve sonrisa en los labios, caminó hacia la puerta, parándose a medio camino.

-No te olvides de tomar tus tabletas, Yuuki. Vamos a estar rodeados por muchos humanos hoy. Puede pasar cualquier pequeño accidente que nos ponga a prueba.

-Claro.- ¿por qué sentía que no le había besado lo suficiente?

En cuanto Kaname salió por la puerta, Yuuki se precipitó hacia el armario con una velocidad que ni soñaba que tenía. Desesperada, paseó la vista por las piezas de ropa colgadas precariamente en las perchas y mal dobladas en pequeñas pilas. Rosa. Crema. Un lacito. Otra vez rosa. Un perrito. Cuadritos verdes y negros. Um... un jersey con un osito. ¿Quiźas aquella camisa gris ? No, llevaba volantes de muñeca pepona. Empezó a sacar prendas y a probárselas por encima, descartándolas en el suelo acto seguido. ¿Qué podía tener que no la hiciera parecer una colegiala ridícula al lado de Kaname?

¿Aquel vestido rojo sin mangas? No, era de lana y con rombos negros delante.

¿Y una faldita negra con una camiseta amarilla? _Ideal para disfrazarte de Abeja Maya._

-¡No tengo nada queponerme!

Al borde de las lágrimas, se sentó en el suelo de la habitación. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiada ropa. A fin de cuentas, era sólo una estudiante y solía llevar uniforme. ¿Por qué una mujer nunca tenía la ropa que necesitaba en cada preciso momento?

Revolvió algo más entre las desordenadas pilas de ropa, sin importarle que su habitación pareciera en aquel momento la guarida de un oso. Finalmente, localizó lo más parecido a algo adecuado en una pila de ropa limpia medio oculta en el fondo del armario. Una falda plisada marrón y una camiseta verde. _Súper sexy, vamos. _Desplegó las piezas para comprobar su estado y gimió. Eran un gurruño. Tendría que ducharse en el tiempo de un relámpago y suplicar al servicio que se lo planchara. ¿Por qué era incapaz de preparar las cosas con algo de previsión?

Cumplió con la ducha diaria a velocidad prácticamente vampírica, sin tiempo de limpiar los pegotes de champú de la bañera al salir y se secó el pelo lo mejor que pudo, ahogando un gritito ante el salvaje cepillado que siguió. Se vistió con la primera camisa del uniforme que le vino a mano, con la falda a juego, y salió al trote al pasillo con el conjunto escogido doblado en el brazo. Lo primero era lo primero, sin embargo. Tenía que ver a Senri.

En el palacete provisional donde se encontraban con había un ala de dormitorios femeninos y otra para los masculinos. Habían optado por dividirlos por plantas. El dormitorio de los chicos estaba justo en la planta de abajo. A aquellas horas de la tarde, la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas y los pasillos desiertos. Normal. Las 15 horas equivalían, más o menos, a las 06 de la madrugada para los vampiros. Los únicos que estarían despiertos serían los que se estuvieran preparando para ir a la ciudad. Senri ocupaba la habitación más cercana a la escalera.

La puerta estaba cerrada y Yuuki dudó un momento. A lo mejor el pobre estaba descansando y no hacía más que molestar. Levantó la mano para picar, indecisa, y la sostuvo en el aire unos segundos. Una voz femenina sonó desde dentro.

-Pasa, Yuuki.

La joven empujó la puerta y asomó la cabeza. El olor a sangre la golpeó, haciéndole cosquillear las encías. ¿Cómo es que no había olido nada desde fuera? Rima estaba de pie junto a la cama de Senri, recogiendo lo que parecían vendas sucias, y se giró a mirarla. El rostro de la bella modelo estaba pálido y tenso. Apretaba las delicadas mandíbulas y sus ojos tenían un color extraño, una mezcla de azul marino con un tenue velo rojizo.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor. Si el olor de la sangre sale de aquí todo el mundo se pondrá nervioso.

Yuuki entró con rapidez, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rima hizo una bola con todo el material de primeros auxilios, lo embutió en una bolsa plateada y lo depositó en un pequeño contenedor amarillo hermético, parecido a los que usaban los hospitales para los residuos biológicos.

-¿Por qué no huele a sangre desde fuera?

Rima la miró de reojo.

-Kaname selló la puerta para impedir que el olor saliera, si no muchos de los vampiros no habrían podido contenerse. Siempre es un problema tratar a un vampiro herido cuando hay otros alrededor.- torció la nariz, como indicando que sabía lo que costaba reprimirse.

Yuuki caminó un tanto incómoda por la pequeña habitación, que parecía cortada en dos mitades.

Una de ellas tenía una cama pulcramente hecha, con un peluche de Doraemon adornando la almohada. Encima del escritorio, ordenadas pilas de mangas esperaban probablemente a que volviera su propietario para seguir leyéndolos. Habían trasladado aquí las pertenencias de Takuma. Varias bolsas con el sello de una librería de la ciudad se apoyaban contra el escritorio, en el suelo, y Yuuki pudo ver que contenían más cómics. ¿Quizás Shiki había seguido comprando las colecciones que Takuma leía? Aquel pensamiento le provocó una punzada de angustia por el encantador vicepresidente.

La parte donde estaba la cama que ocupaba Senri, su armario y su escritorio, estaba en un desorden sólo comparable al de su habitación y forrada de fotografías. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, ninguna de ellas eran portadas de revistas de moda o fotografías de otros modelos que Senri pudiera admirar. Eran instantáneas de momentos cotidianos, muchas en blanco y negro. Senri sentado en un sofá con las piernas colgando y unos auriculares en los oídos, en su clásica pose ajeno al mundo. Takuma echado en la cama boca abajo, con el brazo colgando, dormido encima de un montón de cómics. Una foto en color, no de tanta calidad como las demás, de Rima examinando con el ceño fruncido una fotografía húmeda que sostenía con unas pinzas. Escenas auténticas, sin focos ni decorado.

-Esa foto la hice yo... No.. le hace justicia a Rima.

Yuuki se giró hacia la cama. Senri estaba apoyado cómodamente sobre unos voluminosos almohadones blancos, que mantenían su maltrecho hombro inmóvil. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y Yuuki se sonrojó un poco. La mayor parte de su pecho, sin embargo, estaba ocupado por un gran vendaje, más abultado en la zona del hombro. Al menos, reparó la joven, su hombro _volvía a tener forma_, no era un boquete. La herida de katana en su axila izquierda parecía haberse cerrado ya por completo. Senri estaba pálido como la cera con unas tremendas ojeras negras y no parecía tener fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar. Sin embargo, una tímida sonrisa elevaba una de las comisuras de sus labios. Yuuki se la devolvió con agrado.

-Estoy segura de que a Rima le gusta la foto.-se giró hacia la modelo y, por un momento, se sintió incómoda por estar allí, como si estuviera de más.

Rima contemplaba de reojo a Senri con una particular mirada dulce que nunca le había visto. Una sonrisa reservada y tierna hacía brillar aquellos ojos azules, dándole un aire cálido y encantador. Yuuki no necesitó de su habilidad para leer las auras para percibir el amor, la ternura y la preocupación en la joven. Simuló una tosecilla.

-Em... No quiero molestar. Sólo he venido a ver cómo te encuentras, Senri, y a transmitirte la preocupación de Kaname también.

Senri desvió la vista de Rima hacia Yuuki.

-Duele como mil demonios pero va curando. Más lentamente de lo que quisiera.- hizo una mueca de dolor.- Rima me tiene a base de una dieta de tabletas de sangre cada dos horas. O me curo en un día o exploto como una garrapata.

Yuuki rió, aliviada de que, al menos, Senri parecía estarse tomando las cosas con mejor ánimo de lo que creía, aunque fuera con aquel sentido del humor ácido.

-¡No sabes cómo me alegro de que estés mejor! Yo... no me siento muy bien yendo de fiesta cuando tú estás así por haber querido protegerme. No me parece justo.

Senri meneó la cabeza, intentado sentarse al ver que Rima se aproximaba con un vaso lleno hasta el borde de un líquido rojizo.

-Id y pasadlo bien. No necesito tener a un montón de gallinas cluecas sentadas a mi alrededor compadeciéndome. Si me destrocé el hombro fue por mi estupidez, creí que Zero iba a dispararte.

Yuuki negó rápidamente, apreciando la frustración y el autodesprecio en las palabras de Senri. Quizás no se lo estaba tomando tan bien.

-No podías saberlo, estabas de espaldas a él. Hiciste lo que creíste que era justo y yo... me siento muy conmovida y en deuda contigo. -alisó la ropa que llevaba colgada en el brazo, disimulando su incomodidad.

Rima cortó en seco la réplica de Shiki acercándole el vaso a los labios. No se sintió satisfecha hasta que el joven apuró la mitad del contenido, haciendo un mohín como si estuviera a punto de reventar. Se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano sana.

-No estás en deuda conmigo. Pero puedes hacerme un favor.- esperó hasta que Yuuki asintió.- Pídele disculpas a Kaname de mi parte. Fui muy brusco con él y no me ha hecho nada que lo justifique. Yo... no era del todo yo mismo en aquel momento.

Yuuki pensó que más bien se trataba de lo contrario. En aquellos momentos, Senri había hablado directamente como le salía del corazón.

-No te preocupes por eso. Kaname no está enfadado contigo, de eso estoy segura.

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio un momento, con la imagen de Takuma flotando entre ellos. Al cabo, Yuuki hizo ademán de retirarse.

-Te dejo descansar. Más vale que me espabile a ver si alguien me plancha la ropa o acabaré yendo a la fiesta en uniforme.-gesticuló con las prendas que llevaba colgadas en el brazo.

Rima bajó la vista a lo que sostenía la joven y alzó no una, sino las dos cejas.

-¿Vas a ir a una discoteca así?-el tono sugería que bien podría haberse puesto un disfraz de Spiderman; habría sido igual de apropiado.

Yuuki se sintió enrojecer. _¡Oh, vale, húndeme en la miseria!_ Probablemente, la modelo tenía un fondo de armario equivalente a tres del suyo.

-Eh... no tengo otra cosa. Creo...

Rima se retiró el flequillo de los ojos y se puso las manos en las caderas.

-No podemos dejar que acompañes a Kaname a una discoteca vestida como si fueras a una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil, ¿verdad?.- dejó el vaso con la sangre en la mesita de noche, dirigiendo una mirada admonitoria a Senri para que se lo acabara.- Ven a mi habitación a ver qué podemos encontrarte.

Yuuki suspiró como su hubiera visto el cielo abierto. Desde luego, si alguien podía ayudarla, era una modelo.

-Gracias, Rima.

La joven rubia miró a Senri como asegurándose que estaría bien en su ausencia y el moreno puso los ojos en blanco, fingiendo hastío. Justo cuando Yuuki iba a salir por la puerta, volvió a oír su voz suave.

-Yuuki... Aún me ofrezco para ayudarte con Filosofía. Y, si quieres, puedo echarte una mano con Literatura.

La joven sonrió con dulzura.

-Te lo agradezco, Senri, no sabes cuánto. ¡Si alguien no me echa una mano pronto creo que seré el primer alumno de la Clase Nocturna al que echan de la Academia por suspender demasiadas asignaturas!

Shiki soltó un risita, llevándose la mano sana al hombro para contener el dolor y hundió la cabeza en las almohadas.

OOO

-Por suerte, usamos más o menos la misma talla, a ver qué podemos encontrarte.- Rima se dio unos golpecitos en los labios con el dedo índice mientras examinaba con ojo crítico su armario, abierto de par en par.

Yuuki siguió su mirada con la boca formando una perfecta "O". El armario estaba atiborrado de ropa hasta el último centímetro. Prendas de todos los colores y tipos se apretujaban en las perchas casi envasadas al vacío. Innumerables pares de zapatos y botas se disponían en ordenas filas, unos pares encima de otros, en el suelo del armario. Pilas de camisetas clasificadas por colores adornaban los estantes e incluso había colgadores fijados en el interior de las puertas de donde pendían chales, pañuelos, gorros y cinturones. ¡Arg! Aquel armario era el sueño de cualquier chica.

-¿Cómo te aclaras con tanta ropa?

Rima la contempló de arriba a abajo con aspecto profesionalmente crítico y se giró para empezar a revolver aquel muestrario de pasarela.

-En realidad aquí sólo tengo lo básico, en casa tengo el resto.- empezó a seleccionar vestidos y camisetas.- Muchas veces te regalan ropa después de los desfiles o de las sesiones de fotos. Si un modelo conocido luce la creación de un diseñador, está contribuyendo a su prestigio, o sea que en realidad se están haciendo un favor a sí mismos.

-Ah... ya.

Rima depositó varios conjuntos encima de su cama. La habitación la compartía con Ruka y Yuuki dio gracias al cielo de que la adusta vampiresa no estuviera allí en aquel momento. Su parte de la habitación estaba decorada con fotografías de ballets famosos -reconoció "El lago de los cisnes"- y unas zapatillas rosas con largas cintas colgaban de los postes de su cama. La parte de Rima tenía un tablón de corcho donde estaban enganchadas fotos en blanco y negro. Algunas eran de personas que Yuuki no conocía, pero se acercó al corcho al reconocer a Kaname en una de ellas. Su hermano aparecía estirado lánguidamente en un diván, con un brazo doblado sobre la cabeza y el otro sobre el estómago. El suelo a su alrededor estaba sembrado de papeles y sobres. Kaname miraba hacia la cámara de tres cuartos, como cogido a medio gesto. Sus ojos eran lo único que estaba coloreado en la foto, de un profundo color borgoña. Parecía tan cansado del papeleo, tan atrapado por aquellas labores... Los ojos mostraban aquella peculiar mirada suya reservada. La fotografía era tan real, _tan Kaname_, que parecía que fuera a levantarse y a andar.

-Si te gusta, puedes quedártela.- la voz de Rima justo detrás de ella la sobresaltó.

-Oh, ¿puedo? Tienes un talento increíble para captar las personalidades, Rima.

La chica rubia se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo frente a Yuuki lo que parecía un top negro minúsculo con lentejuelas. Lo descartó al punto.

-Me gusta fotografiar a las personas tal como son. Es muy distinto a lo que hacemos normalmente en las sesiones.-volvió a coger una minifalda tejana con varios rotos y la colocó delante de Yuuki. Justo le tapaba el trasero. Meneó la cabeza para sí.

Yuuki cogió la foto, acariciando la silueta de Kaname con un dedo.

-Me gusta el color de sus ojos... -murmuró. Destacaban en la fotografía como lo habían hecho la noche anterior en su habitación, como un gato al acecho.

Rima le dedicó una mirada conspiradora de reojo, como si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente, mientras sostenía un vestido. ¡Ajá!

-Este será perfecto. Nuevo, por supuesto. Si Kaname notara mi olor en tu ropa se sentiría un poco desconcertado.

Yuuki levantó la mirada de la foto, sin darse cuenta de que Rima le había estado probando ropa a distancia, y contempló lo que sostenía en las manos. Eh... Señaló con un dedo la fina tela gris perla. Parecía un sensual camisón de raso, con tirantes finos en terciopelo negro y encaje negro en el pronunciado escote.

-¿Crees que tengo que ir a una discoteca en camisón?-preguntó con un tinte de pánico en la voz..

Rima puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es un camisón, es un vestido lencero. Se lleva con un sujetador sin tirantes- al ver la mueca congelada de la joven, sonrió.- Es la última moda, te quedará de muerte con un cinturón ancho, unas medias finas negras y botas vaqueras.-abrió el armario escogiendo ya el par adecuado.- Podemos añadir un foulard de seda negra y una cazadora de piel por la cintura, para que asome el vestido. Sí, así también irás protegida del sol. Y unas gafas, claro.

La modelo depositó el montón de prendas encima de la cama, justo delante de Yuuki, que lo contemplaba algo sonrojada con la foto aún en las manos.

-¿No es... un poco atrevido?

_De verdad, ¿dónde se creía que iba aquella chica?_ Puso las manos en las caderas y esbozó una sonrisa torva.

-Tal y como huelo a Kaname en ti, de lo único que tendrás que preocuparte es de que _él_ no sea demasiado atrevido.

Yuuki soltó una risita nerviosa. Era reconfortante hacer las mismas cosas que solía hacer con Yori a veces. Entrar en una tienda y probarse montones de ropa que las dos sabían que no se pondrían en la vida, reírse y decir tonterías. Rió algo más relajada. Parecía que había cosas que no tenía por qué perder por el hecho de haber cambiado de vida.

-Venga, pruébatelo. No voy a hacerte ninguna foto mientras te cambias.- Rima alzó las manos como prueba.

-¡Oh, está bien!

Yuuki se despojó del uniforme y forcejeó con el extraño sujetador. Tras varios intentos de abrocharlo, Rima acudió en su rescate.

-Bien, justo tu talla. Realza el busto, vas a esta divina.

La joven se puso las finas medias con cuidado, intentando no hacerles una carrera y se pasó el vestido por la cabeza. La delicada tela se arremolinó alrededor de su figura, resaltando sus cuervas. La modelo le ayudó a ceñirse el ancho cinturón, ahuecando un poco el vestido en la cintura. Con las botas vaqueras y el foulard al cuello, Yuuki se contempló en el espejo del tocador. _Oh, vaya... ¿Ésa soy yo?_ Una sensual imagen, muy parecida a las bellezas vampíricas del resto de la Clase Nocturna, le devolvió la mirada. Aún conseguiría que Kaname la mirara a ella y no al resto de chicas de la discoteca.

-Ten, ponte la cazadora.- Rima cortó la etiqueta de la prenda y se la tendió.

Completado el conjunto, Yuuki dio varias vueltas frente al espejo.

-¡Bueno! ¡Esto sí que parece adecuado!- se volvió con una sonrisa a Rima.- No sé cómo darte las gracias, te lo devolveré todo lavado, claro.

Rima negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba un pequeño bolsito bandolero de terciopelo negro de un cajón y metía dentro el estuche de unas gafas de sol Christian Dior y una cajita de plástico blanco. Parecían... ¿tapones de los oídos?

-Ni se te ocurra. Por mucho que las laves, el olor de Kaname seguirá pegado en ellas. Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza ponérmelas yo. Puedes quedártelas.- vio que Yuuki iba a protestar y movió una mano.- Yo no necesito más ropa y así también.. aprovecho para darte las gracias por haber... compartido tu sangre con Senri.- añadió en un quedo susurro.

Antes de que Yuuki pudiera añadir algo, Rima le arrojó los brazos al cuello, apretándola en un breve pero sentido abrazo que dejó a la purasangre envuelta en el miedo y la preocupación de la modelo. Unas emociones que superaban en mucho las que sentiría sólo por un amigo. Aquel abrazo era un "_gracias por salvar a alguien que quiero" _dicho por una chica a otra que sabía lo que sentiría en su lugar. Yuuki apretó un momento el brazo de Rima, conmovida tanto por la reacción de alguien a quien había creído distante y superficial, como por la simpatía que podía notar entre ambas.

-No tienes que dármelas. Es lo que hacen los amigos.- Yuuki dejó que el sol asomara a su sonrisa.

Rima asintió, incómoda, y señaló la puerta con un gesto de la barbilla.

-Vas a llegar tarde. Creo que ya te has perdido el desayuno.

Yuuki se dio una palmada en la frente y sonrió.

-¡Es verdad! Menos mal que la feria estará llena de sitios donde tomar algo.-apretó por última vez la mano de Rima y volvió a girarse hacia ella con la mano en el picaporte.- ¿Sabes? A lo mejor podías venir con Yori y conmigo la próxima vez que vayamos de compras a la ciudad. Nos vendría muy bien una asesora.

-¿Con... una humana?

Yuuki vio la incredulidad en la mirada de la belleza rubia, pero sus sentidos percibieron también la chispa de ilusión. Quizás Rima se había estado sintiendo también algo sola.

-Con una amiga.

La modelo parpadeó, asimilando la noción. Al fin asintió, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Será un placer, si Kaname nos da permiso y esa... Yori no se asusta.

-¡Es bastante difícil asustar a Yori, créeme! -Yuuki rió, contenta de ver la mirada de Rima, normalmente tan apática como la de Senri, animarse al fin.

Tenía la sensación de que habían muchas personas en la Clase Nocturna que se sentían solas en medio de la multitud, no sólo Kaname. ¿Sería muy atrevido pensar que ella podía ayudarles un poco?

OOO

Yuuki se reunió en el vestíbulo con el resto del grupo de vampiros autorizados a visitar la ciudad aquel día. Distinguió rápidamente la elegante figura de Ruka apoyada contra una mesita. Llevaba un vestido negro ceñido, atado al cuello, que dejaba al descubierto brazos y hombros, y jugueteaba con unas grandes gafas de concha Carolina Herrera. A su lado, Kain parecía salido de una portada de Rock Deluxe: tejanos ajustados con las rodillas rotas, camisa negra con hebillas desabrochada al cuello y gabardina de cuero negro en contraste con el pelo rojizo.

Madre mía.

Aido escondió un bostezo, repantingado en un sofá con las piernas por encima de los reposabrazos. Llevaba una camisa entallada de un azul oscuro que resaltaba todavía más sus ojos turquesa y el cabello dorado. Los tejanos negros conjuntaban con una chaqueta deportiva del mismo color. La imagen perfecta de un anuncio de colonia masculina.

_¿Cómo se suponía que semejante colección de bellezas iba a pasar por humanos?_

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a la alta figura de Kaname. El purasangre dejó que se cerrara tras de sí con un revoloteo de la larga gabardina oscura al mismo tiempo que se bajaba sobre la nariz unas Ray Ban último modelo y paseaba una mirada borgoña por la sala. El corazón de Yuki dio un triple _looping_ para volver a situarse en su caja torácica latiendo como un conejo loco.

Acababa de entrar el Rey de Corazones. A las chicas de la Clase Diurna les iba a dar un pasmo.

-¿Estamos todos? -la pregunta retórica de Kaname flotó en el aire y recibió varios asentimientos y algún que otro bostezo. Sonrió.- La asistencia a la fiesta es voluntaria, si alguien prefiere quedarse durmiendo no tiene por qué venir.

El gruñido de Aidou resonó ligeramente en el recibidor. Cómo si fuera a quedarse en la cama cuando su líder iba a dar ejemplo mezclándose con los humanos. Antes muerto, vamos. Kaname lo miró de reojo, escondiendo una sonrisa. Giró la cabeza hacia Yuuki, repasándola rápidamente de arriba a abajo y absorbiendo los detalles. No dijo nada, no en presencia de todo el mundo, pero Yuuki sintió por un momento que sus ropas habían desaparecido, fundidas. Quizás era verdad aquello de que para presumir hay que sufrir.

Kaname volvió a ajustarse las gafas y abrió las puertas del palacete. El sol inclemente de primeras horas de la tarde de finales de octubre les golpeó en los ojos incluso a través de los cristales oscuros, haciéndoles lagrimear. Yuuki entendió en aquel momento por qué la Clase Nocturna nunca había acudido a la fiesta mayor. De reojo, vio a Ruka ponerse una chaqueta de punto y sacar un tubo de crema solar de su bolso. Probablemente, protección total. Varios vampiros gimotearon.

Les llevó casi un minuto ajustar sus sensibles ojos a los rayos del sol. Al cabo, la mayoría de los vampiros empezó a cerrarse las chaquetas y a bajar las mangas. La piel de Yuuki se había calentado levemente y sospechó que tenía altas probabilidades de acabar con una quemadura solar. Al menos, no se convertían en humo, como en las pelis de vampiros. Sólo parecerían gambas a la plancha para cuando acabara la tarde.

El grupo empezó a caminar hacia los terrenos comunes de la Academia para reunirse con los alumnos de día. Yuuki se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta, protegiendo su escote de la luz del sol. Una mano le enlazó la cintura, acariciando la sedosa tela del vestido, peligrosamente cerca de sus nalgas. Parpadeando, alzó la mirada hacia Kaname y le pareció ver un brillo carmesí a través de los cristales negros. Él inclinó la cabeza hasta rozar la oreja con sus labios.

-Quieres que no pueda concentrarme en nada más hoy, ¿verdad?

Yuuki soltó una risilla, con algo de color en las mejillas. El sol, claro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta el vestido?

Kaname comprobó de reojo que el resto del grupo caminaba a una distancia prudencial y lamió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, atrapándolo entre sus labios. Su mano acarició la cadera de Yuuki a través de la seda.

-Me gusta más lo que hay debajo.-ronroneó.- Pero se me ocurren un par de cosas con ese vestido.

La peculiar sonrisa torcida de Kaname le dio a Yuuki una pista bastante clara de lo que tenía su hermano en mente y del buen estado de ánimo en que se encontraba. Rió por lo bajo y echaron a andar tras el resto de los vampiros.

Para cuando Kaname abrió las puertas que daban a la zona del edificio central de la Academia, el griterío al otro lado era ensordecedor. Ni siquiera la voz grave de Yagari conseguía sofocar el histerismo de los alumnos humanos.

Cuando los vampiros atravesaron las puertas, se hizo el silencio.

Gafas oscuras. Tejanos ajustados. Gabardinas de cuero. Pieles pálidas. Cabellos brillantes. Manos en los bolsillos y andares felinos. Los alumnos humanos prácticamente se desencajaron las mandíbulas. Justo delante de los vampiros estaba el grupo de humanos al que le había tocado ir a la fiesta aquel primer día, con Cross a su lado. Yagari y algunos de los alumnos mayores estaban con los brazos extendidos delante del resto de la Academia Cross.

Al lado de Yuki, Aido soltó una risita que resonó en el silencio. A su otro lado, Kain puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Holas chicas! ¡Estáis preciosas esta tarde!- "Idol-senpai" se bajó las gafas oscuras sobre la nariz, contemplándolas entre las pestañas rubias, y dirigió su mejor sonrisa despampanante a la audiencia.

Ni una bomba nuclear habría causado mayor efecto.

Los agudos gritos enloquecidos de la Clase Diurna estuvieron a punto de reventarles los oídos. El sonido de teléfonos móviles con cámara de fotos llenó el aire de la tarde al mismo tiempo que una chica de la primera fila sufrió una lipotimia. La masa de alumnos humanos hizo ademán de saltar hacia los vampiros.

-¡YO QUIERO IR HOY CON IDOL-SENPAI!

-¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡QUEREMOS ESCOGER CON QUIÉN VAMOS A LA FIESTA!

-¡KANAME, HAZTE UNA FOTO CONMIGO!

-¡"WILD-SENPAI", MUÉRDEME!

El director Cross dejó su puesto junto al grupo humano que iba a salir aquella tarde y probó a dirigirse a la masa, agitando las manos con una sonrisa implorante.

-¡Chicos, chicos!¡Por favor! Recordad que no se pueden hacer fotos sin permiso. Los grupos de cada tarde se han sorteado, no hay ninguna intención de... -Cross hundió la cabeza.- ¡Oh, por qué nunca me hacen caso!

Yagari se adelantó un poco, sacando la escopeta de su funda y arrojando al suelo el sombrero tejano. El parche metálico de su ojo relució amenazador. Apoyó la punta de la escopeta sobre una baldosa, señalando, a tres metros de la primera alumna que pretendía lanzarse a la carrera.

-¡AL PRIMERO QUE PASE DE AQUÍ LO DEJÓ INCONSCIENTE, POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS! -paseó una mirada que echaba chispas por aquellos envases de hormonas desatadas.- ¡NO DEJO MARCAS, ASÍ QUE NO PODRÉIS IRLES CON EL CUENTO A VUESTROS PAPAÍTOS! ¿QUEDA CLARO?

Su voz estentórea resonó por encima de los gritos, acallándolos un tanto. Yagari plantó las piernas algo abiertas, equilibrándose como si estuviera a punto de practicar kung-fu con cualquier estudiante.

-¡¿QUEDA CLARO?!

-Sí, señor Yagari... -los atemorizados estudiantes murmuraron para sí, parándose donde estaban.

Touga se giró hacia un Kaien Cross con cara de póquer.

-Me parece que a tus alumnos les vendrían bien unas cuantas clases de decoro.- recogió el sombrero del suelo y se lo caló hasta las cejas.- Voy a requisar hasta la última foto que encuentre.

Un coro de gemidos se elevó de entre la multitud. Yagari se giró de reojo, muy lentamente. Silencio. Cross dejó caer los hombros.

-Después de estos días vamos a necesitar unas vacaciones.

-Eso, si tu estúpida idea sale bien. Si no, vamos a necesitar algo más que eso.- Yagari le dedicó una mirada acerada.

-Saldrá bien, Touga.- Cross cabeceó hacia los sufridos vampiros.- Confío en ellos.

-No has entendido una palabra, viejo chiflado. Es en los humanos en los que no confío para esto.

Los vampiros escucharon el intercambio de murmullos con una sonrisa disimulada. Ruka suspiró, exasperada.

-¿Podemos empezar a movernos? Voy a derretirme.

Kaname se giró hacia Aido, aún con los ojos como platos ante la conmoción que había provocado.

-La próxima vez, Hanabusa, dejaremos que seas tú quien controles a la Clase Diurna después de haberlos excitado.

Aido levantó la vista hacia su líder, esperando una gélida mirada de reproche. En su lugar, se encontró con una divertida sonrisita irónica. Avergonzado, echó a caminar hacia el grupo de alumnos con quien compartirían velada. No conocía casi a ninguno, sólo a una menuda jovencita con el pelo rubio oscuro y unos serenos ojos color miel. Parecía la única que mantenía la compostura en un grupo que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Yori llevaba una sencilla camiseta marrón dorado, unos tejanos negros y la cara recién lavada, sin maquillaje.

Nada tan espectacular como las chicas de la Clase Nocturna ni tan... ehem… excéntrico como el resto de la Clase Diurna. La mayoría de aquellas chicas iban pintadas como puertas y los chicos se habían pasado con la colonia. Aido decidió que Yori era la mejor opción si quería entablar conversación sin acabar chalado, por lo que se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Yori! -los suspiros del resto de las chicas acompañaron sus palabras, pero la joven rubia no parecía en absoluto impresionada.

-Hola, Hanabusa. Encantada de volver a verte.- la mirada que le dirigió fue firme, aunque algo reservada, igual que su sonrisa.

-¡Yori! ¡Cuánto me alegro de que te haya tocado en el primer grupo!-Yuuki apareció desde detrás de Aido, después de haber abrazado al director, echándose en los brazos de su amiga.

Instantáneamente, una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Yori, que olvidó por completo a Hanabusa.

-¡Yuuki! Vaya, estás impresionante.

-¡No lo creo, pero gracias, he tenido ayuda!- Yuuki se llevó la mano al cabello, riendo con alegría, y enlazó el brazo de su amiga- Tengo que hablarte de alguien de la Clase Nocturna, la he invitado a venir de compras...

Las dos chicas comenzaron a alejarse por el camino, cogidas del brazo y cloqueando como gallinas. Aquella pareció ser la señal para que todo el grupito de alumnos enfilara la salida de la Academia. Aido contempló a las dos chicas pasmado.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que una mujer dejaba a "Idol-senpai" con la palabra en la boca.

Kaname pasó al lado suyo dirigiéndole una sonrisa ladeada y su primo le dio un golpecito animoso en el hombro. Incluso Ruka parecía estar disimulando una mueca divertida. El resto de los alumnos de la Academia, que no osaban moverse ni un paso ante la vigilancia férrea de Yagari, contemplaron el desdén con la boca abierta.

_Genial. Simplemente genial. Su reputación acababa de irse por el desagüe._

Malhumorado y más intrigado de lo que quería admitir por aquella serena jovencita, Aido se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar tras el resto bajo un sol de justicia.

El trayecto hasta la ciudad fue de los más embarazosos que los vampiros podían recordar. En cabeza avanzaban Cross y Kaname, charlando animadamente por lo bajo y seguidos de Yuuki y Yori, perdidas en sus confidencias. Les seguía el grueso de los vampiros, con la cabeza gacha y las solapas de las chaquetas levantadas, y detrás una estela de cuchicheos de los alumnos diurnos.

-¿Has visto como sí pueden caminar a la luz del sol? ¿Tendrán ataúdes en los Dormitorios Luna?

-¿Serán como los de Buffy, que se ponen feos cuando se transforman?

-¿Crees que tendrán que beber sangre cuando se haga de noche, como los hombres lobo? ¡Ojalá Kaname me eligiera a mí!

-Quita, que ese ya está cogido por esa... esa… por Yuuki.

-Me pregunto si tendrán comillos pequeñitos o si serán retráctiles, como las uñas de los gatos.

-¡Ssshhh! Baja la voz, que pueden oírte

-No digas tonterías, están muy lejos.

Kain se paró en seco, exasperado, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a un coro de ojos desorbitados y cabezas juntas en aplicado cotilleo. Ninguno de los demás vampiros parecía tener ganas de meter mano en aquello, ni siquiera su primo, que caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Los murmullos, las miradas clavadas en la nuca y la maldita luz le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. Se sacó las gafas, a pesar de las punzadas en los ojos, y les dedicó una mirada impasible.

-Podemos caminar a la luz del sol, dormimos en camas blandas igual que vosotros, comemos croissants de chocolate y no tenemos que beber sangre _específicamente_ cuando se hace de noche. ¿Contentos? -volvió a subirse las gafas.- Si vamos a pasar la tarde juntos, es mejor que dejéis de decir tonterías. -señaló con el dedo a un jovenzuelo de pelo lacio y gafas de culo de botella.- Y tú, si quieres que alguna chica se te acerque es mejor que tires el maldito ajo que llevas en el bolsillo. Apesta. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Por un momento, sólo le contemplaron en silencio. Luego, una chica alzó una mano trémula desde el centro del grupo.

-¿Puedo ver tus colmillos?

Kain gruñó con todas sus fuerzas y se pasó la mano por la nuca. La culpa la tenían todas aquellas estúpidas películas de terror de Bela Lugosi y aquellas descerebradas series de televisión para adolescentes.

Kaname volvió a girarse hacia el frente tras presenciar el intercambio, con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaban bajando ya las escaleras que conducían al parquecillo de las afueras de la ciudad y podía percibir el sonido de música y las sirenas de las atracciones. Un olor dulzón flotaba en el aire. Cross vio su sonrisa y respondió con una parecida.

-¿Lamentando haberte unido a la Clase Diurna? -para su sorpresa, el purasangre negó con la cabeza.

-En absoluto. En realidad está resultando más divertido de lo que esperaba, a pesar de la hora temprana. -bajó la cabeza para evitar el sol en los ojos.- Creo que hicimos bien dejándoles conservar la memoria pero impidiéndoles decir lo que somos fuera de los muros de la Academia.- hizo una mueca. El ritual había resultado particularmente complicado.- Tendría que permitirnos poner a prueba la auténtica convivencia en un marco controlado. Sólo me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor, director.

Cross asintió de buen grado, animándole a seguir.

-No quiero que tengamos que hacer de canguro de la Clase Diurna.- tras las gafas, la mirada del purasangre era seria.- Es la primera vez que venimos a un lugar semejante y yo por lo menos aspiro a disfrutarlo.- _y a olvidarme un poco de quien soy_.- Una vez en la ciudad, cada uno que sea responsable de sí mismo. Si quieren venir con cualquiera de nosotros, estaremos encantados, pero no nos pidas que cuidemos de ellos.

Cross parpadeó, pillado por sorpresa ante la brutal -e inusual- sinceridad de Kaname. Normalmente, el purasangre era el ejemplo de la diplomacia al plantear cualquier cuestión, pero últimamente había detectado cierto giro hacia la espontaneidad en él. El director miro de reojo a Yuuki, que seguía conversando animadamente con Yori. Posiblemente, su hija tenía algo que ver en aquello. Muy probablemente, aquella era la primera vez que Kaname podía compartir una ocasión feliz y festiva con su hermana. Quizás por eso era tan importante para él que, por una vez, su atención no tuviera que repartirse. Cross ocultó una sonrisa sabia y ofreció a Kaname un rostro simplemente amigable.

-No tenéis que hacerlo. Todas las familias de quienes están aquí han dado su permiso y no es la primera vez que los alumnos van de feria. Yo tengo que entrevistarme con el alcalde, pero estaré al pie de las escaleras para escoltar de vuelta a quienes no tienen autorización para ir de discotecas. Y también para recoger a los que hayan ido cuando salgan.- Cross se paró al final de la escalera y se giró hacia el grupo, saludando con la mano.-¡Bueno, chicos! A partir de aquí, confío en vuestra responsabilidad y buen comportamiento. Estaré aquí a las 20 horas para recoger a quienes no vayáis de discotecas. ¡Pasadlo bien!

En vez de desparramarse como era de esperar, el grupo de alumnos humanos se pegó ovejunamente al de vampiros, siguiéndoles por el parque. Yuuki sonrió de oreja a oreja en cuanto olió el aire. ¡Aah! Churros con chocolate, nubes de azúcar, manzanas con caramelo, crêpes… Su estómago gruñó como respuesta al instante.

-¿Hambrienta? –Kaname apareció a su lado, sonriendo.

-¡Ajá! –asintió- Me he perdido el desayuno. Estaba…em… cosas de chicas.-sacó la lengua.

-Bueno, yo tampoco he comido nada. El director sólo ha podido invitarme a té; había hecho galletas al horno pero al parecer no eran comestibles… según sus propias palabras.

Yuuki hizo un mohín y contempló a Yori, que asintió.

-Está bien, Yuuki. Nosotros hemos comido hace poco. Voy a intentar que los demás dejen de pegarse a vosotros de esa manera.

-¡No sabes cómo te lo van a agradecer!- Yuuki rió.-Quizás puedas invitar a Aido a hacer de relaciones públicas.

-Es una buena idea. Primero tendré que disculparme, creo que antes le he hecho un desplante- Yori desapareció en dirección al cabizbajo noble y al grupo de cotillas de la Clase Diurna.

-¿Bien? Tú guías.- Kaname le tendió la mano con aquella sonrisa reservada tan propia de él.

Yuuki enlazó tímidamente su mano, consciente de que Kaname no se refería sólo al desayuno. Aquel era su mundo, en el que ella había vivido, y él le cedía el control de buen grado. Compuso un mohín pensativo.

-Podríamos empezar por unos crêpes.¡Creo que soy capaz de encontrarlos sólo por el olor! Observa.

Yuuki tironeó de él con la pequeña nariz levantada al aire, olisqueando. Kaname se dejó arrastrar felizmente, absorbiendo el entorno y la increíble variedad del género humano. No es que no los hubiera visto antes, desde luego, pero no en tal cantidad y en un ambiente tan relajado. Había grupos de jóvenes por todas partes, muchos tirados en los parterres de hierba comiendo dulces, otros tocando la guitarra. Familias enteras corrían detrás de sus hijos pequeños, intentando no perderlos y convencerlos de que aquélla era la última vez que se montaban en el tiovivo. Dos niños pequeños que jugaban al pilla-pilla se estrellaron contra sus piernas y le dirigieron un simple "perdón" sin dedicarle ni una mirada adicional.

Caminaron entre los primeros puestos de la feria, situados en las grandes avenidas de arena del parque, alfombradas con boletos de la rifa que se efectuaba en uno de los puestos. Cerca, sobre la hierba, una pareja se revolcaba sin refreno justo al lado del resto de sus amigos, a los que no parecía importarle. Kaname contuvo la expresión, consciente de que la sorpresa estaría a punto de pintarse en su cara. Desde luego, en su mundo de rígida etiqueta aquello era impensable. Intrigado, se concentró en examinar a los jóvenes más o menos de su edad, mientras Yuuki lo arrastraba de un puesto a otro.

Una pandilla de chavales con los teléfonos móviles emitiendo una especie de música machacona –_"¿perrea, perrea?"_- y vestidos con gorras y pantalones anchos compartía pipas sentados en un banco. Otro grupo fumaba en un bordillo, con varios perros ladrando alrededor. Era casi imposible distinguir chicos de chicas porque todos llevaban crestas de colores, el pelo rapado por los lados y suficientes piezas metálicas clavadas en su cuerpo como para confundirlos con una chatarrería. Una parejita se paró justo delante suyo, frente al puesto de crêpes al que lo había conducido Yuuki. Los dos iban enlazados con la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón del otro, aferrando las nalgas. El chico lucía la mitad de los calzoncillos al aire y la chica mostraba con tranquilidad pasmosa los hilos de un tanga rojo. Kaname reprimió las ganas de advertirles que llevaban los pantalones caídos cuando reparó en que nadie parecía hacerles el más mínimo caso. Aún estaba observándolos cuando la chica se giró, atrajo a su compañero por el cuello y enredó su lengua con la suya a treinta centímetros del rostro del purasangre. También esta vez, a nadie pareció importarle un higo.

Oyó lejanamente a Yuuki pidiendo dos crêpes de chocolate, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Exploró subrepticiamente a los humanos que le rodeaban, estudiando sus reacciones ante su presencia y la de los otros vampiros. Kain y Ruka paseaban ausentes por delante de las casetas de artesanía, algunos otros vampiros se desparramaron por las zonas más sombrías, curioseando, y Aido había sido arrastrado al lado de Yori y de algunas chicas de la clase diurna. Los humanos con los que se cruzaban dirigían alguna mirada de reojo a sus ropas caras, se daban codazos entre sí (si eran chicas) o sencillamente les ignoraban. Lo mismo podría decirse de él mismo, reparó.

Excepto algún grupito de chicas mirándole y guiñándole el ojo, o algún joven que envidiaba sus ropas, nadie parecía dedicarle más atención que a cualquier otro visitante de la feria. Desde luego, la actividad no cesaba en seco ante su presencia, nadie observaba con reverencia si cogía la copa con la mano derecha o la izquierda, ni tenía que tener cuidado si saludaba antes a una familia que a otra. De hecho, a nadie parecía pasarle por la cabeza que él era ni un purasangre ni tan sólo un vampiro. Nadie esperaba nada de él. Podía hacer prácticamente lo que se le antojara sabiendo que a nadie le importaría un pito.

Él, Kaname Kuran, supuesto rey de los vampiros y casi una divinidad entre los suyos, acababa de convertirse en un ser anónimo.

Cuando Yuuki se giró hacia él con una bandejita de cartón en cada mano rebosante de crêpes humeantes, casi se tropezó al ver la expresión de Kaname. La sonrisa más radiante que jamás hubiera visto en él le iluminaba la cara, se había sacado las gafas de sol y tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara levantada, dejándose acariciar por la brisa. Tenía todo el aspecto de quien acaba de salir de un largo cautiverio en un pozo de oscuridad y ve la luz por primera vez. Anonadada, Yuuki intentó percibir las emociones que emanaban de él.

_Felicidad. Libertad._

La joven sonrió, pensando que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho. Cuánto tiempo había esperado para ver a su hermano así. Feliz. Relajado. Simplemente disfrutando del momento sin nubarrones alrededor.

-¿Kaname?

Él abrió los ojos, volviendo a entrecerrarlos algo cuando el sol le dio en las retinas. A pesar de ello, no se puso de nuevo las gafas. En su lugar, esbozó una sonrisa tan ancha, con los dientes blancos centelleando, que Yuuki casi pudo ver las puntas de sus colmillos.

-¿Mmm?

-Tenemos que salir de la cola, hay gente esperando. Mira qué buena pinta tienen.- movió las bandejitas delante de su nariz, esparciendo el olor a chocolate y a mantequilla caliente.

-Claro.- él se apartó del grupo que se agolpaba ante el puesto de crêpes con la misma sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios.

Yuuki estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus pies, algo mareada por el efecto que tenía en ella aquella bendita expresión de su hermano. Se sentaron en un banco de hierro forjado, a cubierto del sol más directo, y Yuuki le tendió su pequeña bandeja de cartón con el crêpe. Kaname lo contempló un momento, como si buscara algo.

-¿Dónde están los cubiertos? -volvió a mirar a su hermana al oír su risita.

-No llevan. Esto se come con las manos. Mira, así.

Yuuki cogió el crêpe con los dedos y lo movió un poco sobre la bandeja de cartón para que asomara un trozo por el borde. Con gesto de plena satisfacción, lo mordió, paladeándolo. Una gota de chocolate caliente asomó por la comisura de sus labios y sacó la lengua para lamerla. _Fascinante._ Kaname se encogió mentalmente de hombros. Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres. A fin de cuentas, tampoco había ningún vampiro conocido alrededor suyo y los alumnos diurnos parecían haberse dispersado también. Imitó a Yuuki, pringándose los dedos de chocolate en el proceso, y mordisqueó el crêpe. El chocolate se desparramó por su lengua, con sus matices amargos mezclados con la dulzura de la masa. _Mmm... delicioso._

Comieron los crêpes en amigable silencio, rodeados de los chillidos de los niños y las voces de "¡Siempre toca, siempre toca! Si no es un pito es una pelota!" procedentes de la rifa. Yuuki pensó que ningún crêpe de chocolate le había sabido mejor en la vida. Quizás porque no había compartido ninguno con Kaname hasta entonces. Mucho menos con un Kaname que exudaba paz por todos sus poros. Para cuando acabaron sus crêpes, ambos tenían los dedos pegajosos de chocolate, igual que los labios y las comisuras de la boca. Kaname escrutó el entorno, intentando adivinar de dónde podía sacar una servilleta, cuando vio a Yuuki llevarse un dedo a la boca. _Oh..._

La lengua rosada de la joven recorrió su dedo largo, recogiendo las gotitas de chocolate. Acto seguido, se llevó el índice a la boca, chupando. Hacia dentro... hacia afuera. Dentro... fuera. Su lengua volvió a salir y lamió la punta del dedo con cuidado. Cuando acabó, se lamió los labios, satisfecha.

Un calor diferente al del sol empezó a reptar, traidor, por debajo de la piel de Kaname, mientras observaba a su ausente hermana prepararse para limpiar otro dedo. _Uh... _¿por qué se le había cruzado _esa_ imagen en la cabeza? Antes de poder pararse a meditarlo, estiró la mano y sostuvo la muñeca de Yuuki, que se giro hacia él, sorprendida.

-Déjame ayudarte.

El ronroneo bajo de su hermano le dio una pista de lo que iba a hacer justo en el momento en que empezó a hacerlo. La lengua de Kaname recorrió su dedo corazón en una suave caricia, desde la base hasta la punta, llevándose los churretes de chocolate y dejando un rastro húmedo. Yuuki dilató los ojos hasta lo imposible cuando Kaname introdujo su dedo en la boca, chupándolo y trazando espirales con su lengua. La punta de uno de sus colmillos rozó la sensible base del dedo. Bien, decididamente, si Yuuki estaba empezando a acalorarse, no era debido al sol.

Los ojos de Kaname estaban fijos en ella, con la luz realzando aquella profunda tonalidad borgoña. No había ningún velo de sangre que los nublara, ningún ansia vampírica. Sólo refulgían con pasión humana. Yuuki inhaló con un sonido ahogado y Kaname abandonó su dedo por un momento. Con una mirada inocente, bajó la vista a su propia mano y se la tendió.

-Creo que también me he ensuciado de chocolate. ¿Me ayudas a limpiarme?

Vale. Ahora sí que empezaba a parecer una gamba, a juzgar por el ardor que notaba en sus mejillas. Yuuki espió alrededor, pero nadie les prestaba atención. _¡Qué narices!_ Sostuvo la mano derecha de Kaname con su mano izquierda y se la llevó a los labios entreabiertos, pensando que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Lamió con suavidad el largo dedo índice de Kaname, sólo con la punta de la lengua, y estudió su reacción. ¿Era el sol o tenía los ojos un punto más rojizos? Yuuki introdujo su dedo en la calidez de su boca, humedeciéndolo con saliva, con la mirada prendida en la suya, hipnotizada. Lentamente, milímetro a milímetro, volvió a extraer el dedo de Kaname, dándole un suave toque con la lengua.

Kaname volvió a llevarse la mano izquierda de ella a los labios, lamiendo en círculos su punta, imitando su gesto. Con un brillo malicioso, lo introdujo en su boca al mismo tiempo que Yuuki hacía lo propio con el suyo. El mundo desapareció de su vista como si fuera un decorado prescindible. Él acarició su piel con suaves caricias circulares, humedeciéndola y mordisqueando la punta del su dedo cada vez que lo sacaba de la boca. Ella introdujo sus dedos en la boca uno a uno, chupándolos con suaves tirones y enlazándolos con la lengua.

Con los ojos prendidos el uno en el otro, ajenos a la masa que les rodeaba y que, paradójicamente, les concedía un anonimato inusual, la respiración de los dos empezó a acelerarse. Kaname dejó sus dedos y lamió su muñeca, como había hecho -_¿la noche anterior?_- en el callejón, deteniéndose sobre su pulso errático. Su mirada transmitía un desafío y Yuuki recogió el guante con una sonrisa traviesa. Acercó la elegante muñeca de Kaname a sus labios, besando la suave piel encima de las venas azuladas mientras reprimía los calambrazos que empezaban a recorrerla. Cerró los ojos, sumida en las sensaciones. Humedad. Calor. Fricción. Por algún motivo, aquello era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo más abajo del ombligo, no sólo en su muñeca. Cuando notó que sus colmillos se habían alargado lo bastante como para arañar la piel de Kaname, alzó la vista. _Oh..._

Kaname la miró también con un aleteo de pestañas oscuras y frunció el ceño al notar la expresión algo alarmada de Yuuki. _¿Qué...?_ Ella alargó la mano al bolsillo superior de su gabardina y extrajo las gafas de sol que había guardado allí. Con un mohín pícaro, le ayudó a colocárselas. _Ah... sus ojos_.

-Creo que no tendríamos que hacer estas cosas a plena luz de día, rodeados de humanos.- Yuuki retiró su mano con una sonrisa embarazosa.

Kaname acabó de ajustarse las gafas y se inclinó hacia Yuuki. ¿Por qué parecía no tener nunca bastante de ella? El sol de la tarde, el anonimato de la multitud, el alegre sonido de fondo de las risas de los humanos, el cotidiano olor a comida, la dulzura del chocolate, la alegría en la expresión de Yuuki. Todo se combinaba para hacer que Kaname se sintiera como un pájaro que acababa de salir de la jaula, deseando volar.

-Aún no estás limpia.-antes de ella pudiera retirarse, se acercó a su cara y lamió el chocolate de la comisura de su boca, deslizando luego la lengua hacia sus labios, humedeciéndolos.

Al no encontrar resistencia, entreabrió los labios de Yuuki y acarició su lengua. Tenía un delicioso sabor a chocolate. Enlazó su nuca, atrayéndola, y se tomó su tiempo para explorar su boca en su beso húmedo. Apoyó la otra mano en el muslo de ella, deslizándola por la suave tela del vestido hasta la cadera. Nunca la había besado con tanta comodidad, sintiéndose tan... despreocupado. Al cabo, notó sus manitas en el pelo y el beso se volvió profundo también por parte de ella, que se giró hacia él en el banco y pasó una pierna por encima de las suyas, dejándola entre sus muslos. _Bendición, aquello era una bendición._

Un rato después, rompió el beso con una suave exhalación y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yuuki, limitándose a inhalar su aroma con plácida satisfacción, solazándose con las caricias de ella en su pelo. Al cabo de un rato, se separó para mirarla. Yuuki parecía algo mareada, pero una sonrisa flotaba también tímidamente en sus labios y le acarició el pecho a través de la camisa.

-¿Te gusta la feria, Kaname?

Él esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y luego ojeó sus alrededores levemente. De nuevo, nadie les dedicaba ni una mirada.

-No te puedes imaginar cuánto.-sonrió a Yuuki y se bajó un poco las gafas de sol, mostrándole el brillo rojizo de sus ojos.

Ella sonrió y se puso en pie, dándole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, aunque no lo necesitara realmente. Kaname enlazó los dedos con los suyos y ambos bajaron la vista ante el sonido de chapoteo que se oyó. _Um_... puede que no les quedara chocolate en las manos, pero no quería decir que no tuvieran... otros fluidos enganchados. Se miraron a los ojos y rieron.

-¡Más vale que busquemos una fuente para lavarnos las manos de verdad!

Kaname asintió y echó andar tras Yuuki. Dos pasos después, tiró de su mano y la cogió por la cintura, levantándola en volandas y girando con ella en brazos. Yuuki ahogó un gritito y se agarró a su cuello, dejándose mecer por su cuerpo y por la tranquila felicidad que percibía en él.

Sin dejar que apoyara los pies en el suelo, Kaname la estrechó y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios, juguetón. La apretó contra su cuerpo, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Te quiero, Yuuki. Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida.-notó los delgados brazos de ella ciñendo sus hombros.- Enséñame el mundo de los humanos.

La depositó en el suelo con cuidado, cogiéndola de la mano, y se dejó conducir mansamente hacia las casetas, sintiéndose como si hubiera abierto una ventana de cristales negros para descubrir que detrás lucía el sol.


	9. Capítulo 4 Conoce mi mundo Parte 2

_**N.A.:**__¡Hola! A petición popular, aquí va un poco más de qué están haciendo nuestros vampiritos en la feria. Al final, ha quedado dividido en tres partes con tres parejitas *se mira a su musa de reojo* y dos de esas partes son más románticas que divertidas. En cuanto a Kain/Ruka, ya pensaba escribir algo similar pero apareció el fantabuloso Cp.48 y me proporcionó varios detalles profundos. Respecto a Street Fighter *sonríe misteriosamente*, no lo he jugado nunca, así que las fans no me colguéis de un pino, porfa. Mi marido me ayudó investigando en Youtube y contándome batallitas, así que gracias, __**Master of servants**__ *te salta encima y te da un beso*. Respecto a la parte final, si alguien se pregunta por qué no parezco explicar los pensamientos de Yori, es porque me ronda un fic Aido/Yori que empezaría justo en esta tarde de feria ;)_

_Para la próxima parte, preparad el mp3 XD_

_Aprovecho para anunciar algo que me hace mucha ilusión. He empezado a colgar (ver mi profile) la traducción de un INCREÍBLE fic KanamexZero, originalmente en inglés, de __**YenGirl**__, __**"Lo que casi podría ser".**__ Es creíble, progresa lenta y adecuadamente, las reacciones están muy bien pensadas y tiene una ambientación detallada y delicada. Parece que puedas estar allí viviéndolo. Es yaoi pero de clasificación 'T'. Si queréis, echadle un vistazo. Podéis dejar reviews en castellano tranquilamente. Yo las recopilaré y se las enviaré traducidas para que pueda responderos en inglés y yo enviaros la respuesta en castellano *Arf¡* ¡Vale la pena! *a mí decidme sólo qué tal la traducción, el trabajo duro es suyo*._

**Capítulo 4. Conoce mi mundo. Parte 2**

Akatsuki Kain acarició con un dedo los collares de piedras multicolores hechos a mano del puesto de artesanía. Le llamo la atención un conjunto de gargantilla y pendientes de oscuro cuarzo rosa, delicadamente tallados. Las piedras tenían un tono parecido al de los ojos de Ruka al sol y, por un momento, se sintió tentado de comprarlo. Alzó la vista hacia la joven humana con rastas que engarzaba bisutería sentada en un taburete, dispuesto a preguntarle el precio.

-No sé cómo los humanos pueden ponerse estas baratijas. ¿No les dan alergia?

La voz altanera de Ruka fue un susurro demasiado bajo como para que la oyera la dueña del puesto por encima del jolgorio del ambiente, pero llegó claramente a los oídos de Kain. El pelirrojo dejó ir un suspiro audible.

-La mayoría de los humanos no se pueden permitir gastarse lo que tú te gastas en unos pendientes de perlas auténticas, Ruka. Mucho menos los jóvenes que vienen a estas ferias.

El tono de Kain había sido más cortante de lo que pretendía inicialmente y Ruka le dedicó una mirada de reojo. El joven llevaba las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero levantadas para proteger el cuello del sol y las gafas oscuras le impedían ver su mirada, pero la aristócrata tuvo la certeza de que estaba molesto con ella. De los tres primos -Hanabusa, Kain y ella misma- Akatsuki eran quien más cerca había estado siempre de los humanos. Su familia, rompiendo con unos cuantos moldes de la nobleza, estaba involucrada en negocios musicales, por lo que trataban constantemente con ellos. No se podía decir lo mismo de ella, que lo más cerca que estaba usualmente de los humanos era en el cambio de clases en la Academia o cuando cogía el tren para volver a casa en vacaciones. No se le podía pedir que compartiera sus costumbres ni su nivel de vida, ¿no? Aún así, tuvo la sensación de que Kain estaba molesto con ella y de que tenía varias cosas bullendo en su cabeza.

Ruka se separó del tenderete buscando el cobijo de la sombra y contempló a Kain, que parecía perdido en la observación del ir y venir de humanos en la feria, como hormigas en un hormiguero.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Akatsuki?- preguntó con voz suave.

Kain se giró hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos. Ruka no pudo dejar de advertir que su primo había crecido. Sus hombros eran cuadrados, se adivinaba un torso bien definido bajo la camisa y su silueta tenía un aire decididamente masculino, más que adolescente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Llevas toda la tarde bastante quisquilloso y eso es más normal en mí que en ti.-tuvo la gracia de admitir.- Sólo te pasa cuando tienes algo dándote vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué es?

_Tú._ Kain la contempló un momento directamente a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada al suelo, jugueteando con un vaso de plástico medio roto. _Ella_ era lo que tenía en la cabeza todo el rato. O, más bien, cómo se encontraba ella después de ... en fin, después de todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en sus vidas. Especialmente, después de que Yuuki _Kuran_ apareciera como una bomba. Kain era consciente -dolorosamente consciente- de los sentimientos de Ruka hacia Kaname y no tenía ni idea de cómo habría encajado la aristócrata el hecho de haber perdido de golpe toda esperanza de que sus deseos pudieran colmarse algún día. ¿Seguía sufriendo por Kaname en su habitación? ¿Había aceptado que el purasangre nunca sería suyo y que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida? Lo más importante, le susurró una traidora vocecilla, ¿dejaba aquello algún espacio en el corazón de Ruka para que fuera ocupado por otro hombre? _Como él, por ejemplo..._

Akatsuki se frunció el ceño a sí mismo, tentado de darse un par de bofetadas para aterrizar de nuevo en la tierra, y vio que su prima seguía mirándolo, esperando una respuesta. _Mejor una verdad a medias que una mentira._

-Me preocupas tú.

Ruka abrió mucho los ojos tras las gafas de concha.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? No me pasa nada malo.

-¿No? Me alegro entonces.- echó a andar de nuevo entre los puestos artesanos, cuidando de dejarle a Ruka la zona más sombría.- Me preguntaba cómo... veías los últimos cambios en nuestras vidas y las... últimas incorporaciones.

Ruka frunció el ceño delicadamente, cogiendo al vuelo el rumbo de la conversación. A pesar de que el tema seguía escociéndole como una herida aún abierta, apreció la preocupación de Akatsuki y sus suaves maneras. Su primo siempre parecía poder leer en ella como en un libro abierto. Echó una ojeada alrededor. Ninguno de los vampiros que conocían parecía estar cerca y no distinguió tampoco a los alumnos humanos.

-Me... alegro de que Kaname haya cumplido por fin sus deseos.- murmuró.- Su único anhelo durante mucho tiempo fue recuperar a su hermana y mantenerla a salvo.

Kain estudió su expresión contenida y pensó que casi podía tocar el resto de la frase que había dejado flotando en el aire.

-Pero...

Ruka suspiró, insegura de cuánto decir. Pero quien tenía al lado era Akatsui Kain, la persona con más sentido común y que mejor sabía guardar un secreto de entre todas las que conocía.

-Pero temo que Yuuki no pueda hacerle feliz.-susurró tan débilmente que Kain tuvo que inclinarse para oírla.

-¿Por qué no?

Ruka mantuvo la vista al frente mientras caminaban, esquivando grupos de familias humanas.

-¿No te has fijado en que el olor de Yuuki no se percibe en Kaname? Ella ni siquiera le ha marcado, aún no lo ha aceptado como su compañero.

Kain advirtió el ligero sonrojo en aquellas mejillas de porcelana y supo que no tenía nada que ver con el sol del atardecer. Hablar de aquello era algo tan íntimo para un vampiro como hablar de sexo para un humano.

-Um... Yuuki ha sido humana mucho tiempo. Es posible que aún... no sepa cómo hacerlo.- a pesar suyo, tuvo que bajar la vista a sus pies, algo avergonzado de hablar de aquellos temas con Ruka, entre todas las personas. _ A quien no dudarías en marcar a la mínima oportunidad..._

-Lo sé, eso espero. No sé qué es lo que hace Kaname en privado pero, ¿te has fijado que sigue tomándose las mismas tabletas de sangre que antes? -esquivó a un chaval montado en bicicleta.- Si bebiera regularmente de Yuuki, como sería normal, no tendría que recurrir apenas a ellas.-bajó la voz hasta tal punto que Kain creyó imaginar sus palabras.- Y sé muy bien cuánto anhela la sangre de ella. -_muy por encima de cualquier otra._

Kain reprimió la oleada de celos que lo asaltó, _que lo asaltaba_ cada vez que recordaba la noche en que había encontrado a Ruka desmayada en brazos de Kaname, después de que él hubiera bebido su sangre como un triste sustituto de la de Yuuki. Iba a tardar en perdonarle aquello a su líder, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Si antes Ruka ya era... susceptible a Kaname, por así decirlo, a partir de aquel momento su enamoramiento fue casi como un dolor físico, tal era su intensidad. Pero ahora parecía que Ruka no estaba hablando de cómo se sentía ella, sino Kaname.

-¿Crees que Yuuki no se acepta aún como vampiro?- preguntó, en el tono más neutral posible.

Ruka paseó la vista por el manojo de globos de colores que sostenía un vendedor, pregonando a voces su mercancía. Luego suspiró con delicadeza.

-Quizás. Lo que tampoco sé es si conoce de verdad a Kaname. Todas sus facetas, incluso la manipuladora y amenazante.- frunció los labios al recordar aquella primera velada a la que habían asistido y cómo el purasangre les había conminado a decir si eran amigos o enemigos.- No sé si Yuuki está preparada para una persona tan compleja como Kaname. Sólo es una niña.

Akatsuki apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de los tejanos. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, Ruka seguía preocupada por Kaname. Siempre había puesto su bienestar por delante de todo, incluido su propio orgullo. Pero Kain había creído que el amor de Ruka era idealizado, ciego a los defectos del purasangre y a la cara más oscura de su personalidad. No era así. Su prima era muy consciente de hasta dónde podía llegar Kaname, del hecho de que no siempre era el atento y educado líder que conocía la mayoría. Y aún así le quería.

¿En qué lugar dejaba eso a Kain? Sin esperanzas, probablemente. Porque si Ruka sólo amaba la cara pública de Kaname podía esperar que se desengañara si lo conocía del todo. Pero, si aún siendo consciente de todas las facetas del purasangre, las aceptaba, aquello era un -triste- amor que podía perdurar mucho tiempo. Kain prendió la mirada entre los coloridos collares y las flautas de un puesto de artesanía. Había varios colgantes que parecían un aro de madera con una telaraña tejida y delicadas plumas de colores. Un atrapasueños.... Aquello era lo que le quedaba: un sueño...

-¡Pasa para dentro, corre!

Kain salió bruscamente de su meditación cuando Ruka le empujó detrás de las hileras de camisetas, tirando de las solapas de su chaqueta para conseguir que se agachara.

-¡Ruka! ¿Qué...?

-¡Ssh!- le apoyó un dedo en los labios, exigiendo silencio, y señaló con la cabeza a los humanos que pasaban cerca del tenderete.- Allí está ese chico otra vez. No me deja en paz.

Kain arriesgó una mirada por encima de las camisetas, procurando que sólo asomaran sus ojos y sus mechones rojizos. ¿Qué chico... ? ¡Ah, sí! Las gafas cuadradas y el cabello repeinado del delegado de una de las clases diurnas -el que había intentado bailar con Ruka el curso pasado- destacaron entre la multitud. El joven llevaba una bolsita marrón en la mano, del tamaño de las que se usan para envolver joyería, atada con un lacito. Sus ojos miopes escudriñaban el entorno, buscando algo... o a alguien.

Comprendiendo súbitamente, Kain volvió a agachar la cabeza y dejó ir un resoplido. Vaya, vaya... Inasequible al desaliento incluso tras saber que la chica de sus sueños podría agujerearle la yugular. _Aquellos humanos... _Divertido por el atrevimiento del chico y por la mortificación de Ruka, se giró hacia ella con una réplica en los labios. Se le cortó en seco.

Al girar la cara, se encontró a centímetros del bello rostro de Ruka, que aún aferraba su chaqueta. Intuyéndolo, ella giró el rostro hacia él y ambos se encontraron con las narices casi tocándose. Involuntariamente, Akatsuki recorrió con la vista las delicadas cejas, la aristocrática nariz y aquellos labios cincelados, de un rosa pálido, tan apetecibles para... Ruka parpadeó, se sonrojó y giró la cara para volver a atisbar a su admirador, rompiendo el momento.

-¿Queréis algo?- la voz del vendedor les llegó justo desde detrás de la espalda.

Ambos saltaron como si les hubieran atrapado robando un banco.

-¡No! Sólo... sólo mirábamos.

-¡No! Es decir, sí. Sí queremos... sí que quiero una cosa.

Ruka contempló sorprendida a su primo, que se enderezó y condujo al vendedor hasta donde colgaban una serie de cachibaches redondos con plumas.

-Quiero éste.- Kain señaló uno de aquellos artilugios, un aro con una sutil redecilla entretejida en hilo negro, del que pendían varias tiras decoradas con plumas lilas y cuentas negras.

El vendedor sonrió.

-Tienes buen gusto. Es el único que me queda con el aro hecho aún de madera de sauce, ya casi no se ven.

Kain esbozó una sonrisa mientras sacaba la billetera.

-Lo mejor para la mejor.-echó una mirada de reojo a Ruka, que no parecía tener ni idea de lo que estaba comprando.

El vendedor plegó con esmero aquel extraño adorno, introduciéndolo en una bolsa de papel reciclado. Kain pagó y se hizo con la bolsa, haciéndole una señal a Ruka para que le siguiera fuera del tenderete. Cuando ya habían caminado unos pasos, asegurándose que el Don Juan humano había cambiado su zona de búsqueda, el pelirrojo le tendió la bolsa.

-Es para ti. No son unos pendientes de perlas, pero espero que te sea más útil.

Ruka cogió la bolsa por acto reflejo, separando las asas para darle otro vistazo a su contenido.

-Gra... gracias, pero... no sé lo que es.

Kain hizo visera con la mano, protegiéndose del sol del atardecer, mientras contemplaba a su prima con una peculiar sonrisa nostálgica.

-Es un atrapasueños. Dice la tradición que si lo cuelgas encima de tu cama mantendrá lejos los sueños negativos y retendrá los buenos. Quizás... -bajó la vista a suelo.- quizás te ayude a distinguir lo bueno de lo malo en lo que deseas.

Le dio una patada a una piedrecilla y echó a andar a cubierto de los toldos.

Ruka contempló su espalda un momento, sin acabar de entender a qué venía aquello pero sospechando que había más, _mucho más_, detrás de aquellas palabras. No por primera vez, se preguntó si realmente conocía a Akatsuki Kain, al hombre en que se había convertido durante todos aquellos años.

Extrañada, reflexionó si aquel curioso estado de ánimo de su primo tenía algo que ver con sus menciones a Kaname y a Yuuki, pero no alcanzó a ver ninguna relación. Se colgó la bolsa de papel en la muñeca y echó un vistazo alrededor, intentando distinguir una cabeza morena entre la multitud.

¿Dónde se habían metido Kaname y Yuuki entre todos aquellos humanos?

OOO

-¡Oh, mira, Kaname! ¡Es una cucada! ¿No es monísimo?

El agudo gritito de Yuuki hizo que Kaname desviara la vista del tiovivo ante el cual se había formado una larguísima cola de niños. La leve sonrisa nostálgica que exhibían sus labios se transformó en una amplia al ver a su hermana dando saltitos y palmas. Yuuki tironeó de su mano con energía, arrastrándolo ante la hilera de peluches, juegos de ordenador y complementos para consolas que se exhibían como reclamo en una enorme carpa abarrotada de juventud.

-¡Mira ese koala! ¿No es lo más dulce que hayas visto nunca? ¡Oh, Kaname, yo lo quiero!

El purasangre aprovechó su considerable estatura para echar un vistazo al repentino objeto de los deseos de su hermana. Allí estaba. Un enorme peluche gris de un koala con grandes ojos llorosos que aferraba entre sus manos un corazón rojo con la leyenda "Hazme mimos".

-Yuuki, tu habitación ya parece un zoo de peluches... -comenzó, pero su hermana se limitó a poner el mismo mohín cabezota de cuando tenía cinco años y a sacudir el pelo.

-¡Pero no tengo ningún koala! ¡Oh, va por favor, Kaname, es un dulzura!

El purasangre suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa. Jamás, por muchos años que viviera, entendería qué tenían las chicas -humanas y vampiras por igual- con los peluches. Aquel en particular, con aquellos enormes ojazos, parecía salido de alguna película de terror, dispuesto a cobrar vida por la noche para ahogarte con la almohada. Pero Yuuki se había enamorado de él y parecía dispuesta a adoptarlo. Por supuesto, era incapaz de decirle que no. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, sacando la cartera.

-Está bien. Voy a preguntarle al vendedor.-se giró, intentando localizar a quien regentara el puesto entre toda la variopinta muchedumbre y sonidos de ¿disparos? que estaban fulminándole la cabeza. Entonces oyó la risa de Yuuki.

-¡Oh, no, Kaname! Nada de lo que hay aquí es para comprar, son premios.-señaló con un amplio gesto las estanterías abarrotadas, ante las que se agolpaban chavales de todas las edades.

-¿Premios? ¿Hay que comprar boletos para algún sorteo, entonces? -estiró el cuello, intentando discernir si encima del tablero de madera había sobres con papeles, como los que había visto en otros puestos.

Yuuki volvió a negar con la cabeza, aferrándose a su cintura cuando una bandada de críos pasó corriendo a su lado haciendo sonar la abundante calderilla que llevaban preparada en cajitas metálicas.

-No, hay que competir en los videojuegos. Cada premio tiene un número de puntos asignados; tienes que sumar al menos esos puntos para poder llevártelo.

_¿Eh...? _Kaname se fijó más en l_os _premios expuestos. Sí, al pie de cada uno había un cartelito con un nombre y una cifra. Alcanzó a leer algunos, sin entender realmente a qué se referían: Prince of Persia, Resident Evil, Grand Theft Auto, Tekken... ¿Aquello eran juegos? Bueno, él era un maestro al ajedrez y las damas, pero no parecía que tuvieran mucho que ver. Estrechó los ojos para leer el letrero del koala: "Street Fighter, 50.000 puntos". Genial. ¿Y la traducción?

-Vamos a ver si encontramos la máquina de Street Fighter.- propuso Yuuki, quien, al parecer, también había estado leyendo los carteles.

Sortearon como pudieron hordas de adolescentes que hacían cola ante lo que parecían granes máquinas con mandos y pantallas coloridas. Una de las que parecía suscitar más animación era una especie de máquina doble con dos ¿ametralladoras? móviles fijadas a un soporte y orientadas hacia la pantalla, por donde desfilaba una supuestamente pavorosa sucesión de zombies ensangrentados. Dos chavales humanos, ambos con largas coletas y peculiares camisetas con las leyendas Iron Maiden y Blind Guardian, se apostaban a las ametralladoras con aire profesional, apuntando a la pantalla y haciendo estallar por los aires a cuantos zombies aparecían en ella. Detrás de ellos permanecían otros dos chicos, al parecer a punto para relevarlos.

-¡Venga, venga tío! Vamos por 8.000 puntos.

-¡La planta sótano es mía, a la de tres relevamos!

-¡Uno, dos, tres!

Con precisión coreográfica, los chavales a las ametralladoras se retiraron a los lados para dejar paso a sus, al parecer, compañeros de equipo, que afrontaron rápidamente la tarea de seguir eliminando hordas de zombies ante el jolgorio general. _Uh... _Empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros, por así decirlo. Había visto a Aido jugar a algo parecido cuando hacían algún viaje en tren en las vacaciones, aunque su máquina era más pequeña, una "PS porta-no-sé-qué", según decía el rubio. A juzgar por la expresión concentrada de Aido, aquello tenía que ser la bomba como entretenimiento.

La pena es que Kaname ni siquiera había tocado los mandos de aquella cosa en su vida. _¡Yup!_

-¡Mira, Kaname, es ésa! -algo más adelante, Yuuki saltó entre la multitud y le hizo señas.

Torciendo el gesto ante las explosiones, rugidos, disparos y "oés, oés, oés" que lo rodeaban, Kaname caminó hacia ella, intentando obviar las miradas que la mayoría de los congregados dirigían a sus ropas caras y sus gafas oscuras. Pasó por delante de dos máquinas conectadas donde sus ocupantes, al parecer, competían en una alocada carrera de coches. Ya podía Yuuki haberse encaprichado del premio de aquella máquina...

Pero no.

Su hermana le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa al lado de dos máquinas que no tenían ningún tipo de asiento o sillín acoplado, sólo un taburete alto delante de una de ellas. La pantalla bombardeaba continuamente con imágenes de un acrobático combate y de vez en cuando aparecían las letras naranjas Street Fighter. Al menos, se dijo, alrededor de aquellas máquinas no había público. Si te tienen que dejar en evidencia, pensó, mejor en la intimidad. Yuuki estaba ya ultimando los detalles con el encargado.

-¿Tienes monedas, Kaname?

Él alzó una ceja, mordiéndose la lengua. Vamos a ver. No podías comprar el maldito peluche rápida y discretamente, sino que tenías que hacerlo -porque bien que te obligaban a pagar- previo paso por una competición pública. Para que luego dijeran que los humanos eran más sencillos. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, extrayendo algunas monedas y depositándolas en la mano de su hermana, que rápidamente se las tendió al encargado.

-Yuuki, nunca he jugado a esto. No creo que consiga los...

Ella rechazó sus excusas moviendo una mano con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Venga, venga, Kaname! Con tus reflejos, seguro que ganas. Además,- señaló con la cabeza hacia la otra máquina.- creo que tienes un rival fácil.

Kaname siguió su gesto pero no pudo ver a nadie aguardando frente a la otra máquina. ¿Quién...?

-Buenaz taddez, zeñod. Ez un placed tened alguien con quien jugad.

Desconcertado, el purasangre bajó la vista hacia donde provenía la voz. Un crío humano, de no más de 7 u 8 años, esperaba pacientemente junto a la otra máquina con una especie de enorme caja metálica de dulces aferrada como si fuera un tesoro. El chaval lucía unos formales pantalones cortos por la rodilla, planchados con raya, calcetines blancos largos y zapatos marrones. La pulcra camisa blanca con finos cuadros marrones le hacía parecer más mayor de lo era, igual que el pelo engominado y con la raya al lado. Las gafas cuadradas de aumento dejaban ver un ojillos que parpadeaban sin cesar. Sin amilanarse ante alguien bastante más mayor y mucho más alto, el niño le tendió una manita.

-Que gane ed mejod.-deseó formalmente con aquel hablar sopas.

_Oh, oh. ¿Por qué tenía la extraña sensación de que habría preferido como rival cualquiera de los chavales de su edad?_

Al menos, aquel jueguecito en particular seguía sin congregar público. Menos mal. Kaname tendió la mano al crío y se la apretó con sumo cuidado.

-¡Eh, tíos! ¡El mocoso le va dar una paliza a alguien más! ¡Vamos a verlo!

_Un momento. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría decir eso?_ Algo espantado, Kaname se giró para ver a una pequeña multitud dirigiéndose hacia él. El recién congregado público, bastante más numeroso que el que se había reunido alrededor de las otras máquinas, se dispuso en semicírculo alrededor de los dos jugadores.

-¡Apuesto a favor del criajo! Ya ha fulminado a tres en lo que va de tarde.

-Mmmm... el tipo pijo parece que sabe lo que hace. Yo creo que es de informática.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Yo soy de informática y ni en toda mi vida me podría comprar esas gafas molonas!

Kaname se quitó las gafas, las guardó en el bolsillo de la gabardina y se presionó el puente de la nariz, intentando ignorar el asalto que suponía para sus sentidos los olores de la multitud, el griterío, los colores de las pantallas y las continuas explosiones de los videojuegos. Echó un vistazo de reojo a Yuuki, que seguía contemplándolo con aquella expresión de relajada confianza en sus posibilidades. Realmente, a veces su hermana esperaba demasiado de él. En fin, a mal paso dale prisa. Que nadie pudiera decir que no perdía con elegancia. Porque eso iba a ser más o menos lo que iba a pasar.

Se despojó de la gabardina negra y se la tendió a Yuuki para luego desabrocharse los puños de la camisa de seda y remangarlos. Escuchó varios silbidos apreciativos procedentes de la multitud pero los ignoró, espiando cómo el niño abría con cuidado su cajita metálica y sacaba lo que parecía un paquetito de monedas envueltas en papel de periódico y atadas con una goma. Sus ahorros, estaba claro. Se lo entregó al encargado y se encaramó al taburete hasta que alcanzó los mandos. Colocó las manitas encima de las teclas y se mantuvo sentado muy recto, esperando.

_Qué mala pinta tiene esto_, pensó Kaname mientras apartaba la mirada del chaval y examinaba su propio mando. A ver... una pequeña palanca que se movía arriba, abajo y a los lados y varias teclas con una cruz, un cuadrado y un triángulo, más cuatro más de color negro en la parte superior. ¿Era un acertijo o qué? Disimulando el gesto, examinó la parte posterior del mando, deseando encontrar algún papel con las instrucciones o las equivalencias de cada una de las teclas. Algo así como, "a ver, purasangre que no has tocado un videojuego en tu vida, esta tecla sirve para... ". Evidentemente, no encontró ninguno.

El encargado presionó algunos botones y la pantalla dejó de parpadear con aquellas letras chillonas para mostrar lo que parecía una selección de dibujos de distintos personajes con caras agresivas.

-¿Te impodta zi me quedo con Diu? Me da zuedte.-el chiquillo torció sólo la cabeza, sin mover ni un músculo más.

_Riu o Papá Noel, como si él conociera a alguno… _Kaname asintió graciosamente.

-Por supuesto, todo tuyo.-el purasangre espió el movimiento del niño, que movió la palanca y luego presionó la tecla de la cruz.

El dibujo de un tipo moreno hipermusculado embutido en un kimono blanco cobró vida en la pantalla del niño. Al mismo tiempo, el retrato del personaje en su pantalla se puso de color gris, _¡Ah...! _Sintiéndose iluminado por el conocimiento, Kaname movió su propia palanca para seleccionar su personaje. A ver, alguien con la misma pinta de matón que el del crío, por si aquello le daba garantías. _¡Ajá! _Un tipo rubio con kimono rojo llamado Ken. Perfecto. Como cualquier otro, vamos.

-Tenéis un minuto para probar el sistema antes de que empiece el combate.- informó el encargado con voz cansina mientras mascaba una barrita de regaliz.

Kaname volvió a espiar al niño, en busca de más iluminación.

El crío ni se movió ni desvió la vista de la pantalla. _Genial_.

El purasangre se inclinó hacia Yuuki, susurrando entre las voces de la multitud.

-¿Alguna vez has jugado a esto, Yuuki?

Ella negó con una sonrisa.

-No, sólo he jugado alguna vez a los Sims en casa de Yori. No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona este juego. Pero no puede ser tan difícil, ¿no? Dejan participar a los niños pequeños.- señaló hacia su oponente.

_Gracias por hundirme en la miseria, cariño, yo también te quiero..._

Suspirando, Kaname movió tentativamente la palanca y el dibujo de la pantalla caminó hacia atrás y hacia delante, saltó y se agachó. _¡Caramba!_ Algo más animado al ver que conseguía que el personaje hiciera _algo_, probó las otras teclas. Patada alta, patada baja, puñetazo hacia arriba, puñetazo recto... Bueno, bueno, realmente el funcionamiento no era tan difícil, después de todo. Probó a presionar rápidamente las teclas. _¿Eh... ?_ El tal Ken saltó y dio una patada al aire. ¿Combinaciones de movimientos? Uh... aquello se complicaba. Tendría que tener una pequeña conversación con Aido algún día de estos.

Más confiado ahora que al menos sabía para qué servían las teclas, Kaname fue a probar algunos gestos más pero le interrumpió la voz del encargado.

-Muy bien, allá vamos. A la de tres empieza el combate. El mínimo para el premio son 50.000 puntos. ¡Uno... dos... tres!

Con una media sonrisa, Kaname devolvió la vista a la pantalla. "Round 1. Fight!". El purasangre estaba preparado y bien dispuesto a...

Que su flamante personaje saliera disparado por los aires encajando una doble patada giratoria de Riu.

_¿Cómo narices... ?_ En la pantalla apareció la leyenda "First attack. 1.500 points". El público estalló en rugidos de celebración. El purasangre se giró hacia su pequeño competidor para fulminarlo con la mirada... justo a tiempo para entrever cómo Ken volvía a encajar una celérica sucesión de patada y puñetazo. "2 hit combo. 2.500 points". Vale, bien, quizás mejor dejar las miradas fulminantes para luego. Ahora tocaba concentrarse en salvar el pellejo... o la dignidad, si le quedaba.

-¡Kaname, está bajando tu barra de energía! -Yuuki señaló hacia la pantalla mordiéndose las uñas.

_¿La qué?_ Lo único que sabía que estaba bajando era su barra de paciencia.

Se concentró en mover a su personaje para, al menos, esquivar lo peor de lo que le estaba cayendo, intentando encontrar la manera de combinar las teclas. Gracias a sus reflejos vampíricos -a nada más- consiguió proporcionar un hermoso puñetazo ascendente a su oponente. "¡Shoriuken!", vociferó la máquina. El principio de una sonrisa de satisfacción empezó a perfilarse en los labios de Kaname. Bueno, quizás su inmersión en el mundo de los videojuegos aún podía salvarse...

El personaje de Riu giró en el aire despidiendo rayos y le asestó un golpe con lo que parecía una bola de fuego para luego empalmarle al vuelo con una serie de piruetas magistrales. "9 hit superart. 13.000 points". Su barra de energía, según la definición de Yuuki, bajó a cero y el personaje de Riu se cruzó de brazos con chulería. La multitud rugió, enfervorecida.

-¿Has visto eso? ¡Ese enano es el único al que he visto empalmando hadoken y shoriuken con una patada de remolino en un flashing combo!

-¡Es bestial el niñato! ¡El pijo este no tiene nada que hacer!

_¡¿Podéis dejar de hablar en otro idioma, maldita sea?!_ Kaname se pasó la mano por el pelo, con los nervios de punta. Maldito koala... Maldita maquinita.... Maldito crío resabiado... Maldito Aido por no estar allí para echarle una mano... Su mal humor empezó a bullir y las pantallas de la máquina parpadearon un momento. _Un agujero de través os hacía yo..._

No tuvo tiempo para enviar más malas vibraciones a las máquinas porque la pantalla se iluminó con un "Round 2. Fight!" y tuvo que devolver toda su atención al torbellino de destrucción de egos de vampiros en que se había convertido aquel Riu. _Muy bien, revancha... _pensó, entendiendo con una parte de su mente por qué aquellos juegos eran tan endemoniadamente adictivos.

Kaname se concentró con todas sus energías y reflejos en esquivar y devolver los golpes fulminantes de aquel monstruito de metro y medio, ajeno por completo a los comentarios sardónicos de la multitud y a los "¡Ups! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Dale, dale!" de Yuuki, que daba saltitos justo al lado de su oído. Merced a su concentración sobrehumana, más que a una técnica definida, consiguió empalmar varios combos en el aire, una serie de patadas rastreras e incluso hizo _algo _que le valió lo que parecía ser el famoso "flashing combo". _Rabia, rabia, niño..._

Forzó su rapidez vampírica intentando emular aquella celérica serie de golpes que había encajado del crío en el turno anterior. Su personaje pareció recibir sólo la mitad de la información que le transmitió con las teclas porque ejecutó sólo dos series de saltos y patadas al aire seguidas por un shoriuken._ Uh_... miró de reojo una décima de segundo al mando. Puede que sus reflejos fueran de vampiro, pero obviamente el mando funcionaba a velocidad humana a la hora de recibir las instrucciones.

Una décima de segundo fue todo el tiempo que necesitó aquel Freddy Krueger de autoestimas vampíricas...

Las letras "9 hit superart. 13.000 points" y "tech bonus. 2.000 points" se iluminaron en la pantalla, poniendo fin al segundo turno. Los jóvenes de alrededor aplaudieron, reconociendo la habilidad del enano. Kaname se pellizcó la nariz, reprimiendo las ansias acuciantes de hacer estallar su propio Hadoken sin necesidad de flashing combo y reducir aquel maldito tenderete a cenizas. Yuuki le palmeó el hombro.

-¡Oh, Kaname! ¡Sólo te queda un turno de combate! Mira.- señaló a la parte superior de la pantalla, por encima de las dichosas barras de energía.- ¡Tienes que remontar el conteo de puntos, sino nos quedaremos sin el koala!

_Por mí como si se autodestruye en una explosión de corazoncitos rojos..._

-Haré lo que pueda, Yuuki, pero ya te dije que nunca había jugado...

Ella echó una mirada de reojo a su pequeño rival, sintiendo su enojo.

-Em... creo que el niño se ha enfadado después de que le tocaras en el asalto anterior.

_¿Y qué? Más ya no puede destrozarme, ¿no?_ "Final round. Fight!"

Se equivocaba, desde luego.

Antes siquiera de que consiguiera mover a Ken en una postura defensiva, ya había encajado hadoken, patadas altas, bajas, giratorias, flashing combos y bolas de fuego suficientes como para bajarle la vida a la mitad. El purasangre abrió unos ojos como platos. ¿Cuántas horas dedicaba aquel enano a practicar con la consola? Se supone que tenía que ir al colegio, ¿no? ¿O es que los padres humanos no se preocupaban de lo que hacían sus hijos? El público volvió a rugir.

-Lo más, lo más... Este chaval es lo más.

-¡La ostia, pavo! El tipo ése no va a volver a coger unos mandos en su vida.

_Al contrario, esto ya es una cuestión de honor.... _Kaname aferró el mando como si le fuera la vida en ello, preparando sus dedos para repetir la mortífera lluvia de golpes que había conseguido producir en el asalto anterior.

Un bombardeo de misiles en forma de puñetazos, giros, saltos, golpes de energía, rayos, truenos y hasta centellas se desató en la pantalla, conducida por aquellas manitas. Las frases "14 hit superart. 32.800 points" y "tech bonus. 2.500 points" se iluminaron en rápida sucesión, dejando la barra de energía de Ken a cero. Un gigantesco "Perfect!" apareció justo encima de la figura de Riu, que adoptó una pose todavía más chulesca cuando el "You win!" centelleó un momento antes de que la pantalla quedara congelada.

Silencio.

El criajo se bajó del taburete con un saltito, se alzó de puntillas y depositó el mando encima de la repisa de la pantalla con cuidado.

El público estalló en vítores y aplausos, algunos incluso fotografiando la puntuación de la pantalla con su teléfono móvil. El enano había conseguido puntos más que suficientes como para llevarse a casa el koala y la fauna entera de Australia en versión peluche. Kaname apretó el mando y sintió el "crack" interno de algunas de sus piezas.

Intentando ignorar la expresión desencantada de Yuuki, imitó al niño y dejó el mando en la repisa.

-Tienez mucho potencial, ¿zabez? Tuz reflejoz zon loz máz rápidoz que he vizto. Tendríaz que ajuztad la conzola pada jugad a triple velocidad. Ez un pequeño truquillo.

Kaname bajó la mirada al crío de pesadilla, que lo contemplaba con la expresión seria y nada presuntuosa del buen ganador. Lo cual le obligaba a fingir que era un buen perdedor. Recurriendo a todos sus años de entrenamiento en las buenas maneras cortesanas, le tendió la mano con formalidad.

-Felicidades. He aprendido mucho viéndote jugar.- reconoció elegantemente, admitiendo que, en vez de jugar, más bien había hecho de saco de arena.

Los cotilleos volvieron a estallar alrededor mientras el encargado se ausentaba en busca del enorme peluche para el ganador.

-Tiene buen perder el tipo...

-Y eso que parece estirado...

-Yo le habría dado de collejas al pitufo de aquí a Roma, vamos...

El niño fue a abrir la boca para añadir algo cuando un chico de unos 14 años vestido con pantalones de pinzas y jersey Tommy Hillfiger apareció entre la multitud sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Así que aún estás aquí! ¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte, enano! ¡Cómo te vuelvas a escaquear de los papás te voy a dar de hostias hasta...!

-Disculpa.

La fría voz de Kaname interrumpió la diatriba del adolescente, que alzó la vista hacia quien osaba entrometerse en la bronca a su hermano. El chaval se quedó quieto, mirando indeciso a aquel joven de extraños ojos que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tu hermano y yo estábamos manteniendo una conversación. ¿Te importaría esperar a que acabemos? -Kaname estrechó los ojos, mirando fijamente la mano con la que el joven aguantaba a su hermano.

Instantáneamente, aquel le soltó la camisa. El crío recogió dignamente la caja de metal con sus ahorros, colocándosela bajo el brazo, y asintió hacia el purasangre en agradecimiento. _Mejor_. Kaname tenía el orgullo herido, los sentidos saturados y la adrenalina corriendo por las venas. Más le valía a aquel niñato pedante comportarse. Si él no había fulminado al niño, menos iba a hacerlo su hermano. El chavalín ignoró a su airado hermano mayor para dirigirse directamente al purasangre.

-Lo que iba a decidte antez de que nos intedumpiedan tan maleducadamente ez que puedez quedadte con el premio. No puedo tened peluches en mi cuadto, zoy alédgico al polvo.

Kaname miró de reojo al encargado, con el peluche en brazos, y a Yuuki, que ojeaba esperanzada al niño.

-Es el premio al vencedor. No creo que sea justo que me lo quede...

El niño se encogió de hombros, aferró al koala por una pata, casi trastabillando bajo su peso, y se lo ofreció a Kaname.

-Entonces quédatelo como un degalo. Erez el primero que no dice que no pienza jugad con un criajo de miedda.-el niño paseó una mirada acusatoria por la audiencia de adolescentes.

Kaname sonrió. Sí, le había dado una paliza de padre y señor mío. Pero había que reconocer que el niño tenía arrestos y orgullo. Había algo en aquella mirada seria y desafiante que le recordó a sí mismo de pequeño. Aceptó el peluche con un asentimiento.

-Si es con esa condición, entonces lo acepto. Gracias por enseñarme a jugar.

-De nada.- el niño sonrió un poco, mostrando los huecos donde se le habían caído los dientes.

Kaname alzó una ceja al hermano, que contemplaba la escena con las manos en las caderas, indicando que, ahora sí, la conversación había finalizado. Su mirada fue lo suficientemente dura como para que el adolescente, al menos, escoltara a su hermano fuera del tenderete con buenas maneras.

La multitud empezó a dispersarse, congregándose alrededor de otras partidas, y Kaname se giró hacia Yuuki con media sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes tu koala. No lo he conseguido exactamente como pretendía pero es tuyo de todas formas.

Yuuki le sacó la lengua y abrazó al nuevo miembro de la familia peluchil. Era tan grande que le tapaba la mitad del cuerpo y tuvo que hacer equilibrios para acomodarlo mientras le tendía a Kaname las gafas y la gabardina.

-Bueno, ¿qué te han parecido los videojuegos? -preguntó con exagerada inocencia.

Kaname se acomodó la gabardina con donaire y se puso de nuevo las gafas de sol, girándose hacia las máquinas de Street Fighet.

-Oh, es un buen entretenimiento para... desfogar adrenalina. -tras los cristales oscuros, sus ojos centellearon en rojo una décima de segundo.

Las pantallas emitieron un ligero "crack" acompañado de un chispazo y se elevaron unas volutas de humo ante la sorpresa de los nuevos jugadores que se acercaban a ellas.

Kaname devolvió la mirada a la feria, ajustándose las Ray Ban y maldiciendo al noble rubio por no haberle echado una mano. ¿Dónde estaba Hanabusa Aido cuando _realmente_ se le necesitaba?

OOO

'Idol-senpai' se pasó la mano por los rubios mechones ondulados, pensando que si no conseguía respirar aire fresco se desmayaría allí mismo, justo a los pies de una caseta donde algunos alumnos de la Clase Diurna disputaban una especie de carrera de caballos, espoleados por la voz estentórea del animador. Micrófono en mano, para más INRI. Los humanos intentaban colar unas bolas negras en unos agujeros situados a cierta distancia de ellos. Cada vez que lo conseguían, el caballo de cada uno avanzaba un trecho, ante los gritos y palmadas del resto de alumnos.

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS QUE NOS VAMOSSSSSS! ¡ESAS BOLASSSSSS! ¡A VERRRRR CÓMO AFINAMOS LA PUNTERÍAAAAA!

La cantinela del animador retumbó a través de los altavoces justo hasta su cerebro, haciendo estallar un mundo de dolor en su mente y un universo de chispas de colores ante sus ojos. _Vale, hasta aquí hemos llegado en pos de la convivencia..._ Aido se alejó a trompicones de aquel aparato infernal, buscando la sombra. Al final, se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol del parque, luchando contra la tentación de sentarse en la hierba. No era cuestión de ir luego a la discoteca con manchas verdes en el trasero de los pantalones. Suspiró, pensando que una botella de agua y algo para comer no le vendrían nada mal.

Llevaba más de dos horas acompañando... no, más bien _siendo arrastrado_ como la mascota de la Clase Diurna y ya estaba hasta las narices. Sabiamente, el resto de los vampiros, comenzando por los traidores de sus primos, se habían escabullido entre los tenderetes, dejándole solo con aquellas gallinas histéricas. Vale, eran chicas -la mayoría. Sí, muchas eran bastante guapas. Pero nada de aquello compensaba el hecho de verse rodeado por una horda de secretoras de feromonas al borde de un esguince cervical después de caminar todo el rato con los cuellos inclinados hacia él.

No podían pronunciar la palabra "vampiro" fuera de los terrenos de la Academia, gracias a Dios -o, más bien, a Kaname y al director-, pero ni falta que les hacía. Dos de ellas se habían desmayado directamente cuando les había dirigido un simple "hola". Habían tenido que tumbarlas en un banco y darles dos piruletas para comer a cada una para que se recuperaran. Los chicos, alguno de los cuales debía ir detrás de alguna de las chicas, se habían limitado a mirarle con odio o a ignorarle la mayor parte del rato. Y el resto de las chicas habían cloqueado todo el rato sobre lo _ideal_ que les parecían las capas largas, lo _increíble_ que era la historia de amor de unos tales Edward y Bella -como si él tuviera que conocerlos- y lo _fascinante _que sería sentirse como la novia de Drácula.

Aido había descubierto que flirtear un rato cada tarde con aquellas ratitas, resguardado por los guardianes de la escuela, era realmente divertido. Soportarlas durante más de dos horas sin cojín protector rozaba el purgatorio. Se frotó las sienes con los dedos, intentando apaciguar su dolor de cabeza. Demasiado ruido, demasiados olores y demasiado sol durante demasiado rato le estaban pasando factura. En aquel momento, 'Idol-senpai' se sentía más bien como un galán agotado que agradecería una copa a altas horas de la madrugada en un club solitario.

-¿Quieres agua?

Aido levantó la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados para ver a Sayori Wakaba delante suyo aguantando precariamente dos botellas de agua fría y lo que parecían dos bolas de algún material esponjoso de color rosa enrolladas alrededor de palitos de madera. Olían dulce y sus jugos gástricos empezaron a rugir. La joven rubia le tendió una botella de agua mientras aguantaba la otra con la misma mano. _¡Ah... ! Por fin alguien con un poco de humanidad..._

-Gracias, estoy muerto de sed.- Aido aceptó la botella y desenroscó el tapón con rapidez. Se la llevó a la boca y bebió a grandes sorbos. _Bien, bien..._

Bajó la botella para ver que Yori lo observaba con una peculiar sonrisa reservada y aquello le puso la mosca detrás de la oreja, irritándolo de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que sólo puedo beber sangre? -el tono le salió más brusco de lo que pretendía y lo lamentó al instante, pero Yori no pareció sentirse ofendida.

-Teniendo en cuenta que Yuuki puede comer bombones y beber Coca-Cola, me imagino que tú eres perfectamente capaz de beber agua mineral.- contestó suavemente pero con tono seguro.

Aido suspiró, sintiéndose como una sabandija inmunda. Para una chica que tenía cerca con la que, al parecer, podía mantener una conversación cuerda y pagaba su mal humor con ella. Se pasó la botella fría por la frente, refrescándose, y le dirigió una mirada de excusa.

-Lo siento. El sol, los olores y el ruido me marean.- gesticuló con la mano libre.- Tengo un dolor de cabeza tremendo y lo he pagado contigo. Permíteme pagarte el agua.

Yori volvió a esbozar aquella pequeña sonrisa y meneó la cabeza, moviendo los mechones rubios.

-No te molestes, así también compenso haberte dejado antes con la palabra en la boca. Yuuki y yo no tenemos muchas ocasiones de charlar y cuando estamos juntas tendemos a olvidar al resto del mundo.

Aido aceptó la disculpa con una sonrisa y un suave resoplido y tomó otro sorbo de agua, sintiéndose algo mejor. Si sólo pudiera alejarse un poco del ruido... La sirena de los autos de choque sonó de repente y Aido respingó, derramando algo de agua. Maldijo por lo bajo y se llevó la mano a la dolorida cabeza.

-Tengo que... alejarme... del ruido.- murmuró mientras empezaba a trastabillar lejos de allí.

-Deja que te ayude.- Yori intentó sujetar su botella de agua entre los dedos de la mano donde llevaba los dulces y alargó la otra hacia el brazo de Aido, deteniéndose antes de tocarlo.

Había sido un gesto instintivo, como el que haría con cualquiera de sus compañeros... _humanos_. Pero aquel no era ningún humano, como demostraba el estado en que se encontraba sólo por los ruidos de la feria. En la Academia siempre les habían mantenido a distancia, como si fueran animales salvajes. Yori ya había comprobado que aquello hacía sufrir a Yuuki, que seguía siendo bastante similar a como era antes. A Aido no lo conocía de nada, pero no le parecía el tipo de persona que había que mantener lejos como si fuera un tigre de Bengala... al menos, no en aquel estado. El joven rubio tropezó otra vez con una piedra y aquello acabó de decidirla. Aferró el brazo de Aido, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio. El joven se giró hacia ella y le pareció ver una mirada avergonzada tras las gafas oscuras.

-Gracias... -murmuró.- Me parece que acabo de arruinar mi fama de 'Idol-senpai', ¿verdad?

-Si te sirve de consuelo, nunca he pensado en ti como 'Idol-senpai', así que no tienes ninguna fama que mantener conmigo.-replicó con la misma voz serena.

Aido la miró fijamente a través de los cristales tintados, como si quisiera escrutar la verdad tras aquellas palabras, y Yori se encontró desviando la mirada y escudriñando el entorno. Ciertamente, nunca había gritado como una loba hambrienta durante el cambio de clases, y no se le pasaría por la cabeza comportarse como el resto de sus compañeras. Simplemente, no iba con su carácter. Pero también era cierto que nunca había tenido tan cerca al joven de cabellos trigueños. Ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la chaqueta y tenía un primer plano de aquel rostro aristocrático, mezcla de genio y de niño mimado. Aido era... guapo. Bueno, eso era una forma suave de decirlo. Incluso con las gafas ocultando sus ojos turquesa, aquel _vampiro_ era... impresionante.

_Concéntrate en echarle una mano, Yori... _Por encima de las copas de los árboles, alcanzó a distinguir las cestas de la noria. ¡Ah, quizás aquello fuera una buena opción!

-¿Quieres subir a la noria? Está alto, supongo que no se oirá tanto ruido y correrá el aire.

Aido echó un vistazo a la atracción, asintiendo. _¿Por qué aquella chica se molestaba tanto por él?_ No formaba parte de su corte de admiradoras, pero parecía preocuparse genuinamente por su bienestar. _Qué misterio..._ En aquel momento, sus tripas rugieron. Aido miró su barriga como si pudiera acallarla con la mirada. Yori rió suavemente y le tendió una de aquellas bolas rosas suaves.

-Perdona, te había comprado también una nube de azúcar. Yo empezaba a tener hambre, y eso que he comido. Imaginaba que tú que sólo has desayunado querrías picar algo también.-se encogió de hombros en disculpa.- No he encontrado bocadillos, sólo esto.

Aido cogió el palito con los ojos como platos, asombrado y más conmovido de lo que quería admitir. Viendo que el joven parecía mantenerse mejor en pie, Yori le soltó el brazo y echó a andar hacia la noria. Ambos ocuparon su lugar en la fila que, afortunadamente, estaba a la sombra. La joven arrancó un trocito de aquella masa azucarada y se lo llevó a la boca, masticándolo con deleite. Algo inseguro, Aido la imitó. _U__m... aquello era como comerse un terrón de azúcar en hilillos._ Encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros, atacó la nube de azúcar. Al cabo, notó que los hilillos se le pegaban al paladar. _Narices... _Usó la lengua para despegarse discretamente los trozos de nube y volvió a mordisquear otro trozo, más grande. Le pasó la nube a Yori mientras sacaba la cartera para pagar el viaje en noria -era lo menos que podía hacer- y ayudó caballerosamente a la humana a subir a la cesta, cerrando la puerta luego. Ambos se acomodaron en el estrecho asiento tan cerca que sus brazos se apretaban entre sí. Yori giró la cara a un lado, a parecer contemplando el panorama, mientras Aido examinaba a las demás personas que hacían cola. Había muchos niños con sus padres, pero también muchas parejitas. _Oh, oh..._ La cesta se elevó un poco y se paró, esperando a que los siguientes pasajeros se acomodaran en la cesta de atrás.

Aido se concentró en devorar su nube de azúcar, tanto para acallar su estómago como su ligera incomodidad. La brisa de la tarde empezó a soplar ahora que se estaban elevando por encima de los árboles y le trajo el perfume dulce de Yori. Disimulando, inspiró. El aroma le hizo pensar en un amanecer, con su mezcla de paletas frías y cálidas, estallando en vibrantes dorados... Avergonzado por sus estúpidos devaneos poéticos, volvió a centrarse en la nube de azúcar, tomando un bocado más grande mientras Yori parecía ensimismada con las nubes que empezaban a teñirse de rosa.

_¡Ups!_ El olor de Yori y su calidez habían despertado una reacción instintiva en Aido y sus colmillos se habían alargado un tanto... lo suficiente como para que los malditos hilos de la nube de azúcar se le pegaran a uno. _Qué inconveniencia... _ Se pasó discretamente la lengua por los dientes, pero aquello sólo consiguió que los hilos se pegaran más a sus encías y su colmillo. _Vaya, hombre..._ Destapó a botella de agua y se la llevó a la boca, tomando varios sorbos, y volvió a pasarse la lengua por los colmillos, comprobando el resultado. _Ni por ésas..._

-¿Mejor?

Aido esbozó una sonrisa estúpida con los labios apretados por toda respuesta. No sabía qué podía asustar más a aquella chica, si ver a un vampiro con los colmillos asomando o a un vampiro con hilos de azúcar rosa enrollados alrededor de los colmillos. La noria se puso en marcha lentamente y ascendieron por encima de las casetas de feria. Instantáneamente, los ruidos se amortiguaron hasta un nivel soportable para Aido y el aire fresco del atardecer les sacudió el cabello... Trayendo de nuevo el olor de Yori a su olfato.

Sus colmillos crecieron otro milímetro... con los hilos de azúcar pegados a uno. _Mierda, mierda, mierda..._ Aido rebulló en su asiento, incómodo, intentando en vano poner algo de distancia entre él y la chica en aquel estrecho habitáculo. Yori lo miró de reojo, chupándose los dedos después de comer más nube. Debió percibir algo de su malestar, porque frunció el ceño. Aquella chica era realmente perceptiva. Bueno, quizás podía arriesgarse a hablar si no habría demasiado la boca.

-¿No se te pega en los dientes?-murmuró ininteligiblemente con los labios casi cerrados, señalando hacia la nube de azúcar.

Yori se inclinó hacia él con cara interrogante.

-No te entiendo, ¿qué has dicho?

-Que si no te pega en la boca.- Aido pronunció la frase con su gesto normal.

Los ojos color miel de Yori se abrieron como platos, su mirada bajó lentamente hasta los labios bien formados de Aido y los suyos se abrieron suavemente, sorprendida. El noble rubio parpadeó y miró automáticamente a los labios de la joven. Carnosos... rojizos... ideales para... Aido se mordió el labio inferior, sin darse cuenta de que sus colmillos se habían alargado lo suficiente como para rozarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que _realmente_ estaba mirando Yori y carraspeó. _Ahora es cuando empieza a chillar y se tira por el borde de la cesta desde 10 metros de altura... Kaname me mata..._

-Tienes... algo... en un... em... ¿colmillo?-puntualizó la joven, señalando a su boca con un dedo y mirándolo estupefacta.

Aido resistió el impulso de hacer una gañota cómica. ¿Acababa de verle los colmillos y _lo único_ que le preocupaba era que tenía algo enganchado? ¡Por Dios, aquella chica era una mina! Sin reflexionar, Aido emitió una risotada divertida.

-¡Increíble! No debes haber visto muchas pelis de vampiros si te quedas tan tranquila teniendo uno cerca.- sonrió abiertamente, sabiendo que sus colmillos eran claramente visibles.

Yori seguía con la vista fija en su boca, pero ahora parecía estar luchando por contener la risa. Sus labios se curvaron, los hombros empezaron a temblar y los ojos chispearon.

-No te ofendas, pero ya he visto los de Yuuki.- _aunque no tan largos_.- y no atemorizas demasiado con esa cosa rosa pegada.-soltó un risita.- Lo siento. Aún me cuesta asumir lo que sois, parece casi... irreal. Y tampoco creo que vayas chuparme la sangre en una noria en mitad de la feria más concurrida de la ciudad.

Mortificado, Aido borró la sonrisa de su cara cambiándola por un ceño dolido. Volvió la vista al frente casi con un puchero y se pasó de nuevo la lengua por los colmillos. _Maldita sea otra vez... No volvería a comer esas cosas diabólicas en lo que le quedaba de vida._ A su lado, Yori lo contemplaba con una sonrisita.

-¿Por que no te lo sacas con el dedo?

Aido casi se atragantó y miró hacia la chica como si le hubiera sugerido comer gusanos.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es una marranada!-contestó con un agudo tono ofendido.

Yori se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo te veo yo, y a mí me da igual.

-¡Pero _a mí_ no!- replicó airado, como si ella estuviera poniendo en duda su esmerada educación.

-Bueno, ¿vas a pasarte toda la tarde con esa cosa pegada?-preguntó Yori cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Has pensado que tus preciosos dientes podrían acabar con caries?

Aido bufó por toda respuesta, fingiendo ignorarla. Aquella masa pastosa estaba empezando a fastidiarle de verdad, pero _era incapaz_ de ir en contra de todos los años de rígida educación aristocrática. Sólo con pensarlo, una imagen mental de su madre diciéndole "¡Aido, meterse los dedos en la boca es una cochinada!"se materializó en su cabeza, regañándole con un dedo estirado.

-No puedo hacerlo... -murmuró.

Yori resopló.

-Te ahogas en un vaso de agua. Déjame a mí.

Aido respingó en el asiento, girándose hacia ella como un resorte.

-¿Qué?

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa viéndote esa cosa rosa cada vez que abres la boca, así que, por mi propia tranquilidad, te voy a echar una mano.-Yori frunció el ceño sin alterar su tono.- Separa los labios.

El noble rubio obedeció al instante, más por la sorpresa que porque realmente aceptara el ofrecimiento. Vio cómo Yori tragaba saliva y acercaba un dedo índice a sus labios entreabiertos. Su mirada quedó atrapada en la de ella como las moscas en el ámbar. El dedo de Yori rozó suavemente sus labios y se paró allí.

-Abre... abre un poco más la boca.-susurró, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

Aido separó algo más los labios, demasiado anonadado como para pensar. El dedo de Yori acarició su piel antes de tocar la punta de uno de sus colmillos. El corazón de la joven se aceleró de golpe, retumbando como un tambor y haciendo aflorar algo de sangre a sus mejillas en forma de encantador sonrojo. Eso fue lo único que necesitó Aido. Sus colmillos se alargaron hasta su máxima extensión, escociéndole las encías, y la punta presionó el dedo de Yori, hundiéndose en su carne y haciendo brotar sangre.

La chica retiró el dedo con un gesto brusco, arañándose un poco más. Aido la contempló con fijeza y luego se pasó la lengua poco a poco por los labios, como un somelier catando una nueva cosecha. _¡Ah, sí...! _La sangre de Yori sabía como el vino joven, dulce y ligero. No olvidaría jamás ese sabor. De hecho, quizás pudiera probar otra pizca...

Inconscientemente, Aido se inclinó un poco hacia ella.... para quedarse helado al momento. Aquellos grandes ojos estaban muy abiertos y, por primera vez, mostraban miedo... hacia él. Por algún extraño motivo, aquello le dolió. Yori era la primera humana con la que había podido compartir un rato de compañía normal, y ¿cómo se lo agradecía? Asustándola hasta la médula cuando la tenía atrapada en una estrecha cesta a varios metros del suelo, sin escapatoria posible.

-Lo siento.- susurró, bajando la vista.

Con un esfuerzo supremo, giró la cara hacia el otro lado, inhalando el aire fresco para intentar calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Notando aún los colmillos apoyados en su labio inferior, volvió a destapar la botella y acabó el agua a grandes sorbos, sin permitirse pensar en que a_quel_ no era precisamente el líquido que su cuerpo le pedía.

Suspiró, reflexionando por primera vez sobre si tendría la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para hacer suyo el ideal de convivencia con los humanos de Kaname. Era muy fácil convivir a lo lejos. Hasta entonces, los humanos nunca le habían tentado, nunca se había encontrado en una situación que pusiera a prueba su resistencia mental. ¿Por qué aquella chica sí lo hacía?

Apoyó el codo en el borde de la cesta, inhalando bocanadas de aire mientras la noria giraba, dolorosamente consciente de la respiración inestable y los latidos acelerados de la silenciosa Yori a su lado. Oyó a la joven abrir un paquete de plástico y supuso que se estaba limpiando la sangre del dedo con un pañuelo de papel, porque el olor se atenuó. En aquel momento, reparó en que ya no notaba nada pegado a su colmillo, gracias a la valentía de aquella peculiar joven. Aquel pensamiento lo conmovió y volvió a suspirar, consciente de que estaba a punto de meterse emocionalmente en un lío de mayores proporciones del que había provocado nunca.

¿Dónde estaban sus primos y Kaname para pararle los pies cuando era _realmente_ necesario?


	10. Capítulo 4 Conoce mi mundo Parte 3

_**N.A:**__ ¡Socorro! Creí que se me había borrado el capítulo cuando lo tenía escrito, aún tengo taquicardias. Pero he tenido que corregirlo todo de nuevo *lágrimas a puñados*. Bueno, acabamos el capítulo 4. En el siguiente volveremos al lado oscuro de la fuerza…er… de la sangre. Esta parte me ha dado bastante guerra porque las letras de las canciones están más o menos sincronizadas con los diálogos y las descripciones. Se puede leer como cualquiera o, si aceptáis un humilde consejillo, os podéis buscar las canciones en Youtube en varias pantallas, minimizarlas e ir pinchando el play cada vez que empiece una nueva canción. Esta es la lista de éxitos por orden de aparición:_

"_Sexbomb", de Tom Jones; "I like to move it", de Reel 2 Real; "Bizarre love triangle", de 2 Rhythm feat. M Dacal; "If I were you", de Candee Jay; "Can't hel falling in love", la versión de Butterfly; "Lollipop", de lil Wayne (ésta aparece en un minific de la web de Blackened Wing); "Opa Opa·, de Despina Vandi y "When a man loves a woman", de Michael Bolton._

_Bueno, recuerdo que la clasificación es "M", ¿vale? Oh, he intentado explicar cómo ve Kaname el mundo nocturno humano, por lo que hay algunas expresiones poco apreciativas sobre formas de vestir, tatuajes… Son los pensamientos de un aristócrata, no los míos, que nadie se sienta ofendido, please. La idea de que los vampiros necesiten tapones de los oídos para asistir a sitios donde el volumen está alto no es mía, aparece en uno de los capítulos del fic de __**YenGirl**__ que estoy traduciendo (hoy subiré el 3), __**"Lo que casi podría ser".**__**Yen:**__ thanks again for your permission to use the idea of the ear plugs, you know how I love your realism. I know you can't read this fic, but at least you can see the playlist *points up* and read the lyrics of the songs along the story *points down*. Before you ask, yes, Kaname danced… the last slow song! __*giggles madly*. Thanks, dear!!! *jumps onto you and kisses your cheek*_

**Capítulo 4. Conoce mi mundo. Parte 3**

Pepperoni... Doble de mozzarella... orégano... tomate... Los aromas que despedía el trozo de pizza recién salido del horno se mezclaban agradablemente con los sabores de esos mismos ingredientes mientras los paladeaba con lentitud. Yuuki le había jurado que la pizza que se vendía en los puestos ambulantes no era nada del otro mundo comparada con la de algunas pizzerías de la ciudad, pero a Kaname le sabía a gloria. Quizás porque era la primera vez que probaba aquella cosa pegajosa que se empeñaba en atentar contra todas las normas de etiqueta al comer que conocía.

Eran ya las ocho de la tarde y el sol se había ocultado casi por completo, dejando el cielo de un relajante azul zafiro con sólo alguna franja rosada desapareciendo por el oeste, tras los edificios. Por fin había desaparecido el martilleo que suponía la brillante luz del sol para sus retinas y, ya fuera por eso o porque llevaban tres horas deambulando por la feria, el hambre había comenzado a apretarles. Habían caminado hacia la parte final del recinto, donde se sucedían los puestos de comida rápida con mesas y bancos de madera dispuestos delante para poder tomar un piscolabis. Muchos de los jóvenes humanos, incluidos algunos de sus compañeros de instituto, se arremolinaban entorno a los puestos de hot dogs, pero sólo con echar una ojeada a aquella salchicha rezumando extrañas salsas picantes rojas y amarillas, Kaname se había negado en redondo a comerla. Después de pasear entre los tenderetes, con el olor a cerveza, mostaza, mantequilla caliente y hamburguesas flotando en el aire, se habían decidido por un puesto de pizzas.

Kaname estiró las piernas bajo la estrecha mesa, intentando a la vez que su camisa de seda no rozara la superficie. La capa de mugre pegajosa que cubría la mesa hacía casi imposible saber si era de madera o no y el suelo de arena estaba parcialmente cubierto por vasos de plástico rotos y pisados que aún rezumaban Coca-Cola y cerveza. A pesar de todo -increíblemente-, Kaname se sentía a gusto. Tanto como se había estado sintiendo toda la tarde, dejando a un lado el sol y el orgullo herido de perder a las maquinitas con un crío. Allí, sentado a una punta de una larga mesa comunal, abarrotada de grupos y familias humanas, se sentía feliz. Dio un sorbo a su Coca-Cola, con las burbujas cosquilleándole la nariz, y se cortó otro pedacito de pizza, enrollando cuidadosamente aquella rebelde mozzarella en el tenedor de plástico. Al menos, se dijo, aquí servían cubiertos, aunque la mayoría de clientes, empezando por Yuuki, no los usaba.

Su hermana sostenía hábilmente el triángulo de pizza en la mano, con la práctica de años, y degustaba una _suave_ combinación de cuatro quesos. Realmente, tantos años sufriendo la comida del director le debían haber forrado las paredes del estómago de acero. Presidiendo la mesa, la_ mitad_ del espacio del que disponían, de hecho, estaba el terrorífico -_"¡monísimo!"_- nuevo amigo de peluche de Yuuki. La joven se había esmerado en desplegar servilletas de papel sobre la mesa para depositar encima a "Fluffy" -_hay que ver el gusto de Yuuki para los nombres_- y evitar que se manchara el peludo trasero. La joven llevaba toda la tarde con una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en el rostro y Kaname la contempló, absorto, mientras sorbía su refresco de una pajita y se limpiaba cuidadosamente las manos con una servilleta. Al cabo, Yuuki percibió su mirada y alzó la vista, reparando en que Kaname aún no había acabado su trozo de pizza.

-No te gusta, ¿verdad? -arrugó la nariz.- Ya me imaginaba que tendríamos que haber ido a algún sitio donde sirvieran algo más suav...

-Me encanta la pizza, Yuuki.- interrumpió con una sonrisa.- Te miraba a ti, me gusta ver cómo disfrutas.

Ella rió.

-Bueno, creo que todo ese sol me ha dejado cansada. ¡Tenía que reponer energías si queremos triunfar en la pista de baile! -hizo un gesto coqueto con los hombros.

Kaname alzó las cejas.

-No creo que yo triunfe demasiado en una pista de esas que dices. -echó un vistazo a la diversidad que jóvenes de su edad que les rodeaban. Ninguno de ellos parecía saber bailar el vals... -Apuesto a que la música que suena en esos locales es bastante distinta a la que estoy acostumbrado a oír.

-¡Oh, seguro! -Yuuki prácticamente saltaba sobre el banco.- Una vez una de las chicas de la Clase Diurna nos dejó escuchar el CD que le grabó su hermano de una de las sesiones del viernes noche de la discoteca. Habían pinchado juntos el Dj residente y uno invitado. ¡Fue increíble! Bailamos hasta que nos caímos en la cama sin aliento.

El purasangre disimuló graciosamente que había entendido sólo la mitad de la explicación de su hermana mientras acababa con su último trozo de pizza. Sospechaba que iba a practicar la inmersión en aquella faceta del mundo humano a pulmón libre y sin botella de oxígeno. Lo cual le recordó que había quedado con el resto de los vampiros a las puertas de la dirección de la discoteca que les habían dado. Apuró el último trago de refresco y se secó los labios, mientras Yuuki tarareaba algo por lo bajo y marcaba el ritmo con el pie. Sonrió.

-Deberíamos acercarnos a la discoteca, Yuuki. Los demás probablemente ya estarán allí.

-¡Sí! -la joven se pudo en pie con una rapidez que casi rozaba la velocidad vampírica, encaminándose ya en la dirección adecuada.

-Yuuki....

-¿Sí? -se giró a media zancada para ver a Kaname de pie al lado de la mesa señalando el enorme koala con una cara de inocencia que rivalizaría con la de un querubín.

-Te dejabas a "Fluffy".

-¡Oh, vaya! La verdad es que no sé donde voy a ponerlo en la discoteca.- comentó mientras se acomodaba el peluche contra la cadera.

Kaname le devolvió la mirada con las cejas alzadas.

-No tengo ni idea... –replicó, adivinando de antemano quién iba a tener que solucionar el embrollo.

OOO

A las afueras de la discoteca, Yuuki ya tuvo que taparse los oídos. El estruendo de los ciclomotores con los tubos de escape trucados, mezclado con el "BUM BUM BUM" que salía de los equipos de música montados en los maleteros de coches tuneados a un volumen que hacía vibrar los cristales le provocó una oleada de mareo.

La discoteca que ofrecía sesiones de tarde sin alcohol para menores de 18 años, con la que la Academia había negociado un precio de entrada especial, estaba ubicada en una antigua nave industrial algo a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad. En los alrededores no había edificios de vecinos, sólo naves comerciales cerradas a esas horas, un pequeño cine con bolera y algunos pubs musicales. Hordas de jóvenes se agolpaban a las puertas de la discoteca, algunos a pie, muchos en ciclomotores y los más mayores en coches que parecían a punto de despegar, a juzgar por cómo se sacudían con la música que emanaba de dentro.

Puede que _dentro_ de la discoteca no se sirviera alcohol, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera obtenerse _fuera_, reparó Kaname. Algunos grupos de jóvenes estaban sentados vulgarmente en la acera, mezclando vino con gaseosa en botellas de plástico que se pasaban de unos a otros. Un vendedor con una nevera portátil colgada al hombro ofrecía latas de cerveza a bajo precio y otros jóvenes simplemente aún llevaban en las manos enormes vasos de plástico rebosantes de cerveza que habían comprado en los tenderetes de la feria.

Capítulo aparte merecía la ropa, reflexionó el purasangre, o más bien la ausencia de ella. Parecía que en vez del habitual "se exige vestimenta formal", la norma allí era "se exige enseñar muslo, pechuga y calzoncillos". Delante de ellos desfiló un grupo de chicas de la edad de Yuuki, vestidas -era un decir- con unas camisetas ceñidísimas que dejaban ver el encaje de sus sujetadores y unas bolitas brillantes en el ombligo. Lo más habitual eran unos tejanos apretados de cintura tan baja que todas lucían ropa interior al aire libre y casi mostraban lo que no deberían mostrar por la parte delantera. Eso, si no llevaban una especie de estrecha franja de tela alrededor del pecho y unas minifaldas que permitían tener una vista precisa del color de sus braguitas.

Con una ceja alzada, Kaname escrutó a los chavales. _Por un _estilo, decidió. El que no llevaba los tejanos rotos por el culo los llevaba con el cinturón _por __debajo_ de las nalgas. El purasangre se preguntó si pretendían evitar que se les cayera el trasero, en vez de los pantalones. La pandilla de chavales se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a las chicas, que fingieron no verles ni oír las invitaciones vulgarmente sexuales que recibieron de ellos.

Inconscientemente, enlazó la cintura de Yuuki y la estrechó contra sí, pensando si realmente era buena idea ir a semejante lugar. Todos sus instintos le avisaban de posibles situaciones de peligro para ella. Yuuki se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, esquivando un par de coches con los maleteros abiertos y una especie de chirrido infernal atronando la noche procedente de los equipos de música que llevaban instalados allí. "¡TUI-TUI TUI-TUI-TUI-TUI...!". _¿Aquello era música? Es más, ¿aquello podía bailarse?_ Yuuki rió entre dientes, cogiendo la mano de Kaname.

-No sufras, creo que esa es la música que pinchan en el horario de adultos los fines de semana. Para las sesiones de fiesta mayor y de tarde escogen éxitos más suaves.

-Ya...

Kaname separó la vista de los coches, entrecerrando los ojos cuando la cabeza empezó a latirle. Si la "música" sonaba así fuera, ¿cómo sería dentro? De camino a la cola para entrar, atinó a distinguir la pelirroja cabellera de Kain y la melena de Ruka. Hizo una seña a Yuuki para dirigirse hacia ellos. Al aproximarse, vio que un reducido grupo de otros alumnos de las Clases Diurna y Nocturna ya se había congregado allí también. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Hanabusa Aido? Si se le ocurría meterse en líos rodeado de humanos...

El retumbar de la música se hizo casi insoportable en la cercanía de las puertas. Cada vez que la doble hoja se abría para permitir la entrada a un nuevo grupo era como si una legión de picapedreros descargara a la vez los martillos contra sus cerebros. Kain les dirigió un asentimiento dolorido de cabeza al verles llegar.

-Akatsuki... Ruka.... -Kaname asintió también con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos, contándolos.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Aido?

-¿Y a Yori...? -Yuuki se dio golpecitos con un dedo en los labios mientras recorría la muchedumbre alrededor.

Los vampiros negaron con la cabeza y de los humanos sólo pudieron obtener que los habían perdido de vista ambos en algún momento de la tarde. _Genial._

-Bueno, vamos a ir comprando las entradas.- comentó, sacando ya la cartera y buscando su carnet de estudiante de la Academia Cross.- Si Aido y Yori aún no han aparecido, me quedaré a esperarles fuera.- _y lo despellejaré si le ha puesto un dedo encima._

Kaname confiaba en Aido, a pesar de sus meteduras de pata y de la costumbre de hablar antes de pensar. No, _precisamente_ por eso. Porque Aido era, de todos los nobles, quien más tendía a decir la verdad de lo que pensaba, sin filtros entre su cerebro y su lengua. A pesar de saber que Kaname había hecho cosas difícilmente justificables, como matar a otra purasangre, Aido seguía siéndole fiel. No tenía nada que objetar a ello. Pero había que reconocer que el joven rubio era demasiado impulsivo. Eso, combinado con que su fuerza de voluntad con los humanos nunca había sido puesta realmente a prueba, hacía que a Kaname se le erizara el vello de la nuca sólo con pensar en qué podría estar haciendo con Yori. _¿O es que...? _Frunció aún más el ceño. Estaba pensando en que Aido podría ceder a la tentación de la sangre pero, ¿y si cedía ante otra tentación? Tendría que tener una charla con él...

Se acercaron a las taquillas para comprar sus entradas con descuento y recibieron un sello rojo en el dorso de la mano que les permitiría entrar y salir cuanto quisieran el resto de la noche. Kaname fulminó con la mirada al encargado de taquillas cuando se atrevió a cogerle la mano y estamparle el sello, pero el tipo no pareció darse por aludido. La música les provocó otro doloroso estallido en el cerebro cuando el grupo justo de delante suyo abrió las puertas. Yuuki levantó una mano reclamando atención, con cara de haber tenido una revelación.

-¡Tapones para los oídos! -ante las miradas de dolorida incomprensión del resto, abrió su bolsito- Rima me dio una caja de tapones para los oídos. Ella sí que debe haber venido a una discoteca antes y sabía que los necesitaríamos.-rebuscó en el diminuto interior, anotando mentalmente que tendría que agradecerle el gesto de alguna manera.- ¡Aquí!

Yuuki agitó la cajita como quien encuentra el tesoro que le solucionará la vida. Sacó la tapa de plástico y contó los pares de tapones de silicona trasparente. Cuatro... Suficiente para los vampiros más allegados que estaban allí reunidos. Tendió un par a Ruka y a Kaname y se detuvo ante Kain. El pelirrojo ya estaba extrayendo una cajita similar de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Sin duda, él ya había estado en algún lugar parecido. Yuuki se encogió de hombros y se colocó los tapones, mientras Ruka sostenía los suyos entre los dedos como si le quemaran. Bueno, tendrían que acercarse un poco si alguien les hablaba pero, al menos, no se les romperían los tímpanos.

-¡... digo que siento llegar TARDE!

La voz de Aido vociferando detrás suyo hizo que todos los vampiros respingaran y se giraran de golpe. A juzgar por su ceño, parecía que llevaba un momento intentando hacer notar su presencia. Kaname le dedicó una mirada severa de reojo hasta captar su atención para luego desviarla imperceptiblemente hacia la humana a su lado y volver a dirigirla a Aido con una ceja alzada. Para su alarma, Hanabusa primero le sostuvo la mirada y luego la desvió a sus pies. _¿Qué había pasado aquella tarde entre aquellos dos... ?_ El purasangre estudió un momento a Yori con disimulo. No parecía pálida, por lo que era poco probable que Aido se hubiera alimentado de ella. A juzgar por la mirada cerrada en sí misma de la joven, _algo_ había sucedido pero, si lo que fuera le había incomodado, ¿por qué seguía de pie justo al lado de Aido? Kaname frunció el ceño ominosamente para dirigir al noble una última mirada funesta de advertencia antes de girarse hacia las puertas de doble hoja de la discoteca. Oyó lejanamente a Yuuki ofrecerle a Aido el último par de tapones de los oídos pero no le prestó atención, encarado como estaba a un gorila humano que hacía dos veces su anchura corporal.

El portero repasó al grupo con mirada chulesca y señaló a Yuuki con una inclinación de cabeza, con los pulgares colgados de su cinturón.

-Tú.- la joven se giró, anonadada por el tono despectivo.- Tendrás que dejar esa cosa peluda en el guardarropía. Esto es una discoteca, no una guardería.

-Apártate. Ahora.

El portero no oyó el rugido bajo de Kaname ni vio cómo éste apretaba los puños para evitar que sus garras se alargaran. Pero sí vio cómo aquel joven delgado daba un paso para plantarse a diez centímetros de él, fulminándolo con la mirada. _Uh... _Algo centelleaba en aquellos ojos extraños, algo... primario. Algo que le recordó súbitamente su propia vulnerabilidad y le hizo sentir como un ratón ante un león. _En su sitio... _El portero se apartó de costado sin darse prácticamente cuenta. Kaname enlazó la cintura de Yuuki con una mano y tiró de las puertas con la otra, acompañándola gentilmente dentro de la discoteca.

_Madre mía... Aquello debía ser el paraíso de los pecadores..._

Kaname se apartó rápidamente de la puerta para dejar paso al resto de los alumnos, intentando absorber los detalles del lugar con un solo vistazo. La discoteca era rectangular, ocupaba toda la superficie de la antigua nave industrial. Lo que debía ser la pista de baile, a juzgar por la cantidad de cuerpos semidesnudos que se contorsionaban allí, ocupaba la práctica totalidad del espacio de la planta inferior, salpicada de columnas y de una especie de tarimas redondas elevadas con una barra en medio. Una gran barra recorría casi todo el lado derecho de la discoteca. Justo a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada había una escalera que subía a una especie de balaustrada superior, completamente en sombras, desde la cual unos cuantos jóvenes contemplaban las evoluciones de la pista de baile.

Si es que distinguían algo.

Haces de láser azules y rojos barrían constantemente la pista, fragmentándose al atravesar una neblina que relamía el suelo, enrollándose en las piernas de los bailarines y creando una extraña atmósfera futurista. Al fondo de la pista, en una especie de cabina, parecía haber un tipo humano iluminado con focos que movía constantemente algo con las manos. El sonido machacón de la música se entremezcló con otras notas graves que subieron paulatinamente al primer plano hasta culminar en una musiquilla pegadiza, coreada por los gritos de los asistentes.

_Spy on me baby, use satellite_

_Infrared to see me move through the night..._

Ajeno a las miradas de todas las chicas que le rodeaban, Kaname se sacó la gabardina con un solo movimiento fluido. Los grupitos que deambulaban cerca de la entrada se pararon en seco.

_Aim gonna fire, shoot me right_

_Aim gonna like the way you fight…_

A su lado, Kain se pasó la mano por los mechones pelirrojos y dejó resbalar la chaqueta de cuero por sus brazos musculosos. Las chicas desviaron perezosamente la mirada de Kaname para apoyarse en las columnas con los ojos fijos en él.

_Now you found the secret code_

_I used to wash away my lonely blues... _

Los haces azules del láser barrieron la entrada de la discoteca, silueteando sus elegantes figuras como un signo de admiración. Los ojos azules de Aido centellearon como el neón mientras se desprendía de su cazadora, estudiando el ambiente como un depredador. Los grupos de chicas se dispusieron a ambos lados de la entrada, a punto para que les pasaran revista.

_So I can't deny or lie 'cause you're a_

_sexbomb sexbomb, you're a sex bomb..._

Al lado de Kain, Ruka se sacudió la melena, agitando los sedosos mechones, y encogió los hombros con elegancia para despojarse de su chaqueta. El láser azul creó destellos góticos resaltando las curvas de su ceñido vestido negro y la palidez de sus brazos. Un grupo de chicos humanos chocó con el de delante, con las miradas fijas en la noble.

_You can give it to me when I need to come along_

_sexbomb sexbomb, you're my sexbomb..._

Con una sonrisa, Yuuki dejó el peluche en el suelo y se quitó también la chaqueta, desanudando el foulard de seda de su cuello. Sacudió la melena, que acarició sus hombros desnudos mientras el vestido de raso emitía brillos de estrella a la luz de los láser. Los chicos humanos se recogieron la lengua a la altura de las rodillas, disponiéndose junto con los grupos de chicas, dispuestos a pasar revista.

_And baby you can turn me on, baby you can turn me on_

_You know what you're doing to me, don't you... ?_

Kaname escrutó el entorno, localizando un pequeño cubículo a la izquierda, justo debajo de las escaleras, donde los humanos entregaban sus abrigos y bolsos a algún encargado. Aquello debía ser el famoso guardarropía... Cogió el peluche y enlazó a Yuuki de los hombros, sin percibir las miradas fulminantes de chicos y chicas por igual, y la condujo hacia allí. Un chico humano peinado con un flequillo que le tapaba medio ojo, brillantes en las orejas y una camiseta negra de tirantes ceñidísima se giró con un revoloteo hacia ellos.

-Dime, guapo.

Las cejas de Kaname se dispararon hacia arriba como cohetes. _¿Aquel sujeto le había llamado guapo? Sin duda, tenía que haber oído mal..._ Fingiendo no haberlo escuchado, imitó el gesto de otros humanos y depositó su gabardina sobre el mostrador, junto con "Fluffy".

-¿Podrías guardarme esto?

El chico humano esbozó una sonrisa lasciva y se apoyó sobre una mano en el mostrador, peligrosamente cerca del purasangre.

-Yo te guardo lo que quieras, vida mía.-echó un vistazo al corazón rojo del koala. "Hazme mimos".- Mmmm... me encantan los chicos sensibles que dicen las cosas con peluches.

Kaname intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su boca no se abriera en una perfecta "O" al tiempo que daba un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre aquel... aquel extraño especimen y él mismo. ¿Habían perdido el juicio todos los humanos?

-Eh, mariposa, cuélganos los abrigos, ¿vale?

A su lado, Kain arrojó su chaqueta y la de Ruka sobre el mostrador y movió un billete delante de las narices del chico del guardarropía. El humano hizo un mohín ofendido y se giró con un femenino balanceo de cadera en busca de perchas suficientes.

-No hay por qué ser tan brusco, cielo. Sé compartir... -protestó mientras tendía al noble unos resguardos en papel con varios números escritos.

Kain sólo gruñó mientras entregaba a cada uno su número.

_This bombs made for lovin' and you can shoot it far_

_I'm your main target, come and help me ignite now..._

Sintiéndose como si todo el mundo hablara de él sin enterarse realmente de lo que decían, Kaname se giró interrogante hacia Yuuki. La joven contemplaba al chico humano con un sonrojo volcánico y se mordía el labio, avergonzada. _Espera... _Dejando espacio a Aido y Yori para que también dejaran sus pertenencias, se acercó a Kain.

-Akatsuki, ¿ese humano estaba... ? -simplemente, no fue capaz de pronunciar la palabra "insinuándose", era imposible que un hombre humano fuera capaz de eso con _él_, nada menos.

-Mejor no preguntes, Kaname- replicó Kain, acercando la cara a su oído sin girar la cabeza.- Queremos que la discoteca siga en pie.

Kaname se forzó a ignorar totalmente aquel episodio mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos, paseando la vista por la discoteca que se abría ante él, agradecido de que los tapones le estuvieran salvando de una perforación doble de tímpano. La música pegadiza seguía sonando y un pasillo de chicos y chicas se desplegaba ante él. Alzó una ceja. Todas las miradas de las chicas convergían en él, la mayoría contoneándose al ritmo de la música. ¿Qué les pasaba a aquellas niñas? Hasta ahora, su inmersión en el mundo humano podía considerarse un completo éxito; había podido comportarse libremente sin que nadie le observara. ¿Por qué todo parecía haber cambiado de repente?

_Sexbomb sexbomb, you're a sexbomb_

_You can give it to me when I need to come along..._

Sus embotados sentidos sólo le permitieron percibir a Yuuki cuando ésta le rozó el brazo con el hombro. Se giró hacia ella, pero la joven tenía la cabeza baja.

-¿Yuuki? -preguntó, pegándose a su oído para que ella le oyera.- ¿Por qué crees que me miran los humanos? ¿Captas alguna emoción?

Su hermana levantó la cabeza de golpe, con el ceño fruncido y luciendo el mismo sonrojo de antes. _¡Oh, vaya si podía captar alguna emoción! Las muy..._

-No creo que te guste saberlo... -disimuló, pero su hermano la miró con fijeza.

-Nos está mirando media discoteca, Yuuki.- precisó, al ver que las miradas de las chicas se dirigían también a los otros nobles detrás suyo.- Me gustaría saber qué piensan por si tengo que hacer frente a algún problema.

-El único problema surgirá si se les sigues el cuento.- añadió antes de morderse el labio. _¡Narices! _Era el ambiente, aquellas... aquellas emanaciones la estaban poniendo suspicaz.

-Dímelo.- insistió él, sin moverse del sitio, mientras otras notas sincopadas y electrónicas empezaban a fusionarse con los últimos compases de la canción anterior.

Yuuki murmuró algo por lo bajo y Kaname agachó la cabeza, acercándola a su oído para indicarle que no la había entendido.

-Sexo... -repitió en un susurro algo más alto, con su sonrojo convirtiéndose en un incendio en toda regla.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sexo, Kaname! Todas ellas se mueren por tener sexo contigo, ¿vale? O con Kain o Aido. O con los tres.- la erupción volcánica bajó por su cuello hasta su escote y Yuuki echó a andar hacia delante, ignorando las emanaciones de pensamientos y hormonas de los grupitos que les rodeaban, hasta que saltó como un rayo contemplando azorada a un joven que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. _¡Por Dios, también conmigo!_

Mortificada, se apoyó en una columna en un rincón a oscuras, casi contra la enorme barra que recorría el lateral derecho de la nave industrial hasta la mitad de la pista de baile. _¡Oh, por qué narices le tenía que haber tocado a ella aquella habilidad!_ Como si no tuviera bastante con sus propios... eh... pensamientos, también tenía que recoger los de los demás.

-¡ESAS MANOS BIEN ARRRRRRIBA, PEÑA! ¡VAMOS A FULMINARRRR LA PISTA TODOS JUNTOSSS!!.- la voz estentórea del Dj estalló por los altavoces mientras los compases iniciales de la canción que mantenía en espera atronaron un instante la sala para volver a bajar.- ¿ESTÁIS PREPARADOSSSS?-otro subidón de música.

_I like to move it move it_

_I like to move it move it…_

_¡¡¡¡SÍÍÍ!!!!!_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to ("Move it")…_

_-¡VAMOS, A MOVERRRR ESE CUERPOOOOO! ¡ESTO ESSSS EL TEMPLO DEL SONIDOOO!_

El Dj soltó la canción de golpe, estallando en un coro frenético mientras dos surtidores al lado de la cabina esparcieron sendas nubes de niebla sobre los bailarines. La multitud rugió, alzando las manos como para recibir una bendición divina. Los cuerpos parecían doblarse sobre sí mismos como compuestos por una serie de anillos flexibles más que por huesos, y Yuuki apartó la mirada algo avergonzada al ver a una de las chicas de su curso contonear las caderas como una bailarina de la danza del vientre.

Apoyada en la columna, se llevó una mano a la frente, reparando en que su temperatura corporal había subido. _Sexo... deseo... sexo... atracción... ¿había mencionado el sexo?_ Y ella que pensaba que a las discotecas se iba a bailar..._ ¿Es que todo el mundo venía a buscar rollo? _Volvió a bajar la vista al tropezarse con una pareja haciendo _algo_ por debajo de la ropa en una esquina a oscuras.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de Kaname justo al lado de su oreja le hizo volver la cabeza de la pareja dándose el lote con más vergüenza todavía. El purasangre se apoyó en la misma columna con los brazos cruzados y una mirada especulativa. Yuuki se sintió obligada a sentir. O eso, o confesaba a su hermano que estaba empezando a sentir calor a pesar de ir en tirantes.

-¿Por qué no me explicas mejor esa sensación que percibes en los demás?

_¡Oh, por Dios!_

-Kaname, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir- protestó, sin arriesgarse a levantar la vista.

_I love how all girls a move them body,_

_and when ya move ya body, and move it,_

_nice and sweet and sexy, alright!..._

_-_No, no lo sé. Hasta ahora ningún grupo de chicas había estado pensando en... tener sexo conmigo.- alzó una ceja.- La única posibilidad que se me ocurría hasta ahora de que alguien tuviera semejante pensamiento era que quisiera procrear nuevos purasangres. Para eso nos quieren, a fin de cuentas.

Ahora sí, Yuuki alzó la vista hacia él. Su primer impulso fue enviarlo a paseo, teniendo en cuenta el nivel que había alcanzado el termómetro de la vergüenza que era capaz de soportar en una noche. Pero, aunque la expresión de Kaname era de interesada ironía, alcanzó a ver un destello serio en sus ojos. Cabía la posibilidad de que una parte de él la estuviera provocando sólo por placer sádico, pero había otra parte que realmente necesitaba una respuesta. Suspiró, intentando ignorar la cercanía del cuerpo de Kaname y las ondulaciones de calor que la recorrían.

_Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,_

_original cute body you a mek man mud up…_

-Ninguna de esas chicas sabe que eres... lo que eres.- murmuró Yuuki cerca del oído de él.- Simplemente ven a un chico muy... atractivo con el que querrían... bueno, ya sabes... hacer algo parecido a lo que están haciendo esos dos.- señaló con la cabeza a la pareja atornillada en la oscuridad.

-Oh...

_Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,_

_physically, physically, physically fit…_

Kaname no añadió nada más y Yuuki suspiró interiormente con alivio. Hablando de aquellas cosas con él entendió cómo debió sentirse el director el día que le explicó a ella lo de las abejitas y las flores. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y dio golpecitos en el suelo con un pie, sintiéndose tentada de quitarse las botas y algo... excitada, _¿Podría la gente dejar de pensar cochinadas por un momento, por favor?_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_Ya like to ("Move it")…_

Un minuto después, una barrida de los láser les obligó a cerrar los ojos. Un sordo retumbar en sus huesos, grave, les advirtió de que se aproximaba otro cambio de canción. Más grupos humanos entraron en la pista, uniéndose al baile de cuerpos y haciendo aumentar la temperatura ambiental. Y la de Yuuki. Ojeó el perfil de su hermano, que parecía reflexionar, perdido en la contemplación de los humanos.

_Every time I think of you_

_I get a shot right trough into a bold of blue._

_It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find_

_Living a life that I can't leave behind..._

Espió cómo los chicos, entre ellos un par de la Academia Cross, se acercaban a bailar sensualmente detrás de las chicas, intentando aproximarse. Un nuevo ramalazo de deseo ajeno la recorrió como un calambre y cambió el peso sobre el otro pie. Tendría que ir a lavarse la cara, sí, eso era lo que...

-¿Te parezco atractivo?

Los ojos de Yuuki se salieron de las órbitas y el corazón saltó hacia delante, casi saliéndose del pecho. Se giró hacia su hermano, que la contemplaba con una particular mirada reservada.

-¿¡Qué?! -prácticamente graznó la pregunta.

_There's no sense in telling me_

_the wisdom of a fool won't set you free..._

Kaname apoyó un brazo contra la columna y se inclinó hacia su oído, rozándolo con los labios.

-¿Te parezco atractivo, Yuuki? ¿Mi... cuerpo te gusta?

_And it's what nobody knows_

_And everyday my confusion grows..._

La joven parpadeó, intentado encontrar algún sentido a aquella pregunta. ¿Que si le parecía atractivo? ¡Por Dios, habría que estar ciega, sorda y tonta para que no se lo pareciera! A ella y a medio mundo. Simplemente, porque el otro medio eran hombres. Estuvo a punto de contestarle exactamente aquello pero _algo_ en su tono hizo sonar campanillas de advertencia en su mente. Quizás era la forma en la que había dicho _mi cuerpo_, como si fuese algo... ajeno, separado del resto de su ser. Insegura del terreno que pisaba y deseando tener un abanico en aquel momento, simplemente asintió. Kaname esbozó aquella peculiar media sonrisa tan suya y le acarició un mechón de pelo.

-¿También querrías tener... sexo conmigo?

_Tierra, trágame... Ya._

Yuuki abrió unos ojos como platos y literalmente sintió que su corazón dejaba de bombear para luego reanudar su marcha como una locomotora, enviando sangre a la superficie de su piel en forma de monstruoso sonrojo mientras un pozo líquido se abría de golpe en su bajo vientre. Su cara debió hacer pensar a Kaname que estaba a punto de morir de un ataque al corazón, porque le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano en señal de disculpa.

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment when_

_you'll say the words that I can't say..._

-¿Por qué... ? -se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -_¿es una petición formal?_

Él sonrió, sin que el gesto llegara a sus ojos.

-Lo siento, no debería habértelo preguntado. No es justo forzarte a una respuesta ni avergonzarte.- volvió a perder la mirada entre las hordas de adolescentes.- Es sólo que... hasta ahora sólo estaba acostumbrado a que Ichijou y el Consejo de Ancianos conspiraran para intentar controlarme y prometerme con otra purasangre para poder engendrar más pequeños purasangres que perpetuaran la pirámide de clases.-rebulló algo, inquieto.- Todas las familias que me presentaban a sus hijas me veían como una especie de semental a través del cual atraerían el renombre a sus casas.-soltó una risa seca. -No creo que ninguna de esas pobres chicas se parara siquiera a considerar si yo les parecía atractivo. Es... extraño saber que hay humanos que prescinden de todo ese discurso reproductivo y sólo... bueno... sólo parecen querer mi... cuerpo.-_justo lo que no es mío_.- Sólo quería saber qué pensabas tú, creo que no he formulado la pregunta correctamente.

_Whenever I get this way, I just don't know what to say_

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday.. ?_

Yuuki lo contempló atónita por un momento, percibiendo la inseguridad, la nostalgia y la punzada de excitación de su hermano. ¿Qué podía contestarle cuando una pregunta que parecía hecha para avergonzarla escondía tanta... tanta sordidez detrás? No por primera vez, se preguntó cuánto habría soportado Kaname durante aquellos años en los que ella crecía feliz y despreocupada. Hasta qué punto debería haberse sentido solo y manipulado.Y por qué parecía hablar de sí mismo, de su dimensión física, como si fuera una entidad separada.

_I'm not sure what this could mean_

_I don't think you're what you seem..._

Bajó la vista a sus botas vaqueras y tragó saliva, intentando que el nudo en la garganta bajara hasta el estómago para permitirle hablar. Falló y paseó la vista por los jóvenes que se contoneaban con tanta libertad delante suyo. No sabía exactamente por dónde iba Kaname, le faltaban piezas de aquel puzzle gigantesco que era su hermano, por lo que sólo podía hacer dos cosas. Callarse y dejarle sumido en sus tristes reflexiones o hablar con sinceridad sabiendo que podría necesitar un transplante de corazón de urgencia a media frase. Volvió a aspirar e intentó que su susurro fuera audible para Kaname a través de los tapones de silicona.

-No, no quiero tener sexo contigo.

Kaname cerró los ojos con fuerza, ocultando su expresión, pero Yuuki fue más rápida percibiendo el latigazo de dolor atroz que le recorrió y tragó saliva de nuevo para intentar hacerse oír por encima de la música.

_I do admit to myself _

_that if I hurt someone else_

_Then we'd never see just what were meant to be..._

_-_No quiero tener _sexo_ contigo, Kaname.- repitió, con la voz algo más firme pero aún sin atreverse a mirarlo.- Algún día, cuando... cuando estemos preparados,-_cuando sepa quién eres_.- me gustaría... me gustaría....-bajó la voz hasta que creyó que él no sería capaz de oírla.- hacer el amor contigo.-_voy a morirme aquí mismo_.- Porque… porque te quiero. A ti. A todo tú, quiero decir... No sólo porque seas.... atractivo .-_o porque lleve tiempo deseándote_- sino porque... te quiero como eres.-_cuerpo y alma._

_Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Ahora Kaname pensaría que era una desvergonzada como todas las chicas que iban a la discoteca luciendo ropa interior o creería que era una pervertida que intentaba seducirlo o... o..._

Se quedó de piedra cuando Kaname la atrajo de golpe hacia su pecho, envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso. Yuuki percibió su respiración agitada, como si estuviera reprimiendo alguna fuerte emoción que no alcanzaba a entender debido a su complejidad. Aspiró el aroma que se despegaba de

él, acariciándola, marcándola como su compañera, y se maldijo mil veces por no saber hacer lo mismo, por expresar con su cuerpo lo que no sabía decir con palabras. Que le quería. Que le daba igual que fuera el purasangre más codiciado del mundo. Que para ella su cuerpo y su corazón eran igual de hermosos.

Las frases iniciales de la siguiente canción retumbaron con estruendo, ralladas por el Dj, mientras los cañones escupían más niebla y los láser rojos parpadeaban como los ojos de un maníaco.

-¡VAMOSSSSS, ESA SESIÓN DANNNCCCCEEEEE! ¡A ROMPER LA PISTAA!

_If I were you, I would never let me go, if I were you_

_I would always love me so, if I were you..._

Como si hubiera estado escuchando la música, Kaname la apretó todavía más y un escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies cuando su aliento le cosquilleó el oído.

-A mí también me gustaría hacerte el amor, Yuuki. Hasta hace poco no tenía ni idea de que lo deseaba tanto. Poder devolverte el calor que me das y la manera en que me haces... sentir vivo. -escondió la cara contra su cuello.- Pero no ahora... no así. No sin que sepas a quien tienes entre tus brazos.- el cuerpo del purasangre tembló.- Prométeme una cosa. Prométeme que cuando te cuente qué me pasó, cómo me hicieron... lo que soy, intentarás recordar que te quiero. Que, a pesar de que no tenga mucho más que ofrecerte, intentarás recordar que lo que soy es tuyo.

_You can trust me when I say_

_That I will always be for real_

_You can always count on me_

_No matter how alone you feel..._

Yuuki miró el techo, con una extraña mezcla de deseo y miedo recorriéndola. Aferró la espalda de Kaname con todas sus fuerzas, como quien intenta mantener unidas las piezas de un jarrón roto, deseando poder estar a solas en aquel momento para poder romper todas las barreras entre ellos. Todas. Las físicas y las emocionales. Y con el miedo de que, de algún modo, Kaname se estaba despidiendo, como si estuviera seguro de que, cuando le contara aquello que le parecía tan importante, ella le dejaría. ¿Por qué tenía aquella absurda convicción? No lo sabía. Como si fuera capaz de alejarse de él, de dejarle solo de nuevo, a merced de cualquier arpía que osara ponerle un dedo encima.... El ramalazo posesivo, que rozaba casi la agresividad, la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola temblar con aprensión.

-Lo prometo.

_Kaname era suyo... suyo para cuidarlo, para protegerlo y para amarlo..._

_I can't tell you what to do_

_I can only hope for more_

_More decisions to be good_

_Like the way they were before..._

El purasangre percibió la súbita rigidez en Yuuki y se separó un poco de ella, alzándole la barbilla con un dedo y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Lo siento, Yuuki. Te estoy amargando la velada.- torció el gesto ante una palabra tan clásica aplicada a semejante "central del sonido".- No pienses en lo que te he dicho esta noche. ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con los demás? -señaló hacia la pista.- Creo que tu amiga Yori no tiene un buen momento tampoco, quizás podrías animarla con algo de baile.

_I can't dream the things you dream_

_'Cause I would not know where to start_

_Life is never what it seems_

_When two souls are far apart..._

Yuuki parpadeó, casi oyendo chirriar sus engranajes mentales ante el cambio de tema. ¿Por qué...? En aquel momento captó el eco de las emociones de Kaname, oleada tras oleada de tristeza y alegría mezcladas, esperanza, miedo, deseo... El purasangre tenía un torbellino emocional de tal magnitud que, simplemente, necesitaba estar a solas consigo mismo. _Bueno, quizás captar las auras no era una mala habilidad... a veces._ Al menos, le permitía evitar malos entendidos. Asintió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, y le cogió un momento la mano para apretársela, percibiendo que, en comparación con su piel enfebrecida, él parecía estar fresco.

-Está allí.- Kaname señaló entre la niebla a la menuda jovencita, apoyada en un podio viendo bailar a sus compañeros de clases.

-¿De verdad que no quieres venir a la pista, Kaname? -preguntó con tono de inocencia, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Él rió por respuesta, moviendo los mechones oscuros al negar con la cabeza.

-¡No, gracias! Con una humillación en una tarde creo que tengo más que suficiente. Quizás si cambia la música. Estaré en la barra.- añadió, dándole un suave empujón en el trasero.

Yuuki asintió y se alejó culebreando entre la multitud, con la silueta difuminada por la niebla y los láser.

_If I were you, I would never let me go_

_If I were you, I would always love me so..._

OOO

Kaname apoyó la espalda contra la barra, controlando la pista al lado de Kain y Aido. El pelirrojo apoyaba el peso sobre el pie derecho y tenía la pierna izquierda doblada hacia atrás, con el pie contra la barra, marcando el ritmo de la música. Sorbía un refresco con su habitual aire de saber estar. A su lado, Ruka se tocaba de vez en cuando la nariz, con el olfato tan anulado como todos. Por su parte, Aido parecía inusualmente concentrado en darle vueltas a una limonada con una pajita. Todos se encontraban en el extremo de la barra, lejos de las aglomeraciones del centro, donde los humanos se agolpaban para intentar conseguir una bebida o para entablar conversación con las camareras.

-¿Todo tranquilo?- preguntó Kaname a Kain, inclinándose ligeramente para hacerse oír.

El pelirrojo resopló, riendo por lo bajo.

-Si te refieres a posibles altercados, sí, todo tranquilo. Aunque se podría derramar bastante sangre aquí dentro sin que consiguiéramos olerla. Todos tenemos los sentidos saturados.-cabeceó en dirección a Ruka.- Ella ya ha recibido dos peticiones de baile y tres de rollo. Pero no ha llegado la sangre al río.

Kaname espió de reojo a la bella aristócrata, apreciando sus hombros tensos y su ceño levemente fruncido. Ruka estaba tan fuera de lugar allí como él pero, a diferencia del purasangre, ella no parecía poder relajarse. Elevó un poco la voz sobre el bramido de los altavoces.

-Ruka, no tienes que quedarte, si no quieres...

Ella negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una de sus sonrisas rápidas, antes de desviar la vista como hacía siempre._ Allí tenía otra de sus culpas_, pensó Kaname, _algo que no tendría que haber sucedido._

-¡UNA VERSIÓN DANNCCEEE PARA LOS MÁSSSS ROMÁNTICOSSSS! ¿QUIÉN SE ATREVEEEEEE?

Los tres vampiros se encogieron ante los gritos del Dj, dolorosos incluso a través de los tapones. Aido se cubrió las orejas con las manos, maldiciendo entre dientes, y Ruka frunció aún más el ceño. Una alegre música reverberó en las paredes de la discoteca.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you..._

De improviso, como si hubiera tomado una decisión al vuelo, Kain dejó su refresco en el mostrador, se separó de la barra y aferró la muñeca de Ruka en un solo movimiento elegante, arrastrándola hacia la pista sin hacer caso de su exclamación de sorpresa.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you..._

Kaname alzó las cejas al ver a Kain deslizarse con facilidad entre los cuerpos de los bailarines y obligar a Ruka a girar sobre sí misma, abriendo un hueco entre los humanos. La atrajo hacia sí y la cogió por la cintura, sosteniendo su brazo en alto con la otra e iniciando su propia versión rápida de un baile de salón.

_Like a river flows gently to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be..._

Los humanos hicieron un claro alrededor de los nuevos bailarines, los únicos capaces de seguir el ritmo de la canción bailando en pareja. Kain atrajo a Ruka hacia sí, casi contra su pecho, para luego hacerla dar dos vueltas que la llevaron a separarse de él con el brazo extendido en un gesto elegante. Sorprendentemente, Ruka rió.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you…_

Kaname sonrió, con más cariño del que pretendía. Había algo en aquellos dos, una especie de compenetración sin palabras, de la que probablemente ni siquiera eran conscientes. Quizás... quizás con el tiempo... Los láser rojos se cruzaron sobre la pareja de vampiros, que giraban y recuperaban el paso como soberbios bailarines. Pronto, la mayoría de los humanos de la pista dejaron de bailar para observarles, incluso algunos aplaudieron. El purasangre se inclinó hacia Aido.

-Tu primo es una caja de sorpresas. No sabía que era capaz de bailar algo así.

El rubio sonrió con aire ausente, con la vista perdida entre los humanos.

-Akatsuki tiene mucho oído musical. También es un genio con la guitarra eléctrica.

Kaname no ocultó su sorpresa. _Vaya..._ A pesar de haber convivido con Kain unos cuantos años, no conocía aquella faceta suya. _¿Cuánto conoces a los que te rodean, Kaname, más allá de evaluar sus lealtades? _La insidiosa pregunta se coló en su cerebro, forzándole a enfrentarse a la realidad. Los nobles que le rodeaban, a quienes de hecho podría considerar lo más parecido a amigos que tenía, le seguían sin hacer preguntas sobre sus motivos -excepto, quizás, Aido- y él aceptaba su apoyo sin molestarse en conocerlos. Oh, sí. Sabía que Hanabusa jugaba a la consola, que Takuma leía mangas, que Shiki y Rima eran modelos y que Ruka tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia él. Pero eso eran cosas que saltaban a la vista en la vida diaria. ¿Cuáles eran sus aficiones? ¿Cómo se divertían? ¿Qué les preocupaba? No tenia ni idea.

Se reprendió mentalmente por su frialdad, diciéndose que se explicaba en parte porque nunca se había podido fiar de nadie y había orientado toda su perspicacia a conocer las debilidades de los demás, no a _apreciar las habilidades_ de los demás. Al hilo de sus pensamientos, miró de reojo a Aido, que seguía con la vista prendida en las siluetas de los humanos. Siguió su mirada, sin ver de nuevo a Kain y a Ruka. ¿Qué estaba mirando Aido? Oh... La vista del purasangre se dio de bruces con su hermana y Yori, ambas bailando despreocupadamente junto al resto de compañeros de instituto. Era improbable que el noble vigilara así a su hermana, por lo que sólo quedaba...

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme sobre esta tarde, Hanabusa?

Aido alzó la mirada como un relámpago, reconociendo aquella mirada avispada en los ojos borgoña. _Kaname sospechaba algo... _Bueno, ¿qué podía decirle? Pasar, no había pasado nada que pudiera considerarse un altercado, eso creía. ¿Iba a explicarle que le había dado un buen susto a Yori porque tenía un trozo de nube de azúcar pegado al colmillo? Mejor no. Era demasiado patético.

-Nada, Kaname. -murmuró, volviendo la vista hacia la pista. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se habían creído...?

Unos jóvenes rodeaban ahora a las dos chicas, con vasos en la mano, al parecer intentando convencerlas para bailar con ellos o para seguirles a otro sitio. Las dos hacían gestos negativos y parte de los admiradores se retiraron, pero uno de ellos _osó _rodear la cintura de Yori con un brazo e hizo ademán de tirar de ella.

_Por encima de mi cadáver..._

Kaname, que había estado estudiando a los jóvenes que parecían dirigirse al Dj, volvió la vista a tiempo de ver a Aido cruzar la discoteca a zancadas, recto como una flecha. El noble rubio empujó con el hombro a un humano que parecía tener sujeta a Yori, separando a la chica de él, y la atrajo hacia sí, poniéndola ligeramente detrás de su espalda. _¿Qué demonios...?_ Al lado de Yori, Yuuki parecía más sorprendida por la reacción de Aido que porque realmente se encontrara en problemas y Kaname resopló. _Espera, no intervengas aún..._ El, al parecer, admirador de Yori intercambió alguna mirada con Aido y se giró, ejecutando una reverencia burlona. Desde la distancia y con la niebla y los láser jugándole malas pasadas, no podía discernir claramente el rostro de Yori ni el del vampiro, pero le pareció que los dos se miraban en el silencio, ambos con una especie de sorpresa avergonzada.

Kaname se pasó la mano por el pelo. _Problemas... _Aquella extraña reacción protectora de Aido sólo podía significar problemas. Quizás la convivencia con los humanos iba a requerir algo más que simplemente vigilar que los vampiros no cedieran ante la sangre.

El Dj comenzó a fusionar las últimas notas de la anterior canción con lo que parecían gemidos y ronroneos. Las notas sensuales y perezosas se deslizaron entre los humanos, contoneándose por parejas de la manera más procaz que Kaname hubiera visto en toda su vida. _No me extraña que Yuuki no pare de percibir sexo..._

-¿Te pongo algo, cielo?

_I say he so sweet  
Make her wanna lick the wrapper  
So I let her lick the wrapper…_

La voz femenina justo al lado de su oído derecho sonó tan peligrosamente cerca que Kaname se giró al instante, sobresaltado. Maldijo el efecto de los tapones y del estruendo, que no le habían permitido intuir la cercanía de la humana. Una mujer de unos 20 años apoyaba las manos en la barra, inclinándose sobre él de tal modo que sus voluminosos pechos asomaban claramente de un generoso escote. Pestañeando, Kaname alzó la vista. Rubia, con una larga melena por la cintura, rostro agraciado y ojos claros maquillados en negro. Llevaba un diminuto top ceñido de lentejuelas plateadas que dejaba ver, además de una muy completa panorámica de su contundente delantera, gran parte de su plano abdomen.

_She she lick me  
Like a lollipop (Yeah)  
She she lick me  
Like a lollipop (Yeah)…_

La ¿camarera? se enderezó, pasándose la mano por la melena con una sonrisa. Llevaba una piedrecita roja en el ombligo y, justo al lado, una especie de tatuaje de un ¿conejito? Kaname ocultó el desagrado que le provocaban aquellas costumbres de los humanos y esbozó una leve sonrisa cortés.

-La especialidad de la casa, por favor.

La chica frunció el ceño, se retiró el pelo tras una oreja decorada con varios pendientes brillantes y volvió a inclinarse sobre la barra, colocando su delantera justo debajo de las narices del purasangre.

-¡Disculpa, no te he oído! ¿Qué me has dicho?

Algo del recargado perfume de la joven llegó hasta el olfato del purasangre, a pesar del embotamiento. Olía tan fuerte que agachó la cabeza para disimular su desmayo... poniendo la nariz a centímetros del escote. _Contrólate, ¿qué va a pensar de ti?_ Con esfuerzo, borró la expresión de desagrado de su cara y volvió a mirar a la camarera. ¿Se lo imaginaba o su sonrisa ahora era más amplia? ¿Y llevaba una bolita perforándole la lengua?

_Shawty wanna hump  
You know I like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps…_

-Ponme el especial de la casa, por favor.- repitió, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que un humano lo entendiera.

La camarera se mantuvo apoyada en una mano para descansar la otra sobre la cadera, marcando silueta. Los pantalones de cuero negro que llevaba casi no le tapaban el pubis.

-Para ti un Bloody Mary, cariño, seguro que tienes más de 18. Y hace juego con tus ojos, nunca había visto algo tan bonito. -ronroneó, zalamera, para girarse con un contoneo hacia los estantes de bebidas.

Kaname tuvo una perfecta visión de su trasero embutido en los pantalones de cuero y de una especie de tatuaje tribal que decoraba la parte baja de la espalda. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a los humanos con aquella manía de perforarse el cuerpo con agujas? Para que luego dijeran de los vampiros.

_Man she ain't never  
Had a love like mine  
But Man I ain't never  
Seen an ass like hers.._

Observó de reojo la pista de baile, evaluando si la situación de Aido, Yori y su hermana estaba bajo control. Al parecer sí, porque las dos chicas estaban hablando entre sí con calma y distinguió la cabeza rubia del noble algo detrás suyo.

-Ten, dulzura. ¿Puedo probarlo para asegurarme que ha quedado bueno?

Kaname volvió a girarse hacia la barra, donde la camarera acababa de depositar ante él un vaso alto con una bebida rojiza, el borde azucarado y dos pajitas. ¿Qué querría decir aquella señorita? Le acababa de servir la bebida a él, que era el cliente, obviamente no pretendería _probarla ella_, ¿no? Pues sí. La joven se inclinó sobre el vaso de tal forma que su melena rubia casi rozó la cara de Kaname, prácticamente asfixiándolo en perfume. Ni corta ni perezosa, sin retirar la mirada de sus ojos, dio unos sorbos de una de las pajitas, guiñándole un ojo. Cuando acabó se lamió los labios.

-Mmmm.... Creo que te gustaría.- con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios pintados, sacó la pajita de la que había bebido y se la metió en la boca, chupando el extremo húmedo y lamiéndola luego con la punta de la lengua.

_Told her to back it up  
Like berp berp  
And I made that ass jump  
Like jerp jerp…_

Eh... aquella debía ser una de las humanas que quería tener... sexo con él. _Ni aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. _Cogió el vaso murmurando un agradecimiento que esperaba que sonara seco y decidiendo aún si iba a beber de él o no. Volvió a espiar la pista y, aquella vez sí, pilló a Yuuki mirando en su dirección. Por algún motivo, parecía... ¿enfadada? ¿Quizás la música no le gustaba? ¿O quizás estaba enfadada con él por no bailar? Bueno, no es que supiera hacerlo si la música no cambiaba. Tuvo una súbita inspiración y se giró hacia la camarera, que seguía apoyada en la barra detrás suyo a pesar de la larga cola de clientes a lo largo del mostrador.

_I make her bring that ass back  
And she bring that ass back  
Because I like that…_

-Perdona, ¿sabes si se pueden pedir canciones?

La chica esbozó una sonrisa sensual y lo miró de arriba a abajo entre las pestañas con rímmel.

-Claro, corazón. Sólo tienes que pedirlas al Dj.- señaló con un dedo de largas uñas brillantes la cabina al fondo de la pista.

Kaname siguió la indicación frunciendo el ceño.

-¿También ponen canciones... lentas?

La camarera casi ronroneó, jugueteando con un mechón de su melena mientras sacaba pecho. Más, si aquello era posible,

-Desde luego. Me encantan las canciones románticas...

_¿Y a mí qué más me da?_, se preguntó el purasangre mientras un plan empezaba a fraguar en su mente. La chica alargó la mano por encima de la barra para quitarle una imaginaria pelusa del hombro de su camisa de seda. Kaname retrocedió al punto, entrecerrando los ojos, pero la camarera sólo sonrió. O era tonta o pensaba que una mirada amenazadora equivalía a una evaluatoria.

-Pero no pidas canciones antes de nuestro número, cariño. Éste te lo voy a dedicar...

_¿Cariño?_

Kaname frunció el ceño, viendo como la chica se alejaba por la barra lanzándole un beso con una mano y moviendo el trasero. _¿Todas las humanas eran tan vulgares a la hora de insinuarse o es que los humanos hacían estas cosas de otra forma?_ Sin haber entendido realmente a qué se refería la chica, una sonrisa volvió a pintarse en su cara al girarse hacia Yuuki. _¿Qué...?_ Seguía mirándole, con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera abrazándose a sí misma, y Yori parecía susurrarle palabras tranquillizadoras al oído. _¡Oh!_ Más vale que se diera prisa en pedir alguna canción que realmente pudiera bailar antes de que Yuuki se enfadara más por dejarla sola.

Sin ni siquiera mirar el vaso con el Bloody Mary, lo dejó encima de la barra y se encaminó en dirección a la cabina del Dj.

_Call me so I can  
Make it juicy for you  
Call me so I can  
Get it juicy for you.._

OOO

Yuuki intentó en vano tomar algunas bocanadas de aire que le ayudaran a disipar la neblina de emociones ajenas que le nublaban el entendimiento. _Deseo... atracción... decepción por un rechazo... esperanza de rollete.... excitación... adrenalina.... algo de preocupación...._ Se aferró a esa última emoción procedente de Yori para intentar calmar los latidos de su corazón. _Respira, Yuuki, tienes que bloquear las emociones de los demás... _Se sentía acalorada, excitada hasta el punto de querer dar saltos y sentía la piel más sensitiva que de costumbre. Además de los oídos retumbando, a pesar de los tapones, y el olfato casi bloqueado. Si ya era difícil para un vampiro soportar el bombardeo que significaba semejante lugar para sus sentidos de cazador, experimentar las emociones de toda la jauría humana que le rodeaba era una tortura. Especialmente, cuando la mayoría parecía estar pensando en _una misma cosa._

Involuntariamente, mientras se apartaba la melena del cuello acalorado, espió a Kaname. Las luces recortaban su elegante figura apoyada lánguidamente contra la barra, la piel nívea que asomaba en contraste con la camisa negra brillando bajo el neón. Una visión de sí misma desabrochando aquella misma camisa y acariciando lentamente la piel expuesta empezó a serpentear entre la neblina de la mente de Yuuki. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse. Un momento. ¿Quién era aquella humana rubia de pote que se acercaba tanto a Kaname?

Yuuki perdió el paso del baile, fijando la vista en la barra. La mujer, claramente mayor que ella, le había colocado un escote como dos globos justo debajo de la cara de Kaname. _La muy z...._ El calor que la recorría de manera difusa comenzó a concentrarse en la garganta, provocándole sed. La camarera se contoneó delante de Kaname, enseñándole el catálogo de sus curvas, y Yuuki no necesitó de su habilidad para imaginar con precisión relojera qué estaba pasando por la mente de aquella... aquella... La camarera se giró, meneando el culo delante de Kaname. Un sonido sordo empezó a retumbar en el pecho de Yuuki, subiendo por su garganta.

-¿Yuuki? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Con un supremo esfuerzo, desvió la mirada hacia Yori, que la contemplaba con los ojos abiertos. Parpadeó como si acabara de aterrizar en la tierra.

-Eh... no, no mucho, la verdad.-¿le empezaban a escocer las encías o es que sólo tenia sed?

Yori la miró preocupada e intercambió una mirada con Aido, en busca de consejo. A pesar de la embarazosa escena protectora con aquellos admiradores, que aún no sabía cómo calificar, Aido era la única persona que podía ayudarle con aquel... extraño estado de ánimo de Yuuki. ¿Era algún problema, digamos, vampírico? El joven noble captó la petición en su mirada y se acercó a Yuuki.

-Quizás podrías refrescarte y beber alguna tableta, Yuuki. Estar cerca de tantos humanos nos pone nerviosos a todos.

Yuuki asintió mecánicamente, aunque su cuerpo gritó en protesta ante la perspectiva de una tableta de sangre. ¿Quién quería semejante cosa cuando a pocos metros de ella tenía la única sangre que deseaba? Podría acercarse a Kaname, apartar el cuello de su camisa con un susurro de seda y... La camarera volvió a acercarse a su hermano con aquella sonrisa de serpiente en la cara, depositando un vaso delante de él. Inclinándose de nuevo hasta que sus pechos tocaron la barra, tomó un sorbo y procedió a lamer la pajita... delante de Kaname. _De su Kaname. Suyo. De nadie más. De ninguna maldita lagarta..._

_Suyo...._

Yuuki rugió sin ser consciente de ello. Un sonido gutural y grave que sólo oyeron Yori y Aido. La joven humana dilató los ojos, dio un paso atrás y miró implorante al noble con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. Hanabusa se inclinó hacia el oído de Yuuki, sin atreverse a tocarla.

-Yuuki, deberías salir de aquí. Necesitas tranquilizarte un poco. No nos podemos arriesgar...

Las palabras resbalaban por el cerebro de Yuuki, ininteligibles. Las encías empezaron a dolerle y notó que los colmillos se alargaban un milímetro. _No te atrevas a acercarte más a él... Ni pienses en tocarle o..._

Kaname se giró hacia la camarera, al parecer diciéndole algo. Yuuki alcanzó a ver que la chica respondía alguna cosa y luego _alargaba la mano_ para _tocar_ el hombro de su hermano...

De _su_ hermano...

El purasangre volvió a mirar en su dirección brevemente y Yuuki dio un paso hacia delante, más que dispuesta a acercarse a aquella maldita humana y...

-Al lavabo, Yuuki, ahora.- Aido la aferró por el brazo, rogando a los dioses que el contacto no provocara una reacción violenta en ella. Yuuki podría no perdonarle el atrevimiento, pero si pasaba algo Kaname no se lo perdonaría a él, y eso era mucho peor. Miró a Yori por encima del hombro y alzó la voz para que le oyera.- ¡Yori, consigue una botella de agua y llévala al lavabo de chicas!

La joven asintió y se alejó con rapidez. Quizás no entendiera qué pasaba, pero al menos reaccionaba rápido y no se dejaba llevar por el pánico, bendita fuera. Aido arrastró a Yuuki, que parecía catatónica, hasta donde debía estar el lavabo de chicas, a juzgar por las humanas que entraban de dos en dos. A un par de pasos de la entrada, se paró y ojeó a Yuuki, que tenía la cabeza gacha. ¿Se lo imaginaba o percibía un ligero olor frutal emanando de ella? Aspiró para asegurarse. Sí, ahí estaba, sin duda. Leves emanaciones de su olor corporal ¿El olor de Yuuki se estaba desprendiendo de ella, como si estuviera dispuesta a...?

_Marcar a Kaname._

De repente, todo encajó. Él también había visto al purasangre hablando con aquella camarera humana pero, desde luego, no le había dado la menor importancia. Estaba claro que Yuuki lo veía de forma distinta. La joven ya se había estado comportando de manera algo extraña antes, como si estuviera... excitada, y ahora aquello. Al parecer, los instintos vampíricos de marcaje de Yuuki estaban saliendo a flote... en una discoteca llena de humanos _¡Yupi!_

Ignorando las parejas dándose el lote en los rincones oscuros cerca del lavabo y las exclamaciones airadas de las chicas, arrastró a la purasangre al baño y la colocó delante de una de las picas, abriendo el grifo del agua fría.

-Refréscate, Yuuki, tienes que calmarte un poco. Este no es el lugar apropiado.- _empiezo a hablar como mi madre._

Para su alivio, la joven asintió y se lavó la cara, mojándose también con agua fría la nuca y las muñecas. Aido arrancó algo de papel para las manos de una máquina, guiñando el ojo a dos chicas, y se lo tendió para que se secara. Yuuki se lo pasó por la cara y las manos y se retiró el pelo de los ojos. A Dios gracias, los tenía algo nublados, pero no rojos.

En aquel momento, entró Yori con una botella de agua mineral. Aido la cogió y se la pasó a Yuuki, indicando un lavabo con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te tomas un par? -esperó que la joven hubiera comprendido, a pesar de las miradas de reproche del resto de las chicas del baño. _¿Qué creían que le ofrecía? ¿Drogas?_

-Sí...

Como si estuviera borracha, Yuuki se tambaleó hacia uno de los lavabos, cerrando la puerta. Aido se volvió instantáneamente hacia Yori.

-Os espero fuera. Ya sé que todo esto es... raro para ti.-se vio obligado a añadir ante el sumo desconcierto de la joven. Sólo le faltaba aquello después del susto de la tarde.- Yuuki está un poco confundida en estos momentos. Necesita calmarse y saciar su sed para volver a ser... ella misma. Intenta que no monte una escena, por favor.-_intenta que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que es._

Yori tragó saliva y asintió, contemplando la garbosa figura de Hanabusa salir del baño con una extraña sensación de irrealidad. En aquel momento, pensó que quizás sí que tenía algún sentido que los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna no se mezclaran tanto con los de la Diurna. Quizás sí eran peligrosos...

OOO

Yuuki apoyó la espalda en la puerta del lavabo, intentando normalizar su respiración. Había intentado beberse la botella con la tableta de sangre disuelta, de verdad que lo había intentado. Pero no podía. Su cuerpo se negaba en redondo a asimilar aquella porquería química y se empeñaba en recordarle el sabor de la sangre de Kaname. Y su piel contribuía al asunto recordando el tacto sedoso del purasangre, los fuertes músculos, el cabello suave, aquella dureza en... Respiró trémulamente. Le había dicho que _aquello_ era por ella, ¿no? Por lo que _ella_ le hacía sentir, no aquella zorra humana.

_¿Eso tan horrible lo he pensado yo?_

Su menudo cuerpo volvió a temblar con un impulso desconocido. Sintió la urgencia de atravesar la discoteca, abrirle la garganta a aquella vulgar ramera, apretar a Kaname contra ella y hundir los dientes en su cuello hasta las encías. _Suyo_. Que le quedara bien claro al resto del mundo...

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando a bocanadas. Pero no era prudente, no en una discoteca llena de frágiles humanos, como había dicho Aido... entre ellos, su mejor amiga. ¿Qué debía estar pensando Yori de ella? Ya parecía mirarla con recelo aquella tarde, sin que supiera por qué. ¿Y si perdía a su mejor amiga dándole un susto de muerte? Aferrándose a aquella idea, Yuuki tomó un último sorbo de aire y volcó el contenido de la botella de agua en el water. Más tarde bebería las tabletas que hiciera falta, ahora no le entraba ni una. Abrió la puerta del lavabo forzando una sonrisa tranquilizadora dedicada a Yori, que la examinó con nerviosismo.

-¿Estás...? ¿Estás mejor?-murmuró.

-Sí, un poco. Tápame un momento.- Yuuki gesticuló para que Yori se pusiera a su lado, impidiendo a las demás chicas del baño ver cómo lavaba la botella teñida de rojo.- Eh... no mires, ¿vale?

La chica rubia meneó la cabeza y le dio la espalda. Una vez aclarada, Yuuki tiró la botella a la papelera rebosante.

-¿Volvemos a la pista? -preguntó con un supuesto tono ligero.

-¿Seguro?

Yori la miró con recelo y Yuuki se sintió como una maldita sabandija por haber pintado aquella mirada en los ojos de su amiga. Asintió, apretándole un poco el brazo.

-Sí, seguro. Oye... siento haberte asustado. No sé... no sé muy bien qué me ha pasado. Ya te lo contaré cuando tengamos un momento, ¿vale?

La joven rubia se limitó a asentir, no del todo convencida, pero la precedió para salir del lavabo. Aido seguía esperándolas apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Yuuki le dedicó una media sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora, aunque a juzgar por la mirada recelosa en aquello ojos turquesa, supuso que no lo había conseguido del todo.

La joven miró de reojo hacia la barra, pero no distinguió ni a Kaname ni a la camarera. Mejor dicho, a ninguna camarera. En aquel momento, las luces de la discoteca se apagaron. Instintivamente, Yuuki y Aido se pegaron a la pared, dejando a Yori mirando alrededor con cara de pasmo.

-¡BUENO, BUENO! ¿CÓMO ESTAMOS AHÍ ABAJOOOO?

La voz del Dj atronó en la oscuridad y la multitud gritó en respuesta, haciendo que los dos vampiros tuvieran que taparse los oídos.

-¡¿QUEREIS ALGO CALIENTE?!

Más gritos.

-¡NO OS OIGO! ¡MÁS FUERTE! ¿QUERÉIS VER ALGO RRRRREALMENTE CALIENTE?

La multitud casi se desgañitó, elevando los puños al techo. Los láser de la discoteca barrieron la oscuridad, silueteando las manos alzadas.

-¡¡¡SALUDAD A NUESTRAS CHICAS DE LA BARRAAAA!!!

Grandes focos de luz se iluminaron de golpe a los pies de los podios con las barras, revelando la silueta de seis chicas. Los cañones escupieron más niebla, envolviendo sus figuras en caricias brumosas. Las notas de una canción a volumen suficiente como provocar sordera a los humanos dieron el toque de inicio al cimbreo de las caderas de las chicas, aferradas a las barras.

_You are the one that I desire_

_You are to me so irrestible..._

Yuuki recuperó el sentido de la vista justo a tiempo de ver la alta silueta de Kaname a los pies de uno de los podios, mirando la contoneante, serpentina y lasciva figura de... la camarera rubia. La joven meneó el trasero en círculos justo delante de las narices de su hermano par luego empezar a resbalar por la barra.

_Your touch can set me right on fire_

_And I can be so unpredictable..._

Yuuki apretó los puños con tanta fuerza como para que las uñas se le clavaran en la piel, olvidando de golpe el poco autocontrol que había conseguido reunir. La excitación que le había contagiado el entorno, las imágenes que bailaban en su cabeza tras su conversación con Kaname y esa guarra diciéndole bien a las claras a su hermano que quería llevárselo a la cama se combinaron en un cóctel molotov. Los colmillos se alargaron y los ojos y la razón se velaron en rojo.

_Mío. ¿Por qué aquella mala pécora no se enteraba? Kaname era suyo y se lo iba a demostrar._

-¡Yuuki! -la exclamación de Aido se perdió en el estruendo de la música mientras la joven se deslizaba como una flecha entre los cuerpos. El noble vio que se dirigía directa hacia Kaname y hundió los hombros con resignación. Él ya había hecho todo lo que podía.

OOO

_Oh Oh, passion, yeah passion_

_I feel it deep inside when you're so close to me..._

Kaname casi dio un respingo cuando un foco se iluminó justo al lado de su pierna, cegándolo. _Maldita sea... lo que le faltaba._ Volvía de hacer su petición al Dj, intentando escurrirse entre aquella marea de humanos enloquecidos cuando todo se había quedado a oscuras. Entre los bramidos del Dj, las barridas de los láser y la explosión de música se había quedado en blanco durante décimas de segundo. _La próxima vez me pondré las gafas de sol dentro de la discoteca también..._ Se apretó los ojos con las palmas, abriéndolos de nuevo mirando hacia arriba, rehuyendo el maldito foco. Un trasero femenino se contoneaba justo donde apuntaba su mirada, bajando hacia él con los ondulantes movimientos de la camarera rubia. ¿Es que esa mujer no tenía huesos?

_Passion, yeah passion_

_Take me in your arms and I will me you sing..._

La camarera se giró hacia él poniendo morritos mientras se pasaba la mano por el vientre hasta sus pantalones, para luego girar con un balanceo y enredarse de nuevo en la barra. Los jóvenes humanos congregados a los pies del podio enloquecieron, empujando a Kaname. El purasangre retrocedió un par de pasos, molesto ante la indisimulada explosión de testosterona, y desvió la vista de la vulgar camarera... a tiempo para distinguir a Yuuki dirigiéndose hacia él como una apisonadora, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillando en rojo, disimulados por los láser. _¿Qué...?_

_All that I feel is this attraction_

_That is moving me so close to you…_

La pregunta se le cortó en seco cuando Yuuki, sin hacer pausa alguna, se puso de puntillas, enlazó su nuca con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia sí, empujando sus labios con la lengua. Kaname cerró los ojos, abrumado ante aquella demostración de pasión. Alzó los brazos para abrazar a Yuuki y se encogió cuando los alargados colmillos de ella perforaron su labio. Yuuki se separó lo suficiente como para que Kaname pudiera ver su mirada oscurecida. ¿Estaba enfadada? No, era algo más que eso. Estaba... _celosa_. Muy celosa.

La comprensión le llegó al mismo tiempo que Yuuki le cogió la cara con las manos, lamiendo las gotitas de sangre, para volver a reclamar sus labios con posesión. Kaname sonrió mentalmente, más seguro ahora del terreno que pisaba. Así que Yuuki estaba celosa.... Aferró los cabellos de su nuca, inclinando su cabeza para que su legua pudiera llegar a todos los rincones de la boca de ella, tocándose con frenesí. Rodeó su cintura con la otra mano y empezó a empujarla hacia un rincón a oscuras. Mira por dónde, que el sentido del olfato de todos los vampiros, no sólo el suyo, estuvieran casi embotados le iba a venir bien…

_Now is the time I need some action_

_Come over here show me the best of you..._

Sin romper el beso, Yuuki abrazó a Kaname con fuerza y empujó, cambiando sus posiciones de manera que la espalda del purasangre chocó contra la pared con fuerza. Las manos se enredaron en los cabellos, los labios se enzarzaron en una lucha por la supremacía y los dientes arañaron y mordieron. Casi sin tomar aliento, Yuuki introdujo las manos por debajo de la camisa de Kaname, subiéndolas por su abdomen. Absorbió el jadeo de él en su boca, regodeándose en que pudiera provocarle semejante sonido. Sus sensibles dedos recorrieron la piel sedosa, los relieves de los músculos y la estrechez de la cintura. Kaname tembló sin poder evitarlo y mordió la lengua de Yuuki, ansioso por probar su sangre. La leve punzada hizo que Yuuki respingara, clavando las uñas en la suave piel.

_Sí… mío… más… ¿te has enterado?_

Kaname acarició su lengua, paladeando el néctar de la sangre, un sabor único que sólo podía compararse con… ¿un aroma frutal, dulce? Rompió el beso de golpe, anonadado, y sólo pudo ver por un momento la expresión nublada de Yuuki antes de que ella le inclinara la cabeza para besar su cuello. El aroma de Yuuki, la bendita fragancia de ella, la declaración de que le poseía a los ojos del mundo, se desprendió de su menudo cuerpo, perceptible incluso para sus aletargados sentidos. El olor se pegó a la piel, las ropas y el cabello del purasangre mezclándose con su propio aroma en el cuerpo de ella, creando un nuevo perfume para ambos. Un elixir que diría al mundo que se pertenecían para quien se atreviera a dudarlo. Algo empezó a escocer tras los párpados de Kaname... _Gracias, Yuuki_. Por hacerle sentir que, al fin, pertenecía a quien siempre había pertenecido.

_Opa Opa Opa Opa  
Opa let's get together  
Opa Opa Opa Opa  
let's dance in sunny weather  
Opa Opa Opa Opa  
this time we'll stay forever.._

La mano derecha de Yuuki siguió acariciando la piel de su espalda, de sus costados, subiendo casi hasta su pecho y provocándole temblores. La joven salpicó su cuello de besos húmedos y Kaname adivinó lo que iba a pasar sin tiempo para prepararse para las sensaciones. La punta de la lengua de ella trazó un lento círculo por su zona de mordisco, justo encima de la vena. Fuego… sus venas parecieron volverse de fuego y sus nervios alambres al rojo vivo. Gimió, completamente ajeno al entorno, y aferró la cintura de Yuuki para atraerla contra todo su cuerpo, deseando que aquel perfume enloquecedor se pegara en todos los centímetros de su piel. Ni pensó ni le importó que ella pudiera sentirse incómoda por lo que notara. Kaname estaba demasiado lejos de la razón en aquel momento.

La lengua de Yuuki dejó aquella lenta tortura para trazar rápidos círculos sobre la misma zona, enviando calambrazos de crudo placer por todo su cuerpo y haciendo que se retorciera entre sus brazos, acariciándola con las caderas. Los dientes delanteros de Yuuki mordieron sensualmente aquella zona y Kaname gimió. Las manos del purasangre aletearon por el cuerpo de ella, arrugando la sutil tela del vestido. Acarició la curva de sus caderas, de la cintura y de sus pechos mientras se retorcía en espasmos. Yuuki volvió a morder sin derramar sangre y los nervios de Kaname enviaron una dolorosa punzada de placer a su entrepierna. Antes de que el leve dolor se difuminara, los labios de ella se cerraron sobre la piel y succionó con fuerza para luego acariciar la zona rápidamente con la punta de la lengua. Kaname hundió la cara en su cuello, jadeando y pensando que moriría si aquello seguía así. El nuevo perfume de ambos penetró en sus sentidos, excitándolo de tal modo que supo que perdería totalmente el control de su cuerpo si Yuuki…

Los colmillos de ella perforaron su piel, traspasando sus excitados nervios y su vena. De golpe. Enterrándose hasta las encías.

Kaname casi gritó. Un sonido ahogado por el estruendo ambiental pero que llegó claramente a los oídos de Yuuki. _Sí… díselo al mundo… Diles que te he marcado…_ Las uñas de la mano derecha de ella se clavaron en la piel de la espalda del purasangre, arrancándole otro gemido. Algo duro, _muy_ duro, presionaba contra su vestido a través de los tejanos de él y, por una vez, a Yuuki no le importó. Apretó sus caderas contra aquella erección, moviéndolas sensualmente en círculos sin retirar sus colmillos del cuello. Las manos de Kaname dejaron su cintura y aferraron sus nalgas con fuerza. Yuuki oía su forzada respiración en su oído y el calor de su cuerpo le estaba quemando la piel. _Ya eres mío…ahora quiero tu sangre dentro de mí…_

Yuuki retiró los colmillos lo suficiente como para que la sangre de él brotara de la herida. Entonces succionó. Bruscamente. Como él había hecho con ella la noche en que le dejó sentir sus recuerdos. Kaname apretó sus nalgas hasta el punto del dolor, sintiendo que el pánico empezaba a invadirle. _No debe verme… no debe verme… Hoy no, ahora no…Esto es para ella… acepta el regalo de su posesión… Nada oscuro, hoy nada oscuro._

Dirigió todas las energías mentales que le quedaban a reprimir aquella imagen que transmitía su sangre, aquella visión de un alma encadenada. Yuuki tironeó de su vena como si quisiera beberse toda su esencia, como si quisiera hacerlo suyo hasta la última gota, y Kaname se encontró luchando contra todos sus instintos de morderla de la misma manera bestial. _Todavía no, no sin saber…_Demasiadas luchas. Iba a perder alguna... Yuuki retiró completamente los colmillos de su cuello y el purasangre respiró, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones. Antes de conseguirlo, los colmillos de ella volvieron a hundirse en las heridas frescas. Completamente y de un solo embate.

Kaname echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio hasta sangrar, recostado en la pared, sin saber si sentía placer, dolor o las dos cosas elevadas a la máxima potencia. Su hinchada erección empezó a latir y supo que perdería el control. Notó una primera humedad contra la tela de algodón de su ropa interior y jadeó. Las caderas de Yuuki seguían restregándose contra su ingle, sus manos se alternaban para acariciar y arañar su piel desnuda bajo la camisa y los músculos del abdomen de Kaname se tensaron. Yuuki retiró los colmillos y sorbió. Las caderas de Kaname se acoplaron al ritmo de las de ella, moviéndose hacia delante por impulso. Ella volvió a hundir los colmillos en las mismas heridas, esta vez lentamente, milímetro a milímetro, y volvió a sorber.

Los jadeos de él, convertidos en un gemido bajo, se sincronizaron con los sorbos. Yuuki retiró los colmillos de las heridas sangrantes y pasó rápidamente la lengua por encima, cicatrizándolas superficialmente. En el latido de corazón siguiente, volvió a hundir los colmillos, perforando la delicada piel recién sanada y destrozando el autocotrol de Kaname.

El purasangre volvió a gritar contra el cuello de Yuuki, notando las ondas de calor concentrándose, fusionándose en una erección en todo su esplendor, dolorosa y atrapada en los tejanos. Sus manos se colaron bajo el vestido de ella, agarrando sus caderas para acoplarlas a su entrepierna. _No podía… no iba a aguantar…_Los labios de ella se cerraron sobre las heridas, extrayéndole la vida a tirones. Un sorbo. Un embate de sus caderas. Otro sorbo. Un gemido tenso, continuo. Otro sorbo. El cuerpo de él se tensó, rígido. Otro sorbo más. Los espasmos le recorrieron imparables, oleada tras oleada, salpicados con jadeos. Otro tirón de su vena. El mundo estalló en puro placer y una humedad cálida empapó su ropa interior mientras sus manos se aferraban con desesperación a las caderas de ella bajo el vestido. Un sorbo final… arrancándole un gimoteo roto, un temblor imparable tras otro hasta dejarle exhausto, mareado, con la extraña sensación de estar flotando en un mundo onírico.

Yuuki retiró los colmillos de su cuello y lamió con esmero las heridas. Hundió la cara contra su cuello, apoyando todo su cuerpo en él y jadeando en voz baja, como si hubiera hecho una carrera de resistencia. Kaname trastabilló, mareado por la pérdida de sangre y por los restos del placer, y apoyó las dos manos en la pared para no caerse. Separó algo las piernas, notándose escandalosamente… mojado. Y dolorido. Atrajo a Yuuki contra sí, reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiéndose agotado… y bendecido.

Las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos se fueron sosegando, calmándose, mientras aquel nuevo perfume los envolvía, marcándolos como una nueva unidad. Ninguno de los dos habló en un largo rato, sólo se solazaron en su calor y ocultaron su vergüenza. _Para luego ir diciendo de los humanos en los rincones oscuros... _La música a todo volumen parecía haber cambiado ahora, ya no eran las notas enloquecidas de antes sino alguna especie de reggae lento que les acunó. Al cabo de un rato, Kaname alzó la cabeza y colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla de ella, intentando que levantara la mirada.

-¿Yuuki? Mírame.

Ella arriesgó una mirada fugaz hacia arriba y Kaname pudo ver la vergüenza y la confusión en ella. Le apartó el pelo de los ojos con ternura.

-No te avergüences Yuuki, no por esto.-se inclinó hacia ella y lamió con suavidad la sangre alrededor de las comisuras de su boca para volver a mirarla.- Escucha, quédate aquí un momento, Tengo…. Tengo que ir al baño a intentar asearme. ¿Me esperarás aquí?

Ella asintió y él sonrió como respuesta.

-Bien. No te muevas, enseguida vengo.

Kaname se alejó entre las columnas y la gente, perdiéndose en dirección a los lavabos. Aturdida, Yuuki se apoyó en la pared. ¿Qué había hecho, exactamente? No podía recordar los detalles, pero sí la feroz ansia posesiva, el violento impulso de morderle, de beber hasta la última gota de su sangre como la noche en la que había despertado. Pero había habido algo más, ¿no? Aquella necesidad de marcarlo, de dejar algo de ella en él para que gente como aquella camarera no volviera a acercársele. Frunciendo el ceño, alzó el brazo y se lo acercó a la nariz. El ambiente seguía embotándole el olfato, pero le pareció oler un aroma distinto, una fragancia exótica mezcla de especias y frutas. El olor de los dos… Mezclado.

Lo había hecho…

Yuuki no supo si reír como una estúpida, echarse a llorar de la impresión o morirse de vergüenza. El sonido que salió de su garganta era una mezcla de las tres cosas y se frotó rápidamente los ojos. Pero aquella acción se había acabo transformando en otra cosa, ¿verdad? Recordaba los jadeos sostenidos de Kaname, cómo se retorcía entre sus brazos, los embates de sus caderas, algo muy duro apretándose contra ella a través de la gruesa tela de los tejanos. Y de repente se había quedado quieto, como si estuviera en éxtasis, como si…

_¡Oh señor! Que no sea lo creo, que no sea lo creo… _

¿Ella había hecho que Kaname…? El calor que había conseguido disipar volvió en forma de un gigantesco sonrojo. Podía equivocarse, podía ser que no fuera lo que pensara… A fin de cuentas, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que un chico... Y no lo había tocado allí, ¿no? En aquel momento, vio salir a Kaname de los lavabos y acercarse a ella con su gracia natural. Al contrario que hasta entonces, llevaba todos los botones inferiores de la camisa negra abrochados. La prenda era larga y le tapaba… le tapaba... _¡Ay, madre!_ Incapaz de enfrentarse a su mirada, clavó la vista en sus botas, percatándose entonces de su vestido estaba arrugado y mal puesto. Se lo alisó con las manos.

Unas suaves notas lentas empezaron a sonar por los altavoces.

_When a man loves a woman…  
_

-¿Bailas?

La elegante mano de Kaname apareció en su campo visual y no tuvo más remedio que mirarle. Estaba pálido, se había lavado la cara y retirado un poco el cabello de los ojos, que brillaban con aquella calidez que siempre reservaba a ella, salpicada con un punto de nostalgia. Alzó las cejas, añadiendo un "por favor" sin palabras. ¿Cómo negarse? Enlazó la mano con la suya y permitió que la condujera al borde la pista en penumbra, con las parejas abrazadas. Kaname sujetó su cintura con un brazo y sostuvo su mano con la otra, iniciándola en los lentos pasos de la balada. _Justo en el momento oportuno_, pensó.

_He'd trade the world  
For a good thing he's found…_

Por un momento, Yuuki sólo atinó a mirarlo, embelesada en la dulce mirada de los ojos oscuros y en aquella leve sonrisa que curvaba los labios esculpidos. Luego, volvió a bajar la vista, avergonzada. Kaname rió con suavidad y olvidó la formal postura de baile, abrazándola sin perder el paso.

_If she is bad, he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he puts her down…_

-Gracias.- murmuró en el oído de ella, ciñéndola con más fuerza.

-¿Por… -carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, aún con el sabor de su sangre en el paladar.- ¿Por qué?

-Por el regalo que me has hecho. Por poder levantar la cabeza y caminar ante el mundo pudiendo decir a quien me vea que no estoy solo.-la besó con suavidad en el cuello.- Que la mujer que quiero me ha aceptado a su lado. Que, a pesar de todo lo que soy, alguien me ama con toda su generosidad.

_When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Trying to hold on to what he needs…_

Yuuki contuvo el aliento y ocultó la sonrisa en su cuello mientras se movía con suavidad al ritmo de la música.

-Si hubiera podido… o si hubiera sabido hacerlo antes…

-Ssh… Cuando has estado preparada.-su cuerpo se tensó casi imperceptiblemente.- A pesar de no saberlo todo. Me has aceptado a ciegas.

_He'd give up all his comforts  
And sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way  
It ought to be…_

Yuuki separó la cara para mirarle, sabiendo que encontraría aquella mirada triste en sus ojos. No se equivocó.

-No tienes que contármelo ahora. Ni tienes que hacerlo nunca si… si no quieres o…. no puedes.-_te quiero igual, superaré mis prejuicios…_

Él la miró un momento con seriedad y luego le acarició la mejilla y los labios con los dedos.

-Dulce Yuuki… No es justo para ninguno de los dos seguir así. No hablaremos de eso ahora pero…-tragó saliva.- mañana sí.-_mañana me desnudaré ante ti más de lo pueda hacer nunca…_

_When a man loves a woman  
I give you everything I got  
Trying to hold on  
To your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad…_

Volvió a abrazarla como si fuera la última vez que iba a poder hacerlo. _Mañana me arriesgaré a perderte… _¿Qué era preferible? ¿El amor a medias, con mentiras, o la posible soledad tras la verdad? _Déjame conservar la esperanza esta noche de que, a pesar de todo, puedas aceptarme como soy…_

_When a man loves a woman  
Deep down in his soul  
She can bring him such misery…_

Bailaron abrazados un rato, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Yuuki hizo ademán de acercarse más a él, pero Kaname volvió a poner algo de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Intrigada, buscó sus ojos.

-¿Kaname? ¿Por qué no me dejas…?

_If she is playing him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Loving eyes can never see…_

Él sonrió a medias, mirando hacia la mitad inferior de su cuerpo y volviendo a levantar la vista hasta sus ojos. Había un destello diferente en el fondo borgoña. Picardía.

-Bueno, no he llegado a tiempo al lavabo para limpiarlo todo…

-¿Limpiar el qué?- insistió, genuinamente curiosa.

_Tú lo has querido…_ Con la misma sonrisa juguetona, apartó una de las manos de Yuuki de su nuca.

-No grites, ¿de acuerdo?

Con un lento movimiento, bajó la mano de Yuuki por su camisa, más abajo del cinturón… Los ojos de ella volaron hacia donde se encaminaba su mano. _Uh… no puede ser… no se atreverá… _Kaname apoyó la mano de Yuuki justo encima de la cremallera de los tejanos, estudiando sus reacciones. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos y aquel adorable sonrojo volvió a invadir sus mejillas. Su boca se abrió de pasmo. La tela estaba húmeda y, aunque era gruesa, Yuuki creyó que podía notar algo más grueso debajo. Algo… _largo_. Retiró la mano de golpe, aunque la Yuuki diablillo encerrada bajo llave en un rincón oscuro le decía justo lo contrario.

-¡Oh, eres perverso! –le dio una palmada en el hombro, frunciendo los labios.

Kaname rió.

-No sé de qué te avergüenzas, eso lo has hecho tú… Y el que va incómodo ahora soy yo. Más vale que les digas a los demás que volveremos a la Academia por nuestro lado si no quieres tener que explicarles el olor de mis pantalones.

-¡Ooh! -Yuuki enterró la cara en su pecho, escondiendo su mortificación.

Él volvió a sostenerla por la cintura, haciéndola girar al compás de la música. Contra todo pronóstico, a pesar de haber estado completamente fuera de su mundo toda la tarde –o, quizás, justamente por eso- aquel día había sido feliz. Ojalá durara para siempre…

_Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
cause baby, baby, baby  
I am a man  
When a man loves a woman…_


	11. Capítulo 5 Comparte mis secretos Parte 1

_**N.A.:**__Bueno, recuperamos el tono oscuro. En este capítulo conoceremos un poco más del tormentoso interior de Kaname. Esta primera parte es más introductoria que otra cosa, espero que no sea aburrida. Perdonad a Kaname, no se encuentra en un estado anímico demasiado boyante :( Soy consciente además de que sus reflexiones pueden ser algo confusas. Cobrarán total sentido en la siguiente parte, de verdad. Si alguien se pregunta si este capítulo tendrá escena lemony, la respuesta es sí: una de las partes será casi por completo un momento lemony.¡Y puedo prometer que largo! ;p La canción que suena en la radio de la limusina es "The sounds of silence", de Simon&Gartunkel, un baladón de 1966._

_Oh, no puedo evitar mencionar que __**Imaginary Fushia**__ ha empezado a traducir el yaoi de los yaois del fandom de VK: __**Crimson Door **__(__**La puerta carmesí**__), de la increíble __**Blackened Wing**__. ¿Qué decir que no provoce una muerte inmediata por hemorragia nasal? ¡Mejor echadle un vistazo! Eso sí, es 'M'... muy 'M' ;D_

**Capítulo 5. Comparte mis secretos. Parte 1**

El agua salada de la olla empezó a hervir con un agradable gorgojeo y Yuuki se apresuró a añadir un generoso puñado de espaghettis, removiéndolos ligeramente con un cucharón de madera para esponjarlos. Espió de reojo al director Cross, que canturreaba por lo bajo felizmente mientras removía los ingredientes del sofrito en una gran sartén, justo a su lado. Fiel a su costumbre, iba ataviado con un florido delantal de un rosa tan subido que podría provocar pesadillas a un ciego, en completo contaste con su eterno chal verde. Las gafas se le empañaron con el vapor de la olla y se las quitó con una risita, como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Tras limpiarlas en el delantal y dirigir a Yuuki una sonrisa encantadora, volvió a sumergirse en la lectura del libro de cocina que le permitiría innovar su receta de los espaguettis de toda la vida.

Yuuki meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa y se alejó de los fogones, dejándole espacio. Total, sólo tenía que remover los espaghettis de vez en cuando. Abrió la nevera atiborrada para alcanzar un brik de zumo de naranja y se hizo con un vaso, sirviéndose. Bebió a pequeños sorbos, apoyada en el mármol de la acogedora y coqueta cocina de la residencia del director. Había echado de menos aquello, confesó. Bueno, no exactamente la cocina de su padre adoptivo, se corrigió mientras espiaba los movimientos de Kaien Cross a los fogones, con el mismo pánico que si hubiera entrado en el laboratorio de un alquimista chiflado. Pero sí aquellas cenas informales y familiares de los viernes por la noche, el ambiente cálido y distendido de Cross, Zero y ella misma molestándose unos a otros en la pequeña cocina.

En aquel momento, el trío se había reducido a dos, lo cual mermaba considerablemente el encanto de la escena, pero aún así le ayudaba a sobrellevar el ligero sentimiento de pánico, de falta de referentes, que la había atenazado gran parte de la pasada semana. Kaname y ella se habían despertado la tarde del sábado anterior con la sorpresa de un voluminoso sobre marrón a nombre de su hermano que había llegado por mensajero urgente. Era el orden del día de varios consejos de administración de empresas de las que, al parecer, Kaname era accionista.

Siendo como era un desastre con los números, a Yuuki le llegaba el conocimiento justito para administrar su paga semanal, por lo que a penas entendió el enunciado de los incontables informes y balances que acompañaban la invitación a cada una de las reuniones. Al parecer, la fortuna de la familia Kuran -la suya- era considerable, en buena parte gracias a participaciones en las empresas más solventes de medio mundo. Yuuki había echado un vistazo a uno de los resultados y se había mareado contando ceros. Uh... al parecer, Kaname y ahora ella podían ser portada de la revista Forbes del mundo vampírico. Habían pocas fortunas que pudieran medirse con la suya y todas ellas pertenecían a nobles. Entre las más boyantes estaba la de Asato Ichijou.

Yuuki frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba sin ver el fondo de su vaso de zumo. Asato Ichijou. El hombre que había orquestado el retorno de Rido. El hombre que se había aliado con la purasangre Sara. El hombre que había vendido a su propio nieto para que se convirtiera en un pelele sin mente de aquella misma mujer. Y el hombre que había tutelado la fortuna de la familia Kuran tras el "suicidio" de los padres de Kaname. Su hermano había sido prisionero de aquel vampiro maquiavélico durante muchos años. Un pobre principito purasangre totalmente solo en el mundo que sólo había podido obedecer los tétricos designios del Consejo para evitar un destino peor. Al cumplir los 18 años, Kaname había recuperado nominalmente el control de su fortuna, aunque, al parecer, aún quedaban muchos cabos por atar.

Su hermano había maldecido en voz baja al recibir la citación para aquella maratón de consejos de administración, con toda la documentación que debía preparar. No tenía sentido, le había dicho, que la invitación le hubiera llegado tan sólo tres días antes de la primera reunión. Normalmente, se conocía la fecha de cada encuentro al menos con un mes de antelación, lo cual dejaba espacio a los accionistas para examinar las cuentas. Su actual administrador debía de haberle avisado con el tiempo suficiente para preparar aquellas reuniones.

Como resultado, no sólo no habían podido tener la charla que le había prometido Kaname, sino que su hermano prácticamente se había enclaustrado en su habitación para poder estudiar todos los informes de las reuniones y acabar sus trabajos escolares al mismo tiempo. Cómo lo había conseguido era algo que a Yuuki se le escapaba. Su hermano parecía tener una capacidad cerebral cuatro veces superior a la suya. Ella misma había tenido que preocuparse de llevarle la comida y las tabletas de sangre a su habitación para evitar que muriera de inanición. Para cuando había abandonado su cuarto, vestido con un impecable traje negro, abrigo a juego y una pequeña maleta con ruedas, Kaname estaba de un humor de perros. Ser convocado de aquella manera a una maratón de reuniones empresariales era suficiente para agriarle el día a cualquiera, pero la perspectiva de coincidir en muchas de ellas con Asato Ichijou, con su principal enemigo no declarado, definitivamente pondría a prueba su autocontrol, por mucho que fuera improbable que estallara un enfrentamiento abierto ante un montón de humanos trajeados.

Kaname se había despedido con un beso largo y profundo a la puerta de la limusina, una especie de disculpa porque las cosas no hubieran salido como él quería, por no haber podido abordar aquello que le había prometido. No es que hubiera podido hacer nada para cambiar el calendario, pero le fastidiaba igualmente. Aquello había sido el martes por la mañana. Estaban a viernes por la noche y Yuuki tenía los nervios a punto de estallar. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Seiren acompañara como siempre a su hermano le ayudaba a calmar su corazón.

-¡Yuuki, los espaghettis!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

La joven dejó su vaso de zumo en el mármol con tal fuerza que derramó la mitad del contenido, precipitándose sobre la olla que rebosaba, cucharón en mano. La mitad del agua se había consumido y gran parte de los espaghettis se habían pegado en el fondo, convirtiéndose en una especie de pulpa pastosa. Removió aquella especie de cemento frenéticamente, para luego aferrar el asa de la olla con la mano envuelta en un trapo. Abrió el grifo del fregadero y rellenó la olla con agua, volviéndola a poner en el fuego. Removió el contenido, extrayendo algunos espaghettis. La mitad inferior estaba pastosa y la superior medio cruda. Ups... esperaba que el sofrito del director fuera lo bastante gustoso como para camuflar el lamentable estado de la pasta.

-Creo que se puede salvar la mayoría.- aseguró con una sonrisa excusada.

El director parpadeó, algo sorprendido por la velocidad a la que se había movido Yuuki sin darse cuenta. y volvió a releer la receta. Ah, el toque final del sofrito...

-No pasa nada, Yuuki, seguro que estarán perfectos.-cogió un afilado cuchillo de cocina y empezó a trocear en cachitos diminutos lo que parecía una especie de pimiento pequeño y reseco.

La joven se puso de puntillas para mirarlo con horror por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? -preguntó con el dedo índice extendido. El director se volvió con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Guindilla.- anunció como si hubiera dado con la fórmula para convertir el plomo en oro.

-¿Guindilla? -la joven graznó por respuesta. Bueno, daba igual que los espaghettis se hubieran pegado, ni siquiera iban a notar el sabor.

-Ajá, un divertido toque picante para amenizar el sabor de mis tradicionales espaghettis.- Cross picó toda la guindilla y la añadió al sofrito de tomate, cebolla y carne, removiendo con alegría.

_De aquí al hospital para vampiros más cercano para un lavado de estómago_, pensó Yuuki. ¿Por qué no encargaba simplemente la cena en vez de empeñarse en revolucionar el mundo de la alta cocina? Para que luego Kaname se extrañara de las cosas que ella era capaz de comer... Si Zero hubiera estado allí ya habría comenzado a cocinarse su propia comida de reserva. El doble pensamiento volvió a sumergirla en su anterior estado de nervios, quedándose plantada en mitad de la cocina con el cucharón en la mano. Si pudiera saber que los dos estaban bien...

-¿Yuuki? ¿Estás bien?

Alzó la cabeza rápidamente, para encontrarse con que el director había apagado los dos fogones y la contemplaba con aquella calidez paternal en los ojos miopes. Yuuki estuvo tentada de asentir y disimular pero se dio cuenta al punto de que era una soberana tontería. Kaien Cross la conocía a la perfección, sabía interpretar todos sus gestos y era totalmente consciente de que _no_ estaba bien. Disimular equivalía a mentir. Yuuki suspiró y se sentó a la mesa de madera del centro de la cocina.

-No... supongo que no.-cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, insegura de por dónde comenzar.

El director comenzó a trastear para colar los espaghettis. Su voz le llegó algo amortiguada cuando habló de espaldas a ella.

-¿Es por Kaname, por Zero o por los dos?

Yuuki rió por lo bajo. _Querido papá..._ ¿Quién sino un padre la conocería tan bien?

-Por los dos, supongo. Es que... -gesticuló para abarcar la cálida cocina de madera provenzal.- todo esto, este ambiente, es como algo vacío sin Zero. Parece que le esté traicionando cenando aquí contigo mientras él está... vagando solo por ahí... y...

Tomó aire y se interrumpió. ¿Qué más podía decir de Zero que el director no sintiera también? Si para ella era su hermano, para Cross era su hijo. Oyó el agua cayendo al fregadero y el sonido de la masa de espaghettis sobre el colador.

-Bueno... no sólo te he llamado para que cenaras conmigo Yuuki. Aunque era algo que tu viejo padre echaba de menos.- le dedicó una sonrisa de perfil.- También quería decirte que Touga ha encontrado a Zero.

-¡¿Qué?!- Yuuki levantó la cabeza tan bruscamente que casi se partió las vértebras.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

De espaldas, el director meneó el coladero, secando los espaghettis.

-Porque fue ayer mismo y Touga no ha podido llamarme hasta esta mañana, cuando tú dormías.-levantó el coladero y vertió los espaghettis en la sartén, mezclándolos con el sofrito.- Llevaba tiempo buscándolo antes de que hiciera algo que me obligara a poner a la Asociación de Cazadores en su contr. Ya fue bastante difícil conseguir que congelaran la orden de caza contra él hasta que su comportamiento demostrara que estaba controlado.-suspiró, removiendo la sartén.- Afortunadamente, no ha hecho ninguna tontería lo bastante grande como para cuestionar esa afirmación.

Yuuki contempló la espalda de su padre con un aluvión de preguntas pugnando por salir a la vez.

-Pero, ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo está? Es decir, ¿qué... qué come? -_ ¿de quién bebe?_

Cross se giró un momento hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ahora está con Yagari en uno de los pisos francos de la Asociación. No te preocupes, Yuuki, Touga cuidará de él hasta que... se calme un poco. Ha pasado por demasiadas impresiones en poco tiempo.-volvió a girarse para sacar un par de platos de la alacena y empezó a servir la pasta.-No se ha estado cuidando mucho últimamente, al parecer se ha alimentado bastante mal... en todos los sentidos. Y la Bloody Rose no le ayuda demasiado a pensar con claridad.

La última frase la pronunció tan bajito que Yuuki tuvo que esforzarse por oírla. La Bloody Rose... ¿qué secreto se escondía tras aquella pistola? Kaname ya le había insinuado que Zero no volvería a ser él mismo hasta que no se desprendiera de ella.

-¿Qué... qué pasa con esa pistola... papá?

Le pareció adivinar algo de tensión en los hombros estrechos del director pero, cuando se giró, su sonrisa era tan amable como siempre. Colocó los platos humeantes sobre la mesa ya preparada y se quitó el delantal, colgándolo en un gancho detrás de la puerta. Se sentó a la mesa, contemplando el ceño fruncido de su hija. _Así que aún no has abierto la boca, Kaname. Qué injusto para todos..._

-Las armas antivampíricas contienen una... especie de hechizo que las hace... casi inteligentes si las emociones de su portador llegan a despertarlas, por así decirlo.- el director se sirvió algo de agua en un vaso y tomó un sorbo, contemplando a Yuuki por encima del borde.- La Bloody Rose ha despertado hasta ese punto y detecta que Zero es un vampiro. Reacciona intentando eliminarle. Bebe su sangre.

-¿Qué? -Yuuki parpadeó, anonadada.-¿Y por qué nadie le quita esa pistola a Zero?- _¿por qué Kaname no me había dicho nada?_

-Porque no se puede, Yuuki.- el director suspiró, enrollando los espaghettis con ayuda de una cuchara.- El arma ha despertado hasta tal punto que sólo su portador, Zero, puede desprenderse de ella. Para ello, primero tendría que entender que debe rechazarla y luego emprender una lucha de voluntades con la conciencia de la pistola. Para que te hagas una idea... -sopló de nuevo, decidiendo cuánto contar.- es como si la Bloody Rose fuera un vampiro vivo aferrado al alma de Zero.

Yuuki bajó la vista hacia su propio plato intocado, ajena por completo al olor picante que emanaba de él. Esperaba que Yagari pudiera hacerle comprender todo aquello a Zero, pero Touga era un cazador y, por lo que ella sabía, bastante beligerante con los vampiros. ¿Y si no le aconsejaba bien? ¿Y si lo incitaba a seguir con aquella espiral de destrucción, aunque estuviera al servicio de la Asociación?

-Quiero hablar con Zero.- Yuuki alzó la vista con decisión, a tiempo de ver a su padre disimulando las lágrimas con una cucharada de espaghettis en la boca. El hombre tragó varios sorbos de agua antes de poder hablar.

-No... No creo que sea lo más prudente.-se aclaró la garganta.- Zero todavía está conmocionado, Yuuki. Disculpa, pero no creo que aceptara verte en este momento, necesita tiempo. De hecho, ni siquiera hablaría conmigo, cree que soy demasiado parcial y que mis ideas de la convivencia pacífica me impiden ver lo que son los vampiros en realidad.-la sonrisa de Cross tenía un punto de tristeza que no solía exhibir.-Actualmente, Yagari es la mejor opción para abordarlo.

-¡Pero Yagari odia a los vampiros! ¿Cómo va a convencerle de que deje de perseguirnos? -_de que vuelva a casa_.

Cross sonrió sin levantar la vista del plato, una mueca privada y nostálgica.

-A pesar de su fachada de tipo duro y despiadado, Touga es perceptivo. Puede que no le gusten los vampiros como raza, pero sabe distinguir las buenas de las malas acciones. Justo por eso es el único que puede ayudarle. Si Zero ve que incluso su sensei es capaz de hacer distinciones entre vampiros malos y buenos... en fin, creo que entrará en razón.- Cross la miró con una sonrisa entre radiante y ofendida.- ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a dejar que se enfríe mi receta especial?

Yuuki saltó en la silla y aferró el tenedor y la cuchara, reaccionando de la misma manera automática que cuando era pequeña. Masticó un puñado de espaghettis sin pensar y la reacción fue instantánea. El picor infernal de la guindilla se coló por todas sus papilas gustativas, subiéndole hasta la nariz y el cerebro. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y luchó por tragar aquel bocado cuando todo su cuerpo le pedía que lo escupiera. Como resultado, se abrasó la garganta y estuvo a punto de ahogarse, rompiendo a toser doblada sobre la mesa.

-¡Yuuki! ¡Oh, Dios mío, tienes que haberte atragantado! ¡Bebe un poco de agua!

La joven alargó la mano entre toses, cogiendo el vaso de agua que le tendió el director y bebiendo a grandes sorbos.

-¡Aah!- cogió aire trémulamente, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. El director la observaba preocupado, pendiente del veredicto, y ella disimuló un mohín.- Creo que esto es... un poquitín fuerte para.... mis nuevos sentidos.- por Dios, hasta la voz parecía la de un grajo. Tomó la jarra y se sirvió más agua.

Cross suspiró melodramáticamente, apoyando la cara en una mano.

-Está bien... No había tenido en cuenta tu cambio de sensibilidad. ¿Por qué no harán libros de recetas para vampiros?-enrolló otros pocos espaghettis de su plato, menos que la vez anterior.- Porque la receta realmente es resultona para los humanos.

-Estoy segura, papá, pero, ¿te importa si cojo algo de jamón de la nevera?

-No, claro que no. Haz, haz... -gesticuló con la mano hacia el frigorífico mientras masticaba lentamente los espaghettis con gesto triste.

Aliviada, Yuuki sacó una bandeja de jamón, algo de queso y una bolsa de pan inglés. Con una sonrisa disimulada, se preparó un enorme sándwich. ¿Cuántas veces habían acabado así los experimentos culinarios de su padre a lo largo de los años? El paquete de jamón estaba sin abrir y Yuuki tuvo la impresión de que lo había comprado por si acaso la receta fallaba... como casi siempre.

-¿Y qué tal con Kaname?

Yuuki se congeló con una loncha de queso suspendida en el aire. Casi podía oír las campanas de advertencia entonando una serenata en su cabeza. Aquella pregunta de un padre a una hija podía acabar con una conversación... um... embarazosa. Forzó su habilidad, pero el director sólo transmitía calma. O realmente la cuestión no le preocupaba o era un maestro disimulando las emociones, lo cual nunca habría creído posible.

-Muy bien, papá, muy bien.- intentó que el tono sonara ligero a pesar de notar sus ojos en el cogote. Las imágenes de lo sucedido hacía una semana en la discoteca empezaron a desfilar, traidoras, por su mente. ¿Cuánto podía demorar girarse hacia su padre preparando el bocadillo?

-Bueno, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero.. -el director emitió una tosecilla.- ¿ya tomáis precauciones? Es decir...

-¡Papá!

Yuuki se giró como un rayo, enviando la loncha de queso que sostenía en la mano al otro lado de la cocina. Cruzó la estancia a zancadas, dando gracias al cielo de que su larga melena ocultara parcialmente el rojo grana de sus mejillas. De verdad, hay cosas que los padres no tendrían que preguntar a los hijos.... Se inclinó a recoger la loncha de queso para tirarla a la basura.

-Bueno, es que... Nunca hemos hablado mucho de estas cosas, Yuuki.- el director se ajustó las gafas, intentando ofrecer su mejor pose de padre responsable.- Y ya tienes una edad que... En fin, Kaname y tú vivís juntos, por decirlo de alguna manera, y los dos sois jóvenes. Confío en él, claro, pero...

-¡Vale ya, papá!

Yuuki cerró de golpe la puerta del armario de la basura, con las manos temblando de pura vergüenza, y recogió el plato con su sándwich para depositarlo en la mesa. El director la contemplaba con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa ovejuna de disculpa. Se sentó de nuevo en la silla con brusquedad.

-Déjalo estar, ¿vale? Kaname y yo somos... somos.... -_¿qué somos exactamente Kaname y yo?_- ¡hermanos! Y los hermanos no hacen... no.... ¡Oh, no vuelvas a preguntarme eso!-hundió la cabeza y mordió de golpe medio sándwich, creyendo que iba a salirle humo por las orejas.

¿Qué eran exactamente ellos dos? Estaban formalmente prometidos, estaba claro, así que esa definición al menos era correcta. Pero, al margen de etiquetas oficiales, ¿qué relación mantenían? ¿Novios? Quizás, al menos cuando estaban a solas se comportaban como tales, aunque se suponía que los novios clásicos se respetaban hasta el matrimonio y no estaban siempre a un paso de... bueno, de consumar el matrimonio antes de celebrarlo. Entonces, ¿eran amantes? Tampoco, al menos no en sentido estricto porque siempre que se habían dejado llevar habían chocado con alguna especie de muro invisible que les impedía seguir. ¿Puede que amigos con derecho a roce? Bueno, los amigos se lo explicaban todo, según su propia experiencia, y Kaname casi no le explicaba nada de las cosas importantes.

¿Qué narices eran exactamente Kaname y ella?

Kaien Cross contempló disimuladamente las distintas emociones que cruzaban el rostro de Yuuki y los casi imperceptibles gestos que hacía, como si estuviera considerando y descartando varias opciones. Suspiró para sus adentros mientras hacía lo posible por apurar al menos la mitad de su plato de espaghettis. No había sido justo provocar así a su hija y realmente no creía estar preparado para saber _ciertas cosas_ de su relación con Kaname. Ningún padre lo estaba. Pero era la manera más sencilla de averiguar si algo no iba bien. Y la respuesta saltaba a la vista.

El purasangre era de naturaleza reservada, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta por lo que había pasado, no era de extrañar. Había crecido totalmente solo, rodeado de buitres a la espera de que mostrara la mínima debilidad o alteración de su estado mental para encerrarlo sometido a sus designios, como Shizuka. Era normal que le costara abrirse y explicar sus sentimientos, pero ¿con Yuuki? Kaname había estado aguantando toda aquella presión de años con un solo propósito: protegerla hasta el día que pudiera volver a su lado. Aquel día había llegado, pero parecía que el joven no le había explicado a Yuuki ninguna de las cosas que le permitirían entender el jeroglífico que a veces era el purasangre.

¿Qué debía hacer él, Kaien Cross? ¿Mantenerse al margen y dejar que solucionaran -o no- sus asuntos a su manera, aunque ello implicara dejar sufrir a Yuuki y, probablemente, también a Kaname? ¿Hablar él mismo, contarle a Yuuki todo lo que su madre, Juuri, le había explicado? ¿O quizás había una tercera vía, una manera más discreta de darle un empujoncito a Kaname para que dijera lo que tenía que decir, aunque ello supusiera algo de sufrimiento?

Asintiendo imperceptiblemente, Cross tomó una decisión. Sólo podía esperar que saliera bien y que ninguno de los dos jóvenes sufriera en exceso por su culpa. Se secó los labios con una servilleta de flores y sonrió con inocencia a una silenciosa Yuuki.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo vas a celebrar su cumpleaños?

La joven alzó inmediatamente la cabeza, aún con restos de sonrojo en las mejillas, y frunció el ceño, sopesando si su padre empezaba a tener lagunas de memoria.

-¿Te refieres a mi cumpleaños? Es mañana por la noche, pero no sé si Kaname habrá vuelto y Yori está en casa de sus padres. Creí que quizás el domingo podríamos ir a tomar pastel a la ciudad, si es que ya ha regresado.

El director meneó la cabeza, con la misma sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-No tu cumpleaños, Yuuki. Tú lo celebras el día en que Kaname te rescató en aquella montaña, aunque ya te imaginas que no es realmente tu aniversario de nacimiento.- su sonrisa se hizo más luminosa.- Me refiero al cumpleaños _de verdad_ de Kaname.

La joven parpadeó, engullendo el último bocado del sándwich.

-¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Kaname?

Cross abrió unos ojos como platos.

-¿No te lo ha dicho? Mañana por la noche cumple 19 años.- cuando vio la boca de su hija abrirse de golpe, su sonrisa se desvaneció como por ensalmo.- Rido atacó a vuestra familia la misma noche en que Kaname cumplía ocho años.-_crucemos los dedos para que te explique el por qué_.- Imagino que es por eso que nunca lo festeja, pero quizás podríais aprovechar para una pequeña celebración íntima de los aniversarios de los dos, aunque tú hace algunos meses que ya tienes 16, en realidad. Puedo pasarte la receta de un pastel de chocolate muy fácil de preparar.

Yuuki siguió mirando a su padre como un pasmarote, con el vaso de agua sujeto en la mano a medio camino de la boca, que seguía abierta en una expresión atónita. Aquella noche... la noche en que sus vidas cambiaron, había sido el cumpleaños de Kaname. Recordaba que sus padres y ella habían estado esperando a que él volviera de algún sitio en sus antiguas habitaciones, en el sótano sin ventanas. ¿Venía de alguna fiesta de aniversario con otros niños? Toda su vida ella había estado celebrando egoístamente su propio cumpleaños el día en que Kaname la había rescatado, sin pensar en cómo debía estar sintiéndose él, recordando la matanza de sus padres el mismo día que debía celebrar su nacimiento. Final y principio en una misma noche.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rido había atacado aquella noche? Era su tío, debía saber perfectamente qué día había nacido Kaname, por lo cual la elección de la fecha no podía haber sido casual. ¿Y por qué su hermano nunca se lo había explicado? Probablemente, para no amargarle el día que ella había decidido considerar su aniversario, el del principio de su nueva vida como humana... lo cual no dejaba de ser otra puñalada que le recordaba a Kaname, año tras año, que había perdido a su hermana. _Oh, señor..._ Yuuki apretó los ojos, dejando el vaso de agua en la mesa.

Siempre protegiéndola, siempre cuidando de su felicidad, ocultándole lo que podría hacerle daño. Había sido siempre así, y cada vez que descubría un nuevo detalle de lo que Kaname había soportado en silencio, Yuuki se sentía un poco más culpable por haber vivido todos aquellos años en la luz. En realidad, ella no tenía la culpa, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Bien, no podía borrar aquellos años oscuros, pero _sí_ podía ofrecerle algo nuevo a Kaname, pequeñas nuevas alegrías.

-Yuuki, ¿te encuentras bien? -su padre, su _segundo_ padre, la contemplaba con una mirada de preocupación en los claros ojos castaños.

Asintió, forzando una sonrisa.

-Sí, es sólo... que no me lo esperaba. Kaname es... bueno, muy reservado. No me lo había dicho.- _ni eso ni tantas otras cosas_.- Supongo que para no hacerme sufrir sabiendo que le estaba forzando a recordar aquellas cosas horribles cada vez que yo también celebraba mi cumpleaños.

El director no añadió palabra, pero su mirada se volvió algo más reservada. _Si sólo fuera por eso, Yuuki..._

-No sé si sería adecuado que lo celebráramos, no... no sé si se lo tomaría bien.-Yuuki suspiró mirando la mesa, con las manos enlazadas sobre la falda.- De todas formas, tampoco sé si habrá vuelto mañana por la noche.

Cross volvió a esbozar su sonrisa relámpago habitual.

-En realidad, sí que estará aquí.-dispersó los espaghettis por el plato, en un intento de hacer ver que había comido la mitad.- Me ha llamado hoy para avisarme de que llegaría mañana por la noche, tarde.- _y para pedirme que no te lo dijera para que no estuvieras despierta cuando llegara.-_ Seguro que estás a tiempo de prepararle al menos un pastelito. Si lo celebráis los dos solos seguro que le resultará más cómodo.

Yuuki asintió, con una sonrisa volviéndose a formar en los labios. Se sentía un poco decepcionada por que Kaname hubiera avisado primero al director antes que a ella pero, a fin de cuentas, su hermano tenía que mantenerle al corriente y seguramente confiaría en que su padre le diera la noticia. Bien, ¿por qué no intentar ayudar a Kaname, y a ella misma, a superar un poco el trauma de aquellos hechos? Nada ostentoso ni con gente, sólo ellos dos en la habitación y un pastel casero. Sonrió más ampliamente, sintiendo ya el familiar entusiasmo.

-¿Me pasas esa receta de pastel? Creo que la probaré en la cocina de la Residencia Luna.- _a ver si alguna de las cocineras me echa una manita._

Cross se levantó con una sonrisa, depositando su plato en el mármol. Revolvió los armarios hasta dar con una caja con el preparado para hacer un bizcocho de chocolate instantáneo y se lo tendió a Yuuki.

-Ten, es muy fácil. Sólo tienes que mezclar los ingredientes y meterlo en el horno, ¡Hasta a mí me queda bueno!

-¡Gracias!- Yuuki se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla. Se giró hacia la puerta, recordando justo a tiempo que tenía que recoger su plato y su vaso.

Cross hizo aspavientos con las manos, alejándola de la mesa.

-¡Deja, deja, Yuuki! Ya me ocupo yo. Tú ves a preparar tu vestido y esas cosas de chicas. ¡Y ordena tu habitación, seguro que parece una leonera!

La joven le sacó la lengua con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de la cocina, con la caja para preparar el bizcocho bajo el brazo. Cross oyó sus pasos ligeros perderse por el pasillo y el abrir y cerrar de puertas en la lejanía. Suspiró, recostándose contra el mármol.

_Perdonad a un pobre viejo que sólo quiere veros felices..._

OOO

Ruka se ajustó el moño flojo que mantenía su larga melena cómodamente recogida y cerró la puerta de su habitación con suavidad, encaminándose hacia la cocina con pisadas silenciosas, aún más amortiguadas por las alfombras de los pasillos. Era sábado por la tarde y la Residencia Provisional Luna, por llamarla de alguna manera, estaba desoladamente silenciosa. En aquellos tiempos de incertidumbre, los alumnos que vivían más cerca solían marcharse a casa los fines de semana, tanto para tranquilizarse sabiendo que sus familias se encontraban bien como para que sus familiares recibieran noticias del comportamiento del peculiar joven purasangre. Se respiraba una especie de compás de espera en el aire, reflexionó Ruka mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina en busca de un té. Era como si los dos bandos no declarados en que se había dividido el mundo vampírico se hubieran enrocado, esperando a que uno de los dos hiciera el primer movimiento para que los lobos de ambos bandos saltaran. El Baile de Invierno, una de las grandes reuniones sociales anuales, estaba próximo y las familias empezaban ya a preparar sus movimientos con vistas a aquel evento. La aristócrata tenía la sensación de que el aire estaba cargado de electricidad y de que tenía una fecha fijada para descargar.

Frunciendo delicadamente el ceño, atravesó el recibidor, el salón y el comedor, cruzándose sólo con un par de alumnos. Al llegar cerca de la puerta de la cocina se detuvo. A sus oídos oyó una voz femenina hablando en voz baja consigo misma, el olor de leche y el chocolate y aquel otro aroma que aún no sabía si odiar o ensalzar… la fragancia mezclada de Yuuki y Kaname que ambos llevaban pegada a la piel. Así que _ella_ estaba en la cocina. Apretó los labios, sopesando si su antojo de algo caliente y quizás algo dulce con que acompañarlo compensaba el mal rato que sufría cada vez que uno de los dos pasaba por su lado luciendo aquel aroma. En realidad, aquello era lo que más echaba en cara a Yuuki, que no hubiera marcado a Kaname. Bien, ya lo había hecho. _¿Y ahora qué Ruka, qué vas a hacer ahora con tu vida?_

La pregunta que la había vuelto loca desde hacía una semana, cuando había percibido por primera vez aquel exótico olor, volvió a asediarla. Cuando han cortado tus sueños, cuando han arrancado cualquier raíz de esperanza que pudiera quedar de que algún día pudieran cumplirse, ¿cómo sigues con tu vida? Desde que Yuuki había aparecido, había sabido que no tenía posibilidades con Kaname, aunque aquella estúpida y diminuta llamita de esperanza, lo que siempre quedaba cuando todo lo demás se esfumaba, había seguido allí, negándose a apagarse. Ahora lo había hecho, y Ruka tenía la sensación de haber perdido el norte. Oh, sí, seguía profesando la misma lealtad inquebrantable de siempre a Kaname, pero la luz de su enamoramiento había sido sofocada a la fuerza, dejándola desorientada.

Acercó la mano a la puerta de la cocina y se detuvo a medio gesto. ¿Qué podía hacer con Yuuki? ¿Despreciarla por celos? Difícilmente, cuando, en realidad, Yuuki siempre había sido la única persona que había tenido al alcance el corazón de Kaname. ¿Guardarle rencor por que el purasangre la hubiera usado para apagar sus ansias por la sangre de Yuuki? No había motivo alguno, teniendo en cuenta que Yuuki no había hecho nada malo. ¿Ignorarla? Complicado, puesto que ahora formaba parte de su vida cotidiana. Con un suspiro interior, Ruka admitió que sólo le quedaban dos posibilidades: o tolerarla o intentar conocerla. Y ambas, igual que su piscolabis, requerían que entrara en la cocina. Empujó la puerta con suavidad y se quedó parada en el umbral, contemplando el panorama con las cejas alzadas.

Era como si una clase entera de preescolares hubiera tomado al asalto la ordenada cocina aprovechando que no había vigilancia. En la gran mesa del centro había velas de cera roja de todos los números desperdigadas, junto con unos cuantos moldes de formas variadas y pequeños mantelitos blancos de los que solían usarse para presentar un pastel. Yuuki estaba de espaldas a ella en los fogones, moviendo algo que olía a chocolate con leche en una olla mientras sostenía en la otra mano un trozo de cartón recortado que ojeaba de vez en cuando, como si leyera alguna receta. Los mármoles estaban salpicados de leche y polvo de chocolate y todavía había un envase abierto de mantequilla derritiéndose allí. Los restos de un envase de cartón eran visibles en un rincón del mármol, y Ruka alcanzó a leer que se trataba de alguna especie de preparación para un pastel instantáneo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Para quién es el pastel?

-¡Aaah!- Yuuki se giró de golpe, con la cuchara de madera en la mano, esparciendo gotas de leche caliente sobre el suelo de la cocina.-¡Ruka! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! –hundió los hombros con gesto dramático.- No te había oído entrar.

-Es bastante evidente.- Ruka sorteó la leche derramada en el suelo como si fuera una mezcla nuclear, acercándose a la joven y mirando por encima del hombro. ¿Aquella mezcla grumosa se supone que tenía que ser un pastel?

Yuuki torció el gesto.

-No tiene buena pinta, ¿verdad?

-Si lo que quieres es desleír el contenido del sobre en la leche, tienes que bajar el fuego, sino la mezcla no será homogénea.- ante la cara de pasmo de la joven, señaló a su cucharón.- ¿Puedo?

-¡Por favor!

Yuuki contempló anonadada cómo Ruka bajaba el fuego al mínimo y procedía a remover la mezcla con aire experto. De todos los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna, la orgullosa noble era a la que menos podía imaginar en una cocina.

-¿Has precalentado el horno? –Ruka le dirigió una mirada profesional de reojo.

-Eh… ¡No!- Yuuki se precipitó hacia el gran horno, colocando la bandeja a una altura adecuada y girando los mandos para comenzar a calentar la parte inferior. Dirigió una mirada satisfecha de "ves cómo sé hacer algo en la cocina" a Ruka, que se limitó a seguir removiendo lentamente la mezcla de la olla.- Um… gracias por la ayuda. Es la primera vez que hago un pastel de éstos.

Ruka alzó una ceja, pensando que mezclar una preparación en una olla y meterla en el horno no suponían un desafío culinario ni para un niño de 10 años, pero se calló la respuesta. ¿Quién más cumpliría años hoy, a parte de Kaname, de quien era sabido por todo el mundo que _jamás_ lo celebraba?

-Me gusta la repostería. En casa suelo hacer galletas al horno y algún pastel ¿De quién es el cumpleaños? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez con auténtica curiosidad.

-¡Oh, de Kaname! ¿Lo sabías? –la sonrisa de Yuuki era pura candidez mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo.

Ruka dejó de remover la masa un instante para contemplar a la inocencia personificada en el rostro de aquella joven.

-Y… ¿pretendes celebrarlo?-intentó que su tono fuera lo más neutral posible. A fin de cuentas, no sabía si Kaname había levantado el veto.- Desde que… desde hace muchos años, creo que no lo ha celebrado nunca.

Yuuki se encogió de hombros. He aquí una persona que había conocido a su hermano durante los años en los que ella había estado alejada. Quizás podría obtener algunas respuestas.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me acabo de enterar de la fecha de su cumpleaños, no tenía ni idea. Sé que no lo celebra. Imagino… -vaciló, meditando cómo exponerlo.- imagino que no lo hace porque coincide con la noche en que Rido… en que nuestros padres murieron.- se mordió el labio.- Pensé que a lo mejor una pequeña celebración íntima, sin ninguna fiesta, le parecería bien. Un… pequeño recuerdo de nuestros padres y una celebración sencilla de nuestros cumpleaños. Hasta ahora, yo celebraba el mío hoy, también. Fueron… mis primeros recuerdos. Cuando Kaname me salvó.

La voz de Yuuki había ido bajando al tiempo que su sonrojo subía. _Cuánto candor…_ se descubrió pensando Ruka. Realmente, todo en ella eran buenas intenciones impulsadas por el amor que traslucían sus palabras y la mirada avergonzada de sus ojos. Apagó el fuego, escurriendo la cuchara de madera en el borde de la olla, y se giró hacia Yuuki.

-Dame ese molde, por favor… No, ése no, el redondo.- gesticuló hacia la colección desparramada en la mesa y recogió el molde para depositarlo encima del mármol. Se enfundó dos agarradores y levantó la olla, vertiendo con cuidado el contenido, perfectamente mezclado, en la fuente. Tras escurrir la olla, introdujo el molde en el horno, comprobando la temperatura, y se quitó los guantes, mirando de reojo a Yuuki. La joven aún estaba parada en mitad de la cocina.- Quizás tengas razón y sirva para ayudarle a superar tantos malos recuerdos, no lo sé. Pero a Kaname ya no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños antes de que… vuestros padres murieran.

-Ah, ¿no? -Yuuki alcanzó una silla y tomó asiento a la mesa, parpadeando con sorpresa.

Ruka meneó la cabeza, recogiéndose algunos mechones sueltos del moño detrás de las orejas.

-Conocí a Kaname unos tres años antes de... la tragedia. Aido, Kain y yo éramos los niños más o menos de su edad con los que se consideraba más apropiado que se relacionara, al ser todos de la alta nobleza.- no había rastro de vanidad en su voz, como si hablara de algo perfectamente normal.- Nos invitaron a algunas fiestas de cumpleaños de Kaname. Siempre había más adultos que niños.

La noble colgó pulcramente el trapo en un gancho y se sentó a la mesa, ordenando automáticamente los moldes, perdida en el pasado.

-No recuerdo muy bien aquellas ocasiones, yo era muy pequeña. Pero sí recuerdo como si fuera ayer la expresión de... -forcejeó con la palabra, reticente a admitir que un purasangre podía tener alguna debilidad.- miedo de Kaname cada vez que se acercaba el momento en que todo el mundo lo felicitaba. Lo disimulaba bien ante los mayores, pero supongo que a los niños nos resultaba más sencillo percibirlo.

-¿Miedo? -había una incredulidad total en la voz de Yuuki. Si sus padres estaban vivos, ¿por qué su hermano iba a sentir _miedo_ de celebrar su aniversario?

Ruka asintió y frunció algo el ceño.

-Disculpa si digo cosas que no debo.- _ni siquiera yo sé por qué te estoy contando esto a ti, justamente_.- Quizás son imaginaciones mías. Recuerdo especialmente una celebración, el año antes de que... perdierais a vuestros padres. Me mareé en el coche y llegamos algo justos a la fiesta. Mientras mis padres entraban y se disculpaban con el de Kaname... con el tuyo, yo estaba colgando mi abrigo en el cuarto de al lado. -apoyó la cara en las manos, con la mirada ausente.- Oí a la señora Juuri hablando con él en una pequeña habitación a oscuras. Parecía estar intentando convencerle de que saliera de su escondite y saludara a los invitados, al menos mientras se soplaban las velas. Kaname se negaba y había... terror en su voz. Decía que no quería celebrar su cumpleaños, que luego siempre soñaba con... -clavó la mirada en la pasmada Yuuki.-sangre y gritos, con cosas malas que querían llevárselo.

La voz de Ruka se desvaneció con suavidad, como si las últimas palabras se resistieran a abandonar el ambiente. Yuuki frunció los labios. _Cosas malas que querían llevárselo..._ Como ella misma había soñado cuando la amenaza de Rido había vuelto a cernirse sobre ellos. ¿Kaname tenía pesadillas con Rido? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho Rido?

"_Prométeme que cuando te cuente qué me pasó, cómo me hicieron... lo que soy, intentarás recordar que te quiero". _

Las extrañas palabras de su hermano en la discoteca acudieron de repente a su memoria, iluminadas en neón. Rido le había hecho algo a Kaname... Y Kaname tenía pesadillas la noche de su cumpleaños... _Aún_ tenía pesadillas, como ella había podido comprobar en carne propia. Se llevó una mano al cuello, recordando cómo sus garras la habían arañado al despertar de su pesadilla, completamente desorientado. Había algo... siniestro en todo aquello. Algo muy malo. Se obligó a volver a mirar a la silenciosa Ruka, apreciando el gesto triste y dulce en su rostro normalmente huraño.

-¿Qué le dijo mi madre a Kaname? -se sentía como si estuviera hablando de una extraña.

Ruka alzó la mirada seria hacia ella.

-Le dijo... le dijo "esta noche podrás dormir con ella, así no tendrás sueños malos".- parpadeó, con los ojos brillantes.- Entonces no entendí lo que quería decir, pero ahora sí, creo que se refería a ti. Juuri le estaba diciendo que aquella noche podría dormir contigo para no tener pesadillas.-apretó los labios, decidiendo si debía arriesgarse a decir su opinión ante una purasangre. A juzgar por la expresión perdida de Yuuki, quizás no fuera una mala cosa.- Desde que supe que existías, cada vez que recuerdo aquella frase no puedo evitar pensar que es extraño que una madre le diga a su hijo asustado que puede dormir con su hermana en vez de ofrecerse ella misma para hacerle compañía.

Yuuki la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no dijo nada ni tampoco manifestó ningún reproche por su insolencia. Ruka suspiró con alivio. Al menos, la joven parecía aceptar de buen grado las opiniones de los demás, lo cual la animó a continuar.

-Cuando Kaname y su madre salieron de aquel cuarto, pasando por delante mío, vi la cara de la señora Juuri. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas e hizo el gesto de rodear los hombros de Kaname, pero no llegó a abrazarlo, sólo le acarició el pelo. Tampoco lo entendí entonces. Ahora me doy cuenta de que parecía... distante. Y muy triste.

Yuuki la contempló en silencio, sintiéndose de nuevo como una espectadora ante lo que, a fin de cuentas, era su propia vida. Suspiró audiblemente, paseando la vista por la cocina sin apreciar realmente ningún detalle. ¿Cuál era aquel secreto de Kaname? ¿Qué le había sucedido en algún cumpleaños con Rido? ¿Y por qué su madre, si tenía que guiarse por las impresiones de una pequeña Ruka, parecía incapaz de consolarle debidamente? Los recuerdos que ella conservaba de Juuri eran borrosos, más bien eran sensaciones antes que imágenes vívidas. Calor... abrazos... sonrisas... juegos... y aquella mirada triste que era lo último que recordaba de ella. No parecían encajar con aquella mujer algo distante con su hermano que Ruka describía, y no es que tuviera motivos para desconfiar de la aristócrata. Su mirada dolida y nostálgica le aseguraba que decía la verdad tanto como las emociones que emanaban de ella. ¿Por qué aquel comportamiento distinto con los dos hermanos?

Un "¡tling!" agudo de la campanilla del horno, indicando que había finalizado la cocción del pastel, las sobresaltó a ambas. Las dos se miraron, rompiendo de golpe la conexión con sus recuerdos y aterrizando torpemente en el presente. Ruka se levantó, cogiendo de nuevo unas manoplas, y abrió la puerta del horno. Un agradable olor a masa caliente de chocolate se esparció por la cocina. Estiró la bandeja con cuidado y cogió los bordes del molde con precaución, depositándolo sobre los fogones de la cocina. Un esponjoso bizcocho de chocolate reclamaba atención a gritos en un molde redondo, prácticamente pidiendo que alguien lo probara. A pesar de sus recientes pensamientos oscuros, Yuuki esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Ha quedado muy bien. Si no fuera por tu ayuda creo que habría parecido una masa de cemento informe.

Ruka le devolvió una media sonrisa que no acabó de alegrar su expresión mientras colgaba los protectores en sus ganchos.

-De nada. Ahora sólo tienes que esperar a que se enfríe del todo para desmoldarlo. Si le pones algo de nata alrededor y unas virutas de colores quedará más vistoso. Suele haber nata montada en la nevera y en aquel cajón -señaló- encontrarás virutas.

-Ruka... gracias.- la voz baja de Yuuki era seria de nuevo, aunque había calor en sus ojos.

La noble la contempló un momento con fijeza, preguntándose por qué, a pesar de todo, no conseguía odiarla. Quizás porque le recordaba a un niño pequeño: molesto e irritante pero dulce y completamente inocente. ¿Quién podría odiar de corazón a alguien así? Asintió y recogió algunas galletas de un pote de cristal antes de retirarse de la cocina. De repente, se le habían quitado las ganas de comer nada más. Un súbito impulso la hizo girarse antes de marcharse.

-Yuuki... Si Kaname lo acepta, felicítalo de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

OOO

Kaname pagó las dos cenas al camarero con un solo billete, sin molestarse en recoger el cambio, y sostuvo caballerosamente la puerta a Seiren para salir. Respiró profundamente el aire frío de la noche, suspirando por poder pasar un rato al aire libre, solo. Quizás podía dejar el equipaje en su habitación de la Residencia Luna, cambiarse la ropa por algo más cómodo y pasar un buen rato en los jardines de la Academia. La idea le parecía más atrayente que pasar parte de la noche y el resto del día en vela en su habitación. Al menos, había ingerido café suficiente como para mantenerse despierto dos días seguidos. Porque de aquello se trataba cada cumpleaños. De no dormirse. De no soñar. Más bien, de no recordar.

La limusina estaba esperándoles puntualmente a la puerta del restaurante para llevarles de vuelta a la Academia Cross y Kaname se dejó caer en los asientos de piel, disimulando el cansancio. Cuatro días de consejos de administración soportando a Asato Ichijou en la mayoría de ellos era demasiado incluso para él. Apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos de la puerta y descansó la mejilla en la palma. Le dolía la cabeza y lo que más le pedía el cuerpo eran horas de descanso ininterrumpido. Justo lo que no podía permitirse. E Ichijou lo sabía, por supuesto. Estaba seguro de que había forzado la convocatoria de las reuniones para hacerlas coincidir con los días previos a su cumpleaños, sabiendo que no iba a dormir ni a descansar cuando llegara la fecha de su aniversario. Demasiados años viviendo bajo el mismo techo hacía que hubieran cosas que no había conseguido ocultarle. Además, claro, de que Ichijou había sido uno de los cómplices del retorno de Rido. Por fuerza tenía que conocer toda la historia.

Kaname tenía la acuciante sensación de que algo no cuadraba en los balances de sus cuentas que había estado estudiando aquellos días. Había _algo_ que no estaba como debería. Pero no había podido analizarlo con calma y ahora no estaba en las condiciones mentales necesarias. Y también tenía la sensación de que Ichijou tenía algo que ver. Que le había preparado aquella maratón de reuniones justo antes de su cumpleaños, sabedor de que Kaname nunca dormía en aquellas fechas, para que no pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba mal. Se acarició la sien con la mano, intentando amortiguar los latidos de su dolorida cabeza mientras se dejaba acunar por el suave movimiento del coche. A su lado, Seiren dejó caer también la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y Kaname forzó una sonrisa, mirándola de reojo.

-Seiren, agradezco como siempre tu compañía. Ha sido lo más agradable de estos días.

Sorprendida por el cumplido, la joven morena volvió a sentarse recta.

-No suelo dar mucha conversación.- se excusó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Precisamente por eso, y por tu lealtad, has sido lo mejor de estos cuatro días.-replicó Kaname en voz baja.- Descansa, por favor, aún tenemos un rato hasta la Academia.

La joven le dedicó una rápida sonrisa embarazosa antes de volver a reclinarse en el asiento. Charlas insustanciales que escondían puñaladas, palabras vacías, trampas verbales... Kaname lo sabía todo de esas situaciones, eran las que había vivido siempre. Bien, no siempre. Desde que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Por Rido. La noche de su cumpleaños. El segundo asesinato en la familia Kuran que podía imputarse a aquel hijo de perra.

Apoyó lánguidamente la cabeza contra el asiento, mirando hacia la ventana de cristales tintados. Debía ser de las pocas personas en el mundo que no celebraba jamás su cumpleaños. Normal. Primero tendría que aclarar _de quién_ era el aniversario que se celebraba. Maldito Rido... La familiar mezcla de odio, rabia, miedo ante los recuerdos y autodesprecio que lo asaltaba siempre que no conseguía alzar las barreras mentales a tiempo volvió a invadirlo y apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas. Sorprendido por el leve dolor, bajó la vista a sus manos, como si las viera desde una posición superior, extrañado al ver que formaban parte de su cuerpo. _Su cuerpo..._

Torció el gesto en una mueca amarga, sintiéndose cansado. No, más que cansado, enfermo. Enfermo de silencio, de angustia y culpabilidad reprimidas durante años, exhausto por tener que mantener toda aquella oscuridad a raya. Había decidido contárselo todo a Yuuki y que Dios se apiadara de él, incapaz de mantener la amargura controlada. ¡Era una persona, maldita sea! ¿Cuál? No lo sabía, pero sí tenía la certeza de que, a veces, necesitaba desahogarse. Y había llegado a aquel punto la semana pasada en la discoteca, cuando había creído por un momento que existía la posibilidad de explicárselo todo a la única persona que realmente le importaba y que su relación saliera indemne.

Pero era un estúpido, ¿verdad? Uno no confiesa que ha matado al hermano de esa persona y sale impune.

El conductor de la limusina encendió la radio. Los lentos compases de una vieja canción de los 60 llegaron con claridad a la parte trasera, aún a través del cristal.

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left it seeds while I was sleeping..._

Qué apropiado. Kaname volvió a perder la vista en la noche. ¿Qué podía decirle a Yuuki? ¿Cómo enfocarlo? Le había estado dando vueltas a posibles argumentos, a sutiles respuestas incluso durante las reuniones de aquellos días, pero su habitual diplomacia se quedaba corta. Simplemente, no había una manera buena de explicar aquello, no existía forma de endulzar la tragedia. La perspectiva de final feliz había sido una ilusión, un espejismo derivado de la alegría del ambiente. Aquellos días encerrado con tiburones de los negocios le habían devuelto la perspectiva. Ahora ya no sabía si el silencio era mejor al fin y al cabo.

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_still remains_

_within the sound of silence..._

Lo que más le molestaba había sido pedir al director que no dijera nada de su regreso a Yuuki, con la esperanza de encontrarla dormida y disponer de unas horas más para pasar aquella noche crítica, aquella noche de recuerdos sangrientos, y poder componer una sonrisa para celebrar el supuesto cumpleaños de Yuuki al día siguiente. Porque, a menos que consiguiera mantenerse despierto, las pesadillas, como siempre, volverían a arrastrarlo a aquel limbo de oscuridad, a aquella sensación de tener el alma partida en diminutos pedazos que podían desvanecerse, dejándolo convertido en un cascarón hueco.

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp..._

Un leve suspiro alcanzó a abandonar sus labios a pesar de su fuerza de voluntad. La corbata le estaba asfixiando y la chaqueta del traje le apretaba los hombros. Se aflojó el nudo y se quitó la corbata, abriendo los botones de la camisa blanca, en busca de aire, y remangándose hasta los codos. Maniobrando en el espacio del coche, se quitó la americana y la depositó doblada pulcramente en sus rodillas. Mejor, pero seguía faltándole aire. De hecho, sentía el irrefrenable impulso de despojarse con rabia de todas sus ropas y seguir con su piel, con su cuerpo y con sus secretos, hasta quedar completamente libre de lastres, sólo él, desnudo de alma y completamente puro. Pero no existía aquella posibilidad, porque no había ninguna alma pura y entera en aquel cuerpo.

Notó la rápida mirada que le dirigió Seiren, captando probablemente algún eco de su agitado estado de ánimo, y se obligó a permanecer quieto en el asiento, fingiendo una postura relajada mientras el coche enfilaba la subida hacia a Academia.

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed_

_In the wells of silence…_

El conductor paró la limusina justo a la entrada de la Residencia Luna y Kaname se forzó a contar unos segundos para no abrir las puertas antes de que frenara del todo. Murmuró un agradecimiento al chófer cuando éste abrió el maletero y depositó su maleta frente a él, para luego hacer lo mismo con la bolsa de Seiren. Subieron los escalones en silencio y entraron en el palacete, con sus suaves pisadas resonando en el vestíbulo vacío. Cargaron sus equipajes por las escaleras hacia los pisos de los dormitorios y, al alcanzar el primero, donde se encontraba la habitación de Seiren, Kaname se detuvo un instante. Había algo que sí podía decir y que ya había callado demasiado tiempo.

-Seiren… -la joven se giró, sorprendida de que él añadiera alguna frase más.- Nunca te lo había dicho pero… agradezco tu protección y tu vigilancia.-su mirada se volvió reservada, intentando contener las emociones.- No tienes por qué hacerlo, no tienes ninguna deuda que pagar ni ningún honor que lavar. Tu padre nunca podría haber impedido que Rido escapara de la vigilancia del Consejo la noche que… mató a mis padres. Todo el consejo maquinó para ponerlo en libertad. El guardián nunca podría haberlo impedido.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de pura sorpresa y algo se resquebrajó en aquella mirada almendrada. Algo de la chica huérfana de 17 años que era en realidad asomó a la superficie, borrando la fría y profesional mirada de la vigilante. Apretó los párpados, agachando la cabeza, y Kaname pudo ver cómo apretaba los puños. Tanto dolor por la obra de un demente apoyado por un Consejo de sanguijuelas… Dejó la maleta en el suelo y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Seiren, notando que temblaba.

-Tu padre dio la vida en su empeño.-su voz fue un suave susurro.- Por favor, no malgastes la tuya intentando protegerme para limpiar su nombre. No hay ninguna mácula que borrar. Ni tu padre ni tú tenéis ninguna culpa de lo que ocurrió.

Seiren respiró entrecortadamente un par de veces, tensándose bajo su mano, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia él sus ojos oscuros estaban secos y había una pequeña luz en ellos.

-Nunca me has preguntado por qué lo hago, por qué intento ser tu guardiana.

Kaname esbozó una media sonrisa de reproche.

-Lo sé. Es otra de mis culpas. No preocuparme por conocer de verdad a quienes me rodean, aún cuando sois de las pocas personas en las que podría confiar.-retiró la mano del hombro de la chica.- ¿Por qué lo haces, Seiren?

La joven morena sonrió. La primera sonrisa abierta que Kaname le había visto en todos los años que la conocía. Hizo destellear sus ojos y dibujó unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, dándole el aspecto de una criatura traviesa a punto de confesar un secreto.

-Por ti. Porque la obediencia se puede imponer por miedo, pero el respeto y la lealtad sólo se pueden ganar con acciones. Y te has ganado la mía.

El purasangre se limitó a mirarla como si la viera por primera vez, como si aquella eterna sombra silenciosa hubiera cobrado de repente tres dimensiones. Dejó que la sorpresa y la modestia ante aquella inmerecida declaración se reflejaran claramente en su expresión, sin tapujos. Al menos, le debía aquello a Seiren. No podía devolverle a su padre, el guardián de los presos del Consejo, de los proscritos a los que la secta que había regido sus vidas decidía encerrar hasta que se pudrieran en el olvido. Aquella muerte era una de las facturas que Rido había dejado sin poderla cobrar jamás. Pero sí podía, a partir de ahora, intentar devolver a Seiren el calor que le había dado con aquellas palabras. Sonrió y le acarició brevemente la mejilla con el dorso de una mano, sin saber qué podía decir. Volvió a coger su maleta y emprendió la subida hacia su dormitorio.

-Kaname…

El puransagre se giró por encima del hombro. Seiren lo contemplaba con expresión seria de nuevo.

-No dejes que el resto de tu vida sea prisionera de lo que hizo Rido… Por favor.

La joven le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció por el pasillo sin ruido alguno, como una sombra.

OOO

Kaname dejó la maleta en el suelo frente a la puerta de su habitación, suspirando. A pesar del café, sentía el cansancio y la tristeza pegados a sus huesos, acrecentado por las palabras de Seiren. Aguzó el oído y alcanzó a distinguir el quedo latido de un corazón en su habitación… Yuuki. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Quizás había estado durmiendo aquellos días en su cama, echándole de menos? El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Un momento, ¿qué era aquel olor dulzón? ¿Chocolate? La leve sonrisa se volvió un tanto irónica y menó la cabeza. Qué te apuestas a que Yuuki se había llevado alguna tableta de chocolate a su habitación, dejando las sábanas llenas de migas. De verdad, lo de su hermana con el chocolate rozaba el pecado de la glotonería.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y recogió la maleta, empujando con cuidado para no despertarla. No iba a poder cambiarse de ropa sin hacer ruido, así que dejaŕía su equipaje en algún rincón y volvería a salir en silencio. Cuando se giró hacia el interior de la habitación se quedó de piedra, como si hubiera pasado a través de una cortina de hielo.

Su hermana estaba sentada a una pequeña mesita redonda que había puesto en el centro de la habitación, con dos sillas. Debía haberse quedado dormida, porque alzó la cabeza de los brazos que tenía apoyados sobre la mesa al oírle entrar, esbozando una soñolienta sonrisa de bienvenida. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de lana rojo, pendientes de bolitas negros y el pelo ligeramente recogido de la cara. La habitación estaba iluminada con algunas velas medio consumidas aquí y allá; en la mesita de noche, sobre el escritorio, encima del piano, en el centro de aquella mesa redonda junto a la cual esperaba una cubitera de pie con una botella de champán... También allí, frente a Yuuki, había dispuestas dos copas altas, platos de postre... y un pastel con las velas "1" y "9" dispuestas para ser encendidas. Yuuki se frotó los ojos y ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Bienvenido, Kaname, has llegado muy tarde.- se encogió de hombros en un mohín desenvuelto, paseando la mirada chispeante por la festiva mesa.- Feliz cumpleaños...

Kaname dejó caer la maleta al suelo con un ruido sordo e inspiró con tanta fuerza que el sonido se oyó en la habitación silenciosa. La ira, la frustración y la amargura que había venido sintiendo estallaron de golpe.

-¿Cómo demonios has sabido que es mi cumpleaños?- espetó rudamente, tirando el abrigo y la americana sobre el ordenado escritorio. _Miedo... miedo a que ella supiera lo que ocultaba..._

Yuuki parpadeó, dolida como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón con una lanza, y empezó a levantarse lentamente de la silla. El purasangre tenía apoyada una mano sobre el escritorio, completamente tenso, y los ojos habían empezado a adquirir un brillo peligroso.

-Kaname... escucha.-tragó saliva. No había esperado que reaccionara de manera tan violenta.- Sé que no lo celebras nunca. Lo... lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Hasta ahora no sabía que... que la noche en que... mataron a nuestros padres era tu cumpleaños. Es... es normal que no lo celebraras... -_¿por qué estrechaba cada vez más los ojos?_- pero había pensado que podíamos... podíamos hacerlo como un pequeño homenaje a ellos, para recordarles y para... celebrar nuestros aniversarios. Los dos solos... tranquilamente.

Tranquilidad era lo último que estaba sintiendo Kaname. La negra furia, el miedo y la inseguridad que emanaban de él eran casi ondas tangibles. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan... horrible le parecía la idea de recordar a sus padres de aquella manera? El purasangre avanzó lentamente hacia la mesa, con la mirada oscura fija en Yuuki. Se inclinó y se apoyó de golpe con las manos en el mantel con tanta fuerza que las copas saltaron, rodando por la superficie hasta caer al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Yuuki se encogió por dentro, genuinamente asustada. El 'crack' de los trozos de delicado cristal de Bohemia parecía una metáfora de lo que fuera que pasaba por la mente de Kaname.

-¿Quién... te lo ha ...dicho? -el purasangre la fulminó con la mirada a través de la mesa, pronunciando las palabras muy lentamente, como si le costara articularlas en vez de rugir de ira.

Yuuki dio un paso atrás, ahogada por las emociones de él. Sabía... tenía la _certeza_ de que Kaname no iba a hacerle daño... ¿no? Pero aún así...

-No... no importa, Kaname. Sólo quería...

-¡DÍMELO!- el purasangre volvió a golpear la mesa con las palmas de las manos y, esta vez sí, se oyó el sonido de la madera al romperse. La mesa casi se partió por la mitad y el plato con el pastel se inclinó peligrosamente.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Yuuki, que se abrazó a sí misma.

-¡El director! ¿Vale? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Creo que tengo derecho a saber cuándo es el cumpleaños de mi hermano! ¡Y el mío también!

Un brillo carmesí empezó a cubrir lentamente la pupila de aquellos ojos almendrados y Yuuki vio asomar la punta de los colmillos entre los labios entreabiertos. _¡Oh, señor!_ El pánico hizo que se anticipara al movimiento de Kaname, estrellándose fulgurantemente contra la puerta de la habitación y girándose para enfrentarse a él. El purasangre ya había alcanzado la puerta y tenía la mano estirada para aferrar el pomo. Al encontrarse a Yuuki en su camino, rugió. La puerta de madera vibró y la joven pudo oír algún crujido.

-Sal de en medio, Yuuki.- siseó en voz baja.

Ella frunció el ceño, con el enfado abriéndose camino a marchas forzadas entre las oleadas de pánico. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Kaname? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que _suponer_ como iba a reaccionar? ¿Por qué no le contaba las cosas que le afectaban? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía tratarlo?

-¡No!-extendió los brazos delante de la puerta. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo libremente por sus mejillas, pero ahora eran más de furia que de miedo.- ¡Basta ya, Kaname! ¡Deja de culpar a los demás cada vez que alguien hace algo sin saber! ¿Cómo... cómo se supone que voy a entenderte si nunca me explicas nada?-meneó la cabeza, intentando despejar sus ojos.- ¡No sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños, no sé por qué tienes miedo de celebrarlo, no sé por qué reaccionas así, no sé por qué... por qué a veces hablas como si no fueras tú! ¡NO SÉ NADA!-le gritó a la cara- Y estoy harta de no saber... -la voz se le quebró en un hipido.- Estoy harta de hacerte daño sin querer...

Kaname apretó los puños, con el aura oscura ondulando amenazadoramente a su alrededor. ¿De hacerle daño? ¿A él? No era él quien estaba llorando ahora, él nunca podía llorar. La desesperación en los enormes ojos de Yuuki entreabrió la puerta a algo de razón en su cerebro. Qué egoísta era... Había esperado que ella pudiera aceptarlo sin saber, sin preguntar, hasta que se había dado cuenta de que no era posible, que no podía construirse una relación duradera en base al silencio. Había creído reunir el valor suficiente como para explicárselo todo, pero no era así. El miedo a perderla había sellado su boca y volvía a roerle el corazón como un cáncer. Pero de repente, la necesidad de _hablar_, de poder tener a alguien, _a una sola alma en el mundo_, que supiera cómo se sentía, lo sucio, vacío y perdido que se sentía, pudo más que el pánico. Sencillamente, parecía haber agotado la última gota de su capacidad de aguantar la vida en solitario.

La luz carmesí se desvaneció de su mirada y bajó la cabeza. Algunos mechones sedosos cayeron sobre sus ojos, ocultándolos. Hundió los hombros, derrotado, y a Yuuki le pareció que había envejecido cien años en un instante. Seguía percibiendo amargura e ira, pero ahora parecía que iban dirigidas a él mismo.

-Lo siento, Yuuki... -susurró, aún con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.- Lo siento... tantas cosas. Siento que tengas que sufrir por el silencio de un cobarde. Yo...

Su voz se apagó y Yuuki dudó si debía acercarse, tocarlo o consolarlo de alguna manera. Pero parecía que el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por hablar era tan excesivo que podía apagarse ante cualquier nimio gesto. Guardó silencio, apoyada contra la puerta.

-Nunca... nunca celebro mi cumpleaños porque me parece una burla cruel.- alzó la vista, con una torturada mirada de condena y autodesprecio.- Me parece injusto celebrar un triple asesinato. El de tus padres... y el de tu hermano.

"_Prométeme que cuando te cuente qué me pasó, cómo me hicieron... lo que soy, intentarás recordar que te quiero. Que, a pesar de que no tenga mucho más que ofrecerte, intentarás recordar que lo que soy es tuyo."_


	12. Capítulo 5 Comparte mis secretos Parte 2

_**N.A.:**__ Esta semana os subo dos partes a la vez, hala. La culpa la tiene mi musa, que me ha encadenado al ordenador haciéndome escribir primero la parte 3 y luego ésta. Enrollaos y enviadme un comentario para cada una, que me gusta saber lo que pensáis ¿vale? No sé si he hecho justicia con esta parte. Es más corta de los capítulos anteriores, ¿quizás porque es casi toda diálogo y hay condensación de emociones?_

_En cuanto al debate sobre el tema ancestro, ésta es la versión de mi propia imaginación retorcida, no la oficial. Me interesaba más estudiar cómo repercute todo el puzzle en la psicología de Kaname y las consecuencias que tuvo aquel drama en la vida cotidiana de la familia Kuran, y en especial en la relación de Juuri con su hijo. En cuanto al momento temporal en el que sitúo el despertar del ancestro, sé que hay opiniones para todos los gustos. En este caso, me guío por la frase que le dice Kaname a Zero cuando éste encuentra que el purasangre acaba de "convertir" a Yuuki. Salvo error en la traducción, viene a ser "habría sido más feliz SI HUBIERA NACIDO siendo su auténtico hermano mayor". Oh, una cosa. Según el manga, los niños pequeños vampiros drenan energía, de otros vampiros o de humanos, antes de que les salgan los colmillos que les permitirán procurarse sangre._

_Quiero darle las gracias a __**Lifheith**__ por todas las reflexiones que hemos ido compartiendo esta semana sobre la psicología de Kaname y sobre cómo ve Yuuki a su hermano, me han ayudado mucho a pulir los pensamientos de los dos. *__coge carrerilla, salta encima tuyo y te estampa un besazo en la frente*__ ¡Eres un cielo y, por enésima vez, los PM NO me molestan! ¿vale?_

**Capítulo 5. Comparte mis secretos. Parte 2**

-No… no te entiendo.

Yuuki bajó los brazos que tenía extendidos ante la puerta, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué sentido tenían aquellas extrañas palabras? Entendía fácilmente que el cumpleaños de Kaname coincidiera con el asesinato de sus padres, pero todo lo demás se le escapaba. ¿Cómo su hermano podía matarse a sí mismo y seguir caminando? Le había oído respirar, su corazón latía y su piel estaba cálida. ¿Cómo podía decir que estaba muerto?

-Lo sé...

Kaname se pasó la mano por el pelo, con los hombros hundidos, y se giró para caminar hacia el ventanal, perdiendo la vista entre los jardines de la Academia. Su habitual elocuencia había desaparecido y el cansancio que sentía era tal que apenas podía articular palabra. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, apretándolas en puños. Oyó los pasos de Yuuki detrás de él, pero la joven se paró en medio de la habitación, sin decidirse a acercarse. _Haces bien, Yuuki, no sabes lo que tienes delante..._

_-_Eso... eso que has dicho, tiene algo que ver con el ancestro de los Kuran, ¿verdad?- tanteó ella con voz insegura.

Kaname asintió, sin girarse a mirarla. No sabía cómo decirlo, cómo elaborarlo, así que simplemente dejó que la amargura subiera como la bilis desde el estómago y se transformara en palabras.

-Eso es lo que soy, Yuuki. Lo único que queda de tu hermano mayor, del hijo de Juuri y Haruuka es este cuerpo.- bajó la mirada hacia sí mismo, torciendo el gesto en una mueca amarga que ella no pudo ver.- Un envoltorio, una cáscara. No queda nada aquí dentro del alma de tu hermano. Yo... -_¿por qué siempre tenía problemas para pronunciar esa palabra?_- el ancestro de los Kuran hizo añicos ese alma cuando Rido lo ató a este cuerpo.- aún de espaldas a ella, abrió los brazos, señalándose.- Lo único que queda aquí dentro es un trozo incompleto del alma de un muerto, de alguien que caminó por el mundo hace milenios. Soy un muerto casi sin recuerdos encerrado en el cuerpo vivo de un joven a quien asesiné antes de que naciera.

Agachó la cabeza, agotado, apoyando las palmas de las manos en la repisa del ventanal, apretando un instante los párpados para luego contemplar las hojas secas de los árboles arrastradas por el viento. _Qué bonita metáfora_. Así era él, reflexionó, un hoja seca arrastrada por el viento del tiempo hasta el presente.

Oyó la inhalación de Yuuki detrás suyo pero la joven no se movió. El silencio se instaló en la habitación, pesado y cargado de preguntas. Al cabo, oyó los pasos de ella y el murmullo apagado de su cuerpo sentándose en la cama.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?

La voz extremadamente suave de Yuuki, la que se usaría para calmar a un animalillo asustado, le hizo girarse. Ella se limitaba a observarlo sentada en el borde de la cama, con las manos enlazadas sobre la falda y aquellos enormes ojos muy abiertos. Intentó leer sus expresiones, deseando por un momento compartir aquella habilidad suya. Estaba seria, más de lo que recordaba haberla visto jamás, y quizás algo asustada, lo cual era la reacción más lógica posible, pero también parecía decidida a escuchar. Suspiró. ¿Qué principio? ¿El del ancestro? ¿El del hijo de los Kuran? ¿El primer recuerdo borroso de un pasado extraño que lo asaltó entre pesadillas? ¿Cómo había empezado todo aquello? En realidad, por una mujer. Siguió mirando de reojo a Yuuki e intentó que su voz subiera más allá de un murmullo agotado.

-El principio fue Juuri.- su hermana seguí mirándolo fijamente y, no por primera vez, reparó en lo mucho que se parecía a la mujer que había sido su madre.- La decisión que tomó ella, eligiendo a su hermano mediano, Haruuka, en vez de al mayor, Rido.- el veneno volvió a asomar a su voz suave.- Esa fue la chispa que detonó el odio de Rido, creo, y sus ansias por barrer a su hermano pequeño del mapa, para situarse al frente de la familia Kuran.

Desvió la vista hacia la oscuridad exterior, perdido en los recuerdos de aquella niñez desorientada.

_Una discusión triste, en voz baja, contemplada desde la rendija de una puerta por un niño de cuatro años. Juuri sentada en un pequeño sofá de la habitación rosa de un bebé, con las lágrimas cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas de nácar mientras contemplaba dormir a una niña angelical. Su padre, Haruuka, arrodillado frente a ella, cogiéndole las manos que cruzaba tensas sobre el regazo._

_-No es culpa tuya, Juuri. No es tu culpa que Yuuki tenga que vivir aquí abajo.- el susurro era dolorido.- La única culpa es mía, por haber querido casarme contigo y haber provocado a Rido, por no haber estado aquí cuando él... -apretó los ojos.- La culpa es mía porque, en mi deseo de amarte, de compensarte por todo lo que sufriste, te he dado otro hijo, aún sabiendo cuál iba a ser su destino y..._

_-Sshh.- Juuri desenlazó una mano y le puso un dedo en los labios, silenciándolo y negando con la cabeza. El olor de sus bucles sedosos llegó hasta el pequeño Kaname.- No es cierto, no lo es. Yo te escogí, yo rechacé a Rido. Nunca, jamás, podría haber sido feliz con él. Escogí tu dulzura, no su locura. Por eso no me perdona, por eso hizo... - la voz le tembló y se tapó la cara con las manos, sacudiendo sus estrechos hombros.- ¡Oh, Dios! Yuuki es una bendición, Haruuka. Es... es como tendría que haber sido Kaname. Y yo... ¡Señor, ojalá pudiera quererlos igual!_

_Enterró la cara en las dos manos, sollozando amargamente. Haruuka se inclinó hacia ella, enlazando su cintura y haciendo que enterrara la cara en su hombro. El pequeño Kaname se alejó de la puerta, silencioso como un fantasma. Ojalá pudiera llorar igual que su madre..._

_-¿_Rido quería a mamá?

Kaname torció el gesto. _Qué pregunta tan inocente_...

-Rido la deseaba para sí. Deseaba a su bella hermana purasangre a su lado al frente de la familia Kuran. La pareja perfecta para regir el mundo vampírico, siempre y cuando ella mantuviera la boca cerrada ante su despotismo, supongo.- suspiró. Aquella parte, al menos, era fácil de explicar.- Pero Juuri le rechazó. Y por su hermano pequeño, a quien él despreciaba. Rido era un guerrero, alguien nacido para el liderazgo violento, y Haruuka era un intelectual, un estudioso convencido del extraño ideal de la coexistencia pacífica con los humanos.- sonrió levemente.- En muchos aspectos, era alguien muy parecido a Kaien Cross.

Quizás por eso, el director era de los pocos humanos a quienes podía apreciar de corazón. Y también porque era de los pocos que realmente le demostraría afecto, si le dejara. Reparando en que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, sin que Yuuki lo atosigara, reanudó la historia.

-Disculpa.- hizo una breve pausa.- Haruuka podía luchar. A fin de cuentas era un purasangre. Pero no era rival para Rido en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca se preocupó de cultivar sus poderes al límite. Y Rido lo sabía. Su hermano no sería un enemigo para él, llegado el caso.- cambió el peso de pie, inquieto.- Durante largo tiempo, trabajó por ganarse el apoyo del Consejo. A quien no conseguía unir de buen grado a su causa de la supremacía sobre los humanos y sobre el mundo vampírico, simplemente lo eliminaba bajo acusación de traición. Parecía que en cualquier momento podía aparecer en casa de su hermano y acabar con él, reclamando a lo único que se le escapaba: su hermana. Pero entonces pasó algo inesperado. -hizo una pequeña pausa.- Juuri se quedó embarazada.

Kaname se apoyó contra la pared cercana a la ventana, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. ¡Qué fácilmente salían las palabras cuando se trataba de hablar de los demás!

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo extraño? Quiero decir... -Yuuki frunció el ceño delicadamente.- estaban casados, era de esperar que en algún momento sucediera, ¿no?

Él la miró un instante de reojo. Había olvidado que ella había vivido todos aquellos años como humana y, antes de eso, había sido demasiado joven como para saber ciertas cosas sobre la biología vampírica.

-No es extraño que una vampiresa se quede embarazada, Yuuki, pero sí es más infrecuente que entre los humanos.- ante la expresión igualmente atónita de ella, se sintió obligado a explicarse.- Vivimos muchísimo más que los humanos y, en cierto modo, somos sus depredadores. Si nos reprodujéramos a su ritmo pronto habría más lobos que corderos, por así decirlo. Las mujeres vampiros no suelen quedarse embarazadas hasta alcanzar la plena madurez. Sería casi imposible que tú quedaras en estado, por ejemplo.- ante el sonrojo que estaba empezando a expandirse por sus mejillas, esbozó una tenue sonrisa.- Los embarazos también son más espaciados y cuanto más noble es el vampiro, más difícilmente se reproduce. Supongo que es una evolución natural. En cualquier caso, el embarazo de Juuri fue una sorpresa... y un posible serio problema para Rido.

Yuuki cruzó las piernas, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, hipnotizada a su pesar por aquel relato de hechos antiguos. Parecía extraño que aquello tuviera que ver con ella, con su familia. Sus recuerdos no tenían nada que ver con el mundo que evocaban aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque el bebé... porque tú habrías heredado la fortuna de la familia Kuran?

Kaname soltó una risa breve y seca.

-No exactamente. Dudo mucho que a Rido le preocupara la herencia. No, el problema venía por la fortaleza del nuevo niño purasangre.- suspiró, pellizcándose la nariz con agotamiento.- Muchas cosas no las he sabido hasta pasados unos años, así que no sé hasta qué punto son ciertas, pero creo que Rido creía que podría deshacerse de su hermano cuando quisiera... como así fue al final. Y creía, o quería creer, que podría conseguir que Juuri le aceptara una vez que Haruuka ya no estuviera.- torció el gesto, como si fuera un mal chiste.- Pero otro purasangre en la familia suponía un probable nuevo enemigo, alguien con un posible poder igual al suyo. Y me atrevo a suponer que no le perdonaba a Juuri que el niño... que yo… no fuera hijo suyo.

Guardó silencio, con una casi imperceptible aura oscura culebreando alrededor. Yuuki empezaba a percibir ahora las primeras ondas de una inquietud creciente, más allá del agotamiento que emanaba de él, y adivinó que se acercaban al meollo de la historia. Rido veía al hijo de Juuri como un rival y quizás lo odiaba al mismo tiempo por no haberlo concebido él mismo. Reprimió un escalofrío al notar de nuevo aquellas manos a su alrededor y la lengua lasciva sobre su cuello. Cuando Rido casi la había atrapado había podido vislumbrar algo de aquel deseo por su hermana. Y también había dicho que aún recordaba su sabor... Inspiró con brusquedad.

-Kaname... Rido bebió la sangre de mamá, ¿verdad?- preguntó con un susurro, llevándose la mano al cuello inconscientemente.

Él la miró, reparando en su gesto, y sus cejas se fruncieron de manera ominosa. Sabía que Rido no había atacado a su hermana en ese sentido pero aún así el pensamiento y lo que le había sucedido a Juuri provocaron un estallido oscuro de su aura, haciendo vibrar los cristales.

-Sí. La... forzó.- cerró los ojos un instante, intentando controlar su poder.

Yuuki desvió la mirada al suelo, sintiendo un puño helado apretando su corazón. Ahora podía entender muy bien lo que significaba compartir sangre entre dos vampiros. La... intimidad que comportaba aquel acto y lo difusa que era a veces la frontera entre la alimentación y el sexo. Se encogió interiormente con asco. A todos los efectos, Rido había violado a Juuri. A su madre. A su propia hermana. Kaname abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver aquella expresión en ella y no supo si odiarse por explicarle todo aquello o enfadarse con ella por insistir en saberlo. ¿Acaso no había puertas que era mejor no abrir?

-Lo siento, Yuuki. Siento que tengas que escuchar estas cosas.

Ella levantó la cabeza, negando con decisión, aunque seguía pálida.

-No. Es mi pasado, la historia de mi familia. Tengo que saberlo si quiero entender de dónde vengo.- tomó aire, apartándose el pelo de la cara.- ¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

Kaname la miró en silencio un instante para luego bajar la vista al suelo, con el perfil iluminado a contraluz por la luna. Su voz fue un murmullo cuando volvió a hablar, al cabo de un rato.

-Unos días antes de la fecha en que Juuri esperaba dar a luz... a mí.

Yuuki contempló su perfil triste unos segundos, incapaz de asimilar aquella crueldad. ¿Abusar de una mujer embarazada, a punto de parir? Tan... desvalida, probablemente tan torpe de movimientos, tan necesitada de protección. Incluso aunque fuera una purasangre, debía estar en franca desventaja frente a alguien tan animal como Rido. Una idea surgió de repente en su cabeza.

-Kaname, ¿dónde estaba papá? Seguramente, no habría dejado sola a mamá, en su estado.

Los ojos de él brillaron en la penumbra cuando la miró un momento, antes de volver a desviarse.

-Fuera. Reunido con el Consejo.- amagó una risita ácida.- ¿No lo ves, Yuuki? El Consejo conocía las intenciones de Rido, sabía lo que pensaba hacer y también que Juuri no podría defenderse. Y conspiró para alejar a Haruuka de ella.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el Consejo iba a intervenir facilitando que él… que él _violara_ a una purasangre?- escupió la palabra con rabia.

-Que Rido bebiera de Juuri no era el objetivo principal, Yuuki, eso sólo fue un... daño colateral.- entrecerró los ojos con gesto acerado.- Una acción impulsiva. El objetivo de Rido aquella noche, y del Consejo, era evitar que naciera un nuevo purasangre Kuran que pudiera continuar el extraño sueño de coexistencia pacífica de Juuri y Haruuka. Un sueño que amenazaría muchos de los sádicos privilegios de los miembros del Consejo.- _como crear Niveles E, como esclavizar a humanas como concubinas, como drenar a familias enteras en fiestas sociales..._

Los cristales del dormitorio volvieron a vibrar, esta vez con un tintineo, y Kaname apretó los puños con rabia, intentando controlarse cada vez con más dificultad. Tanta perversión, tantos actos depravados en los que le habían obligado a participar, años más tarde. Tanta... _suciedad_ manchando sus manos. Yuuki se levantó por impulso, tocando suavemente su mano, pero él se apartó con brusquedad, abrazándose, con la ira latiendo a su alrededor. Ella bajó la mano, dejándola laxa a un costado, indecisa.

-El Consejo quería que Rido te matara antes de nacer… -el murmullo de Yuuki sólo habría sido audible para un vampiro.

Kaname se apretó los costados, intentando dominar su voz lo suficiente como para articular palabras coherentes. El dique de sus emociones, la férrea cadena de silencio que se había impuesto a lo largo de los años, saltó por los aires. En aquel momento, _quería_ hablar, _necesitaba_ hablar, sacar el veneno y la rabia para quedarse vacío y extenuado.

-Sí, supongo que eso es lo que quería el Consejo.- masculló entre los dientes apretados. Qué irónico que luego hubieran sido los encargados de cuidarle.- Pero Rido tenía unos planes más retorcidos. No quería que naciera un heredero Kuran para disputarle el puesto… pero _sí_ quería aprovechar el poder de un purasangre para sus fines. Un títere poderoso sometido a su voluntad que pudiera usar cuando le viniera en gana. –toda su figura tembló de ira.- Yo fui el resultado.

Apretó los dientes, pero no pudo reprimir del todo el ramalazo de dolor y de furia. Una fina línea apareció en la esquina inferior del ventanal, extendiéndose en delgados capilares por toda la superficie, resquebrajando el cristal con un crujido helado, sin llegar a romperlo por completo. Yuuki dio un paso atrás por acto reflejo, asustada, pero Kaname no movió un músculo, casi sin ver las rajas en la transparente superficie.

La joven inspiró entrecortadamente, intentando calmar su corazón y analizar todo aquel inesperado torrente de palabras con algo de lógica. Si es que la tenía. La rabia, el odio y el desprecio que emanaban de Kaname eran de tales proporciones que casi anulaban su capacidad racional. La pregunta, la insidiosa y cruel pregunta que la había estado persiguiendo desde hacía tiempo brotó de sus labios sin que su confuso cerebro pudiera elaborarla y suavizarla.

-¿Qué te hizo Rido?

_Cenizas... A mi alrededor todo son cenizas... El mundo no tiene forma, ni tiempo, ni materia… Entonces, ¿por qué lo percibo? Mis sentidos están muertos desde hace siglos, mis ojos cerrados para siempre, mi mente rendida al olvido eterno, mi cuerpo desmenuzado en cenizas. ¿Por qué recuerdo?_

Las familiares sensaciones de la pesadilla repetida año tras año volvieron al primer plano de su mente con la fuerza de una carga de caballería. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, intentando aferrarse a las sensaciones físicas, las que fueran, para olvidar aquella espantosa impresión de limbo, de muerte, de no existencia.

_Un tirón. Violento. _

_Una sacudida en mi alma. Algo aletea, el titubeante despertar de una mente inmensa, antigua y poderosa. La mía. Conciencia... había olvidado aquella palabra. _

-Rido despertó a… -cogió aire dolorosamente.- una parte, un fragmento… del alma de uno de los ancestros de los Kuran. El purasangre más… -inspiró. Qué ironía lo que iba a decir.- poderoso que existió cuando… -la pesadilla, la sensación de la nada, volvía a acecharlo.- nació la raza de los vampiros.

_Otra descarga. Un punto rojo alumbra el limbo informe en el que despierto. Atrae mi atención e intento obviarlo, deseando volver a hundirme en la niebla. El punto rojo se acerca, transformándose en un hilo de sangre. La nota de color carmesí estalla en mi mente. Conozco ese color... sangre. El hilo rojo se enrosca alrededor de mi alma, pegajoso, sucio. Me resisto, pero soy impotente. Yo, que lo puedo casi todo. Yo soy... ¿quién soy?_

-Pero… -Yuuki volvió a acercarse, reprimiendo el gesto de tocarlo.- ¿Cómo... ? ¿Qué hizo con… con mi hermano?- se trabó con las palabras, sin saber muy bien a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

_El cordón de sangre tira de mí, arrastrándome fuera de la niebla gris, atándome, esclavizándome. ¿Quién osa? No puedo resistirme. Me arrastra hacia la luz, hacia un diminuto punto brillante como una estrella, puro e inocente. _

_No puedo acercarme, no debo... Estoy muerto, estoy seco. _

_El hilo de sangre se enrosca alrededor de mi conciencia y repta hacia aquel punto de luz, que late. Sé que siente terror._

Kaname apoyó la mano derecha en la pared al lado del ventanal, temblando por el esfuerzo de asirse al mundo material, de no dejarse arrastrar de nuevo por aquellas sombras, pero empezaba a no sentir el cuerpo, a perderse en los recuerdos rotos del ancestro de los Kuran. Yuuki… ella estaba allí, ella le hablaba. Debía responderle, debía seguir hablando.

_No le hagas daño, no le hagas daño... _

_La sangre nos ata y nos une, forzándonos. Siento la presión de mi alma enorme contra el pequeño punto de luz. _

_Inocente. No nacido. Amado._

-Él tenía mi sangre... algo de la sangre del... ancestro de los Kuran. No sé muy bien... cuál fue el ritual.- ya se habían preocupado aquellos perros del Consejo de ocultárselo.- Pero forzó a Juuri a beberla.- cerró los ojos, mareado.- La forzó a beber si no quería… si no quería perder al bebé.- necesitaba algo físico, alguna impresión material.- Creó un puente dentro de ella, una... conexión entre el niño y la sangre del ancestro. Eso... y la sangre de Juuri dentro de él... hizo que pudiera... que pudiera.... traer de vuelta a un trozo de aquel alma y... atarla al cuerpo del bebé.

_Los anillos de sangre nos estrechan, forzando la comunión. Me resisto. No matarás… No matarás más. Un antiguo juramento, ¿mío? El punto de luz se abomba y se distorsiona. Un débil chillido resuena en el espacio sin forma, el llanto de un alma que jamás nacerá. Una brutal colisión nos une a la fuerza. Me estrello contra la luz. Por un momento me rodea, pegándose a mí, negándose a abandonar el mundo que no ha llegado a ver. Luego, la luz se desvanece, vencida._

Apretó los dientes y estrelló la palma de la mano izquierda contra el ventanal, haciendo añicos el cristal resquebrajado, clavándose los fragmentos en la piel. Dolor... Leve, pero dolor... Una sensación física. _No recuerdes, no te dejes llevar por la nada, aférrate al dolor._

-¡Kaname!

_Los lazos de sangre se enroscan más fuerte, sellándome. Materia. Blanda, extraña. Dolor a mi alrededor. Presión. Hacia fuera. Presión. Sal…_

_No quiero. No quiero volver. No quiero más sangre. No quiero matar. _

_Un grito, sostenido, agudo. Un gemido largo, de mujer. _

_Ya he matado. Asesino. ¡ASESINO!_

Yuuki saltó a su lado, enlazando su cintura y apartándolo del ventanal, por donde empezaron a colarse ráfagas del aire frío de noviembre, agitando sus cabellos. El resto del panel de cristal crujió amenazadoramente, pero se mantuvo más o menos estable. La joven arrastró al purasangre hacia la cama, sentándolo en el extremo más alejado de los cristales y corriendo al lavabo a buscar una toalla, tan asustada que sus sentidos ni siquiera reaccionaron ante el olor embriagador de su sangre. ¿Qué debían estar pensando los otros alumnos de aquel escándalo?

Mientras aferraba al vuelo una toalla y se precipitaba de nuevo hacia él, Yuuki murmuró una plegaria para que el respeto hacia el purasangre les impidiera intentar entrar en su habitación. Se sentó en la cama al lado de él y cogió su mano, encogiéndose por dentro al ver los cristales clavados en la palma, impidiendo la regeneración. Él no protestó ni hizo gesto alguno cuando empezó a extraerlos con cuidado, limitándose a mirar la pared de enfrente con una extraña expresión en blanco que erizó el vello de Yuuki.

Sangre... rituales... Todo aquello era un mundo extraño para ella, aunque cada vez entendía más que con la sangre no se jugaba. Compartir aunque sólo fueran unas gotas, probar una nimia cantidad de otro vampiro, no era una broma, no era algo despreocupado. Podía llegar a tener implicaciones profundas. Se podían hacer _cosas_ con la sangre.

Cosas como traer de vuelta de la muerte a un fragmento del alma de un antiguo purasangre y atarlo al cuerpo de un bebé a punto de nacer.

Frunció el ceño mientras dejaba los cristales manchados encima de la mesita de la noche y envolvía con cuidado la mano de Kaname en la toalla, aún sabiendo que las heridas se cerrarían en cuestión de segundos. Era un gesto instintivo, simple. Y, en aquel momento, Yuuki necesitaba de gestos así para evitar perderse en el horror. Lo miró de reojo. Seguía con el gesto ausente, la mirada perdida, y ella tuvo la misma inquietante sensación de aquella noche, cuando se había despertado tan confundido tras aquella pesadilla: que su hermano se encontraba muy, muy lejos de ella. Su hermano... ¿Debía seguir preguntando, ahondando en la herida? No quería hacerlo, Dios sabía que no quería, pero si pretendía ayudarle realmente necesitaba conocer toda la historia.

-Kaname... -él se giró lentamente, como sorprendido ante aquel nombre.- ¿Qué... qué pasó con el bebé... con mi her... con el hijo de Juuri?- _¡Dios, ya no sabía cómo referirse a él!_

El purasangre la contempló un momento con la misma expresión vacía para luego bajar la vista a la toalla que envolvía su mano.

-El bebé... -repitió mecánicamente, para tomar aire.- El fragmento del alma que Rido trajo del limbo, aunque parcial, era mucho más poderosa que el alma diminuta de un ser aún por nacer, creo... -la brisa que entraba por el hueco del cristal agitó levemente sus cabellos, como una caricia fantasmal.- Cuando... cuando Rido ató el fragmento del ancestro al cuerpo del niño, destruyó su alma. Completamente.- cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la impresión de aquel grito reverberando aún en sus huesos.

Yuuki alargó la mano para posarla en su brazo. Estaba extrañamente quieto ahora, sin tensión alguna, y casi no emanaba ninguna emoción fuerte, más allá de un agotamiento apático. Se odió a sí misma, pero tenía que aclarar aquel punto. Había demasiado en juego.

-Entonces, ¿el hijo de Juuri y Haruuka... el bebé?

Él siguió sin mirarla, con las pestañas bajas, acariciándole los pómulos.

-El niño que Juuri trajo al mundo al día siguiente era sólo un cuerpecillo, lo único que quedaba realmente de su hijo. -ahora sí, la miró de reojo entre los mechones oscuros.- Lo que había dentro no tenía nada que ver.

Volvió a desviar la mirada al suelo, guardando silencio como si hubiera destapado la caja de Pandora e incluso la esperanza hubiera desaparecido. Yuuki mantuvo la mano en su brazo, pero era como tocar una roca. Silenciosa, sin reacción. Las imágenes que evocaban aquellas palabras giraban en su mente como un torbellino sin sentido, suscitando nuevas preguntas.

¿Por qué Rido había traído de vuelta sólo a un fragmento del alma del ancestro? Si lo que quería era un sirviente poderoso, podría haber resucitado toda el alma, ¿no? ¿De dónde había obtenido aquella sangre del antiguo Kuran, tantos siglos después de su muerte? A aquellas preguntas se añadían las cuestiones sobre quién era exactamente el joven sentado a su lado. No parecía que pudiera ser sólo el ancestro de los Kuran, a fin de cuentas, sólo tenía un trozo de su alma. Parecía haber forjado un carácter distinto. ¿Acaso el cuerpo del hijo de Juuri conservaba algún rastro de la que podría haber sido su personalidad, aunque el alma hubiera desaparecido? ¿Y qué recordaba exactamente de la vida pasada del ancestro? Quizás... quizás el Kaname que ella conocía era una mezcla de todo aquello, un... nuevo individuo que no era exactamente ni el ancestro, ni el hijo de Juuri y Haruuka ni, desde luego, el pelele sin voluntad que quería Rido.

Demasiadas preguntas. Yuuki había crecido en un ambiente normal, humano, como cualquier chica de su edad. Todo aquello se le escapaba, le venía grande y era incapaz de analizar las posibles ramificaciones de un mundo que ignoraba. Pero había varias ideas que cruzaron su mente como cometas, luminosas.

Él no era simplemente la reencarnación de un antiguo purasangre de eones atrás.

Él no era exactamente su hermano de sangre, pero tampoco un completo extraño.

Él parecía ser un individuo nuevo, una personalidad compleja en un equilibrio precario.

Y sufría.

Yuuki pasó los brazos delgados por sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Kaname no opuso resistencia, se limitó a descansar la cabeza en su pecho y a aspirar su olor, en silencio, con la toalla resbalando de su mano sanada hasta el suelo. Ella le besó los suaves cabellos, estrechándolo con más fuerza. Lo que había oído sobrepasaba con mucho cualquier horror que pudiera imaginar. Su madre, violada por Rido, torturada y abusada a punto de dar a luz. Su padre, separado a la fuerza de ella por las maquinaciones del Consejo. El alma de su verdadero hermano, asesinada. Y aquella nueva persona que se había formado, condenada a sentirse culpable de homicidio de por vida. Apretó los ojos, notando que la ira la recorría con tanta fuerza como aquella noche en el callejón.

Maldito Rido... _Maldito, maldito, maldito..._

Kaname seguía sin moverse en sus brazos, como si no le quedaran energías para reaccionar o como si no se sintiera digno de recibir aquel afecto. Yuuki volvió a besar sus cabellos, sintiéndose una completa egoísta. Porque, a pesar de haber escuchado todo aquel horror, en cierta medida se sentía liberada. Liberada al saber que, al fin y al cabo, no había estado enamorada de su _hermano_ todo aquel tiempo, que no se había dejado _tocar_ por su hermano, sino por una persona distinta pero que al mismo tiempo tenía aquella familiaridad tranquilizadora. Quizás aquellos tabúes les daban igual a los demás purasangres, pero a ella no. Y saber que no los estaba infringiendo del todo era un inesperado balón de oxigeno.

Yuuki no sabía cómo habría sido su hermano si hubiera nacido completo, con aquella alma que había sido destruida. ¿Lo habría querido tanto como a este ser? ¿Habría adorado igual su manera de comportarse, su personalidad? ¿Y si se hubieran llevado fatal? En realidad, Yuuki nunca había conocido a su hermano mayor, propiamente hablando. Odiaba lo ocurrido, sentía ganas de arrancarse la piel a tiras por lo que había sufrido su madre, por lo que aún sufría la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, por el asesinato de un alma inocente... pero ella no amaba a aquel hermano desconocido. ¿Cómo podría? Era a _este_ Kaname a quien quería, al que se había ido forjando a través de los años.

¿La convertía eso en una persona cruel? Quizás, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo aliviada y más... libre para amar a Kaname de ahora en adelante. Si sólo pudiera conseguir que dejara de sentirse como un asesino... Acarició sus cabellos con suavidad.

-No fue culpa tuya, Kaname. El ancestro no pidió ser despertado, no eligió que lo ataran a un cuerpo y creo... creo que no pudo hacer nada por evitar destruir el alma de aquel niño.- sintió la tensión en su cuerpo pero siguió hablando de todas formas.- El único culpable de todo fue Rido, no tú.

-¿Y quién soy yo, Yuuki? -la voz quebrada le llegó amortiguada contra la lana de su vestido.

-Un ser nuevo.- fue una afirmación tajante, categórica. Yuuki no había tan segura de algo en su vida... además de sus sentimientos por él. ¿Cómo expresarlo?- La suma de las partes, como uno de esos cubos con caras de diferentes colores.- torció el gesto ante el infantilismo de su afirmación, pero era lo que más apropiado le parecía.- Eres la víctima, Kaname, no el asesino. Y tienes más valor del que yo podré tener nunca. No creo que haya mucha gente en el mundo que hubiera podido pasar por lo que has pasado y convertirse en la adorable y protectora persona que eres ahora.

Por toda respuesta, Kaname hundió más la cara entre sus brazos, como si estuviera avergonzado. Y había tenido que soportar todo aquello solo cuando sus padres fueron asesinados. Al menos, antes había tenido el cariño de ellos y el suyo propio para almacenar en su memoria como un talismán durante aquellos años oscuros.

-Mamá debía quererte mucho, ¿verdad? -preguntó con una sonrisa cálida.- No todos los niños podrían crecer siendo tan adorables después... después de algo así.

Kaname volvió a tensarse y levantó bruscamente la cabeza, con una mirada dolorida. A pesar de todo lo que había explicado, sus ojos seguían secos.

-¿Eso crees? -el tono fue ácido, como si estuviera burlándose de la inocencia de Yuuki, o dirigiendo su amargura contra él mismo. Ante el desconcierto de ella, torció los labios en un remedo de sonrisa cínica.- ¿De veras crees que después de haber sido violada y de dar a luz sola a un ser mutilado Juuri podía llegar a quererme como a su hijo? ¿Que podía ver mi cara y no pensar en todo lo que le habían hecho? -su voz volvió a acelerarse, empujada por la angustia.- ¿Que podía acunarme y besarme con todo su amor incondicional, como a ti? Juuri era un ángel, Yuuki, pero eso es demasiado pedir incluso para una madre.

Se incorporó como un resorte, dando tres largas zancadas por la habitación, como si quisiera huir. Al cabo, se paró en medio, atrapado.

-Pero.. Yo _recuerdo_ su cara, Kaname. Recuerdo que te besaba y te abrazaba.- Yuuki se apretó el estómago, intentando sostenerse para asimilar una nueva revelación oscura.

-Cuando _tú_ estabas delante, Yuuki.- le dirigió una mirada rápida.- Recuerdas esas escenas porque _tú_ estabas presente, no sabes cómo era cuando estábamos a solas, o antes de que nacieras.

_Juuri extendió los brazos hacia él, sentada en un hermoso sofá. El pequeño Kaname trepó hasta sentarse en su regazo, sintiendo la familiar debilidad que le invadía cada vez que necesitaba energía. Ella había estado percibiendo su necesidad casi toda la noche, pero no le había indicado que se acercara hasta ahora, cuando ya tenía puesto el pijama para acostarse. El pequeño no lo entendía, pero su mamá parecía tener siempre algo que hacer cuando él se le acercaba._

_Al final pudo acomodarse en su falda, enlazando su nuca con los bracitos y apoyando la pequeña cabeza en su hombro delgado con una sonrisa feliz. Ella parecía tensa, pero siempre lo estaba cuando tomaba su energía. Juuri acarició su espalda delgada, apoyando levemente las manos, y Kaname dejó que brotara su necesidad de energía, canalizándola instintivamente hacia su madre, esperando recibir fuerza y amor._

_Sintió la tensión en ella, como si luchara por no retroceder ante su contacto. Apretó las manitas con más fuerza, apoyando la cara contra su cuello, llamándola sin palabras. Mami... Cuanta más energía extraía, más parecía alejarse ella, enfriándose, protegiéndose tras una muralla. Luchaba por que ninguno de sus sentimientos llegara hasta su hijo a través de aquel acto, como si en realidad no quisiera que el niño supiera lo que albergaba en su corazón. Alimentaba su cuerpo, pero no su necesidad de amor._

_Al cabo, Kaname apartó las manos y miró a su madre con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ella estaba triste por algo, así que si le sonreía a lo mejor se pondría contenta. Juuri lo contempló insegura, casi sorprendida por recibir aquella muestra de consuelo y amor del pequeño. Era incapaz de abrirse del todo a él pero, a pesar de todo, la criatura hacía lo posible por ganarse el amor de su madre, como un cachorrito buscando calor. Tanta culpa… Angustiada, abrazó su pequeño cuerpo cálido con fuerza, apretándolo contra su corazón, casi deseando poder absorberlo, fundirlo de nuevo con ella, viajar de nuevo a cuando era un bulto en su barriga para volver a empezar la historia desde cero. Pero no podía._

_Un rato después, Juuri besó su tierna mejilla, cogiéndolo en brazos para acostarlo, y lo tapó con una manta. Le acarició el pelo y apagó la luz, saliendo de su habitación en silencio. Cuando su figura desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, el pequeño abandonó su sonrisa, encogiéndose solitario bajo las mantas. Mami..._

No podía ser, seguramente no podría ser que su madre...

-¿Te... te maltrataba?

Kaname soltó una risa seca y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Yuuki, nunca. Juuri hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para quererme y cuidarme como a su propio hijo, como a su propio hijo _completo_. Nunca me culpó de lo ocurrido, nunca me mostró otra cosa que no fuera... afecto distante.- se pasó una mano por los ojos, agotado de nuevo.- Intentaba quererme, pero creo que nunca lo consiguió por completo, no como lo hizo contigo. Escucha, no la culpo, ni te envidio por haber disfrutado de su amor sin reservas. Me doy por satisfecho con el cariño que me demostró, era más de lo que se le podía pedir, pero siempre hubo una barrera entre los dos. Nunca me acunó entre los brazos con aquella tranquila sonrisa de felicidad que tenía cuando te cantaba nanas a ti.

Yuuki miró al suelo, repentinamente avergonzada de haber podido crecer con aquel amor de una madre, que la mayoría de los niños encontraba tan natural. Kaname ni siquiera había tenido aquello, al menos no plenamente.

-¿Y papá?

Él guardó silencio por un momento, ordenando sus recuerdos.

-Creo que Haruuka siempre se sintió culpable por no haber estado allí aquella noche, por haber caído en la trampa del Consejo. Juuri nunca lo culpaba, pero creo que él cargó con aquel sentimiento hasta el final.- sonrió un poco.- Intentó compensarlo siendo el marido más atento y el padre más cariñoso... demasiado. Cuando se giraba después de reír conmigo y abrazarme, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Era... forzado. Como si estuviera expiando sus culpas conmigo. -guardó silencio un instante para luego hablar en murmullos.- A veces, cuando estábamos los tres comiendo o juntos en el salón, había tanto silencio entre ellos que sentía que me aplastaba. Es como si todo lo que había quedado roto flotara en el aire, sin expresarlo. Se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Yuuki apoyó las manos en las rodillas, tragando saliva. Ella no recordaba aquel ambiente enrarecido, sólo las sonrisas de sus padres... _hacia ella_. Siempre había dado por sentado que aquellas risas incluían a Kaname, y quizás lo hacían... en apariencia. Una vida de silencios y apariencias, eso es lo que había vivido siempre él, antes y después de que murieran sus padres. ¿No había habido ninguna luz en su vida, nada bueno?

-Entonces naciste tú.- volvió a hablar tan bruscamente que ella levantó la cabeza, reparando en su sonrisa.- Un ángel, un ser completo, inocente, el fruto del consuelo entre un hombre y una mujer. Fuiste el mejor regalo para todos. Tú trajiste de nuevo la vida a casa.

Sonrió con ternura, contemplando a la mujercita que era ahora aquella criatura regordeta de ojos enormes, que se llevaba los puños diminutos a la boca, pataleando y riendo de corazón cada vez que él se asomaba a su cuna sacándole la lengua.

-Juuri se encerró en el sótano en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada, aterrorizada porque alguien pudiera conocer su estado. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más nerviosa estaba. Ni siquiera dejaba que yo le tocara la barriga.- agachó la cara ante el recuerdo.- Cuando se acercó el momento del parto, no dejó que Haruuka abandonara el sótano ni un instante. Incluso dio a luz allí. Cuando me dejaron entrar y me asomé a la cuna pensé que eras lo más bonito que había visto nunca... y sigues siéndolo.- le dedicó una rápida sonrisa tierna y exhausta.- Pero Juuri me miró y se echó a llorar. No sería la primera vez, supongo que tú le recordabas todo lo que había perdido conmigo.

-Pero ella confiaba en ti, Kaname.- replicó Yuuki, frunciendo el ceño.- Te dejaba dormir conmigo. ¡Nos prometieron! Debía quererte y debía saber que nunca serías un extraño para mí…

Él mantuvo la misma sonrisa nostálgica.

-Sí, lo sabía. En cuanto vio que no me apartaba de tu lado supo que siempre estaría allí para protegerte, no importa lo que me hubieran hecho. ¿Cómo podría separarme de ti? -sus ojos refulgieron cálidos un momento.- Eras la única persona que me quería de todo corazón tal como era, que me hablaba, me abrazaba y me consolaba sin reservas. Incluso elegiste absorber energía sólo de mí, en vez de nuestros padres. Tú nunca viste la luz del sol mientras viviste como purasangre, Yuuki, pero siempre fuiste la mía.

Le mantuvo la mirada un momento, con aquella peculiar sonrisa triste flotando en los labios, hasta que pestañeó, ocultando los ojos y dándose la vuelta. Yuuki se puso en pie y se acercó a él, pasando los brazos por su estrecha cintura y abrazándolo desde detrás. Recostó la mejilla contra su espalda, escuchando su calmada respiración. Ya no parecía haber furia en él, sólo tristeza y cansancio. Su voz resonó en su espalda cuando volvió a susurrar.

-Cuando tenía... recuerdos y pesadillas siempre me iba a tu camita. Entraba de puntillas e intentaba no hacer ruido para no despertarte, pero tú siempre sabías cuándo me metía entre las sábanas.- le acarició las manos, enlazadas sobre su estómago.- Te dabas la vuelta hacia mí, sonreías y te dormías con las manitas jugando con mi pelo. Era lo único que conseguía que pudiera volver a dormirme.

Guardó silencio y Yuuki supo que no explicaría nada más aquella noche. ¿Qué más podía añadir? ¿Qué más desgracias y soledad podía explicar? Todas las sufridas a manos del Consejo después de la muerte de sus padres, supuso, pero aquella no era la noche para levantar aquella piedra y dejar salir a los gusanos. Había muchas cosas que no le había explicado, se daba cuenta. ¿Qué recuerdos tenía del ancestro de los Kuran, cuáles eran aquellas visiones que le asaltaban de vez en cuando desde que era niño? ¿Cómo murió aquel purasangre de la antigüedad? ¿Por qué su alma estaba rota, repartida en pedazos? ¿De dónde sacó Rido aquella sangre que hizo posible traerlo de vuelta?

Mientras escuchaba la queda respiración de el, Yuuki intuyó que detrás de aquello había otro secreto, otra historia retorcida y truculenta. Otra lanza en el costado de Kaname, probablemente. Pero a él no le quedaban energías para explicarla aquella noche, estaba segura, y ella ya había agotado su capacidad para escuchar más horrores. Pasaría tiempo antes de que consiguira asimilar todo lo que él le había explicado hoy, de que las piezas del puzzle encajaran realmente hasta que pudiera aprehender el retrato completo de Kaname Kuran, comprender realmente hasta qué punto había sufrido.

Sus reflexiones quedaron interrumpidas cuando él le apretó brevemente las manos y las soltó, girándose a mirarla por encima del hombro.

-Siento que tengas que formar parte de esto, Yuuki, que no hayas podido tener una familia más normal, ni alguien a quien llamar realmente tu hermano mayor. Ojalá pudiera serlo de verdad para ti.- desvió la vista hacia la puerta.- Voy a... pasear un rato. Necesito... necesito estar solo... por favor.

Caminó en silencio hacia la puerta de la habitación, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, como una sombra, cabizbajo. Cuando desapareció por el pasillo en penumbra, cerró la puerta con extremo cuidado, como una disculpa gentil por dejarla sola aquella noche.

Yuuki contempló la puerta cerrada por un momento, dejándose mecer por los restos de la tristeza de Kaname que flotaban aún en la habitación. El aire cortante de la noche se filtraba por el hueco roto de la ventana, haciendo ondular sus largos cabellos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Kaname parecía estar obsesionado con la idea de no ser capaz de ser plenamente su hermano mayor. ¿Cómo podía explicare que ella _no necesitaba_ que lo fuera? Yuuki había crecido enamorada de Kaname desde que empezaron sus recuerdos como humana, en ningún momento había ligado ese sentimiento con la esperanza de que fuera su hermano. De hecho, ahora que era mayor y no una criatura, el conocimiento de que había albergado esos sentimientos hacia su hermano de sangre la torturaba. Por mucho que él le dijera lo contrario, el tabú seguía existiendo en su mente. Por cruel y frío que pareciera, el hecho de que no fuera enteramente su hermano la aliviaba. Combinaba la familiaridad de unos recuerdos de una infancia compartida con el salvoconducto para amarlo con libertad sabiendo que no traicionaba a su conciencia, a sus principios.

¿La asustaba lo que le había contado? Sí, pero sólo en la medida que entendía el monstruoso sufrimiento en el que había vivido su familia, no porque le asustara _él_. Al contrario, pensó, sentía que por fin podía empezar a entender a Kaname, a poder anticipar por qué reaccionaba de una manera u otra. Le abría una puerta a la esperanza de que su relación pudiera basarse en la verdad y la confianza.

Frunció el ceño, tomando una decisión. Cruzó el baño hacia su propia habitación, que incluso se había tomado la molestia de ordenar en aquella semana en que él había estado fuera. Abrió su armario, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar una manta de algodón doblada dentro de una enorme bolsa de plástico. Luego volvió a la habitación de él y metió la botella de champán en la bolsa, colgándosela precariamente del brazo para poder coger el plato con el pastel y las velas en la otra mano, antes de que acabara de resbalar de la mesa rota y se echara a perder cayendo al suelo.

Hizo equilibrios para abrir la puerta de la habitación y enfiló el pasillo y las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta baja, se encontró con Ruka, en camisón y bata de seda, así como a un par más de los alumnos que no habían vuelto a casa aquel fin de semana. La aristócrata la contempló con preocupación, sin duda después de haber oído el estrépito del cristal roto y, quizás, de haber percibido el olor de la sangre de Kaname. Yuuki le sonrió un momento con calidez.

-Todo está bien, Ruka, de verdad.-aseguró con voz tranquila.

Y realmente lo creía. Oh, sí, faltaban por atar algunos cabos, pero Yuuki tenía la intuición, no, la firme _convicción_ de que todo iba a ir bien a partir de entonces. La bella joven asintió en agradecimiento por sus palabras, y la purasangre pudo percibir su inquietud mezclada con una cierta confianza hacia ella. Lo agradeció.

Siguió hacia la cocina, revolviéndola hasta dar con lo que buscaba: un paquete de servilletas de papel y un gran tupperware de plástico para poder meter el pastel. Buscó copas, pero probablemente se guardaban en otro lugar, así que se conformó con dos vasos anchos. Esperaba que Kaname le permitiera saltarse el protocolo aquella noche. Había una extraña tranquilidad en sus movimientos mientras cortaba el pastel con cuidado para poder meter los trozos en el envase de plástico. Podía percibir fácilmente a su hermano en los terrenos de la Academia, no lejos de allí, y supo que no iría a ninguna otra parte. No parecía tener energías. Cuando finalizó los preparativos, sin querer entretenerse mucho, había una cosa que Yuuki tenía diametralmente clara.

Por mucho que dijera lo contrario, lo que menos necesitaba Kaname aquella noche era estar solo.


	13. Capítulo 5 Comparte mis secretos Parte 3

_**N.A.: **__Calificación del fic: "M". Eso quiere decir que en esta parte hay escenas lemony... explícitas. Si alguien cree que tal cosa ofende su sensibilidad, lo entiendo perfectamente. Simplemente, puede saltarse esas partes. No estoy segura de que haya quedado como pretendía, pero ahí va igualmente. Estoy bastante agotada después de haber subido dos partes esta semana, además de que en los capítulos siguientes el resto del mundo que rodea a nuestra parejita va a empezar a salir a escena, con lo cual tengo que darle un buen repaso al argumento. Así que la semana que viene me la voy a tomar con más calma, porque también quiero traducir con esmero el capítulo que toca del fic de YenGirl. No sé si habrá actualización la semana que viene, dadme un respirito, ¿OK?_

_Pido disculpas si no puedo responder la review de alguien este fin de semana, pero se me presenta movidito, aunque no voy a estar muy lejos de los vampiros porque me voy al cine a ver Underworld... ¡Juajuajuajua! *__risa maníaco-paranoide*__ Estoy de psiquiatra, lo sé__**. **__*__se saca los colmillos de plástico y repta hacia su cama con los ojos inyectados en sangre*_

**Capítulo 5. Comparte mis secretos. Parte 3**

-Hola.

El purasangre siguió con la vista fija en la hierba entre sus pies aún cuando en su campo visual habían aparecido las botas de Yuuki, parte de sus piernas y una enorme bolsa de plástico. Mantuvo los brazos apoyados en los muslos y la cabeza gacha. ¿Es que no podía dejarle solo? Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía energías para discutir, lo único que deseaba era conseguir mantener la mente en blanco durante las pocas horas que quedaban de noche y luego buscar algún lugar desierto donde pasar el resto del día. Una ráfaga de aire los azotó, levantando hojarasca, y Kaname reprimió un escalofrío. Eran las 4 de la madrugada de una fría noche de noviembre y estaba en mangas de camisa, sentado en un banco completamente expuesto a los elementos en una de las colinas de la Academia. A pesar de todo, agradeció el mordisco del viento en su piel. Era mejor que no sentir nada. Suspiró.

-¿No puedes dejarme solo, Yuuki? –su tono era apático, resignado.

-Me temo que no.- en contraste, su voz era suave, cálida, como si hablara con una sonrisa en los labios.

La promesa de ver aquella expresión dulce en el rostro de su hermana le hizo levantar la vista, a su pesar. Sí, Yuuki le contemplaba con aquella mirada capaz de fundir las piedras… y su corazón.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? –el viento volvió a arremolinarse, desordenándoles los cabellos. Esta vez, Kaname tembló visiblemente. Al menos, ella llevaba un vestido de lana.

Yuuki se acomodó mejor la pesada bolsa en las manos y difuminó un poco la sonrisa.

-Nada. Esta vez sólo quiero que me escuches. ¿Lo harás?- él no negó ni asintió, y se limitó a seguir mirándola en silencio. Tomó aire.- Te quiero. Ya me has contado lo que eres…no, lo que _crees_ que eres, así que puedo decirlo con todas las consecuencias. No me das miedo, no te culpo, no creo que seas un asesino y nunca te rechazaré, ¿me oyes? Nunca.- a pesar de la vehemencia de sus palabras, su tono fue suave. Quiso tocarle, pero intuyó que en aquel momento él necesitaba algo de distancia.- Crees que yo _necesito_ que seas ante todo mi hermano mayor y que me sentiré engañada si no es así. Bien, pues no es verdad. No conocí al alma de aquel niño, Kaname, no sé cómo sería aquella persona. Te conocí a ti, que no eres ni el hijo de los Kuran ni el ancestro. Es a _ti_ a quien quiero, ¿sabes?

Él parpadeó un instante, como si se encontrara demasiado lejos como para asimilar todas aquellas palabras, aunque algo de vida volvió a sus ojos. Levantó un momento la comisura de los labios antes de menear la cabeza.

-No he conocido a nadie como tú, Yuuki, con la capacidad que tienes de ver siempre el lado bueno de las personas.-fue un comentario en voz baja, suave, una caricia verbal.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio y ella intuyó que no podría sacarle de aquel pozo oscuro de golpe. No con buenas palabras en la misma noche de su confesión, estaba demasiado hundido en las tinieblas. Para que Kaname se aceptara como una persona en todas sus dimensiones iba a tener que pasar tiempo. Quizás era mejor no forzar más las cosas aquella noche. Cambió el peso de cadera para acomodar la bolsa.

-Hace mucho frío aquí fuera. ¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar más resguardado y me dejas que te haga compañía?

La miró de reojo con una mueca.

-No vas a dejarme estar, ¿verdad?

-No.- sonrió mientras cogía la bolsa con la mano derecha y extendía la izquierda hacia él.

Kaname suspiró y se levantó lentamente. Alargó la mano, enlazando los dedos con los de Yuuki, que se llevó los nudillos a los labios y los besó con suavidad. Un gesto tan sencillo, tan habitual en otras parejas, pero que para él equivalía a un mundo de sensaciones. Siguió mansamente a su hermana, sin saber a dónde le llevaba y sin importarle un comino. Caminaron por los oscuros senderos de los terrenos de la Academia, rodeados del olor a pino y tierra mojada. La luz de la luna se filtraba aquí y allá entre los árboles, creando intrincados diseños de lanzas plateadas. Yuuki le condujo hacia las instalaciones deportivas que usaban los alumnos de la Clase Diurna, al terreno de juego y la pequeña hípica. Kaname frunció el ceño.

-Yuuki, los caballos se asustan de nuestro olor.

-Lo sé.- la joven le dedicó una suave sonrisa de reojo.

Pasaron junto al gran edificio de las cuadras, tomando precauciones para que el viento no impulsara su olor de cazadores hacia las bestias, y Yuuki le condujo a un edificio anexo, comparativamente más pequeño. Parecía un antiguo establo, aunque Kaname no alcanzó a percibir más que un leve rastro de olor almizclado, como si lo frecuentaran humanos que trataban con animales, pero no caballos. Sin soltar su mano, Yuuki dejó la bolsa y se puso de puntillas, alcanzando justo una pequeña repisa encima de la puerta. Tanteó a ciegas y retiró la mano aferrando una llave, engarzada en una cuerda deshilachada que exhibió triunfal delante del rostro del purasangre. Kaname enarcó una ceja irónica a pesar de su estado de ánimo.

-Es la llave de reserva, los prefectos siempre sabemos dónde están, por si algún alumno se quedara encerrado dentro.-explicó.

Introdujo la oxidada llave en la cerradura, dándole la vuelta. Empujó la puerta, que crujió al separarse del marco, y la abrió. Un potente olor a heno llenó las fosas nasales de ambos cuando entraron dentro.

-Espera aquí.- Yuuki desenlazó su mano y se adentró en el edificio a oscuras.

A pesar de la penumbra, la aguda vista de Kaname le permitió distinguir un pasillo con el suelo burdamente enlosado y puertas correderas metálicas a ambos lados, con barrotes de acero recién pintados. Oyó los pasos ligeros de Yuuki perderse en la lejanía y luego una pequeña luz titiló justo encima de la puerta, arrojando un cálido destello amarillo. No alumbraba demasiado, lo justo para iluminar el pasillo y arrojar alguna claridad a lo que parecían, en realidad, grandes boxes para caballos.

-Éstas eran las antiguas cuadras. Cuando se quedaron pequeñas se construyeron las nuevas. Ahora sirven para guardar el material de hípica, el forraje y la paja.-indicó Yuuki, regresando por el pasillo.

Se aupó para ojear por entre los barrotes de varias puertas correderas, hasta que finalmente hizo señas a Kaname para que se acercara. Los pasos del purasangre resonaron huecos en el cemento y, cuando Yuuki tiró de la puerta corredera de uno de los antiguos establos, miró hacia dentro con algo de curiosidad. El box era cuadrado y debía medir unos tres metros de lado. Aún conservaba un bebedero fijado a la pared, ahora seco, pero el resto de la zona estaba llena de balas rectangulares de paja. El limpio olor a forraje seco le cosquilleó la nariz al entrar.

Yuuki movió algunas de las balas para dejarlas a una misma altura, creando una especie de meseta de heno. Se subió encima y gateó, arrodillándose, para luego extraer una manta de cama de la enorme bolsa. Kaname alzó las dos cejas, intrigado, y la joven le dedicó una mueca.

-La paja pincha, es mejor poner algo debajo.

Extendió el mantel con esmero, alisando su superficie, para luego sentarse encima, asintiendo ante el resultado. Palmeó la manta a su lado. Kaname frunció el ceño, incapaz de protestar ante sus maniobras y sintiéndose agotado tras la descarga de adrenalina. Trepó a la paja y reptó hasta sentarse al lado de Yuuki, algo incómodo ante la aparente normalidad del ambiente. No entendía cómo su hermana podía comportarse de aquella manera después de todo lo que acababa de decirle. La joven extrajo la botella de champán de la bolsa, más caliente de lo que debería estar para considerarse en su punto, y luego dos vasos de cristal. Arrugó la nariz.

-No son copas, pero no me ha dado tiempo a buscarlas, tendrán que servir los vasos.

-Yuuki... -Kaname abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla, demasiado agotado incluso para hablar.

Ella se giró un momento y Kaname pudo ver la inseguridad en su mirada antes de que esbozara una sonrisa tentativa.

-El pastel se me ha desmontado un poco, lo he cortado muy deprisa.-sacó un envase hermético de plástico con los trozos de bizcocho dentro.- No he traído cubiertos tampoco, tendremos que comerlo con las manos. Espero... espero que no te importe.

La voz extremadamente suave de Yuuki le acabó de decir que la joven estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas aparentar normalidad... y que, en realidad, no acababa de sentirla. Yuuki parecía querer aligerar el ambiente, o distraerle con algo cotidiano, real, alejado de toda aquella pesadilla, y Kaname volvió a sentir aquel familiar peso en el corazón. Se forzó a hablar.

-Yuuki, no... No tienes por qué hacerlo. Nada es normal, no tienes que pretenderlo.-desvió la vista a la manta.- Me doy cuenta de que no quieres hacer esto, que sólo intentas animarme. No... no es necesario.

La joven se quedó inmóvil con el envase de plástico en las manos, apoyado en la falda, contemplando la expresión sombría y abatida de su hermano. Odiaba aquella mirada, aquel vacío sin esperanza, aquella vulnerabilidad resignada de Kaname, tan lejos de su habitual confianza y liderazgo. Aunque, en realidad, aquel era el auténtico rostro de Kaname, el que había estado ocultando todos los años tras la máscara del regio y carismático purasangre. Nunca se había sentido así, en su interior pesaba más la culpabilidad, la soledad y la sensación de ser una carcasa vacía. Por mucho que ella le hubiera asegurado que estaba bien, que no lo culpaba, que le quería, las palabras no bastaban. Kaname había crecido rodeado de palabras huecas, de gente que decía apoyarle y comprenderle cuando en realidad profería amenazas veladas. Las palabras no significaban nada para él.

Yuuki suspiró y dejó el tupper con el pastel sobre la manta, al lado de la bolsa. Ni las palabras ni el intento de calmarlo con algo cotidiano y sencillo funcionaban. ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Cómo podía mostrarle que, a pesar de todo lo horrible que le habían hecho, ella no le temía? ¿Que amaba a aquel nuevo ser que se había formado de las cenizas de los demás? ¿Que, para ella, cuerpo y alma eran uno? Sólo había una forma de derribar completamente las barreras y de llegar al núcleo mismo de su alma para demostrarle que lo aceptaba, aunque no sabía si él lo permitiría. Se colocó un mechón de cabello cobrizo detrás de la oreja y se pasó la lengua por los labios, notándolos repentinamente resecos. Con esfuerzo, giró la vista hacia su hermano. Estaba sentado contra una bala de paja, con las rodillas alzadas y los brazos apoyados en ellas, con la cabeza gacha.

-Kaname...

Él alzó lentamente la vista. Sus ojos eran dos oscuros espejos opacos. Ni siquiera respondió. Yuuki inhaló aire para infundirse valor y culebreó hasta sentarse delante suyo, entre sus largas piernas, tomando suavemente su mano derecha.

-Kaname... si te pido que me dejes hacer una cosa, ¿lo harás? -preguntó con voz serena.

Él levantó ligeramente la comisura de uno de los labios.

-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

-No quiero que lo hagas por darme un gusto. Necesito tu convicción.- Yuuki acarició el suave dorso de su mano. Él no contestó, pero tampoco negó con la cabeza ni desvió la mirada. Debía ser una buena señal.- ¿Me dejarías... me dejarías verte?

La frase le recordó a Kaname la que él mismo había pronunciado hacía más de una semana, en una situación muy distinta, cuando le había pedido a Yuuki poder tocar su piel. Frunció el ceño, extrañado ante una pregunta tan... directa por parte de ella en aquella situación e, involuntariamente, bajó la vista hacia los botones de su camisa blanca.

-No... -a pesar de todo, los labios de Yuuki subieron un momento.- No en ese sentido.- alargó la otra mano y acarició los labios cincelados de él con el dedo índice. Luego desvió la vista hacia aquel cuello níveo.- Me gustaría verte a ti... de verdad. Sin que te ocultes, necesito ver cómo eres.

Kaname abrió mucho los ojos, pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Yuuki quería beber su sangre... Yuuki quería ver su alma... Yuuki quería ver aquel fragmento encadenado de un ser muerto atado por la fuerza a un cuerpo ajeno que era todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle.... Instantáneamente, negó con la cabeza y ella retiró el dedo de sus labios.

-No. No quiero que lo veas... que _me_ veas. ¡No puedo!- se apretó contra la paja, como si intentara huir de sí mismo, más que de ella.- No puedo soportar decepcionarte más... ni asustarte. Ya te asustaste la primera vez que bebiste de mí. Entonces... no pude controlarlo. No...

-Sshh.- Yuuki apoyó los dedos contra sus labios, pidiéndole gentilmente que guardara silencio.- Me asusté porque _no sabía_ lo que veía, Kaname. A veces la ignorancia provoca más miedo que la verdad.-dejó que el calor asomara a sus ojos.- No puedes decepcionarme _más_ porque no lo has hecho hasta ahora. No tienes que pasar ninguna prueba conmigo, no tienes que esforzarte por ser distinto a cómo eres. _Ahora_ entiendo por qué te comportas a veces como lo haces, Kaname. Me hiciste prometer que recordaría que todo lo que eras es mío. ¿No me dejarás saber qué es lo que tengo?

Kaname abrió la boca para replicar, para buscar cualquier respuesta que pudiera disuadirla, pero luego volvió a cerrarla bruscamente. Era inútil. El argumento de Yuuki era lapidario y se lo había buscado él mismo. Si realmente le pertenecía, ¿cómo podía negarse? Sabía que Yuuki no le estaba pidiendo una prueba de amor, pero sí una de confianza. Se apretó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, notando que le escocían. _Al infierno con todo…_ Bajó los brazos, dejándolos laxos a ambos lados del cuerpo, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado lentamente, exponiendo el largo y elegante cuello.

-No.- la voz de Yuuki fue un susurro amable.- Del cuello no, Kaname. Quiero poder mirarte a los ojos.

Desvió la mirada dolorida hacia ella. ¿Hasta aquel punto quería desnudarlo, sin dejarle siquiera el consuelo de poder cerrar los ojos? Hundió los hombros, vencido. _Que fuera lo que Dios quisiera…_ Él ya no tenía más fuerzas. Asintió. Yuuki elevó ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa agradecida y enlazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de la derecha de él, para luego acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas. Tenía las mangas de la camisa remangadas y Yuuki rozó la piel de la cara interior del brazo con los labios, salpicándole con lentos besos de mariposa. Le miró de reojo, viendo aquella mirada opaca y resignada en sus ojos, infinitamente triste. _No más, no puedo soportarlo…_ Besó la fina telaraña de venas azuladas en su muñeca, apreciando la suavidad sedosa de la piel. La punta de su lengua lamió la zona con ternura, lentamente. Sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo, Yuuki acopló sus labios a la muñeca y mordió con cuidado, hundiendo sólo la punta de sus colmillos. Los músculos y los tendones de Kaname se tensaron en anticipación y sus ojos borgoña se entrecerraron mostrando un latigazo de dolor. Yuuki dejó que sus colmillos se alargaran dentro de las heridas, entrando poco a poco en la piel y en la vena, pidiendo permiso con gentileza. Kaname parpadeó, tapando un momento sus ojos con un aleteo de largas pestañas oscuras, pero no hizo ningún gesto. Ella retiró los colmillos con sumo cuidado, como si la muñeca de Kaname fuera tan frágil como el cristal. La rica sangre de él fluyó de las heridas hacia su boca.

_Déjame verte…_

Yuuki apretó ligeramente los dedos de Kaname en señal de apoyo y sorbió con gentileza extrema, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de la sangre. Los ojos de él eran ascuas oscuras, mortecinas.

_Esto es lo que soy…_

La impresión le llegó de golpe, transportada sin tamices por el corriente de su sangre. No eran imágenes, no exactamente, más bien sensaciones, como si estuviera viendo el interior de Kaname desde fuera.

Un núcleo oscuro, fragmentado, un pedazo de memoria de otro tiempo, unos recuerdos inmateriales, una sombra enorme, atávica pero a la vez parcial. Un trozo incompleto de un alma, una conciencia con sólo unos cuantos recuerdos… _el ancestro de los Kuran. _Los ojos de Kaname, los de su cuerpo material, parecieron oscurecerse y volverse fríos, crueles. _¿Quieres verme? Aquí me tienes ¿Disfrutas con la visión?_ Parecía retarla a asustarse, a abandonarle.

Yuuki tomó otro pequeño sorbo profundo, sin retirarse, sin retroceder. Sin parpadear.

Unos crueles lazos de sangre apretando a aquel fragmento de un alma, los restos negros de una corrupción que nunca tuvo que haber existido, la condena que anclaba a aquel núcleo espiritual a un cuerpo material…_ la huella eterna de Rido._ El odio y el autodesprecio asomaron a los ojos del purasangre y algo empezó a humedecer las pestañas negras. _Así me obligan a caminar de nuevo sobre la tierra…¿Me desprecias?_

La vista de Yuuki se nubló con las lágrimas, absorbiendo la visión de la sangre, pero no se movió. La mano de él tembló entre sus dedos y el escalofrío se propagó por su cuerpo delgado. Las delicadas cejas oscuras se juntaron en una mueca de dolor y las lágrimas de Yuuki cayeron libremente por sus mejillas. Las lágrimas que recogían el dolor de él. El purasangre apretó la mano libre en un puño, tensando el cuerpo… _el cuerpo del hijo de Juuri y Haruuka, el cuerpo de su hermano. _Un envoltorio extraño.

Un rompecabezas unido a la fuerza por la sangre. ¿Sólo por la sangre? _No…_ Yuuki dejó de beber un instante cuando los ojos de él se iluminaron como rubíes con la claridad de las lágrimas, que se agolparon un momento antes de descender silenciosas por las pálidas mejillas.

_Lágrimas…_

Lo que nunca había derramado hasta ahora, la manifestación de un sentimiento a través de un cuerpo. En aquel momento, el enigma cobró sentido en la mente de Yuuki. Aquel hombre no era sólo un puzzle unido a la fuerza por la corrupción de Rido. Algo superior había conseguido unir los fragmentos de todo aquello y darle una nueva personalidad, una conciencia distinta. Con valores e ideas propias, con sentimientos diferentes a todos los fragmentos por separado. Una fuerza de voluntad titánica había conseguido que aquella persona caminara por el mundo, que fuera real, con sus bondades y sus prejuicios. Que acumulara nuevas experiencias y se comportara de forma distinta a como lo habrían hecho cada uno de los pedacitos que le componían.

Aquella voluntad de hierro, aquella milagrosa suma de las partes era Kaname Kuran. El hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo dando nueva vida a las cenizas. Kaname era un milagro en sí mismo, una nueva personalidad que no era el hijo de Juuri y Haruuka, que no era el ancestro de los Kuran ni la marioneta que había querido Rido. Era algo nuevo, un fénix en todo su esplendor que era incapaz de apreciar su propia proeza.

Kaname tomó aire en una trémula bocanada y las lágrimas gotearon desde su mejilla, dejando surcos enrojecidos. Como los de Yuuki. Como cualquiera. Aquello era Kaname, una persona. Que necesitaba lo mismo que cualquier otra para florecer: cariño.

Yuuki alargó su mano derecha, aferrando la izquierda de Kaname y obligándolo con suavidad a abrir el puño. Enlazó sus pequeños dedos con los suyos, apretándole con fuerza.

_Ya he visto lo que eres… y te acepto._

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Kaname y todo su cuerpo tembló en un violento espasmo. Yuuki cerró los labios alrededor de sus heridas en un beso tierno, lamiéndolo con suavidad. Soltó sus manos y se arrojó sobre su pecho, enlazando su cintura como su pudiera unir todas aquellas piezas, soldarlas hasta hacer desaparecer todo rastro de fisura. Los brazos de Kaname se cerraron alrededor suyo en una presa temblorosa. Enterró la cara entre los largos de cabellos de ella y dejó que la soledad, la pena y la tristeza de años abandonaran su cuerpo entre amargos sollozos. Acunó a Yuuki como si pudiera abrazarse al sol, mojando sus cabellos con sus lágrimas. _Ella seguía allí… ella le abrazaba… ella no se avergonzaba por su debilidad… ella le aceptaba._

Por primera vez en años, Kaname sintió el lento despertar de una diminuta semilla de esperanza.

No supo cuánto tiempo lloró. Yuuki no le apremió, se limitó a sostenerlo con fuerza y acunarlo. Cuando los sollozos estrangulados dieron paso a sofocados hipidos, Yuuki le besó el cabello con frenesí, ansiosa por demostrarle que estaba allí, que le amaba y que el resto del mundo podía irse al infierno. La joven se separó de él, incitándolo a levantar la vista, pero Kaname mantuvo la mirada baja, avergonzado de su poco masculina debilidad. Las manitas de ella le sostuvieron la cara con gentil firmeza y no tuvo más remedio que mirarla. Los mechones sedosos estaban revueltos, las pestañas negras estaban húmedas, los ojos almendrados estaban inyectados en sangre y las pálidas mejillas tiznadas. Pero sus iris eran claros, transparentes y, por primera vez, sin ninguna defensa, completamente vulnerables. Kaname nunca le había parecido tan humano. Ni tan… alcanzable. Tal como le había dicho, era suyo.

Yuuki besó sus párpados, sus mejillas, la corta nariz. Salpicó de besos su rostro perfecto hasta llevarse todas las lágrimas para, al fin, besar sus labios. Lo que empezó como un beso tierno, de apoyo, derivó en una hambrienta combinación de labios y lengua, ansiosos por dar calor y recibirlo. Yuuki se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, sin prestar en realidad atención a sus gestos, y dejó que sus manos recorrieran el cabello oscuro, sus hombros y su pecho mientras le besaba, ansiosa por demostrarle lo que él no entendía, la unidad que componían su cuerpo y su alma. Entonces, tuvo una idea. _Podía_ haber una manera de que él comprendiera aquello, de ayudarle a empezar a superar aquella dicotomía que le estaba royendo por dentro. Se separó un instante para contemplarlo.

Kaname tenía la cabeza apoyada contra una bala de paja algo más elevada, echada hacia atrás. Sus manos la sostenían suavemente las caderas, la pulcra camisa blanca estaba arrugada y abierta por la parte superior, mostrando algo de la piel cremosa. Los ojos borgoña seguían teniendo la misma mirada vulnerable y sentida, pero algo de calor había empezado a asomar como resultado de sus caricias. _Sí, aquello era una buena idea…_

Yuuki se inclinó lentamente, besando sus labios con húmeda ternura para recorrer luego con lentitud la delicada línea de su mandíbula, la suave piel bajo su oreja y salpicar de besos la longitud de su cuello. Las manos de Kaname se cerraron con algo más de fuerza sobre sus caderas y le notó rebullir debajo suyo. Su piel empezaba a estar más caliente. Usando sólo los labios y la punta de la lengua, Yuuki centró su atención en aquel punto especial, en aquella nueva concentración erógena de nervios que se había formado con sus reiterados mordiscos. Como esperaba, Kaname gimió con suavidad, subiendo las manos desde sus caderas por su espalda, completamente rendido a ella. Aquella noche, Yuuki podía hacerle lo que quisiera y el pensamiento le dio alas. Trazó lentas caricias profundas con la lengua, sin acelerar el ritmo, alternándolas con besos suaves sobre la misma zona, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kaname se retorciera bajo el peso ligero de su cuerpo, jadeando y enredando las manos en su melena. Aún así, no intentó alejarla, parecía beber de sus caricias como agua para un cauce seco.

Se inclinó sobre si boca, tomando sus labios entre los suyos con suavidad, lamiéndolos lentamente, obteniendo permiso para entrar. Lo besó profundamente, recreándose. Quería que él sintiera, que percibiera el arco iris de sensaciones que era capaz de registrar su cuerpo. Él la sostuvo con gentileza, aceptando el regalo, dejándose hacer.

La joven se separó, dedicándole una media sonrisa. Aferró su camisa y estiró, sacándola por fuera de los pantalones. Volvió a inclinarse para lamer el recorrido hacia el lado izquierdo del cuello mientras introducía las manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciando la piel de Kaname. Sus abdominales temblaron por un momento bajo las puntas de sus dedos. La piel ardía. Yuuki mordisqueó suavemente su cuello para luego dejar que la lengua jugueteara con el lóbulo de su oreja. Él inhaló con brusquedad y levantó las caderas contra las suyas. _Carambas…_Yuuki escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción femenina ante la clara confirmación de hasta qué punto le estaban afectando sus caricias, animándola a seguir. Jamás en su vida habría pensado que se sentiría tan libre como para hacerle aquello a Kaname, nunca habría soñado que tal momento podría llegar y tampoco tenía experiencia en cómo tocar a un hombre. Pero, quizás, lo único que hacía falta era dejarse llevar por el instinto.

Levantó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio ante la mirada nublada en aquellos ojos, mezcla de maravilla y deseo. Infundiéndose ánimos, sin apartar la vista de Kaname, empezó a desabotonar la parte superior de la camisa. Él abrió mucho los ojos, bajando la vista a sus dedos y volviéndola a subir hacia ella. Los dedos de Yuuki no temblaban, no había indecisión en su mirada y Kaname se dio cuenta de que aquella vez iba a ir más lejos de lo que habían ido hasta ahora. ¿Después de haberle contado todo aquello ella seguía queriéndole, seguía deseándole? ¿No tenía miedo ni… asco de tocarle? La joven desabrochó lentamente su camisa, apartándola suavemente hacia los lados, revelando un cuerpo joven y esbelto de piel pálida, sin mácula. Los ojos de Yuuki siguieron fijos en los de él cuando apoyó las palmas de las manos en su pecho, estudiando su reacción, preguntando sin palabras si iba demasiado lejos. Por toda respuesta, él subió las manos por sus muslos, apoyándolas allí como quien busca un salvavidas antes de una tormenta.

Las pequeñas manos de Yuuki, aquellas manitas que se enredaban en sus cabellos cuando le consolaba de niña, comenzaron a moverse por su piel enfebrecida, adorando su pecho, sus costados, el vientre plano y provocándole cosquilleos cuando bajaron por un instante por debajo del ombligo. _Dios…_Kaname echó la cabeza hacia atrás, temblando de puro placer. Yuuki desmontó de sus caderas, empujando sus muslos para indicarle que abriera las piernas. Cuando notó el cuerpo de ella apretado sobre el suyo, con el estómago justo encima de su entrepierna, levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, apoyándose en los antebrazos. Lo que había debajo del pantalón dio un doloroso latido y Kaname empezó a sudar.

-Yuuki… -si aquello seguía así, acabaría como la noche de la discoteca y no estaba seguro de poder soportar una reacción así después de haberle explicado cómo se sentía respecto a su cuerpo.

Pero ella no se inmutó. Apoyó las manos en la manta, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, e inclinó la cabeza, con los largos mechones cosquilleándole el vientre. Sus labios empezaron a recorrer su pecho, alternándose con la lengua. Suaves. Adorables. El calor infernal que Kaname sentía en todo su cuerpo se mezcló con el conocimiento de que Yuuki, increíblemente, le amaba, le deseaba. Aquel otro calor, menos físico pero igual de conmovedor, amenazó con volver a llevar la humedad a sus ojos. Los mechones cobrizos de ella causaron nuevos temblores cuando bajó la cabeza, llevando aquellos labios a sus pezones, un tanto indecisa. Sabía que sentía placer cuando él la tocaba allí. ¿Sentiría lo mismo Kaname? Cerró los labios entorno a la piel rosada y succionó levemente, acariciando con la lengua. Él jadeó y cerró las manos en sus cabellos, temblando. _Parecía que sí…_ Yuuki acomodó mejor su peso sobre el cuerpo de él, ignorando aquella dureza acerada en la parte más baja, y lamió su pezón derecho mientras dejaba que sus dedos juguetearan con el izquierdo, sin saber qué reacción provocaría.

Kaname arqueó la espalda, tirándole del pelo y gimiendo en voz alta. Dobló la pierna izquierda, intentando acomodar mejor la dolorosa erección, sin conseguirlo. Los pantalones le apretaban, le rozaban, y aquella parte de su anatomía amenazaba con descontrolarse al menor estímulo. A pesar de todo, Yuuki seguía adorando su cuerpo con tiernas caricias. La joven levantó un instante la cabeza, volviendo a apoyarse sobre las manos, con las caderas presionadas contra las de él.

-¿Qué sientes, Kaname?

Los profundos ojos de ella, nublados de deseo igual que los suyos, lo contemplaban con una inesperada expresión seria. Kaname tragó saliva, notando la garganta reseca. ¿Que qué sentía? ¿Cómo esperaba que pudiera explicar algo tan complicado en aquel momento?

-Calor… -su boca respondió sin que su cerebro pudiera argumentar algo mejor.

Ella rió, bajando un segundo la cabeza y volviendo a hacerle cosquillas con el pelo en la piel. Luego lo miró entre el flequillo, entre tímida y desvergonzadamente atrevida.

-¿Dónde?

Él gimió en voz alta.

-¿Dónde crees, Yuuki? –alzó la cadera un momento, apretándola contra la de ella. Dios, iba a estallar…

Aquella vez no llevaba un grueso tejano que pudiera disimular su condición y ella miró hacia donde sus cuerpos se tocaban para volver alzar la vista. Parecía avergonzada pero seguía manteniendo una expresión testaruda. ¿Estaba intentando decirle algo?

-¿Dónde más?

Kaname frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. ¡Cómo si su cerebro pudiera analizar algo!

-En mi piel… en todo el cuerpo. En el pecho, en el cuello, en todas las partes donde me tocas.- las puntas de sus colmillos destellaron entre los labios hinchados y enrojecidos.- En las encías, en mi sangre… Me noto tan vivo que parece que voy a estallar… -reprimió un sollozo de nuevo, completamente avergonzado.

_Clic._ De repente, la extraña pregunta de Yuuki hizo encajar las piezas en su mente. Aquello era lo que estaba intentando decirle con sus caricias. Que escuchara a sus sensaciones. Que su cuerpo estaba vivo. Y que aquello debía hacerle sentir vivo a todo él. Entonces entendió. No sólo notaba calor en su cuerpo, también en otro lugar donde no creyó jamás que podría sentirse así. En su corazón. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera porque _amaba_ a Yuuki con toda su alma. La que fuera.

Ella intentaba demostrarle que creía que su cuerpo y su alma eran una sola cosa. Conectada.

-Oh, Yuuki… -el murmullo fue quebrado y las malditas lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos, traidoras, después de demasiados años conteniéndolas.

La joven vio asomar la comprensión a aquellos ojos muy abiertos y sonrió con dulzura. _Bien…_ Volvió a bajar la cabeza, besando lentamente el pecho de Kaname y trazando un húmedo camino descendente con su lengua mientras acariciaba su costado con una mano, notándole temblar. Las manos de él seguían en sus cabellos, animándola a seguir donde estaba aunque sin apremiar, aceptando lo que le daba. Sus labios llegaron a la altura de su ombligo y Yuuki se detuvo un momento, con el deseo de él clavado entre sus pechos. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Parecía… antinatural incorporarse sin más, sonreírle y darle un palmadita diciéndole "me alegro que hayas entendido mi mensaje". Rebulló un poco, y _aquello_ volvió a rozarla, insistente. No tenía ni idea de las… señales que indicaban cuán excitado estaba un hombre, pero el instinto, y la forma en que Kaname se retorcía debajo suyo, la fina película de sudor que había empezado a humedecer su piel y su respiración entrecortada le decían que estaba _muy_ excitado. Ya sabía lo que pasaría si seguía, ¿no? Había pasado en la discoteca, aunque había arrancado aquella reacción de él sólo con la sangre. Aquella noche no quería beber más, quería que se centrara en _sentir_ su cuerpo de tal forma que empezara a entender que formaba parte de él. Bueno, seguro que había una manera…digamos, física de conseguir la misma reacción. Si no le abandonaba el valor.

Besó la piel suave bajo el ombligo, justo por encima de la hebilla del cinturón, desviando un poco la vista hacia el bulto que destacaba debajo. _Madre mía…_

-¿Yuuki... ?

Ella levantó la vista, notando que sus mejillas cambiaban de color y que algo estaba empezando a latir entre sus propias piernas. Kaname se había incorporado de nuevo sobre los antebrazos, con la camisa abierta y el pecho delgado subiendo y bajando como un fuelle. Un leve rubor animaba aquellos altos pómulos, normalmente pálidos. El cabello oscuro estaba revuelto y alguna hebra de paja se había enredado en los largos mechones que acariciaban la base del cuello. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, jadeando, y sus colmillos se habían alargado. Ella tragó saliva y se forzó a no apartar la mirada de sus ojos cuando deslizó la mano justo hasta la hebilla del cinturón, dejándola allí, sin atreverse a bajar más, en busca de permiso y de ánimo. Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron como platos, derramando las lágrimas que se habían agolpado allí. _¡Oh, Dios!_ Notaba el corazón golpeando contra las costillas como si quisiera salir volando de su pecho y una primera humedad debajo de los pantalones que indicaba que no iba a aguantar mucho más. La visión de las mejillas arreboladas de Yuuki, su expresión tímida pero decidida y sus dedos finos sobre el cinturón hicieron trizas su orgullo y su autocontrol.

-Por favor… -la voz que salió de sus labios fue una mezcla de susurro y sollozo y Kaname bajó la pierna que tenía doblada, facilitando el acceso a Yuuki.

Ella aspiró trémulamente, aún sin mover la mano. Había visto desnudo a Zero cuando era sólo un niño, la noche que llegó a su casa cubierto en sangre, e incluso le había ayudado a bañarse. Pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que lo que vio entonces no se iba a parecer en nada a _esto._ Pasándose la lengua por los labios, deslizó lentamente la mano hasta aquel bulto en los pantalones. _Madre del amor hermoso…_ Kaname había llevado su mano allí en la discoteca, pero llevaba unos tejanos y había sido después de que… después de que él… ¡No era tan grande, narices! Él levantó las caderas en acto reflejo, acoplándose totalmente a la mano de Yuuki. Duro. Ancho. Algo líquido volvió a concentrarse en el bajo vientre de ella cuando cerró la mano tentativamente a su alrededor. _Uh…_ Kaname jadeó, rebullendo inquieto y frotándose contra ella. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Los… pantalones. Me… hago daño.

Yuuki levantó la mano al instante, jugueteando nerviosa con la hebilla, muy consciente de que sus manos rozaban aquel bulto con cada gesto. Consiguió abrir la trabilla. _Paso a paso, Yuuki… Paso a paso._ El botón. Tenía que abrir el botón. Volviendo a rozarle sin querer, y provocando otro respingo, consiguió abrir el botón. La cinturilla de los boxers asomó entre la tela. _La cremallera, Yuuki, la cremallera…_ Procurando tocar sólo con las puntas de los dedos, bajó la cremallera con suavidad. El sonido pareció llenar el pequeño establo. _Ah…_ Los pantalones se abrieron, mostrando unos boxers negros hinchados. _Bien, Yuuki, valor…_ ¿Debía quitarle primero los pantalones y luego la ropa interior? ¿O sería más práctico si lo hacía todo a la vez?

Llevó las manos al pantalón al mismo tiempo que Kaname metía los dedos bajo la cinturilla elástica de los boxers, empujando hacia abajo. Se trabaron unos con otros y el calzoncillo quedó a medio bajar, dolorosamente atascado contra la erección.

-¡Au..!

-¡Lo… lo siento! Hazlo, hazlo tú. Yo… yo no sé.

Yuuki salió de entre sus piernas, echándose a su lado para dejarle espacio mientras Kaname empujaba los pantalones y la ropa interior con cuidado, levantando las nalgas para que resbalaran hasta media pierna, liberándose.

_Madre. De. Dios._

La joven pensó que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas sin darse cuenta de que estaba mirándole fija y desvergonzadamente. _¿Todo aquello cabría en…? ¿Era posible?_ Las respiraciones aceleradas de los dos se mezclaron en el silencio del establo. Yuuki pensó que ardería si seguía allí sentada, mirándole simplemente, como una boba. Kaname vio la mirada atónita de ella fija en su desnudez y su erección latió de nuevo, excitada. Una diminuta gota transparente brotó de la punta esponjosa. Mortificado más allá de las palabras, se dejó caer hacia atrás y se tapó la cara con un brazo, completamente expuesto ante de ella. _Primero mi alma y ahora mi cuerpo…_ Sólo esperaba que lo segundo no le resultara desagradable después de haber visto lo primero.

Yuuki vio el gesto avergonzado de Kaname y quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared. _Tonta, la culpa es tuya, por estar mirándole con cara de idiota sin hacer nada. Esto ha sido idea tuya, ¿recuerdas?_ Inspiró un aire que parecía haber abandonado súbitamente sus pulmones y alargó la mano derecha, temblorosa. Ya estaba cerca. Se detuvo un instante a milímetros de él, indecisa, para luego cerrarse a su alrededor.

Duro. Suave. Caliente. Extraño.

Kaname apartó el brazo de la cara como un rayo, inspirando aire sin poder creer lo que sentía. Sobresaltada, ella apartó la mano.

-¿Te… te he hecho daño? –Dios sabía que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No… -se volvió a dejar caer con fuerza sobre la paja, pensando que el retumbar de su corazón debía estar oyéndose hasta la Residencia Luna.- Toca… tócame.

Ella asintió, volviendo a alargar la mano sobre él, con algo más de confianza esta vez. Extraño. Todo en aquello le resultaba extraño. Recorrió toda su longitud con la punta de los dedos, percibiendo la dureza dolorida, la extraña curva de la punta, aquella esponjosa suavidad… había venas que lo recorrían y sus colmillos se alargaron un tanto, creando imágenes sangrientamente sensuales en su mente. Él se removió, luchando por respirar, y algo de aquella humedad volvió a brotar. Curiosa ahora, más que asustada, Yuuki pasó los dedos por aquella gota, humedeciéndoselos para luego cerrar la mano alrededor de él, moviéndola con suavidad por puro instinto. La piel parecía moverse sobre aquella dureza. Aquella vez sí, Kaname gimió, retorciéndose y aferrando la manta con los puños. _Oh…_

-¿Se… se hace así?

-Sí… -la respuesta fue un gemido estrangulado, a penas inteligible, pero bastó para ayudar a Yuuki a entender.

Cerró la mano más cómodamente alrededor de él y la subió y bajó un par de veces con lentitud, contemplando hipnotizada la ondulación de la piel. La espalda de Kaname se separó de la paja y sus caderas se movieron sobre la manta, incapaz de permanecer quieto. Se clavó un colmillo en el labio, haciendo brotar sangre. El olor de aquel elixir, mezclado con el que podía percibir de lo que sostenía en su mano, pulsaron un tecla en Yuuki. Sin soltarle, se acomodó sobre su costado para poder alcanzar su rostro. Enlazó la mano izquierda en su nuca y le besó con suavidad. Al instante, los brazos de Kaname la rodearon, aferrando su vestido. La lengua de él entró en su boca con avidez, nerviosamente, enrollándose con la suya, y empujó las caderas hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Yuuki bajaba la mano por su longitud. ¡_Oh, Dios! ¡Oh Dios¡_

Ella absorbió sus jadeos en su boca, arriesgándose a sostenerle con algo más de presión, recompensada con un gemido largo. Los movimientos de las caderas de él se hicieron frenéticos, casi desesperados, y ella le acarició con más rapidez, sincronizándose inconscientemente a su ritmo. Sus lenguas se movieron al compás, buscándose, lamiéndose, mientras sus colmillos se rozaban, arañando los labios. La presa de Kaname en su vestido se hizo más fuerte, buscando un ancla física ante la marea que se le llevaba. _Yuuki… sólo Yuuki… sólo ella…_Sólo ella podía hacerle sentir así, vivo, amado… completo.

La joven movió sus dedos sin querer, presionando la venas de la parte inferior de él. El efecto fue inmediato. Kaname se separó de la manta, aferrándose a su espalda y separándose unos milímetros de su boca para emitir un gemido continuo, tensando los músculos como si fueran cables de acero. Su erección empezó a latir en la mano de Yuuki, descontrolada, y una humedad caliente les salpicó, manchando la mano de ella y resbalando sobre el vientre de él. Los labios de Kaname volvieron a cerrarse sobre los de ella, jadeando su alivio mientras los temblores le recorrían imparables, uno tras otro. Al fin, su cuerpo se derrumbó de nuevo sobre la manta y se separó de la boca de Yuuki, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la paja, completamente exhausto. Ella se recostó encima suyo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, sin soltarle.

Kaname pasó el brazo, tembloroso, sobre sus menudos hombros, contemplando el techo con ojos húmedos mientras notaba su pequeña mano aún cerrada alrededor suyo, como si no pudiera o no quisiera dejarle ir. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerla? ¿Qué había hecho para recibir tanta comprensión y tanto amor? En realidad, siempre había sido así. Igual que él siempre había dedicado su vida a protegerla, poniendo cualquier cosa, incluso su vida, por delante de aquel objetivo, ella siempre había sido aquel ángel capaz de quererle y aceptarle por encima de cualquier cosa horrible. Quitando algunos de sus años de separación, cuando el miedo a los vampiros, a lo que él podía hacer, la había distanciado, Yuuki siempre había sido el único sol capaz de darle calor y de ver más allá de su máscara. Y, ahora que sabía lo que él era, ahora que le había visto desnudo en todos los sentidos, seguía siendo la única capaz de unir sus piezas, la argamasa que daba coherencia a lo que, de otro modo, serían trozos de barro roto. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, besando sus cabellos, con una tonta sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

Ella le soltó al fin, descansando la mano sobre su estómago. Una exclamación sorprendida brotó de sus labios y se retiró un poco, parpadeando para mirarse la palma. Kaname siguió su mirada y la bajó hacia su propio vientre. _Claro…_Consiguió esbozar una media sonrisa irónica, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos para retirar los restos de lágrimas.

-¿No habrás traído pañuelos de papel, por casualidad? –preguntó con una voz que temblaba un poco.

Ella torció la nariz, aún con la mano en alto, y sonrió algo avergonzada.

-No, pero he traído un paquete de servilletas de papel, no me dio tiempo a pararme a coger sólo unas cuantas.

Gateó sobre las mantas, rebuscando en la bolsa con la mano izquierda. Al moverse, algo de su olor llegó hasta Kaname por encima del heno y de sus propios fluidos. Humedad. Mucha humedad y calor… Yuuki estaba excitada… _tremendamente_ excitada. La joven se giró, forcejeando con el paquete de servilletas sin abrir. Kaname se lo cogió de las manos, rasgándolo y sacando algunas sin dejar de examinarla. Sus mejillas seguían del color de las amapolas, las pupilas de los grandes ojos estaban dilatadas y su mirada era vidriosa, como si tuviera unas décimas de fiebre. Ciertamente, su cuerpo despedía calor, acrecentando su olor propio, y sus movimientos eran descoordinados, como si su mente no estuviera precisamente centrada en aquellas tareas. Él no era ningún experto en reacciones femeninas, pero casi pondría la mano en el fuego de que Yuuki estaba, como lo había estado él momentos antes, a punto de explotar. _Vaya, vaya…_

Sacó un par de servilletas y cogió la mano de la joven, acercándola deliberadamente a su entrepierna para limpiar sus dedos con esmero, sin apartar la vista de ella. La joven se mordió el labio, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no volver a mirar _allí_ mientras cambiaba de posición inquieta, como si algo la molestara. Disimulando una sonrisa, Kaname dejó las servilletas usadas al lado de la bolsa y cogió un par más, limpiándose lenta y sensualmente. El ceño de Yuuki se acrecentó, como si se estuviera regañando interiormente, y desvió la vista. Kaname tuvo que reprimir una risita mientras acababa de limpiarse el vientre. Dejó las servilletas junto con las otras y se subió los boxers y los pantalones, atándose el cinturón pero sin molestarse en abrocharse la camisa. Yuuki seguía sentada de rodillas, con las manos sobre los muslos y mirando hacia otro lado, al parecer indecisa sobre qué debía hacer o decir. Él esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. _Bueno, Yuuki, a fin de cuentas, también es tu cumpleaños por propia decisión, ¿no?_

La joven abrió la boca pero, antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Kaname enlazó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, gentil pero insistentemente. La besó con suavidad, lamiendo sus labios. Cuando ella los separó, introdujo su lengua para acariciarla lentamente. El olor de ambos flotó en el ambiente, procedente del cuerpo de Yuuki._ Oh, sí, sé lo que deseas…_ La atrajo apretó contra él para luego hacerla rodar, depositándola sobre las mantas. Cuando el cuerpo cálido de Kaname se apoyó con cuidado sobre el suyo, las piernas de Yuuki se alzaron por sí solas, dejándole espacio y apretando sus caderas. La joven vio su propia reacción a cámara lenta, pensando en qué momento su cuerpo había empezado a actuar sin su permiso. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de él, contemplándole un tanto insegura.

-¿Ka… Kaname?

-¿Mmm…? -él acarició su cuello con la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras sus manos acariciaban la suave lana del vestido.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó con voz estrangulada. ¿Había un brillo malicioso en aquellos ojos?

Él lamió juguetonamente su cuello, provocando los primeros escalofríos. Su aliento era cálido cuando habló.

-Um… como nunca le hecho esto a nadie, aún no lo sé.- mordisqueó suavemente la suave piel mientras su mano derecha levantaba el vestido por encima de las caderas.- Improvisaré…

Metió las manos bajo la lana al mismo tiempo que invadía su boca profundamente, empujándola con el cuerpo contra la paja. _Sí, estaba caliente…_Las puntas de sus dedos trazaron círculos provocativos sobre su vientre plano, subiendo entre escalofríos por sus costillas hasta alcanzar el aro del sujetador. Se retiró de su boca y apoyó los labios contra su oído.

-¿Tienes calor, Yuuki? Creo que te sobra el vestido… -empujó la tela hacia arriba, enrollándola sobre el sujetador.- Tú has hecho lo mismo conmigo antes.- ronroneó.

-¡No es lo mismo! –protestó, a pesar de que elevó las caderas para permitir que acabara de subirle el vestido.

-No veo por qué no…

Kaname se levantó sobre las rodillas, tirando de Yuuki para que pudiera sentarse. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, acarició sus costados con las manos, empujando el vestido rojo hacia arriba, descubriendo un sujetador de color crema, y pasándolo por los brazos hasta sacarlo. Dejó caer la lana a su lado con un susurro. Si antes Yuuki estaba sonrosada, ahora sus mejillas parecían en ebullición. Kaname pasó una mano por su cuello, retirando el cabello, y por sus hombros, bajando lentamente hasta posarse encima de su sujetador. Ella inhaló y su pecho subió bajo su mano.

-Tan hermosa…

Kaname bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello, poniéndole la carne de gallina con el roce de los largos mechones. Sus labios la acariciaron con suavidad, mientras su mano jugueteaba con su pezón por encima de la tela. Yuuki apretó la camisa de sus hombros, mientras la entrepierna empezaba a escocerle. Los colmillos de él arañaron juguetonamente su piel y ella inclinó el cuello automáticamente, ofreciéndole un cómodo acceso. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos dos cosas, reparó. La primera no sabía exactamente qué era, pero estaba relacionada con la necesidad de sentirle _ahí_, donde se concentraba el calor y la humedad, de la forma que fuera. Y la segunda, comprendió mientras alzaba las manos para enlazar su nuca, eran sus colmillos en el cuello. Enterrados hasta la empuñadura, entrando y saliendo de ella al mismo ritmo que…

Las manos de Kaname se deslizaron como seda por su espalda, alcanzando el cierre de su sujetador. Forcejeó un instante con el complicado mecanismo, hasta que le dio un fuerte tirón y se oyó el sonido de la tela al desgarrarse.

-Te compraré otro…

Empujó los tirantes del sujetador por sus brazos, acariciándola hasta que la pieza cayó de su cuerpo, descartada junto con el vestido. Yuuki tembló, aunque él pensó que era más incomodidad que por frío, e hizo el gesto de alzar las manos para cubrirse. Él asió sus muñecas con suavidad, apartándole las manos.

-No te cubras… no tienes que esconder nada de mí.

Aún arrodillado delante de ella, cubrió sus pechos con ambas manos, maravillado al ver cómo encajaban perfectamente. Sostuvo ambos pezones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, frotándolos con suavidad, endureciéndolos entre sus manos, mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la de Yuuki, sin llegar a besarla. Ella clavó las uñas en sus hombros, retorciéndose entre jadeos y enviando una nueva oleada de olor húmedo a su olfato. _Tenía _que saber de dónde venía aquel aroma o acabaría loco… Ella se separó de él, mortificada, moviendo una mano para enlazar su nuca y atraerlo hacia sí.

-Abraza… abrázame. No puedo hacer esto si… no estás cerca de mí.

-Perdona…

Él se apoyó contra ella, empujándola de nuevo de espaldas sobre las mantas. Sus pequeñas manos juguetearon con su cabello cuando bajó la cabeza para coger un pezón endurecido entre sus labios, estirándolo con gentileza mientras su otra mano torturó el otro pecho con rápidas caricias circulares de un dedo. Yuuki gimió, levantando una pierna para pasarla por encima de sus nalgas, apretándolo inconscientemente contra aquel lugar húmedo, buscando consuelo a la necesidad que creaba punzadas en su ingle. Kaname aprovechó la pierna alzada para desviar la mano de su pecho y bajarla hasta la bota de ella, quitándosela. Acomodó el peso sobre el otro lado del cuerpo, succionando esta vez su pezón izquierdo, mientras la despojaba de la otra bota. Yuuki sólo llevaba unas finas medias negras ahora, que transparentaban el lacito de su ropa interior. Kaname se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando las manos en la manta, y descendió poco a poco, lamiendo el recorrido de su estómago y jugueteando con su ombligo mientras los estremecimientos de ella se volvían más rápidos, más incontrolados. Apoyó la cara sobre las medias, resbalándola lentamente, siguiendo el rastro… hasta que su nariz se apoyó directamente entre las piernas de ella. Aspiró aquel olor enloquecedor con una sonrisa, hasta que Yuuki cerró los muslos, casi apretándolo avergonzada. Rió con suavidad, deslizándose de nuevo hacia arriba hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

-¿De qué te avergüenzas, Yuuki? Tú ya me has visto… ¿Por qué no dejas que averigüe qué puedo hacer por ti?

Sin esperar respuesta, enganchó los dedos de la cinturilla de las medias, depositando un beso húmedo sobre su ombligo antes de…

-Es… espera.

Kaname se detuvo al instante, alzando la mirada. Podía oler su excitación como si la tuviera delante, sabía que ella le deseaba… ¿Por qué le pedía que se detuviera? ¿Por vergüenza, quizás? Bueno, no es que él no la hubiera pasado antes.

-¿Puedo… puedo pedirte algo? –la voz de ella era entrecortada y, a pesar del deseo, había una nota seria en sus ojos marrones.

-Sí… -¿qué más podía pedirle aquella noche? Bajó la vista hacia sus manos, engarzadas en sus medias. ¿Y si le pedía que…?

-Quiero… quiero… -bajó la voz hasta un susurro y desvió la mirada de él, incapaz de seguir si veía sus ojos.- Quiero que me muerdas y… bebas de mí…

-¿Qué?

Llevado de la sorpresa, soltó al instante la cinturilla de las medias y se impulsó hacia arriba, rozando los pezones de ella con su pecho desnudo. _Tan duros_… Apoyó una mano en su mejilla, pidiéndole que le mirara. Yuuki entreabrió los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada a duras penas.

-Yuuki, ¿qué has dicho? –_podía_ haber oído mal, después de todo. No podía ser que le tocaran tantos regalos la misma noche.

Ella inhaló, volviendo a acariciarlo con sus pechos. _Maldita sea…_ Sólo aquel comentario había bastado para que sus colmillos se alargaran y le escocieran las encías. Yuuki le retiró el pelo de los ojos en un gesto tierno.

-Quiero… Me gustaría que… me mordieras, Kaname.- repitió, con algo más de claridad.

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron, brillando rojos a través de las pestañas.

-Sabes lo que ocurrirá si lo hago.- _y que se me lleven los demonios si no lo estoy deseando con toda el alma._- Se forjará un vínculo, estarás… unida a mí hasta que uno de los dos muera… Sentirás deseos de…

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios, acallándolo, y por un momento la vergüenza dio paso a una traviesa mirada chispeante.

-No seas tonto, Kaname. ¿Crees de verdad que cambiará algo lo que _ya_ siento? –sonrió, una de aquellas sonrisas que desarmaban ejércitos para luego difuminarse un poco mientras acariciaba con un dedo la silueta de sus pómulos y su mandíbula.- Sé lo que eres, sé _cómo_ eres y creía que habías entendido que te quiero igual. Te lo estoy pidiendo. ¿Qué te lo impide?

_El vértigo_, pensó, para luego hundir la cabeza en su pecho con una sonrisa. El vértigo ante tanta felicidad de golpe. No podía ser. Estaba seguro de que, antes o después, pasaría algo que haría añicos aquella burbuja. Pero aquella noche podía respirar libre de ataduras. Yuuki estaba allí, sana y salva, viva y prácticamente _desnuda_ entre sus brazos. Le había hecho ver que su cuerpo y su corazón podían ser uno si él mismo dejaba de poner obstáculos ante aquel pensamiento. _Mierda_… incluso olía su excitación al alcance de su mano. Literalmente. Aquella noche, los dos eran libres para hacer lo que quisieran. Pero no podía limitarse a apoyarse en su cuello y morderla. Oh, sí, lo habría hecho así antes, alguna vez que había estado a punto de perder el control. Pero aquella noche ella le había enseñado lo hermosa que podía ser la pasión humana. Era justo que le devolviera el favor.

Volvió a incorporarse, depositando un beso casto en los labios de ella y sonriendo ante su expresión sorprendida.

-Gracias.- murmuró, dejándole ver sus colmillos extendidos.

Yuuki inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado cerrando los ojos, preparándose… en vano. En vez de sentir los dientes de él en su cuello, sus labios volvieron a cerrarse sobre uno de sus pezones, mordisqueando el bulto endurecido y haciéndola respingar a tiempo de notarle acomodando su cuerpo caliente contra ella y una de sus manos escurriéndose bajo sus medias. Los largos dedos siguieron bajando, colándose por debajo de sus braguitas. Ella volvió la cara, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, interrogantes. A escasos centímetros de su rostro, él sonrió, una sonrisa lenta y sensual que aumentó el tono rojo de sus iris. Sin parpadear, la mano siguió bajando por su pubis y él enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por el tacto. Yuuki pensó que moriría sin llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones. La mano bajó un poco más y los dedos largos se curvaron levemente… resbalando hasta sus pliegues. Yuuki cerró los ojos, a punto de morir de vergüenza cuando oyó la risita de él. Se quedó rígida, demasiado sorprendida para moverse, cuando los dedos la exploraron con curiosidad, resbalando fácilmente.

-Vaya…

Él retiró la mano y su suave exclamación hizo que Yuuki volviera a abrir los ojos. Kaname contemplaba la punta de sus dedos, frotándolos con cuidado, explorando la humedad brillante que los cubría. Yuuki alzó las cejas para espetarle una réplica cortante cuando él abrió la boca. _No se atreverá…_ Kaname se introdujo la punta de los dedos en la boca, lamiéndolos con curiosidad, como quien prueba una golosina… El corazón de Yuuki saltó del pecho para dar cuatro vueltas al establo y volver a encajarse entre las costillas con un latido arrítmico.

-Sabes salada…

-¡Kaname!

La exclamación airada se le cortó de golpe cuando él volvió a besarla, haciéndole probar su propio sabor. Volvió a bajar la mano, acariciando el estómago de ella y humedeciéndolo con los restos de sus dedos. Cogió la cinturilla de las medias y las empujó hacia abajo, arrastrando las braguitas. Con un último tirón de sus labios, Kaname se incorporó, deslizando las medias y la ropa interior por sus piernas hasta que se las sacó, dejándola completamente desnuda. Sus ojos recorrieron centímetro a centímetro su cuerpo, acompañados de las puntas de sus dedos, deteniéndose en la curva de sus pechos agitados, en la dureza de sus pezones, bajando por el vientre y el ombligo, más abajo, hasta depositarse justo a su entrada. Entonces volvió la vista hacia ella y, esta vez sí, un velo carmesí cubrió los iris borgoña al mismo tiempo que sus dedos separaban sus pliegues, hundiéndose en su humedad.

Yuuki arqueó la espalda de golpe, reprimiendo un jadeo y aferrando los hombros de él para atraerlo hacia sí. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, tocarlo y abrazarlo, o corría el peligro de creer que aquello no era real, que, después de todos los años de separación, aquello no estaba sucediendo. Kaname se apoyó contra ella, capturando su boca mientras sus dedos exploraban aquella extraña región desconocida. ¿Cómo debía tocarla? ¿Cómo provocar en ella lo mismo que había causado en él? Lo que tocaban sus dedos no tenía nada que ver con su propia anatomía. Era… complicado, resguardado… como las mujeres. Sus dedos se hundieron profundamente en ella, resbalando hasta el interior caliente. Yuuki aspiró, clavándole los dedos en los hombros. Bien, _eso_ le había gustado. Buena señal para el día en que él hiciera lo mismo con… Se forzó a pensar con claridad, a pesar del picor en las encías.

-Yuuki… Guíame. ¿Cómo tengo que tocarte?

Ella abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, notando los dedos de él dentro suyo.

-No… no lo sé. Yo… nunca… -aspiró de nuevo, mortificada. _¡Oh, por qué no se limitaba a morderla!_

Kaname la besó, tranquilizándola a pesar de que él estaba lejos de sentir lo mismo. ¿Cómo podía darle placer si él no tenía ninguna experiencia y ella, al parecer, tampoco? Al menos, él se había tocado, a pesar del disgusto que le provocaba tener que dar respuesta a las necesidades de un cuerpo que no había considerado suyo. No es que Yuuki lo hubiera pedido, pero habría podido guiarla. Recordó las tentativas caricias de ella un rato antes, cómo había estudiado sus reacciones hasta saber qué le excitaba. Bueno, no tendría más remedio que hacer lo mismo.

Movió suavemente los dedos, retirándolos y volviéndolos a introducir, sorprendido de la facilidad con que encajaban, mientras exploraba a conciencia su boca, arañando su lengua con los colmillos. Yuuki volvió a arquearse involuntariamente, introduciendo sus dedos más profundamente y frotándose contra la palma de su mano. Jadeó. Kaname succionó su lengua con suavidad, deleitándose con la pequeña gota de sangre que manó. Aquel sabor, que no conocía todo lo que debería, acabó de excitarlo. Hundió sus dedos en Yuuki todo que pudo, moviéndolos por dentro, y ella gimoteó en su boca, volviendo a restregarse contra su palma. ¿Qué…?

Curioso, extrajo los dedos, dejando también su boca para lamer su cuello. Acarició toda la superficie sedosa y mojada, buscando aquello que se frotaba contra su mano. Un botón duro, escondido entre los pliegues. Lo rozó con suavidad mientras lamía su vena, preparándola. Surtió efecto al instante.

Yuuki onduló como atravesada por un rayo, separando la espalda de la manta y clavando las uñas en sus hombros hasta hacerle daño. Kaname sonrió contra su cuello. _Aquí estás…_ Atrapó aquel punto duro entre sus dedos índice y corazón, explorando su tamaño, su textura, frotándolo con suavidad. Yuuki escondió la cara entre sus cabellos, gimiendo incontroladamente contra su oído y sacudiéndose de tal forma que él tuvo que pasar una pierna por encima de la izquierda de ella para mantenerla en el sitio. Sin piedad, alternó rápidas caricias en su vena con la lengua con lentos círculos sobre aquel punto, sintiendo cómo se endurecía y crecía bajo su tacto. Ella empezó a sacudirse rítmicamente, jadeando y frotándose contra sus dedos. Los colmillos de él alcanzaron toda su extensión y supo que ni ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más.

Abrió la boca sobre su cuello, posicionándose, al tiempo que aceleraba las caricias en aquel punto. Las uñas de Yuuki hicieron brotar sangre de sus hombros al mismo tiempo que Kaname hundió sus colmillos en su piel de un solo movimiento preciso, enterrándose en su vena, y sus dedos dejaban el hinchado botón para hundirse de nuevo en ella.

Yuuki gritó, incorporándose de golpe hasta estrellarse contra él, mientras parecía que corrientes eléctricas partían de su cuello hasta fundirse contra las que martilleaban su entrepierna. Notó vagamente que una nueva humedad envolvía los dedos de Kaname, pero en aquel momento no podía importarle menos. Sus dientes la perforaban, sus dedos la penetraban y ella dejó de pensar.

Kaname retiró los colmillos un ápice, sin sacarlos del todo de las heridas, para volver a introducirlos. Los retiró y los hundió una y otra vez, en un embate sensual que tenía su eco en los movimientos de sus dedos hasta que Yuuki se arqueó rígida contra él. Entonces retiró del todo los colmillos, sorbiendo con violencia la sangre que manaba de las heridas mientras sus dedos abandonaban el interior de ella y acariciaban en rápidos roces su punto hinchado. Yuuki gimió contra su oído, apretada contra él, el sonido más delicioso que pudiera imaginar mientras aquella sangre dulce, deseada durante demasiados años, se deslizaba por su garganta, llenándole con su sabor y llevando a sus sentidos los ecos de su éxtasis, oleada tras oleada. Mantuvo el dedo apretado contra ella y bebió a pequeños sorbos incluso mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba entre sus brazos, flácido, queriendo arrancarle hasta el último de aquellos sonidos, regodeándose en el hecho de que podía _sentir_ su alivio recorriéndole las venas.

Vinculados. Para siempre. Como tenía que haber sido hacía tiempo. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando ella al final se quedó muy quieta, con la cara entre sus cabellos, Kaname retiró la mano y lamió las heridas de su cuello, cerrándolas. La abrazó contra sí, notando aún los pequeños temblores que la recorrían de vez en cuando, fieramente orgulloso de haber sido el primero y el único en arrancarle aquellos sonidos, de haber conseguido que alcanzara el placer entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron largo tiempo abrazados, intentando recuperar la respiración, extrañamente conscientes de que podían notar la emoción del otro en sus propias venas. Alivio. Orgullo. Vergüenza extrema. Amor. Deseo. Sorpresa por los descubrimientos. Gratitud. Cansancio. Todo estaba allí, fluyendo entre ellos.

Al final, los temblores de Yuuki empezaron a ser más de frío que de placer. Kaname levantó la cabeza de su cuello, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, es como si hubiera estallado un volcán y me hubiera atropellado un camión al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo voy a estar bien?

Kaname echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas.

-Yuuki... Yuuki- la atrajo hacia sí, besando su coronilla.- ¿Cómo he podido seguir vivo todos estos años sin ti?- se retorció, alcanzando el montón arrugado de la ropa de ella y acercándoselo.-Vístete, cariño, te vas a enfriar.

_¿Cariño?_

A pesar de estar desnuda y urgentemente necesitada de una ducha, una bobalicona sonrisa empezó a extenderse por el rostro de ella. Kaname se giró prudentemente de espaldas, concediéndole algo de intimidad mientras se ponía el vestido, descartando el sujetador roto. Se puso de pie para ponerse las braguitas, cuando notó el estado en que se encontraba su mitad inferior.

-Oh…

Kaname se giró con una sonrisa apreciativa al ver sus piernas desnudas asomando del vestido.

-¿Algún problema?

Ella hizo un mohín y bajó la vista al suelo.

-Creo que necesito una ducha y una muda limpia. Ahora.

Él abrió el tupper con el pastel medio derretido, poniéndolo sobre la manta mientras empezaba a descorchar la botella de champán.

-Creí que podríamos comer un poco de pastel y beber algo. Estoy muerto de hambre.- hizo una pausa con la botella y le tendió el paquete de servilletas alzando una ceja.

-¡Oh, está bien! ¡Pero no mires!-le arrebató el paquete abierto, encaminándose al rincón más oscuro del establo intentando asearse. _Qué desastre_, pensó mientras ocultaba un sonrisa.

El _pop_ del tapón de corcho resonó en la cuadra y oyó el sonido del champán vertiéndose en los vasos. Para cuando se giró, con las braguitas y las medias puestas, sintiéndose realmente incómoda, Kaname había dispuesto los vasos con champán y dos trozos de pastel encima de la tapa del tupperware, uno de ellos con la vela del número '1' encima. Un tercer trozo esperaba aún en el envase. Con curiosidad, Yuuki se acercó y se sentó delante de él, señalando el pastel mientras embutía las servilletas sucias en el fondo de la bolsa, junto a las que habían usado antes.

-¿Para quién es?

-Para el director Cross.- esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.- Le debo una al viejo zorro.

Yuuki rió, entendiendo al fin lo que había hecho su padre, y señaló con la barbilla el trozo de pastel con la vela.

-¿No es un poco pronto para que empieces a quitarte años? Cumples 19.

Él torció la sonrisa, bajando la vista.

-Bueno, había pensado que podíamos celebrar más bien el primer año del resto de nuestra vida.-arrugó la nariz ante el comentario rosa.- O, si lo prefieres, la primera vez que creo que tengo motivos para celebrarlo, o… -la miró con un brillo malicioso- la primera vez que nos tocamos y…

-¡Ya está bien, Kaname! Lo he entendido.- le sacó la lengua, disimulando el sonrojo.- Me parece una buena idea. Pero se me ha olvidado traer un encendedor.

-Bueno, soplaré la vela de manera simbólica.- se inclinó hacia ella, soplando levemente y sonriendo antes de quitar la velita del bizcocho.

Llevó la mano derecha hacia el pastel al mismo tiempo que ella hacía lo propio. Ambos se detuvieron justo antes de tocar sus trozos, captando los olores que permanecían pegados a sus dedos. Al unísono, miraron en derredor, reparando en el bebedero seco de la cuadra. Volvieron a mirarse, alzando las cejas, y rompieron a reír como criaturas pilladas en una travesura. Yuuki se encogió de hombros con resolución y cogió el bizcocho con la mano izquierda, forcejando para no desmontarlo. Kaname la imitó, rompiendo la mitad del pastel.

-Kaname… -él levantó la vista, saboreando el bizcocho.- Feliz cumpleaños…

El purasangre tragó el pastel y cogió el vaso de champán caliente. Nada que ver con lo que estaba acostumbrado pero, ¿a quién le importaba aquella noche? Hizo chocar el vaso con el de Yuuki y sonrió por encima del borde.

-Igualmente.

-¿Sabes? Ruka me ayudó a hacer el pastel y me pidió que te felicitara si es que te dejabas.-le espió por si volvía a enfadarse, pero no parecía ser el caso.- Tienes gente alrededor que se preocupa por ti.

-Lo sé… -siguió conservando aquella peculiar sonrisa mientras saboreaba su trozo de pastel y el champán caldoso.

Algo le decía que, a pesar de los cafés, aquel día podría dormir… sin pesadillas.

-----------------

**20 de marzo:** no sé por qué, en el primer párrafo escríbí que era una "fría noche de diciembre". Es noviembre, en realidad.


	14. Capítulo 6 Confía en mí Parte 1

_**N.A.:**__ *aparece de la nada* Perdón por la desaparición estos días. La semana pasada estuve perfilando un poco el argumento de los siguientes capítulos y liada con traducciones de fic, pero aquí vuelvo con otra parte larguísima, que espero que no aburra. Perdón también por el largo flashback, pero era necesario para fijar la atmósfera. Si a alguien le intriga saber cómo se forjó la relación entre Takuma y Kaname en la mansión Ichijou, sólo tiene que leer __**Uncontrollable Grief**__, de __**somewhere-there**__. Yo no podría explicarlo mejor ni esforzándome._

_Bueno, desde el jueves que viene hasta el martes de la otra semana tengo vacaciones de Semana Santa, con familia y esas cosas ;p, lo cual implica poco tiempo para escribir, pero intentaré no tardar en actualizar, prometido. ¡Oh! Y gracias a __**Master of servants**__ por hacerme caer en la cuenta de la persona idónea para verificar las cuentas de Kaname XD_

**Capítulo 6. Confía en mí. Parte 1**

Kaname suspiró por tercera vez en menos de un minuto, dejando el papel encima del escritorio y apoyando un momento la dolorida cabeza en la palma de la mano. No había manera. _Había_ algo allí, entre aquellas columnas interminables de balances contables que no cuadraba, pero era incapaz de averiguar qué era. Examinaba todos los documentos obtenidos en los consejos de administración de las empresas de las que era accionista cada vez que tenía un momento libre, intentando resolver aquel enigma que le tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja. Sin resultado. Levantó la cabeza, flexionando los hombros y moviendo el cuello entumecido. Estaba claro que sus conocimientos económicos no bastaban para desentrañar aquel misterio y la constatación de aquella limitación lo ponía de tan mal humor como la sospecha misma de que algo no iba bien.

Separó la silla del pequeño escritorio de Yuuki para disponer de espacio suficiente para estirar las largas piernas. A lo largo de su cautiva vida, había puesto el máximo empeño en asimilar cualquier conocimiento que cayera en sus manos, en la creencia de que la información es poder. Biología, literatura, matemáticas, historia, física, economía… Sobre todo, economía, teniendo en cuenta que el amplio patrimonio de su familia estaba siendo manejado por uno de los que orquestaron la caída de los Kuran. Pero aquello, si es que realmente algo no cuadraba en las cuentas, escapaba a sus conocimientos. _Maldita sea…_

Parpadeó, intentando aclarar la vista, y paseó los ojos por la habitación de Yuuki para recuperar la perspectiva. Aquel mismo día habían arreglado el cristal roto de la ventana de su habitación, una semana después del _incidente_, y aún no había tenido tiempo de trasladar sus papeles de nuevo a su cuarto. Había estado usando el escritorio de su hermana, una vez que había ordenado el montón de libros y apuntes en el armario, después de que ella se ofreciera a estudiar temporalmente en la sala común del palacete. También habían estado durmiendo en su pequeña cama y, por muy placentero que encontraran ambos el calor del cuerpo del otro, tenían que admitir que las estrecheces les pasaban factura cada atardecer en forma de una amplia gama de dolores musculares. Suerte tenían de su regeneración. Su vista tropezó con el enorme koala de peluche, que ocupaba un lugar preferente entre la fauna de la habitación, a los pies de la cama. Aquel maldito bicho cobraría vida algún día para estrangularles, fijo.

Completamente distraído ahora de los balances contables, se levantó de la silla, estirándose como un gato de manera poco caballeresca, aprovechando que nadie lo veía. Viendo la habitación de Yuuki, cualquiera diría que era sólo una niña, aunque viendo _otras cosas_… bueno, parecía que se había convertido en toda una mujercita. Se estiró en la cama, aprovechando que no tenía que compartirla para ponerse cómodo, cruzando las piernas y los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. No habían seguido exactamente donde lo habían dejado el pasado fin de semana en el establo. Oh, sí, se habían tocado y acariciado, pero no habían ido tan lejos. Incluso había bebido de ella, con la misma delicadeza con que tocaría una muñeca de porcelana, admitió con una media sonrisa mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Pero las sensaciones multiplicadas por mil que percibían a través de su vínculo les habían… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Asustado un poco por su intensidad? Cuando la tenía en sus brazos, podía sentir las ondas de su placer recorriéndole la piel, cuando bebía de ella el torrente de amor de su sangre se mezclaba con la percepción del placer que la embargaba, mareándolo, alejándolo de la realidad y sumergiéndolo en un mundo onírico de sensaciones. Y a ella le ocurría otro tanto. Ahora que estaba a solas, podía permitirse el lujo de admitir que daba un poco de miedo. Era como pasar a una piscina olímpica de sensaciones sin haberse acostumbrado antes a una infantil.

Acarició la suave cubierta de la cama lánguidamente con los dedos de la mano, pensando en el tacto de su piel. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué se supone que tenía que pasar ahora que los dos… bueno, que se conocían tal como eran y habían visto las… um… reacciones que podían provocar en el otro. Por un lado, quería explorar algo más de aquellas caricias sensuales y por otro… bien, por otro lado se moría por llegar al fondo del asunto, por así decirlo. Aunque Yuuki le había confesado aquella noche en la discoteca que le gustaría hacer el amor con él algún día, no había dicho cuándo esperaba que llegara aquel momento. A fin de cuentas, era más joven que él, además de estar igualmente desconcertada por la profundidad de su vínculo de sangre. ¿Y si prefería esperar a estar legalmente casados? ¿O bien esperaba a que fuera él quien se lo propusiera? _Qué complicados que podían ser los asuntos de pareja._

Se sentó en la cama, maldiciendo la viveza de sus recuerdos de la pasada semana. ¿Era la calefacción o su cuerpo se había acalorado? El olor de ambos impregnando las mantas tampoco ayudaba, claro. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desviando la vista de la cama, y volvió a tropezarse con los papeles sobre el escritorio, frunciendo el ceño. _Acéptalo, no vas a poder entender más de lo que ya has hecho. Es hora de recurrir a alguien con conocimientos superiores._

Caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio, reflexionando sobre dónde podía buscar el asesoramiento que necesitaba. No era tanto una cuestión de encontrar a unapersona con los conocimientos necesarios sobre números, sino de una persona con la _lealtad_ necesaria como para poder brindarle libre acceso a las cuentas de los Kuran y esperar que se limitara a hacerle el favor de examinarlas y contarle lo que había descubierto sin hacer uso interesado de la información. _Ahí es nada. _

Pasó los largos dedos por las columnas de números con gesto ausente. Lealtad y confianza, dos palabras que no solían estar en el vocabulario del mundo en que había crecido. ¿Quién tenía alrededor que pudiera hacer honor a aquellos conceptos y ser un genio de los números? ¿Kaien Cross, quizás? Um... Sí, daba el perfil, aunque no conocía exactamente la amplitud de sus conocimientos de administración y dirección de empresas. Pero Cross desconocía la telaraña de intereses económicos en los que se movía el mundo vampírico, la espesa urdimbre de fundaciones y tapaderas creadas por los vampiros durante décadas o siglos para ocultar el hecho de que no morían, que seguían siendo los mismos que habían fundado aquellas corporaciones generaciones atrás.

No, Cross no era el adecuado. Tenía que ser un vampiro, un genio de los números y alguien de lealtad incuestionable hacia su persona.

Kaname se quedó rígido a medio gesto cuando la respuesta se iluminó en neón en su mente. Sí, aquella era la persona adecuada. Ahora sólo tenía que reunir valor para confiar en alguien más fuera de Yuuki y él mismo. Era una especie de salto de fe, uno que no sabía si estaba preparado para dar y que cambiaría la manera en que se relacionaba con los demás. Hasta ahora había estado solo, se había mantenido al margen incluso de los nobles que lo rodeaban, con el temor enraizado a que cualquiera lo traicionara. Era un temor infundado, probablemente, pero se alimentaba de los siglos en que los Niveles A habían sido reverenciados al tiempo que se les había cazado por su sangre tras ser declarados inestables mentalmente por el Consejo. Aquel cónclave de buitres ya no existía. ¿Quizás podía empezar realmente a rodearse por un pequeño grupo de.... amigos?

Recogió todos los volúmenes de informes, guardándolos en un archivador, y luego se puso el abrigo que ya tenía pulcramente doblado encima del respaldo de una silla. Había quedado con Yuuki en el recibidor dentro de un rato para llevarla a la ciudad, donde la joven esperaba reunirse más tarde con Sayori para tomar unos batidos y pasar algo de tiempo juntas. Quizás él también podría disfrutar de la compañía de su hermana antes de encaminarse a la reunión que tenía concertada aquella noche.

Su expresión se volvió fría y resguardada mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Yuuki y enfilaba el pasillo. Lord Shiki... el tío de Senri, uno de los nobles de estirpe que no había formado parte oficialmente del Consejo de Ancianos. Razón por la cual seguía vivo. Pero uno de los que había conspirado para facilitar el retorno de Rido. Era un poderoso cabo suelto en aquel ajedrez de lealtades en que se habían convertido las familias nobles. Ahora que la meta por la que había trabajado ya no existía, ¿hacia qué lado se decantaba? ¿Hacia el poder totalitario de Sara e Ichijou? ¿O hacia quien, a fin de cuentas, era ahora el legítimo e indiscutido heredero del linaje de los Kuran?

Era necesario averiguarlo y aquel era el motivo de la reunión que le esperaba aquella noche. La perspectiva de un nuevo juego verbal del gato y el ratón, de cortés conversación que encerraba un acerado interrogatorio sobre lealtades, era como una losa para Kaname. Había tenido demasiadas reuniones así a lo largo de su vida y estaba cansado de aquel teatro del absurdo. Cada vez más harto, en realidad, a medida que se había ido liberando de aquel mundo y sumergiendo en la pacífica vida cotidiana de la Academia, en la frescura de Yuuki y en la inocencia del mundo humano. El contraste se le antojaba cada vez más descarnado.

Aquel pensamiento acabó de acicatear su decisión de empezar a confiar en los jóvenes nobles que le rodeaban, que le habían apoyado en difíciles circunstancias. Aquellos vampiros eran la savia nueva que podía renovar la arcaica estructura social de su mundo, jóvenes que habían experimentado una nueva libertad, que habían convivido con los humanos y que se relacionaban entre sí por vínculos de amistad y sinceridad.

Sí, había llegado la hora de que las cosas cambiaran entre la aristocracia vampírica.

OOO

Hanabusa Aido mordisqueó el tapón del bolígrafo un momento antes de finalizar con una floritura el último cálculo de una larga serie... tan larga que ocupaba varias páginas finamente manuscritas. Había quien se distraía haciendo sudokus y quien prefería la física nuclear. Estaba a punto de finalizar su nueva teoría de fisión, lo cual podía valerle una nueva patente. No es que aquello le importara demasiado, ya tenía varias teorías registradas que engrosaban sus cuentas año tras año, al margen de las de su acaudalada familia. Pero a veces su cerebro de genio iba tan rápido y bullía con tantas ideas que necesitaba poner algunas por escrito para no estallar.

Satisfecho con el resultado, dejó el bolígrafo sobre el papel y levantó los brazos, estirándose y echando un vistazo al reloj de su habitación. Las cinco de la tarde. ¿Qué narices hacía él despierto tan temprano un sábado? En condiciones normales, no se habría molestado en salir de entre las sábanas hasta dentro de un par de horas, cuando hubiera anochecido completamente. De hecho, aún iba en pijama. Se había despertado tras un sueño inquieto y, después de dar vueltas en la cama durante una hora había decidido ocupar su mente en algo más provechoso que los pensamientos que se empeñaban en molestarlo de manera recurrente desde hacía 15 días.

Bueno, más que pensamientos eran sensaciones. Un dedo acariciando suavemente sus labios, unos ojos color miel muy abiertos, un penetrante olor floral, la sensación de sus colmillos arañando una piel sedosa, aquel _sabor_ incomparable en su lengua procedente de una pequeña gota de sangre. Había podido saborearlo tan poco...

Aido resopló, tentado de darse un cabezazo contra la mesa para despejarse. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con aquella chica? Sayori Wakaba no tenía nada de especial. No era extraordinariamente guapa, tampoco era increíblemente alegre, no se parecía en nada a las bellezas con las que se había relacionado efímeramente hasta entonces. Y, para acabarlo de arreglar, era totalmente inmune a él. No, espera, para acabarlo de arreglar era _humana_. Y, a pesar de todo, las imágenes de aquellos momentos compartidos seguían insistiendo en recrearse en su mente una y otra vez. _Eres patético, Aido. Si Kaname supiera que has probado la sangre de una alumna humana y que no paras de pensar en..._

-¿Molesto?

El noble rubio prácticamente saltó del asiento cuando aquella voz suave sonó detrás suyo, procedente de la puerta. Se giró con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y una expresión de culpabilidad pintada en el rostro. _Maldita sea, a veces parece que Kaname pueda leer la mente..._ Se levantó al punto, incómodo por encontrarse descalzo y en pijama ante su líder, impecablemente vestido de calle y esperando en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión levemente divertida ante su reacción. Aido no se había molestado en cerrar la puerta cuando había salido de la habitación para ir al baño un rato antes, por si su madrugador primo volvía del desayuno. Evidentemente, Kaname había interpretado la puerta entreabierta como un permiso atorgado a cualquiera para entrar. Gesticuló, invitándole a pasar.

-No, no molestas... sólo estaba... -señaló el escritorio con un gesto de cabeza, como quien desprecia unos garabatos.- acabando algunas fórmulas teóricas.

Kaname rió por lo bajo, dejando que una sonrisa irónica permaneciera en sus labios mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Eres la única persona, vampiro o humano, que conozco capaz de pasar el rato con física nuclear.-su media sonrisa se volvió misteriosa por un momento.- ¿Qué tal llevas la economía?

Aido parpadeó un momento, desconcertado.

-¿La... economía? -se pasó la mano por los desordenados cabellos rubios. Ni siquiera se había molestado en peinarse todavía.- Bueno, a veces le echo una mano a mi padre preparando la documentación de sus empresas. Es aburrido, pero, como se supone que algún día ocuparé su lugar, insiste en prepararme.-se encogió de hombros.

Kaname reprimió una sonrisa más amplia. Conocía lo suficiente a Aido como para saber que "es aburrido" significaba en realidad "es tan fácil que no me supone un reto". Perfecto. Hizo un gesto con el abultado archivador que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor con esto?- preguntó con amabilidad.

Aido puso los ojos en blanco antes de poder reprimirse, lo que provocó una risa suave de su líder. _Como si tuvieras que preguntarlo, Kaname…._ Como purasangre que era, sólo necesitaba _sugerir_ una necesidad, desde un antojo de chocolate deshecho a sangre fresca, para que los vampiros de la Clase Nocturna se dieran codazos por el pasillo para darle respuesta. Incluso podía forzarles a cumplir sus deseos, en el casi imposible caso de que se negaran. Pero aquel no había sido nunca el estilo de Kaname. Él siempre preguntaba o pedía con buenas maneras, lo cual lo hacía completamente distinto a la mayoría de los Niveles A que caminaban sobre el mundo. Por eso, entre otras cosas, Aido caminaría alegremente sobre ascuas por él. El noble se calzó las zapatillas disimulando su sonrojo mientras se encogía de hombros intentando fingir desenvoltura.

-Con lo que sea.

Kaname se acercó al escritorio, depositando el archivador y extrayendo gruesos volúmenes encuadernados que parecían ser balances contables, según una primera ojeada rápida. Pasó las hojas de algunos con una larga mano elegante.

-Estos son los balances y el extracto de movimientos de la empresas en las que la familia Kuran tiene participación o es accionista mayoritaria.- frunció el ceño.- Los he estado estudiando los últimos días y tengo la sensación de que algo no cuadra, de que se me escapa algún movimiento, pero… -vaciló, indeciso a pesar de su resolución de reconocer que _tenía_ algún punto flaco.- me gustaría contar con una segunda opinión.

Aido frunció las cejas rubias, ojeando los volúmenes. ¿Kaname le estaba pidiendo ayuda para revisar las cuentas de los Kuran? Sin duda, tenía que haberlo entendido mal, a fin de cuentas, tenía un tesorero, ¿no?

-Pero, Kaname... -se mordió el labio, inseguro del terreno que pisaba.- Creí que habías recuperado el control de tu patrimonio al cumplir los 18, ¿no? Y seguro que tienes un... un administrador, ¿verdad?

Kaname contempló la expresión confundida de Aido con una mezcla de diversión irónica y frustración. Sabía que no le estaba poniendo pegas a ayudarle, simplemente, Aido no podía _creer_ que estuviera depositando aquella responsabilidad en sus manos. Torció levemente los labios.

-Lo tengo, pero preferiría contar con una opinión más... cercana a mí. Si no te importa, claro...

Hanabusa volvió a parpadear, estudiando la expresión seria del purasangre. Kaname no se fiaba de su tesorero y, obviamente, tampoco confiaba en Asato Ichijou, tendría que ser idiota para hacerlo. Pero, al parecer, _sí_ confiaba en él. Lo suficiente como para poner todo el conocimiento de su fortuna en sus manos. Tal cual. Apoyó una mano en el escritorio y otra en la cadera, con un súbito ataque de vértigo. Kaname nunca, _jamás_, le había dicho de manera tan clara que confiaba en él. Si aquella palabra ya era difícil de pronunciar entre los adultos de la nobleza, viniendo de un purasangre a alguien de clase inferior, aún más de alguien con el historialde Kaname, era absolutamente increíble.

Hasta ahora, Kaname había aceptado que los nobles le siguieran, pero nunca había hecho ningún gesto tan claro de que confiaba en ellos. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera sabían si les consideraba sus amigos! Y ahora tenía la respuesta encima de su mesa. En aquel momento, Hanabusa Aido sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

Kaname _había cambiado_ en los últimos tiempos. Quizás no radicalmente, más bien había sido una suave progresión. Primero había empezado a compartir las comidas con los demás, luego había empezado a frecuentar el mundo de los humanos con ellos, había confesado a Senri que echaba de menos a Takuma -lo cual había corrido como la pólvora entre el resto de nobles-. Parecía más cercano, más comunicativo. ¡Maldita sea, en la última semana incluso le había oído _reír_! No esbozar aquella media sonrisa nostálgica, _reír_ de verdad. La primera vez que Aido lo había oído se había girado como un resorte, pensando que alguien había suplantado al purasangre. No había que ser un maldito genio para saber quién estaba detrás de aquellos cambios y de aquella progresiva felicidad de su líder; Kaname llevaba su olor pegado a la piel.

Aido lamentaba un poco que fuese Yuuki quien se llevara totalmente el mérito de haber conseguido, al fin, algo de paz para su atormentado purasangre, y que él no hubiera tenido nada que ver, después de tantos años a su lado. Pero aquello, aquella delicada petición de ayuda, equivalía a una confesión de amistad en toda regla.

Kaname vio las emociones que cruzaban el rostro de Aido, tan transparente como el cristal, y desvió un momento la mirada, conmovido de que aquella muestra de confianza por su parte significara tanto para el joven rubio. Hanabusa parecía al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Tan fríamente se había comportado con ellos todo aquel tiempo? ¿Tan encerrado había estado en su desconfianza que no les había conseguido transmitir que, si podía confiar en alguien en el mundo, a parte de en Yuuki, era en ellos? _Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar..._

-Hanabusa... -la voz suave de Kaname hizo que el otro levantara la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.- Tendrías acceso a toda la información que precises, siempre que sólo la veas tú.- _no toda tu familia._- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, sólo dímelo, tengo la sensación de que el tiempo apremia. Y, una cosa más... -sonrió abiertamente, dejando que la calidez del gesto aclarara sus ojos.- Confío en ti. Siempre lo he hecho, aunque al parecer no he sabido demostrarlo.

Aido parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y desvió la mirada, avergonzado de que Kaname pudiera ver que sus ojos se habían humedecido. Carraspeó para disimular el nudo en la garganta mientras asentía sin levantar la vista de los volúmenes contables.

-Cuenta con ello, Kaname.- ¿debía arriesgarse?- Los amigos están para ayudarse.

El purasangre rió por lo bajo y alargó la mano para apretar brevemente el hombro del noble.

-Gracias, Aido.

Cruzó la habitación con silenciosa elegancia, dejando a solas a un emocionado Hanabusa. Tenía la sensación de que el joven no iba a abandonar su cuarto hasta que no se supiera aquellos malditos números de memoria.

OOO

Yuuki balanceaba ligeramente las manos enlazadas de ambos mientras caminaban por la avenida principal de la pequeña ciudad junto a la que se ubicaba la Academia. Una ráfaga de un aire que era cada vez más gélido revolvió sus cabellos y Kaname levantó la mano libre para subirle gentilmente el cuello del abrigo. El invierno de verdad, el de nieve y hielo, estaba cerca y los humanos con los que se cruzaban lucían ya bufanda y guantes mientras entraban y salían de las tiendas brillantemente iluminadas arrastrando bolsas coloridas.

Kaname siguió la dirección de los ojos de su hermana, que recorría con aire experto los escaparates de las tiendas, catalogando las novedades de moda. Se estaban acercando a la pequeña plaza donde habían quedado con Yori, pero aún les quedaba un rato antes de que llegara la joven humana y ambas chicas pudieran compartir un rato a solas. Y antes de que él tuviera que subirse al coche donde le esperaría Seiren para acudir a su cita con Lord Shiki. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo la familiar mezcla de hostilidad y cansancio que le invadía ante aquellos encuentros. Instantáneamente, Yuuki se giró hacia él.

-¿Intranquilo?- preguntó con una sonrisa preocupada.

Kaname meneó la cabeza sin acabar de creer que se hubiera vuelto tan transparente. Entre la habilidad de Yuuki y su vínculo, su hermana podía leer en él tan fácilmente como en un niño. No podía decir que se hubiera acostumbrado a aquello, la mayoría de las veces le hacía sentir extrañamente vulnerable, como si estuviera desnudo. La parte positiva era que les facilitaba la comunicación, teniendo en cuenta lo que le costaba normalmente a él expresar sus emociones.

-Espero que Shiki no pueda interpretar mis gestos tan claramente como tú, Yuuki.- contestó, enarcando las finas cejas.- Ciertamente, sería engorroso que supiera lo mal que me cae.

Ella rió, divertida, aunque al cabo de un momento se puso seria.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó con calidez.- Senri tampoco va a poder ir, tiene un desfile. No creo... no sé si te sentirás cómodo yendo solo.

_No me sentiré cómodo ni rodeado de un ejército,_ pensó Kaname para esbozar una media sonrisa y menear la cabeza.

-No, Yuuki, no quiero exponerte, no todavía. Ya tendrás ocasión de presentarte en sociedad en el Baile de Invierno. -_y de sentirte vigilada por decenas de ojos_.- Y menos delante de una persona que conspiró para resucitar a alguien que quería matarte.

Yuuki percibió la oleada de rabia de él a través de su vínculo antes que por su aura y le apretó la mano en respuesta.

-¿Qué... ?- se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Se puede juzgar a Lord Shiki de alguna manera por participar en la... eh… resurrección de Rido?

Kaname la miró de reojo, intentando controlar su ira para que ella no lo percibiera.

-No en sentido estricto. Sólo el Consejo podría haberlo acusado pero ya habrían buscado alguna excusa para no hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, a ojos de la historia yo nunca maté a Rido. Supuestamente, nuestros padres se suicidaron, no fueron atacados, así que el Consejo no podría admitir que Rido fue el culpable y que resultó casi ajusticiado. Muchos menos, condenar a alguien que participó en su resurrección. Formalmente, no existe delito y, además, el Consejo ya no existe.- torció el gesto tétricamente. _Gentileza mía_.- Tal como están las cosas ahora, supongo que podría matarlo. Podría considerarse justicia directa, como purasangre tendría todo el derecho.

Yuuki lo contempló con sobresalto. No acababa de acostumbrarse a la facilidad con la que Kaname hablaba de asesinatos y violencia. Sabía que la idea le repelía, que estaba harto de muertes, pero al mismo tiempo parecía creer que a veces eran inevitables. Y tenía la sensación de que la justicia vampírica solía saldarse con sentencias de pena capital en un número muy elevado de casos.

-Y... ¿no se le puede castigar de otra manera? ¿Sin... matarlo? -preguntó, vacilante.

Kaname suspiró, parándose en una esquina de la plaza y acariciando su mano con el pulgar.

-¿Podrías encerrar en la cárcel a alguien que va a vivir cientos de años, Yuuki? ¿Y que tiene el poder suficiente como para escaparse al menor descuido? Vivimos mucho y tenemos largas memorias, es fácil guardar rencor y exigir venganza a la menor oportunidad. Es peligroso dejar vivo a alguien que ha cometido un crimen.- contestó con expresión triste.

-Entonces... ¿vas a... ? ¿Vas a matarlo?- abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de creer que le estuviera preguntando aquello a Kaname. Su dulce y a veces vacilante Kaname.

-No. No nos conviene.- él volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa tan suya, entre nostálgica y excusada, mientras le retiraba del pelo una hojita arrastrada por el viento.- Acabé con todos los miembros del Consejo. Ya tengo en contra a lo que queda de esas familias. No quiero entregarle más seguidores a Sara pareciendo un asesino despiadado otra vez. Tengo que convencer al resto de la nobleza de que aquellas muertes fueron estrictamente necesarias y que no mato a la ligera, si quiero que tengamos alguna posibilidad de un futuro en paz. -torció el gesto en una mueca sarcástica.- Así que, a menos que me ataque, Lord Shiki saldrá vivo de nuestra pequeña cita. Esperemos que los beneficios a largo plazo compensen el riesgo que eso va a suponer.

-Oh... ya veo.

Yuuki desvió la vista a sus pies, desconcertada como siempre que Kaname le revelaba la telaraña de intereses en que se movían y la precaria situación en que vivían. Era fácil de olvidar entre los muros de la Academia, envuelta en aquella falsa sensación de normalidad. Y también era fácil condenar a Kaname por pensar con tanta frialdad... hasta que te encontrabas con que tu propia vida dependía precisamente de esa capacidad de analizar las cosas a largo plazo, de entender el gran esquema de movimientos sin dejarse llevar por los impulsos.

-¿Llegarás tarde? ¿Quieres que te espere despierta? -preguntó con suavidad, en un tono de voz que indicaba que no estaba juzgándole por aquellas duras palabras.

_Porque sé que vas a necesitar consuelo y calidez después de esa reunión._

-Lo agradecería mucho, aunque, si me retraso, duérmete, por favor.- contestó con calor.

_Realmente voy a necesitar a alguien que me ayude a quitarme la máscara._

Yuuki se puso de puntillas para darle un rápido beso de ánimo en los labios que le dejó con ganas de más. Siempre parecía saber lo que necesitaba en cada momento, lo vital que era su cercanía para él. Aquel pensamiento tuvo la desdichada virtud de hacer que sus encías cosquillearan. Cuanto más oscuros eran sus pensamientos o más bajo era su estado de ánimo, más deseaba su sangre, era como un bálsamo para sus heridas, un ungüento cicatrizante que le daba energías para seguir enfrentándose al mundo. Porque los vampiros también consolaban sus tristezas con aquel líquido vital. Empezó a notar la garganta reseca y a salivar en anticipación y juró por lo bajo, maldiciendo que estuvieran en una plaza iluminada rodeados de hordas de humanos consumistas.

-¿Kaname?- la vacilación en el tono de ella le indicó que también había percibido aquel sutil cambio de su estado anímico.

-Estoy bien.- era mentira, claro, pero esperaba que, aún sabiéndolo, no lo presionara más. Afortunadamente, no lo hizo.

El purasangre paseó la vista por la plaza en busca de alguna distracción. _Vaya, _eso_ podía considerarse una distracción..._ Su mirada tropezó con un iluminado escaparate donde se exponían distintos conjuntos de lencería femenina, decorado con una enorme fotografía de Rima posando sensualmente en ropa interior prácticamente transparente sobre unos cojines rojos de seda. Suerte que ya se había acostumbrado a encontrarse de vez en cuando con su compañera de clase en vallas publicitarias y conseguía separar perfectamente a la modelo de la estudiante de la Clase Nocturna.

-Mira eso, Yuuki.- cabeceó hacia el escaparate.

-¿El qué... ?- ella giró la cabeza, despistada.- Oh, carambas... - enrojeció rápidamente. _¿Aquella era Rima con ropa interior transparente? _Y Kaname la estaba mirando...

El purasangre rió entre dientes al ver la expresión que empezaba a pintarse en el rostro menudo de Yuuki.

-No te señalaba el cartel, sino la ropa del escaparate.- apuntó con la mano.- Te debo un sujetador, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Un sujet....? Uh... - frunció los labios, pasando la mirada entre los modelitos del escaparate y la expresión _demasiado_ inocente en el rostro de él. Seguía percibiendo aquel oscuro estado de ánimo en Kaname, pero él parecía decidido a intentar obviarlo.- Bueno, tú... ¿quieres entrar conmigo en una tienda de...eh... lencería?

El joven mantuvo la misma sonrisa ladeada e hizo una pequeña reverencia, extendiendo el brazo en ademán de acompañarla hacia la tienda.

-¿Por qué no? Yo lo rompí, es justo que te compre otro, así que... ¿por qué no asesorarte?

El simple pensamiento de Kaname revolviendo modelos de braguitas de blonda y sujetadores de encaje bastó para volver a sonrojarla hasta la raíz del pelo y la lengua se le pegó al paladar, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Su hermano probablemente no habría entrado en una tienda así en la vida y no diferenciaría una copa A de una D. Uh... ¿el viento no era frío hacía un momento? El contraste entre las oscuras emociones que podía percibir en él y aquella propuesta juguetona volvió a desconcertarla por un momento, aunque creyó entrever lo que se escondía debajo.

Kaname se había sentido feliz aquella tarde en la fiesta mayor y en la discoteca porque había podido olvidar por completo quién era y qué se esperaba de él, porque se había podido perder en el anonimato del mundo humano. ¿Necesitaba aquella terapia como una máscara de oxígeno antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el mundo vampírico? ¿Era su manera de insuflarse ánimos para enfrentarse quizás a recuerdos dolorosos que podía avivar aquel encuentro? Bien, visto de aquel modo... probablemente podría soportar algo de... eh... vergüenza.

-¡Oh, está bien! -Yuuki bajó la cabeza mientras echaba a andar hacia la tienda de lencería como un cordero camino al matadero. Tenía la sensación de que aquello iba a ser bastante embarazoso.

Kaname le sostuvo gentilmente la puerta para que entrara primero en la tienda, brillantemente iluminada. Era una de aquellas franquicias que se prodigaban en las zonas comerciales de las ciudades, con un apartado de ropa interior para el día a día, de vivos colores y precios asequibles; una parte de pijamas, camisones y saltos de cama, y un último apartado donde podían encontrarse prendas más sofisticadas.

A aquellas horas de la tarde, la tienda era un hervidero de jovencitas que recorrían los estrechos pasillos, escogiendo modelitos y riendo como gallinas entre sí. Las pocas dependientas no daban a basto volviendo a recolocar las prendas y atendiendo el probador.

Yuuki recorrió las hileras de ropa murmurando excusas cada vez que daba un codazo a alguien sin querer, examinando los sujetadores cómodos de algodón que solía usar. Intentó concentrarse en las prendas y en las tallas, pero encontró la tarea sumamente difícil con la mirada de Kaname desviándose de ella hacia los sujetadores. Los cuchicheos de los grupos de ratitas tampoco ayudaban, ni que alguna de las dependientas hiciera un abrupto alto en sus tareas para dirigir mal disimuladas miradas de admiración al alto joven moreno vestido con traje.

_No pasaría desapercibido ni en un callejón a oscuras,_ pensó Yuuki con el ceño fruncido mientras cogía un práctico sujetador rosa palo, pensado para que no se transparentara con ropa clara. Se volvió en derredor, buscando a su hermano, y el estómago le dio un breve salto cuando lo encontró pasando delicadamente los largos dedos por un sujetador negro de encaje con un pequeño lacito rojo y unas diminutas braguitas a juego. _No estará pensando en que yo me ponga eso, ¿no?_

Al parecer, por la demoníaca sonrisa de reojo que le dedicó mientras alzaba las cejas, sí, estaba pensando exactamente en eso.

Yuuki se escurrió entre un grupo de jovencitas que espiaban a Kaname con la legua fuera y se acercó a él roja como una amapola.

-Kaname, no pienses que yo me voy a poner... -empezó, siseando por lo bajo.

-¿Ni siquiera para mí? -preguntó él en el tono más inocente posible, hablando en voz suficientemente alta como para que las niñas de alrededor captaran sin lugar a dudas con quién estaba él.

Yuuki boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, girándose un momento para fulminar con la mirada a un grupo de chicas de su edad que susurraban estupideces como "oh, qué atento" e "imaginaos que hará cuando la vea con eso". _Meted la nariz en vuestros asuntos_, parecían decir sus ojos. Cuando volvió a mirar a Kaname, éste sostenía el conjunto escogido justo delante de sus... de su parte delantera y entrecerraba los ojos, tomando medidas.

-Mmmm... No estoy seguro de si es tu talla, tendría que probártelo...

-¡Trae eso aquí!- Yuuki le arrebató el conjunto de las manos, liándose con las perchas al mirar la etiqueta del sujetador.

_¿Cómo... ?_ Era justo su talla. ¿Cómo narices sabía Kaname qué talla usaba? ¿Es que se sabía de memoria la forma de sus... ? Levantó la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada completamente fuera de juego y lo sorprendió con las manos abiertas justo a la altura de sus pechos, con los dedos extendidos, y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, mordiéndose el labio como si se estuviera esforzando en recordar exactamente su tamaño. El grupo de chicas estalló en risitas, verdes de envidia.

-¡Oh! ¡Pasa al probador de una vez! -Yuuki extendió el brazo, señalando hacia el fondo de la tienda.

Él alzó las manos con las palmas hacia fuera y se encogió de hombros, aceptando la reprimenda con buen humor. La joven pensó que no conseguía acostumbrarse a aquella faceta... juguetona de Kaname, probablemente porque no la había visto demasiado a menudo. ¿Quizás si algún día conseguía salir del todo de aquel caparazón de nostalgia su verdadera personalidad sería así? ¿Sensual y traviesa?. Yuuki suspiró mientras la dependienta de los probadores le entregaba una tarjeta con un número que indicaba las prendas que había seleccionado. El mundo no estaba preparado para un purasangre así, estaba convencida.

Como en la mayoría de tiendas de ropa para jovencitas, muchas de quienes entraban lo hacían para pasar el rato más que para fundirse la tarjeta de crédito comprando, con lo cual había probadores libres sin necesidad de hacer cola. Algunos novios aburridos esperaban justo fuera de los probadores, cumpliendo con su tradicional función de porteadores de bolsas. Yuuki se encaminó al probador del fondo de la hilera, descorriendo la cortina. Afortunadamente, era bastante amplio y tenía colgadores para las prendas, así que no tendría que hacer malabarismos. Levantó un dedo admonitorio a Kaname, que se había apoyado en la pared justo afuera del cubículo.

-Se supone que los chicos no pueden entrar, ¿vale?

Kaname alzó las cejas, mirando alrededor como quien busca un cartel de "Prohibido novios", y volvió a ojearla con ironía.

-Si tú lo dices.- los dientes blancos destellaron cuando le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Yuuki le cerró la cortina con rapidez, no fuera a ser que se propusiera desafiar las normas, y procedió a desvestirse. ¿Cuál podía probarse primero? Sostuvo el conjunto que había seleccionado Kaname. Jamás había tenido una cosa así, tan... sexy. Así que, ¿por qué no ver cómo le sentaba? No es que pensara comprarlo, claro, sólo por curiosidad. Cogió la goma de pelo que llevaba en la muñeca y se ató la melena en un moño rápido, para poder probarse las prendas sin liarse con el cabello.

Las diminutas braguitas semitransparentes eran justo de su talla, podía verlo sin necesidad de probárselas, así que se despojó del jersey, la camiseta y de su propio sujetador para ponerse el de encaje. Abrochó el cierre de la espalda y ajustó los tirantes, contemplándose en el espejo. _Oh, vaya... _Parecía que hubiera aumentado una talla. A lo mejor sí que podría llevárselo...

-Impresionante.

Yuuki desvió la vista del espejo y la dirigió a la cortina del probador. El rostro de Kaname asomaba de una esquina, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa ladeada. Antes de que pudiera replicarle, él retiró la cara, al parecer para comprobar el pasillo, y apartó la cortina para entrar con ella en el probador, volviendo a cerrarla.

-¡Kaname! ¿Qué haces aquí dentro? -susurró con apremio.

-Comprobando el efecto, claro.- comentó mientras se situaba a su espalda.- Sólo por si necesitabas una segunda opinión.

Apoyó las manos en la estrecha cintura de ella, girándola hacia el espejo, para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro y observarla a través del cristal. El sujetador de encaje realzaba sus pequeños pechos, formando un atractivo valle allá donde se juntaban, señalado por el lacito rojo, que atraía su mirada como un imán. Paseó la vista por toda aquella superficie cremosa, reparando en que la piel de ella era un tono más oscura que la suya. Subió las manos lentamente por sus brazos, poniéndole la piel de gallina, para comprobar la diferencia de tonos en el espejo. Los ojos de Yuuki estaban muy abiertos y tenía los labios rosados algo separados mientras seguía sus movimientos.

Kaname frotó la nariz contra la base de cuello, reparando en que Yuuki se había recogido el cabello. ¿Se daba cuenta de lo tentadora que podía ser aquella imagen para un vampiro, de la invitación implícita que contenía? La sensación de picor en las encías que lo había acuciado antes volvió a asaltarlo con renovadas fuerzas cuando sus agudos sentidos percibieron el pulso acelerado de ella justo contra sus labios.

-No has debido hacer eso.- murmuró de manera casi inaudible.

-¿El qué... ?- la pregunta se le cortó en seco cuando Kaname la miró a través del cristal.

Los ojos borgoña de él se oscurecieron un instante para luego adquirir el familiar color de la sangre y una mirada depredadora. Duró un instante, hasta que volvió a desviar el rostro hacia su cuello, lamiendo el punto donde latía su pulso con la punta de la lengua. Luego besó con suavidad aquella zona, dejando que los labios permanecieran contra la piel unos instantes cada vez. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros de ella y bajaron los tirantes del sujetador.

-¡Kaname!- el susurro de Yuuki se volvió más acuciante.- ¡Estamos en una tienda!

En aquel momento, los labios de él llegaron a la zona de mordisco, de donde se había alimentado de ella en dos ocasiones recientemente, contando la noche de su cumpleaños. Su lengua trazó una lenta pauta sobre aquel punto y Yuuki dejó de poner objeciones. Los nervios agudizados bajo su piel enviaron calambrazos por todo el cuerpo, tensándola, y levantó instintivamente el brazo derecho para aferrar sus cabellos. Cuando las caricias de su lengua se hicieron más rápidas y sintió el leve arañazo de sus colmillos, no pudo evitar gemir en voz baja, haciendo esfuerzos para que el sonido no saliera del probador. Las descargas se sucedían por su cuerpo desde aquel punto, sincronizándose con la incipiente tensión en su bajo vientre. ¡Dios! No le extrañaba que Kaname hubiera perdido el control en la discoteca.

Las manos de él abandonaron sus hombros para deslizarse por su espalda hasta el cierre de su sujetador. Esta vez no lo rompió. Empujó la prenda con suavidad por sus brazos hasta que cayó al suelo y levantó la cabeza de su cuello para admirarla a través del espejo. Los ojos carmesíes de él recorrieron sus formas desnudas mientras sus manos tapaban sus pechos con delicadeza. Yuuki cogió aire, haciendo que sus redondeces rozaran las palmas de él. Kaname siguió con la vista fija en los ojos de ella a través del cristal, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, mientras sus dedos largos dibujaban círculos en sus pequeños pezones, endureciéndolos.

Yuuki se arqueó, sin saber qué sensación era más fuerte, si la lengua de él sobre su zona de mordisco o sus dedos delicados en sus pechos. ¿Y si se juntaban las dos...?

Kaname pareció pensar lo mismo, porque bajó de nuevo la cabeza hacia el cuello. Las caricias lentas sobre su vena se alternaron con roces de mariposa en sus pezones y Yuuki se estremeció contra sus caderas. Las primeras oleadas de placer serio empezaron a llegar hasta Kaname a través de su vínculo, unas ondas expansivas que se juntaron con su propia necesidad, haciendo que olvidara por completo dónde estaba.

Tomó los pezones de ella entre sus dedos, frotándolos con cuidado, al mismo tiempo que las puntas de sus colmillos dejaban finas líneas rosadas en su cuello, preparándolo. Tomaría su sangre aquí y ahora, con ella semidesnuda entre sus brazos. _Como tenía que ser..._

El eco de aquella fuerte emoción resonó en la sangre de Yuuki, disipando un tanto la neblina de su mente. Abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que los había cerrado, y se tropezó con la sensual imagen del espejo. Ella medio desnuda, los dedos de Kaname jugueteando con sus pechos, sus largos mechones oscuros acariciando sus hombros pálidos y su cara enterrada en su cuello. _Donde debía estar..._ La sensación era tan intensa que Yuuki volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, ahogando un jadeo y rindiéndose a lo que Kaname quisiera hacerle.

-Disculpe, ¿no ha visto a un chico moreno alto y una chica bajita entrando en el probador? Soy su amiga y estoy casi segura de que los he visto entrar en la tienda...

Las pestañas de Yuuki se abrieron de golpe cuando aquella voz familiar llegó a sus sentidos, al mismo tiempo que Kaname soltó sus pezones para estrechar sus pechos con toda la mano, apretándose contra ella y presionando los colmillos contra su vena, listo para perforarla.

-Oh, sí, los recuerdo... sobre todo al chico.- la voz de la dependienta del probador le llegó algo más cerca, como si estuviera a punto de recorrer el pasillo de los distintos cubículos.- Qué raro, estaba aquí hace un momento. La chica entró en el probador del fondo.

Yuuki se retorció entre los brazos de Kaname, pugnando por liberarse de su abrazo.

-¡Kaname! ¡Es Yori, viene hacia aquí! ¡Tienes que soltarme! ¡Au!

Respingó cuando los colmillos se él se clavaron en su cuello, tan sólo unos milímetros. Kaname se paralizó al instante, registrando el sonido de las voces y la alarma de Yuuki. Oyó pasos resonando en el parquet del pasillo de los probadores y retiró los colmillos con presteza, lamiendo las heridas superficiales. Tomó aire bruscamente, apoyando la espalda en la pared del probador, con los ojos cerrados. _Maldita sea la confianza de las amigas... _¿A quién se le ocurría ir a buscar a otra persona a un probador?

-¡Kaname, vete! Yo... te... te esperaré despierta que vuelvas, te lo prometo, ¿vale?

Él asintió, echándose el cabello sobre los ojos. No iba a conseguir hacer retroceder del todo los colmillos hasta pasados unos minutos, estaba claro, y quizás tampoco que sus ojos volvieran a adquirir su color natural, ya de por sí llamativo. ¿Cómo podía ser que Yuuki consiguiera hacer trizas su autocontrol sin ni siquiera proponérselo?

-Quédate los dos sujetadores... El negro me ha gustado especialmente.- murmuró con voz velada, mientras le dedicaba una última mirada hambrienta.- Distrae a Yori.

Apartó un poco la cortina y echó a andar por el pasillo, manteniendo la vista fija en su reloj de pulsera cuando se cruzó con Yori y la dependienta.

-Hola, Yori, creo que Yuuki necesita tu consejo...

-Eh... Ho... hola.

-¡Yori, aquí!- la voz de Yuuki era ligeramente temblorosa cuando asomó la cabeza y un hombro por la cortina, haciendo señas.- ¿Por qué no me dices qué te parece este conjunto?

Kaname contempló la punta de sus zapatos mientras salía de la tienda iluminada sorteando grupos de jóvenes. Sólo se atrevió a alzar la mirada pasados cinco minutos, cuando el aire frío del atardecer le ayudó a hacer retroceder a la bestia justo en el limite de la superficie. Había sucumbido al ansia de sangre varias veces en su vida, especialmente tras la muerte de sus padres, cuando su necesidad de consuelo había podido más que su control o sus valores, pero la sensación era distinta al ansia que le despertaba Yuuki. En aquellas oscuras ocasiones, la desesperación y el hambre habían impuesto su ley. Ahora era el amor y el deseo. Y no estaba muy seguro de qué combinación era más letal.

Escrutó las calles adyacentes a la plaza, donde las farolas empezaban a encenderse, arrojando una luz anaranjada sobre las formas de los humanos que se apresuraban a realizar las últimas compras antes de que cerraran las tiendas. Distinguió el morro de una limusina en una esquina y se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando calmarse. _Justo lo que necesitaba_, pensó, una entrevista con uno de los vampiros a quien más odiaba con el ansia de sangre mordiéndole los talones y sin poder desahogarse con él.

Aquello prometía ser duro.

OOO

Los aterciopelados cojines carmesí que decoraban el alto sillón orejero de cuero eran mullidos, el olor que surgía de la copa ancha de brandy que sostenía en la mano combinaba acertadamente con el clásico mobiliario caoba de la biblioteca y con la gran alfombra persa que pisaba. La luz de la luna se filtraba por el gran ventanal, con vistas a los jardines de la villa. Kaname pensó que podría llegar a sentirse cómodo en aquel salón... si no tuviera a Lord Shiki sentado en el sillón de enfrente.

Levantó la copa con gesto lento y elegante, tomando sólo un sorbo antes de depositarla en el posavasos de la mesita baja de madera oscura que separaba ambos sillones. Con la facilidad de la práctica, cruzó una larga pierna sobre la otra, dejando reposar las manos relajadamente sobre el regazo e inclinando un ápice la morena cabeza, en ademán de distraída atención. Toda su postura emanaba serenidad, confianza, seguridad en sí mismo y poco más que una aburrida atención por su interlocutor... lo adecuado para recordarle a Shiki cuál era su posición: inofensiva y por debajo suyo. Cómo odiaba aquellas malditas mascaradas.

Hasta ahora, la entrevista se había desarrollado como preveía, con un educado intercambio de preguntas que escondía el velado interés de Shiki por conocer las intenciones del purasangre de ahora en adelante y serenas respuestas de Kaname asegurándole que ocuparía el lugar que le correspondía por nacimiento en el mundo vampírico, sin aclarar a _qué fecha_ de nacimiento se refería. Era una charada, por supuesto. Como conspirador, Lord Shiki conocía perfectamente qué habitaba en el interior de Kaname y cuáles habían sido los planes de Rido al respecto. También sabía que Kaname había contado con aliados cazadores lo bastante poderosos como para matar a Rido y que aquello le había dejado como el único e indiscutido heredero de los Kuran, a quien casi todos consideraban como la familia regente.

No era una posición cómoda para Lord Shiki y algo de aquella incomodidad podía percibirse en la manera en que daba vueltas a su copa con dedos largos y huesudos. No obstante, Shiki sabía que a Kaname no le convenía matarlo, y se valió de aquel conocimiento para presionar un poco más al joven purasangre. Kaname había mejorado mucho en aquellos años; cuando era más joven era difícil saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, ahora era completamente imposible. Ni siquiera su aura traslucía emoción alguna.

-Confío en que Senri se encuentre bien y plenamente recuperado de aquel desdichado encuentro con su…mmm… padre. Mi sobrino nunca ha sido un joven resistente en ningún sentido. Dice mucho de tu benevolencia que no haya sido... castigado por su desafortunado papel en aquella conspiración.- comentó casualmente, mirando al purasangre por encima del borde de la copa.

_Te estoy diciendo que Senri es un pusilánime que se dejó influenciar por las malas artes de su padre, sin que yo tuviera nada que ver al respecto, y que estoy tanteando tus motivos para mantenerle con vida._

-Agradezco su preocupación por Senri, Lord Shiki.- Kaname esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.- Su sobrino ha probado ser uno de _mis_ nobles más leales y cercanos, le estoy muy agradecido de que decidiera enviarlo a mi lado a la Academia Cross, hace ya años. Por supuesto... -balanceó tranquilamente una pierna.- he decidido darle una segunda oportunidad para enmendar su error. Si no fuera proclive a permitir que las personas, digamos... reevaluaran sus posiciones, habría tenido que castigar a muchos nobles.

_Senri no es tuyo, nunca lo ha sido, la jugada de enviarlo a la Academia para tenerme vigilado se ha vuelto en tu contra y te estoy dando la oportunidad de jurarme lealtad auténtica para salvar tu pellejo._

Shiki se inclinó con gracia para depositar su copa vacía en la mesa, asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Estaba atrapado entre dos fuegos igualmente poderosos: la purasangre Sara, el antiguo Ichijou y el puñado de familias de la más rancia aristocracia que les daba apoyo por un lado, y el purasangre Kaname Kuran, el _ancestro_ de los Kuran, con su hermana purasangre -podía oler su esencia en la piel de él-, quizás junto con las familias de los estudiantes de la maldita Academia. Aquella era la última lealtad que le quedaba por conocer antes de decidir su postura.

-Me alegro de que Senri pueda disfrutar de la compañía de otros jóvenes de familia noble, siempre ha estado algo... alejado del mundo en el que nació.- sonrió con suficiencia.- Hace algún tiempo que no hablo con mi sobrino, ¿puedo esperar tratar con sus amigos y sus familias en el Baile de Invierno? Me gustaría saber también si depara la debida deferencia a tu... hermana.-concluyó con las cejas alzadas.

_¿Tienes apoyos que puedas exhibir ante el núcleo duro del mundo vampírico? ¿Acaso las familias de tus estudiantes estarán contigo y al lado de tus tonterías sobre la coexistencia racial en nuestro acontecimiento más relevante? ¿O esas mismas familias llamarán al orden a sus hijos? ¿Mostrarás a esa esquiva y desconocida hermana tuya?_

Kaname lo contempló en silencio unos segundos, leyendo entre líneas con tanta facilidad como si le hubiera hablado en voz alta. _¡Ah, Shiki, nunca estuviste a la altura de Ichijou en cuanto a manipulación!_ En cambio, él sí que había aprendido algunas cosas de aquella maldita sanguijuela. Ensanchó la sonrisa hasta el punto de exhibir la punta de sus colmillos.

-Por supuesto, Lord Shiki. No se me ocurriría privarle del placer de conocer a los amigos de su sobrino, _si_ es la voluntad de Senri, y de saludar a sus familias, aunque estoy seguro de que conoce a la mayoría.- enlazó los dedos con una postura de triunfo relajado.- Casi todas han estado al lado de los Kuran desde hace generaciones, además de que el círculo social de Senri se ha ampliado con algunos nuevos amigos. -su sonrisa se torció algo, imprimiendo un matiz sardónico.- Estaré encantado de presentarle a mi hermana y _prometida_, estoy seguro de que recibirá la máxima cortesía por su parte.

_No estoy solo, mi círculo de apoyos se amplía y ya no hay un pobre principito huérfano de los Kuran. El niño ha crecido y cuenta con una igual a su lado. ¿Quieres enfrentarte a eso o prefieres unirte a nosotros?_

Lord Shiki asintió, encajando la nueva información. Siempre había sido un superviviente, alguien que había resistido el embate de los siglos sabiendo escoger bien sus aliados. Las tornas habían cambiado de manera imprevista, el viento había girado de golpe y, si no tomaba una decisión en aquel momento, lo precipitaría desde el acantilado hacia el oscuro mar de la desaparición. Esbozó un media sonrisa cortés y precavida. Aún así, no pudo evitar la tentación de un último dardo, de recordarle a Kaname que había estado sometido también a su voluntad.

-Transmítele mis saludos a tu hermana por anticipado. Estaré encantado de conocerla en persona en el Baile y de compartir una velada pacífica con las otras familias nobles.- se puso en pie, indicando que iba a finalizar la reunión, y se ajustó la impecable chaqueta.- Oh, disculpa mi descuido, pero no quisiera resultar inadecuado en la bienvenida a nuestra nueva purasangre. ¿Se consideraría cortés que acudiera con algún... regalo fresco?

Exteriormente, Kaname ni siquiera parpadeó, manteniendo la misma sonrisa de relajada superioridad, y su aura tampoco se resintió en lo más mínimo. Toda su voluntad de hierro, cultivada durante años de solitaria resistencia, acudió en su auxilio para disimular el impulso repentino de descerrajar la garganta de Shiki y dejar que se desangrara en la alfombra persa. Su sangre no valía ni para alimentar a las bestias carroñeras. ¡Cómo _osaba_! ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner a prueba su paciencia hasta el punto de insinuar una bienvenida a su hermana con sacrificios humanos? Con pobres almas arrastradas hasta el matadero de cualquier fiesta vampírica para ser desangradas por una inocente Yuuki ante las miradas hambrientas del resto de los vampiros, condenadas a la locura eterna. Las imágenes de su propia infancia rompieron la cadena de la celda de los recuerdos donde estaban encerradas y se precipitaron aullando sobre su conciencia. _Hijo de perra…_ Lentamente, dejó que su sonrisa adquiriera un tinte de abierto desprecio para luego ponerse en pie con calma sobrecogedora.

-Le agradezco el gesto, Lord Shiki, _como siempre_, pero me temo que las normas de etiqueta han cambiado. –se abotonó con calma la americana sin apartar la vista de los ojos del noble.- Da la casualidad de que _yo_ soy el anfitrión del Baile, en esta ocasión. Le comunicaré las nuevas reglas adecuadas de comportamiento social cuando sea oportuno. Después de todo, incluso el viejo mundo vampírico cambia, seguro que sabrá adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos.

Shiki entrecerró los ojos, acusando el golpe sin haber conseguido resquebrajar el frío control de Kaname. Ciertamente, pensó, parecía que se acercaba el ocaso del mundo vampírico que conocía. Era cuestión es escoger con quién quería ver el nuevo amanecer, aunque ello le supusiera tragar una bilis amarga como el veneno. _Maldito crío, Rido debió matarte antes de nacer…_

Jaque mate.

Kaname rodeó el sillón con una cortés inclinación de cabeza de despedida y salió de la biblioteca escoltado por Shiki. Seiren se despegó a la pared donde había estado aguardando con una mirada tan inexpresiva como siempre, aunque escrutó con rapidez a su líder para asegurarse de que seguía de una pieza. Lord Shiki les acompañó hasta las escaleras del porche de la villa, a cuyo pie les esperaba la limusina que les trasladaría de vuelta a la Academia, despidiéndoles con un saludo impecable.

_Vivir tantos siglos para verse vencido por unos estudiantes de secundaria…_

_No voy a darte el gusto de matarte, maldito bastardo, vas a sufrir viendo cómo tu pútrido mundo de sadismo se desmorona…_

Ninguno de los dos abandonó la cortés etiqueta hasta girarse, uno hacia el interior de la mansión y otro para acomodarse en la parte de atrás del coche. Kaname sólo se permitió apoyar la cabeza en la palma de la mano y suspirar cuando la limusina dejó atrás la villa de los Shiki, serpenteando por una solitaria carretera. Vio que Seiren le miraba un instante de reojo y esbozaba una rápida media sonrisa de comprensión y apoyo y, por primera vez, no le importó que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de lo que maldecía aquellos bailes de máscaras. Confiaba en Seiren y el sentimiento de saber que, de vez en cuando, podía bajar un poco la guardia, aunque fuera un poco, le hacía sentir menos solo que cuando había sufrido las atenciones de Lord Shiki y del resto de buitres del Consejo. Los apoyos que había insinuado no eran del todo ciertos, algunas de las familias de los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna no le habían jurado lealtad todavía y era Lord Aido y no él quien organizaba el Baile de Invierno, aunque probablemente las cosas acabarían sucediendo como le había dicho a Shiki. Lo suyo había sido un farol, en alguna medida, una interpretación más. Se había convertido en un magnífico actor.

Si Takuma pudiera estar ahora a su lado…

Kaname giró completamente la cara hacia los cristales tintados, ocultando a Seiren la congoja que asomó a su expresión antes de poder evitarlo. Takuma había sido su único apoyo en aquellos años en los que había tenido que soportar a Ichijou como carcelero, en los que había tenido que someterse a los designios del Consejo para evitar que le declararan mentalmente inestable y acabara pudriéndose el resto de sus días en algún agujero olvidado, junto con Shizuka Hio. No pudo evitar volver a maldecirse por haber desconfiado del sonriente y cálido nieto de Ichijou, pero ¿cómo podría no haberlo hecho? ¿Cómo podía creer que de semejante hijo de perra había nacido, una generación después, aquel ángel? A Takuma le había llevado mucho tiempo de compañía silenciosa, de apoyo incondicional, incluso de mentir por él, ganarse su confianza.

Kaname nunca se lo había dicho, nunca le había llamado amigo. Primer gran fallo. Le había dejado acercarse a él como a ningún otro noble, pero jamás le había llamado amigo. Y ahora aquella zorra de Sara Shirabuki lo tenía prisionero, manejándolo a su antojo, justo como el abuelo de Takuma había hecho con él. Qué irónico que ahora Kaname no pudiera devolver el favor al rubio noble, no pudiera protegerlo de quienes querían abusar de él, como había hecho Takuma en aquellos largos años oscuros. Segundo fallo. Una cosa estaba clara: si por alguna milagrosa e inesperada circunstancia Takuma se viera libre de aquel sello de sangre y volviera a su lado, Kaname no le llamaría amigo.

Le llamaría hermano.

El purasangre parpadeó varias veces, forzando a que el nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar se aflojara y a que las lágrimas volvieran allá de donde no debían salir. Parecía mentira. No había llorado en su vida, bajo ninguna circunstancia, era algo que nunca se había podido permitir porque implicaba sentir demasiado. Y, desde hacía una semana, desde que Yuuki había levantado el tapón de sus miedos y sus inseguridades, parecía que tenía que luchar contra las lágrimas cada vez que recordaba algún momento de su vida. Aquello se llamaba estrés postraumático, comprendió. No importaba cuántos años mantuvieras tu mascarada de indiferencia y control, en algún momento pasaba algo que la hacía estallar por los aires y todo lo que habías mantenido por debajo, toda la pena y la rabia, salía a borbotones.

Sacrificios humanos para Yuuki...

_Lord Shiki había sido de los últimos nobles en acudir a la casa de Asato Ichijou para dar personalmente el pésame por la pérdida de sus padres al pobre príncipe Kuran. Shiki no formaba parte del Consejo de Ancianos, pero era un amigo íntimo de Ichijou, tanto como podía aplicarse aquella palabra a aquel grupo de hienas carroñeras._

_-Adecéntate, tienes visita._

_Ichijou había anunciado la nueva visita con la misma voz de seca superioridad que lo había estado haciendo todas aquellas noches durante las que había tenido que soportar el desfile de miembros del Consejo anunciando con voz compungida que compartían su dolor. Y que le habían traído pequeños presentes que quizás podrían ayudar a mantener su pesar _bajo control_. Qué manera tan burda de amenazar a un niño de ocho años con encerrarlo bajo llave si dejaba entrever el mínimo signo de debilidad mental ante la muerte de sus padres. Qué manera tan cruel de coaccionarlo para que aceptara los sacrificios humanos..._

_Kaname había arrastrado los pies por el pasillo alfombrado de la villa Ichijou, fingiendo no ver el destello rubio de la cabeza de Takuma atisbando desde la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. No tenía energías para cuestionarse por qué el nieto de aquel demonio se empeñaba en hacer ver que se preocupaba por él. En aquel momento, Kaname no tenía energías para nada. Ichijou le había ocultado incluso las tabletas de sangre experimentales con las que se atracaba las primeras noches para evitar desangrar hasta la muerte a aquellos humanos de ojos aterrorizados. Aunque, bien pensado, al menos así les libraba de un destino peor. Sí, quizás era más piadoso matarlos, así les evitaba la locura y privaba a aquellos bastardos de disponer de Niveles E a su costa. Aunque no podía hacerlo, no podía matarlos. Aquello indicaría que su pesar seguía fuera de control y le condenaría a más sacrificios hasta apagar su pena o hasta convencer al Consejo que su cordura empezaba a estar peligrosamente en cuestión._

_Contempló con ojos vacíos al alto noble de cabellos caoba que le escrutaba con una mal disimulada mezcla de fastidio y... glotonería. __¡Ah, sí! Cuánto desearían aquellas viejas momias hincar los dientes en su cuello y beber el preciado __néctar de su sangre. Dos niñas humanas, no mucho mayores que él, esperaban maniatadas con las manos sobre el regazo y arrodilladas en el brillante suelo del salón de baile de la mansión Ichijou, sin atreverse o sin poder alzar el rostro. Lo más probable era que estuvieran drogadas, como el resto. Lo que no entendía era qué papel tenía la jovencita que esperaba con ojos muy abiertos un paso más atrás de Shiki. Era una vampira aristócrata, estaba claro por su pose, de no más de 12 años, y sus largos cabellos morados tenían un parecido inconfundible con los del alto noble. ¿Su hija? Qué más daba..._

_-Mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de tus padres en tan... gravosas circunstancias, joven Kaname.- Lord Shiki habló con voz espesa mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con la mano en el corazón.- No alcanzo a imaginar tu pesar, aunque confío en que la tradicional fuerza de los purasangres te ayude a sobrellevarlo. - desvió una mirada indiferente hacia las dos niñas humanas.- Sé que no puedo cambiar lo ocurrido, pero espero que mi pequeño presente sea al menos una ayuda para contribuir a tu... recuperación._

_-Sin duda lo será, amigo mío. El joven Kaname te está muy agradecido y dispondrá de tu presente con rapidez. ¿No es cierto?- la mirada esmeralda de Ichijou era fría como la de una cobra, vigilando cualquier cambio en su expresión facial, cualquier muestra de rebeldía que le diera una excusa para abatirlo._

_No iba a darle aquella satisfacción. No cuando el futuro de su hermana dependía de él... Kaname tragó la bilis que le subía a la boca, odiándose aún más cuando sus comillos se alargaron a la vista de aquellos suaves cuellos níveos. Debía controlarse... No debía matarlas... No podía permitirse matarlas... Yuuki no se podía permitir que él fuera encerrado..._

_Qué irónico le parecía ahora, con la perspectiva de los años, tener el dulce e inocente rostro de su hermana en la mente mientras desangraba a aquellas niñas. Qué sucio le hacía sentir estar recordando las suaves manitas de ella jugando con su cabello, ignorando que lo que sentía eran las manos aterrorizadas de la niña humana intentando estirar sus mechones en agonía mientras la forzaba con sus colmillos. Qué condenadamente absurdo era que pensara en que estaba trabajando por asegurarle a Yuuki un futuro de seguridad cuando estaba enterrando el porvenir de aquellas niñas. Qué asqueroso era intentar convencerse que hacía lo posible por mantener la inocencia de Yuuki mientras violaba a aquellas criaturas._

_Kaname se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo de mármol colorido mientras los guardaespaldas de Lord Shiki retiraban piadosamente los cuerpos de las dos niñas, estremecidos con las convulsiones del cambio. Había conseguido no matarlas a costa de pensar en Yuuki. Ahora que podía pensar como un adulto, ¿acaso no estaba enlodando también a su hermana asociándola a aquellos viles actos, aunque sólo fuera de pensamiento? Pero, ¿qué más podía haber hechor? Al levantarse sintió las primeras oleadas de náuseas desde la boca del estómago y, a su pesar, se obligó a recurrir de nuevo a la imagen angelical de su vulnerable hermana durmiendo en su camita para controlarse._

_-Gracias, Lord Shiki.- murmuró.- Me encuentro... mucho mejor._

_Arriesgó una mirada hacia arriba para encontrarse con la expresión depredadora del noble, que no consiguió ocultar del todo a tiempo el destello carmesí de sus ojos a la vista de la sangre. Por cómo contemplaba _su_ cuello, supo que era su sangre pura lo que querría beber. Shiki se recompuso con rapidez, volviendo a sonreír con educación y pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de aquella joven vampiresa, que ahora contemplaba a Kaname con una indisimulada expresión de pánico._

_-Sé que aún eres joven para desear tales cosas, heredero de los Kuran.- apretó algo los estrechos hombros de la niña.- Mi hija también lo es, pero espero que puedas considerar tomarla en el futuro. Nada satisfaría más a mi familia que poder reforzar los lazos de sangre con los Kuran... aunque fuera de manera... no oficial._

_La chica emitió un pequeño sonido, una mezcla de exclamación aterrorizada y sollozo, y contempló a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos para volver a fijarlos luego en el rostro manchado de sangre de Kaname. El purasangre abrió la boca de pura sorpresa antes de poder reprimirse. Sus padres le habían hablado de aquella bárbara costumbre... pero nunca creyó que alguien se lo plantearía a él. La tradición de que las familias nobles entregaran a sus hijas a los varones purasangre para que engendraran un hijo, reforzando el linaje de los aristócratas con algo de sangre pura. Era una vulgar venta donde las jóvenes eran tratadas como mercancía a cambio de un purasangre bastardo que pudiera elevar el estatus de aquellas familias. Nadie se preocupaba por saber si aquellas jóvenes querían calentar el lecho de los purasangres, simplemente se daba por hecho. En la mayoría de los casos, era una violación disfrazada de privilegio._

_La oleada de náuseas fue tan intensa esta vez que Kaname se limitó a asentir a Lord Shiki y a Ichijou, incapaz de articular palabra. Los ojos desorbitados de aquella jovencita y los gritos descarnados de las humanas en transformación lo persiguieron mientras se forzaba por abandonar el salón de baile y recorrer los pasillos hacia su habitación con pasos calmados. El autocontrol le llegó hasta el piso donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Una vez allí, corrió hacia el baño más cercano, levantando la tapa del inodoro justo a tiempo de vomitar gran parte de la sangre que había ingerido, doblándose en dolorosos espasmos. Aferró el váter con las dos manos, temblando como un potrillo recién nacido, intentando controlar los angustiados sonidos que brotaban desde su garganta y una nueva acometida de su estómago. No podía perder el control... no en casa de Ichijou... no podía._

_-Sshh... todo está bien, Ka... Kaname. Ya ha pasado..._

_Unas manos cálidas se posaron en sus hombros temblorosos, apretándolos con suavidad. Se mantuvieron allí unos instantes para luego retirarse y Kaname oyó a Takuma cerrando el pestillo del lavabo y mojando una toalla de mano, que apretó contra su frente, sosteniéndolo cuando las arcadas lo forzaron a inclinarse de nuevo para vaciar su estómago. _

_Takuma no se movió de su lado en todo el rato. No hizo ningún comentario hiriente ni despreciativo. Se limitó a sostener su frente y sus hombros cuando las náuseas se apoderaban de él, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua para aclararse la boca cuando, al final, se sentó en el suelo del baño, temblando, con la espalda apoyada en la bañera. Aquellos ojos verdes, del mismo color que los de su abuelo, mostraban una calidez y una preocupación verdadera que sólo había visto en los de Yuuki. También había inseguridad allí, una necesidad de consolarle a la que no se atrevía a dar rienda suelta por miedo a su rechazo. ¿Quizás... quizás no estaba del todo solo en aquel infierno? Murmuró un agradecimiento tan bajito que sólo supo que Takuma lo había oído cuando el niño sonrió con ojos chispeantes. El noble le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

_-¿Sabes? Me ha llegado el primer número de un manga muy divertido. ¿Quieres...? -dudó un momento, antes de que su natural desenvoltura se impusiera.- ¿Quieres leerlo conmigo?_

_Kaname contempló aquellos enormes ojazos verdes, los desordenados mechones dorados y la sonrisa resplandeciente falto de palabras. Takuma había visto su fallo de control y ni lo había despreciado ni había corrido a chivarse a su abuelo. Aún no sabía si podía fiarse de él por completo pero, en aquel momento, no podía desear más rodearse de aquella alegría._

_-Por favor... -replicó mientras aceptaba la mano de Takuma._

Kaname frunció el ceño, recurriendo a los rescoldos de su fuerza de voluntad para devolver aquellos recuerdos a la oscuridad y evitar el creciente sentimiento de frustración. Sí, Rido estaba muerto. El Consejo también. Pero Asato Ichijou y Lord Shiki aún vivían, por el simple hecho de que no le convenía matarlos. Aún seguía siendo prisionero. Y una purasangre regía ahora la mente amable y suave de Takuma... Apretó los puños, notando además un revelador escozor en las encías.

No era justo desear la sangre de Yuuki ahora, no después de haber contaminado su imagen con aquella asociación de ideas. Volvía a sentirse sucio, indigno de su toque de pureza. Pero no podía evitarlo. Yuuki siempre había sido la estrella entorno a la cual giraba su vida y ahora estaba cerca, al alcance de su mano. Kaname suspiró, preguntándose si la encontraría despierta al volver a la Academia.

OOO

Lord Shiki se sirvió algo más de brandy en la copa mientras contemplaba con aire absorto cómo se alejaba la limusina oscura de Kaname, haciendo crujir la gravilla. _Maldito niño, qué bien has fingido todos estos años..._

Kaname nunca había sido el títere obediente que les había hecho creer a la mayoría -ignoraba si Ichijou había caído en su engaño-. Había fingido someterse a sus designios mientras mantenía en secreto la existencia de su hermana y urdía un plan para acabar con Rido y el Consejo, refugiado en aquella obscena Academia de la Coexistencia.

Bien, por mucho que le fastidiara reconocerlo, silos apoyos que había admitido eran ciertos, el joven purasangre había ganado la partida. Su comportamiento tranquilo le estaba valiendo la confianza de muchas de las familias nobles, que recelaban de la arrogancia y la belicosidad tradicional de los purasangres. Kaname no esperaba sacrificios, no producía Niveles E, no reclamaba a sus hijas, no interfería bruscamente en sus asuntos... Daba más seguridad y tranquilidad a aquellas familias que Ichijou, de quien todos conocía su fama letal, y de Sara, la ambiciosa heredera de la familia rival de los Kuran. Era lógico cambiar de bando y apoyar a Kaname... ahora sólo tenía que ingeniárselas para escapar de la furia de sus aliados tradicionales.

-Qué decepción, Lord Shiki... No esperaba esta volatilidad de tu parte. Aunque hace las cosas mucho más fáciles.

La voz femenina a su espalda, casi un ronroneo bajo, le hizo girarse bruscamente, derramando parte del brandy. La menuda y elegante figura de una joven morena, con las manos cruzadas pícaramente a su espalda, apenas se destacaba entre las sombras que rodeaban la puerta del salón, alejada de los ventanales. Justo detrás de ella, un joven rubio de mirada ausente apoyaba lánguidamente la mano sobre la empuñadura de una katana. Shiki volvió su mirada a los ojos oscuros de la mujer, que destacaban en un rostro de nácar, y vio su muerte escrita en ella.

-Sara... -murmuró, a pesar de todo, intentando infundir naturalidad a su voz.- No te había oído entrar, querida. ¿Qué te trae a mi casa?

La mujer se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita que no alcanzó a sus ojos y dio un ligero paso de puntillas hacia delante.

-Preparar el terreno, podíamos decir. Pensaba que sólo serías un sacrificio colateral en esta guerra, hasta estaba preparada para lamentarlo, figúrate.- emitió una ligera risita.- Pero qué considerado por tu parte... -la risa se desvaneció de golpe cuando los ojos oscuros brillaron en carmesí y su aura estalló con la violencia de una supernova.-... al final me has dado motivos para matarte.

El último pensamiento que Lord Shiki fue capaz de hilvanar mientras su carne y sus huesos se descomponían en cenizas, en un momento de dolor atroz que pareció suspendido en el tiempo, era que tendría que haber escogido el lado de Kaname mucho antes.


	15. Capítulo 6 Confía en mí Parte 2

_**N.A.: **__¿Dije que no actualizaría hasta después de Semana Santa? Bueno, pues mi musa ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. La trama no avanza casi nada en esta parte, de hecho es casi todo puro zumo de limón, pero como todas queríais saber lo que pasaría cuando Kaname volviera *se encoge de hombros con inocencia*... pues aquí está. La escena se ha escrito sola sin que yo tuviera ningún control, así que declino toda responsabilidad ;p. En la siguiente parte volveremos al argumento, de verdad._

_Ah, por si hay algún melómano ahí afuera, la pieza que toca Kaname al piano es uno de los Nocturnos de Chopin. Podéis encontrarla en Youtube buscando el título exacto: "Nocturne in E minor Op.72, No.1"._

**Capítulo 6. Confía en mí. Parte 2**

Yuuki ordenó por enésima vez los papeles de Kaname sobre su escritorio, esforzándose para que él lo encontrara pulcro cuando volviera. Siempre era tan pulido… Dio un último empujoncito a un papel, cuadrando los márgenes con los demás, antes de afrontar la verdad de la ridiculez que estaba haciendo. Estaba nerviosa. Mejor dicho, era un manojo de nervios.

Se dejó caer bruscamente en la punta de la cama, buscando mentalmente algo con lo que entretenerse y dándose cuenta de que incluso había ordenado los peluches. _Mira por dónde_. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo en casa de Lord Shiki, pero Kaname lo estaba pasando mal, muy mal. La sombra de su angustia llegaba hasta ella a través de su vínculo, era como si una versión fantasmal de su hermano estuviera a su lado en aquel momento; las emociones que percibía no eran tan vívidas como cuando las emanaba en carne y hueso, pero seguían siendo igual de reales. ¿Había ido mal la reunión? ¿Acaso Kaname había sido atacado? No podría jurarlo, pero no parecía el caso. No percibía ningún estallido de poder, sólo angustia y una cierta ira subyacente. ¿Qué le habría dicho aquel hombre para hacerle sentir así?

Yuuki se levantó de la cama, paseando por la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se sentía impotente, pequeña, alejada de los acontecimientos importantes… una niña ignorante de nuevo, a pesar de que se había prometido hacer lo posible por no volver a experimentar aquella sensación. Al principio, había estado de acuerdo en no acompañar a Kaname. Parecía que una reunión con Lord Shiki, responsable de la resurrección de Rido, no era lo más oportuno ni lo más seguro para presentarse formalmente al mundo vampírico -era mejor esperar al Baile de Invierno-, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Kaname la necesitaba, ya era hora de que pudiera contar con algún respaldo en aquellas ocasiones que odiaba, sino táctico –Yuuki era lo bastante sincera como para admitir que no podía ayudar mucho en eso-, al menos emocional. Gran parte de sus traumas venían por la sensación de soledad que arrastraba desde hacía demasiado tiempo y ella ardía en deseos de demostrarle que las cosas habían cambiado, que podía contar con alguien a su lado.

Por eso estaba despierta todavía, a pesar de que el despertador hacía rato que había marcado las 6 de la mañana, hora a la que ella empezaba a acusar seriamente el cansancio. Los nervios también ayudaban a mantenerla en vela, y no sólo por las emociones que percibía en Kaname.

_Admitámoslo, Yuuki, ¿qué esperas que pase cuando él vuelva? Porque la última vez que lo viste estaba a punto de beber de ti y tú estabas medio desnuda en sus brazos._

Le concedió aquel tanto a la voz de su conciencia. Ciertamente, Kaname quizás querría desahogarse con alguien cuando volviera, compartir lo ocurrido en aquella reunión y explicar lo que había pasado por su mente. Quizás. Aunque su personalidad reservada lo hacía una idea improbable. Kaname era más de acción que de palabra y a Yuuki le dio un vuelco el estómago por enésima vez al repasar las posibilidades. Sabía que estaba sediento, aunque había bebido de ella gentilmente hacía pocos días, y sabía qué mecha podía prender la sangre en un vampiro.

Desvió la mirada hacia la bolsa que descansaba en su mesita de noche, con el atrevido conjunto negro que había acabado comprando ante el pasmo absoluto de Yori. Por algún motivo, no lo había guardado aún. _No seas hipócrita, Yuuki, no lo has guardado porque dudas en ponértelo para esperar a Kaname._ Vale, sí, segundo tanto. Se pasó las manos por el pelo sintiéndose una idiota rematada. _O sea que esperas que pase algo, ¿no?_

¡Aaah!

Cogió la bolsa de lencería y se dirigió resueltamente al armario, embutiéndola en el primer estante que encontró. No se iba a poner una cosa así cuando, con toda probabilidad, lo único que le apetecería a Kaname sería acurrucarse en sus brazos y descansar. Desde que había pasado aquello en el establo, no podía parar de revivir las imágenes en su mente, acompañadas por un recuerdo muy exacto de lo que ambos habían sentido, del tacto de sus cuerpos, de... Bufó, exasperada consigo misma. Desde que sabía que no era del todo su hermano -aunque seguía pensando mentalmente en él como tal, por la fuerza de la costumbre- aquella línea erótica de pensamiento se había desbocado. Pero no esta noche, no cuando él necesitaría una compañía racional y atenta. Asintió para sí.

_Bien, Yuuki, bien, eso es un pensamiento maduro_, corroboró su versión angelical. Pero su mirada tropezó con el sutil vestido gris plateado que le había regalado Rima para ir a la discoteca, pulcramente colgado de una percha. El raso emitió un seductor destello, tentándola.

_Bueno, eso no es un conjunto de ropa interior, así que Kaname no tiene por qué interpretar que _quieres_ acabar en sujetador y braguitas_, apuntó el diablillo.

_Vamos a ver, ¿qué crees que pensará cuando vuelva trajeado y te encuentre con un vestido de raso a las 6 de la mañana?_, rebatió el angelito.

Yuuki frunció el ceño, tomando una decisión. Al infierno con las dos conciencias, él le había dicho que le gustaba el vestido y ella pretendía resultarle un contrapunto agradable a su vuelta. _Cerrad el pico las dos_, pensó mientras descolgaba el vestido con los labios fruncidos, sofocando sin piedad a las dos vocecillas.

OOO

La joven oyó los pasos de Kaname en el pasillo mientras se cepillaba el pelo en el baño. Tragó saliva con el corazón en un puño, riñéndose de nuevo por la tozuda senda que tomaban sus pensamientos una y otra vez. La puerta de la habitación de él se abrió, se cerró y le oyó moverse por el cuarto, trasteando. Inhaló aire profundamente para calmarse y se cuadró de hombros delante de la puerta del baño. Dio la vuelta al picaporte decididamente y le buscó en el cuarto.

Kaname estaba de pie frente al piano, levantando delicadamente la tapa de las teclas. Su abrigo, la americana y la corbata descansaban sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio. Cuando oyó la puerta del baño, se giró un tanto hacia ella y Yuuki tuvo la confirmación de que algo no iba bien en él. Sus ojos eran de nuevo ascuas apagadas, recordándole la mirada atormentada que le había visto la semana pasada, cuando le explicaba quién era. En aquel momento, se sintió tan estúpida por todos sus pensamientos anteriores que quiso arrancarse el vestido a tiras, pero se limitó a permanecer allí como un pasmarote.

Kaname contempló la frágil figura de Yuuki, descalza y con el pelo cayendo en suaves ondas por sus brazos desnudos, con el sutil vestido plateado acariciando sus formas, y la respiración se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Parecía un ángel seductor. Así que no sólo le estaba esperando despierta sino que le extendía una invitación en toda regla, ¿no? ¿O las chicas se ponían vestidos de raso para irse a dormir? Vio que la expresión de ella se volvía confusa y que bajaba la vista a sus pies y quiso abofetearse. _La estás haciendo sentir incómoda, idiota, haz algo, abrázala. _Pero no podía, no cuando sus colmillos habían empezado a descender sólo con verla, ansiosos por probar su sangre. No podía ponerle las manos encima con aquellos recuerdos sucios tan vivos en su mente.

-Yuuki, estás despierta.- afirmó con suavidad.- ¿Quieres acompañarme un rato al piano?

La voz de él era aterciopelada, cautelosa, extremadamente neutra, y ella frunció el ceño con incomprensión. La amargura, la tristeza y el deseo emanaban de la esbelta figura del purasangre, pero sus gestos no se correspondían con aquellos sentimientos. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Preguntarle directamente? Algo le decía que no funcionaría en aquel momento. Abatida y sin saber cómo reaccionar, Yuuki se acercó a él.

Kaname esbozó una media sonrisa de gratitud y se sentó al piano, acariciando la tapa de ébano antes de alzarla. Pasó los dedos largos por las teclas, pulsando algunas aquí y allá, decidiendo qué tocar. El banco era demasiado pequeño para dos personas, así que Yuuki se acercó por detrás y le pasó tímidamente los brazos por encima de los hombros.

-¿Te molesto así?

-No.- él dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, justo a la altura de sus pechos. No llevaba sujetador. _Dios, Yuuki..._

Apretó los labios, volvió a inclinar la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando que sus sentimientos brotaran de su pecho a través de la música. Los sombríos compases iniciales de uno de los "Nocturnos" de Chopin crearon una atmósfera lúgubre y solitaria.

Yuuki se arriesgó a enlazar las manos sobre su pecho, cuidando de no estorbar sus movimientos, y al cabo rozó sus cabellos en un leve beso de ángel. La música le provocó un temblor. Era hermosa, pero tocada por Kaname parecía ultraterrena. Sus manos, largas y elegantes, eran las de un pianista -_o las de un amante_- pero su corazón tenía la tristeza insondable de un vampiro y la música parecía beber de esas emociones.

El hondo suspiro que brotó de los labios del purasangre un rato después le indicó que la música, y quizás su silencioso abrazo, le estaban haciendo algún bien. Al menos, la ira había desaparecido, dejando sólo un poso de tristeza. Quizás ahora era el momento de preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- el susurro de Yuuki fue tan suave como las notas del piano.

Pareció que él no iba a contestar, transportado por la pieza que tocaba. Al cabo, la música bajó de volumen, guiada por aquellas manos.

-Shiki me hizo recordar cosas que preferiría olvidar.- musitó, y sus dedos presionaron las teclas con más fuerza, bajando la escala hasta unos tonos graves y sombríos.

Yuuki estrechó el abrazo, envolviéndolo con su calor.

-Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Kaname abrió los ojos un momento, contento de que ella no pudiera ver su expresión dolorida. Como si lo necesitara. Estaba leyendo en él con una facilidad pasmosa. ¿Tenía sentido callar en aquellas circunstancias? Más aún, ¿quería seguir guardando silencio? No era justo cargarla con recuerdos de experiencias amargas que no se podían cambiar, pero la necesidad de descargar un poco su corazón de las piedras que lo lastraban pudo más.

-Una vez me preguntaste si yo creaba Niveles E y te dije que no. Ahora no. Pero nunca me preguntaste si lo había hecho alguna vez…

Tomó aliento, volviendo a apretar los ojos, y dejó que las palabras brotaran por su boca sin filtros, directamente desde el corazón. La música y el abrazo de Yuuki fueron las tablas de salvación que le permitieron evocar en voz alta aquellos días atroces en la mansión Ichijou, sus crímenes, los sacrificios, la culpa, el recurso de su recuerdo como única venda para mitigar el dolor, aún a costa de contaminar su imagen.

El veneno almacenado todos aquellos años abandonó su cuerpo envuelto en suaves palabras y música estremecedora, sin que Yuuki le interrumpiera en ningún momento. Al fin, la última nota trémula se desvaneció como un jirón de nube, dejando un silencio cargado en la habitación. Kaname contempló unos segundos las teclas silenciosas antes de bajar la tapa. No podía seguir sin notarla cerca, sin la evidencia de que ella seguía allí con él. La cogió gentilmente por una muñeca, pidiéndole sin palabras que se le acercara. Yuuki rodeó el banco, situándose entre sus largas piernas, y lo atrajo hacia sí sin pronunciar palabra, estrechándolo con fuerza. _Maldito mundo cruel..._

Kaname enterró la cara entre sus pechos, frotando la suave tela del vestido con la nariz mientras la rodeaba en un fuerte abrazo, como si quisiera fundirse con ella, con su calor. Yuuki le rodeó la nuca con los brazos delgados y apoyó la cara contra su cabeza, besando los fragantes cabellos. Cuando él relajó un poco el abrazo, habló al fin.

-No tienes la culpa, Kaname. Ni de esto ni de muchas otras cosas.- murmuró con ternura mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los largos mechones de su nuca.- Ya te lo dije, siempre fuiste la víctima.

-Y el verdugo, Yuuki. No lo olvido.- susurró contra su pecho.- Ninguno de los humanos a quienes robé la vida podría perdonarme. Sólo espero que tú puedas hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- el desconcierto se filtró en su voz. Ya le había dicho que no lo culpaba de aquellas conversiones, por muy crueles que fueran, ¿qué tenía que perdonar esta vez? Había vampiros que escogían aquella conducta, a él lo habían forzado.

-Por haber usado tu recuerdo para consolarme en aquellos momentos.- su aliento tembló contra su piel.- Te utilicé, ¿sabes? Como venda para taparme los ojos ante lo que estaba haciendo y para cerrar luego mis heridas. Te asocié a esas violaciones, ¿no lo entiendes?- exhaló el aire contra su piel en un amago de risa amarga.- Aguanté todo aquello porque creía que estaba contribuyendo a mantenerte inocente y pura en tu mundo humano, pero te estaba ensuciando igual con sangre, aunque fuera de pensamiento. Aún tengo el sabor de aquellos humanos en la garganta y su sangre en mis manos. No puedo tocarte ni beber de ti cuando estoy tan sucio.

Yuuki levantó la mejilla de su cabeza, contemplando con asombro al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos, sorprendida por enésima vez de los altos ideales de comportamiento que Kaname se había fijado. Probablemente, para compensar todo lo que había vivido, para diferenciarse de las bestias que había conocido y que habían regido su vida tantos años. Pero, irónicamente, las elevadas pautas morales se estaban volviendo contra él ahora, retorciéndose y privándole de la felicidad que tenía al alcance de la mano. Le estrechó aún más.

-Kaname, mírame, por favor.- aguardó con paciencia a que él levantara dolorosamente la cabeza, con una de aquellas miradas oscuras.- Si vas a sentirte mejor, te perdono. No tengo por qué hacerlo, porque no hiciste nada malo, intentaste salir adelante lo mejor que pudiste. Si alguien tiene que sentirse culpable soy yo, por haber estado viviendo en mi mundo fácil sin saber lo que tú sufrías. Me… alegra saber que mi recuerdo ayudó un poco a que pudieras seguir viviendo, si no, ahora no te tendría aquí.- sonrió con calidez.- No estás sucio, quienes lo están son los que te obligaron a hacer esas cosas. No vas a contaminarme por tomar sangre de mí, quiero que lo hagas, quiero que borres esos recuerdos forzosos. Tomar sangre puede ser un acto de amor, no de violencia, eso me lo has enseñado tú. Has borrado los recuerdos que yo tenía sobre los vampiros.- notó que el calor afloraba a sus mejillas.- Y puedes... puedes tocarme como desees. No soy una muñeca de porcelana, no voy a romperme ni a ensuciarme y... y yo lo quiero realmente.

Kaname la contempló en silencio, perdido como siempre en la luz de aquellos ojos. Aunque hubiera vuelto a despertar a su mundo sangriento, Yuuki seguía siendo inocente como cuando era niña. Un vampiro sin culpa, sin pecado. Era egoísta por su parte creer ciegamente en que lo que le decía -que podía beber de ella y tocarla sin ensuciarla- era cierto. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Al menos, ella creía que seguiría limpia. Quizás con que Yuuki lo creyera por los dos era suficiente.

Alzó la mano para atraer su nuca, robándole un beso que fue profundo desde el momento en que sus labios se tocaron. Kaname sostuvo su cara entre las manos, enlazando su lengua con la suya, anhelando calor. Los dedos de ella se enredaron en su pelo como cuando era niña y aquello despertó una respuesta más hambrienta en él. El purasangre inclinó un poco más la cabeza, penetrando profundamente en su boca mientras una de sus manos dejaba el rostro de ella para bajar por su espalda hasta posarse en la parte baja de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí y arrugando la sutil tela plateada. Suave... pero no tanto como su piel.

Yuuki rompió brevemente el beso para llevar aire a sus pulmones, y no se sorprendió al ver que el borgoña de los ojos de él se había aclarado un par de tonos, volviéndose algo más rojizo. Podía notar su necesidad por todos sus sentidos, por su aura y por su vínculo, unas ondas vibrantes que hablaban de sed de sangre y de deseo. Por la seriedad en la mirada de él, por la forma casi desesperada en que la había besado, Yuuki supo que aquella noche él no se conformaría con tocarla como lo había hecho hacía una semana, parecía querer... sumergirse en ella y, por un momento, se preguntó si él le pediría... si había llegado el momento de... El estómago le dio un doloroso vuelco mientras los ramalazos de tensión empezaban a acumularse en su bajo vientre. No sabía si estaba preparada para eso aún, pero confiaba en él, ¿no?

Los pensamientos se le cortaron cuando él empezó a besar la base de su cuello, a su alcance a pesar de estar sentado en el banco del piano. Su altura hacía que sus pechos quedaran también justo al alcance de su rostro, y decidió sacar partido. Mordisqueó el lado izquierdo de su cuello, alternándolo con rápidas caricias de su lengua, mientras sus manos empujaban los tirantes de terciopelo del vestido hacia abajo. No preguntó ni pidió permiso, pero a Yuuki no pareció molestarle mientras sacaba los brazos de los tirantes, dejando que la parte de arriba del vestido resbalara hasta su cintura. _Sí…_

Las manos de él acariciaron su espalda, una de ellas peligrosamente cerca de donde empezaba la redondez de sus nalgas, y sus labios se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones ya excitados. Yuuki jadeó y se aferró a él. Sus piernas parecieron querer dejar de sostenerla cuando su lengua aleteó rápidamente sobre su pezón, saltándose las lentas caricias iniciales que acostumbraba. Todo el cuerpo de ella se puso violentamente en tensión, recorrido por espasmos, mientras sus manos aferraban mechones morenos. _¿Qué... ?_ Kaname la torturó con la lengua hasta que ella empezó a gemir incontrolablemente. Luego tomó el sobresaliente pezón entre los labios, chupando con impaciencia mientras su mano izquierda dejaba la espalda de Yuuki y el dedo pulgar frotaba su pezón derecho con tanta rapidez como el anterior. Ella gimió, apretándose contra él, sabiendo que Kaname percibía con claridad las oleadas de olor húmedo que empezaban a emanar de su entrepierna. Cuando él retiró los labios de su pecho quiso gritar, pedirle que siguiera y se detuviera al mismo tiempo, sin saber dónde le necesitaba más. No tuvo tiempo de expresarlo, porque Kaname llevó la lengua a su pezón derecho, excitándolo con el mismo baile frenético de su lengua mientras sus dedos se cerraban ahora sobre el endurecido pezón izquierdo, casi dolorido tras sus últimas atenciones. Esta vez, el gemido de Yuuki fue más largo mientras su cuerpo se agitaba y el deseo latía entre sus piernas casi hasta el dolor.

-¡Ka... Kaname!- no sabía por qué lo llamaba, no sabía qué le pedía. Sólo que tenía que acabar con aquella agonía. ¿No había dicho que quería beber de ella?

Él alzó la cabeza de su pecho, pero sus dedos siguieron rozando con rapidez sus pezones mientras la miraba a los ojos, sus iris completamente carmesíes ahora y las puntas de los colmillos claramente visibles entre sus labios separados.

-¿Dónde quieres que te toque?- preguntó mientras sus pulgares apaciguaban aquel ritmo frenético para acariciar sus pezones en suaves círculos martirizantes.

Yuuki se retorció, contrariada por el cambio de ritmo sin saber por qué. Parecía que él la estaba manteniendo al borde de... de algo. ¿Y ahora pretendía que contestara algo racional? Imposible. Mejor dejar que su boca dijera directamente lo que pensaba.

-Me... me gusta lo que hacías... rápido.

-¿Así?- los pulgares de él volvieron a marcar aquel ritmo de nuevo, provocando otra oleada de espasmos mientras ella clavaba los dedos en sus hombros. El olor húmedo llegó claramente hasta sus sentidos.- Mmm... ¿dónde más, Yuuki? ¿Dónde más quieres que te toque? Ayúdame a saber qué te gusta.

_¡Como si lo supiera!_ El jadeo incontrolado que escapó de sus labios ahogó cualquier posible respuesta airada, pero su cuerpo fue más sincero que su cerebro cuando volvió a abrir la boca, mirando mortificada a Kaname para luego desviar los ojos significativamente hacia la mitad inferior de su propio cuerpo.

-A... -se aclaró la garganta reseca. ¿Por qué le hacía esto?- Allí...

Kaname no siguió el recorrido de su mirada, permaneció con la vista fija en sus ojos mientras sus dedos volvían a adquirir un ritmo lento.

-Guía mi mano.- su voz estaba también oscurecida, velada.

Yuuki se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que casi se clavó un colmillo, pensando que su temperatura había alcanzado tales cotas que podía evaporarse allí mismo, dejando un charquito en el suelo. Lentamente, alzó la mano derecha del hombro de él y tomó su muñeca izquierda, temblando. Apartó la mano de su pecho y la acompañó por su estómago, su ombligo, más abajo, hasta posarla justo encima de su pubis, encima del vestido. Los dedos de él se curvaron, adaptándose a sus formas, y Yuuki fue repentinamente consciente de cuánto deseaba aquello por el estado en que pudo percibir su ropa interior. No podía desearlo más. Los recuerdos del terremoto que él le había provocado hacía una semana la habían estado persiguiendo todos los días, martirizándola con ecos de aquella sensación día y noche. Había echado de menos aquello, admitió, por mucho que su timidez le hubiera impedido manifestarlo. Ahora tenía lo que anhelaba al alcance de la mano, literalmente. Por mucho que tuviera la sensación de estarse licuando de pura vergüenza, no iba a desaprovecharlo.

En aquel momento, Kaname sonrió al fin. Era cierto, por mucho que aún le costara aceptarlo. Yuuki _realmente_ lo deseaba, no lo consideraba sucio y quería que la tocara, sin creer que aquello corrompería su pureza. La fuerza de su deseo resonaba en su sangre, por si lo que le decía su olfato no fuera evidencia suficiente. Desasió la mano de la de Yuuki y subió ambas por sus muslos, lentamente y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Ella se mordía el labio y sus pechos desnudos se agitaban con su respiración acelerada. Casi podía ver la sangre corriendo por sus venas y las dos ansias, la más humana y la más oscura, se fundieron en su mente. Había una manera de tomar sangre que sólo era propia de amantes. Entre los vampiros, beber de la muñeca era signo de respeto distante, mientras que el cuello indicaba más cercanía. Pero había otros sitios de donde podía extraerse sangre, y uno de ellos estaba muy cerca de lo que Yuuki quería…

Las manos de Kaname acariciaron sus muslos por debajo del vestido, alcanzando sus braguitas. Las hizo resbalar por sus piernas hasta que cayeron al suelo. Yuuki parpadeó y tragó saliva, mirándolo muy fijamente. Kaname se incorporó del banco, sosteniéndola por la cintura para sentarla sobre la parte superior del piano. Ella hizo un leve sonido de sorpresa, apoyando instintivamente los pies sobre la tapa de las teclas.

-¿Qué vas a …?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire cuando él volvió a sentarse en el banco y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, presionando con delicadeza, indicándole que las separara. Demasiado desconcertada como para pensar realmente en lo que hacía, Yuuki abrió las piernas. Kaname acarició la piel con sus largos dedos, resbalando hacia la cara interior de sus muslos. Se acercó más a ella, besando el recorrido por el muslo derecho mientras sus manos empujaban el vestido hacia arriba, hacia las caderas, exponiéndola directamente a su vista. Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la vista de aquella cabeza morena enterrada entre sus piernas, los mechones cosquilleándole en los muslos y en otras partes donde _no_ era normal notarlos. En un acto reflejo, intentó cerrar las piernas, pero él aumentó un poco la presión de sus manos, impidiéndolo y apoyando la mejilla contra su muslo.

-No lo hagas, Yuuki.-depositó un beso suave contra su piel.- _Tú_ no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, no te escondas de mí.

-Creí que... creí que querías... beber de mí.- musitó, vacilante.

-Y voy a hacerlo. Pero no te dije de dónde, ¿verdad?

La mirada entre nostálgica y velada de él duró sólo un instante, antes de que aprovechara el momento de vacilación de Yuuki para volver a empujar sus piernas con gentileza hacia los lados, haciéndose espacio. Esta vez, fue su lengua la que recorrió la cara interior del muslo, dibujando el mismo trazado que la gruesa vena que podía notar latiendo allí. Ella aspiró aire bruscamente cuando sus labios llegaron a su ingle, pensando que su corazón iba a dejar de bombear sangre en cualquier momento. Kaname empujó sus piernas aún más separadas, exponiendo su intimidad directamente a centímetros de su rostro.

Yuuki respingó visiblemente al notar las puntas de sus colmillos arañando la sensible piel de su muslo y los dedos de él entre sus pliegues humedecidos. Aquellos dedos se movieron con más confianza esta vez, encontrando rápidamente aquel punto resguardado, acariciándolo en un roce lento y largo. _¡Oh, Dios mío!_ Un potente calambre la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, un estremecimiento sentido al que le siguió otro más cuando su pulgarse movió con sensualidad sobre aquel punto de placer. Yuuki se apoyó sobre el piano con la mano derecha, enlazando la cabeza de Kaname con su mano izquierda, incapaz de creer que él estuviera entre sus piernas y sabiendo que era perfectamente capaz no sólo de tocarla y de oler su excitación sino de _verla_. De no ser porque los calambres que sentía borraban cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera tener, habría muerto de vergüenza encima del piano.

Kaname oyó el gemido sostenido de Yuuki, notó sus dedos enredados entre su pelo y supo que necesitaba más. Aquella noche no se iba a conformar sólo con tocarla con sus dedos. No era un experto, lo admitía, pero tampoco era estúpido y había prestado la suficiente atención a las conversaciones de los adultos como para saber que a una mujer se le podía tocar con otras cosas que con los dedos. La vena que notaba en su muslo le llamaba, pero pensó que podía postergar un poco el momento. ¿Por qué no probar qué pasaría si... ?

Usó su mano izquierda para separarla, confundido ante la complejidad de lo que veía. Los hombres eran anatómicamente más simples que las mujeres, estaba claro. Miró un instante a Yuuki, asegurándose que no había miedo en sus ojos, sólo vergüenza, deseo e incertidumbre. Luego llevó la cara completamente contra aquella humedad.

Yuuki casi gritó cuando notó la lengua de él, insegura, rozando aquel punto excitado. La presa en sus mechones se hizo más fuerte y tembló violentamente, incorporándose y mirando con ojos desorbitados la cabeza de Kaname contra ella. Él alzó la vista un momento, intentando interpretar su reacción, y Yuuki pudo ver que sus labios estaban mojados... de ella. Los latidos en su entrepierna se hicieron más acuciantes con aquella visión y no supo si deseaba que siguiera o que la partiera un rayo allí mismo. Su reacción debió desconcertar a Kaname, porque frunció el ceño.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó con sencillez.

_Maldita manía de los hombres de preguntar cosas en esos momentos. ¿O lo hacía sólo Kaname?._ La vergüenza le hizo negar con la cabeza y la honestidad de su propio cuerpo hizo que asintiera al segundo siguiente, aumentando el ceño de él.

-S...sí.-consiguió articular.- Pero... me da... vergüenza.- apretó los ojos un momento, incapaz de creer su propia heroicidad de articular una frase coherente.

-Bueno... -él esbozó una media sonrisa ladeada.-... luego puedes hacerme lo mismo a mí, si quieres.

Las cejas de Yuuki tocaron su flequillo de golpe y abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" de sorpresa. No llegó a pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo un jadeo quebrado cuando él volvió a llevar la lengua a su intimidad. _¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios!_ Aquello tenía que estar prohibido... Sin saber lo que hacía, se recostó sobre el piano, completamente abandonada a las extrañas sensaciones. La lengua de él jugueteó lentamente, acostumbrándose a aquel nuevo descubrimiento, adivinando qué proporcionaba más placer. Kaname rozó con la punta la parte superior de aquel botón hinchado y dejó que resbalara por los lados, disfrutando con las ondulaciones de Yuuki. Las ondas de su placer se filtraban por sus huesos, tentando su autocontrol, insinuándole que podría desnudarse y tomarla allí mismo sin que ella expresara resistencia alguna.

Se obligó a centrarse a pesar de que los gemidos de ella parecían acumularse en su propia entrepierna, dura e hinchada en respuesta. Los colmillos descendieron otros milímetros y Kaname ladeó la cabeza, intentando no lastimarla, por lo que su lengua rozó de pleno la parte inferior de aquel punto erógeno. Yuuki gimió sonoramente y él notó que su espalda se arqueaba hermosamente sobre el piano, con las manos aferradas a su pelo. _Bien, bien..._ Afianzó su posición, separando sus pliegues con la mano izquierda, y su lengua entró en pleno contacto con el punto endurecido, moviéndose en rápidas acometidas. Los temblores y los jadeos de ella se recrudecieron hasta el punto que era incapaz de permanecer quieta en la misma posición.

La intensidad de su deseo se propagó como lava por las venas de Kaname. Debía poseerla de alguna manera... Su mano derecha se movió por voluntad propia, dejando de sostener el muslo de Yuuki, y dos dedos largos entraron en aquella humedad resbaladiza. Ella volvió a gemir, ondulando de tal modo que enterró sus dedos profundamente. Estaba caliente y suave.... Un gruñido sordo retumbó en el pecho de Kaname y su olor se desprendió de él como un perfume exótico. El baile frenético de su lengua se alternó con el de sus dedos, marcando un ritmo rápido.... fuera... dentro... fuera... dentro. Sus dedos se abrían en el estrecho interior de ella, ensanchándola inconscientemente.

Yuuki elevó la espalda del piano, incapaz de hacer nada más que estremecerse con violencia, olvidada la vergüenza. Su mundo se redujo a los nervios al rojo vivo de su bajo vientre, a la tensión insoportable en sus piernas y a la famélica posesión que le transmitía su vínculo con Kaname. Alzó las caderas, notando que el alivio a aquella dulce tortura estaba cerca.

Él lo percibió también y su lengua abandonó sus pliegues cuando giró la cara hacia su muslo. Los dedos de su mano derecha dejaron el interior de ella para seguir excitando el punto endurecido con los mismos roces rápidos y desnudó los colmillos, incapaz de reprimirse por más tiempo.

El grito de Yuuki cuando los hundió en la vena de su ingle debió ser perfectamente perceptible fuera de su habitación.

La joven se tensó, totalmente rígida, y su mundo estalló en chispas de colores cuando los latidos de su entrepierna se concentraron en uno solo que pareció sintonizarse con el bombeo de su sangre a la boca de Kaname. Él bebió con avidez, a grandes sorbos, sacando los colmillos y volviendo a perforar unos milímetros más arriba, con la precisión de una cobra, extrayendo la vida y el placer de Yuuki como un néctar celestial. La sangre de ella llevaba más ecos de deseo a su cuerpo, endureciéndole al máximo, casi hasta el punto de perder el control.

Cuando ella quedó flácida sobre el piano, respirando entre jadeos entrecortados, él siguió bebiendo, más lento esta vez, paladeando la textura, borrando el mal sabor de todas aquellas sangres que había probado sin permiso, regocijándose en el abandono confiado de Yuuki. Cuando acabó, lamió las heridas con cuidado y retiró la mano de su intimidad, descansando la cabeza contra su muslo.

La respiración de ella tardó en suavizarse, mucho más que aquella vez en el establo. La ardiente excitación de Kaname se mezclaba con los ecos de su placer, impidiéndole relajarse e infundiéndole la sensación de que podía hacer lo que quisiera, de que la necesidad de él era tan grande que cualquier cosa sería correcta. Al cabo se incorporó, pasando una mano temblorosa por la nuca de Kaname. _Madre mía... _No recordaba casi nada desde que la lengua de él la había tocado, pero tenía la vaga impresión de que había gritado. De verdad.

Kaname levantó la cabeza de su pierna, sin el velo carmesí en los ojos pero con los iris oscurecidos. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, limpiándose tanto de sangre como de otros fluidos. Respiraba con dificultad y sus colmillos seguían rozando el labio inferior. Yuuki le empujó un poco para retirarlo y se dejó caer del piano, apoyando los pies en el suelo y dejando que la falda del vestido volviera a tapar su parte inferior. Hizo ademán de cubrirse el pecho, pero se detuvo. ¿Para qué, a esas alturas? En lugar de ello, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kaname, tanto porque sus piernas seguían siendo de gelatina como para efectuar una... pequeña comprobación. ¿Había dicho pequeña? Atrajo su cabeza contra el cuello, abrazándolo con su agitada respiración en el oído.

-Estás... estás... -a pesar de lo que acababan de hacer, parecía incapaz de completar las frases para referirse a algo tan explícito.

-Duro, sí.- sus palabras fueron casi un jadeo contra su oído.- ¿Puedes... ayudarme... con eso?

_Cómo no, un placer..._ Yuuki casi rió ante la espontánea respuesta de la parte diablillo de su mente, que parecía estar en su salsa.

-Lo intentaré.

Se agachó para coger los faldones de la camisa de Kaname y estirar hacia arriba, sin preocuparse por desabotonarla. Él la ayudó a sacarse la camisa y meneó la cabeza, sacudiéndose el cabello negro de los ojos. Yuuki enlazó su cintura, tirando de él para indicarle que se pusiera en pie y luego lo giró, haciendo que quedara medio sentado sobre la tapa del piano, con las largas piernas algo abiertas. Kaname no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla respirando agitadamente, a la espera de cualquier cosa que quisiera darle. Yuuki se mordió el labio cuando llevó sus manos al cinturón de él. Aquella primera vez había dudado, insegura de qué encontraría debajo. Ahora sus manos temblaban en anticipación, insegura de qué hacer exactamente con lo que _sabía_ que había debajo. Consiguió abrir la hebilla sin demasiados percances y cedió un poco a su lado travieso, apoyando deliberadamente la mano en el bulto de los pantalones mientras bajaba la cremallera. La respiración de él se agitó un poco más e hizo ademán de llevar las manos al pantalón para ayudarla a sacárselo. Ella negó tozudamente con la cabeza.

-No. Déjame hacerlo a mí.

Kaname tragó saliva y la fundió con la mirada, apoyando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo, sobre la tapa del piano. Yuuki inspiró y tironeó del pantalón y de la ropa interior, presionando con cuidado su erección para evitar hacerle daño. La ropa cayó al suelo con un leve sonido y Kaname sacó rápidamente los pies, empujando el pantalón a un lado. _Aquí me tienes, totalmente desnudo para ti..._

La punzada de deseo que emitió él casi la mareó. Yuuki pasó el brazo izquierdo por su cintura en busca de apoyo, mientras dejaba que su mano derecha resbalara por su pecho. Kaname era hermoso de cualquier forma, decidió. Perfectamente vestido, con la camisa a medio abotonar o completamente desnudo. Perfecto. Su vista bajó hacia su erección como un imán y el diablillo de su mente volvió a hablar con voz susurrante. _Bueno, él te ha echado un buen vistazo, ¿no? Tienes todo el derecho a hacer lo mismo..._

Kaname inhaló aire temblorosamente cuando la mano de ella bajó más allá de su ombligo, acariciándole con la punta de los dedos, y siguió recorriendo con suavidad toda su longitud, cosquilleándole en la punta. Aquellas caricias sutiles le provocaron un doloroso relampagueo y ahogó un jadeo. Yuuki parecía contenta de explorarle y, por muy vulnerable que le hiciera sentir aquella posición, era justo. La mano de ella se cerró alrededor suyo con más confianza esta vez, acariciándole lenta y profundamente arriba y abajo. Kaname se retorció en sus manos y ella le miró con curiosidad.

-¿A ti cómo te gusta? Quiero decir... ¿lento o rápido?

_Maldita sean las mujeres por preguntar aquellas cosas en esos momentos. ¿O era sólo la curiosa de Yuuki? _Kaname intentó controlar un poco su respiración para poder hablar.

-Si quieres que... dure algo... más vale que lo hagas lento.

-Oh, vale.

Pero Yuuki liberó su mano, volviendo a recorrerle de nuevo con los dedos. Siguió la vena que corría por su parte inferior, presionándola levemente como si sopesara alguna idea. Kaname se forzó a mantenerse quieto en vez de coger la mano de Yuuki y guiarla como deseaba hacerlo. Algo más insegura ahora, dejó que su mano siguiera más abajo de su erección, acariciando extrañada lo que había allí. Esta vez, Kaname se retorció de verdad.

-Yuuki...

No supo si el susurro seco que salió de sus labios pretendía ser una advertencia o un ruego, pero ella retiró la mano al instante como si la hubieran pillado en una travesura y deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

-No... Sigue, Yuuki. Es sólo que… -torció el gesto, consciente de que estaba a punto de pronunciar las mismas palabras que le había dicho ella antes.- me da vergüenza.

La joven alzó las cejas y parpadeó, en un mohín de fingida incredulidad. _Ya te está bien por cómo me has hecho sentir a mí antes,_ no pudo evitar pensar. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho él antes de… de hacerle aquellas _cosas_ con la lengua. "Puedes hacerme lo mismo a mí, si quieres", esas habían sido sus palabras. Volvió a sostenerle en la mano, haciendo que su piel ondulara bajo su palma. ¿Se atrevería? Mejor dicho, ¿qué tenía que hacerle exactamente? Otra onda dolorosa de deseo le llegó a través de su vínculo, borrando su indecisión. Se puso de puntillas sin soltarle, ensayando otras caricias lentas desde la base a la punta, y le besó suavemente en los labios, notándole temblar.

-¿Cómo tengo que tocarte para hacerte… lo mismo que a mí?- susurró contra su boca.- ¿Basta con… lamerte?- preguntó con genuina inocencia.

Lo que sostenía en su mano latió perceptiblemente y Yuuki notó una diminuta gota de humedad mojando su mano. Kaname tembló con violencia y sostuvo su cara con ambas manos, besándola casi con violencia. Se despegó de sus labios dejándola sin aire y la mirada que le dirigió podría haber fundido una roca.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

Sonaba tanto a un reto como a un ruego y Yuuki parpadeó para conseguir desviar la vista de aquellos pozos de lava. Le soltó, ignorando su gemido, y acercó el banco del piano hacia él, arrodillándose. Justo a la altura. Atribuyendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer a aquella diabólica parte de sí misma que parecía completamente desatada, acercó el rostro a su erección, indecisa. Kaname empezó a temblar al ver la pequeña lengua rosácea de Yuuki acercándose a su punta esponjosa. Los pechos desnudos de ella le rozaron los muslos cuando bajó la cabeza, cerrando la boca alrededor de su punta y lamiéndole en círculos, como a un caramelo. Kaname olvidó la vergüenza y la vulnerabilidad, jadeando estremecido mientras sus manos se posaban en la cabeza de ella, tanto en busca de anclaje como para evitar que se retirara. _¡Dios…!_

Ella sorbió con suavidad un par de veces, atenta a los gemidos de él y a la presión de sus manos en su pelo. Era extraño. La punta era suave y blanda, pero el resto de su longitud parecía dura. Se suponía que todo aquello tenía que caber dentro de ella, por difícil que pareciera. ¿Qué tacto tendría? ¿Cabría en su boca? Cediendo al hilo de sus pensamientos, Yuuki bajó lentamente, acogiéndolo en su interior y acariciándolo húmedamente con la lengua, sus labios un aro de presión en su carne. Podía sentir cómo la suavidad daba paso a la dureza y cómo latía en su boca. Aquella vez sí, Kaname le aferró los cabellos con fuerza, emitiendo un sonido estrangulado y dio un respingo involuntario. Levantó las caderas de golpe, enterrándose en su boca, prácticamente ahogándola. Yuuki se retiró al instante, tosiendo, y Kaname se apresuró a levantarle la cara con las manos.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te he hecho daño?- su voz sonaba mucho más grave, como si hablar fuera un esfuerzo.- No pensaba… es tan intenso que yo no…

Guardó silencio, consciente de que las palabras que salían atropelladamente de su boca no tenían sentido alguno y rezando porque Yuuki no se limitara a levantarse e irse. Afortunadamente, no lo hizo. Se llevó las manos a la garganta y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa, a punto de evaporarse de puro sonrojo.

-Está bien… Sólo me has sorprendido un poco. Intenta no volver a hacerlo, ¿vale?

Él asintió al punto, ansioso por volver a sentir _aquello_ de nuevo. Esta vez, estaba más preparado para lo que venía, pero su control le llegó sólo para no volver a ahogar a Yuuki. No pudo hacer nada para reprimir los temblores y los jadeos. Ella apoyó la mano izquierda en su cadera, tanto para equilibrarse como para contener algo sus movimientos, y cerró la derecha alrededor de su base, presionándola. Luego volvió a lamer la punta, sorbiendo ligeramente, y bajó de golpe toda su longitud. Kaname pensó que podía morirse allí mismo. Años sin ningún roce, sin ningún contacto físico y ahora, de golpe, aquello. Dejó la cabeza de Yuuki para aferrarse con ambas manos a la tapa del piano, notando cómo sus uñas se afilaban. Los labios y la lengua de ella iniciaron un movimiento sensual y constante, cada vez más confiado.

Arriba… la lengua en su punta, humedeciéndolo… abajo… sus labios presionando sus venas y ondulando su piel… Arriba… los dedos de ella se movieron un poco también sobre la dureza húmeda, acompañando a su boca…

_Crac_.

Las uñas de Kaname astillaron la madera de la tapa pero ni él ni Yuuki se dieron cuenta. Los espasmos empezaron a volverse continuos, los sentidos gritaban pidiendo alivio y toda la poderosa mente de Kaname se concentró en un solo punto, en aquel calor húmedo y aquella presión subiendo y bajando. Aquello debía ser muy parecido a lo que sentiría cuando…

Uno de los diminutos colmillos de ella rozó sutilmente una de sus venas.

Kaname se tensó por completo, al rojo vivo, mientras Yuuki se paralizó un momento, consciente de repente que justo debajo de sus colmillos _latía_ sangre. Atónita, comenzó a subir de nuevo, deslizando la lengua sobre aquella vena y dejando que uno de sus colmillos la rozara sin lastimar. Dos centímetros... cuatro... toda… la… longitud... lentamente…

Él la agarró de un brazo, alzándola de golpe y estrellándola contra su pecho aferrada de la cintura, capturando sus labios y entrando violentamente en su boca para ahogar allí sus jadeos, temblando contra su pecho. En un equilibrio precario medio arrodillada sobre el banco, Yuuki mantuvo la palma cerrada alrededor de él y pudo percibir claramente los latidos finales y el calor húmedo que resbaló desde la punta hasta su mano. Absorbió sus gemidos entrecortados aferrando su cintura, disfrutando de la extraña sensación de tener el poder suficiente como para deshacer de tal forma el control y la compostura de Kaname, de reducirlo a un cuerpo tembloroso en sus brazos.

Permanecieron abrazos apoyados contra el piano, tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones y cordura a sus cerebros. El aire alrededor de ambos estaba cargado de la electricidad y el olor del deseo. Ambos eran conscientes de la desnudez del cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, de la humedad que les manchaba.

Enterrada contra el pecho de él, pasando lentamente la manos por la superficie sedosa de su espalda, Yuuki fue recuperando poco a poco la perspectiva. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado el valor para hacer algo así? ¿Qué parte de ella había cogido las riendas de sus acciones como para tomarlo en su... en su _boca_? ¿Como para dejar que él enterrara la cara entre sus piernas? ¿Podía haber algo más íntimo que aquello? Eso sin contar con lo que había estado a punto de hacer cuando se dio cuenta de que sus colmillos estaban rozando venas por donde pasaba sangre, _mucha_ sangre.

Sí, comprendió, había algo más íntimo. Quizás no tanto física -dudaba que algo pudiera compararse a notar la lengua de alguien en... - como emocionalmente. Había algo que no habían hecho, una barrera por traspasar -literalmente-, y Yuuki se encontró de pronto deseando sentir a Kaname dentro suyo, completamente fundido con ella. Se acurrucó más entre sus brazos, consciente de que ella estaba medio desnuda y bien preparada físicamente y que él estaba desnudo del todo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de hablarle de aquel tema, de preguntar lo que deseaba. Hasta entonces no había sabido si estaba preparada, ahora sí lo sabía, pero no podía formar las palabras. ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella, después de lo que ya le había hecho?

_¿Quieres hacerme el amor, Kaname? ¿Quieres tomar mi virginidad? ¿Quieres ser el primero y el único en hacerme sentir mujer?_

Kaname estrechó los brazos con más fuerza alrededor de ella al notar su estremecimiento y deseó poder moverse para llevarla a la cama y taparla, pero la verdad es que no podía. Sus piernas aún eran de gelatina y la descarga de adrenalina lo había dejado saciado y un poco agotado. Sin mencionar la estúpida expresión de pasmo que debía llevar escrita en la cara. Las manos de ella aleteaban por su espalda, adorando su piel. Al final tendría que aceptar que Yuuki consideraba su cuerpo hermoso y deseable. Era un pensamiento con el que aún no se había reconciliado, todavía se sentía algo desconectado de aquel envoltorio físico, aunque Yuuki había abierto el camino para que aceptara la unidad de cuerpo y alma. Le había explicado algunas de las cosas despreciables que había hecho, sabía lo que era y, milagrosamente, seguía allí. Contra todo pronóstico seguía amándole -no tenía duda de aquel sentimiento- y no sentía que él estuviera sucio para tocarla como lo había hecho.

Aquella constatación llevó un nudo a su garganta y una corriente eléctrica a su ingle. Kaname se dio cuenta de nuevo que deseaba algo más, deseaba a Yuuki por entero. Anhelaba enterrarse en su cuerpo, reclamarla como suya y sentir en toda su piel que él también pertenecía a alguien. Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. No cuando acababa de separar su piernas, de enterrar su lengua y sus dedos en ella. Aquello ya debía haber sido demasiado fuerte tanto como lo había sido para él lo que ella le había hecho. ¿Qué pensaría si le preguntaba lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos?

_¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo, Yuuki? ¿Quieres que te posea por completo? ¿Quieres acoger mi cuerpo y mi corazón en el tuyo?_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos se limitaron a respirar temblorosos, cada vez más conscientes de su desnudez y del estado de su piel, reticentes a dejar pasar aquel momento. Finalmente, Yuuki alzó la cabeza, arriesgándose a intentar interpretar la expresión de él. Podía notar su cansancio, su contento y también una ligera corriente de inquietud que la preocupaba. Él abrió los ojos perezosamente al notar su movimiento, dedicándole una sonrisa lenta y cansada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yuuki, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Sí.- giró la cara para besarle la palma.- Cansado. Y algo desconcertado.- juntó un poco las cejas oscuras.- Yuuki, no sé si lo que hice te molestó, no te pregunté y...

-Shss... -le puso un dedo en los labios y luego le retiró los mechones húmedos que se habían pegado a su frente, sonriendo ante su expresión vulnerable.- No te pedí que te apartaras, ¿verdad? -_tampoco habría sido capaz de hacerlo en ese momento_.- ¿Te... te gustó lo que te hice?- tragó saliva, nerviosa, pero tenía que saber lo que pensaba Kaname de su atrevimiento.

Él rió y alzó las cejas, mirando a donde sus cuerpos se habían tocado. La piel de su abdomen y la del pecho de ella estaba pegajosa. Algo de su anterior expresión traviesa asomó a su mirada.

-Creo que es bastante obvio.

Yuuki frunció las cejas con expresión cabezota.

-Ya sé que te gustó... en ese sentido. Pero, quiero decir, ¿no te pareció demasiado... ? -_¿no te sentiste acorralado? ¿no crees que me pasé?_

Kaname pareció adivinar alguno de aquellos pensamientos, porque le levantó la barbilla con los dedos para darle un rápido beso tierno.

-Me gustó en todos los sentidos. Puedes repetir cuando quieras.- ante el adorable sonrojo de ella, no pudo evitar presionarla un poco. Había habido un momento en particular... - Yuuki, cuando tú... cuando me rozaste con los colmillos, ¿qué te pasó por la cabeza?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y el sonrojo reptó desde sus mejillas a su cuello e incluso a su pecho. _¡Oh, Dios, se dio cuenta!_ Meneó la cabeza rápidamente.

-Yo... ¡nada!

Los dedos bajo su barbilla empujaron gentil pero firmemente hacia arriba, obligándola a no apartar la mirada de él. Sus ojos eran insondables.

-¿Te recuerdo nuestro pacto, Yuuki? No consideraremos nada malo ni prohibido sin preguntar primero. Es difícil de aplicar si no me dices la verdad.- sus ojos siguieron taladrándola y vio que su resistencia empezaba a flaquear.- ¿En qué pensabas cuando me rozaste con los colmillos?

Ella apretó los labios un momento, con cabezonería, pero luego pareció darse por vencida y cerró los ojos.

-En morderte... -_sí, _allí_. ¿Vale? ¿Satisfecho?_

Siguió con los ojos apretados unos segundos, escuchando la respiración de él, que se había vuelto más agitada de repente. Un ramalazo de deseo crudo impactó en ella a través de su vínculo y pudo notar que Kaname empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo contra sus caderas. Entonces sí que abrió los ojos. Los de él estaban dilatados, oscurecidos, y aquellos labios cincelados estaban entreabiertos de puro pasmo. _¡Yep! Buena la he hecho... _Yuuki se separó a toda prisa de él, con la necesidad repentina de poner espacio de por medio para evitar licuarse de vergüenza allí mismo. Tropezó con el banco y habría caído al suelo de no ser porque él fue más rápido, atrapándola por la cintura y estrechándola contra sí. Em... sí, aquello estaba recuperando parte de su dureza. Yuuki se subió los tirantes del vestido con pudor y volvió a separarse de él, con más cuidado esta vez, poniéndose nerviosamente el pelo detrás de las orejas.

-Eh… más vale que me duche, ¿vale?- anunció mientras iniciaba una retirada estratégica hacia el baño.

-Yuuki…

El tono suave de él la puso sobre alerta cuando ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y se volvió lentamente. _¡Ostras, qué visión!_ Kaname seguía apoyado contra el piano, con las manos sobre la tapa y completamente desnudo para su contemplación, incluyendo la parte revivida de su anatomía. A pesar de todo lo que habían estado haciendo, Yuuki quiso poder esconder su vergüenza reptando debajo de la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Más vale que lleves el vestido a la tintorería…

Ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada, bajando la vista hacia la tela plateada. Vale, estaba bastante arrugado, pero eso no era nada que no se pudiera soluc… _¡Hala!_ Una reveladora mancha húmeda lucía acusadora algo más debajo de sus pechos. El olor que despedía le dijo claramente de _qué_ era. La parte de arriba del vestido había estado enrollada descuidadamente alrededor de su cintura cuando ella había estado… um… tocando a Kaname. Él debía haber manchado el vestido cuando…er… en ese momento.

-¡Oooh!

Sonrojada hasta el pelo, se dio la vuelta para entrar en el baño como un torbellino, con la suave risa de Kaname tintineando en sus oídos.

OOO

El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo cuando llegaron a la Academia Cross, al menos, más alto de lo que un vampiro consideraría fácilmente tolerable. Senri y Rima suspiraron de alivio cuando el coche enfiló el camino hacia la Residencia Luna, tras obtener permiso del director por el interfono de las verjas principales. Rima consultó el reloj de pulsera. Las 11 horas… ¡de la mañana! La maldita sesión de fotos se había alargado mucho más de lo previsto y sólo la profesionalidad de ambos había evitado que cayeran rendidos entre los focos. Posar sensualmente en traje de baño para la próxima temporada de verano en la piscina de una azotea en pleno invierno tampoco había sido precisamente una delicia. Lo único bueno que había tenido aquel trabajo es que la sesión era conjunta con Senri. Ya habían trabajado con el fotógrafo en ocasiones anteriores y fue él quien había propuesto sus nombres al diseñador, alabando la química entre ellos.

Rima estudió el cansado y pensativo perfil de Senri. Química, sí, aquella era una buena forma de definir lo que tenían. Porque, sinceramente, era incapaz de encontrar otra etiqueta para explicar qué clase de relación había entre ellos. ¿Amistad? Claramente. ¿Amor? Bueno, por su parte sí, para qué negarlo. ¿Atracción? A veces, o eso parecía a la vista de sus sesiones. Las poses sensuales –cuando no abiertamente sexuales- y los besos provocativos eran habituales en su mundo, lo que solía dar pie a efímeras relaciones entre los modelos. En aquellas ocasiones, cuando se besaban por exigencias de la sesión, le parecía distinguir cierto fuego en los ojos de Senri, pero nunca podía estar segura de si lo provocaba su profesionalidad o un auténtico deseo. Suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos a pesar de las gafas de sol.

El coche se detuvo justo ante la escalinata de acceso al palacete y ambos vampiros salieron con gesto cansino, colgándose sus mochilas al hombro. Senri hizo un leve gesto de dolor cuando el asa del macuto le rozó el hombro herido por la Bloody Rose incluso a través del jersey. _Maldita arma, ¿cómo puede ser tan potente?_ La herida se había cicatrizado del todo, sin dejar ninguna marca en su piel pálida, gracias a la sangre de Yuuki. Su trabajo como modelo habría quedado seriamente comprometido si no hubiera sido así. Pero el hombro seguía doliéndole. Cada vez menos, pero de vez en cuando aún le daba un latigazo y su necesidad de tabletas de sangre seguía siendo más elevada que antes del incidente.

-¿Aún te duele?

Senri se giró hacia Rima, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol pero distinguiendo perfectamente su expresión preocupada. _No sé qué ves en mí para estar siempre cuidándome…_ Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, incómodo como siempre que ella le miraba así. No tenía nada que ver con las poses que adoptaban en las sesiones –estaba demasiado acostumbrado-, pero la sinceridad que veía en aquellos ojos azules cuando estaban a solas podía hacer que su piel cosquilleara y que aparecieran interrogantes en su mente que no tenía ningunas ganas de abordar. Así que fingió desinterés. Como siempre.

-Estoy bien.- susurró, haciendo ademán de volver a girarse para entrar en el palacete.

La mano libre de Rima enlazó su cintura, deteniéndolo, y abrió la boca para preguntar qué ocurría a tiempo de encontrarse con los labios cálidos de ella contra los suyos. Duró unos segundos, no más, y fue un beso casto, un roce ligero en los labios, sin moverlos. Cuando Rima se separó, Senri pudo ver aquella mirada sabia en sus ojos, como si estuviera leyendo un libro abierto.

-Conmigo no tienes que hacer ver que no pasa nada, Senri.

La modelo se acomodó la mochila con gesto casual y subió los escalones, empujando la puerta del palacete. El sonido del móvil sacó a Senri de la total inmovilidad en la que se había sumido con un fuerte sobresalto. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y miró el número que aparecía en la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. Le llamaban desde casa de su tío… _Mierda, ¿qué querrá ahora? Calentarme la cabeza por la reunión con Kaname, fijo._ Suspiró con resignación y descolgó mientras empezaba a subir los escalones.

-¿Sí?

Rima oyó la cansina pregunta de Shiki y distinguió el rumor de alguna voz soliviantada hablando rápidamente. Esperó un momento en el recibidor, a salvo del punzante sol, pero él no entraba todavía. Extrañada, se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y supo al momento que algo iba mal, muy mal. El rostro de su amigo, normalmente apático, estaba desencajado en una mueca de absoluto shock, con los ojos muy abiertos. Bajó lentamente el móvil, incrédulo, y desvió la mirada hacia Rima, parpadeando rápidamente.

-Senri, ¿qué ha pasado?- la voz de la joven tembló sin poder evitarlo, pensando en lo peor. _Que no sea su madre, oh, por favor, que no sea su madre…_

-Era… era de casa de mi tío.- volvió a mirar el móvil, como si esperara una llamada o un mensaje que rebatiera lo que acababa de oír. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Rima, completamente asustado.- Su mayordomo. Dice que… parece que… -tragó saliva con dificultad.- Kaname ha matado a Lord Shiki.

La mochila de Rima se estrelló en el suelo con un golpe seco.


	16. Capítulo 6 Confía en mí Parte 3

_**N.A.:**__Siento el retraso, la semana pasada aún tuve vacaciones (=no tiempo para escribir) y un Virus Mutante me postró en cama, fundiéndome las neuronas, así que no tuve ocasión de actualizar. Bueno, recuperamos la trama. Soy consciente de que las cosas parecen algo confusas e inconexas entre sí, pero estoy presentando las diversas facciones y algo de los motivos que les animan. En algún momento, todo conectará (espero)._

_Er… releyendo los capítulos del manga en que aparece Sara me di cuenta de que, probablemente, es rubia. Cuando la hice aparecer por primera vez la describí como morena *ojos en blanco* Pensé en sustituir moreno por rubio subrepticiamente, pero seguro que alguien se daba cuenta, así que… ¿podemos hacer ver que ha pasado por la peluquería para un tinte de pelo? *se precipita a un agujero ante la previsible lluvia de cuchillos y objetos punzantes*_

**Capítulo 6. Confía en mí. Parte 3**

Las pisadas de los dos hombres resonaban huecas en el gran recibidor abovedado de la Asociación de Cazadores, como una afirmación contundente de que los dos tenían derecho a estar allí. En el caso del alto hombre moreno tocado con sombrero y parche, era indiscutible, pero no parecía aplicarse de igual modo al joven que lo acompañaba. Muchos de los cazadores lo observaban con mal disimulado desprecio desde las balaustradas superiores, en una escena que le recordó demasiado a la anterior vez que pisó aquella casa, cuando acompañó a Yuuki -_aún era humana, ¿recuerdas?_- a los archivos. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, para empezar ahora ella estaba en el otro lado y el director Cross ostentaba la presidencia de aquella vetusta institución. Pero había algo que no había cambiado: él seguía estando en tierra de nadie. _Que os jodan._

Touga Yagari oyó el bufido desdeñoso entre dientes y espió de reojo al joven que caminaba a su lado con la vista al frente y la mandíbula apretada. Zero había cambiado mucho en aquellos meses de vagabundeo. No era sólo el peso que había perdido, ni las ojeras perpetuas, ni la mirada tormentosa en los ojos violetas. Sus habilidades se habían desarrollado exponencialmente con cada Nivel E que cazaba hasta sobrepasar con mucho las suyas, puede que incluso las de Kaien Cross. Sus instintos eran los de un cazador solitario, con los sentidos siempre alerta, a punto de saltar, incluso ahora que parecía ajeno al entorno. Yagari no había visto nunca alguien con tanto potencial, con o sin su arma. Al menos, en bruto. Faltaba pulirlo y darle un foco, hacer que aquel joven dejara de dar tumbos sin sentido por la vida. Si lo conseguían, que Dios se apiadara de los vampiros descontrolados.

Pero Zero seguía teniendo un punto débil, un cáncer que le roía por dentro. No sabía qué era. El muchacho seguía queriendo engañarse desesperadamente considerándose un humano, una mentira que no se sostenía por ningún lado. Era incapaz de aceptarse como lo que era biológicamente: un vampiro (estabilizado, afortunadamente), el ser que más despreciaba. Por mucho que Yagari abominara de aquella raza, había intentado hacerle ver una gran verdad: los vampiros eran potencialmente peligrosos, sí, pero aquello no los convertía a todos en asesinos en serie susceptibles de ser cazados. Yagari creía firmemente en la máxima de que, aunque los vampiros siempre debían cargar con una parte de sospecha preasignada, uno es inocente hasta que se demuestra lo contrario. La eliminación preventiva de vampiros (como parecía querer hacer Zero, al menos con los purasangres) no sólo provocaría de nuevo una guerra a gran escala que ningún bando quería, sino que era pura y simplemente un asesinato.

Pero era difícil que Zero aceptara aquella idea cuando casi pedía a gritos que alguien acabara preventivamente con él porque se consideraba una amenaza para la raza humana. Touga tenía la esperanza de que, si Zero entraba a trabajar formalmente para la Asociación, con misiones encargadas por motivos justos, en un marco de vida ordenado y controlado, podría calmarse al fin. Quizás incluso darse cuenta de las diferencias entre los vampiros buenos y malos, por clasificarlos de forma simplista, y aceptar una nueva definición para sí mismo: un cazador. Sencillamente. Esperaba que aquello le diera cierta paz mental aunque, a juzgar por cómo le miraban el resto de los miembros de la Asociación, aquella integración no iba a ser fácil.

Subieron la gran escalinata de piedra en silencio, con la alfombra absorbiendo el sonido de sus pisadas. Al embocar el pasillo que conducía al despacho del presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, los aguzados sentidos de Zero le permitieron captar la esencia de la discusión que tenía lugar dentro. Una de las voces era grave, desconocida, y la otra era el familiar tono suave y conciliador de su padre adoptivo. A su pesar, el sonido de aquella voz cálida después de tantas semanas de soledad formó un nudo en su garganta. Percibió el sonido de unas manos estrellándose contra una mesa.

-¡No me opongo a que el chico ingrese oficialmente en la Asociación porque _sea_ un vampiro, maldita sea, Cross!- aquella voz sonaba a la vez airada y hastiada, como si estuviera repitiendo el mismo argumento por enésima vez.- Sé lo útil que puede resultar contar con un vampiro que luche a tu lado. ¡Yo tengo uno! A lo que me opongo es a que no domestiques a Kiriyu, demonios. Sabes el poder que tiene y sabes que es una bomba de relojería. ¿Qué esperas que pase para atarlo, eh?- aquella voz alterada hizo una pausa, como si suspirara.- Lleva un tatuaje, tú mismo te encargaste de que se lo hiciéramos para apaciguar el influjo vampírico cuando fue mordido. ¡Aprovéchalo! Domina su voluntad, ponlo realmente al servicio de la Asociación que presides. ¡Mira a mi vampiro! No sufre, no tiene problemas morales, no da complicaciones. ¿Por que crees que Zero es mejor que él?

-Agradecería que no volvieras a hablar de Zero como si fuera un objeto.- la voz de Cross seguía siendo suave, pero tenía un tono acerado que había oído muy pocas veces.- Sabes lo que pienso de esa bárbara costumbre de domesticar vampiros. ¿Cómo podemos creer que tenemos justificación moral para oponernos a ellos cuando hacemos lo mismo que criticábamos de los purasangre? No haré de Zero ni de nadie un ser sin mente. Vampiros o humanos, son personas igual.

-¡Oh, por favor! No me amargues el día con más palabrería sensiblera, Cross. Desde que diriges ese experimento académico tuyo has olvidado lo que es ser un cazador.- replicó la otra voz, mordaz.

-Afortunadamente. El mundo no necesita más cazadores arcaicos que matan vampiros por placer y que los usan cuando les conviene.- la voz de Kaien Cross era tan seca que resultaba irreconocible.- Permitirás que Zero se integre en la vigilancia oficial de esta ciudad, le asignarás las mismas misiones que a cualquier otro y dentro de un tiempo vendrás a explicarme lo que piensas.

El resoplido llegó claramente hasta Zero, ahora que estaba cerca de la puerta. La familiar ira ardió dentro suyo de nuevo, dirigida con la misma violencia hacia él mismo, por ser lo que era, como hacia aquel cazador desconocido por atreverse a juzgarle sin conocerlo.

_Para un momento, amigo. ¿No es eso lo que tú mismo hiciste con Yuuki cuando prometiste matarla? La juzgaste y la condenaste por el simple hecho de volver a ser lo que había sido desde su nacimiento_.

El latigazo de la ira, acompañado por una buena dosis de confusión y dolor, lo flageló despiadadamente por permitirse aquella blanda línea de pensamiento. _Hay que joderse con la conciencia..._

Deseando escapar de su propia piel y liberar al menos una parte del torbellino que era su mente, Zero empujó la puerta del despacho de Cross con fuerza antes de queYagari pudiera reaccionar para impedirlo. La hoja de madera se abrió hacia adentro y se estrelló contra la pared, provocando varios juramentos sorprendidos. _Lástima no haber pillado a nadie._ El joven de pelo plateado hundió las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos, entrando sin permiso en el amplio despacho sin molestarse en saludar ni a un sobresaltado Cross, a medio levantar de una silla de respaldo alto, ni a un fornido cazador moreno con perilla, inclinado sobre la mesa con las palmas apoyadas, ni mucho menos a la silenciosa figura pálida de pie al lado del luchador. Zero se limitó a congelar con la mirada al gigantesco cazador.

-Para tener tanta experiencia con vampiros, no has oído a uno acercándose, cazador. ¿Aún crees que puedes ser mi jefe?

Touga hundió los hombros, exhaló el aire de golpe para luego quitarse el sombrero y arrojarlo sobre una de las sillas dispuestas contra las paredes del despacho, en un ademán de disculpa dirigido a Cross. Kiryu seguía siendo tan incontrolable y maleducado como él mismo cuando era joven. ¿Cómo lo aguantaban? El rostro del otro hombre, al que reconoció como el jefe de patrullas de la ciudad y del área cercana a la Academia Cross, se contrajo de rabia y empezó a enrojecer.

-Si os peleáis, os echo a todos. ¿Está claro?- Kaien Cross se levantó de la mesa y se interpuso entre Zero y el cazador con más velocidad de la que podían sospechar los presentes.- No quiero provocaciones ni malos modales en esta casa.- miró severamente a Zero para luego girarse hacia el hombre.- Ni condenas previas por algo que nadie puede cambiar. Por favor.- añadió como un pensamiento de última hora.

El antiguo prefecto y el jefe de patrulla se miraron con fijeza, sin parpadear, calibrándose sin dar el brazo a torcer.

-Parecéis un par de estúpidos gallos de pelea.- la afirmación de Yagari fue acompañada del sonido rasposo de un encendedor y de la calada a un cigarrillo.

El cazador desvió la vista hacia Touga, frunciendo el ceño de tal manera que sus cejas se juntaron.

-Cada vez entrenas a gente más rara, Yagari.- cuando volvió la vista hacia Zero lo repasó de arriba a abajo, sopesándolo.- Patrullarás como cualquiera y, si haces una sola idiotez, como clavar los colmillos en la garganta de alguien, yo mismo me encargaré de cortarte a trocitos, vampiro.- espetó mientras aferraba una katana antivampírica envainada, apoyada contra una silla, y se daba la vuelta para salir del despacho como una tromba, seguido de su escolta.- Dejaré a mi guardaespaldas en los calabozos, Cross, hoy tengo cena con mi hija. Espero encontrarlo a la vuelta.- añadió antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Cross suspiró con cansancio en cuanto la puerta se cerró con estrépito, presionándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos. _Ya no tengo edad para esto, quizás no tendría que haber aceptado presidir la Asociación. Con dirigir la Academia ya tengo bastante._ Pero estaba aquella promesa a Juuri Kuran, la de velar por sus hijos y luchar para que pudieran vivir algún día en paz con los humanos. Y eso requería cambiar el funcionamiento de la Asociación de Cazadores desde dentro, evitar que se comportara como un cuerpo mafioso que esclavizaba vampiros y se aprovechaba de ellos tanto como los eliminaba, participando de las intrigas del Consejo de Ancianos. Kaname estaba haciendo su parte, la más difícil, para cambiar el modo en que actuaba el núcleo duro de la raza de la noche; él tenía que hacer lo mismo con los cazadores. Aunque, en aquel momento, mientras contemplaba el rostro congestionado por la ira de Zero, se dijo que con cambiar la mente de un solo joven ya se daría por satisfecho a corto plazo.

-Zero... -su voz volvió a ser cálida y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se giró hacia su hijo adoptivo, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo al que el joven no respondió, tensando todo el cuerpo.- Te he echado de menos, me tenías muy preocupado.

El ex humano no respondió, limitándose a soportar aquel contacto físico con estoicismo, sin permitir que su lenguaje corporal traicionara el secreto de cuánto había añorado sentir algún calor, alguna sensación que no fuera sólo ira y vacío. Por mucho que le costara hablar en aquel momento, había algo que le debía al viejo.

-Director, gracias por... arreglar el entierro de Ichiru.-masculló entre los dientes apretados.

A su favor había que decir que había conseguido que no le temblara la voz. Cross se separó de él, mirándolo con ojos húmedos. _Oh, no, eso no, por favor..._

-Era... era lo mínimo que podía hacer.- sorbió por la nariz y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta dar con un arrugado pañuelo de papel que usó para sonarse.

Era curioso lo distinto que parecía Cross cuando no llevaba aquel maldito chal verde, las gafas y la cola de caballo, pensó Zero. Los ojos pardos eran cálidos y agudos -aunque con la misma tendencia a la sensiblería-, rodeados por arrugas incipientes, el cabello fino le rozaba los hombros y contrastaba con la camisa negra que llevaba. El ex humano desvió la mirada hacia la silla detrás del escritorio. De ella pendía la vaina de una katana, el arma cuyo uso Cross había elevado a arte mortal contra los vampiros. _¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Qué te hizo pasar de ser una leyenda entre los cazadores a dirigir una Academia del pacifismo?_

Incómodo, Zero bajó la vista hacia sus pies, volviendo a meter las manos en los bolsillos. Por una vez, agradeció la mala educación de Yagari, que interrumpió el momento arrastrando la silla al levantarse.

-Bueno, os dejo solos. Cuando acabes, estaré en el gimnasio, chico.- le dio una calada al cigarro antes de dirigir una mirada admonitoria a Cross con su único ojo.- No le toques demasiado las narices, Kaien, quiero que esta noche aún tenga apetito para comer o se escurrirá del pantalón.

Pasó al lado de Zero estrechándole brevemente el hombro para abandonar el despacho entre una nube de humo. El silencio se volvió incómodo, cargado de palabras que uno quería decir y el otro no quería oír, hasta que el director se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Cómo... cómo te encuentras, Zero? ¿Quieres un té?- Cross se maldijo en el mismo momento en que habló. _Idiota, con el tiempo que llevas deseando verlo podrías haberte preparado algo un poco más profundo._

Zero resopló, alzando la cabeza para mirar al hombre con fijeza bajo el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me has hecho venir para tomar el té, director?-preguntó con cierta rudeza.- Creí que pretendías enchufarme en la Asociación para que pudiera desahogarme matando vampiros en condiciones legales.

Kaien hundió los hombros con resignación, como siempre que era la diana de las pedradas verbales de Zero. Al chico nunca se le podía distraer con charla intrascendente, pero se dirigió a una mesita auxiliar para preparar igualmente un té.

-No matamos vampiros porque sí. Sólo abatimos a las pobres almas que han caído en la locura y procuramos servir de puente entre los vampiros y los humanos. Son nuevos tiempos para todos. Estos viejos osos de la Asociación enseguida se darán cuenta de tu valía, Zero. Aún están asombrados de que pudieras acabar con un purasangre. Ya verás como... uh... se olvidan pronto de tu condición.- murmuró.

-¿Quieres decir del hecho de que yo soy lo que ellos tendrían que eliminar? No parecen muy dispuestos.- Zero lo fulminó con la mirada.- Si quieres que me acepten me parece que tendrías que... ¿cómo lo ha dicho ese cazador? Domesticarme.- apretó los puños con rabia. Eso es lo que se hacía con un animal, a fin de cuentas.

Kaien respingó visiblemente, con la tetera en la mano.

-Nunca permitiré que nadie te haga eso, Zero. Ni a ti ni a ningún otro vampiro. Las reglas han cambiado.

Zero volvió a bufar, señalando la puerta con un gesto brusco de la barbilla.

-Pues el guardaespaldas de ese cazador parecía bastante domesticado.

Cross vertió el té caliente en las dos tazas, meneando la cabeza con tristeza.

-Eso es fruto de un tiempo en que los cazadores compraban al Consejo de Ancianos a los vampiros que éste condenaba por delitos menores.- vertió una cucharada de azúcar en una taza, sin necesidad de preguntar al muchacho por sus gustos.- La mayoría de los condenados eran Niveles C que habían afrentado a sus nobles amos. El Consejo los vendía a los cazadores para que los... domesticaran.-frunció el ceño con dolor.- El tatuaje que llevas tú tiene muchos usos, entre ellos sojuzgar la voluntad de otra persona.

El ex humano se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Si tanto te fastidia, ¿por qué no los liberas? O los matas... -añadió en tono sombrío, lo que le valió una mirada severa de Cross.

-No los puedo liberar porque fueron legalmente comprados. Tendría que pagar indemnizaciones a sus propietarios, y eso requeriría de unos fondos que la Asociación de Cazadores no tiene.- llevó las tazas de té al escritorio, situando una delante de Zero.- Y no pienso volver a matar a nadie si no es que atenta directamente contra la raza humana. Ya tengo demasiada sangre en mi cuenta...

El hombre pronunció la última frase en tono quedo, más como un pensamiento que como una conversación, y se dejó caer con cansancio en la silla. En un extremo del escritorio descansaban, pulcramente dobladas, su perenne gabardina marrón, el chal verde y sus gafas. En aquel momento, Zero tuvo la sensación de estar contemplando el verdadero rostro del payaso después de la función en el circo, el cansancio y el arrepentimiento que la pintura y el disfraz ayudaban a disimular. Quizás, sólo quizás, Kaien Cross necesitaba de aquella vestimenta estrafalaria para sentirse totalmente diferente de la persona que había sido durante tantos años, del cazador despiadado.

Aquel pensamiento, y la expresión triste de su padre adoptivo mientras sorbía el té, tuvo la virtud de disipar parte de la ira de Zero como la niebla bajo el sol. El cansancio después de todas aquellas semanas de rabia y confusión volvió a hacer acto de presencia, pegándose a sus huesos, y el joven se dejó caer en la silla delante del escritorio de Cross con un ruido sordo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado la petición de Yagari de ir a ver a Cross. Sospechaba que su padre adoptivo le iba a dedicar un sermón lacrimógeno suplicándole que volviera a la Academia, que reanudara su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido, que tolerara cada día la visión de las puertas de la Residencia Luna abriéndose y dejando paso a... _Deja esa senda de pensamiento, idiota, no te va a hacer ningún bien_.

Zero se hundió en la silla y cruzó defensivamente los brazos sobre el pecho. Lo cierto... lo cierto era que estaba cansado. No, más bien exhausto. Física pero sobre todo emocionalmente. Aquellas semanas de vagabundeo, de cazar y alimentarse de los pocos Niveles E que había encontrado, habían contribuido a apaciguar su ira y a aumentar su desorientación. Se sentía como un madero golpeado por las olas en medio de una tormenta. Ya no sabía qué era, cuál era su lugar en el mundo, quienes eran sus enemigos ni quienes sus amigos. Había tenido una meta clara en la vida: acabar con Shizuka Hio para vengar la muerte de sus padres, la pérdida de su gemelo y su propia condición. Bien, ahora Shizuka estaba muerta –aunque no por su mano-. ¿Dónde le dejaba eso a él? Ahora que el único foco que había guiado su vida se había apagado, ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida? Había creído que ésa era una pregunta que nunca tendría que hacerse, que la locura del Nivel E resolvería su perspectiva vital por sí misma. Pero resulta que aquel negro vórtice ya no le acechaba. Por sus venas corría la esencia de tres purasangres y la fuerza completa de un cazador –_mataste a tu gemelo, ¿recuerdas?_-. Ahora toleraba las tabletas de sangre y, por mucha sed que pudiera llegar a sentir, sabía que su cordura no estaba amenazada por ello.

Joder, era un puto vampiro completo. _¿Y ahora qué, chaval?_ Creía que su juramento de acabar con todos los purasangres era justo, que era lo que tenía que hacer para limpiar el mundo de escoria. Pero, ¿y si lo único que estaba haciendo era buscar otra meta fácil para seguir viviendo, un camino de ira que le librara del vértigo de la libertad? Ahora podía tener la vida por delante, siempre que tuviera tabletas de sangre a mano. ¿Y si aquella perspectiva era más de lo que Zero podía manejar? _A eso se le llama miedo, imbécil…_

Aquel encuentro con... con... -_cobarde, al menos piensa su nombre_- Yuuki y su maldito _hermano_ sólo había servido para confundirlo aún más. Ella parecía tan... triste por él. Había visto el poder que manejaba ahora, el de una purasangre, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos. Inocentes. Sinceros. Sentía impulsos de matarla y abrazarla al mismo tiempo, como si su mente estuviera a punto de partirse en dos.

Luego estaba Kuran. La verdad es que tendría que empezar a pensar en ambos con el mismo apellido, pero la costumbre hacía que sólo se refiriera así a aquel maldito hijo de puta manipulador. Kuran lo había visto, Dios sabe qué habría pensado al verle apuntar a su hermana con la Bloody Rose, había dado rienda suelta a todo su poder... pero no lo había matado. Como si tuviera algún sentido del honor que le impidiera matar a un hombre que no le atacaba directamente. _Ja. Figúrate_.

Y Shiki protegiendo a Yuuki de él. Aquello era como volver el mundo al revés, ¿no? Un vampiro protegiendo a Yuuki de alguien que se suponía que era de los buenos, de un cazador. Shiki le había hecho sentir como el malo de la película. Y aquel rubio que había herido a Senri era Takuma, ¿no? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Aquel tipo era lo más parecido a un oso de peluche con colmillos que jamás caminaría sobre la faz de la tierra y ahora parecía actuar como un asesino a sueldo o algo así. ¿Es que el puto mundo se había vuelto completamente majara? Zero tomó un sorbo de té con una mano que empezaba a temblar.

Yagari le había explicado cómo había acabado aquel episodio 'freak'. Con Yuuki dando su sangre a Senri para salvarle la vida y Kuran a punto de perder los nervios por ello. _Que te jodan, cabrón_. Yuuki... Yuuki... También había hecho lo mismo con él, ¿no es verdad? Se había puesto de su parte y había aguantado su cordura dándole su sangre mientras fue humana, y tampoco se la había negado cuando se despidió de ella tras la batalla contra Rido, cuando ya era una purasangre. Gracias a lo cual, malditos fueran todos los dioses de los panteones, ahora percibía de primera mano cada vez que ella... que ella hacía _cosas_ con Kuran. Se retorció en la silla, sintiendo la familiar ola de odio hacia el purasangre. _No te basta con volver a convertirla en vampiro, hijo de perra, también tienes que aprovecharte de sus sentimientos inocentes para llevártela a la cama._ La pena es que también percibía, aunque más atenuadas, las sensaciones de Kuran cuando, al parecer, Yuuki le hacía _cosas_ a él. _Bastardo…_

Rebulló interiormente al darse cuenta de que, por enésima vez, el foco de su odio era Kuran, no Yuuki. A pesar de haber prometido que la mataría si volvía a encontrarla, de haberla acusado de ser una purasangre más que se reía de los sentimientos humanos, lo cierto es que no podía hacerlo. _Ya está, ya lo he admitido._ No había podido matarla tras la batalla con Rido y no había podido hacerlo en aquel callejón, cuando ella lo había mirado. Zero no iba a poder cumplir su palabra de acabar con todos los purasangre porque había una a la que nunca iba a poder eliminar. Tan simple como eso. Así que el foco de su odio se desplazaba inevitablemente hacia Kuran. El malnacido que lo había manipulado, que se había reído de su condición, que lo había usado para deshacerse de su enemigo arguyendo -_créetelo_- que él no podía hacerlo, que había convertido a Yuuki en un vampiro, que...

_... que te salvó de la locura dándote su sangre y la de Shizuka a través de ella; que no te despedazó por alimentarte de Yuuki; que te permitió morderla y besarla como despedida a pesar de estar viéndolo todo desde la distancia; que, en realidad, despertó su auténtico lado vampírico cuando ya no podía protegerla más siendo humana ¿O lo has olvidado? Y si... ¿y si Kuran _realmente_ no hubiera tenido más remedio que utilizarte? Además, ya que has admitido que Yuuki aún te importa y que no vas a poder matarla, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá ella si matas a Kuran? ¿Y si resulta que hay _dos_ purasangres a los que no vas a poder matar?_

Zero dejó la taza en el escritorio antes de derramar su contenido por el temblor de su mano. Sí, su mente había sido un torbellino últimamente. Tanto que, aunque le fastidiara admitirlo interiormente, necesitaba respuestas y guía. Necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo en el mundo. Por eso se había dejado encontrar por Yagari. El brusco cazador odiaba a las personas que se ocultaban para lamerse las heridas, y había sido todo un revulsivo para que Zero, al menos, empezara a volver a la vida, a comer como las personas y a ingerir regularmente tabletas de sangre, ahora que podía tolerarlas -_es lo que tiene estar lleno como una maldita garrapata de sangre pura_-.

A Zero le había sorprendido que su ex sensei no pareciera repelido en absoluto ante la constatación de que su antiguo alumno era un vampiro. Cuando se lo había echado en cara, Yagari se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y a comentar que cuando estás a punto de cumplir los 40 ya sabes distinguir a los buenos de los malos.

Sí, Yagari le había ayudado a estabilizarse, pero la verdad, la incómoda verdad, es que necesitaba el calor y la extraña sabiduría de su padre adoptivo. Mierda, hasta había esperado con cierta impaciencia el sermón lloroso al hijo pródigo. Pero no había previsto que se encontraría con aquel Kaien Cross cansado, luchando por cambiar la escala de valores de toda una arcaica Asociación. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado al afeminado y excéntrico director de la Academia como para saber cómo tratar a aquel sombrío y nostálgico cazador. El "vampiro sin colmillos" había oído que le llamaban despreciativamente algunos. Súbitamente, Zero necesitaba saber. Necesitaba conocer qué había convertido a un despiadado cazador de leyenda en un luchador por la paz, quizás porque intuía que algo de sí mismo también estaba en juego con aquella respuesta.

-¿Qué te pasó, director?- espetó con su brusquedad habitual, ajeno a que el hombre no había seguido sus reflexiones silenciosas.- ¿Cómo pasaste de ser un cazador a creer en la coexistencia?

Cross levantó bruscamente la cabeza de la taza de té, tropezándose con los severos ojos lilas del muchacho a quien consideraba su hijo. Como siempre, era difícil averiguar qué pasaba por la mente de Zero, pero creyó adivinar algo de desesperación en aquellos ojos extraños. Ninguno de sus hijos, ni él ni Yuuki, le habían preguntado jamás por su pasado, ninguno había sido lo suficientemente maduro como para hacerlo, pero parecía que Zero necesitaba saber en aquel momento de su vida. Suspiró, paseando un momento la vista por el despacho. ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan difícil hablar de ello tantos años después? Tragó saliva, sintiéndose como un colegial y obligándose a enfrentarse a aquella mirada seria. A pesar de su reticencia, una leve sonrisa tierna asomó a sus labios cuando habló.

-En las guerras, ambos bandos deshumanizan a sus enemigos.-comentó en tono suave.- Es lo que permite que puedas matarlos creyendo que haces un bien, ves al ser que tienes delante como una cosa, como un concepto, como el "enemigo".- hizo el signo de las comillas con sus dedos.- Hasta que pasa algo que consigue romper ese molde y ves a la persona que hay realmente debajo. -volvió a prender la vista en su taza.- Entonces te das cuenta de que, por encima de las diferencias, el _otro_ siente y sufre igual que tú. Que tiene sueños, deseos y que está hecho de carne y hueso.

Zero contempló su rostro pensativo sintiendo que se le retorcían las tripas. _Aquella_ era la razón por la que sería incapaz de matar a Yuuki. En su caso, había hecho el proceso al revés. Primero había conocido a la persona y luego se había encontrado de repente en que se había convertido en el supuesto enemigo. Y cada vez que intentaba verla como un objeto, desde la distancia, los recuerdos de los ratos compartidos, de su auténtica personalidad, se interponían entre su dedo y el gatillo. ¿Le ocurriría lo mismo con Kuran? ¿Sería tan débil de corazón como para que su odio se aplacase si empezaba a conocer a Kaname, a la persona? Se pasó la mano por la cara, sintiéndose naufragar pero necesitando saber más al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió para que... para que cambiara tu forma de ver a esos... chupasangres?

Lamentó haber pronunciado la palabra en el mismo momento que abandonó sus labios. De algún modo, no parecía cuadrar con la tierna expresión de Cross cuando alzó los ojos hacia él.

-Me enamoré de una purasangre.

OOO

_Ah… Ah…_

Las largas piernas de seda apretaron las esbeltas caderas masculinas, los brazos delicados ciñeron la espalda ondulante, atrayendo al joven contra sí, profundizando sus embates.

_Sí…_

La espalda de la mujer se arqueó en señal de placer inminente, con los ojos firmemente cerrados, y sus uñas se clavaron en la piel masculina, haciendo brotar finos surcos de sangre. Una de los manos dejó la espalda del joven, aferrando su nuca con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia sí mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, apretándose en torno a él.

_Dame tu sangre…_

Los colmillos de ella perforaron la suave piel del cuello, hundiéndose en la vena con famélica violencia y provocando un gemido de dolor en él. Sorbió con ansia mientras el mundo estallaba al rojo vivo, con las uñas de una mano clavadas en la espalda de él y la otra mano tirando de sus mechones.

_Kaname…_

La sangre que resbalaba por su garganta era recia y rica en matices, heredera de varias generaciones de purasangre corriendo por las venas de él… pero completamente aguada en comparación con el sabor que tendría realmente una sangre pura. Retiró los colmillos con un siseo frustrado, recordando a tiempo lamer levemente las heridas para cicatrizarlas. A fin de cuentas, necesitaba al chico. La cabeza de Sara cayó contra los almohadones de seda y su larga cabellera oscura se desparramó a su alrededor como un halo. El joven seguía moviéndose sobre ella, ajeno por completo a que ya había alcanzado el clímax, y aquello la hizo sentir sucia.

-Sal de encima mío, maldita sea.- Sara empujó el pecho dorado con brusquedad, moviéndose al mismo tiempo para separarse del muchacho.

Takuma Ichijo se dejó caer en la cama, a su lado, respirando con agitación, los vacíos ojos verdes fijos en el techo. Sara se pasó las delicadas manos por la cara, combatiendo la misma sensación de furia y culpabilidad que la asaltaban cada vez que usaba al chico de aquella manera. Era de esperar que una purasangre dominara a un inferior, por muy noble que fuera, para usarlo como espía o guardaespaldas, e incluso había sido habitual que los purasangres machos dominaran humanas como concubinas. Pero ella era una dama. Una mujer digna ajena a necesidades primarias. No debería estar usando a Takuma para su alivio. Pero entonces, ¿quién le quedaba?

Combatió un estúpido sollozo totalmente incompatible con su posición social, cruzando los brazos delgados sobre el rostro mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Si no recurría a su esclavo para sentir algún tipo de calor físico, de contacto, ¿a quién podía hacerlo? Era la única hija de la familia Shirabuki, la última de su linaje. No podía emparejarse con ningún pariente, como era costumbre entre las pocas familias de purasangres que quedaban, y era anatema -supuestamente- ponerle un dedo encima a un Nivel A. Su dignidad estaba por encima de todo y, aunque formalmente ningún noble varón podría rechazarla si ella le reclamaba para calentar su lecho, nadie en su sano juicio esperaría que hiciera algo así. Le haría parecer que necesitaba un favor, lo cual señalaría una debilidad.

Sara era una preciosa ave del paraíso encerrada en una jaula de oro para que todos la contemplaran.

Sólo había una persona en su entorno cercano con quien se consideraría apropiado que ella se emparejara. De su mismo nivel, del mismo linaje puro. Su compromiso sería celebrado como la unión de dos antiguas familias rivales por el trono de la noche. Y, además, ella lo deseaba. Desde la primera vez que se había tropezado con aquellos sabios y tristes ojos borgoña.

Kaname Kuran.

Un joven purasangre, como ella. Otra ave exótica enjaulada. Juntos habrían podido abrir las puertas de sus jaulas y reinar sobre quienes alzaban la mirada hacia ellos. Pero resulta que los padres de él habían rechazado el ofrecimiento de los suyos. Ahora sabía por qué, claro. Kaname tenía una hermana, su _prometida_. Malditos endogámicos. No lo había sabido hasta hacía pocos meses y se había sentido tan estúpida... tan ridícula… Tantas veladas tratándolo con amabilidad, intentando acercarse a él para que cambiara la opinión que habían tenido sus difuntos padres. Y todo el tiempo él tenía a otra en mente. Apretó las manos hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas.

Y luego estaban aquellas tontas ideas sobre la coexistencia pacífica con los humanos. Por lo poco que se había prodigado Kaname desde su triunfo sobre Rido, varias cosas estaban claras: para él, los humanos no eran comida, eran compañeros de escuela. Crear Niveles E era una barbarie. Los sacrificios humanos debían prohibirse. Los vampiros no podían ser vendidos a los cazadores.

Sara resopló para sus adentros. Menuda tontería. El mundo vampírico había colocado a los purasangres en una jaula de cristal, por mucho que ésta estuviera situada en la cúspide de la pirámide. Muy bien. Pues los purasangres debían aprovecharse de esa posición, sino ¿qué distinguía a un dios de un prisionero? Kaname ya la había condenado a la soledad, no podía dejar que acabara de encerrarla.

Apartó los brazos del rostro y se incorporó sobre la cama sin dedicar una mirada a la figura que yacía a su lado. Tomó una delicada bata de raso de la mesita de noche y se envolvió, sacudiéndose la melena._ No me dejas otro remedio que ponerte en tu sitio, Kaname. Créeme que lo siento… _

El joven Kuran había acabado con el Consejo en una demostración de poder vampírico sin precedentes, que ni siquiera Sara podía igualar. La eliminación física de Kaname estaba descartada, entonces, y tampoco se veía con corazón de hacerlo. Pero podía arrinconarlo, podía menoscabar su incipiente prestigio y sus aspiraciones a reinstaurar el trono de noche. Podía hacer que el resto de los nobles pensaran que había perdido el juicio, que actuaba por despótica venganza igual que solían hacer los demás purasangres. Podía conseguir que lo encerraran a él y a su patética hermana medio humana. Y luego, dentro de muchos años, cuando nadie se acordara ya del conflicto, podía reclamarlo para sí. Si no como su consorte oficial, sí como… digamos, prisionero a su cargo.

Cogió el cepillo de nácar de la mesita y empezó a desenredarse la larga melena con movimientos pausados. Sí, podía verlo… Quizás, con el tiempo, Kaname se diera cuenta de que su lugar estaba a su lado… Se requerirían muchas décadas, quizás algún siglo, para hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero los purasangres tenían ese tiempo. Tenían toda la maldita y solitaria eternidad.

Completamente ajena a que había otra persona en la habitación, Sara revolvió los cajones de su cómoda en busca de ropa limpia que ponerse después de una ducha. Para conseguir su objetivo tenía varios obstáculos. Para empezar, el prestigio de Kaname, el hecho de que las familias menos conservadoras y las de sus compañeros de escuela lo veían como un nuevo referente que podía conducir al mundo vampírico en el albor de una nueva era. Bien, ya se estaba ocupando de cambiar eso.

Luego estaban sus buenas relaciones con la Asociación de Cazadores, que podían manipularse para convertirlas en un arma de doble filo y hacer que la nobleza pensara que la organización podía ser una amenaza para la libertad de todos. Desde luego, ya se iban a ocupar Ichijo y ella de alentar esa opinión. Y también estaba aquel gemelo superviviente de los Kiryu, Zero. Lo había visto brevemente en la última fiesta donde había coincidido con Kaname. Desconfiado, huraño, malcarado… No parecía ser una gran amenaza, y menos para un purasangre, pero aquel crío había acabado con Rido, él solo. Aquel Zero era compañero de escuela de Kaname y le había ayudado a deshacerse del yugo de su tío, luego era un aliado poderoso con el que podía contar el purasangre… Había que empezar a ocuparse de él también.

Finalmente, quedaba la princesa Kuran. Sara frunció las cejas delicadas con la ropa en las manos. Su primer pensamiento había sido que no era rival alguna para ella y sus planes, pero luego Yuuki –así se llamaba- se había enfrentado directamente con ella por el control de la mente de Takuma. Lo cual probaba que tenía poder pero que era una tonta rematada que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban los asuntos vampíricos, a fin de cuentas, podía haber matado a su querido amigo intentando liberarle de su sello de sangre. Mientras Yuuki siguiera sin controlar su poder, no sería rival para ella y, desde luego, no iba a conseguir romper el sello de Takuma. El mundo vampírico era hipócrita por naturaleza y, a pesar de no ver con buenos ojos que un purasangre controlara la mente de otro, lo toleraba, siempre y cuando la víctima no se liberara del control para denunciar los hechos. En ese caso –que jamás había ocurrido, de todas formas-, seguro que los nobles se llevaban las manos a la cabeza y se ponían de parte de la pobre víctima reclamando justicia.

El pensamiento le hizo recordar que Takuma seguía en la habitación con ella. Se giró hacia la cama con el ceño fruncido y el malhumor que correteaba por debajo de su piel se transformó en ira. Aquel chico la miraba fijamente sentado en la cama, apoyado sobre los antebrazos. Su mirada seguía siendo vacía, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué parecía que a veces algo titilaba en aquellas profundidades verdosas? Era imposible que se resistiera a su dominación, entonces, ¿por qué a veces algo de conciencia parecía asomar a su mirada? Recorrió aquel cuerpo de piel dorada hasta sus caderas. Seguía excitado. ¿Por qué nunca alcanzaba el placer dentro de ella? Cumplía sus órdenes, le hacía el amor como ella le decía pero jamás llegaba al orgasmo. Era como si intentara decirle que no tenía más remedio que obedecer, pero que se reservaba el derecho a decir la última palabra silenciosa.

Igual que su querido amigo purasangre, aquel chico también parecía creerse mejor que ella.

El estallido de poder telequinético que liberó Sara de golpe elevó el cuerpo de Takuma por los aires, estrellándolo contra la pared de detrás de la cama y haciendo saltar yeso. Rebotó y cayó al suelo como una muñeca desmadejada con un quejido de dolor. Sara apareció al lado suyo en un latido, agachándose y aferrándolo por los cabellos rubios. De un brusco tirón, le levantó la cabeza para forzarlo a mirarla. Un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de la boca de él y se inclinó a lamerlo mientras tensaba la presa sobre su pelo. Le pareció percibir algo en la mente de él, alguna punzada bajo la niebla que la oscurecía, y aquello acabó de sacarla de quicio. Se puso en pie y tiró de los cabellos rubios hasta forzarlo a incorporarse. Su pequeña mano se cerró alrededor de aquella parte de él que volvía a estar flácida y la voz que salió de sus labios fue un siseo envenenado.

-Lávate, vístete y ve a cumplir con el encargo que te he hecho.–apretó la mano a su alrededor, recorriéndole con lentitud.- Cuando acabes, me aseguraré de que no tengas más remedio que estremecerte bajo mi mano, maldito mocoso engreído.

Le soltó para abofetearlo con tal fuerza que Takuma dio un paso atrás, buscando equilibrio. La contempló con mirada vacía unos segundos, antes de echar a andar en silencio hacia la puerta que separaba las habitaciones de ella del pequeño cuarto que le había asignado a él. Sara se giró de espaldas sin apreciar el ligero vapor que desprendía el sello de sangre tras la oreja del muchacho, como si la marca impía tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir grabada en aquella piel dorada.

OOO

_Confusión… duda… temor…_

Yuuki se revolvió en el estrecho espacio que le dejaban los brazos que la rodeaban, frunciendo el ceño en su sueño. Notaba calidez, los párpados le pesaban y el dulce olor que la rodeaba la incitaba a seguir durmiendo, pero una corriente de desasosiego cada vez más fuerte se empeñaba en colarse por los resquicios de su conciencia. Apretó el rostro contra el cuerpo cálido a su lado, intentando arañar unos minutos más.

_Voces nerviosas… timbres de teléfonos… abrir y cerrar de puertas… pasos rápidos…_

Gruñó por lo bajo cuando el velo del sueño se alzó por completo y las sensaciones de su entorno penetraron en su mente con estruendo. Esta vez, abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida al ver sólo el plácido rostro dormido de Kaname, en contraste chocante con el casi delirio que podía percibir. ¿Qué estaba pasando…? Se deshizo con cuidado de su abrazo, incorporándose en la cama y apartando los cabellos de los ojos mientras luchaba por no ceder al pánico. Dejó que sus sentidos se expandieran, localizando la fuente de aquel tumulto emocional. Podía oír el deambular de alumnos en las plantas inferiores, voces que sonaban apresuradas y también algunos móviles sonando. Algo había ocurrido, algo malo.

-¿Yuuki?

Kaname se desperezó a su lado con una sonrisa soñolienta, estirándose como un gato bajo el plumón. A pesar de la atractiva imagen que ofrecía, Yuuki se sintió incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa y aquello hizo que el purasangre se pusiera en alerta, apoyándose en un antebrazo.

-¿Qué ocurr…?

En aquel momento, él lo percibió también. La fuerte corriente de inquietud que emanaba de las mentes que había en los pisos inferiores y que los sentidos empáticos de ella le habían permitido discernir antes. Intercambiaron una mirada alarmada y se levantaron de la cama casi al mismo tiempo. Yuuki echó a andar hacia la puerta sin más pensamientos, pero él la cogió de la muñeca.

-Espera, ponte algo por encima, vas en camisón.- le arrojó su propia bata de seda azul, a pesar de lo grande que le iría. El mundo podía estar hundiéndose, pero no iba a dejar que el resto de los nobles vieran a su hermana en ropa de dormir.

Ella se embutió en la bata y se remangó las mangas mientras ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo y la voz de Akatsuki Kain les llegó con claridad.

-Senri, ¿qué te dijo exactamente ese mayordomo?- el tono del pelirrojo era pausado y grave, el de quien intenta trasmitir calma.- ¿Qué evidencias tienen que le haga pensar que el culpable fue Kaname?

Yuuki hizo ademán de seguir descendiendo los escalones, pero él le puso el brazo por delante, meneó la cabeza y se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Oyeron el suspiro irritado que exhaló el modelo.

-¡No lo sé! ¿Vale?- el tono era defensivo, como si intentara hacer ver a Kain que la acusación no partía de él, que sólo reproducía noticias.- Al parecer, el hombre entró en el despacho de Lord Shiki al alba para decirle que todo estaba en orden antes de retirarse o algo así… ¡Yo que sé! Y entonces… -volvió a tomar aire.- … vio las ropas de Shiki en el suelo y un montón de cenizas y la última persona que estuvo allí con él fue Kaname, ¿sabes? ¡Lo hicieron trizas, Kain, no quedó nada, joder! ¡Sólo un purasangre podría hacer eso!

Yuuki desvió la vista hacia su hermano al instante, llevándose la mano a la boca. Podía notar cómo Kaname había disimulado su aura para camuflar su presencia, escuchando a hurtadillas, e intentó hacer lo propio. El rostro de él era una máscara sin expresión.

-¿Y por qué demonios Kaname iba a matar a Lord Shiki? –a favor de Kain había que decir que la pregunta tenía un tono de incredulidad manifiesta.

-Bueno, motivos no le faltarían.- incluso la voz de Rima sonaba más viva que de costumbre, aunque algo temblorosa.- El tío de Senri fue de los que conspiró para resucitar a Rido, ¿no? Quiero decir, que Kaname _podría_ haberlo hecho como… ¿como castigo?

Esta vez, Yuuki sí que percibió la punzada de dolor de su hermano, aunque su expresión siguiera siendo neutra. Los móviles continuaban sonando en las habitaciones del piso inferior. Al parecer, las noticias volaban en el mundo vampírico. Otra voz se sumó a la pequeña reunión que tenía lugar en el pasillo a escasos metros de los dos hermanos.

-La cuestión no es si podría, Rima, sino si lo hizo.- la voz de Ruka conservaba su habitual compostura.- Y es absurdo. Podría haberlo matado hace semanas, la misma noche en que acabó con el Consejo, y no lo hizo. No tendría sentido que lo hiciera ahora, a sangre fría. No es propio de Kaname.

El purasangre exhaló y las conversaciones se interrumpieron, percibiendo su proximidad. Kaname bajó los escalones con calma, acercándose al reducido grupito de nobles en camisón y pijama que conversaban en el pasillo, ante las puertas abiertas de las habitaciones. Chicos y chicas se habían reunido en la misma planta, sin que a nadie le importara un pito el decoro en aquella situación. Todas las miradas se volvieron instantáneamente hacia ellos, en busca de explicaciones. Ruka, Rima, Senri y Akatsuki mantenían un círculo cerrado justo al pie de las escaleras, mientras los otros alumnos, no tan cercanos a Kaname, les escuchaban algo más alejados, dispuestos en pequeños grupitos.

Todos los pares de ojos estaban fijos en ellos y Yuuki contuvo el aliento. Nunca había sentido todo el peso de lo que significaba estar constantemente bajo los focos, la responsabilidad de que cualquier gesto o palabra podía variar la vida de mucha gente. Daba… daba miedo. Aunque casi todo el mundo contemplaba a Kaname como si esperara el sermón de la montaña, algunos desviaron la vista hacia ella y Yuuki pudo percibir los ecos de incomodidad, vergüenza ajena, y algo de envidia que emanaban. ¿Qué…? Aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que fuera que había ocurrido, ¿entonces? Algunas de las alumnas se sonrojaron y desviaron la vista al suelo. Yuuki deseó que se abriera un abismo justo bajo sus pies. No, aquella reacción tenía que ver con la pasada noche, ¿verdad? Con lo que los demás oídos vampíricos de la casa habían escuchado. Oh, sí, Yuuki había gritado… en un palacete lleno de oídos que podían competir con el radar de un murciélago. Por un momento, se sonrojó ella también, olvidando el asunto realmente grave que tenían entre manos. ¿Es que siempre tenían que estar rodeados de gente pendiente de ellos? ¿Es que no podían tener un momento de intimidad, por amor de Dios?

-¿Alguien puede explicarme ordenadamente lo que ha sucedido, por favor?- la voz calmada de Kaname la trajo de vuelta al presente con una sacudida. Cuando nadie habló, desvió la vista al modelo- Senri, al parecer tú tienes las noticias más directas. ¿Por qué no me pones en antecedentes?

Shiki tragó saliva, bajando la vista a las bambas. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa desde que habían llegado, mucho menos dormir. El día había sido una sucesión interminable de llamadas confusas con distintas versiones, acusaciones más o menos declaradas y conversaciones sin sentido entre ellos. Nadie se había atrevido a picar en la puerta de Kaname para preguntar.

-El mayordomo de casa de mi tío me llamó esta mañana.- comenzó en susurros, consciente de que la atención estaba ahora en sus palabras.- Dijo que… dijo que… - jugó con un cordón desabrochado. ¿Cómo le dices a un purasangre que se le cree un asesino?

-Habla libremente, Senri. Me gustaría tanto saber lo que ha ocurrido como a la mayoría de los presentes.- Kaname cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, apoyándose en la barandilla de la escalera, y asintió en señal de ánimo.

_¿Cómo puede controlar su expresión así?,_ pensó Yuuki, a la vista de la inquietud que reverberaba por su vínculo. Senri inspiró y alzó la cabeza hacia él.

-Dijo que había encontrado a Lord Shiki reducido a cenizas en su despacho y que nadie había entrado en la casa excepto tú y Seiren y que tenía que haberlo hecho un purasangre y… y que tú eras la última persona que lo había visto, así que, así que…- apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, incapaz de decirlo.

-Así que me culpó a mí, está claro.- acabó Kaname por él.

-¡Pero eso no es verdad!-Yuuki saltó antes de poder morderse la lengua, sonrojándose cuando las miradas volvieron a dirigirse hacia ella.- Kaname nunca lo mataría, ¡me lo dijo! –se giró hacia él, que estrechó los ojos en advertencia.- Lord Shiki hizo… hizo muchas cosas… -los ojos borgoña se entrecerraron aún más.- … pero… pero Kaname no lo mató.

Yuuki cerró la boca, sintiéndose una niña estúpida. No podía revelar nada de lo que Kaname le había explicado, de lo que Shiki había hecho, y nadie creería su defensa simplemente porque era su hermana, así que aquello era justo lo que se esperaba que hiciera. El joven apartó la vista de ella y volvió a dirigirla al grupo que tenía delante, cuando Seiren y Aido salieron de sus habitaciones.

-Lord Shiki estaba vivo cuando nos despidió en la puerta de la casa.- afirmó Seiren con voz glacial, paseando una mirada cortante por todos los alumnos.- Shiki ordenó a su mayordomo que nadie del servicio les molestara mientras estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, por eso el mayordomo no vio cómo nos marchamos y cómo nos acompañó hasta el coche. Habría que buscar algún otro purasangre interesado en acabar con ese hombre, me parece a mí.

Los alumnos la miraron un instante y Kaname asintió, agradecido ante su esperada sinceridad. Desafortunadamente, muchos parecieron confundirlo con lealtad ciega, porque volvieron a dirigir la mirada a su líder, reclamando una confirmación con mudas súplicas. Kaname suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Cuántas veces había sido sospechoso de alguna trama? Primero había tenido que soportar los rumores insidiosos del Consejo de que, a lo mejor, él había sido el asesino de sus padres… Luego, la sospecha de que estaba usando a sus nobles más cercanos de la Clase Nocturna en el conflicto contra Rido, que él mismo no se había molestado en negar, intentando que no se involucraran… Y ahora aquello. ¿Qué había hecho en todas las ocasiones?

Callar.

Los purasangre no necesitaban justificar sus actos, no debían explicaciones a nadie, no se les cuestionaba. Los demás tenían que obedecerles igualmente, por el respeto que se les deparaba. Estaban por debajo suyo en la pirámide, daba igual lo que pensaran de él, daba igual que no le fueran leales por convicción o que no sintieran… amistad por él. Con temor y reverencia era suficiente, eso era lo que se suponía.

Ya no.

Kaname miró un momento a su hermana, a los ojos abiertos de ella. _Díselo, diles que tú no fuiste. Necesitan una explicación de vez en cuando. Honra su confianza._ Sí, Yuuki por supuesto se explicaría. Pero, ¿no equivalía aquello a bajar un poco de su pedestal, a desprenderse de aquel halo de impunidad distante de los purasangre? Sí, desde luego. Tropezó con los ojos turquesa de Aido que lo miraban con fijeza. Ya se había arriesgado a confiar en alguien porque, simplemente, estaba harto de estar solo, de sentirse aislado en una torre de cristal. El vértigo de exponerse de golpe a los juicios de valor de los demás lo asaltó. Era más fácil no darles explicaciones, dejar que le siguieran simplemente porque era su líder y no les quedaba otro remedio. Pero eso no le valdría su estima sincera ni su amistad, y Kaname empezaba a darse cuenta que anhelaba algo de aquello, por muy arriesgado que fuera confiar en el juicio de otras personas.

El móvil de Aido sonó con estruendo en el silencio del pasillo, sobresaltándolos a todos. Otra familia que pedía explicaciones… El noble rubio miró a Kaname con el ceño fruncido, apremiándole, y él suspiró. _La suerte está echada…_

-No lo maté.- aseguró con voz firme.- Podría haberlo hecho, era mi prerrogativa en castigo por haber conspirado para matarme, pero elegí no hacerlo.- paseó la mirada por todos los alumnos, intentando ignorar la insistente música del móvil de Aido.- Le di una segunda oportunidad y él la aceptó.- miró a Yuuki en busca de apoyo y apretó su mano pequeña entre las suyas, bebiendo de su vacilante sonrisa.- No busco venganza, sólo paz.- concluyó con un susurro.

-¿Sí?- Aido descolgó el móvil sin desviar la vista de Kaname. El murmullo apresurado de un hombre se oyó claramente a través del auricular.- Papá… Sí, sí, lo sé, ya me he enterado… Ajá, Senri nos lo ha explicado.- asintió.- Ya sé lo que se dice… Sí, Kaname y Seiren están aquí… Claro que estamos todos bien.- su tono fue levemente irritado.- Papá… papá quiero que me escuches un momento, ¿vale?- se oyeron los murmullos nerviosos unos segundos más y luego el auricular transmitió sólo silencio. La penetrante mirada de Aido se posó en sus primos, taladrándolos. Ruka asintió al instante y Kain desvió un momento los ojos hacia los purasangres antes de imitarla.- Papá, Kaname no lo hizo, puedes estar seguro.- el tono de Aido no admitía réplica.- ¿Que cómo lo sé? Fácil… Kain, Ruka y yo estábamos dentro del coche cuando Lord Shiki despidió a Seiren y Kaname en la puerta de la casa.-Aido ni parpadeó.- Eso es… Los tres habíamos salido y Kaname se ofreció a que el coche nos recogiera con la condición de que lo pasáramos a buscar a Seiren y a él por la mansión Ichijo.- el joven sonrió al teléfono.- Sí, claro que lo vimos… ¡De una pieza, papá! No tengo ni idea de quién pudo haber sido…¿qué? ¿Es mi tía?- Aido le hizo una seña a Kain.- Sí, ahora te paso a Akatsuki.

El joven le tendió el móvil a Kain, que lo aceptó con naturalidad, sin ni siquiera mirar a los purasangres. Su voz tuvo el mismo tono pausado de siempre mientras reiteraba a su madre lo que había dicho su primo.

Kaname parpadeó un par de veces, intercambiando una mirada con Yuuki. Ella le apretó la mano con la misma sonrisa vacilante y sus ojos se iluminaron. _¿Lo ves, Kaname? No estás solo…_ Los cuchicheos estallaron a su alrededor mientras algunos alumnos se inclinaban ante los purasangres para retirarse a sus habitaciones. El rumor de las voces se mezcló pronto con el de los teléfonos sonando.

-Si me perdonáis…-Ruka les dirigió una sonrisa.- Debería llamar a mi casa y tranquilizar a mi familia. Ya habrá tiempo de buscar culpables, pero no queremos que las falsas impresiones duren demasiado, ¿verdad?- el cabello revoloteó cuando se giró para marcharse.

-Ruka… -el murmullo sentido de Kaname la detuvo a medio gesto.- Gracias…-sus ojos se desviaron también a un orgulloso Aido, con los brazos en jarras al lado de su primo.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia.

-¿Por qué? Te creemos. Déjanos demostrarte que puedes confiar en nosotros.

_Maldito nudo en la garganta… _Yuuki le abrazó, temblorosa, con la sensación de que alguien había dejado caer una espada de Damocles y habían esquivado su golpe por los pelos, aunque la hoja seguía oscilando peligrosamente cerca de ellos. No tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido, no sabía quién podría haber matado a Lord Shiki y la sola idea de un asesinato le ponía los pelos de punta, como si esas cosas sólo pasaran en las películas. Iban a tener que sentarse todos a hablar cuando los ánimos se calmaran un poco, desde luego, y analizar los hechos con perspectiva. Pero algo bueno habían sacado de aquella bomba que les había estallado de repente en las narices, al margen de cómo evolucionaran las cosas a partir de ahora, pensó mientras se separaba del pecho de su hermano para contemplar su leve sonrisa maravillada y la luz en sus ojos.

Kaname había aprendido que podía confiar en alguien.


	17. Capítulo 7 Decide tu futuro Parte 1

_**N.A.:**__Este capítulo es más corto, quizás porque hay dos partes que son casi todo diálogo *suda* Algunas cosas se aclaran un poco y otras se lían más. Gracias a __**marianasofia**__ por apuntar que la reacción de Senri ante la muerte de su tío quedaba difuminada, ella inspiró la primera parte del capi. En cuanto a los poderes de nuestro amiguito del final, todas las familias nobles o purasangre tienen una habilidad primaria (sangre, fuego, hielo). Como el manga no dice nada de él en concreto, me lo he sacado de la manga *toma juego de palabras*. Si alguien conoce el juego de rol Advanced Dungeons & Dragons es posible que reconozca la categoría de personaje en la que me he inspirado, aunque está algo modificada XDDD. El título del capi me dio mucha guerra, pero al final creo que éste es el que más cuadra con el tema de fondo del capítulo, con las decisiones a las que se enfrentan los personajes. _

_*reverencia hasta el suelo* "Rosa de Sangre", esta enorme paranoia, ha llegado a las 200 reviews, lo cual, por supuesto, es gracias a vosotrs. Cuando empecé a escribirlo me daba por satisfecha si recibía alguna, así que MIL GRACIAS. *lo cual no quiere decir que no quiera más reviews, ¿vale?:D Las aprecio de corazón y me ayudan mucho a corregir/reorientar cosas que no cuadran.*_

**Capítulo 6. Decide tu futuro. Parte 1**

Senri Shiki se desprendió de las bambas con dos sacudidas impacientes, arrojándolas en medio de su habitación. Con el mismo gesto brusco, se pasó la sudadera y la camiseta por la cabeza, que fueron a reunirse con sus compañeras hechas un gurruño en el suelo. Se dejó caer a plomo sobre la cama, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, y suspiró con cansancio. Llevaba 24 horas sin dormir, el mundo parecía haberse vuelto loco de golpe, el hombro le seguía doliendo y estaba enfadado. _Rectifi__ca__, estás cabreado_. Como no solía estarlo nunca. Estaba cabreado por haberse visto involucrado, aunque fuera indirectamente, en la maldita telaraña de intereses de los purasangre. ¿Por qué demonios no podían dejarlos en paz, a él y a su madre? ¿Qué había hecho en otra vida para tener que sufrir las consecuencias de las acciones de aquellos seres semidivinos? O de aquellos demonios, según se mirara.

El desconcierto y el enfado de Yuuki ante las acusaciones contra su hermano aún corrían por sus venas, gentileza de la abundante sangre que ella le había dado. No podía percibirlo con claridad, cada vez notaba sus sentimientos de manera más difusa conforme pasaba el tiempo desde que había bebido de ella, alabados fueran los dioses. Porque lo único que le faltaba era enterarse de sus actividades nocturnas o percibir su enfado, como era el caso hoy. Pero, al menos, tenía perfecta constancia de que Yuuki creía a pies juntillas en la inocencia de Kaname. La pregunta era, por supuesto, si él le habría dicho la verdad a ella. Aunque Yuuki tenía aquella extraña habilidad para percibir las emociones de los demás. Seguramente, si su hermano hubiera vuelto a casa después de asesinar a Lord Shiki, su aura tendría que haber revelado alguna emoción, ¿no? Venganza, triunfo, pena o alegría. Algo, ¿no? A saber, como si Kaname hubiera mostrado nunca que era capaz de sentir alguna emoción.

Senri se dio la vuelta en la cama, apoyándose sobre el hombro que mejor había curado. Bueno, el purasangre sí había demostrado emoción cuando había hablado de Takuma aquella vez en el coche, después de su ataque. Así que, supuestamente, era capaz de sentir y Yuuki tendría que haber podido percibirlo. Con lo cual, ¿debía aceptar su palabra de que era inocente? Suspiró de nuevo y cogió el móvil de la mesita de noche, comprobando que no tenía llamadas perdidas ni había recibido más mensajes en el último rato. Menos mal. Ya se había encargado de llamar a su casa en cuanto las noticias empezaron a correr para advertir al servicio que nada de aquello debía llegar a oídos de su madre. Ni media palabra. Su madre no estaba en condiciones de soportar otra profunda impresión.

Desde que Rido había resucitado, poseído su cuerpo y luego muerto, su madre era más una muñeca rota que nunca. Hasta entonces, había alternado días buenos con malos, ratos de lucidez que la hacían parecer una mujer normal con crisis de agresividad o de silencio. Pero debía haber percibido de alguna manera todo lo que había sucedido, porque la poca cordura que le quedaba había estallado en mil pedazos. Ahora le gritaba confundiéndolo con Rido cada vez que lo veía, o adoptaba un extraño comportamiento sensual hacia él, o simplemente intentaba suicidarse. No por primera vez, Senri se preguntó qué le había hecho exactamente Rido a su madre. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era saber que un purasangre -daba igual cuál fuera- había matado a su hermano. Total, nunca preguntaba por él, podía seguir pensando que estaba vivo.

Senri apagó el móvil y se acomodó con agotamiento contra la almohada. El mundo podía esperar a que él durmiera algunas horas. A fin de cuentas, había hecho todo lo que podía, él no era una pieza importante en la familia Shiki, el hijo de la loca nunca lo había sido, así que, afortunadamente, nadie esperaba nada de él. Cerró los ojos con agradecimiento, dispuesto a dejarse mecer por el sueño.

_Toc toc._

Los suaves golpecitos en la puerta le forzaron a abrir un ojo minutos después. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora? Intentó captar el olor de quien estaba al otro lado de la madera y su malhumor volvió a crepitar. Kaname Kuran.

_Hablando de Roma..._

Sopesó la posibilidad de fingir que estaba dormido, pero la descartó al instante. Kaname tenía mejor oído que él, tenía que haber percibido el cambio en su respiración al espabilarse. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era una charla con el purasangre. Normalmente, ya le incomodaba tener que tratar con él porque Senri, al contrario que otros nobles, no tenía costumbre de confraternizar ni con la alta aristocracia ni con los Niveles A. Siempre había vivido al margen de ellos y tenía la sensación de pisar un terreno inseguro, sin saber si sus modales eran los adecuados. Pero bueno, había que reconocer que, al menos, Kaname tenía paciencia. Seguía detrás de la puerta sin volver a picar. _Maldita sea mi suerte..._ Maldiciendo interiormente, se levantó para abrir la puerta, sin molestarse en calzarse ni en ponerse una camiseta.

_Bueno, parece que estamos más o menos igual, _pensó al abrir la puerta. Kaname seguía en zapatillas y con el pijama azul de seda, con los brazos relajadamente a los lados del cuerpo y esa maldita mirada indescifrable suya. ¿Cómo lo hacía para seguir pareciendo un lord inglés incluso en pijama? Senri ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle qué quería, se limitó a dejar la puerta entreabierta y a retroceder para sentarse en la cama, proclamando bien a las claras qué tenía intención de hacer antes de que su líder decidiera honrarle con una visita. Kaname entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad, permaneciendo de pie.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar, Senri. Me doy cuenta de que he retrasado tu descanso, disculpa.- hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y guardó silencio un instante, como si estuviera inseguro sobre qué decir a continuación.- He venido a preguntar si todo está bien en tu casa...

Pareció vacilar, indeciso de si añadir más, y Senri volvió a sentir un inusitado ramalazo de ira. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que fingir que sentía que su madre fuera una loca? ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarla cuando no le importaba un comino? Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo aún más.

-¿Realmente te importa cómo está mi madre o en realidad quieres preguntarme si confío en tu inocencia?- el tono apático usual apenas consiguió enmascarar el ácido que había debajo de sus palabras.

La diana pareció dar en el blanco porque, extrañamente, Kaname entrecerró los ojos, como si el comentario le hubiera dolido. Aquella reacción, la constatación de que, de alguna manera, podía influir en el ánimo de un todopoderoso purasangre, avivó aún más las brasas de la ira de Shiki. El resquemor contra aquellos seres que se había ido cociendo a fuego lento durante muchos años, la impotencia frente a su poder, alimentó una pulsación casi autodestructiva, el impulso de pincharle hasta que revelara su auténtica cara, su despotismo, a costa de acabar él mismo reducido a cenizas.

-¿No vas a castigarme por mi impertinencia?- abrió los brazos, sentado en la cama, exponiendo su indefensión.

Kaname exhaló aire sonoramente y se pasó la mano por los ojos y la cara, hundiendo un poco los hombros. _Y yo sin un café..._ No le apetecía hablar con Senri, la verdad. El joven modelo nunca había sido una de sus leales sombras. Era su difunto tío quien lo había metido en la Academia con la intención de hacerlo servir de espía y, en base a aquello, Kaname siempre había mantenido con él una distancia incluso mayor que con los otros nobles. Intuía que Senri, a pesar de su máscara de indiferencia, guardaba rencor a los purasangres, aunque no creía haber hecho nada él mismo para merecerlo directamente. Pero no podía dejar que aquella semilla de recelo creciera más en Senri, era familiar directo de Lord Shiki y las cosas podían complicarse si decidía ponerse en su contra. _Para el caso, no estaría mal que recordaras que también es tu primo, mal que le pese, y que también te apoyó contra Rido..._ Había millones de cosas que debería estar haciendo en aquel momento, pero parecía que había llegado la hora de mantener una conversación a solas con el joven.

Se acercó a la mesa del escritorio en dos largas zancadas, cogió la silla y se acercó a los pies de la cama donde se sentaba Senri. Ante la sorpresa de éste, giró la silla y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo en una postura deliberadamente informal, destinada a romper la imagen rígida y distante que tenía de él. A juzgar por la expresión sorprendida de Senri, funcionó.

-Olvídate de quién soy por un momento. Olvida que soy un purasangre, un Kuran y el Presidente de la Residencia.- comenzó, con la vista fija en los ojos azules del muchacho.- No voy a castigarte por decir lo que piensas porque, aunque no lo creas, aprecio la honestidad. No es algo de lo que haya podido disfrutar muy a menudo y creo que tú tampoco.-se arriesgó.- Así que suelta de una vez lo te preocupa, por favor.

Senri boqueó por un momento, demasiado sorprendido por la cercanía y el cambio de registro de Kaname. Luego, las emociones reprimidas se agolparon en su mente y su boca actuó de embudo por el que sólo salieron frases atropelladas.

-¡No sé qué pensar! -estalló, apretando los puños sobre los muslos.- ¡Lo único que sé es que estoy... harto de purasangres! -_¿no querías sinceridad?_- Estoy harto de que todos conspiren a mi alrededor. Un purasangre destruyó a mi madre, ¿sabes? Nunca... nunca he podido tener una madre normal por culpa de Rido.- gesticuló, intentando expresar su impotencia.- He hecho todo lo que he podido por cuidarla, por mantenerla tranquila. Y mi tío me chantajeaba con eso, decía que tenía que obedecerle si quería que ella estuviera calmada. ¡Y luego Rido volvió y era mi padre! Mi padre, ¿sabes?- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho desnudo con fuerza.- Aún noto su oscuridad dentro de mí… me… me doy _asco_ y tengo... tengo miedo de volverme como él... ¡Mi madre me llama por su nombre, maldita sea! Ella quiere que yo le haga... - tomó aire trémulamente, intentando no revelar demasiado.- Y, cuando parecía que los purasangres ya nos habían dejado en paz, alguno mata a mi tío. Tengo la sensación de que siempre... de que siempre hay algún purasangre controlando mi vida, utilizándome. Y no tiene gracia... No tiene jodida gracia.- concluyó con un murmullo, sin atreverse a mirar a Kaname. Era la primera vez que se había atrevido a abrir tanto la lata de gusanos que era su interior. No del todo, pero sí algo.

Kaname contempló en silencio el rostro angustiado de Senri. Habría podido adivinar algo del tormento interior del joven _si_ se hubiera molestado en pensar sobre ello, claro. En realidad, comprendía aquella sensación de impotencia perfectamente y la comprensión avivó un difuso sentimiento de compañerismo hacia el joven de pelo morado. _Ésta parece ser la maldita Noche de las Confesiones..._ Levantó los brazos del respaldo para apretarse los ojos, sintiéndose cansado a pesar de estar recién levantado.

-Senri, aunque te parezca una frase vacía, entiendo cómo te sientes.- dijo en tono suave, sonriendo un poco ante los ojos muy abiertos del chico.- Gente como Lord Shiki, como Ichijo, como los miembros del Consejo, también controlaron mi vida durante mucho tiempo. Durante años me he sentido como tú, atrapado e impotente.- guardó silencio por un momento, asombrado de poder hablar con tanta facilidad sobre cómo se sentía. Quizás fuera porque Senri le parecía un extraño.- Puede que sea un purasangre, pero eso no quiere decir que sea omnipotente. De hecho, eso no me hace más libre que tú.

Se mordió el labio un momento, bajando la mirada hacia las manos largas enlazadas sobre el respaldo de la silla. Senri contempló atónito su rostro pensativo, dándose cuenta de que, por primera vez, tenía delante a la _persona_ que habitaba tras el nombre de Kaname Kuran. La idea de que él, un reverenciado Nivel A, pudiera haberse sentido tan atrapado e indefenso como el hijo bastardo de una loca era inconcebible... pero cierto, a juzgar por el pesar que emanaba de su figura. El súbito estallido de rabia no duró mucho, nunca lo hacía, y se desvaneció dejándole consumido y vacío. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, nublándole la visión, y Senri se maldijo todavía más por ellas, por aquel signo de debilidad. Kaname las olió y levantó la cabeza, con una extraña mirada cálida.

-No te avergüences de llorar, Senri. Es peor reprimir las lágrimas durante años, se acaban pudriendo dentro.- esbozó una media sonrisa amarga. _Como si no lo supieras tú mismo_.- Creo que tú y yo tenemos suerte.

Senri se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, completamente desorientado. Intentó bufar con sarcasmo, pero sólo le salió un sonido estrangulado.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque estamos viviendo un momento en que tenemos la oportunidad de dejar de sentirnos prisioneros.- contestó con voz aterciopelada.- Lo que me ataba a mí ha desaparecido, y parte de lo que te controlaba a ti también, con independencia de las circunstancias. Así que a partir de ahora podemos empezar a dirigir un poco más nuestra propia vida. ¿Sabes lo que me está costando más de este proceso?- preguntó con mirada intensa.

Shiki negó con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar la vista de aquellos iris hipnóticos.

-Romper la celda en la que me habían aislado.- contestó con la misma gentileza.- Darme cuenta de que ahora puedo escoger cómo comportarme, en vez de seguir las pautas que me habían marcado, y reparar en que tengo otras personas alrededor con las que puedo hablar con algo de sinceridad.- rió con suavidad, como si se echara en cara lo difícil que le estaba resultando aquello.- ¿Por qué no intentamos empezar de cero, tú y yo? ¿Por qué no pruebas a hablarme como si yo no fuera uno de esos purasangres manipuladores, crueles y entrometidos?

La sonrisa de Kaname le provocó un ramalazo de vergüenza al cobrar conciencia de lo que indirectamente le había llamado. Pero le estaba ofreciendo un nuevo comienzo, una nueva posibilidad de relacionarse entre sí, de salir un poco de su autoimpuesto aislamiento. Senri no sabía si deseaba aceptar aquella oferta, esconderse en su concha solía ser más fácil, pero la soledad y el tragarse la amargura día tras día también hacía daño. Mucho. Takuma había confiado siempre ciegamente en Kaname y él se fiaba del criterio de su amigo... Tomó aire con fuerza.

-Está bien. Entonces contéstame, ahora que no hay nadie más alrededor y que sabes que no tengo poder o influencia para dañarte por lo que me respondas. ¿Mataste a mi tío?

-No.- Kaname no parpadeó, con los ojos borgoña taladrándole.

-¿Quisiste hacerlo?-insistió, llevado de Dios sabía qué impulso.

-Sí. Con todas mis fuerzas. No tienes ni idea de lo que me costó resistirme a esa idea.- respondió con el mismo tono suave pero rotundo, irrebatible.

Shiki asintió y volvió a fijar la vista en sus pies. Quizás fue el tono sincero de Kaname -aunque podía haberlo fingido- o quizás el hecho de que estuviera admitiendo una debilidad, una tentación que lo hacía falible, lo que lo convenció de su inocencia.

-Te creo.- aseguró, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo por un segundo antes de volver a agacharla.- No es que le vaya a echar de menos, ¿sabes? Por mí podría estar pudriéndose en el infierno desde hace años.

-Gracias. Lo creas o no, representa mucho para mí.- el tono de alivio del purasangre no dejaba lugar a dudas.

El silencio que siguió era una extraña mezcla de compañerismo e incomodidad. Ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrar comprensión en el otro y ninguno se sentía cómodo habiendo desnudado sus sentimientos. Al final, Shiki se aclaró la garganta y decidió sacar provecho de aquella extraña escena intimista.

-¿Sabías que Rido era mi… mi padre?- no pudo evitar encogerse por dentro ante el pensamiento, ante las imágenes que le venían a la mente y que involucraban a la jovencita que debía haber sido entonces su madre.

Kaname meneó la cabeza y algunos mechones acariciaron sus manos.

-No, no tenía ni idea hasta que el mismo Rido lo dijo. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y lo que me has contado, supongo que tengo que decir que lo siento.

Senri asintió mientras jugueteaba con unos hilillos de la colcha, agradecido de que su líder no hubiera puesto sobre la mesa de manera explícita el hecho de que eran parientes. No estaba preparado para aceptarlo. Abrió la boca, animado por el extraño clima de quietud, pero luego volvió a cerrarla, temiendo la respuesta que podía recibir a la pregunta que revoloteaba sin cesar en su mente.

-Dilo.- la voz del purasangre seguía pareciendo seda.

_Podría hipnotizarme sin que me diera cuenta._

-¿Percibes… percibes alguna huella de Rido en mí? –musitó.

Kaname se tomó su tiempo para responder, anonadado antes otra revelación. Él no era el único manchado por la corrupción de Rido, allí delante, queriendo fundirse con la cama, tenía otra alma que sabía lo que era saberse sucio por dentro, que probablemente entendía la sensación de querer arrancarse la piel a tiras para sentirse limpio de nuevo. _Ahí tienes otra sorpresa._ Sólo que, en el caso de Shiki, la sensación era más emocional que tangible.

-No percibo ninguna huella real, aunque no es mi especialidad. Si quieres saberlo, sólo te noto cansado, pero imagino que es el resultado de haber sido poseído. Quizás tu madre notó su despertar y, simplemente, te está confundiendo porque te asocia con él. - respondió con brutal honestidad.- Pero, si quieres estar seguro, pregúntale a Yuuki. Ella puede notar las auras.

Senri no dijo nada, digiriendo tanto el hecho de que no parecía sufrir ningún daño duradero como el conocimiento de que Kaname _no_ tenía todas las respuestas. Aquello sí que era una novedad. Pero había una respuesta que quizás sí tenía.

-¿Quién crees que lo hizo, entonces? Matar a Shiki, quiero decir.-se arriesgó a preguntar el modelo.- Mi tío fue desintegrado, eso sólo puede hacerlo un purasangre.

-Lo sé.-los ojos de Kaname se entrecerraron. _¿Por qué has llegado a esto, princesa? Podrías haber tenido un futuro en paz... - _Creo saber quién fue pero, evidentemente, no tengo pruebas, sólo conjeturas basándome en quién podría tener el poder para hacerlo y quién obtendría más beneficios manchando mi imagen. Será cuestión de hacer algunas llamadas discretas para averiguar dónde se encontraba esa persona en el momento de la muerte de tu tío.

Así que tenía a un sospechoso… Bueno, quizás Kaname no era exactamente un monstruo maquiavélico, pero su mente trabajaba por senderos más retorcidos que la suya, fijo. Frunció el ceño.

-Pero… El mayordomo me dijo que no habían notado la presencia de nadie más en la casa.- se pasó la mano por la mejilla, desconcertado.

Kaname lo contempló un momento con los ojos entrecerrados, pensativo. Bueno, _aquello_ le acababa de dar la pista definitiva, por si no tuviera bastantes sospechas.

-Hay purasangres y algunos nobles que pueden ocultar por completo su aura y su presencia. No es mi caso, yo sólo consigo reducirla hasta que parezca la de un Nivel C por su potencia.-explicó en tono neutro.- Pero hay familias, líneas de sangre, que han trabajado el disimulo y el engaño desde tiempos inmemoriales. También han cultivado su fuerza espiritual hasta poder moldearla a su conveniencia.- ante la expresión de incomprensión de Senri, se obligó a recordar que, probablemente, nadie se había molestado en instruirlo en aquel conocimiento.- Asesinos, místicos… hay linajes con esos poderes, igual que otros manejan la sangre, el hielo o el fuego.

El joven modelo se cruzó de piernas en la cama, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿En quién estás pensando?-preguntó con candidez, olvidando por un momento con quién trataba. Cuando Kaname no contestó, alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros evaluándolo.- Vale, perdona. Supongo que no debo intentar arrancarte una teoría.- suspiró, dando por cerrada la noche de las revelaciones.

Para su sorpresa, Kaname se encogió de hombros. Qué más daba, igual iba a tener que hablar con las familias de todos los nobles de confianza para intentar averiguar si alguien sabía algo del paradero de aquellas personas.

-La familia Shirabuki son lo que podríamos llamar asesinos.- vio cómo los ojos de Shiki se desorbitaban ante la mención de la purasangre.- ¿Asustado? Es para estarlo. Fue el clan rival por el trono de los Kuran durante mucho tiempo, unos enemigos peligrosos. También es quién obtendría más beneficio hundiendo mi reputación.- aseguró en tono casual. Sopesó si debía revelar la siguiente información. Pero Senri había querido saber, ¿no?- Además de los Shirabuki, hay otro linaje que también es capaz de hacer desaparecer su aura, aunque su poder es distinto, más enfocado a moldear la fuerza interior. Los Ichijo.

Shiki parpadeó un momento y luego se pasó la mano por la cara con un gemido.

-¡Oh Dios! Takuma…

Kaname se levantó con fluidez de la silla, volviendo a colocarla frente al escritorio.

-En este caso, me inclino más por Sara. Dudo que Takuma o su abuelo hubieran podido reducir a otro noble a cenizas.- comentó para volver a acercarse al abatido joven. Algo de calor volvió a filtrarse en su expresión y apoyó levemente la mano en el hombro menos dolorido del modelo, que respingó sin poder evitarlo.- Descansa un poco, Senri. La noche va a ser larga y, afortunadamente, no hay nada de lo que tú tengas que encargarte en este caso.

El calor de la mano de Kaname permaneció sobre su piel desnuda hasta un poco después de que el alto líder de la Residencia saliera de la habitación, dejándolo a solas en la penumbra. En cualquier otro momento, Senri habría considerado la falta de luz de su entorno una asquerosamente poética equivalencia con su humor interior, pero no aquella noche. Por extraño que pareciera, algo de su oscuridad se había disipado. Aún no confiaba del todo en Kaname, no podía olvidar de la noche al día sus prejuicios sobre los purasangres, pero parecía que, de nuevo, Takuma había tenido siempre razón al respecto. Kaname Kuran eran tan de carne y hueso como cualquiera de ellos. Y esa era una idea reconfortante que le hacía sentir menos incomprendido.

OOO

-Gracias, Yuuki.- Kaname aceptó agradecido la taza de café humeante que le tendió su hermana.

Sopló un poco y la depositó al lado del plato con la tortilla recién hecha y el pan crujiente mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj del comedor del palacete. Las 10 de la noche. Bueno, cinco horas después de haberse levantado, por fin había podido separarse del teléfono el rato suficiente como para vestirse con cierto decoro y desayunar o comer algo. Ahora que, al menos, había encarrilado las cosas hacia una cierta calma tensa, su estómago volvía a rugir como el de cualquiera pidiendo sustento.

Yuuki se sentó en la mesa delante suyo con otra tortilla acompañada de verduras y un refresco, contemplándolo con seriedad. Kaname se había pasado las horas colgado del teléfono, intentando por un lado tranquilizar a las familias nobles -contando con que la historia de los tres primos habría empezado a correr como la pólvora- y, por otro, indagar sutilmente en el paradero de Sara. Ella, por su parte, había intentado calmar los ánimos en la Residencia Luna, sin demasiada influencia. Aido había soltado su mentira con tal calma pasmosa que los que se sentían inclinados a creer en Kaname la habían aceptado sin más complicaciones, transmitiendo esa versión a sus familiares, y los más recelosos se habían instalado en una especie de calma expectante sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para variar ese sentimiento. A fin de cuentas, seguía siendo una desconocida para muchos y no iban a aceptar compartir con ella sus reflexiones personales sobre un tema tan espinoso de buenas a primeras.

La chica engulló la tortilla con rapidez, dando vueltas a qué podía aportar ella en esa situación, a parte de actuar como sostén de Kaname, imitando la calma con la que él se comportaba. Seguía teniendo la extraña sensación de nadar entre dos aguas. Para los humanos, era un vampiro. Y para los vampiros era una desconocida. Vivía en una especie de limbo que no cuadraba para nada con su carácter activo y emprendedor.

-¿En qué piensas?

La voz de su hermano la sacó de su ensoñación y compuso una sonrisa al instante.

-En nada importante.- sorbió su refresco, tragando el bocado de tortilla.- ¿Qué has podido averiguar de Sara?

Él se limpió cuidadosamente la boca con una servilleta mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Nada que no fuera de esperar. Por supuesto, todas las familias, digamos, más conservadoras que la apoyan están dispuestas a ofrecer una coartada. Sara incluso ha llamado a la familia de Lord Shiki para expresar sus condolencias.- meneó la cabeza.- Tal como están las cosas, no parece que se la vaya a poder acusar de nada. -frunció el ceño.- El único testigo, probablemente, sería Takuma, si es que estaba a su lado en aquel momento. Y él no va a poder dar su versión.- permaneció en silencio unos segundos.- Pero creo que Sara no esperaba que tantas familias pusieran la mano en el fuego por mí, gracias a Aido, Ruka y Kain. La lealtad es un factor con el que Sara no contaba. Para mí también ha sido una sorpresa.

-Bueno, eso nos da una cierta tranquilidad, ¿no?- preguntó ella, insegura. ¿Estaría diciendo alguna estupidez más?- Quiero decir, que no parece que nadie nos vaya a culpar inmediatamente, ¿verdad?

Kaname sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo lo difícil que le resultaba a Yuuki pensar como un vampiro intrigante.

-No te sientas incómoda expresando tus reflexiones, Yuuki, no son ninguna tontería. Parece que, a corto plazo, la jugada de Sara es inocua para nosotros.- entrecerró los ojos.- Pero sería una simple si confiara su estrategia a un solo movimiento. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no ha acabado, aunque, de momento, carezco de pistas que me indiquen cuál va a ser su siguiente paso. Había algo más que inquietaba a las familias con las que he hablado, aunque no sé qué es. Hay algo más en el aire. -sus ojos se oscurecieron, revelando la frustración que le provocaba aquella parálisis.- Lo más prudente ahora es alertar a todas las personas que nos son cercanas, incluida la Asociación de Cazadores. Y prepararnos para cuando las familias nos pidan que llenemos el vacío de poder en el mundo vampírico.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- a Yuuki la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas.

Kaname tomó un sorbo de café, mirándola por encima de la taza.

-Ocupar el trono de la noche, Yuuki, como han hecho generaciones de los Kuran antes de nosotros.- cuando la boca de ella se abrió de golpe, esbozó una sonrisa triste.- ¿Creías que iba a huir de mi responsabilidad? Cuando acabé con el Consejo creé un vacío de poder y una raza como la nuestra, que no tiene nada más que hacer en siglos de existencia que conspirar, no puede permitirse la anarquía. Ya ha habido incidentes con grupos de jóvenes Niveles C creando alborotos aprovechando que el Consejo no está para poner orden, no puedo dejar que esto vaya a más.- volvió a sorber el café con calma.- He esperado estos meses a que las cosas se aposentaran para dar tiempo a las familias a que intuyan qué clase de rey pueden tener, los nuevos aires que me gustaría que tuviera la raza. Aguardar mucho más allá del Baile de Invierno para la proclamación sería contraproducente.

_Rey de los vampiros. Su hermano. ¿En un trono? ¿Con cetro, corona y capa de armiño? Vale, es una imagen estúpida, prueba otra vez. Con smoking en una fiesta victoriana. Y eso, ¿dónde te deja a ti?_

-Y yo, ¿qué seré?- preguntó con sencillez. Una pequeña, diminuta llamita de enfado empezaba a titilar en su pecho. ¿Por qué demonios Kaname siempre hacía planes sin consultarla?

Él dejó la taza sobre la mesa con gesto resignado.

-Lo que tú quieras ser, Yuuki. No pienses que me he dedicado a organizarte el futuro sin preguntar.- advirtió, leyéndole la mente por una vez.- El hecho de que yo asuma mi responsabilidad para con el mundo vampírico después de haber asesinado al Consejo es inevitable. Yo eliminé al organismo que garantizaba el orden, por corrupto que fuera. O lo reemplazo por un nuevo esquema social o me siento a ver la caída de la raza. Y eso comportaría el caos, que pagarían los humanos. No puedo permitirlo.- aseguró con gesto decidido.

Ella tragó saliva.

-Pero eso... Estamos prometidos. Eso haría que yo fuera... -no podía decirlo, la palabra "reina" estaba demasiado en las antípodas de lo que había sido su vida. No estaba preparada para verse como la Cenicienta en el baile del Príncipe. ¡Sólo era una niña! _¿Pero no decías que estabas harta de que trataran como tal?_

Kaname alargó la mano para coger la suya, apretándole los dedos suavemente con expresión seria.

-¿Por qué crees que te dije que sentía haberte traído de nuevo a este mundo de sangre? No es sólo porque ahora seas una criatura que necesite beber de los demás. También porque te estaba quitando gran parte de la libertad de la que has disfrutado, Yuuki.- su tono se volvió amargo.- Si escoges reinar conmigo, estarás siempre en el ojo del huracán, las familias te mirarán en busca de guía, interpretarán hasta tu más mínimo gesto. Y también estarás más sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente. Es la soledad de los líderes.- torció una sonrisa.- Es el maldito destino de los purasangre pero, si no lo acepto, la perspectiva es el caos. Aún así, me gustaría que eligieras cuál quieres que sea tu papel.

-Ah... ¿puedo elegir?- no había pretendido que su voz sonara herida, pero así era. Las implicaciones de lo que le estaba diciendo Kaname caían encima suyo como losas una detrás de otra. ¡Por Dios, aún se está acomodando a los impulsos de su nuevo cuerpo!

-Sí puedes... en alguna medida. Lo siento, Yuuki, tu madre también intentó alejarte de esto, de esta predestinación, cuando te volvió humana.- bajó la voz a un murmullo dolorido.- El hecho de que me sienta culpable por haberte traído de vuelta, de que me lo eche en cara mil veces a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba tenerte conmigo, también tiene que ver con esto. Con ligarte a un futuro mucho menos libre del que seguramente soñabas.

Retiró la mano y Yuuki pudo sentir la culpabilidad que emanaba de él. Realmente, no había trazado planes sin su consentimiento, sólo era un camino lógico, pero en realidad le estaba planteando una elección en blanco y negro con algún leve toque de gris, ¿no era así? Si sigues a mi lado, tendrás que aceptar que yo tengo que ser rey y tú reina -con alguna sutil modificación de matiz- y que te volverás una figura extraña en un pedestal. Si no quería eso, la única alternativa era dejarlo... algo tan probable como vivir sin aire. Así que, al final, no tenía opción. Ya fuera porque el mundo vampírico y el hecho de haber nacido purasangre la destinaba a ello o porque era el rumbo que Kaname había tenido que marcar por los dos, qué más daba.

-¿Y qué es lo que puedo elegir?- preguntó con voz quebrada.

El sacudió la cabeza, apartando los cabellos negros de los ojos.

-Tu grado de implicación. Si quieres reinar conmigo, compartiendo el poder y sus cargas, o si prefieres mantenerte más al margen, sin involucrarte tanto. Eso te mantendría más lejos de mí, pero te daría más libertad.- volvió a alargar la mano para acariciarle los cabellos.- Cualquier cosa estará bien para mí si... si no me rechazas del todo de tu lado. Yo no puedo ser libre, Yuuki, nunca lo he sido del todo.- sus ojos volvían a ser tristes.- Pero tú puedes escoger un poco más que yo. Al menos, puedes continuar en la Academia hasta que te gradúes, yo seguiré aquí mientras tú lo hagas. Y luego puedes escoger si quieres seguir tus estudios en cualquier sitio. No voy a cortar tu vida, Yuuki, la tuya no. Si alguien se tiene que sacrificar para que esto no estalle por los aires, que sea yo.

La joven permaneció sentada en la mesa mirándole como si se hubiera transformado en una estatua de sal. No sabía qué decir ni qué pensar. Las palabras de Kaname tenían sentido, siempre lo tenían. La raza necesitaba de un liderazgo claro. Hasta ahora lo había ejercido el Consejo, con independencia de sus métodos, pero ahora no existía y la nobleza se volvía hacia quienes habían sido sus líderes naturales, los purasangres. En ese campo, la elección estaba clara: o Kaname asumía el trono o lo haría Sara, y ya sabía lo que eso comportaría para el resto de los vampiros y de los humanos. Sólo habían dos posibilidades: o la coexistencia y la nueva era de los Kuran, o el despotismo y la sumisión que traería Sara. ¿No podía haber otro camino?

-¿Y si...? -volvió a mirarle, consciente de que él no había interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Y si reinstauras otro Consejo, diferente? Con personas más... más cercanas a tu... a nuestra postura. Que respeten a los humanos y que quieran, no sé, comportarse de manera distinta.- propuso, insegura.

-Ya he pensado en ello.- asintió él, sin hacer mención alguna de sus balbuceos.- El problema es que todos los Consejos son potencialmente benignos y bienintencionados en su origen. Son los siglos con las mismas familias ocupando los mismos asientos lo que corrompen.-apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano.- Si impulsara un Consejo con miembros rotatorios, de manera que las distintas familias de la nobleza, y quizás algunos representantes de los Niveles C, tuvieran representación, probablemente evitaría ese defecto. Daría entrada a voces nuevas cada cierto tiempo y eso es algo de lo que estamos muy necesitados.

Yuuki abrió los ojos, viendo la luz al final del túnel.

-¡Eso sería una buena solución! ¿A que sí?- añadió titubeante al ver la media sonrisa triste que se pintaba en el rostro de él.

-¿Y quién supervisaría el relevo? ¿Quién actuaría de árbitro para asegurar el correcto funcionamiento de ese Consejo? ¿Quién vigilaría que unas familias no quisieran establecerse en el poder y reformar el Consejo para volver a la situación anterior?- le pasó un dedo por el dorso de la mano, nostálgico.- Incluso en ese caso, que es por el que más me inclino, se necesita un rey. Quizás no con poder absoluto, pero sí un peldaño por encima de los demás, que actúe como director de orquesta o como mediador. Creo que es la solución mejor para nuestra raza, que combinaría flexibilidad y orden, y también la menos mala para mí... para nosotros. Al menos, podríamos delegar funciones en ese nuevo Consejo rotatorio.

-Oh, ya veo...

Yuuki asintió, con las sienes martilleándola. Aquello se parecía cada vez más a una clase de Teoría Política pero, analizándolo en profundidad, parecía que el mundo vampírico se enfrentaba realmente al amanecer de una nueva era, en que el viejo orden había caído y debía ser sustituido por uno nuevo. Sólo que ella, en su inocencia, nunca había caído en la cuenta de que iba en el mismo lote que quien se suponía que, por nacimiento y por sus acciones, debía construir ese nuevo orden. Reprimió un escalofrío, sintiendo más que nunca que aquello le venía grande. Y que todo estaba decidido de manera irrefutable. Justo estaba empezando a entender a su hermano y a los demás jóvenes vampiros que la rodeaban; todos aquellos grandes esquemas se escapaban a su compresión. Pero ella era una Kuran, le gustara o no. Ahora entendía lo que Kaname le había dicho a menudo, "ya entenderás cuál es tu lugar". Ese nuevo mundo, ese papel en la construcción de una nueva arquitectura para toda una raza, era el suyo, si lo quería.

Pero, en aquel momento, lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo, precipitarse en la habitación de Yori y rogarle que le explicara lo que había pasado hoy en clase, cualquier cosa, por tonta que fuera, que la ayudara a superar aquella espantosa sensación de estar al borde de un salto al vacío. Que perpetuara la ilusión de que seguía siendo la misma chica a la que le gustaba comer bombones escuchando música tumbada en la cama.

Sólo que ya no lo era, ¿a qué no? Y, además, no tenía elección.

Para empezar era un vampiro que seguiría teniendo exactamente el mismo aspecto para cuando Yori se estuviera pudriendo en su tumba, agostada por el paso del tiempo.

Las lágrimas de puro pánico empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo y Kaname se puso instantáneamente en pie, haciendo ademán de rodear la mesa para alcanzarla. En aquel momento, alguien picó a la puerta del comedor. Él fulminó la madera con la mirada, como si pudiera alcanzar a quien había percibido detrás, lo cual era injusto. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia Yuuki, besándole los cabellos y retirando las lágrimas de sus ojos con un roce suave de los pulgares.

-Lo siento, cariño. No debería haber sacado este tema hoy, ya hemos tenido todos bastantes emociones. No tienes que responder nada de momento, aún nos queda tiempo.- susurró.- Tengo que hablar con Aido y luego con el director, si es que está despierto. ¿Quieres... quieres quedarte?- preguntó dudoso, sin saber si en aquel momento ella necesitaba sentirse más implicada en todo aquello o poner tierra de por medio.

Yuuki sacudió la cabeza, tomando una bocanada de aire y componiendo el rostro.

-No... Creo que voy a... -_¿a qué? ¿Qué tienes que hacer?_- No sé... a dar... una vuelta, supongo.

Se puso en pie, dedicándole el esbozo de una sonrisa temblorosa y abrió la puerta del comedor para pasar al lado de Aido, plantado en el umbral. A pesar de mantener la cabeza gacha, el noble pudo verle la cara y miró a Kaname con indecisión. Su líder tenía exactamente aquella mirada reservada y compuesta de cuando algo pasaba pero hacía ver que no era así.

-Puedo volver más tarde, si quieres.- ofreció en voz baja.

Kaname negó con la cabeza, apartando los platos sucios para que Aido pudiera tomar asiento en la misma silla que había ocupado Yuuki hacía un momento. Luego se sentó lánguidamente donde estaba antes, mirando a Hanabusa.

-No te preocupes. Aido... -sus ojos tristes mostraron algo de calor.- gracias por lo de antes. Lo que menos quiero es que acabéis en un compromiso con vuestras familias por mí, pero agradezco el gesto. Probablemente, ha evitado un conflicto.

El noble se encogió de hombros, desestimando la disculpa, aunque sus mejillas enrojecieron un tanto y no miró a Kaname cuando habló.

-No hay de qué. Dijimos la verdad, que tú no habías sido. Dónde estuviéramos nosotros en ese momento es irrelevante, pero si las familias necesitan esa evidencia, pues se la dimos.

Guardó silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo abordar a su líder cuando estaba de aquel humor triste y se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los tejanos.

-Siéntate, Aido. ¿Qué querías decirme?- invitó Kaname, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma con gesto cansado.

Hanabusa arrastró la silla y se dejó caer, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa. Las conversaciones con su líder cada vez tenían lugar en sitios menos formales, pensó, primero en su habitación y ahora en un comedor desierto. _A este paso acabaremos en el baño..._ Distraído por aquel pensamiento, frunció el ceño para recopilar la información que había logrado y decidió empezar por la principal conclusión.

-Kaname, creo que alguien ha manipulado tus cuentas.- levantó la vista para ver qué reacción provocaban sus palabras. El purasangre se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, como si fuera una sospecha confirmada.- Me faltan datos para poder trazar los movimientos, los intereses de los Kuran son... er... amplios y confusos.- era una manera como cualquier otra de decir que estaban más forrados de dinero incluso que los Aido.- Pero creo que alguien ha intentado camuflar que estaba desviando fondos a algún sitio.

El joven purasangre levantó la cabeza de su palma y se pellizcó la nariz, reprimiendo su irritación. Efectivamente, los hados conspiraban para hacer de aquella la Noche de las Revelaciones. A pesar de que las campanas de advertencia que habían empezado a vibrar cuando él mismo repasó los números repicaban ahora todo un concierto, no pudo evitar reconocer que Aido había conseguido llegar a esa conclusión en sólo una noche. _Es lo que pasa cuando dejas tus cosas en manos de un genio..._

Al parecer, el noble interpretó mal el motivo de su reacción, porque su gesto se volvió contrito y se retorció las manos elegantes.

-Siento no haber podido averiguar más en una noche, Kaname. Pero, si pudieras proporcionarme algo más de información, creo que podría llegar a alguna conclusión clara en poco tiempo.- tragó saliva.- Eso si... si aún crees que yo soy...

-Aido.- cortó Kaname con voz seca pero una media sonrisa divertida.- Hazme el favor de dejar de disculparte, ¿quieres? Eres la única persona en este mundo que podría llegar a esa conclusión en sólo una noche. Si alguien puede desenmarañar este asunto, eres tú.- esperó a que el noble asintiera, aceptando su afirmación.- Si estoy irritado es porque _alguien_ anda jugando con el patrimonio de los Kuran para sus propios intereses. Tengo la sensación de que esto está relacionado con lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

-¿Con la muerte de Shiki?- las cejas rubias desaparecieron entre los mechones dorados.

-No específicamente con él, sino con el burdo intento de desacreditarme.- exhaló con suavidad. Sabía a ciencia cierta quién estaba detrás de aquella manipulación en sus fondos, pero necesitaba algo de apoyo para su teoría.- En base a los movimientos que has analizado, ¿quién crees que podría haberlo hecho?

Aido casi saltó en el asiento como si le hubieran pinchado con una chincheta. ¿Su líder le estaba pidiendo que le diera el nombre de un culpable? ¿Que apuntara a alguien como el probable foco de su justa ira? ¿Iniciando un nuevo conflicto? Pero, claro, era obvio que aquel era el camino lógico: saber quién estaba detrás de aquella intriga y ponerle fin. Sólo que Hanabusa, el genio que entendía más de números que del mundo real, no había caído en que acababa de dejar la tercera división para entrar en la Liga de las Estrellas. Que todos ellos, al haberse involucrado en el conflicto con Rido y apoyar ahora a Kaname, acababan de entrar en el mundo de los adultos. Y eso, para 'Idol-senpai', era como encontrarse de golpe en mitad de una peli de terror. Así que, en vez de ofrecer el nombre que le estaba rondando por la cabeza, optó por dar su perfil.

-Bueno... Tiene que ser alguien que conozca a la perfección todo tu entramado de intereses accionariales, que haya tenido previo acceso a tus cuentas, una mente retorcida y que también tenga poder para firmar u ordenar movimientos en tu nombre.- se encogió de hombros. _Deduce lo que quieras._

La mirada de Kaname se volvió más acerada.

-Entonces no tenemos un culpable, sino dos.- comentó en voz baja.- Alguien con el conocimiento necesario para urdir la trama y alguien con los poderes administrativos necesarios para ejecutar esos pasos.

Estaba penosamente claro quién era el cerebro maquiavélico, a fin de cuentas, sólo había una persona que hubiera tutelado la fortuna de los Kuran mientras Kaname era menor de edad. Incluso ahora, estaba en pleitos contra Asato Ichijo para recuperar el control total de algunos aspectos menores que habían quedado indefinidos. Pero Ichijo no solía firmar sus documentos, le gustaba aparentar que él era un guardián neutro, al que sólo le interesaba velar por los intereses generales del pobre principito huérfano. La faena administrativa dura se la dejaba a su tesorero. Kaname sólo había visto a aquel Nivel C con aspecto de ratón una vez y le había parecido el típico personaje gris incapaz de pensar por sí mismo. _Admítelo, tú también te equivocas._ Volvió a mirar a Aido, que parecía querer fundirse con las paredes.

-Gracias por tu honestidad, Aido. Lo que necesitamos ahora es saber con exactitud cuántos fondos se han desviado y a dónde.- comenzó a levantarse de la mesa.- Me ocuparé de congelar cualquier movimiento hasta que aclaremos este tema. Hazme una lista exacta de lo que necesitas para seguir investigando. Claves, nombres de fundaciones... Lo que se te ocurra.

Hanabusa asintió y le tendió un sobre que ya llevaba en los tejanos con la lista completa de necesidades, pero permaneció sentado cuando Kaname se levantó para ponerle levemente la mano en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento y despedida. Se sentía súbitamente embargado por el deseo de retroceder en el tiempo unos cuantos años, cuando sólo tenía que preocuparse por echarle el muerto a Kain de la última gamberrada que había hecho.

_Eso se llama complejo de Peter Pan, amigo._

OOO

El reloj de pulsera marcaba más de las once de la noche cuando el portal se cerró, dejando a su hija en la seguridad del edificio donde vivía con su madre. Tenía el tiempo justo de volver a la Asociación de Cazadores a buscar a su vampiro para empezar las patrullas de esa noche. _Es este maldito horario vampírico lo que acabó con mi matrimonio,_ pensó con amargura mientras se atusaba la perilla.

El gigantesco jefe de patrullas de la ciudad se ajustó la bufanda y se encogió más dentro de su abrigo. Aquella prometía ser una noche helada. _Ideal para pasarla desgastando las suelas de las botas en la calle_. Pero ése era su trabajo, a fin de cuentas, asegurarse de que humanos como su hija pudieran salir a cenar con calma sin tener que preocuparse de si podían acabar tirados en un sucio callejón con la garganta descerrajada.

Sacó ánimos de aquel pensamiento y apresuró el paso, cogiendo un atajo por las callejuelas pequeñas que le conduciría a la entrada trasera de la Asociación. Sus ojos oscuros tomaron nota discretamente de cada sombra, identificándolas con las de un edificio, un coche, una caja de cartón, un gato que se movía entre los contenedores de basura... Nada acechante. Parecía que iba a ser una noche tranquila. Habían tenido unas semanas movidas y peligrosas, con humanos desapareciendo de las calles sin que luego encontraran sus cadáveres. Futuros Niveles E, estaba claro, o futuros esclavos de los vampiros, tanto daba. _Malditos chupasangres hijos de perra... _Luego aquello había pasado, coincidiendo con la fiesta mayor, y la principal fuente de conflictos habían sido entonces bandas de jóvenes Niveles C que creían que podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana, más en otras ciudades cercanas que en aquélla, donde la cercanía de los Niveles A que vivían en la Academia Cross hacía recomendable no meterse en líos demasiado graves. Algunas familias nobles se habían encargado de motu propio de llamar al orden a aquellas sanguijuelas en plena edad del pavo, así que, por el momento, las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas.

Intentó vislumbrar algún destello de un inusual cabello plateado entre las sombras que revelara el paradero de aquel Kiryu, pero no pudo percibir nada. Había que reconocer que aquel... _vampiro_ era bueno, muy bueno. Mejor que él mismo y quizás mejor de Yagari y Cross. Y esgrimía un arme despertada, lo cual –esbozó una sonrisa desagradable- no sabía si debía estar causándole satisfacción o pesadillas al mocoso engreído. Motivo de más para que no fuera aconsejable que el chico caminara tan tranquilo por el mundo, sin domesticar. Parecía que Cross no se daba cuenta, o no quería ver, el daño que podía hacer aquel chaval si se le cruzaban los cables y se volvía contra ellos.

_Un momento…_

El ritmo del cazador se alteró un instante, un solo latido de corazón, para luego volver a reanudar la zancada de antes. No sabía decir qué lo había puesto sobre alerta. No había percibido la presencia de un vampiro cerca, no exactamente, aquello era como un foco fácil de identificar. Por débil o fuerte que fuera la presencia vampírica, era constante. No, lo que le había erizado el vello de la nuca era más bien una pulsión, como el destello de unas luces, una sensación que apareció y desapareció en un segundo.

Podía no ser nada, podía ser la emanación de algún humano con una especial fuerza espiritual -alguno quedaba-, pero el cazador no había llegado a su edad ignorando las señales. Mantuvo el paso constante y dejó que sus sentidos, más limitados que los de una sanguijuela pero mucho más afinados que los de un humano, escudriñaran el desierto entorno.

Nada.

¿Se lo habría imaginado? Por si acaso, se desabrochó el largo abrigo y se llevó la mano derecha a la empuñadura de la katana que llevaba colgada del cinturón, sintonizándose con su fuerza. El arma estaba tranquila, dormida, sin percibir ninguna amenaza cercana.

_Te estás haciendo viejo para esto. Ya no sabes distinguir una amenaza real de una fic..._

La sensación de aquel destello de una presencia justo a su espalda le hizo girarse en acto reflejo, desenvainando la katana y girándose como una centella con la hoja en horizontal por delante en una postura defensiva.

_¡Crash!_

El sonido se lo imaginó su propio cerebro porque, cuando dos hojas chocaron, haciendo saltar chispas, no se oyó ningún sonido. La potencia del golpe envió calambres por el brazo del cazador hasta el hombro. Se encontró mirando unos ojos verdes enmarcados por unos mechones dorados en unrostro joven e inexpresivo.

_¿Por qué no lo has percibido, por qué no lo has...?_

Tuvo que dejar las preguntas para más tarde cuando el joven vampiro retiró la katana de la suya con un movimiento fluido, haciendo que la hoja curva ondulara como el agua y preparándose para acometer. En aquel momento, el cazador percibió algo más. No se oían sus pasos sobre el asfalto, ni el ruido de sus respiraciones, ni el susurro de sus ropas. Silencio. Una extraña sensación de calma distante se apoderó de él al adoptar una postura defensiva, como si aquel joven -tenía que ser un noble- emanara armonía y calma.

Los siguientes golpes del vampiro apuntaron a sus centros vitales. Katana alta al cuello, giro lateral al hígado, corte sesgado hacia su femoral, estocada profunda hacia su corazón. El cazador interpuso su hoja en cada ocasión, que ahora sí vibraba en reconocimiento de su enemigo ancestral, dándose perfecta cuenta de que la velocidad de aquel joven sólo le permitía defenderse.

Sin darle tiempo a respirar, el chupasangre giró sobre sus talones, trazando una vuelta completa aferrando la katana con ambas manos, y aprovechó esa circunstancia y el ímpetu del giro para tirar a fondo hacia su garganta. Los reflejos le llegaron justo para interponer su acero y desviar la trayectoria del otro, sin poder bloquearla por completo. La katana del vampiro impactó sobre su hombro izquierdo, tajando carne y músculos. La boca del cazador se abrió en un agónico grito silencioso cuando el fuego de la herida envió ráfagas de dolor a su cerebro, durmiéndole el brazo por donde empezaba a resbalar sangre cálida. El vampiro ni tan sólo parpadeó ante el olor.

O cambiaba el ritmo del combate o no volvería a cenar con su hija.

La experiencia de años peleando en las calles le salvó la vida cuando el joven rubio corrigió la trayectoria del arma dibujando un arco descendente con el cuerpo algo adelantado, buscando su muslo para destrozar su movilidad. Consiguió interponer su hoja a tiempo, las katanas se cruzaron en una silenciosa parada baja y el cazador resolló sin pronunciar sonido, con el sudor perlando la frente. Tenía un brazo herido y el otro le vibraba por al fuerza de cada parada. Los golpes del vampiro eran como latigazos, rápidos, precisos, como si cada uno de ellos estuviera impregnado con la potencia de su alma. El cazador apoyó el peso con firmeza en su pierna derecha y aferró mejor el arma, levantándola casi desde el suelo en un movimiento curvo que amagaba con buscar el corazón del vampiro. El chupasangre picó, girándose instintivamente de tres cuartos para hurtar el lado izquierdo del cuerpo, protegiéndose con la katana, lo cual dejó al descubierto el lado derecho. El cazador aprovechó la trayectoria ascendente de su arma, impulsándola con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el brazo. El arma golpeó el hombro derecho del vampiro y la punta cortó el cuello, un tajo amplio y profundo que hizo manar sangre.

_Ya te tengo, amigo..._

La sanguijuela rubia retrocedió un paso, siseando en silencio y mostrando los colmillos de bestia salvaje. El cazador volvió a separar las piernas, equilibró el peso del cuerpo y decidió aprovechar la debilidad que debía estar causándole el arma antivampírica para acosarlo con golpes rápidos. En algún momento, el dolor de la herida le haría bajar la guardia y las cuchilladas darían en el blanco. Pero algo lo retuvo. El vampiro parpadeó y abrió mucho los ojos, con una mirada.... _¿asustada?_ Su rostro se congestionó en una mueca de sufrimiento, apretó las mandíbulas y empezó a temblar. Su boca parecía querer formar alguna palabra, pero los dientes le castañeteaban demasiado. La burbuja de silencio a su alrededor pareció resquebrajarse y el cazador oyó tanto sus propios jadeos como lo que luchaba por decir el vampiro.

-Nnnn.... Nnnnn... Nnnno.

Diminutas gotas de sangre empezaron a perlar su frente y sus manos, mientras un espeso reguero brotaba del lado del cuello que el arma antivampírica no había golpeado, justo desde detrás de su oreja. _¿Qué demonios...? _El cazador no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría, probablemente debería averiguarlo pero, ¿sabes qué? Estaba herido, cansado y aquel noble le superaba en esgrima. Mejor aprovechar la ocasión. "Matar vampiros no es un pecado", rezaba la antigua máxima. Y tampoco estaba obligado a entablar conversación con ellos.

Inhaló aire y se impulsó hacia delante con la fuerza de un toro, dispuesto a ensartar al vampiro de punta a punta. A media trayectoria, el joven alzó la mirada y el cazador dejó de oír su propio grito. Los ojos verdes volvían a ser vacíos y crueles.

El vampiro no se movió, se limitó a levantar la mano izquierda y a parar la katana antivampírica con una mano, sin cerrar la palma alrededor, simplemente haciendo pinza con sus dedos en un alarde de fuerza y precisión que frenó la carga del cazador en seco. El hombre trastabilló hacia delante justo a tiempo de que la respiración se le cortara cuando la punta de la katana del vampiro le traspasó el corazón limpiamente. Sus ojos desorbitados contemplaron cómo la hoja curva se iluminaba en blanco, con una energía que se desparramaba desde la mano que sostenía la empuñadura. La fuerza espiritual del vampiro reptó por la hoja, se introdujo en su cuerpo a través de su sangre y se enroscó en torno a su corazón, sorbiendo la suya.

Lo último que vio el jefe de patrulla antes de morir fueron las lágrimas que caían de aquellos ojos esmeralda.

OOO

La sangre que manaba del aquel cuerpo empezó a formar un denso charco oscuro que se fue extendiendo, empapando el asfalto poroso. El líquido, casi negro en aquella oscuridad de la noche, rozó el borde de sus zapatos. Su mirada vacía recorrió la longitud de la katana, apreciando el mismo líquido que resbalaba perezosamente por la hoja, goteando de la punta. El vampiro levantó la hoja y tocó la sangre con la lengua, catando. Sabía aguada, pero él estaba sediento. Su ama no le alimentaba con frecuencia. Levantó mejor la katana con una sola mano –la otra le ardía- para lamer el líquido vital a conciencia.

En aquel momento, vio sus ojos reflejados en el acero. Vacíos, muertos… pero con dos regueros de lágrimas limpiando unas mejillas tiznadas de sangre.

Algo se retorció en su interior, una diminuta llamita que se resistía a apagarse. La mano que sostenía la katana empezó a temblar.

_Dolor… Dolor físico… Asco…Sangre… ¿Quién…?¿Yo…?_

Una enorme presencia oscura se estrelló contra aquella pequeña llamita de conciencia, sofocándola sin piedad, sometiéndola a sus designios, recordándole las órdenes. El joven noble apretó la empuñadura de la katana y dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a acabar con su cometido. Su pie pisó el charco de sangre con un sonido de succión y se detuvo al instante.

_Sangre… Mucha sangre…Espadas que entrechocaban… La fuerza de su ki contra otro de igual magnitud… Agotado… El nieto contra el abuelo… El nieto quería matar al abuelo… Pero aquello era justo… era correcto. Esta sangre… ¿de quién es?... Humano… Has matado a un humano… Inocente… ¿Qué has hecho tú? Tú eres… tú te llamas Ta…_

La ola oscura engulló su conciencia como el lobo al sol, ahogándolo por completo. El joven rubio se dobló sobre sí mismo, como si un percherón le hubiera estrellado una coz en el cráneo. Durante unos segundos no vio nada, el mundo se había reducido a un velo negro con chispas rojizas. _Duele… Duele… _Tomó aire, inundado del olor a sangre, pero las órdenes que tenía procedían de una fuente más poderosa que su sed y eran inapelables. Si quería que el dolor cesara, tenía que cumplirlas. Y necesitaba que aquel dolor, aquellas agujas clavándose en su cerebro, parara.

Se incorporó tembloroso, con el brazo izquierdo dormido por el corte de aquella katana antivampírica. Sostuvo la suya con firmeza, olvidadas las dudas. Su mano no flaqueó cuando le dio la vuelta al cadáver del cazador con el pie. Tampoco vaciló cuando empezó a salpicar aquel cuerpo de cortes profundos pero pequeños con la punta de su acero. Rasguños delicados empezaron a aparecer por toda la superficie de cuerpo del cazador caído. Tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que la sangre empezara a coagularse, para que algo de ella brotara de las heridas. Un corte… Cinco… Una docena… El brazo del arma le temblaba por la precisión que tenía que aplicar en cada corte. Pocos más podrían hacerlo, pocos tenían su control absoluto del arma, impulsado por la determinación de su ki. El cuerpo del jefe de patrullas quedó tendido boca arriba en un charco de sangre, desfigurado por una miríada de pequeños cortes profundos. Parecían arañazos, como si hubiera sido envuelto en un alambre… de espinas.

La sangre manchaba sus manos y sus pantalones para cuando se incorporó, analizando el trabajo. Su ama estaría satisfecha. Quizás lo alimentara bien como premio. Sólo podía beber lo que ella le daba, así que tenía que portarse bien. Pero ella le había encargado algo más, ¿verdad? ¿Qué era? Ah, sí… la espada del cazador. La katana antivampírica. Había muy pocas y su ama la quería. ¿Qué importaba para qué? Ella estaría contenta y le dejaría alimentarse. Y su mano se curaría y dejaría de doler.

El vampiro enfundó su propia arma, sin molestarse en limpiarla, y se agachó en busca de la otra, cuidando de tocar sólo la empuñadura. Su mano izquierda herida pareció latir de miedo ante la perspectiva de que el veneno antivampírico volviera a rozarla, pero la empuñadura le permitió aferrar la hoja sin dañarse. Iba a tardar tiempo en curarse, pero su ama estaría contenta con su trabajo.

Y eso era lo único que importaba.


	18. Capítulo 7 Decide tu futuro Parte 2

_**N.A.:**__Holaaa. Un par de comentarios: no recuerdo que el manga explicara nada de Yori y su familia, así que todo lo que se cita aquí es invención mía. En cuanto al pequeño atisbo a la historia Kaien Cross, quería explorar cómo se sentía él más que crearle un pasado distinto a lo que nos insinúa el manga. En principio, iba a partir su "confesión" a partir de pinceladas a Kaname y a Zero, pero el interés de __**Alex Darklight **__hizo que me picara el gusanillo y acabó saliendo esta escena con Kaname. ¡Gracias! Siento que no haya habido lemon en las últimas partes, pero estamos en mitad de la trama. Um… ¿quizás en el siguiente? XDDD No sé._

_La mayoría de las lectoras de este fic sois mexicanas, así que un abrazo muy grande, chicas, espero que estéis todas bien con todo lo que se oye estos días ____ Feliz puente del 1 de mayo._

**Capítulo 7. Decide tu futuro. Parte 2**

Yuuki dejó de correr al encontrarse ante las decoradas verjas que marcaban la salida de los terrenos de la Clase Nocturna y que daban paso al puente que conducía a los edificios comunes de la Academia Cross. Aferró las verjas de hierro forjado con los dedos delicados, apoyando la frente contra el metal frío. Cualquiera que la viera desde el otro lado podría pensar que era un prisionero viendo el mundo exterior desde su celda... con hermosos barrotes pero una celda al fin y al cabo.

Y es que así era como se sentía.

Condicionada, encorsetada, dirigida, sobreprotegida... Cualquier adjetivo servía. Aunque también valdrían asustada y enfadada. ¿Con quién? Con el mundo, se podría decir. Estaba enfadada con Kaname por ser siempre tan... tan racional, tan irrebatible. Porque lo que le había dicho encerraba una lógica tan irrefutable que no dejaba espacio a la discusión, era como darse un cabezazo contra una pared. ¿Porque tenía que tener siempre la razón? Su exposición de la deriva que podía sufrir el mundo vampírico si no contaba con un líder y un sistema estructurado era de una obviedad tan aplastante como una losa que le ataran al cuello, sellando su destino. No debería estar enfadada con Kaname porque él era quien se iba a llevar la peor parte, como el miembro más mayor de los Kuran y, a fin de cuentas, había tratado de protegerla de todo aquello manteniéndola humana el mayor tiempo posible e, incluso ahora, estaba dispuesto a reinar prácticamente solo si eso es lo que ella quería. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por dulcificarle la experiencia lo cual, paradójicamente, también la irritaba. Porque era como decirle que seguía siendo una niña a la cual se le ofrecía una salida del mundo de los adultos por si acaso no era capaz de soportarlo, lo cual no traslucía ninguna fe en sus posibilidades.

_¿En qué quedamos, Yuuki? ¿Compras el billete para un viaje al mundo adulto o no? Porque no se puede comprar uno de ida y vuelta, ¿sabes? Ni de ida a medias._

Suspiró, dejando que sus manos resbalaran por el hierro. _Quería_ estar enfadada con Kaname y también con sus padres, por haberla engendrado sabiendo en qué mundo tendría que vivir. Su nacimiento la convertía directamente en la prometida de Kaname, algo que deseaba de corazón y que no cuestionaba… pero que no dejaba de ser algo más que habían decidido por ella.

Al menos, era libre para enfadarse con quien quisiera, eso no era un aspecto de su vida sujeto al control de nadie. Pero la mirada dolida de su hermano cuando había visto sus lágrimas insistía en reproducirse ante su ojo interior. Él no quería hacerle daño, moriría gustosamente antes de hacerlo, se sacrificaba por ella como siempre lo había hecho. Lo cual, a la vez, le hacía sentirse culpable por sentir ira contra él. En realidad, _ella_ era la que había podido disfrutar de unas vacaciones libres de las responsabilidades de su linaje durante diez años mientras él soportaba Dios sabía qué. Así que, siendo realistas, tenía que darle las gracias por haber conseguido postergar el momento de entrar de verdad en el mundo vampírico, ¿no?

_Eso es, siéntete como una sabandija por haber reaccionado como lo hiciste..._

La necesidad de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo para suplicarle perdón por ser una cría con la cabeza llena de pájaros fue tan fuerte que dio un paso atrás, separándose de la verja. El impulso violento de hundir los colmillos en su cuello en busca del calor de su sangre y de ofrecerle la suya para confortarlo la hizo temblar. Pero algo de aquella irritación seguía allí, como los rescoldos que se resistían a apagarse, insistiendo en consolarse con algo que le recordara nostálgicamente su vida pasada, que le demostrara que aún podía aferrarse a algo sencillo.

Contempló los edificios comunes de la Academia Cross a través de la verja, ahora oscuros al no haber clases nocturnas en domingo por la noche. En algún lugar de la Residencia Sol estaba la persona que siempre la había comprendido y que siempre sabía darle algún consejo que ella podía entender. Consultó su reloj: las once de la noche. Yori debía estar aún estudiando, si es que no había variado de costumbres últimamente. Desde luego, colarse en la Residencia Sol atentaba contra todas las normas y ella seguía siendo una prefecta, encargada de hacerlas cumplir. Se mordió el labio, indecisa. Bueno, ¿acaso la Academia Cross no impulsaba la convivencia entre ambas razas? Eso también incluía que las amigas siguieran viéndose, ¿no?

Se obligó a intentar aislar las sensaciones de melancolía que le transmitía Kaname a través de su vínculo, sabiendo que no estaba en el estado mental adecuado para transmitirle calma, y se aferró con una mano a la verja de hierro, impulsándose hacia arriba.

OOO

Sayori contempló su mano derecha como si fuera un apósito con voluntad propia enganchado al resto de su cuerpo. Ciertamente, en los últimos días parecía serlo. Cada vez que cogía un lápiz o un boli para garabatear un dibujo en alguna hoja en sucio mientras estudiaba, su mano producía sólo partes de un único esbozo. Un ojos turquesa -el matiz se lo añadía ella mentalmente- enmarcados por pestañas doradas y unas cejas alzadas con una pose consentida, o unos labios pálidos entreabiertos con unas diminutas agujas asomando, o una mano elegante de piel dorada -_dale con añadir el color_-. Sí, su mano parecía responder por propia voluntad a recuerdos almacenados inexplicablemente por su cerebro con la viveza del primer día.

Soltó el bolígrafo y cruzó los brazos sobre el libro, apoyando la cabeza encima. ¿Qué le pasaba con aquel chico? Mejor dicho, con aquel _vampiro_. No estaba de más recordarlo en el muy improbable caso de que consiguiera olvidar por un minuto el roce de sus colmillos. _Como si pudieras..._ El vello de los brazos se le erizó por enésima vez al recordarlo. La suavidad de sus labios, la punzada de aquellas agujas, la mirada depredadora en aquellos ojos fascinantes... Bueno, estaba claro por qué no conseguía olvidarlo, ¿no? No todas las chicas han pasado por la experiencia de que alguien las mire como su fueran un filete. Ni como si fueran lo más deseable del mundo.

Gimió en voz alta. _Tonta, lo único deseable que puede encontrar en ti ese playboy con colmillos es tu sangre._ Entonces, ¿por qué Aido se había esforzado el resto de la noche en ser amable y encantador con ella? No estúpidamente seductor, como con las hordas de sus compañeras de clase, sino... gentil con naturalidad, aunque no tenía ninguna necesidad de fingir interés por una chica gris y poco atractiva como ella. _Probablemente para embaucarte y que le prestes tu yugular._ Yori se pasó las dos manos por el cabello rubio, dándose cachetes mentales por mema.

_Pensar en chicos no te va a llevar a ningún sitio, sólo te conducirá a repetir la historia de tu madre. Los estudios son lo que te garantizará un futuro, y no puedes bajar de Excelente si quieres renovar la beca. Así que. Deja de. Pensar. En. Vampiros._

El golpeteo de unos nudillos contra el cristal de su ventana, justo delante del escritorio, hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco y levantara la cabeza de golpe. Unos ojos enormes y oscuros se clavaron en ella desde el otro lado del cristal, a sólo cuarenta centímetros de su cara, y aquel espectro se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio.

Yori se puso en pie con tal rapidez que tiró la silla, retrocedió trastabillando con ella y cayó aparatosamente al suelo.

-¡Au!

-¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, cielos, no pretendía asustarte de esa manera! ¿Te has hecho daño? Deja que te ayude...

Para cuando Yori consiguió sentarse en el suelo con algo de dignidad, Yuuki saltaba desde la ventana al suelo con la agilidad de un gato, esquivando el escritorio, y se arrodillaba a su lado con expresión preocupada. La joven morena la cogió del brazo, levantándola como si fuera una pluma.

-¿No te has hecho daño?-volvió a preguntar.

Yori negó con la cabeza, llevándose la mano al trasero dolorido.

-No. ¡Pero la próxima vez usa la puerta! ¿Vale? Casi me matas de un ataque al corazón.- jadeó, aún con el susto en el cuerpo.- ¿Y, además, cómo has subido? Esto es un segundo piso.

-Saltando.- Yuuki se encogió hombros con indiferencia, como si hablara de una clase de gimnasia.-No quería arriesgarme a que alguien me viera por los pasillos.

_Vampiros..._

-¿No se supone que tenéis que pedir permiso antes de colaros en la habitación de alguien por una ventana?- la muchacha rubia volvió a colocar la silla ante el escritorio, reorganizando los papeles para cubrir los últimos esbozos, y cerró la ventana con firmeza.

-No, eso sólo pasa en las pelis. Oye, Yori, siento molestarte a estas horas. Si… si ibas a irte a la cama o estabas estudiando, dímelo y me iré, ¿vale? No quiero meterte en líos.

Yori se giró al instante al oír _aquel_ tono de voz, el que indicaba que Yuuki estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y que esperaba que ella dijera justo lo contrario de lo que le preguntaba. Su rostro parecía tan compungido como aquellas últimas semanas del curso pasado, justo antes de que todo estallara por los aires. Aquella expresión desvalida le hacía parecer tan la Yuuki que ella conocía, tan su única amiga, que no habría podido negarle ayuda ni aunque fueran las cinco de la madrugada. Y también aliviaba un poco el escozor que venía arrastrando desde hacía semanas, la sensación de que la vida les estaba llevando a ambas por caminos divergentes, dejándola a ella más sola que a Yuuki.

-Sólo estaba perdiendo un poco el rato delante de los libros.- contestó con una sonrisa suave, cogiendo a Yuuki de la mano y sentándola en la cama a su lado.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

La joven purasangre se sentó en la cama exhalando un suspiro de alivio y colocando silenciosamente a Yori en un altar. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a contarle a su amiga todo lo que le había explicado Kaname antes, pero algo la detuvo. Sangre... podía oler sangre en ella. _¿Qué... ?_ Frunció el ceño, aguzando sus sentidos. Oía el corazón de Yori todavía bombeando acelerado, producto del susto que le había dado, y podía oler su sangre corriendo por las venas. El rápido latir había hecho subir algo de su esencia a la superficie de su piel y podía _olerlo_.

Cerró la boca con fuerza, desviando la vista hacia sus manos enlazadas en el regazo. Ella era ahora un depredador -civilizado, pero un depredador-, de una especie distinta a Yori. ¿Qué le iba a contar? ¿Que su hermano quería ser rey y que ella tenía que ser reina? ¿Como en los cuentos? ¿Cómo podía esperar que Yori entendiera eso? Más aún, ¿debía explicarle algo que potencialmente podía meterla en un lío? Kaname se lo había dicho más de una vez: cuando alguien no puede vencer a un purasangre va a por su círculo de confianza, por eso cuanto menos sepan los que te rodean, más a salvo estarán... y también más solo estará el purasangre.

-¿Yuuki? Me estás empezando a asustar, tan callada.- Yori la cogió de la mano, apretándola levemente.

Yuuki la miró con expresión acongojada. Así que, en realidad, su nueva vida también la había alejado de su mejor amiga. Negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Yori. Es que me han pasado... muchas cosas últimamente. Yo... quiero contártelo todo pero... no puedo. La verdad es que... te pondría en peligro si te lo explicara tal como es.- musitó.- Sé que parece una peli mala de espías, pero así es.

-Oh.- la jovencita rubia parpadeó, sin soltarle la mano.- ¿Es algo de... vampiros?- preguntó con algo de duda, agradecida de que dentro de la Academia al menos pudiera llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Yuuki asintió.- Entiendo. Lo que quieres decir es que no me puedes explicar los detalles, ¿es eso?.- su amiga volvió a asentir.- Bueno, no hace falta. Lo importante es cómo te hace sentir a ti la situación que te preocupa, así que no tienes que darme nombres ni detalles, puedes explicarme las líneas generales y tus sentimientos al respecto. Si quieres.

Yuuki parpadeó un par de veces, reprimiendo el impulso de saltar encima de su amiga y cubrirla de besos. Aquella era otra de las cualidades de Yori, siempre veía las cosas con la cabeza fría y era capaz de desmontar los grandes problemas en trocitos manejables, haciendo que parecieran más fáciles. Le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y le apretó la mano antes de soltársela, acomodándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Yori ahuecó la almohada, buscando la postura más cómoda.

-Bueno, es... un poco confuso.- comenzó con el ceño fruncido, intentando ordenar sus ideas.- Digamos que Kaname quiere... um, asumir responsabilidades como líder del mundo de los vampiros, lo cual es más peligroso y más complicado de lo que parece a primera vista.- meditó unos segundos.- Es una posición nada envidiable, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo está pendiente de ti, pasas a tener una vida completamente marcada y, en realidad, aunque todos te sigan, estás en una posición tan superior que estás siempre solo.- guardó silencio unos instantes.

-¿Y él no quiere que tú estés a su lado?-preguntó Yori, jugueteando con el pelo. A lo mejor aquella distancia entre los dos era lo que tanto entristecía a su amiga, que esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Al contrario, Kaname espera... le gustaría que le acompañara en eso. Aunque también me ha ofrecido mantenerme algo a parte para que las... cargas no me agobien demasiado.- _¿por qué parece más estúpido a medida que lo explico?_

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-preguntó Yori con tono de genuina inocencia.

Yuuki se sonrojó un poco, rebullendo sobre la cama.

-Es que... No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es que todo eso, la manera en que tiene que ser mi vida, ya está decidida. Desde que nací. Cuál tiene que ser mi posición en el mundo, mi papel... -gesticuló con las manos, dejándolas caer luego sobre las piernas y mirando a Yori como si esperara que la entendiera por telepatía.- Me siento como si no pudiera decidir nada por mí misma.

La humana se revolvió el pelo, dándole vueltas a la críptica información que le había suministrado Yuuki e intentando cruzarla con los años de conocimiento sobre su amiga.

-A ver si lo he entendido. Kaname al parecer tiene que ocupar algún puesto de alta responsabilidad, ¿no es así?- aguardó el asentimiento de Yuuki.- Y espera que tú estés a su lado en ello porque, según dices, más o menos es lo que se espera de ti por tu... ¿origen familiar?- otro asentimiento de la morena.- Ese... cargo conlleva también cierta presión pública y temes que te aísle del mundo.- tercer asentimiento.- También sientes que te ha caído encima sin que tú puedas decidir nada, ¿sí?

Yuuki soltó una risilla entre dientes.

-Eres pitonisa.

-No, te conozco desde hace años.- contradijo Yori con una pequeña sonrisa serena.- Bueno, vamos a analizarlo, ¿vale? ¿Qué te ha dicho Kaname que podrías escoger, mucho o poco?

Yuuki abrió la boca, dispuesta a dar rienda suelta a su enfado cuando recordó las palabras de su hermano. Luego dejó caer la cabeza, hundiendo los hombros.

-En realidad, casi todo. Si quiero realmente ocupar ese lugar con él a su lado, como una igual, o si prefiero mantenerme más al margen. También me ha ofrecido seguir en la Academia hasta que me gradúe y luego, si quiero, seguir estudiando en... -su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, sintiéndose cada vez más tonta.

-Yuuki, ¿alguna vez has sabido qué querías hacer cuando acabaras la Academia?-preguntó Yori con suavidad. Cuando la otra negó con la cabeza, esbozó una media sonrisa.- Y eso que te ofrece Kaname, ese puesto de responsabilidad, ¿estás de acuerdo con él, con los planes de futuro que tiene tu hermano al respecto?

-Sí...

-Entonces, resumiendo. Parece que Kaname te ha ofrecido la posibilidad de participar en algo grande con lo que, además, tú estás de acuerdo, y no contradice ninguno de los planes de futuro que tú pudieras tener porque no tenías claro ninguno. Pero, por si acaso, también te ha dado toda la libertad para decidir otro rumbo. Teniendo en cuenta que tenéis el dinero suficiente como para hacer realmente lo que tú quieras -abrió un poco los ojos y alzó las cejas.-, ¿dónde está el problema?

La joven morena frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo. O Yori se estaba poniendo descaradamente de parte de Kaname o tenía más razón que una santa, y sospechaba que era lo segundo. Suspiró.

-No lo sé, quizás tengas razón. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que esa... posición que ocuparía me condenaría un poco a estar sola. Respetada, pero sola.- arguyó.

-¿Crees que cambiaría mucho cómo te tratan los otros alumnos de la Clase Nocturna?-interrogó Yori con interés honesto.- Quiero decir, que ahora ellos son tu mundo.- _aunque eso te aleje de mí.- _Parecen apreciar mucho a Kaname, son... son vampiros igual que tú, así que entenderán tus cosas mejor que un humano.- _mejor que yo_-. ¿Crees que dejarán de trataros como lo hacen ahora si tu hermano y tú asumís esa responsabilidad que dices? ¿Que os dejarían solos?

-No.- la respuesta fue tan tajante que hasta Yuuki se sorprendió y se sintió obligada a elaborarla, al menos para sí misma.- No, nos seguirían tratando igual. De hecho, Kaname está cambiando mucho en cómo se relaciona con ellos, ¿sabes? Creo que se está dando cuenta de que son sus amigos de verdad y supongo que a mí podrían tratarme igual. Quizás me siguen viendo en parte como una humana, así que nunca me han tratado de la manera distante en que suele hacerse con los puras... con los vampiros como nosotros.

Yori se cruzó de brazos, debatiéndose entre las ganas de darle un capón a Yuuki por hacer montañas de un grano de arena o de reírse por el obvio ataque de pánico ante la madurez que tenía su amiga.

-Bueno, Yuuki. No sé casi nada de vampiros, pero, tal como me la has explicado, la situación no me parece tan mala ni tan distinta a como nos sentimos la mayoría. La mayoría de... humanos, quiero decir.- hizo un mohín.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué lo dices?- su tono traslució la auténtica sorpresa que sentía por los giros mentales de Yori.

-Dices que te sientes atrapada por las circunstancias de tu nacimiento, supongo que de la clase social en la que naciste, y que sientes que no puedes decidir tu vida, aunque parece que Kaname ha puesto a tus pies todas las posibilidades.- desvió la vista a la pared.- Hay muchas personas que también están atrapadas por las circunstancias en las que nacen. Si eres pobre, la forma en que funciona la sociedad hace que sea muy posible que nunca puedas salir de esa pobreza. No tienes posibilidades de acceder a los estudios que te ayudarían a conseguir una titulación superior y que te abrirían posibilidades de mejora. Tampoco puedes viajar ni enriquecer tu cultura como haría alguien con más recursos.-su expresión fue algo amarga.- Así que tu futuro está condicionado de saque. Y, si intentas cambiarlo, tienes que pelear mucho por romper el círculo, ¿sabes?- ahora volvió a mirar a Yuuki con gesto severo.- Cuando te mezclas con los que sí tienen dinero, te miran mal, así que estás sola. Al menos, tú tienes todas las posibilidades a tu alcance para hacer lo que quieras, para estudiar y labrarte un futuro. Eso es algo que muchos no tenemos.

Yuuki la contempló en silencio unos segundos, con el gusano de la vergüenza por su estallido de autocompasión creciendo en su interior hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una boa constrictor alrededor de sus pulmones. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega? ¿Cómo podía ser tan... inmadura? Sayori Wakaba, una de las personas con un cerebro más brillante que conocía, había nacido en una familia humilde. Tan humilde que sólo la componía su madre, que se dejaba la salud con varios trabajos a la vez para sacar adelante ella sola a su única hija y pagarle los estudios en la elitista Academia Cross. Unos estudios que podían permitirle entrar en la Universidad y optar a trabajos cualificados a los que ella nunca había podido acceder.

Sayori era de las pocas alumnas becadas entre los hijos de familia bien que acudían al internado y dependía exclusivamente de sus buenos resultados académicos para seguir allí. Estudiaba todos los ratos libres y trabajaba todas las vacaciones, intentado reunir el dinero suficiente para pagarse la Universidad. Cuando salía, casi nunca hacía otra cosa que no fuera pasear, tomarse un refresco o buscar gangas en las tiendas de ropa. Ni cines, ni conciertos, ni viajes. Y era cierto que Yuuki era su única verdadera amiga. Los demás alumnos de la Academia raramente confraternizaban con ella, aunque Yuuki nunca había caído en la cuenta de que podía deberse a su condición económica. Simplemente, la hija del director Cross nunca había pensado que hubiera que pagar por estudiar allí.

Si había alguien que pudiera quejarse de tener el futuro marcado en aquella habitación, era Yori, y nunca había pronunciado una queja. Se limitaba a aferrarse a las oportunidades que le daba la vida y a intentar transformar su futuro con ellas. Aunque la muchacha humana no supiera nada de los peligros mortales que podía entrañar su responsabilidad al frente de la noche, aquello no hacía su rapapolvo menos merecido.

Yuuki se echó hacia adelante impulsivamente, abrazando a su amiga con tantas fuerzas que la menuda chica soltó un quejido.

-¡Ay, vas a partirme los huesos!

-¡Lo siento!- Yuuki deshizo el abrazo, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos húmedos.- Perdona. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que te sentías así respecto a los demás alumnos. A veces merezco una bofetada, ¿verdad? No tengo motivos para quejarme.

Yori torció el gesto, frotándose la nuca dolorida.

-No, pero la Academia Cross, por muy buena que sea, es una burbujita alejada del resto del mundo normal.- levantó las cejas con expresión criticona.- Y los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna todavía están más alejados de la realidad. ¡Así que no os viene nada mal un baño de sentido común y de perspectiva de vez en cuando! -la regañó.

_Y a mí también me viene bien que me recuerden cuál es mi lugar para dejar de soñar tonterías..._

Yuuki sonrió, encajando el golpe. Parecía que tendría que disculparse con Kaname por haber reaccionado de nuevo como una criatura asustada, aunque todavía le quedaban dudas queno creía que Yori pudiera ayudarle a resolver. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos con un suspiro nostálgico.

-¿Tienes más traumas que quieras llorar sobre mi hombro?-preguntó Yori con una sonrisa entre cariñosa e irónica.

La purasangre rió, divertida de seguir siendo el objeto de aquellas expresiones confiadas, para luego volver a asumir un gesto serio.

-No, es sólo que no sé muy bien que podría aportar yo a ese... a ese nuevo futuro de la raza en el que piensa Kaname. Ni siquiera conozco cómo está organizado ese mundo ahora ni cómo tendría que dirigirme a los demás. Soy un desastre con el protocolo.

-Ah.- Yori inclinó la cabeza en gesto interrogativo.- ¿Y no hay nadie que te lo pueda explicar? No sé, una especie de lección de Ciencias Sociales del mundo vampírico, o de Etiqueta y Protocolo.

-Em... la verdad es que... -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa avergonzada.- La verdad es que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Yuuki... -la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Cómo puedes pretender asumir ninguna responsabilidad en un mundo que no conoces? ¿Crees que se puede dirigir una empresa sin saber cuántos departamentos tiene?- soltó una risita ante el sonrojo de su amiga.- Parece que Kaname siempre está muy ocupado. ¿No hay nadie más en la Clase Nocturna que conozca la estructura y las relaciones de tu mundo y que sepa cómo se tiene que tratar a cada uno?

_Sí, Ruka._

La respuesta le vino al instante, acompañada de una imagen de la bella vampiresa mirándola con severidad.

-Sí, pero no sé si accedería.- musitó. ¿Qué tenía Ruka contra ella?

-No lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas.- masculló Yori mientras escondía un bostezo.

Yuuki se puso en pie enseguida.

-Lo siento, Yori, te estoy robando horas de sueño, será mejor que me vaya.- empezó a girarse hacia la ventana cuando la asaltó una ocurrencia. Se resistía a despedirse de ella con la sensación de que ambas se estaban alejando hacia rumbos cada vez más opuestos.- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella chica de la Clase Nocturna que te nombré, Rima? ¿Por qué no quedamos las tres un día de esta semana para ir de tiendas? No hace falta que gastemos nada- añadió con rapidez.-, pero será divertido pasearse con una modelo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Oh... bueno, ¿crees que será una buena idea? Quiero decir, ella es un vampiro, no sé el director nos dejaría.- objetó la joven con expresión reservada.- Además, esta semana no hay clases, la tenemos para preparar los exámenes trimestrales.

A Yuuki se le descompuso el rostro al punto. _Oh Oh_. _Mejor en mayúsculas. ¡OH OH! ¿Ya eran los exámenes?_ Su estómago inició una complicada danza tribal sólo pensando en lo que se le venía encima y su agobio alcanzó tales cotas que empezó a buscar excusas para escaquearse de estudiar.

-Bueno... ¡así nos dará un poco el aire! Puede ser una pausa de los estudios, ¿no? ¡Tú siempre te encierras en la habitación! No te vendrá nada mal pasear un poco, total, sacas Excelentes igual.-insistió con una sonrisilla.- Y apuesto a que el director sí nos dejará quedar las tres. Estaremos fuera de la Academia. No hay ninguna norma que prohíba que alumnos de las dos clases se vean fuera del campus.- contestó Yuuki encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría la ventana, dando paso a una ráfaga de aire helado.

-Vale, ya quedaremos, entonces. Oye, ¿tienes que salir por la ventana?-preguntó, intentando que los papeles de encima de su escritorio no salieran volando.- La próxima vez que quieras visitarme a estas horas, envíame un mensaje al móvil para avisarme. Aspiro a mi corazón me dure muchos años.

Yuuki se limitó a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y a precipitarse desde el segundo piso. Cuando Yori se asomó a la ventana, con el corazón en un puño, la distinguió diciéndole adiós con una mano. La joven rubia cerró la ventana, ordenando las hojas que se habían traspapelado. Un boceto a medias de cierto perfil masculino, con un aire caprichoso en el gesto de aquella nariz bien formada y la barbilla algo levantada, llamó su atención entre la pila.

Yori pasó un dedo índice por la línea del perfil. Sí, a veces iba bien que tu mejor amiga te recordara lo que son las diferencias sociales... y las raciales. Arrugó el papel con el dibujo hasta convertirlo en una bolita y lo dejó caer con delicadeza en la papelera, como un caricia de despedida de un sueño del que casi ni había sido consciente.

OOO

-... sí, es extraño. Tenía cena con su hija, quizás se ha retrasado. ¿Mmm.... ? Sí, organiza tú las patrullas hasta que él vuelva. Ajá... me parece perfecto. No, a él ya le asigné yo la zona. Sí, ya está de patrulla. Sí, por favor, llámame cuando aparezca.

La brisa de la noche trajo la conversación de Cross hasta los finos oídos de Kaname, arrullada por el murmullo del viento, y le permitió distinguir incluso el "clic" de la tapa del teléfono móvil cuando el director la cerró, así como el suspiro que siguió. El purasangre aguardó con calma bajo el ancho roble al lado del camino que conducía desde las verjas de entrada de la Academia hacia el complejo central de edificios hasta que la delgada figura de Cross apareció envuelta en la luz naranja de las farolas. El hombre parecía caminar algo encorvado en su gabardina, como si estuviera cansado, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta las horas intempestivas a las que había regresado de la Asociación de Cazadores aquel domingo por la noche. Sin embargo, sus ojos sin gafas tenían una mirada cálida cuando alzó la cabeza para sonreírle.

-Buenas noches, Kaname. Eres muy amable por esperarme, siento llegar tan tarde.- se disculpó al alcanzar su altura.

-En realidad, soy yo quien lamenta quitarle más horas de sueño, director.- no podía evitarlo, la visión de Cross siempre conseguía infundir calidez a su voz.- No quería interrumpirle, por eso le envié un mensaje. No lo habría hecho si no fuera importante.

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a trasnochar.- el director le apoyó una mano en el hombro paternalmente, apretándoselo un instante.- ¿Te importa si charlamos en mi despacho? Aquí afuera empieza a hacer frío.

El purasangre se encogió de hombros señalando que ya le parecía bien, y ambos echaron a andar hacia los edificios en un silencio amigable. Podía parecer una tontería, pero aquel pequeño gesto de afecto había significado mucho para Kaname. Quizás era porque la noche estaba resultando una montaña rusa emocional y le había pillado con las defensas bajas, o quizás porque Cross era el

único adulto -sumando vampiros y humanos- que lo trataba casi como si fuera familia suya. Y aquello le daba la ilusión de que había alguna figura más mayor que él con quien podía contar... casi como un segundo padre, pero uno que no tenía ningún prejuicio con su pasado o con quién era él.

Dejó que sus comisuras se elevaran discretamente ante aquel pensamiento, sabiendo que, si algún día el director averiguaba esos sentimientos, probablemente se echaría a llorar como una magdalena en sus brazos. Una escena que prefería ahorrarse. Espió a Cross de reojo, sorprendiéndolo con la vista prendida en los edificios ya próximos de la Academia. Los ojos pardos recorrían el orgulloso perfil de las construcciones con cariño, como si fueran lo que le reconfortaba al volver a casa después de un duro día de trabajo. Una peculiar sonrisa nostálgica curvó los labios del hombre, resaltando las arrugas de expresión, y Cross se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la gabardina, sacando sus gafas. Se las acomodó sobre la nariz y Kaname tuvo la impresión de que para él eran como sacarse el traje y ponerse la bata para estar cómodo, dejando atrás las actitudes que lo agotaban para sentirse realmente a gusto en su personalidad tranquila y hogareña. No por primera vez, el purasangre se encontró pensando en que el excéntrico director de la Academia era un auténtico puzzle.

Atravesaron el silencioso vestíbulo, vacío de las risas y las conversaciones, para subir las escaleras de madera hasta el despacho del director. Kaien le invitó a entrar con un ademán antes de despojarse de la gabardina y colgarla en un perchero junto con su bufanda. Su katana desapareció rápidamente en un armario cerrado con llave. El hombre se dejó caer en el asiento mullido con un suspiro agradecido mientras Kaname se acomodaba en una de las sillas ante el escritorio, contemplándolo con aprecio.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte un té?- la pregunta era tan cortés como siempre, pero la voz de Cross no alcanzó a esconder el cansancio.

-Por mí no, gracias.- el purasangre negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.- Acabo de comer, más o menos.

El director le miró desde debajo de las cejas mientras forcejeaba por recogerse el largo cabello en una coleta. Kaname parecía extrañamente cercano aquella noche. Tenía aquella mirada reservada tan suya, pero lucía una perenne sonrisa nostálgica en los labios.

-Bueno, si no puedo ofrecerte nada, cuéntame tú. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- apoyó los antebrazos en el escritorio y enlazó las manos.

Kaname desvió la mirada que había estado paseando por el acogedor despacho hacia los ojos del director.

-Lord Shiki, el cabeza de una de las familias nobles y tío de Senri, fue asesinado la pasada madrugada.- explicó con voz suave.- Me imagino que la Asociación de Cazadores se habría enterado en cualquier momento y preferí que usted lo supiera antes por mí.

Aquello hizo que el director se incorporara en su silla como un resorte, la mirada instantáneamente alerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Se sabe quién lo hizo?- frunció el ceño.- ¿Se sabe a quién se culpa?

_¿Cómo puedes conocer tan bien cómo funciona nuestra sociedad?_, pensó Kaname ante la oportuna pregunta.

-Al parecer, su mayordomo encontró sus restos sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca. Imagino que tuvieron que barrerlo.- respondió con las cejas enarcadas.- Por supuesto, sólo un purasangre podría hacer algo así. Dado que, casualmente, yo me había reunido con él y era la última persona que lo vio con vida, mi nombre fue el primero que sonó.

Kaien abrió la boca un momento para luego pasarse la mano por el pelo, gimiendo. ¿Es que el mundo no podía dejar en paz a aquel chico?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú quién crees que fue?

Kaname soltó una carcajada seca.

-¡Vaya, director! Usted es de los pocos que ni siquiera ha considerado la posibilidad de que yo pudiera ser realmente el asesino.

-Y yo me alegro de que haya unos cuantos que tampoco lo hayan hecho.- respondió Cross con agudeza.- Eso quiere decir que tienes algunos amigos leales.

-De hecho, Aido, Kain y Ruka les dijeron a sus familias que estaban esperándome en el coche y que vieron como Shiki nos despedía a Seiren y a mí. Eso ha evitado males mayores-. contestó el purasangre con una media sonrisa.- Ahora sólo tengo que lidiar con unas cuantas familias que todavía son suspicaces, mientras que las demás han sido puestas sobre aviso en caso de que se produzcan más, digamos, extraños incidentes. Supongo que, si sé gestionar bien esta pequeña crisis, aún saldré beneficiado. Las familias estarán más atentas si los posibles culpables hacen nuevos movimientos.

Cross se frotó las sienes doloridas con los pulgares.

-No sabes lo que lamento que tengas que vivir en esa telaraña... -susurró. Al levantar la vista y ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del purasangre, tragó saliva, recuperando su tono profesional.- ¿Pensamos en Ichijo y en esa purasangre como los responsables?

Kaname parpadeó, esforzándose por obviar los comentarios sentimentales del hombre.

-En este caso concreto, más bien en Shirabuki. Asato no habría podido destruir a Shiki de tal forma.- corroboró.

-Shirabuki... es quien ha dominado a Takuma, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tiene esa mujer contra ti, Kaname? Porque, al margen de intentar sustituirte al frente del mundo de la noche, parece que se está tomando las cosas de forma muy personal, si me permites el comentario.

El joven frunció el ceño.

-Digamos que no acepta un no por respuesta.- comentó, evasivo.- Tengo la sospecha de que las maniobras de ambos para desacreditarme no acabarán aquí. Y sería muy simple si no intentara desestabilizar también a la Asociación de Cazadores, por eso he venido a explicárselo en cuanto lo he sabido.

-Te lo agradezco.- murmuró el hombre.- Como si la Asociación necesitara que alguien la desestabilizara...

Cross no añadió más y, en condiciones normales, Kaname no habría preguntado, pero algo en la expresión sentida que llevaba aquella noche el director y los extraños sentimientos que le despertaba el hombre le impulsaron a hacerlo.

-Director, ¿hay algo que quiera contarme?

Kaien alzó la cabeza, sopesando si debía revelar aquella información al joven purasangre. La inquina entre él y Zero era evidente y no quería alterar aquel ambiente lánguido que se había instalado en el despacho. Sin embargo, tener abiertos tantos frentes emocionales empezaba a pasarle factura. Cross necesitaba que _algo_ fuera bien, tener la sensación de que conseguía encauzar alguna cosa. Y parecía que para diluir el odio entre aquellos dos, si es que algún día conseguía tal cosa, no podía dejarlo sólo al destino. Tendría que echar una mano, aunque eso significara exponerse él también.

-Zero ha vuelto.- soltó de repente.

Kaname se echó hacia atrás en la silla, apoyándose mejor contra el respaldo, y enarcó las cejas. Aquella fue su única respuesta y Cross no tenía manera de saber si estaba controlando sus emociones o si algo había cambiado. Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

-¿No vas a preguntarme nada, Kaname?-inquirió con suavidad al cabo del rato.

Ahora sí, el purasangre entrecerró los ojos de manera ominosa.

-Podría preguntarle cortésmente cómo se encuentra Kiryu, pero la verdad es que lo único que me interesa es si aún tiene esa obsesión por matar purasangres... especialmente a Yuuki.- replicó con un tono suave que no escondía del todo su ira.

Cross torció el gesto como si hubiera recibido una puñalada. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había luchado por la paz, parecía reducirse a polvo cada vez que pensaba en cómo habían acabado las cosas entre sus dos hijos y su protegido -si es que podía asignar aquella definición a Kaname.

-No lo creo.- ante la expresión genuinamente sorprendida del muchacho, frunció los labios, reflexionando cómo enfocarlo.- Zero ha pasado por muchas cosas. Ha estado al borde de la locura, mató a su hermano, que era la única familia que le quedaba, y la chica a quien más quería se transformó en lo que más odiaba.- resumió con brutalidad.- Se transformó en una purasangre hermana del hombre que lo ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo.- añadió sin apartar la vista de Kaname.- El odio y la ira lo han estado dirigiendo estos meses, pero está confundido y cansado, así que estoy intentando que entre a trabajar plenamente para la Asociación. Creo que eso lo estabilizará y le permitirá distinguir lo bueno de lo malo. Si te dejas llevar por el odio, te destruye...

La última frase había sido un comentario tan bajito que Kaname sólo lo oyó gracias a su oído aguzado. Las palabras de Cross le recordaban demasiado a las que Yuuki había pronunciado hacía unas semanas. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Zero? Nada. Una pequeña, diminuta, casi invisible partícula de culpabilidad prendió en el corazón del purasangre. Había odiado a Zero, ¿para qué negarlo? Había estado cerca de Yuuki, _muy_ cerca, cuando él sólo había podido mirar desde lejos, había bebido su sangre, incluso la había _besado_... Sus manos aferraron con fuerza los brazos de la silla ante el pensamiento. Pero la verdad es que lo había usado, había utilizado cada milésima de su amor por Yuuki para convertirlo en un escudo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si vivía o moría ni qué repercusiones psicológicas podía tener todo aquello en el inestable ex humano.

Zero había sobrevivido y seguía allí fuera, arrastrando el odio que, en parte, era consecuencia directa de sus acciones. Su primer impulso era hacer ver que el chico no existía, que era algo de su pasado que, una vez usado, podía desaparecer. Pero eso equivalía a engañarse. Zero vivía, era poderoso, actuaba por su cuenta y su destino afectaba profundamente a dos de las personas a quien más quería el purasangre.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que haga un esfuerzo de tolerancia con Zero por Yuuki y por ti?- preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

La mirada de Cross, que parecía haberse refugiado en sí mismo, se dulcificó al enfocar a Kaname.

-No, te estoy pidiendo que hagas el esfuerzo de sobreponerte al odio _por ti_, igual que se lo he pedido a Zero.- se sacó las gafas, dejándolas sobre la mesa y masajeándose la nariz.- El odio va oscureciendo nuestra alma cada día que le dejamos echar raíces, Kaname, hasta que nos convierte en personas distintas. No te das cuenta de lo que lastra hasta que no empieces a intentar cambiarlo por comprensión. Y, si consigues hacer ese proceso, te das cuenta que te has convertido en una persona más libre, más ligera. Cada vez que miro a Zero, es como si me viera a mí mismo cuando era más joven.-murmuró.

-¿Porque usted también fue un cazador?- la expresión de Kaname indicaba ahora una auténtica curiosidad. Casi no sabía nada de Kaien Cross, excepto que había sido un cazador de leyenda y que sus padres confiaban en él lo suficiente como para advertirle de que le entregara a Yuuki si llegaba el momento de convertirla en humana para protegerla.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Porque yo también estaba cegado por el odio, convencido de que las antiguas máximas de la Asociación eran ciertas. "Los vampiros son bestias en forma humana". "Matar vampiros no es pecado".- recitó con voz monótona.- Yo lo creía y dejaba que el odio me condujera, perfeccionando mis habilidades como asesino sin darme cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo a mí mismo como persona. Cuanto más les odiaba, _os_ odiaba, más enterraba a Kaien Cross. A Zero le ocurre igual. Cuanto más se hunde en la oscuridad, más se aleja de sí mismo.

-¿Qué le pasó, director? ¿Por qué cambió?- preguntó el purasangre, sin darse cuenta de que se había inclinado hacia adelante, absorto en el relato.

La pregunta era tan parecida a la que le había hecho Zero aquella misma noche, con todas las dolorosas respuestas que había comportado, que las imágenes de ambos muchachos parecieron solaparse y a Cross se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. _Tan parecidos los dos, tan necesitados de guía y de cariño..._

-Conocí a un ángel. -repuso, con la sensación de estar repitiendo el mismo diálogo.- Conocí a una mujer tan especial, tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera, que hacía imposible que aquellas sentencias fueran ciertas. Era una purasangre y era imposible que ella fuera una bestia con forma humana. Y, si ella, que era la esencia del vampirismo, no lo era, empecé a pensar que quizás los demás tampoco. Matarla hubiera sido el peor de los pecados... a lo mejor matar al resto, también.

Kaname notó una punzada de dolor atroz en el corazón ante la mención de Juuri. Él podía nombrarla, podía hablarle a Yuuki de ella. Era su familia, su rinconcito de dolor compartido con su hermana, pero no estaba preparado para que otra persona resucitara su recuerdo. Desvió la vista hacia sus manos, sin saber si le iba a gustar el rumbo de la conversación, pero Cross parecía decidido a seguir hablando. ¿Alguna vez le habría podido explicar aquello a alguien?

-Juuri me enseñó que no todos los vampiros eran bestias y que no todos se comportaban igual. Con paciencia, me enseñó a ver que lo que yo odiaba, su necesidad de sangre, era no sólo un hecho biológico, sino algo que servía también para transmitir emociones, muchas de ellas buenas y cálidas.- los ojos del director parecían ver a través de los años.- Un día me invitó a su casa. Lo nunca visto. Puso la seguridad de su familia en mis manos. Ni siquiera yo mismo confiaba en mí, en que fuera capaz de no revelar su paradero, pero ese día conocí a otra persona, y con sólo verla supe que jamás podría traicionarla.

La sonrisa que transmitía la voz de Cross hizo que Kaname le mirara, intentado ocultar el dolor de sus ojos.

-¿Quién era esa persona?-preguntó, controlando su voz.

-Un niño pequeño. -repuso el hombre, mirándolo con calor.- Una criatura que no tendría ni dos años que gateaba por una alfombra, como cualquier bebé humano. Un ser angelical, especial, que me miró con unos ojos enormes que parecían atravesar el alma antes de girarse hacia su madre en busca de amor. Se llamaba Kaname. Nadie que viera a ese niño inocente sonreírle a su madre sería capaz de volver a empuñar un arma contra la raza de los vampiros sin perder parte de su alma.

El joven tragó saliva, con los ojos fijos en los de Cross. Algo empezaba a arderle en la garganta y era incapaz de añadir palabra.

-Juuri quería el fin del odio entre las razas y un mundo en paz donde criar a su hijo... como cualquier madre humana.- añadió con la misma voz melancólica.- Los años que siguieron fueron un infierno para mí. Jamás pude atacar a los Kuran ni revelar su paradero, pero no tuve la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para abandonar la Asociación. ¿Qué futuro tendría si dejaba lo único que sabía hacer? ¿Qué sería de mí si intentaba vivir una vida pacífica? No sabía ni si yo era capaz de construir en vez de destruir.-meneó la cabeza.- Hasta una noche en la que ataqué a un grupo de Niveles C que escoltaba un carruaje. Entonces no había listas de encargos, la Asociación se limitaba a seguir la directriz de que había que limitar la población de sanguijuelas.- él mismo se encogió ante la palabra.- Juuri iba dentro de aquel carruaje e impidió la masacre.

-¿Te... te atacó?- consiguió preguntar Kaname.

-No, si me hirió fue sólo como consecuencia de su defensa, nunca lo pretendió.- Cross jugueteó con sus gafas y la voz empezó a temblarle.- Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía... Entonces supe lo mucho que necesitaba su guía, su aliento para abandonar la vida que me estaba destruyendo. Y ella me dio el motivo que me faltaba.- sonrió con tristeza.- Estaba embarazada y viajaba de vuelta a casa para no salir de ella hasta dar a luz a la criatura que esperaba. Juuri estaba aterrorizada porque aquel bebé tuviera que vivir oculto, condenado a una vida de violencia. Me... me dijo que confiaba en mí para empezar a construir puentes entre las dos razas, para intentar superar el odio. Y yo... para mí fue como encontrar el norte de una vida que se me desmenuzaba en las manos. Así que le prometí que haría todo lo que pudiera por un futuro distinto.- los ojos empezaron a brillarle.- Cuando veo a Zero, me veo a mí mismo. Igual de perdido, igual de confundido. Así que haré lo que pueda para que también él vea la luz.

El director guardó silencio, rascando la mesa con una uña mientras fruncía el ceño intentando controlar su congoja. Kaname se pasó las manos por el pelo, angustiado hasta más allá de las palabras. ¿Qué pasaba aquella noche? Tomó aire con una inspiración temblorosa.

-Entiendo que quiera... proteger a Zero de ese futuro.- se forzó a decir.- Pero, ¿por qué me cuenta todo esto a mí? ¿Ahora?

Kaien Cross lo miró un momento sin decir nada para luego levantarse cansinamente de la silla. Extrajo una pequeña llave que llevaba en el bolsillo, asegurada al cinturón con una cadenita, y abrió el armario donde guardaba su katana. Cuando se giró, llevaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro en las manos que abrió con reverencia, sacando lo que parecía un relicario de plata en forma de corazón engarzado en una fina cadena. Se lo tendió a Kaname, mirándole un instante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que, por una vez, no eran fingidas.

El purasangre sostuvo la joya en la palma de la mano, apreciando las letras "JK" grabadas en el reverso del corazón. Abrió el diminuto cierre con cuidado, aspirando ante su contenido. Había una pequeña pintura en cada mitad del corazón, dos obras de arte de miniatura. Una de ellas mostraba un niño de unos cuatro años con enormes ojos rojizos de mirada nostálgica, y la otra un hermoso bebé dormido. Yuuki y él...

-¿Por qué te lo cuento?- repitió el director mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.- Porque Juuri puso en mis manos la felicidad de lo más importante de su corazón, algo que yo jamás podía aspirar a tener. Y no… no puedo soportar que tú sigas mi camino y el de Zero, que también te ciegue el odio. Que os matéis los dos. Aquel niño que me miró aquella noche era demasiado especial para vivir en la oscuridad.

Cross hundió la cabeza, tapándose la cara con una mano, mientras sus hombros temblaban con sollozos contenidos y apretaba la otra en un puño. Kaname cerró el relicario, apretándolo en la mano, mientras desviaba la vista del hombre llorando, parpadeando para intentar contener su propia emoción. Tantas personas atrapadas por su pasado, tan cercas las unas de las otras y tan solas al mismo tiempo... Quizás Cross tenía razón. Quizás el odio te destruía. A Sara le había pasado, una princesa de sangre pura comportándose como una asesina. A Shizuka le había ocurrido, destrozando vidas inocentes en una espiral de venganza. Antes de morir le había dicho que su futuro era sólo oscuridad y él la había creído. Pero los últimos acontecimientos, los pequeños pasos tambaleantes que estaba dando para abrirse más a quienes le rodeaban, parecían empeñados en demostrar que el futuro podía ser diferente.

Oh, sí, si confiabas en los demás te arriesgabas a que te traicionaran, sabía mucho de eso. Pero también podías recibir amistad y calor. La decisión de intentar cambiar su futuro, de hacer las cosas de otra forma, le daba miedo. Era más fácil seguir como estaba, encerrado en sí mismo y desconfiando de todos, incluso de Yuuki, en cierta medida. Porque por eso le había dicho también que podía escoger reinar a su lado o no. No sólo porque realmente quisiera darle una libertad que él probablemente no tendría, sino porque, en el fondo de su corazón, dudaba de si su espontánea y natural hermana sería capaz de asumir el papel que se _suponía_ que tendría que desempeñar como líder de la raza. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si le daba el voto de confianza de dejar que fuera ella misma, de que actuara conforme a su carácter, de que realmente ella diera una nueva forma al trono de los vampiros, en vez de pretender amoldarla a ella y a sí mismo a sus rígidas formas? _Eso sí es un salto al abismo…_

Y, en cuanto a Zero, no creería que el ex humano se había echado atrás en su idea de matarlos hasta que no lo oyera de sus labios, como mínimo. Si no era cierto, entonces simplemente Kiryu no le dejaría otra alternativa que acabar con él. Pero la idea de derramar más sangre, aunque fuera la de alguien a quien supuestamente odiaba, se le antojó un sudario que envolvió su esperanza de luz.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, ahogando un suspiro, y se dio cuenta de que sus pestañas estaban algo húmedas. Alzó la mirada hacia la frágil figura encorvada de Kaien Cross, que luchaba por controlar sus poco masculinos sollozos, y tuvo la impresión de que aquella era la primera vez que el antiguo cazador se había permitido llorar la muerte de Juuri. Dio un paso hacia él y se detuvo, apretando el relicario. Nunca se había encontrado con un hombre adulto que llorara. Las lágrimas ni siquiera habían sido comunes en su infancia, más allá de Yuuki o Takuma quejándose de que se habían caído antes de curarse al instante. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía dedicarle palabras de consuelo? Los hombros de Cross temblaron con más violencia y algo dentro de Kaname se resquebrajó. _Al diablo con todo._ Las palabras ya no servían.

Cruzó la estancia en dos zancadas y pasó los brazos sobre el director, enlazando sus hombros y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Había esperado una reacción dubitativa, el asombro de un humano al verse _abrazado_ por un purasangre, pero no encontró nada de eso. Cross rodeó su espalda, aferrándose a su abrigo con ambas manos, retorciendo la tela en los puños con violencia, y hundió la cabeza en su hombro, llorando como una criatura desvalida en el silencio de la Academia.

Kaname se limitó a sostenerlo con fuerza, estremecido ante los sollozos que agitaban el cuerpo delgado del hombre, apretando el relicario hasta que la forma del corazón se grabó efímeramente en su palma. Sentía que tenía que llorar, su cuerpo entero se lo pedía, pero sólo era capaz de liberarse de aquella manera ante Yuuki. Él recuperó el uso de la palabra antes que Cross, susurrándole al oído con más sinceridad de la que creía posible.

-No voy a matar a Zero si él no nos ataca, Ka… Kaien.- ¿por qué parecía insultante tratarle de usted en aquel momento?- Lo prometo.

El hombre asintió contra su hombro, luchando por controlar su respiración. Al cabo de unos minutos, sus sollozos parecieron remitir, pero parecía… avergonzado de levantar la cabeza y mirar al purasangre a los ojos. Kaname prendió la vista en la pared, incapaz también de cruzar sus miradas.

-¿Tanto querías a mi… mi madre?- la palabra, en vez del nombre propio con el que solía hablar de ella, salió con dificultad de entre sus labios. Cross hizo ademán de separarse, pero Kaname lo mantuvo apretado.

-Nunca…nunca he podido amar a otra.- susurró.

La impresión hizo que Kaname aflojara la presión de sus brazos y Cross aprovechó para alejarse, dando un paso atrás. Sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo, pulcramente doblado, y se lo pasó por los ojos sin levantar la cabeza.

-Quédate… -la voz se le quebró y tuvo que tragar saliva para intentarlo de nuevo.- Quédate el relicario.

-No.- el joven cogió la mano derecha de Cross, obligándolo a poner la palma hacia arriba para depositar la joya en su mano, apretándole los dedos alrededor de ella.- Es tuyo. Puede que… el amor de mi madre fuera para mi… padre- de nuevo, la palabra salió con extrañeza de entre sus labios.-, pero parte de su corazón estaba contigo.

Kaname dio un último apretón a los dedos de Cross, reparando en que aquella noche era la primera vez que había tocado al hombre en todos los años que lo conocía, y salió de la habitación con pisadas silenciosas, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Ninguno de los dos pudo mirarse a la cara. Aquello nunca había sucedido.

OOO

El aire frío fue como un bálsamo para sus agitadas emociones. Kaname se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la puerta de salida del edificio central y cerró los ojos, respirando poco a poco para intentar que el nudo en la garganta descendiera hasta una posición más cómoda. Tenía la sensación de que su vida era un tren que había circulado en línea recta por unos raíles incómodos pero conocidos y que ahora estaba a punto de hacer un cambio de agujas hacia una vía desconocida. Esperaba que la estación final de aquel nuevo recorrido compensara la inseguridad que le embargaba.

No se sorprendió al captar la presencia de Yuuki acercándose a él, ya la había sentido en aquel mismo edificio y no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar a quién había ido a ver. No era la primera vez que lamentaba un tanto que Sayori fuera humana; su hermana agradecería mucho tener una amiga juiciosa que viviera algo más que unas pocas décadas.

Yuuki apareció doblando la esquina a paso lento con una peculiar expresión entre seria y avergonzada, con una pequeña sonrisa que parecía de disculpa. Era evidente que también le había percibido a él y a su torbellino emocional. Kaname extendió el brazo hacia ella y sus manos se enlazaron con facilidad. Él besó sus nudillos con afecto antes de atraerla hacia sí, envolviéndola en un abrazo mucho más cómodo que el del director. Salpicó de besos sus cabellos, su cuello y sus mejillas, casi como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón por algo. Yuuki enlazó su cintura estrecha, recibiendo la lluvia de caricias como una confirmación a lo que venía pensando. ¿Cómo había podido creer que Kaname quería dirigir su vida, que estaba de acuerdo con encorsetarla en un camino a seguir? La felicidad de ella era todo lo que tenía su hermano, nunca haría algo que pudiera arruinarla por mucho que la alternativa fuera su propio sufrimiento.

-Kaname, siento haber reaccionado...

-Yuuki, no quiero que pienses...

Ambos rieron por lo bajo, separándose un poco para poder mirarse a la cara.

-Tú primero.- Kaname se pasó la mano por los ojos, peligrosamente al borde de las lágrimas todavía.

Ella meneó la cabeza haciendo un pequeño sonido de negación.

-Esta vez no, te toca empezar a ti.

El joven la miró en silencio un momento para luego entrelazar su mano con la suya y empezar a caminar hacia los terrenos de la Residencia Luna. Su mente todavía estaba demasiado nublada por las emociones, pero se esforzó por poner en orden sus ideas.

-Yuuki, siento haberte planteado antes las cosas de esa manera tan brusca. Tendríamos que haber tenido esa conversación sobre el futuro de la raza, y el nuestro, cuando los dos estuviéramos más tranquilos, no después de toda la confusión de esta noche.- comenzó, ganando más seguridad en lo que quería decir a medida que hablaba.

-No te disculpes, es algo muy importante y las cosas no siempre aparecen cuando uno quiere.- descartó ella al punto, queriendo tranquilizarlo. ¿Todo aquel tumulto que podía percibir en él era por su reacción o es que había pasado algo más?

-No, no. Déjame acabar, por favor.- él se giró un momento hacia ella, apretándole la mano hasta que Yuuki asintió.- Es verdad que nuestro futuro parece escrito por haber nacido lo que somos y yo, al menos, supe que tendría que volver a asumir el trono de la noche en cuanto el Consejo empezó a confabular contra nosotros detrás de Rido. Había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar hacia dónde podía intentar conducir a la raza cuando eso sucediera, porque no quiero bajo ningún concepto volver a los tiempos oscuros y crueles que puedo recordar.

Guardó silencio un instante y Yuuki no supo si estaba perdido en sus recuerdos u ordenando las ideas. Cuando continuó, su voz fue más suave.

-Pero, como siempre, olvidé que somos dos. Que tú también tienes tu propia opinión y que, a lo mejor, lo que a mí me parece un buen futuro para los vampiros, a ti no. Tendría que habértelo preguntado en vez de planteártelo como algo inamovible.- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa vacilante mientras sus pasos resonaban en el camino enlosado.- Pero tampoco sé hasta qué punto quieres involucrarte en esto, Yuuki. Lo nuestro ha sido tan... extraño y las cosas se están acelerando tanto últimamente que no hemos hablado sobre qué queremos hacer con nuestras vidas.

Ella hizo un pequeño gesto con las cejas enarcadas, como dándole la razón a aquella vorágine en la que habían vivido desde hacía unos meses. Pensó que él había acabado de hablar, pero volvió a tomar la palabra.

-No quiero que te sientas prisionera en vida, Yuuki. Ya lo fuiste durante cinco años. Nunca más.- su tono se endureció.- Por eso quiero que puedas elegir, pero tampoco me gustaría que pensaras que... que no me fío de ti a mi lado. Que te doy libertad para escoger qué quieres hacer porque en el fondo pienso que no serás capaz de relacionarte con la nobleza. Sé que tu forma de ser es distinta a la mía y opuesta al comportamiento que siempre se ha asociado con los purasangres.- frunció el ceño con decisión y le dedicó una mirada convencida.- Pues que así sea. Si quieres involucrarte en esto, y no te estoy intentado coaccionar, que sea como tú quieras. Los tiempos han cambiado y las familias tendrán que empezar a acostumbrarse.

Le retiró unos mechones de la cara y Yuuki reprimió las ganas de echarse a reír. ¿Por qué siempre se malinterpretaban el uno al otro? Consiguió reprimir la carcajada irónica pero una sonrisa divertida se pintó en su cara y Kaname alzó una ceja interrogadora.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

-Nosotros.- contestó ella, al punto.- Siempre tenemos que acabar explicándonos después de habernos malinterpretado.- soltó una breve risita mientras embocaban el camino hacia la Residencia, iluminada en la noche.- No pensé en ningún momento que tú me ofrecías libertad porque no confiaras en mí. Era yo la que dudaba, y aún lo hago, de si sería capaz de estar a la altura. Sigo siendo una niña, Kaname, aunque a veces me enfade porque la gente me trate como tal.- hizo un mohín.- Pero Yori puede ser un baño de realidad increíble, ¿sabes? Nunca he sido tan organizada como para saber qué quería estudiar o hacer con mi vida cuando me graduara.

-¿Nunca lo habías pensado?-preguntó él con curiosidad.

Su hermana chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa ovejuna.

-Soy un desastre, ¿a que sí? He estado tan ocupada intentando ayudar a los demás con su vida que nunca he pensado sobre qué quería hacer concretamente con la mía. Pero siempre he sabido una cosa.- adoptó un tono de seguridad.- Quiero trabajar por el sueño de mi padre, y me da igual a cual de los dos me refiero. Quiero un mundo en paz entre las dos razas, no quiero ver que nadie más sufre como... como...

-Como Zero.- acabó él, pronunciando el nombre con sorprendente facilidad.

Yuuki le dedicó una mirada sorprendida y luego asintió con brevedad.

-Como Zero. Y tampoco quiero que los purasangres tengan que sufrir y estar solos como hasta ahora. Ni que hayan sacrificios ni Niveles E. No es justo y las cosas pueden ser diferentes. Bueno.. creo.- matizó, pensando que estaba hablando como una cría inocente otra vez.- Aún no sé qué podría aportar yo a ese futuro, Kaname, pero estoy de acuerdo con tus proyectos. Me parece una buena manera de... humanizar nuestra raza.- rió entre dientes ante la ironía de la expresión.- Creo que la forma en la que está organizada hasta ahora es cruel y anticuada. Pero es verdad que, actualmente, no estoy a la altura para participar en ese proyecto. Me queda mucho por aprender.

Kaname abrió la boca para protestar pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios, haciendo un alto en su caminar para pararse a los pies de una farola.

-No, no lo niegues. Es así.- sonrió ante su confesión.- No sé nada de la historia de nuestra raza, de las relaciones de las familias, de muchas de nuestras costumbres, del protocolo adecuado para dirigirse a unos y a otros.- puso los ojos en blanco ante la magnitud de su desconocimiento.- No se pueden cambiar las cosas si no sabes cómo son en la actualidad. Así que... bueno, he pensado que quizás podría pedirle a Ruka que me echara una manita. Parece muy puesta en temas formales, ¿no?

Kaname abrió los ojos ante la imagen de su hermana y la noble, que sabía que albergaba sentimientos... complicados hacia él, en una lección magistral sobre historia y etiqueta. Ruka _era_ la persona adecuada, siempre y cuando lo que había pasado entre los dos no fuera un obstáculo en su relación con Yuuki. Quizás era esperar mucho, pero al purasangre le parecía que la aristócrata estaba haciendo un esfuerzo últimamente por aceptar que Yuuki era quien siempre había tenido el corazón de Kaname en sus manos. A lo mejor, que las dos pasaran más tiempo juntas no era una mala idea. Asintió.

-Sería la persona idónea, si ella quiere. Yuuki... ¿estás segura de que quieres... involucrarte en esto? Los cambios son peligrosos... ya ves que tenemos enemigos.- _si alguien te pone un dedo encima sólo quedarán cenizas..._

Yuuki pareció adivinar aquel último pensamiento porque le dedicó una mirada admonitoria antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarle en los labios para calmarle.

-Ya lo veo. Y no digo que no me asuste, pero no creo que yo vaya a estar más segura si me mantengo al margen. Todo el mundo sabe que existo y que te pueden hacer daño a través de mí, si estoy en peligro, ya lo estoy ahora.- sonrió con dulzura cuando él no lo negó.- Tampoco sé si podré hacerlo bien, Kaname, no puedo estar segura. Ni tampoco puedo prometer que no vaya a meter la pata, sólo que comparto tu proyecto. Que estoy de acuerdo con el futuro que quieres porque yo siempre lo he querido así también.-esbozó una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja.- ¡Así que haré lo que pueda por meterme en la cabeza todos los conocimientos necesarios para distinguir una familia de otra!

-Antes tienes que meterte en la cabeza los conocimientos necesarios para aprobar los exámenes.-replicó él con una ceja alzada.- Sería mejor que esta semana te concentrarás en tus libros, antes del Baile de Invierno aún tendrás unos días para aprender algunas cosas básicas.

_Como si yo sólo necesitara unos días para meterme siglos de historia en la cabeza. ¡Si sólo un trimestre de clases ya me parece una eternidad! _Yuuki hizo una gañota divertida y le sacó la lengua.

-¡No tienes por qué recordarme los exámenes esta noche! ¿No decías que ya habíamos tenido bastante impacto emocional? Además, Yori ya lo ha hecho antes.-bufó, levantándose el flequillo.

-Tendré que acordarme de darle las gracias por introducir en ti algo de previsión.- le contestó con una mueca mordaz. Luego, su tono recuperó la seriedad, aunque había una mirada suave en sus ojos.- A partir de ahora tendré que ir visitando a algunas familias de cara al Baile, y también para tranquilizar los ánimos ¿Querrás acompañarme? Cuando no estés estudiando, claro.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- los ojos chocolate de ella se abrieron como platos. No esperaba que su hermano accediera a introducirla en su mundo tan pronto.

-Mmm.- asintió con una sonrisa antes de volver a caminar hacia la puerta del palacete.

Antes de empezar a subir la pequeña escalinata de acceso, Yuuki se paró un momento, tirando suavemente de la mano de su hermano para hacer que se girara a mirarla.

-Kaname, ¿ha pasado algo más esta noche? Después de que habláramos los dos, quiero decir.

La mirada borgoña se volvió reservada un momento antes de que él alzara la mano para acariciarle la cara. Desde luego, las fuertes emociones que le había provocado su conversación con el director habrían llegado hasta ella, aunque hubiera intentado disimularlas.

-Vamos a nuestras habitaciones, Yuuki. Creo que esta noche no estoy en condiciones de soportar más revelaciones. Te contaré una historia que me ha explicado el director Cross.- empujó la puerta de entrada del palacete, girándose un momento de vuelta a ella para añadir en tono suave.- Ah, creo que te gustará saberlo. Zero ha aparecido.

-¡¿Qué?!

OOO

Los ojos lilas escrutaron por última vez la amplia avenida prácticamente desierta, a excepción de alguna pareja de mediana edad que volvía tarde a casa y del camión de la basura que hacía su ruta por los contenedores. El mal olor llegó hasta sus sentidos como si el camión hubiera pasado justo al lado suyo y arrugó la nariz automáticamente. Un perro ladró cuando se cerró una portería con estrépito y el eco del sonido se fue desvaneciendo hasta dejar la noche en silencio excepto por los ruidos del camión que se alejaba..

Zero dejó de atisbar desde la esquina y recuperó su posición anterior, apoyado en la pared de un callejón sin farolas con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de los tejanos y la cabeza agachada. Parecía que su primera noche de patrulla _oficial_ para la Asociación de Cazadores iba a ser de lo más tranquila. Una pena. Porque algo de acción le habría venido muy bien para desviar sus pensamientos de la conversación que había mantenido con Kaien Cross. Era más sencillo pelear que pensar. Pelear generalmente no le causaba confusión, y darle vueltas a lo que le había dicho el director, sí.

Apoyó el pie izquierdo contra la pared, alzando un momento la vista al cielo para contemplar la luna, tan fina que parecía un arañazo en la noche. Su ira y su odio siempre alcanzaban su nivel más alto por aquellas fechas, a pocos días del fatídico aniversario del asesinato de sus padres. En aquellas ocasiones, una especie de desazón se apoderaba de él, sus pesadillas se volvían peores que de costumbre y sentía la irreprimible necesidad de desahogarse con alguien... típicamente, un vampiro.

Sólo que no había ningún Nivel E cerca para poder dar rienda suelta a su furia bajo la apariencia de justicia y, además, era incapaz de sentir odio hacia aquellas criaturas. Le había faltado demasiado poco para acabar de la misma manera como para poder odiarlas. Más bien comprendía a aquellos desdichados.

_Y, si eres capaz de comprender a una bestia sedienta de sangre, ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo con quienes se comportan de forma civilizada? _

Resopló, enfadado consigo mismo por darle mil vueltas al asunto de nuevo. La historia que le había contado Cross era increíble, el mejor cazador de su tiempo enamorado de una purasangre que le había hecho ver que los vampiros podían ser personas. Diferentes, con otros poderes y otras necesidades, pero personas. A las que se debía juzgar por sus actos individuales, como a cualquier humano, y no por su pertenencia a una raza. _Nadie escoge qué es lo que nace_, había dicho el director. Zero podía admitir que aquello era cierto, ninguno de los dos purasangres que actualmente ocupaban su mente día y noche había tenido un catálogo de razas donde escoger cuando habían nacido. La cuestión básica, la pregunta clave, era si ser un vampiro era intrínsecamente malo o sólo la definición de un hecho biológico.

Se apartó el cabello pálido de la cara, encogiéndose dentro del abrigo. Ahora que él mismo estaba estabilizado, que _podía_ sobrevivir a base de pastillas de sangre, la tentación de pensar que ser vampiro no era tan malo era muy grande. Enorme. Ahora que sus impulsos más violentos estaban bajo control, que podía pensar sin sentir cómo su pecho temblaba de sed y su garganta se cuarteaba, era fácil creer que podía volver a plantearse la vida que tenía por delante como una persona más o menos normal. Que podía tener proyectos a largo plazo, que necesitaba un trabajo, un sueldo, una casa y comida como todo hijo de vecino. Hasta había cocinado espaghettis en la cocina del apartamento de Yagari. Con una reserva de tabletas de sangre en la alacena al lado del café, claro.

Sí, era fácil creer que había dejado de ser _malo_.

Cross había descubierto que no todos los vampiros eran bestias asesinas cuando conoció a aquella Juuri. El cariño que traslucían sus palabras había sido tan tangible que Zero casi había podido tocar las escenas que le describía. La de una bella mujer, sorprendentemente parecida a Yuuki en todos los aspectos, sosteniendo en sus brazos con ternura a una criatura regordeta. No sabía qué le había puesto los pelos más de punta, si el hecho de que los sentimientos de Cross reflejaran con exactitud los de él hacia Yuuki o imaginarse a Kaname con chupete y meándose en los pañales. Casi le habían entrado ganas de pellizcarle mentalmente las mejillas, maldito fuera Cross y su sensiblería.

_¿Habrías considerado que matar a esa mujer y a ese niño no era un pecado, Zero? ¿Habrías podido coger a esa criatura y hundirle la espada en el corazón para luego decapitar a su madre y dejar que sus cenizas se pegaran a tu ropa? ¿O habrías sentido que era un asesinato? Pues el mundo de los vampiros se compone de personas como ellos, de madres, padres e hijos. De familias que quedan rotas cada vez que un cazador se atribuye la libertad de ser juez y verdugo._

Las palabras de Cross, pronunciadas con un sospechoso temblor en la voz que había provocado que su propia garganta se cerrara de angustia, seguían resonando en su cerebro como el tañido de las campanas de una catedral. No había manera de que su eco se extinguiera. _Joder_. Cross había conseguido lo que nunca habría sospechado que alguien conseguiría: arrancarle la promesa de que no intentaría matar a Kaname o a Yuuki en cuanto los viera, si alguna vez se cruzaba con ellos, que le daría una oportunidad al diálogo. _Si alguna vez se cruzaba con ellos…_ Como si no supiera perfectamente dónde encontrarlos. Lo había sabido siempre, la sangre que había bebido de los dos era más que suficiente como para convertirlo en un Google Earth en lo que a los Kuran se refería. Pero no había irrumpido en la Academia Cross para matarles. Oh, claro, no lo había hecho para no aterrorizar a los inocentes estudiantes humanos, ese había sido el único motivo.

_Sí, claro. Estúpido gilipollas hipócrita._

Zero se separó de la pared con un bufido de rabia. En aquel momento, la brisa helada de la noche sopló con suavidad por la estrecha calle, llevando mechones plateados a sus ojos… y el inconfundible olor de la sangre.

Alerta al instante, se quedó petrificado, analizando el entorno con todos sus sentidos. El oído no le decía nada fuera de lo común. Su sexto sentido tampoco le avisaba de ningún peligro. Pero el mensaje de su olfato era inequívoco. En algún lugar se había derramado sangre humana, y mucha. Se dio media vuelta con presteza, encaminándose al laberinto de calles angostas mientras sus pasos se volvían silenciosos, como los de un felino. Metió la mano derecha bajo el abrigo y sus dedos encontraron las formas familiares de la Bloody Rose. La acarició con cuidado, alertándola. Un estremecimiento de anticipación recorrió su espina dorsal, el eco de la emoción del arma ante la posible acción, y su sangre empezó a burbujear en sus venas de _aquella_ manera peculiar que anunciaba que estaba preparada para proyectarse hacia fuera en forma de zarcillos mortales.

Sorteó cajas de cartón y cubos de basura, descartando de forma automática lo que sus sentidos calificaban como inocuo, siguiendo aquel olor sensual. Mucha, mucha sangre. Sus pasos se aceleraron hasta un rápido trote, reticente a emprender una carrera a riesgo de caer en una trampa. Se estaba acercando a la zona asignada a otro cazador, pero no vio rastro de él.

Los colmillos empezaron a picarle en las encías ante el olor de la sangre y apretó las mandíbulas. _¿Cómo coño se te había ocurrido pensar que ser vampiro no era tan malo?_ Aspiró el aire, fijando el rumbo como un tiburón, y los ojos violetas de abrieron de golpe. El olor dulzón y aguado de la sangre humana se mezclaba con otro más potente, añejo y rico en matices… sangre de vampiro. En una cantidad infinitesimal comparada con la esencia humana que percibía en el aire, pero mucho más excitante. Sus dedos aferraron con fuerza la Bloody Rose, extrayéndola de la cartuchera con un tintineo de la cadena. Al instante, la sangre de Zero burbujeó en sus venas en la misma longitud de onda que el latido que parecía emitir el arma y su esencia empezó a brotar por los poros, formando diminutos zarcillos que se enroscaron en torno al brazo que esgrimía la pistola, mordiendo su piel y cosiendo su puño con la Bloody Rose.

_Sangre, sangre, sangre… bebo sangre… dame sangre. Yo te doy poder, tú me das sangre… tú me has despertado del letargo…dame sangre…Sino, tomaré la tuya, que también es la mía…_

La canción sin palabras de la rosa sangrienta reptó por los zarcillos hasta su cerebro, nublando parte de su razón y sus ojos con un velo carmesí. Una diminuta parte de la mente de Zero registró por enésima vez el hecho de que _conocía_ aquella presencia, aquel poder que había despertado en la Bloody Rose, pero no era capaz de darle un nombre. Otra parte aún más inapreciable de su cerebro sugirió que, quizás, aquel arma era peligrosa. Pero la parte mayoritaria de su conciencia, la que ansiaba desfogarse con acción, la que reaccionaba ante la presencia de otro vampiro, la que cedía a la promesa de poder de la pistola, acalló a ambas sin piedad.

Ahora sí emprendió una carrera, excitado ante la posibilidad de hallar a un vampiro intentando alimentarse de un humano. Su olfato le guió sin pérdida posible a uno de los callejones de aquella zona de la ciudad. Las dos sangres eran frescas, la pelea debía estar sucediendo o debía haber acabado hacía muy poco. Frenó con brusquedad a la entrada de la calleja, saturado del olor a sangre, con los colmillos rozándole el labio inferior y los zarcillos enroscándose viciosamente hasta su hombro derecho.

No había ningún vampiro, había llegado tarde.

Frustrado, descargó un puñetazo contra la pared de un edificio, abriendo un pequeño boquete que hizo saltar trozos de cemento. Las espinas se hundieron en su carne, airadas ante la falta de presa, y Zero ahogó un gemido cuando algo de su sangre empezó a transferirse al arma. Lo odiaba. Odiaba aquella sensación. Pero la Bloody Rose le había dado el poder para acabar incluso con un purasangre, así que, ¿cómo podía negarle el sustento? Aquella parte inapreciable de su cerebro volvió a alzar tímidamente el dedo, intentando hacerle caer en la cuenta de aquel razonamiento _no_ era normal, pero había cosas más importantes a las que prestar atención.

Como el cuerpo del jefe de patrullas desangrado en el suelo como un cerdo.

Apretó las mandíbulas para reprimir los temblores hasta que los dientes le chirriaron, y se acercó al cadáver con cuidado, intentando no pisar la mancha de sangre que se filtraba en el suelo poroso desde debajo del cuerpo de aquel gigante. _¿Pero qué demonios…?_ El cazador tenía un tajo profundo en el hombro izquierdo y una incisión justo en el corazón. Aquella era la herida mortal… lo cual no explicaba los innumerables cortes que desfiguraban todo el cuerpo; rostro, pecho y extremidades. Zero se tapó la nariz con la mano izquierda, en un vano intento de bloquear el olor de la sangre, y se agachó al lado del hombre. Algunos de los zarcillos se desenroscaron de su mano y reptaron por encima del cuerpo, contribuyendo al examen. El cadáver aún estaba cálido, podía notarlo a través de los tallos, así que debía haber muerto hacía pocos minutos. _¿Quién…?_

Sin alzarse, se arriesgó a destaparse la nariz para intentar captar aquel otro olor que flotaba en el callejón. Allí estaba. Unas salpicaduras de sangre en la pared, como si hubieran manado de alguien que estaba de pie. Y aquella sangre olía a …vampiro. No como la sangre sucia de un Nivel E, sino un olor limpio y fuerte, quizás de un noble.

Aquello fue demasiado para Zero. Sus colmillos casi se clavaron en su labio inferior, arañándole la piel, y supo que sus ojos eran abiertamente carmesí. Los zarcillos de la Bloody Rose se enroscaban y reptaban con anhelo por su brazo y por el cuerpo del cazador caído, desilusionados al encontrar sólo sangre humana.

_Tenía que salir de allí y respirar… Tenía que salir de allí y respirar…_

Oyó los pasos que se aproximaban como si procedieran de una galaxia remota, ahogados por el latir de su corazón en las sienes. Tanta sangre, seguía siendo vulnerable a aquel olor.

_Ponte de pie, viene alguien, respira…_

Flexionó los músculos de las piernas, intentando obligarlas a hacer uso de su fuerza inhumana para saltar hacia el refugio de las alturas, cuando los pasos se frenaron justo a la entrada de la calleja. Demasiado tarde. Escuchó una inspiración en seco y el "clic" de un dispositivo de seguridad, quizás una ballesta.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO HAS HECHO, HIJO DE PUTA?!


	19. Capítulo 7 Decide tu futuro Parte 3

_**N.A.:**__¡Dios! He sudado tinta china con este capítulo, a saber por qué *dolor de cabeza*. Espero que no se haga demasiado denso. Excepcionalmente, aparecen más los otros personajes que nuestra parejita protagonista, debido a la necesidad de hacer avanzar la trama y de fijar las posiciones. El próximo capi estará ya más centrado en ellos (creo) e intentaré que tenga algunas partes ligeras. En cuanto a la escena con la última pareja, tengo que dar las gracias a __**Yuuki-chan18**__ por su idea sobre la conversación cuando a mí no se me ocurría, aunque ya verás que he partido la escena que sugerías. :p_

**Capítulo 7. Decide tu futuro. Parte 3**

Touga Yagari tiró del cordón de los pantalones del pijama, ajustándolos, y arrojó descuidadamente en un rincón de su habitación la toalla con la que se había estado secando después de la ducha. Sin molestarse en ponerse las zapatillas, se dirigió a la cocina para sacar una lata de cerveza de la nevera y coger una bolsa de patatas chips de uno de los armarios. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, se dejó caer en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesita de centro con gesto automático mientras su mano derecha ya había cogido el mando de la tele. Zapeó por todos los canales hasta dar con el de deportes. Fútbol. Genial. La lata de cerveza se abrió con un "clic" y un "sshh" tentador y Yagari se dispuso a disfrutar de la noche perfecta para un hombre soltero... que le evitaría morderse las uñas pensando en lo que estaría haciendo ahí afuera su ex alumno.

_Mierda para mí_.

Ya estaba otra vez dándole vueltas. Subió el volumen de la tele con la esperanza de acallar la preocupada voz mental, diciéndose que cada vez se parecía más a esas madres incapaces de dormir hasta que sus retoños volvían de la primera noche de marcha, normalmente borrachos como cubas. En este caso, con que Zero volviera de una pieza y sin haberse metido en líos con nadie -ni vampiros ni cazadores- ya se daba por satisfecho aunque, conociendo al chico, aquello probablemente era esperar demasiado. Contempló el minúsculo y desordenado apartamento que tenía en la ciudad. Zero había estado viviendo con él un par de semanas, desde que lo encontró vagabundeando por las calles y accedió a intentar volver a una cierta normalidad. En ese corto espacio de tiempo, Yagari casi se había acostumbrado a encontrarse el apartamento ordenado y algo de comida preparada. El muchacho había resultado ser un cocinillas mejor que Cross.

_Admítelo, tipo duro, te has acostumbrado a tener a alguien viviendo contigo._

Yagari torció el gesto bajo el parche mientras el árbitro pitaba un fuera de juego que ni siquiera había visto. Aunque ahora pasaba gran parte de la semana en la Academia Cross, echándole una muy necesitada mano a Kaien con la seguridad, de vez en cuando volvía a pasar la noche a su apartamento, cuando los grititos de todas aquellas gallinas cluecas y las caras de suficiencia de los de la Clase Nocturna le ponían los nervios de punta. Zero solía ser el perfecto contrapunto a toda aquella histeria hormonal, el muchacho pocas veces abría la boca, aunque el silencio entre ellos solía ser confortable.

Suspiró de nuevo para luego tomar dos largos tragos de la cerveza y mordisquear un puñado de patatas. _Esperemos que la noche sea tranquila_. El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose en la planta donde estaba su apartamento se fundió con los otros ruidos normales del edificio – el de las lavadoras en marcha filtrándose por el patio de luces, los vecinos arrastrando los muebles-, pero los pasos rápidos y pesados que se oyeron a continuación no cuadraban con el escenario habitual.

Yagari se chupó los dedos del aceite de las patatas, saltó por encima del brazo del sofá, cogió la escopeta que descansaba contra una de las paredes del comedor y se plantó ante la puerta en unos pocos segundos. _¿A quién se le ocurre joderme el partido?_

Abrió la puerta de un brusco tirón justo antes de que su visitante la aporreara o la echara abajo de un empujón, recibiendo al musculoso cazador con la boca de una escopeta contra su cara.

-Es mi noche libre. ¿Qué coño quieres?-espetó de malos modos. Tampoco parecía que a su "invitado" le preocuparan demasiado las fórmulas de cortesía.

-¿Dónde has metido a Kiryu?- las cejas del hombre se juntaban sobre su nariz, formando una única línea rubia. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y resoplaba como un toro, como si hubiera corrido una carrera o estuviera conteniendo la ira.

-En ningún sitio, está de patrulla.- replicó Yagari sin bajar la escopeta.- ¿Vas a decirme qué haces en mi casa?

-Buscar a ese maldito chupasangres. Cuando acabe con él, sus colmillos pasarán a decorar mi vitrina, puedes estar seguro.- los dientes del cazador chirriaron y dio un paso al frente, parándose a milímetros de la escopeta del otro.- Y ahora aparta de en medio y déjame comprobar tu casa o acabarás siendo acusado de cómplice de asesinato.

-¿De qué coño hablas?-el tono de Yagari se volvió suave, letalmente suave. Si había algo que no tragaba era alguien chuleándole en la puerta,

El cazador rubio exhaló ruidosamente y movió la mano derecha, que había mantenido hacia detrás, revelando una pequeña ballesta de mano, ligera y rápida.

-Oye, Yagari.- comenzó, entre los dientes apretados.- Yo tengo una ballesta en la mano, tú me estás apuntando con una escopeta y en cualquier momento puede salir la vecina de al lado a tirar la basura. ¿Quieres que la liemos aquí mismo o me vas a dejar comprobar que Kiryu no está en tu apartamento y así todos nos quedamos tranquilos y podemos seguir hablando?

-Por mí puede salir San Pedro con las llaves del cielo, si le sale de los cojones-. la escopeta no se movió un ápice.- No vas a poner un pie en mi casa hasta que no me digas qué está pasando.

El cazador lo escrutó unos instantes, con la mirada fija en el único ojo de su colega. El afecto de Touga Yagari por aquel mestizo no era ningún secreto. Había sido su maestro, incluso había perdido un ojo por salvarlo de un Nivel E. Y, a pesar de que su antiguo alumno ahora era un vampiro, seguía protegiéndolo. Oh, resulta que la Asociación había vuelto a los antiguos patrones de comportamiento y sólo se podían cazar Niveles E y vampiros condenados por su propia sociedad. Pero, ¿quién decía que Kiryu estaba estabilizado? Lo que había visto aquella noche desde luego echaba por tierra aquella afirmación, pero el cazador tenía la impresión de que Yagari realmente había creído que el chico podía tener futuro. Suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo cortado a cepillo.

-Oye, Touga, siento decírtelo, ¿vale? Pero el chico ha sucumbido al ansia de sangre. Nivel E. Fin. ¿Lo pillas?- ante la ceja enarcada del otro, reprimió las ganas de sacudirlo del gaznate.- ¡Oh, joder, Yagari! Kiryu se ha cargado al jefe de patrullas, ¿vale? Lo encontré desangrado como un cerdo en un callejón, con Kiryu encima con los putos colmillos como un Dientes de Sable y los ojos rojos y esas... esas cosas con zarzas reptando por el cuerpo. ¿Qué más necesitas para darte cuenta de las cosas, un informe por triplicado? El chaval ha perdido el control, es peligroso y hay que cazarlo. ¿O es que has olvidado para quién trabajas?

El asombro, la incredulidad y lo que podría ser un cabreo sin límites se pintó en el rostro duro de Yagari. Echó un vistazo al pasillo para asegurarse de que el cazador había venido solo y bajó la escopeta, dejándole entrar. El otro abrió los brazos y levantó la vista al cielo, dando las gracias melodramáticamente. Yagari cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, de espaldas a la televisión y al diminuto balcón. Había oído algo procedente de allí pero esperaba que el otro cazador, exaltado como estaba, no se hubiera dado cuenta. Touga se cruzó de brazos, indicando los pequeños confines de su reino con un gesto de barbilla.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, pero puedes mirar donde te dé la gana. Intenta no abrir demasiados armarios de la habitación, guardo pesas dentro y te pueden abrir la crisma si se te caen encima.- Yagari siguió al otro hombre con la mirada mientras entraba y salía de la única habitación, el lavabo y la cocina, abriendo puertas y apartando cortinas. _Acaba ya y lárgate, esto es urgente._

Cuando el cazador se enderezó después de haber espiado debajo de sofá, los labios del hombre moreno se curvaron en una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-¿Satisfecho? Ahora deja de comportarte como un sabueso sarnoso y vuelve a explicar las cosas con un poco más de coherencia.

-Algún día alguien te haré aprender educación, Yagari. A lo mejor ese día pierdes el ojo que te queda. Me parece que te has contagiado del espíritu de Cross desde que trabajas en esa Academia.- ladró el rubio.

-Resulta que, desde que trabajo en esa Academia, hago lo que supone que tiene que hacer la Asociación. -el ojo azul de Touga se estrechó.- Vigilo a los vampiros, protejo a los humanos. No me mezclo con ellos comprándolos como mascotas ni almaceno Niveles E en las mazmorras en vez de destruirlos, como han hecho otros.- prácticamente escupió las palabras- Y ahora suéltalo otra vez.

-Eres un imbécil.- sentenció el cazador, colgando de nuevo la ballesta de mano de su sujeción en el cinturón.- Encontré a Kiryu en mi cuadrante de vigilancia. Olí sangre en un callejón y me dirigí allí. El chico estaba encima del jefe de patrullas. Había sangre empapando todo el suelo y, por lo que vi, todo el cuerpo del pobre diablo estaba sembrado de pequeños cortes... como si los hubieran hecho esas malditas espinas.- el cazador se paseó por el pequeño comedor.- Kiryu estaba prácticamente lamiéndole, joder. Gritaba ansias de sangre por todos sus poros.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- se vio obligado a preguntar, aunque el casi imperceptible olor que se colaba en el comedor le había dado una parte de la respuesta.

-¿Qué hice?- el otro bufó.- Atravesarle el hombro con la ballesta, qué sino. El cabrón es rápido y se giró a tiempo, sino le habría atravesado el corazón. Huyó por los tejados antes de que pudiera volver a acertarle. Cuando me acerqué a examinarlo, el jefe ya estaba muerto, así que llamé a nuestros limpiadores. Si la poli se enterara, habría que responder muchas preguntas.-se apoyó contra la mesa de comedor.- Así que ahora pienso cazar a Kiryu. Yo y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Será mejor que bajes de tu nube rosa y hagas lo mismo. Si te pillamos ayudándole te meterás en un lío.

Yagari se separó del sofá y se plantó ante el otro hombre de un único movimiento, con los pechos musculosos prácticamente tocándose.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Será Cross y no tú quien diga lo que hará la Asociación, así que no vas a mover un puto dedo hasta que él convoque una reunión, ¿lo vas pillando? -antes de que el hombre pudiera replicar, Yagar le pinchó un poco más.- Y no se te ocurra volver a decirme gilipolleces como que estoy cegado por el cariño y esas memeces cuando a ti te ciega el odio. Dime, puto genio, si había tanta sangre, ¿cómo es que Zero, un vampiro enloquecido, se limitó a dejarlo desangrar sin bebérsela? Por lo que me cuentas deberías haberlo pillado lamiendo el suelo.

El rostro cuadrado del cazador rubio perdió un momento la expresión de ira contenida para adquirir una de sutil sorpresa que hizo que Touga chasqueara la lengua burlonamente. Se separó del cazador, cogió la lata de cerveza y le dio un par de tragos más echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole unos segundos para que procesara aquella información.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo?- preguntó al final, gesticulando con la lata en la mano.

-En los sótanos de la Asociación, en los quirófanos.-masculló el otro, contemplando a Yagari con disgusto mal disimulado.

-Pues ahora vas, sacas tu culo de mi casa y te largas para allá para asegurarte de que nadie entra donde esté ese cuerpo mientras yo aviso a Cross para que vaya para allí, ¿estamos?.- la mirada de Yagari volvía a ser tranquila.- Pírate, y no se te ocurra volver a plantarte aquí armado y sin avisar, si me interrumpes alguna diversión en la cama me pondrás de malas pulgas.

-Deberían procesarte por insumisión.- gruñó el cazador mientras apretaba los puños antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

-Ya, pero resulta que soy el cazador con el grado más alto después de Cross, así que no quieres tocarme las narices.

El portazo del hombre rubio hizo saltar polvillo de yeso del marco de la puerta. Yagari siguió apoyado en el sofá sorbiendo tranquilamente su cerveza mientras oía las pesadas botas del cazador recorrer el pasillo de la planta y luego el ruido del motor del ascensor. Abrió la puerta una rendija para asegurarse de que el pasillo exterior estaba realmente vacío antes de volver a cerrarla y correr el pestillo de seguridad. Se acabó la bebida de golpe y se acercó al balcón, abriendo la puerta corredera sin mirar hacia fuera.

-Pasa, ya se ha ido.- murmuró en tono seco.

Se oyó el ruido sordo de un cuerpo aterrizando en el balcón y la alta figura de Zero, algo encorvada, se recortó contra el resplandor de la luna. Entró en el apartamento sujetándose el hombro izquierdo y explorando el entorno con desconfianza mientras Yagari corría las cortinas.

-Siéntate y déjame echarle un vistazo a eso.- el cazador cabeceó hacia el sofá.

-Es sólo un rasguño, no llegó a atravesarme el hombro. Estaré bien.

La respiración de Zero salía en cortas aspiraciones pero, por la expresión asesina que lucía, Yagari no supo si era de dolor o de cabreo. Le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, en el que podía apreciarse una mancha oscura allá donde el virote de la ballesta había hecho jirones la tela. La sudadera azul que llevaba debajo también estaba manchada y Yagari suspiró.

-Quítate la pistola y la ropa, voy a buscar vendas.

-Estoy b...

-Cierra el pico y haz lo que te digo, bastante vas a tardar en curarte como para dejar que se infecte.- masculló de espaldas mientras revolvía el lavabo.

Para cuando el cazador volvió al comedor, Zero estaba ya desnudo de cintura para arriba, retorciendo el cuerpo para examinarse él mismo la herida del hombro. Dios, el chico había perdido peso. Era como si alguien le estuviera sorbiendo la vida, y el único ojo de Yagari se desvió hacia la pistola. A ver cómo lo convencía de que tenía que separarse de ella.

-Quédate quieto mientras te curo y empieza a explicar las cosas en orden.- el cazador se acomodó a su lado mientras preparaba el desinfectante. Bueno, al menos la herida no era grave de por sí, lo fastidioso era el veneno antivampírico.

-¿No temes que intente morderte?- musitó el chico, apretando las mandíbulas cuando el otro empezó a manipular la herida.- A fin de cuentas, soy un vampiro descontrolado y herido.

La mirada que le dirigió Yagari podría haber fundido a un purasangre.

-¿Lo dices por ganas de revolcarte en autocompasión o porque realmente tienes tan poca fe en tu fuerza de voluntad?- cuando Zero dio un respingo y desvió la mirada, Yagari supo que había dado en el blanco.- Chico, estás metido en un lío de altura, así que, o dejas de esconder la cabeza debajo del ala y empiezas a mover el culo para averiguar quién te ha metido en él, o ya puedes ir entregándote a los cazadores y ahorrarnos trabajo a todos.

Zero abrió la boca para replicar pero volvió a cerrarla. Diana. Alguien le había tendido una trampa, eso estaba claro. Su primer pensamiento -cómo no- era ver la mano negra de Kuran detrás, pero aquello no acababa de cuadrar con su comportamiento. Quizás estaba intentando sacárselo de encima sin que pareciera que estaba implicado directamente, para evitar que Yuuki lo odiara por los siglos de los siglos. Amén. Pero no lo creía, tenía la sensación de que lo que había entre el purasangre y él era tan personal que el tipo disfrutaría arrancándole personalmente la piel a tiras. Lo jodido del caso es que le había prometido a Cross que no intentaría matar a Kuran nada más verlo. _Prometes cosas muy difíciles de cumplir_.

-No puedo explicar mucho. Patrullaba por mi zona cuando olí sangre humana derramada y también algo de esencia vampírica.- disimuló la gañota cuando aquel líquido empezó a hacer burbujear la herida.- Seguí el rastro hasta un callejón y me encontré el cadáver del jefe de patrullas boca arriba. Tenía una herida cortante en el corazón, otra en el hombro y todo el cuerpo salpicado de pequeños cortes superficiales. El charco de sangre que se extendía debajo suyo empezaba a filtrarse por el cemento, debía llevar muerto no más de un cuarto de hora.-fulminó con la mirada a su ex sensei cuando éste se encendió un pitillo sin soltar la gasa y sin decir ni media palabra.- Había sangre de vampiro salpicando la pared y olía fuerte, como la de un noble. ¿Piensa decir algo?

El hombre moreo alzó la cabeza para exhalar el humo sin echárselo a la cara y luego le enarcó una ceja.

-Saca tus propias conclusiones, creo que el relato tiene todas las pistas que necesitas.- masculló, volviendo a concentrarse en su tarea.

Zero se encogió cuando Yagari, aún con el cigarro en la boca, frotó la herida a conciencia con desinfectante y apretó los puños con fuerza. Aunque Kuran no fuera la mano ejecutora –el olor a sangre pura lo habría delatado-, la mosca que revoloteaba detrás de la oreja seguía insistiendo en que lo de aquella noche y el purasangre estaban relacionados. Y, si a eso le sumabas aquel episodio freak con Takuma liderando Niveles E y atravesando como un pinchito a su amigo Senri, ¿qué tenías? Que algo gordo se cocía en el mundo vampírico. Oh, podía girarse de espaldas y dejar que se fueran todos al infierno, claro que sí, pero mira por dónde la mierda le había salpicado a él. Para variar.

Y ya estaba hasta los huevos, hablando en plata.

Por un momento, se había creído la ilusión de que podía aspirar a un futuro más o menos normal en la Asociación de Cazadores, en la _nueva_ Asociación de Cross. Que, a lo mejor, algún día hasta podría sentarse en la terraza de un bar con una Coca-Cola -a la sombra- y pensar qué quería hacer con la muy larga vida que le había caído del cielo. Iba a ser difícil, porque primero los demás cazadores tendrían que dejar de decir tonterías sobre domesticarlo, pero lo había creído posible. Y también lo había deseado porque, la verdad, ya había vivido en un infierno demasiados años.

Hasta que los vampiros habían vuelto a meter los colmillos en sus asuntos.

_Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado_. Sabía que no podía plantarse en la Residencia Luna para interrogar a Kuran metiéndole la cabeza en el wáter con toda su camarilla rodeándole. Vale. Pero podía vigilarlos cuando salieran de la Academia, espiarlos para averiguar qué tramaban hasta desentrañar el jeroglífico. Frunció las cejas pálidas, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de un propósito del que había carecido desde hacía meses. ¡_Au!_ Bien, su corazón se acababa de llenar de dolor, también. Giró la cabeza para fulminar a Yagari, que daba el último toque a su vendaje.

-Veo por tu cara que empiezas a pensar como un cazador en vez de como una presa.- Touga esbozó una sonrisa que podría haber sido afectuosa, en contraste con sus secas palabras.- Me alegro. La herida es superficial, sólo te picará mala cosa hasta que tu cuerpo expulse el veneno. Luego sanarás bastante bien, siempre y cuando bebas tus tabletas.

Zero gruñó mientras volvía a vestirse y a armarse.

-No parece que se haya creído nada de las acusaciones de su colega.- comentó, dedicando a su ex sensei una mirada de reojo.

Yagari apagó el cigarro aplastándolo en un cenicero a punto de desbordarse de colillas..

-No, es una estupidez, aunque alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para quitarte de en medio. Cross y yo examinaremos el cuerpo, a ver qué conclusiones podemos sacar y cómo podemos parar esto. Pero es mejor que no te dejes caer por la Asociación al menos hasta que veamos por dónde van los tiros.-empezó a meter las gasas ensangrentadas en una bolsa de plástico.- Aunque tampoco te puedes ocultar eternamente, no te conviene parecer tan culpable. Bien, ¿qué piensas hacer, hijo?

Zero volvió a vestirse y a asegurarse la sobaquera de la Bloody Rose.

-Voy a averiguar qué está pasando ahí afuera. Kuran tiene algo que ver, seguro, pero no sé qué.- se acomodó el abrigo.- Pienso vigilar las salidas de la Academia a ver por dónde se mueve la Clase Nocturna y a patrullar la ciudad, a ver si pillo a Takuma.

-Ten cuidado con él, no es el mismo.- replicó Yagari atando la bolsa.- Llévate todas las tabletas de sangre, te conseguiré más. Puedes venir aquí a descansar cuando quieras, pero asegúrate de que no hay nadie antes.

-Si me pillan los de la Asociación, usted se meterá en un lío.- replicó Zero, más suavemente de lo que pretendía.

-Te han atacado, así que me han atacado a mí, ya somos dos en el mismo lío, y cuando Cross se entere seremos tres, no estás solo.- Yagari le tendió la bolsa y se inclinó a coger su billetero de encima de la televisión.- Y, por mucho que se te revuelvan las tripas, me parece que en este caso excepcional hasta Kuran y tú estáis en el mismo bando. No hagas estupideces con la Clase Nocturna.-añadió mientras le tendía un pequeño fajo de billetes acompañado de su más feroz mirada de advertencia para abortar cualquier posible discusión monetaria.

Zero gruñó pero se metió los billetes en el bolsillo del tejano. Maldita sea, notaba el brazo izquierdo pesado pero el veneno no había adormecido sus nervios. Aquello dolía como todos los demonios y, por primera vez, empezó a calcular cuánto debía haber sufrido Kuran cuando le había cortado la mano, o Senri cuando le había volado el hombro entero accidentalmente. Lo segundo podía llegar a lamentarlo, pero lo primero todavía lo llenaba de una especie de sádica satisfacción. Dio media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado, cuando la voz ronca de Yagari lo interrumpió a medio gesto.

-Zero... No escuches la voz de la Bloody Rose. Es más fuerte que tú.

El ex humano frunció el ceño y sus ojos lilas adquirieron una mirada tormentosa, con el desafío escrito en ellos tan claramente como si lo hubiera expresado en voz alta. Luego abandonó el apartamento y Yagari pudo ver su silueta sólo un instante antes de que se dejara caer desde el balcón.

OOO

El delicado juego de porcelana china tintineó cuando la criada empezó a depositar las tazas de té en la mesita de la balconada cubierta. Los melancólicos acordes de un elegante violín que brotaban del hilo musical disimulado ponían la banda sonora al fulgor de la luna creciente y a las desangeladas rachas de viento que sacudían las copas de los árboles de la mansión Shirabuki. El cielo empezaba a adquirir un azul zafiro por el este, matizando el brillo de las estrellas, y Sara desvió la vista del panorama que se vislumbraba a través del cristal para evaluar los movimientos de la nueva sirvienta.

Aquel tintineo de la porcelana había sido excesivo, como si le temblara la mano. La joven Nivel C sólo llevaba en la mansión dos semanas y, hasta aquella madrugada, casi no había tenido trato directo con su ama purasangre. La chica era desgarbada, aún tenía la indefinición de la adolescencia, y aquella falta de gracia molestó a Sara. Tanto como el leve titubeo antes de recordar que siempre había que servir primero al invitado. La jovencita hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles para no cruzar su mirada ni con su ama ni con el hombre que la acompañaba; si lo hacía, estaba muerta. En cuanto acabó de servir el té, se apretó la bandeja de plata contra el pecho, obviamente deseosa de recibir permiso para escabullirse.

-Vuelve a la cocina y pide que nos preparen algunos dulces para acompañar el té. Me apetece un capricho antes de retirarme.

La voz suave de Sara podría hacer que aquello pareciera un comentario gentil, pero la criada giró sobre sus talones y prácticamente voló como si la hubieran amenazado con un pelotón de fusilamiento. La purasangre dejó escapar un suspiro delicadamente exasperado con el servicio antes de desviar la vista hacia su invitado. La expresión de Asato Ichijo era la misma que siempre, con aquella mirada gélida en los ojos verdes y el mismo porte regio. _No sé quién te crees que eres, pobre fracasado._ Sara esbozó una sonrisa dulce mientras vertía té en su taza con elegancia.

-¿No te sirves?

El aura siniestra que solía rodear a Ichijo pareció hacerse más palpable y Sara supo que el hombre estaba intentando reprimir su disgusto por aquellas formalidades. Sonrió con discreción. Era curioso cómo el nieto y el abuelo parecían ser una misma fotografía –analizando únicamente sus auras- en positivo y negativo. Asato siempre proyectaba aquella aura negra de poder reprimido, del odio y la frialdad que habían llenado su alma por completo. Takuma tenía un halo de luz alrededor, de paz y armonía espiritual. Los dos la sacaban de quicio. El viejo Ichijo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y perdió la vista en la postal de la naturaleza nocturna a través del cristal.

-No, gracias, Sara. He venido justo de tiempo, como habrás podido notar. Prefiero no robarte más horas de sueño de las necesarias teniendo que entretenerme. Sólo he venido a compartir algo de información sobre el devenir de los acontecimientos.- la voz grave del vampiro tenía la misma calidez que la de un enterrador.

Sara tomó un sorbo de té de jazmín antes de limpiarse los labios con la punta de una servilleta de encaje.

-En realidad no me entretienes, estoy esperando la vuelta de tu nieto. Me alegra poder propiciar una pequeña reunión familiar.-contestó en un tono de pura miel.

-Veo que ya has comenzado a impulsar la segunda parte del plan.- Asato ni se inmutó ante la mención de su nieto.- Esperemos que tenga mejor fin que la primera. Es una lástima que el sacrificio de Lord Shiki no nos haya salido más… rentable.

La purasangre se recogió un mechón de cabello sedoso detrás de la oreja con un gesto coqueto.

-Esperemos que sí. Takuma será el ejecutor, así que espero que lo haga bien. Sino, podría llegar a pensar que ha heredado alguna... debilidad y sentirme profundamente disgustada también con su… ascendente familiar.- la sonrisa de muñeca de porcelana dejó a la vista unos dientes níveos perfectos.- De todas formas, no considero que el sacrificio de nuestro estimado Lord Shiki haya sido en vano. Ha provocado una reacción entre la nobleza que nos ha permitido calibrar cuáles son las familias leales a Kaname y cuáles están… indecisas. En realidad, te he allanado el camino para que puedas sembrar las semillas de tu parte del plan con mayor criterio. Son los indecisos quienes nos interesan, por supuesto. –su expresión se volvió de nuevo seria mientras su mente captaba la cercanía de otra, ligada íntimamente a la suya.- Así que, ¿cómo va tu parte, querido?

Asato odiaba que ella le llamara así y Sara tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo su mirada se endurecía. El viejo profesaba tanto rencor a los purasangres –por puro miedo a sus poderes- que no podía soportar que uno de ellos insinuara alguna cercanía. Ella había llegado a sopesar la idea de intentar dominarlo sólo por hacerle vivir su peor pesadilla, que un purasangre le controlara, pero Ichijo le resultaba más útil con todas sus facultades. El hecho de que ella poseyera la mente y el cuerpo de su nieto era recordatorio más que suficiente de lo que podían hacer los purasangres, y aquel noble ya se sentía bastante humillado teniendo que aliarse con una Nivel A para conservar su cabeza y su influencia a salvo de la ira de Kaname. Aunque Sara admitía que aquel hombre tenía aplomo. El vampiro cruzó las piernas y enlazó las manos de dedos largos, mirándola con fijeza.

-Los movimientos ya están hechos, por supuesto, y ya he vehiculado las primeras insinuaciones entre las familias más recelosas. Es de esperar que, tarde o temprano, Kaname se dé cuenta, aunque predeciblemente acudirá a pedir explicaciones a su tesorero. Quizás podría ser una buena ocasión de atribuirle algún otro… final violento.-las cejas rubias del hombre se fruncieron por un momento.- O quizás sólo con la demostración que planeas ya habrá suficiente como para poner la supuesta conexión en evidencia. ¿Estás segura de que el cuerpo de la chica no se descompondrá en cenizas?

Sara inclinó la cabeza, meditando sobre ello, y los largos pendientes de diamantes y zafiros centellearon con frialdad.

-Estoy segura, Takuma no puede mentirme. En cuanto al tesorero… lo pensaré. Ahora deberíamos dejar pasar unos días para ver qué efecto tienen los rumores que has iniciado y qué pasa en la Asociación de Cazadores. Deberíamos poder operar sin tener que preocuparnos de que ese chico ande suelto.

Asato reprimió con mucho esfuerzo un amago de sonrisa. _Así que tú, poderosa purasangre asesina, temes a un cazador. Bien, bien, quién lo iba a decir. A lo mejor no me conviene que la Asociación ejecute a Kiryu, después de todo. Siempre está bien tener un as en la manga._

El olor inconfundible de la sangre se filtró en los sentidos de ambos, mezclada con la corrupción del veneno antivampírico. Asato enarcó una ceja.

-Vuelve herido.

Sara encogió los hombros delicados.

-Es el precio de las guerras.

Unos pasos cansinos resonaron en el salón adyacente a la balconada, acompañados del chirriar de un metal siendo arrastrado por el suelo. Un alto joven, con el pelo dorado sudado pegado al rostro y las puntas manchadas de sangre, apareció en el umbral de la puerta, arrastrando el extremo de una katana por las baldosas de mármol. Respiraba entrecortadamente y la sangre seguía manando levemente de un feo tajo en el cuello, empapando sus ropas. La mano izquierda colgaba inerte, pegada a uno de los costados del cuerpo, y sus ojos esmeralda estaban vidriosos por el veneno y la hemorragia.

Sara se tapó la nariz con una mano, indicando su desagrado ante el olor de la ponzoña en la herida de su mascota. Takuma trastabilló y quedó precariamente apoyado contra la pared, luchando por llevar aire a sus pulmones. La katana antivampírica resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo con un estrépito metálico. La purasangre se levantó de la silla con la gracia de una bailarina y se agachó para coger el arma por la empuñadura. La calibró con aspecto profesional, amagando dos lances con una facilidad que chocaba con su aspecto de damisela surgida de un cuento de princesas. Sin poder reprimirse, echó una mirada de reojo al viejo Ichijo, que no pudo esconder a tiempo una mirada recelosa.

_Oh, sí, sabes que los Shirabuki somos asesinos, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que puedo hacer con una katana antivampírica? Como si necesitara un arma... Demasiados siglos trabajando como los ejecutores de los primeros Kuran, demasiado tiempo luchando por reinar juntos sobre una raza vampírica sometida a nuestros designios que pusiera a los humanos en el lugar que les corresponde. Demasiados sacrificios de mi familia para que ese crío Kuran rechace una unión. Una pensaría que el alma del ancestro recordaría la antigua alianza..._

Un leve gemido escapó de entre los labios pálidos de Takuma y Sara dejó la preciada arma encima de la mesa con una sonrisa, desviando la mirada a su mascota. Colocó dos dedos bajo su barbilla y lo forzó a inclinar la cabeza a un lado para examinar el corte. Una herida no letal pero profunda. Necesitaría sangre fresca si quería que Takuma se curara lo bastante rápido como para ejecutar el siguiente paso de la danza. Por supuesto, con algo de sangre pura la herida se cerraría al instante sin dejar ni una marca, pero eso era algo que Sara no iba a compartir con nadie. Un súbito impulso la hizo desear ver alguna mácula en aquella piel, alguna señal de que Takuma no era el ángel que parecía, que no era mejor que ella, que también tenía alguna deformidad, aunque fuera sólo en su apariencia. El chico se iba a tener que conformar con una sangre menor..

Sara volvió a sentarse en la mesa, reparando en que Asato ni siquiera había dedicado una mirada a su nieto caído en desgracia. Los pasos titubeantes de la criada se oyeron a cierta distancia encaminándose hacia la balconada, probablemente con las pastitas de té que había encargado antes. La purasangre enarcó una ceja hacia el joven rubio prácticamente desplomado contra la pared, con la cabeza inclinada y los cabellos tapándole el rostro.

-¿El cazador murió?- el joven asintió con debilidad y la sonrisa de Sara se hizo más ancha.- ¿Imagino que desfiguraste su cuerpo con su katana antivampírica, como te ordené?.- no era una pregunta, desde luego, sólo una afirmación retórica que no esperaba respuesta mientras la purasangre desviaba la mirada triunfal hacia Asato. _¿Ves lo que un purasangre puede hacer con _cualquier_ otro vampiro?_

Era una buena cosa que ambos estuvieran ocupados en su particular juego de amenazas veladas, porque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Takuma no había respondido a la última pregunta.

La joven sirvienta apareció justo detrás del chico rubio, vacilando ante el olor de la sangre. Sara le dedicó una mirada gélida por su torpeza.

-Pasa y déjanos los platos encima de la mesa.

La chica mantuvo la vista baja mientras depositaba el surtido de pastitas de té, servido en hermosos platos de porcelana, encima de la mesa, intentando no ver ni la katana que había justo al lado ni el Nivel B recostado contra la pared ni oler la abundante sangre sucia. La voz de seda de su ama casi le hizo alzar la cabeza, pero se reprimió a tiempo al ver que se dirigía hacia otra persona, aparentemente el joven.

-Esa herida necesita sangre fresca, Takuma.- susurró Sara.- Toma a la sirvienta.

La chica se petrificó con la mano extendida, colocando en la mesa el último plato con pastitas. Se giró muy lentamente con los ojos desorbitados y el latido desbocado de su corazón pareció llenar la estancia. Técnicamente, no podía negarse. El joven era un noble y su ama una purasangre, no podía hacer nada más que inclinar el cuello si alguno lo pedía pero aquel chico estaba herido... por un arma de cazador... sediento... y fuera de control. La cabeza dorada se alzó y los ojos verdes se nublaron en rojo. La agitada respiración del chico dejó ver los colmillos completamente extendidos entre los labios, y la sirviente intentó dar un paso atrás, sin recordar que estaba atrapada contra la mesa. Aún así, el noble herido no se movió.

-Tómala, Takuma. O tu herida no se cerrará.- recordó Sara, estrechando los ojos. _¿Cómo podía intentar resistirse a una orden directa? _No podía dejar que Asato creyera que su control sobre su nieto no era completo e indiscutido.

La oleada de poder que se estrelló contra la mente del muchacho fue como el impacto de un hacha, dura, seca y contundente. El dolor hizo que se doblara sobre sí mismo, gimiendo y boqueando.

_Tómala. Ahora._

Cegado por el dolor, Takuma se rindió al instinto, al olfato que le indicaba dónde se encontraba el recipiente de la sangre que le ofrecían, el grial con el elixir que le libraría del sufrimiento. La sirvienta gritó cuando él se movió a más velocidad de lo que parecía posible en un hombre herido, materializándose delante de ella y aferrándole la nuca con la mano derecha mientras inmovilizaba sus muñecas apresándolas con la mano izquierda. Los colmillos afilados rompieron piel y vena con brutalidad, buscando la fuente de la vida. Takuma extrajo la sangre a grandes sorbos, borrando algo del veneno con aquella esencia limpia. A pesar de todo, los gemidos de la chica y su rebullir frenético parecieron pulsar alguna cuerda en su mente. Sus sorbos se hicieron más lentos, más dudosos. Más... conscientes.

_Drénala._

El hachazo mental volvió a repetirse y Takuma aspiró con fuerza de nuevo, desgarrando el cuello delgado con su voracidad. La joven gritó, un chillido débil pero que penetró como una aguja en su cerebro y el joven casi despegó los labios de la piel.

_No... voy... a..._

_SÍ VAS A HACERLO._

Su cerebro pareció volverse de gelatina y los ramalazos de dolor se propagaron desde el sello de sangre a todo su cuerpo, casi electrocutándole al tocar sus heridas. y la leve conciencia de Takuma se sumió en el olvido. Volvió a hundir los colmillos en el cuello, cegado por el dolor y la sed, apresando el cuerpo delgado de la joven en un abrazo de muerte. El silencio en la balconada sólo se rompió con el sonido de sus tragos y el ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo momentos después.

Sara contempló unos segundos a su mascota, satisfecha al ver que la herida del cuello dejaba de sangrar y que algo de aquella irritante aura de paz a su alrededor parecía difuminarse. Luego, desvió la mirada oscura hacia Asato, dedicándole una cándida sonrisa.

_¿Ves lo que podría hacer contigo también si me traicionas, querido?_

OOO

Kaname colocó ceremoniosamente el tapón de su pluma antes de dejarla sobre las hojas de apuntes y cerrar el libro de texto con satisfacción. Estudiar Historia siempre le dejaba una sensación de contento relajado, era como si le ayudara a rellenar los huecos. Podía recordar destellos del remoto pasado de eras atrás, pero los libros ofrecían el refugio seguro de conocer sólo la historia reciente. Bien, reciente para los vampiros, claro está.

Levantó la vista del libro y la paseó por la concurrida biblioteca del edificio común de la Academia Cross. Aquel lunes empezaba formalmente la semana sin clases para preparar los exámenes. Teniendo en cuenta que al gran edificio de la Residencia Luna aún le quedaban los últimos toques de la restauración y que el palacete que ocupaban era pequeño, los vampiros habían recibido permiso para estudiar también en la biblioteca. Los murmullos quedos de los grupos de estudio recorrían la vasta sala y las cabezas se juntaban sobre libros y apuntes. Para ser vampiros, era una hora temprana, poco más de las siete de la tarde, lo cual decía mucho de la seriedad con la que se tomaban los estudios en la Academia.

Daba una extraña sensación de normalidad ver a los alumnos nocturnos estudiando tan aplicadamente -o más- que los humanos a pesar del torbellino que recorría su mundo. Era un alivio ver que la Academia seguía siendo un oasis de paz.

-No lo pillo.

El tono de desesperación en el susurro de Yuuki hizo que Kaname desviara la vista a las sillas que tenía justo enfrente. La luz de la lamparita verde iluminaba a su hermana, que se retorcía una de las coletas, mordiéndose el pelo y dando golpecitos con el boli encima de la libreta. A su lado, Senri, con las mangas remangadas y el chaleco abierto como si afrontara un duro trabajo, suspiró.

-Es filosofía racionalista, Yuuki. Tienes que intentar pensar con fría lógica, ponerte en el cerebro de estos tipos.

-¡Pero es que yo no sé pensar así!- resopló ella en voz baja, gesticulando con impaciencia.

-Intenta entender sólo este esquema, ¿vale? Olvídate de todo lo demás, al menos con esto conseguirás aprobar.-insistió el modelo.

Kaname escondió una sonrisa. Había que reconocer que Shiki le ponía toda la voluntad a sus clases particulares, pero Yuuki era... bueno... era algo dura de mollera para los estudios. Tenía otras muchas cualidades, pero ser buena estudiante no estaba entre ellas, aunque se estaba esforzando por intentar aprobar todas las asignaturas posibles. Mentalmente, Kaname ya le había asignado un porcentaje de aprobados no superior al 10%. Y eso siendo generoso.

Aunque el ambiente tampoco ayudaba a la concentración de su hermana. Lo que le había costado impedir que saliera corriendo en plena noche para buscar a Zero por la ciudad no tenía nombre. Había tenido que emplear todas sus dotes de persuasión para convencerla de que era mejor dejarlo en manos de Yagari y Cross por el momento y que aparecer de la nada cuando el ex humano estuviera patrullando en busca de vampiros quizás no era emocionalmente el mejor momento de abordarlo. También había conseguido tragarse sus celos ante la reacción inmediata de Yuuki al saber que el ex prefecto había reaparecido.

Siempre había sabido que su hermana sentía un cariño difícil de medir por aquel chico y, hasta hacía muy poco, había creído que podría llegar a sentir algo más. La misma Yuuki se había encargado de desmentirlo y Kaname la creía, pero aquella mezcla de alivio y anhelo en la cara menuda de ella al saber que, al menos, Zero vivía seguía siguiendo difícil de digerir. Además, había prometido a Cross que no le pondría la mano encima si no les atacaba. _A veces prometes cosas muy difíciles de cumplir... _Desde luego, no iba a dejar que se acercara a su hermana a menos de 500 metros hasta que no estuviera seguro de queno pretendía dañarla e, incluso así, no estaba muy seguro de cuál podía ser su reacción si algún día se encontraba con el ex humano, por mucha promesa que le hubiera hecho al director.

Y, pensando en Cross, no lo había visto cuando se habían abierto las verjas de la Residencia Luna para que los vampiros que quisieran pudieran ir a los edificios centrales a estudiar. Normalmente, el director y Yagari eran los encargados de dar la bienvenida a la Clase Nocturna a los terrenos comunes del campus y aquella tarde sólo habían aparecido unos cuantos encargados de los cursos superiores, que habían tenido que emplearse a fondo para mantener el orden. Probablemente no significaba nada. Yagari podría haber sido requerido por la Asociación y Cross quizás no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara después de la escena de la noche anterior, cosa que Kaname agradecía porque, francamente, no sabía cuál tenía que ser su relación con el hombre a partir de ahora. Pero la campanilla de advertencia de que algo había ocurrido seguía sin acallarse del todo.

Su móvil emitió una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme y Kaname regresó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Extrajo el teléfono, mirando el número: la mansión Aido. Justo a la hora convenida. Había llegado el momento de empezar a concretar los detalles del Baile de Invierno, aunque aún quedaran semanas. En el evento social más importante de su raza no se podía dejar nada a la improvisación. Formó la palabra "Aido" con los labios cuando Yuuki alzó la cabeza con expresión curiosa y se retiró de la biblioteca, recorriendo los pasillos solitarios con presteza hasta responder a la llamada.

-¿Lord Aido?-se apoyó cómodamente en el repecho de un ventanal.

-Kaname, disculpa si he interrumpido algo importante.- la voz bien modulada del padre de Hanabusa sonaba tan cortés como siempre.

-En absoluto, esperaba su llamada, como convinimos. ¿Podemos concretar ya dónde se celebrará el Baile de Invierno? Imagino que las familias agradecerán poder empezar a planificar sus necesidades.

-Hay varias posibilidades, por supuesto.- la voz de Lord Aido sonaba algo distraída.- Podemos repetir la mansión subterránea en la ciudad donde se ubica la Academia Cross, lo cual sería una deferencia hacia ti, que no tendrías que desplazarte. Nuestra mansión principal también puede acoger a todos los invitados, aunque quizás sería visto como demasiado personalismo.-añadió con modestia.- Había pensado también en nuestra villa de verano. Está bastante lejos de la Academia, lo cual te obligaría a un desplazamiento a ti y a todos los vampiros que viven cerca, pero sería un punto medio con los lugares de procedencia del resto de los invitados. La elección es tuya, por supuesto.

Kaname sonrió con disimulo. Como siempre, Lord Aido, zorro viejo, había tenido en cuenta todas las implicaciones de la más mínima elección.

-Vuestra villa de verano me parece una elección excelente. Y no se sienta culpable por obligarme a desplazarme, si los demás lo hacen, yo también.- una nueva política más para la nobleza, pensó. Tenía que recordar no decirle que ya había estado en la mansión las vacaciones de Navidad del curso pasado, cuando los nobles y él habían mentido a sus familias para compartir las fiestas lejos de los mayores.- Ya le preguntaré a su hijo por la dirección exacta, imagino que recibiremos las invitaciones.

-Cuenta con ello. Bien, entonces, prepararemos alojamiento para quienes vengan desde más lejos.- el noble vaciló por un momento.- ¿Qué... qué debemos indicar a las demás familias sobre.. um, normas de cortesía? Probablemente muchos de ellos quieran agasajar a tu hermana con regalos, teniendo en cuenta que será su primera aparición pública.

El purasangre cambió el peso de pierna. _Por fin hemos llegado al meollo del asunto_. Era el momento de empezar a cambiar algunas cosas. Con Lord Shiki se había marcado un farol, pero ahora había llegado la hora de empezar a aplicar las nuevas directrices.

-Mi hermana y yo compartimos una visión sobre la raza algo distinta a lo que hemos venido viviendo, en consonancia con el futuro de paz que nuestros padres querían y que hemos podido aplicar en la Academia.-comentó en tono suave.- Esa visión pasa por considerar no adecuados los sacrificios humanos, por supuesto. Las consecuencias sólo traen desestabilización a nuestro mundo.- podía oír a Aido conteniendo el aliento al otro lado del móvil.- Por otra parte, sé que es tradición ofrecer voluntariamente algo de sangre a los invitados de alto rango, pero nadie debería sentirse obligado a ofrecerla… ni a aceptarla.- dulcificó algo más el tono.- Dejemos que esta sea una reunión más… distendida que las anteriores, Lord Aido. Voy a aprovecharme de que usted es el anfitrión de la velada para explotar su capacidad, y la de sus cuñados, para hacernos sentir a todos como en casa en vez de cumpliendo una obligación.

Kaname oyó al noble aclarándose la garganta al otro lado de la línea y se lo imaginó a la perfección ahuecándose el cuello de la camisa ante la responsabilidad añadida que le acababa de caer encima. Pero Aido era su mejor opción para empezar a impulsar aquellos cambios. Siempre le había sido leal y se había mantenido tan alejado del Consejo como le había sido políticamente correcto, centrándose en sus empresas de investigación pero manteniendo buenas relaciones con casi todas las demás familias. Además, trataba con humanos y Niveles C constantemente –aunque fuera de manera distante-, por lo cual era el candidato ideal para actuar como punta de lanza de los cambios que pretendía introducir.

-Se hará como dices. Me encargaré de transmitir tu voluntad a los invitados. Pero… -el hombre titubeó de nuevo.- imaginaba que también asistirían otros purasangres, la señorita Shirabuki en especial, que es la que reside más cerca, así como familias más… apegadas a las tradiciones ancestrales. ¿Qué les diremos si ellos quieren seguir con las antiguas costumbres?

_Caíste_. Kaname se giró, apoyando los codos en el repecho de la alta ventana mientras contemplaba la noche.

-Por supuesto que tiene que invitar a la heredera de los Shirabuki, y también a los Ichijo y al resto de familias que les son más cercanas. Será un buen momento para comprobar qué prefiere la mayoría de las familias, ¿no cree, Lord Aido? Podríamos decir que puede ser una provechosa noche de revelaciones.- _como lo fue para mí la de ayer_.

El silencio al otro lado del móvil duró un par de segundos mientras el cabeza de familia digería cuál era el propósito final de Kaname: poner a las familias de indecisos en una posición que tuvieran que decidir cuál de los dos bandos preferían en una situación social en la que la violencia no se contemplaba. De ahí a coronarse rey si sus apoyos resultaban ser mayoritarios había solo un paso. Y haría que Sara quedara en minoría –si no conseguía sobrepasarle en aliados- de forma pública, con las cartas sobre la mesa, por lo cual sería difícil que pusiera en tela de juicio la evolución natural de las cosas. _Este sí que va a ser el Baile del siglo…_El hombre suspiró.

-En verdad puede ser una noche para recordar.- comentó con el mejor tono neutro.- Tan sólo un detalle más…

-¿Sí?

Aquella vez el silencio fue más prolongado, como si Aido estuviera intentando formular una pregunta espinosa de la manera más inocua posible.

-¿Deseas invitar a algún representante de la Asociación de Cazadores?

La cuestión no era realmente extraña, habida cuenta de que en varias de las ocasiones más informales se había incluido a uno o dos cazadores como forma de tenerlos tranquilos con una reunión numerosa de vampiros. De aquella forma, podían estar presentes y saber que los chupasangres se limitaban a chuparse entre ellos, por así decirlo. Obviamente, en las reuniones íntimas, donde el Consejo había hecho valer sus tradiciones, la invitación no se había cursado. ¿Pensaba Aido que la presencia de los cazadores ayudaría a asegurar que no se produjeran sacrificios? Era un buen argumento, pero tenía un fallo.

-Gracias por creer que su asistencia podría reforzar nuestra decisión de suavizar las costumbres, Lord Aido, pero prefiero que las familias que decidan ponerse de mi parte lo hagan libremente, sin sentirse coaccionados por la vigilancia de la Asociación.

-Quizás… quizás es un poco tarde para eso, Kaname.- el tono de Aido se volvió estrangulado, como si estuviera sudando.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- el purasangre frunció el ceño.

-No… no quisiera parecer que la familia Aido da crédito a las tonterías que se oyen últimamente…

-Ha hecho un comentario, lo correcto sería acabarlo.- la voz de seda de Kaname pareció envolverse de acero.

-Es… bueno, corren rumores desde hace algún tiempo entre algunas familias de la nobleza, ¿sabes?- el hombre se aclaró la garganta.- Insinuaciones sobre la cercanía entre los purasangre Kuran y la Asociación de Cazadores.

-¿Qué tipo de insinuaciones?- la voz del purasangre era pura seda líquida.

-En fin, todo el mundo sabe que mantenéis muy buena relación con el nuevo presidente de la Asociación. A fin de cuentas, fue el padre adoptivo de tu hermana.-casi podía oírse el sudor cayendo por la frente de Aido.- Y que, desde la… supresión del Consejo de Ancianos no has hecho ningún movimiento violento más. Se… se rumorea que quizás… quizás sea la Asociación la que los haga por ti.

Silencio.

Los cristales del ventanal temblaron con una vibración inaudible, captando la corriente de ira de Kaname. El purasangre se forzó a aflojar la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el móvil antes de partirlo en pedazos y a sofocar su aura para no alarmar al resto de los estudiantes. Así que aquel era el nuevo paso de Sara, insinuar que sus lazos familiares con Cross le permitían usar a la Asociación de Cazadores como brazo ejecutor para sus propios fines vengativos. Lo cual dejaba a Yuuki como la correa de transmisión entre los vampiros y los cazadores, ensuciando su imagen antes de que las familias la conocieran y aumentando la desconfianza que ya debían sentir por su pasado humano. Por no hablar del plus de credibilidad que daba a aquella historia el hecho de que un cazador en concreto se había manchado personalmente las manos sacando de en medio a Rido por él. _Eres una zorra retorcida… _Kaname se obligó a respirar con calma y a desencajar las mandíbulas para poder hablar en tono normal.

-Eso resulta un tanto contradictorio con culparme de asesinar a Lord Shiki con mis propias manos, ¿no cree?- forzó el tono irónico.- Si hubiera tenido un ejército de cazadores a mis órdenes, ¿no habría dejado que ellos lo hicieran por mí?

-¡Oh, por favor, no!- casi vio a Aido gesticulando.- Por supuesto que ninguna de las familias con las que he hablado cree semejante patraña, desde luego cinco jóvenes nobles no podrían mentir para encubrir un asesinato. Sabemos que no lo hiciste. Pero estos rumores ya llevaban algún tiempo propagándose y a mí me han llegado de forma indirecta.-se esforzó por aclarar.- De hecho, esas insinuaciones ayudaron a que se calmaran los pequeños disturbios causados por grupos de Niveles C que aprovecharon la impunidad de saber que el Consejo ya no garantizaba el orden para montar algaradas. El miedo a que tú pudieras dictar justicia por medio de los cazadores, que tienen ojos en todas partes, sofocó su pequeña revuelta. No te había dicho nada antes porque era uno más de los rumores de todo tipo que corrían sobre los Kuran, pero parece que va cobrando fuerza.

-Entiendo.- _calma, transmite calma_.- Le agradezco que me lo haya confiado, aunque no sea más que otra historia extravagante alrededor de nuestras personas. Lo tendré en cuenta para decidir si nos conviene invitar o no a algún representante de la Asociación.

-Como gustes, Kaname. No voy a entretenerte más, sólo… ¿mi hijo está bien?

El purasangre se obligó a hablar con divertida tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto, está estudiando con ahínco.- _aunque no exactamente sus asignaturas._- Estas semanas son importantes para todos los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna.

-No lo molestaré, transmítele mi afecto.- la voz de Aido seguía sonando algo agitada, aunque al parecer aquel comentario sobre su único varón le había apaciguado un poco.- Buenas noches, Kaname, seguiremos en contacto.

-Buenas noches, Lord Aido, y gracias por sus esfuerzos.

Kaname colgó el móvil y se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil durante cinco segundos, sin parpadear, hasta que se giró y echó a andar a paso casi militar, atrayendo las sombras hacia él.

Tenía que hablar con Cross. Ya.

OOO

Sayori se apresuró a recoger sus apuntes y toda la voluminosa información que había impreso de la pequeña mesita del cibercafé donde había estado consultando diversas páginas web para ayudarse a preparar los exámenes. No es que la Academia Cross no dispusiera de un aula de informática de última generación, pero había tenido que ir a echar una mano en casa. La vieja caldera se había estropeado justo cuando ya helaba y su madre no había podido estar en casa aquella tarde para cuando había venido el técnico de reparaciones, era lo que tenía estar pluriempleada. Así que Yori había tenido que atender al operario y había decidido pararse un momento en un cibercafé para consultar por Internet cómo habían quedado sus exiguas cuentas bancarias después de la reparación -era algo que detestaba hacer rodeada por todas las niñas ricas de la Academia- y, de paso, hacerse con más bibliografía complementaria para estudiar aquella noche.

Consultó el reloj mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro: las siete. La cena se serviría en la cantina del instituto dentro de una hora y media, quizás podría llegar a su habitación y dejarse los apuntes ordenados para cuando se pusiera estudiar después, eso le haría ganar tiempo. _Tenía_ que concentrarse, eliminar al resto del mundo de su mente y ver sólo las asignaturas, era vital para mantener su media de Excelente. En particular, tenía que eliminar a un integrante en concreto del resto del mundo. Podía hacerlo. Tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente. Agachó la cabeza y frunció el ceño con decisión.

Empujó las puertas de cristal ahumado del cibercafé con fuerzas renovadas, saliendo hacia afuera con tanta decisión que no vio que otra persona intentaba entrar al mismo tiempo. Yori tuvo la sensación de haber impactado contra un muro de piedra. Rebotó hacia atrás y habría caído al suelo si una mano no se hubiera alargado y la hubiera aferrado por la muñeca izquierda con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de rompérsela, atrayéndola hacia un abrigo cálido. La joven gimió de dolor y levantó la vista para enfrentarse a su salvador-rompedor-de-huesos. Unos ojos turquesa abiertos como platos con expresión de sorpresa le devolvieron la mirada a centímetros de los suyos.

"Idol-senpai".

OOO

Aido apretó el paso, ansioso por poder conectarse a Internet en el anonimato del cibercafé. Creía que había deshecho aquel ovillo de tapaderas contables y movimientos camuflados –_hay que ver qué complicados son los Kuran_- y que había dado con el destino final de los fondos que le faltaban a Kaname. Una suma cuantiosa, además, aunque tampoco era que el purasangre se hubiera encontrado precisamente en números rojos a final de mes. Pero el nombre de la asociación cultural que creía haber identificado no le decía nada, no tenía ningún significado en su mundo. Quizás algo de investigación en entornos humanos acabaría de arrojar algo de luz sobre el asunto. Podría haberlo consultado en los ordenadores de la Academia, pero no le había parecido prudente. Las consultas podían rastrearse y lo que menos necesitaban en aquel momento era que alguien más se enterara del asunto. Un cibercafé parecía el lugar adecuado para buscar la información más extraña sin que nadie pestañeara.

Ahogó un bostezo mientras alargaba la mano hacia la puerta, diciéndose que la única persona que conseguía que se diera voluntariamente aquellos madrugones era Kaname. Al menos, ahora tenía algo más productivo con qué ocupar su mente al margen de aquella maldita escena atascada en su imaginación. Con los aires que se respiraban últimamente en su mundo, lo que menos necesitaba era andar pensando en humanas. Él no era tan superficial. Podía asumir responsabilidades serias. Podía ayudar a su líder. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Levantando la barbilla con orgullo, tiró de la puerta al mismo tiempo que alguien la empujaba desde dentro con tanto impulso que se precipitó contra él, chocando contra su pecho. Cogido totalmente por sorpresa, aferró lo primero que le vino a mano –una muñeca- para intentar parar la caída de aquella chica, sin darle tiempo a pensar en que podía ser humana. La chica levantó la vista con una exclamación de dolor y Aido se encontró mirando a los mismos grandes ojos color miel que le habían perseguido en sueños todos aquellos días.

Sayori Wakaba.

Completamente atónito, su brazo decidió por cuenta propia, aferrándola de la cintura para estabilizarla contra su cuerpo. Algo de aquel olor a flores que recordaba tan bien, mezclado con un aroma a colonia fresca, llegó hasta sus sentidos, devolviéndole a aquel momento en la noria como si se hubiera metido en el túnel del tiempo. Acto seguido, sus papilas gustativas le recordaron aquel sabor inconfundible que casi no había podido paladear y sus encías cosquillearon pidiendo una segunda ronda. Afortunadamente, Yori le empujó el pecho con la palma de la mano, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Suéltame, bruto! ¡Ay!- en cuanto él le soltó la mano, se cogió la muñeca herida y la apretó contra el pecho con un gesto de dolor.- ¡Casi me rompes un hueso!

Aido dio un pequeño respingo sobresaltado que le devolvió al planeta Tierra a tiempo de componer un mohín ofendido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Preferirías que te hubiera dejado caerte de culo en el suelo? ¡A ver si miras antes de abrir una puerta!-contestó, levantando la nariz.

-¡No es que yo pudiera haberte hecho mucho daño, precisamente! Me parece que la que ha salido más mal parada he sido yo.- replicó, masajeándose la muñeca.

-¡Eh, tortolitos! ¿Por qué no seguís con lo vuestro lejos de la puerta? Queremos pasar.

El brusco comentario de un chaval de su edad que señalaba la puerta del cibercafé les hizo desviar la mirada y apartarse de la entrada con las mejillas encendidas, dejando pasar a un pequeño grupito de amigos. Yori meditó seriamente la posibilidad de echar a andar sin añadir ni media palabra pero, por algún motivo le parecía injusto. A fin de cuentas, Aido sólo había intentado echarle una mano… literalmente. La chica levantó la vista para excusarse y se tropezó con los ojos azules del noble fijos en ella. Algo en la intensidad de aquella mirada le hizo tragar saliva. Hanabusa no estaba mirándola como si fuera un bocadito apetecible, más bien parecía que estuviera intentando ver su alma.

-¿Qué miras?- no pudo evitar espetarle, escondiendo su desazón con brusquedad.

Aido parpadeó, una caída de largas pestañas doradas, antes de que aquella mirada se desvaneciera para dejar sólo una expresión de cierta vergüenza culpable.

-Lo siento… es sólo que… pareces tan frágil.-al ver que los ojos de ella amenazaban con llenar toda su cara, se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.-Oye, aquí afuera hace bastante frío, ¿por qué no pasamos dentro y me dejas echarle un vistazo a esa muñeca?

_¿Y dejar que me toques?_ El corazón de Yori dio un divertido saltito en su pecho, casi dando palmaditas, y ella empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Por favor.- el rostro aniñado de Aido adoptó una rara expresión solemne, como si algo de su honor estuviera en juego.

-Está bien… -suspiró Yori, dejándole que hiciera de caballero sosteniéndole la puerta.

El interior del atiborrado cibercafé se le antojó más caluroso que antes sin poder encontrar ninguna explicación razonable, mientras que el hilo musical de fondo parecía ahora extrañamente fuera de lugar, como si sobrara.

-Hay unas mesas al fondo.- Hanabusa señaló con un dedo.- Te invito a algo.

-No… no hace falta, de verdad. Yo… tengo que volver a la Academia a estudiar, no puedo entretenerme.- protestó ella débilmente.

El vampiro se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también tengo trabajo, así que ninguno de los dos nos entretendremos mucho. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que evitaras que muriera de inanición en la feria, ¿recuerdas? Tampoco me dejaste invitarte a cenar entonces.- añadió con una sonrisa que pareció relampaguear.- ¿Café, un refresco, agua?

_Como si pudiera olvidarlo._ Yori se obligó a centrarse en sus palabras y desviar la vista de aquellos ojos magnéticos. Nadie podía tener los ojos así, no era normal. No existía ningún color mezcla de azul y verde eléctrico. Entre los humanos, claro.

-Un café con leche, gracias.

Aido asintió con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa y se dirigió a la barra a pedir las consumiciones mientras ella ocupaba una de las mesitas al fondo del local, algo alejadas de las filas de ordenadores. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo allí, perdiendo el tiempo, cuando tendría que estar de camino a la Academia? ¿Por qué parecía que no era capaz de negarle nada a aquel playboy engreído? ¿Quizás porque no se comportaba exactamente como "Idol-senpai"? El joven apareció sin hacer ruido, deslizándose con gracia en el asiento delante suyo y Yori levantó la vista con un sobresalto. Aido le tendió la mano derecha a través de la mesa con una ceja levantada y una ligera sonrisa excusada.

-¿Me dejas ver esa muñeca?

Yori levantó el brazo izquierdo como una autómata, apoyándolo encima de la mesa. Los dedos largos del vampiro rozaron levemente su mano mientras le subía la manga del abrigo con cuidado y la joven reprimió un escalofrío. Hanabusa tomó su mano, examinando la fea marca roja que empezaba a subir de color rodeando toda la estrecha muñeca femenina. _Maldita sea, son delicados como pollitos._ Volvió la mano de Yori para examinar la parte interior donde casi podían verse las marcas de sus dedos. Rozó el morado en ciernes con los dedos de la mano izquierda, percibiendo la suavidad de la piel y la telaraña de finas venas azules justo debajo. Tan frágiles, tan vulnerables. Nunca había creído que a alguien que parecía tan fuerte como Yori se le pudiera hacer daño tan fácilmente, y aquello despertó un extraño sentimiento protector en él. Sostuvo su muñeca con delicadeza en su mano derecha mientras apoyaba la izquierda sobre las finas venas y las marcas moradas. Yori tembló y él percibió el pulso rápido justo contra las yemas de sus dedos. Un escalofrío de respuesta le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Alzó la vista hacia ella, enredándose con aquella mirada solemne.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó innecesariamente, con sus pulsaciones latiendo contra la piel. Ella frunció el ceño con delicadeza y asintió.- No voy a hacerte daño, Yori, sólo voy a intentar quitarte un poco del dolor. ¿Confías en mí?

Los ojos azules la taladraron y ella fue incapaz de apartar la vista, notando como si, en vez de tener las manos de él sobre su muñeca, las tuviera sobre todo el cuerpo. Aido parecía tratarla como si fuera algo exquisito, precioso y delicado, aunque ella no fuera ninguna de esas cosas. Pero, en aquel momento, se sintió así, mimada y protegida con el foco de su atención en ella. Asintió. El vampiro pareció algo sorprendido por aquella respuesta y luego esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Cerró ambas manos sobre su muñeca y Yori frunció el ceño todavía más. ¿Se lo imaginaba o notaba… frío? No, no se lo imaginaba. De la piel de él parecía brotar un suave helor que refrescó su magulladura y Aido mantuvo las manos cerradas alrededor de la suya, con los ojos fijos en los de ella, atento al mínimo signo de pánico. Al cabo de un momento, retiró la mano izquierda. Los morados habían desaparecido.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- susurró Yori, al parecer más asombrada que asustada.

Aido se encogió de hombros, embargado por la estúpida sensación reconfortante de que había sido capaz de cuidar de ella. Cediendo al impulso, pasó la yema de los dedos por la sensible piel de su muñeca, ahora sin mácula. ¿Toda su piel sería igual de suave? Nunca había pensado que los humanos pudieran serlo.

-Es mi habilidad. Manipulo el frío y el hielo.- contestó con ligereza, más atento a sus venas que a lo que decía.

Un camarero cargado con una bandeja se acercó a su mesa y depositó encima una taza de café con leche y una Coca-Cola. Yori retiró la mano con presteza, enlazando ambas sobre la falda. A pesar del contacto frío, notaba las mejillas ardiendo y supo que si el resto de sus compañeras supieran que "Idol-senpai" le había cogido la mano, le arrancarían la piel a tiras. Justo ella había tenido que tener aquella suerte.

-Perdona por haberte hecho daño, no me di cuenta de que eras una humana y no controlé mi fuerza.- Aido deseó haberse mordido la lengua al ver la ligera punzada dolida que asomó a los ojos de ella al recordarle su condición, como si la hubiera calificado de algo inferior. Abrió la boca para intentar arreglarlo pero no le dio tiempo antes de que ella hablara.

-Parece que no puedes controlar muchos de tus impulsos.- replicó en tono cortante.

Hanabusa parpadeó, entendiendo al punto a qué se refería. A cierto episodio con sus colmillos casi arañando el suelo y clavándose en su dedo hasta hacer brotar sangre. Así que aquello la había asustado, aunque no lo demostrara. El conocimiento le dolió por algún motivo desconocido. Normalmente, las chicas no se asustaban de él. Claro que sólo había salido con vampiras, las humanas simplemente chillaban y lo adoraban, nunca había compartido ratos a solas con ninguna. Algo en él no quería que Yori le tuviera miedo, quería ganarse su confianza, conseguir que volviera a hablarle que aquella forma tan divertida, como a cualquier a otra persona. Se mordió el labio un momento, consciente de que "Idol-senpai" diría algo así como "te ha tocado la lotería, nena, no suelo premiar a nadie con un roce de mis colmillos", pero supo que Yori era muy capaz de tirarle la taza de café con leche por encima. Así que optó por abrir la boca y decir la verdad.

-Siento haberte asustado en la noria, no era mi intención.- frunció el ceño y removió el refresco con la pajita.- Yo... no esperaba que tú... me tocaras.- _y menos en los labios._- No lo digo despreciativo, ¿vale? Pero eres humana y no sabes qué puede...um... hacernos reaccionar. Rozaste mis colmillos, ¿sabes? Y eso es una zona... er... -_erógena, dilo_.- ... muy sensible para nosotros. Hace que... hace que... -rebulló en su asiento, incómodo y consciente de que estaba balbuceando como un idiota.- se alarguen y luego probé tu sangre y... me gustó y... ahora cuando te miro... -_cállate. Ahora._

Aido tomó la Coca-Cola y bebió un trago largo como su fuera agua. Las burbujas se le atragantaron en la garganta y dejó bruscamente el vaso sobre la mesa, doblándose en un ataque de tos que hizo que le saltaran lágrimas de los ojos. Yori se incorporó por acto reflejo, rodeando la mesa para darle algunas palmadas en la espalda. Al cabo, el vampiro pareció recuperar la función de sus pulmones y se enderezó, pasándose la mano por los ojos llorosos.

-¿Siempre eres tan patoso?- preguntó la joven, con voz inocente.

_No, sólo contigo, maldita sea._

-Se me ha ido por el otro lado. Estoy bien.- Aido empujó la Coca-Cola hacia un lado como si fuera un arma biológica.

Yori lo contempló un momento en silencio con la duda de si aquel chico sufría algún transtorno bipolar. Podía llegar a ser ridículamente aturullado un momento y amenazadoramente... vampiro al siguiente. No sabía cómo tratarlo. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, reparó en que el juego de luces del cibercafé arrancaba destellos de toda la gama del rubio a su pelo. Trigueño, dorado, miel... Era increíble que alguien pudiera tener tantos matices, igual que sus ojos. La comparación que le vino al pensamiento era estúpida, pero se preguntó si también era así por dentro, si tenía más matices de lo que parecía a simple vista. Viendo que Aido volvía a respirar bien, regresó a su asiento. El vampiro parecía esforzarse en no levantar la vista de la mesa y se sintió obligada a añadir algo.

-No pasa nada, yo... todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. No sé muy bien qué os... bueno, qué os hace reaccionar. Sólo trato con Yuuki y ella... bueno, a ella no le pasa eso conmigo.

_Normal, las dos sois chicas._ Aido se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo. Aquello habría sido como decirle que a él se le hacía la boca agua porque ella le atraía. Lo cual, por supuesto, no era ni remotamente cierto, ¿no? Enarcó una ceja, recuperando su habitual expresión mimada, para replicar a Yori con algún comentario gracioso que rompiera un poco la atmósfera incómoda cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Así que... ? ¿Así que querías probar mi sangre? ¿Es eso?-interrogó ella con el tono sincero de quién está intentando comprender algo que le resultaba desconocido.

Aido levantó la cabeza hacia ella como un resorte, abriendo la boca, alucinado de que la humana fuera capaz de hablar de aquello con tanta naturalidad. Aquella sola frase explícita trajo de nuevo el recuerdo de su sabor a su boca y llenó su imaginación con todo tipo de posibilidades. Empezó a salivar y los colmillos descendieron un par de milímetros. _Maldita. Sea._

La mirada de Yori se desvió hacia su boca y Aido vio como tragaba saliva. Por un loco momento, se imaginó que ella volvería a rozar sus labios con aquel toque de pluma, que la yema de sus dedos volvería a presionarse contra sus colmillos sin miedo, permitiéndole saborear un par de gotas de aquella sangre, analizar sus matices. Quizás, incluso, podría cerrar sus labios alrededor del dedo de ella y chupar...

El color turquesa de los ojos de Aido parpadeó por un momento y Yori tuvo la impresión de que lo sustituía un matiz sanguíneo que le dio un aspecto... animal. Anhelante. Apasionado.

La joven cogió su mochila y se deslizó del banco a toda velocidad, cruzando el cibercafé a la carrera y saliendo por las puertas sin haber tocado el café con leche, dejando a Aido con los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados. _Respira. Cálmate. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Piensa en cualquier otra cosa. Números. Fórmulas. Las cuentas de Kaname. Sí, eso es, has venido a hacer algo aquí, céntrate. Uno, dos. Respira. Buen chico._

Los minutos que tardó en hacer retroceder sus colmillos y conseguir que sus manos dejaran de temblar le parecieron los más angustiosos de su vida. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie le prestaba atención, y sacó disimuladamente su cajita de tabletas de sangre. Depositó dos en la palma de la mano y se las tragó sin ceremonia, obligándolas a pasar por su garganta. Alargó la mano a la taza de café con leche sin tocar y bebió un par de sorbos. Mejor. Las tabletas pronto empezarían a hacerle efecto y le ayudarían a controlar aquel... aquel... ¿Qué había sido eso?

Aido jamás había pasado sed, nunca había sentido el impulso violento de hundir los colmillos en la piel de nadie. Sus padres siempre se habían asegurado de que disponía regularmente de sangre y jamás había notado aquel escozor en las encías, la saliva en la boca y el pecho retorciéndose como si tuviera culebras dentro. ¿Aquello era ansia de sangre? ¿Por una... humana? La palabra le pareció inadecuadamente desdeñosa. ¿Por... Sayori Wakaba? _Hanabusa, estás fatal. Primero casi le rompes la muñeca y luego le das un susto de muerte justo cuando intentabas explicar el primer susto de muerte que le habías dado. _Parecía que estaba destinado a meter la pata con ella y, desde luego, no podía extrañarse si la chica echaba a correr nada más verlo. Aunque a lo mejor no era una mala idea, teniendo en cuenta el estado que era capaz de provocarle.

Gimió y enterró la cara en las manos, cogiéndose mechones del pelo. _Eres un crío imbécil. A ver si maduras. _Levantó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué haría Kaname en aquella situación? Bueno, Kaname nunca perdería los papeles de aquella manera, para empezar. Pero, si por un imposible hubiera ocurrido, ¿qué haría? Comportarse como un caballero y disculparse serenamente con la señorita, calmar sus temores, analizar el por qué de su reacción y no perder de vista sus deberes. Él no era Kaname, estaba claro, pero podía intentar madurar un poco, sólo un poquitín. Se levantó del banco y se encaminó a caja a pagar un cuarto de hora de Internet. Mientras se dirigía al ordenador que le habían asignado y cargaba el navegador, Aido tomó una decisión.

Kaname confiaba en él para encargarle aquella investigación. Sayori había confiado en él dejando que usara sus poderes para curarla. No iba a defraudarles. Había llegado la hora de que Hanabusa Aido empezara a madurar, claro que sí.

Imbuido de fe en su decisión, acometió la primera parte de su caminar hacia la madurez. Introdujo el nombre de la asociación cultural en el buscador, esperando encontrar centenares de entradas. Frunció el ceño. ¿Sólo dos? Qué raro. Una de ellas era una resolución municipal de otorgamiento de subvenciones para impulsar la rehabilitación de una parte de una sede y la otra, una entrada en la web del Ayuntamiento que listaba las entidades culturales de la ciudad. Cliqueó en la última, esperando encontrar alguna dirección o correo electrónico de contacto.

Cuando la página se cargó, con un breve listado de las entidades acompañado de los datos de contacto y sus logotipos, los ojos de Aido escudriñaron toda la página, en busca del nombre que había extraído de los listados de Kaname. Allí estaba, la última. Debía ser muy pequeña. La dirección no le decía nada, ni siquiera estaba en alguna de las avenidas importantes de la ciudad (o aquella calle era sólo una tapadera), así que comprobó el logotipo, a ver si su memoria visual acudía al rescate. Estudió el dibujo, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Dónde había visto aquel emblema? Tenía un diseño arcaico, como uno de aquellos escudos medievales rimbombantes, y algún lema en latín coronando el dibujo. _Espera un momento…_ Hizo zoom en la imagen, agrandándola hasta que pudo leer las palabras.

El corazón de Aido dejó de latir por un momento, congelándose en su pecho, y la sangre pareció dejar de correr en sus venas. Rompió a sudar y un temblor frío subió por su columna vertebral, haciéndole temblar con violencia.

_Oh Dios. ¡Oh, Dios! Esto no es bueno, esto no es nada bueno…_


	20. Cap 8 Construye un mundo nuevo Parte 1

_**N.A.:**__*suspiro agotado* No creí que pudiera colgar hoy. ¿Sirve un ataque de asma como excusa? Esta larga escena ha costado horrores, mi musa parecía decidida a no hacerme caso y, aún así, no estoy muy segura del resultado. Algunos hilos de la telaraña se revelan, algo del pasado que afecta al presente se aclara, y nuestra pareja protagonista da varios pasos hacia una nueva forma de hacer las cosas... y descubre una nueva forma de intimidad. ¿Muchas cosas en el mismo capítulo? ¡Lo sé! Decidme qué pensáis, por favor._

**Capítulo 8. Construye un mundo nuevo. Parte 1**

Los pasos rápidos de Kanane apenas resonaban en los pasillos alfombrados y desiertos del edificio central de la Academia Cross. Los alumnos de día estaban en su Residencia y sus compañeros nocturnos estudiando para los exámenes, la mayoría en la biblioteca central o en sus habitaciones. Cruzó el distribuidor que conectaba el aulario con el cuerpo central de edificio, donde se encontraban los despachos de los profesores, Administración y también los aposentos del director Cross.

La cabeza le dio una dolorosa punzada y apretó la mandíbula, decidido a obviarla. No podía ceder ahora a los recuerdos, el presente y el futuro era lo que importaba, así que tenía que hablar con el director, si es que se encontraba en la Academia. Últimamente, el pobre hombre casi necesitaba el don de la ubicuidad. La punzada en la sien incrementó su potencia, como su alguien hubiera movido una ruedecita hacia una potencia superior, y una muy familiar sensación de vacío lo asaltó. El purasangre detuvo sus pasos, apoyándose en la baranda de madera de las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, combatiendo una súbita sensación de desorientación.

Había sido aquel pensamiento, la idea de que la Asocación de Cazadores pudiera estar a su servicio, lo que había disparado el recuerdo, la antigua relación. _Si supiérais lo cerca y lejos que estáis a la vez de la verdad... _La Asociación nunca había estado a su servicio como tal, oficialmente, más bien había sido su instrumento para otorgar a la raza humana la posibilidad de defenderse. Visto así, hasta parecía un acto de generosidad desprendida, cuando, en realidad, los había utilizado para que cumplieran sus designios cuando él ya no tenía más voluntad de seguir viviendo. _Él... Yo... _El viejo debate de nuevo.

Kaname apoyó la espalda contra la baranda, intentando mantener el equilibrio cuando los recuerdos lo asaltaron con sorprendente viveza, manteniéndolo en un limbo entre el presente y el pasadoremoto.

_Mis pies pisan arena, que cruje con un dulce sonido nostálgico y evocador. Me resisto a girar la cabeza, ya sé lo que veré. El enésimo intento de los humanos para poner fin a la caza de su especie por nosotros, los purasangre, los Primeros Nacidos, se ha estrellado de nuevo contra nuestro poder. La Naturaleza misma nos ha puesto en la Tierra, su última arma para controlar la plaga que amenaza con acabar con ella, la destructiva raza humana. Nosotros somos el nuevo depredador, el nuevo escalón de la pirámide alimenticia que controlará la sobrepoblación humana. Pero, ¿cumplimos con ese designio con una adecuada proporcionalidad? _

_Un alarido de dolor terrible rompe la quietud del atardecer. Mi acompañante, Lord Shirabuki, está tan lleno de sangre que ni siquiera drena a la humana, se contenta con partirle el espinazo y dejarla agonizando sobre la playa, junto con sus otros compañeros de incursión. Sus gemidos ahogados penetran en mi cerebro. ¿Aplicamos, decía, la justa proporcionalidad al controlar los desmanes de la raza humana? ¿O nos hemos vuelto tan destructivos como ellos? ¿Acaso no tomamos lo que queremos en grandes proporciones, sin pedir permiso? ¿Quizás no hemos regado la tierra con la sangre de los humanos, a quienes tratamos como animales, igual que hicieron ellos en su época de supremacía indiscutida? ¿No los cazamos y nos ensañamos con ellos dando rienda suelta a nuestra crueldad? ¿Es que nuestro Consejo, creado para mantener unidas a las líneas de sangre y aconsejarnos sobre cuánto podíamos tomar de la raza humana sin extinguirla, no se ha convertido en un nido de víboras? _

_Me agacho un momento a tomar un puñado de arena, que se escurre con una caricia susurrante entre mis dedos, iluminado por el resplandor dorado del atardecer. Los pobres humanos habían creído que el sol nos frenaría, que nosotros, criaturas de la noche, sólo podíamos movernos en la oscuridad. No saben nada de nosotros, no tienen armas para defenderse, sus cuerpos son tan frágiles como los huesos de un pajarillo, su mente igual de delicada. La dignidad de nuestra raza se diluye como los granos de arena, perdiéndose en un mar de sangre injustificada y de sádica crueldad. Estoy harto de sangre sin sentido. Debería poner fin a esto. Debería reducir a cenizas al Consejo de Ancianos, debería acabar con los purasangres como el que tengo a mi lado, que han olvidado su posición como líderes de la creación, como vigilantes del buen rumbo del ecosistema. _

_Ahora se comportan como sanguijuelas glotonas y sádicas, matando por placer, incluso haciendo de ello un arte. ¿Por que estuve tan ciego durante los primeros tiempos de nuestra especie como para aceptar su apoyo, sus habilidades como asesino, para afianzar la posición de los purasangres en el mundo? En cierto modo, yo he creado este monstruo, alentándolo, y ahora que sus actos me incomodan, que chocan con la incipiente conciencia -¿moral?- que he desarrollado, debería eliminarlo._

_Debería hacer todo eso, pero estoy cansado. He vivido demasiado. He matado demasiado. Quizás es hora de que otros construyan un mundo nuevo. _

_-Déjame, Shirabuki. Yo acabaré con el resto.- no me molesto en girarme, sé que el asesino sigue ahí._

_-Como desees, Majestad. Aunque creo que eres demasiado considerado con esta escoria humana.- debe haberle dado una patada a algún herido, porque un humano vuelve a gemir.- No se merecen que los desintegres, deberían pudrirse al sol como advertencia al resto de su raza._

_Escondo un suspiro. Estos humanos son los que más se han acercado a nosotros en su intento de eliminarnos. Sin armas efectivas, sin conocimiento de las debilidades de su enemigo, sólo empujados por la desesperación, el coraje y la voluntad de proteger a su raza, de asegurar un futuro a sus familias lejos de nuestros colmillos. Es cierto que se merecerían, al menos, que los desintegrara, un final más digno que dejar que sus despojos sean pasto de los perros. Pero no es eso lo que planeo para ellos. Se merecen mucho más. _

_Los pasos de Shirabuki no hacen ruido sobre la arena, pero percibo que su aura se aleja. Uno de los humanos muere mientras el purasangre se pierde en la distancia, pero no puedo arriesgarme a hacer lo que planeo hasta que el asesino se haya ido. Es un hipócrita. Me mataría y se bebería mi sangre, como ha hecho con algunos Primeros Nacidos desprevenidos, y luego se sentaría en el trono de la noche. Pero yo soy más fuerte que él, así que se limita a intentar convencerme de su totalitaria visión para nuestra raza, con su familia y la mía reinando juntas algún día._

_Ya puede esperar._

_Me aseguro de que el paraje está tan desierto como aparenta y me arrodillo al lado de uno de los humanos herido. El simple gesto ya sería anatema para mi raza. Son sólo un puñado, todos ellos agonizando, pero tienen valor. Les falta lo que les daría posibilidades de equilibrar la balanza, de hacernos ver que los humanos pueden alzarse contra nosotros. Es la única forma de que alguien controle a los vampiros, de que alguien nos haga ver que no son recipientes de sangre, sino personas completas. Cuando un dios camina por sus dominios, no se fija en las hormigas que mata bajo sus pies. Quizás si las hormigas se vuelven venenosas, sí lo haga. Quizás aprenda a tratarlas con respeto. Quizás se dé cuenta, aunque sea obligado, de que tiene que compartir el mundo con ellas._

_La humana tendida en la arena sufre convulsiones, su sistema nervioso está entrando en colapso. Sólo hay una cosa que podría salvarla, pero es pecado entre los nuestros._

_Que así sea._

_Utilizo mi poder para adormecer sus nervios, para sofocar su dolor. Tengo que poder darle un nombre, convencerme a mí mismo de que no es un recipiente más, sino incluso mi resolución puede flaquear. Giro a la humana de costado con cuidado, lo justo para que su rostro no se hunda en la arena. Parece joven, pero es difícil de saber con ellos._

_-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu familia, humana?-no me han preocupado nunca sus costumbres, ni siquiera sé si se agrupan en clanes, como nosotros._

_Un esputo de sangre brota de sus labios al mismo tiempo que un nombre casi ininteligible._

_-Cross._

_Seré el purasangre que cargue con el pecado original._

-¿Kaname?

La voz suave, con el ligero eco de los pasillos desiertos, lo sacó bruscamente de su ensoñación, volviendo al presente con un estremecimiento. Se aferró a la baranda en busca de estabilidad, parpadeando para dejar que sus ojos registraran de nuevo el entorno familiar y que sus miembros volvieran a recuperar al tacto. _Kaname... Aférrate al nombre. Respira. Todo es parte de ti. No lo niegues, sólo empeoras la reacción. No intentes borrar el recuerdo. Respira. El ancestro es parte de ti. Tú no eres el ancestro._

-¿Estás bien?

Una manita enlazó la suya y apretó con calidez. _Gracias... _Los ojos borgoña enfocaron a la menuda jovencita, con un rostro en forma de corazón encogido de preocupación.

-Yuuki... -su mismo nombre fue un suspiro de alivio y alargó los brazos para estrecharla contra sí, temblando con violencia. Ella trastabilló un momento para acoplar el peso de su cuerpo. Su hermana era una pequeña muestra de que los dos mundos podían coexistir, de que humanos y vampiros podían tener un futuro más o menos sin sangre, aquel recuerdo no tenía por qué volver a repetirse. No iba a hacerlo.

-Sentí tu ira y vine a buscarte.- acarició su espalda en círculos calmantes, con la cara escondida contra su chaqueta.- Luego... parecía que estuvieras... dormido. Lejos de aquí.

Kaname exhaló el aire con un suspiro trémulo, notando que sus brazos y piernas volvían a obedecer sus órdenes, como si realmente formaran parte de él. El recuerdo seguía siendo vívido en su mente, no había intentado bloquearlo como de costumbre, cuando se asustaba ante la idea de que su yo pudiera disolverse en el ancestro. En su lugar, había optado por asumirlo, por tratarlo como si fuera uno de aquellos recuerdos de infancia algo distorsionados que sólo brotan de vez en cuando. Parte de él. El ancestro era parte de él, no al revés. Y aquella vez había ido mejor.

Se separó un tanto de Yuuki, acariciando su mejilla.

-Estoy bien. Sólo... he tenido noticias preocupantes y han hecho que recuerde cosas antiguas.- la voz aún sonaba algo forzada a sus propios oídos.

-¿Ha pasado algo con el padre de Hanabusa?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, recordando que él había dicho "Aido" en silencio cuando el móvil le había sonado.

-No con él directamente, pero me ha explicado algunas cosas que tengo que poner en conocimiento del director. Voy a su despacho.- se separó del todo de ella, contento al comprobar que sus piernas se mantenían firmes. Los ojos de Yuuki seguían muy abiertos.- ¿No tendrías que estar estudiando?

El ceño de ella se hizo más pronunciado.

-No intentes distraerme.-levantó un dedo admonitorio y lo fulminó con una mirada cabezota.- Igualmente, tampoco voy a aprobar Filo y no podría volver a concentrarme hasta saber lo que ha pasado. Te acompaño al despacho.- empezó a subir las escaleras con aire resuelto, girándose un par de escalones arriba y alzando una ceja hacia su hermano.- ¿Vienes y me explicas?

Kaname meneó la cabeza, dándose por vencido. Mejor acabar cuanto antes para asegurarse de que Yuuki no pudiera escaquearse de estudiar toda la noche. Subieron en silencio hasta la primera planta, con Kaname intentando sacudirse los restos físicos de aquel recuerdo recurrente y ordenando las ideas. Yuuki picó resueltamente en la puerta de los aposentos, aguardando unos instantes. Al ver que no respondían, enarcó una ceja a Kaname y se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

-No le oigo, seguramente habrá salido. Pero no perdemos nada por comprobarlo.

Ser la hija adoptiva del director, además de prefecta, tenía sus ventajas. Como llevar un juego de llaves para sus habitaciones. Con la práctica de los años, Yuuki alargó la mano para encender el interruptor de la luz y empezó a recorrer las habitaciones llamando a su padre. El despacho estaba desierto, así como el salón, la cocina y las tres pequeñas habitaciones del apartamento. Tampoco en el cuarto del director había nadie. Se giró hacia Kaname, que no se había movido de la puerta, con aire desencantado. El purasangre abrió la boca para decir algo pero el móvil volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo. Suspiró y volvió a comprobar el número. Aido hijo, esta vez. Al descolgar le llegó inmediatamente música ambiental y ruido de conversaciones.

-¿Hanabusa? Dime.- contestó mientras entraba en las habitaciones del director y cerraba la puerta detrás.

-Kaname, acabo de saber a dónde han desviado tus fondos.- la voz de Aido sonaba insegura, lejos de la pompa de autocomplacencia que se podría esperar de él, como si no supiera qué reacción podría provocar en su líder.

-Calma. No voy a pagarlas contigo, Aido, tú sólo has investigado. ¿A dónde?- tenía la sensación de tener la respuesta, pero no le iba a arruinar el momento.

Se oyó el sonido de una honda inhalación.

-A la Asociación de Cazadores.- Aido hizo una pausa, esperando en vano alguna respuesta, y luego empezó a atropellarse con las palabras.- Sé que parece de locos y lo he comprobado un montón de veces. Todo es un embrollo de fundaciones y asociaciones culturales tapadera pero el destino final es ése, de verdad. He comprobado el logo de la entidad que he encontrado al final de la madeja y es el mismo escudo que el de la Asociación de Cazadores, el mismo del edificio de su cuartel general y...

-Aido, te creo.- el tono de Kaname era perfectamente calmado mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Yuuki, que se retorcía el extremo de una coleta.- Y no me sorprende. Tu padre me ha estado explicando algunas cosas que cuadran con lo que me dices. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto.

-Siento no haber podido descubrirlo más...

-Hanabusa, ya te lo dije.- _es buen chico, pero es incapaz de saber cuándo tiene de cortar_.- Nadie podría haberlo descubierto más rápido que tú. Y nadie podrá volver a hacerlo porque ya he tomado medidas, así que ahora deja que me ocupe de este problema. Puedes regresar a la Academia, tu padre está preocupado por tus estudios.-al oír que el noble tomaba aire para añadir algo más, su voz se volvió cálida.- Te lo agradezco, Aido. De verdad.

-Ah... De nada, Kaname. Es... es un honor.

Si los móviles hubieran tenido webcam, Kaname estaba seguro de que vería a Aido del color de las amapolas. Apagó el móvil con otro suspiro y lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para luego frotarse la nariz. _Lo habéis hecho bien, no sólo habéis difundido los rumores sino que los basáis en un hecho cierto. Seguro que contáis con que los sectores de la Asociación fieles a la antigua Presidenta vayan con el cuento a las familias de vampiros. Y yo no podré negarlo._

-Bueno, ¿me lo vas a explicar?- Yuuki se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el suelo con la punta del pie.

-Es complicado.

-Bien, entonces lo haremos a la manera de las chicas.- asintió con una cabezada enérgica. La única manera de sacar a Kaname de sus estados nostálgico-depresivos era descolocarlo.- ¿Por qué no te pones cómodo y te sientas en el sofá? Podemos esperar un rato a ver si vuelve el director- preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y el ajustado chaleco del uniforme, dejándolos sobre una silla.

-¿A dónde vas?- el purasangre frunció el ceño, más intrigado ahora por su hermana y sus tejemanejes que por el enorme lío en que estaba envuelto.

Ella se giró para sonreírle apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba a un pequeño pasillo.

-¡A saquear la nevera, por supuesto!

Kaname meneó la cabeza, incrédulo. Afortunadamente, los vampiros no eran como los de las pelis de adolescentes, que sólo podían tolerar la sangre y no la comida. Vivir sin comer habría sido más traumatizante para su hermana que no volver a ver la luz del sol. Sacó el móvil y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje a Cross para que le llamara en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Luego, colgó pulcramente su chaqueta del respaldo de una silla -arregló la de Yuuki, de paso- e imitó a su hermana, quitándose el chaleco y la corbata. _Mejor, sólo a Cross se le podía ocurrir obligarnos a llevar estos malditos chalecos ajustados. _Echó un vistazo alrededor, mientras seaflojaba unos botones de la camisa y se desabrochaba los puños. Aquel salón parecía salido de un reality show de la perfecta mamá casera: tapetes de punto de cruz encima de la mesa y de la televisión, antiguos dibujos infantiles enmarcados colgados de las paredes y horribles figuritas de cristal multicolor adornando las estanterías. Por no hablar de la tapicería de los sofás y de las cortinas. Cross tenía el mismo gusto para la decoración que para elegir su vestuario, aunque quizás formaba parte de aquella estrategia de distanciamiento de su antiguo yo que Kaname había empezado a reconocer.

_Normal, tú haces lo mismo. ¿O no intentas con todas tus fuerzas diferenciarte de los recuerdos que pueblan tu mente? La única diferencia es que no has escogido mostrarlo en tu atuendo. Serías incapaz de salir a la calle con una coleta y un chal verde con flecos._

Tomó asiento en el sofá riendo un poco entre dientes ante aquella imagen. Normalmente, no se sentiría lo bastante cómodo en el salón de otra persona como para relajarse, pero los horribles detalles chillones que poblaban aquella estancia consiguieron el efecto deseado. ¿Quién se iba a sentir amenazado en un salón decorado con perritos que movían la cabeza como un muelle?

Reparó en que sólo se había sentido a gusto en su propia casa, la mansión Kuran, y en sus habitaciones de la Academia. La mansión Ichijo nunca había sido su hogar y no acostumbraba a relajarse cuando visitaba casas ajenas, pero se encontró acomodándose contra los mullidos cojines del sofá después de examinarlos con una ceja alzada. _¿Eso es un osito bordado?_ Kaname suponía que al hogareño director no le importaría llegar y encontrárselos en el salón.

Yuuki regresó de la cocina tarareando por lo bajo, cargada con un plato hondo, dos cucharas y una enorme caja cuadrada.

-¡Bueno! Ahora sí que estamos preparados para abordar cualquier problema.- anunció mientras se sentaba en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, de cara hacia Kaname, y depositaba el plato sobre la tapicería, con la caja dentro.

-¿Qué es eso?- el purasangre se inclinó hacia la caja mientras Yuuki la abría, relamiéndose.

-¡Helado de vainilla con cookies!- inclinó la caja de medio kilo hacia él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Lo mejor para acompañar alguna confesión, junto con el de chocolate.-le tendió una cuchara, reparando ahora en la imagen de su hermano recostado contra una esquina del sofá con la camisa negra medio abierta. _Uh_... ¿Cómo lo hacía para estar siempre tan... apetecible?

Kaname hundió la cuchara en el helado de forma experimental, paladeándolo. _Um... ¿así que a esto se dedican las chicas cuando se juntan en una habitación? No me extraña que Yuuki lo echara de menos, está buenísimo._ Reparó en que su hermana lo miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas y le alzó una ceja, provocando un estallido de risitas.

-¿En qué piensas que es tan divertido?-preguntó, con el ánimo algo más aligerado.

_En que no sé si estás más bueno tú o el helado._

-¡Oh, en nada importante!- Yuuki sonrió y agitó las coletas. _Contrólate, mujer, que tiene que explicarte algo serio. _Atacó la caja de helado que había entre ambos, concentrándose en el frescor en su boca en vez de en el calor en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué Kaname la estaba mirando tan fijamente?- ¿Me vas a explicar qué pasa?- preguntó con la boca llena de helado.

Kaname desvió la mirada hacia la caja de vainilla con cookies, haciendo esfuerzos por no encontrar tan atrayente la visión de la sonrisa de su hermana en un rostro sonrojado, con un tentador rubor que se extendía hacia su cuello. Toda una invitación. El helado le pareció muy frío cuando tocó sus encías y las puntas de sus colmillos cosquilleantes. _Céntrate._ Frunció el ceño, acomodándose mejor contra los cojines del sofá.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que algo no cuadraba en mis... en nuestras cuentas?- Yuuki asintió.- Le pedí a Aido que las revisara a ver qué encontraba.- hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si ella reaccionaba ante aquel enorme salto de confianza, pero su hermana simplemente aguardó a que continuara. Para ella debía ser algo normal pedir ayuda a otra persona.- Alguien usó los poderes que aún conservaba para gestionar nuestro patrimonio y desvió una buena suma hacia la Asociación de Cazadores.

Las cejas de ella se alzaron y se sacó la cuchara de la boca.

-¿A la Asociación? ¿Y por qué alguien tendría interés en hacer algo así?

_A veces eres muy inocente, Yuuki._

-Según deduzco por algunas cosas que me ha contado el padre de Hanabusa, para justificar el rumor de que nos aprovechamos de tu cercanía familiar con el actual presidente de los cazadores para usar la Asociación para nuestros propios fines de... limpieza, por así decirlo. Como si fuera un cuerpo de mercenarios a nuestro servicio.- frunció más el ceño.- Se están difundiendo rumores que apuntan a que podríamos usar a los cazadores para sacar de en medio a enemigos políticos sin ensuciarnos las manos.

-¡¿Qué?!- la cara de Yuuki reflejaba a la vez confusión y enfado.- ¡Yo nunca me aprovecharía de que el director es mi padre! ¡Ni... ni él mataría vampiros por que sí, ya le costó bastante aceptar el cargo de Presidente! Esos rumores son injustos.-hundió la cuchara en el helado con tanta fuerza que el cubierto se mantuvo recto en medio.

-Nuestros rivales no entienden de justicia, Yuuki, sólo de conveniencia.- esbozó una sonrisa ante la inocencia de ella.- Pero esa es la realidad y tengo que hablar con el director para averiguar si él sabía algo. Si no es así, es que en la Asociación aún hay topos que tienen contactos con vampiros y que les informan, como en tiempos de la anterior presidenta.

Yuuki rebulló en el asiento, esforzándose por procesar todo aquello. Por desgracia, su cerebro tendía a buscar explicaciones sencillas y respuestas aún más ligeras. No podía ponerse a la altura del de Kaname, lo único que conseguía formular eran más interrogantes.

-¿Quién hizo esos movimientos de cuentas? ¿Y cómo podemos anularlos y que la Asociación nos devuelva el dinero?

Kaname apoyó el brazo derecho en el respaldo del sofá, recostando la palma en la mano y llevándose otra cucharada de helado a la boca antes de responder. Era la primera vez que desenredaba conspiraciones con helado y, por algún motivo, parecía que los problemas eran más abordables y menos letales. Eran tan absurdo hablar de peligros mortales mientras lamía una cuchara que sus enemigos perdían parte del respeto que podrían infundir, reducidos a un cotilleo más. De hecho, hablar parecía más fácil, por eso debían hacerlo las chicas.

-Sospecho que fue Asato Ichijo quien ordenó a nuestro tesorero, que hasta hace poco tiempo fue el contable del Consejo de Ancianos, que hiciera esas desviaciones. Lo que no sé es si el hombre estaba al caso de que cometía una ilegalidad, porque ahora soy yo el único que puede ordenar esas transferencias, o bien fue engañado. Tenemos que visitarlo.- jugueteó con un mechón de pelo entre los dedos, reflexionando.- En cuanto al dinero, no serviría de nada que la Asociación nos lo devolviera. El hecho de que los Kuran han sufragado a los cazadores ya se ha producido y es conocido, el daño en ese sentido ya está hecho. Que ahora nos devuelvan los fondos sólo aumentaría la sensación de que intentamos disimular una realidad.

Yuuki cruzó las manos sobre el regazo con la mente bullendo. Así que a aquello se refería Kaname cuando decía que siempre había vivido en una complicada telaraña de intereses. En la que ahora también había entrado ella. Era una purasangre, era una Kuran, se suponía que algún día reinaría con él... pero era incapaz de pensar en sesudas formas de resolver aquel enorme lío y le entraron ganas de arañarse las mejillas de frustración.

-¿Qué... qué crees que esperan que hagamos?-preguntó, a ver si recibía alguna pista más.

Kaname torció el gesto, removiendo el helado con la cuchara.

-Buena pregunta. Detrás de todo esto está Sara Shirabuki. Ella es una purasangre a la vieja usanza y piensa como tal. La muerte de Lord Shiki no nos hizo todo el daño que ella pretendía porque pasó algo inesperado con lo que no contaba: que algunos amigos dieron la cara por nosotros.- esbozó una sonrisa.- Sara cree que yo reaccionaré como lo haría un purasangre tradicional, y que actúo solo. Puede prever esos movimientos, pero no que pase algo nuevo e inesperado, el factor sorpresa. Dime una cosa, y responde lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza.-le dedicó una mirada intensa.- ¿Qué harías tú con el tesorero y con los fondos que se han desviado a la Asociación?

Yuuki abrió la boca y los ojos parecieron salírsele de las órbitas. ¿Kaname le estaba pidiendo consejo a ella? ¿A ella, que no entendía la madeja de intereses de las familias nobles, que no pillaba ni los conceptos básicos de contabilidad y que no sabía qué tipo de justicia debía aplicarse en aquella situación?

-Kaname, oye, agradezco que... -comenzó a objetar, pero él sólo rechazó sus "peros" negando con la cuchara.

-Sólo di de golpe lo que piensas.

Yuuki soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que estaba a punto de quedar otra vez como una tontaina.

-Supongo que iría a ver a nuestro tesorero y le preguntaría si sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal o no. Sabría si mintiera, así que confiaría en lo que me dijera. Si... si el hombre sabía que estaba haciendo algo ilegal la verdad es que no sé cómo reaccionaría, pero si le hubieran engañado... -se encogió de hombros.-... bueno, él no tendría la culpa, ¿no? Así que a lo mejor intentaría protegerle y le pediría que trabajara con nosotros. De esa forma tú no tendrías que encargarte también de llevar nuestras finanzas, tendrías más tiempo libre y el pobre hombre conservaría su trabajo, ahora que el Consejo... eh... no está.- _hala, venga, pártete de risa a mi costa._

Kaname siguió mirándola sin pestañear con una misteriosa sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y qué harías con el dinero que ha recibido la Asociación de Cazadores?

Yuuki siguió jugueteando con su cuchara, esperando la carcajada de un momento a otro.

-No sé, Kaname. Dices que el daño ya está hecho y que da igual que nos devuelvan el dinero o no.-se encogió de hombros.- La Asociación también ha hecho muchas cosas malas, ¿no? Utilizó a Niveles E, mató a vampiros inocentes que no estaban en ninguna lista y se alió con el Consejo para intentar asesinar a la Clase Nocturna... esas cosas que papá no quiere que vuelvan a pasar.-se mordió el labio.- A lo mejor... a lo mejor se podían usar esos fondos para reparar algunas de esas cosas poco éticas que hizo la Asociación siguiendo las decisiones del Consejo. Indemnizaciones a los vampiros o a las familias que perdieron algún miembro porque lo convirtieron a la fuerza o... bueno... no sé. Intentar compensar el daño que hizo en el pasado, a humanos o a vampiros. Es una tontería infantil, ya lo sé.

-Ni mucho menos.-contestó tajante.

Yuuki levantó la vista, sorprendida al encontrarse con una sonrisa conspiradora en vez de la expresión paternalista de "aún-eres-muy-inmadura-para-esto" que esperaba. Kaname la miraba como si hubiera dicho algo muy inteligente, lo cual desde luego no era cierto.

-¿He dicho algo interesante?- preguntó al fin, viendo que él no soltaba prenda.

-Sumamente.- la sonrisa se mantuvo mientras se servía otra cucharada y paladeaba el helado.

Yuuki acababa de darle la clave: tenía que pillar a Sara por sorpresa, hacer justo lo contrario de lo que ella esperaba. Y lo que aquella zorra maquiavélica esperaba es que Kaname actuara solo, que no confiara en nadie y que despachara a quienes él creyera que le habían traicionado. Eso es lo que haría un purasangre orgulloso de su condición y de su posición en la sociedad. Lo que _no_ haría un Nivel A al uso sería esperar que sus _amigos_ -si es que conocía esa definición- pusieran las manos en el fuego por él, preocuparse por saber si alguien de una posición inferior había sido engañado o no, tener clemencia y pensar en reparar errores pasados.

Para ganar aquel pulso tenía que dejar de pensar como un purasangre.

Kaname aprovechó una distracción de Yuuki para inclinarse hacia delante, capturando sus labios con suavidad en un beso agradecido. Su lengua lamió los labios rosados, paladeando el frescor y el sabor dulce del helado. Ella lo contempló un momento con los ojos abiertos, totalmente sorprendida por aquel impulso, y luego sus pestañas bajaron. Abrió los labios con gusto, acogiéndole en su interior y probando el sabor de la vainilla en la boca de él. Lo que pretendía ser un beso de alegría por una buena inspiración acabó complicándose, con las lenguas enredándose y los labios pugnando por hacerse con el control del otro. Las manos se alzaron para sostener una mejilla o una nuca y Yuuki suspiró con suavidad, olvidando por completo las intrigas, los exámenes y cualquier cosa que no fuera la boca de Kaname contra la suya. _Cada día es mejor en esto..._

Él se separó un momento después, sonriendo al ver la expresión medio mareada de su hermana. Sólo hacía dos noches que se habían besado con aquella intensidad y que se habían tocado... íntimamente, pero su cuerpo empezó a despertar con rapidez y su vínculo le decía que ella tampoco se había quedado fría -a pesar del helado-. Tuvo que esforzarse por acabar de hilvanar sus ideas antes de que su mente empezara a irse peligrosamente por oros derroteros.

Puede que fuera una locura, pero la inocencia simple de ella había encendido una bombilla en su cabeza. Si él seguía tomando decisiones, Sara podía adelantarse porque siempre actuaría más o menos como un purasangre, más o menos predecible. Pero si era otra persona quien tomaba algunas, siguiendo su propia forma de ser, tan excéntrica para los Niveles A, aquella sádica con cara de muñeca lo tendría casi imposible para avanzarse.

Y, por otra parte, empezaba a madurar la idea original de Yuuki de usar los fondos que habían sido traspasados a la Asociación para paliar parte de las decisiones erróneas del antiguo Consejo. Aquello daría una estupenda imagen de los Kuran como purasangres preocupados por hacer justicia con su propia raza y por enmendar errores de la anterior regencia incluso de su propio bolsillo. Una estampa digna y cercana al mismo tiempo. _Magnífico. _Ahora sólo tenía que hablar con Cross, que no parecía que fuera a aparecer aquella noche, y convencer a su hermana.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a decidir tú el destino del tesorero y de los fondos que han desviado a la Asociación?

Aún perdida en las sensaciones de aquel beso, Yuuki no registró al instante lo que le decía. Luego, sus neuronas chirriaron como las ruedas de un coche frenando con un derrape. _¿Le había dicho lo que creía que le había dicho? _Dejó con cuidado la cuchara en el helado y parpadeó, intentando que su voz sonara calmada.

-¿Quieres que yo decida sobre la vida de una persona y qué hacer con una millonada?

-Sí.- respondió él con un asentimiento. Al ver la expresión entre confusa y aterrorizada de ella, frunció el ceño, algo desconcertado. -Yuuki, escucha. Creo que tu idea es buena.-siguió en tono suave.- Tu forma de pensar es totalmente distinta a la de un purasangre, en el buen sentido. Impredecible.- añadió para evitar malos entendidos.- Si tomas tú esas decisiones, creo que Sara no podrá avanzarse.-se pasó la mano por el pelo.- Creí que te gustaría poder poner en práctica tus propias propuestas.

-¡No!- exclamó Yuuki, apartándose el pelo de los ojos con un movimiento brusco.- Es decir sí. ¡Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé! Creí que eran unas ideas estúpidas, no pensé que... ¡No creo que esté preparada para jugar con la vida de alguien!- se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, casi temblando.

-¿Te asusta esa responsabilidad?

Era una pregunta retórica y los dos lo sabían. Desde luego que Yuuki estaba asustada de tener en sus manos el destino de personas, ¿quién no lo estaría? Y más con 16 años. La joven siguió mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y Kaname suspiró, bajando la cabeza hasta que el cabello negro le tapó los ojos. Creía haber hecho algo bueno para ambos, dejándole ver hasta qué punto confiaba en su criterio, pensando que la alegraría constatar que no pensaba en ella como una niña.

-Lo siento, Yuuki. Me alegré al ver que hay un modo de manejar este conflicto que además lo habías propuesto tú y quise dejarlo en tus manos para que vieras que confío en tu criterio. No quería presionarte.-volvió a apoyar la cara en la palma de la mano, perdiendo la vista en el salón.

La muchacha estudió su perfil un instante, intentando que el ataque de vértigo remitiera y oyendo la voz de Yori en su cabeza. _Has vuelto a reaccionar como una inmadura. Alguien pone su confianza ciega en tus manos para un asunto en el que os va la vida, animándote a dar los primeros pasos autónomos en este mundo, y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es asustarte. ¿No te quejabas siempre de que Kaname no compartía sus problemas contigo? _

Yuuki se frotó los ojos, intentando pensar con claridad. Sí, aquello es lo que le diría su amiga si conociera la situación en profundidad. El cerrado y solitario Kaname Kuran acababa de dar un paso al lado para dejar que la forma de hacer de ella, completamente nueva, saliera a escena. No podía ni pensar en lo que debía haberle costado aquello.

_-_Está bien, Kaname. Me lo has soltado tan de golpe que me he asustado, no me esperaba que quisieras que me involucrara tan pronto. Ni que creyeras que algo de lo que yo digo puede tener algún mérito.- contestó con una mueca.- Hablaré con mi padre a ver si se puede hacer algo con la Asociación e iré a ver a ese hombre. Sólo te pido que vengas conmigo. No… no creo que pueda hacerlo sola.-musitó.

Él le cogió la barbilla con suavidad, haciendo que alzara la mirada, y juntó sus labios con los de ella por un momento, antes de apoyar la frente contra la suya.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado. Y te apoyaré en lo que decidas al final, sé que será lo correcto y también lo que Sara nunca imaginaría. Tú no tendrás que tomar decisiones en solitario.- susurró con algo de amargura.- Si el tesorero resulta ser culpable, yo me ocuparé de él.- añadió con resignación.

Kaname parpadeó con gesto ausente mientras se servía algo más de helado y Yuuki se encontró volviendo a contemplarlo. _Cómo ha cambiado…_ Probablemente, nunca sería un sociópata, pero había evolucionado, aunque fue con un esfuerzo doloroso. Al menos, era capaz de empezar a hablar de sus sentimientos, del futuro que imaginaba para su raza… De lo que seguía costándole hablar era del pasado y Yuuki tenía la impresión de que el tiempo pretérito tenía más peso de lo que parecía en el rumbo de los acontecimientos. La propia "visión" que acababa de experimentar él cuando lo había encontrado al pie de la escalera parecía confirmarlo y decidió aprovechar el ánimo abierto que tenía aquella noche.

- Kaname, dices que hay que pensar de una forma que esa Sara no se espera. Parece que esta… esta especie de lucha por el poder sea, no sé, personal ¿Qué tiene ella contra ti? ¿O contra nosotros?- preguntó directamente.- Cuando la ví en aquella fiesta me pareció... interesada en acercarse a ti. ¿Por qué ahora se toma tantas molestias para hacerte daño?

Kaname la miró fijamente un momento. Sabía que llegaría la hora en que su hermana le preguntaría aquello pero había esperado poder retrasarlo. Contestar significaría dejar al descubierto más cosas del sangriento pasado de una parte de él, de más pecados que manchaban sus manos. _No, mis manos no. Las del ancestro. Tú no eres él ni puedes cambiar lo que hizo en el pasado, no tienes por qué cargar con sus actos. Tu época no es la suya. Puedes hablar de hablar de ello... Puedes hablar de ello..._

Se repitió la letanía un par de veces, encontrando que le costaba menos creerla que las otras veces que se había enfrentado a aquellos recuerdos heredados. Antes había conseguido reponerse pronto de las pequeñas secuelas físicas que le dejaban aquellos episodios porque no había intentado negarlos ni bloquearlos, sólo los había aceptado como si fueran una parte de él que siempre estaría allí. Que no podía negar pero tampoco podía dejar que lo torturara con unas culpas que no eran las suyas. Hablar de Sara Shirabuki implicaba hablar del pasado remoto pero también de emociones, un terreno que seguía siendo espinoso para él. Dejó definitivamente la cuchara en el plato del helado, hablando en voz baja.

-Supongo que es una mezcla de rencor heredado del pasado, de ambición y de… bueno, sentimientos hacia mí.- _eres un maldito purasangre hecho y derecho, haz el favor de no sonrojarte como una niña._

El ceño de Yuuki llegó a nuevas cotas de expresión ante aquellas palabras.

-Creo que es mejor que empieces por el pasado, si comienzas por lo último creo que no estaría centrada para seguir escuchando luego.

Kaname exhaló el aire en lo que parecía una risilla y alargó la mano para coger la de su hermana, apoyando la cabeza contra el sofá. ¿Por dónde empezar?

-Yuuki, sabes que nuestra raza se originó a partir de algunas familias purasangre, ¿verdad?- preguntó, tanteando el terreno. Ella asintió.- Los Kuran fueron los primeros en pisar este mundo, eras atrás, y pronto se alzaron sobre las demás familias que surgieron, coronándose reyes.- su voz adquirió un eco remoto, como si leyera un libro de historia, mientras le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar.- El mundo no era igual que el de ahora. No era… civilizado. La humanidad estaba agostada, exhausta después de luchar unos contra otros en guerras sin sentido, de perpetrar los crímenes más horrendos en pro de las más altas causas. La civilización como tal casi había desaparecido. Entonces surgieron los vampiros, una nueva especie, el depredador natural de los humanos, destinados a controlar su número para evitar que se convirtieran de nuevo en una plaga para el mundo. Al menos, así lo veíamos… lo veían, los primeros purasangres.

Ella reprimió un estremecimiento, intentando hacerse a la idea de aquel panorama apocalíptico, cruel, en el que los vampiros habían nacido con el fin de convertirse en los controladores naturales de aquel ser destructivo que era el hombre. Yuuki había tenido problemas para mentalizarse de que no era un monstruo por naturaleza, de que podía escoger qué hacer con sus poderes. Pero parecía que los vampiros no se habían planteado siempre aquel dilema. Sin saber qué decir, apretó la mano de Kaname y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Él le dedicó una rápida sonrisa triste.

-Lo que sé es una mezcla de lo que recuerdo y de lo que me han explicado, así que supongo que el relato es bastante ajustado.- confesó.- Yo… creo que el ancestro de los Kuran lideró la expansión de la raza, agrupando a las familias a su alrededor e imponiendo el dictado de la pirámide alimenticia. Los humanos eran animales en forma bípeda, matarlos no era pecado. ¿Te suena la máxima? Los cazadores la adoptaron luego para referirse a nosotros. Quid pro quo.

Yuuki se perdió en aquellos ojos borgoña. Volvían a tener la mirada algo distante de cuando los recuerdos salían demasiado a la superficie, pero aquella vez Kaname, el auténtico Kaname, parecía tener totalmente el control. Aún así, ¿cuánto debían pesarle aquellos crímenes cometidos en el pasado?

-Pero las familias nobles tienen sangre humana. En algún momento debieron mezclarse, por mucho que consideraran inferiores a los humanos.-arguyó.

Él asintió.

-Con el tiempo, el mestizaje se hizo inevitable. Algunos purasangres tomaban esclavos o concubinas, las líneas de sangre se mezclaron y nacieron vampiros de poder inferior al nuestro. Vampiros nacidos, no creados, que lucharon por su propio lugar en el mundo, siempre temerosos de los purasangres.- explicó.- Con el tiempo, aquel grupo de familias mestizas que se habían unido para defender su derecho a existir acabó formando el primer Consejo de Ancianos. –hizo una pausa por un momento, intentando retomar el hilo de su explicación.- El ancestro de nuestro clan no estaba solo en el trono, otros de su mismo nivel le rodeaban, aseguraban el cumplimiento de sus órdenes y mantenían su entorno limpio de enemigos. Uno de aquellos purasangres primigenios se llamaba Shirabuki.

-¿El antepasado de Sara?- Yuuki se incorporó sobre el asiento, cada vez más interesada. Era la primera vez que alguien le explicaba algún detalle del origen de la raza.

-El mismo.- corroboró él con un asentimiento.- No sé cómo era al principio de su vida, no conservo recuerdos tan lejanos, pero sé cómo era al final de la vida del ancestro.-torció el gesto cuando su déjà-vu anterior volvió a cobrar forma.- Los purasangres tenemos muchos poderes, pero podemos escoger potenciar alguno, a diferencia de los nobles, que sólo tienen una habilidad primaria por nacimiento. Shirabuki cultivó todos los dones que le convertían en un asesino.-frunció los labios ante el recuerdo.- Podía hacer brotar la sangre de otro vampiro por todos sus poros hasta desangrarlo, podía robar la fuerza vital de otra persona sin tocarla, podía hacer desaparecer su aura por completo y que nadie pudiera detectarlo. Era una perfecta máquina de matar, cruel y sádica. No distinguía entre humanos y vampiros de sangre mestiza. Y también era uno de los más firmes defensores de la monarquía… del rey Kuran o del ancestro, como quieras llamarlo.

-Bueno, parece que Sara ha heredado el carácter.- gruñó ella para luego mostrar una expresión algo avergonzada.- No consigo imaginarme del todo cómo debió ser aquella época. Seguro que se hicieron barbaridades.

Kaname la miró de reojo con seriedad.

-Se hicieron barbaridades. En aquel entonces, los purasangres eran reverenciados como auténticos dioses, con poder para otorgar vida o muerte.- jugueteó con la horrible tapicería del sofá.- Si algún quieres saber más sobre ello, pregúntale a Seiren.

-¿A Seiren?- la voz de Yuuki se volvió aguda por la sorpresa. ¿Qué podía tener que ver la silenciosa sombra de su hermano con aquel pasado remoto?

Él asintió.

-Ella sería la que se vería más afectada si algún día de topara de cara con Sara.- al ver que Yuuki abría la boca para preguntar algo más, negó con la cabeza.- No, no me preguntes más, sería injusto. Es ella quien debería decidir si te lo cuenta o no, es algo personal.

-Oh, está bien.- la desilusión se manifestó claramente en la mueca desencantada de ella. Sinceramente, dudaba de que Serien abriera jamás la boca para explicarle su vida.

Kaname hizo una larga pausa y Yuuki respingó ante el silencio. Se había dejado mecer por su voz aterciopelada hasta casi poder ver destellos de aquella época. Era como recrear el nacimiento del mundo, sólo que las ondas de aquellos acontecimientos, al parecer, se propagaban hasta el presente.

-¿Y tú… quiero decir, el ancestro de los Kuran, qué opinaba de… de lo que veía?- no estaba segura de estar preparada para aceptar que una parte de Kaname hubiera sido un asesino sádico, que hubiera disfrutado desangrando humanos como si fueran bestias a su disposición.

Él debió percibir algo de aquel resquemor porque le alzó la mano y le besó los nudillos, buscando calmarla.

-No conservo todos los recuerdos, Yuuki, sólo las emociones que sentía el ancestro hacia el final de su vida. No sé cómo era cuando nació, ni qué le hizo cambiar. Lo que sí sé es que, al final, estaba asqueado. Exhausto. Harto de reinar en un mundo bañado en sangre. –_y yo lo estoy también_.- Eso hizo que tomara la decisión que tomó. Pero lo que nos ocupa ahora es Shirabuki. Él era el fiel brazo ejecutor del rey Kuran… no por generosidad, sino porque creía en la idea de un mundo regido con puño de hierro por los purasangres, con las dos líneas más poderosas, los Kuran y los Shirabuki, unidas.

-¿Él quería reinar contigo?- preguntó, frotándose la nariz, pensativa, sin reparar en que mezclaba el "tú" y el ancestro sin ningún orden.

-No.- otro esbozo de sonrisa ladeada.- Quería que el rey Kuran desposara alguna mujer de su familia, que ambos clanes se unieran por sangre. Su apoyo a aquel ancestro tenía ese único fin, cumplir su ambición de reinar, aunque sólo fuera de forma indirecta.- frotó la cabeza contra el sofá, sintiéndose algo cansado.- Supongo que me… que habría matado al ancestro si hubiera podido, pero él sólo era el segundo nacido, no el primero, y no tenía poder suficiente. Así que, como se suele decir, pensaba que, si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos.

La garganta de Yuuki se contrajo con un espasmo doloroso y la mente se le llenó de imágenes. El ancestro de los Kuran unido a una mujer… una parte de Kaname en la cama con una Shirabuki… Kaname recordando lo que era el tacto de una mujer… que no era ella. Le había dicho que nunca había besado ni tocado a chica alguna… ¿en esta vida, o tampoco en la otra? Tragó saliva con dificultad y notó que su mano temblaba. Su hermano se la apretó con suavidad, inclinando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró con delicadeza.

Ella asintió con más vehemencia de la necesaria, tomó aire y volvió a levantar la vista.

-¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Qué… que hizo el ancestro?- preguntó con hilo de voz.

-No recuerdo toda la vida, Yuuki, pero sé que, cuando murió –_cuando decidió poner fin a todo aquello_- no tenía esposa alguna. Ni de la familia Shirabuki ni de ninguna.-le apretó la mano, inseguro de si aquello era lo que la había preocupado.- No sé si en algún momento prometió que tomaría a la hija de Shirabuki, pero creo que Sara piensa que tengo una promesa por cumplir y que he faltado a un antiguo pacto.

Los ojos de ella se desorbitaron.

-¿Sara es la _hija_ de Lord Shirabuki?- _¡Oh, Dios mío, es una momia!_

-No, no es tan antigua.- Kaname rió con suavidad.- Pero creo que lleva toda la vida esperando a que ella y yo, en fin, que cumplamos aquel objetivo de su antepasado. Que nos unamos las dos familias y reinemos incontestados sobre el resto del mundo.- puso los ojos en blanco.- Su padre intentó concertar nuestro matrimonio con nuestros padres cuando yo era un niño.

-¡¿Qué?!- croó Yuuki.

-Desde luego, Haruuka rechazó la oferta. Tú ya habías nacido, así que los dos ya estábamos prometidos.- besó de nuevo su mano.- Aunque eso ellos no lo sabían. Así que, cuando nuestros padres fueron asesinados –su tono se endureció de nuevo.-, Sara intentó acercarse a mí y ganarse mi… ¿confianza?-pronunció la palabra con algo de duda, como si fuera un eufemismos que se le había ocurrido en el último momento. _tampoco hace falta darle a Yuuki todos los detalles._

Pero no parecía que fuera necesario.

-¿Ella se te insinuó?- se exclamó en tono agudo. _Le voy a arrancar los ojos a esa guarra en cuanto la tenga delante. ¡La muy... !_

La sonrisa de Kaname fue algo avergonzada y se encogió de hombros con incomodidad.

-No exactamente como estás pensando, yo sólo tenía 14 años. Fue antes de entrar en la Academia, cuando coincidíamos a menudo en ocasiones sociales.- besó el interior de su muñeca.-Cada vez que alguna familia noble intentaba presentarme a su hija para que la considerara, ella tenía la "gentileza"- hizo la señal de comillas con la mano libre.- de acudir en mi rescate. Creo que se habría desmayado si yo hubiera decidido aceptar alguna mujer que no fuera un Nivel A. Supongo que ahora debe sentirse engañada y burlada.- volvió a fruncir el ceño.- No sé hasta qué punto está realmente interesada en mí o sólo pretende que cumplamos la antigua voluntad de su familia para reinar ambos, pero está claro que al saber de tu existencia sus planes saltaron por los aires.

El corazón de Yuuki pareció arrugarse en su pecho como una pasa. ¿Al saber de su existencia? ¿O sea que ella era el motivo de toda aquella... crueldad, de aquella guerra soterrada? Su expresión de angustia fue tan visible que Kaname le apoyó la mano en la mejilla, buscando su mirada.

-¿En qué piensas?- _dime que no estás asqueada de la sangre que llevo en mi alma._

Yuuki levantó unos ojos enormes hacia él, que empezaban a tener un brillo húmedo.

-¿Si yo... ? ¿Si nuestros padres no nos hubieran prometido, habrías considerado la petición de Sara?-preguntó en un susurro tembloroso.

-¿Qué?- Kaname se incorporó de golpe en el sofá, como si le hubieran clavado una flecha y los ojos muy abiertos, como un niño sorpredido.- ¿Por qué dices eso? No me habría unido a ella ni aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. ¡Antes dejaría extinguirse la sangre de los Kuran!-cogió la cara de Yuuki con ambas manos, apretándola levemente.- Lo que Sara quiere es volver a un pasado que tengo la desgracia de poder recordar, quiere que los purasangre volvamos a reinar con tiranía sobre el resto de vampiros mestizos, y considerar a los humanos como animales. No le importan los medios, ya has visto lo que ha hecho con Takuma. Y no voy a consentir que el mundo se vuelva como la época que recuerdo. Nunca. Jamás, por mucho que viviera miles de años, podría amar a una mujer así.-sacudió con suavidad a su hermana.- No estoy contigo porque nuestros padres nos prometieran, estoy contigo porque te quiero. Nunca podría considerar estar con otra mujer.

El mero pensamiento de verse al lado de Sara en vez de Yuuki le revolvió el estómago y un escalofrío subió por su columna vertebral. La soltó y se tapó la cara con las manos, temblando. Le había explicado todo aquel pasado sangriento, pero ella sólo parecía preocuparse porque hubiera podido considerar aquella antigua idea. Quizás era mucho pedir que su hermana entendiera la diferencia que quería marcar con lo que Sara representaba. Ella no recordaba el mundo como había sido, la impresión de imaginarse al lado de alguien que pretendía resucitar aquello no podía ser tan fuerte como para él. La oyó cambiar de posición en el sofá.

-Lo... lo siento. No he expresado bien lo que pensaba. No dudo de ti, Kaname.-susurró ella con pesar.- Es que parece que Sara haya hecho todas esas cosas horribles para vengarse porque yo exista y porque nuestros padres nos prometieran. Si yo no hubiera nacido, a lo mejor ella no estaría haciendo todo eso.-suspiró.- Takuma estaría aquí y ella no habría matado a nadie.

-¿Eso crees?- Kaname retiró las manos del rostro con una mirada atormentada.- Jamás me habría unido a ella, Yuuki, aunque no hubieras nacido. Antes muerto.- _ya lo hice una vez_.- Eres la única mujer que existe para mí.- sus ojos se estrecharon con una punzada de dolor.- Prefiero la eternidad en solitario antes que pensar en darme a otra.

Los enormes ojos de ella parecieron licuarse y se arrojó sobre su hermano, abrazándolo. Él la envolvió entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi le robó el aire, acunándola y besando su rostro y sus cabellos con frenesí.

-Te amo, Yuuki.- susurró con la cara enterrada en su cuello.- Y si Sara te odia es porque eres la prueba en carne y hueso de lo que antes no había querido aceptar, que yo nunca podría unirme ni a ella ni a sus planes.

-Ya va siendo hora de que se dé cuenta.- masculló la joven, acariciándole los suaves mechones de la nuca.

Notó cómo el cuerpo de Kaname temblaba contra el suyo. ¿Qué debía recordar de aquellos tiempos pasados? Ella podía intentar imaginarse cómo era el mundo que él no quería que volviera, pero no lo conseguiría nunca del todo. Aquellos recuerdos eran lo que le daba fuerzas a Kaname para aferrarse a un estricto código moral que lo distanciara completamente que aquel pasado. En aquellas imágenes, en el rechazo que le provocaban, se cimentaba su voluntad de liderar un proyecto distinto.

Tampoco sabía cuánto de la vida del ancestro abarcaban los recuerdos de Kaname, pero parecía que sólo la última parte. Era una completa estupidez, porque el ancestro _no_ era Kaname y lo que hubiera vivido aquel ser no implicaba que su hermano también lo hubiera experimentado, pero un pensamiento infantil -lo admitía- seguía carcomiéndola. Se separó de él, apartándole el pelo de la cara y besando su frente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- comenzó con un susurro, los ojos fundiéndose en miel.- Sé que es una tontería y sé que no serías tú, sino el ancestro, pero... -se mordió el labio, insegura.

-Pregunta, Yuuki. Eres la única persona a quien contestaría.- exhaló él.

-¿El ancestro tuvo... estuvo alguna vez con una mujer?-no pudo mirarle a los ojos al hablar y mantuvo la vista fija en los botones de su camisa.- Me dijiste que tú no habías estado nunca con nadie, pero... ¿y él?

Creyó que no iba a contestarle y las más peregrinas posibilidades se agolparon en su mente. Notaba su mirada taladrándola, pero no la obligó a mirarle.

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Supongo que la memoria se fragmentó al hacerlo su alma. La parte de sus recuerdos que conservo creo que es la inmediatamente anterior a su muerte.- respondió en un tono de voz neutro. Cogió aire y continuó en voz baja- Por eso me da miedo cada vez que me asaltan los recuerdos. ¿Y si veo algo más de él? ¿Y si averiguo que amaba a alguien? No creo que pudiera soportar la idea de tener otra mujer metida en mi alma sin haberlo escogido yo. No quiero... pensar en nadie... que no seas tú.

La voz se le quebró y volvió a ocultar el rostro contra el cabello de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Nunca le había confesado a nadie aquel miedo, aquel terror que lo asaltaba cada vez que los recuerdos salían a la superficie. No quería recordar, no quería saber más del ancestro porque le daba pánico la idea de recuperar por completo las memorias de aquel ser, de tener el recuerdo completo de una vida dentro de él que podía apagar sus propias experiencias.

Quería que el recuerdo de la primera vez que dio su energía para alimentar a alguien fueran los bracitos de Yuuki alrededor de su cuello y sus labios de niña contra los suyos. Quería que el estremecimiento al darse cuenta de que amaba a una mujer estuviera asociado a la luz de sus ojos. Quería que las sensaciones de la primera vez que había tocado una piel sedosa fueran las que le había provocado ella. Porque aquellos recuerdos, los suyos, eran lo que le permitía aferrarse a su identidad, lo que le hacía único, con su propia vida. Si el ancestro había tenido también aquellas sensaciones, sus recuerdos contaminarían los de aquellas ocasiones con Yuuki, la columna vertebral de su identidad.

-Kaname, no puedes recuperar más partes del alma del ancestro, ¿verdad que no? No tienes por qué tener mas recuerdos.- ella le besó el cabello.

El purasangre se forzó a calmar su respiración para poder hablar.

-Podría hacerlo, podría recuperar algunas partes más de su alma, absorber algo más de su sangre.- _y sería la única forma de ayudar a alguien a quien tú quieres_.- Pero no sé si sería capaz. No sé qué parte de la vida de aquel Kuran vendría en el lote. No sé qué podría descubrir.- alzó la cabeza de su cuello y la miró con ojos doloridos.- Quiero que cuando haga el amor contigo, ésa sea la única primera vez que pueda recordar. No quiero… no quiero ver a otra…

Yuuki no lo dejó continuar. Sostuvo su nuca con ambas manos y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella, sellando los labios con los suyos. _No voy a dejar que esa maldita serpiente se acerque a ti, no voy a dejar que nadie más te haga daño, quiero que me toques y me ames hasta que esas sensaciones se graben en tus recuerdos y que nadie pueda reemplazarlos._

Su lengua no pidió permiso para invadir la boca de él, pero Kaname abrió los labios para ella, yendo a su encuentro mientras sus manos aferraban la delicada espalda. Ambos suspiraron cuando sus lenguas se tocaron y Yuuki lo empujó contra el sofá, apretando el cuerpo contra él, anhelando hacerle sentir que ella estaba allí, con él, que no había nadie más.

Inclinaron la cabeza, buscando el roce más profundo, lamiendo y mordisqueando con frenesí, tentando, explorando, mientras los labios succionaban y apresaban. Los colmillos se alargaron y arañaron, haciendo brotar pequeñas gotas de sangre, alimentando el hambre del beso. Sus cuerpos se retorcieron sobre el sofá, intentando amoldarse mejor, y Yuuki tiró impaciente de la camisa de él. ¿Por qué el mero contacto de la hacía perder la cordura de aquella manera? Un solo roce, una mirada ardiente era todo lo que necesitaba para hacerle olvidar la vergüenza y la inseguridad de tocarle.

Las manos largas de él levantaron la falda del uniforme, apretando sus nalgas mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo, queriendo fundirse en su calor. Rompió el beso con brusquedad, ignorando el gemido contrariado de Yuuki, y hundió el rostro en su cuello, rozando con la lengua aquel punto en su vena donde ya había sido mordida. Ella tiró de su pelo mientras se estremecía, inclinando el cuello, ofreciendo mejor acceso, y tembló con violencia cuando él besó y chupó aquel punto, arañándola con los colmillos. Yuuki se encajó mejor contra él y Kaname emitió un sonido sordo, levantando la pelvis para salir al encuentro de sus movimientos.

Olvidaron donde estaban, olvidaron la telaraña que les rodeaba, olvidaron a los amigos en apuros. En aquel momento, el universo se redujo a ellos dos.

Yuuki separó el cuello de él, incapaz de soportar más aquello sin poder tocarle. Le sacó la camisa del pantalón e introdujo sus manos debajo, dejando un rastro de piel de gallina mientras sus uñas rozaban aquella piel sin mácula, percibiendo el ondular de sus músculos cada vez que se movía contra ella. Esta vez fue Yuuki quien siguió la línea de la mandíbula de él con besos húmedos, jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le notaba temblar. Cuando sus labios rozaron aquella vena, Kaname se estremeció con escalofríos eléctricos, introduciendo las manos por debajo de su ropa interior, apretándole las nalgas. Inclinó la cabeza para exponer el cuello a Yuuki, lo cual dejó su propio rostro contra el otro lado del cuello de ella. Antes de pararse a pensar, su lengua imitó la de ella, trazando intrincados diseños frenéticos sobre su zona de mordisco.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para la sensación.

Los ramalazos de placer los recorrieron al mismo tiempo, robándoles el aire, mientras el cosquilleo bajaba de sus cuellos hacia sus ingles, tensando y mojando. Ambos se retorcieron en el sofá exactamente al mismo tiempo, las lenguas de ambos adquirieron el mismo ritmo y sus mentes dejaron de pensar a la vez. Sin saber lo que hacía, Kaname dejó que su mano resbalara desde las nalgas de ella hacia abajo, hasta alcanzar sus pliegues, hundiéndose entre ellos. _Quiero recordar esto. Quiero conocer tu olor, tu sabor, el tacto de toda tu piel, el sonido de tu placer…_La mano izquierda de ella se contrajo contra su nuca al notar los dedos de él en su interior y empezó a moverse en ondulaciones, haciendo que se hundieran y se retiraran. Su mano derecha cobró vida propia y se deslizó hasta los finos pantalones del uniforme blanco, cerrándose en torno a él sin vacilar, presionando y moviéndose para abarcar toda su anatomía. _Quiero que recuerdes esto._ _Quiero notar tu placer mientras tú notas el mío, quiero tu sangre dentro de mí, quiero la mía dentro de ti…_ Kaname separó el rostro de su cuello, mordiendo su hombro sin romper la piel, cuando la mano de ella lo reclamó. _Sí, tómame, sólo puedo ser tuyo…_El purasangre se retorció en su mano, a su merced, como siempre lo había estado, tanto su cuerpo como su corazón. Ella era su dueña y señora. ¿Quién era el auténtico príncipe allí?

Retiró los dedos de ella, sobresaltándola, y la cogió de la cintura con las dos manos, empujándola para tumbarla boca arriba en el sofá. El director Cross no había reparado en gastos a la hora de amueblar sus aposentos con un aire familiar, así que el sofá era uno de esos modelos enormes que casi permitían que un hombre adulto durmiera cómodamente estirado. Lentamente, con movimientos deliberados, Kaname cubrió el cuerpo de Yuuki con el suyo, encajando la rodilla derecha entre el sofá y el lado izquierdo de ella y poniendo las manos a los lados de su cabeza.

Los ojos de él ardían a penas a centímetros de ella, y Yuuki volvió atrás en el tiempo a aquella fiesta vampírica en la que había entrado sin permiso. En aquella ocasión, él había tenido de reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no morderla. Ahora no era necesario. Y ella podía devolverle el favor. Sin decir palabra, giró lentamente el rostro a un lado, sobre los cojines, exponiendo la larga superficie cremosa de su cuello, húmedo allá donde la lengua de él la había acariciado. Le enlazó la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Alguna fastidiosa parte de su cerebro se atrevió a susurrar que no estaban en el lugar oportuno para aquello, que su padre podía volver en cualquier momento, que ya había tenido que tragarse la vergüenza al enfrentarse a las miradas de los nobles que sabían perfectamente de sus actividades… Pero, ¿quién iba a escuchar a aquella aguafiestas cuando tenía a Kaname así entre sus brazos, deseándola con aquella fuerza? Un profundo estremecimiento recorrió por completo al purasangre y sus ojos parecieron rubíes de fuego en contraste con las pestañas de ébano. Aquellos labios perfectos se entreabrieron con un suspiro y la melena sedosa acarició el cuello de Yuuki cuando él agachó la cabeza.

Kaname no tuvo piedad. Alternó los roces rápidos sobre aquel bendito punto con caricias lentas y besos húmedos hasta que Yuuki prácticamente gimoteó que la mordiera. Acarició su muslo con la mano izquierda, levantándole la falda, y se retorció para poder quitarle la ropa interior. Sus dedos buscaron sus secretos al instante, resbalando en su calor. Mojada. Cálida. Acogedora. La imagen que le vino a la mente fue tan real, tan vívida, que todo el cuerpo del purasangre se estremeció de deseo con los colmillos totalmente extendidos, a punto para reclamarla. Yuuki aprovechó el rebullir de él para alcanzar su cinturón, tironeando torpemente de su hebilla hasta abrirla y forcejeando con su cremallera. Él pareció entender la maniobra porque retiró la mano de ella y dio un brusco tirón a sus ropas, bajándoselas más allá de las nalgas. Su erección liberada rozó la sensible piel del muslo de ella y ambos temblaron. Algo en algún rincón olvidado de la mente del purasangre le dijo que aquello no era la mejor idea, que llegar tan lejos con su hermana sin haberle preguntado no estaba bien y que hacerlo en el sofá de su padre era un suicidio. Pero, al inclinarse de nuevo sobre ella, su dureza se deslizó exóticamente sobre la suave piel de su bajo vientre, mareándolo con las sensaciones. ¿A quién demonios le importaba la voz de la conciencia en aquel momento?

Incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo, Kaname abrió la boca sobre su cuello, pinchándola levemente con las puntas de aguja. Tomó aire trémulamente y los colmillos perforaron la piel hasta las encías. Yuuki arqueó la espalda contra los cojines, pasando una pierna por encima de sus caderas, aprisionándolo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con la increíble sensación de aquella intrusión en una zona que se volvía más erógena con cada vez que él la mordía. El primer sorbo de sangre coincidió con los dedos de él de vuelta a su intimidad, encontrando con facilidad aquel punto endurecido. _Quiero que sientas lo mismo… _Antes de que Kaname pudiera volver a sorber, la mano de ella se deslizó entre sus cuerpos, encontrando lo que buscaba y acariciándolo con un movimiento largo mientras sus propios colmillos encontraron la vena en el cuello de él, mordiendo con violencia. Kaname se retorció en su mano ante el doble ataque y, por un momento, se olvidó de beber.

Cuando los dos tomaron el primer sorbo de la sangre del otro al mismo tiempo, el mundo se volvió rojo. Los corazones de los dos dieron una dolorosa sacudida en sus pechos…

… hasta pararse.

Décimas de segundo después, los dos sorbieron y la sangre bajó por sus gargantas como fuego líquido.

BUM.

Un pequeño latido ardiente, errático, en cada corazón. Otro sorbo conjunto.

BUM BUM

Sus sangres comenzaron a mezclarse, a combinarse y ambos corazones latieron tentativamente al mismo ritmo. Ajenos a la conciencia, ajustaron mejor los labios sobre las heridas, arañándose mientras se aferraban el uno al otro sin saber si estaban al borde de la muerte o de descubrir una nueva vida, mientras lo único real, lo único que existía era aquella bendita conexión.

¡BUM BUM BUM!

Sus corazones se lanzaron a una carrera desbocada, latiendo perfectamente al unísono, martilleando en sus pechos con un redoblar sordo, potente. Dar y recibir. Morir y vivir. Tomar y ser tomado. Nada les podía haber preparado para la sensación de cruzar sus sangres, de que los poderosos elixires que les animaban, cada uno con sus propios matices, abandonaran sus cuerpos para correr por el de su compañero.

Bebieron con los ojos brillando carmesí detrás de los párpados cerrados mientras cada milímetro de su piel parecía arder, inflamarse con el simple roce del compañero, del ser a quien estaban tomando, la más profunda conexión entre dos vampiros. Mas allá de un vínculo de sangre, más allá del lenguaje del sexo había una nueva frontera. El vértigo de reemplazar la sangre de tu cuerpo, tu propia vida, con la de tu alma gemela, vaciándote y llenándote a la vez.

Temblaron tan violentamente que les dolió el cuerpo, aferrados el uno al otro, tocándose con el mismo frenesí con el que bebían. El calor se difundió como un incendio mientras absorbían el placer del otro. Sus sentidos se olvidaron del cuerpo al que pertenecían, fusionándose en uno. Yuuki recorrió toda su longitud, acariciando la punta suave con una uña, y sintió en carne propia el estremecimiento de él, mezcla de placer y de dolor, la concentración de calor nuclear en su sangre y en su vientre. Kaname presionó sus encías contra el cuello de ella, queriendo llegar aún más adentro y absorbiendo su jadeo mientras sus dedos ponían a prueba su sistema nervioso, convulsionándola contra él. Creyó notar que sus propios nervios y tendones se tensaban, pero no supo si era su cuerpo o el de Yuuki.

¡BUM BUM BUM BUM!

El latido de sus corazones se volvió doloroso y la sangre pareció hervirles en las venas aumentando el calor, haciendo que los cuerpos sudaran y se retorcieran. Kaname ni siquiera notó cuando las uñas de ella arañaron su carne hinchada, ni Yuuki pudo percibir cuando los dedos de él se hundieron en su interior con voracidad. Jadearon, gimieron y se estremecieron mientras las sangres se mezclaban y el sabor que podían percibir variaba. Sus músculos se contrajeron en anticipación al clímax. Kaname retiró su mano de ella, aferrándose a los cojines a ambos lados de su cabeza como si la vida le fuera en ello, sin poder decir si eran sus manos las que tocaban la tela o las de ella, con su conciencia de individualidad perdida. Yuuki clavó los dedos en sus nalgas, queriendo fundirlo con ella mientras sus piernas temblaban presionando las caderas de él.

¡BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM!

Los colmillos salieron de las heridas al mismo tiempo para volver a hundirse en la carne fresca al segundo siguiente y ambos gritaron en silencio mientras la marea roja se llevaba su cordura, amenazando con arrojarlos al abismo a la vez. Faltaba algo, fallaba algo… Kaname ahogó un gemido mientras su cuerpo se movía siguiendo los dictados del instinto, buscando la humedad. La suave punta de su erección rozó la entrada de ella, acariciando su excitación, y Yuuki onduló, tensándose para el alivio final al mismo tiempo que él empujaba hacia delante, temblando con violencia al borde del orgasmo.

¡BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM!

El estrecho túnel húmedo se abrió para él, acogiéndolo con calor. La sensación fue tan fuerte que Kaname casi dejó de beber y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. _Demasiado, demasiado…_Yuuki apretó las piernas en torno a sus caderas, empujándole hacia dentro involuntariamente. La extraña sensación de una dura longitud llenándola, reclamándola, de Kaname _entrando_ en ella, acabó de arrojarla por la borda. Sus uñas se alargaron, clavándose en los hombros de él, mientras su cuerpo se quedaba rígido, aprisionando su miembro en su interior. Kaname no pudo aguantar más. Enterrado sólo hasta la mitad en ella, dejó que los espasmos se lo llevaran, derramándose, perdida toda conciencia y toda cordura, convertido en un mismo ser con ella. Los espasmos del cuerpo de Yuuki alrededor de él lo drenaron por completo, inmovilizándolo donde estaba, vaciándose en su interior con el corazón ensordeciéndolo, convulsionando…

BUM…

Ambos retiraron los colmillos con un jadeo cuando el corazón pareció estallarles en el pecho, incapaz de soportar más aquel intercambio, frenando casi de golpe aquella carrera y dejándolos exhaustos y temblorosos. Yuuki dejó caer la cabeza contra los cojines y los muslos resbalaron flojamente, uno de ellos colgando del sofá. Kaname se limitó a derrumbarse encima suyo, incapaz de decir dónde acababa él y dónde empezaba su hermana mientras intentaba forzar a su corazón a volver a darle la vida. Tuvieron que transcurrir varios segundos hasta que ambos reunieron la presencia mental suficiente como para lamer las heridas del otro, cerrándolas.

Los jadeos de los dos se mezclaron en el aire, mientras permanecieron tumbados largo rato, aún unidos, con la sensación de haber muerto y nacido de nuevo en la experiencia física más abrumadora que habían tenido. Al cabo, fueron capaces de empezar a percibir detalles por separado. La textura aterciopelada de los cojines que Kaname aferraba con una presa de hierro. La áspera tapicería contra el muslo desnudo de Yuuki. Los sonidos del segundero del reloj de pared. Sus mentes y sus cuerpos parecían haber vuelto a su posición original. Yuuki dejó que los brazos resbalaran desde los hombros de él hasta su espalda, incapaz de moverlos mientras intentaba respirar con el peso de él encima. No parecía que Kaname fuera mucho más capaz de moverse que ella.

Al retorcerse para intentar que el peso de él no le aplastara los pulmones, cobró conciencia de algo más. _Algo_ en su interior, ensanchándola, llenándola. La respiración se le congeló en los pulmones y el corazón volvió a correr como un conejo loco. ¿Habían... ? ¿Kaname había... ? No recordaba casi nada a partir de aquel increíble momento en que los dos habían empezado a beber al mismo tiempo, el mundo había desaparecido de su vista y sólo había existido aquella conexión. ¿Habían hecho el amor y no lo recordaba? ¿La primera vez y había estado tan cautivada por la sangre que se había perdido lo que toda chica recordaría toda su vida? Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas y los sollozos comenzaron a estremecerla.

Kaname levantó la cabeza de su hombro lentamente, con el ceño fruncido. Los miembros no le obedecían, su sistema sanguíneo aún parecía estarse adaptando a aquella transfusión y se sentía como si le hubieran dado la paliza más maravillosa de su vida, si es que aquello podía ser un pensamiento deseable. No parecía que pudiera ser capaz de moverse en días, pero los sollozos de su hermana lo trajeron de vuelta al presente. ¿Qué... ? Se movió un poco para coger distancia y mirarla a los ojos, lo suficiente como para notar la humedad y el calor alrededor suyo. Se quedó de piedra, aún algo enterrado en ella mientras aquella monstruosa excitación que sólo ahora empezaba a aflojar. ¿Había... ? ¿Había hecho el amor con Yuuki? Su mente parecía haberse convertido en niebla roja desde el momento en que ella le había mordido, a partir de ahí había actuado por puro instinto primario y era incapaz de decir qué había pasado exactamente. ¿Había tomado su virginidad sin darse cuenta, convirtiendo aquel momento especial, mágico, en algo animal, inconsciente?

Los brazos le temblaron y tuvo que volver a recostarse, haciendo que sus caderas resbalaran algo más hacia delante. Su punta tocó algo en el interior de ella, una barrera invisible, y Yuuki respingó en sus brazos, volviéndose para mirarlo con los ojos como platos.

¡¡¡¡ZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!

El zumbido del móvil en la chaqueta de Kaname les dio tal susto que ambos se separaron de golpe, a punto de caer del sofá, como si el mismo Cross hubiera entrado por la puerta en aquel momento. Por pura adrenalina, más que porque coordinara su cuerpo, Kaname salió de Yuuki y se puso en pie de golpe, subiéndose la ropa interior y los pantalones a tal velocidad que una parte de él se encogió pensando en qué podría haberle hecho la cremallera si no fuera tan diestro. Dando tumbos, cruzó el salón hasta la silla donde había colgado la chaqueta del uniforme y extrajo el móvil mientras se apoyaba en la mesa con una mano, combatiendo una oleada de mareo.

Se esforzó por distinguir el número contra las chispas de colores que poblaban su visión. Kaien Cross. _Maldita sea_. Aquello venía ser como si el padre de tu novia te pillara revolcándote con ella en el sofá, por mucho que el hombre no pudiera adivinarlo a distancia. Tomó aire un par de veces, intentando recuperar el habla mientras se giraba hacia Yuuki. La joven se había sentado en el sofá y se pasaba las manos temblorosas por la cara, tan inestable como él mismo.

-¿Sí?- graznó. Honestamente, era incapaz de elaborar un saludo mejor.

La voz del director le llegó cansada, con murmullos de fondo.

-Kaname, he visto tu mensaje. Estoy en la Asociación. Siento no haber podido contestarte antes, hemos estado... ocupados.

-Mmm.- desde luego, Cross esperaría una respuesta algo más larga, pero se iba a tener que conformar con eso. Ni podía hablar más sin que le temblara la voz ni podía apartar la vista de los ojos desorbitados de su hermana.

-Escucha, Kaname, ahora no puedo entretenerme mucho, te llamo más tarde. Pero... un cazador ha sido asesinado y la mayoría culpa a Zero de eso. Tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas.- el suspiro fue claramente audible. No le digas nada a Yuuki hasta que no te vuelva a llamar, por favor.

-Descuide.- _maldito ex humano del demonio, tiene que tocar las narices incluso a distancia. Respira. Espira. Respira. Espira. Muy bien._

_-_Tengo que volver al consejo. Espera mi llamada, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches.

-'Noches.-_vamos a dejar las despedidas de cortesía para más tarde._

Colgó el móvil dejándolo sobre la mesa y se apoyó en ella de espaldas con las dos manos. Parecía que las chispas de colores habían disminuido un poco, pero seguía notándose el cuerpo tembloroso, mientras la sangre de Yuuki se combinaba con la suya. Su hermana se agachó a recoger sus braguitas del suelo con expresión indescifrable y se puso en pie, trastabillando. Se frotó los ojos llorosos con el dorso de la mano y entonces se quedó rígida. Apartó las manos de la cara y miró a Kaname con expresión desconcertada. Luego parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo. _¡Oh, dios, algo está resbalando!_

-Yuuki… ¿qué...?- Kaname dio dos pasos hacia ella, con la mano extendida, pero la muchacha meneó las coletas, mortificada.

-¡Tengo que ir al lavabo!

Desapareció por el pequeño pasillo en dirección al baño, caminando a la máxima velocidad posible mientras se apoyaba en las paredes, y Kaname se dejó caer estirado en el sofá. Creía que su virginidad seguía intacta, al menos había notado la barrera que había allí, así que aún tenia una oportunidad de hacer las cosas como había que hacerlas. Pero entonces, ¿que estaría notando Yuuki? Que recordara, sólo había estado dentro de ella un momento, justo cuando...

_Oh_. _Ah. Eso._ Empezaba a hacerse una idea de por qué Yuuki había tenido que salir corriendo al baño.

Exhaló el aire de golpe, dejando caer la cabeza contra los cojines –milagrosamente intactos-. Había oído que el acto de compartir sangre a la vez entre los amantes era una de las sensaciones más brutales que podía experimentar un vampiro. El estímulo de los colmillos al mismo tiempo, la corriente de sentimientos entrando y saliendo por la sangre, la sensación de alimentar y ser drenado al mismo tiempo... Pero nunca había imaginado que pudiera ser tan... _bestial_. Vale, no era una palabra demasiado culta para definirlo, pero no por ello menos cierta.

Había parecido tan natural completar aquel acto vampírico con la unión de sus cuerpos... y, probablemente, lo fuera. Si así ya había sido comparable a un terremoto fuera de la escala Richter, juntando ambas cosas la sensación podía ser un Big Bang. Pero no para una primera vez. El éxtasis de la sangre los había absorbido por completo y Kaname quería que Yuuki pudiera disfrutar cada momento de la primera vez que hicieran el amor, que recordara cada instante. Y, desde luego, en otro escenario que no fuera el sofá de su padre. Suspiró, recordando sus lágrimas. Probablemente estaría asustada. ¿Debía ir a buscarla al baño? No, mejor darle intimidad.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, reparando en que aún era algo inestable. Para ser sinceros, casi no había entendido ni media palabra de lo que le había dicho el director por teléfono. ¿Un asesinato? ¿Con Zero de por medio? Aquel chico parecía tener la misma facilidad que él para verse envuelto en líos. _Qué te apuestas a que tampoco le hace gracia_.

Los temblores de su cuerpo parecían remitir, sustituidos por una especie de pereza cansada cuando la sangre volvió a circular por sus venas normalmente. En aquel momento podría haberse quedado dormido allí mismo, abrazado a un cojín. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que Yuuki estaba bien.

_No te duermas. Todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres odian eso. No. Te. Duermas._

OOO

Yuuki se sentó en el pequeño banquito del lavabo, después de haberse aseado, con las manos apretadas en puños sobre la falda. _Madre mía... _No, aquello no era apropiado para algo así. _Guau..._ Tampoco. Lo que había sentido cuando ambos habían estado bebiendo había sido... había sido... _bestial_. No tenía más adjetivos. No creía que fuera posible sentir algo así, la sensación de fusionarse con otra persona y de estar dentro de esa persona al mismo tiempo era… era…. _¡bua!_ Las veces que Kaname la había tocado habían sido increíbles, pero aquello... la tremenda explosión que había puesto punto y final a aquella experiencia...

El cuerpo aún le temblaba con la sensación de tener a Kaname corriendo por sus venas, de la tremenda impresión al darse cuenta de que casi había perdido su virginidad sin darse ni cuenta y de que su padre les había pillado. Bueno, no pillado exactamente, claro, pero la sensación venía a ser la misma.

Se levantó para lavarse la cara, sudada y enrojecida por las lágrimas. Parecía que nunca podían estar solos, que siempre tenían que compartirse con el mundo, que siempre aparecía alguien para interrumpirles o que todo el mundo sabía exactamente qué habían hecho por culpa de sus olfatos de perro o sus oídos de murciélago. Tenía la impresión de que, cada vez que estaba con Kaname, era algo público. Como aquellas noches de boda medievales con los nobles comentando la jugada alrededor del lecho. Entonces entendió que, cuando finalmente hicieran el amor, tendría que ser en otro lugar que no fuera la Academia Cross. Donde estuvieran _realmente_ solos.

Colgó la toalla en el toallero y dio un vistazo al baño para asegurarse de que lo había dejado todo en la misma posición para que su padre no sospechara nada en el muy improbable caso que pensara que su hija y Kaname habían estado pasando el rato en sus dependencias. _¡Ostras!_ Las piernas se le aflojaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Mejor sería que volviera al salón si no quería que Kaname la encontrara en el suelo del baño como una idiota. Y ahora, la gran pregunta, ¿qué tenía que decirle? Sobre lo que _casi_ habían hecho. Por no hablar del hecho de que él había, bueno, _eso_ dentro suyo… ¿Y si…? El estómago le dio un vuelco de aprensión mientras trastabillaba por el pasillo. Su hermano le había dicho que era demasiado joven para quedarse embarazada pero… _¡Oh, cielos, esto sigue resbalando!_

Correteó hasta el salón como pudo y vio a Kaname echado en el sofá como si hubiera caído allí desde un séptimo piso. Por un momento pensó que se había dormido pero luego las pestañas aletearon y aquellos ojos profundos la enfocaron con pereza. Kaname hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse sobre los codos.

-Yuuki, ¿por qué no te echas un rato conmigo?- preguntó con voz soñolienta.- Para descansar.- matizó.

La joven asintió, tendiéndose encima de él, entre sus piernas, y recostando la cabeza contra su pecho, agradecida de la posición horizontal evitara de momento más… resbalones. Los dedos de Kaname pronto empezaron a juguetear con los mechones de sus coletas. Parecía que ninguno de los dos quería hablar primero, hasta que el tono alegre de Yuuki rompió el silencio.

-¿Crees que esto ha sido suficiente como para recordarlo?

El pecho de él vibró con una risita.

-¡Durante bastante tiempo, sí!- las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su rostro.- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Em, ¿el qué? ¿La… la sangre?- precisó, temiendo el momento en que tuvieran que hablar de lo otro.

-Sí.

-Bestial.- soltó ella, refugiándose contra su camisa.

-Bestial.- accedió el purasangre, moviéndose un poco para acomodar el peso de su hermana de la forma más inocente posible.

El silencio se hizo paulatinamente incómodo mientras los dos luchaban por hablar. Al final, fue Kaname quien empezó.

-Yuuki, lo que hemos estado a punto de hacer… Cuando casi hemos… -rebulló, inquieto. Podía hablar delante de todo un Consejo sin que le temblara la voz, ¿por qué demonios era tan difícil hablar de aquello?- Nunca hemos discutido del todo esto. ¿Habrías… querido que siguiera?- tampoco había tenido opción, su cuerpo había decidido que hasta ahí aguantaba, nada más.

Notó la exhalación de ella contra su camisa y percibió que su cuerpo se había tensado, pero no dijo nada. Probó de nuevo.

-Cuando estuvimos en la discoteca me dijiste que, algún día, querrías hacer el amor conmigo.- _no. te. Sonrojes. Gallina_.- No sé qué es lo que quieres al respecto, cómo te habrás imaginado que tiene que ser. No sé si la idea te… impresiona o si te sientes preparada… o si prefieres esperar, quizás, a que vivamos juntos… o…- _tu profesor de Retórica te estaría apuñalando por la espalda en este momento. Cierra la boca._

Yuuki apoyó las manos en el sofá, se levantó de su pecho para mirarlo a la cara y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Kaname no podía estar más adorable cuando se esforzaba por hablar de aquellas cosas. Sus ojos tenían una mirada anhelante e insegura y las altas mejillas mostraban un toque de color. Parecía que el todopoderoso Kaname Kuran seguía teniendo un serio problema para expresar sus sentimientos y, cada vez que lo veía así, Yuuki se sentía algo más tranquila. Era como si él bajara al terreno del común de los mortales, al de los chicos que se liaban con las palabras cuando querían proponerle a su novia que se acostara con ellos. Le hacía parecer vulnerable y cercano, más a su nivel, y Yuuki se sentía más segura de ella misma. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Ya vivimos juntos, Kaname.- replicó con una sonrisa.- Precisamente ése es el problema.

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo? –frunció el ceño. Quizás ella se sentía presionada.

-¡Claro que quiero, tonto!-le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro.- Lo que quiero decir es que siempre parece que todo el mundo nos esté escuchando. Todos oyen o huelen lo que pasa en nuestras habitaciones. ¿Sabes? Te hace sentir como si los tuvieras a todos al pie de la cama.- frunció el ceño y su tono se volvió más serio.- Te quiero. Y quiero… quiero hacer el amor contigo.- sonrió al ver que los ojos de él se abrían como platos.- Pero tiene que ser un momento especial, para nosotros dos solos. Tú y yo. Sin que nadie nos interrumpa y sin que toda la Clase Nocturna sepa lo que está pasando. En ese momento, te quiero sólo para mí. No quiero tener que compartirte con el mundo.- se sorprendió de la vehemencia de su propia voz.- Sin responsabilidades, sin malos recuerdos, sin prisas. Para poder acunarte en mis brazos cuando me hayas tomado y que ése sea el único instante así que puedas recordar.- volvió a sonreír.- ¿Crees que ese momento podrá llegar algún día?

Kaname se incorporó un poco, ladeándose para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Llegará.- _aunque tenga que congelar el eje de rotación de la tierra para que todo el mundo se quede quieto._- Y, cuando llegue, me tendrás sólo para ti. Siempre he sido sólo para ti, Yuuki, aunque el mundo no me haya dejado demostrarlo.- apoyó una mano temblorosa en su mejilla. Hablar de sentimientos siempre le dejaba así, desvalido.- Dime una cosa. No va a poder ser, pero ¿y si ese momento llegara mañana mismo? ¿Si yo te dijera que mañana podemos irnos lejos tú y yo solos y enviar el mundo al infierno durante un buen rato, qué responderías?

Yuuki esbozó una lenta sonrisa femenina ante la velada ansiedad de Kaname. Era extraño. Tenía en sus brazos al purasangre más poderoso del mundo, a una criatura reverenciada por todos y temida por muchos. Y parecía que fuera ella quien tuviera poder sobre él, sobre su felicidad y sobre su vida, con sólo unas palabras.

-Te pediría que me tomaras en tus brazos y me hicieras sentir mujer.

La corriente de crudo alivio, anhelo y amor de Kaname pasó a través de su vínculo y la hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza por su intensidad. Él la atrajo contra su pecho, acunándola como si aquellas palabras fueran el permiso hacia la libertad tras una condena. Yuuki exhaló temblorosa contra él, sabiendo ahora que los dos compartían el mismo deseo, que no habrían malos entendidos.

Y que el momento estaba cerca.


	21. Cap 8 Construye un mundo nuevo Parte 2

_**N.A.:**__*exhausta* Tengo que empezar por un agradecimiento muy especial y muy sentido a __**Isilen**__, por bombardearme toda la semana con todas las noticias sobre el capítulo 50 del manga, sus teorías y material vario. De no ser porque me ha mantenido la llamita del humor VK encendida no habría tenido energías para colgar hoy. ¡La escena CSI es tuya, cielo!_

_Bueno, este capítulo es muy árido, sobre todo en contraste con el anterior, pero era necesario para que la trama avanzara. En cuanto a Seiren, basándome en el perfil del personaje del Fanbook -¡gracias otra vez, tía!- construí su background. Es decir, gracias a que sólo pone que su habilidad (no poder) son las artes marciales. Lo demás, desde su estatus a su apellido o edad, "desconocido". Raro, ¿no? _

_Prometo que el siguiente capi será entre divertido y dramático. Paciencia con éste, please. *repta de nuevo a su madriguera oscura, agotada*_

**Capítulo 8. Construye un mundo nuevo. Parte 2**

Martes. 18.50 horas. _Es decir, unas 24 horas sin dormir. Cuando pasas de los 40 no hay cuerpo que aguante eso. _Kaien Cross echó una última ojeada al reloj digital de su mesita de noche, suspiró como si el alma se le estuviera escapando por los labios y se dejó caer a peso en la cama, hundiendo el colchón. Las energías le habían llegado justito para sacarse el abrigo y los zapatos, pero nada más. Total, estaba en sus habitaciones de la Academia –_por fin_-, así que nadie iba a fisgonear qué hacía el director durmiendo completamente vestido en su propia cama. Cerró los ojos con agradecimiento, rindiéndose al sueño reparador.

Sólo que a éste no le daba la gana aceptar su rendición.

_Duérmete, maldita sea. Necesitas descansar. Mañana será otro día duro y ya no eres un chaval. A ver… Una ovejita… dos ovejitas… tres ovejitas…_

Cross llegó a juntar un rebaño de 20 ovejas mentales sin que el sueño hiciera acto de aparición. Eso sí, las punzadas en las sienes y en los párpados estaban en pleno apogeo. Gimió y se giró de costado, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. A aquellas horas, los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna que quisieran ir a estudiar al edificio central estarían a punto de salir por la puerta. A Dios gracias que Yagari estaría allí para controlar la seguridad porque él ya no podía con su alma.

Aquellas últimas 24 horas habían sido un caos que habían puesto a prueba su resistencia física y mental junto con su capacidad de reacción. Al final podría considerarse que la cosa se había zanjado en tablas, lo cual ya era mucho. Kaien pensó que, quizás, si conseguía repasar ordenadamente los hechos su cerebro se sentiría en paz y podría hundirse en el sueño. _¿Sí? ¿Lo prometes? Pues vamos allá._ ¿Cómo solía tomar las notas en su época oscura de cazador? _¡Ah, sí!_

_Informe. Kaien Cross. _

_Madrugada del sábado al domingo_. Lord Shiki es asesinado tras recibir una visita de Kaname Kuran al que, en un primer momento, se le imputa el homicidio.

_Tarde-noche del domingo._ El citado Kaname Kuran, con el respaldo testimonial de su hermana, Yuuki Kuran, de su guardaespaldas oficiosa, Seiren, y de los compañeros de clase Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain y Ruka Souen, consiguen poner freno a los rumores y desviar las acusaciones de su persona.

_21 horas de ese mismo domingo. _Quien firma este informe se entrevista en su despacho de la Asociación con el jefe de patrullas de la ciudad, acompañado de su vampiro domado, respecto al ingreso formal de Zero Kiryu en la organización. El cazador expresa sutiles reticencias por el hecho de que el arriba citado es un vampiro. El arriba citado comparece en el despacho para ventilar a los cuatro vientos que a él no le tose ningún cazador. Tras lo cual, quien esto firma mantiene con él una de las conversaciones más extenuantes emocionalmente que recuerda, consiguiendo arrancarle la promesa de que no matará a ninguno de los Kuran sólo porque éstos interrumpan su línea visual y lo despide a patrullar por su cuadrante asignado.

_¿23.30 horas de ese mismo domingo?_ El jefe de patrullas citado en la entrada anterior muere de forma violenta en las calles. Al mismo tiempo, quien esto escribe mantiene otra de las conversaciones más extenuantes emocionalmente que recuerda con Kaname Kuran, consiguiendo de éste la promesa de que no matará a Zero Kiryu si es que éste último no ataca primero.

_23.43 horas de ese mismo domingo. _Zero Kiryu encuentra el cadáver del jefe de patrullas, al parecer desangrado.

_23.45 horas del mismo maldito domingo._ Otro de los cazadores encuentra al anteriormente citado Zero Kiryu casi encima del cadáver, con espinas brotando de su brazo y reptando por el cuerpo del difunto, los ojos brillando en rojo y los colmillos extendidos. El cazador le dispara con una ballesta antivampírica, hiriéndole en el hombro, pero Kiryu huye. El cazador llama a la brigada de limpiadores de la Asociación.

_Medianoche del mismo puñetero domingo._ El cadáver es trasladado a las cámaras subterráneas de la Asociación de Cazadores.

_01 de la madrugada de la noche del domingo al lunes._ El cazador que ha hallado el cuerpo se presenta en casa de Touga Yagari, segundo en rango de la Asociación, en busca de Zero Kiryu. Es informado con amabilidad de que éste no se encuentra presente. El cazador refiere a Yagari su versión de los hechos, consistente en concluir que Kiryu es el asesino, al parecer, guiado por la sed de sangre. Yagari le recomienda que abandone su casa, advirtiéndole que el allanamiento de morada es delito.

_01.30 horas de la misma condenada madrugada del domingo al lunes. _Quien esto escribe recibe una llamada de Touga Yagari cuando se disponía a introducirse en el lecho, alertándole de los hechos arriba referidos y conminándole a que se persone en la Asociación de Cazadores tan rápido como le sea posible. Quien escribe convoca a los cazadores de mayor rango a un consejo urgente.

_03 horas, seguimos en la misma madrugada del domingo al lunes._ El mismo que sigue escribiendo se reúne en las cámaras de la Asociación con el consejo de cazadores para una primera inspección ocular del cadáver. El cuerpo presenta herida perforadora-cortante en el neumo-tórax, con incisión y desgarro del corazón, esto es, un agujero de parte a parte que le hizo fosfatina el citado órgano. El cuerpo presenta también una herida cortante en el hombro izquierdo. Ambas heridas están parcialmente deformadas por lo que parecen laceraciones inciso-cortantes, que salpican también el resto del cuerpo. El cadáver no ha sido desangrado, más allá de la lógica pérdida de sangre que acompañaría a las heridas referidas.

Tras esa primera inspección ocular, gran parte del consejo de cazadores expone, a modo de conclusión, que Zero Kiryu asesinó al jefe de patrullas utilizando como arma algún tipo de hoja, dado que es sabido que su tutor legal, quien esto escribe, maneja armas de filo, por tanto pudo equiparle con una. Refieren también que debió envolver al cazador con las extrañas zarzas que brotan de su cuerpo con el serio intento de desangrarlo para satisfacer sus desmedidas ansias de sangre, acción ésta que interrumpió el compañero cazador al llegar a la escena del crimen. Apuntan como posible móvil el descenso del joven al Nivel E y la inquina que le guardaba al jefe de patrullas por oponerse a su ingreso. Reclaman que se incluya a Kiryu en la lista de seres a destruir por parte de la Asociación.

Touga Yagari menciona ciertos detalles a favor del joven Kiryu. A saber, que Kiryu no salió de la Asociación portando arma de filo alguna, tan sólo su pistola Bloody Rose que, según consta en los archivos identificada con el código BR-K-0136, es actualmente un arma antivampírica de explosión. Touga Yagari repite esta información exactamente tres veces, para erudición de los presentes. Este cazador expone asimismo que el cuerpo no presenta heridas de colmillos y que Kiryu no fue encontrado drenándole ni "limpiando el suelo con la lengua" (_sic_). Yagari aporta también los datos de que el cuerpo del cazador presenta una película de sudor adherida a sus ropas, lo cual hace pensar que el traspasado se defendió en pelea cerrada antes de sucumbir a su oponente. Añade también que falta la katana antivampírica del cazador, identificada como Lágrima de la Noche, LN-K-2001, del escenario del crimen e inquiere de qué le iba a servir a Zero Kiryu contar con dos armas antivampíricas "cuando con una se basta y sobra para eliminar purasangres" (_sic_). Yagari insta a comprobar si existen restos de veneno antivampírico en las heridas del jefe de patrulla, para lo cual requiere a quien esto firma que mande traer al vampiro domesticado del cazador.

_05 horas de la misma interminable madrugada._ El abajo firmante baja en persona a las mazmorras para intercambiar impresiones con el vampiro domesticado del fallecido. Dado que su amo es ahora un cadáver, el Nivel C no se encuentra sujeto a domesticación alguna y verbaliza su desagrado y desacuerdo con su situación mediante palabras soeces. Quien esto escribe, en su calidad de presidente de la Asociación, le promete la libertad a cambio de que colabore en la investigación, dado que no puede ser reclamado ya por amo alguno, instándole a catar los restos de sangre de las heridas del cadáver, en busca de restos de veneno antivampírico.

_05.45 horas, ¿había dicho que seguíamos en la misma madrugada?_ El Nivel C es llevado a la cámara ante el cuerpo del fallecido y el consejo de cazadores, ante quienes unta su dedo con sangre coagulada del cadáver y la prueba, declarando que "no serviría ni para alimentar a los chinches" _(sic)_, pero dando sobrada fe de que se encuentra libre de veneno antivampírico. Luego se concluye que las laceraciones inciso-cortantes que presenta el cadáver y las heridas más profundas no fueron hechas con un arma antivampírica. Touga Yagari prorrumpe en aplausos y se le conmina a comportarse con la adecuada dignidad.

_06.30 horas. ¿Consideramos que ya es lunes por la mañana?_ El consejo se disuelve con el encargo de dejar trabajar a los forenses de la Asociación para un análisis más exhaustivo del cadáver.

_07-18 horas, lunes._ El abajo firmante mantiene conversaciones con Touga Yagari, tomando nota de la información referida subrepticiamente por Zero Kiryu sobre la posible participación de un vampiro de sangre noble en el asesinato, así como con los diversos miembros del Consejo para intentar captar sus posiciones y reducir la hostilidad. La mitad del Consejo transmite su deseo de reducir a Kiryu a cenizas y de requisarle la Bloody Rose, habida cuenta de que el joven no puede someter su poder despertado. El resto de los miembros se dividen entre quienes creen que Kiryu no fue y quienes piden esperar hasta el final de la investigación.

_18-21 horas._ Quien esto escribe declara que el mundo puede seguir girando sin su presencia durante tres horas y decide echarse una siesta.

_21 horas del lunes_. El escriba del presente informe es despertado con el aviso de que ha llegado una carta manuscrita en sangre a la Asociación. Dicha misiva refiere, y cito, que "se invoca el tradicional juramento de la Asociación de Cazadores de exterminar a los vampiros que hayan quebrantado las leyes por las que se rige la raza de la noche, con el fin de dar caza al posible miembro de esta estirpe que, presuntamente, habría dado muerte injustificadamente a un cazavampiros. De esta forma, las nobles familias al frente de la raza en ausencia del anterior Consejo esperan evitar que la Asociación pronuncie falsas acusaciones guiadas por la ignorancia. Esto desviaría la atención de quien pudiera ser el auténtico asesino, esto es, probablemente, algún joven Nivel B que ha decidido tomarse la justicia por su mano en ausencia del Consejo de Ancianos, tradicional garante del orden".

Se comprueba que la misiva, anónima, ha sido escrita con sangre de vampiro y se acepta como prueba en la investigación, sin que nadie tenga ni idea de por dónde van los tiros.

_22 horas del lunes_. Quien esto firma llama a Kaname Kuran para alertarle sucintamente de los hechos, bajo promesa de ofrecer más explicaciones cuando lo acaecido se aclare, lo cual no parece que vaya a suceder pronto.

_23 horas del lunes._ Los cazadores se distribuyen por patrullas con el encargo de peinar la ciudad en busca de: A) Zero Kiryu, con la orden de traerlo vivo a la Asociación para ofrecer explicaciones. B) Algún vampiro con comportamiento sospechoso. C) En ausencia de los dos anteriores, cualquier cosa que pueda ofrecer la mínima pista sobre semejante embrollo.

_01 de la madrugada del lunes (la noche pinta igual que la anterior)._ Los forenses que han examinado el cuerpo concluyen que el jefe de patrullas: 1) Murió por herida perforadora-cortante en el corazón, hecho que le provocó una parada cardíaca, agravada por algún tipo de "combustión espontánea" (sic) de dicho órgano vital, dado el estado de auténtica carbonilla en que se ha encontrado. 2) El cazador sostuvo algún tipo de combate que le requirió de gran esfuerzo físico, en el transcurso del cual recibió también una herida cortante en el hombro izquierdo que no hubiera bastado para provocarle la muerte pero que, probablemente, habría manchado de sangre las ropas de su asesino. 3) Las laceraciones inciso-perforadoras que deforman su cuerpo fueron hechas post-mortem. 4) El cadáver no presenta heridas de colmillos.

Basándose en dichas conclusiones, así como en los datos de los testigos personados en la escena del crimen, del examen ocular y de la misiva anónima aceptada como prueba, el consejo de cazadores concluye que:

A) El propósito del asesinato del jefe de patrullas no puede ser alimentarse de su sangre.

B) Murió por heridas de arma cortadora y fue mutilado con un arma no antivampírica, probablemente para simular el efecto de las zarzas conjuradas por Zero Kiryu quien, según testigo, no presentaba manchas de sangre en su ropa, aunque la oscuridad del escenario hace que esta observación no pueda considerarse concluyente.

C) Los vampiros tienen algún tipo de interés en este conflicto, lo cual hace necesario extremar todas las precauciones y estar atento a cualquier señal. Es decir, carecemos completamente de datos al respecto.

D) La situación de Zero Kiryu queda en suspenso, con la orden a todas las patrullas de localizarlo e instarle a personarse en la Asociación en condición de testigo para referir su versión de los hechos, así como para las pruebas periciales de que sus zarzas son, efectivamente, armas antivampíricas. Hasta que eso ocurra, se le considerará implicado en la trama, aunque no imputado. (Nota: buscar asesoramiento legal para dilucidar qué significa exactamente dicho matiz).

_04 de la madrugada del maldito lunes al martes._ Quien esto escribe informa telefónicamente a Kaname y Yuuki Kuran de la situación, advirtiéndoles de la necesidad de tomar precauciones adicionales en caso de salir de la Academia. Kaname Kuran expone la posibilidad de que el luctuoso suceso esté relacionado, de alguna retorcida manera, con una campaña de desprestigio de su persona impulsada por sus enemigos políticos. Kuran refiere también que el asesinato fue probablemente impulsado con el fin de eliminar el peligro que representa Zero Kiryu y, quizás, ejecutado por Takuma Ichijo, hecho éste último que me pide que no revele, a lo cual accedo. Kuran alerta también del posible uso violento que se le puede dar a la katana antivampírica sustraída del escenario del crimen y sostiene que la misiva anónima pudo haber sido enviada por alguna facción en discordia de sus enemigos políticos.

En otro orden de cosas, Kuran informa a quien firma este informe del desvío fraudulento de fondos desde sus cuentas a la de la Asociación de Cazadores y me pide que compruebe personalmente tal hecho, sin recurrir a nadie más. Yuuki Kuran me ruega que no haga nada con esos fondos, en caso de hallarlos, porque tiene "un plan en mente" (sic).

_05 de la madrugada-09 de la mañana del martes (tras 6 tazas de café)_. El firmante de este informe comprueba el saldo de la Asociación, a falta del balance contable completo que pondrá fin al ejercicio, a 31 de diciembre, y confirma el ingreso de una escandalosa suma de dinero procedente de una empresa vinculada al entramado Kuran.

_09-12 horas del martes._ El firmante procede a bloquear esos fondos para evitar que puedan ser utilizados durante el funcionamiento ordinario de la Asociación, equivocándose tres veces en el proceso debido al temblor de manos derivado de la ingesta masiva de café.

_13-17 horas del martes. _El autor de este informe procede a acompañar en su dolor a la familia del cazador fallecido, a quien, por supuesto, se le honra como caído en combate y se le deparan los honores correspondientes.

_17-18 horas del martes._ El mismo autor de todo este maldito informe da órdenes a los cazadores para proseguir con las investigaciones pertinentes y es acompañado por Touga Yagari de vuelta a la Academia que preside.

_18.50 horas del martes_. Quien esto firma decide mandar el mundo al infierno durante tantas horas como le pida el cuerpo, con el convencimiento de que ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible en un universo que se ha vuelto del revés.

_¿Satisfecha, conciencia? Ahora déjame dormir._

OOO

-Me voy a quedar ciega leyendo en el coche…

Kaname alzó una ceja y contempló con disimulo a su hermana, inclinada sobre su libro de texto, intentando leer con el ceño fruncido, un lápiz sujeto detrás de la oreja y la luz de una pequeña lamparita de la limusina. El purasangre recorrió el sobrio vestido de lana verde oscuro, que se ceñía con elegancia a sus curvas, resaltando sin insinuar más allá de lo correcto –cortesía de Ruka- mientras lo que habían compartido la noche anterior volvía a reproducirse en su mente. Por enésima vez.

Frunció el ceño, molesto por su falta de concentración, y desvió la vista al frente, aunque la partición oscura de la limusina no le permitía tener demasiado horizonte, más allá de una silenciosa Seiren sentada en el asiento de enfrente. Yuuki debería estar en la Academia enclaustrada en su habitación estudiando, no dirigiéndose a casa de su tesorero, pero aquella era una visita que no podía posponerse, teniendo en cuenta el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Las cosas parecían precipitarse y, cuanto antes se atara aquel cabo suelto, mejor.

La muchacha alzó la vista hacia Kaname, aún con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé por qué yo tengo que estar mareándome en el coche estudiando álgebra mientras tú vas mirando el paisaje la mar de tranquilo.- refunfuñó.

-Porque yo sacaré Excelente en el examen y tú, si no estudias, suspenderás de tal forma que habrá que inventar una nueva calificación de Insuficiente sólo para ti.- contestó Kaname con cariño y una suave sonrisa en los labios.- Además, no vas a marearte.

_Ahí lo tienes, eres incapaz de enfadarte con él cuando te sonríe así_. Yuuki arrugó la nariz, le sacó la lengua y volvió a hundir la mirada en el libro, intentando ignorar el cabeceo del coche. Como si pudiera concentrarse sabiendo que se encaminaba a decidir la vida de una persona. Kaname hacía todo lo posible para aparentar que se trataba de una mera visita de cortesía, pero sabía bien que las cosas podían acabar muy mal si el hombre realmente era culpable. Podían acabar en cenizas, literalmente.

Seiren contempló el cariñoso intercambio de pullas intentando esconder una sonrisa. Había visto muchos de los rostros ocultos de Kaname, siendo como era su escolta oficiosa desde hacía años, pero la mayoría tenían que ver con la tristeza de cuando estaba a solas, o el anhelo que asomaba a su mirada cuando contemplaba de lejos a Yuuki, o el poder desmedido de un purasangre. Era la primera vez que podía presenciar el rostro más "humano" de él, y aquello reforzó la decisión que había tomado hacía tiempo de ponerse a su servicio. _Sí, los purasangres podían ser distintos._ Era una lástima que no hubiera conocido bien a sus padres.

-¿En qué piensas, Seiren?

La joven morena alzó la vista hacia los inquisitivos ojos borgoña, sabiendo que había adivinado en parte el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Pero ella sabía que Kaname se sentía incómodo hablando de sentimientos y que tampoco esperaba una respuesta demasiado larga de ella.

-En Sara.- frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana.- O, más bien, en qué pasaría si me encontrara con ella o con Takuma mientras vigilo el exterior de esa casa.

-¿Temes no poder resistirte a su voz?- preguntó Kaname con amabilidad. Ella asintió.- Seiren, ningún noble podría resistirse a una orden de un purasangre. Para el caso, tanto tú como cualquier otro reaccionaría igual ante un Nivel A, no tienes por qué sentirte diferente por ello.

-Lo sé.- la joven siguió con la vista prendida en el paisaje nocturno.- Pero Takuma también podría someter mi voluntad gracias al sello de sangre que le conecta con Sara. Escuchar su voz sería como escuchar la de ella.- murmuró en voz baja.- No sé si tienes una buena guardaespaldas en este conflicto, Kaname. Con Rido... -hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo.- Yo era igual que cualquier otro Nivel B, pero con Sara hay... complicaciones añadidas.

-¿Qué complicaciones?- la voz curiosa de Yuuki los sorprendió a ambos, que se giraron a mirarla como si se hubieran olvidado de su presencia.- Em... lo siento, es que... estamos en un coche, ¿sabéis? No he podido evitar oíros.

Seiren frunció el ceño de manera casi imperceptible, mirando a Kaname con alguna especie de pregunta en los rasgados ojos negros. El purasangre negó con la cabeza con el mismo movimiento sutil. Así que Kaname no le había explicado nada de su pasado a su hermana… El aprecio de Seiren por su líder subió un par de notas. Obviamente, Yuuki se acabaría enterando igual, ahora que empezaba a tratar con la nobleza, aunque fuera juntando fragmentos de insinuaciones y sonrisas altivas –había cosas que ningún noble educado comentaría abiertamente, por supuesto-. Pero era un detalle que Kaname dejara en sus manos la decisión de si contarle su pasado a Yuuki de primera mano o no.

La atlética muchacha contempló los ojos muy abiertos de la purasangre, que oscilaban entre ella y su hermano, intentando adivinar el motivo del silencioso intercambio de miradas. Yuuki era tan inocente a pesar de ser un purasangre… Seiren se dio cuenta de que la envidiaba. Envidiaba esa capacidad para ver todavía el mundo a través de un cristal limpio, sin la pátina de siglos de esclavismo, desconfianza y temor. Por un momento, estuvo tentada de explicar su historia con el afán de ensuciar un poco esa inocencia, de sacudir a Yuuki para que se diera cuenta de que el mundo no era de color rosa. Entonces, la joven sonrió algo avergonzada, bajando los ojos hacia el libro.

-Perdona, no tengo ningún derecho a preguntar. Ni siquiera hemos hablado antes, no sé quién creo que soy para sacar esos temas.- Yuuki se mordió el labio, sonrojándose.

_Un purasangre disculpándose_… Seiren alzó las cejas. Si sus antepasados hubieran visto tal cosa habrían vuelto a morir de la impresión. La guardaespaldas consultó con la mirada a su líder, pero Kaname había optado por mirar hacia fuera, hacia la luz de las farolas al pasar, dejándoles el peso de la conversación. Ninguno de los dos era un Nivel A ordinario. Si Kaname no la trataba como si fuera un ser inferior ni la ignoraba como solían hacerlo los demás estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna, quizás Yuuki –_que ha vivido como humana, ¿recuerdas?_- tampoco lo hiciera. La muchacha cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, ocultando el leve temblor de sus manos que le provocaba hablar directamente a alguien. Su familia no había sido criada para los discursos, sólo para el silencio de la sumisión.

-Sara… tendría más influencia sobre mí que cualquier otro purasangre porque su familia creó a la mía… eras atrás.-murmuró.

-¿Cómo?- la cabeza de Yuuki se alzó de golpe y la joven parpadeó, intentando asimilar las bruscas palabras.

Seiren mantuvo la vista fija en sus rodillas y la voz en un susurro.

-Mi antepasado… el primero de mi familia… No fue un vampiro nacido. Fue un humano.- se pasó la lengua por los labios, resecos, notando los ojos de Yuuki fijos en ella. Intentó hablar pero no le salieron las palabras.-¿Te importaría no… mirarme… por favor? No puedo hablar si alguien está… pendiente de mí.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro! No… no te preocupes.- _ésta es la conversación más extraña que he mantenido nunca_, pensó mientras miraba por el cristal, haciendo el titánico esfuerzo de seguir una conversación sin parecer que le prestaba atención a su interlocutor.

Seiren suspiró, aliviada. Detestaba ser el centro de atención, detestaba que la gente se diera cuenta de que estaba en una habitación. Las únicas veces que eso había ocurrido en el pasado había sido para castigarla a ella o a su familia. Debían ser como sombras, silenciosas, invisibles… Para eso se les había creado.

-Mi primer antepasado fue un humano que vivió pocos siglos después de que nacieran los vampiros como raza.- mejor, las palabras salían con más fluidez, aunque hizo una pausa para elegir las siguientes, sabiendo que no sería capaz de hablar durante mucho rato.- En aquella época, los purasangre ya habían descubierto que su mordedura creaba vampiros desestabilizados, humanos que perdían todo rastro de cordura, sucumbiendo a la sed de sangre. Eran criaturas aún más despreciadas que los humanos comunes.- lo último había sido un murmullo casi inaudible.- Pero a nadie se le había ocurrido todavía probar qué pasaba si esos humanos mordidos por un purasangre bebían la sangre de su creador.

-Así es como se crean los niveles D, ¿no?- preguntó Yuuki, girándose un instante para mirar a Kaname, que seguía con el rostro ladeado. Él asintió y ella volvió a girarse hacia la ventana.

-Sí, pero en aquel entonces… aún no se les conocía así. Lord Shirabuki fue el primero en experimentar, ofreciendo su sangre a un humano… mordido por él. Así… así vio que su… su sangre podía estabilizarlo y… y…- retorció las manos en el abrigo. _Estás hablando demasiado, estás hablando demasiado… Eres una sombra, eres el silencio… no debes hablar…_

Una mano elegante y tibia se posó sobre las suyas, enlazadas frenéticamente. Seiren levantó la vista para encontrarse con la cálida mirada de Kaname, donde parecía brillar un destello de comprensión. Le sostuvo la vista varios segundos, sintiendo que una corriente de calma la invadía, serenándola, permitiéndole respirar. Al cabo, incluso pudo mirar a Yuuki a la cara. La joven los observaba a ambos y, por una vez, su rostro de niña tenía una expresión de madura preocupación.

-No tienes por qué seguir si no quieres, Seiren. De verdad.- afirmó.

_En realidad quieres decir "si no puedes", ¿verdad? Pero gracias por intentar salvar mi orgullo_. La muchacha morena negó con la cabeza y Kaname retiró su mano, volviendo a girarse hacia la ventana. Era algo inaudito, un purasangre tocando a alguien como ella, que ni siquiera sabía de qué nivel era. Inspiró con profundidad y volvió a bajar la vista hacia su regazo. Odiaba sentirse débil. Su familia no había salido hacia delante siendo débil.

-Aquel… aquel purasangre, Lord Shirabuki, pronto se dio cuenta de que podía dominar la voluntad de aquel ex humano estabilizado y de que, incluso cuando no lo hacía y el… el odio de aquel hombre le impulsaba a intentar atentar contra él… era incapaz de atacarle. Shirabuki era su creador y el hombre, su esclavo.

Seiren hizo una pausa, incapaz de enlazar tantas frases seguidas. _Silencio…_ Necesitaba tomar aire en silencio. Inspiró varias veces, encogiéndose en el asiento.

-¿Qué fue de aquel ex humano?- la voz de Yuuki era suave, amable, parecía que la abrazara con su mismo calor y, por la dirección de la que procedía, supo que la chica respetaba su deseo y seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

_Merece la pena, entonces._

-Shirabuki lo usó para experimentar.- exhaló con suavidad.- Le permitió… beber muchas veces de él. Incluso obligó a otros nobles mestizos a quienes derrotaba a dejarse morder. Entonces… descubrió algo más.- se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja. ¡Dios! Hasta su voz le sonaba extraña, escuchándola tanto rato.- El ex humano no adquirió ningún poder específico. No tenía una habilidad primaria, como los nobles mestizos, ni absorbió los poderes de su creador. Lo único que su… débil cuerpo de ex humano conseguía asimilar era la regeneración, la celeridad de los movimientos de un purasangre y su potencia física. Y… la necesidad de sangre.

Aquella pausa fue más larga, como si Seiren no tuviera fuerzas para seguir con su relato. Yuuki se mordió el labio, intentando mantener su promesa de no girarse. Aprovechó el intervalo para repasar todos sus conocimientos sobre su raza. Los Niveles A eran casi todopoderosos; los Niveles B tenían alguna habilidad primaria… ¿y los Niveles C? ¿Aquella, digamos, numerosa clase media a los que se solía ignorar? ¿Quizás ellos tampoco tenían ninguna habilidad?

-Entonces, tu antepasado… ¿era como un Nivel C? ¿Más fuerte y más rápido que un humano pero sin ninguna habilidad?-preguntó, con una arruga en el delicado entrecejo.

Seiren negó con la cabeza, sin caer en que ninguno de los dos la estaba mirando.

-No exactamente. Los Niveles C descienden de los B, de los nobles mestizos. Con el tiempo, aquellos purasangre que mezclaron su sangre con humanos y que no consiguieron integrarse en el… digamos… incipiente círculo nobiliario fueron intimando más con los humanos, perdiendo sus poderes de linaje. Los Niveles C son algo superiores a los humanos en físico, poco más.- Seiren torció el gesto, reflexionando.- Aquel ex humano hizo la progresión desde abajo. Era un humano que ingirió… grandes cantidades de sangre de un semidiós.- torció el gesto con ironía. Ella tenía a dos delante.- La sangre de los Niveles A y B supongo que transformó su… fisiología casi por completo. Su potencia física era comparable a la de un purasangre… sin ningún otro poder. Un ser con características nuevas sujeto al poder de Shirabuki.

-Ya lo entiendo.- Yuuki se retorció un mechón de pelo mientras la oscuridad exterior daba paso a las afueras de una ciudad.- Desciendes de un humano, tus poderes físicos son los de un purasangre, pero no tienes ninguna otra habilidad.- resumió con naturalidad.- Pero, ¿cómo llegó tu familia hasta hoy? No sé… parece raro que aquel…-_abominable precedente de Sara_- Shirabuki no lo… matara.

Seiren casi saltó en el asiento. _Desciendes de un humano_. Nada más. Una afirmación neutra, verídica… pero sin ningún juicio de valor. Ni desprecio, ni soberbia, ni conmiseración. Como si Yuuki fuera capaz de juzgar a las demás personas por algo más que por su origen. La joven espió de reojo el perfil de Kaname, creyendo detectar una leve sonrisa en aquellos labios pálidos. _Tú lo sabías. Sabías que Yuuki reaccionaría así, que no me despreciaría. Intentas que conozca a tu hermana…_ Casi sonrió. Kaname sabía desde un principio que ella acabaría por apreciar a Yuuki, la única purasangre que había experimentado lo que era vivir como una humana. Inspiró para darse fuerzas para seguir con el relato, sabiendo que después de aquello necesitaría pasar días en silencio.

-Aquel hombre, aquel ex humano, fue el guardaespaldas de Shirabuki durante siglos... o su cómplice, según se mire.-su voz bajaba cada vez más de volumen y empezó a adquirir un tinte angustiado.-Cuando se creó el Consejo de Ancianos, el descendiente de Shirabuki lo regaló.

-¡¿Lo regaló?!- Yuuki saltó del asiento, mirándola de hito en hito un instante antes de recordar su promesa y volver a mirar por la ventana. Estaban parados en un semáforo.- ¿Como... como si fuera un jarrón?

Seiren tardó en contestar y, cuando lo hizo, su respiración era rápida y superficial.

-Más o menos. El descendiente de... Shirabuki... aseguró que ya... no tenía poder sobre él... -empezaba a faltarle el aire, demasiado rato luchando contra siglos de silencio inculcado.- Dijo... que era una muestra de... buena voluntad... hacia el nuevo Consejo... Un especimen educado en el... sometimiento... y la defensa... para seguir las órdenes... de... el nuevo...

-¿Quieres que siga yo, Seiren?- la voz suave de Kaname interrumpió su relato.

La joven asintió, notando una punzada en el pecho. Cuando se había puesto al servicio de Kaname y, sobre todo, cuando él había eliminado al Consejo, sus amos legales, se había jurado que intentaría superar todas las limitaciones que se habían inculcado a su familia a través de las generaciones. Que no tendría miedo de expresar su opinión, que no se marginaría más en las sombras... Pero era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Kaname apoyó levemente la mano en su rodilla y Seiren reprimió las lágrimas. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la joven había recuperado un poco su autocontrol, retiró la mano y enlazó la de Yuuki que, esta vez, sí se giró para mirar a su interlocutor.

-El descendiente de Shirabuki engañó al Consejo, por supuesto.-reanudó Kaname el relato.- La voz de los miembros de aquel linaje de purasangres siempre tendría poder sobre aquel hombre, pero a los Shirabuki les interesaba tener unos ojos obedientes dentro del Consejo.- apretó la mano de Yuuki con suavidad.- Las familias del Consejo pronto encontraron buen uso a las habilidades del ex humano y lo nombraron su ejecutor.

-¿Era su asesino?- la joven parpadeó, incapaz de cuadrar una profesión tan cruel con la descendiente que tenía delante.

Kaname se encogió de hombros.

-Asesino, guardaespaldas de las familias, mensajero de las órdenes del Consejo… El nombre no importa, sólo el hecho que aquel ex humano pasó a ser una propiedad preciada del Consejo.- su voz se endureció un tanto.- Con el transcurrir de los años, se vio que el hombre envejecía más rápido que un vampiro y el Consejo temió quedarse sin una pieza tan conveniente, así que lo autorizaron a reproducirse.

Yuuki tragó saliva.

-¿Lo… qué?

Kaname la miró con fijeza. _Vas a descubrir más pecados…_

-Fue autorizado a tomar como amante o como concubina a una mujer que había sido condenada por el Consejo.- la mirada escandalizada de Yuuki decía bien a las claras lo que pensaba.- Esa fue la norma a partir de aquel momento. Cada descendiente de aquel primer ex humano podría tomar un amante aprobado por el Consejo, normalmente reos o condenados que el propio individuo de aquel linaje era el encargado de custodiar. Sólo podía haber un hijo por generación.- intentó suavizar la voz para atenuar el impacto de lo que explicaba.- Ese hijo o hija era entrenado por el padre o la madre y examinado por el Consejo. Si se le encontraba apto, se le permitía seguir viviendo para servir a las familias. Si no, se le eliminaba y se obligaba al progenitor a concebir otro hijo.

Yuuki desvió la vista de su hermano a Seiren, que parecía haberse refugiado en su concha de silencio queriendo fundirse con la tapicería de cuero. Sabía que el Consejo había sido cruel, pero una cosa era tener un conocimiento difuso y otra la constatación exacta.

-¿Cuál es tu…? -_no, no te dirijas a ella, déjala respirar.- _¿Cuál es su nombre de familia?

-No tienen.- contestó brevemente Kaname.- El Consejo siempre los consideró… objetos. Una creación. Una propiedad. No se les permitió adoptar un nombre de familia.

-¡Eso es esclavitud!-exclamó Yuuki, indignada.- ¡Ninguna persona es propiedad de nadie! ¡Ni del Consejo ni de nadie!

Seiren pareció sobresaltarse ante aquellas palabras y arriesgó una sorprendida mirada fugaz de reojo a la joven, que lucía dos manchas de color encendido en las mejillas. El enojo auténtico emanaba palpablemente de su aura y la morena vampiresa experimentó una punzada de gratitud. Yuuki seguía rebullendo inquieta en el asiento.

-¡Eso es increíble, Kaname! ¡Tiene que haber una manera de hacer que…!

-Shhhh. Calma, Yuuki.- él sonrió, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.- El Consejo ya no existe, ¿recuerdas? Seiren es libre. No es propiedad de nadie, su vida es suya para hacer lo que quiera.

Yuuki cortó la diatriba en seco, mordiéndose el torrente de palabras que ya iban a escapar de sus labios. Ahora entendía el perpetuo silencio de la joven, su habilidad –o su necesidad impuesta- de pasar desapercibida, la casi obsesión con la que protegía a Kaname. Su familia había sido criada para eso, para custodiar, llevaba aquella obligación en la sangre. Pero todo aquello no explicaba quién era Seiren, sólo de dónde había salido su familia. Se forzó a calmarse mientras el coche enfilaba el desvío que les llevaría a casa del tesorero.

-Seiren, ¿y tú padre o tu madre, entonces? ¿Dónde… dónde están? Eh… vale, no me contestes.- levantó las manos para negar al ver que la joven volvía a bajar la vista al regazo. _Qué freaky es hablar de alguien que está presente haciendo ver que no lo está._

-El padre de Seiren era el custodio de los prisioneros del Consejo.- apuntó Kaname mientras echaba un vistazo a la ciudad por la ventana.- Fue asesinado por Rido la noche en que el Consejo conspiró para dejarlo en libertad. Intentó impedir su fuga. Seiren era una niña.

La boca de Yuuki se abrió antes de poder evitarlo. Rido otra vez… Era como si todo se hubiera convertido en un círculo, todos relacionados por lazos de sangre y por las acciones de otros. Así que Seiren era otra víctima de él, otra huérfana como ellos.

-Lo siento.-murmuró con la cabeza gacha apretando las manos en el regazo. Su primer impulso sería consolarla, pero algo le decía que la joven podría tomarse a mal el contacto. ¿_Por qué el mundo es tan complicado…?_

-Seiren se crió en el edificio del Consejo.- apuntó Kaname mientras volvía a mirar a Yuuki.- Ellos la entrenaron y ellos la apuntaron al instituto cuando yo decidí acudir. Por supuesto, pensaron que sería una buena opción para tenerme vigilado. Afortunadamente, las cosas fueron distintas.- la sonrisa de Kaname adquirió calor.

-Le ofrecí… mi vida… para expiar… el asesinato de sus padres.- la voz de Seiren fue un murmullo dolorido que sobresaltó a Yuuki por lo inesperado.

-¿Por qué?-no pudo evitar preguntar.- Seguro que tu padre hizo todo lo posible, no creo que fuera su culpa. Y menos la tuya, sólo eras una niña, no tienes por qué cargar con el pasado de los demás.

Seiren la miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez con una mezcla de sorpresa y sobresalto que se transformó casi en una suave… gratitud.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo Kaname. No aceptó mi vida.- confesó antes de volver a guardar silencio mientras el coche aminoraba la velocidad.

-Ni la aceptaré nunca, Seiren.- corroboró él con otro murmullo.- Te dije que me consideraba honrado si decidías protegerme, pero sólo si era lo que tú creías y si considerabas que podías asimilar lo que yo defendía. Quería que fuera una opción que tú escogieras libremente, no que te sintieras obligada por expiar una falsa culpa.

La joven morena lo miró de reojo antes de volver a fijar la vista en la noche.

-Sigo siendo vulnerable a la voz de Sara… y también lo sería a la de Takuma.- admitió.- No sé si tienes… si tenéis, el mejor guardaespaldas.

Yuuki y Kaname intercambiaron una mirada, tomando nota de que Seiren había usado el plural, incluyendo a la joven purasangre en lo que parecía considerar su misión vital. Ahora sí, Yuuki alargó la mano y cogió la de la muchacha, apretándola con afecto.

-No podríamos tener una mejor.

Seiren contempló aquellas dos leves sonrisas tan parecidas y las mismas miradas cálidas con una sensación de irrealidad. Aquello no solía pasarle a ella. A nadie le tocaba la lotería de aquella manera. En Kaname había encontrado algo que nunca pensó: un purasangre, como el responsable de la creación de su familia, pero que sabía de primera mano lo que era sentirse prisionero del Consejo, un títere. Alguien que también había reprimido sus emociones y su personalidad tanto tiempo que casi no sabía expresarlas. Al menos, hasta hacía muy poco. Sí, Kaname y ella se habían comprendido enseguida. Y, extrañamente, Yuuki, que no dejaba de ser una desconocida, tampoco la despreciaba, precisamente por sus vínculos con la humanidad. La cálida, sincera y espontánea Yuuki. Tan distintos y, sin embargo, juntos le ofrecían lo que nunca había tenido: comprensión y cariño.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la solitaria, silenciosa y marginada Seiren sintió algo muy parecido a la felicidad.

Era un sentimiento extraño y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él, pero la burbuja simplemente se negaba a desaparecer por mucho que intentara repetirse que tenía que tocar con los pies en el suelo, que vincularse emocionalmente demasiado no era bueno. A pesar de su arraigada desconfianza y desapego, tenía la sensación de que había encontrado una familia y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que moriría por ella.

-Señor Kaname… hemos llegado.

La voz del conductor a través de los altavoces disimulados de la limusina los sobresaltó a todos, rompiendo el momento. Perdidos en aquella extraña sensación de familiaridad que había emergido entre ellos, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino y de que el coche se había detenido. El corazón de Yuuki empezó a latir apresuradamente al recordar de golpe el propósito de su visita y recogió los libros y los apuntes con rapidez, amontonándolos en el asiento.

-Yuuki…

La voz de Kaname era como una caricia y ella se giró a mirarlo como si fuera un bálsamo. Su hermano se inclinó con un susurro del cabello sobre la americana y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

-Estamos juntos en esto… -susurró, apoyando levemente la frente contra la de ella.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- la joven asintió con una sonrisa titubeante, mirando de reojo para ver que Seiren simplemente estaba abriendo la puerta del coche, sin ninguna reacción sobresaltada ante aquella muestra de cariño.

Era extraño, pero supo que podía comportarse libremente con su guardaespaldas –tenía claro que el término ahora se aplicaba también a ella además de a Kaname-. Siempre que fuera para demostrarle calor y amor a su hermano, estaba segura de que Seiren lo encontraría bien… mientras no acabaran revolcándose en el asiento de atrás de la limusina.

-¿Vamos?- él le acarició la cara con suavidad, esperando a su asentimiento.

Sonrió y descendió del coche, extendiendo caballerosamente una mano para ayudar a Yuuki a encaminarse hacia su primera decisión como purasangre.

OOO

-Coged sólo lo imprescindible. Si las cosas se tranquilizan ya volveremos a por el resto. No, sólo unas cuantas mudas, hija, deja eso.

El tesorero se apresuró a guardar todos los lápices de memoria y CD en los que almacenaba los últimos resultados contables del Consejo de Ancianos en un estuche y embutirlos en el fondo de su maleta. Echó un vistazo al sobrio despacho de madera clara desde donde había llevado las cuentas del organismo más poderoso de su mundo los últimos años. _Y de uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo también..._

Ese era el motivo por el que ahora su familia y él estaban haciendo las maletas con sólo unas pocas pertenencias. Los rumores habían empezado a correr rápido y él, como todo Nivel C con cierto nivel social, había escuchado muy atentamente. Kaname había asesinado al Consejo. Cierto, se decía que éste había intentado atentar contra toda la clase nocturna que le rodeaba, por lo cual se podía considerar defensa propia pero la historia era muy confusa y, en cambio, el hecho del asesinato era irrefutable.

El mismo heredero de los Kuran había enviado a uno de sus más fieles aliados, el joven Takuma Ichijo, a acabar con su abuelo, el cabeza de unade las familias más antiguas y prestigiosas del Consejo y -no había que olvidarlo- quien había cuidado dignamente de su patrimonio desde la muerte de sus padres. Sólo la intervención de la purasangre Sara Shirabuki había conseguido que Asato Ichijo saliera con vida. No es que el tesorero sintiera afecto por su jefe -era casi imposible que alguien sintiera afecto por aquella tétrica figura- pero, demonios, si Kuran era capaz de mandarlo asesinar, ¿qué no podía hacer con él, un humilde Nivel C?

Sin contar con la muerte de Lord Shiki. Oh, sí, parecía que el joven Kuran tenía sólidos testigos que avalaban su inocencia pero aquellos testigos eran miembros de la misma clase, de su círculo interior. ¿Tenían credibilidad?

Y luego estaban los rumores sobre que los Kuran -él mejor que nadie sabía que aquella hermana y heredera existía, para algo la había incluido en las cuentas- sufragaban a la Asociación de Cazadores. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo él, que había cumplido las órdenes dadas por Kaname mismo vía correo electrónico para desviar los fondos hacia las cuentas de aquella entidad?

Sí, las cosas no pintaban bien. Si los poderosos caían, en lo que parecía un afán de venganza o de limpieza de los Kuran con todo lo que representaba el antiguo orden, ¿quién se iba a preocupar de los Niveles C? Nadie. Y siempre corría el riesgo de que aquel Kuran, al que sólo había visto una vez, de niño, quisiera hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con su tesorero para, después de muerto, poder cargarle la culpas de aquellas maniobras financieras. Tenía que sacar a su familia de la ciudad lo antes posible y...

¡DING DONG!

El corazón del tesorero se disparó a cien por hora al oír el timbre de la puerta. Su familia y él vivían en la parte superior de una lujosa casa donde la parte inferior había sido habilitada como bufete de abogados, notarios y economistas. Durante el día servía a los humanos como una de las más prestigiosas firmas de la ciudad y, durante la noche, a los vampiros. Por fortuna, la parte habitable tenía una salida propia sin tener que pasar por el despacho.

-¡Coged las maletas, salid por el ascensor de atrás!- ordenó apresuradamente a su mujer y a su hija mientras aferraba el abrigo del perchero.

Salió de su despacho privado a tiempo de ver a su mujer, con el rostro contraído por la preocupación, llamando a su hija y escuchó la alegre vocecita de ésta en las escaleras que conducían al piso inferior.

-¡Ya abro yo, papá!

-¡NO!

El hombre se precipitó escaleras abajo, descendiendo atropelladamente los escalones de madera para llegar al piso inferior justo cuando la pequeña abría la puerta de la calle. Una voz femenina, joven, sonó sorprendida desde el umbral.

-¡Hola, peque! Esto... ¿está tu padre?

-Síí.-canturreó la niña, señalando las escaleras con un dedo.- Mira, está bajando por las escaleras. Pero no lo entretengas mucho, ¿vale? Estábamos a punto de irnos de excursión.

-¡Oh, no! Sólo será un momento.

El tesorero aguantó el aliento mientras su hija retrocedía de puntillas abriendo la puerta a los desconocidos. Una adolescente con una larga melena castaña apareció en el recibidor, los ojos de color chocolate muy abiertos y una media sonrisa entre incómoda y divertida. Su piel tenía la textura de la porcelana y su cuerpo menudo, envuelto en un abrigo marrón del que asomaba parte de un vestido verde, tenía una gracia felina al andar. Su aura tenía la fuerza suficiente como para llenar toda la casa, aunque, extrañamente, no parecía amenazadora. La chica alzó los ojos hacia él y el hombre sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

Una purasangre...

Un joven alto y sombrío, con el largo cabello negro revoloteando por el viento a sus espaldas, entró en su casa justo después de la chica. Vestía traje oscuro y camisa blanca medio abierta, sin corbata, con un abrigo negro de buen paño por encima. Aquellos peculiares ojos sanguíneos se volvieron también hacia él después de examinar brevemente a la niña. Había cambiado, ahora era ya un hombre y no tenía aquel aire desvalido del niño huérfano que él había conocido, pero el aura oscura y poderosa que le rodeaba, casi robándole el aire, era la misma.

Kaname Kuran.

Entonces la chica... Su nombre aparecía en las instrucciones que había recibido para incluirla como heredera de la familia...

Yuuki Kuran.

Los nuevos príncipes de la noche...

... en su casa.

_Estoy muerto._

Los ojos del tesorero se desviaron desde las dos majestuosas figuras hacia la pequeña con coletas que seguía sonriendo a los desconocidos con las manos detrás de la espalda y meciéndose alegremente a un lado y a otro. El hombre tragó saliva, rogando porque su hija no lo recordara como un cobarde cuando fuera mayor, si es que conseguía apelar a algo de humanidad en aquellos semidioses. Avanzó unos pasos, cogiendo a la pequeña por un brazo y poniéndola detrás de él para luego caer de rodillas ante los Kuran.

-Por favor... Haced lo que tengáis que hacerme a mí. Pero... -apretó los ojos. _¿Desde cuando los purasangres se conmueven?_- ... dejad que mi familia se marche. No... Por favor, que mi hija no lo vea...

-¿Papaaá?

El tono cantarín y sorprendido de la niña fue lo único que rompió el silencio momentáneo del recibidor. Eso, y los pasos apresurados de una mujer, que se detuvieron en lo alto de la escalera con una exclamación ahogada.

-Levántate. No hemos venido a eliminarte... en principio. Mi hermana quiere hablar contigo.

La voz del joven era como plata líquida, suave e hipnótica, aunque el hombre sabía que el purasangre no estaba usando ninguno de sus poderes. Desde su posición vio cómo la purasangre cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro y luego oyó su voz melodiosa con la petición más extraña que jamás había recibido de uno de su estirpe.

-Esto... ¿por qué no nos dejáis pasar y nos tomamos todos un té tranquilamente?

OOO

Yuuki pensó que debía estar soñando. La gente sólo se postraba de rodillas ante otras personas cuando saludaba a reinas, como en "Sissí", no delante de estudiantes de secundaria. Claro, que la gente tampoco miraba a estudiantes como si fueran la Parca que iba a acabar con sus vidas. Miró de reojo a Kaname, pero su hermano aparentaba la misma compostura de siempre y su aura le decía que no estaba alterado ni extrañado en absoluto, como si el hecho de que los demás se dejaran los meniscos en las baldosas fuera de lo más habitual.

El miedo que emanaba del hombre menudo con bigotillo que tenía arrodillado delante casi la mareaba, llenando la estancia con sus oscuros efluvios. El mismo pánico surgía de la mujer que aparentaba ser de mediana edad paralizada en lo alto de la escalera. Parecía una estatua donde lo único vivo eran sus ojos, que se movían enfebrecidos desde ellos a su hija y a su marido. La niña, que no parecía tener más de 9 ó 10 años, parpadeó mirando a sus padres sin entender el por qué de la reacción y su aura empezó a emitir los primeros parpadeos de aprensión.

Era la primera vez que alguien se asustaba de ella.

Yuuki había tenido miedo muchas veces en su vida. Su primer recuerdo como humana era el miedo, a una boca de serpiente con colmillos que quería devorarla. Había sentido miedo cada vez que intentaba recordar su pasado y sólo percibía un vacío; había sentido miedo cada vez que mirada en los ojos tristes de Zero y veía la rendición a un futuro de locura, la desesperanza; había sentido miedo cuando sus recuerdos casi habían roto su cordura... Sí, Yuuki sabía muy bien qué era el miedo, y el conocimiento de que ahora era _ella_ quien provocaba esa emoción en una familia normal como aquella -por muy vampiros que fueran- le revolvió el estómago.

Frunció el ceño, peleando por disminuir la potencia de su aura para no impresionar más a aquella gente. No era algo en lo que tuviera mucha práctica, pero su determinación acudió en su ayuda y notó que Kaname seguía su ejemplo.

-Escuche, sólo hemos venido a hablar con usted para aclarar algunas cosas, de verdad. Por favor, no... no se arrodille.- _¡tengo 16 años, por Dios!_- Vamos... vamos a hablar con tranquilidad, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre levantó sus ojos miopes hacia ella tras unas gafas sin montura, parpadeando como si fuera incapaz de creerla y pensara que era una trampa para pillarlo desprevenido, pero obedeció igualmente, incorporándose de manera queocultó a la pequeña con su cuerpo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.- la voz suave del heredero de los Kuran atrajo su atención.- Hemos venido a aclarar algunos detalles y a que conozca a mi hermana. Nuestra visita no tiene por qué acabar en sangre. Depende de usted.

El tesorero contempló un segundo aquel rostro perfecto y la mirada insondable, aceptando su derrota. Si los Kuran querían realmente acabar con él y su familia, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Si no era así, entonces estaba siendo un desconsiderado… y también podían tomárselo como una ofensa. Hiciera lo que hiciera, su destino estaba en sus manos, así que ¿por qué no afrontarlo con dignidad, por mucho que sólo fuera un Nivel C?

Se incorporó lentamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones, y se volvió un instante hacia su hija, que lo miró con curiosidad.

-Cariño… -_que no te tiemble la voz, que no te tiemble la voz._- ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu madre a preparar té para nuestros… invitados?

-Pero, papá, ¿no teníamos tanta prisa por irnos?

_Los niños siempre tan sinceros…_ Esbozó una sonrisa entre triste e irónica.

-No, vida, ya no. Ayuda a tu madre, ¿quieres? Estaremos en mi despacho, arriba.

La chiquilla asintió con brío, sonriendo una última vez a los misteriosos visitantes y subió los escalones de par en par, donde su madre la cogió de la mano, desapareciendo por el pasillo. El tesorero se giró hacia los Kuran.

-¿Me acompañan?- preguntó, extendiendo una mano hacia la escalera.

Lo habitual hubiera sido dejar pasar primero a los invitados, pero nadie osaría pedir a un purasangre que diera la espalda a alguien; lo correcto era que los de posición inferior _ofrecieran_ su espalda a los Niveles A. Otra muestra más de sumisión. El tesorero echó a andar, subiendo rígidamente la escalera mientras notaba las dos auras presionando contra él, por mucho que sus propietarios hubieran escogido –increíblemente- disminuirlas.

Condujo a los purasangres a su despacho en completo silencio, preguntándose por qué mantenían aquella estrategia de parecer… corteses cuando no tenían ninguna necesidad. Una vez dentro, gesticuló hacia las dos sillas de respaldo alto situadas ante su mesa y él mismo tomó asiento en el butacón detrás del escritorio, contemplando cómo el heredero de los Kuran ofrecía caballerosamente la silla a su hermana. La joven sonrió un tanto indecisa, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a aquel protocolo, y ojeó el despacho con incomodidad. Kuran se acomodó cruzando las piernas lánguidamente, apoyó los codos en los reposabrazos y cruzó los dedos, iniciando la conversación como si aquello no fuera más que una visita social sin cita previa.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad? Tenía intención de visitarle en cuanto cumplí la mayoría de edad y recuperé el control de mis cuentas. Pero la vida resultó ser... agitada el curso pasado.- sonrió con cortesía.- Igualmente, aún quedan algunos, digamos, flecos pendientes de aclarar en los pleitos que tengo interpuestos contra el señor Ichijo.- su mirada se volvió más aguda y su sonrisa pareció adquirir una nota depredadora.- ¿Le ha visto recientemente?

La pregunta había sido formulada en el mismo tono de gentil cortesía que el breve parlamento anterior, pero el tesorero contuvo un escalofrío al percibir que el aura que emanaba del purasangre parecía oscurecerse._ Por fin dices lo que has venido a decir... _ Estaba claro que Kuran creía que él estaba de parte de Ichijo y del antiguo Consejo. ¿Por qué la élite nunca entendía que los trabajadores de base no se mezclaban en las intrigas de sus jefes, que sólo cumplían su deber para llegar a final de mes?

Suspiró, repentinamente agotado por aquella pantomima de amabilidad y buenas maneras. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se ajustó las gafas con gesto cansado.

-Si van a sacarme de en medio porque creen que mi lealtad está con el extinto Consejo, háganlo ya. Me rindo. No puedo luchar y no hay necesidad de mostrarse corteses.- los miró a los ojos. El joven parecía ensimismado y la chica directamente sobresaltada.- Sólo les pido que no toquen a mi familia, ellos siempre han estado al margen de todo. Si es que pueden creerme...

-¡No venimos a matarle, señor! ¿Por qué cree que somos tan crueles?- la joven purasangre se aferró a los brazos de la silla, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué?- los ojillos del hombre parpadearon detrás de los cristales mientras sentía una inesperada corriente de ira recorriéndolo.- Porque son purasangres y eso es lo que hacen. Disponer de las vidas de los demás como si fueran parte de un juego de ajedrez. Acabaron con el Consejo y ahora quieren eliminar a los que creen que lo apoyaban, ¿no es así?

-¡No!- la joven frunció el ceño con decisión.- Hemos venido a _preguntarle_. Sabemos que usted ha ingresado mucho dinero procedente de las cuentas de mi... de nuestras cuentas en la Asociación de Cazadores. Y nos gustaría saber por qué lo ha hecho.

El tesorero enlazó las manos sobre la mesa para evitar que vieran que le temblaban. ¿Dos purasangres que venían a preguntar? _Eso era tan probable como que dijeran por favor..._

-Por favor. Cuéntenos la verdad.- pidió la joven como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Los ojos del contable se abrieron de par en par y untic nervioso hizo que su bigote oscilara un par de veces cómicamente. Aquella chica no parecía en absoluto un Nivel A, y había conocido unos cuantos, empezando por el joven que se sentaba en silencio a su lado, contento con observarla. Parecía casi... una Nivel C. Y, lo más increíble de todo, parecía sincera. Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello, suspirando. La pregunta no tenía ningún sentido.

-Hice esa transferencia porque el señor Kuran me lo pidió, señorita.- repuso, desviando la vista hacia el silencioso purasangre.

-Ah, ¿sí?- la muchacha retrocedió en el asiento, mirando pasmada a su hermano mayor.

-¿Y cómo se supone que le pedí que hiciera tal cosa, señor?- inquirió Kuran sin perder la compostura.

-Me... me envío un mensaje desde su cuenta de banca online.-respondió el hombrecillo, preguntándose si aquello era una versión retorcida de la cámara oculta.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Kaname volviera a taladrar con la mirada al contable.

-¿Además de usted, quién más conoce mis _antiguas_ claves de acceso a mi cuenta online?- preguntó, sacudiéndose un mechón de los ojos.

-¿Qu... quién más? Pues, a ver... -los ojos del hombre se movieron de un lado a otro, completamente perdido en cuanto al rumbo de la conversación.- Yo, por supuesto, y... y su tutor legal, el señor Ichijo, si es que no las ha cambiado hasta fecha reciente.

El contable se calló de golpe, entendiendo al fin qué es lo que insinuaban los Kuran.

-¿Creen... que el señor Ichijo fue quién... quién ordenó esos movimientos? ¿Sin su consentimiento?

Los dos volvieron a mirarse, una peculiar mirada cómplice que revelaba que estaban más unidos que dos simples hermanos. Parecían estar acordando en silencio quién hablaba a continuación y, al final, el joven asintió y la muchacha volvió sus grandes ojos hacia él con expresión solemne.

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero- comenzó un poco titubeante.- ¿sabía usted que no era Kaname quien estaba ordenando esos movimientos?

-¡No! ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? -paseó la mirada del uno al otro, viendo la esperanza de salir de aquel apuro.- Yo sigo las instrucciones que me llegan. Nunca... nunca hablamos directamente.- miró a Kaname al decir aquello.- Es la forma de trabajar que teníamos acordada con el señor Ichijo.

El joven Kuran contempló a su hermana con la pregunta escrita abiertamente en su mirada. La chica volvió a fijar la vista en el contable y sus ojos parecieron desenfocarse por décimas de segundo, como si viera algo que los demás no podían. Luego asintió con una leve sonrisa de ánimo y se giró hacia Kaname.

-Dice la verdad.- afirmó con una sonrisa más amplia, casi... aliviada.

El mismo gesto se dibujó en los labios del purasangre y su mirada pareció perder frialdad, volviéndose más cercana.

-Bien, eso está bien. Dígame una cosa. ¿A dónde pretendían ir cuando hemos llegado nosotros?

El hombre casi saltó en el asiento y una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien. Había tenido la sensación de que le quitaban la soga del cuello pero ahora parecía que le habían vuelto a subir al patíbulo.

-Es... bueno... los rumores.- se aclaró la garganta.- Creí que mi familia estaría más segura lejos hasta que... em... las cosas se tranquilicen un poco.

-Oh. ¿Quiere decir que creía que vendría a por usted para acabar lo que empecé con el Consejo?- terminó Kaname por él, inclinando la cabeza con lo que parecía inocente curiosidad.

-¡Kaname!-le regañó Yuuki con el ceño fruncido.- No hace falta que le pongas nervioso. ¡Ya sabemos que es inocente, es normal que quisiera poner a su familia a salvo!

El purasangre enarcó una ceja y siguió mirando al contable con expresión divertida, como si compartiera una cierta camaradería masculina de quien tiene que soportar que su mujer le dé una reprimenda en público.

-Tienes razón, cielo.- concedió con voz amable, sonriéndole de nuevo y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.- No tengo pensado matar a nadie. Aquello fue sólo un acto de defensa de las personas que sus familias habían dejado a mi cargo en la Academia. Si alguien no se alza contra nosotros a traición, no tenemos por qué comprometer su integridad.- se inclinó un poco hacia delante.- Pero tiene razón en creer que su vida y la de su familia pueden estar en peligro. Justamente porque _alguien _quiera hacer ver que yo soy un asesino. Mi hermana tiene una propuesta que hacerle.- el tono volvió a ser afectuoso.- Yuuki...

-¿Qué? -ella lo miró como si hubiera olvidado su papel en la obra y luego sonrió, contrita.- Queríamos proponerle que trabajara para nosotros de ahora en adelante. Sin intermediaros por en medio, quiero decir. Nosotros nos ocuparíamos de alojarle a usted y a su familia en un lugar seguro temporalmente antes de que pudieran volver a casa. ¿Le parece bien?

Yuuki sonrió, más segura de sí misma. Ya habían atado los detalles con Ruka al respecto. A fin de cuentas, su familia tenía amplios intereses hoteleros e inmobiliarios y no les había sido difícil apalabrar un alojamiento digno en lugar seguro por si acaso el hombre -como ella intuía- resultaba ser inocente.

-Podría aprovechar que ya tiene hechas las maletas... -la sonrisa de Yuuki adquirió aquel calor especial que sólo tenía a veces y que hacía que sus ojos parecieran de miel líquida.

La sonrisa pareció surtir el mismo efecto en el contable que en los demás hombres; nadie podía desconfiar de alguien que parecía tener el sol en los ojos cuando reía.

-¿Sólo... sólo trabajaría para ustedes?- _¿nada de un lío de intereses entre las familias del Consejo, nada de lidiar con recelos y desconfianzas de múltiples bandos?_

-¿Le parece una mala idea?- Kaname seguía mirándolo con el rostro inclinado a un lado.- A cambio sólo le pediría un pequeño favor.

El hombre se quedó de piedra. _¿El qué? ¿Mi sangre, mi alma, un pacto con el demonio…?_

-Usted… usted dirá.

-Que nos acompañe al Baile de Invierno.- la sonrisa de Kaname fue tan amplia que le permitió adivinar la punta de sus colmillos.

-¿Nada más?

-Nada más. Ni siquiera tendrá que hablar, sólo asistir.

El tesorero se permitió respirar de verdadero alivio por primera vez en aquella noche.

-Acepto la oferta.- _cómo no, acaba de salvar mi vida, la de mi mujer y la de mi hija._

-¡Bien!-Yuuki se palmeó los muslos.- Kaname, ¿puedes encargarte de avisar para confirmar el alojamiento?- la joven se puso de pie con energía, dando un paso hacia la puerta del despacho.

-Claro.- el purasangre enarcó las cejas.- ¿A dónde vas tú?

-A ayudar a la señora con la bandeja del té. ¡Le tiemblan tanto las manos que oigo tintinear las tazas al otro lado de la puerta!

El tesorero paseó la mirada de un purasangre a otro, totalmente incrédulo al ver a la joven abrir la puerta y coger la bandeja de manos de su esposa, plantada en el umbral con una mezcla de pánico y asombro en la cara. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ser su vida y la de su familia de ahora en adelante, pero una cosa estaba clara.

Si los Kuran ascendían al trono, el mundo de la noche que construirían sería totalmente nuevo.


	22. Capítulo 9 Conoce a tu enemigo Parte 1

_**N.A.:**__¡Hola! Capítulo largo y con muchas cosas, espero que no aburra. A partir de ahora iniciamos el camino hacia el desenlace de la historia. Tendría que dejar de escribir escenas con la parejita del principio, porque cuando me ponga con su fic las tendré que ir rescatando, ¡pero no puedo resistirme! Más cosas, la canción que suena en el café es "Hungry eyes", de Eric Carmen, BSO de Dirty Dancing. He traducido la letra al lado de la original en inglés porque las canciones que pongo siempre están relacionadas con el texto. Ahora que lo pienso, debería editar todos los capítulos y poner la traducción de todas las canciones *se desmaya* Respecto a la parte final, *sonrisa* no he podido resistirme a incluir algunas de las cosas que nos revela el fantástico capítulo 50 del manga. _

_Bueno, espero que os guste. A lo largo de este capítulo se van a ir descubriendo muchos secretos ocultos *mueve las cejas misteriosamente* Por cierto, este fin de semana es el Salón del Cómic en mi ciudad, espero encontrar algo de VK. Ay, me olvidaba, el título del capítulo está basado en una trilogía fantástico-futurista llamada "Shadowrun". ¡Enviadme vuestros comentarios, por favor!_

**Capítulo 9. Conoce a tu enemigo. Parte 1**

¿El tejano azul claro? _Es el más pijo que tengo, pero es de hace siglos, está hecho polvo._

¿El tejano azul oscuro?_ Bueno, se ve que es de rebajas, pero está más nuevecito._

_A ver..._

Sayori contempló su exiguo armario mientras se daba golpecitos en los labios con un dedo. Si sólo fuera a tomarse un chocolate deshecho con Yuuki ni se habría molestado en darle vueltas al tema y habría cogido lo que primero le hubiera venido a la mano, pero iban a ir de compras... con una modelo... forrada de pasta... probablemente con un fondo de armario como si cogieras la Elle, la Vogue y la Cosmopolitan todas juntas... una de las niñas ricas de la Clase Nocturna... una vampira.

... como su mejor amiga.

... como el chico que le había dado un susto de narices.

¿Por qué su vida parecía haberse llenado de vampiros, si ni siquiera le gustaba "Drácula"? _Qué más da lo que te pongas, nunca le caerás bien a esa Rima y a Yuuki le dará igual lo que lleves... _Alargó la mano y cogió los tejanos gastados mientras se decía que no se estaba poniendo a propósito los más viejos para forzar a Rima a que asomara a su cara el desagrado que sabía que iba a sentir por ella. _Siempre puedes decir que son _denim _o algo así..._

Echó un vistazo por la ventana mientras se vestía. El cielo de aquella tarde de viernes era blanquecino, con una espesa capa de nubes que tapaba cualquier atisbo de sol y sumía el mundo en una especie de confusa gasa blanca. Las ráfagas de aire helado agitaban las tristes ramas de los árboles desnudos, amenazándolos con el primer azote de crudo invierno que los sumiría en el letargo. El patio de la Residencia Sol estaba desierto con aquel tiempo. La mayoría de los alumnos abarrotaban las salas comunes con un buen café caliente en las manos o se habían quedado en chándal en sus habitaciones, intentando desesperadamente acabar de grabarse a fuego todos los temas en el último fin de semana antes de los exámenes. ¿Y que iba a hacer ella?

Irse de compras.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo el director Cross había firmado su permiso para salir de la Academia aquella tarde y encontrarse con dos miembros de la Clase Nocturna. Quería pensar que era porque el director confiaba en que ella habría sido una alumna aplicada que simplemente se dedicaba a repasar aquella semana y no porque el hombre pareciera más muerto que vivo los últimos días. Tenía la sensación de que le podría haber pedido que le autorizara a llevarse a toda la Clase Nocturna a una fiesta playera y el hombre habría firmado con la misma sonrisa adormilada en los labios. Oh, bueno, la verdad es que ya lo había estudiado todo, sólo que su obsesivo cerebro se empeñaba en repasar veinte mil veces cada lección. Quizás le vendría bien algo de aire fresco y, después de todo, Yuuki no dejaría que aquella vampira le diera un susto, ¿no? Algo así como que se le pusieran los ojos brillando en carmesí, como a...

_Corta el rollo, Yori._

Se pasó las manos por el pelo antes de acabar de ajustarse el jersey negro de gruesa lana, anudarse una bufanda larga al cuello y embutirse en su abrigo. Saludó a las pocas chicas que la despidieron, extrañadas de que la ratita de biblioteca hubiera abandonado su habitación, y salió al exterior. _¿No querías aire fresco? Pues toma._

Las rachas gélidas le golpearon el rostro, dándole la sensación de que pequeñas agujas heladas le pinchaban la piel. En pocos minutos tendría la nariz roja y moqueando. _Guapísima_. Se arrebujó en la bufanda, sacó el gorro de lana del bolso y se lo ajustó mientras andaba hacia las puertas principales de la Academia diciéndose que aquella tarde prometía ser una tortura. Con un poco de suerte, aquella vampira la ignoraría, como hacía todo el mundo. Se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la puerta de salida, soplándose las manos y golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie, intentando que no se le helaran los dedos. Seguro que Yuuki llegaba tarde.

Al cabo de diez eternos minutos, algo húmedo y frío le rozó el rostro y alzó la cara hacia el cielo lechoso... nieve. Los primeros copos, pequeños y dispersos, de la nevada que anunciaba el principio del invierno de verdad empezaban a caer en silenciosos remolinos, depositándose con gentileza sobre su cabello, como un beso de hielo. _Vaya... _El aire cambió súbitamente de dirección, llevando hasta ella el sonido de voces femeninas alegres y de una tercera voz que empezaba a conocer bien. Frunció el ceño, intentando que su limitado oído humano distinguiera las palabras.

-... nos vas a decir qué pone?

-... raro que quieras salir del palacete para dársela en persona.

-... asunto mío! ¡No creo que esté rompiendo ninguna regla de la Academia por darle una carta a una alumna diurna!

Aquella última frase había sido pronunciada en un agudo gallito ofendido que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona... Hanabusa Aido apareció en el camino de piedra que conducía hacia las verjas de salida, levantando la barbilla con su característica pose de príncipe ofendido, flanqueado por una muy sonriente Yuuki y una vampira rubia que lo contemplaba con una sonrisilla sardónica. Aido hizo un mohín ofendido y luego miró hacia delante, tropezándose con ella. Sus pasos parecieron vacilar un tanto y los ojos turquesa se abrieron mucho. Al contrario que las dos chicas, "Idol-senpai" llevaba sólo un abrigo corto desabotonado encima de una camisa gris y parecía perfectamente a gusto en la nevada. Yuuki iba envuelta en su largo abrigo y un alegre gorro rojo adornaba su pelo, despreocupadamente inclinado a un lado.

La otra chica no era como Yori había esperado, al menos, no después de estar acostumbrada a verla con el atildado uniforme de la escuela. Llevaba un anorak negro hasta las rodillas, de donde asomaban unas botas campestres con cordones. Se protegía el cuello con una larga bufanda de colores que parecía tejida a mano, cuyos extremos oscilaban al viento, y llevaba un gorrito de lana calada encima del pelo rubio, con algunos mechones acariciándole el rostro después de escapar de lo que parecía una coleta deshecha. Si no supiera que era una vampira de la clase de élite, habría podido ser una chica normal y corriente. Guapísima, eso sí.

Rima plantó las palmas en la espalda de Aido, que parecía haberse congelado en mitad del camino, y le dio un empujón.

-Si has venido a darle algo espabila, "Idol", que mi colega no nos va a estar esperando toda la tarde.-le azuzó con tono de desgana.

-¡Eh, no me empujes!- le espetó Aido, girándose para fulminarla con la mirada antes de volver a caminar hasta Yori.

Yuuki se le adelantó, trotando alegremente hasta ella y abrazando a su amiga con cuidado de no romperle el espinazo.

-¡Yori! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándonos? ¡Oh, vamos a tener que ir deprisa a la ciudad para no congelarnos!-soltó un risa alegre mientras levantaba las manos hacia el cielo.- ¿No es precioso que nieve? Si no sacaba la nariz de entre las páginas de los libros me daba algo. Habríamos llegado antes pero Aido se empeñó en que le esperábamos porque quería darte algo, ¿eh, Hanabusa?

Yuuki dedicó una sonrisita cotilla al noble rubio, que frunció el ceño parándose a dos pasos de la joven humana.

-¡Venga, dáselo ya, hombre, que nos vamos a helar!- apremió Yuuki con una risa.

-Os importaría esperar un momentito a cierta distancia.- protestó con la nariz hacia arriba.- ¡Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás!

Rima puso los ojos en blanco, pero se alejó obedientemente unos cuantos metros, seguida de Yuuki, que caminaba de puntillas hacia atrás sin perderse detalle de su amiga y el noble.

-¡Más atrás, las dos oís perfectamente!- Aido las espantó con las manos, sin darse por satisfecho hasta que ambas estuvieron junto a los árboles del jardín antes de girarse hacia Yori.

_Aún está asustada..._ Eso le decían sus ojos abiertos, que lo miraban sin pestañear. Sí, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había decidido actuar como lo haría un caballero -_como lo haría Kaname_- y disculparse con ella como estaba mandado, ofreciéndole una calmada explicación de por qué había reaccionado como lo había hecho e invitándola a algo como compensación... sólo que era incapaz de decírselo a la cara. Hanabusa Aido nunca, jamás, había tenido que pedirle perdón a ninguna chica. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de por qué se molestaba en hacerlo. Ahora que hablamos de ello, no tenía_ nada_ que ver con que el sabor de su sangre lo acosara en sueños, ¿a que no? _Por supuesto que no._ Así que había optado por escribirle una carta. Sí, así podía asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada. _Es una buena idea, ¿verdad?_

Había sopesado pedirle a Yuuki que se la diera ella a Yori, sabiendo, por el alboroto que había montado ante la perspectiva de saltarse una noche de estudios, que había quedado con la humana aquella tarde. Pero eso le parecía de cobardes y él, desde luego, no lo era. Lo correcto, lo caballeroso, era que le diera la misiva en persona.

-¡Atchís!

Yori estornudó sonoramente y se sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo del abrigo, sonándose la nariz y volviendo a mirarlo con ojos llorosos. Si seguía más tiempo allí afuera sin moverse cogería una pulmonía. Aido se sobresaltó ante el estornudo y se paró a mirarla _realmente_. La joven empezaba a tener algunos copos de nieve derritiéndose en el gorro y el rostro sonrojado del frío. _Qué delicados son los humanos_, pensó, no por primera vez. Bien, primer paso para ser un caballero: no dejes que la dama se quede como un cubito delante de tus narices. Ejerció un poco de su poder, una ligera reverberación en el aire gélido, y los copos de nieve se desviaron sumisamente hacia él, depositándose con amor sobre sus propios cabellos y sus hombros, atraídos como un imán, en vez de sobre la muchacha.

-Eh, Sayori...- empezó.- No voy a entretenerte mucho, sólo quería darte esto.- rebuscó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su chaquetón y extrajo un sobre de papel blanco que le tendió.

Yori contempló el sobre, la mano que lo sostenía, el brazo que aguantaba la mano y el rostro que la miraba como si fuera una sucesión de hechos paranormales. ¿Hanabusa Aido le estaba dando una carta? ¿A ella? Espera, ¿Hanabusa Aido había salido en chaquetita de su cómodo palacete en mitad de una nevada para darle una carta a ella? De tan sorprendida que estaba, el brazo no obedeció las órdenes de su cerebro.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó sin hacer amago alguno de cogerla.

Aido frunció las cejas doradas, consciente de los dos pares de ojos vampíricos que no perdían detalle mientras pretendían no estarse enterando de nada._ Las muy cotillas…_

-Sí, para ti. ¿Es que no vas a cogerla?

El miedo a estar haciendo el ridículo delante de dos compañeras de clase _–añade que una es la hermana de Kaname- _se trasladó a su voz en forma de tono acusatorio, lo cual provocó que la humana también frunciera el ceño de inmediato.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago, vas a rugirme o algo así esta vez o te convertirás en niebla y te irás?-preguntó Yori a la defensiva.

_Mira que eres difícil, maldita humana. ¿Por qué no basta con que te sonría? _Aido reprimió por los pelos la réplica cortante que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios. A fin de cuentas, eso es lo que pretendía remediar, ¿no? Que ella malinterpretara sus reacciones. Por pura caballerosidad, claro, no porque en realidad le importara un pito lo que aquella humana pensara de él. Se armó de paciencia mística.

-No, no voy a rugirte, ¿vale? Precisamente, eso es lo que intento explicarte en... aquí.- movió el sobre delante de su cara.- Sólo... cógelo. Ya te lo leerás cuando estés de vuelta en tu habitación.- dirigió una mirada de reojo a las dos vampiras.- A solas, preferiblemente. ¿Qué pierdes por hacerlo?

Yori parpadeó, contemplando la belleza clásica que tenía delante. Aido parecía hacer juego con la nieve, sus ojos tenían un color vívido como la mañana luminosa tras una nevada, la piel era pálida y suave e incluso sus cabellos parecían más claros en aquella luz velada. No parecía tener frío a pesar de que ella estaba tiritando y la joven se llevó instintivamente las manos a la cara para quitarse los copos que la habrían mojado... pero no encontró ninguno. Su rostro y su gorro estaban secos, en cambio el cabello dorado de Aido y los hombros de su abrigo estaban algo húmedos y podía distinguir los remolinos blancos cayendo con gentileza sobre él. Levantó una mano con la palma hacia arriba... y ningún copo cayó en ella. _¿Qué...?_ Desvió la mirada hacia Aido, que se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa sensual de autocomplacencia mientras ahuecaba la mano y dejaba que la nieve acudiera a su llamada.

-No me ha parecido correcto que te mojaras mientras yo te estaba entreteniendo.- contestó en voz baja, aún con el sobre en una mano.

_Carambas... _Una lenta sonrisa maravillada empezó a extenderse por los labios de Yori, que alzó un momento la vista para seguir la danza de los copos, que parecían acudir a Aido como si fuera alguna especie de criatura fantástica del hielo. _Qué hermoso..._ Volvió a mirarlo, apreciando ahora la forma intensa en que el vampiro estudiaba todas sus reacciones, como si fueran nuevas para él. Quizás él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a los humanos. Quizás no sabía cómo tratarla. A lo mejor para eso servía la Academia Cross, para acostumbrarse los unos a los otros. Ella iba a salir con dos vampiras aquella tarde, por ejemplo.

-Está bien.- contestó Yori en voz baja, tendiendo la mano.- Dame esa carta. Ya me la leeré cuando volvamos a la Residencia.

Aido respingó y le tendió el sobre, siguiendo sus movimientos mientras ella la guardaba en el bolso. Súbitamente, la perspectiva de que Yori andara por ahí afuera en aquella tarde desapacible, con el ambiente revuelto que se respiraba, no le pareció buena idea. Por mucho que fuera acompañada de una noble y una purasangre, lo cual podría considerarse el equivalente al Séptimo de Caballería, Rambo y Terminator.

-Oye, Yori, ten cuidado por ahí, ¿vale?- añadió antes de poder reprimirse.- No te separes de Yuuki y de Rima.

Ella alzó los ojos del bolso hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Aido se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera arrepentido de haber abierto la boca.

-Tú sólo ten cuidado. Ya... ya me dirás algo de la carta, ¿eh? Que os lo paséis bien.- pareció titubear un momento, al parecer indeciso sobre cómo despedirse de ella, y finalmente optó por un breve asentimiento y un gesto en dirección a sus compañeras para indicar que ya habían acabado de hablar.

Con una última mirada seria entre las pestañas doradas, se dio la vuelta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, y echó a andar por el camino. Los copos de nieve volvieron a caer sobre la nariz de Yori con delicadeza, como si la hubieran echado de menos.

-¡Qué, qué! ¿Qué te ha dicho, Yori?

Yuuki apareció en su campo visual en menos de un segundo, con Rima justo detrás. La modelo parecía apática, pero Yori reconoció un destello de interés en los ojos zafiro. ¡Cómo que les iba a explicar algo que no entendía ni ella!

-¡Nada importante! Vamos a meternos en alguna tienda antes de que nos congelemos... al menos, yo.- añadió al ver que ninguna de sus compañeras tenía la nariz como un pimiento rojo.

-¡Bueno, ya nos lo contarás más tarde con algo caliente en las manos!- exclamó Yuuki, cogiéndola del brazo y dirigiéndose hacia las verjas.- ¡Ay, soy una maleducada, nos os he presentado!- se detuvo, dándose una palmada en la frente.- Yori, esta es Rima Toya, de la Clase Nocturna.- se giró hacia la modelo, sonriente.- Y esta es Sayori Wakaba, mi amiga de la Clase Diurna.

Yori extendió la mano, insegura de cómo debía saludar a la vampira, y se quedó de piedra cuando la joven se inclinó hacia ella, plantándole dos besos en las mejillas con toda naturalidad.

-Encantada de conocerte.- comentó con una leve sonrisa. Al ver que la humana seguía mirándola incrédula, alzó una ceja.- ¿He hecho algo raro?

-¡Oh, no!- Yori sacudió la cabeza, demasiado confundida todavía por el comportamiento de Aido como para elaborar una respuesta más diplomática.- Es que… no me esperaba que me saludaras así, creí que, no sé, que todos hacíais reverencias o… algo así.- _genial, así es como se hacen amigos en la Clase Nocturna. Aprended, chicas._

Para su sorpresa, Rima sólo puso los ojos en blanco como si se estuviera encomendando a alguna santa de la paciencia.

-Crees que tienes delante una momia de hace mogollón de siglos ¿A que sí?- jugueteó con el extremo de su bufanda.- Tengo la misma edad que tú y que Yuuki y estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con humanos, ¿sabes? No voy a chuparte la sangre ni a decir tonterías como "a qué huele tu grupo sanguíneo", eso se lo dejo a "Idol". Así que creo que nos podemos hablar como personas normales, ¿qué te parece… Yori?

La joven humana miró un momento a Yuuki, que las contemplaba expectante, y luego a la modelo, que lucía una breve sonrisa, algo vacilante pese a sus confiadas palabras. Era curioso, pero Rima… le caía bien. Hay veces que la gente te cae bien o mal a primera vista y aquella era una de esas ocasiones. Rima no era como lo había imaginado, se parecía más a Yuuki que a Aido o que a –contuvo un escalofrío- Kaname. No la miraba por encima del hombro como si fuera alguna polilla de breve vida revoloteando a su alrededor, como solía hacer el hermano de Yuuki, ni la ignoraba o la trataba con desprecio paternalista como muchas de sus compañeras. Parecía natural, y aquella era una cualidad que Sayori podía apreciar. Sonrió con calor.

-Me parece bien… Rima.

-¡Perfecto!- Yuuki casi saltó en el sitio.- Ahora que nos conocemos, ¿por qué no vamos tirando? Hace un frío que pela aquí y Rima nos ha conseguido una cita con un diseñador amigo suyo que hace una tarde especial de venta a bajo precio.

-Em, ¿no será muy caro?- protestó tímidamente Yori, perdiendo algo de la alegría anterior.

-No.- Rima meneó la cabeza y un par de mechones rubios se soltaron de la coleta.- Cuando digo bajo precio es bajo precio. Confía en mí, vais a salir de allí mejor que "Pretty woman".

-¡Guay, porque hoy voy a estrenar mi tarjeta de crédito!- Yuuki dio palmadas tras enseñar a los guardias de la puerta sus autorizaciones para salir del recinto.

Rima y Yori compartieron instantáneamente una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Y de dónde has sacado el dinero para abrirte una tarjeta?-preguntó la joven humana mientras apresuraban el paso por el camino hacia la ciudad.- Creí que con la paga que te daba el director no tenías ni para chucherías.

-¡Ya, pero es que el director ya no me da semanada! Kaname me ha puesto en sus cuentas. Me había encargado una tarjeta de crédito propia que me diera acceso a un pequeño dinerillo, pero qué curioso… -frunció el ceño, tocándose la punta de la nariz con un dedo.-… hasta que no se la pedí ayer no me la dio.

-No me imagino por qué… -Rima le alzó las cejas a Yori en un gesto de complicidad y recuperó su tono apático.- No sé por qué los hombres siempre tienen tanto miedo a que las mujeres vayan con tarjeta de crédito. ¿Se puso muy pálido Kaname cuando le pediste una?

-Como la cera.- asintió Yuuki felizmente.- De hecho, creo que casi le dio un pasmo.

-Confirmado entonces. No entienden las necesidades femeninas.- sentenció con sabiduría la modelo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- coincidió Yuuki.

Yori sonrió con calma, meneando la cabeza ante la imagen de un Kaname Kuran descompuesto ocultando la American Express, la Visa Oro o cualquier tarjeta VIP que tuviera de las garras de Yuuki. Echaron a andar por el camino sofocando risitas.

Puede que la tarde fuera mejor de lo que había creído.

OOO

-¿No es un poco atrevido?

Yori giró sobre sí misma, contemplándose en uno de los grandes espejos de cuerpo entero distribuidos por el "loft-estudio de moda- tienda _outlet_" en el que llevaban más de dos horas probándose trapitos. Los tejanos negros de cintura baja –escandalosamente baja- le ajustaban como una segunda piel, y el top de seda negra sin mangas de estilo chino, con el cuello algo subido pero abierto por delante y cayendo en pronunciado escote, con bordados en pedrería gris, le daba un aire distinto, más… seductor. Nunca había creído que realmente ella podría parecer algo así, pero el espejo se lo confirmó. A su lado, apoyada lánguidamente contra una columna, Rima bufó.

-¿Pero qué manía tenéis tú y Yuuki con lo de demasiado atrevido? Si no te luces un poco con 16 años cuando tengas 40 ¿qué harás? ¿Ponerte el hábito?- resopló mientras espiaba de reojo a la purasangre, que hacía gañotas ante otro espejo con un alegre top de colores desteñidos anudado al cuello, que dejaba los hombros al aire. Volvió a girarse hacia la humana.- Ese top es perfecto para salir algo arreglada una noche sin pasarse... y es toda una invitación para uno de nosotros.

Yori la miró de perfil.

-¿Por qué?

Rima le ajustó la prenda, comprobando la caída.

-Porque tiene el cuello algo alto, como si quisieras ocultarte, pero está abierto por delante y hace escote, como si en realidad te estuvieras insinuando. Perfecto para una cita con... alguien.

-Uh, entonces no sé si lo quiero. Dais... un poco de miedo cuando... em... los ojos, ¿sabes?- Yori gesticuló hacia ella y Yuuki, que seguía en babia removiendo montones de prendas junto con grupitos de chicas de su edad, modernísimas todas.- Tampoco es que vaya a salir con ningún, bueno, con ninguno de los vuestros.

Rima la empujó al gran probador, entrando con ella y cerrando la cortina detrás. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, quedándose en sujetador mientras sopesaba cual de los tops que había seleccionado se probaba primero. Yori la contempló con algo de envidia. _El mundo es definitivamente injusto... _La modelo se probó lo que parecía un diminuto trozo de seda entorno al pecho con faldones de gasa transparente que dejaban entrever su plano estómago y su cintura estrecha.

-¿Y cuándo has estado con uno de nosotros al que se le pusieran los ojos... ya sabes?- preguntó mientras posaba ante el espejo.- No creo que a Yuuki le haya pasado eso contigo.

-¿Eh? Oh no, no ha sido Yuuki.- Yori se mordió el labio y se quitó con cuidado el top negro, depositándolo sobre la pequeña pila de prendas que había decidido llevarse. Probablemente no se lo pondría en la vida pero, total, para lo que le iba a costar.

Rima no había mentido al decir que las llevaba a un sitio a la altura de cualquier bolsillo. Al parecer, era amiga del diseñador, un joven desconocido pero con talento que había tenido que aceptar trabajar para grandes cadenas de moda para ganarse cierto renombre y poder impulsar luego sus propias colecciones. El hombre había organizado una jornada de venta en su propio estudio, donde podían encontrarse tanto restos de serie tirados de precio de las colecciones más comerciales como piezas de sus propios diseños algo más caras pero igualmente asequibles. A Rima, Yuuki y Yori, además, les había hecho una promoción especial, vendiéndoles las prendas únicamente a precio de los materiales. Yori y Yuuki no habían entendido el por qué, pero Rima les había explicado que el diseñador confiaba en incrementar su reputación si una modelo cotizada y las alumnas de la exclusiva Academia Cross paseaban sus diseños.

Así que ahora estaban enterradas entre la mayor colección de ropa que Yori y Yuuki hubieran soñado jamás comprar, asesoradas por Rima. El gran loft situado en una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad era un hervidero de jovencitas dispuestas a fundirse los ahorros y de jóvenes de más edad fashion addicts. El diseñador, un joven con mechas lilas en el pelo y la cinta de costura al cuello, se paseaba entre los grupitos dando un consejo por aquí y sugiriendo un conjunto por allá. En general, nadie les prestaba la más mínima atención a ninguna de las tres y era casi imposible que escucharan sus conversaciones, teniendo en cuenta el volumen al que sonaban canciones de los 60, que hacían juego con el aire "revival" de la colección, según el diseñador.

Yori contempló de reojo a la modelo, pensando que realmente la tarde estaba resultando ser un descubrimiento. Le gustaba Rima, de verdad. Se había comportado con absoluta sencillez en todo momento, asegurándose de que atendía tanto a Yuuki como a ella, aunque Yori había percibido que trataba a su amiga con un punto de respeto deferente que estaba empezando a apreciar en la mayoría de los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna. En conjunto, Rima parecía la clásica persona con la que se podía hablar de todo, lo cual se agradecía, porque Yori empezaba a no poder hacerse una idea de cómo eran los vampiros. Yuuki seguía siendo Yuuki, aunque a veces la mirara con una intensidad que asustaba; Rima se comportaba como cualquier chica de su edad; Kaname, lo poquísimo que lo había tratado, simplemente asustaba, y Aido... Suspiró, decidiendo que ya iba siendo hora de conocer a sus compañeros de colegio. Sobre todo al que no dejaba de aparecerse en sus pensamientos.

-A Aido se le pusieron los ojos... um, del color de la sangre.- murmuró al final, muy bajito, mientras se ponía su propio jersey.- Y se le alargaron los... ya sabes. - señaló con el dedo hacia su boca.

-¿De verdad?- Rima se giró hacia ella, con los ojos azules muy abiertos y una expresión de completa atención en su rostro distante.- ¿Y cómo fue eso?

-Bueno, empezó aquella tarde en la feria... -Sayori se sentó en el taburete del probador, doblando nerviosamente las prendas que iba a llevarse mientras le contaba a una pasmada Rima aquellos extraños encuentros con Hanabusa, acabando con el cibercafé. Al cabo, alzó la mirada hacia ella, incómoda por su silencio.- ¿No... no vas a decir nada?

Rima cerró la boca de golpe, la miró estupefacta y luego se echó a reír. A carcajada limpia. Doblándose sobre sí misma. Y emitiendo grititos. ¿Qué demonios le había explicado que fuera tan gracioso?

-¡¿Le has metido mano a Aido?!- exclamó Rima al final, pasándose la mano por los ojos llorosos mientras sus hombros seguían convulsionándose.

Yori se levantó de golpe del taburete.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ya te lo he explicado, yo sólo...

-¿Quién le ha metido mano a quién? -la cabeza de Yuuki, atraída por las risotadas de Rima, apareció levantando una esquina de la cortina.

-¡Ay! Yori... a Aido.- la modelo seguía muerta de risa.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡No es verdad!- protestó Yori, empezando a enfadarse.- ¡Sólo le toqué la punta del colmillo!

-¡Le has metido mano!- afirmaron las dos vampiras al unísono, Yuuki con una exclamación sorprendida y Rima con un asentimiento de corroboración.

Yori hizo ademán de empujarlas para salir del probador. ¿Por qué la gente tenía la costumbre de tomarle el pelo? Tendría que revisar la impresión que tenía de la modelo. Pero Rima la cogió gentilmente por el brazo.

-Ey, Yori, no te enfades. No tienes por qué saberlo, ¿vale? Creo que esto es un... malentendido racial, por así decirlo. Pero es que el hecho de que haya sido con "Idol" es de lo más divertido. Ahora empiezo a entender lo de la carta y todo el rollo- su sonrisa se hizo amable.- ¿Por qué no pagamos, nos vamos a tomar un café por aquí cerca y lo hablamos?

Sayori las miró por un momento, notando que ninguna parecía reírse _de ella_ sino _con ella_ y suspiró.

-Está bien.

OOO

-¡Aaaah, qué maravilla!

Yuuki se recostó en el sofá, paladeando el capuccino en el vaso de poliexpán con los colores verde, negro y blanco de una conocida cadena. Le había puesto tanto polvillo de chocolate y vainilla que hasta Yori podía olerlo. Estaban sentadas ante una mesita redonda en cómodos sofás y la cristalera que tenían delante les permitía ver la gente encogida en sus abrigos mientras se apresuraba por la calle. La nevada no había cuajado en las transitadas avenidas, pero las aceras se habían convertido en traicioneras pistas de patinaje. Las bolsas se amontonaban a los pies de los sofás mientras las tres agotadas chicas saboreaban los cafés calientes en un local abarrotado de humanos en busca de calor.

Necesitaba una tarde así, normal. A excepción de la visita a casa del tesorero el martes por la noche y una breve conversación con el director Cross para analizar las opciones que tenían sobre el destino de aquellos dichosos fondos, se había pasado los últimos días encerrada estudiando. A diferencia del clima de histeria apocalíptica que se respiraba en la Residencia Sol en vísperas de los exámenes, los vampiros mantenían la calma lánguida de siempre, aplicándose silenciosamente a los libros. Y, paradójicamente, eso la sacaba de quicio.

Hanabusa ayudándola con las mates y la física tampoco era un consuelo, precisamente. No sabía si Kaname le había pedido que le diera unas clases o es que el noble se había apiadado de verla hiperventilando cada vez que abría el libro de álgebra, pero un día se había sentado a su lado en la sala de estudio con un suspiro de mártir, prestándose a poner su genio a su servicio. Misión imposible, porque estaba segura de que iba a suspender igual.

Entre la presión de los exámenes y la extraña escena en casa del tesorero, Yuuki tenía los nervios a punto de estallar. Tomar decisiones de aquel calibre la hacía sentir como si hubiera envejecido de golpe sin estar preparada y tener que enfrentarse a algo tan adolescente como los exámenes trimestrales era un contaste demasiado chocante. El hecho de que todos los vampiros dieran ejemplo de calma sobrehumana también ponía el listón de su propio comportamiento muy pero que muy alto.

Cuando estaba con Kaname, además, siempre sentía que se comportaba de manera más madura, más adulta. Quizás era el influjo de su personalidad contenida, quizás que la vulnerabilidad que le mostraba de vez en cuando despertaba su lado protector… o quizás que de vez en cuando acababan haciendo cosas _muy _de adultos. Como hacía tres días. En el sofá del director. Y hablando de cuándo podrían… bueno… -_al menos piénsalo, cobarde_- hacer el amor. El calor que la recorría cuando pensaba en Kaname entre sus brazos, en su cabello fragante rozándole la mejilla, en sus labios de seda sobre su cuello, en sus manos sobre su piel, se mezclaba con la zozobra de estar entrando en el mundo adulto y la histeria adolescente de los exámenes.

En aquellos momentos, Yuuki no sabía cómo era ella realmente. ¿La casi mujer madura que podía acoger a un hombre entre sus brazos y apaciguar su temor? ¿La purasangre en ciernes que hacía lo posible por estar a la altura de las responsabilidades? ¿O la niña que sólo quería echarse a llorar cuando era incapaz de retener una formulación básica?

Era injusto, era cruel para todos, pero cuando se sentía así, perdida, sólo le venía a la mente una persona: Zero. El taciturno Zero siempre había estado a su lado como una silenciosa roca, aguantando sus estúpidos problemas de niña, sus comentarios inocentemente crueles. Parecía que, aunque el mundo pudiera irse al garete, él seguiría allí, inamovible. Incluso se sentía culpable por que ella le mostrara cariño, porque se ofreciera voluntariamente para sostener su cordura con su sangre. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Cuando había descubierto que Zero no era inmutable, que estaba caminando lenta y desesperadamente hacia el abismo, los cimientos de su mundo se habían roto. No sólo le había dado su sangre porque era su amigo y nunca dejaría que sufriera, sino también por motivos egoístas. Porque si incluso Zero se rompía, ¿qué quedaría de constante, de estable en el mundo? Kaname siempre había sido su identidad, su principio, el aire que respiraba y el fuego que la recorría. Pero Zero era sus cimientos, la tierra que le daba tranquilidad y el agua suave que la calmaba, que le decía que la aceptaría aunque ella fuera un maldito desastre con los estudios o con lo que fuera.

Sí, Yuuki era egoísta, siempre lo había sabido. Porque no se podía amar al fuego o al aire y esperar que éste aceptara que ella necesitaba también a la tierra o al agua cerca. Yuuki se sentía como un quinto elemento, como una fusión de todos a punto de romperse por la batalla que libraban sus componentes. Suspiró.

Así que bienvenida fuera la tarde de compras y cafés. Las responsabilidades y el dolor de corazón podían pasar de largo durante un rato.

Agradecía sobremanera que hubieran estado ocupadas con la ropa todo aquel rato porque sino el ambiente se habría podido volver embarazoso. Yuuki casi no conocía a Rima, a pesar de que se sentía inclinada a que le cayera bien después de lo de Senri. Yori tampoco la conocía, y sabía lo que le costaba a su amiga abrirse a los demás, especialmente porque empezaba a notar que miraba a los vampiros con algo de recelo. En cuanto a Rima, no conocía de nada a ninguna de las dos y, con el comportamiento apático que solía mostrar, Yuuki había temido que se quedara callada como una ostra, pero había sido lo contrario. Rima _era_ un bicho social. Siempre que estuviera en el ambiente que le gustaba y, al parecer, la Clase Nocturna, con la rigidez impuesta por las normas y la vigilancia férrea de Kaname, no era el lugar en el que se sentía más suelta. Al contrario, parecía sentirse perfectamente a gusto tratando con humanos y Yuuki suspiró con alivio porque la tarde estuviera resultando agradable para las tres. Eso sí, se moría de curiosidad por lo que había explicado su amiga humana, y la ojeó por encima del vaso.

Yori le dio un sorbito a su café con leche y miró a Rima de reojo, mientras la modelo saboreaba una enorme magdalena de chocolate sin parecer para nada preocupada por la repercusión en su línea.

-Bueno, ¿me lo explicáis?- preguntó Yori, cruzando las piernas, elevando un poco la voz para hacer oír por encima del ruido de las conversaciones y del hilo musical.

_I've been meaning to tell you (He estado intentando decírtelo)  
I've got this feeling that won't subside (tengo esta sensación que no desaparece)  
I look at you and I fantasize (te miro y me imagino)  
You are mine tonight (que esta noche eres mía)  
Now I've got you in my sights (ahora que te tengo en mis suspiros)_

Rima tragó el trozo de magdalena y se limpió los labios antes de responder.

-¿Quieres explicárselo tú, Yuuki?

-¡No, no! Seguro que tú lo haces mejor.- _y con suerte hasta aprendo algo_.

-Como quieras.- Rima dio un vistazo alrededor, asegurándose de que no había oídos pendientes de ellas, y se inclinó conspiradoramente hacia Yori.- A ver, para nosotros los colmillos son una parte muy sensible de nuestro cuerpo, ¿sabes? No son sólo cubiertos para comer, por decirlo así.

-Ah, ¿no?- Sayori parpadeó. _No pienses en vampiros descerrajando gargantas en un callejón, no pienses..._

-No.- Rima meneó la cabeza.- Alimentarnos también es algo sensual para los nuestros, equivaldría más a menos a acariciar a otra persona, a besarla o, según cómo, a hacer el amor para los humanos.

_With these hungry eyes (Con estos ojos hambrientos)  
One look at you and I can't disguise (te miro una sola vez y no puedo disimular)  
I've got hungry eyes (que tengo los ojos hambrientos)  
I feel the magic between you and I (siento la magia entre tú y yo)_

Yuuki hizo serios esfuerzos por concentrarse en remover su capuccino con el palito. _A mí me lo vas a decir..._ Yori dejó el vaso en la mesa, sólo porque quemaba, no porque le temblaran las manos, claro. Si llegaba a saber que la conversación iría por aquí... Pero Rima parecía inmune a la vergüenza.

-Los colmillos son nuestro instrumento para esas sensaciones, lo que nos permite ese nivel de intimidad, así que tocar los de otro es como... -se encogió de hombros.-... como si le hubieras metido mano a un chico. Nos excita.

_I want to hold you so hear me out (Quiero abrazarte, así que escúchame)  
I want to show you what love's all about (quiero enseñarte en qué consiste el amor)  
Darlin' tonight (cariño, esta noche)  
Now I've got you in my sights (ahora que te tengo en mis suspiros)_

Yuuki resopló sobre el café, haciendo volar burbujitas de espuma, lo cual le ganó una mirada de reojo de Rima. Creyó detectar una pizca de sorprendido reproche por sus modales en aquellos ojos zafiro y murmuró un "perdón" en voz baja. Por muy cercana que fuera la modelo, estaba claro que todo el mundo tenía expectativas sobre cómo era apropiado que reaccionara un purasangre. Suspiró, espiando a Yori de reojo, que se había quedado blanca como el papel.

-¿Así que cuando... cuando le toqué los colmillos a Aido fue como... como?- ¡oh, por Dios, no podía seguir!

-Como si le hubieras metido mano justo debajo del pantalón, por decirlo con finura.- corroboró la modelo, sin alterarse un ápice.

_With these hungry eyes (Con estos ojos hambrientos)  
One look at you and I can't disguise (te miro una sola vez y no puedo disimular)  
I've got hungry eyes (que tengo los ojos hambrientos)  
I feel the magic between you and I (siento la magia entre tú y yo)  
And I've got hungry eyes (y tengo los ojos hambrientos)_

No pudo evitarlo. Las imágenes que evocaron aquellas palabras eran de lo _más explícitas_ y a Yori le subieron los colores cuando el recuerdo de los ojos azules de Aido clavados en ella en la cesta de la noria se superpusieron a la sensación de su colmillo de aguja clavándose en su dedo, arrancándole sangre, y al calor que la había recorrido junto con un escalofrío de aprensión. _Oh… Oh... _Y luego, cuando había intentado explicarse y disculparse en el cibercafé -a pesar de que, técnicamente, la acosadora había sido ella- había vuelto a tener _aquella_ reacción, como si el recuerdo de aquel roce... de aquella caricia... le... excitara. _¿Qué debe estar pensando de ti?_

-¿Qué pasó cuando le… tocaste, Yori?- preguntó Yuuki con amabilidad.

-Que… se le... alargó.- tartamudeó la joven. _¿Por qué parece que esté hablando de otra cosa?- _¡Oh, cielos! ¿Qué debe estar pensando de mí?

_Es "Idol-senpai", por todos los santos, pensando que una humana se le ha insinuado... _Tuvo que combatir las ganas de sacar la carta que le había dado y hacerla pedacitos. _¿Y si creía que ella estaba interesada en... ? ¡Porque no lo estaba, claro que no!_ ¿Y qué pasaba con la música aquella tarde, que parecía empeñada en ser la voz de su conciencia?

_Now I've got you in my sights __ (Ahora que te tengo en mis suspiros)  
With these hungry eyes (con estos ojos hambrientos)  
Now did I take you by surprise? (ahora, ¿te he sorprendido?)  
_

Rima leyó su cara de apuro perfectamente y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Tranquila, Yori. Por lo que me has contado, Aido trató de disculparse, así que es muy consciente de que tú no sabías lo que estabas haciendo y se siente avergonzado por su reacción ante tu acto inocente.- se metió un trocito de magdalena en la boca.- Hanabusa es un bocazas, pero es buen tío. Seguro que está más afectado él que tú.

-¿Por qué? Tiene a todas las chicas gritando su nombre todas las tardes, seguro que ha tenido a las que ha querido en su vida, ¿por qué se iba a sentir afectado por... por mí?-_ no niegues que el concepto te halaga, por imposible que sea._

Rima se encogió de hombros.

-Porque, a menos que me equivoque, eres la primera humana con la que trata de verdad, y no tiene ni idea de cómo reaccionas.- cogió un trocito de chocolate del plato y bajó la voz hasta susurrar casi al oído de Yori.- Además, ha probado tu sangre. Eso no se olvida. Le debe estar dando vueltas a su sabor y a lo que le transmitió todas las noches. Uno de los nuestros cuando prueba sangre de otra persona no puede olvidarla.

_I need you to see (necesito que te des cuenta)  
This love was meant to be (que este amor estaba predestinado)_

Por la cara de Yori, era difícil decir si la perspectiva de tener a Aido pensando en su sangre le parecía encantadora o equivalente a "Pesadilla en Elm Street". Yuuki se llevó la mano al lado derecho del cuello con aire ausente. Sí, Rima tenía razón. Ella sería incapaz de olvidar ni el más leve matiz de la sangre de Kaname, por mucho tiempo que pasara sin verlo ni beber de él. De hecho, cuanto más tiempo pasara más desesperada estaría por volver a notar su cercanía, su calor en la boca...

"_Sólo deseo tu sangre, Yuuki… la deseo tanto que es insoportable… No podría sentirme satisfecho hasta que bebiera hasta el mismo límite de tu vida…"_

Yuuki casi saltó del asiento cuando aquellas palabras, el tono de angustia ahogada en que habían sido pronunciadas, resonaron en sus oídos como si quien las había dicho estuviera justo detrás de ella. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al otro del cuello, preguntándose si lo había soñado o la piel le había cosquilleado, como si respondiera a la cercanía de... Escrutó las calles oscuras iluminadas por la luz anaranjada de las farolas al otro lado de la cristalera. Los humanos eran siluetas oscuras a contraluz que emitían leves ondas de sus emociones, una masa anónima e ignorante de las criaturas que los vigilaban. No distinguió ningún destello de una presencia poderosa, de la emanación de rabia y de dolor que había acompañado a aquel con quien había pecado la última vez que lo había visto. Ningún atisbo de un cabello plateado como un rayo de luna ni de ningún...

...vampiro.

Sus sentidos gritaron la alerta de la presencia de dos desconocidos de su especie acercándose a ella y miró en derredor, alerta.

-¿Yuuki? ¿Qué pa... ?- Rima la contempló con el ceño fruncido para luego seguir la dirección de su mirada y percibir, con retraso, lo que los agudos sentidos de la purasangre ya habían detectado, a tiempo de distinguir un par de voces entre el resto.

-Un par de cafés para empezar, preciosidad… Aunque mi amigo y yo necesitaríamos algo más para estar satisfechos. ¿A qué hora acabas tu turno?

Dos hombres jóvenes, que no aparentaban más de veintipocos años, estaban apoyados en el mármol justo delante de la caja. Uno de ellos, el que había hablado, vestía unos ajustados pantalones a cuadros rojos y negros, botas militares, una cazadora de cuero con una calavera en la espalda y una cresta pintada de verde. Tenía el brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre la caja, con la mano extendida hacia la chica, que hacía una mueca de susto. Su compañero vestía íntegramente de negro, con tejanos ceñidos rotos por las rodillas, una camiseta con un esqueleto fumando y tocando la guitarra y la misma "chupa" negra con hebillas que su amigo. El pelo oscuro y largo le tapaba parte del rostro mientras contemplaba amenazadoramente a los humanos que hacían cola ante la caja. Uno de ellos, un hombre trajeado de mediana edad que parecía un ejecutivo salido del trabajo, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh, jóvenes. Haced cola como todo el mundo. Todos tenemos prisa.

-¿Qué has dicho, abuelo?

El vampiro vestido de negro había hablado en voz baja, pero algo en su tono y en el modo en que había mirado al ejecutivo hizo que todas las conversaciones se acallaran de golpe en el café. El hilo musical parecía extrañamente fuera de lugar. El Nivel C apoyado en la barra se giró de medio cuerpo para contemplar a su compañero con una media sonrisa de "la habéis liao parda, tíos", mientras el vampiro de negro se acercó con calma al ejecutivo, haciendo sonar las chapas metálicas de sus botas. Se paró a milímetros del rostro contraído del hombre, clavándolo en el sitio con una mirada depredadora para luego inclinar levemente la cabeza, acercándose un poco más al humano hasta que su nariz estuvo a centímetros del cuello de su camisa.

-Mmmm… Hueles bien. Esa colonia cara que usas me fastidia un poco, pero creo que podré superarlo, no llega a tapar ese saludable olor a hierro de tu…

-¡BASTA!

El vampiro se quedó rígido en el sitio, como si lo hubieran congelado. Su compañero en la barra apretó las mandíbulas, incapaz de girarse. Los humanos de la cola y los que estaban sentados a las mesas desviaron su atención del incidente hacia el origen de aquella orden perentoria. Una adolescente de larga melena, con un alegre jersey de colores, se había levantado del sofá que compartía con una chica rubia que se sostenía la cabeza como si le doliera y otra jovencita que miraba a la que se había levantado con cara de no entender nada. Había algo en aquella chica de pelo largo… algo extraño en aquella mirada, que parecía calor líquido, que apelaba a los instintos más profundos del ser humano, enterrados bajo milenios de tranquila civilización. Al instinto que reconocía a un depredador más fuerte y que sólo aconsejaba una cosa… huir. En el silencio que se hizo en el local, roto por el hilo musical, un niño rompió a llorar. La chica de pelo largo dio un paso hacia los dos alborotadores, con los brazos pegados a los lados del cuerpo y las manos apretadas en pequeños puños. No debía medir ni metro sesenta, pero por algún motivo parecía ocupar mucho espacio y proyectar una enorme sombra intangible.

-¡He dicho basta!- fulminó con la mirada a los dos chicos.- No podéis tratarlos así, ¿qué os habéis creído?- la menuda figura de la adolescente tembló de ira.- Vivimos en el mismo mundo y vosotros os comportáis como animales.- aferró la lana de los lados de jersey, al parecer intentando mantener las manos quietas.- Fuera de aquí. No se os ocurra volver a tratar a las personas como si fueran ganado. En esta ciudad todos vivimos en paz.- la sombra que parecía proyectar la muchacha se intensificó y un par de humanos se levantaron temblando de su mesa, a punto de huir. Los cristales de los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes temblaron cuando ella miró a los dos provocadores.- Fuera.

La última palabra había sido pronunciada en voz baja, pero a los oídos de los dos vampiros sonó con la fuerza de un trueno divino. Se enderezaron y giraron sobre sus talones como si alguien hubiera pulsado un mando a distancia. Las hebillas de las chaquetas y de las botas tintinearon cuando se dirigieron hacia la puerta y una ráfaga de aire helado penetró en el local cuando los dos vampiros salieron al desapacible exterior.

Los humanos del local soltaron el aire que no sabían que habían estado reteniendo y Yuuki se llevó una mano a la frente, temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Se había sentido tan indignada al ver cómo trataban aquellos vampiros a los humanos… No había sabido qué hacer hasta que había visto la mirada en los ojos de la cajera. Eran del mismo color que los de Yori. Se había girado hacia su amiga, que aún estaba pendiente de la conversación que mantenía Rima. Sayori parecía avergonzada pero había estado charlando tranquila y pacíficamente con una vampira. De igual a igual. ¿Qué derecho tenían aquellos intrusos a hacer sentir miedo a aquella cajera? Habría podido ser Yori… Habría podido ser cualquier humano, y Yuuki no iba a dejar que nadie sintiera el miedo desamparado que ella misma había sentido una vez ante un vampiro que quería devorarla. Ni siquiera había pensado cómo podía detenerlos, ni si ellos eran un Nivel C y ella un A. Se había limitado a dejar que sus convicciones la guiaran y ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido peligroso. Oh, no para ella, sino para los humanos que la rodeaban y a quienes había querido proteger. ¿Y si hubiera perdido el control de sus poderes? ¿Y si los cristales hubieran estallado, por hablar sólo de daños menores?

El poder aún corría por sus venas, haciéndola sentir como una bomba de relojería y aguzando sus sentidos. Algo llegó hasta ella, más claro esta vez. Una sensación que le erizó el vello de la nuca y le puso la piel del cuello de gallina, desde donde aquellos colmillos hambrientos la habían mordido.

"_Vete Yuuki. Vuelve al lado del hombre que puede compartir la eternidad contigo…"_

El estallido de una emoción poderosa cerca de ella le arrancó un temblor y casi volvió a notar aquellos colmillos en su cuello, las manos aferrándose con desesperación a sus hombros, el corazón a punto de romperse entre el odio y el amor.

"… _pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos, te mataré… Yuuki."_

Zero estaba allí afuera. Cerca. Al alcance de su mano. Y la había avisado de la presencia de los dos vampiros. Cuando se habían despedido, meses atrás, entre las ruinas de los edificios y de la confianza rota entre los dos, ella le había prometido que huiría de él para que siempre tuviera un motivo para seguir viviendo, aunque fuera a costa de perseguirla. Por eso no había ido en su busca cuando había sabido que estaba en la ciudad, que el director y Yagari lo habían encontrado.

Ahora iba a romper esa promesa.

_Ya basta de hacer las cosas como los demás quieren que las hagamos. Vale ya de huir… Zero._

Sonrió a los demás clientes de la cafetería, encogiéndose de hombros. _Tienes que transmitir calma, tienes que transmitir confianza._

-¡Lo siento! Es que no soporto a los maleducados, ¿saben?- hizo aspavientos con las manos, ganándose un par de asentimientos de simpatía entre los clientes de más edad.

Los murmullos pronto se retomaron, como si una nube de tormenta hubiera pasado de largo, aunque los niños y algunas de las personas con más sensibilidad seguían mirándola de reojo. La sonrisa de Yuuki se apagó mientras cogía el abrigo y se enfundaba en él, volviéndose hacia Yori y la noble.

-Rima, por favor, acompaña a Yori de vuelta a la Academia.- pidió mientras se abotonaba.- Id rápido y no os entretengáis por el camino.

-Pero… ¿a dónde vas a ir tú sola?- la modelo frunció el ceño, intercambiando una mirada con la humana.

-Hay… alguien a quien tengo que ver.- se pasó el bolso en bandolera por el hombro y sonrió a las dos.- No va a pasarme nada, no os preocupéis, ¿vale? Pero me quedo más tranquila si sé que las dos estáis en la Academia, después de lo que ha pasado. ¿Os podéis llevar mis bolsas?

-¡No puedo dejarte sola, Kaname me matará!- exclamó Rima con los ojos muy abiertos.

Yuuki se giró cuando ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Dile a Kaname que te lo he ordenado, si quieres. Él puede sentirme y sabrá que estoy bien.

Se despidió con la mano ante la cara de pasmo de las dos chicas y salió rápidamente a la fría noche, escrutando las calles y los edificios victorianos. Zero estaba en algún sitio y ella iba a encontrarlo.

OOO

-¡Te dije que los rumores eran ciertos, tío! ¿Ves como hay purasangres en la ciudad? ¡Van a esa maldita escuela!- exclamó el vampiro con la cresta verde antes de escupir en el suelo- Estamos vivos de milagro, maldita zorra.

-Será mejor que piremos de aquí. Si esos rumores son ciertos, los otros también.- el vampiro de negro se levantó las solapas de la cazadora de cuero, intentando protegerse, no sabía si de la nevada o de aquella dichosa aura de Nivel A.- Seguro que esa hija de puta prefiere enviar a los cazadores detrás de nosotros antes que ensuciarse sus manos de purasangre. Si los Kuran están usando a la Asociación los tendremos encima en nada.

Algo de polvo de cemento cayó justo al lado de su hombro y el Nivel C levantó la vista para fulminar a quien fuera que estuviera trasteando en algún balcón, pero no vio nada y apretó el paso junto con su compañero, perdiéndose en la noche.

_Podría mataros sólo por insultarla, escoria, pero no estáis en la lista. Dad gracias a que soy un imbécil legal, gallitos chupasangres. Vais a vivir un poco más.._

Zero se retiró del borde de la azotea, pasándose la mano por el pelo plateado mientras luchaba por no desenfundar la Bloody Rose y mandar al infierno a aquellas garrapatas estuvieran o no en la lista de la Asociación. Obviamente, estaban de paso por la ciudad porque los pocos vampiros residentes sabían muy bien que aquello era coto de los cazadores y que, si querían conservar la cabeza en su sitio, era mejor que estuvieran calladitos. No había podido evitar que su propia aura, bastante más poderosa últimamente que la de un ex humano, ondulara en el aire cuando había visto a aquellos dos entrando en una cafetería… donde había percibido la presencia de la única criatura que le importaba de verdad encima de la tierra. La criatura a quien había jurado matar y que ahora dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Aún no había decidido si eso lo convertía en un débil de corazón o en alguien que había madurado, pero no había podido evitar intentar alertarla del peligro haciendo que su aura se expandiera. Era una purasangre, sus sentidos eran los más afinados que existían, y sabía que ella distinguiría su presencia. La había mordido demasiadas veces como para que no lo hiciera…

… gentileza de lo cual seguía notando cada vez que las emociones de Yuuki se desbordaban, normalmente cuando estaba con… _él_. Y también, aunque ya casi a punto de desvanecerse, las de él cuando estaba con ella. Cada vez las percibía con menor claridad, hacía demasiado que no bebía su sangre y, aunque aquello debía reconfortarlo –al menos, no se le retorcían las entrañas con tanta claridad-, también le hacía masoquistamente infeliz. Eran las únicas ocasiones en que podía sentirla cerca. Retorcidamente cerca. Porque sabía que era a Kuran a quien sentía y sabía que era un pecado regocijarse en el difuso placer que le transmitía su vínculo imaginándose que era por él por quien Yuuki sentía todo aquello. Era retorcido, sucio y Zero se despreciaba por ello. Se odiaba por haberse encerrado en la ducha del apartamento de Yagari la otra noche, con el puño de una mano apretado contra la pared mientras con la otra se aliviaba hasta notarse vacío, arrastrado por la explosión de placer que le había transmitido aquel maldito vínculo. Oh, sí, luego había llorado en el suelo de la ducha, tapándose los ojos, completamente desnudo, mientras casi rogaba que los cazadores lo encontraran y pusieran fin a aquella tortura sin sentido.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared de un lavadero. En su situación era fácil caer en el victimismo, lo había estado haciendo hasta hacía pocos días, pero se había prometido que iba a tomar la iniciativa, a intentar superar el discurso de "soy un desgraciado" –por mucho que lo fuera- y a averiguar qué coño estaba pasando ahí afuera. _Así que deja de revolcarte en el lodo y piensa en lo que acabas de oír._

No era sólo el comportamiento de aquellos Niveles C lo que lo enervaba, sino sus comentarios. ¿Los Kuran controlando a la Asociación? La Yuuki que él conocía era incapaz de controlar nada, así que tenían que estar refiriéndose a _él_. Apretó las mandíbulas, respirando el aire helado para calmarse. Después de un primer tiempo de caos tras la caída del Consejo de Ancianos, cuando los Niveles C más rebeldes habían creado serios problemas, el miedo cerval que parecía inspirar _él_ había hecho volver las aguas más o menos a su cauce, al menos en las cercanías de la Academia. Zero estaba dispuesto a conceder que Kuran era un garante del orden. _Hay que joderse…_ Resulta que un purasangre con capacidad para arrebatar la humanidad era quien mejor garantizaba que los vampiros no anduvieran hincándole el diente a los humanos. ¿Pero hacerlo usando a la Asociación? Aquello no cuadraba. Kaien Cross, por muy sentimental que fuera con los vampiros, nunca dejaría que utilizaran a los cazadores, tenía demasiado claros los valores que debían orientar a la antigua organización. ¿Y Yagari? Si sospechara que la Asociación estaba siendo utilizada le volaría los sesos a Kuran antes de decir Jesús. No, ellos no podían saber nada. ¿Había algún traidor dentro o aquellos vampiros simplemente estaban equivocados?

Zero juró en voz baja cuando el hombro le dio una punzada, recordándole que la zona donde la ballesta lo había herido aún estaba tierna. Aquello contribuyó a alimentar la ira que empezaba a crepitar por sus huesos. Estaba _harto_ de no saber. Harto de que los poderosos tejieran su telaraña y, mira por dónde, él siempre acabara dentro. Llevaba días huyendo de los cazadores, colándose a hurtadillas en casa de Yagari para ducharse y robar algunas horas de sueño y comida. Estaba cansado, hastiado, cabreado y mañana era el aniversario del asesinato de sus padres a manos de una purasangre. _¿Eso hace que sea una especie de cumpleaños para mí? …y que cuuumplas muuuuchos maaaaás, vampiro. _

Un destello dorado por el rabillo del ojo, casi invisible en la densa oscuridad del reino de las azoteas, llamó su atención y se agazapó al instante. Por aquel estrato superior de la ciudad sólo se movían tres tipos de criaturas por la noche: los gatos, los cazadores y los vampiros. Y aquel ser caminaba sobre dos patas. Zero redujo su aura al mínimo posible, aguzando la vista mientras su mano se introducía debajo del abrigo. Pelo rubio, parece… Sí, era rubio. Abrigo largo… Espera, lleva algo en la mano, algo rígido, largo y ligeramente curvado, como… una katana.

_Mierda_.

Sólo podía ser una persona, pero sus sentidos de cazador no le revelaron nada sobre él. Ninguna emanación, ninguna presencia. Sus ojos lo veían pero sus otros sentidos no lo percibían, como si el vampiro formara parte del decorado, perfectamente en armonía con el fluir del mundo, sin destacar.

Takuma Ichijo no emitía aura alguna, era indetectable.

Los ojos lilas se estrecharon cuando el noble, que había estado contemplando totalmente inmóvil el ir y venir de las personas en las calles que se desplegaban a sus pies, dio un grácil salto adelante, aterrizando en la azotea contigua sin emitir ni un solo sonido. _Maldita sea_. Allí se cocía algo gordo, pero si perdía de vista a Ichijo sería incapaz de encontrarlo. Zero sacó rápidamente la Bloody Rose y quitó el seguro, preparándose para lo que vendría. Aún así, la voz del arma lo pilló por sorpresa con su poder, reptando por su mente y enroscándose a su alrededor.

_¿Vas a darme sangre esta noche, Portador? Soy el Poder, vosotros me pedisteis. Soy lo que os iguala a ellos. Pero me has despertado, Kiryu. Tu fuerza me ha despertado. Tú eres un ser completo y yo una sombra… ¿Quieres que sea fuerte para que puedas enfrentarte al Castigo del Hombre? Entonces dame sangre… sangre… sangre…_

Zero apretó las mandíbulas con tanta fuerza que se mordió el labio mientras aquella corriente de poder le arrancaba escalofríos, haciéndole sentir que, con ella en sus manos, podía enfrentarse a cualquiera. El miedo, aquella parte de su mente que le decía que el arma le hacía actuar contra su voluntad, reclamándole presas, quedó sofocado por la excitación de la cacería.

Con los ojos brillantes, se incorporó, subiéndose al borde de la azotea con un salto grácil, ingrávido, para impulsarse hacia el tejado contiguo con la elegancia de un ser de la noche.

OOO

Seiren cerró la pesada puerta del gimnasio con un golpe seco y dio varias vueltas a la llave. Después de metérsela en el bolsillo de la cazadora se acomodó el peso del macuto con el kimono sobre los hombros y comenzó a andar de vuelta a la Academia, con la capucha ribeteada en piel echada sobre el rostro para protegerse de las rachas de nieve. El viernes por la noche era el único día de la semana en que, salvo un cataclismo, no estaba al servicio de Kaname cuando éste lo requería. Esa tarde la consagraba a las clases de artes marciales y defensa personal en aquel gimnasio de los barrios más humildes de la ciudad anexa a la Academia Cross.

Había encontrado aquel trabajo por simple casualidad, cuando había indagado si existía algún gimnasio que abriera hasta altas horas de la noche para poder practicar y desfogarse de vez en cuando, deseando poder encontrar a algún sensei que supiera más que ella y pudiera ayudarla a mejorar. Nunca sabes bastante, no nunca se trata de proteger tu vida y las de las personas a tu cargo. A diferencia de otros, no tenía problemas con ponerse a las órdenes de un humano. Muchas veces los humanos sabían más que los vampiros. El no tener poderes hacía que tuvieran que buscarse más la vida.

No había conocido a nadie que pudiera ampliar sus conocimientos de artes marciales, pero sí había encontrado un buen puñado de jóvenes humanos del extrarradio de vida desestructurada, algunos poco más que chiquillos, que veían en la lucha una forma de organizar su vida, de trabajar su disciplina y de lograr un foco que les permitiera salir del pozo sin esperanza en el que vivían. En el caso de las chicas, la mayoría simplemente buscaba sentirse menos débiles en las calles. Así que Seiren acabó, inesperadamente, convirtiéndose en sensei de aquellos jóvenes una vez por semana. Si alguien hubiera dicho que aquellos _kinkis_ con más metal en su cuerpo que una ferretería y tantos tatuajes que parecían el dibujo de un loco serían capaces de saludar al unísono y esforzarse hasta echar el hígado, no lo hubiera creído. Pero así era. Seiren se había ganado su confianza y aquellas clases le hacían sentir bien, útil. Sentía que era capaz de construir algo, de enseñar a alguien a defenderse, a estar menos expuesto ante quienes querían aprovecharse de ellos. Saludó con la mano a un grupito de sus alumnos que se alejó en dirección opuesta. La verdad es que no sabía quién estaba dando y quién recibiendo en aquel intercambio.

La noche se estaba empezando a cernir de verdad sobre la ciudad y el mordisco del frío y de la nieve había impulsado a la mayoría de humanos a buscar refugio en sus casas a una hora más temprana de lo que acostumbraban, a excepción de los jóvenes que buscaban diversión un viernes por la noche aún a riesgo de que los arrastrara una galerna. Seiren buscó las calles estrechas, donde el viento era menos cortante. Otro rastro de su herencia humana, pensó, era incapaz de soportar el frío con tanta facilidad como los demás vampiros, motivo por el cual odiaba el invierno. Un gato atigrado pasó trotando por delante suyo, girándose para enseñarle los diminutos colmillos con el lomo erizado antes de continuar con su ronda por los contenedores.

Seiren apreció un momento la elegancia sinuosa del felino antes de pararse en seco y fruncir el ceño. No entendía mucho de animales porque ninguno se le acercaba, pero le parecía que el gato había bufado. Por tanto, tendría que haber emitido algún sonido. Pero ella no había oído nada. Justo en aquel momento, el vello de la nuca se le erizó y rodó automáticamente a un lado, sin importarle si acababa de hacer el ridículo delante de alguna abuela que bajara a alimentar a los gatos. Recuperó el equilibrio como una centella, girándose con una postura medio agazapada e inspiró, dándose cuenta de que ningún sonido había brotado de sus labios.

Justo donde había estado ella, ahora había una katana…

…apuntando a donde habría estado su corazón.

Los ojos verdes y fríos de Takuma Ichijo se fijaron en su rostro y adoptó una postura de tres cuartos, adelantando un poco el pie izquierdo. Se iba a tirar a fondo, comprendió Seiren. Y, si Takuma decidía hablar, ella estaría perdida. En aquella circunstancia, sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer si es que quería salvar la vida, lo que más odiaba en el mundo: huir.

Confiando en su velocidad, que ni siquiera Ichijo podía igualar, giró sobre sus talones, se incorporó y flexionó los músculos de las piernas para echar a correr.

En el instante en que se dio cuenta de que podía oír su propia respiración, una voz, que era la de Takuma pero que reverberaba con un poder venenoso, pronunció la palabra que más temía oír:

-Quieta.

Sus músculos se convirtieron en piedra, clavándola en el sitio, y Seiren se preparó para lo inevitable. No temía a la muerte honorable, en combate, cumpliendo la misión que se había impuesto de proteger a los Kuran como su humilde contribución a un mundo distinto, donde no se crearan seres como ella. Pero a aquello, a aquella muerte por la espalda, a traición, en un callejón a oscuras, sin poder defenderse… a aquello sí le temía. Sólo rogó por que Kaname no tuviera demasiados problemas con la policía humana. Ella era el único vampiro que dejaría un cadáver.

Percibió el desplazamiento del aire a su espalda que indicaba que Takuma estaba acometiendo y quiso poder cerrar los ojos…

En aquel momento, el sonido volvió. Oyó su propia respiración en estertor brotando de sus labios y el gemido torturado del noble a su espalda.

-¡Nnn… Nnnooo!

-¡ICHIJO, DETENTE!

El quejido de Takuma y aquella nueva voz masculina en escena coincidieron con la liberación de sus músculos y Seiren tuvo el tiempo justo de girarse a medias para ver el rostro del noble rubio empapado en sudor de sangre mientras aferraba la katana con ambas manos corrigiendo la trayectoria en el último segundo. La hoja descendió y, en vez de traspasar el corazón de Seiren, entró limpiamente por su costado izquierdo cuando se encontraba a medio giro, perforando el estómago.

-¡¡AAARGH!!

Seiren trastabilló hacia delante, viendo la punta de la katana asomando por su abdomen antes de que retrocediera y abandonara su cuerpo, volviendo a acuchillarla. El veneno antivampírico de la hoja comenzó a introducirse viciosamente en su torrente sanguíneo, quemándola, abrasándola… Cayó, golpeándose con fuerza contra el asfalto y se aferró el estómago, rodando por el suelo en una niebla de dolor.

Sus ojos a penas consiguieron enfocar la figura encorvada de Takuma sosteniendo la katana, con la punta apoyada en el suelo cuando lo que parecían espinas se enroscaron en torno a él como una serpiente. Ichijo gritó con un sonido muy parecido a su propia voz y la mirada de Seiren se desenfocó cuando el primer latigazo de veneno antivampírico pareció convertir su sangre en ácido.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ, ICHIJO?!

La ira hizo temblar la mano de Zero y sus colmillos descendieron. Su mano derecha estaba extendida hacia el noble rubio y la Bloody Rose prácticamente zumbaba en su cabeza, extasiada por la sangre que podía percibir a través de los zarcillos enroscados entorno a Takuma. Zero no apretó, demasiado confundido como para decidir a cuál de los dos vampiros debía matar, o si debía matar a alguno. _¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a Takuma?_ ¡Acababa de atravesar a Seiren de punta a punta! ¡A Seiren! A la guardaespaldas de su querido amigo Kuran. Qué. Está. Pasando. Aquí. El grito de la vampira resonaba aún en su cabeza cuando la delgada silueta de Takuma empezó a estremecerse con espasmos y lo que parecía un débil hilo de vapor de sangre comenzó a emanar de algún lugar detrás de su oreja derecha. Zero aflojó las zarzas, desoyendo a la Bloody Rose, demasiado aturdido como para saber qué hacer.

Takuma consiguió girarse un poco hacia él y el ex humano aguantó la respiración. Los ojos del noble estaban inyectados en sangre y tenía las pupilas desorbitadas, devorando el iris verde. Gotas de sangre resbalaban desde su frente como un sudor impuro, manchando su piel pálida. La antes elegante figura del noble se agitaba con temblores, encogido sobre sí mismo. En aquel momento, ante los pasmados ojos de Zero, dos lágrimas limpias, puras, empezaron a correr por las mejillas tiznadas y la mirada desorbitada pareció romperse para revelar una angustia profunda, quebrada.

-Ki… Kiryu…¡aaargh!

El simple esfuerzo de pronunciar su nombre hizo que el noble se encorvara como si algo estuviera devorándolo por dentro. Zero pudo oír más gotas de sangre resbalando al suelo y, a su pesar, dio un paso en dirección a Ichijo. Como su fuera una marioneta combatiendo contra la fuerza titánica de su amo, la cabeza de Takuma casi chirrió cuando consiguió volver a mirar a Zero, resollando como una bestia agonizante.

-K… Kan… Kaname… - las palabras se mezclaron con un esputo de sangre.- Di… ss… sien… siento. Di…. ¡nnno!

El noble gritó, hincando la katana en el suelo para no caer, y sus jadeos se transformaron en sollozos quebrados ante la mirad desorbitada de Zero. El mensaje estaba claro, "dile a Kaname que lo siento". ¿El qué? Forzó a su brazo derecho a bajar la Bloody Rose, pero sólo consiguió hacerlo unos centímetros antes de que el arma, furiosa, hundiera las espinas en su piel, mordiéndole la carne en busca de la sangre que su portador no quería darle. Zero se encogió, llevando instintivamente la mano izquierda a la derecha para intentar obligar a su mano a soltar el arma. En aquel momento de descuido, Takuma volvió a levantar el rostro. Los ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, pero ardían con un fuego frío que presagiaba muerte.

El impulso defensivo de Zero se trasladó a las zarzas, que se prepararon para envolver a Takuma en anillos de cuchillas, apretando hasta arrancarle…

-¡ZERO NO, SUÉLTALO!

La voz, _aquella_ voz, aquel tono dulce desfigurado ahora por una nota de angustia, fue como si una aguja se clavara en el cerebro del ex humano. Habría dado igual que Yuuki no fuera una purasangre, el corazón de Zero la obedeció sin que la Bloody Rose tuviera ocasión de argumentar. Los zarcillos de retiraron y serpentearon de vuelta hacia su brazo, enroscándose mansamente entorno a él. Ichijo se tambaleó y aferró mejor la empuñadura de la katana, con los ojos fijos en Zero.

-¡No! ¡Vete, Takuma, corre lejos!

Una cortina de cabellos castaños en movimiento apareció ante Zero cuando Yuuki se interpuso entre él y el noble, abriendo los brazos para proteger al ex humano.

_¡No, Yuuki! ¡Tú no!_

Zero no vio que Takuma se giraba para marcharse, obediente, ni pensó en que tenía ante sí a la persona a quien había jurado matar, ni reflexionó en que ella era una purasangre casi todopoderosa. _Ella_ era _Yuuki_. Y Zero daría su vida por protegerla. La aferró de la cintura con la mano izquierda, levantándola del suelo, y usó su velocidad vampírica para estrellar la espalda de ella contra la pared de un edificio de la calle a varios metros de distancia. Ignorando su gemido, plantó la mano izquierda al lado de su cabeza, contra la pared, haciendo saltar esquirlas, y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, escudándola. Jadeando, se volvió hacia la calle, apuntando con la Bloody Rose.

…Takuma había desaparecido.

… Seiren era un fardo ensangrentado retorciéndose en el suelo.

Con la respiración sonando como un fuelle en los oídos, Zero se volvió hacia Yuuki y su rostro quedó a milímetros del suyo. Unos enormes ojos chocolate, que parecían tener luz propia, lo miraban muy abiertos, asustados. Incapaz de reaccionar, Zero jadeó, con el cuerpo entero temblando, los ojos violetas dilatados y recorriendo cada detalle de aquel menudo rostro en forma de corazón, los pequeños labios carnosos entreabiertos, los mechones castaños tapando la frente. Una pequeña y vacilante sonrisa empezó a extenderse por aquellos labios aniñados y el miedo en los ojos luminosos cambió lentamente hasta tranformarse en un inmenso y sentido alivio. El mismo que Yuuki solía mostrar cada vez que él aparecía por las mañanas, cada vez que ganaba una pequeña batalla, resistiendo un día más la presa de la locura. Yuuki alzó una pequeña mano temblorosa y las yemas de sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla, como si no creyera que estuviera allí realmente. El corazón de Zero se rompió, aceptando lo que ya intuía. Nunca podría matar a la persona que amaba.

"_Anhelo estas manos amables… y esta dulce sonrisa"_

Se inclinó hacia Yuuki, incapaz de escapar del hechizo de aquellos ojos, como las mareas bajo la luna, anhelando el alivio a aquel dolor que casi lo había roto aquellos meses, su contacto, su calor… El olor de ella, aquella esencia frutal que tan bien conocía, penetró en su olfato… mezclada con algo más. Un perfume especiado, exótico… odiado. Kuran_…_

"… _a pesar de que no debo desear estas cosas."_

-Mmnnn…

El gemido de Seiren lo devolvió a la confusa realidad y Zero se quedó rígido, con la vista fija en los ojos de Yuuki. Ella parpadeó y desvió lentamente la mirada hacia la calle, luego su cuerpo se tensó.

-Seiren… Ella está… -se llevó la misma mano menuda que había acariciando su mejilla a la boca, horrorizada.- ¡Tengo que llevarla a la Academia!

Él se apartó, demasiado impresionado por su propia reacción ante Yuuki como para objetar y siguió los movimientos de la joven cuando ésta trotó hacia Seiren y se arrodilló a su lado, manchándose el abrigo de sangre. El olor óxido de aquel líquido, cargado de extraños matices, empezó a llenar el aire y la confundida mente de Zero comprendió varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

… Seiren corría peligro de desangrarse.

… aquella vampira casi olía a humana.

… Takuma había intentado matarla.

… el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Y alguien sabía por qué.

Zero apretó los dientes y puso el seguro de la Bloody Rose, apretando los músculos en el esfuerzo por enfundarla mientras los zarcillos se fundían con su piel, volviendo a sus venas. Respiró un par de veces para calmarse mientras las encías le latían con el olor de la sangre y el corazón daba coces en su pecho. Caminó en dos zancadas hasta donde Yuuki le había dado la vuelta cuidadosamente a Seiren. La vampira se sujetaba el estómago, incapaz de hacer nada más que luchar por llevar aire a sus pulmones mientras su poder de regeneración iba camino de perder el primer asalto contra el veneno antivampírico de la katana. Yuuki se volvió hacia Zero con lágrimas en los ojos, acunando la cabeza de Seiren contra su pecho. Su sangre podría limpiar el veneno del arma, ya lo había hecho con Senri, pero Seiren era distinta, ella tenía la esencia de los Shirabuki en sus venas. ¿Y si no podía soportar otro donante purasangre? ¿Y si la mataba en vez de ayudarla? Sólo había una persona a quien podía recurrir que supiera más que ella. Se arrodilló, intentando sostener a la guardaespaldas por la nuca mientras le enlazaba la cintura para levantarla.

-Tengo que… llevarla a la…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, alguien cogió a Seiren, alzándola como una pluma. Yuuki levantó la cabeza para ver a Zero acomodando el peso de la vampira en sus brazos, con el ceño fruncido, las pupilas carmesíes y una vena latiendo ominosamente en su cuello.

-Zero, ¿qué vas a…?

Las pupilas rojas la taladraron y la ira que emanó de la lúgubre figura del ex humano la mareó.

-Voy a llevarla al único sitio donde hay alguien que me puede dar respuestas.- siseó y las puntas de sus colmillos destellaron tras sus labios.

Le dedicó una mirada indescifrable de reojo y comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido por las calles. Segundos después, Yuuki reaccionó, levantándose de un salto y corriendo tras él.

En dirección a la Academia Cross.

Hacia Kaname.


	23. Capítulo 9 Conoce a tu enemigo Parte 2

_**N.A.:**__ *se autoflagela un rato* Perdón por no actualizar el viernes, la semana pasada tuve un día menos para escribir y eso se nota. También es que este capítulo, con sus diversas partes, esta dedicado al trío protagonista de VK y cualquier cosa levanta susceptibilidades, así que quería cuidar cada línea y no colgar de prisa y corriendo *suspiro* Desgraciadamente, no estoy segura que haya conseguido el resultado que quería. He escrito y reescrito esta parte tantas veces que ya no sé si tiene algún interés, de verdad. Así que no tengáis piedad y decídmelo vosotras, ¿vale?_

**Capítulo 9. Conoce a tu enemigo. Parte 2**

_Problemas..._

Kaname alzó la cabeza de las listas que estaba repasando, con el ceño fruncido, y su mirada se desvió instantáneamente a los ventanales del despacho del director Cross, como si su vista pudiera cruzar la distancia hasta posarse en su hermana. En cierto modo, así era. Su vínculo le daba un presentimiento que era más de fiar que el sentido de la vista. Le decía que Yuuki se había enojado por algún motivo y que sus poderes habían salido a relucir, al menos en cierto grado. No lo suficiente como para causar destrozos -esperaba- pero sí como para alertar a cualquier vampiro en la cercanía. Cuando acabaran los exámenes y el Baile de Invierno tendría que pedirle a Seiren que empezara a entrenarla. En aquel momento, con un poder en la punta de los dedos que no sabía controlar, Yuuki podía ser un peligro para quienes la rodeaban.

¿Qué demonios habría pasado?

-¿Ocurre algo, Kaname?

La voz suave del director lo sacó de su ensueño de vuelta a la tierra. Parpadeó para aclararse la vista y contempló los ojos pardos preocupados del hombre. Llevaban un buen rato encerrados en su despacho acabando de pulir la idea de Yuuki en cuanto a la aplicación de los fondos que habían sido desviados, sumando y haciendo cuentas de hasta dónde podían llegar con aquella cantidad. Aparentemente, podían cubrir con creces el importe necesario para lo que planeaban. Kaname suspiró y se frotó delicadamente la sien.

-Es Yuuki. Algo la ha hecho enfadar. Mucho.

-¿Está lejos de la Academia?

-No, en la ciudad.- Kaname estrechó los ojos mirando por la ventana.- No parece que esté asustada, sólo enfadada.

-¿Crees que te está pidiendo ayuda?

Las elegantes cejas negras se juntaron por un momento antes de que Kaname meneara la cabeza.

-No. Parece decidida a hacer las cosas ella misma.- resistió el impulso de frotarse el corazón.- Pero será mejor que demos nuestra reunión por concluida, director. Preferiría esperarla a la puerta de la Academia, por si necesita ayuda.

Cross enarcó una ceja y asintió pero, por lo demás, no hizo ningún comentario por el hecho de que él pudiera percibir con tal claridad las emociones de su hermana. _Viejo zorro_, pensó con cariño el purasangre. El director debía saber lo que era un vínculo, la peculiar conexión que se establecía con un vampiro del cual hubieras bebido. Incluso parecía saber hasta qué punto podían transmitirse, no sólo la localización de la persona sino sus sentimientos.

_¡Chas!_

Una lucecita se encendió de golpe en el cerebro del purasangre mientras contemplaba el rostro imposiblemente juvenil del director. Cross fruncía el ceño mientras recogía los papeles que habían estado emborronando y algunas finas arrugas rodeaban sus ojos pardos. Aquello, y otras pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de aquella boca amable, eran las únicas señales que denotaban que pasaba de los cuarenta. El fino cabello rubio oscuro no lucía ninguna cana, el cuerpo delgado seguía siendo tan ágil y fuerte como en sus mejores tiempos de cazador, y sus habilidades -lo había demostrado- seguían al mismo nivel de leyenda. Lo único que verdaderamente traicionaba que era un hombre maduro era su mirada. Aquella sabiduría nostálgica que solían tener las personas que habían vivido mucho tiempo, que se sentían más viejas de lo que indicaban sus cuerpos. "El vampiro sin colmillos", le apodaban despectivamente. Kaname se preguntó cuánto de cierto había en aquel mote mientras dejaba que sus agudos sentidos examinaran la presencia del otro hombre.

Era curioso, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. El desconfiado heredero de los Kuran simplemente había seguido las indicaciones de sus padres al morir, llevando a su hermana a casa de aquel humano. Su aspecto frágil y algo payaso, primero, y aquella comprensión triste después le habían prevenido de estudiar su presencia. Era increíble en alguien tan receloso como él, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de desconfiar de aquel hombre, de analizar su espíritu. Ahora lo hizo con discreción. Él no tenía el talento de Yuuki para leer las auras, pero sí tenía los sentidos más afinados para percibir la huella de la sangre. Había algo en Cross. Algo muy oculto, apenas perceptible. Como un matiz escondido en una copa de vino que requería de los más altos sentidos de un somelier para ser descubierto. Sí, había algo allí.

_Ah, no sé si fuiste generosa con él o cruel._

Podía haberse indignado al descubrir aquel pecado, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros por dentro. ¿Quién era él para juzgar a los demás, él que había cometido tantos pecados? ¿Acaso él mismo no había dado su sangre a un ex humano para evitar que cayera al Nivel E? _Mala senda de pensamientos, Kuran._ Frunció el ceño, maldiciéndose por pensar en algo que estaba decidido a olvidar. Le había dado su sangre a Kiryu hacía meses. Aunque aquel maldito ex humano todavía pudiera localizarlo, la capacidad de percibir sus emociones debía estar disipándose. _¿Te lo has pasado bien estando dentro de mi cabeza, Kiryu?_

-¿Kaname? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

El purasangre desvió a vista hacia Cross, disimulando su sobresalto. Parecía que el hombre le conocía bien y no sabía si atribuir aquella facultad a su secreto o a su talento empático. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Parece que es capaz de leerme el pensamiento, director. Voy a tener que empezar a preocuparme.- comentó con sorna.

El hombre hizo aspavientos y rió con incomodidad.

-¡Oh, no, Kaname! Es sólo que te conozco desde hace tiempo y cada vez te pareces más a tu... padre. Em... -Cross se mordió la lengua, maldiciéndose por hablar por impulso y sin saber cómo se tomaría el comentario el joven purasangre.

La mirada de Kaname se volvió introvertida por un momento y sus iris borgoña parecieron volverse espejos que reflejaban su entorno sin revelar nada del interior. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa y triste que a Cross le recordó demasiado a la de Haruuka. Siempre sabiendo, siempre comprendiendo... El purasangre nunca le echó nada en cara, a pesar de ser un simple humano. A veces, en las breves ocasiones en que habían estado los tres reunidos, miraba a su mujer con aquella expresión arrobada, luego a Kaien y sonreía. Era como si dijera "lo entiendo, amigo, entiendo lo que sientes cuando la miras porque a mí me pasa igual". Su hijo tenía ahora aquella misma expresión de sabiduría, de secretos compartidos, y Cross se preguntó con algo de aprensión qué habría intuido.

-Ella no pudo escoger a nadie mejor.- comentó el purasangre con un susurro aterciopelado.

Cross dejó de respirar por un momento, inhalando con fuerza e incapaz de apartar la vista de aquellos imanes. Por un momento, creyó estar atrapado en otra escena del pasado, en uno de aquellos instantes en que Haruuka y él habían cruzado las miradas y habían dejado que el respeto, el conocimiento y el amor por la misma mujer asomaran a sus ojos. Sin desconfianza, sin celos. Sólo la misma respetuosa comprensión masculina. Kaien parpadeó, intentando separar al padre del hijo, cuya sonrisa se hacía más amplia a cada segundo que su expresión traicionaba su secreto.

-Kaname, yo...

-Sshh. Director, no...

El puransagre se interrumpió de golpe, abriendo los ojos y reprimiendo de nuevo el gesto de llevarse una mano al corazón. Ahora Yuuki no estaba enfadada. Estaba aterrada. Aliviada. Exultante. Temerosa. Confundida. Y todo elevado a la enésima potencia.

Kaname se levantó muy lentamente de la silla, apoyando las palmas en los brazos de madera mientras intentaba no marearse ante aquella acometida emocional.

-¿Kaname?

-Director, ¿me acompaña a la entrada, por favor?- masculló entre los dientes apretados.

-Claro, ¿qué sucede?- el hombre se levantó rápidamente de la butaca, rodeando la mesa e indeciso sobre si tocar o no al joven.

-Creo que necesitaré que me ayude a no hacer nada... demasiado rudo.

OOO

-¡Zero!

Yuuki resopló, intentando seguir la marcha forzada que imponía su compañero, incluso cargado con el peso de Seiren sobre su hombro. La vampira se sacudía con espasmos, intentando doblarse inconscientemente sobre sí misma para mitigar el dolor de la herida en el estómago, lo cual no facilitaba para nada que Zero la cargara. La sangre que manaba de la herida empapaba el hombro y el pecho del ex humano, que avanzaba hacia el parquecillo de la afueras de la ciudad con la mandíbula apretada, la vista tozudamente al frente y la zancada larga como si se estuviera abriendo paso a machetazos por la jungla. Llevaban cinco minutos marchando a aquel ritmo endiablado y el ex prefecto no había pronunciado palabra, negándose además a dirigir ni una sola mirada hacia su antigua compañera. Yuuki inhaló y la marea de emociones confundidas de Zero volvió a abatirse sobre ella de tal modo que perdió la perspectiva, tropezó con una piedra suelta y fue a dar de rodillas en la grava.

-¡Au!

Ni siquiera eso consiguió que Zero parara. Todo lo más, disminuyó el ritmo y Yuuki se encontró intentando incorporarse con las rodillas doloridas y el corazón a punto de partirse. ¿Tanto la odiaba? Sí, parecía que no quería matarla ahora, probablemente porque le interesaban más las respuestas que pudiera darle Kaname. ¿Pero por qué se negaba incluso a mirarla, cuando ella podía notar claramente la añoranza y el anhelo que desprendía? Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tanto que quería superar... Tenía que haber alguna manera de que dejara de tratarla como a una extraña, de que viera que ella seguía siendo la Yuuki que conocía, que él seguía siendo parte indivisible de su vida... Pero Zero parecía haberse envuelto en hielo. Cuando inspiró, la respiración se le quebró y emitió un sollozo ahogado.

Entonces, Zero se paró.

-Date prisa si no quieres que tu amiga se desangre.- le instó, de espaldas y con tono átono.

Yuuki acabó de incorporarse y contempló aquella espalda tensa y los suaves mechones plateados intentando en vano hacer descender el nudo en su garganta. Tragó saliva y los hombros empezaron a temblarle. Luego fueron los labios y, finalmente, la vista de le puso borrosa cuando las lágrimas acudieron a borbotones a sus ojos. Parpadeó y rodaron por sus mejillas. La joven apretó las manitas en pequeños puños y dio rienda suelta a su dolor sin importarle si alguien les estaba mirando, si Seiren estaba gravemente herida o si Kaname podía percibir sus emociones. Lo único que le importaba era Zero dejara de darle la espalda.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por qué ni siquiera me miras? ¿Tanto... tanto _asco_ te doy?- abrió los puños, separando los brazos del cuerpo como si se señalara.- ¿Tanto odias a los vampiros y a ti mismo como para no darte cuenta de que sigo siendo yo? ¡Tú no tuviste elección cuando te convirtieron! ¿Crees que yo pude elegir de qué raza nacía, eh?- la voz se le quebró en un hipido y tomó aire en cortas inhalaciones mientras casi dejaba de ver la espalda de Zero entre sus lágrimas.- Yo… no tengo... la culpa de haber... nacido... lo que soy, ¿v-vale?- inspiró una vez más, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos y temblando como una hoja.- Y-ya... me ha costado bastante... asumirlo. ¡N-No he.... no he hecho nada... m-malo! ¿P-por qué no p-puedes m-mirarme?- los sollozos y los hipidos se hicieron más seguidos y se tapó la cara con las manos.- T-te he... te he... echado... t-tanto de m-menos... Z-Zero...

Los hombros de Yuuki temblaron con violencia y dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas, sin poder hablar ni andar y casi sin respirar. Había reprimido el dolor de perder a Zero durante aquellos meses, diciéndose que no era justo para Kaname ver que ella necesitaba tan desesperadamente recuperarlo. Zero formaba parte de su vida tanto como el aire que respiraba. Era su hermano, su amigo, su confidente, la piedra angular que siempre estaba allí, aunque fuera a su silenciosa y huraña manera. Perderlo era como volver a perder a su familia, como volver a quedarse huérfana. Si Kaname era quien le había dado su primera identidad, la argamasa de su vida como vampiro, Zero era los cimientos sobre los que había construido su personalidad como humana. Puede que amara a su hermano de sangre, pero no podía vivir sin su hermano de alma.

¿Acaso se podía vivir sólo con la mitad del corazón?

Zero levantó el rostro hacia la noche sin estrellas y cerró los ojos, notando los copos gélidos depositándose sobre sus párpados. Por un momento deseó poder tumbarse apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol y dejarse mecer por la nana de la nevada hasta morir dulcemente convertido en una estatua de hielo, como en las leyendas. Cada palabra de Yuuki, cada sollozo, eran una estaca en su corazón, reabriendo las heridas que ni siquiera habían cicatrizado. Tembló y apretó los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas mientras Seiren se sacudía sobre su hombro. El olor de la sangre empapando su ropa le inundaba las fosas nasales pero su corazón sólo podía prestar atención a un olor: la sal de las lágrimas de Yuuki. Derramadas por él.

"_Ya no soy la Yuuki que conocías. Porque la parte vampírica de mí devoró a la otra…"_

No era cierto. La Yuuki que él conocía, el corazón desprendido y generoso que era capaz de poner en riesgo su vida alimentando a un ex humano condenado, las manos amables que le acariciaban el pelo para ahuyentar sus pesadillas seguía allí. No sabía por qué le había dicho aquellas palabras quizás por el trauma de su despertar, quizás por la conmoción de saberse una purasangre... Quizás.... quizás Yuuki había estado sufriendo cuando lo había ido a buscar a su habitación y él había rechazado ayudarla. Y ahora volvía a llorar... por su culpa.

Acomodó el peso de Seiren sobre su hombro y se giró despacio, intentando controlar su respiración y sus pensamientos. Porque si se permitía _sentir_ de verdad, dar rienda suelta a todo lo que se había tragado aquellos meses, a la pena, al amor, al odio, al dolor y al anhelo acabaría dejando caer a la vampira herida, abrazando a Yuuki hasta hacerle daño, besándola como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y hundiendo los colmillos en su cuello hasta que toda su sangre, su luz y su calor corriera por sus propias venas, dándole fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Y eso no iba a pasar.

... porque ella había escogido a Kuran.

... porque el olor de _él_ estaba pegado en su piel, como un repelente.

Contempló la menuda figura encogida de Yuuki mientras su propio corazón parecía arrugarse hasta desaparecer en su pecho, incapaz de seguir latiendo, no mientras _ella_ sufriera. Siempre había estado dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que dejara de sufrir, incluso había bebido la sangre de Kuran para prolongar su maldita vida y poder protegerla. Parecía que ya estaban en paz, ahora que había eliminado a aquel que la amenazaba, pero entonces entendió una cosa. Aquello no era un juego de empate y desempate. Zero siempre haría lo posible por que Yuuki no sufriera. Porque la amaba. Simplemente, no podía verla llorar y volvería a hacer lo que más odiaba por ella. Como dejar que Kuran siguiera viviendo. Como hacer ver que había aceptado que ella hubiera escogido al purasangre.

No podía hacer otra cosa.

-Yuuki... -su nombre fue una caricia que el viento de nieve arrastró hasta ella, que alzó la cabeza, hipando, y lo miró con aquellos ojos enormes que podrían cambiar la vida de un hombre.- To también te he echado de menos... –tragó saliva, intentando que el nudo en su garganta no se trasluciera en su voz.- No eres tú quien me da asco. Era… yo mismo quien me lo daba. Siento… haberlo pagado contigo.

Ella tembló de los pies a la cabeza al oír aquel susurro dolorido y las lágrimas cayeron con renovadas fuerzas cuando miró aquellos ojos violetas. Sin barreras, sin la muralla de frialdad y de odio. Eran pozos de amor, de dolor líquido, de soledad, y Yuuki dio un paso hacia él, queriendo consolar, mimar...

.... Zero parpadeó y el efecto se rompió.

El ex humano se giró de espaldas de nuevo entre los gemidos de Seiren, apretando los párpados con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. Porque si ella le abrazaba todas sus defensas se vendrían abajo como un castillo de naipes y se humillaría llorando como un crío en vez de aceptar como un hombre que ella había escogido a otro. Y lo único que le quedaba a Zero era la dignidad. Ese sentimiento demandaba que echara a andar y exigiera explicaciones a Kuran con la cabeza bien alta, no que la apoyara en el regazo de su hermana y llorara hasta quedarse seco.

-¡Z-zero!

Ignoró su llamada, echando a andar de nuevo con aquel paso marcial, y al cabo oyó los pasos de Yuuki sobre la grava del parque, siguiéndolo a cierta distancia. Seiren emitió un grito ahogado, aferrándose al abrigo con todas sus fuerzas mientras su cuerpo se retorcía. Por un momento, Zero temió que fuera un estertor, pero al cabo la joven volvió a dejar la cabeza sobre su hombro, con la cara peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, y el cazador percibió su aliento tembloroso contra la piel. Se le erizó todo el vello de la nuca e hizo un movimiento suave para alejar el rostro de Seiren de su cuello, intentando mirarla de reojo.

-Si intentas morderme yo mismo acabaré con tu tormento.- siseó entre los dientes apretados.

Era injusto amenazar de aquella manera a una herida que se estaba retorciendo de puro dolor en sus brazos, pero con alguien tenía que pagar toda la amargura que se lo comía por dentro y Seiren era la víctima propiciatoria. _Cobarde, veremos si eres tan gallito con Kuran_, le reprochó su conciencia. La guardaespaldas no se molestó en responder o no pudo encontrar las energías, concentrada como estaba en respirar mientras su sangre envenenada luchaba por cicatrizar la herida.

-¡Zero, y-yo…!

-Cállate… por favor.-_ no puedo oír tu voz, no puedo mirarte a los ojos, no puedo soportar ver todo lo que he perdido y que nunca fue mío._

Después de aquello, los hipidos incontrolados de Yuuki le acompañaron clavándose en sus oídos y en su conciencia mientras dejaban atrás el parque y enfilaban al trote la subida hacia la Academia Cross. Las largas piernas de Zero dejaban atrás fácilmente a la joven llorosa, hasta que estuvieron a unos metros de las ornamentadas verjas de la escuela. Yuuki corrió hasta pararse delante suyo, obligándolo a frenar si no quería chocar contra ella. Seiren se había ido quedando cada vez más quieta en sus brazos y el ex humano sospechó que aquello podía no ser una buena señal. Se forzó a levantar la vista y mirar a Yuuki. El rostro en forma de corazón estaba contraído, tiznado de lágrimas y sus ojos, enrojecidos. Aún así, tenía aquella mirada cabezota, aquella en especial que le dedicaba a él cuando alguno de sus resoplidos la sacaban de sus casillas. Zero parpadeó cuando una imagen de Yuuki con el pelo más corto y el uniforme negro de la Clase Diurna se superpuso a la de la chica que tenía delante y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-P-para y escúchame.- la voz aún le temblaba, pero parecía decidida a hablar, por muy entrecortadas que le salieran las palabras.- P-puedes pensar l-lo que q-quieras de mí. No… no me importa.- sorbió por la nariz.- P-pero no te p-pelees con K-Kaname… por favor.

Zero bajó la vista desde el punto indefinido en el horizonte donde la había estado fijando a los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de Yuuki, aferrándose a la ira para no perder el control de sus emociones delante de ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que pueda matar a tu todopoderoso hermano?- espetó con crudeza.

Yuuki apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo y los labios le temblaron.

-¡N-no, idiota!- gritó.-¡T-tengo m-miedo de p-perder a las d-dos p-personas que más q-quiero por… por vuestro est-estúpido orgullo!

_¿Yuuki me quiere? ¿A mí?_ El impacto de aquellas palabras le recorrió como una descarga desde los pies a la cabeza, a pesar de saber que lo decía en un sentido más fraternal que otra cosa, y fue incapaz de mantener el tono ácido. Frunció el ceño, intentando que su mirada no se suavizara más de lo necesario ante la visión de Yuuki deshecha en lágrimas.

-No te preocupes. Le hice una promesa a Cross.

-Por desgracia yo también.

Las verjas de la Academia se abrieron como si una granada hubiera detonado justo detrás, chocando contra los pilares de piedra que las sostenían y casi saliéndose de las bisagras. Los copos de nieve se estrellaron contra sus rostros como si fueran diminutas agujas impulsadas por un huracán y una enorme presencia pulsó, al borde del descontrol, como una titánica sombra que parecía absorber toda luz. Los ojos de Kaname brillaron como ascuas cuando pasó la mirada de su desconsolada hermana a Zero, prometiendo la muerte si su autocontrol era puesto a prueba.

-La has vuelto a hacer llorar… -acusó en una voz que parecía plata fundida, suave y densa.

Zero se limitó a mirarlo como si pudiera hacerlo desaparecer por pura fuerza de voluntad y su brazo derecho se movió por impulso, haciendo ademán de desenfundar la Bloody Rose ante la amenaza de aquella aura, pero recordó a tiempo que estaba sosteniendo a Seiren. Apretó los labios en una fina línea sin apartar la mirada de Kuran. ¡Dios, odiaba todo lo relacionado con aquel tío! Desde su aura de semidiós a su perfecta compostura salvaje pasando por su aire de depredador elegante y a sus rasgos perfectos. Aquel hijo de puta lo tenía todo y tomaba lo que quería.

Bien, no le iba a quitar la dignidad.

Dio un paso al lado para esquivar a Yuuki, que los contemplaba con una súplica muda en la mirada, y se agachó sin desviar los ojos de los de Kuran, depositando con cuidado a Seiren en el suelo. La vampira se encogió en posición fetal con un gemido bajo y Kaname desvió la vista rápidamente hacia ella, reparando al instante en la sangre que manaba de su estómago y la mancha que había dejado en el abrigo de Kiryu. _Así que la has traído a hombros hasta aquí, seguro que no ha sido por la generosidad de tu corazón._

Kaname se acercó con cuidado a ella y Zero retrocedió un paso por cada uno que avanzaba el purasangre, como si necesitara mantener una distancia de seguridad con una serpiente. Se agachó al lado de Seiren, retirándole las manos del estómago con gentileza. La sangre que manaba de su herida apestaba a veneno antivampírico pero parecía una cuchillada limpia. Tenía que ocuparse de ella con rapidez si quería salvarla; Seiren no era tan fuerte como los demás nobles antes del veneno de aquellas armas. Poner a Kiryu en su sitio tendría que esperar a otro día.

-¿Qué coño está pasando, Kuran?- espetó el ex humano con sus habituales malos modos.

Kaname alzó la vista muy lentamente de su compañera herida al cazador, intentando controlar su temperamento.

-Eres un maleducado. Pero no es momento de enseñarte modales, Seiren necesita cuidados.-la cogió con gentileza, acomodándola contra su pecho sin que al parecer le importara que su prístino uniforme blanco acabara chorreando sangre.

Yuuki se adelantó un paso hacia él, alzando los ojos llorosos.

-¡No fue Zero, Kaname! F-fue Ta... -se interrumpió, reacia a acusar al gentil Ichijo de un ataque tan horrible.

Kaname la miró y el carmesí desapareció de su mirada. Se acomodó mejor a Seiren, aguantando su peso con una sola mano mientras alzaba la derecha para limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de Yuuki con una caricia delicada, ignorando a Zero, a la nieve y al resto del mundo.

-Fue Takuma, me lo imagino, Yuuki. ¿Por qué no vas a la Residencia Luna y te ocupas de que vayan preparando vendas limpias y agua tibia en la habitación de Seiren?

El tono de Kaname parecía miel y Zero apretó los puños. Kuran siempre hablaba así a Yuuki, era la única que podía fundir su coraza de un modo similar a lo que era capaz de hacer con él. Ella les hacía mejor persona a los dos y el hecho de darse cuenta de una coincidencia, aunque fuera una sola, entre la persona que más odiaba y él mismo avivó su ira. Kaname pareció darse cuenta porque lo miró de reojo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven.

_¿Lo ves?_, parecían decir sus ojos, _es mía_.

El aire onduló alrededor de Zero como un pequeño tornado, haciendo bailotear los copos de nieve, y Yuuki desvió la vista hacia él. Su antiguo compañero tenía la mirada fija en Kaname, las mandíbulas apretadas y la mano derecha peligrosamente cerca de su abrigo, donde descansada su arma. La joven miró a su hermano, a tiempo de ver una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios y una peculiar mirada de sorna en los ojos borgoña. Por un momento, sintió deseos de cogerlos del cuello y estrellarlos el uno contra el otro. Dio un paso al frente y se situó en medio de los dos con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Ya había hecho eso antes, cuando los dos estuvieron a punto de matarse tras la batalla contra Rido, y el efecto era como estar en medio de dos supernovas, con la presión en el aire casi aplastándola.

-¡Dejadlo ya! ¡Seiren está herida, Takuma lleva un arma de cazador y Rima y Yori han vuelto solas a la Academia!- el enfado le dio fuerzas para recuperar plenamente el uso de la voz, sin tartamudear.-¡¿No creéis que tenemos cosas mejor que hacer que pelearnos?!

En aquel momento, los tres sintieron la presencia de otros vampiros y cazadores que se acercaban, guiados por el rastro de sus emociones. Cross apareció al trote seguido de Yagari; al parecer, había considerado que podía necesitar refuerzos si es que tenía que parar a Kaname. Aido y Ruka casi derraparon sobre la nieve cuando se acercaron a la carrera.

-¡Kaname! ¡Zero! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Oh, Dios, Seiren!- la voz de Cross pasó de la aprensión al horror al ver el fardo en los brazos de Kaname y el director miró a su hija, examinándola de arriba a abajo.- ¿Estás bien, Yuuki?

Ella asintió al punto, sorbiendo por a nariz, y Kaname giró la cabeza para hablar al director desde encima del hombro, reticente a darle la espalda a Zero.

-¿Puede ocuparse de trasladar a Seiren a su habitación y de intentar restañar la hemorragia? Enseguida iré.

-¡Claro!- Cross se giró hacia Yagari con aire de duda, receloso de dejar a aquellos dos lobos solos.- ¿Touga podrías... ?

El cazador masculló un juramento por lo bajo y escupió sobre la nieve antes de adelantarse para recoger a la vampira herida de los brazos de Kaname. ¡A él lo habían entrenado para _matar_ vampiros, no para hacer de enfermera! ¿Alguien pillaba la diferencia? Dedicó una mirada huraña a Zero con su único ojo.

-¿Por qué no vas al despacho de Cross y hablamos luego, chico?

Zero frunció el ceño sin desviar la mirada de Kuran.

-No pienso quedarme en una Academia rodeado de chupasangres, antes muerto.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar!

Aido dio un paso al frente y la temperatura del aire pareció bajar hasta al punto de la congelación alrededor de ellos. Antes de que fuera más allá, Kaname extendió el brazo, impidiendo que se acercara más. El purasangre fulminó a Zero con la mirada y su aura oscura volvió a pulsar.

-Para odiar tanto a los vampiros, acabas de recoger a uno herido. ¿Qué pasa, Kiryu? ¿Te has estabilizado y empiezas a ver que no somos tan malos?

-¡Cierra la boca, hijo de perra! -la mano derecha de Zero se cerró sobre la Bloody Rose, quitándole el seguro y desenfundándola en un gesto celérico para luego apuntar a Kuran directamente entre los ojos. Su sangre pareció hervir en las venas y salir por sus poros en una miríada de gotas diminutas formando zarcillos espinosos que se enroscaron alrededor de su brazo.- ¡Estás controlando a Ichijo para que te sirva de matón! ¿Verdad? ¡Intentas manipular a la Asociación de Cazadores! ¡Apuesto a que tu querida guardaespaldas lo descubrió! ¡Eres tan hijo de puta que conviertes a tus amigos en asesinos!

-Y tú eres tan necio que no sabes distinguir una trampa cuando te la tienden.- Kaname no alzó la voz un ápice, pero sus ojos volvieron a adquirir un peligroso brillo de malicia al mirar hacia la Bloody Rose.- ¿Sigues creyendo que puedes matarme con ese arma, Kiryu? ¿No tuviste bastante con ver una vez cómo obedecía la voz de su amo?- las antiguas imágenes, los déjà-vu, se instalaron en su retina y no pudo reprimir la cólera al ver que un cazador se _atrevía_ a amenazarlo. No era así como el predecesor de los Kiryu había reaccionado ante él.- Desciendes de una de las antiguas líneas de cazadores. Tú más que nadie deberías darme las gracias por la sangre que corre por tus venas.

Los zarcillos se erizaron como serpientes siseando y las espinas parecieron afilarse, respondiendo a la ira de Zero. Yuuki aguantó la respiración cuando la mirada de su amigo pareció escarcharse, igual que había ocurrido cuando se enfrentó con Rido. Cuando Zero habló, los colmillos eran visibles entre las mandíbulas apretadas.

-Muchas gracias por darme el poder suficiente como para matarte, Kuran. ¿Qué sentiste cuando te corté la mano? ¿Dolió?- los iris violetas llamearon en carmesí.- Me usaste para proteger a Yuuki y eso es lo que voy a hacer.- los zarcillos se enroscaron en torno a la pistola en anticipación.- ¡Cuando te la llevaste de su habitación dijiste que nunca me traicionarías, hijo de puta mentiroso!- aumentó la presión en el gatillo y el cañón del arma empezó a iluminarse en blanco.- ¡VEREMOS SI PUEDO REDUCIR A CENIZAS A UNA ESCORIA QUE SE APROVECHA DE SU HERMANA PARA _FOLLÁRSELA_!

_Hasta aquí hemos llegado._

El aura de Kaname pareció encogerse en un punto diminuto de cólera infinita, dispuesto a aplastar a aquel maldito engendro. ¡Cómo se atrevía a acusarle! ¿Quién se creía que era para intentar forzarle a explicarse? Había hecho una promesa a Cross, cierto, pero Zero le había apuntado con su arma. Aquello podía considerarse un ataque, ¿no? Vio la expresión horrorizada de Yuuki y alargó la mano, arrastrándola detrás suyo para impedir que se pusiera de nuevo entre los dos antes de proyectar toda aquella energía reprimida hacia delante con la fuerza de un cañonazo de artillería, dispuesto a borrar del mapa a aquella criatura infecta que _osaba_ hablar así de su hermana.

Zero vio el cambio en la expresión de Kuran, el deseo de muerte en sus ojos, justo al mismo tiempo que la Bloody Rose entonaba su sangrienta canción en su cabeza, reclamando presas. El tirón del arma fue tan violento, como si quisiera saltar de su mano hacia el vampiro que tenía delante, que Zero no pudo oponer resistencia. Una parte de él reconoció el gesto protector de Kuran, escudando a su hermana con su cuerpo, poniendo su bienestar por encima del suyo –lo mismo que habría hecho él- pero su propia confusión y el poder del arma pudieron más y apretó el gatillo.

¡¡BAM!!

El fogonazo de luz blanca de la Bloody Rose y el estallido del aura oscura de Kaname chocaron en el aire, cegándolos a todos. El impacto de las dos fuerzas repelió a ambos contendientes hacia atrás y se tambalearon, intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Kaname notó las manos de Yuuki en su espalda, parando su retroceso, y parpadeó rápidamente para intentar enfocar la vista. En aquel momento, oyó el grito ronco de Yagari.

-¡KAIEN, NO!

_¡¿Kaien?!_

Dos pares de ojos carmesíes se abrieron de la impresión al ver la delgada figura del director justo entre ellos, con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza gacha, humeando. _¿Cómo demonios se ha movido tan rápido?_ Kaname contuvo el aliento al ver que Cross se llevaba una mano temblorosa y cubierta de surcos ensangrentados al pecho. El director levantó el rostro, convertido en el mapa de las grietas que el poder desatado del purasangre había abierto en su piel.

_Imposible. El poder que había liberado habría debido reventar a un humano._

La mano de Zero se quedó rígida en torno a la Bloody Rose y la cordura volvió a su mente con un mazazo. Sus ojos contemplaron la quemadura humeante que el disparo había dejado en la espalda de su padre adoptivo

_Imposible. La Bloody Rose no podía herir a un humano._

-¡PAPÁ!

El grito de Yuuki hizo que todos respingaran. La muchacha abandonó el escudo de Kaname y corrió hacia el director, resbalando en el suelo helado y casi estrellándose contra él a tiempo de cogerlo por la cintura cuando el hombre se tambaleó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hija. Yuuki afianzó su abrazo alrededor del director y pasó la mirada llorosa de Kaname a Zero.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Sois dos idiotas celosos que casi matáis a mi padre!- apretó los ojos con fuerza, temblando no sabía si de rabia o de terror.- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No soy un premio para que os peleéis por mí!- la angustia volvió a amenazar con cerrarle la garganta y la respiración le salió en un hipido.- ¡S-sois las d-dos mejores p-personas que conozco y… y… os dejáis t-transformar en as-asesinos! ¡N-no s-sois v-vosotros! ¡N-no os c-conozco!

Yuuki se abrazó a Cross, llorando como si alguien le arrancara el corazón del pecho. El director alzó la cabeza de su hombro con dificultad, fijando en Kaname su mirada miope.

Las heridas en las partes visibles de su cuerpo empezaron a cerrarse.

Zero bajó el arma lentamente, con los ojos desorbitados fijos en la espalda del hombre.

Dejó de brotar humo de la herida.

Un aura extraña, mestiza, pareció desprenderse de la figura encorvada del director, una pecaminosa mezcla de la presencia de un vampiro y de un humano. El aire cargado de electricidad estática se llenó de inhalaciones y juramentos ahogados cuando los testigos comprendieron al fin.

Por las venas de Kaien Cross corría sangre de vampiro.

El hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza, enderezándose sin soltar los hombros de Yuuki. Se giró de costado con dificultad, resollando, para poder mirar alternativamente a Kaname y a Zero. Le costó dos respiraciones quebradas poder hablar.

-Prometí… protegeros. Prometí… intentar… que vivierais en un… mundo distinto.- toda su figura tembló y sus manos apretaron más los hombros de su hija.- Y eso haré… aunque me cueste la vida. No voy a… dejar… que malgastéis las vuestras… odiándoos. Os… quiero demasiado.

Tosió, escupiendo un esputo de sangre, y Yuuki cogió uno de sus brazos para pasárselo por los hombros mientras aferraba su cintura con el otro. La joven dirigió una mirada dolida, rota, a los dos vampiros antes de echar a andar con su padre hacia el edificio central de la Residencia, dejándolos a solas con sus conciencias. Cross hizo un alto al pasar al lado de Yagari, cuyo rostro había adquirido una tonalidad cenicienta.

-Lo… siento… Touga.- murmuró antes de agachar la cabeza y alejarse apoyado en su hija.

El viento sopló entre las figuras reunidas aquella noche a las puertas de la Academia, llevándose sus pensamientos silenciosos hasta que Yagari juró entre dientes y se acercó en dos zancadas hacia un paralizado Aido, prácticamente echándole encima a la inconsciente Seiren.

-Cuidad vosotros de los vuestros.- gruñó antes de calarse el sombrero hasta las cejas y girarse hacia la Academia con los hombros en tensión.- Maldito viejo sentimental…

Kaname y Zero contemplaron la excéntrica figura del cazador mientras se alejaba entre los remolinos de nieve, sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos. Habían estado a punto de matar a una de las pocas personas a los que los dos respetaban, a uno de los pocos hombres sobre la faz de la tierra que les quería a los tres sin importarle raza ni condición. Aquella noche habían estado a punto de convertirse en asesinos de un inocente.

Zero dejó caer el brazo derecho como si la Bloody Rose pesara una tonelada. La voz del arma seguía susurrando en su mente, pidiendo sangre, y el ex humano tuvo que recurrir a toda su voluntad para ponerle el seguro. De repente, se le habían quitado las ganas de matar a nadie.

Kaname desvió la mirada del punto por donde habían desaparecido Yuuki, Cross y Yagari, pasándose la mano por el pelo húmedo. La liberación del poder y el golpe emocional lo habían dejado exhausto y el conocimiento de que Cross había estado a punto de dar la vida por evitar que los dos se ensuciaran las manos con la sangre del otro lo hacía sentir… un auténtico hijo de perra. Giró la cabeza por encima del hombro.

-Aido, lleva a Seiren a su habitación, por favor, y ocúpate de empezar a atenderla. Yo iré ahora mismo.- ordenó con voz cansada.- Ruka, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de asegurarte de que todo el mundo toma una buena dosis de tabletas de sangre esta noche y de que nadie abandona la Residencia?- la vampiresa asintió al punto y Kaname hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.- Percibo a Kain y Shiki acercándose. ¿Podríais indicar a Akatsuki que bloquee el olor a sangre de la habitación de Seiren y a Senri que se asegure de que Rima y Sayori Wakaba han llegado sanas y salvas?

-Por supuesto, Kaname.- Ruka inclinó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Zero antes de hacer un gesto a Hanabusa para echar a andar los dos a paso rápido.

Kaname suspiró, hundió los hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Bien. Tenía delante a una de las personas que más le odiaba y que más fácilmente le hacía perder los estribos. Al hombre que había osado perforar el cuello delicado de Yuuki antes que él. Y lo único que le apetecía en aquel momento era poner fin a aquella situación. Su hermana tenía razón. El odio que sentían el uno por el otro los cambiaba, hacía que su personalidad se transformara, que sus peores instintos tomaran las riendas de sus actos, y en aquel momento de clarividencia entendió realmente lo que Cross le había querido decir aquella noche en su despacho.

Tenía que intentar superar aquello no por Yuuki sino por él mismo. Porque si no lo hacía se convertiría en algo que odiaba. Y eso sería lo que alejaría a Yuuki de él. Pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para intentar mantener una conversación civilizada. Nunca lo sería cuando ella estuviera cerca, dos hombres enamorados de la misma mujer no podían entenderse con ella en medio.

Zero se cogió la muñeca derecha con la izquierda, haciendo esfuerzos por desasir sus dedos de la Bloody Rose con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. Tenía delante al ser que más odiaba, el que encarnaba todos los poderes que habían acabado con su familia, con la vida que le estaba destinada y que, al final, habían conducido a que acabara asesinando a su propio gemelo. Al ser que se había quedado con la única luz que había encontrado en el mundo. Pero lo único que anhelaba era poder acallar la voz de la sangre en su cabeza y poder derrumbarse en una cama con la conciencia tranquila de que había hecho algo bien, lo que fuera. De haber encontrado algún norte, algún objetivo en su vida. Entonces entendió lo que Cross le había intentado explicar en aquella conversación en su despacho de la Asociación. Que tenía que superar el odio no por Yuuki sino por él, para poder tener el alma en paz, para poder sentarse y pensar realmente en qué quería hacer con la vida que ahora sí tenía.

Al margen del daño que pudieran hacerle a Yuuki y a las personas que apreciaban, ¿querían vivir siempre con los dientes del odio clavados en el corazón? ¿Podían encarar un futuro con expectativas sabiendo que siempre tendrían que mirar por encima del hombro para saber si el otro estaría acechando o que siempre tendrían que continuar con la obligación autoimpuesta de la caza, como una losa?

No.

Kaname fue el primero en alzar la vista hacia su rival y frunció el ceño. Zero apretó los dientes cuando al fin ganó la batalla para desasirse de su pistola y los zarcillos se retrajeron hacia su sangre. ¿Qué podía decirle sin perder su propio orgullo? ¿Debía explicarse, justificarse ante un ex humano? Probablemente no, pero si no lo hacía Zero no le escucharía, no con el poder de la Bloody Rose inundando su mente. Y, si no conseguía hacerse entender, el prefecto nunca dejaría el arma por propia voluntad.

-Yo no envié a Takuma a hacer nada.- murmuró en voz baja, apretando los puños en los bolsillos del pantalón para controlar la angustia de hablar de su amigo perdido.- Le han impuesto un sello de sangre para controlar su voluntad. Supongo que fue su ama quien le ordenó matar a Seiren.

Aquello hizo que Zero alzara la cabeza y lo mirara, desconcertado ante aquella explicación en la voz suave del purasangre. Kuran parecía cansado, tanto como él mismo.

-Ichijo llevaba una katana antivampírica.- masculló el ex humano.- Alguien asesinó a un cazador y le robó su arma, seguro que fue Takuma. Olí sangre de noble.- frunció el ceño en una de sus miradas gélidas.- Me echaron la culpa a mí. Pensé que lo habías planeado tú.

La cara de sorpresa de Kaname fue tan sincera, tan desacostumbrada en el purasangre, que Zero se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba el resto de su explicación para creer en su inocencia.

-¿Por qué iba a ordenar a Takuma que matara a un cazador?

Zero se encogió de hombros mientras metía a la Bloody Rose en su funda bajo su axila. Creía en su inocencia, pero necesitaba oír la indignación en la voz de Kuran para acabar de zanjar aquel tema.

-Supongo que para cargarme el muerto y sacarme de en medio sin ensuciarte las manos. Así Yuuki no te echaría las culpas.

-¿Tan cobarde me crees?- la voz de Kaname seguía siendo suave, pero ahora cargada de una pizca de ira.

El antiguo prefecto tuvo la tentación de sonreír ante aquella reacción de orgullo herido y volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras olisqueaba la sangre de Seiren que empapaba su abrigo.

-Ya me usaste una vez para que te hiciera el trabajo. Con lo de Rido. Parece que no te gusta ensuciarte.

Kaname exhaló el aire con fuerza y se pellizcó la nariz, intentando reprimir su aura. Aquello no se iba a saldar con una conversación apresurada a las puertas de la Academia, no si quería que hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de que saliera bien. Y con dos personas heridas no era el momento. Abrió la boca para añadir algo pero Zero se le adelantó, susurrando más para sí mismo que para él.

-La sangre de Seiren huele parecida a la de Cross pero más fuerte. Humano mezclado con vampiro.- torció el gesto.- ¿Has convencido a Cross de que beba tu sangre, Kuran?

Las cejas oscuras de Kaname se juntaron al punto. _Te encanta ponerme a prueba, Kiryu. ¿O es simplemente tu maldita insolencia?_

-El director nunca ha bebido de mi sangre, Kiryu.- replicó, cortante.- Aunque la perspectiva no debería repelerte tanto teniendo en cuenta tu linaje.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Zero levantó la cabeza al instante, fundiéndolo con la mirada, intentando discernir si aquello era una provocación o no. ¿Esperaba que le hubiera perdido el asco a haber bebido de él? ¿Sólo porque su cuerpo no paraba de recordarle el maldito sabor de aquella sangre pura como si la recordara de algo?

Kaname cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándolo fijamente desde debajo de las cejas con aquellos ojos peculiares. Zero contuvo el aire. Había algo raro en él, que ya había notado antes. Era como si algo asomara a su mirada, viejo y poderoso. Aquella mirada que parecía reflejar lo que veía sin revelar nada de su interior le provocó un déjà-vu: un alma encadenada, un monstruo de poder titánico atado, acechando en el interior de Kuran… El purasangre ni siquiera sonrió con ironía cuando habló.

-Eres un cazador. ¿Tus padres no te explicaron vuestra propia historia?- preguntó, aunque no había malicia en su voz, sólo auténtica perplejidad.- Hay sangre de los Kuran corriendo por tus venas desde el momento en que naciste.

Las cejas plateadas de Zero se enarcaron al punto y dio un paso al frente, sin poder creer que el purasangre tuviera la desfachatez de _insinuar_ que aquel maldito veneno formaba parte de su herencia, transmitido de alguna manera por sus padres desde antes de que hubiera bebido de él aquella noche en su habitación.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?- siseó.

Kaname jugueteó con la nieve con la punta del zapato, escogiendo sus palabras.

-Tienes muchas preguntas y yo tengo las respuestas a algunas. Por ejemplo, por qué nunca podrás matarme con tu arma ahora que ha despertado.- señaló a su axila con un gesto de la barbilla.- Sé cosas que nadie te ha contado y tú conoces otra parte de la intriga que nos rodea. Además, eres importante para la persona que me es más querida en el mundo.- no hacía falta decir su nombre.- Creo que se impone una tregua.

Zero imitó el gesto anterior del purasangre y se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo. El olor de la sangre empapada en su abrigo estaba empezando a marearle y todas aquellas insinuaciones amenazaban con volver a disparar su temperamento. Tenía que acabar aquella conversación y encontrar tiempo para calmarse si no quería que las cosas acabaran como antes.

-Bien, ¿qué propones?

Kaname lo estudió un instante, sopesando las opciones. Podían intentar hablar en la Academia, pero aquello no iba a funcionar, no con tantos… condicionantes alrededor. Y él no se iba a rebajar a acudir a la Asociación de Cazadores o a donde quiera que estuviera viviendo Kiryu. Necesitaban buscar un lugar neutral o donde Zero, el más susceptible de los dos, se encontrara cómodo sin que la localización atentara a su orgullo de Nivel A.

-Propongo que nos enfriemos esta noche, que aproveches para asegurarte de que Cross está bien mientras yo atiendo a los míos y que nos encontremos mañana en algún lugar neutral para hablar.

Zero se retiró el pelo de la cara cuando el agua de los copos derretidos le resbaló por un mechón hasta la nariz. _Mañana…_

-Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres.- susurró, sintiéndose estúpidamente vulnerable al confesar aquello a un maldito purasangre.- Es la única vez que voy al cementerio. Y tú no eres motivo suficiente como para que lo cancele.

Por una vez, Kaname no se irritó, reconociendo la amargura y el dolor detrás de aquella reacción defensiva. _Bien, veamos cuánto estamos dispuestos a ceder cada uno._

-Muy bien. Iré hasta allí, si crees que es el lugar adecuado.

Zero se detuvo a medio gesto de pasarse la mano por el pelo.

-¿Tú…? ¿Irías hasta el cementerio?- ¿_súper Kuran cogería un coche y viajaría horas para hablar conmigo?_- ¿Quieres que hablemos delante de la tumba de mis padres y de mi hermano? ¿Quieres que lleve un _purasangre_ ante sus restos?

-Yo no maté a tus padres, Kiryu.-le recordó en voz baja, retándole a que también fuera capaz de ceder en algo y mordiéndose la lengua para recordarle que tampoco había sido él precisamente quien había asesinado a su gemelo.

El ex humano lo contempló unos instantes fijamente, sin parpadear, apretándose los brazos con las manos. Al final, asintió bruscamente y descruzó los brazos para empezar a andar hacia la Residencia, deteniéndose un momento al pasar al lado del purasangre.

-Pregúntale a Yuuki dónde está el sitio, si es que no lo ha olvidado.-Kiryu frunció el ceño y fijó un momento la mirada en su rival.- Takuma me pidió que te dijera que lo sentía.

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron de par en par y algo muy parecido a la auténtica angustia brilló por un momento en sus profundidades antes de desaparecer tan rápidamente que Zero se preguntó si se lo habría imaginado.

-¿Takuma te habló para decirte eso?- preguntó, de manera algo redundante.

El otro asintió secamente con la cabeza.

-Parecía estar luchando contra algo para poder transmitir su mensaje. Sangraba y algo humeaba en su cuello.- señaló con un dedo el lugar detrás de su propia oreja.- Entonces no entendí lo que significaba.

Kaname asintió, desviando la vista entre los árboles desnudos para evitar que Kiryu viera el puro alivio de su mirada. Takuma, el auténtico Takuma, seguía allí, bajo el sello de sangre. Resistiendo. Así que aún quedaba esperanza. _Te traeré de vuelta, hermano, aunque sea lo último que haga. Todavía no sé cómo, pero te traeré de vuelta a casa._ Kiryu aún permanecía quieto delante suyo, como inseguro de la reacción que aquello provocaría en él, y se obligó a componer el rostro antes de asentir levemente.

-Gracias por hacerme llegar su mensaje. Nos vemos en ese cementerio mañana al atardecer.- musitó, apartándose inconscientemente del cazador.

Zer no añadió nada más y se quitó el abrigo mientras desaparecía por el camino hacia los edificios centrales de la Academia, con la cabeza gacha y el húmedo cabello claro alborotado por el viento. Kaname lo siguió un instante con la mirada, diciéndose que era una lástima que la vida los hubiera puesto a cada uno en un lado distinto de la frontera. Por mucho que le fastidiara la absoluta falta de respeto del ex humano, por mucho que le hirviera la sangre cada vez que recordaba las marcas de sus colmillos en el cuello de Yuuki, había una dignidad y una fuerza de voluntad en Kiryu que podría llegar a respetar.

Sí, era una lástima que la vida, y una mujer, los dividiera. En aquel momento, tuvo un pensamiento revelador y todas las piezas del tablero encajaron de golpe.

... él era un purasangre destinado a liderar a su raza, un vampiro sin mácula de humanidad, nacido en la noche.

... Yuuki era una vampira que sabía lo que era ser humana, un puente que podía enseñarles a convivir.

... y Kiryu era un humano que conocía muy bien lo que un vampiro podía hacer, que podía conducir a quienes debían garantizar el orden.

Los tres trabajando en la misma dirección eran imparables.

Kaname soltó el aire de golpe mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a paso rápido a la Residencia Luna. Sí, eran como los tres lados de un triángulo. Encajaban a la perfección, al menos en teoría.

Ahora sólo había que conseguir que dos de los lados dejaran de intentar matarse. Él el primero.

OOO

-Lleva dos vasos de tabletas de sangre y sólo hemos conseguido que la herida deje de sangrar, no parece que esté cicatrizando.

Ruka se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de la habitación de Seiren al oír las palabras de Hanabusa, y tomó el siguiente vaso cargado de tabletas desleídas que el noble rubio había dejado preparadas. El olor a sangre envenenada les estaba poniendo los nervios de punta a todos. Al menos, el pequeño sello que Akatsuki había colocado en el umbral de la puerta prevenía que el olor se extendiera por los pasillos de la Residencia, exaltando más los ánimos de los vampiros de lo que ya lo estaban. Ruka se había limitado a indicar que Kaname ordenaba que todo el mundo volviera a sus habitaciones y que no salieran hasta que su líder así lo indicara, añadiendo que el purasangre venía hacia allí en aquel mismo momento y que los dos Kuran se encontraban ilesos. Los estudiantes nocturnos habían obedecido a regañadientes y Ruka supo que Kaname tendría que reunirlos y darles alguna explicación después de aquello. Ella, al menos, agradecería alguna.

Aido se mordió las uñas mientras contemplaba a Seiren desde el lado de la cama. La guardaespaldas estaba pálida como la almohada donde reposaba la cabeza, seguía encogida de costado con el rostro contraído de dolor y se había alterado tanto cuando habían intentado desvestirla para atender su herida que habían desistido, temerosos de agravar su condición. Al menos, parecía que no sangraba, pero su cuerpo seguía sin poder diluir el veneno de los cazadores.

_Maldito sea el día en que aprendieron a forjar esas cosas_, pensó Aido con un escalofrío de simpatía por la herida. Nadie sabía el origen de las armas antivampíricas, cómo los primeros cazadores habían conseguido forjar las primeras que los hacían capaces de enfrentarse a los vampiros. Era otro de aquellos secretos de los tiempos oscuros del inicio de la raza que se había perdido en los milenios. Al menos, la sangre que empapaba las ropas de Seiren y que manchaba las sábanas apestaba a veneno, lo cual evitaba que sus ansias por sangre limpia pudieran dispararse.

Seiren necesitaba sangre fresca para poder expulsar el veneno de su cuerpo, pero todos los nobles alumnos de la Clase Nocturna conocían perfectamente su pasado, aunque fuera algo que, por supuesto, nunca se comentara en voz alta. Aido no tenía ni idea de si podría aceptar cualquier tipo de sangre.

Oyó pasos rápidos por el pasillo y la voz suave de su líder saludando brevemente a Kain, que montaba guardia fuera de la puerta, antes de que ésta se abriera para dejar paso a Kaname. El purasangre contempló la encogida figura en la cama por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados antes de girarse hacia los dos nobles.

-Ruka, Aido, dejadnos solos, por favor.- pidió mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba sobre una butaca.- Informad al resto de los alumnos de que al final de la noche nos encontraremos todos en el salón.

-Sí, Kaname.

Ambos miraron de reojo a su líder mientras se despojaba de la americana del uniforme y se remangaba el puño izquierdo de la camisa negra. En aquel momento, tanto Ruka como Aido casi desearon estar en el lugar de Seiren. Casi. Al menos, en la parte que les permitiría probar algo de aquella sangre pura.

Kaname aguardó hasta que ambos hubieron salido de la habitación y cerrado la puerta para coger una de las copas con restos de tabletas de sangre que habían dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Dejó que las uñas de su mano derecha se alargaran y se cortó las venas de la muñeca izquierda, disimulando un gesto de dolor. Una cosa era que Yuuki, u otro vampiro, le mordiera. Eso combinaba el dolor con un cierto placer, pero cortarse las venas _sólo _dolía. Seiren abrió los párpados pesadamente cuando el olor de aquel elixir en estado puro llegó hasta ella y los iris oscuros brillaron en carmesí al instante. La guardaespaldas comenzó a temblar, aferrando la almohada para no abalanzarse sobre la fuente de aquel olor.

-K-Kaname... perdona...

-Sshhh.- el purasangre desvió un momento la vista de su propia esencia cayendo en la copa para dedicar a la joven una mirada cálida.- No hay nada que perdonar. Kiryu ya me ha dicho que fue Takuma. Tú no podías hacer nada para resistirte y él tampoco.

Seiren luchó por incorporarse, resistiéndose a mostrar aquella debilidad ante quien supuestamente tenía que proteger, odiando ser la víctima una vez más, y forzó a sus castañeteantes mandíbulas a aflojarse para poder hablar.

-Él… consiguió... desviar la katana. Consiguió... no... atravesarme el corazón...

Kaname parpadeó, intentando esconder el dolor y la sorpresa. _Ah, Takuma, siempre has sido la persona con más fuerza de voluntad que conozco... Siempre fuiste mejor persona que yo._ Se llevó la muñeca a los labios, lamiendo la herida para cerrarla, y se sentó en la cama al lado de Seiren. Apoyó la mano derecha en la nuca sudorosa de la joven, levantándole la cabeza con cuidado mientras le acercaba la copa a los labios.

-Seiren, no sé si podrás aceptar mi sangre cuando la de los Shirabuki corre por tus venas. Nunca se había probado dar la esencia de dos purasangres a la misma persona hasta... Kiryu.- frunció el ceño.- _Sí, bebiste también de Yuuki cuando ella ya era una purasangre._ _¿ O creías que no estaba mirando cuando la mordiste y la besaste para despedirte?_- A él no le pasó nada, espero que a ti tampoco, pero es lo único que se me ocurre que puede curarte. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte?

La joven asintió débilmente sin decir nada, acercando los labios a la copa y bebiendo ansiosamente. Kaname deseó que hubiera aceptado entendiendo las posibles consecuencias adversas y no por que estuviera sedienta más allá de cualquier razonamiento. Sabía que, si se recuperaba, entendería el favor que le había hecho dándole su sangre en un copa en vez de dejar que le mordiera. Así no se formaría ningún vínculo a medias, nunca sentiría la necesidad forzada de estar cerca de él o de volver a beber, como le pasó a Ruka o, con un poco de mala suerte -el pensamiento le hizo sonreír algo sádicamente-, a Kiryu. De aquella forma, preservaba la libertad de espíritu de Seiren, algo que estaba seguro que la antigua esclava del Consejo apreciaría cuando pudiera meditar sobre ello.

La muchacha acabó de beber toda la copa y separó los labios con un suspiro entre aliviado y glotón. Kaname acompañó su cabeza hasta dejarla descansar sobre la almohada, examinando aprensivamente cualquier reacción adversa. Seiren exhaló como quien encuentra la paz tras un dolor prolongado y su rostro comenzó a relajarse. El purasangre dejó la copa sobre la mesita de noche y remangó el jersey ensangrentado que llevaba la vampiresa con cuidado de no tocar su piel para no sobresaltarla. La herida se había reducido a una cicatriz rosácea. Probablemente, aún se encontraría débil, descoordinada y bastante mareada mientras la sangre que le había dado acababa de limpiar el veneno del arma y su propio sistema circulatorio volvía a la normalidad. Parecía que, al menos por ahora, no había señales de rechazo. _Bueno, un problema solucionado. Paso a paso, Kaname, paso a paso. Ahora te queda ir a ver a Cross y lo que más te va a picar el orgullo: pedirle disculpas a él y a Yuuki._

Retiró el cabello del rostro pálido de Seiren en un gesto cariñoso que sabía que ella nunca aceptaría si estuviera despierta y se levantó de la cama con un suspiro cansado. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo, volvía a ser el líder tranquilo y distante que los demás vampiros necesitaban ver. Las miradas aprensivas de los tres primos confluyeron en él mientras Senri aparecía en el rellano desde las escaleras. Kaname paseó calmadamente la vista por los cuatro.

-Seiren está fuera de peligro por el momento.- anunció e hizo una pausa mientras todos suspiraban y hundían los hombros con alivio, lo que le arrancó una ligera sonrisa.- No parece que su cuerpo haya rechazado mi sangre y ahora está durmiendo, pero apreciaría que alguien se quedara a su lado para vigilar su evolución. Supongo que cuando despierte también agradecerá poder asearse.- vio que Ruka asentía al punto, ofreciéndose para aquel papel, y asintió en señal de agradecimiento antes de girarse hacia Shiki.- Senri, ¿están a salvo Rima y Sayori Wakaba?

El modelo, que se había acercado al grupito con pasos vacilantes, asintió, mirándolo fugazmente a los ojos antes de bajar la vista hacia sus zapatos. Kaname no sabía si el gesto se debía a su tradicional inseguridad delante de un purasangre o a la incomodidad de haber mantenido aquella charla los dos a solas.

-Rima está en su habitación y la encargada de la Residencia Sol ha ido personalmente a comprobar que Sayori estaba también en su cuarto.- explicó en su habitual tono bajo, sin mencionar que la encargada había estado a punto de desmayarse al ver al modelo en su puerta.

-¿Has visto a Yori en persona, Senri?- el tono preocupado de Aido los sorprendió a todos.

Shiki frunció el ceño, extrañado por la pregunta, y meneó la cabeza.

-No, pero la encargada me dijo que la había pillado ordenando un montón de bolsas con ropa.- se encogió de hombros.- Cuando le explicó que había un miembro de la Clase Nocturna que preguntaba si había llegado ya a su habitación al parecer Sayori puso los ojos en blanco y dijo algo como "dile a al pesado de Aido que ya me leeré la carta cuando al menos me haya puesto cómoda". No sé. Algo así.

Todos los pares de miradas confluyeron en Aido como si lo hubieran pillado preparando un bomba atómica en su cuarto. El pálido vampiro perdió el poco color que le quedaba mientras se esforzaba con todas sus fuerzas en no tropezar con la mirada de Kaname. El purasangre suspiró, diciéndose que lo último que necesitaba aquella noche era lidiar con algún problema entre alumnos diurnos y nocturnos. Obvió el comentario –por el momento- y acabó de ajustarse la chaqueta del uniforme mientras miraba a Kain.

-Akatsuki, ¿podrías encargarte de montar guardia en esta puerta? Dudo que ninguno de los alumnos nocturnos se acerque hasta que no les convoque a la reunión, pero seguro que Ruka agradecería tenerte cerca si necesita ayuda con Seiren.

El pelirrojo asintió con su acostumbrado aplomo, apoyando ya la espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación.

-Siempre estoy cerca.- murmuró en un tono tan bajo que sólo Kaname y Ruka lo oyeron.

El purasangre lo contempló un instante en silencio y luego asintió a todos en señal de despedida.

-Voy a asegurarme de que el director y Yuuki se encuentran bien.

-¿Qué hacemos con Kiryu?

La voz de Aido le interrumpió a punto de empezar a bajar por las escaleras y frunció el ceño sin girarse.

-Kiryu es cosa mía.

OOO

-Yuuki... estoy bien. Sólo necesito... descansar un poco antes de… ducharme. No quiero poner nerviosos a los alumnos nocturnos… con este olor a sangre.

Kaien Cross se dejó caer con un suspiro agradecido en el enorme sofá de su comedor, componiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia su hija, que lo contemplaba con los puños apretados y los ojos muy abiertos. Podía apostar a que ella estaba haciendo acopio de voluntad para ignorar la taciturna presencia de Zero, que tenía la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de salón y lo miraba de reojo con los labios apretados-

-Zero, en la cocina hay tabletas de sangre, si... necesitas más. Ya sabes dónde están.- _qué mareo..._

Hacía tiempo que la resistencia inhumana de su cuerpo no se ponía a prueba de aquella manera, no desde el combate masivo contra los Niveles D y E que habían asaltado la Academia. En aquella ocasión dio gracias por la sangre pura que le daba aquellas fuerzas extras. Ahora, a juzgar por las miradas de shock que veía en sus hijos, no estaba tan seguro. Aunque también podía ser que los dos estuvieran aún impresionados por lo cerca que el reencuentro había acabado en desastre. Quizás era una buena idea dejarles un rato a solas… en cuanto el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor y pudiera levantarse para ir al baño, claro.

El silencio les devolvió el eco de unas pisadas sonoras y Zero se apartó de la puerta a tiempo de esquivar a su sensei entrando en tromba en el salón. Yagari dedicó a los dos chicos una mirada de reojo antes de avanzar a zancadas hacia Cross. Se paró a dos pasos del hombre, que empezaba a sonreír con aire de disculpa, y lo examinó de arriba abajo, insatisfecho. Kaien abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Yagari se le avanzó, poniéndose delante suyo en el sofá e inclinándose para empezar a arrancarle el abrigo de malos modos.

-¡Touga! ¿Qué...?- Cross respingó, demasiado mareado para oponer resistencia.

-¡Déjelo, ya! ¿No ve que puede hacerle daño?

Yuuki dio dos pasos hacia Yagari, que le dedicó una mirada torva de reojo dando un último tirón al abrigo de Cross para sacarle una manga.

-Niña, si ha sobrevivido a la ira de esos dos, dudo que yo pueda hacerle daño.

El cazador arrojó el abrigó quemado al suelo y se cruzó de brazos, examinando la parte frontal de Cross con el ceño fruncido. Tenía toda la piel expuesta cuarteada y con sangre seca de las grietas que parecía haberle abierto el aura de Kuran, pero no sangraban. El ex cazador apoyaba la espalda contra el sofá, así que suponía que la quemadura de la Bloody Rose también estaría cicatrizando, pero más valía asegurarse.

-Quítate la camisa, Cross.- ordenó con una voz que parecía un ladrido.

Kaien suspiró, ajustándose correctamente las gafas, que se le habían torcido, sobre la nariz.

-Ya sabes lo que encontrarías, Touga. No estoy herido. Ya no.

Un silencio incómodo cargado de preguntas se instaló como un globo invisible en el pequeño comedor, ocupando todo el espacio y asfixiándolos. Yagari contemplaba a su amigo de pie delante suyo, abriendo y cerrando los puños, como si se debatiera en darle un abrazo, aliviado por haber salido con vida de aquello, o romperle la mandíbula de un puñetazo. Toda su musculosa figura emanaba tensión y una vena se destacaba en su grueso cuello. Zero había tirado su propio abrigo manchado encima de la mesa del salón y fijaba la vista en algún punto indefinido de la pared, guardando un silencio tormentoso.

Yuuki mantuvo los ojos en la delgada figura de su padre adoptivo. Era curioso, desde que había "despertado" cada vez estaba más reconciliada con la idea de llamarle papá. Desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos de cómo la cuidaba su auténtico padre, de cómo Haruuka jugaba con ella y la hacía reír, podía ver que Cross había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Era injusto seguir llamándole director. Ahora empezaba a pensar que Haruuka y Cross quizás habían estado más cerca de lo que ella creía, unidos por la misma mujer. Se mordió el labio, pensando si su madre se habría sentido alguna vez como ella, como un puente entre dos mundos… o entre dos hombres. Enamorada de un purasangre pero sosteniendo a un humano aún a costa de cometer un pecado. Porque estaba muy claro de quién era la sangre que debió haber ingerido Kaien Cross.

Finalmente, fue el propio director quien rompió el silencio, dirigiendo una de sus sonrisas amables a su hija adoptiva.

-¿En qué piensas, Yuuki?

La joven parpadeó, enfocando la mirada que se le había quedado perdida.

-En que hecho de menos a mi madre.-contestó con un susurro serio.- Y en que ahora entiendo que no te opusieras cuando supiste que yo le estaba… dando mi sangre… a Zero.- _no te gires, no lo mires… o te pondrás a llorar otra vez si te sigue mirando con esa frialdad._

Cross la estudió con intensidad, reparando no por primera vez en lo que se parecían madre e hija, y no sólo físicamente. Y en lo que había crecido Yuuki. Aquella niña frágil y cuya vida había estado amenazada desde antes de nacer había crecido convirtiéndose en una mujercita con el mismo corazón generoso y desprendido de su madre. ¿Una purasangre? _No, simplemente una persona buena._ Si sólo consiguiera que Zero lo entendiera. Abrió la boca para dirigirse a su huraño protegido pero Yagari volvió a adelantarse.

-¿Quién te dio su sangre, Kaien? ¿De quién bebiste?- apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Para ser mejor cazador?

Cada pregunta parecía una pedrada y Cross contempló a su mejor amigo con el rostro contrito. Para Touga, había una ancha línea roja que separaba las dos razas y que no debía ser cruzada. La única excepción que había conseguido hacer era Zero, por el simple hecho de que había sido testigo de los dolorosos esfuerzos del muchacho por aferrarse a su lado humano. Saber que su idealizado Kaien Cross, el mejor cazador de todos los tiempos, había _bebido_ de un vampiro representaba la traición más grande que podía sufrir. Cross supuso que, si Yagari aún no se había dado cuenta de su resistencia y de su aspecto juvenil, era porque esa aura de idolatría le había prevenido de intentar investigar sobre él. Cuando el director comenzó a contestar a Yagari, era a Zero a quien miraba.

-Fue Juuri Kuran quien me dio su sangre.- el mismo tono de terciopelo cada vez que hablaba de la única mujer que había amado.-Ella orientó mi necesidad de dejar aquella vida de violencia y de intentar construir algo que uniera a los dos mundos en vez de condenarnos a todos a la caza eterna. Juuri puso un nombre a lo que mi corazón anhelaba sin saberlo: coexistencia.- Cross vio que las mandíbulas de Zero se tensaban, pero siguió hablando.- Me pidió que protegiera a sus hijos, que fuera su escudo si ella no podía serlo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo yo, si me quedaban a lo sumo unas pocas décadas de vida? ¿Cómo podía asegurarme de que, al menos, dejaba unos cimientos firmes de paz y la vida de sus hijos más o menos encarrilada si moriría cuando ellos fueran unos adolescentes?- la mirada de Cross, fija en el ex prefecto, se volvió acerada como la de un halcón.- Juuri me dio su sangre por amor a otras personas a quien quería proteger. Y yo lo acepté por amor a esas mismas personas inocentes. ¿Qué pecado puede haber en eso? ¿Por qué debería sentir odio o rencor hacia quien me dio la posibilidad de tener una nueva vida con la que no contaba? ¿Por qué debería creer que me estaba utilizando cuando los dos queríamos lo mismo?

Cross vio que Zero cogía aliento como si le hubieran clavado una lanza en el costado y no pudo evitar odiarse a sí mismo por intentar hacerle ver las cosas de aquella forma, sin anestesia. Pero el muchacho no las entendería de otra forma, nunca se sentaría con él en una mesa a tomar un té y a hablar de cosas serias y del futuro con calma. Con él sólo funcionaban las sentencias directas.

Zero apretó tanto las mandíbulas que pudo oír como sus dientes chirriaban. Era incapaz de decir si Cross era un maldito manipulador o un sabio. Aquellas escenas con la voz sedosa de Kuran que había intentado olvidar la mitad del tiempo y que había maldecido la otra mitad, volvieron a su mente, implacables.

"…_sé cómo piensas, porque tú y yo sentimos exactamente lo mismo por Yuuki."_

"_Yo… sólo quiero hacerla sonreír de verdad."_

"_Yo también."_

"_Ella no tiene por qué ser víctima de nada."_

"_Exactamente…"_

Aquello había sellado su destino, la aceptación de que los dos querían proteger a la persona que querían. Kaname le había dado su sangre, aquel veneno poderoso que contenía también la sangre de Shizuka, que había contribuido a alejar la caída en la locura. Zero sabía que Kuran lo odiaba, que dejarse morder por un ex humano debía haber sido una humillación. Sin duda las cosas habrían sido distintas entre Juuri y Kaien Cross, pero eso no cambiaba la esencia del acto, ¿no? Kuran y él habían aceptado cometer lo que todo el mundo decía que era pecado para proteger a la persona inocente que los dos amaban, igual que habían hecho la purasangre y el director años atrás.

Kuran lo había utilizado para ser el escudo de Yuuki, sí, pero, ¿acaso él no había utilizado a Kaname exactamente para lo mismo? ¿Para alejar el pozo de la locura y poder cumplir con el papel que siempre se había asignado voluntariamente, el de protector de Yuuki, de su luz? Su odio por Kuran se había redoblado desde aquello, se había sentido usado como una marioneta pero, ¿tenía derecho a sentirse así? Cuanto más pensaba en ello desde la distancia del tiempo, más le parecía que había sido un… acuerdo tácito. O un "yo te uso y tú me usas", si quería verlo así. La consecuencia colateral de aquello, además de su cordura y de una resistencia mayor, había sido el regalo de una vida con la que no había contado. Igual que Cross.

_Fantástico._

Ahora entendía cómo debía sentirse un náufrago a la deriva que perdiera todo lo que le había servido de referencia. Kuran no lo había utilizado más de lo que él mismo había utilizado al purasangre. Los dos tenían el mismo objetivo, proteger a la misma persona, y ahora Zero tenía una vida para decidir cómo quería hacerlo. Sólo que Kuran había traicionado aquel objetivo cuando había convertido a Yuuki en alguien como él, ¿no? _Y quizás tú también traicionaste aquel pacto cuando juraste que la matarías, hipócrita._

Zero resopló para sí, desviando aún más la vista de las personas reunidas en torno al sofá. Su mente estaba tan confundida como siempre pero su corazón empezaba a hablarle a las claras: quizás era hora de dejar a un lado las máscaras, de dejar de juzgar las acciones de los demás por las palabras -a veces hirientes y a veces inapropiadas- que las habían acompañado y de llegar a la esencia.

O ellos tres empezaban a aclarar las cosas o sus vidas acabarían siendo un infierno. Y eso era lo que todos habían estado intentando evitar desde siempre, ¿verdad? Y lo que otras personas, años atrás, habían intentado evitar también.

-Apestas a sangre.

Zero giró el rostro a tiempo de ver a Yagari quitándose el sombrero tejano y el abrigo de cuero y arrojándolos sobre el sofá. Su gesto fue adusto cuando enlazó la cintura de Cross y lo levantó de un tirón del asiento, provocando un gritito sorprendido, pero Zero supo ver el cuidado con el que su sensei manejaba al director detrás de aquella fachada de tipo duro. _Parece que todos los mitos esconden personas detrás_, pensó, reprimiendo una sonrisa a su pesar. Él se parecía a Yagari, reflexionó. Detrás de todo aquel ceño y miradas fulminantes había un corazón demasiado blando.

-Puedo caminar solo, Touga.- protestó Cross mientras el otro lo arrastraba hacia el cuarto de baño casi sin dejarle apoyar los pies en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, te vas a bañar tú solito.- gruñó Yagari, empujando la puerta del baño.- Sólo voy a asegurarme de que no desnuques en la ducha.

El cazador cerró la puerta del baño con un taconazo de su bota vaquera, haciendo resonar el eco en el salón. Zero y Yuuki desviaron la mirada de aquella pequeña escena, sus miradas tropezaron la una con la otra y volvieron a bajar la vista. Yuuki jugueteó con un hilo suelto del sofá, preguntándose si debía decir algo. ¡Había deseado tanto aquel reencuentro! Nunca había creído que Zero quisiera matarla, siempre había albergado la esperanza de que su amigo entraría en razón, de que sabría ver que, a pesar de lo que la confusión la había conducido a decir, ella seguía siendo Yuuki. Pero ahora que lo tenía al lado, no sabía qué hacer. Las acusaciones que habían intercambiado Kaname y él aún le escocían y ponían de manifiesto una realidad en la que no había pensado: que Zero era capaz de _sentir_ cuando Kaname y ella estaban juntos. ¡Dios! Sintió ganas de tirarse del pelo y de gritar a los dioses que la estuvieran escuchando que quería que su vida fuera suya, sin testigos y sin hacer daño a nadie con cada paso que daba. La manera en la que Zero había hablado, como si Kaname fuera un viejo obsceno que se aprovechara de su inocencia para… para… _follársela_… la había hecho sentir sucia. Usada. Y eso era algo que no sabía cómo perdonar.

Oyó un leve ruido a sus espaldas, un roce de tela y algo agitándose en una caja, y se giró de reojo pese a todo. Zero volcó en su palma unas cuantas tabletas de sangre –las reconoció muy bien- de una cajita y las engulló directamente, metiendo luego el envoltorio en el bolsillo de su pantalón en silencio. Cross ya le había dicho que ahora podía tolerar las tabletas, pero el verlo hizo que el corazón de la joven diera un suspiro aliviado para luego volver a encogerse. Así que sentías ansias de sangre. ¿Por el olor de la esencia derramada de Seiren o…? Yuuki se llevó inconscientemente la mano al cuello, al lado donde él la había mordido antes de despedirse tras la batalla contra Rido, y no vio que los ojos lilas de Zero estaban fijos en ella.

-Sigo deseando tu sangre, si es lo que estás pensando.

Yuuki levantó la cabeza de golpe al oír aquella voz suave, con el acostumbrado tono de fingido control. Zero seguía apoyado contra la puerta del salón y tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con los hombros algo echados hacia delante. La pose era tan similar a la que solía adoptar, le recordó tanto a los días normales del curso pasado en la Academia, que las lágrimas volvieron a nublar sus ojos. Entonces algo cambió en la expresión lejana del ex humano. Las cejas pálidas se contrajeron en un gesto de dolor y los ojos parecieron adquirir una tonalidad tormentosa.

-Yuuki… siento… lo que le dije a… Kuran.- la expresión se volvió avergonzada.- No debía haber hablado así de ti. Y siento… haber herido a Cross.

Ella meneó la cabeza al punto, tragándose lágrimas saladas.

-Tengo suerte de estar rodeada de personas que me quieren tanto.- susurró.- Sólo me queda esperar que dejen de intentar matarse y que aprendan a ver cuánto se parecen.

El ceño de Zero se frunció aún más ante aquellas palabras y pareció encogerse, dolorido. Yuuki vaciló, sopesando si debía acercarse, pero algo en la posición de su amigo le recordaba demasiado a la de un lobo acorralado y permaneció donde estaba. Tras unos segundos de silencio, roto sólo por el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha, Zero volvió a hablar, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-¿Eres feliz como purasangre?

Había hablado muy rápido y en voz baja, como si temiera que le abandonara el valor si se paraba a pensar una pregunta más elaborada, y Yuuki tironeó varias veces del hilo suelto del sofá antes de responder.

-A veces sí y a veces no.- como él no preguntó más, se sintió obligaba a profundizar en la respuesta.- Cuando veo las expectativas que tiene todo el mundo conmigo y cómo me distancia de la gente que quiero me entristece y también me asusta un poco.- frunció el ceño con decisión mientras tiraba del hilo hasta arrancarlo.- Pero entonces pienso que… lo que soy me da la posibilidad de que la gente me escuche, de hacer realidad el sueño de mis padres, de todos ellos, y el mío. Haber nacido como una purasangre me da la oportunidad de trabajar por la coexistencia y por un mundo diferente desde una posición mejor, Zero.- alzó los grandes ojos hacia él y se los secó con el dorso de la mano.- No quiero olvidar que fui humana, eso también forma parte de mí. Del desastre de persona que supongo que soy.- esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa y alzó las cejas, como si se riera de sí misma.- Sigo siendo Yuuki, pero ahora tengo la posibilidad de hacer cosas que antes no tenía.

Bajó la vista hacia sus pies, dándose cuenta de que las palabras habían salido de manera natural de su boca, después de todo aquel tiempo luchando por reconciliar sus dos mitades. ¿Cuándo se había producido la fusión, la aceptación de sus dos naturalezas? Yuuki no estaba segura y no podía pararse a reflexionarlo ahora, pero creía que había sido un proceso, una evolución a la que también había ayudado ver que no era la única que luchaba por aceptarse como era. Que Kaname, el poderoso Kaname Kuran, también tenía aquella batalla interna. Estaba tan sumida en sus reflexiones que no se dio cuenta de que Zero se había acercado a ella hasta que vio la punta de sus zapatos delante de los suyos y notó una caricia en el pelo. Cuando levantó la vista se topó con uno de aquellos momentos en que Zero bajaba la guardia, en que le dejaba ver cómo se sentía de verdad. Confuso y anhelante. Sus dedos pálidos se enredaron en uno de sus largos mechones, acariciándolo con las yemas.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- susurró.

Estaba tan cerca que su aliento le rozó el rostro. Yuuki asintió.

-Si vivieras en un mundo donde no existiera Ku… Kaname… ¿habrías podido amarme?

Los ojos violetas no escondían nada, ni un ápice del amor que sentía, y Yuuki volvió a preguntarse cómo había podido estar tan ciega, como había podido herirle tantas veces sin darse cuenta de que la amaba, cómo no había podido notar algo más que sed de sangre cuando bebía de ella. Tragó saliva, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos.

-Esa… es una pregunta cruel, Zero.- murmuró.- Para todos. Porque si Kaname no existiera, yo tampoco lo haría. Y, si él no existiera, tú no estarías cuerdo.

-Perdona…

Dejó que sus dedos resbalaran de su cabello y dio un paso atrás. La miró un momento como si fuera a añadir algo más y luego bajó la vista, dándose la vuelta para salir del salón. La voz suave de ella lo detuvo al llamarlo, pero fue incapaz de girarse.

-Zero… -Yuuki guardó silencio un instante y luego su voz fue tan débil que tuvo que confiar en que los sentidos vampíricos de él la oirían.- Incluso con Kaname, te quiero. Como mi hermano, como mi amigo, como parte de mi alma. Como quien mantiene vivo el lado humano de mí. Incluso amando a Kaname, no podría ser feliz en un mundo en el que tú no estuvieras. Sé que soy egoísta, pero formas parte de mí.- apretó los puños hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas.- Pero si hubiera sido posible que yo existiera en un mundo donde no estuviera Kaname, por imposible que me parezca esa idea… entonces… entonces sí que habría podido amarte.- apretó los párpados con fuerza.- Ya te dije que era una pregunta cruel.

No esperaba respuesta, no creía que Zero pudiera decir nada más después de aquello, pero se sorprendió al oír primero que se abría la puerta del salón y luego la voz de él en susurros, como si le hablara sin girarse hacia ella.

-La vida lo es.- inhaló.- Yo te seguiré amando igual. Con Kuran o sin él. Pero supongo que tendremos que aprender a convivir. Sólo tenemos un mundo para los tres.

La puerta de salón se cerró con suavidad, haciendo ondear el aire y llevando hasta Yuuki el olor fresco y lunar de Zero. Quiso recoger aquel aroma con las manos y aspirarlo para grabárselo en la memoria, para poder sentir a su amigo cerca cada vez que le doliera el corazón.

Pero aquella chispita de esperanza, aquel arraigado optimismo de la Yuuki que era capaz de sonreír incluso cuando todo parecía estar a punto de irse al traste, insistía en decirle que era posible, sólo posible, que las dos partes de su corazón establecieran, sino las paces, un nuevo marco de convivencia.

_Sí._

_Sólo tenemos un mundo para los tres._


	24. Capítulo 9 Conoce a tu enemigo Parte 3

_**N.A.:**__acepto acusaciones de rollera. Supongo que tendréis que ir leyendo a ratos, espero que no sea demasiado pesado. Había una pequeña escena lemon que tenía medio escrita pero ya era demasiado largo, así que supongo que podré recuperarla en el próximo capi que, con sus partes, estará centrado exclusivamente en Kaname y Yuuki. Tendrá un aire ligero y, quizás, acaben pasando cosas que todas esperamos :) El siguiente, el 11, será el del Baile de Invierno. Por cierto, he activado la opción de recibir reviews anónimas porque algunas de vosotras lo habéis sugerido. He recibido algunas (¡gracias, chicas!: D) pero el sistema no me permite contestaros :( Si os logeais podríamos intercambiar impresiones, sólo tenéis que dar vuestro mail y una contraseña. _

_No puedo dejar de mencionar a __**somewhere-there**__ y su fantástico fic "__**Solitaire**__". Ella también trata del origen de los cazadores, con giros que siempre consiguen sorprenderte. __No perdáis la oportunidad de leerlo.( Dear __**Leen**__, you know how much I like your amazing story and your stunning twist of the characters. Hope more and more people will read your fics and love them as much as I do. You enrich the fandom with a mature and deep vision of our beloved characters that's not easy to find. This chapter deals with the origins of the hunters and the antivampiric weapons, following the plot I told you, but I thought I must acknowledge the vision you have of it and recommend anyone who can read English to go take a look at Solitaire –and review!)_

**Capítulo 9. Conoce a tu enemigo. Parte 3**

_Maldito sol, te roba las energías..._

Kaname apartó la vista de los cristales del tren, por donde se filtraba la luz del sol incluso a través de las gruesas cortinillas y de sus gafas oscuras. Habían solicitado los asientos más alejados de las ventanas en el compartimento de Primera Clase del Tren de Alta Velocidad que los llevaría, a él y a Yuuki, a la ciudad donde estaba el cementerio con la tumba de los Kiryu y sabía que la claridad no sería problema una vez que el tren entrara en el túnel subterráneo que conectaba la extensa red ferroviaria. Pero, de momento, eran las 11 de la mañana y la luz del sol entraba a raudales en los andenes de la gran estación de hierro forjado de la ciudad anexa a la Academia Cross. Podrían haber llamado a la acostumbrada limusina para desplazarse, cierto, pero eso habría significado que algún Nivel C de los que estaban al servicio de la Clase Nocturna se enterara de su destino y cuantas menos filtraciones hubiera, mejor.

-Tengo hambre...

El murmullo inconexo y el suspiro en el asiento de enfrente le hicieron girar la vista hacia Yuuki. Su hermana acababa de desplomarse en el mullido asiento delante del suyo después de cerrar la puerta de cristal opaco que aislaba su compartimento. Dejó la bolsa con las pocas cosas que se había llevado para pasar la noche fuera al lado suyo y cogió de inmediato el menú de cartón que había en un estante bajo la ventana para examinar qué ofrecía Primera Clase. Kaname esbozó una sonrisa cansada de medio lado.

-No quisiste tomar nada en la Academia antes de irnos.- él tampoco había probado bocado.

-No me entraba nada.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Ni siquiera ella podía pensar en darse un atracón cuando casi presenciaba un asesinato.

-Bueno, es media mañana para los humanos.- comentó el purasangre en voz muy baja, a pesar de estar a solas.- No creo que podamos encontrar más que bocadillos y tentempiés.

-Entonces me pediré uno de cada.- murmuró Yuuki frunciendo el ceño, aún repasando la carta.

Kaname la contempló con fijeza mientras oía el silbato del jefe de andén y el tren empezaba a ponerse a marcha. A penas habían tenido tiempo de hablar propiamente después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Yuuki no había vuelto a la Residencia Luna hasta casi el amanecer, después de llamarle al móvil cuando ya estaba de camino a los aposentos de Cross para pedirle que él se quedara con Seiren mientras ella se aseguraba que su padre se recuperaba totalmente. Algo del enfado y el resquemor de la joven había llegado hasta él a través de su vínculo y no insistió. Al menos, había visto a Kiryu abandonar la Academia. Un problema menos. _Hasta esta tarde, no lo olvides._

El purasangre había aprovechado para meditar con cuidado qué debía explicarles a los demás alumnos de la Clase Nocturna sobre lo sucedido aquella noche. Ruka, Aido, Shiki y Kain ya tenían pistas bastantes fiables sobre los hechos, lo cual quería decir que Rima lo sabría pronto también. Además de Seiren, claro. Pero sabía que podía confiar en la discreción de todos ellos y en el cariño que sentían por Takuma para mantener su implicación en silencio por el momento.

Prefería no divulgar el estado de Ichijo si no era imprescindible. No se podía juzgar a un purasangre por imponer su voluntad sobre alguien de un estatus inferior mediante un sello de sangre. La única manera de condenar a ese Nivel A era que la víctima recuperara su independencia y formulara las acusaciones. Lo cual equivalía a un milagro, como muy bien sabían los purasangres que habían creado aquella ley. El objetivo de aquella norma era hacer ver que incluso ellos estaban sujetos a una cierta ley universal... pero guardándose las espaldas de que nunca se les iba a aplicar, porque _nadie_ se había liberado de un sello hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, algo de lo que Kiryu le había dicho había alimentado una pequeña llamita de esperanza en Kaname que se resistía tozudamente a ser sofocada bajo el peso de la lógica.

Takuma seguía aguantando y su preocupación parecía ser -además de lo que Sara le estaba obligando a hacer- lo que pensara Kaname de él. Su afecto le daba fuerzas y el germen de un plan estaba empezando a germinar en la mente del purasangre. Un plan suicida y que atentaba contra todas las normas de conducta inculcadas y aprendidas durante años para asegurar su propia supervivencia. Pero se trataba de _Takuma_. Kaname se preguntó por enésima vez si tendría el valor de ponerlo en práctica, pero para ello lo mejor era que ninguna de las otras familias nobles vieran a Ichijo como un asesino. Los juicios morales previos no le iban a ayudar.

Así que había explicado a los estudiantes lo más cercano a la verdad sin involucrar a Takuma. Que Seiren había sido atacada por algún vampiro, probablemente de sangre noble, usando el arma robada a un cazador asesinado. Que Kiryu había llegado al escenario de los hechos demasiado tarde para ver la identidad del atacante pero había recogido a Seiren y la había traído a la Academia, coincidiendo de camino con Yuuki, que se encontraba en la ciudad.

Había sondeado a los alumnos y el rumor de que los Kuran estaban usando a los cazadores como ejecutores se había extendido como un incendio. El mismo Kaname había acabado con el Consejo, así que explicó a los demás estudiantes que sus oponentes ahora pretendían hacer creer que perseguía a los miembros más cercanos a aquel organismo -Lord Shiki- y a quienes no pudieron evitar la liberación de Rido que se saldó con la muerte de sus padres -Seiren, como hija del antiguo carcelero-. Y que pretendían que creyeran que usaba a los cazadores para ello. Lo peor de toda aquella historia truculenta y retorcida es que, probablemente, coincidía con lo que había planeado Sara.

El estallido indignado de Zero le había servido para sus propios fines, sin embargo. Porque había podido decir al resto de alumnos que el joven Kiryu estaba airado por aquellos rumores que estaban ensuciando el buen nombre de la Asociación, de ahí que acudiera a la Academia para aclarar las cosas. Y aclararlas es lo que iba a hacer Kaname con un breve viaje.

El problema es que Yuuki, en cuanto le había explicado someramente la reunión, se había empeñado en venir. Por mucho que había intentando razonar con ella que dos hombres se entendían mejor solos, había sido imposible convencerla de que se quedara en la Academia, aunque tampoco lo había intentado demasiado. La mirada dolida de ella le decía que, pese a sus palabras tranquilizadoras, no confiaba un ápice en que el encuentro no acabara en violencia. Y sería _incapaz_ de quedarse quieta a kilómetros de distancia, por lo que _iba_ a viajar hasta aquella ciudad e _iba_ a acompañarle hasta el cementerio. Una vez allí, sólo si Zero coincidía en que prefería hablar con Kaname a solas, ella _accedería_ a esperar en la habitación del hotel que habían reservado. Y punto. Él no se había sentido con fuerzas de discutir después de lo que la había hecho sufrir.

La luz del sol dejó de darles punzadas en los ojos en cuanto el tren se introdujo en el túnel y empezó a ganar velocidad. Agradecido, Kaname se quitó las gafas y se apretó los ojos con las palmas de las manos. En aquel momento, picaron educadamente a la puerta de cristal.

-Servicio de cafetería.- anunció una voz femenina.

-Adelante, por favor.

Pronto descubrieron que una de las ventajas de Primera Clase era que se podían ordenar desayunos tardíos hasta las 12 del mediodía, por lo que encargaron dos continentales con café. Kaname no había podido pegar ojo desde que Yuuki había dicho que se retiraba a su habitación después de anunciarle que pensaba ir con él y, por las ojeras que lucía, adivinó que ella tampoco lo habría hecho. Pensando en Zero. Y en él. Y en su padre, a quien había estado a punto de perder de no ser por la sangre que su madre le había dado. La cara menuda de la joven parecía ahora aún más encogida y se acurrucaba en el asiento con cierto aire desvalido. Kaname sintió la punzada de la culpa en su corazón, cada vez más intensa con cada hora que se prolongaba el silencio de su hermana. Al final, no pudo soportarlo más.

-Perdona.- murmuró en voz baja, casi exhalando un suspiro. Cómo costaba aquella única palabra.

Ella se giró lentamente para dedicarle una mirada cansada y ojerosa.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- repitió Kaname, extrañado de que le pidiera concreciones.- Por haber perdido la compostura de manera tan lamentable, por haber atacado a Kiryu a pesar de haber prometido al director que intentaría no hacerlo, porque estuve a punto de matar a tu padre adoptivo… -_porque me comporté como un adolescente hormonado, por eso._

Yuuki se frotó los ojos y encogió las piernas en el ancho butacón del tren. Seguía sin sonreír.

-Ya le pediste perdón a mi padre y él lo aceptó, creo. A mí no me hicisteis daño. Sólo te queda pedirle perdón a Zero, pero sé que eso no lo harías nunca. Ni él te pediría perdón a ti.- se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y bajó la vista hacia su falda de lana. _Porque sois dos malditos idiotas que preferiríais morir antes de hacer algo que pudiera parecer que os estáis tragando el orgullo._- Pero creo que es a ti mismo a quien tienes que pedirte perdón. Te has hecho mucho daño con todos estos años de celos. Creí que ya lo habías superado.

_Touché_. Kaname frunció las cejas más en un gesto de dolor que de enfado. Había una pregunta, completamente cruel e injusta, que tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no iba a formularla ni por todo el oro del mundo. Sentía el amor de Yuuki hacia él por todos sus poros, _no_ dudaba de ello, pero…

-¿Por qué no preguntas lo que estás pensando, Kaname?- ella habló sin levantar la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no me preguntas qué me dijo Zero cuando estuvimos a solas?

El purasangre abrió la boca para negar que eso estuviera en su mente pero volvió a cerrarla, apretando los labios. Si había aprendido alguna lección en aquellos meses era que la sinceridad tenía que ser la base de una relación y que el silencio equivalía muchas veces a una mentira. Hablar, desnudar todas sus preocupaciones, por mezquinas que fueran, también era una forma de pedirle perdón poniendo sus inseguridades a sus pies.

-No me importa las palabras que os dijerais, Yuuki. Sólo… -apretó un puño encima del pantalón.- Sé que me quieres, nunca lo he dudado desde que me lo dijiste, antes incluso de poder percibirlo a través de nuestro vínculo. Supongo que te pareceré cruel, pero me gustaría oírlo de tus labios.- la miró, dejando que la vulnerabilidad asomara a sus ojos.- ¿Qué es Zero para ti?

"_¿Qué soy para ti, Yuuki?"_

La misma pregunta, formulada al revés por hombres distintos. La joven parpadeó antes de levantar la cabeza para enfrentarse a aquellos espejos rotos. Hubo un tiempo de confusión en que dudó qué era realmente Zero para ella y ahora que su mundo volvía a estar completo, en su sitio, lo entendió todo.

- Es mi hermano.- musitó, sin parpadear.- En el sentido humano. La persona que siempre ha estado ahí, con quien he hecho payasadas y con quien he hablado de las cosas más serias del mundo. Con mi vida completa, _amándote_, Zero es mi mejor amigo, mi puente con la humanidad. Forma parte de mí. Perderlo es perder una parte de Yuuki.- frunció los labios un momento y volvió a bajar la vista, con las largas pestañas escondiendo su expresión.- Y no me hagas decir tú también si habría podido amarlo a él si tú no hubieras existido. Existes, y te escogí a ti cuando pensaba que era humana, a pesar de creer que nunca podríamos estar juntos. Fui tan cruel que se lo dije a Zero en la cara cuando no sabía lo que sentía.-exhaló en un largo suspiro.- Cada uno representáis una cosa distinta para mí, así que no me hagáis escoger entre los dos. No tiene sentido.

Kaname se clavó las uñas en la palma y desvió la mirada. Así que Zero le había preguntado aquello… _Maldita sea, nos parecemos más de lo que estaríamos dispuestos a admitir._ Incapaz de aguantar el pesar que leía en ella, se levantó, apartó la bolsa del asiento contiguo al de Yuuki y se sentó, pasándole el brazo derecho por los estrechos hombros para atraerla hacia sí. Ella cambió las rodillas de lado y se apoyó contra su pecho, agradecida. Por un momento, Kaname se contentó con apoyar la mejilla en su pelo, aspirando el olor de los dos, y notando la calidez de su cuerpo menudo. Las emociones de las últimas horas, el cansancio mental y físico, empezaban a pasar factura al purasangre y los colmillos le escocieron en las encías, pidiendo a gritos la seguridad y el solaz que podía transmitir la sangre de ella. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Kaname se limitó a besar sus cabellos y a enlazar sus dedos con la mano libre.

-Lo siento, Yuuki, de verdad.- musitó.- No tengo ningún interés en pelearme con Kiryu. Ya no. Estoy cansado de sentir sus ojos mirándome como si esperara que yo cometiera algún crimen para intentar matarme.- apretó los dedos de ella.- Anoche le ofrecí una tregua. La posibilidad de aclarar lo que hay entre nosotros. No sé si de eso saldrá un pacto de paz, un simple alto al fuego temporal o se reanudará la guerra. Espero que no. Creo…- soltó una risita amarga.- Quién me iba a decir que acabaría pensando esto.- masculló casi para sí.- Creo que los tres podemos cambiar el rumbo de nuestro mundo si trabajamos juntos, cada uno desde su lugar.

Al oír aquello, Yuuki se incorporó, mirándolo confundida. La pena, el enfado y el dolor que venía arrastrando se habían mitigado un poco ahora que Kaname había empezado a _hablar_, a explicar cómo se sentía y qué temía. Si abordaban aquello con sinceridad, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa en lugar de dejar que el odio de él hacia Zero se enquistara con silencios, seguro que se podría sacar algo bueno. Fue a hablar, pero volvieron a la picar a la puerta y la corredera de cristal se abrió para dejar paso a una azafata con un carrito cargado con tostadas recién hechas, huevos revueltos, jamón asado, zumos de frutas y café. Las tripas de Yuuki rugieron con estrépito y Kaname rió por lo bajo, meneando la cabeza mientras sacaba la cartera y pagaba los menús. Cuando se sentó, su hermana ya había acomodado el carrito delante de sus butacas y estaba sirviéndose huevo y tostadas. Él la imitó y, durante un rato, ambos comieron en un silencio pensativo.

Al cabo, Yuuki acabó de engullir su segundo par de tostadas con jamón con un largo trago de zumo de naranja y miró de reojo a Kaname, que comía a pequeños bocados con la vista en la pared de enfrente. Había habido un tiempo en que le habría parecido increíble la simple perspectiva de comer al lado del misterioso vampiro y escondió una sonrisa. Él pareció notarlo y la miró con otra sonrisa vacilante.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?

La sonrisa de ella se hizo algo más amplia.

-Nada. Que hace unos cuantos meses ni siquiera sabía si te gustaban los huevos revueltos o si comías tostadas.

-Oh.- enarcó una ceja mientras sostenía el vaso de café.-. ¿Y de qué creías que me alimentaba?

Yuuki soltó una de sus risitas.

-No lo sé, no me había parado a pensarlo. Supongo que creía que eras una especie de semidiós que no necesitaba ni comer.-señaló con el dedo.- La verdad es que se te ha caído una miga en la camisa.

-Vaya.- Kaname bajó la vista hacia su camisa negra y se sacudió las pocas migas con una mano.- ¿Así que tú también creías que era una especie de ser místico?- preguntó con algo de rintintín, aliviado de que el ambiente pareciera más ligero aún a su costa.- ¿Te ha decepcionado ver que desayuno como todo el mundo?

La pregunta, por supuesto, iba mucho más allá. Yuuki se dio cuenta de que él estaba preocupado, aunque lo disimulara, por si lo que ella había encontrado detrás de su fachada reverenciada la había desilusionado. Sonrió, meditabunda.

-Para nada. No sabes lo aliviada que estoy de saber que te cepillas los dientes todas las mañanas y que usas desodorante como todos.- _de que estás hecho de carne y hueso, falible, como yo_.

Kaname sonrió por encima del borde de la taza de café. El silencio que siguió mientras acababan su cena tardía -desayuno aún más tardío para los humanos- fue confortable esta vez, acunados por el traqueteo del tren, hasta que Yuuki lo rompió con el ceño fruncido y el tono vacilante.

-¿Qué has querido decir con lo de que los tres podríamos cambiar el mundo si trabajamos cada uno desde su posición?

Él se limpió los labios con una servilleta de papel antes de girarse y acomodarse de cara a su hermana de medio lado.

-Quiero decir que creo que cada uno tiene las cualidades necesarias para dirigir las instituciones más importantes de nuestro mundo, de manera que todos trabajemos para el objetivo común de la coexistencia, de poner fin a la guerra entre los dos bandos.

-¿Qué instituciones?- el ceño de ella era casi cómico.

Kaname se cruzó de brazos, escogiendo las palabras.

-Yo siempre he sabido que estaba destinado a liderar la raza de los vampiros, salvo que ocurriera un milagro.- hizo una mueca.- No tengo una gota de sangre humana, Yuuki, ni sé lo que es ser humano. Los demás me consideran la esencia del vampirismo y por eso, además de por muchos otros factores, es muy posible que me sigan.-tamborileó con los dedos en su brazo.-Tú, en cambio, eres un puente entre ambos mundos. Eres una purasangre, por lo cual los nuestros te aceptarán, pero entiendes a la humanidad de una manera con la que nadie puede rivalizar. Puedes enseñar a los vampiros lo que siente la raza humana, y a los humanos cómo piensan los seres de la noche.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos.

-Nunca... nunca había pensado que mi vida, la forma en que la he vivido, pudiera ser un mérito.- murmuró.

Él descruzó los brazos para alargar una mano y acariciarle un mechón de pelo.

-Cualquier cosa puede ser un mérito, si sabes cómo utilizarlo. Dime una cosa. Ya me explicaste que nunca te habías planteado qué hacer con tu futuro, y no querría agobiarte ni poner ideas preconcebidas en tu mente, pero, si tu deseo es trabajar por el sueño de la coexistencia, ¿nunca has pensado en formarte para poder dirigir la Academia Cross algún día?

-¡¿Qué?!- Yuuki casi saltó del asiento.-¡Kaname, soy un desastre con los estudios! Quiero decir, no es que no me esfuerce ni nada de eso.- torció el gesto.- Pero no tengo el menor talento para llevar las cuentas de una escuela, ni sabría cómo empezar a contratar profesores, ni...

-Cross tampoco lleva la contabilidad de la escuela, lo hace una asesoría externa. Y, cuando empezó, apuesto a que no tenía ni idea de cómo organizar un internado.- interrumpió él, con la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco ante la idea del desorganizado director levantando todo aquello.- Pero tienes las mejores cualidades. La convicción firme de que lo que representa la Academia es aquello por lo que quieres luchar. Me amenazaste incluso con enfrentarte a mí para quedarte a proteger a los alumnos cuando _él_ nos atacó.- levantó una mano para interrumpir la queja que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.- No, no te lo estoy echando en cara, Yuuki. Entiendo lo que hiciste. Sólo intento que te des cuenta de tu propia fuerza de voluntad y de la fortaleza de tus creencias. ¿No crees que encajas perfectamente con lo que necesita la Academia? Cross no va a dirigirla siempre, por mucho que viva.

Yuuki lo contempló en silencio durante unos instantes y luego bajó la vista con el ceño fruncido. Dirigir la Academia Cross... Aquello era una tarea titánica y la pondría en el brete de tener que resolver interminables problemas... y de invertir mucho esfuerzo en su propia formación para estar a la altura. Pero...

_Sí._

La respuesta se iluminó tanto en su mente como en su corazón y la recorrió un escalofrío de anticipación, algo que sólo le ocurría cuando tenía la fuerte impresión de que había hecho una elección correcta. Sonrió con la cabeza agachada. Dirigir la Academia significaba materializar aquella difusa pero fuerte necesidad de trabajar por un futuro distinto. Y lidiar con alumnos vampiros y humanos era algo -al margen de la burocracia que implicaba llevar un internado- que se sentía capaz de hacer. Porque compartía el mismo amor por unos y otros que Cross. _Vaya, Kaname, tienes el don de traducir en ideas concretas los deseos de los demás._ Alzó la cabeza para responder a su mirada con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta la idea.- soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza, haciendo ondular el pelo.- ¡Pero primero tendré que encargarme de aprobar al menos la mitad de los exámenes la semana que viene para que no me echen! Eso sentaría un mal precedente. Oh, no sé si papá estaría de acuerdo con esta idea.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kaname de soltar una risotada suave.

-¡Yuuki! ¡Si conoces a tu padre sabes que estará llorando dos días imaginándose a su preciosa niñita continuando con el sueño de su vida! De hecho- recuperó algo de seriedad.-, creo que Cross tiene la misma visión del futuro que yo, aunque nunca hemos hablado de ello.

-¿Y dónde deja eso a Zero?- qué curioso, ya no sentía que tenía que pedir disculpas por pronunciar su nombre delante de Kaname.

Su hermano esbozó su acostumbrada sonrisa torva.

-¿Kiryu? Creo que él sólo puede ser una cosa.- _a parte de una piedra en el zapato_.- Es un cazador, lo lleva en los genes desde antes de nacer. El único problema para dirigir la organización como le correspondería es su actitud.

-¿Estás pensando en la Asociación de Cazadores?- preguntó ella con incredulidad. Vaya, si algo costaba era imaginarse a Zero como el muy responsable presidente de la organización. Aunque también le costaba verse a ella sentada en la butaca de Cross. Supuso que lo que costaba era darse cuenta de que estaban escogiendo su futuro como _adultos_.- Pero Zero es un vampiro. Nunca le aceptarán.

La mirada de reojo que le dedicó Kaname tenía aquel matiz especial que ella había aprendido a distinguir de cuando había algún secreto detrás.

-Zero está más cerca de lo que fueron los primeros cazadores que nadie más en el mundo, de hecho. Analizando las cosas con algo de memoria histórica, es quien más derecho tendría a dirigir la Asociación, entre otro puñado muy limitado de personas.

Esta vez, fue ella quien enarcó las dos cejas.

-¿Los primeros cazadores eran vampiros?- Cross nunca le había explicado el origen de la Asociación.

Los labios de Kaname se apretaron en una fina línea antes de contestar.

-No, eran humanos. Y la mayoría son simplemente eso, a excepción de unos pocos descendientes de los que originariamente formaron la organización.- la miró con fijeza.- ¿Cross te ha explicado alguna vez el origen de los cazadores y de las armas antivampíricas?- _porque está claro que Kiryu no tiene la menor idea. Otro al que va a haber que poner en antecedentes._

Yuuki negó con la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos, como una niña a punto de oír un cuento, y Kaname sonrió con una pizca de melancolía ante aquella inocencia. _El último gran secreto..._ La cogió de la mano, tanto para infundirse ánimos a sí mismo como para ayudarla a asimilar un nuevo impacto.

-Aún nos quedan un par de horas antes de llegar.-murmuró.- Deja que te cuente una antigua historia...

OOO

Los ángeles en duelo se recortaban contra el firmamento rosáceo como pétreos custodios del sueño de los muertos, vigilando con sus ojos vacíos a la silenciosa figura que contemplaba la lápida con fijeza, casi tan inmóvil como ellos. Las pocas estrellas que alguna mano parecía haber esparcido por el cielo del este como lágrimas brillantes parecían reflejarse en el cabello lunar del joven y las bandas violáceas del cielo, convertidas en pastel al filtrarse por una gruesa capa de nubes, teñían los ojos entrecerrados con el mismo matiz enigmático. Una mano blanca repasó con cariño los nombres grabados en la piedra fría antes de apoyarse entre la nieve dura que arropaba las tumbas en un manto de silencio eterno.

_Kiryu..._

Tantos muertos... ¿Era posible poner fin a aquella guerra que se prolongaba desde hacía milenios en las sombras? Probablemente no, mientras quedara sobre el mundo una sola criatura que necesitara de la sangre humana para alimentarse. Pero, ¿podía reconducirse hasta una vigilancia más o menos civilizada de un bando sobre el otro, donde la violencia sólo fuera el último recurso con los individuos que no se atenían a las leyes? ¿Algo así como una vigilancia policial con un uso controlado de la fuerza contra algunos delincuentes en vez de una guerra paramilitar encubierta sin el amparo de ninguna convención?

_Joder, si no vigilas acabarás pensando como Cross..._ Zero resopló en voz baja, intentando sofocar la vocecilla en su cabeza que cada vez hablaba más alto -_¿y eso sería tan terrible?-_. Frunció el ceño con la vista fija en la nieve limpia que acunaba la tumba de su familia. La lápida ni siquiera estaba cubierta de vegetación sucia, la última vez que la había limpiado había sido hacía demasiado poco tiempo... _cuando enterraste a tu gemelo._ Apretó los puños, enderezándose sin levantar la vista de la tumba.

Ichiru. Sólo pensar en el nombre le producía un dolor insoportable. Aventurarse más allá -como darle vueltas a la idea de que él había _devorado_ a su hermano hasta _asesinarlo_- era garantía de acabar vomitando doblado sobre sí mismo. Sabía que la muerte de su hermano no era culpa de Kuran, no directamente. Ichiru había escogido su camino uniéndose a Shizuka, incluso bebiendo su sangre. Y se había vendido al Consejo para poder acercarse a Rido y matarlo para vengar a Shizuka, ya fuere por su propia mano o entregando al purasangre a Kaname. Y aquí es donde Kuran había fallado. Porque, al parecer, el todopoderoso y compuesto líder de la Residencia Luna _no_ podía matar a Rido. _Ja. Y voy yo y me lo creo._ Así que Ichiru había muerto, en parte, porque Kuran no había sabido hacer su parte. Porque Ichiru había resultado mortalmente herido y había creído que la mejor forma de conseguir su meta era que Zero lo devorara para obtener la energía suficiente como para acabar con Rido en su lugar.

_Mira tú, aún va a resultar que sí puedo culpar a Kuran de algo. Qué consuelo._

Debía haberlo sido, pero la verdad es que incluso Zero percibía el falso alivio que se escondía detrás de aquellas palabras. Tenía que existir algo de verdad en que Kuran no podía eliminar a Rido porque, sino, nunca habría escogido tener que usar a Zero -creándose un enemigo poderoso- para proteger a Yuuki de aquel mismo fanático. La habría protegido él mismo.

¿Qué impedía a Kaname matar a Rido? ¿Por qué decía que no era el hermano de Yuuki pero ella insistía en que sí? ¿Qué era lo que había visto cuando había bebido de él? ¿Qué demonios insinuaba cuando decía que Zero tenía sangre Kuran desde antes de nacer? ¿Por qué era capaz de imponer su voluntad sobre la Bloody Rose cuando él mismo, su portador, no conseguía someterla? ¿Realmente creía que humanos y vampiros podían coexistir? ¿Respetaba la libre voluntad de Yuuki o se aprovechaba de sus sentimientos de gratitud y de familia perdida para conseguir un amor que no era real?

_Demasiadas preguntas..._

Ya era hora de que empezara a obtener algunas respuestas, aunque para ello tuviera que aguantar sostener una conversación con aquel maldito creído a pesar de no estar en las mejores condiciones mentales para ello. Llevaba una semana durmiendo horas contadas, alimentándose mal y ocultándose en cualquier rincón. Cuando había salido de la Academia había estado vagando por las afueras de la ciudad hasta que había salido el primer tren de madrugada hasta donde había vivido cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados. Sólo había conseguido arañar algunas horas de descanso intranquilo bajo un gran árbol en los campos de las afueras y se notaba extenuado, con las defensas mentales bajas.

A pesar de todo, sus sentidos de cazador dieron la alarma con sólo algún segundo de retraso al percibir la presencia poderosa de dos purasangres acercándose. Frunció el ceño y su genio se avivó al instante. _Has traído a Yuuki, traidor. ¿No habíamos quedado en que sólo hombres?_

Permaneció sin girarse mientras oía abrirse las verjas del cementerio con un crujido y los suaves pasos sobre la gravilla congelada. Tampoco se giró cuando notó las dos enormes presencias justo detrás suyo; no hacía falta, sus sentidos le permitían situar cada movimiento. Al cabo, la voz suave de Kuran rompió el silencio.

-Buenas tardes, Kiryu.

_Tan educado, el bastardo._

-Has traído a Yuuki. Quedamos tú y yo. A solas. Has roto el trato.

Zero percibió que ella hacía algún gesto, probablemente con el brazo, y luego su voz sonó como el viento suave.

-Kaname no me ha traído, yo he insistido en venir.- aclaró.- Ya veo que era cierto que los dos queréis hablar a solas, pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que me prometáis que no vais a mataros el uno al otro. Al menos, respetad el lugar.

Zero se giró al fin, encontrándose con la mirada de aquellas dos figuras -_¿cómo no me di cuenta de lo que se parecen?_-. Eran como ángeles oscuros, bellos y perfectos, pero con un halo tétrico. Kaname y él se miraron a los ojos, midiendo hasta qué grado llegaba la promesa que podían hacer.

-Ya le he dicho a Yuuki que no me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para matarte, a menos que tenga que defenderme.

Zero se encogió de hombros y luego miró brevemente a Yuuki antes de desviar la mirada por las hileras de lápidas oscuras.

-Aunque derramar sangre de vampiro sobre la tumba de mi familia sería un bonito homenaje, no tengo intención de matar a Kuran a menos que me amenace.

Yuuki suspiró y reprimió un escalofrío mientras asentía. Zero vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo apretaba la mano de Kaname en despedida y luego le miraba a él. _Haced que vuelva a confiar en vosotros_, parecían decir aquellos ojos. Pasó la mirada de uno al otro un momento, reticente a dejarlos solos, y luego se dio a vuelta para echar a andar, cabizbaja, por el sendero. Cuando su menuda figura desapareció tras la estatua de un niño alado llorando sobre una tumba de mármol, Zero se giró hacia Kaname, que seguía contemplando el lugar por el que había desaparecido.

-¿La vas a tener esperando a las puertas del cementerio mientras hablamos?-preguntó en tono seco.

Kaname arrastró la vista hacia él, serio.

-No. Hemos cogido una habitación en un hotel, me esperará allí. Confío en que duerma algo, no lo ha hecho desde ayer.- comentó en voz baja.

Los dos se aguantaron la mirada un momento, enfadados al darse cuenta de que había salido a relucir el caballero de brillante armadura que todo hombre lleva dentro. Zero exhaló por lo bajo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, dándole una patada a un trozo de tierra congelada. Kaname cruzó los brazos y se recostó contra el helado tronco de un roble. El silencio entre ellos fue tan completo que pudieron oír el aletear de un ave en el atardecer. ¿Qué debían decir? ¿Quién debía romper el silencio? ¿Alguien esperaba que el otro se disculpara? Había demasiadas preguntas en el aire, casi todas dolorosas, que podían romper el frágil alto al fuego si se formulaban mal. Y nadie quería parecer el débil más necesitado de respuestas preguntando el primero. Al final, Zero levantó la vista para hablar en tono desafiante, escondiendo su incomodidad.

-Bien, Kuran. Tú ofreciste una tregua. Tú dijiste que tienes respuestas. Empieza a hablar.

Kaname inclinó la cabeza y el cabello le rozó el hombro. _Estás tan incómodo como yo, Kiryu, sólo que tienes menos práctica disimulándolo._ Optó por la diplomacia.

-Para entender las cosas hay que hablarlas en cierto orden. ¿Por qué no empiezas tú a formular las preguntas? Quizás así hilvanemos un relato coherente.

Zero frunció aún más el ceño, sopesando si aquello era una de las acostumbradas tácticas dilatorias del vampiro para evitar dar respuestas directas. Pero, si así era, no tenía sentido que hubiera venido hasta allí, ¿no? _Pongámoslo a prueba, empecemos con lo menos doloroso._

-Está bien. ¿Qué está pasando en tu mundo, Kuran? ¿Qué le pasa a Takuma? ¿Para quién trabaja? ¿Por qué alguien quiere culparme a mí de la muerte de un cazador? ¿Por qué querrían culparte a ti de la muerte de Seiren?

-Eso son muchas preguntas.- replicó el purasangre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Demuéstrame que tu cerebro puede procesarlas todas.- contraatacó Zero, para luego morderse la lengua. _Contente._

Kaname descruzó los brazos para apoyar las manos contra el tronco, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y empezar a repiquetear en la corteza con los dedos.

-Está bien. Demuéstrame que tu cerebro puede procesar las implicaciones de las respuestas.- contestó con voz de seda.- Sabes muy bien que asesiné al anterior Consejo de Ancianos. A todos.- matizó con voz ligera.- Hay familias vinculadas a ese antiguo régimen que están disconformes con mis acciones. Y hay una purasangre que envidia mi posición de poder.- _las razones personales mejor las obviamos_.- Se llama Sara Shirabuki. Ella, Asato Ichijo y esas familias más, digamos, pro Consejo, han urdido una trama de desprestigio contra los Kuran y contra mí en particular.

_Así que realmente tiene voluntad de explicarse. Menuda sorpresa._ Zero frunció los labios, digiriendo tanto la información como la actitud.

-Si hay otros purasangre en el mundo, ¿por qué tú estas en unaposición de poder? ¿Qué te hace distinto?- masculló.

Kaname arañó la corteza, meditabundo. Así queKiryu sabía bien poco.

-Los Kuran fuimos reyes de los vampiros durante mucho tiempo. Los demás tienden a ver todavía una corona flotando sobre nuestras cabezas.

La cara de sorpresa infantil de Zero fue tan expresiva que no pudo evitar una risita casi inaudible.

-¿R-Reyes? ¿Como... en un trono?- _¿Yuuki es una princesa?_

Ahora sí, Kaname esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras ojeaba a su alrededor. Ah, fantástico. Un banco de hierro forjado. La conversación se adivinaba larga. Respondió mientras caminaba hacia allí para sentarse con elegancia.

-En tiempos antiguos hubo un trono físico, sí.- cruzó las piernas, levantándose el cuello del abrigo para protegerse del viento.- Entre los purasangres, los Kuran somos los más cercanos al... vampiro original. Y hemos ocupado el trono mucho tiempo. Eso nos convierte en hacia quienes primero miran las familias a la hora de liderar el mundo vampírico ahora que el Consejo... no está. Y eso hace que otros purasangres con aspiraciones, como Sara, intenten sacarnos de en medio, al menos políticamente. ¿Me vas siguiendo?

Zero le dedicó una mirada glacial, más interesado en la historia que en poner a aquel cretino en su sitio, por una vez. Se acercó al banco sin tomar asiento, caminando pensativo sobre la grava.

-¿Qué hay de Ichijo? Actúa como si no fuera él.

Kaname apretó delicadamente las mandíbulas para disimular su dolor con una máscara de petulancia.

-¿Te refieres a Ichijo abuelo? Está de parte de Sara.- inclinó la cabeza.- Ah, ¿hablas de Takuma?- al ver que una vena empezaba a latir en el cuello del otro, se obligó a dejar de pincharle y suspiró.- Takuma se encuentra mentalmente bajo el control de Sara. Es su títere y ella se aprovecha de sus muchas cualidades para obligarlo a actuar como su ejecutor personal.

-Vaya, ya veo que la tendencia de los purasangres a usar a los demás es general.-fustigó Zero al instante.- ¿Qué pasa, tenéis miedo de no poder lavaros la sangre de las manos, luego?

El aura de Kaname ondeó peligrosamente un momento para luego volver a controlarse, aunque sus ojos siguieron teniendo una mirada peligrosa.

-No creo que los difuntos miembros del Consejo de Ancianos estén de acuerdo con esa apreciación.-recordó.- Algo por lo cual deberías estar agradecido, porque detrás de Rido habrían venido ellos, y no creo que ni siquiera tú hubieras podido pararlos a todos. Pero, de momento, tú estás haciendo todas las preguntas. Cambiemos las tornas.- estrechó los ojos.- Explícame lo del cazador asesinado.

Algo pareció ondear también alrededor de Zero, como un relámpago, y Kaname tomó nota mentalmente. _Tu aura parece casi la de un purasangre, Kiryu, ¿te has dado cuenta?_ El ex humano pareció controlarse igual que lo había hecho él momentos antes.

-Veo que la palabra mágica "por favor" no figura en tu vocabulario, Kuran. No hay mucho que explicar.- jugueteó con la grava con la punta del zapato.- Encontré el cadáver desangrándose en un callejón. Alguien lo había desfigurado con algún objeto cortante para que pareciera que lo habían hecho mis... espinas.- pareció vacilar al decirlo, como si no supiera muy bien cómo referirse a aquel poder.- Olí sangre de vampiro noble en la escena. Supongo que de Ichijo. Un cazador me encontró y me culparon a mí. Sed de sangre y todo eso. Fin de la historia.

Kaname enarcó las cejas.

-¿Un cadáver desangrándose y culpan a un vampiro? Veo que la Asociación se deja llevar más por sus prejuicios que por sus conocimientos, últimamente.- no había pretendido que sonara como una muestra de apoyo a Kiryu, pero por la cara de desconcierto de éste, eso era lo que había parecido. _Maldita sea_.- ¿Y cómo ha acabado la acusación contra ti?

El otro se encogió de hombros mientras miraba las estrellas.

-Examinaron el cuerpo y vieron que no había veneno antivampírico, así que, en principio, yo no pude haberlo asesinado. Me requieren para que les haga una demostración de los zarcillos de la Bloody Rose. Para comprobar que sólo matan sanguijuelas.- sopesó al otro con la mirada, calibrando hasta dónde podía explicar. Total, qué más daba ya.- Alguien, un vampiro noble por el olor, envió una carta escrita en sangre que decía que se sospechaba de un Nivel B como posible asesino. Eso ayudó a descartarme.

_Así que alguien tiene miedo de que Sara se salga del todo con la suya y quiere guardarse un as en la manga..._ Kaname disimuló una sonrisa, imaginándose cómo reaccionaría Kiryu si supiera que alguien lo estaba usando como bala en la recámara, alguien como Asato, seguramente. El viejo debía haberse dado cuenta de que él no tendría ningún papel si la visión de Sara se imponía-

-¿Y ya has acudido a esa convocatoria de los cazadores?-inquirió.

-No. Fíate. Aprovecharían para capturarme.

_Lo tuyo son las frases largas, ¿eh, Kiryu? _Kaname se tapó la boca casualmente con la mano para disimular una sonrisa burlona y el ex humano volvió a recuperar el hilo de la conversación anterior.

-Esa Sara, ¿tiene motivos para recelar? ¿Vas a intentar ser... rey?- la última palabra fue pronunciada en un tono de incredulidad acompañada de un enarcamiento de cejas.

Kaname apoyó el codo en el banco de hierro y recostó la mano en la palma mientras ojeaba las tumbas.

-No tengo otro remedio. Yo acabé con el Consejo y ya has visto la facilidad con la que el caos se apodera de los vampiros si no tienen un liderazgo claro. Si no quieres tener más trabajo del que puedes asumir como cazador, te conviene que yo sea rey.

Zero bufó y dejó de caminar para fulminarlo de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa, Kuran? ¿Me estás pidiendo que haga campaña por ti para que tus chicos con colmillos no se descontrolen?

Kaname volvió lentamente la vista hacia él y estrechó los ojos.

-No _necesito_ que hagas campaña por mí, pero gracias. Me limito a resaltar lo que ya habrás notado: que los Niveles C se comportan mejor si saben que hay alguien que les está vigilando.- miró al ex humano de hito en hito. Por el fastidio de su mirada, estaba claro que se había dado cuenta.- Veo que ya has llegado a la conclusión de que matarme supondría sumir a los vampiros en la inestabilidad. Eso te daría la satisfactoria posibilidad de dar rienda suelta a tus ganas de caza, pero también colocaría a los humanos en medio del fuego cruzado.

Zero se plantó ante él con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y qué garantía hay de que tu... reinado sería distinto al de esa otra purasangre? ¿Por qué haces ver que_ a ti _te preocupan los humanos?

Kaname inhaló un par de veces para controlar la irritación que estaba empezando a crepitar en su sangre. _Odiaba_ tener que justificar sus acciones, tener que defender sus principios delante de Kiryu. Pero tenía el objetivo de arreglar aquella situación y estaba claro que el ex humano no iba a ser la parte impulsora.

-Me preocupan los humanos. Estoy harto de guerra. Llevo _milenios_ de sangre a mis espaldas. No quiero ese futuro para Yuuki y mis padres tampoco lo quisieron. Por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, Kiryu, no considero la Academia Cross sólo como una ocurrencia para pasar el rato.-tamborileó con los dedos en el hierro, intentando recuperar el tono controlado y neutro.- Espero que realmente sea el germen que permita un cambio de actitud entre las nuevas generaciones de nobles. Y sería perfecto que, con los años, acabara admitiendo también a Niveles C, aunque la convivencia sería realmente complicada entonces en la Residencia Luna.

Zero lo contempló un momento, intentando decidir cuánta verdad había en aquellas palabras. De lo que no tenía duda era de que Kaname quería darle a Yuuki un futuro de paz. La sinceridad personal de su declaración de paz podía ponerla en entredicho, pero la preocupación por su hermana no. ¡Mierda, había podido sentir su amor por Yuuki cuando había bebido de él! Metió las manos en los bolsillos y lo contempló desde debajo de las cejas.

-Está bien, pongamos que me creo que eres la encarnación de la paloma de la paz y que proyectas ser un rey benévolo y amable de cuento de hadas.-replicó con sarcasmo.- ¿Dónde deja eso a Yuuki?

Kaname fue incapaz de esconder una sonrisa. Kiryu era el único que se atrevía a hablarle con aquella desfachatez pero, por una vez, su mordacidad le resultó refrescante. Desde luego, el chico no iba a creerse a pies juntillas su visión del mundo sólo porque las palabras salieran de los reverenciados labios de un purasangre y el hecho de que _razonara_ cualquier cosa que él dijera era novedoso.

-Donde ella quiera.-repuso con un tono ligeramente divertido.- Ya lo hemos hablado. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que comparte el sueño de Cross, y el mío, de trabajar por la coexistencia. Puede escoger en qué grado se implica y no tiene por qué tomar una decisión ahora. Su vida será suya para escoger cómo quiere vivirla y a qué ritmo.- la sonrisa se volvió afectuosa.- Pero creo que ha empezado a echarle el ojo a la dirección de la Academia Cross.

-¡¿Yuuki _dirigiendo_ algo?!- la mandíbula de Zero parecía a punto de desencajarse.

-Ten un poco más de fe en ella, Kiryu.- replicó con una ceja alzada.- Yuuki se sentiría bastante ofendida si no le dieras ese voto de confianza. Pero la pregunta que debes hacerte es, ¿dónde te deja todo esto a ti?

El ex humano cerró la boca con un rechinar de dientes.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, Kuran?

El purasangre lo mantuvo quieto en el sitio con una mirada de acero, aunque su tono fue de los más suaves que recordaba haber usado con el ex humano cuando habló.

-Quiero decir si piensas seguir viviendo el resto de tu, probablemente, larga vida, arrastrándote por las sombras sin hacer nada de provecho. Desperdiciando tus habilidades. O vas a ponerte a pensar con la cabeza clara y a largo plazo de una vez por todas.

Zero se giró de golpe como si le hubieran dado un latigazo, siseando, y dio un paso hacia él.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida, maldito chupasangre? ¡Estaba perfectamente ocupándome de los tuyos hasta que tus jueguecitos de poder me salpicaron, maldita sea!

-Ah, ya veo. Te conformas con las migajas. Y haz el favor de quedarte donde estás, tus aires de perdonavidas tientan mi autocontrol.- las cejas de ébano volvieron a fruncirse y continuó hablando rápidamente antes de que Zero perdiera los papeles.- _Podría_ decidir sobre tu vida, si quisiera. A fin de cuentas yo te la di. La tuya, la de alguno de tus padres y la de todos los Kiryu que te han precedido. Y también te he dado la cordura, por si lo has olvidado, incluso dejando que me mordieras en vez de darte de una copa. Así que creo que, al menos, debes cierta atención a mis palabras.

-Protegí a Yuuki de ese Rido. Con eso estamos en paz.- el aire pareció salir sibilando entre los dientes de Zero.

-Ése ya era tu objetivo, Kiryu. Siempre has querido protegerla, deja de hacer parecer que yo te obligué como condición para salvarte del Nivel E.- el tono de Kaname volvía a ser frío.-Tienes una vida por delante, tienes un poder parecido al de un purasangre, mal que te pese, y le importas a Yuuki. Así que me fastidia en extremo ver cómo vagabundeas sin rumbo cuando podrías estar trabajando por algo mejor.

-¿Cómo qué, según tú?- la tensión emanaba de la figura del vampiro de pelo plateado.

-Como haciendo méritos para dirigir la Asociación de Cazadores, ¿qué sino?- el rostro de Zero volvió a parecer el de un dibujo animado pero, aquella vez, Kaname perdió la paciencia y se levantó del banco como una centella, incapaz de estarse quieto más rato.- ¡Oh, por favor, Kiryu ! ¡No me digas que nunca lo has pensado!

El purasangre dio dos pasos rápidos hacia el ex humano y el joven retrocedió, caminando a zancadas arriba y abajo del sendero mientras el viento le alborotaba el pelo. Al final, se paró para enfrentarse a Kaname con las cejas muy juntas.

-Soy un vampiro, Kuran. ¿Por qué demonios crees que me aceptarían en la Asociación, para empezar? ¡Soy sospechoso de asesinato!- _¿es que Kuran era incapaz de tocar con los pies en el suelo?_

Kaname exhaló entre dientes y hundió los hombros, pensando que hablar con Kiryu, incluso cuando no tenía ganas de matarle, era toda una prueba de paciencia. Era igual de constructivo que darse cabezazos contra una pared.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por cambiar de actitud y convencerles de que eres inocente?- comenzó en tono de paciencia.- Si quieres hacer planes a largo plazo, tienes que saber qué actitud conviene más en cada momento. La de antisocial desafiante no es una buena manera de ser aceptado en ninguna organización cerrada.- _¿cuándo te habrías imaginado dándole clases de sociabilidad?_- Finge que aceptas sus reglas, si quieres. Demuéstrales que tus zarcillos son sólo antivampíricos. Prueba tu control y tus habilidades en las misiones que te asignen. Tu pericia no tiene rival en la Asociación, ni siquiera Cross. Si realmente quieres acabar con la violencia gratuita, prepárate para ser el líder de la nueva organización.- los ojos borgoña taladraron los violetas.- Yo puedo encargarme de establecer las nuevas consignas para los vampiros; Yuuki, dentro de unos años, puede educar en la convivencia a las generaciones jóvenes, pero seguiremos necesitando alguien que controle que ningún vampiro recaiga en viejas costumbres. ¿Y qué mejor que un ex humano de uno de los linajes más antiguos de los cazadores que tiene tanta sangre pura en sus venas?- su mirada se volvió algo vaga y lo último fue un susurro.- Es como si el círculo se cerrara tantos milenios después…

Kaname cerró la boca de golpe y retrocedió dos pasos para dejarse caer de nuevo en el banco, apoyando la mano en la frente con la vista en el oscuro cielo enjoyado, y Zero inspiró con fuerza a su pesar. _Es un encantador de serpientes… _Aquel era uno de los auténticos poderes de los purasangre: el carisma, la seducción… Kuran podía convencer a casi cualquiera de que el día era noche si lo pretendía. Y Yuuki, a su inocente manera, tenía el mismo don para mover montañas; incluso le había hecho creer una vez que había esperanza para él, que podía escapar a la locura. Y, al final, así había sido.

Había una atracción magnética en el esquema que Kuran había esbozado, Zero estaba dispuesto a concederle aquello. Tres vértices de un triángulo dirigiendo, en el futuro, las más relevantes instituciones de contacto entre los mundos humano y vampírico. ¿Con el fin común de la coexistencia? ¿Se atrevía a confiar en que realmente aquel era el objetivo del purasangre, que no le estaba embaucando para tenderle una trampa y que los cazadores lo atraparan? Confianza… Antes de que se diera cuenta, Zero estaba hablando en voz alta.

-Una vez confié en ti. Cuando me dijiste que sólo querías ver feliz a Yuuki y protegerla.-musitó.- Cuando bebí tu sangre vi que ése era tu deseo. Pero la convertiste. La transformaste en un monstruo bebedor de sangre.- apretó las manos en puños.- ¡Y tuviste la desfachatez de decirme que nunca me traicionarías cuando te la llevaste de su habitación!

Zero se había estado sintiendo como el ignorante que más pullas recibía desde que había empezado aquella conversación, pero la mirada dolorida que le dirigió Kuran le hizo pensar que los papeles se habían cambiado. Desde que había acabado de hablar, tenía la vista algo desenfocada y se masajeaba las sienes como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. Aquellos ojos peculiares le dirigieron una particular mirada intensa antes de prenderla en la tétrica estatua de una Parca esquelética a pocos metros de ellos.

-No la transformé, Kiryu. La devolví a lo que siempre fue. Y te dije que no te traicionaría porque esperaba que entendieras que lo único que perseguía al despertarla era precisamente protegerla.- el viento gélido arrastró algunos mechones oscuros que le taparon los ojos.- ¿Crees que habría tenido la menor oportunidad de sobrevivir a Rido siendo humana? ¿O que el esfuerzo por recuperar los recuerdos borrados no habría acabado por romper su cordura?- su suspiro fue cansado, como el aire entre las lápidas. La cabeza empezaba a martillearle. _Ahora no, por favor, ahora no_. Hizo un esfuerzo por seguir hablando.- Te hice el regalo de darte mi sangre dejando que me mordieras en vez de abrirme una herida porque sabía que se formaría algún vínculo, alguna… conexión. Sabía que así _sentirías_ que mi voluntad de protegerla era auténtica. Creí que entenderías. Cuando nos encontraste en aquel tejado, intenté empezar a explicarte por qué yo no podía protegerla contra Rido… pero reaccionaste como siempre, apuntándonos con un arma.

Zero parpadeó. No había insolencia ni soberbia en la voz de Kaname, sólo… decepción y lo que parecía un cansancio infinito. Al parecer, Kuran había intentado hacerle entender cosas usando un lenguaje vampírico –el privilegio de morderle, la transmisión de imágenes- que él no entendía. Podía ser un cazador, pero desconocía casi por completo a su supuesto enemigo. Al margen de que Zero considerara que convertir, transformar o lo que fuera a Yuuki era éticamente reprobable, algo parecía estar claro: Kuran lo había hecho creyendo que actuaba por su bien porque, por algún motivo, creía que no podía haber hecho las cosas de otra forma. ¿Por qué? Quizás era el momento de dejar de lado el orgullo e intentar empezar a conocer a aquel misterio encarnado. Frunció el ceño con decisión y se acercó al banco, subiéndose para sentarse en el respaldo, con los pies sobre el asiento, justo al otro extremo de dónde estaba sentado el purasangre. Kaname lo miró un momento como si se preguntara a qué venía aquel cambio de actitud.

-Intentaste explicarme cosas usando un lenguaje que no entiendo.- confesó Zero sin mirarlo.- Así que, ¿por qué no lo intentas ahora con palabras? ¿Por qué creías que no podías protegerla de Rido?

Por un momento, pensó que Kuran no respondería. A fin de cuentas, había hablado más en aquella noche que en todos los años que se conocían. De hecho, _nunca_ habían hablado, a pesar de que sus vidas parecían estar encaprichadas en enlazarse.

-¿Recuerdas lo que viste cuando bebiste de mí? ¿Algún ser encadenado por un sello?- espió de reojo a Zero, que asintió sin mirarle. Aquello iba a ser cansado.- Se lo expliqué a Takuma y a tu gemelo cuando encontré el sarcófago con el cuerpo de Rido.- percibió el respingo del otro ante la mención de Ichiru.- Mi cuerpo es el del hijo mayor de Juuri y Haruuka, pero tengo parte del alma del ancestro de los Kuran, el fundador de mi linaje… y el primer vampiro que pisó este mundo.- esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa a pesar de que los recuerdos se agazapaban, prestos a invadir su conciencia.- Ya ves, supongo que realmente tienes motivos para odiarme. Dentro de mí vive parte del vampiro original.

Esta vez, Zero sí que se giró a mirarle, examinándole como si pudiera ver su alma a través de rayos X.

-Pero, ¿y el hermano de Yuuki? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué?- aquella historia era demasiado extraña como para poder pensar si quiera en las preguntas adecuadas.

Kaname se encogió de hombros.

-El cómo y el por qué no son relevantes ahora. El alma del hijo de los Kuran fue destruida, en su lugar quedó aquel fragmento del ancestro y… lo que he ido construyendo yo mismo con el paso de los años.- _bien, Kaname, hasta hace poco no habrías podido decir esto_.- Lo importante es que quien ejecutó ese rito fue Rido. Y yo no podía asestarle el golpe mortal porque no podía desafiar a mi creador.- volvió a mirar al ex humano de reojo.- ¿Ves como entiendo lo que se siente al estar atado de pies y manos? Por eso necesitaba que alguien tuviera el poder suficiente como para destruir a Rido. Tú eras perfecto. Sé que tiendes a no creerme, pero la verdad es que habría preferido acabar con Rido con mis propias manos y no tener que involucrarte. Ya tenías grandes dotes, desciendes de una de las familias más antiguas de cazadores, sólo había que mantenerte cuerdo y reforzar tu poder con esencia de purasangre.- rió entre dientes.- Créeme que pensé que con servirte en bandeja a Shizuka habría suficiente, nunca creí que acabaría dándote la mía… más de la que ya tienes.

_Otra vez aquella maldita insinuación de que tenía sangre Kuran_. Bien, luego abordarían aquello. Zero lo estudió pensativo un instante, reparando en la extraña mirada nostálgica del purasangre.

-¿Me estás pidiendo perdón por haberme usado de ariete?

Kaname sonrió de perfil.

-Si te pidiera perdón significaría que había tenido varias opciones y que me habría equivocado escogiendo la tuya. Pero no tenía ninguna otra posibilidad así que no puedo lamentarlo. Volvería a hacerlo.- confesó con crudeza.-Y no te usé para ningún fin que tú no apoyaras. Quizás te fastidió el método, pero lo cierto es que tú siempre has querido cuidar de Yuuki.

Se miraron un instante a los ojos, esperando si alguno saltaba ante aquello y sin que, al parecer, ninguno diera el paso. Qué curioso, pensó Zero, pero parecía que Kuran hubiera estado tan acorralado y atrapado por las circunstancias de la vida como él mismo. _Si sigues así, acabarás invitándolo a un cerveza en un pub_, le reprochó su conciencia. Esbozó una mueca amarga ante aquella vocecilla y se agachó para juguetear con los cordones de los zapatos.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más gracioso, Kuran?- preguntó.

-¿El qué?- las sienes le dolían tanto que empezaba a ver chispas negras danzando ante sus ojos. _Ahora no, delante de él no._

-Que lo habría hecho igual si te hubieras limitado a pedírmelo por favor.

Una parte de Zero lamentó aquella confesión desde el momento en que abandonó sus labios. _He ahí una buena manera de quedarte en pelotas delante de tu rival_, pensó, _confesando que eres tan blando de corazón que habrías protegido a la chica incluso aunque ella había escogido a otro_. Pero otra parte de él, la que se había ahogado en confusión, odio y reproches todos aquellos meses, suspiró con alivio, feliz de dejar que su honestidad innata saliera a la luz. Kuran podía reírse a carcajadas si quería, al menos él se sentía mejor por haberse reconciliado algo con su conciencia admitiendo aquel hecho. Para su sorpresa, el purasangre no rió.

-Supongo que a los dos nos cuesta actuar como personas razonables cuando nos tenemos delante, ¿no?

Zero se giró para mirarlo con sorpresa, reparando en la expresión cada vez más dolorida del purasangre, por mucho que intentara disimularlo. _¿Qué demonios…?_ Podía preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero sabía que Kuran lo percibiría como una acusación de debilidad –porque él mismo lo habría percibido así-. El hecho de que fuera una de las pocas veces que presenciaba un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en el todopoderoso purasangre también lo incomodó. No quería saber que había una persona debajo de aquella máscara –aunque tuviera un puzzle como alma- porque aquello lo pondría en una situación comprometida. Lo llevaría a pensar que quienes estaban hablando aquella noche endemoniadamente fría en el banco de un cementerio eran dos personas, con sus fuerzas y sus debilidades. Y era muy fácil sentir comprensión hacia otra _persona_. No, definitivamente, no necesitaba asociar a Kuran con aquel concepto. Así que optó por cambiar de tema. _Vamos a que nos dé una lección de superioridad histórica. _Cambió un tanto de postura para evitar clavarse el duro respaldo del banco en el trasero y apoyó los antebrazos en los muslos, entrelazando las manos.

-¿De qué va eso que dijiste de que tengo sangre Kuran desde antes de nacer?- disparó a bocajarro.

_Maldita sea, Kiryu, tuviste que decirlo, tuviste que abrir la puerta a los recuerdos..._

Para su sorpresa, la grácil figura del vampiro moreno se encogió un tanto y su respiración se aceleró, saliendo y entrando en cortas boqueadas por entre los pálidos labios entreabiertos. Algo en aquel cambio, la propia rapidez innatural del mismo, y el aletear de un aura inmensa, hizo que Zero saltara del respaldo del banco, aterrizando con facilidad en la grava y plantándose justo delante de Kuran. El purasangre tenía la mano derecha apretada contra la sien, tapándole la mitad del rostro, pero el ojo izquierdo era claramente visible. La pupila estaba dilatada y la mirada desenfocada, como si estuviera viendo más allá del velo del tiempo, y un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Zero. Porque, en aquel momento, era como si Kaname no estuviera allí.

_La piedra del altar del sacrificio está fría contra mi espalda desnuda; puedo notar las desagradables rugosidades arañando mi piel. Algo más lo hará dentro de poco. Así, encadenado sobre la losa helada, sólo puedo ver con comodidad el techo irregular de la cueva donde va a tener lugar el sacrificio, aunque esta vez no será un cordero el que se entregará a los lobos hambrientos, sino un lobo asesino el que se dejará devorar por los débiles corderos. Ahora ya no tan débiles. _

_Fuerzo la postura para contemplar las figuras que se mueven a mi alrededor, preparando los utensilios. Hay un humano corpulento con un extraño cabello plateado que limpia concienzudamente un largo cuchillo con glifos grabados. Esa será el arma que abrirá mis muñecas, que cortará carne, tendones y venas, para que el elixir que llevo dentro se derrame como el maná de los dioses. Me he asegurado de que el cuchillo será capaz de hacer su labor, de que podrá atravesar la piel de un semidiós e impedir que mi regeneración cierre las heridas. A fin de cuentas, yo he fabricado ese cuchillo, yo lo he bañado en mi sangre, yo he grabado el emblema que le dará nombre aún cuando sea reforjado para cambiar su forma, adaptándola al correr de los tiempos. Bloody Rose… Sí, es un buen nombre. La rosa siempre ha sido un símbolo de la nobleza y la sangre… ¿qué hay más esencial que eso? _

_La primera de las armas destinadas a igualar a los humanos con los vampiros, la primera de las que la seguirán. Vaya, ese hombre -Kiryu, recuerdo que se llama- debe sentirse como el primer humano que descubrió el fuego. La sangre derramada voluntariamente por un dios servirá para armar a estos humanos, para imbuir a sus armas con el poder destructor de la esencia de un purasangre. Mi sangre será cuidadosamente recogida y tratada para evitar que se coagule y se usará para convertir armas corrientes en aniquiladoras de vampiros. _

_Nosotros, que surgimos para controlar la depravación que representaba el hombre en la Tierra, nos hemos convertido en lo mismo que eran ellos antes, en bestias egoístas y crueles que se creen que están por encima del resto de criaturas de la creación, que hemos caído de nuestro pedestal de los seres más evolucionados por el peso de nuestros crímenes. Justicia poética. Voy a darles la capacidad de aterrorizarnos, de hacernos ver que no somos invulnerables. Espero que eso sirva para forzar a que mi raza se dé cuenta de que tiene que compartir el mundo, no agostarlo._

_Mi cuerpo milenario se descompondrá en pedazos, mi alma se hará añicos en pequeños fragmentos que quedarán ligados al arma al que sean unidos. Ése será el origen del auténtico poder de esas espadas, ballestas y cuchillos para acabar con los vampiros. Espero que los hechizos que he enseñado a estos escogidos sirvan para ayudarles a controlar tal poder. Porque si un arma despierta, si el cazador que la esgrime no consigue usarla sin apelar más que a su poder superficial, tendrá un grave problema. Se encontrará con las ansias de un purasangre entre sus manos. _

_No puedo prever qué ocurrirá entonces. Supongo que el arma cobrará cierta vida, pero un trozo de un alma no es una criatura entera. El arma despertada no recordará de dónde viene, pero probablemente pedirá sangre. Mucha. Y, si no es de vampiros puede que pida la de su portador. El arma dará poder al cazador a cambio de sangre. Puede que a cambio de su cordura. Sí, les estoy haciendo un regalo de doble filo._

_Bueno, tendrán que probar que no me equivoqué al darles a beber mi sangre para evitar su muerte._

_Suspiro mientras dos de ellos comprueban mis cadenas. Idiotas. Saben tan bien como yo que lo único que me ata a esta losa es mi voluntad o, mejor dicho, mi falta de voluntad para seguir viviendo en este mundo enfermo. Nada podría retenerme si me hiciera atrás, pero ellos se sienten más tranquilos viéndome así, sometido._

_No me desdeciré de la palabra dada. Invertí mucha de mi sangre para curar a esta decena de escogidos, para fortalecer sus cuerpos más allá de los débiles límites de la humanidad. Son rápidos, fuertes, tienen cierta capacidad de regeneración y resistencia, han heredado una parte del poder de usar la magia, aunque deban canalizarlo a través de complejas fórmulas, rituales y sellos. Me ha costado muchos meses instruirlos a todos en esta cueva oculta._

_Kiriyu se gira para mirar mis muñecas mientras el cuchillo centellea a la luz de las antorchas. Me odia. La mayoría lo hacen. Se aferran a esta oportunidad porque saben que es la única forma de que puedan forzar unas tablas en la guerra desigual que mantienen por la supervivencia de su raza. Pero casi ninguno aprecia la generosidad de mi sacrificio ni me perdonan por mis crímenes pasados. Excepto una, quizás. La mirada enmarcada de finas arrugas de la primera mujer a la que salvé, Cross, reprende a Kiryu por su deleite ante la situación. _

_La pequeña mano de la mujer se posa un instante sobre mi brazo, reclamando mi atención y dándome las gracias al mismo tiempo. Giro la cara hacia ella. Es menuda, delgada y fibrada, con unos penetrantes ojos pardos que combinan voluntad con compasión y sabiduría. Sí, no me equivoqué al escogerla a ella como la líder de este grupo de resistentes. Sonríe y me fascina ver cómo sus ojos se iluminan y la redecilla de arrugas se hace más visible. _

_-Estamos listos, señor. Es vuestro ofrecimiento. Decid cuándo estáis preparado._

_Ah, qué atenta. _

_Sonrío, a pesar de que estoy a punto de morir. La muerte... Nunca había pensado en ella como una posibilidad. ¿Qué se sentirá? La perspectiva del vacío da miedo, ¿cómo pueden los humanos convivir con la perspectiva de la muerte? Paseo la mirada por aquel grupo de hombres y mujeres. Cross sigue a mi lado, acompañándome. Kiryu voltea el cuchillo en su mano, impaciente por usarlo. Otra mujer, Yagari, -qué ojos tan azules, parecen zafiros- se asegura de colocar los recipientes de plata justo al final de las canalizaciones labradas en la piedra para que no se pierda ni una gota de mi sangre. Yagari siempre fue una pragmática. Odia a los vampiros tanto como cualquier otro pero acepta mi sacrificio como una oportunidad: "tú has querido darte, muy bien, acepto el regalo y me aseguraré de darle un buen uso a mi arma", podría ser su lema. Sí, se necesitarán pragmáticos que equilibren la balanza del idealismo y la sed de venganza de otros._

_Suspiro, aferrándome un instante a las sensaciones físicas antes de que desaparezcan. La losa contra la espalda; la calidez de la mano que Cross ha vuelto a apoyar en mi brazo; la caricia de mi cabello contra el cuello. Sólo espero hacer lo correcto. _

_Cierro los ojos, rindiéndome a mi propia decisión._

_Aprieto las manos cuando el cuchillo cercena con deleite mi piel. Noto la calidez de mi sangre escapándose de mis venas, dejándome poco a poco vacío, seco…_

_Tengo frío..._

_Y sueño..._

_Frío..._

_Hace mucho frío..._

-¡Kuran, maldita sea, despierta! ¡No me hagas tener que abofetearte!

La delgada figura de Kaname tiritó con tanta violencia que Zero pudo oír cómo le castañeteaban los dientes. Se abrazó el cuerpo con fuerza, reprimiendo más escalofríos, con la cabeza gacha y los mechones de ébano tapando su rostro. _¡Joder!_ Por violenta que fuera aquella reacción era mejor que haber estado gritándole durante minutos sin que diera señal alguna de oírle. Zero apretó los puños, asustado a su pesar. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona menos Kuran ya lo habría cogido de los hombros y lo habría zarandeado hasta despertarlo y, probablemente, lo habría abrazado para calmarlo. Pero no a Kuran.

El purasangre volvió a temblar y se arrebujó en su abrigo, obligándose a retomar el control de su cuerpo, que parecía haberse convertido en corcho, y juró en silencio. De todas las ocasiones en que podría haberle pasado aquello, tenía que haber ocurrido en la peor. ¿Había algo más humillante que mostrar aquella debilidad delante de Kiryu, de entre todas las personas del mundo? Había temido que algo así pudiera ocurrir si hablaba de todos aquellos hechos del pasado, pero creía que podía mantener su mente a raya. _A veces te sobrestimas... _Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Su cuerpo aún parecía recordar la piedra contra la piel y las muñecas le _dolían_. El frío de la muerte seguía pegado a su cuerpo y la espantosa sensación de desaparecer, de romperse en mil piezas, de sumirse en una niebla gris, permanecía en su mente.

Algo cálido y pesado cayó sobre sus hombros y Kaname hizo esfuerzos por abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista. Parpadeó, levantando la cabeza, para encontrarse con el rostro del ex humano a escasa distancia del suyo. Kiryu le estaba acomodando su propio abrigo sobre los hombros pero, al ver que el purasangre lo miraba, dejó caer las manos, sin ajustarle la prenda, y se las metió en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Permaneció allí plantado, justo delante de Kaname, encogiéndose ahora en mangas de jersey, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir. _Sabía_ cómo tratarle cuando se comportaba con su habitual soberbia, pero no cuando parecía tan… ¿frágil? Casi le hacía desear que volviera a ser el insoportable cretino de siempre, eso le evitaría tener que replantearse su visión de él.

Kaname cogió el abrigo sobre sus hombros y se lo ajustó mejor sobre el suyo propio, haciendo serios esfuerzos por ignorar la desconcertante sensación de estar envuelto en el olor del cazador. En aquel momento, le habría gustado ser un humano constipado con la nariz tapada. Kiryu olía fresco. _Maldita sea mi suerte_. Apretó los dientes para evitar que entrechocaran y compuso el rostro en su habitual expresión distante pero, al alzarlo para mirar al ex humano, no pudo evitar que su distanciamiento flaqueara un poco. Había una conflictiva mezcla de confusión, preocupación y disgusto consigo mismo por sentir todo aquello en los ojos violetas. Kiryu estaba tan molesto con aquella situación como él, y tenía tan poca idea de cómo reaccionar como él. Pero el chico era de buena pasta, en el fondo. Kaname sonrió levemente.

-Eres muy distinto a tu antepasado. Aquel hombre no habría dudado en intentar matarme si me hubiera encontrado en este estado.- murmuró.

Las cejas pálidas del muchacho se volvieron a juntar en su gesto característico y la incomodidad se disipó. A eso sí que sabía qué responder.

-Lo creas o no, la verdad es que no me suelo aprovechar cuando alguien está fuera de juego.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Kaname se hizo más ancha y el purasangre se enderezó un poco, sentándose recto en el banco, aunque aún envuelto en los dos abrigos.

-¿Sabes? Te creo.- _bueno, bueno. Otra noche de las revelaciones. Porque acabas de admitir que crees que Kiryu tiene sentido del honor. __En realidad, ya lo sabías, pero te fastidia reconocerlo._

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, indecisos sobre cómo proseguir aquello o quién tenía que rebajarse a pronunciar la primera palabra. Al final, Zero tiritó y se alejó un par de pasos del banco para apoyarse contra el mismo árbol contra el que se había recostado Kaname, intentando guarecerse un poco del viento frío.

-¿Cómo puede ser que conocieras a un antepasado mío? Pareces bastante joven. ¿Es cosa de eso… de ese ancestro?-_ ¿Qué coño te ha pasado?_

El purasangre tomó aire, notando cómo su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar a sus órdenes. Aquellas inmersiones en el pasado le dejaban efectos secundarios cada vez durante menos tiempo desde que intentaba asumirlas como parte de él. Se giró un poco para responder la pregunta.

-El ancestro de los Kuran conoció a tu antepasado, sí, al de Kaien Cross y al de Yagari, entre otros.- explicó en voz baja.- Todos ellos formaban parte de uno de los grupos de humanos que intentó matar al rey de los vampiros en aquella época lejana. La diferencia con los otros es que éstos consiguieron acercarse a la residencia de la nobleza. Un logro notable, teniendo en cuenta que no tenían ninguna habilidad más que su propia voluntad.-concedió.

Zero se apartó el pelo de los ojos, poniendo a trabajar todas sus neuronas.

-¿Recuerdas todo eso? ¿Era eso lo que… lo que estabas viendo? ¿Lo que vivió aquel… aquel Kuran?

Kaname inclinó un momento la cabeza, en señal de concesión. _El chico tiene aplomo y raciocinio, gracias a Dios._

-Más o menos.

-¿Qué ocurrió con aquellos cazadores? Me cuesta creer que los vampiros los dejaran con vida, pero todos nosotros estamos aquí, nacimos.

El aire alrededor cambió y empezó a oler húmedo. Ambos vampiros levantaron la cabeza para ver que empezaba a nevar de nuevo. Los primeros copos comenzaban a caer lentamente, como si intentaran no perturbar aquella inusitada charla. Kaname siguió un par de ellos con la vista mientras revoloteaban hasta posarse sobre la tumba de los Kiryu.

-La mayoría de ellos murieron. Lord Shirabuki, el antepasado de Sara, se encargó de ello. Cuando se hartó de sangre simplemente los torturó y los dejó agonizando sobre la arena. Todos gemían.- su tono de voz era ligero, como si hablara de las cosas más cotidianas.- El ancestro los encontró y tomó la decisión de salvarlos. Dio de beber su sangre a quienes aún podían recuperarse; no eran más de diez, creo.

-¿Por qué?- ahora no había rastro de enfado ni de artificio en la voz de Zero, sólo una genuina curiosidad.- Esos humanos intentaban matarlo, ¿por qué aquel ser querría salvarlos?

-Porque estaba decepcionado de su propia raza. Los vampiros nacimos con el fin de controlar a la humanidad, de ser un depredador que pusiera coto a la expansión incontrolada que amenazaba todo el ecosistema. Debíamos ser unos cazadores limpios y asépticos, que asumiéramos nuestro deber con un cálculo preciso de hasta dónde debíamos llegar sin agostar los recursos. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba aquel ancestro.- expuso con convicción.- Lo que no creía es que tuviéramos que comportarnos como bestias glotonas, que tuviéramos que esclavizar seres humanos o experimentar con su transformación y crear jaurías enloquecidas para arrojárnoslas unos contra otros. No habían tabletas de sangre en aquella época, así que no creo que tuviera en mente la versión de la coexistencia que algunos defendemos ahora.- comentó con sorna.- Pero sí que creía que las cosas tenían que ser distintas, más nobles quizás. Por eso decidió otorgar a un grupo de humanos ciertas habilidades que los demás no tenían, hacer que sobrepasaran su débil condición para que estuvieran en una mejor posición de proteger a su raza frente a los desmanes de los vampiros. Creía que, si los vampiros se daban cuenta de que los humanos podían plantarles cara, eso forzaría unas tablas. ¿Ves por qué te dije que tenías sangre Kuran desde antes de nacer? Toda tu familia desciende de aquel primer cazador Kiryu, os habéis transmitido la fuerza, la destreza y la resistencia de una generación a otra.

Habría oído la inhalación de Zero incluso sin sus sentidos agudizados. El joven abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabara de descubrir que llevaba la marca del pecado original.

-Pero eso… un humano bebiendo de un vampiro… es una perversión. Es… antinatural.- no conseguía encontrar las palabras.- Y un purasangre dándosela a un humano es…

-Un signo de que era una época oscura y desesperada.- concluyó Kaname por él.- O quizás un momento en el que eran necesarias decisiones arriesgadas. A lo mejor nosotros estamos en un punto de inflexión parecido, ¿no te parece?

Zero guardó silencio, intentando poner en orden sus propias ideas antes de que la sedosa voz del purasangre introdujera las _suyas_ en su mente. Necesitaba conocer todas las pinceladas antes de poder comprender la pintura completa.

-Dijiste algo de las armas antivampíricas.-disparó.

Kaname se puso en pie, encontrando que las piernas volvían a responderle y que el frío antinatural se había evaporado. Ahora sólo le quedaba el físico de encontrarse a la intemperie bajo una nevada, pero Kiryu estaría igual que él. Se paró a la distancia de su brazo y le tendió el abrigo. No dio las gracias y Zero tampoco comentó nada cuando volvió a ponérselo, pero el sentimiento quedó en el aire. Al cabo, Kaname dio un par de pasos atrás pero se mantuvo bajo las peladas ramas del roble, intentando protegerse algo de la nevada.

-Lo uno va ligado con lo otro.- reanudó la historia.- Aquellos primeros cazadores eran más fuertes que un humano común y podían percibir la presencia de vampiros, pero no estaban en condiciones de presentar batalla. Necesitaban armas especiales.

-Aprendieron a forjar armas antivampíricas.- concluyó Zero. _Por Dios, que la historia acabe aquí._

Kaname asintió, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-Sí, pero alguien tuvo que enseñarles, ¿no? Y proporcionarles el material básico: sangre pura.- ante la creciente expresión tormentosa del otro, asintió.- Ya sé que esto no va a gustarte más que lo anterior, pero eso no cambiará la realidad. El ancestro Kuran se prestó a desangrarse. Dio su cuerpo y su poder a los cazadores que él mismo había creado para que pudieran imbuir a sus armas con la fuerza de un purasangre. Eso es lo que las hace especiales.

Zero parecía haber alcanzado su límite de digestión de revelaciones, porque se limitó a mirarlo inexpresivamente, esperando que continuara, que pasara una nueva página de aquel libro de secretos que le permitiera salir de su ignorancia. Kaname sonrió un tanto, apreciando el esfuerzo.

-La Asociación de Cazadores custodia la sangre del ancestro desde aquellos tiempos remotos y decide las armas a las que se imbuye con ese poder. Por eso Rido, que estaba aliado con el anterior presidente de la organización, pudo hacerse con un vial con la sangre que usó para el ritual.- acabó de concretar con una sonrisa sarcástica. Guardó silencio un instante, ajustando las ideas.- Las armas pueden ser reforjadas en nuevas formas que les permitan adaptarse a los tiempos modernos. Es difícil que alguien pase desapercibido en un centro comercial con una lanza pesada o un hacha bajo la gabardina. Pero un arma queda ligada para siempre a la pequeña cantidad de sangre con la que se imbuyó el primer día.-cabeceó hacia la axila de Zero.- La pistola que llevas es la misma Bloody Rose de hace milenios. Probablemente ha sido una espada, una ballesta o una bayoneta en diferentes momentos. Su primera forma fue un cuchillo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Zero tragó saliva y se palpó el cuerpo, como si notara a la pistola asintiendo felizmente.

La sonrisa de Kaname se volvió sabia y amarga a la vez.

-Porque yo… porque el ancestro de los Kuran lo forjó con sus propias manos y él mismo bañó la hoja en parte de su sangre.- la mirada borgoña ganó en intensidad.- Llevas la primera arma antivampírica del mundo. Fue esa hoja la que cortó las muñecas del ancestro en el ritual durante el cual fue desangrado.- no pudo reprimir del todo un escalofrío ante los recuerdos.

Las fosas nasales del cazador se dilataron y se contrajeron en el esfuerzo por llevar aire a sus pulmones. Tenía sangre Kuran… llevaba un arma con sangre Kuran…

-Por eso… Por eso reconoció tu voz.-masculló.

Kaname tuvo la gentileza de asentir sin asomo de egocentrismo.

-Porque estaba despierta.- precisó.- La mayoría de las armas antivampíricas están dormidas. Cumplen con su cometido de ralentizar nuestro sistema regenerativo sin más. Pero, a veces, la fuerza espiritual del portador conecta con el fragmento del alma del ancestro contenida en la sangre que se usó para forjar ese arma. Entonces, adquiere una semiconsciencia. El arma no puede recordar qué fue en origen, pero sí sus _ansias_.- volvió a señalar la axila de Zero.- Oyes su voz reclamándote sangre, ¿a que sí? Y, si no puede conseguir la de un vampiro, que es la más nutritiva, pide la tuya. Aunque, en este caso, debe estar la mar de satisfecha con tu nueva fuerza.- no pudo evitar la ironía.- Por eso te cuesta pensar con claridad cuando la esgrimes, ¿no?

_Maldito bastardo sabelotodo_. Zero retiró la mano de su axila como si reparara en que llevaba un escorpión en vez de la leal compañera que creía. _Pero ya lo sabías. Una parte de ti sabía que esa cosa tiene conciencia y que te ofrece poder a cambio de sangre, que invade tu mente. Sólo que estabas tan sediento de caza que te dio igual. _

-Siempre tienes que saberlo todo, ¿eh?- siseó.

Kaname lo miró con tanta fijeza que podría haber abierto un hueco en su cráneo.

-Yo no escogí saberlo. Nací con ese conocimiento, aunque habría sido mucho más feliz siendo simplemente el ignorante e inocente hermano de Yuuki.- replicó con amargura.- Nunca podrás matarme con la Bloody Rose ahora que ha despertado, Kiryu. Cuando estaba dormida podía herirme y ralentizar un poco mi curación.- _ya lo viste cuando me disparaste en la sien._- Pero ahora que vuelve a ser, más o menos, parte de mí no me hará daño. Incluso las armas dormidas me reconocen en menor grado, todas parecen latir y ondular cuando las toco.

-Pues te corté la mano con ella, Kuran.- Zero parecía decidido a no dar su brazo a torcer.

-No, tu_s_ _zarcillos_ me cortaron la mano. No me disparaste.- matizó el purasangre.

-Las espinas son la encarnación de la Bloody Rose.- insistió Zero.

_Hay que ver qué tozudo eres con tal de no admitir tu ignorancia_. Kaname suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Las horas sin dormir, el impacto de sus recuerdos y el frío estaban empezando a hacerle soñar con una cama mullida.

-No, las espinas antivampíricas son tu propio poder, la forma en la que tu cuerpo ha fusionado su esencia de cazador y toda la sangre pura que llevas.- se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando disipar su propio cansancio-. Las armas, incluso despertadas, no conceden nuevas habilidades a sus portadores. Artemis despertó, llevada por las ansias protectoras de Yuuki, pero no le concedió nuevos poderes, sólo cambió de forma para hacerse más efectiva. Y, antes de que lo preguntes, el arma _obedece_ a Yuuki.-_ella manda incluso sobre el ancestro._

-Entonces, ¿de dónde narices salen las espinas? Sólo puedo conjurarlas cuando desenfundo la pistola. Apuesto a que tienes alguna respuesta.- refunfuñó Zero.

-Tengo una teoría, que no es lo mismo. Te guste o no, Shizuka Hio fue tu creadora como vampiro. Todos los vampiros nobles tenemos unas habilidades comunes pero los purasangre a menudo se especializan. El poder de Shizuka era manipular las plantas. Tus zarcillos parecen espinas. Apuesto a que es la forma única en que tu cuerpo ha fusionado el poder de Shizuka con tu parte de cazador, orientada a matar vampiros.- Kaname se encogió de hombros.- Dado que has rechazado tu parte vampírica tanto tiempo, supongo que no tienes ni idea de hasta qué punto puedes llegar con tus poderes. Creo que cuando tienes la pistola en la mano te sientes capaz de hacer cosas que no intentarías sin ella. Deberías deshacerte de ese arma y trabajar en tus propias capacidades. Ni necesitas la Bloody Rose ni te hace bien alguno.

Zero lo contempló por un instante, intentando rebatir algo de lo que le había dicho para no darle la satisfacción de que dijera la última palabra, pero había recibido demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Necesitaba digerir cada fragmento ante de poder enlazarlo con el siguiente antes de decidir cómo afectaría todo aquello a su vida futura. Se apoyó contra el árbol, doblando una pierna y apoyando el pie en la corteza. El purasangre guardaba silencio, como si esperara alguna réplica cortante o algún comentario. En su lugar, Kiryu suspiró. ¡Dios, estaba tan cansado!

-¿Por qué haces esto, Kuran?- pregunto al fin, contemplando la tumba de su familia.- ¿Por qué me explicas tantos secretos? ¿No temes que pueda usarlos en tu contra?

El moreno lo evaluó un instante antes de responder.

-No los usarás en mi contra por dos motivos. Primero, porque no puedes. Da igual que yo tenga una parte del alma del ancestro. El único que podía aprovecharse de eso es Rido y está muerto. Y, en cuanto a las armas, igualmente no puedes matarme con la tuya, da igual que sepas qué es.- su mirada se hizo un poco más sincera.- Y, segundo, porque no está en tu naturaleza aprovecharte de nadie. Eres agresivo y directo, no un conspirador. Para eso ya estoy yo.- Zero bufó por lo bajo y meneó la cabeza.- Contéstame a una pregunta por curiosidad, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que más odias de mí?

Kiriyu elevó las cejas y su mirada adquirió un tinte de mofa, como si la lista fuera interminable.

-¿Quieres un resumen?

-Mejor.- concedió.

-¿Qué odio de ti? Casi todo, Kuran.- replicó el cazador, aunque su tono era tranquilo.- Desde lo que eres, el poder que manejas y que hace bailar a los demás a tu antojo, a la manera en que aceptas el servilismo de los pelotas que te rodean. Podríamos añadir tu maldita soberbia, tu orgullo y que te hayas quedado con Yuuki.- aquello lo añadió en voz baja y rápida.- Y tu pose perfecta, como si estuvieras por encima de los demás.

-Ya veo.- Kaname sonrió a su pesar. _Sincero hasta para esto, ¿eh, Kiriyu? Podría rebatir cada uno de los puntos pero eso requeriría un esfuerzo que no tengo ganas de hacer._

_-_Y tú, ¿qué es lo que más odias de mí?- se apresuró a atacar el ex humano.

El purasangre meditó un momento con la misma sonrisa peculiar antes de mirar de reojo a Kiryu con unos iris que se habían vuelto algo más carmesíes.

-Podría decir que odio que hayas podido estar tan cerca de Yuuki cuando yo tenía que contar los meses para verla sólo un instante.- susurró.- Pero su elección ha hecho que haya superado ese agravio. Si quieres saberlo, ahora sólo te guardo rencor por una cosa.

Esta vez fue Zero quien ladeó la cabeza.

-Vaya, ¿y cuál es?

-Que nos quitaras la virginidad a los dos.

Zero se separó del roble tan bruscamente que el pelo le cayó sobre los ojos de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he... !

-Fuiste el primero en morder a Yuuki, y el primero en morderme a mí.- recordó Kaname en voz baja.- Los tres somos vampiros, piensa como tal. Nos robaste la virginidad a los dos. Así que ahora nos debes algo, ya que no era tu intención.

-¿Q-qué?- qué manía tenía Kuran de dar aquellos giros maquiavélicos.

El purasangre se giró para enfrentarse a él directamente.

-Nos debes un poco de reflexión sobre todo lo que te he explicado. Las acciones del ancestro no consiguieron lo que él pretendía, los dos lo sabemos. Lo que hizo sólo sirvió para iniciar una guerra cruel a gran escala entre los dos bandos, porque más humanos se unieron a aquel primer núcleo, apareándose entre sí en muchos casos. Ambos bandos han cometido actos crueles, Kiriyu.– frunció el ceño.- Quizás ahora tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con esa guerra, o de devolverla a su justa medida, a una vigilancia de unos sobre otros.- sonrió con ironía a pesar del agotamiento.- Sería una buena manera de completar el círculo, ¿no? Un descendiente de Kuran y otro de Kiryu firmando una tregua. Espero que te des cuenta de que el mundo podría ser mejor si los tres trabajáramos juntos. Tienes cierto tiempo. Dentro de dos semanas, la élite de mi raza se reunirá en el Baile de Invierno. Allí espero dar el primer paso hacia ese nuevo mundo.- se levantó las solapas del abrigo y retrocedió hacia la tumba de los Kiryu.- Para entonces, estaría muy bien que supiera si estarás a nuestro lado. Ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

_No pides poco, Kuran.__ Estás reclamando que acepte lo que soy y de dónde vengo_. Zero tragó saliva mientras el vampiro moreno se arrodillaba junto a la tumba de su familia y posaba una larga mano elegante sobre la nieve recién caída. Notó un breve destello de su aura y luego Kaname se incorporó, dándole la espalda. Su murmullo fue tan suave que el ex humano pensó que podía confundirlo con la voz del viento entre los ángeles de piedra.

-Siento la muerte de tu familia, _Zero…_ Nadie debería tener que crecer sin padres.

El cabello de ébano revoloteó entre los copos de nieve cuando el purasangre se giró, alejándose por el sendero del cementerio como si fuera la encarnación de algún dios caído, oscuro, poderoso y nostálgico. Zero lo siguió con la vista hasta que se fundió con la oscuridad y notó su presencia fuera del camposanto. Dio dos pasos hacia la tumba de los Kiryu, intrigado, y tragó saliva, notando un súbito nudo en la garganta. Kuran no llevaba flores, pero había dejado su propio homenaje a los muertos.

Una rosa perfecta, en pleno esplendor y vívida en todos los detalles, había quedado grabada sobre la dura tierra helada de la tumba. Un tallo serpenteante, con las espinas perfectamente delineadas, se retorcía en espiral como si ciñiera los cuerpos que reposaban bajo la tierra en un abrazo eterno.

Allí, solo en el mundo que se había quedado en silencio bajo la nevada, Zero se permitió llorar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14 de junio:** he incluido una mención explícita a que la Asociación de Cazadores conserva desde tiempos antiguos la sangre del ancestro de los Kuran y que de esta forma fue como Rido, que tenía pactos con el anterior Presidente, pudo conseguir un vial para ejecutar el rito que ató parte del alma del ancestro al cuerpo del bebé de los Kuran. ¡Muchas gracias a **Himitsu-Ky** por poner de manifiesto que no había quedado claro!

Por otra parte, **Sagakure**, que se está ganando el cielo, me ha informado de un error de traducción en los tomos españoles de la serie. Cuando Kaname se lleva a Yuuki de su habitación para transformarla y entra Zero, no le dice al ex humano "nunca TE traicionaré", sino "nunca LA traicionaría". Por tanto, el argumento que doy de que Kaname intentaba hacer ver a Zero que su intención seguía siendo protegerla no es exacto. Aunque el significado auténtico se aproxima bastante -Kaname está diciendo que nunca traicionaría su voluntad de cuidar de su hermana-, me ha parecido justo comentarlo *clava agujitas en los volúmenes en español, que creía que estaban bien traducidos*


	25. Capítulo 10 Libérame Parte 1

_**N.A.:**__ como algunas ya sabéis, el retraso al colgar esta parte se debe a que mi portátil decidió cobrar conciencia propia, rollo Skynet, y me borró el archivo cuando llevaba un buen trozo escrito. El tiempo que perdí en peleas para recuperarlo me quitó el que necesitaba para haber colgado el viernes, así que echad las culpas a los j… ordenadores y las gracias, por favor, a __**Isilen**__, por batir a mi colega informático y recuperarme el archivo en un plis *deposita flores a sus pies, jurando que ve un halo de santidad a su alrededor*_

_Esta primera parte está dedicada a todas las que habéis estado/estáis con exámenes estos días, para que veáis que nuestros vampiritos también sudan con ellos ;) Serias advertencias lemon para todo este capítulo, ¿vale?, aunque esta primera parte es sólo *tose* introductoria._

_Por favor, si tenéis tiempo, consultad la nota a pie de página que he añadido al capi anterior sobre un error de traducción en los tomos OFICIALES en castellano de la serie, que __**Sagakure**__ ha tenido la amabilidad de explicarme. __¡Decidme lo que pensáis, por favor! Se acerca ese momento especial para nuestra parejita y me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones y expectativas._

_**27 de junio:** para evitar confusiones: la palabra "chuleta" que aparece aquí es jerga estudiantil española. Se refiere a esos papelitos donde te apuntas lo que nunca recuerdas de una asignatura para intentar mirarlo en el examen sin que te pille el profe. **PRISGPE** tuvo la gentileza de explicarme que en México se llaman "acordeones". Si en vuestros países se llaman de otra forma, decídmelo, que lo pondré aquí para que nadie se piense que estoy hablando de un trozo de carne :p_

**Capítulo 10. Libérame. Parte 1**

Cada uno de los soldados ocupó su sitio en la cola en silencio, con Disciplina marcial.

Las miradas estaban fijas al frente, decididas. Con un Propósito común.

Los dedos se apretaron sobre las armas, con Decisión.

El enemigo les esperaba detrás de aquella puerta. No podían vacilar. No podían distraerse.

La batalla iba a ser dura, de dos horas.

Un asalto más para ganar la Gran Guerra.

_Puedo hacerlo._

Los combatientes estaban cansados tras dos días de batallas continuas, pero sus mentes eran una fortaleza impenetrable de Concentración.

_La mía también tiene que serlo._

El soldado de delante pasó el último control y ella se encontró ante la mirada dura, implacable, del General.

_Puedo hacerlo. Tengo una Misión que cumplir. Este combate es un paso más hacia el Horizonte Final._

_Poseo el EBN (Entrenamiento Básico Necesario, espero)._

_La Convicción._

_La Voluntad._

_La Valentía._

_Y algo muy, muy importante..._

-No llevarás chuletas, ¿verdad, Yuuki?

_¡Aing!_

La muchacha se encogió bajo la mirada irónica de Kaname, plantado ante la puerta de entrada al aula con una ceja levantada, repasando los bolsillos y los bolígrafos de todos los alumnos que entraban a la sesión de tort... eh... al examen de Física. Cualquiera que fuera pillado usando esas burdas estrategias humanas en el examen sería suspendido de manera fulminante y la media de la Clase Nocturna, además, bajaría dos décimas como castigo colectivo. Algo que, huelga decirlo, no había sucedido jamás. _Maldita sea, Kaname, tenía que darte por hacer de Prefecto._ Era el segundo y último examen de la noche, estaba agotada mentalmente, casi histérica y aún le quedaba una maratoniana sesión de probarse vestidos con todas las demás vampiras que asistirían al Baile de Invierno.

Yuuki levantó las manos, con toda la colección de bolis de colores firmemente sujeta en una, el estuche vacío en la otra y sonrió como una oveja de camino al matadero.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no, Kan... eh... Inspector Jefe! No llevo em... chuletas.- cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda, intentando disimular el bolígrafo de cuatro colores entre el resto.

_Con el trabajo que me ha costado, tendrían que aprobarme sólo por ser capaz de hacer esta maravilla_. La parte inferior de aquel bolígrafo era más gruesa que el de la mayoría para poder albergar las cuatro minas (azul, negro, rojo y verde) y se desenroscaba. Un escondite ideal para, pongamos, un recordatorio en miniatura de la formulación básica. Y de la tabla periódica de los elementos, para el examen de Química. Y, para que no se diga que no sabía trabajar con anticipación, las declinaciones de latín y, sólo por si se quedaba en blanco, nada más, la lista completa de todas las malditas fechas de esas absurdas guerras y los reyes que habían reinado coincidiendo con ellas. Porque, evidentemente, las abreviaturas de las figuras poéticas más comunes para el parcial de Lite no contaban como una chuleta. Eran una Pista.

Aquel boli era el Arma Definitiva. El Factor X secreto que le permitiría ganar aquella Guerra a gran escala contra los exámenes. Con aquella pequeña obra de arte en miniatura se sentía como una protagonista de "Héroes". Si Kaname se lo confiscaba pasaría directamente a sentirse una mezcla de "Perdidos" y "Mujeres desesperadas".

Kaname la taladró con la mirada esbozando una sonrisa tan leve que sólo Yuuki se dio cuenta de ella. _Lo sabe_. Mientras mantenía su expresión tan angelical como le era posible, meneó desesperadamente el boli a su espalda para llamar la atención de Kain, el siguiente en la cola de Inspección.

_Cógelo, vamos, cógelo. A ti no te inspeccionará tan a fondo, nunca esperaría que llevaras una chuleta_.

Akatsuki frunció los labios al ver las manitas de Yuuki cruzadas detrás de su espalda moviendo frenéticamente lo que parecía un boli de aquellos con minas de cuatro colores que usan los niños de Primaria. ¿Qué narices quería decir... ? Un momento, no puede ser... ¿Le estaba pidiendo que le escondiera una chuleta? ¿De Kaname? Ciertamente, las desgracias nunca vienen solas y la gente que te puede meter en un lío, tampoco. Como si no tuviera suficiente con el mentecato de Hanabusa, ahora Yuuki parecía empeñada en torcer la recta senda de su vida. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? Quizás por lo que decía Aido, que su cara de calma pasmosa parecía estar diciendo que podía asumir cualquier marrón que le cayera encima. Como aquel. _Hay que fastidiarse, no te haces tú una chuleta y tienes que ayudar a Yuuki con las suyas._

Suspiró, sabiendo que la batalla con sí mismo estaba perdida de antemano. Si alguien necesitaba una chuleta para aprobar era Yuuki. Aunque un cirio a Santa Rita, patrona de los imposibles, tampoco le iría nada mal. Dio un paso adelante cogiendo el boli de colores de la mano de la joven, guardándoselo dentro de la manga de la camisa y hablando con tono resignado al mismo tiempo.

-Yuuki, quedan cinco personas más para inspeccionar y el examen está a punto de empezar.

Ella se giró un poco hacia él con una sonrisa excusada.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro, Akatsuki, ya voy!- se giró de nuevo hacia Kaname.- ¿Puedo pasar ya?

La mirada sarcástica del purasangre pasó de su hermana hacia el noble pelirrojo y su sonrisa se hizo un pelín más ladeada.

-Claro, Yuuki. Toma asiento.

-¡Gracias!

La joven entró en la gran sala donde los alumnos ya estaban sentados a filas alternas, dejando un asiento entre ellos para evitar que se copiasen -¿quién caería tan bajo como para pensar aquello?-. Yuuki remoloneó un instante junto a la puerta, fuera del alcance de la vista de su hermano, para oír el educado intercambio entre los dos chicos.

-¿Estás limpio, Akatsuki, o tengo que inspeccionarte?- la voz de Kaname era tan educada como siempre, aunque con un tinte de sorna.

-Mi conciencia está limpia, sí.- el tono de Kain transmitía su calma habitual. Una forma como otra cualquiera de decir que sus manos no, pero que era por una buena causa.

-Bien, pues. Allá tú con ella.

Cuando el alto pelirrojo pasó al lado de Yuuki de camino a su pupitre, no perdió ni un segundo en sacarse el Arma Definitiva de la manga y endosársela. La chica suspiró agradecida y empezó a subir los escalones revisando los papeles que el profesor había dejado sobre los pupitres con los nombres de cada alumno, aunque sabía dónde estaría el suyo: en la última fila, la más alta, justo entre Kaname (sentado al lado de la ventana) y Aido. Al otro lado del rubio se sentaba Seiren y, al final de la fila, Ruka.

Aquel miércoles era la primera noche que Seiren se levantaba de la cama tras el ataque de Takuma. Parecía que su cuerpo no había rechazado la sangre de Kaname y la herida del estómago había cicatrizado por completo, por lo que volvía a hacer vida normal. A pesar de haberse perdido dos días de exámenes, había recibido permiso para concentrarlos en los tres días que quedaban de semana, por lo que tendría más parciales que afrontar que los demás cada noche. A pesar de que aquello habría convertido incluso al alumno más calmado en un manojo de nervios babeante, Seiren parecía -y estaba, según percibía Yuuki- tan tranquila como siempre.

No se podía decir lo mismo del resto de los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna. Antes de contar con aquel talento para leer las auras, Yuuki había creído que eran una especie de seres alienígenas a los que el corazón no se les aceleraba ni un latido ante la perspectiva de dos horas redactando ensayos sobre el recurso del amor en la literatura inglesa medieval, por poner un ejemplo. Pero se había equivocado.

Rima estaba histérica con el examen de Historia, aunque aspiraba a Excelente en Lengua Extranjera. Shiki se había dejado los ojos y parte del cerebro peleándose con todos los apuntes menos con Filosofía, con el objetivo muy realista de simplemente aprobar las asignaturas. Aido resoplaba como quien se enfrenta a un toro furioso con Literatura, mientras que a Ruka se le ponían los pelos de punta con sólo pensar en Lengua Antigua y Akatsuki se pasaba horas escuchando solos de guitarra en el Ipod intentando asimilar cualquier conocimiento de Física, Mates y Química.

No es que fueran inmunes a los exámenes, es que disimulaban como para llevarse el Oscar a los mejores actores.

La única que realmente estaba tranquila era Seiren. Porque incluso Kaname estaba afectado por los exámenes, aunque de una manera... un tanto distinta. Desde que había vuelto al hotel después de aquella larga conversación con Zero en el cementerio se comportaba de forma diferente. Había caído dormido como una piedra durante horas, exhausto por la carga emocional de las explicaciones y por los recuerdos que le habían asaltado.

Pero, cuando se hubo despertado y le hubo explicado todo a Yuuki, parecía... aliviado. Extrañamente feliz a su propia manera calmada. Parecía que la cosa había ido bastante bien; Zero había escuchado, por lo que Yuuki estaba segura de que su amigo, al final, tomaría la decisión más sabia. Al menos, parecía que ya no los odiaba ciegamente, que ya no estaba obcecado con matarlos. Desde entonces, era como si Kaname se hubiera sacado una losa de encima. Estaba más relajado de lo que lo había estado en muchos días, sonreía con frecuencia -a su estilo reservado- y no perdía oportunidad de abrazarla o de robarle un beso por sorpresa. Lo había pillado en varias ocasiones charlando a escondidas con Ruka con aire conspirador, entre exámenes, y luego mirándola con una particular expresión enigmática que, a saber por qué, hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara como si hubieran subido la calefacción.

Aquel humor ligero se había ido acentuando examen tras examen. Al contrario que cualquier ser normalmente configurado, Kaname parecía sentirse feliz sumido en la rutina de inspeccionar a los estudiantes, asegurar la disciplina, contestar interminables preguntas y repasar en la biblioteca en el tiempo libre entre controles. Además de, al parecer, con la líbido más activa que de costumbre pero, a la vez, receloso de dejarse llevar. _Quien lo entienda que me lo explique, por favor._

Yuuki se sentó en su silla, apoyó con gesto decidido los antebrazos sobre la mesa y puso el boli en ristre, preparada para enfrentarse a otro interrogatorio que vulneraba todas las Convenciones de Ginebra sobre el trato mínimo humanitario, por no decir la Declaración Universal de los Derechos del Niño -_¡no podéis torturarme así, soy menor!-_.Llevaban dos noches de exámenes y tenía las neuronas manifestándose en masa pidiendo una tregua que no iba a llegar hasta que entregara el examen de Lite el viernes de madrugada.

La joven sabía que una chuleta no le iba a salvar un examen, pero quizás sí evitara un desastre épico. De momento, los controles de Filosofía y Ética, Mates y Lengua Extranjera no le habían ido tan horrorosamente mal como había creído. A lo mejor, las clases particulares de Shiki y Aido habían funcionado, junto con su determinación de ver los exámenes como un escalón hacia el futuro que quería en vez de como un muro ciclópeo contra el cual estrellarse. Si quería dirigir la Academia algún día necesitaría una Licenciatura universitaria. Para eso, tendría que pasar el examen de ingreso, cuyo paso previo era haber aprobado Secundaria, que constaba de múltiples controles como el que estaba a punto de acometer. _Paso a paso, Yuuki. No pierdas el Foco, la Resolución_. Frunció el ceño, preparada para lo que fuese, cuando Kaname se deslizó grácilmente en el banco, a un asiento de distancia. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, intentando transmitirle su determinación de ir en serio en los estudios, de darlo todo... hasta que se encontró con su mirada.

Entonces perdió el mundo de vista.

Kaname la contemplaba con la cabeza algo ladeada y la luz de la luna creando matices irreales en su cabello al filtrarse por los ventanales a su espalda. Tras atrapar los ojos de ella con una mirada en ascuas, bajó las pestañas y Yuuki lo notó recorriendo la piel cremosa del muslo que la corta falda blanca del uniforme dejaba al descubierto con generosidad al remangarse. Aquellos ojos como los rescoldos de una hoguera subieron lenta... muy... lentamente, por su muslo, la cintura estrecha que enmarcaba el chaleco tras quitarse la americana entallada y se detuvieron sobre el perfil de su pecho. El corazón de Yuuki empezó a bombear más rápido porque había tenido la inquietante sensación de que podía _sentir_ sobre la piel algo de lo que Kaname estaba pensando. Las largas pestañas negras se elevaron y aquellos ojos iridiscentes, almendrados, brillaron un instante, como las chispas que se desprenden de una hoguera. Luego, los labios cincelados se elevaron un momento, levemente, en una sonrisa secreta sólo para ella. Luego, tan rápido como se había avivado, la hoguera se apagó y Kaname desvió la mirada hacia el pupitre.

_Uh… ¿han subido la calefacción?_

Yuuki parpadeó, contemplándolo un instante, para luego pasear la vista por toda el aula, intentando recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos anteriores. Examen. Física. Tenía que intentar grabarse esas palabras a fuego para no perder la concentración, pero sólo conseguía pensar en tres. Kaname. Casi desnudo. O del todo. _Eso son más de tres palabras_.

_¡Vaaaaaaale ya!_

-Señores, vayan pasando las hojas de los exámenes a sus compañeros de fila, por favor, en el mismo orden en que están dispuestas.

La voz del profesor cuando se paró justo al lado de Kaname le dio un susto de muerte, como si el hombre pudiera leer los pensamientos que corrían por su mente, y el corazón volvió a subírsele a la garganta. El purasangre, en cambio, cogió tranquilamente los ejemplares del examen y dejó uno en el pupitre delante de él antes de pasárselos a Yuuki. Cuando ella alargó la mano, las yemas de los de dedos le rozaron la muñeca, tan rápido que podría haberlo soñado de no ser por el rastro de calor que parecieron dejar. La mirada de Kaname volvía a mostrar aquel extraño calor contenido de los últimos días y Yuuki permaneció hipnotizada hasta recordar que los demás esperaban sus exámenes. Tragó saliva, cogió un ejemplar y le entregó el resto a Aido, que los aceptó con gesto aburrido antes de pasarle otras copias a Seiren.

La joven purasangre inspiró con fuerza, decidida a centrarse en el examen y a dejar para más tarde el pequeño misterio de qué narices le pasaba a Kaname, porque su aura, tan controlada como siempre, no le daba demasiadas pistas. _A ver, lo primero es escribir bien tu nombre y luego intentar entender los enunciados._ Yuuki frunció el ceño, creando mentalmente la imagen de ella misma rodeada de una burbujita que la aislaba del resto del mundo, y se sumergió en la lista interminable de preguntas. _Qué curioso…_ Estaba casi segura de que podía resolver con acierto un buen número de ellas y había unas cuantas más que, si conseguía concentrarse, incluso era posible que contestara bien algunas. Lo cual distaba mucho de lo que había sido la tónica general de los exámenes de Física hasta la fecha. _Aquí hay trampa, fijo que sí…_

Kaname respondió la primera parte del examen con sólo la mitad del cerebro realmente concentrado. El resto, junto con su cuerpo, sólo percibía la presencia de Yuuki a su lado. Arriesgó una mirada de reojo. La joven se había echado las dos largas coletas por encima del hombro derecho, dejando al descubierto, como una invitación, el largo lado izquierdo del cuello, por donde una vena azulada latía tentadoramente. Se daba leves golpecitos con el bolígrafo en los labios fruncidos, carnosos, y sintió la súbita urgencia de quitarle el boli y el examen, de besarla hasta que su boca estuviera de color carmín, justo antes de desnudar los colmillos para…

Maldijo en silencio, frunciendo el ceño y mirando la hoja de preguntas sin verla. Probablemente, era la única persona en el mundo a la que una semana de exámenes causaba ese efecto. El de sentirse libre. Para alguien que había vivido atrapado en convenciones, en aburridas veladas que ocultaban encerronas, lejos de lo que se consideraba una infancia o una adolescencia normal, los exámenes, aquel clima de nerviosismo compartido, de camaradería ante un sufrimiento común, era como poder vivir durante unos días en la piel de un adolescente cualquiera. Dando ejemplo, se sentaba con los demás en las salas de estudio, compartía apuntes con Yuuki, se preocupaba de que sus lápices tuvieran mina, comentaba las preguntas al salir del examen con las personas de su círculo de confianza… En cierta medida, su estatus de purasangre, aquel corsé que lo ceñía, se aflojaba un poco, dejándole respirar como lo haría un estudiante normal.

El efecto que eso provocaba normalmente es que Kaname se comportaba de manera algo más cercana y que su faceta más fastidiosamente pícara salía a la luz. Hasta ahora, lo exteriorizaba con algunas pullas a Aido o, en años anteriores, metiéndose con Kiriyu más de lo normal durante el cambio de clases. Ahora, con Yuuki a su lado, a su alcance, aquel humor burbujeante bajo la usual apariencia calmada había tomado un sesgo muy distinto. Cambió levemente de postura en el asiento de madera, haciendo lo posible por acomodar lo que había empezado a despertar entre sus piernas de forma que no fuera ostensible. Tener a Yuuki al lado hacía que el ansia de sangre y la lujuria cabalgaran justo por debajo de su piel.

El purasangre se forzó a concentrarse en el segundo bloque de formulación mientras parte de su mente seguía divagando sin remisión. Desde aquella tremenda experiencia en el sofá del despacho de Cross, no habían vuelto a compartir sangre… ni caricias. Aquello se había saldado con la sorprendente confesión de Yuuki de que quería hacer el amor con él. Cuando fuera posible. En cuanto estuvieran a solas. Y, mira por dónde, Kaname acababa de asegurarse aquello.

Había sido cruel recurrir a Ruka para materializar el pequeño plan que tenía en mente, pero no sabía a quién más podía acudir. Los intereses económicos de su familia eran los más adecuados para que ella le pudiera conseguir justo lo que andaba buscando. Aún no se lo había dicho a Yuuki, en parte porque acababa de ultimar los detalles y, también, porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante la perspectiva de pasar unos días a solas con él. ¿Se sentiría presionada? ¿Se echaría atrás, pensando que necesitaba más tiempo?

No era obligado que ocurriera _algo_ si los dos estaban a solas pero… Kaname se encontró dándole vueltas insistentemente a la frase que Yuuki le había dicho hacía una semana –"Te pediría que me tomaras en tus brazos y me hicieras sentir mujer"-, combinándola con imágenes _muy_ vívidas de las posibilidades. Las encías le picaron y los colmillos de aguja descendieron un par de milímetros. El purasangre apretó los labios, enfadado consigo mismo por la vacilación en su control. Lo cierto es que anhelaba la sangre de Yuuki. Se había pasado demasiados años sin el consuelo que proporciona la esencia del ser amado y, cuanto más vacilaba, cuanto más nervioso se ponía ante la perspectiva de consumar su relación, más aumentaba aquel deseo.

Y también su inseguridad. Siendo realistas, ¿qué chico de 19 años no se sentía algo nervioso ante la perspectiva de perder la virginidad? ¿Quién no tenía algo de aprensión, lo dijera o no, a fallar, a hacerlo mal, a no estar a la altura? Añade a eso que tu novia no puede ser quien te guíe porque está en las mismas que tú. Ahora coge todo ese cóctel explosivo y súmale la sensación, arrastrada desde hace exactamente los mismos años que tienes, de que tu cuerpo no es tuyo. Oh, sí, Kaname había avanzado mucho en la mentalización de que su envoltura física _ahora_ era suya, que formaba parte de él. Pero, ¿y si, justo en el calor del momento, algo no _funcionaba_? ¿Y si no conseguía que su cuerpo le obedeciera porque no estaba del todo fusionado con él? ¿Y si en aquella noche que tenía que ser especial, mágica, las cosas salían horriblemente mal porque su cuerpo _no_ le respondía?

Cuanto más le daba vueltas a cómo anhelaba que aquel momento con Yuuki llegara, tanto más cuando había conseguido poner en marcha aquel pequeño plan, más se acrecentaba aquel miedo. Probablemente era estúpido e irracional porque, afrontémoslo, hasta ahora su cuerpo había reaccionado con puntualidad británica a todos los estímulos recibidos. Pero, ¿y si…?

_Demonios…_

Le dio vueltas al bolígrafo entre los dedos, diciéndose con ironía que, a aquel paso, sería la primera vez en su vida que bajaría del Notable en Física. Porque maldita sea las ganas que tenía de estar allí sentado resolviendo problemas. Miró de reojo a Yuuki, que parecía haberse tomado un respiro y se masajeaba rítmicamente la sien derecha con un dedo mientras miraba las musarañas. Kaname cogió la hoja en blanco que les habían dado para que pudieran hacer cálculos en sucio y garabateó un par de frases. Espió al profesor, que se mesaba la perilla contemplando la luna llena, y estiró el brazo derecho para hacerle llegar la nota a su hermana. Como le pillaran, aquello pasaría a los anales de la Clase Nocturna.

Yuuki percibió el movimiento a su izquierda y levantó la vista del examen. Kaname seguía con la mirada fija en sus hojas, pero tenía algo en la mano derecha, estirada hacia ella por debajo de la mesa. Una nota. Las cejas de ella se alzaron al punto._ ¿Kaname pasando notitas a escondidas en un examen? ¿Hablamos de Kaname Kuran?_ Comprobó que el profesor proseguía con su nostálgica contemplación del cielo nocturno y alargó rápidamente la mano, cogiendo la nota. La colocó sobre sus hojas, disimulando, e intentó entender la complicada letra de Kaname cuando escribía a toda prisa. Tuvo que leerla dos veces porque el corazón le había empezado a martillear de tal forma en las sienes que casi le nublaba la visión.

"_Después del examen. Lavabo de minusválidos al lado de la biblioteca. Por favor"._

Aquellas dos palabras parecían haber sido añadidas como una ocurrencia de última hora, pero comunicaban más necesidad de… de lo que fuera, que el resto del mensaje. Yuuki volvió a contemplar de reojo a Kaname, que le devolvió una mirada mezcla de inseguridad y fervor entre los mechones sedosos que tapaban sus ojos. _Oh, oh…_ Inexplicablemente, un pequeño terremoto de calor recorrió la espina dorsal de Yuuki, que asintió. Los labios cremosos de su hermano temblaron en una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y el purasangre volvió a concentrarse en su examen. Algo crepitó a través de su vínculo. Sed. Y algo más, una emoción poderosa mezclada con timidez.

El resto del tiempo del examen pasó como la niebla ante el sol para Yuuki. Dio gracias por haberse podido concentrar para contestar las primeras partes, porque no estaba segura de haber entendido ni un solo enunciado de la tercera. Aido fue el primero de toda la Clase en entregar el examen, desperezándose como un gato, y salió de la clase con los brazos cruzados por detrás del cuello entre las punzadas generalizadas de envidia del resto de los alumnos. Kaname fue el segundo, levantándose de la silla con un susurro y bajando las escaleras del aula con elegancia sin mirar hacia atrás. Dio las gracias al profesor y salió de la clase con su acostumbrado aire de elegancia regia. Yuuki no fue la última en entregar el examen simplemente porque decidió que no tenía ningún sentido perder el tiempo intentando descifrar lo que le preguntaban cuando lo único que tenía en mente era aquella mirada y el contenido de la nota. _Admítelo, hasta aquí has llegado._ Ni siquiera valía la pena probar a consultar su chuleta. Estaba tan desconcentrada que tampoco habría podido aplicar la formulación que llevaba escrita allí. Recogió los bolígrafos en el estuche y bajó las escaleras para dejar su examen en el mismo montoncito que los demás, en un extremo de la mesa del profesor.

Cuando salió al pasillo, ya se habían formado algunos pequeños corros de vampiros comentando el examen, muchos de ellos consultando sus apuntes y sus libros para comprobar si las respuestas que habían dado eran correctas. Otro punto en el que no se diferenciaban de los humanos, pensó Yuuki mientras trotaba por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca. Habían acabado los controles de la noche, así que los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna probablemente volverían a la Residencia Luna para comer algo y distraerse antes de volver a encerrarse en sus cuartos para repasar los exámenes de mañana. Eso, los que no tenían aquella cita con los modistos que iban a venir expresamente a la Academia para ayudar a los ocupados nobles –ella incluida- a escoger sus vestidos para el Baile de Invierno.

En estado normal, Yuuki estaría dando saltitos de alegría ante la perspectiva de verse envuelta en telas de colores y en vestidos de noche como si hubiera salido de "Sissí, Emperatriz", pero aquella noche había algo que la llamaba más. Al acercarse a la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que sólo había un par de alumnos empollones dentro y suspiró aliviada, acercándose a los lavabos. A saber qué tenía Kaname en mente. Toda la Academia estaba adaptada para alumnos con minusvalía. Las entradas de los edificios y los bordillos contaban con rampas, había ascensores y se habían instalado plataformas elevadoras para sillas de ruedas en las escaleras. Igualmente, todos los baños contaban con un lavabo, a parte de los demás, más grande y con los aseos a la altura de una persona que se desplazara en silla de ruedas. Dado que había muy pocos alumnos con minusvalía en la Academia, y ninguno en la Clase Nocturna, casi nadie usaba aquellos lavabos.

Yuuki se acercó a la puerta del lavabo de minusválidos y apoyó la mano en el pomo, vacilando un instante. Podía sentir la impaciente presencia de Kaname dentro y se mordió el labio, indecisa sobre por dónde iban los tiros. Le había parecido percibir un fuerte destello de ansia de sangre en él en clase, mezclado con... um, ¿lujuria? y aquello era lo que la hacía sentir insegura. Su relación con Kaname había ido cruzando finas líneas rojas poco a poco y lo habían dejado a un paso de cruzar la última frontera, por así decirlo. En aquel momento, al calor de lo compartido, le había dicho que estaba preparada y, cada vez que pensaba en ello a solas -_más veces de las que estás dispuesta a confesar-_, lo único que podía sentir era el escalofrío de la anticipación.

Pero cuando tenía a Kaname delante -o al lado, o encima- era distinto. Su hermano podía ser.... abrumador. La manera en que parecía fundirla con sólo una mirada, la mareante sensación del peso cálido de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, aquella oscura sensualidad que desprendía... era como tirarse a un pozo de lava sin saber si aguantaría el calor. A veces, cuando él parecía recibir cualquier caricia suya como un regalo divino, Yuuki se sentía poderosamente mujer, con la capacidad de otorgar felicidad o tristeza con un solo gesto, y aquello la hacía sentir segura. Pero cuando Kaname tomaba el control... cuando se dejaba llevar por aquella especie de oscuro impulso... _Uh_....Su cuerpo tembló y el color le subió a las mejillas. En aquellas ocasiones, tenía un poco de miedo. Era como si él pudiera fundirla en aqueltorrente de fuego líquido, consumirla, hacerla desaparecer, casi devorarla... tal era su hambre.

Pero no iba a poseerla en un lavabo de minusválidos al lado de la biblioteca de la Academia, ¿verdad que no? _Pues claro que no, so tonta. _Meneándose la cabeza a ella misma, empujó la puerta del baño, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que estaba a oscuras.

-¿Kan...?- comenzó en un susurro extrañado, como si hubiera entrado en una casa encantada.

-Sshhh... ¿No querrás que nos oigan, verdad?

Kaname le enlazó la cintura en cuanto ella entró, cerrando el pestillo con la otra mano. En los segundos en que los ojos de Yuuki tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad, se encontró sintiendo el frío de la pared de baldosas contra su espalda, el calor del cuerpo de Kaname pegado al suyo, separándole las piernas con un muslo, y sus labios ardientes contra los de ella. La lengua de él resbaló por sus labios hundiéndose directamente en su boca, profunda, hambrienta. Yuuki ahogó un pequeño sonido sorprendido cuando él presionó su entrepierna con el muslo, empujándola más contra la pared, mientras la mano derecha de Kaname jugueteaba con el cabello de su nuca y la izquierda acariciaba la cadera hasta posarse en sus nalgas. La lengua de él ahogó cualquier protesta cuando lamió seductoramente el labio inferior para luego mordisquearlo, haciéndole notar que sus colmillos empezaban a alargarse.

Yuuki suspiró, aceptando lo inevitable, que era incapaz de pensar con coherencia cuando Kaname actuaba así, como si no pudiera reprimir el deseo que sentía por ella. Y aceptando también que aquello era precisamente lo que había estado deseando desde la semana anterior. Enredó una mano en la melena oscura y la otra se posó en la espalda de él para apretarlo contra sí. Aquella pequeña reacción provocó un sordo gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta del purasangre.

-Me estás tentando… -susurró contra la boca de su hermana.

Sin previo aviso, succionó la lengua de ella con fuerza y clavó los colmillos. Las manos de Yuuki se tensaron, arrugándole la chaqueta del uniforme y gimoteando. Kaname no le dio tregua, succionando pequeñas gotas de sangre de su lengua para luego rozar las heridas con la punta de la suya, juguetonamente, y atrapar su labio inferior con un suave tirón por última vez antes de separarse un poco y mirarla a los ojos.

Yuuki alzó los párpados con desconcierto, mareada ante el calor que empezaba a sentir, y, cuando lo hizo, la respiración se le paró en la garganta. En la oscuridad del lavabo, que sus sentidos vampíricos convertían en penumbra, los ojos rasgados de Kaname brillaban como una hoguera, sombreados por las pestañas de ébano. No sonreía, sólo la contemplaba con la intensidad de un dios intentando resolver un misterio que se le escapara. _El demonio no puede ser más tentador que él... _Le dejó contemplar aquella belleza oscura unos segundos antes de agachar de nuevo la cabeza, acariciando su mejilla encendida con el cabello sedoso y el lado derecho de su cuello con la punta de la nariz. Aquella particular fragancia, la mezcla de especias y dulce esencia frutal, se desprendió de su piel en una oleada posesiva que la mareó por su intensidad.

-Kaname... ¿qué..?- _maldita sea, no puedo hablar cuando me mira así._

Algo húmedo rozó la vena de su cuello con un largo toque sensual y Yuuki tembló al notar el aliento cálido de él sobre su piel humedecida.

-Estoy sediento, Yuuki.- ronroneó, apretando de nuevo el cuerpo contra el de ella y besando su piel con los labios abiertos mientras hablaba.- ¿Quieres calmar mi sed?

Por algún motivo, la temperatura corporal de ella subió unas cuantas décimas y el calor se reunió en un punto en concreto entre sus piernas. _¿Alguna mujer digna de tal nombre podría rechazar una petición así? _Ella no pensaba hacerlo, pero se forzó a ser la voz del sentido común -_¡Yo! ¡Imagínatelo!_- antes de queaquello se les fuera de las manos_._

_-_Estamos... estamos en unlavabo.- las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo por encima del uniforme, enfebrecidas, y tuvo que girar el rostro cuando empezó a besar el otro lado de su cuello.- Cualquiera nos... puede oír... y oler.... ¡Kaname!- le reprendió en un susurro apresurado cuando él mordisqueó la piel de su cuello para luego succionar mientras sus manos empezaban a correr debajo de la falda.

Él le habló con los labios sobre el oído.

-No te preocupes, no derramaré ni una gota.- lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.- Llevo días… -mordisqueó con suavidad.- deseando beber… de ti.- rozó el vientre de ella con su entrepierna inflamada.-… y tocarte. Pero no lo haré… si tú no me das permiso.

Se separó bruscamente de ella, mirándola a los ojos como si pueda absorberla, completamente inmóvil. Yuuki notaba la sed, en todos los sentidos, que emanaba de él, pero también supo, sin lugar a dudas, que no movería ni un dedo si ella no asentía. Estaban en un lavabo. Con vampiros cerca. Si la oían, todos volverían a saber lo que estaban haciendo. Kaname sabía que eso la incomodaba y estaba dispuesto a reprimir sus muy urgentes ansias si ella decidía que no era el momento. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, esperando su veredicto, y Yuuki frunció el ceño. _Al diablo con los demás_. Asintió.

Al instante, los labios de él volvieron a devorarla y su cuerpo delgado ardió al apretarse contra el suyo. Notó las ágiles manos de Kaname empujando la chaqueta de su uniforme por sus brazos hasta que cayó al suelo y luego sus dedos desabrocharon el chaleco a velocidad de vértigo. El olor de Yuuki le inundó los sentidos, tentándolo a dar rienda suelta a su deseo, a morderla de un solo embate, a arrancarle la ropa, a dejar la marca de sus uñas en la piel blanca, a alzarle las caderas y hundirse en ella hasta que la oyera gritar su nombre, a llenarla con su semilla una y otra vez, a deslizarse hasta el suelo y a apoyarla de rodillas…

Yuuki intentó coger aire cuando se encontró de golpe sin chaleco y oyó el "ras" del lazo rojo del uniforme que llevaba al cuello rasgándose. Separó bruscamente los labios doloridos y contempló a Kaname con los ojos dilatados. La temperatura de su cuerpo subió más allá de las marcas del termómetro cuando vio la lujuria más cruda en su mirada, la fiera ansia de posesión. Él respiraba con dificultad, con la punta de los colmillos rozando su labio inferior. Levantó la mano izquierda, posándola en el pequeño valle entre sus pechos, jugueteando con el botón de la camisa negra, y la petrificó en el sitio con aquella mirada que brillaba en la oscuridad.

-Déjame tocarte, Yuuki.- apretó las caderas contra las de ella, apoyando la frente contra la suya mientras los botones de la camisa negra parecían abrirse por voluntad propia gracias a la magia de sus dedos ágiles.- Estoy sediento… de ti.- empujó las caderas hacia arriba, haciéndole notar hasta qué punto llegaba su necesidad.- De tu sangre.- sus labios se movieron contra los suyos, exhalando en su boca.- De tu corazón.- su mano derecha rozó la curva superior de su pecho izquierdo.- De tu cuerpo.- la mano izquierda subió por su muslo, provocando escalofríos con las yemas de los dedos.- No puedo soportar verte a mi lado todos estos días… sintiéndome tan… vivo sin poder tenerte.

La respiración de Yuuki llenó todo el lavabo y sintió como su raciocinio se evaporaba mientras sus piernas se convertían en gelatina. Los dedos de Kaname la acariciaron por encima de la ropa interior, resiguiendo su abertura, esperando permiso, mientras su respiración entrecortada en el oído le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo con un escalofrío sensual. Podía oír a los alumnos abriendo y cerrando puertas en los otros baños y pasos en el pasillo… y, a aquellas alturas, era muy consciente de que, probablemente, no conseguiría estar callada… Pero era incapaz de rechazar a Kaname cuando le tenía así. Lo enlazó con ambas manos de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia su boca, abriéndola completamente mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba por voluntad propia, acoplando la mano de él a la forma de su pecho. _Si te sirve como asentimiento…_

Sirvió.

Yuuki no estaba preparada para la respuesta que provocó en él. En el espacio de una respiración se encontró con las manos de Kaname aferrándola de la cintura y dándoles la vuelta de forma que él quedó con la espalda contra la pared del lavabo y ella con la espalda contra su pecho, semi derrumbada sobre su cuerpo. Al instante siguiente, su lengua estuvo justo sobre su zona de mordisco, enloqueciéndola con rápidas acometidas superficiales. Su mano izquierda levantó el sujetador, sin preocuparse en abrirlo, y sus dedos encontraron su pezón endurecido, atrapándolo con una fuerza rayana en el dolor. La joven dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra su hombro, reprimiendo justo a tiempo un gemido que acabó saliendo de sus labios como un quejido cuando notó la mano de Kaname por dentro de su ropa interior. Cuando intentaba prepararse para notar sus primeras caricias exploratorias, la respiración se le escapó en una sonora exhalación ante tres poderosas sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

Su dureza clavándose como una lanza entre sus nalgas, empujando.

Dos largos dedos entrando en ella de un solo movimiento.

Los colmillos felinos hundiéndose en su vena con tal fuerza que la recorrió un relámpago de dolor y placer y se sacudió de los pies a la cabeza.

Luego, con la misma rapidez con que la habían asaltado, las sensaciones desaparecieron. Los colmillos se retiraron de su cuello con un movimiento rápido, mareándola; los dedos abandonaron su interior húmedo y Kaname se retiró un tanto, dejando de presionarla con su erección, como si vacilara. Yuuki levantó el brazo derecho por impulso, aferrando la cabeza de él, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia su cuello al tiempo que giraba el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, intentando estrellar de nuevo aquel cuerpo duro contra ella.

_Petición aceptada._

Aquella vez, el ritmo fue distinto. La mano en su pecho comenzó a acariciar su pezón dolorido con lentos movimientos circulares, haciendo que Yuuki se derrumbara contra el pecho de Kaname, clavándose los colmillos en el labio en un intento de ahogar los jadeos. Los dedos de él volvieron a recorrer su entrada para reproducir en aquel punto duro las caricias profundas y sensuales de su pecho. La oleada de placer mojó aún más los dedos de él y Kaname respondió volviendo a acercar sus caderas a las nalgas de Yuuki, moviéndolas en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, acariciando su propia longitud entre ellas. La lengua de él cerró con rapidez las heridas en el cuello antes de que el olor de alguna gota de sangre pura pudiera alertar a los demás, para luego presionar la punta de los colmillos algo más abajo, rompiendo a penas la superficie de la piel y dejándolos allí, sin moverlos.

Quería tomarla como un animal, quería adorarla como una princesa, quería deshacer su autocontrol con caricias lentas y extenuantes… Lo quería todo a la vez.

_Esto es lo que se siente al hundirse en el pecado…_

Yuuki se habría ido al suelo de no ser porque estaba apoyada contra el cuerpo de Kaname. La punta de los colmillos enterrados en el cuello le provocaba oleada tras oleada de descargas eléctricas, como si toda su piel aguantara la respiración esperando el momento en que se empalaran en ella, traspasándola. Le tiró del pelo, sin importarle si le hacía daño.

-Kan… Kaname, haz-hazlo…

Su ruego no fue atendido. Quizás él no oía, porque el eco del deseo que Yuuki podía percibir era como el redoble de un tambor, atronador. Mantuvo los colmillos rompiendo sólo la superficie de la piel mientras sus dedos continuaban su tortura, acariciando en círculos, pellizcando, hundiéndose… Los retiró de su interior, completamente mojados, y ella tuvo que volver a ahogar sus gemidos cuando él usó aquella humedad para impregnar su pezón. La sensación de sus dedos resbalando sobre el nudo sobresaliente fue tan erótica cuando comenzó a castigarla con lentas caricias que pensó que perdería el control allí mismo. Cables al rojo vivo empezaron a enredarse en torno a su vientre y él debió percibirlo, porque su otra mano volvió a deslizarse a su entrepierna, hundiendo suavemente los dedos para humedecerlos de nuevo y llevarlos hasta el centro de su placer. Allí el ritmo fue distinto al de su pecho, frenético. Yuuki se arqueó, adaptándose inconscientemente al movimiento de las caderas de él, acariciándole sin piedad entre sus nalgas.

Los colmillos se hundieron unos milímetros más y ella quiso gemir de frustración, gritar y pegarle. Kaname torturó ahora su pecho izquierdo, presionando el pezón entre los dedos con tanta fuerza que las rodillas se Yuuki se doblaron.

-¡Aah, nnn…!

Los murmullos incoherentes cesaron bruscamente cuando se oyó el sonido de pies aproximándose al vestíbulo de los baños y voces de conversaciones. _Oh no, oh, oh, no, por favor… _

Pero Kaname no pareció darse por enterado. Los colmillos se hundieron hasta la mitad con devastadora lentitud, haciendo que Yuuki se arqueara hasta estrellarse contra su pecho. _Ni un sonido, ni un sonido… nnnn… _Quería tocarlo, quería alcanzar aquella ancha y dura longitud, deshacer su compostura igual que él hacía con la suya, pero Kaname estaba tan encajado contra sus nalgas que no alcanzaba. Los dedos de él se hundieron con brusquedad en ella al tiempo que tironeó de su pezón con la otra y hundió los colmillos hasta la empuñadura, rompiendo piel y venas con violencia.

-¡Kan… Aah!

Esta vez, Yuuki no pudo reprimir la exclamación a tiempo y clavó los dedos de una mano en su cadera mientras cogía puñados de cabello de su nuca. Los cables de acero se tensaron y los muslos de ella, abiertos para Kaname, temblaron incontrolables, anunciando el alivio cercano. _No jadees, ni gimas, no… nnn…_

-¿Habéis oído algo raro?

-No, ¿dónde?

Las voces, femeninas y masculinas, sonaban peligrosamente cerca de la puerta del lavabo.

-No sé, me parece que en el lavabo de minusválidos. Hay como un olor… raro por aquí, ¿no?

-Bueno, no se usa nunca ese baño por la noche, no creo que haya nadie dentro. Tampoco se ve luz por debajo de la puerta.

-Ya, me lo habré imaginado. Oye.- el tono se hizo más ligero.- ¿Qué habéis contestado en la segunda parte del examen?

El orgasmo se agolpó, traidor, en aquel punto que los dedos de Kaname habían inflado y que parecía latir con vida propia, pero sin llegar a estallar. Las voces, la vergüenza, la sensación de sentirse espiada… Yuuki quiso poder gritar de pura frustración, ansiando alivio sin dilemas morales. Su lucha interna debió llegar hasta Kaname de algún modo, entre la niebla roja en la que se hallaba sumido, porque la giró con rapidez y Yuuki tuvo los reflejos justos como para extender los brazos y apoyar las palmas contra la pared, absorbiendo el impacto del cuerpo de Kaname contra el suyo.

Los colmillos se retiraron y él sorbió con fuerza de las heridas al instante siguiente, abarcando todo su pecho con una mano, frotando a penas su dedo contra su intimidad dolorosa mientras su erección la empujaba contra la pared, clavándose en ella, frotándose. Otra oleada de lo que Kaname estaba sintiendo la golpeó mentalmente y la tensión en su vientre pareció elevarse a la enésima potencia, reduciendo su mundo hasta aquel segundo previo al orgasmo, cuando todos los nervios de su cuerpo parecían enroscarse… hasta estallar y expandirse en una oleada continua de temblores incontrolables… Yuuki apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras Kaname sorbía su alivio a través de la sangre y un gemido bajo, agudo, amenazaba con brotar de sus labios en forma de grito…

… Kaname le soltó el pecho y le tapó la boca con una mano mientras sorbía de su vena, insaciable, bañándose en el sabor y en el placer de ella, mientras su dedo presionaba, inmóvil, aquel punto entre sus piernas, notándolo _latir_. Su propia erección palpitaba en sus pantalones, reclamando a gritos el mismo trato, y supo que tenía que parar aquella locura antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría… cuando había otras opciones.

Absorbió hasta los últimos ecos del orgasmo de ella y sólo abandonó su cuello cuando Yuuki apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre la pared de baldosas y recostó la frente en ellos, buscando un punto de apoyo. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse encima de su menuda forma y consiguió simplemente dejar caer la cabeza en su hombro, pensando en cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_, que le permitiera bajar el ritmo de su respiración y el calor en su entrepierna. Notaba la ropa interior húmeda, la cabeza dándole vueltas y la cordura a punto de saltar en pedazos.

Las voces de fuera se alejaron, intercaladas con risitas, y Kaname se separó de Yuuki, le dio la espalda y caminó en dos zancadas hasta la pica, apoyando las manos en los bordes con la cabeza gacha. No se sentía culpable, porque ella le había dado permiso, pero sí asustado. Porque sabía que la siguiente vez que empezaran aquello, las escasas reservas de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaban no le llegarían para evitar levantar a Yuuki del suelo, sujetarla contra la pared y separarle las piernas para… ¿y si no podía?

_Basta. Hay gente fuera. Están Kain, Aido, Ruka… _

-¿Kaname?

La vocecilla de ella le sonó vacilante, mareada, y el purasangre abrió el grifo, mojándose las manos a conciencia antes de presionar el envase del jabón líquido y lavárselas con esmero. El olor del placer de su hermana seguía pegado a su piel como el perfume de la tentación y…

Las manos de Yuuki le rodearon la cintura y notó que apoyaba la cara contra su espalda tensa. Tomó aire. Aquellas mismas manos empezaron a bajar por su abdomen, algo vacilantes, y, cuando llegaron a su cinturón, Kaname se apartó con brusquedad de la pica. Se acercó al dispensador de toallas de papel para arrancar dos de un manotazo y secarse las manos, mientras la miraba como una fiera acorralada. Yuuki podía ver en la oscuridad tan bien como él, así que podía distinguir perfectamente hasta qué grado había estado a punto de perder la perspectiva de dónde se encontraban. Meneó la cabeza y algunos mechones se le pegaron a la frente.

-Yuuki, no… No te acerques.

Los ojos de ella, brillantes como espejos en la penumbra, se estrecharon, doloridos.

-¿Por qué no? Tú… tú me has tocado. Y ahora estás… -_venga, madura y dilo como corresponde_.-… muy excitado. Ya no hay nadie a fuera, ¿por qué no me dejas…?

-No lo entiendes.- el susurro de Kaname sonaba entrecortado, trabajoso.- Si me acerco a ti otra vez, si vuelvo a… sumergirme hasta ese punto, no habrá fuerza en el mundo, _nada_, que pueda impedirme que intente hacerte el amor aquí mismo. _Nada_. ¿Quieres que tu primera vez sea en un lavabo, Yuuki?- apretó las toallas de papel entre las manos.- ¿Y si no consigo, si no puedo…?

Vio que ella se encogía, como si le hubiera estado reprochando que le tentara de aquel modo, como si creyera que la culpa de su falta de control fuera que ella hubiera aceptado dejarse tocar en aquel lugar. Juró en silencio, arrojando las toallas de papel a la cesta, y cruzó la distancia que les separaba para aferrarla por los hombros, sacudiéndola con mucha suavidad.

-Escúchame, Yuuki. Te amo. Te deseo. Y ya no tengo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para reprimirme de hacerte mía por completo cuando te tengo entre mis brazos.- el murmullo apresurado pareció llenar de eco el espacio a oscuras y los ojos de él volvieron a brillar como brasas.- Me asusta, porque no sé si podré, si podré hacer funcionar… y no quiero echarlo todo a perder, no cuando…

Se interrumpió, indeciso sobre si debía explicarle la sorpresa que le había preparado para cuando acabaran los exámenes. Pero no lo hizo. Podía interpretarlo como que su única intención era arrastrarla con él lejos de todo para poder tener sexo con ella, y no era así. No del todo. Quería y necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella, los dos a solas, y la posibilidad de hacer el amor era un incentivo más, no el único propósito del pequeño plan que había fraguado con ayuda de Ruka. Si se lo decía ahora, justo cuando había estado a punto de tomarla allí mismo, podía asustarla y hacerla sentir presionada. Y tampoco había resuelto aquel debate estúpido consigo mismo. No, no era el momento. Se forzó a respirar, aunque sólo consiguió que el olor de los dos y el de su humedad se colara hasta su mente, volviendo a encender el fuego en su ingle. Necesitaba aire fresco. Ahora.

-Yuuki, por favor. No te sientas ofendida, ni… ni rechazada.- _por Dios, ojalá pudieras tocarme ahora sin romper mi voluntad. Sería tan rápido…_- Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Deja… deja que me serene un buen rato. Cuando hayas acabado de elegir los vestidos para el Baile, si quieres, hablamos en la habitación.- se las arregló para componer una sonrisa jadeante.- Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti, pero ahora te lo podrías tomar a mal si te la explicara.

_El Baile. Probarse vestidos. Con las otras chicas. Cuando cualquiera a metros a la redonda podría oler mi… _

La joven parpadeó, aterrizando en el mundo real como si hubiera parado un coche poniendo de golpe el freno de mano, derrapando.

-¿Crees que voy a poder… concentrarme…en vestidos… después de esto?- el aire entraba en sus pulmones trémulamente y apoyó las manos en la caderas para evitar que le temblaran. _¿Es o no estúpido hablar de estas cosas en un lavabo a oscuras?_

Kaname se arregló la americana y se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el pelo, intentando ordenar los rebeldes mechones. Luego, juntando todos las diminutas astillas de fuerza de voluntad que podían quedarle, se acercó a Yuuki, tomándole la cara menuda ente las manos y apoyando la frente contra la de ella.

-No más de lo que voy a poder concentrarme yo, cariño.- la palabra salió con naturalidad de entre sus labios, algo que sólo conseguía hacer cuando se sentía emocionalmente exhausto.- Pero confía en mí. No es que no quiera que me toques, pero ahora tengo que salir de aquí.

Yuuki parpadeó, todavía confusa, y besó con cuidado a su hermano, notando cómo le recorría un suave temblor. Era cierto. La deseaba con tanta fuerza que _podía_ perder el control y tomarla allí mismo… para luego lamentarlo los dos. Porque ella sería incapaz de decir "no" y luego se arrepentiría de haber hecho aquello en un lavabo a oscuras. ¿Y qué quería decir con aquello de que a lo mejor no podía?

-Está bien.- le dio un suave beso, sabiendo que se explicaría cuando se sintiera preparado.

Otro ramalazo de calor crudo crepitó en sus venas a través de su vínculo antes de que Kaname abriera la puerta del lavabo y saliera a toda prisa.

OOO

-Creo que me quedaré el violeta, resalta más mis ojos.

-Um, yo lo veo un poco atrevido para mí. Ésta va a ser una ocasión solemne, creo que me quedaré el negro con escote en barco. ¿Y para Yuuki? Tiene que ser algo que esté a su altura.

La voz de Ruka llegó hasta Yuuki como si hablara desde la distancia, amortiguada por un muro. Contempló los vestidos de alta costura que los modistos que se habían desplazado expresamente hasta la Academia desplegaban ante ella sin verlos demasiado. Había salido corriendo del baño y se había escurrido en la Residencia Luna antes de que lo hiciera la mayoría de los vampiros que holgazaneaban en el edificio principal tranquilizando sus nervios. Una vez en su habitación, se había arrojado de cabeza a la ducha para intentar borrar el olor a sexo de ella… porque el de Kaname no iba a conseguirlo ni frotándose con lejía.

Incluso ahora, mientras negaba de forma ausente con la cabeza ante un hermoso vestido blanco de organza, podía percibir el olor de él en su piel. No es que hubiera querido quitarlo, ni loca, pero no podía evitar pensar de nuevo que daba igual que se hubiera duchado, el olor de marcaje eran tan intenso que sólo podía significar que los dos habían estado juntos. A lo mejor estaba volviéndose paranoica, pero estaba segura de que Ruka la había mirado un momento más prolongado de lo habitual y que Rima había sonreído algo al pasar por su lado hacia el probador, con un largo vestido violeta de cola de sirena.

El pequeño salón del palacete había sido transformado, como por arte de magia, en un taller de alta costura. Dado que la mayoría de las familias nobles estaban ya bastante ocupadas preparando el desplazamiento que requeriría asistir a la casa de verano de los Aido, se habían ocupado de enviar a sus hijos un muestrario de sus diseñadores favoritos para que pudieran escoger en la misma Academia, sin tener que perder el tiempo en medio de la semana de exámenes. Los modistos habían habilitado probadores temporales con cortinas y tubos de acero en un lado del salón y habían dispuesto caballetes en medio para poder exponer las colecciones de vestidos y complementos. Las chicas disfrutaban ahora de una merecida sesión de entretenimiento probándose y descartando vestidos tan caros que se habría necesitado al menos un año del salario completo de un humano normal para pagar uno de aquellos modelos. Complementos a parte. Los chicos habían sido confinados al comedor, mucho más pequeño, acorde al hecho de que simplemente tenían que probarse esmoquins que variaban poco de diseño de un año para el otro.

Yuuki siguió apoyada en un caballete, ajena al jolgorio de alrededor. Algo le pasaba a Kaname, y no era sólo su deseo por ella –de lo cual, por otra parte, no tenía queja alguna. Había algo que seguía clavado en su corazón y que le impedía sentirse totalmente liberado cuando estaba con ella. Le recordaba un poco a cuando habían empezado a convivir: rígido, escondido en su coraza nostálgica que escondía el temor a que ella lo rechazara. Sí, había algo que aún preocupaba a Kaname, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser.

Un destello de un profundo color borgoña le llamó la atención e hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar su mirada a lo que tenía delante. La ayudante del modisto, una Nivel C acostumbrada a tratar con la nobleza, le estaba enseñando un impresionante vestido de una oscura seda carmesí. La parte superior era un ajustado corpiño con escote palabra de honor, que dejaba los hombros totalmente al descubierto y que se prolongaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, pensado para remarcar una esbelta silueta hasta la parte superior de las caderas. Todo el corpiño tenía intrincados motivos bordados en hilo de seda negro que parecían una fina telaraña con diminutos rubíes engarzados, cubriendo prácticamente la seda de debajo. Al darse cuenta de su interés, la costurera se apresuró a enseñarle la parte de inferior: una larga falda de vuelo del mismo color borgoña, lisa, con cola en la parte posterior.

_Borgoña… _Los ojos de Kaname brillando en la penumbra volvieron a cobrar vida ante ella al fijarse en el vestido y asintió, aterrizando en el presente.

-Éste me gusta.

-Tiene usted un gusto exquisito, señorita. Es un diseño de alta costura de la última colección de nuestro estudio, inspirado en el fuego.- alabó la modista, y parecía sincera.- Por supuesto, acaba de salir de nuestro taller, usted es la primera en verlo. ¿Quiere probárselo para ver si tendríamos que hacerle muchos retoques?

-Eh… claro.- Yuuki se dejó guiar hacia uno de los probadores improvisados.- Pero tendrá que ayudarme con el corpiño y la enagua, nunca me he puesto algo así.

La mujer pareció bastante sorprendida, pero tuvo el buen juicio de no añadir palabra. Nunca se sabía qué podía suscitar la ira de una purasangre. Estaba claro que aquella jovencita era la compañera de otro Nivel A. Y sólo había uno viviendo en aquella Academia. El mero pensamiento de estar atendiendo a la compañera del heredero de los Kuran le puso los pelos de punta y rogó por que nada en su comportamiento resultara ofensivo. Ayudó a la joven a vestirse admirando su figura con aire profesional. Todos los purasangres tenían aquel halo, aquella elegancia innata, pero esta muchacha, joven incluso para los Niveles A, tenía además el encanto de la inocencia. Cuando la mujer abandonó el probador, aguantando la cortina para que la joven pudiera salir también y contemplarse en el gran espejo de pie que habían colocado en el salón, se dijo que había escogido bien el vestido.

La joven se miró al espejo por encima de sus delicados hombros, exponiendo la grácil curva del cuello mientras la melena cobriza se desparramaba sobre su espalda, conjuntando a la perfección con el profundo color sanguíneo del vestido. Parecía algún hada gótica con aquel corpiño bordado resaltando sus pequeños pechos y su cintura estrecha. La larga falda caracoleó alrededor de sus piernas como las alas de una criatura fantástica, posándose a sus pies entre un susurro de seda, en ademán de servitud.

Faltaban los complementos. Las joyas de rubíes que realzarían el color del vestido y, según decían, de los ojos del heredero de los Kuran. El collar que enmarcaría su cuello cremoso sin llegar a tapar su vena, el pasador o la diadema que mantendría su melena en alto, exhibiendo el cuello que sólo estaba al alcance de una persona.

Sí, pensó la modista mientras asentía hacia la joven, sonriendo. Aquel era el vestido para una joven reina. Y, a juzgar por las bocas abiertas de las demás vampiras del salón, era un pensamiento compartido. Dejó que la muchacha contemplara su propio reflejo en el espejo, poniéndose de puntillas y girando sobre sí misma, mientras empezaba a seleccionar los posibles complementos.

-Estás preciosa.

Yuuki se paró a medio giro al oír el inusitado tono apreciativo en la voz de Ruka. La bella noble llevaba un vestido negro de muselina y de corte imperio, con amplio escote, recogido bajo el pecho, que caía en una vaporosa cortina con pequeños cristales engarzados subiendo desde el dobladillo, dándole la apariencia de una estrella caída. Contrastaba hermosamente con la larga melena rubio ceniza, que parecía sacada directamente de "La Bella Durmiente", y Yuuki no pudo evitar sonreír con calor.

-Tú también, pareces una princesa.

Ruka alargó una mano, colocando bien alguno de los pliegues de la larga falda de la joven y sonriendo con una nota de tristeza.

-No, Yuuki. Tú eres la princesa aquí.-contestó con voz suave.-Puedo imaginarme el orgullo que sentirá Kaname cuando te conduzca del brazo hacia esa sala de baile.

Un pequeño eco de alegría y nostalgia mezcladas llegó hasta Yuuki y frunció el ceño. Se encontraban bastante apartadas del resto de las jóvenes nobles, atareadas en sus conversaciones, lo cual les daba algo de privacidad. Indicó a la amable modista que dejara las cajas de guantes y bolsos que estaba preparando encima del caballete más cercano y se giró hacia Ruka, mordiéndose el labio mientras buscaba las palabras más adecuadas. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que la joven sentía por su hermano, incluso sin añadir el impacto que habría supuesto sentir los colmillos de Kaname en su cuello. Hubo un tiempo que aquella imagen le había dado miedo, otro en que había sentido celos de Ruka, pero ahora que entendía mejor las reacciones de su propio cuerpo sólo era capaz de sentir empatía hacia ella. Impulsivamente, alargó la mano y apretó un instante la de la joven rubia, que alzó los ojos hacia ella instantáneamente.

-Ruka, ya sé que casi no nos conocemos.- comentó con una sonrisa vacilante.- Y creo… creo que entiendo que tienes motivos para que yo no te caiga bien.- se dispuso los pliegues de la falda, disimulando su incomodidad.- Siento si… si el hecho de que yo esté aquí, con vosotros, te hace sentir… triste.

Era algo un tanto infantil que decir, pensó Ruka, pero por la expresión de Yuuki supo que las palabras eran sinceras. Si estuviera en su mano, intentaría que todo el mundo a su alrededor fuera feliz. Los ojos de la aristócrata se dulcificaron con aquella rara mirada suave que normalmente sólo reservaba para cuando pensaba en una persona.

-Hubo un tiempo en que tu presencia me hacía sentir triste, sí.- sonrió cuando Yuuki la miró con expresión contrita.- Fue el tiempo en que creí que no podrías hacer feliz a Kaname, que estabas demasiado asustada por él y por todo lo que te había ocurrido como para ver lo que realmente te necesitaba, lo que había soportado por ti.- inclinó la cabeza en un inusitado gesto humilde.- Ahora, cuando lo sorprendo mirándote, veo felicidad. Quizás nunca llegue a expresarla como un joven alegre y despreocupado, él no es así.- tragó saliva, con un nudo en la garganta.- Pero cuando te mira veo esperanza, la tranquilidad de saber que ya no estará solo. Sólo por eso, siempre tendrás mi cariño, Yuuki, si lo quieres.- parpadeó muy rápidamente.- No voy a negar que a veces te envidio.- sonrió, alzando las cejas como si se riera de sí misma.- Pero su corazón siempre fue tuyo, de nadie más. Si he vivido años entre ilusiones infantiles es problema mío, tú no tienes nada que ver. Hazle feliz, por favor…- _como yo nunca podré…_

Yuuki contempló a la orgullosa joven con el corazón en un puño, vacilando en si debía abrazarla. Pero los estrechos hombros estaban tensos y mantenía la vista fija en los brillantes de su vestido, como si estuviera peleando por recuperar su dignidad después de haber desnudado su alma. No podía decirle que le deseaba lo mejor, ni darle cínicamente las gracias por su bendición, pero podía devolverle el favor descubriendo un poco sus propios temores.

-¿Sabes? Kaname aún… me impresiona un poco.- confesó en un susurro, asegurándose de que nadie las oía.

Ruka parpadeó rápidamente y alzó la vista, con sus inusuales ojos algo más brillantes de lo normal.

-¿Por qué? Creí que habíais tenido tiempo de… estar a solas y conoceros.- calló al momento, insegura de cuánto podría hablar libremente con la joven, y de si estaba interpretando bien sus palabras.

Yuuki pareció imitar su gesto de antes y repasó los brocados del corpiño con un dedo.

-Ese es el problema. Que hemos estado poco a solas. _Realmente_ a solas, ¿sabes?- por el leve sonrojo de Ruka, supo que había entendido exactamente a qué se refería. Otra para quien sus actividades tampoco habían pasado desapercibidas.- Me da… algo de miedo pensar en el momento en que estamos los dos… solos de verdad. No sé qué tendría que hacer, que tiene que pasar, yo… -_la verdad es que agradecería tener una amiga que me explicara qué puedo esperar_.

La joven morena no prosiguió con la frase, pero flotó en el aire y Ruka no pudo evitar sonreír por mucho que el significado de lo que Yuuki decía le doliera. Cualquier chica a quien se le diera la oportunidad de pasar una noche a solas con Kaname habría asentido hasta tocar con la cabeza en el suelo sin darle más vueltas, asesinando a quien osara pasar por delante. Pero Yuuki era joven, más que ella misma, y a lo mejor había vivido en un entorno protegido y con poca información sexual. Lo más probable es que estuviera igual de nerviosa que cualquier chica pensando en su primera vez, pero con todavía menos idea de qué esperar y eso no era bueno teniendo en cuenta los planes que tenía Kaname para el fin de semana.

Suspiró, diciéndose que, si había algún Dios, como creían los humanos, debía tener un sentido del humor muy retorcido. _Aquí estoy yo, que daría unos cuantos años de mi vida por estar en la piel de Yuuki esa noche, intentando calmarla, cuando tampoco tengo ninguna experiencia. _Pero había algo de lo que Ruka estaría completamente segura si fuera ella quien estuviera en aquella circunstancia. La noble esbozó una pequeña sonrisa privada que hizo que sus ojos brillaran cuando miró a la indecisa joven.

-¿Confías en él?

-¡Claro!- los grandes ojos chocolate volaron hacia los de la aristócrata.

-¿Le quieres y le deseas?- Ruka bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro imperceptible, pero su mirada seguía fija.

Yuuki se sonrojó hasta emular el color del vestido, pero asintió.

-Entonces simplemente deja que tu cuerpo lo exprese.- _es lo que haría yo, si pudiera._- Puede parecer que las chicas somos las que estamos en una posición más vulnerable en esa ocasión, ¿verdad?- ante ella, Yuuki asintió de nuevo.- No es así. Kaname es un caballero y sabrá apreciar el honor que le haces. Si no me equivoco, _él_ es quien estará más nervioso intentando estar a la altura del regalo que le otorgas. Ellos son los que están al cargo esa primera vez, imagina cuánta responsabilidad, teniendo que cumplir con las expectativas.- una pizca de travesura asomó a sus ojos.- Tú eres la mujer. Tendrás que ponérselo fácil.

La joven morena contempló un instante los ojos pícaros de Ruka y aquella sonrisa en sus labios, anhelando tener una pizca de su sabiduría femenina. La sonrisa se le acabó contagiando y se sacudió en risitas nerviosas, notando que una pizca de tensión la abandonaba. Ruka hizo un gesto hacia la modista, que esperaba a una distancia prudencial de ellas, lejos del alcance del oído.

-Ahora vamos a escoger tus guantes, tu bolso y los zapatos antes de que todas estas envidiosas de tu elegancia te roben los mejores.

OOO

Kaname dio vueltas en sueños, incómodo. Hacía calor, sudaba y algo le impedía dormir. Se giró instintivamente hacia un lado, acomodándose contra las curvas mullidas que percibía allí. Algo suave acarició su nariz y un olor frutal mezclado con el de su propio cuerpo penetró en sus sentidos, embrujándolo. Se frotó contra aquel cuerpo cálido y el suyo pareció latir en respuesta, endureciéndose, alargándose. Gimió al borde de la vigilia, buscando aquella forma que complementaba la suya, apretándose. Su erección encontró acomodo entre unas nalgas cálidas y el purasangre se frotó inconscientemente contra ellas.

-Mmm…

El susurro soñoliento acabó de sacarlo de su letargo. Abrió los ojos, confundido, para encontrarse enterrado contra el cuello de Yuuki, el brazo derecho por encima de su cintura y su ingle abultada presionada contra su trasero, insistente. Al punto, todo rastro de sueño lo abandonó y se separó de ella con cuidado, asegurándose de que dormía. Desorientado, contempló la pequeña habitación de Yuuki, situándose, y se pasó una mano por los ojos. La había encontrado dormida al volver a la habitación más tarde de lo esperado, después de probarse el esmoquin adecuado y de tener que lidiar telefónicamente con Lord Aido para concretar los detalles pendientes.

Indeciso sobre cómo debía dirigirse a ella después de los del lavabo, se había demorado dándose una ducha y, cuando entró en su habitación, la encontró dormida. Todavía tenía los libros encima de la cama, sin duda dando un último repaso, así que los había puesto encima del escritorio y se había introducido bajo las sábanas con ella, dispuesto sólo a descansar a su lado. Yuuki se estaba esforzando mucho aquellos días y, después de lo que había pasado aquella noche, era normal que estuviera cansada.

No había pretendido despertarla, sólo descansar en su calor. Era raro la noche en que no acababa el uno en la cama del otro y sabía que a ella le gustaría despertar y encontrarlo a su lado, era un milagro al que ninguno de los dos se había acostumbrado todavía. Pero su cuerpo, que se había estado aguantando desde hacia horas, tenía otras ideas y reaccionó por propia iniciativa a su cercanía.

Kaname se acostó boca arriba, intentando que la sangre volviera a distribuirse de manera uniforme por su cuerpo. _Respira, piensa en otra cosa…_ Al cabo de un minuto, con los pulmones consiguiendo captar sólo el olor de Yuuki y sus oídos se empeñados en registrar su suave exhalación mientras dormía, Kaname se dio por vencido. Tenía que encargarse de _aquello_ o explotaría por sí solo. Contempló a Yuuki de reojo y supo que jamás se atrevería a despertarla para pedirle explícitamente que… um… le ayudara. Así que sólo le quedaba una opción, ¿no? Apretó los dientes. Hasta la fecha, odiaba tocarse. Oh, sí, lo hacía cuando su cuerpo, en plenitud de vida, le decía "hasta aquí hemos llegado" y le amenazaba con un despertar mojado si no le daba alivio antes. Lo disfrutaba sólo en la medida que procuraba tranquilidad a su cuerpo por un tiempo, pero siempre lo había dejado con una sensación… sucia. Su cuerpo siempre había sido aquel envoltorio extraño, robado, y tocarlo le hacía sentir a menudo como si estuviera abusando de otra persona, como si no tuviera ningún derecho.

Sólo que no era así, ¿no? Llevaba semanas intentando asumir todas las dimensiones que lo configuraban, las diferentes partes de su alma y el hecho de que estaban conectadas con su encarnación física. Yuuki había conseguido hacerle ver que su cuerpo reaccionaba porque seguía los dictados de su corazón, que era suyo también. Pero desde entonces no lo había puesto a prueba él solo.

Arriesgó una mirada a la figura de su hermana, aovillada de lado, dándole la espalda. La suave forma en que la grácil curva de su cuerpo subía y bajaba le decía que estaba profundamente dormida. Podría levantarse, meterse en la ducha y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero no se sentía capaz. Aunque no fuera Yuuki quien lo tocara, el hecho de notarla cerca le daba fuerzas, siempre y cuando siguiera dormida, porque no podía pensar en nada más humillante que ella se despertara y le encontrara…

Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose como un _voiyeur_ espiado por su hermana dormida. _Poco a poco_. Deslizó la mano derecha sobre su estómago con lentitud, percibiendo que sus músculos estaban tensos. Vaciló un tanto al llegar a la cinturilla del pijama, pero al cabo de dos inspiraciones siguió bajando, hasta tocar su erección. _Uh_… Rebulló en las sábanas cuando lo recorrió un pequeño calambre. Estaba duro y caliente. Se recorrió con la mano, midiéndose como si no se conociera, estudiando sus propias reacciones. Su longitud palpitó y notó cómo se endurecía un poco más, tensando las cuerdas de sus abdominales. Recordó cómo Yuuki lo había rodeado con su mano, aprendiendo su anchura, su longitud, la punta suave… imitó aquellos movimientos y sus muslos se convulsionaron. ¿Era grande? ¿Pequeño? ¿Resultaría apropiado para el tamaño de Yuuki? Ella era tan menuda…

Un ramalazo de calor serio lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y notó que empezaba a sudar. Con los ojos firmemente cerrados, metió la mano bajo las sábanas y se remangó la camisa del pijama. La prueba de fuego… Dejó que su mano resbalara bajo los pantalones. No se había molestado en ponerse ropa interior tras la ducha, pocas veces lo hacía, así que se alcanzó con facilidad, liberándose. Rozó la punta inflamada con las sensibles yemas de los dedos y sus piernas se abrieron por voluntad propia mientras la mano izquierda se enredaba en las sábanas. No era desagradable… No si se limitaba a sentir en vez de a pensar. Cerró la palma alrededor de la rigidez, acariciándose con movimientos largos y lentos, presionándose en la base. _Ua…_ Su espalda empezó a estremecerse sobre las sábanas y se mordió el labio, intentando no hacer ningún sonido. Con cautela, probó a acariciarse con movimientos rápidos y cortos, apretando la punta, para calmarse acto seguido con aquellos ondulares lentos y largos. La mano izquierda aferró la sábana en un puño mientras su espalda se convulsionaba, los dedos se encogían y las piernas se estiraban, rígidas.

La erección pulsó entre sus manos y una gota escapó por la punta. ¿Sería muy vergonzoso si…? Se mojó las puntas de los dedos en sus propios fluidos y los repartió generosamente por su longitud, notando cómo las venas empezaban a hincharse. Probó luego a mover a la palma y la fricción húmeda multiplicó el calor por mil. _Así lo sentiré cuando esté dentro de ella…_ El pensamiento hizo que, no sólo su longitud, también lo que había más abajo se tensara. La mano izquierda de Kaname decidió unirse a la exploración. Abrió más las piernas, todo lo que podía con los pantalones a medio bajar, y tanteó aquellos bultos pesados mientras aumentaba la presión con la mano derecha.

-Nngh…

Esta vez, no pudo evitar que se escapara un pequeño gemido de sus labios y se los mordió con más fuerza, notando que la tensión empezaba a escalar hacia niveles insoportables sin poder pasar de allí. Su cuerpo se sentía vivo, su corazón martilleaba como un picapedrero, tenía la frente perlada de sudor y se retorcía entre las sábanas mientras sus manos alternaban caricias cada vez más frenéticas en su erección -presionando, deslizando- con la exploración de los bultos aterciopelados. Se arqueó sobre las sábanas mientras su cabeza rodaba en la almohada, rogando por el alivio… que se negaba a llegar. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso al borde del orgasmo pero algo, una diminuta espina, seguía clavada en su mente. Aquel era el problema. Su raciocinio seguía rigiendo y seguía insinuando –_cómo se atrevía_- que aquello no estaba del todo bien, que aún no había hecho méritos suficientes como para poder usar su propio cuerpo de aquella manera… Y, si no podía usarlo aún, ¿qué pasaría cuanto tuviera a Yuuki entre sus brazos? ¿Cuándo quisiera entregarle su cuerpo además de su alma? ¿Y si… fallaba? ¿Y si no podía mandar a su cuerpo porque no era del todo suyo…?

Gimió de frustración, notando el sudor en su pecho, cuando el orgasmo se quedó latiendo muy dentro de su longitud hinchada y dolorida. Sin querer, aumentó la presión en su escroto y se quedó sin aire cuando un calambre de dolor lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Se soltó de golpe, cruzando los dos brazos sobre la cara y jadeando mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas. _No controlas tu cuerpo, no lo conoces, no puedes hacer que reaccione como lo haría el de un hombre normal. ¿Cómo quieres entrar en ella? ¿Cómo quieres tener la fuerza para tomar su inocencia, para darle placer, cuando ni siquiera puedes dártelo a ti mismo?_

-Sigue… por favor.

El susurro de Yuuki a su lado fue como si le clavaran una aguja en el cerebro y se quedó petrificado, sin atreverse a apartar los brazos del rostro. Yuuki estaba despierta… ella le había visto, había presenciado su sucio intento de darse placer… había visto que no podía… que no era digno de ella. Se estremeció y un jadeo mezclado con un sollozo amenazó con salir de su pecho. El colchón se hundió un poco cuando Yuuki se movió, acostándose pegada a su lado izquierdo. La joven apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y apoyó una mano sobre su vientre sudoroso, haciéndole temblar.

-Kaname, mírame… por favor.

Obedeció, como siempre, sin importarle cuán humillante pudiera ser la situación, sólo porque ella se lo pedía. Se quitó los brazos de la cara y se giró a mirarla con aprensión, pero no había mofa en sus ojos, sólo una expresión seria y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Alzó la mano que tenía apoyada sobre su estómago, tocándole las mejillas ardientes.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, sin censura.

Kaname tomó aire mientras su longitud volvía a latir simplemente con su cercanía. Era ella quién había obrado el milagro, ella quién había despertado su cuerpo de verdad, y ella era la única que podía ayudarlo.

-No puedo… No puedo… acabar.- confesó, humillado.- No, si tú no me ayudas. Aún no creo que mi cuerpo sea… -cerró los ojos con fuerza, completamente mortificado. ¿Había alguna manera más vergonzosa para un hombre de perder su orgullo?

Notó que Yuuki se acercaba más a él y luego su mano deslizándose por su estómago, acariciándole en lentos círculos.

-Tu cuerpo es hermoso, Kaname, ya te lo he dicho…

Él abrió los ojos al punto, respondiendo a su voz, y se quedó con la mirada fija en los ojos chocolate, sin atreverse a seguir el recorrido de su mano.

-¿De verdad… te lo parece?

Yuuki sonrió, sin rastro de sueño ahora. _Tan poderoso y tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo_. Nunca acabaría de acostumbrarse a aquella dualidad que era parte de su misterio. Bajó la mano hasta él y dejó que su pulgar trazara lentos círculos sobre su punta, haciendo brotar una nueva humedad. La cabeza de Kaname se apretó contra la almohada y el cabello negro se desparramó a su alrededor. Las pálidas mejillas estaban sonrojadas y algunos mechones se pegaban a la piel humedecida del cuello. Cuando ella deslizó su palma mojada alrededor suyo, ondulando los dedos para acariciar su piel, toda su delgada figura se sacudió, sin rastro de rigidez ni de compostura, pura sensualidad. Gimió cuando ella le soltó y le cogió la mano derecha, guiándola de vuelta a una erección al borde de culminar. Apoyó los dedos sobre la mano de él, acompañándolo en sus caricias, mientras se inclinaba para rozar con los labios su boca entreabierta.

-Eres… completamente… deseable.- luego estallaría de pura vergüenza cuando recordara lo que había dicho, pero en aquel momento, con él ondulando debajo suyo con aquel abandono, sólo podía decir la verdad.

Él capturó los labios entre los suyos, manteniéndolos apretados sin llegar a profundizar en el beso, como si se aferrara a algo que le diera valor. Yuuki le dejó seguir con sus caricias, cada vez más rápidas, más desesperadas, mientras guiaba su mano izquierda más abajo, instándole a explorarse. Era algo que ella misma no había hecho con su propio cuerpo, pero algo le decía que para Kaname era un asunto vital, en el que se jugaba algo, probablemente su propia autoestima.

El lento ascender hacia la cúspide estaba deshaciendo completamente la compostura del purasangre, retorciéndose entre las sábanas mientras se llevaba a su propio placer, acompañado por las manos de Yuuki, sosteniéndose en sus labios. Notó que sus órganos se encogían, a punto de dejarse ir y supo que podía hacerlo, que era capaz, que él era _dueño_ de su propio cuerpo… gracias a ella. Y también supo que quería hacérselo saber.

-Acábame… tú… por… favor.

Las palabras casi no salieron de sus labios, pero ella pareció entender porque se levantó y pasó una pierna a cada lado de sus muslos, sentándose encima. Kaname creyó que iba a usar sus manos y, cuando su boca húmeda se abrió sobre él, se incorporó sobre los antebrazos, incrédulo. Yuuki lo alojó completamente en su interior, sin tocarlo, hasta que cerró los labios alrededor de su base, presionando. El olor de la posesión, del marcaje, se desprendió suavemente de su cuerpo menudo, como una caricia más. La lengua lo recorrió en toda su longitud, marcando un camino de fuego, mientras sus pequeños dientes señalaban la dirección y sus labios apretaban sus venas, instándole a vaciarse.

Como siempre con ella, obedeció.

Alzó las manos para aferrarse al cabezal de la cama cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó, liberando la cálida semilla en ella en el mismo momento en que su boca llegó a la punta, chupando con fuerza. La sangre manó de sus labios de Kaname cuando se los acuchilló con los colmillos extendidos en el intento de ahogar el grito que se formaba en su pecho. Su cuerpo ni siquiera le permitió preocuparse de si Yuuki podría tragar todo aquello, se limitó a desahogarse bombeando su alivio en la boca caliente que lo rodeaba. Al fin, se desplomó sobre la cama, jadeando agitado, mientras los labios de ella volvían a recorrerlo, apretándolo desde la base, forzándolo a soltar todo lo que tenía, apurándolo por completo. Dejó caer los brazos en cruz, a ambos lados, notando que el cuerpo se le aflojaba de golpe como si hubiera estado atado por cuerdas.

_¡Dios!_

El pecho le subía y bajaba como si estuviera al borde de un ataque, pero una sonrisa empezó a perfilarse en su cara después de que se hubo lamido la sangre de los labios. Podía hacerlo. Podía darse placer, podía gobernar su propio cuerpo. No lo había llevado hasta el final porque quería que Yuuki supiera que lo había descubierto gracias a ella, pero _sabía_ que podía hacerlo. Como cualquier hombre normal. Notó que ella lo desmontaba y bajaba de la cama, trasteando en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Curioso, abrió los ojos para ver que sacaba unos cuantos pañuelos de papel de una caja de cartón. Respingó cuando ella lo sostuvo con delicadeza, limpiándolo sin hacerle daño. Por algún motivo completamente idiota y fuera de lugar, notó unas punzadas en los párpados y cerró los ojos mientras ella le subía los pantalones del pijama con cuidado. _¿Qué haría sin ti?_

Yuuki se tendió en la cama, acomodándose contra su costado y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios, pasando la lengua traviesamente por su labio inferior para que pudiera notar su propio sabor. El hecho de saber que su semilla estaba dentro de ella de algún modo, que había conseguido _entrar_ y llenarla, le hizo suspirar de alivio.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó la joven, apoyando el codo en la almohada y la cabeza en la palma. Sólo sonreía un poco, quizás insegura de lo que había ocurrido.

Kaname levantó la mano para acariciarle el hinchado labio con el pulgar y asintió, notando la pesadez del sueño que empezaba a invadirlo.

-Sí, gracias a ti.- su voz aún sonaba ronca.

Yuuki lo contempló unos segundos en silencio, sopesando si debía preguntar. Cuando se había despertado y se había encontrado a Kaname tocándose a su lado, con los ojos cerrados como si sufriera, no había sabido qué hacer. Se había quedado dormida a pesar de haberlo estado esperando haciendo ver que estudiaba, sin saber muy bien qué quería decirle él. Y lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba intentando frenéticamente aliviarse sin acabar de conseguirlo, como si algo se lo impidiera. La manera en que lo había visto, vibrando entre las sábanas, sudoroso, completamente… sexual, había pulsado alguna cuerda dentro de ella cuando ni siquiera estaba totalmente despierta. Ahora, la verdad es que no podía lamentar su atrevimiento. Quizás los dos habían llegado ya a un punto en que nada del contacto físico les parecía avergonzante ni demasiado atrevido. A lo mejor, los dos estaban listos. Le acarició el cabello húmedo con la otra mano.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste si estabas… excitado?- qué curioso, lo fácil que salían ya esas palabras de su boca.

Kaname torció el gesto.

-No quería asustarte.- cambió un poco de posición, incómodo.- Y también quería probar si, bueno, si ya no me desagrada tanto… tocarme.- añadió en un susurro, desviando la mirada.- Nunca me he sentido a gusto haciéndolo. Pero creí que, si no lo conseguía, si no podía…- gesticuló con las manos, intentando encontrar las palabras.-… gobernar mi propio cuerpo, notarme a gusto con él… Entonces, no tendría ningún derecho a reclamar el tuyo.- soltó una risita baja.- No sabía si tendría la fuerza para poder… tomarte.

_¿Le doy una bofetada o lo mato a besos?_

Al final, optó por rodearlo con los brazos y atraerlo hacia sí, de modo que quedó encima suyo, un peso cálido y sensual que pareció amoldarse a ella con la facilidad del agua al lecho del río. A veces, hasta los purasangre necesitaban que les dieran seguridad... Rodeó su nuca con los brazos y se concentró en besarle a conciencia, profundamente, explorando todos los rincones de su boca hasta que notó que los colmillos, que se habían retraído, volvieran a alargarse y que su anatomía volvía a despertar contra ella. Entonces se separó de su boca y alzó una ceja.

-¿Crees que reaccionas lo bastante adecuadamente para poder tomarme?- comentó con voz traviesa.

Él rió un poco contra sus labios y bajó la cabeza para salpicarle el cuello de pequeños besos inocentes.

-Creo que podremos ponerlo a prueba… si tú quieres.- se apresuró a añadir. El corazón se le disparó contra el pecho y enterró la cara en su cabello.- He reservado una pequeña cabaña para nosotros este fin de semana.

No añadió nada más y Yuuki lo empujó para volverlo a dejar boca arriba en la cama. Se incorporó, apoyando el peso en un brazo.

-¿Una cabaña?- repitió, como si no hubiera oído bien.

Él sonrió y tironeó juguetonamente de un largo mechón castaño.

-Es uno de esos complejos de cabañas y bungalows alrededor de un lago, en las montañas, al pie de una estación de esquí. Es propiedad de la familia de Ruka, ella nos lo ha encontrado.- _algún día tendré que agradecer su bondad_.- Tiene servicios comunes, restaurantes y organiza actividades deportivas, pero las cabañas están separadas unas de otras y se alquilan por separado. He visto fotos, son bastante grandes y acogedoras, con chimeneas y muebles de madera.- se encogió de hombros.- Está a unas cuantas horas de aquí y puede que nos congelemos con tanta nieve pero… pensé que era mejor que quedarse organizando el traslado a los antiguos dormitorios. Ya han acabado las obras. He reservado una cabaña para las noches del sábado y del domingo. No sé… ¿qué te parece?- preguntó al final, reparando en que estaba empezando a balbucear sin sentido.

Yuuki lo miró como si le estuviera diciendo que el fin del mundo llegaba mañana.

-Escucha, no quiero que te sientas presionada después de esto.- se sintió obligado a añadir.- Sólo pensé que nos vendría bien pasar unos días a solas, no tiene… no tiene por qué pasar nada si no quieres. No pienses que… -_déjalo estar, porque se va a dar cuenta de que TÚ sí quieres que pase algo_.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres… que vayamos?

_¿Bromeas?_

Los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron como platos mientras un montón de mariposas empezaban a aletear en su vientre. Kaname podía ser un caballero, pero lo que estaba deseando llegaba a ella igual que si se lo hubiera escrito en un papel. _¿A quién quieres engañar, Yuuki? Lo que TÚ estás deseando también._

Dos noches a solas con Kaname.

En una cabaña lejos del mundo.

Lejos de cualquier vampiro.

De cualquiera que pudiera oírlos, sentirlos u olerlos.

Kaname y Yuuki, simplemente.

Los ojos de color chocolate de ella adquirieron aquel brillo que parecía fundirlos en miel cuando sonrió y se inclinó para besarle suavemente.

-Sí que quiero.


	26. Capítulo 10 Libérame Parte 2

_**A.N.:**__*desde debajo de la mesa* Vais a matarme por cortar donde he cortado, pero la cosa era muy larga ya (¡ostras, esto parece que tenga un doble sentido! XD). Tenía la sensación de que me quedaban flecos pendientes antes de que nuestros tortolitos salieran de viaje, luego no pude evitar meterme un poco con Kaname y… en fin, que me enrollo, ya lo sabéis *sonrisa* También necesitaba fijar la "temperatura emocional" para que el lemon que vendrá sea coherente y creíble (espero) y que no parezca un "acabamos-de-llegar-vamos-a-la-cama-campeón". Um, crear un recopilatorio de música de Kaname es un dolor de cabeza, pero las canciones que suenan son, por este orden, "These arms of mine", the Otis Redding, y "Unbreak my Heart", de Toni Braxton. Como siempre, si queréis leer mientras las escucháis, las encontraréis en Youtube. Ah, si queréis ver el coche que conduce nuestro purasangre, sólo tenéis que buscar Porsche Cayenne en Google y os saldrán fotos magníficas (y el precio). Ponerlo en color negro y tapicería de cuero beige, por favor, que todavía hay clases :p_

_Por cierto, he creado una nueva sección en mi profile de "Avisos de actualidad", allí iré poniendo información sobre cuándo preveo actualizar cada fic, cómo va la respuesta a las reviews, traducciones, nuevos proyectos. Vaya, por si le interesa a alguien XD_

**Capítulo 10. Libérame. Parte 2**

_Um... _Camisas de seda, pantalones de pinzas, trajes... _Espera, tengo un par de tejanos_._ Pero lo más probable es que se empapen en cuanto toquen nieve... Maldita sea..._

Kaname se cruzó de brazos ante el armario de su habitación, abierto de par en par, mientras repasaba su colección de ropa... toda de alta costura, a excepción de un par de pantalones vaqueros. Nada de eso parecía demasiado adecuado para pasar un fin de semana en la nieve a casi 2.000 metros de altura. Por no hablar del abrigo. Dudaba mucho que sus abrigos largos de buena lana y de mejor corte fueran realmente prácticos. _Y, si nos ponemos a mirar el calzado, el desastre está asegurado... _Zapatos italianos negros y marrones, brillantes como espejos... e ideales para caminos helados. _Así se siente una chica cuando dice que no tiene nada que ponerse, supongo._

Habría podido ir de compras a alguna tienda deportiva de la ciudad para hacerse con un buen anorak, pantalones aislantes y botas camperas, pero no había tenido ni un segundo libre. La noche anterior, jueves, la habían consumido los exámenes y Lord Aido al borde del paroxismo intentando decidir cómo distribuir las habitaciones de su mansión para los invitados al Baile. Aquella noche, viernes, el esquema se había repetido, sólo que esta vez el problema acuciante que le había tenido casi una hora al teléfono al acabar los exámenes había sido recordar al padre de Hanabusa que debía garantizar el suministro de tabletas de sangre para el dichoso bailecito. Dado que iban a acudir muchos vampiros que seguían la vía de la coexistencia, parecía de cortesía poderles ofrecer las tabletas que consumían que, además, eran distintas para purasangres y Niveles B. ¿Cuántas había que comprar? ¿La farmacéutica de Aido podría servir pedidos de urgencia?

En fin. Era viernes de madrugada y tenía dos horas para hacer las maletas antes de despertarse mañana temprano para conducir unas cuatro horas hasta la cabaña que habían reservado en las montañas. Lo cual le dejaba con su armario tal como estaba: preparado para ir a un cóctel de gala pero no para conducir un jeep por carreteras de alta montaña. _Magnífico_.

Kaname se pasó la mano por el pelo echando una ojeada a su pequeña maleta abierta sobre la cama. Ya había preparado un neceser, ropa interior, pijama, cámara de fotos digital sin estrenar, el móvil y el cargador (aún sabiendo que probablemente no tendría cobertura), pero faltaba la ropa. Bueno, no tenía más opciones, ¿no? Tendría que pedir algo prestado a alguno de los nobles. _Se van a desmayar_. Se apoyó contra el escritorio, oyendo trastear a Yuuki en la habitación de al lado, mientras repasaba quién podría dejarle ropa de abrigo. No sólo tenía que tenerla, sino ser más o menos de su estatura y tener la calma suficiente como para no perder los nervios cuando su líder purasangre le pidiera unos pantalones. _¡Pling! _La respuesta estaba clarísima, aunque no le pusiera las cosas más fáciles.

La relación entre Akatsuki Kain y él no era muy... fluida. De hecho, podía calificarla como inexistente. Sabía que el pelirrojo le guardaba cierto rencor por aquel -maldito mil veces- episodio de Ruka ofreciéndole su sangre; a fin de cuentas, que Kain estaba enamorado de la bella joven sólo era un secreto para ella. Los demás lo sabían desde hacía tiempo, aunque nadie dijera ni media palabra. Kaname nunca había tenido claro si Kain le era leal por seguir la tradición familiar, porque sus primos lo eran a muerte o porque era una decisión que había tomado él. Y era una lástima que las cosas estuvieran así entre ellos, porque el calmado y reflexivo joven podía llegar a ser alguien con quien Kaname se sintiera a gusto. Tenían más cosas en común en cuanto a carácter que con Aido, Senri o -_piénsalo, cobarde_- Takuma. Suspiró. Kain y él eran más o menos de la misma estatura, aunque el pelirrojo tenía bastante más masa muscular. Tendría que probar.

Oyó a Yuuki tararear en su habitación, desafinando, y sonrió por lo bajo. A pesar de que a los dos les hervía la sangre cada vez que estaban a solas, ayer se habían mostrado reticentes a tocarse de la manera desenfrenada como lo habían hecho la noche anterior. Qué curioso. Ahora que tenían la perspectiva de pasar dos noches a solas y hacer lo que quisieran, los dos se habían vuelto tímidos de golpe. Una cosa era hacerle ver a tu pareja cuánto la deseabas con la seguridad de que no ibas a poder ir mucho más allá de las caricias y otra que los límites desaparecieran de golpe y te encontraras de sopetón con la libertad de hacer lo que querías. Era como si un trapecista hubiera estado ensayando saltos mortales con la seguridad de tener una red debajo y se encontrara, de repente, en la función de estreno, sin ninguna protección.

Súbitamente, Kaname tenía más ganas de poder acostarse junto a Yuuki y sentir sus brazos delgados rodeándolo, transmitiéndole amor, que de una sesión salvaje de sexo. Sí, también tenía ganas de _ese_ contacto físico, de acuerdo, pero el hecho de que desaparecieran todos los condicionantes que se lo habían impedido hasta ahora hacía que los nervios del adolescente virgen volvieran de manera bastante fastidiosa. Lo cual le hacía desear algo más... calmado y más... lento de lo que habían hecho recientemente. Para darse tiempo a ajustarse a las sensaciones, más que nada.

Volvió a suspirar. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido como alguien de la edad que tenía y descubrir que se estaba sintiendo los mismos nervios que un adolescente más _no_ era divertido. Para nada. No le extrañaba que las hormonas andantes que eran los chicos de la Clase Diurna fueran tan insoportables. Mejor hacer algo útil, como ir a hablar con Kain o asegurarse de que Yuuki tenía todo lo necesario.

Cruzó el lavabo y abrió directamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermana sin picar, sumido en sus pensamientos contradictorios.

-¡Kan...! Eh... ¡Aiiiiiiiiii!

El chillido agudo de Yuuki le hizo entrecerrar los ojos un momento, con los tímpanos resonando. Cuando los abrió, encontró a la joven caída de culo sobre su maleta abierta, roja como una amapola. Enarcó las cejas y ella se dio la vuelta para embutir algo más en el enorme lío de prendas que asomaba de un maletón gigantesco.

-¿Yuuki, estás bien?- sabía que no iba a romperse un tobillo, pero parecía normal preguntarlo mientras estiraba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro! Oye, la próxima vez que entres en la habitación de una chica, intenta picar antes a la puerta, ¿vale?

Kaname contempló su rostro sonrojado sopesando si era el único hombre que no entendía a las mujeres o si era algo común en el género masculino.

-Yuuki, estás haciendo una maleta, no creí que eso fuera algo que requiriera de mucho secretismo.- no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.- Y, además, después de lo que hemos hech...

-¡Se llama intimidad, tonto!- exclamó ella, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y bufando.

-Oh, está bien.

Yuuki se agachó para sentarse de rodillas encima de su maleta e intentar cerrarla mientras suspiraba de alivio interiormente. Porque se habría muerto licuada allí mismo de pura vergüenza si Kaname hubiera visto que acababa de meter el conjunto de lencería negra transparente que él le había regalado. En ese caso, corría el riesgo de que lo interpretara como que ella estaba preparándose para seducirlo lo cual, obviamente, no era cierto. Porque lo más posible era que él la sedujera a ella y acabaran por...

Los colores volvieron a subirle a las mejillas y se mordió el labio mientas aporreaba la maleta intentando cerrarla. Se había sentido como una espía metiendo el conjunto de lencería a escondidas mientras su lado diablillo, que parecía haber crecido un par de centímetros últimamente, insistía en que sólo era "por si". No había nada de malo en ir preparada "por si" surgía la ocasión, en una CABAÑA, los dos SOLOS y LEJOS del mundo, de hacer el amor, ¿a que no? Después de todo, una chica no puede seducir a un chico la primera vez con unas braguitas de algodón rosa con perritos, ¿verdad? Por no hablar del camisón negro de raso que acababa de prestarle Ruka a escondidas. Y, si no pasaba nada, no sería una tragedia...

...sólo una desilusión enorme.

Tironeó de la cremallera, notando la mirada divertida de Kaname fija en sus intentos de cerrar lo que para un hombre sería una maleta para toda una semana, y las orejas le ardieron. ¿Cómo narices podía sentir vergüenza de pasar unos días a solas con él después de todo lo que habían hecho?

_Porque antes sabías que no iba a pasar nada y ahora no estás tan segura. Y te da vértigo, ¿a que sí? Por eso ayer te comportaste como una novia virgen cuando él vino a dormir contigo, ¿mmm?_

Su consejera espiritual en forma de angelito pareció mirarla con una sonrisa beatífica... después de acertar, como siempre. La idea de poder tener a Kaname completamente desnudo entre sus brazos, durante tanto tiempo como quisiera, sólo para ella, lejos de cualquier rigidez, le hacía sentir una repentina humildad. Después de tantos años de lamentar no poder verlo más que a ratos robados, o de temerle al presenciar su lado más vampírico, o de debatirse sobre qué sentimientos tenía hacia él, el mero pensamiento de que pudiera hacerla suya la hacía sudar. Y su corazón le pedía tomarse las cosas con calma, porque sino las sensaciones la abrumarían.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Kaname se arrodilló, hundiendo la tapa de la maleta lo suficiente como para que pudiera correr la cremallera.- Nos vamos para dos noches, Yuuki. ¿Seguro que necesitas tanto equipaje?

La joven se dejó caer en la cama con un bufido aliviado y contempló la enorme maleta.

-¡Claro! Imagina que en la cabaña no hay secador del pelo, o que se estropea la calefacción y necesito un pijama de felpa en vez de un camisón, o que nos mojamos mucho en la nieve y tengo que cambiarme varias veces de ropa o...

-O llega el fin del mundo y tienes que estar preparada para recibirlo.- completó él con una media sonrisa irónica y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme.- ¿Tienes ropa de abrigo para llevar a la nieve?

-Ajá, Rima me ha prestado su conjunto de montaña.- señaló con la barbilla hacia su escritorio, donde unos pantalones de Gore-Tex grises descansaban sobre los libros desordenados junto con un polar fucsia. Sobre la silla había un anorak también de color pizarra y, en el suelo, unas botas camperas negras. Todo de primera marca.- Ha sido muy amable, la mitad de las cosas ni las ha estrenado, me van un poco grandes porque ella es más alta, pero me remangaré el pantalón y ya está. Me ha prestado un par de mudas, por eso la maleta abulta tanto.- aclaró con gesto digno.- ¿Y tú, tienes ropa?

Kaname meneó la cabeza mientras contemplaba las prendas. Para variar, cuando él estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena por pedir prestado algo, Yuuki ya lo había solucionado con su habitual naturalidad. Suspiró con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que voy a ver si Akatsuki puede echarme una mano. ¿Crees que le parecerá impropio?- comentó, intentando no traslucir vacilación.

Yuuki se encogió de hombros.

-No veo por qué. Entre amigos es normal prestarse ropa, sobre todo si son equipos tan caros como éstos, no todo el mundo tiene dinero como para comprarse ropa de esquí.- al ver la ceja enarcada de Kaname, rió entre dientes.- ¡Vale, nuestro problema puede que no sea el dinero!- _algún día me acostumbraré a eso_.- Pero sí el tiempo para ir de compras. No le des más vueltas que no es para tanto, Kaname.

Él sonrió, encaminándose hacia la puerta, y luego se giró un momento.

-¿Querrás despedirte de Sayori mañana antes de irnos?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-Mmm mmm.- Yuuki negó con la cabeza mientras peleaba por arrastrar la maleta hacia un rincón de la habitación para que no estorbara.- No, nosotros nos iremos justo cuando la Clase Diurna está comiendo. Además, no creo que me eche mucho de menos, ha quedado con Aido mañ... -_uh_. Se calló de golpe, interrumpiendo sus tirones a la maleta y mordiéndose el labio. _Oh, oh, ya la has liado_.

Efectivamente. Su hermano retiró la mano del pomo de la puerta y giró sobre sus talones, mirándola con los brazos cruzados y aquella expresión tan... Kaname.

-Disculpa, ¿has dicho que Sayori Wakaba, de la Clase Diurna, ha quedado con Hanabusa Aido, de la Clase Nocturna?- preguntó, precisando cada concepto con voz _muy_ amable.

Yuuki se cruzó de brazos también y frunció un poco el ceño.

-Mi amiga Yori ha quedado con Hanabusa, sí. Parece que él quiere intentar arreglar algunos malos entendidos. ¿Qué hay de grave en ello?

Kaname ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, pensando que no le apetecía para nada una discusión el día antes de irse de viaje. Pero tampoco podía obviar aquella bomba de relojería en potencia.

-Sayori es humana y Aido es un vampiro, Yuuki.- explicó con paciencia.- ¿No crees que es algo arriesgado que intimen?

La joven alzó las dos cejas, sin dar su brazo a torcer en defensa de su amiga.

-¿Coexistimos o no, Kaname?- preguntó con voz amable.- Porque vernos cinco minutos en el cambio de clases con Yagari vigilándonos con una escopeta no me parece demasiada coexistencia. _Yo_ también soy un vampiro.- _¿qué te ha parecido mi seguridad al decirlo?_- Y Rima. Y no dijiste nada cuando nos fuimos de compras con Yori. ¿Por qué piensas que con Aido es distinto?

_Porque es un hombre, Yuuki_. Kaname no lo dijo en voz alta, se limitó a suspirar sonoramente sabiendo que las palabras de su hermana encerraban una verdad como un templo. La coexistencia no se conseguía con ambas razas mirándose desde los dos lados de una verja, sino viviendo la una al lado de la otra con normalidad. Pero ponerlo a prueba así, con un hombre y una mujer, y siendo ese varón Hanabusa Aido, "Idol-sempai", para más señas, parecía un cebo para los problemas. Si tenía que confiar en el sentido común de alguno de los dos, escogía a Sayori, pero era poco probable que la menuda humana pudiera parar a un vampiro, llegado el caso.

-Está bien, por el momento no interferiré.- aseguró con el ceño fruncido.- Pero no está de más un par de palabras con Aido... sólo por si acaso.

Su hermana le dedicó una sonrisa como un sol, asintiendo, y Kaname puso los ojos en blanco al salir de la habitación. Yuuki le dio un último empujón a la maleta hacia un rincón, satisfecha tanto de haber podido cerrarla como de mantener a Kaname al margen de aquello, más o menos. Su amiga necesitaba algo de aire fresco en su cerrada vida que la alegrara un poco y la sacara de sus estrechos horizontes, y Aido podía ser toda una brisa marina.

Mientras no se convirtiera en un huracán...

OOO

-¡Cubre el flanco izquierdo, por Dios, nos van a hacer papilla!

-¡Si hubieras tenido un poco más de puntería en tu turno ahora yo no tendría hordas encima, maldito genio!

Kaname se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Aido y Kain con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa privadamente divertida en los labios. La verdad es que detestaba interrumpir aquella partida de lo que fuera; las ocasiones en las que los ricos herederos de la nobleza vampírica se comportaban como críos se podían contar con los dedos de la mano. Ver, o escuchar, a otros nobles disfrutando de una adolescencia normal como la que él no había tenido lo reconfortaba. Intentó enmascarar su aura para darles algo de tiempo a exterminar las hordas de lo que fuera, pero Aido fue más rápido.

-Creo que hay alguien en la puerta, ves haciendo, Akatsuki.-la voz de Hanabusa aumentó de volumen, como si cruzara la habitación.

-Descuida.- el gruñido de Kain sugería que tenía amplio material con el que entretenerse.

Kaname compuso su habitual media sonrisa burlona cuando Aido abrió la puerta y se lo quedó mirando con ojos como platos, como si fuera un pecado que su líder les hubiera pillado jugando a la Play en vez de estar trabajando por alguna causa.

-Lamento interrumpiros.- y era cierto.- ¿Puedo pasar un momento?

-Eh... claro, Kaname. Está un poco desordenado.- Aido se pasó la mano por el cabello dorado, revolviéndolo hasta que quedó a juego con la habitación.

El cuarto estaba sembrado de cajas de cartón a medio cerrar con las pertenencias de los dos primos que tenían que ser trasladadas a la rehabilitada Residencia. Sólo sobrevivían fuera algunas ropas tiradas descuidadamente por encima de las camas y las sillas, una guitarra eléctrica con un amplificador, así como varios pósters clavados en la pared con chinchetas: uno de un grupo de tipos vestidos de cuero negro con el nombre escrito encima asemejando un relámpago plateado (Metallica, decía) y otro con una fotografía del humano Albert Einstein sacando la lengua y algún tipo de fórmula complicadísima. Era penosamente fácil adivinar de quién era cada mitad de la habitación.

La televisión del cuarto mostró la imagen congelada en una pausa perfecta de lo que parecía un tipo armado con un látigo en pleno salto, a punto de fustigar bandadas de... ¿vampiros? Las letras "Castlevania" cruzaban la pantalla, identificando el juego. Kain, echado en el suelo boca abajo con los antebrazos apoyados en un cojín y sujetando un mando, se giró a mirar a Kaname y luego dejó el joystick, levantándose.

El purasangre ojeó la pantalla con una ceja enarcada en una curva perfecta y paseó la mirada irónica por los dos primos.

-Vaya, ¿quién me iba a decir que os pondríais de lado de los cazadores?

Aido saltó al instante delante suyo, negando con las manos y con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, no, Kaname, no es lo que piensas!-se apresuró a aclarar.- Mi hermana me ha enviado la nueva versión de "Castlevania", ¿sabes? Sólo lo estábamos probando y no puedes escoger personaje... em... sólo puedes llevar a un cazador. De verdad que no pensábamos en...

-Aido, está bromeando.- Kain suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Había veces que su primo se merecía una colleja, por idiota.

Hanabusa parpadeó, interrumpiéndose a media retahíla, y pasó la mirada de Akatsuki a Kaname, cuya sonrisa se había ensanchado visiblemente.

-Ah... ¿sí?

-Ciertamente, estoy bromeando.- corroboró el purasangre.- Aunque aceptaría una consola como regalo a cambio de tu indulto. Me encanta "Street Fighter".

-Uh... claro... -Aido agachó la cabeza, sin estar seguro de si su líder seguía bromeando. ¿Desde cuándo entendía de videojuegos?

-He venido a ver si me puedes hacer un pequeño favor, Akatsuki.- comentó Kaname, girándose hacia el alto pelirrojo, que pestañeó, pillado por sorpresa.

-Eh, desde luego-. ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

-Bueno, os dejo entonces.- la voz de Aido sonó aliviada.

-No te vayas todavía, por favor, Hanabusa.- Kaname se giró a mirarlo entre las pestañas por encima del hombro.- Tengo entendido que has invitado a salir a la señorita Wakaba, de la Clase Diurna.

Más tarde, Aido habría podido jurar que su corazón había dejado de latir y que él mismo se había encogido al tamaño de una pulga. La voz le salió en un agudo tono estrangulado. _Ahora es cuando me fulmina aquí mismo..._

-Sí...

-¿Ah, sí?- la pregunta salió de los labios de Kain antes de poder evitarlo.

Los ojos del purasangre se entrecerraron peligrosamente. Así que había algo allí, sino Aido nunca se lo habría ocultado a su primo. La alarma de "problemas" volvió a pitar en su cerebro a máxima potencia. Acabó de girarse hacia el noble rubio, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras aprovechaba la ventaja de su altura para hacer que se sintiera _muy_ vigilado.

-Estoy seguro de que te comportarás como el caballero que eres y harás que la Clase Nocturna se sienta orgullosa de su representante durante esa práctica de convivencia con los _humanos_.- alabó en un susurro aterciopelado.- Yo en especial me sentiré muy complacido de oír que la mejora amiga de Yuuki ha disfrutado de una tranquila velada y ha recibido el trato que se merece como _compañera_ de escuela.

_... o te arrancaré el corazón del pecho y exprimiré hasta la última gota en mi taza del desayuno._

La última parte la completó la imaginación de Aido, sabiendo que Kaname nunca diría algo tan burdo, pero el significado de sus palabras estaba claro como el agua. _Mensaje recibido._ Frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Descuida, Kaname, puedes estar seguro de que trataré a Sayori como se merece una dama.- y, para su propia sorpresa, Aido se dio cuenta de que había hablado con total sinceridad. Antes de que su bocaza pudiera meterle en más líos, asintió en despedida y se escurrió de la habitación.

Kaname oyó perfectamente el suspiro exasperado de Kain, sin duda bastante acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de su primo. Pero el pelirrojo tenía las manos en las caderas y meneaba la cabeza, incrédulo. _Así que realmente no tenías ni idea..._

-Akatsuki, ¿te importaría ser la voz del sentido común para Aido en esto?- preguntó con amabilidad. Cuando estaban solos, el ambiente volvía a notarse tenso entre ellos.

-Siempre lo soy.- masculló el otro.- Pero no puedo vigilarlo cuando no está conmigo.

-No te lo pido. Tenemos que darle un voto de confianza.- precisó Kaname.

Guardaron un incómodo silencio durante unos instantes, con las letras del videojuego recorriendo la pantalla como la única nota de movimiento en la habitación. Al cabo, Kaname intentó romper el hielo.

-Como sabes, Yuuki y yo vamos a estar fuera un par de días. Nos vamos a la nieve.- comentó en tono casual.- Ruka estará al cargo del traslado a la antigua Residencia Luna, seguro que apreciaría que le echaras una mano.

Kain levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, como si la idea le contrariara, y desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No. Bueno... -el pelirrojo carraspeó, vacilando.- Había comprado entradas para "El lago de los cisnes". Pensé que quizás Ruka... quisiera relajarse un poco después de los exámenes.

Kaname estuvo seriamente tentado de sonreír de oreja a oreja y darle una palmada en el hombro a Kain, pero se contuvo. _Así que, finalmente, te has decidido a hacerte ver... Parece que no soy el único que intenta cambiar por aquí._

-En ese caso, dejaré a Senri al cargo.- se apresuró a añadir.- No se pueden desperdiciar dos entradas.

Kain chasqueó la lengua.

-No sé si Shiki... -comenzó.

-Senri es perfectamente capaz de asumir responsabilidades, lo hace cada vez que va a trabajar. Quizás ya es hora que todos nos demos cuenta de sus capacidades.- corrigió el purasangre, para añadir en tono más suave.- Estoy seguro de que lo hará bien.

Akatsuki hizo un ligero sonido de duda, pero no añadió nada más, demasiado contento de que su líder en persona les hubiera descargado de tareas a Ruka y a él. No podía estar seguro, Kaname era demasiado enigmático incluso en sus expresiones, pero parecía que había una extraña mirada mezcla de satisfacción y ánimo en sus ojos. ¿Quizás estaba intentando animar su cercanía a Ruka para redimirse de lo que había ocurrido años atrás? Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Kaname volvió a hablar en voz baja.

-Como ya te he dicho, nos vamos a la nieve, pero tengo un... problema que quizá podrías ayudarme a resolver.- dudó, dando vueltas a cómo plantearlo. Akatsuki se limitó a mirarlo, esperando a que continuara.- No tengo ropa.

Los ojos castaños del otro se abrieron como platos, igual que si Kaname le acabara de confesar que tenía orejas, rabo y que le aullaba a la luna. Inconcebible. El purasangre se encontró combatiendo a la vez una oleada de ira contra sí mismo por no haber previsto esa contingencia de su vestuario, un sonrojo muy poco digno y las náuseas de encontrarse en la desconocida situación de tener que pedir ayuda a alguien.

-¿No tienes... ropa?- Kain hizo lo posible por controlar la incredulidad en su voz grave.

Kaname se encogió de hombros con fingido aplomo mientras examinaba las cajas amontonadas.

-_Tengo_ ropa, pero no la adecuada. No suelo prodigarme mucho por las pistas de esquí.-_ni loco confesaré que nunca he hecho nada tan normal como salir de excursión a la montaña._- No vamos a esquiar, pero nos alojaremos en alta montaña y tendríamos que llevar un equipo adecuado.

-Ah, claro.- Akatsuki parecía haberse recuperado un poco de la impresión, viendo la lógica en aquella explicación. ¿Quién diantre esperaría ver a un Nivel A en un telesillas?- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprar ropa impermeable?- aquello sí prometía ser la experiencia de su vida.

Kaname pareció sumamente interesado en examinar la llamativa caja del videojuego.

-De hecho, no tengo tiempo. Salimos mañana antes del mediodía, vamos a madrugar.- dejó el resto de la frase en el aire, sabiendo que sería incapaz de hacer una petición más explícita. Su orgullo había echado el candado a sus labios.

Afortunadamente, Kain tenía más sensibilidad que su primo y pareció entenderlo, porque al cabo de medio minuto de silencio denso, se dirigió a un macuto que tenía ya cerrado. Kaname oyó el ruido de la cremallera.

-Mmm... -murmuró mientras removía el contenido de la bolsa para acabar sacando varias prendas oscuras.- Puedo darte mi equipo de esquí.-miró al purasangre de reojo.-Eres un poco más alto que yo y más delgado, pero supongo que te quedará bien.

Dejó un montoncito de prendas sobre la cama, animándole a examinarlas con un gesto. Había un par de pantalones del mismo tejido impermeable que los de Yuuki, de color negro, con una delgada línea roja a los lados, un polar rojo y un grueso jersey de lana negra de cuello alto, así como un par de camisetas térmicas. Cuando Kaname aún estaba pasando las manos por la ropa, Kain arrojó despreocupadamente un anorak negro sobre la colcha, con un dibujo tribal en la espalda, y sacó dos botas nuevas de una caja.

El purasangre lo contempló, parpadeando un tanto desconcertado. ¿Le estaba ayudando así porque creía que, como Nivel A, era su deber, por poco que le gustara, o es que Kain era así de... generoso? El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Las botas están nuevas, me las había comprado para estrenarlas estas vacaciones de invierno, no te preocupes. Lo demás está usado pero recién lavado.- explicó.

Kaname contempló el despliegue de pertrechos y luego al estoico noble.

-Gracias.- musitó.- Pero no tienes que _dejarme_ tantas cosas, con alguna muda es suficiente.

-Es mejor que lleves recambio, os podéis mojar fácilmente.- apuntó Kain, señalando las prendas con la cabeza.- Y no estaría mal que llevárais una manta en el coche, cadenas y anticongelante, por si acaso. La montaña en invierno es traicionera... si no vas con Aido, claro.- añadió con una pizca de sorna.

Kaname recogió la ropa con cuidado, colgándosela pulcramente del brazo. Normalmente, no preguntaría los motivos, pero con Kain _quería_ saberlos; nunca había podido entender del todo al responsable joven.

-¿Sabes? Podías haberme contestado que no tenías ropa para prestarme.- comentó en voz suave.- Eres el único más o menos de mi complexión, no habría podido pedírsela a nadie más.

-¿Y por qué tendría que haber hecho eso?- Kain parecía sorprendido.

Kaname se agachó a recoger las botas y, al levantarse, el pelo le había tapado los ojos.

-Porque habrías tenido la pequeña satisfacción de amargarme un poco la vida... como yo te la amargué a ti.- _con Ruka_. No lo añadió, pero no hacía falta.

El pelirrojo embutió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón blanco y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido.

-No soy de esa clase de personas.- se limitó a responder. _Tú has sacado el tema, Kaname ahora apechuga con elo_.- Y creo que tu propia conciencia ya te amargó bastante la vida después de aquello.

Kaname se sacudió el pelo de los ojos con un movimiento de cabeza, estudiando a Kain, y tuvo la impresión de que empezaba a entender cómo funcionaba su mente. El pelirrojo había hecho borrón y cuenta nueva. No era rencoroso ni vengativo, respetaba la decisión que había tomado Ruka, por mucho que le doliera, y se hacía una idea de las veces que el propio Kaname se había echado en cara aquello. Kain era noble por naturaleza, motivo por el cual, probablemente, siempre acaba pagando por las trastadas de su primo. Pero también era reservado y Kaname supo sin duda que nunca volvería a echarle en cara lo de Ruka más allá de lo que ya le había dicho aquella noche. Era su forma de ser: diría lo que pensaba cuando el momento lo requiriera, pero no llevaría su ira más allá, no convertiría nada en venganza. Si Kaname conseguía algún día que Kain lo siguiera por lealtad hacia su persona, no por acompañar a sus primos, tendría un aliado firme sin necesidad de pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos, como hacía Aido. Valía la pena explorar aquel camino. Kain parecía de aquellas personas que siempre estaban ahí, a tu lado, discretamente.

-Gracias otra vez por la ropa y espero que os lo paséis bien mañana, Akatsuki.- comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, dejando que la sonrisa se percibiera en su voz.- Sé que Ruka se encontrará a gusto contigo.- murmuró de perfil desde el umbral de la puerta, antes de cerrarla.

_Cuídala, es una mujer por la que vale la pena luchar..._

OOO

-Yuuki, deja que suba tu maleta...

-¡No! Yo la he llenado así, yo me encargo de ella...

La joven levantó la gigantesca maleta con los brazos en tensión, dando gracias por sus fuerzas renovadas, y la precipitó al fondo del maletero del coche, ignorando la mirada divertida de Kaname. Su mirada... y su aspecto. Cuando lo había visto aparecer con aquel jersey negro holgado, los pantalones de montaña y el anorak a juego, dándole aquel aire tan... informal y… cercano… y _abrazable_, había estado a punto de caerse de culo de la impresión. Por no hablar del cabello desordenado por el viento gélido que lucía ahora, mientas aguantaba el portón trasero del maletero, con los ojos caoba reluciendo con aquella relajada diversión tras las gafas oscuras. _Que alguien me pellizque para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando._ Se giró hacia él con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Ves? He podido.

-Estoy absolutamente orgulloso de tu triunfo.- Kaname se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, burlón, mientras dejaba caer el portón y rodeaba el coche para abrirle la puerta del copiloto, inclinando levemente la cabeza.- Señora...

Yuuki le sacó la lengua antes de acomodarse en el asiento de cuero beige y atarse el cinturón, sin poder acabar de creerse que se iba de fin de semana con Kaname Kuran. En un gigantesco Porsche Cayenne negro que habían alquilado, conducido por él mismo. Se repantingó en el enorme asiento, sonriendo con satisfacción. Eran sólo las 12 del mediodía, lo que quería decir que habían dormido poco más de seis horas, y se sentía relajada y soñolienta al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente para sus ojos, el cielo era de un blanco lechoso, mitigando la parte más hiriente de la luz del sol, la temperatura no llegaba a los 10 grados centígrados, el aire olía a humedad y las ráfagas de viento parecían latigazos de hielo, por lo que incluso dos purasangres podían estar moviéndose de día sin demasiados problemas. El lado negativo era que el parte meteorológico anunciaba temporal de nieve para aquella misma tarde, por lo que confiaban en llegar a su destino antes de que empezara a nevar.

Kaname abrió la puerta del conductor y se acomodó en el asiento, atándose el cinturón y ajustando los espejos retrovisores y el asiento a su estatura. Vio que Yuuki lo miraba disimuladamente de reojo y le dedicó una sonrisa reservada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Yuuki dio un respingo, pillada, y meneó la larga coleta que llevaba.

-¡No! Bueno... sí. Es que no pensaba que supieras conducir, como siempre vas con chófer…

La sonrisa de Kaname se ladeó un poco mientras encendía el contacto, ponía la primera y el enorme coche enfilaba la carretera de salida de la Academia.

-Ya veo que eres otra de las que creen que soy incapaz hasta de hacerme la cama.

-¿Sabes hacerte la cama?- ahora Yuuki sí que se giró de medio lado hacia él.

Kaname rió por lo bajo, de buen humor.

-¡No me la hecho nunca, pero supongo que podría intentarlo! De pequeño espiaba a las doncellas cuando la hacían ellas, me parecía divertido ver cómo sacudían las sábanas. Imaginaba que me escondía debajo y desaparecía.

Yuuki soltó una risilla y jugueteó con un mechón de pelo entre los dedos.

-¿Y sabes cocinar?- preguntó en tono de divertido desafío.

Kaname meneó la cabeza y sus colmillos blancos destellaron cuando sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No, no tengo ni idea. Una vez, Takuma y yo bajamos a las cocinas de la mansión Ichijo a intentar hacernos una tortilla para desayunar. Estábamos hambrientos, la cocinera tenía permiso aquella tarde y no iba a llegar hasta la hora de la cena, así que decidimos intentar cocinar algo.- saludó con la cabeza al guarda al atravesar las puertas principales de la Academia.- Se nos quemó el aceite mientras intentábamos batir los huevos y salió tanto humo que casi nos ahogamos. Acabamos desayunando leche fría con cereales.

Su sonrisa se congeló un momento mientras perdía la vista en la carretera, acariciando el volante al girar hacia las afueras de la ciudad, y Yuuki percibió una punzada dolorosa ante aquellos recuerdos de niñez con Takuma.

-Me alegra saber que tuviste algunos ratos buenos, Kaname.- comentó con suavidad mientras apoyaba una manita en su muslo, cuidando de que no le molestara para cambiar de marcha.

Él asintió un momento con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño, leyendo las señales de tráfico con los ojos entrecerrados. Las primeras gotas de aguanieve empezaron a salpicar los cristales tintados.

-Si los tuve, siempre fue gracias a Takuma. Podía hacer que la cosa más estúpida fuera divertida.- murmuró. Guardó silencio un momento, mientras embocaba la autopista que les llevaría hasta el pie de las montañas, accionando el limpiaparabrisas.- No pensemos en cosas tristes, Yuuki. Este fin de semana es para nosotros dos.- se giró un momento para sonreírle.- He traído algunos CDs de música, ¿quieres poner uno?

Yuuki ahogó un bostezo y negó.

-No, creo que voy a relajarme disfrutando del paisaje.- _y de notarte tan tranquilo a mi lado._- ¿Te importa?

-Claro que no, el trayecto es largo. Descansa un poco.- el coche empezó a adquirir velocidad. Cuando Yuuki hizo ademán de retirarse de su muslo, Kaname soltó la mano derecha del volante y la puso sobre la suya, deteniéndola.- Déjala ahí, si no te importa. Me gusta notar tu contacto.- murmuró sin apartar la vista de los carriles. _He vivido demasiado tiempo sin él._

La joven sonrió son ternura y le apretó levemente la pierna, para luego echar hacia atrás el asiento con la ruedecillla que encontró a su derecha y acomodarse. Suspiró con satisfacción un par de veces, acunada por el ronroneo del motor y la presencia contenta de Kaname a su lado, perdiendo la mirada entre la fina llovizna helada.

OOO

Yuuki despertó poco a poco con la sensación de que algo había cambiado. Frunció el ceño, desperezándose lentamente hasta darse cuenta de que estaba acurrucada y que algún cinturón ceñía su cuerpo. Se frotó los ojos, abriéndolos perezosamente, y, por un momento, no supo dónde estaba. ¿Qué había pasado con la luz? Era completamente de día antes de dormirse. Se incorporó, recordando que estaba en un jeep con Kaname de camino a la cabaña, pero algo era distinto. Ráfagas de nieve se abatían, furiosas, contra los cristales tintados del coche, acumulándose en una gruesa capa que los limpiaparabrisas intentaban combatir frenéticamente. El viento ululaba como algún espíritu vengativo, filtrándose por las rendijas, y Yuuki contuvo un escalofrío a pesar de la calefacción. Se giró al instante, buscando a Kaname.

Él desvió la vista de la carretera sólo una fracción de segundo, elevando una comisura de los labios, y luego volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y a fruncir el ceño, examinando el infierno helado en que se había convertido lo que parecía una carretera de alta montaña. Yuuki se enderezó en el asiento, usando la ruedecilla para colocarlo en su posición original, e hizo lo posible por distinguir el mundo que les rodeaba. A Dios gracias de su visión vampírica, porque los faros del jeep apenas conseguían iluminar otra cosa que no fuera el airado castigo de los copos de nieve. A su izquierda se elevaba un imponente risco oscuro y, a su derecha… el precipicio. Tragó saliva un momento, examinando la carretera: era como una culebra que serpenteaba precariamente entre rocas cortadas a pico que se cernían amenazantes sobre ellos. La línea divisoria entre carriles, si es que existía, había dejado de verse hacía tiempo, sepultada bajo un manto níveo que seguía acumulando grosor. Asustada, Yuuki cayó en la cuenta de que no se veían marcas de rodaduras rompiendo la nieve; nadie había pasado por allí desde hacía bastante rato, ni en la misma dirección en que iban ellos, ni en la contraria. Afortunadamente, iban en un jeep, con tracción a las cuatro ruedas; de lo contrario, ahora podrían encontrarse bloqueados en la carretera. Consultó el reloj del salpicadero: las cinco de la tarde pasadas y la luz parecía haber dejado de existir en el mundo. Tendrían que estar a punto de llegar. Se giró hacia su hermano, que continuaba aferrando el volante como si les fuera la vida en ello –y, quizás, así fuera- y los ojos fijos en lo poco que podía ver del horizonte. El cuentakilómetros marcaba 40 kilómetros por hora.

-¿Kaname? ¿Dónde…- paseó la vista por las ventanas, intentando orientarse sin conseguirlo.- ¿dónde estamos? ¿Crees que falta mucho para llegar?-_con esta tormenta y yo durmiendo como una cría._ Debía haber dormido más de un par de horas porque la última vez que recordaba haber mirado el reloj marcaba pocos minutos para las tres del mediodía, justo cuando enfilaban la carretera hacia las montañas bajo una incipiente nevada.

Él no se giró a mirarla.

-Calculo que estamos a punto de llegar, Yuuki. No te preocupes.- _eso, si no me he equivocado de desvío hace media hora_.- Es la carretera del puerto de montaña. En un par de kilómetros tendríamos que llegar a la base de la estación de esquí.- _transmite seguridad, controla tus emociones, _no_ necesitas asustarla._

-No veo señales… ni piedras kilométricas.- _la verdad es que no veo nada, pero no le voy a ayudar si le digo eso. Transmite seguridad y apoyo, controla tus emociones, _no_ necesitas preocuparle más._- ¡Aunque, desde luego, esto parece una carretera de montaña!- sonrió de oreja a oreja, intentando exudar optimismo.

Kaname volvió a enarcar imperceptiblemente la comisura de un labio, sin mirarla. ¿Eso que veía debajo de los ojos de su hermano eran ojeras? Yuuki frunció el ceño, examinándolo con más atención. Los nudillos de las manos que aferraban el volante estaban blancos, los hombros parecían tensos y, aunque mantenía su habitual expresión distante –que no mostraba a principio del viaje- le pareció que su elegante mandíbula estaba algo apretada, igual que los labios cincelados. ¿Estaban en problemas de verdad? El depósito de gasolina estaba lleno, tenían calefacción, Kaname estaba seguro de que iban en la buena dirección y el coche parecía avanzar con sólo alguna vacilación por encima de la gruesa capa de nieve y hielo. Estaba claro que necesitaba concentrarse para conducir en aquellas condiciones de pesadilla, pero la situación parecía bastante controlada, dentro de lo posible. ¿Por qué parecía tan… tenso? Y cansado, ahora que lo pensaba. Yuuki volvió a esbozar una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Menos mal que has alquilado un jeep con tracción a las cuatro ruedas, Kaname! ¡Imagina lo que habría sido conducir por aquí en un coche normal!

_Si supieras que llevo más de una hora redirigiendo el maldito jeep por telequinesis porque no tengo ni idea de cómo se acciona la tracción delantera ni de cómo se ponen unas cadenas…_ Chispas de colores volvieron a bailar ante sus ojos, como venía ocurriéndole desde hacía un cuarto de hora. Apretó los ojos hasta hacerse daño y volvió a abrirlos al instante, parpadeando rápidamente para no perder de vista la carretera. Podía notar las enormes ruedas patinando en la nieve helada y tenía que redirigirlo constantemente si no quería que acabaran en el precipicio, o encallados sin poder moverse. Y eso sí que sería la peor forma posible de acabar aquel supuesto fin de semana idílico que ni siquiera había empezado. Porque el móvil no tenía cobertura y no habría manera de llamar a emergencias si se quedaban allí atrapados. Así que apretó los dientes, apelando hasta al último resquicio de concentración y fuerza de voluntad que le quedaban para conducir hasta el complejo residencial.

_Iba_ a llevar a Yuuki a esa cabaña.

_Iban_ a disfrutar de un fin de semana los dos solos.

Aunque se desplomara a sus pies en cuanto bajaran del coche.

Era la primera vez que Kaname utilizaba sus poderes de forma durante tanto rato y para un trabajo de tal precisión. Estaba más acostumbrado a reprimirlos que a darles uso y, cuando lo había hecho, habían sido más explosiones repentinas que esfuerzos dirigidos y prolongados. _Maldita sea_. Eso sí, antes muerto que confesarle a Yuuki que no tenía ni idea de cómo convertir aquel maldito trasto en un jeep decente. _Los purasangres también_ _tenemos nuestro orgullo masculino…_

-¡¡Cuidado!!

Yuuki se abalanzó sobre el volante por puro acto reflejo cuando el coche dio un bandazo, deslizándose peligrosamente cerca del precipicio, y corrigió la dirección hacia el centro de la carretera. Kaname abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que habían estado a punto de precipitarse al vacío por un fallo de su autocontrol. _Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate…_ Ni siquiera pudo murmurar un "gracias" a Yuuki, temeroso de que sus energías volvieran a flaquear si dividía su atención. Podía oír el corazón de ella latiendo a toda velocidad y aquel era un sonido que _no_ le ayudaba.

-¡¿Kaname, estás bien?!- Yuuki paseó la mirada entre el perfil de él y lo poco que podía adivinar de la carretera- ¿Kaname…?

Por toda respuesta, el purasangre apretó las mandíbulas todavía más, hasta que Yuuki oyó cómo le chirriaban los dientes. El coche avanzó renqueante unos cuantos cientos de metros más, dando suaves bandazos de vez en cuando que hicieron que la joven se aferrara al reposabrazos de la puerta, temerosa incluso de respirar para no romper la concentración de su hermano. Tomó nota mentalmente de apuntarse a alguna autoescuela para vampiros justo el día en que cumpliese los 18.

El joven dio una cabezada casi imperceptible y el coche patinó de lado, cruzándose en la carretera entre los grititos sorprendidos de Yuuki. Cuando él apoyó la frente en el volante, aparentemente exhausto, la joven se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros.

-¿Kaname? Dime qué ocurre, por favor, sino no puedo ayudarte.- rogó, asustada.- ¿Estás enfermo?-_vale, menuda tontería has dicho._- ¿Llamo a emergencias?

-Mmno… cobertura.- murmuró él, haciendo rodar la frente contra el volante como si tuviera un monstruoso dolor de cabeza.

_Yuuki, toma el control. Puedes hacerlo. Ante todo, calma._

-Kaname, necesito que te repongas un momento y me digas dónde estamos.- intentó utilizar un tono sereno.- Si estamos cerca de la estación puedo caminar hasta allí a pedir que alguien nos venga a buscar.

Su hermano levantó la cabeza de golpe, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y las pupilas dilatadas mientras los cristales laterales empezaban a acumular nieve.

-_No_ vas a andar tú sola por ahí… en mitad de una tormenta…- intentó enfocar la vista.- Voy a sacar… el coche… de aquí…-_aunque sea lo último que haga._

Volvió a aferrar el volante con las manos, intentando hacer caso omiso de los latidos en su sien, y reunió las migajas de poder que quedaban en su cabeza dolorida para hacer que el jeep girara, poniéndose de nuevo de cara a la marcha. Yuuki gritó cuando el coche la zarandeó en su asiento y parpadeó cuando el vehículo quedó inmóvil, a tiempo de notar las punzadas de dolor que emanaban de su hermano. Kaname apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre el volante y la oscura cabeza en ellos, suspirando. _Estamos en un lío. Mayúsculo._ Yuuki miró a su hermano y luego a la aullante oscuridad exterior, pensando que las pelis siempre mentían.

Estar atrapada en un coche en una carretera desierta en plena nevada, aunque fuera con el hombre más atractivo que conocía, NO era romántico.

Tener la sensación de que estaban perdidos donde nadie podía encontrarles en mitad de una galerna, NO provocaba ningún sentimiento de excitación física inmediata.

En aquel momento, lo único que le apetecía a Yuuki era gritar "¡¡Papaaaaaaaá!!"

Se enroscó el pelo en un dedo, mientras intentaba sopesar las pocas opciones que tenían con la respiración agitada de Kaname de fondo. Cuando estaba decidiendo seriamente si tenía que arriesgarse a hacerse la heroína y caminar ella sola (o arrastrando a Kaname) hacia la civilización, le pareció que algo rompía la oscuridad por delante. Parpadeó, intentando discernir si era un espejismo de su cerebro. No, no lo era. Lo que parecían dos potentes focos con otras dos luces rojas más pequeñas encima se acercaban por la carretera. Sacudió a Kaname por los hombros, prácticamente dando saltos en el asiento.

-¡Kaname! ¡Mira, mira, viene alguien! ¡Viene alguien por la carretera! ¡Parece un camión!

El purasangre levantó la cabeza y escrutó la oscuridad, intentando ver más allá de la cellisca, de los copos de nieve y de las lucecitas que bailaban en su retina. Sí... algo se acercaba en su dirección.... muy grande... con una especie de ¿pala?

-Es una máquina quitanieves.- suspiró, entendiendo lo que sentiría un náufrago al ver un barco en el horizonte.- Por suerte, tenemos las luces encendidas, espero que nos vea.

Les vieron. La enorme máquina que iba empujando la nieve hacia el precipicio, despejando la carretera, se paró a unos metros del jeep y de la cabina bajó un operario con un anorak reflectante de color naranja y un gorro de lana calado hasta las cejas, que se acercó a ellos agachando la cabeza para evitar que la nieve le entrara en los ojos. Kaname bajó la ventanilla para saludarle y la tormenta se coló con violencia en el cálido interior de cuero.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¡¿Os encontráis bien, chicos?!- el hombre gritó para hacerse oír por encima del vendaval, mientras examinaba el aspecto ojeroso de Kaname y la cara de susto de Yuuki

El purasangre asintió, intentando no sonreír tan ampliamente como deseaba para evitar que sus colmillos asomaran.

-¡Ahora sí nos encontramos bien!- admitió, levantando la voz mientras la cellisca le asaeteaba el rostro.-¡Vamos a la residencia de la estación de esquí! ¡¿Estamos muy lejos?!

El hombre negó con la cabeza y gesticuló con el brazo hacia el norte, más allá de la máquina quitanieves.

-¡No, a menos de un kilómetro está el acceso! ¡Venimos del parque de carreteras que hay al lado!- su aliento era una nube gélida.- ¡Los compañeros han cerrado este puerto de montaña, nosotros salimos de la estación para asegurarnos de que no quedaban coches atrapados!

-¡Pues nos ha encontrado a nosotros!- Kaname se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto, aliviado al darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado de desvío.

El operario dio una palmada en la puerta del coche.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a esta belleza?! ¡¿Se le ha estropeado la tracción a las cuatro ruedas?!

_Tenías que preguntar..._ Kaname sacó la cabeza por la ventana para poder contestarle, intentando que Yuuki no le oyera.

-¡El coche me lo han dejado!- mintió- ¡¿Podría asegurarse de que todo funciona?!

El hombre lo miró un instante y luego meneó la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua. Claramente, pensó que allí tenía un par de mocosos ricos malcriados que conducían un coche que valía más de lo que él ganaría en tres años y que sólo lo habían usado para ir a la discoteca. Por mucho que a Kaname le fastidiara admitirlo, no se alejaba demasiado de la verdad.

-¡¿Por qué no subís los dos en la quitanieves y os llevo a la estación?! ¡Mi compañero puede conduciros el coche hasta allí!- indicó la enorme máquina.- ¡Llamaremos a la base al pie de la montaña para que suba otra máquina a comprobar que no hay más conductores atrapados! ¡Esta tormenta va a ser larga!

_Y así rescataron a Robinson Crusoe... _Kaname y Yuuki se miraron, incapaces de creer en su buena suerte, y asintieron al punto. Quizás aún podían salvar el fin de semana.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-¡De nada, hijo, de nada! ¡En la montaña hay que ayudarse!

Los dos purasangres se cerraron los anoraks hasta arriba y dejaron el jeep para acomodarse en el ancho asiento de la quitanieves, agradecidos, mientras los dos trabajadores discutían los detalles y daban aviso por radio a la base de carreteras. Kaname apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yuuki al punto, mentalmente exhausto, preguntándose qué pensarían las nobles familias que iban a acudir al Baile si supieran que el posible futuro rey de su raza superior acababa de ser rescatado por dos trabajadores humanos con una máquina quitanieves. Soltó una risilla por lo bajo mientras Yuuki lo miraba con curiosidad, enlazando su mano, y la gigantesca máquina empezaba a dar la vuelta.

OOO

-¡Es preciosa, Kaname! ¿Has visto? ¡Es toda de madera!

Yuuki dio dos palmadas, girando sobre sí misma en la entrada de la gran cabaña que les habían asignado, en el extremo del lago más alejado del edificio central que albergaba la recepción, el spa con gimnasio, el restaurante, salas de reuniones y habitaciones de hotel. El complejo residencial se encontraba en un valle cóncavo al pie de las imponentes montañas que albergaban la pista de esquí, con la que se comunicaba con telesillas. La tormenta había obligado a cerrar tanto las pistas como la carretera por la que ellos habían subido así que se encontraban, técnicamente, incomunicados. En recepción les habían asegurado que el complejo estaba perfectamente preparado para aquella eventualidad, que contaban con provisiones de sobras para atender a todos los huéspedes y que no debían sufrir en absoluto por la calefacción o el agua caliente. Les ofrecieron una lista con todos los servicios de los que disponían bajo techo, asegurándoles, en cualquier caso, que las máquinas quitanieves y expendedoras de sal se ocuparían de que la carretera pudiera reabrirse en breve. Por supuesto, si necesitaban comunicarse con el exterior, su cabaña de lujo contaba con línea telefónica y conexión a Internet.

Les sirvieron un té caliente para ayudarles a entrar en calor mientras se ocupaban de formalizar la reserva y de llamar al botones del complejo que conduciría su vehículo hasta la cabaña. La veintena de bungalows de alto standing que ofrecía el complejo residencial estaban dispuestos alrededor de un pequeño lago, cada uno orientado de forma que los huéspedes disfrutaran de la mayor privacidad en sus terrazas y jardines. Todas guardaban una distancia prudente entre sí, para que nadie pudiera observar a los ocupantes de las cabañas a ambos lados. Aquel era, sin duda, un lugar sólo al alcance del bolsillo de unos cuántos.

Ambos aprovecharon para ordenar la cena, pidiendo que les fuera servida en la misma cabaña. Por supuesto, los platos y cubertería serían retirados por el servicio a la mañana siguiente, junto con la basura, para que los huéspedes no tuvieran que molestarse en fregarlos. ¿El arreglo era de su gusto? Cómo no.

Tras escudriñar la larga carta, que combinaba delicatessen con guisos de alta montaña, comida internacional, buenos vinos y menús familiares, Kaname se decidió por la pizza, lo que le valió una mirada sorprendida de Yuuki. El purasangre se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose todavía algo mareado, y pidió un par de pizzas enormes para ambos, tiramisú casero de postre y refrescos. ¿No estaban los dos solos? ¿Prácticamente de incógnito? ¿Sin ningún vampiro a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda? Pues Kaname se había propuesto lo que nunca había podido hacer: comportarse como le apetecía. Y, si le apetecía comer con los dedos, _iba_ a hacerlo.

Una vez en la cabaña, se aseguró de darle una generosa propina al hombre que les había conducido hasta allí y que había depositado las dos maletas en el recibidor. Cuando la puerta se cerró, no pudo evitar respirar aliviado al dejar de oír el ulular del viento estrellándose contra sus sensibles oídos. La cabeza de Yuuki apareció por el umbral de la puerta que, al parecer, iba a dar al salón comedor.

-¡Tienes que ver esto, Kaname! ¡Tiene chimenea!

El purasangre sonrió con calma, contagiado del entusiasmo de Yuuki, y se dejó arrastrar cuando ella le cogió de la mano, haciéndole pasar para recorrer todas las estancias. La cabaña era íntegramente de madera, con dos pisos, el segundo de los cuales, con una gran balconada, sobresalía un tanto, creando un porche protegido sobre la espaciosa terraza de la planta baja, a la cual se accedía desde el salón a través de una gran puerta corredera con doble acristalamiento aislante.

-¡Es como estar en casa de Papá Noel!- Yuuki recorrió todo el comedor, con una gran mesa de madera, cómodos sofás, chimenea y una enorme alfombra mullida que cubría prácticamente toda la superficie. No tardó en descubrir que un clásico mueble de madera barnizada ocultaba en su interior una moderna televisión de plasma.

La joven descorrió las cortinas de la puerta corredera, descubriendo las impresionantes vistas al lago helado y a las imponentes montañas. Luego, correteó por la cocina, decorada al estilo provenzal, con mesita, taburetes y todos los electrodomésticos necesarios.

Arrastró a Kaname hacia una escalera con baranda de madera labrada que subía al piso superior, con tres estancias: un pequeño cuarto con dos camas individuales, armario, sillón y escritorio; y una gran habitación de matrimonio con una enorme cama también de madera labrada, mullidos cojines y un acogedor plumón con una alegre funda nórdica roja. Un coqueto tocador femenino ocupaba un lado de la habitación, mientras que el otro estaba reservado a un gran armario y un chaise-longue ocupaba la última pared libre. Otra gran alfombra roja calentaba el suelo de la estancia. Tanto la habitación principal como la pequeña tenían salida al balcón.

-¡Oooh, mira, mira! ¡El baño tiene piscina!

Kaname se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta del lavabo, sonriendo. Aunque el estilo general seguía en coherencia con la decoración acogedora y montañera del resto de la cabaña, allí también había concesiones a la modernidad, como una ducha con columna de hidromasaje en un lado y una tarima de madera en el otro, con dos escalones, que conducía a un jacuzzi circular donde cabrían, cómodamente, dos personas.

-Es un jacuzzi, Yuuki. Para un baño con burbujas.-precisó.

Ella lo miró un momento, haciéndose a la idea.

-¡Qué pasada, nunca me he metido en uno!

-Ya lo probaremos, si quieres.- comentó Kaname en tono completamente inocente, mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del baño.

_Uh... ¿por separado o...?_

Yuuki se quedó plantada un instante en mitad del lavabo, contemplando la graciosa figura de Kaname mientras bajaba las escaleras, probablemente en busca de sus maletas. En aquel momento, cobró auténtica conciencia de varios hechos.

Se encontraba _realmente_ a solas con él en una cabaña.

Sin ni un solo vampiro que sus agudos sentidos alcanzaran a localizar.

Lo bastante lejos de las otras cabañas como para no poder percibir ninguna de las emociones de sus ocupantes.

Los dos solos, tanto física como sensorialmente hablando. Para comportarse y hacer lo que quisieran, sin tener que preocuparse por nada más que por disfrutar de su compañía. Durante el rato que quisieran. Sin prisas. Sin presiones.

Un hombre y una mujer…

-¿Quieres dormir en tu propia cama o los dos en la misma?

La voz de Kaname en el pasillo, arrastrando las dos maletas, la devolvió a la tierra como si la hubieran alcanzado con una pedrada. Por algún motivo inexplicable, un sonrojo traidor empezó a extenderse desde sus mejillas a la punta de la nariz y siguió bajando por el cuello hasta su pecho, afortunadamente cubierto por el polar. Por el mismo motivo inexplicable, la oleada de calor que siguió hizo que los pechos le cosquillearan, que se le pusiera la piel de gallina hasta más abajo del ombligo y que un temblor misterioso recorriera su espina dorsal.

-¿Yuuki?- Kaname dejó las maletas en el pasillo y se acercó a ella, cogiéndole el rostro entre las manos y contemplándola fijamente.- ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado muy callada de repente.

Las espesas pestañas negras aletearon sobre los ojos caoba y el delicioso olor mezclado de los dos llenó los pulmones de Yuuki cuando tomó aire. _Bueno, esto es por lo que venías suspirando desde hacía tiempo… ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa ahora?_ Sonrió con vacilación.

-Estoy bien. Es que… -_¿cómo le dices que de repente te da vértigo estar a solas con él, después de todo lo que hemos hecho?_ No podía, así que le dio un beso rápido en los labios, poniéndose de puntillas, y le apartó las manos, escabulléndose fuera del baño.- Necesito una ducha caliente. ¿Te importa si voy yo primero?

Kaname negó con la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa mientras la joven comenzaba a arrastrar su enorme maleta directamente a la habitación de matrimonio. _Veo que ya me has respondido…_

_-_Dúchate tranquila, voy a ver si _sé_ encender la chimenea mientras tanto.

_Y me tranquilizo un poco, porque estoy igual de nervioso que tú._

OOO

Cuando Yuuki bajó las escaleras más de media hora después, pensó que había aterrizado en otro mundo. Olió a pizza caliente –debían haber traído la cena-, pero ni siquiera pudo pensar en ello. Las luces del comedor estaban apagadas y toda la iluminación procedía de la titilante luz de decenas de velas blancas que Kaname debía haber distribuido por la estancia: en las estanterías, en el centro de la mesa, sobre el mueble del televisor… Los cálidos puntitos de luz tenían su réplica en la chimenea encendida, con la sombra de las llamas bailoteando en las paredes de madera. Kaname había apartado los sofás, dejando libre un gran espacio de alfombra en frente de la chimenea, por donde había esparcido cojines, y dos cajas de pizza y varios refrescos estaban cuidadosamente dispuestos en el centro, invitando a una cena informal ante el fuego.

Yuuki permanecía paralizada a medio camino de la escalera, parpadeando, cuando Kaname apareció por la puerta de la cocina, llevando los postres en dos platos. Al percibirla, se giró con una sonrisa y la mirada de sus ojos cambió. Por un instante, la calmada expresión sonriente que lucía se rompió y las llamas parecieron brillar más en sus iris que en la chimenea. Al menos, Yuuki pensó que quemaban más. Recorrió lentamente su figura plantada en las escaleras: desde la suelta melena que se desparramaba como seda reluciente, a la redondez de los hombros que los tirantes de raso del camisón negro dejaban al descubierto, bajando por la superficie de piel cremosa que formaba un delicado valle entre sus pequeños pechos, realzados por un delicado fruncido, a la estrecha cintura y los muslos torneados que se vislumbraban gracias a las dos oportunas aberturas de la tela. Como cada vez que la miraba así, Yuuki pensó que podía notar cómo se evaporaba cada centímetro de ropa y se preguntó si su hermano habría adivinado que debajo llevaba el conjunto de lencería bordada que él mismo le había comprado. Había dudado sobre si debía ponérselo. Parecía el tipo de ropa que una chica se pondría en una ocasión _muy_ especial y, después de todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde, no sabía si Kaname tendría… em… humor para… uh… compartir un rato con ella. O si consideraría que era muy atrevida… O si… Retorció la tela del camisón en las manos, deseando por un momento que cubriera un poco más para no sentirse tan expuesta, tan… tonta y vulnerable.

Kaname apartó la vista de Yuuki y se agachó para dejar los platos con el tiramisú junto a las cajas de pizza. Luego caminó hacia ella, subiendo los escalones hasta pararse a centímetros de su menuda figura, con el pecho rozando los suyos. La contempló por un largo momento con una mirada solemne y luego bajó la cabeza poco a poco, rozando los suaves labios rosados con los suyos. Yuuki alzó las manos con cautela, apoyándolas en los hombros de él, sobre el jersey, y suspiró con alivio cuando él la tomó con un beso profundo, prolongado, dejando que las manos de largos dedos acariciaran su espalda, bajo la melena. Cuando él se separó, los dos respiraban más rápido.

-Eres como un ángel seductor…- susurró a su oído, acariciándola con el cabello negro.- Espérame mientras me ducho, ¿querrás?

Yuuki asintió, mareada, mientras el calor que reinaba en la habitación empezaba a concentrarse más abajo de su vientre, y aspiró el olor de él cuando subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia el baño. Si no fuera Kaname Kuran, habría pensado que estaba huyendo.

OOO

_Buen momento para un ataque de timidez._

Kaname se frotó rápidamente el pelo con la toalla, tomándose la molestia de doblarla pulcramente antes de colgarla en el toallero. Si fuera una chica, adivinó que estaría mirándose en el espejo para comprobar que el pijama de seda azul oscuro le sentaba bien. La ducha relámpago de diez minutos le había servido, al menos, para que sus pulmones volvieran a funcionar como era necesario. _Eres un idiota. Años deseando esto y, ¿ahora te da vergüenza?_ Frunció el ceño, enfadado con él mismo. Yuuki era todo lo que había anhelado siempre: su identidad, su razón para vivir y, en un plano más físico, la única mujer que había deseado… que _deseaba_, tal como la parte inferior de su anatomía se había encargado vivamente de recordarle cuando la había visto en la escalera, como una tímida novia seductora... esperándole. A él. Que se supone que tenía que saber lo que hacer.

Lo cual, una vez que hubieran pasado de cierto punto (si es que realmente era lo que ella deseaba), era completamente falso.

Suspiró, mientras abría la puerta del baño. Yuuki debía haber encontrado los CD que había traído, porque una antigua canción lenta y nostálgica llenaba el comedor iluminado por velas.

_These arms of mine, they are lonely, (mis brazos están vacíos)  
Lonely and feeling blue. __(vacíos y tristes)  
These arms of mine, they are yearning, (mis brazos están anhelantes)  
Yearning from wanting you. (anhelantes de deseo por ti)_

_Genial. _¿Alguien se había parado a pensar jamás la presión que sentía un chico sobre sus hombros ante la perspectiva de tener en sus manos la primera vez de la mujer que quería? ¿Cuándo, además, el mismo chico era virgen? ¿Y si Yuuki se había arreglado así porque creía que era lo que él esperaba, temerosa de defraudarle si decía que había cambiado de opinión? Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo, oyendo a ruido de cubiertos en el salón. Sólo había una manera de hacer aquello bien, por mucho que atentara contra todos los principios que habían regido su vida en los últimos años: siendo sincero, dejándose llevar, diciendo lo que quería y lo que temía… destruyendo por completo la torre de hielo en la que se había encerrado tanto tiempo.

_Llamémoslo salto al vacío._

_And if you would let them hold you, (y, si dejaras que te abrazaran,)  
Oh how grateful I will be. (oh, qué agradecido me sentiría)  
These arms of mine, they are burning, (mis brazos arden)__  
Burning from wanting you (arden de desearte)_

¿Se atrevería? Yuuki levantó la vista, arrodillada sobre la alfombra con un cuchillo en la mano, chupándose un dedo mientras cortaba la pizza, y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y radiante, como si entendiera lo que estaba sintiendo. _Y lo entiende, siempre lo ha hecho…_ Kaname le sonrió en respuesta y bajó las escaleras a paso ligero.

_These arms of mine, they are wanting, (mis brazos quieren)  
Wanting to hold you (abrazarte)  
And if you would let them hold you, (y, si dejaras que lo hicieran)  
Oh how grateful I will be (oh, qué agradecido me sentiría)_

Cenaron sentados en la alfombra, con las piernas cruzadas, en un silencio salpicado de sonrisas tímidas y miradas robadas, a veces furtivas, a veces intensas. Brindaron con refresco como dos niños, aún cuando lo que sus corazones estaban empezando a sentir distaba mucho de ser infantil.

_Come on, come on please let them. (venga, vamos, deja que lo hagan)  
Just be my little woman. __(sé mi mujer)  
Just be my lover. (sé mi amante)  
I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right (necesito a alguien que me trate bien)  
I need your arms, loving arms to hold me tight (necesito que tus brazos cariñosos me abracen fuerte)_

Cuando hubieron acabado hasta la última miga del postre, se aseguraron de recoger minuciosamente los envases, amontonándolos en una ordenada pila sobre una mesita de centro que Kaname había arrinconado junto a un sofá. Yuuki se mordió el labio, tan nerviosa que no sabía si esa sensación era toda suya o provenía también de Kaname. Cualquier cosa que dijera, estaba segura, podía echar a perder la atmósfera, o ser mal interpretada. Se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, jugueteando un rato, mientras notaba los ojos borgoña en ella. Al final, los dedos de Kaname entrelazaron los suyos y alzó la mirada, tímida. Él le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, lentamente, sonriendo sólo un poco.

-¿Me dejas acostarme en tu regazo? Es algo que hace mucho que quería hacer. Si no te molesta…- no sabía por qué estaba siendo tan correcto, le hacía sentirse un idiota. Pero toda la situación, todo aquel momento con el que nunca se había atrevido a soñar, le parecía un regalo tan inesperado, tan… grande, que no quería echarlo a perder de ninguna manera.

Yuuki sonrió, al parecer aliviada, y gateó hasta sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo de un sofá, de cara hacia la gran cristalera que daba al jardín. Se colocó el camisón de raso de forma cómoda y se palmeó el muslo, invitándolo. Kaname bajó la vista un momento, pensando que en algún momento se despertaría y se encontraría solo en su habitación de la Academia mientras el sol brillaba afuera, o en el sombrío cuarto de la mansión Ichijo, teniendo que atender alguna hipócrita velada de aquellas malditas sanguijuelas, o temblando en el lavabo a oscuras después de revivir la muerte del ancestro por enésima vez.

_Eso pasó. El frío y la soledad pasaron. Yuuki es el presente y el futuro. Ahora puedes sentir calor, no tienes por qué negártelo más…_

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su falda, acurrucándose de lado con la nariz contra el vientre de ella, el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cadera, y suspiró. Fue una exhalación larga, trémula, que le ayudó a expulsar los malos recuerdos, la tensión, la rigidez y la soledad. La mano de ella le acarició el pelo, como hacía cuando él iba a dormir a su camita, de pequeños. Sólo por encima, primero, para luego pasar los dedos finos por sus mechones, calmándolo, confortándolo… Cerró los ojos, deseando poder disfrutar de aquella sensación siempre, sin tener que esforzarse por memorizar cada momento como si fuera el último.

_I need your, I need your tender lips, to hold me, (necesito __que tus labios suaves me sostengan)  
To hold me together when I'm around you. __(que me mantengan entero cuando estoy cerca de ti)_

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, abrazados en silencio, con su calor calmando los nervios y la incomodidad hasta que sólo quedó un contento abandono, acunados por la música.

-Es como estar en el fin del mundo…

Yuuki suspiró con gratitud al cabo del rato, con la vista perdida en el espectáculo de la naturaleza nocturna a través de la gran cristalera. Ni siquiera con su visión vampírica podía adivinar muchos detalles del paisaje exterior, emborronado por la tormenta que se abatía sobre el lago. Estaban aislados por la nieve y las altas montañas les protegían del resto del mundo, acunándolos. Desde donde estaban, ni siquiera podían distinguir las siluetas de las otras cabañas ni las luces del edificio central del complejo. Sólo la oscuridad, y la nieve. Era un paisaje primario y… tranquilizador. Era extraño, Yuuki siempre había odiado y amado la nieve por igual. Le traía una mescolanza de recuerdos: el miedo al abandono, la impotencia, el vampiro que quería devorarla, la falta total de referentes… y el niño que había cambiado aquello. El rostro amable y preocupado, el cuerpo cálido que la abrazaba. El niño era un hombre ahora y parecía que las tornas habían cambiado. Él era quien se acurrucaba contra ella, absorbiendo su calor como una medicina.

Dentro de la cabaña, las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea, reflejándose en las paredes, y las velas se empeñaban en suplir la falta de las estrellas en el cielo exterior, iluminando los cabellos cobrizos, resaltando la cremosidad de las pieles blancas. Yuuki flexionó los dedos de los pies, acariciando la piel de la alfombra sobre la que estaban tumbados. Si guardaban silencio, sólo podía oír el chisporrotear de los troncos en el fuego, las suaves notas graves de la música y sus propias respiraciones. Ni puertas abriéndose, ni emociones ajenas, ni conversaciones, ni la sensación de unos ojos en la nuca.

Nada más.

Como si el mundo hubiera admitido su derrota y les hubiera dejado por fin en paz, llevándose un dedo a los labios para pedir silencio a todas las criaturas. Kaname emitió un largo suspiro profundo y frotó la cara en su falda, con una contenta sonrisa en los labios. Podría estar horas así. Nunca se había sentido tan relajado, tan libre. Nunca había estado en un lugar donde nadie lo observaba, donde podía ser quien era con la persona que más amaba. Donde podía estirarse en una alfombra peluda en pijama , sentir como la tensión y la rigidez se disipaban por completo de sus músculos, dejándolo entre soñoliento y completamente despierto al mismo tiempo. Podía llegar a ser un pensamiento aterrador, pero en aquel momento sólo hacía que su corazón se sintiera tan ligero como los copos de nieve.

Una caricia suave en su nariz y una risita le hicieron abrir los ojos, poniéndose boca arriba sobre el regazo de su hermana. Yuuki le pasaba un dedo por la cara, resiguiendo su nariz, la forma de sus labios, la barbilla y los pómulos. El cabello le brillaba con el resplandor anaranjado de las llamas, que parecían chispear en los ojos oscuros.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó, mirándola desde abajo.

Ella sonrió con calidez.

-En que nunca, durante todos los años en que te contemplé desde la distancia, pensé que podría tenerte así.- respondió con un murmullo afectuoso.- Sin prisas, sin que nadie nos observara, sin que te tuvieras que comportar como un purasangre, los dos iguales… Es como un milagro. Tampoco me habría atrevido a tocarte así.- confesó con un mohín, descansando una pequeña mano sobre el corazón de él, por encima del pijama de seda.

Kaname cogió la mano y le besó la palma, entrelazando sus dedos para reposar ambas sobre su pecho.

-¿Te daba miedo?- preguntó, con sólo un ápice de picardía.

-Un poco.- Yuuki levantó las rodillas para que él pudiera cambiar de postura, apoyando la cabeza en sus muslos, semi sentado.- No te entendía. Sólo veía tu aura de poder y no conseguía llegar a la persona que había debajo. Lo intentaba, pero no lo conseguía. Por eso nunca me habría sentido tan libre como para abrazarte así, entonces.

-¿Y ahora, Yuuki?- la miró entre las pestañas.- ¿Sigues sin atreverte a tocarme?

La sonrisa de ella fue reservada, pero iluminó sus ojos.

-No, ya no me das miedo. Aún hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de ti, pero ya está bien así. No quiero que pierdas tu misterio.- le sacó la lengua y rió por lo bajo antes de recuperar su sonrisa.- Ahora ya no me da vergüenza tocarte. Bueno, casi nunca.

La sonrisa de Kaname, relajada y sensual, habría bastado para que a la Yuuki de hacía un año se le parara el corazón. Ahora, sólo se le aceleró cuando él alargó el brazo para enlazarla de la nuca y atraerla con suavidad hacia sí.

-Entonces, bésame.-susurró.

Yuuki sonrió cuando le sostuvo la cara entre las manos y bajó la cabeza hasta posar los labios en los suyos, suaves, cálidos. Lo había besado muchas veces, pero aquella fue distinta. Los labios se rozaron con calma, salpicándose de pequeños besos inocentes. Rieron por lo bajo cuando los dos intentaron al mismo tiempo hacerse con el labio inferior del otro. Kaname tentó a Yuuki acariciando su piel sólo con la punta de la lengua para volver a esconderla, juguetón, y ella mantuvo la suya a buen recaudo cuando él comenzó a explorar su boca. Las caricias lentas, sin prisas, se alternaron con las sonrisas cómplices y pasó largo rato antes de que el beso se volviera profundo. Incluso entonces, se exploraron con lentitud, saboreando cada segundo, rompiendo su comunión de vez en cuando para tomar aire y acariciarse las mejillas o el cabello.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron al fin en sus bocas, rehusaron batirse, iniciando una lenta danza de seducción donde se alternaban para guiar al otro. Se enredaron, lamieron y mordisquearon, provocándose con roces en los colmillos y arañazos en la sensible piel interior de los labios húmedos, hinchados. Incluso cuando Kaname tiró de Yuuki para recostarla sobre la alfombra, no se apresuró a dejarse caer sobre su menudo cuerpo. Apoyó el peso sobre las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, acariciando su lengua con la punta de la suya con los labios abiertos mientras recostaba poco a poco la mitad del cuerpo sobre ella, dejándole espacio para respirar.

Yuuki resbaló las manos lentamente por la camisa de seda de él, con deleite, mientras pasaba un muslo por encima de su cintura, enlazándolo. Poco después, el beso se volvió más serio, más profundo. Las caricias en los colmillos fueron más insistentes, combinadas con las manos sobre la piel desnuda de los hombros y por debajo de la camisa. Los cuerpos ondularon con suavidad, frotándose para enviar mensajes en forma de chispas de calor. Las respiraciones se aceleraron, agitándose, mientras los primeros jadeos suaves empezaron a flotar en el calor de la cabaña.

Kaname se separó de la boca de ella, adorando el rostro menudo con pequeños besos que le llevaron a la mandíbula delicada, al principio del cuello y a su oído.

-Te quiero, Yuuki.- susurró mientras sus manos acariciaban la sedosa piel desnuda de sus brazos. – No sabes cuánto he esperado para poder decirte esto así.- la frase acabó en una exhalación contra su cuello, seguida de besos calientes sobre su hombro hasta que apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.- Siempre que tenía que irme a escondidas de tu casa cuando a iba a verte de niña se me partía el alma. Soñaba con algún momento en que los dos pudiéramos estar así, tenernos el uno al otro sin que nadie nos lo impidiera, poder despertarnos juntos…

_Don't leave me in all this pain (no me dejes solo con este dolor)  
Don't leave me out in the rain (no me dejes fuera, bajo la lluvia)  
Come back and bring back my smile (vuelve y haz que pueda sonreír de nuevo)  
Come and take these tears away (vuelve y llévate estas lágrimas)  
_

Ella abrazó sus hombros, besando sus cabellos.

-¿Sabes?- respondió Yuuki, intentando que su voz no temblara tanto como su respiración.- Cuando venías a verme porque estaba enferma y me decías que me durmiera, yo tenía pesadillas. Soñaba que tú te irías mientras dormía y, cuando despertaba, sabía que el sueño había sido real.- lo estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.- Durante muchos años fuiste eso, Kaname. Un sueño. Alguien a quien nunca podría sentir contra mí, retenerlo o abrazarlo. Que estaba lejos, por encima.

_I need your arms to hold me now (necesito tus brazos rodeándome, ahora)  
The nights are so unkind (las noches son tan amargas)  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me (trae de nuevo esas noches cuando me abrazabas a tu lado)_

Kaname alzó la cabeza de su pecho, mirándola un instante con amor dolorido antes de sumergirse en su boca, besándola como si quisiera borrar todos esos años de separación, queriendo que le notara fundido con ella. Cubrió el cuerpo de ella completamente con el suyo, con cuidado, besándola en la boca y entre los pechos mientras los muslos de Yuuki lo abrazaban, reteniéndolo.

-Me tienes, Yuuki. Puedes besarme y abrazarme cuanto quieras. Soy tuyo durante todo el tiempo que quieras conservarme, no volveré a irme cuando despiertes. Ya sabes lo que soy, lo que he hecho y lo que siento.- el susurro de Kaname contra su piel fue ardiente.- Tócame... Hazme sentir vivo para ti, no te avergüences de nada.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose segura por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la cabaña.

_No me avergüenzo, ya no soy una niña__…_

_Un-break my heart (reconstruye mi corazón)  
Say you'll love me again (dime otra vez que me amas)  
Un-do this hurt you caused (borra este dolor que me causaste)  
When you walked out the door (cuando saliste por la puerta)  
And walked outta my life (y caminaste fuera de mi vida)  
Un-cry these tears (borra las lágrimas)  
I cried so many nights (wue derramé tantas noches)  
Un-break my heart, my Herat (reconstruye mi corazón…)_


	27. Capítulo 10 Libérame Parte 3

_**N.A.:**__ Aviso: lemon (¡menuda sorpresa!) Bueno, he intentado equilibrar la parte física con los sentimientos y los deseos sanguíneos en esta muy especial ocasión, espero no desilusionaros *__cruza los dedos, nerviosa de la muerte*__. Hay algunas escenas... um, sangrientas. Por favor, tened en cuenta que Kaname y Yuuki _son_ dos vampiros, y dos que ya se asumen por completo. Sus maneras de expresarse y las humanas pueden ( y creo que deben) ser distintas en ocasiones. Hay un gesto inspirado en la saga "La Hermandad de la Daga Negra" que siempre me pareció muy hermoso... para un vampiro, claro. ¡A ver si esas fans sabéis encontrarlo!_

_Las canciones que suenan son, por este orden, "Unbreak my Heart", de Toni Braxton (viene de la parte anterior), y "Love song for a vampire", de Annie Lennox (BSO de "Drácula, de Bram Stoker"). ¡Decidme sinceramente qué os parece, por favor! Esto me ha dejado tan mentalmente agotada que necesito un descanso hasta el próximo capi. Más comentarios sobre actualizaciones en mi profile._

_**Capítulo 9. Libérame. Parte 3**_

-Tócame... Hazme sentir vivo para ti, no te avergüences de nada.

_No lo haré, sólo estamos tú y yo. Y sé que tú necesitas esto aún más que yo._

Yuuki sonrió para sí, sabiendo que Kaname no iba a juzgarla, que no tenía que pasar ningún examen. Sólo expresar lo que sentía, dejarse ir, y eso ella podía hacerlo mejor que él. Esta vez, cuando sus labios se encontraron no fueron gentiles ni castos. La perspectiva de poder llegar hasta donde quisieran, de ser lo que querían ser, dos personas que se amaban sin que nada más importara, encendió el primer serio aviso de fuego entre ellos. Esta vez, las pausas para llevar aire a sus pulmones fueron simples bocanadas jadeantes entre besos. Esta vez, un par de labios besaban un cuello sedoso mientras otros adoraban una mandíbula firme. Esta vez, cuando las esbeltas caderas femeninas se alzaron, reclamando atención, las masculinas presionaron hacia abajo, empujando y acoplándose a través de las ropas que empezaban a sobrar.

_Un-break my heart (reconstruye mi corazón)  
Say you'll love me again (dime otra vez que me amas)  
Un-do this hurt you caused (borra este dolor que me causaste)  
When you walked out the door (cuando saliste por la puerta)  
And walked outta my life (y caminaste fuera de mi vida)  
_

Los brazos de él enlazaron su cintura y rodó sobre la mullida alfombra, poniéndola encima suyo, con el vientre encima de su ingle. Al infierno la dignidad y el orgullo, ninguno de esos conceptos se aplicaban junto a los de amor y pasión. Se había sentido inseguro sobre cómo tenía que hacer las cosas esta noche, queriendo que Yuuki tuviera la mejor experiencia del mundo, según lo que creía que sería el sueño de una chica. Incluso había recurrido a los tópicos: las velas, la música suave. Era infantil, cliché, el torpe intento de alguien que no tenía casi experiencia en el contacto físico para que aquello fuera mágico para la mujer que quería. Pero, al escucharla, había entendido una cosa. Lo único que Yuuki anhelaba era poder tenerlo a él, a Kaname, al hombre, entre sus brazos, sin ninguna etiqueta y sin ningún disfraz.

Si las cosas seguían el rumbo que parecían haber tomado, aquella noche ambos podían perder la virginidad, pero aquel pensamiento había dejado de ser la meta. Lo importante era que poder sentirse piel a piel, alma a alma, daba igual hasta dónde llegaran. Y, si Yuuki acababa por entregarle su inocencia, él podía hacerle un regalo igual de raro, de precioso. Podía entregarle su autocontrol, su distancia, el anillo de hielo que siempre lo había separado de los demás. Podía derribar todas las murallas, ponerse en sus manos y dejarse llevar.

_Un-cry these tears (borra las lágrimas)  
I cried so many nights (que derramé tantas noches)  
Un-break my heart, my heart (reconstruye mi corazón…)_

Él era de ella, desde siempre y hasta siempre. Yuuki era su princesa, la que sostenía su felicidad entre las manos delicadas. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sólo iba a ser para ella y sólo iba a recordarla a ella.

Con un profundo suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en la alfombra, inclinándola completamente a un lado, y cerró los ojos. _Tómame, sólo soy yo, Kaname._

_Take back that sad word good-bye (llévate esa triste palabra, "adiós")  
Bring back the joy to my life (trae de nuevo la alegría a mi vida)  
Don't leave me here with these tears (no me dejes con estas lágrimas)  
Come and kiss this pain away (ven y borra el dolor a besos)_

La joven leyó aquel mensaje y sonrió con dulzura para sí. Las otras veces que Kaname se había puesto a su disposición, la vergüenza le había impedido tomarlo como quería, abrumada. Ahora, aceptaba el regalo que él le hacía sabiendo que, de los dos, él era el más vulnerable en aquella posición. Había sentido frío y soledad durante muchos años y, aquella noche, Yuuki se había propuesto borrar esa sensación de cada centímetro de su piel.

Se acomodó contra su costado, pasando los dedos por el sedoso cabello negro, memorizando su aroma, y dejó que la mano resbalara hasta acariciar su mejilla, los altos pómulos y la delicada línea de la mandíbula, para acabar rozando los labios. Parecían cincelados, esculpidos. Pasó el dedo índice con delicadeza por encima y los labios se entreabrieron, respondiendo al instante. Yuuki se incorporó un poco para besarlos de nuevo con suavidad y notó que Kaname alzaba el brazo derecho para sostener su nuca con cuidado, enlazando los cabellos con sus dedos, más para notarla cerca que para dirigirla.

_I can't forget the day you left (no consigo olvidar el día en que te fuiste)  
Time is so unkind (el tiempo es tan hiriente)  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me (y la vida es tan cruel sin ti a mi lado)_

La lengua de Yuuki trazó el contorno de sus labios mientras pasaba una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Kaname, sin llegar a apoyarse. Los labios de él se abrieron y las pestañas negras aletearon, revelando una mirada desnuda y vulnerable. El largo cabello de ella, silueteado con el rojo de las llamas, rozó su rostro cuando se inclinó para empujar los labios de él con la lengua. Entró sin encontrar resistencia y Kaname exhaló en su boca cuando ella le exploró con esmero, poco a poco.

Yuuki rozó con un toque leve la base de sus colmillos, tentando, y Kaname gimió, ondulando bajo ella. Dándole el gusto, dejó que su lengua acariciara con insistencia las puntas de aguja, percibiendo cómo se alargaban al tiempo que la mano en su nuca la aferraba con más fuerza y el corazón del purasangre empezaba a latir fuerte contra sus costillas. El primer aguijonazo serio de deseo impactó en las venas de Yuuki a través de su vínculo.

_Un-break my heart (reconstruye mi corazón)  
Say you'll love me again (dime otra vez que me amas)  
Un-do this hurt you caused (borra este dolor que me causaste)  
When you walked out the door (cuando saliste por la puerta)  
And walked outta my life (y caminaste fuera de mi vida)_

Rodó para situarse sobre el vientre de él, notándolo tenso, y rompió el beso para recorrer su mandíbula con labios y lengua, haciendo que girara el rostro, con el cabello desparramándose sobre la alfombra. Centímetro a centímetro, Yuuki trazó el recorrido por su cuello, sobre su vena, sin saber realmente lo que hacía, limitándose a sentir el calor creciente que emanaba el cuerpo de Kaname bajo el suyo, la forma en que se arqueaba contra ella, las respiraciones aceleradas junto a su oído.

_Así es como quiero verte. Vivo. Cálido. _

La mano derecha de Yuuki resbaló por el pecho de él hasta su corazón mientras apoyaba la izquierda al lado de su cabeza, equilibrándose. Cuando sus labios se posaron sobre su punto erógeno en el cuello y lo rozó sólo con la punta de la lengua, Kaname se arqueó como si hubiera sufrido una descarga, sobresaltándolos a ambos con un gemido sordo. Yuuki alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Algo de color había empezado a asomar a sus pálidas mejillas y tenía la mirada nublada.

-Perdona… -murmuró.- Es sólo que estoy… yo…

_Con la sensibilidad a flor de piel. Con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo centrado en ti, en lo que me haces sentir. No quiero controlarme, no quiero limitarme, no quiero pensar…_

-Sshh… -Yuuki le puso un dedo en los labios, sonriendo.- Lo entiendo.- _¿sientes cada caricia como si fuera una descarga de adrenalina? Porque a mí me pasa igual._- ¿Quieres seguir tú...?

-No… -el susurro fue tan vehemente que los dos sonrieron con un jadeo.

-Me gustaría… notar tu corazón contra mi mano.- Yuuki volvió a apoyar las manos sobre su camisa de seda.- ¿Puedo?

-Sí…

Las manos finas de Yuuki desabotonaron la camisa azul con cuidado, sin apartar los ojos de los de Kaname. _Tócame, bésame, deshaz mi autocontrol…_ Aquellas profundidades caoba la hipnotizaban, la quemaban. Cuando la camisa estuvo desbrochada, Yuuki pasó las manos por su vientre, sus abdominales, su pecho, apartando la seda y dejando un rastro de piel de gallina. Kaname se incorporó un poco, forcejeando para librarse de la camisa. De repente, las prendas le molestaban, impedían su objetivo de desnudarse para ella en todos los sentidos. Las puntas de la melena cobriza de Yuuki cosquillearon en su abdomen, haciendo que los músculos se tensaran.

Cuando notó los labios cálidos de ella sobre su piel, volvió a cerrar los ojos, completamente rendido. El pelo, la lengua y las manos de Yuuki salpicaron su vientre de besos ardientes, sentidos, haciendo que los puntos de fuego que iba trazando corrieran a reunirse en su ingle como afluentes de lava.

Aquellas manitas que le abrazaban de pequeño, que jugueteaban con su pelo, eran ahora manos de mujer que despertaban todos sus sentidos con sus roces, apoyándose en la cadera mientras los labios rosados recorrían la suave piel bajo su ombligo. _Gracias por esto, gracias por despertarme, gracias, gracias... _

Kaname apretó los párpados, consciente de que Yuuki podía notar el efecto que tenían sus caricias en forma de algo que presionaba entre sus pechos. Cambió un poco de postura, intentando no avasallarla tan pronto con su excitación, pero _no_ podía evitarlo. Todos sus instintos de vampiro vinculado a una compañera respondían a gritos a sus caricias, al amor líquido que le transmitía con cada roce. Yuuki levantó el rostro para mirarle a centímetros de la cinturilla de sus pantalones, sonrojada pero sonriente.

-No lo ocultes, Kaname.-susurró.- Necesito saber que puedo afectarte.

Él pasó una mano entre sus cabellos, incorporándose un poco sobre el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Un beso tuyo es suficiente para afectarme, Yuuki.- murmuró, temiendo que la voz se le quebrara si hablaba más alto.- No quiero que te sientas presionada.

-No lo hago.- las mejillas de ella subieron de color, sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre mientras notaba su erección contra el trasero, caliente. ¿Sería muy atrevido si... ? Qué narices, si no se comportaban como querían aquella noche, cuándo lo harían.- ¿Puedo... quitarte los pantalones?

Un gemido sordo brotó desde el pecho de Kaname, que se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la alfombra, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa pícara entre respiraciones agitadas.

-¿Creí que lo que querías notar era mi corazón?- consiguió imprimir un tono divertido a su voz, haciendo que el sonrojo de ella aumentara.

-Después, pero... me gustaría... -_ ¿por qué no se lo dices? Necesita saberlo_.- Me gustaría poder notar toda tu piel, sin nada… entre nosotros.

Kaname la miró serio un momento, como si hubiera dicho algo muy profundo, y asintió. Yuuki desmontó de él, llevando la mano a su cinturilla. No llevaba ropa interior debajo de los pantalones de seda. _Guau… _Él levantó las caderas, solícito, cuando Yuuki tiró de los pantalones, sacándoselos por las piernas y desnudándolo por completo. Antes de que pudiera quedarse mirando, Kaname alargó una mano y ella la tomó por reflejo, situándose de nuevo encima de él. El camisón de raso de Yuuki rozó su dura longitud y Kaname jadeó, una inspiración que se convirtió en un gemido cuando ella se acomodó de nuevo sobre él, con las nalgas contra su excitación.

Un temblor lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y Yuuki lo miró un momento, esperando para que se ajustara a las sensaciones. Cuando Kaname asintió, los labios de Yuuki bajaron hacia su pecho. Un gemido largo y un rebullir la recompensaron en el momento en que su lengua rozó uno de sus pezones y los dedos acariciaron el otro. Las manos de él se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, arrugando el camisón, las caderas se movieron hacia arriba, acariciando su longitud con las nalgas femeninas, y la oleada de deseo de Kaname impactó en ella, mezclándose con la suya, animándola a ser más atrevida.

Besó, lamió y acarició sus pezones mientras se acomodaba de tal forma que la excitación de él quedara contra su trasero, justo entre sus nalgas, dejando que Kaname pudiera rozarla cada vez que sus caderas se alzaban, como si la naturaleza misma le estuviera guiando en un gesto inconsciente.

Cuando Yuuki apoyó la mano sobre su corazón y subió con besos húmedos hacia su cuello, Kaname la abrazó contra él, sabiendo que necesitaría un apoyo para lo que vendría. Su cuerpo era más sensible que el de Yuuki. Había estado demasiado solo y sin contacto durante mucho tiempo. Cualquier roce, incluso el más inocente, significaba más para él que para cualquier otra persona.

Los labios de ella sobre su vena le arrancaron otro gemido largo, sostenido. Aquel punto era la demostración física de que había sido mordido, de que pertenecía a alguien, de que no estaba solo. Sentir el calor de sus labios inmóviles allí, enviando pequeñas culebrillas de placer por sus nervios, hizo que los ojos empezaran a pincharle tras los párpados. Ella abrió la boca contra su piel, y la punta de su lengua trazó un círculo lento sobre su pulso.

-Yuuki...

La apretó con más fuerza cuando una fina película de sudor cubrió su piel. _Sí, demuéstrame que te pertenezco, que sólo reacciono contigo, mi princesa..._

La lengua de Yuuki destrozó su sistema nervioso, haciéndole removerse sobre la alfombra con los tendones como cables de acero y las manos moviéndose nerviosas por su camisón. Kaname jadeó, retorciéndose, sin reprimir ni una manifestación de deseo mientras notaba la piel arder. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, dándole mejor acceso mientras ella besaba, chupaba y lamía aquel punto erógeno, construyendo una tensión imparable en sus venas y en su entrepierna mientras su corazón saltaba contra la mano de ella.

-¡Yu… ah!

Yuuki chupó con fuerza la piel húmeda y tuvo que hacer presión sobre el pecho de él cuando su espalda se arqueó hermosamente, como la cuerda de un violín. La inyección de deseo a través de su vínculo alimentaba su propia hoguera, aumentando la temperatura, pero Yuuki se resistió a perderse por completo en aquella niebla. Quería recordar cómo era Kaname cuando se dejaba ir, memorizar cada gemido y cada respiración entrecortada. Borrar por completo todos los años en que le había parecido frío y distante, en que lo había temido. Quería reemplazar aquella imagen por el hombre sensual y cálido entre sus brazos. Sus colmillos arañaron la vena, tentadores, y Yuuki se preguntó si Kaname querría que aquello fuera sólo humano, físico, o…

"_Los vampiros tenemos dos formas de expresarnos, las caricias y la sangre"_

Aún recordaba aquella frase, aquellos impulsos contrapuestos que tanto miedo le habían dado al principio. Ahora no había nada de eso. Su cuerpo pedía la sangre de Kaname como una forma de transmitirle su amor, de decirle que deseaba cualquier cosa que viniera de él. Su cuerpo le pedía que hundiera los colmillos en su garganta con todas las fuerzas; no para hacerle daño, sino para transmitirle que lo quería a su lado, que era suyo, que eran uno.

-H-hazlo... - la voz de él sonó ronca, desconocida.- Muérd…

El resto de su frase se perdió en un gemido que acabó en un grito ahogado cuando los dientes se ella se hundieron hasta la mitad, mojándose a penas en aquella sangre espesa y perfumada. Yuuki tuvo que usar casi todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo quieto cuando Kaname se incorporó de golpe, arañando su espalda, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y gimiendo con un sonido agudo, estrangulado. _Me voy a ir, me voy a ir..._ Una gota de humedad mojó el camisón de Yuuki y Kaname notó las palpitaciones en su erección y la tensión que se acumulaba en su vientre. _Sí, más fuerte, más profundo… por favor, necesito sentir que pertenezco a alguien, que tengo algo que llamar mío._

En aquel momento, Yuuki hundió los colmillos hasta las encías, marcándolo mientras su aroma se desprendía de su piel sedosa. Kaname gritó mientras sus piernas se estiraban y sus caderas se separaban de la alfombra. La lava que se había concentrado alrededor de su ingle trepó en una carrera celérica, endureciéndolo, haciendo que latiera, que temblara, que...

Yuuki retiró los colmillos de golpe, cerrando las heridas con un roce rápido de la lengua.

Kaname se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la alfombra, jadeando y temblando al borde del orgasmo, y tuvo que combatir el impulso de empujar la cabeza de ella hacia abajo, hacia su entrepierna dolorida, mientras el corazón parecía a punto a estallarle en el pecho. Yuuki le había marcado de nuevo, le había vuelto a hacer sentir que conectaba con su cuerpo, le...

-No me ha dado vergüenza morderte…

El murmullo tímido en su oído le hizo abrir los ojos con dificultad, sabiendo que brillarían en rojo. Los de Yuuki tenían el mismo resplandor carmesí mientras le miraban con amor, con ternura, sabiendo lo que estaba representado para él ceder de aquel modo, entregarse así a ella.

-No quieres hacerme daño, Yuuki, sólo tomarme. Soy tuyo, cariño.- consiguió susurrar, acariciándole el rostro con una mano que temblaba.- Déjame notar tu piel... estoy ardiendo.

Yuuki levantó los brazos, ayudándole a quitarse el camisón de raso. Oyó la inspiración de Kaname antes de despojarse del todo de la prenda y arrojarla a un lado.

-Oh, Dios...

Una sonrisa lobuna y hambrienta se dibujó en los labios del purasangre, subrayada por las puntas marfileñas de sus colmillos, al contemplar la belleza juvenil sentada sobre él. El sujetador negro de encaje realzaba los pequeños pechos, creando un atractivo valle que apelaba a sus sentidos. Más abajo de un estómago plano, unas diminutas braguitas transparentes dejaban apreciar los detalles de su pubis. La erección de Kaname volvió a latir descontrolada y supo sin necesidad de verlo que alguna nueva humedad volvía a correr por ella. Iba a arrancarle aquel conjunto, o iba a dejárselo puesto y moverlo sólo lo justo para hundir su lengua en ella y... un profundo escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando ella se tumbó sobre su cuerpo de tal forma que su erección quedó atrapada justo entre sus pechos y la fina piel que la cubría se replegó cuando Yuuki se arrastró más abajo.

-Nnng...

La lengua de ella trazó intrincados dibujos bajando desde su vientre a su ombligo... más abajo... casi rozándolo... casi... desviándose hacia su ingle, invitándole a que abriera las piernas mientras sus pequeñas manos recorrían la piel sedosa de sus muslos tensos, cerca de su ingle, cada vez más cerca... _Tómame todo, entero, saca todo lo que tengo, vacíame..._

Pero ella paró, arrancándole un gemido de pura frustración. ¿Qué…?

-¿Quieres que te toque con las manos o…?

-Tómame en la boca… por favor.- Kaname alzó las caderas, prácticamente rogando. El color sonrosado en las mejillas de Yuuki bajó hasta más allá de su barbilla, tímida, pero asintió.- Mmmdios...

Las manos de Kaname salieron disparadas a los lados de su cuerpo, aferrando los cojines para evitar apresar la cabeza de Yuuki con toda su fuerza cuando notó sus labios calientes en su punta. La lengua se apretó contra su piel hinchada y empezó a chupar en un ritmo lento... sostenido...

-¡Yuuki!

Kaname se zarandeó sobre la alfombra, aferrado a los cojines, a la alfombra, porque sabía, _sabía_, que, si la tocaba, hundiría su cabeza hasta el fondo sin contemplaciones, queriendo que lo devorara.... Los labios de ella se cerraron a su alrededor y empujaron hacia abajo, moviendo su piel sobre la longitud dura mientas intentaba mantenerlo quieto con una mano en la cadera.

Yuuki hizo lo posible por retener su propia cordura ante el ariete del deseo ardiente que cabalgó por su vínculo, excitando su sangre al mismo nivel que la de él, incitándola a hundirse en el placer. Quería acariciarlo con suavidad, transmitirle su amor y también tomarlo con ímpetu, borrar su capacidad de pensar, y explorarlo hasta conocer hasta el último detalle... Pero, por encima de todo, quería verlo sintiendo placer con su propio cuerpo, el placer que _ella_ le daba.

Lo recorrió arriba y abajo poco a poco, moviendo la lengua en espiral, luchando por no sofocarse con sus movimientos incontrolados. Dejó que su mano derecha acompañara a sus labios y a su lengua, aprendiendo su anchura, mojándose con la humedad de su boca y la de él mismo, pulsando en algún punto cuando notaba que los gemidos se acentuaban. Kaname aferró su mano izquierda, guiándola hacia abajo, incitándola a descubrir el tacto sedoso de aquellos orbes pesados, extraños, a tantearlos. El purasangre rompió a sudar, moviendo las caderas arriba y abajo al ritmo de aquellos labios, repitiendo su nombre como un mantra, sintiendo que la tensión se hacía insoportable, inhumana. _Yuuki, Yuuki..._

Una raja diminuta apareció en los cuadros del salón, las llamas de las velas titilaron como si una súcubo hubiera soplado sobre ellas y el fuego de la hoguera crepitó, respondiendo a las emociones.

Yuuki inclinó la cabeza en diagonal, dejando que uno de sus colmillos extendidos rozara la vena que recorría su erección desde la base a la punta. Perdida en las emociones compartidas, no pensó si aquello era humano o vampírico, sólo presionó el colmillo hasta arañar la suave piel, trazando una fina línea roja en aquella sensible dureza.

-¡AAAH!

Las llamas de la velas se abombaron, creciendo en pequeños fogonazos e iluminando la piel sudada de Kaname, el cabello negro ribeteado en rojo que se pegaba a su cuello, el cuerpo delgado revolviéndose... Habría querido avisar a Yuuki de que estaba muy cerca, de que notaba los latidos subiendo por su hinchada excitación, la humedad que ahora brotaba profusamente de su punta rosada... pero no podía. No podía hablar, no podía pensar, sólo podía sentir, dejarse llevar por las manos suaves y los labios de fuego de la única persona en el mundo con la que podía desprenderse de su máscara de aquella forma.

Yuuki percibió el cambio que anunciaba el alivio inmediato, la tensión del cuerpo, casi insoportable, junto con la tremenda vulnerabilidad del corazón del Kaname, que se ofrecía para ella, sólo para ella. _Te acepto, ¿lo sabes? Todo lo que quieras darme, todo lo que venga de ti..._ En aquel momento, con Kaname al borde de orgasmo, las dos mitades de Yuuki, la humana y la vampírica, se fundieron en una. Quería notar su estallido, su explosión humana... pero quería su sangre en ella cuando aquello pasara...

…y había sangre bajo sus labios.

Cambió de posición entre las piernas de él, inclinando más la cabeza hasta que su boca estuvo en paralelo a su erección. Colocó los labios sobre la vena de la parte inferior, justo por encima de la base de aquella longitud, sosteniéndola contra su boca con la mano derecha. En el mismo momento en que percibió los latidos finales contra sus labios y el gemido de Kaname se volvió continuo, Yuuki hizo lo que nunca creyó que haría...

... clavar los colmillos. De golpe.

-¡AAAAHHH!

...luego los retiró.

... y sorbió.

Las mechas de las velas se incendiaron como teas mientras las llamas de la hoguera parecían implosionar; una gigantesca raja cruzó en diagonal la vidriera de la terraza y los cristales de los cuadros se descompusieron en esquirlas.

Kaname gritó mientras las uñas se alargaban en forma de garras, aferrando los cojines, intentando, incluso en aquel momento brutal, no dañar a Yuuki. Su cuerpo quedó tenso, electrocutado, mientras las ondas más tremendas de dolor y de placer mezclado que hubiera experimentado jamás lo recorrían una tras otra. Las lágrimas de dolor cayeron de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un tremendo orgasmo se llevaba su cordura, mojándole el vientre con su semilla cálida mientras Yuuki bebía de su sangre justo de la fuente de la vida. Su cerebro fue incapaz de distinguir los impulsos del dolor más atroz de los del placer más intenso y, durante unos segundos preciosos, su mente pareció dejar de funcionar, de razonar, suspendido en aquella sensación huracanada. Su alivio siguió derramándose, imparable, sin que Kaname quisiera, ni pudiera, reprimir sus gritos.

Cuando volvió a caer sobre la alfombra, completamente exhausto, la respiración salía en acelerados gemidos y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los brazos flácidos a ambos lados del cuerpo y las piernas estiradas, sin que ni un solo músculo le obedeciera.

Flotando.

-¿Kaname?

La voz preocupada de Yuuki sólo penetró en la miasma de su cerebro cierto tiempo después, cuando fue capaz de nuevo de utilizar sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Kaname, estás bien? Oh, por favor, dime que...

-Mmmsí...

Yuuki se arrodilló al lado de él, pasándole las manos por el rostro, retirándole el cabello de los ojos, buscando cualquier señal, _cualquiera_, que le indicara que su hermano estaba bien, que no había hecho una barbaridad, que...

Kaname entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo, como si los párpados le pesaran toneladas, y enfocó su rostro con unos iris nublados, sin traza ahora de carmesí. Como si hubiera acabado de presenciar el milagro más extraordinario del mundo... sonrió. Una sonrisa lenta, que fue estirando sus labios e iluminándole los ojos hasta que parecieron dos cálidas piedras preciosas.

-Fuá... -el resoplido salió de sus labios en una exhalación y arrancó una sonrisa insegura a Yuuki, sentada a su lado.- Bésame.- incluso su voz temblaba.

Ella exhaló de puro alivio, sosteniéndole el rostro e inclinándose a besarlo con suavidad, como si temiera que se rompería después de aquello. Kaname percibió el sabor de su propia piel en los labios, mezclado con el de su sangre. Yuuki había bebido de él de una manera que no creía posible, como una auténtica amante, justo de la fuente de su esencia como hombre. Vampira y humana... ¿Cómo lo habría asumido?

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mirándola desde abajo, aún con los brazos en cruz.

Ella rió por lo bajo, sonrojada hasta el principio del pecho.

-Creo que eso tendría que preguntártelo yo, por cómo has gritado. –se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, limpiándose de sangre.- Yo… lo siento, no pensé… Seguro que te he hecho daño, no sé ni cómo se me ha ocurrido. No sé qué pensarás de mí, es tan…

Kaname alzó un brazo tembloroso con dificultad, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Increíble, Yuuki. No creí que eso… se pudiera hacer.- acababa de confesar que había algo que no sabía, que las complejidades del amor entre vampiros también se le escapaban a él._ ¿Y qué?_- Puedes repetirlo cuando quieras, siempre que me dejes… recuperarme primero.- intentó sentarse, con los brazos temblando. _Buen remedio para desinflar una excitación de golpe_, pensó con sorna mientras miraba el estado en que había quedado, blando. Volvió la mirada a Yuuki, que seguía preocupada-. Estoy bien, de verdad.- _más que bien, por mucho que me haya dolido hasta la raíz del pelo._- ¿Puedes alcanzarme algo con lo que limpiarme?

Ella asintió al punto, poniéndose pie para caminar hasta la mesita donde habían dejado los restos de la cena y coger el rollo de papel de cocina que habían estado usando como servilletas para no tener que buscar las de tela. Se detuvo un momento, mirando en derredor.

-¡Oh, por favor, dime que has contratado un seguro!

-¿Por qué?- Kaname tampoco tenía fuerzas para girar la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba todo más oscuro que antes?

Ella enarcó las cejas.

-Porque hay una raja enorme en la cristalera y… espera, los cuadros se han roto y… los muebles se han ahumado.- parpadeó, sorprendida.- Se han fundido todas las velas y sólo aguanta la el fuego de la chimenea...

-Oh...- por eso todo estaba más oscuro.- Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando un purasangre cede el control... a su reina.- murmuró con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que pagar los desperfectos.

Yuuki lo miró, asombrada de que hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras, y esbozó una sonrisa trémula, vergonzosa a su pesar, antes de girarse de nuevo en busca de servilletas. Kaname la siguió con la mirada, envidiando al resplandor del fuego que acariciaba sus piernas, subiendo por los muslos y las caderas. Entrecerró los ojos cuando ella se agachó sobre la mesita, la diminuta ropa interior negra resaltando la forma de sus nalgas, y la devoró con la mirada cuando se giró para aproximarse a él, con parte de la melena rozándole los pechos. Algo le dio una punzada en la ingle. _Buen remedio para volver a conseguir una excitación de golpe._

Cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado, el movimiento le trajo una traza de aquel olor húmedo que podía hacer que olvidara su compostura en un latido. Aspiró, inhalando el aroma de su deseo y el de aquel perfume que ella le había dejado pegado a la piel. En aquel momento, todo su cuerpo le pedía una única cosa: marcarla, tocarla, consumirla, hacer que gritara su nombre… lo cual no cuadraba con la ternura con la quería tratarla aquella noche… Yuuki le tendió el papel de cocina, bajando un poco la mirada al ver la forma intensa en que la estaba mirando, pero Kaname meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Aún me encuentro un poco débil. ¿Te importa limpiarme tú?

El sonrojo de Yuuki aumentó unos cuantos grados, completamente segura de que Kaname le estaba tomando el pelo, pero sin poder encontrar ni un ápice de voluntad para resistirse. No cuando Kaname estaba desnudo sobre una alfombra, totalmente relajado, el pelo alborotado, las mejillas sonrosadas y aquella sonrisa sensual volviendo sus piernas de gelatina. No cuando sus ojos brillaban como ascuas, libres de aquella perenne tristeza que lo había acompañado tantos años. Con tal de verle así, Kaname podía divertirse un poco –sólo un poquito- a costa de su sonrojo.

Se armó con un par de hojas de papel y le limpió cuidadosamente el vientre, intentando no pensar, _no pensar_, en si notaría cuando él hiciera aquello dentro de su cuerpo. Kaname abrió las piernas, dejándole acceso mientras seguía taladrándola con la mirada, estudiando sus reacciones. A pesar de lo que acababa de hacer, el rojo grana crepitó por las mejillas de Yuuki cuando le sostuvo con delicadeza -_¿pero no se había… vuelto… blanda?_- para limpiarlo. Movió con cuidado el papel sobre toda su extensión -_¿está volviendo a… alargarse?_- notando la punzada de anhelo de Kaname mientras intentaba quedarse quieto. _¿Qué sentiré cuando esté dentro de mí? ¿Qué sentiré cuando estemos… unidos?_

Yuuki se levantó con rapidez, segura de que sus pensamientos estaban escritos en neón en su rostro, para tirar el papel en la misma bolsa de las cajas de cartón. Vaciló al acercarse de nuevo a Kaname, sabiendo que él podía notar su excitación como si fuera la suya propia. ¿Qué debían hacer ahora? ¿Ponerse a ver una película? ¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Tenían que… seguir? No iba a poder pedirle que la tocara, no creía poder encontrar el valor y tampoco era… suficiente. Sí, ahí estaba. Conocía demasiado íntimamente a Kaname, tanto su cuerpo como el fondo del corazón, como para conformarse con unas cuantas caricias, por placenteras que fueran. Pero…

-Ven conmigo, Yuuki.- Kaname extendió la mano izquierda hacia ella, con la misma sonrisa misteriosa.

Suspirando aliviada por que hubiera tomado la iniciativa de cualquier forma, se acercó a él, entrelazando los dedos, y dejó que Kaname estirara hacia abajo, hasta hacer que se arrodillara. El purasangre la abrazó por la cintura para conseguir que se recostara sobre la espalda en la alfombra y rodó para cubrirla con su cuerpo desnudo. Los labios cremosos la besaron con profundidad, a conciencia, un beso posesivo y seductor al mismo tiempo. Continuó con sus labios por el cuello y por el principio de sus pechos. Yuuki suspiró, acomodándolo entre las piernas y acariciándole el pelo.

Al sentir sus manos, Kaname paró de golpe, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, con el corazón de ella martilleando contra su oído. Quizás su mitad inferior aún no se había repuesto del todo de la falta de sangre, pero no iba a tardar mucho. Todas las fibras de su ser clamaban por una posesión feroz, completa, y aquella intensidad lo asustó un poco.

-¿Kaname? ¿Pasa... algo?

La voz de Yuuki le llegó insegura y Kaname libró una de las batallas más duras posibles; contra la dificultad de expresar sus sentimientos. Abrió la boca una vez y volvió a cerrarla, vacilante.

-¿Kaname? ¿He hecho...?

_Al infierno._

Se incorporó un poco, notando una corriente de nerviosismo y de anticipación por todo su ser mientras sus miradas se enlazaban.

- Yuuki, yo... -_puedes hacerlo- _¿Quieres… hacer el amor conmigo?

_Después de decir esto, ya puedo morirme._

La misma respuesta, el mismo deseo nervioso que él sentía, resonó en todo su interior procedente de ella. Pero Yuuki sonrió, una sonrisa exquisita de mujer antes de atraerle de nuevo y sellar los labios con los suyos.

-Sí.

Kaname la contempló unos largos segundos, incapaz de creer que Yuuki hubiera dicho aquello. Ya lo habían hablado antes, sabía que lo deseaba igual que él, pero el hecho de encontrarse de golpe con su permiso entre las manos lo dejó fuera de combate un instante. Aquella era la unión completa de un hombre y una mujer y, para alguien solitario como él, representaba mucho más que un contacto físico, era... una liberación. La posibilidad de romper la cáscara de frialdad y dejar fluir los sentimientos reprimidos a través de un cuerpo que empezaba a considerar suyo. Tenía la sensación de que, después de aquello, no volvería a ser el mismo.

Pero tenía que ser dulce, una ocasión especial, suave... y lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo era todo lo contrario. Llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiendo las emociones como para saber medirlas ahora que podía darles rienda suelta, y aquello lo asustaba. Frotó la cara contra sus pechos, casi escondiéndose.

-Yuuki, intentaré ser... suave.- murmuró, sintiendo que la excitación de ambos estaba haciendo que se recuperara de la pérdida de sangre _muy_ rápido.- Quiero que tengas la... primera vez lo más tierna posible, pero...- aspiró el olor de su piel, falto de palabras.

-¿Puedes mirarme un momento?

Kaname se incorporó sobre los brazos, observándola. Había una expresión nerviosa en su mirada mezclada con un adorable sonrojo, pero también de completa seguridad.

-Ni se te ocurra reprimirte. No esta noche.- susurró, enarcando las cejas.- Ya hemos tenido que hacerlo mucho tiempo. Quiero tenerte como eres, como te expresas. No te preocupes por cómo se supone que tiene que ser esto, por favor. Supongo que para cada uno es diferente, según cómo sean las personas. Sólo...- tragó saliva, viendo que los ojos almendrados fijos en ella iban subiendo su color rubí.-... hazme el amor.

Kaname exhaló con los ojos cerrados, un largo y tembloroso suspiro, mientras todas las veces que se había encerrado a solas en su habitación deseando poder verla aunque fuera un segundo a lo lejos pasaban por su mente como una película a toda velocidad. Todas las veces que sólo le había rozado el cabello, o que la había abrazado un simple instante, sabiendo que ella le temía. Las veces en que había acabado vomitando las tabletas en el baño después de tomar demasiadas, intentando saciar la sed ardiente que le convertía las venas en cuero, que nunca se apagaba porque no tenía la única sangre que anhelaba… Todo aquello, todo, se iba a borrar. Abrió los ojos casi con pánico de encontrarse con que sólo era un sueño, que Yuuki se convertiría en niebla entre sus brazos, como cuando despertaba de alguna pesadilla.

Pero Yuuki seguía allí, bajo su cuerpo, acariciándole el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en los labios. Aquella presencia luminosa, el amor que le transmitía y el calor tangible de su cuerpo menudo bajo el suyo acabaron de fundir por completo las defensas mentales de Kaname.

_Que Dios nos ayude…_

Sus labios conquistaron los de Yuuki en un beso feroz, posesivo hasta ser casi violento mientras su mano izquierda se enredaba en sus largos cabellos y presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella en una acometida que la hizo deslizarse sobre la alfombra. Los colmillos de él arañaron sus labios, su lengua sorbió la de ella con agresividad mientras su mano derecha bajaba por el cuerpo de Yuuki hasta aferrar su muslo y levantarlo, haciendo que su despertada excitación pudiera frotarse contra aquellas diminutas braguitas. Yuuki jadeó ante la acometida, pero ni sola punzada de miedo reverberó por su vínculo. Aquel era Kaname, el _auténtico_ Kaname. El hombre sensual bajo el antifaz. Y era así como quería tenerlo.

Yuuki recorrió los músculos de la espalda de él haciéndole notar suavemente las uñas, y el contacto despertó una reacción más agresiva. El olor a especias y a aroma frutal, mezclado, se desprendió de la piel de Kaname con tal intensidad que borró cualquier otro que pudiera estar percibiendo Yuuki, llenando su mente, sus sentidos y enviando una onda húmeda a su entrepierna. Kaname liberó sus labios hinchados y ella pudo percibir el resplandor carmesí en su mirada antes de que bajara la cabeza hacia su pecho.

Su lengua humedeció todo el recorrido hacia aquel valle entre curvas, haciendo que la presa de los finos dedos de Yuuki en sus hombros aumentara. La boca caliente de Kaname se cerró alrededor de su pezón derecho, ya excitado, por encima del brocado negro, tironeando.

-¡Aah, Kan…!

No tuvo tiempo de percibir ni la pequeña punzada de dolor antes de que él le levantara el sujetador, sin molestarse en quitárselo, y azotara aquel punto dolorido con rápidas caricias leves de la lengua, tan superficiales que el cuerpo de ella rebulló, intentando llevar el pecho a su boca. Las punzadas en la ingle de Yuuki, la humedad y el calor insoportable aumentaron hasta hacer que moviera sus caderas contra las de él, buscando alivio. La dura longitud de Kaname rozó la tela de las braguitas y el jadeó sobre su pecho. En un movimiento tan rápido que casi no pudo intuirlo, Kaname le alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sosteniendo sus muñecas juntas con la mano izquierda.

-Harás que pierda el control si sigues haciendo eso, y prefiero esperar a estar dentro de ti.- susurró, casi irreconocible.

Otra oleada húmeda contestó sin palabras y Kaname gruñó, soltándole las muñecas cuando estuvo seguro de que no intentaría excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba, si es que aquello era posible. Devolvió la atención a sus pechos, presionados por el sujetador justo encima. _Hermosos… deseables… _Sostuvo su pecho con la mano, acomodándoselo contra la boca, y lamió, pellizcó y besó hasta que Yuuki gimoteó sin poder hacer nada para controlarse, jadeando a medias su nombre mientras intentaba que sus caderas no acariciaran aquella rigidez que se clavaba en ella.

Kaname lamió el trayecto hacia el pecho izquierdo, sin dejar de torturar el derecho, apretando el pezón entre sus dedos. Los colmillos se extendieron hasta la máxima longitud al ver aquel otro punto erguido, esperando sus labios. Abrió la boca hasta abarcar toda la aureola, con los colmillos a ambos lados del pezón… y mordió.

Yuuki gritó, tan fuerte que los oídos de Kaname habrían protestado si no fuera porque sólo prestaban atención al corazón de ella bajo sus labios, bajo aquel pecho en su boca. Ella arqueó la espalda, enterrándose aún más en su boca, y Kaname retiró los colmillos para cerrar los labios sobre las heridas, sorbiendo la sangre dulce mientras su lengua estimulaba el pezón endurecido. Los gritos de Yuuki se convirtieron en agudos gemidos continuos, marcando el ritmo de sus sorbos, y Kaname no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Deshizo la presa que mantenía sobre el muslo de ella y deslizó la mano por debajo de su ropa interior, recorriendo toda su abertura con el dedo antes de hundirlo. Empapada. Yuuki era toda humedad y calor. Por él. Acogedora, caliente…

Sorbió con más fuerza, arrancándole otro grito ahogado, mientras sus dedos se enredaban con aquel punto entre sus pliegues, rozando, acariciando, tironeando… Los dedos de Yuuki le hicieron daño al clavarse en sus hombros y aquello pulsó otra cuerda en él. Dolor… Yuuki iba a sentir dolor cuando la tomara, lo sabía. Quería que antes tuviera placer, todo el que fuera capaz de darle con sus manos y su lengua, para que luego aquel momento fuera más llevadero.

-¡Oh, Kaname, no voy a… ¡

La lengua de él cerró las heridas de su pecho mientras tironeaba de su pezón una última vez y retiraba los dedos de su intimidad, lo que le valió un jadeo contrariado. Luego, su cabeza oscura resbaló por el vientre de ella, despertando temblores con sus cabellos, hasta que se arrodilló a su lado. Yuuki lo miró un momento, desconcertada, y tragó saliva al ver que él cogía un cojín y alzaba sus caderas para ponérselo debajo, mejorando el ángulo para… _¡Oh, Dios mío, va a hacerlo!_ Kaname le bajó las braguitas, sacándoselas de una pierna y dejándolas colgando del otro muslo. Cuando ella intentó forcejear para acabar de quitárselas, él subió una mano que quemaba por su piel para dejarlas donde estaban. El mismo diablo habría envidiado la sonrisa que le dedicó.

-Déjalas ahí, me gusta verlas.

_Señor…_

Kaname se recostó entre sus piernas, alzándole el muslo derecho para recorrer toda su cara interior con labios y lengua, mientras con la mano izquierda empujaba la otra pierna de ella… incitándola a abrirse más… mucho más… para él.

Aún sabiendo lo que vendría, Yuuki no estaba preparada. Kaname acabó de trazar la vena del muslo con los labios depositando un beso en su ingle… y la siguiente sensación fue la lengua caliente de él hundiéndose de golpe en su interior, lo más profundo que alcanzó.

-¡Mmmnn… aah!

Yuuki inició una danza curvilínea, oscilando el cuerpo, las caderas, arqueándose bajo aquella lengua, abriendo por completo los muslos para él, rogando que pusiera fin a aquella tortura y que se prolongara al mismo tiempo. Jadeó, gimoteó y gritó cuando la lengua abandonó su interior para succionar aquel punto mágico y dos dedos la reemplazaron, hundiéndose y retirándose, retorciéndose en su interior, haciendo espacio.

Las llamas de la chimenea oscilaron de nuevo, y las esquirlas de cristal desperdigadas en el suelo temblaron, como si hubieran percibido un seísmo. La tensión se concentró, imparable, en su vientre, y Yuuki se abandonó por completo al placer, sabiendo que era _Kaname_ quien se lo estaba proporcionando, que sólo podía ser él y ningún otro quien la estaba haciendo sentir mujer, preparándola para lo que vendría. Nunca, jamás, podría superar su timidez para dejarse hacer de aquella manera con alguien que no fuera él.

A penas notó incomodidad alguna cuando un tercer dedo se unió a la tortura de los anteriores, ensanchando su estrecho interior virgen, llevándola cada vez más arriba. Nadie los miraba, nadie los sentía, Kaname la tenía en sus manos y podía hacer lo que quisiera porque Yuuki sabía que la amaba, que ella podía estar recibiendo placer… pero él estaba recibiendo vida, llenando todos aquellos huecos fríos de sus recuerdos.

Cuando la lengua de él cambió el ritmo, pasando de las largas caricias lentas a un frenético aleteo, los dedos de Yuuki aferraron la alfombra a sus lados y dejó que Kaname la llevara hasta el final. Su cuerpo se tensó hasta que creyó que los nervios se romperían y un gemido agudo escapó de sus labios. Luego el mundo estalló en un tremendo alivio que sacudió todos sus miembros, llevándose la inseguridad, el nerviosismo y la cordura.

Se desplomó sobre la alfombra, con los ojos cerrados, jadeando sin que el aire llenara del todo sus pulmones, con las piernas de gelatina y el corazón henchido. Porque había podido disfrutar del placer que Kaname podía darle sin tener que sentir vergüenza, sin los tabúes que la habían aprisionado tanto tiempo… _libre_.

Una sonrisa temblorosa recibió a Kaname cuando subió hacia arriba, besándole el estómago y dejando allí la huella de donde había estado antes su boca, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura. Yuuki se quedó sin aliento. ¿Dónde estaba aquella mirada nostálgica, triste, que había visto siempre en él? ¿Dónde habían quedado aquellas maneras rígidas, contenidas? Quien la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos de fuego en contraste con unos mechones de ébano y una sonrisa sesgada era un hombre plenamente despierto, vivo, que sabía cómo transmitir su pasión al cuerpo de una mujer, en paz consigo mismo.

Aquel hombre era Kaname Kuran. El Kaname que había permanecido en letargo todos aquellos años. El que se había liberado.

Una oleada de calor, de alegría inmensa, recorrió a Yuuki de la cabeza a los pies, compitiendo en intensidad con los temblores de su alivio.

-Has despertado…- murmuró, sin saber si él entendería lo que quería decir.

Kaname la besó un momento en los labios con ternura infinita, en contraste con su feroz posesión de momentos atrás, haciéndole probar su propio sabor.

-Tú me has liberado, mi vida.- susurró contra sus labios.

Se separó un poco de Yuuki, arrodillándose y tirando de ella para que se incorporara, y la rodeó con los brazos, besándola en la coronilla mientras abría el cierre del sujetador en su espalda. Dejó caer la prenda en la alfombra y luego la empujó de nuevo contra la alfombra, con suavidad, como si tuviera entre sus manos una frágil piedra preciosa. Acabó de quitarle las braguitas, dejándola tan desnuda como él. Kaname se acomodó sobre ella, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, y bajó el cuerpo poco a poco, dejando que notara su tamaño rozándole el vientre. Yuuki no pudo separar los ojos de los pozos magnéticos de él, y deslizó las manos por su espalda.

-No puedo aguantarme mucho más, cariño, pero pararé si me dices que no estás preparada.- murmuró, acariciándole el rostro con los labios.

-Estoy preparada, Kaname.- enlazó su espalda con los brazos delgados, exhalando con suavidad.

_Come into these arms again (ven a mis brazos de nuevo)  
And lay your body down (y acuéstate junto a mí)_

Él inspiró y espiró un par de veces, buscando la cordura suficiente para hacer aquello con la calma necesaria, antes de que las sensaciones volvieran a llevárselo. Se mordió el labio mientras movía las caderas, rozando su entrada húmeda con la punta. Intentó presionar un poco, pero el ángulo no era…

-Ayúdame a entrar… -rogó.

-¿Qué…? Sí…

_The rhythm of this trembling heart (el ritmo de este corazón tembloroso)  
It's beating like a drum (es como el de un tambor)_

Yuuki llevó la mano en medio de ambos, cerrándola alrededor de él. Estaba caliente y su aliento se aceleró sobre su oído al notar su mano. Inconscientemente, ella elevó las caderas, guiándole hacia sus pliegues, abriéndolos para él hasta que la punta suave se encajó contra la entrada. Al notar la humedad, Kaname apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiéndose tentado de rezar. Las piernas de ella se cerraron alrededor de sus caderas, atrapándolo, y Kaname empujó con cuidado, sin saber si entraría mucho o poco… La punta esponjosa entró con facilidad, recibiendo la bienvenida del calor y la humedad.

Un temblor profundo recorrió a Kaname de la cabeza a los pies cuando los brazos de Yuuki lo atrajeron hacia ella y, sin darse cuenta, aguantó la respiración. Empujó un poco más, sintiendo como el estrecho interior cedía para él, engulléndolo… Los brazos de Yuuki se tensaron.

-¿Estás…? –no podía hablar, no podía…

Ella jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos ante la extraña sensación de toda aquella anchura dentro de ella, expandiéndola, llenándola de él.

-Es… grande… creo.

Kaname gimió y volvió a temblar, enterrándose más profundamente. Los músculos de Yuuki se contrajeron alrededor de él y el purasangre enterró la cara contra el cuello de ella. _Oh, Dios, oh Dios…_

_It beats for you, it bleeds for you (late por ti, sangra por ti)  
It knows not how it sounds (y no sabe cómo suena)_

-Ah…

Una barrera invisible, pero tangible, detuvo su avance y, al presionar, el cuerpo de Yuuki dio un pequeño respingo.

-¿Duele?- más que hablar, exhaló la pregunta.

Ella hizo una gañota, aunque Kaname no la veía.

-Un… poco.- _de momento_.

Kaname percibió la tensión y se mordió el labio hasta sangrar, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, que le permitiera enfriarse lo suficiente como para ir más lento. Balanceó la cadera para retirarse de ella. _Ua…_ A pesar de haber entrado sólo hasta la mitad, su estrechez lo acarició, sacudiéndolo en escalofríos. Volvió a entrar hasta donde se lo permitía su inocencia, retirándose y entrando varias veces, tanteando, probando. Una gota de sudor bajó por su espalda pero no lo notó, sólo era capaz de percibir a _Yuuki_ alrededor suyo, aceptándolo, alojándolo, sus brazos tensos en su espalda, su respiración acelerada… Si no lo hacía ahora, su cuerpo acabaría aquello antes de empezarlo.

Apoyó el peso en unos brazos que no paraban de temblar, alzándose para mirarla y para poder balancear el cuerpo con más fuerza. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Yuuki, mírame.- consiguió susurrar.

_For it is the drum of drums (es el tambor de tambores)  
It is the song of songs (es la canción de canciones)  
_

Las espesas pestañas aletearon antes de que aquellos grandes ojos chocolate lo miraran con la misma confianza de hacía tantos años, cuando él la sostenía en sus brazos y le cantaba. Apoyó los labios contra los suyos.

-Te quiero.

… y empujó. Con todas sus fuerzas.

El beso absorbió el grito de Yuuki y Kaname soportó sin parpadear sus uñas afiladas clavándose en su espalda hasta hacer brotar sangre, odiándose por haberle causado dolor, aunque fuera inevitable. Traspasó aquel fino velo de golpe, asentándose por completo en su interior de un solo embate, hasta que sus caderas se unieron.

Permaneció quieto con los labios sobre los de ella, maldiciendo los gemidos doloridos de Yuuki a la vez que los párpados le escocían con unas lágrimas que no sabía por qué amenazaban con brotar. El dolor de ella, el impacto emocional de saber que la había hecho suya, que por fin su vida era como la había soñado junto con los espasmos y el calor del interior de Yuuki en toda su extensión lo sobrepasaron por completo. Un sollozo estrangulado brotó de su pecho y se aferró con fuerza a ella, manteniéndose inmóvil.

_Once I had the rarest rose (una vez tuve la rosa más exquisita)  
That ever deigned to bloom (que jamás ha florecido)_

Yuuki no notó la gota de sangre que se escapó de sus labios después de clavarse un colmillo. El mundo de sus percepciones se había reducido al dolor punzante en su interior, a la sensación de ser desgarrada por dentro, y a la tremenda revelación de que Kaname estaba _en ella_. Por entero. Como un hombre y una mujer. No como hermano y hermana, ni como dos niños. Completos.

Tembló, intentando moverse, pero Kaname estaba enterrado firmemente y no pudo. Él no se movió un ápice, temblando como un potrillo, y Yuuki olió sus lágrimas. _Dulce, triste y solitario Kaname…_ Ella podía haber recibido el mayor dolor físico, pero el impacto emocional en él había sido mucho más devastador. Deslizó las manos por su espalda en círculos calmantes y sus labios se movieron contra los de él, besándolo con suavidad.

_Cruel winter chilled the bud (el cruel invierno heló aquel brote)  
And stole my flower too soon (y me robó a mi flor demasiado pronto)  
Oh loneliness (oh, soledad)  
Oh hopelessness (oh, desesperanza)_

-Estoy bien.- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.- Kaname, cariño, estoy bien.

Besó su rostro, sosteniéndole la cara entre las manos y probando la sal de sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento, no volveré a hacerte daño.- murmuró, volviendo a la vida, devolviéndole beso por beso como si temiera que pudiera romperse.

-No podías evitarlo. Tranquilo. Ya… pasará.- sonrió, aún temblorosa.- Intenta… moverte.

Kaname no se levantó sobre los brazos, no se separó de ella. La mantuvo abrazada cuando balanceó las caderas con cuidado hacia atrás, retirándose. Yuuki respingó un poco, ajustándose a los restos del dolor. Cuando él hizo ademán de parar, bajó las manos hasta sus caderas, empujándolo contra ella. Esta vez, el recorrido fue completo y ambos jadearon de sorpresa. Aún dolía, y Yuuki sospechaba que, si no fuera un vampiro, aquella noche habría obtenido más dolor que placer, pero había… _algo_ en aquella sensación. Una corriente profunda que la recorría, como un tambor resonando en su cuerpo, cada vez que las caderas de él se movían, reclamándola y acariciándola por dentro.

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…_

_To search the ends of time (para buscar hasta el final de los tiempos)  
For there is in all the world (porque no hay en todo el mundo)  
No greater love than mine (mayor amor que el mío)_

La oleada de sentimientos de Kaname, el amor, la desesperación por notarla unida a él, hicieron que olvidara cualquier molestia que aún pudiera notar. Sus muslos se alzaron siguiendo el hechizo antiguo de la naturaleza, abrazando sus caderas, y Yuuki empezó a moverse a su ritmo, acudiendo a su encuentro. La antigua danza de un hombre y una mujer, primitiva, repetida durante eones y siempre mágica en aquella primera vez.

Kaname apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por las mejillas, que limpiaran todo lo que había de frío y oscuro en su interior mientras se entregaba por completo a aquel viejo hechizo. Ondulando, dando y recibiendo a la vez. Las manos de Yuuki aferraron sus nalgas, empujándolo más adentro y ambos jadearon al mismo tiempo, dejando que la extrañeza cediera paso a la necesidad de expresarse, de transmitir la necesidad de sentirse uno.

_Love O love O love (amor, oh amor, amor)  
O love O love O love (oh, amor, amor, amor)  
O love still falls the rain (oh, amor, aún cae la lluvia_)

El ritmo se volvió más rápido, las acometidas más profundas y las respiraciones más aceleradas. Yuuki tembló cuando Kaname se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y varió un poco el ángulo, rozando aquel punto de excitación cada vez que entraba y salía de ella. Alzó las caderas, perdiendo el ritmo cuando los escalofríos la recorrieron, y la longitud de Kaname se escapó completamente de su cuerpo.

-¡Mmnno...!

-Perdona…

Aquella vez, Kaname aferró su muslo, pasándoselo por encima del hombro, buscando llegar más adentro, más profundo. Él mismo se guió de vuelta a ella y la penetró en un solo embate que arrancó un gemido agudo en Yuuki, estrellándose hasta el fondo de su interior.

_Mía…_

_O love still falls the night (oh, amor, aún reina la noche)  
Love O love O love (oh, amor, amor, amor)  
O love O love O love (oh, amor, amor, amor)_

_O love be mine forever (oh amor, sé mía para siempre)_

El antiguo instinto de posesión cobró por completo el control de Kaname cuando su cadera chocó contra la de ella y siseó, alargando los colmillos mientras volvía a volcarse sobre su cuerpo, manteniendo el muslo delgado en la misma posición. Cuando volvió a moverse, lo hizo con fuerza, declarando su posesión en cada embate, entrando en su boca al mismo tiempo que en su cuerpo, marcándola con su olor, con sus labios y con toda su longitud, hasta el último milímetro.

Yuuki gimió cuando sus embates le arrancaron dolor al mismo tiempo que empezaron a construir una tensión brutal en su vientre, clavando los dedos en sus nalgas, empujándolo contra ella, balanceando las caderas para frotarlo contra aquel punto tenso. Devoró su boca igual que él hizo con la suya, abrió su corazón tanto como su cuerpo, enviándole ola tras ola de amor profundo, de calor y de pasión. Así es como debían estar. Unidos. Así es cómo Kaname debía ser. Libre. Y así es cómo ella debía sentirse. Mujer.

_Let me be the only one (déjame ser el único)  
To keep you from the cold (que te proteja del frío)_

Los labios de Kaname abandonaron los suyos para bajar enfebrecidos por su cuello, golpeando su aliento contra su oído. El vello de la nuca de Yuuki se erizó al notarle tan cerca de su vena y su instinto vampírico gritó con tanta fuerza como el humano al notar sus colmillos arañándola.

-¡Kaname… sí…!

Otra raja apareció en la cristalera cuando los colmillos de él la penetraron con violencia, encajándose en su vena a la vez que hacía lo mismo en su interior, tocando fondo. Kaname no los movió, esperando inconscientemente a su compañera…

Yuuki desnudó los colmillos, aferrándose a sus hombros como si la vida le fuera en ello cuando perforó su cuello pálido con la misma fuerza, marcando, conectándose.

_Now the floor of heav'n is laid (el suelo del paraíso está salpicado)  
With stars of brightest gold (con estrellas del dorado más resplandeciente)_

Ambos detuvieron sus movimientos durante aquel segundo letal, suspendido en el tiempo, en que sus corazones se pararon. Sacaron los colmillos de las heridas al mismo tiempo, los volvieron a hundir, y la sangre bombeó locamente en sus venas, impulsadas por los latidos sincronizados.

Los colmillos se retiraron cuando lo hizo su longitud… entraron cuando el cuerpo masculino tocó fondo en el femenino… salieron… se clavaron… volvieron a salir mientras el universo desaparecía, los cuerpos se tensaban y los corazones bombeaban al mismo compás, al unísono.

Los colmillos en el cuello, su masculinidad dentro de ella, su amor por sus venas y su cuerpo cálido encima. La tensión física se unió con la del corazón, haciendo que de los ojos de Yuuki brotaran lágrimas mientras se balanceaba aferrada a él. El cuerpo de ella se apretó alrededor de Kaname, poseyéndolo, arrancándole un rugido desde el fondo de la garganta mientras la tremenda oleada del orgasmo tensaba sus músculos y engrandecía su corazón.

_They shine for you (brillan para ti)  
They shine for you (brillan para ti)_

Las llamas de la chimenea estallaron y la vidriera pareció convertirse en un mapa sanguíneo, recorrida por venas y finos capilares rotos. Los dos gritaron en la mente del otro, las uñas arañaron y los brazos apretaron hasta el dolor cuando la corriente más brutal de alivio que hubieran experimentado los suspendió un momento, expectante… retiraron los colmillos… sorbieron a la vez… y sus cuerpos cedieron a la presión, contorsionándose, derramándose, tensándose… Vampiros y humanos a la vez.

_They burn for all to see (resplandecen para que todos vean)  
Come into these arms again (que has vuelto de nuevo a estos brazos)_

Ambos se desprendieron a la vez de la vena del otro, gimiendo, desplomándose, luchando por respirar… Milagrosamente, recordaron cerrar sus heridas antes de que la sangre que resbalaba de sus cuellos llegara a la alfombra, para quedarse temblando, exhaustos. Kaname se dejó caer por completo sobre Yuuki, incapaz de hablar ni de moverse, sintiendo como seguía vaciándose en su interior, tomándola como hombre, con su cuerpo. Suyo. Porque, si había reclamado a Yuuki con él, aquel cuerpo era suyo. Y de ella, para todo el tiempo que quisiera. Como su corazón, su alma y su identidad.

Los brazos temblorosos de Yuuki rodearon su nuca y Kaname percibió que su pecho se sacudía con un sollozo.

-Te quiero… más que… a nada en el mundo.- murmuró ella con un hipido.

_And set this spirit free (y has liberado a este espíritu)_

Las mismas palabras que él le había dicho. La misma confesión simple, sentida. Los mismos sollozos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de él, imparables, purificadores. Se abrazó a Yuuki, su tabla de salvación, llorando con el alma desnuda. Aquella vez en el pajar había llorado su ira, su angustia, su odio hacia sí mismo. Era la primera vez que lo había hecho en la vida. Ahora sabía que también se podía llorar de alegría.

Permanecieron abrazados en la oscuridad en la que se había sumido la cabaña, aún unidos, exhaustos y saciados a la vez, oliendo las lágrimas en el otro pero sabiendo que eran de liberación. Las respiraciones tardaron largo rato en calmarse, mientras los cuerpos seguían temblando, recuperándose tanto de su unión física como de la sanguínea. Al cabo, Kaname reparó en que se había desplomado por completo encima de su cuerpo delgado y rodó un poco hacia un lado, saliendo de ella. Percibió el respingo de Yuuki al hacerlo y abrió los ojos, confundido al encontrarse en aquella completa oscuridad.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó después de pasarse el dorso de la mano por los ojos, sorprendido él mismo al darse cuenta de que no sentía vergüenza alguna por aquellas lágrimas.

Las pestañas húmedas de Yuuki se abrieron revelando unos ojos brillantes y aquellos labios rojos tras muchos besos sonrieron con pereza.

-Bien.- alzó una mano que aún temblaba, apartándole el cabello pegado a la frente.- Sorprendida. Alucinada. Y muerta de cansancio.

-Y dolorida.- la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Yuuki soltó una risita.

-Eso te preocupa más a ti que a mí, Kaname. Con lo brutal que ha sido, lo que menos siento es dolor, sólo una pequeña molestia.- siguió sonriendo cuando él secó sus lágrimas a besos.

-Me siento honrado de que haya sigo conmigo.- le sonrió con humildad.

-¿Y con quién sino, Kaname? ¿Con quién sino?- recorrió su cara con la mano, reparando en que estaba sudado. Probablemente ella también, sin contar con lo que notaba resbalando entre sus muslos. _Un momento_.- ¿Por qué está todo a oscuras?

Kaname rió entre dientes.

-Creo que _tú_ apagaste la chimenea.

-Las señoritas no hacemos esas cosas, seguro que fuiste tú.- Yuuki le sacó la lengua, haciéndolo reír, una carcajada suave y grave, sincera.

Al cabo, la expresión de Kaname se volvió seria.

-¿Puedo honrarte de una última forma?- preguntó en tono solemne.

-¿Eh? Supongo... supongo que sí.- Yuuki frunció el ceño, sin entender.

Cuando él empezó a resbalar por su cuerpo hacia abajo, punteando el camino con besos castos, reverentes, hasta más allá de su ombligo, se incorporó trabajosamente sobre las manos.

-¡Kaname! ¡Acabamos de... hacerlo! Todavía estoy un poco...

-Confía en mí, no voy a hacerte daño.- los ojos de él brillaban serios en la oscuridad.

Yuuki suspiró, avergonzada a saber por qué, pero estaba claro que aquello, lo que fuera, era muy importante para él. Sin embargo, se sintió sonrojar cuando él separó sus muslos. _Oh, dios, pero si está resbalando... todo. _El olor a sangre flotaba en la cabaña, alrededor de sus cuerpos, pero había uno que tenía una nota distinta. Una esencia derramada que la señalaba como mujer adulta.

Cerró los ojos, mortificada, cuando él separó sus piernas con gentileza, consciente de que estaba dolorida. Su lengua lamió su intimidad con adoración, una sola caricia, extrañamente casta a pesar de todo, que hizo temblar a Yuuki, dejándola vulnerable y sorprendida. Kaname volvió a subir sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho con cuidado de no aplastarla con el resto del cuerpo mientras se lamía los labios.

Murmuró unas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo que Yuuki no conocía, pero que parecían resonar en su sangre.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó con curiosidad al cabo de un instante de silencio.

-Gracias por el regalo de tu sangre más nueva. Mi corazón, mi vida... mi reina.- susurró contra su piel, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Cuando los brazos de ella lo rodearon, acunándolo, Kaname se acurrucó contra su pecho. Exhausto. Asombrado. Humilde.

... y feliz.


	28. Capítulo 11 Camina conmigo Parte 1

_**N.A.: **__¡Por fin! Como algunas ya sabéis, el motivo del (agónico) retraso fue que el USB donde guardo todos los trabajos relacionados con FF se estropeó. Frito. Y me lo borró todo. He tenido que reescribir el capi entero cuando estaba a punto de colgarlo el viernes pasado *suspiro* Supongo que ahora nadie se creerá que algunas cosas ya estaban incluidas antes de que saliera el capi 52 del manga (invitaciones, papel de Ruka, lista de invitados, concilio…). Lo único que he cambiado –además de frases que no recordaba, claro- respecto a la versión que se me borró es la parte inicial, dándole más papel a Yagari, y algún que otro detalle poco importante._

_Iniciamos el largo capítulo del Baile de Invierno –antes, durante y después- con un zoom hacia qué estaban haciendo las otras facciones mientras la Academia Cross tenía exámenes y durante el fin de semana de Kaname y Yuuki en la cabaña. He incluido esas referencias temporales para intentar que nadie se despiste a la hora de ubicar cada escena. La carta escrita en sangre que se menciona apareció en el capítulo 8, parte 2. El solsticio de invierno está calculado para el hemisferio norte (21-22 de diciembre)._

_Ya me callo, sólo un apunte más. Estoy de vacaciones -¡yupi!- lo cual significa alterar mis planes de escritura por pura necesidad. Encontraréis información actualizada en mi profile, por si os interesa. ¡Decidme qué pensáis del capi, por favor!_

**Capítulo 11. Camina conmigo. Parte 1**

_Miércoles por la noche, durante la semana de exámenes en la Academia Cross._

Olía a huevos fritos y a algo suculento, sabroso… beicon. Aquel aroma entró por su nariz hasta el cerebro, apelando a sus necesidades más primarias para arrastrarlo a la vigilia desde aquel interminable sueño comatoso.

-Mmmm…

Dio vueltas en el estrecho camastro, sin saber todavía si estaba soñando o había despertado, pero sus tripas le dieron la pista definitiva que necesitaba al rugir como un oso al final de la hibernación. Oyó una risa grave masculina.

-Diría que ya estás despierto, hijo. Al menos, tu estómago lo está.

Otros olores se filtraron por su nariz: cerveza y tabaco. Sólo conocía un sitio que oliera así.

-Bnsdías, sensei… -murmuró Zero ininteligiblemente, levantando un brazo que parecía pesar toneladas y frotándose los ojos.

-Noches, en realidad. Son las nueve. Has dormido como un leño más de 13 horas, chico.- la voz de Touga Yagari sonaba entre preocupada y divertida-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Buena pregunta_. Zero parpadeó y abrió los ojos, autoexaminándose. El espantoso dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, igual que aquella agitación interna que parecía tenerlo siempre rabioso. De hecho, de no ser porque se notaba el cuerpo baldado, muerto de hambre y la sed convirtiéndole las venas en pergamino reseco, habría dicho que se encontraba increíblemente lúcido. _Así es como se siente un heroinómano después de superar su primer "mono", supongo._ Se sentó en el sofá-cama del apartamento de Yagari pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirando a su alrededor. En la mesita de centro se amontonaban las clásicas latas de cerveza vacías y el cenicero lleno de colillas al lado del mando de la tele. Del respaldo de una silla colgaban un par de camisetas y un tejano. El moreno cazador trasteaba con un par de platos humeantes de donde salía aquel olor delicioso hacia la mesa del comedor, dispuesta con vasos de plástico de colores diferentes y cubiertos baratos. Al lado del viejo sofá orejero en el que solía sentarse Yagari se apilaban los libros: filosofía, ética, tratados de moral, historia…

_¿Cómo puede el mundo seguir su curso como siempre cuando yo me siento tan distinto?_ Por primera vez en meses, Zero se sentía libre. Al menos, mentalmente, porque de cuerpo parecía que un grupo de psicópatas le hubieran dado una paliza. Pero podía _pensar_, razonar sin notar aquella pesada sombra hablándole con voz sibilina, tentándolo con poder a cambio de lanzarse a una caza continua, de alimentarse constantemente de su sangre.

Deshacerse de la Bloody Rose, desenfundarla, luchar contra aquella voluntad extraña y atávica, había sido una de las peleas más duras que Zero recordaba. Al final, sudando, temblando y con los dientes castañeteando del esfuerzo, había conseguido encerrarla en la caja de acero que la Asociación custodiaría hasta que alguien con más voluntad que él –o más loco- quisiera esgrimir un arma antivampírica despertada, o bien hasta que Kuran en persona decidiera destruirla o absorberla. Aquello había sido ayer por la noche. Ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado a casa de Yagari o haberse desplomado completamente vestido en su sofá. De hecho, suponía que su sensei tenía que haberle quitado los zapatos, porque estaba descalzo. Su cuerpo había dicho "basta" a tantos meses de pérdida de sangre, de rabia, de estrés y había apagado el interruptor. _Clic_. Frito.

-¿Estás sordo? ¿Qué cómo te sientes?- repitió Yagari, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Sediento.- murmuró mientras se ponía en pie y el mundo le daba vueltas alrededor-. Y algo… mareado.

Su sensei gesticuló hacia la mesa mientras hacía ademán de dirigirse a la cocina.

-Siéntate y empieza a comer, ahora te traigo las tabletas.

Zero lo contempló de reojo un momento, agradecido de que Yagari, cuyo odio por los vampiros era de sobras conocido, le hiciera tan fácil aquellos aspectos más escabrosos de su inesperada convivencia. El pecho parecía retorcérsele de sed pero, al ver el plato que tenía en la mesa, la boca se le hizo agua y decidió empezar por contentar su estómago. Sin demasiada ceremonia, se lanzó a engullir los huevos, el beicon y las salchichas acompañándolo de pan. Yagari también había preparado sopa instantánea. La pesadilla de cualquier dietista anti colesterol, pensó Zero. Cómo demonios se lo haría para tener aquel cuerpo con tanta comida basura. Cuando había devorado medio plato, su sensei apareció con una jarra de agua y la cajita de tabletas de sangre que guardaban en la alacena. Se la tiró encima de la mesa con un encogimiento de hombros.

-No sé cuántas te pones.

Zero engulló la comida que tenía en la boca y se apresuró a disolver dos tabletas en un vaso de agua intentando disimular el temblor de sus manos. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a pasarle una detallada factura de los meses en los que la Bloody Rose había chupado su sangre. Probablemente estaba anémico, lo cual, en un vampiro, era como para partirse de risa. Se bebió el vaso a grandes sorbos sin esperar a que las dos tabletas estuvieran disueltas del todo y se preparó un segundo con otras dos píldoras. Cuando lo dejó en la mesa y se secó la boca con una servilleta de papel, se encontró con la severa mirada de Yagari, sentado a la mesa dándole vueltas al tenedor entre los dedos.

-¿No te sienta mal tanta porquería química?- preguntó alzando una ceja morena.

Zero se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que su garganta volvía a la normalidad y la encías dejaban de picarle. No se sentía saciado, nunca lo conseguía por muchas tabletas que tragara, pero, al menos, estaba bajo control.

-Mejor eso que dejar seco a alguien, ¿no?- comentó mientras volvía a fijar su atención en la comida. Yagari no respondió y, al cabo, Zero levantó la cabeza para encontrar a su maestro con una peculiar expresión en su único ojo y los labios apretados.- Lo siento. Debería haberme ido a la cocina a beberlo. Estaba tan sediento que no pensé que es desagradable.

-No lo es. He visto cosas peores. Eso parece zumo de frambuesas, acabarás amariconado.- respondió el otro, engullendo un bocado de huevo con tostadas.

Zero torció el gesto, apreciando el humor seco de su sensei tanto como el ambiente de calma y normalidad que hacía tanto tiempo que no podía disfrutar. _Al final resultará que Kuran tenía razón, tampoco te ha ido tan mal siguiendo sus consejos_, apuntó la fastidiosa voz de su conciencia. _No he seguido sus consejos, sólo los he… eh, sopesado y adaptado a mi filosofía_, quiso rebatir. De una forma u otra, las cosas habían mejorado sustancialmente en los últimos días, por mucho que hubiera tenido que tragarse el orgullo más de una vez.

Se había desplomado en el apartamento de Yagari tan pronto como había regresado del cementerio tras su conversación con Kuran, el pasado domingo, dándole un susto de muerte y a punto de recibir un escopetazo a bocajarro por colarse por el balcón. Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño agotado pero intranquilo, lo primero que había hecho al despertarse había sido poner a prueba la teoría del purasangre de que los zarcillos eran su propio poder, ajeno a la Bloody Rose.

Los primeros intentos de conjurarlos habían acabado en fracaso, avivando su frustración. Hasta que Yagari, con un cigarro colgando de la boca y la cadera apoyada en pose indolente contra la puerta de la terraza, le había espetado que el problema era que ni él mismo creía en sus posibilidades. Lo cual lo convertía en un cazador pésimo. De poco fiar. _Touché_. Aquello había prendido la chispa de la ira en Zero y lo siguiente que recordaba era a Yagari saltando detrás del sofá para ponerse a salvo de la lluvia de cristales provocada por unos furiosos zarcillos siseantes fuera de control destrozando lámparas y vitrinas. Puede que las espinas no hirieran a personas, pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran destrozar _cosas_.

_Guau…_ Aún recordaba la sensación de poder, de satisfacción personal al sentir que podía modelar su sangre para proyectarla hacia fuera en forma de aquellos largos tallos, que podían ser lisos y suaves o parecidos a alambres de espinas según sus emociones. Extrañamente, tenía un cierto sentido del "tacto" a través de ellos, como comprobó cuando Yagari los tocó. Lo cual probaba que formaban parte de él, pero también era embarazoso del demonio. Casi parecía una caricia.

Zero frunció el ceño mientras apuraba un trago de agua –Yagari le tenía prohibida la cerveza-. Aún recordaba la cara de pasmo de su maestro cuando le había dicho que acudiría a la llamada de la Asociación para probar que sus zarcillos sólo eran antivampíricos, incapaces de dañar a un humano como el cazador asesinado. El hombre moreno lo había contemplado en silencio un instante para luego desmontarle la columna vertebral de una palmada y exclamar un "ya era hora de que entraras en razón, maldito cabezota". Y, si Yagari había estado satisfecho con su cambio de actitud, Cross se había echado a llorar directamente. El hombre realmente los quería, a él, a Yuuki y, si se dejara, seguro que también metería a Kuran bajo su ala protectora de mamá gallina.

Enfrentarse al consejo de la Asociación había sido lo más parecido a experimentar en carne propia cómo habría sido un juicio de la Inquisición. De no ser porque las pruebas contra él eran débiles, habrían estado apilando leños para la hoguera sólo con verle entrar en la sala. Reprimió un temblor al recordar cómo los cazadores habían tocado sus zarcillos, uno por uno, intentando en vano cortarse con ellos –mientras Cross se mantenía cuidadosamente al margen- hasta convencerse de que eran inocuos para los humanos. Había sido, a su manera, una prueba casi tan dura como desprenderse de su pistola. Primero todos aquellos rostros mirándole envuelto en espinas como si fuese un bicho de circo y luego, conforme le tocaban, las miradas se transformaban de unas de desprecio a otras de interés. Zero había pasado de ser considerado un posible homicida a alguien quien podían exprimir a su favor, convertirlo en un arma.

Había estado a punto de enviarlos a la mierda y espetarles que dejaran de _tocarle_, pero había visto las caras de Cross y de Yagari. Conocía demasiado a su padre adoptivo como para pasar por alto aquella mirada dolida y seria al mismo tiempo. Aquella no era la Asociación que quería Cross; el hombre apostaba por unos cazadores regidos por firmes principios éticos, cuya labor tenía que ser preventiva en la mayoría de ocasiones y dejar la violencia para casos extremos. Kaien confiaba en que él, Zero, encarnara aquella visión. Su sensei, por otra parte, se había mantenido con los pies algo separados y los brazos cruzados, fulminando a los otros cazadores con la mirada a medida que pasaban a comprobar las espinas de Zero. _Pasaros un pelo y os degüello aquí mismo_, parecía querer decir. Y, lo peor de todo, es que Zero sabía que no era una pose. Ser el segundo en la Asociación de Cazadores –y, a veces, el presidente de facto- quería decir tener los huevos suficientes como para meter a los demás en cintura aunque fuera derramando sangre. Yagari protegería a su alumno aunque tuviera que empaparse de ella hasta los codos… porque confiaba en que llegaría un día en que Zero podría defenderse y sostener su posición dentro de la Asociación por sí mismo.

Los dos adultos más importantes en su vida, y lo más parecido a dos padres que tenía, confiaban en él, más que él mismo. Así que se tragó el orgullo, dejó que los demás cazadores tocaran lo que quisieran y salió de aquella sala a punto de vomitar pero con el veredicto de "exculpado". _Yupi_. Zero no había perdido el tiempo y, en el mismo momento en que la palabra "readmitido" había sido escrita en su expediente, había reclamado a Cross que le entregara la carta escrita en sangre que alguien había enviado a la Asociación y que había servido para que no le culparan directamente de asesinato.

Los cazadores habían montado una escena con aquello de sacar pruebas del edificio, pero Zero sabía que tenía aquella discusión ganada de antemano. ¿Alguien había averiguado quién se había entrometido enviando aquella carta con métodos y sentidos normales? No, ¿verdad? Muy bien, pues era hora de probar con unos sentidos más aguzados y otro tipo de… investigación. ¿O es que no querían aclarar el asesinato de su compañero? ¡Claro que sí, por supuesto! Perfecto, tema zanjado. Así que ahora llevaba un sobre en su abrigo con aquella carta escrita en sangre y tenía toda la intención de averiguar a quién pertenecía aquella misma noche.

El siguiente paso hacia un futuro en el que pudiera tomar decisiones por él mismo había sido desprenderse de la Bloody Rose, justo después de hablar con el consejo de cazadores. Aquello había sido un acto privado en el despacho de Cross, asistido por su maestro. No sabía cuánto rato le había llevado el combate de voluntades, sólo que le había dejado exhausto y al borde de perder la cordura. El hecho de que llevara media noche percibiendo los sutiles ecos de fuertes emociones en Kuran y en Yuuki tampoco había ayudado demasiado a su voluntad. Cada vez sentía sus emociones más distanciadas, más difíciles de distinguir entre sí. Ya no podía decir con exactitud si a uno u otro le embargaba la rabia, el miedo, el dolor o la pasión, pero parecía seguir conectado a los purasangres por algún tipo de cordón umbilical invisible que no acababa de desaparecer. Quizás, a aquellas alturas, tenía más que ver con los sentimientos que les unían a los tres que con la sangre que había bebido de ellos. Simplemetente, sus vidas estaban demasiado interrelacionadas como para ignorarse.

Sí, la noche anterior había sido dura, pero ahora recogía los frutos. Una vez comido y bebido, se sentía extrañamente lúcido. Cuerdo. El hecho de haberse desprendido de aquella voz de poder venenoso, junto con su propia condición de vampiro estabilizado, le hacía sentirse despejado como no lo había estado en años.

-Tienes una invitación para ti, chico.

Zero levantó la vista, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi había olvidado dónde se encontraba. Al otro lado de la mesa, Yagari había acabado de cenar y sacaba dos elegantes sobres del bolsillo trasero de sus tejanos. Dejó uno de ellos en la mesa a su lado y le tendió el otro a Zero. Papel caro, color beige, cintas rojas y un lacre con un símbolo familiar que conocía muy bien. Frunció el ceño al punto.

-¿De qué va esto?

-Puedes abrirlo, no muerde.- replicó Yagari con una sonrisa torva-. Es la invitación al Baile de Invierno de los chupasangres firmado por Kaname Kuran en persona. Para ti.

Zero le dedicó una mirada malhumorada antes de romper el lacre y desenrollar la misiva. Las letras, delicadas y simulando caligrafía antigua, eran de imprenta:

"_Los Kuran se complacerían en disfrutar de su compañía en el Baile que tendrá lugar la noche del solsticio de invierno. La velada se celebrará en la mansión de verano de la familia Aido. Si decide honrarnos con su asistencia, ruego se ponga en contacto con ellos para que puedan preparar el alojamiento que se merece con la antelación necesaria". _

Le seguían la dirección de la casa, un teléfono de contacto, la especificación de _"se requiere indumentaria de etiqueta"_ y la firma del puño y letra de Kuran, con la leyenda, escrita a mano en letra elegante: _"te esperamos"._ Alzó las cejas plateadas, pensando que, o todo era una trampa de proporciones épicas, o Kuran se tomaba las cosas puntillosamente en serio. Intercambió una mirada con su sensei, que apuraba la lata de cerveza.

-¿Quién más ha recibido esta invitación en la Asociación?

-Cross y yo.

_Uh… _

-Veo que tu conversación con Kuran el pasado fin de semana fue realmente provechosa.- comentó Yagari, con sorna-. Los otros cazadores están divididos entre creer que te has vendido al hermano mayor de tu querida Yuuki o que Kuran te respeta por tu poder.- tiró la servilleta a la mesa-. ¿Cuál es la verdad, Zero?

El ex humano sonrió de medio lado.

-Sigo mi propio camino.- murmuró-. Pero no me parece prudente que sólo tres cazadores nos metamos en una mansión llena de vampiros. Aún aceptando que Kuran vaya en serio con sus ansias de paz, las cosas se le pueden ir de las manos. Entonces, estaríamos en problemas.

Yagari sonrió.

-Cierto, no es prudente. Por eso se van a venir dos unidades completas que se mantendrán vigilando la mansión en todo momento por si las cosas se ponen putas.- sacó un cigarrillo de la caja y se lo encendió con un zippo plateado, echando el humo con un suspiro-. Si nos tocan un pelo, será guerra abierta. Puede que esa Sara vaya a por los Kuran. O por ti. O por ambos. Cross y yo te cubriremos en todo momento.

Zero jugueteó con la cera roja del lacre. Las dos veces que había estado en un baile de vampiros había sido doloroso. La primera, en la Academia, porque había visto a Yuuki bailando con Kuran y el modo en que se miraban. La segunda, en aquel subterráneo, porque había tenido que tragar ver cómo el mundo vampírico se postraba a los pies de Kuran y de aquella mujer que ahora sabía que era Sara Shirabuki, como si fueran dioses. Ahora iba a tener a los tres purasangres juntos en la misma sala. _Auténticos fuegos artificiales, ya verás_. Tenía la irracional sensación de que los Kuran iban a estar más en peligro que él, aunque no pudo pasar por alto la declaración de protección de su sensei. Levantó la vista, contemplando el duro perfil de su maestro exhalando volutas de humo. Yagari siempre ofrecía a su contertulio el lado en el que conservaba el ojo, nunca el ciego.

-¿Por qué me proteges tanto, sensei?-preguntó a bocajarro pero con voz suave-. Desapareciste de mi vida en cuanto te enteraste que me habían mordido, cuando supiste que me convertiría en una bestia.- no había autodesprecio en su voz, sólo hechos fríos-. Luego apareciste en la Academia para asegurarte de que seguía luchando y, ahora que sabes lo que soy, me acoges en tu casa. ¿Por qué?- meneó la cabeza, moviendo los mechones claros-. Entiendo a Cross, es un sentimental. Pero no te entiendo a ti.

_Porque crees que yo no tengo corazón. Y así debería ser, por mi bien. Pero soy un completo gilipollas._ Yagari lo miró de reojo en silencio, meditando cuánto había madurado Zero en aquellos meses. Tomó una larga calada y respondió sin mirarle.

-Nunca me has echado en cara que no estuviera aquella noche en vuestra casa para ayudaros contra Shizuka.

Zero frunció el ceño, pillado a contrapié.

-Nunca pensé que tuvieras que estar. Creí que te habrían encargado una misión.- respondió, algo vacilante.

-Y así fue. Una misión estúpida y falsa para mantenerme alejado.- al ver la cara de pasmo de Zero, Yagari soltó una risa seca que pareció un ladrido-. Tus padres eran los mejores cazadores en activo, chico. Los principales rivales para quien, por aquel entonces, acababa de hacerse con la presidencia de la Asociación. Cross había abandonado la caza y yo estaba, digamos, de retiro dedicado a la enseñanza. Los únicos que podrían haber sido rivales para el nuevo y flamante presidente eran los Kiryu. Ya sabes que el presidente de la Asociación se escoge por puro nivel de poder.

-¿Estás... diciendo que el antiguo presidente hizo que Shizuka matara a mis padres para... para quitárselos de en medio?- Zero casi se ahogó en su propia bilis.

Yagari le dedicó una mirada dura.

-No tengo pruebas, así que esto no salga de aquí. Pero juraría que el antiguo presidente puso al amante ex humano de Shizuka en la lista de caza, aunque no hubiera caído al Nivel E, y se lo asignó a tus padres porque sabía que esa lunática se vengaría con ellos. Y así el tipejo no tendría competencia.- guardó silencio unos segundos mientras fumaba-. Sí, eso es lo que creo. A mí esa noche me mandaron de urgencias a dirigir una patrulla por enfermedad de su líder habitual.- meneó la cabeza-. Me enteré al día siguiente del ataque a tu casa.

Zero apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

-¿Y Cross quiere que yo forme parte de esta... de esta maldita Asociación corrupta?- el aura de Zero pulsó y algo pareció reptar justo por debajo de su piel, en la parte de los antebrazos que dejaban al descubierto las mangas remangadas del jersey.

Yagari alzó una mano en señal de paz.

-Intenta calmarte, hijo, yo sólo soy el mensajero. Y esto no son más que conjeturas, de todas formas.- esperó unos instantes hasta que dejó de notar la sombra alabeante alrededor de su alumno. El rostro de Zero seguía siendo de indignación, pero mostraba algo más, un sentimiento que Yagari conocía muy bien y que no quería ver en su joven alumno: el de estar solo en el mundo. Se sintió obligado a continuar-. Creo que a lo que aspira Cross, y yo también, es a que tú continúes un día con nuestra labor de cambiar la Asociación, de hacer que deje de ser una casa de putas y recupere su honor. Tienes lo necesario, tanto el poder como la rectitud de espíritu.

El muchacho guardó silencio unos instantes para luego ponerse en pie con brusquedad y rebuscar una muda limpia en su macuto, a los pies del sofá cama.

-Me voy a dar una ducha.- masculló antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Yagari apuró el cigarro a solas, sentado en la silla con una pierna cruzada sobre la rodilla y la mirada ausente. ¿Hacía bien en contarle todo aquello a Zero? ¿En desnudar a la Asociación de aquella aura de mito, de concepto puro y sagrado que aún tenía para el chico para que la viera como lo que era, la creación imperfecta de unos hombres imperfectos? A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Zero seguía idealizando la organización como la encarnación de la Luz y el Bien en la Tierra, y a los cazadores como los Paladines que luchaban contra la Oscuridad y la Maldad encarnadas que eran los vampiros. Hubo un tiempo en que Touga también pensaba así, cuando se esforzaba por seguir los pasos de su maestro, el legendario Kaien Cross. Pero el tiempo pasado peregrinando por el mundo sin atreverse a volver para ver qué había sido de su querido alumno, y los meses en los que había vivido en aquel sueño que era la Academia Cross habían cambiado su opinión. El mundo no se dividía entre Buenos y Malos, blanco y negro. Ni siquiera la mejor persona que conocía en el mundo, el mismo Kaien, había sido siempre pura luz.

No, el mundo era una amalgama de grises, de personas -o de criaturas- que tenían diferente cantidad de blanco y negro en su alma. Tanto humanos como vampiros. Y Yagari creía que Zero necesitaba darse cuenta de eso para saber exactamente cuán pantanosas eran las aguas de la Asociación. Por mucho que significara derribar el mito de la organización... y el suyo propio.

Cuando Zero salió de la ducha, cambiado y con el cabello húmedo, encontró a su sensei en la misma posición, sentado en la silla y con un aire extrañamente meditabundo. El joven cogió su abrigo y pasó a su lado a zancadas. Sopesó dedicarle un educado "gracias por la cena", pero lo que salió de sus labios fue justo lo que tenía en la mente, sin filtros.

-¿Por qué no viniste a verme? Cuando supiste lo que había pasado.- murmuró, parándose justo al lado de su sensei de camino a la puerta-. Esperaba que vinieras a matarme, pero no apareciste nunca. La Asociación me confió a Cross, que se dedicó a cuidarme. Cuando viniste a la Academia, de hecho tampoco intentaste matarme. Nunca lo he entendido.

Yagari esbozó una sonrisa amarga y lo contempló un momento, dejando que el orgullo que sentía por el muchacho y el desprecio que reservaba para sí asomara a su único ojo azul.

-Yo le pedí a Cross que te acogiera. Porque no tuve el valor ni de matarte en aquel momento ni de cuidarte durante Dios sabía cuánto tiempo hasta que tuviera que meterte una bala en el corazón.- siguió contemplándolo sin pestañear-. Pero aguantaste y peleaste duro. Tú tuviste más agallas que yo, hijo. ¿Ves como ninguno somos héroes perfectos? Ni la Asociación, ni yo, ni Cross. Tampoco tienes por qué serlo tú, sólo somos personas que hacemos lo que podemos y, a veces, nos equivocamos. Yo me equivoqué creyendo que podría borrarte de mi vida, seguir manteniendo mi distancia y no implicarme contigo.- subió levemente una de las comisuras de sus labios-. También me equivoqué creyendo que todos los vampiros estarían mejor muertos. _Tú_ mereces vivir, eres una buena persona. Y muchos de esos chicos de la Clase Nocturna de Cross, también. Por eso estoy en esto, en esta maldita chifladura de intentar coexistir en vez de sacarnos las tripas unos a otros, porque quiero saber en qué más me he equivocado.

Zero lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando que era la primera vez que oía a su sensei articular tantas frases seguidas, y tan sentidas. Por un momento pensó que estaba borracho, pero lo descartó. Yagari tenía demasiadas agallas como para tener que recurrir al alcohol para confesar sus fallos, era demasiado hombre. Lo hacía con frases como pedradas y la cabeza alta, admitiendo que incluso él podía equivocarse. El joven tragó saliva, pensando no por primera vez que, si algo bueno tenía toda aquella crisis, era que le estaba permitiendo conocer a las personas como realmente eran y saber con quién podía contar realmente en la vida. _Y menudas sorpresas te llevas a veces..._

Sonrió con afecto, una de aquellas raras sonrisas de Zero Kiryu, y apretó el hombro de su sensei un instante para seguir hacia la puerta, abotonándose el abrigo.

-¿A dónde vas esta noche?- la pregunta de Yagari parecía más bien la de un padre preocupado por su hijo que la de un superior temiendo que su subordinado hiciera una tontería.

Aquello volvió a hacer sonreír a Zero.

-A asumir que me había equivocado y a echar una mano a unas sanguijuelas que no son del todo malas personas.- contestó antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla con suavidad a su espalda.

_Suerte con tu camino en la vida, hijo. Me siento afortunado de que podamos recorrerlo juntos_, pensó Yagari mientras contemplaba la puerta cerrada.

OOO

_Jueves por la noche, durante la semana de exámenes en la Academia Cross…_

Una señora de avanzada edad paseando un caniche en zapatillas de estar por casa dobló la esquina de la calle para darse un susto de muerte, a punto de chocar contra un alto joven de extraños cabellos plateados que se mantenía prácticamente inmóvil, arrebujado en su abrigo. El animal, con un ridículo abrigo fucsia para perros, ladró airado a quien se había atrevido a asustarle y el joven levantó las manos en señal de paz. La mujer apretó los labios arrugados, mascullando algo sobre los extraños hábitos de la juventud de hoy en día, dio un tirón a la cadena del escuálido animal y se alejó renqueante sobre las piernas torcidas.

_Te estás convirtiendo en un asiduo de los callejones, Kiryu…_

Zero contempló cómo se alejaba la mujer y se apartó el cabello del rostro. La noche anterior no había tenido suerte y no había encontrado a quien buscaba. Claro que, el hecho de que, si quería, su presa no desprendiera presencia alguna lo hacía extremadamente difícil de localizar. Y aquella guardia en una de las calles que desembocaban en las avenidas principales de la ciudad junto a la Academia tampoco parecía un buen puesto.

Frunció el ceño y se obligó a pensar. ¿Qué haría Sara Shirabuki? Si le habían llegado noticias de que su estrategia para acabar con Zero había fallado, quizás enviaría a su títere a hacer la faena. Pero Zero acababa de ser exculpado hacía sólo un par de días. ¿Y si su contacto en la Asociación aún no había podido informar a la purasangre del fracaso de su táctica? Sara debía estar vigilante, y sólo había un lugar donde, según parecía, no tenía ojos: la Academia Cross. No podía enviar a su esclavo de vuelta a la Academia en el estado de dominación mental en el que se encontraba –nadie lo admitiría- pero sí podía ordenarle que vigilara los movimientos de los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna que salieran de la escuela, especialmente Kaname o Yuuki. Y había un lugar ideal para tener buenas vistas del camino que salía del campus sin ser descubierto.

Zero se giró subiéndose el cuello del abrigo y apretando el paso por las calles heladas, con los sentidos al tanto por si podía detectar la presencia de algún otro vampiro, aunque no fuera el que buscaba. Salir de caza –aunque fuera con fines pacíficos- sin la Bloody Rose le seguía produciendo una extraña sensación de indefensión, sobre todo porque sabía que aún no controlaba sus zarcillos al milímetro. Una pelea con un vampiro, especialmente con uno de Nivel B como el que buscaba, en aquellas condiciones podía ser fatal para él. Pero no se podía permitir pedirle a Yagari que le acompañaba. Si quería tener la más mínima posibilidad de éxito, tenía que ir solo. Por extraño que resultara, el esclavo de Sara siempre parecía haberlo respetado y eso bastaba para que volviera en sí al menos durante unos segundos. No estaba seguro de que sintiera lo mismo por su sensei.

No tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a las ornamentadas verjas que delimitaban el parquecillo romántico a los pies de la colina donde se erguía la Academia. Estaban cerradas, pero las parejas solían apañárselas para encontrar resquicios donde faltaba alguna barra para poder entrar y disfrutar de la intimidad de la noche. Zero se limitó a coger impulso, flexionar los músculos de las piernas y saltar, aterrizando en la gravilla al otro lado con la gracia de una gacela.

Sus sentidos aguzados separaron con precisión los rumores lejanos de conversación y risas apagadas de los sonidos de la noche: algún pájaro revoloteando, el sonido del viento entre las ramas desnudas, el rumor de una fuente. Caminó sin hacer ruido por las piedras de los senderos que se internaban en el bosquecillo, alejándose cada vez más del camino alumbrado principal, hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño claro entre varios castaños. Desde allí se podía ver la mole oscura de la Academia y la alta verja de entrada. Si alguien salía por la puerta principal, unos ojos lo suficientemente agudos, como los de un vampiro, podrían distinguir las siluetas.

Apoyó la espalda contra un tronco, resguardándose de un posible ataque, y esperó, rogando por que su teoría fuese correcta y el noble saliera de su escondite al percibirle.

Al rato, sin que ninguna presencia alertara sus sentidos, distinguió un brillo dorado en la densa oscuridad de los árboles al otro lado del claro. La elegante silueta de Takuma Ichijo pareció desprenderse de las sombras y avanzó hacia él envuelto en silencio. _Bingo._

El vello de la nuca de Zero se erizó al verlo. Yagari le había explicado lo que los cazadores sabían acerca de aquel ancestral ritual del sello de sangre. En realidad, no era más que un puente, un canal abierto entre un purasangre y alguien de nivel inferior. Mediante aquel canal, el Nivel A podía imponer su voluntad de forma más o menos constante sobre la víctima sin tener que concentrarse todo el tiempo, encargándole tareas mundanas. Y también le permitía canalizar más poder de dominación en el caso de que quisiera obligar al receptor a ejecutar tareas que iban en contra de sus principios. El resultado era que la personalidad de la víctima iba siendo lentamente aplastada, sofocada, ahogada, hasta que, al cabo del tiempo, sólo quedaba un títere sin cerebro que, incluso en el caso de que se desactivara el sello, quedaría convertido en un muerto en vida. Incapaz de razonar, de hablar o de vivir por su cuenta.

El ex humano apretó los puños con fuerza cuando la escasa luz de la luna iluminó las facciones antaño hermosas de Takuma. Parecía que el sello también consumía el cuerpo del receptor, al menos en este caso. La piel dorada del vampiro tenía un matiz cerúleo, enfermizo, y una cicatriz recorría el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Había unas ojeras negras debajo de unos ojos de un verde mortecino y la perenne sonrisa brillante había sido sustituida por una mueca indefinida, como si el noble no pudiera decidir siquiera qué expresión lucir en el rostro. _Maldita Sara_, pensó Zero, sorprendido él mismo al darse cuenta que no había pensado un "malditos purasangres" en general. Porque, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que ni Kuran ni, desde luego, Yuuki le harían algo así a otra persona. Había que ser mucho más hijo de puta de lo que era Kaname para hacer algo así.

Y el hecho de que la víctima fuera Takuma Ichijo dolía especialmente. En el improbable caso de que Zero decidiera alguna vez escoger a un vampiro como su amigo, Takuma habría sido su primer candidato. El viceencargado siempre le había tratado con respeto, tranquilizando los ánimos cuando algunos de los demás alumnos se calentaban demasiado. Siempre se había asegurado de que se sintiera lo más a gusto posible al visitar la Residencia Luna y nunca, jamás, le había echado en cara su condición. Takuma parecía ser alguien que valoraba a las personas por _cómo_ eran, no por _qué_ eran. Bien, no podía plantarse en casa de esa Sara y arrancarle la garganta, pero sí podía intentar sacar de en medio a su abuelo, Asato Ichijo. _Y un hijo de puta menos sobre el mundo._ Y, si eso ayudaba a los Kuran, bienvenido fuera. Acababa de darse cuenta de que NO quería a Sara como reina de los vampiros.

_¡¡¡¡Yyyyyyyy…. Acabas de entrar en el Club de Kaname Kuran Rey!!!!! Al menos, como el menor de dos males._

Dio dos pasos al frente con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, como si se estuviera acercando a una fiera rabiosa, forzándose a mirar aquellos ojos vacíos.

-¿Sara te ha ordenado que me mates?- preguntó en tono cauteloso.

-No.

-¿Puede escuchar lo que hablamos?

-No.

-¿Te puede obligar a revelar lo que hablemos?

-No.

El mismo monosílabo átono y carente de expresión. Zero chirrió los dientes, pensando que si su ama aparecía por allí iba a enviar al demonio la máxima de que los purasangres eran intocables. Se obligó a emplear los mismos movimientos cautelosos y lentos para extraer el sobre del bolsillo de su abrigo, sin desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos fijos, de insecto. Sacó la carta del sobre y el olor a sangre, incluso seca, llegó hasta sus fosas nasales y a las de Takuma. Extendió el brazo, sin acercarse más.

-Huele esto y dime de quién es la sangre, si lo sabes.

Takuma, o el muñeco que era Takuma, extendió un brazo como si fuera el apéndice de un robot, rígido. Cogió la carta y se la acercó a la nariz sin apartar la vista de Zero. Luego, rozó la caligrafía sangrienta con la punta de la lengua.

-Es de Asato Ichijo.- afirmó con la misma voz átona, dejando caer el brazo con la carta aferrada.

_Lo sabía_. El hecho de que alguien hubiera enviado a la Asociación una carta escrita en sangre, la antigua fórmula para hacer llegar un mensaje que se considerara serio por parte de un vampiro, hacía pensar en alguien aferrado al antiguo protocolo. El olor de la sangre hablaba a las claras de un Nivel B y, con aquel perfil, Asato Ichijo era quien más tenía que perder si Sara se imponía. Para Zero, estaba claro que la muy zorra lo estaba usando para atraer a su lado a las familias que habían sido más pro Consejo y, una vez que dispusiera de su apoyo, Asato pasaría a estarmejor muerto. El viejo era demasiado poderoso y odiaba demasiado a los purasangres como para que Sara se fiara de tenerlo siempre a su espalda una vez que ya no lo necesitara. Estaba claro que el viejo había querido mantener a Zero con vida como as en la manga, como alguien con suficiente poder como para matar a un Nivel A si llegaba el caso.

_Estoy bastante harto de que me metáis en vuestros juegos de poder, vampiros. Te va a salir el tiro por la culata, Ichijo._

-Lleva esa carta a tu ama.- ordenó a Takuma, frunciendo el ceño para evitar pensar en lo raro que se sentía dándole órdenes al encantador noble-. Dile que te la ha entregado uno de los cazadores que trabajaban para los vampiros con el anterior presidente. No le viste la cara y no te dijo el nombre. Explícale a Sara que esta carta sirvió para exculpar a Zero Kiryu del asesinato del jefe de patrullas.- _y veremos cómo lidia Asato con una purasangre muy cabreada.-_¿Lo has... entendido? -preguntó, vacilante, al no apreciar ningún cambio de expresión en Takuma.

-Sí.- el noble se guardó la carta en el bolsillo, manteniendo la misma mirada mortecina fija en el prefecto.

Zero volvió a apretar los puños. _Maldita sea_. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia Takuma, hasta estar al alcance del brazo. El noble siguió sin moverse un ápice.

-Oye, Takuma, yo... -¿qué podía decirle que llegara a lo que quedara de su mente?- Le di tu mensaje a Kaname. Le dije que lo sentías.

_Crac_. Algo pareció romperse en aquellos ojos ausentes. Las cejas doradas se estremecieron un instante y se juntaron en ademán de dolorida concentración.

-¿Ka... name?- los labios pálidos temblaron.

-Sí.- Zero alargó una mano, dudando en si tocarlo o no-. Takuma, no sé si yo puedo... hacer algo por ti. Pero, si hay algo que esté en mi mano, yo... sólo dímelo.- _porque eres la persona que menos se merece acabar así._

Las mandíbulas del joven se apretaron con fuerza y Takuma dejó ir un gemido ahogado, abrazándose el estómago. El delicado olor de su sangre flotó en el aire y Zero siguió con la vista el recorrido de un fino hilillo de sangre que empezó a resbalar desde detrás de su oreja derecha. Acercó la mano que tenía suspendida en el aire al brazo de Takuma, intentando instintivamente ayudarle, rozándole sólo un instante.

-¡ATRÁS!

El rugido de Takuma dejó sus largos colmillos al descubierto y los ojos verdes se tiñeron de rojo sangre. Zero bajó el brazo y dio un paso atrás, comprendiendo al punto que el noble estaba intentando protegerle de él mismo. La injusticia de la situación le golpeó, haciéndole pronunciar palabras que no habría dicho en una situación normal.

_-_¡Lucha, Takuma! ¡Yo lo hice, hasta que pude! ¡Tú eres un noble, puedes hacerlo mejor! No te mereces esto ¡LUCHA, MALDITA SEA!

El otro levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo y el fino hilillo sanguinolento se volvió un reguero más grueso.

-Kan-Kaname... di-dile... c-cuidado... b-baile.- los dientes de Takuma castañetearon sin control, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua y la sangre empezara a resbalar por su labio inferior-. S-sara... traerá s-sus fam-familias... v-votar re-reclusión...- cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si notara el cerebro partiéndose en dos, y retrocedió un paso, jadeando.

-Lo he entendido, Takuma. Se lo diré, puedes estar seguro.- Zero se mantuvo quieto, sin querer presionar más a aquella figura que se debatía patéticamente por hablar, sintiendo los zarcillos crepitar a milímetros de su piel de pura frustración. Entonces recordó algo. Parecía que el nombre de Kaname hacía reaccionar al noble. Takuma había estado muy unido también a otro alumno de la Clase Nocturna, recordaba haberlos visto juntos a menudo.- ¿Qué le digo a Senri Shiki?

Takuma dio dos pasos atrás y gimoteó al oír aquel nombre, pero sus últimas palabras lúcidas llegaron a los oídos del ex humano.

-S-Senri... di... perdona... n-no p-puedo cui-cuidar....n-no p-puedo... nnnno...

Las palabras se volvieron ininteligibles en un murmullo dolorido. Zero oyó a Takuma jadeando en busca de aire y, al cabo de un instante, el silencio más absoluto.

Contempló un segundo la oscuridad por donde había desaparecido el antaño risueño Takuma Ichijo, sintiendo los músculos tensos como alambres. Al cabo se giró como una mancha emborronada y estrelló el puño con todas sus fuerzas en el tronco del castaño, haciendo saltar astillas de corteza y abriendo un profundo agujero con las marcas de sus nudillos.

Yagari tenía razón. No todos los vampiros merecían la muerte, algunos de la Clase Nocturna _eran_ buenas personas, sólo que él había estado demasiado ciego como para verlo. Y también supo que, si existía una posibilidad entre un millón de que él pudiera humildemente ayudar a que cosas así no se volvieran a producir, lo haría. Con todas sus fuerzas.

OOO

_Atardecer del sábado tras la semana de exámenes en la Academia, durante la primera noche en la cabaña..._

La luz blanquecina del atardecer durante la tormenta de nieve iluminaba el convulsionado amasijo sanguinolento en la gran cama. Sangre seca manchaba también las sábanas bordadas. Sara Shirabuki se acercó a la cortina de terciopelo negro cuidando de esquivar la tenue luz y corrió la gruesa tela. Un gemido dolorido brotó de los labios cuarteados del joven desplomado en la cama. Las sacudidas se calmaron hasta convertirse en continuos temblores que recorrían el cuerpo delgado.

La purasangre se acercó a la mesita de noche con pasos de bailarina, abriendo la luz artificial para contemplar su obra. Alargó unos pálidos dedos elegantes para separar aún más la camisa del joven. Ya no se veía la carne roja y palpitante allá donde sus garras habían desgarrado piel y músculo aquella misma mañana, casi exponiendo el corazón que Takuma ya había estado a punto de perder en el combate contra su abuelo. Toda la zona aparecía cauterizada, como si le hubieran aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo para cicatrizar el desgarramiento. Exactamente, durante 10 horas. Todo el día. Aquel era el efecto que causaba la luz del sol, aunque fuera la débil y tamizada de un día de invierno, en las heridas de un vampiro.

Eso, y la más brutal agonía.

Sara sonrió, complacida, y se sentó al borde de la cama, retirando un poco las sábanas para no mancharse la túnica de seda. Pasó la mano por los cabellos empapados de sudor y sangre de su mascota, apartándolos del rostro encogido de dolor. Era el segundo día que Takuma sufría la misma tortura: desgarramiento y cicatrización al sol, en la cama al pie del ventanal, incapaz de moverse, retenido por su poder. Era una lástima tener que emplear métodos tan burdos, ciertamente, pero necesario. Por mucho que Takuma hubiera demostrado su utilidad entregándole aquella carta del traidor de Asato, el chico no se había mostrado colaborador.

Ella había percibido que había intentado desafiar su sello. Una vez más. ¿Con qué fin? No lo sabía y el sello no podía obligar a su víctima a decírselo. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que la tortura tampoco conseguía que Takuma hablara, así que aquel no había sido el propósito de aquellos dos últimos días. No, su intención –además de desfogar su rabia por la traición de Asato- había sido destrozar el cuerpo de Takuma para anular su mente por completo. De una vez por todas. Apagar para siempre el más mínimo rescoldo de rebeldía de su mascota. Y, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, creía que lo había conseguido.

Se inclinó sobre él y pasó la lengua por los labios manchados de sangre seca allá donde se los había cortado con los colmillos en su agonía. Takuma no rebulló, como solía hacer cuando lo tocaba. Trazó una línea con su lengua por el cuello, justo encima de la vena. El joven siguió sin moverse. Sara esbozó una leve sonrisa y le cogió el rostro con las manos, besándolo con profundidad y clavando suavemente los colmillos en su labio inferior, como una gatita. Una sola gota de sangre fresca brotó de la herida sin que Takuma protestara y Sara la lamió con deleite.

_Mmm..._

Aún más deliciosa porque llevaba el sabor del triunfo, el conocimiento de que su rebelde mascota por fin era totalmente suya. Takuma Ichijo tenía muchas cualidades. Sus poderes y su habilidad con la katana eran algunas; su bello rostro y su cuerpo eran otras. Sara se acomodó con el codo encima de la almohada y resiguió el perfil del joven con un dedo.

-Podrías haberte ahorrado esto, mi niño.- susurró con triste voz sedosa-. Sólo busco compañía para sobrellevar la gris eternidad. ¿Es un deseo tan incomprensible?- su mano resbaló por el pecho ensangrentado-. Descubrirás que puedo ser delicada y gentil, querido. Tendrás todo lo que necesites, no te faltará de nada. Tu único precio para estar a mi lado será tu identidad. No es demasiado elevado, ¿verdad?- depositó la mano sobre su cadera-. Ahora bebe y recupérate, mi amor. Aséate para mí y descubrirás los placeres de ser la mascota de una purasangre.

Depositó un beso en su frente, satisfecha al ver que las pestañas doradas aleteaban, aunque el joven no consiguió abrir los ojos. Sara cogió el vaso de agua que había dejado justo fuera del alcance del muchacho aquellos días y la cajita con las tabletas de sangre que solía consumir. Muy útiles. Ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse de suministrarle sangre fresca. Dejó caer dos en el vaso y, cuando estuvieron disueltas, retiró el hechizo que mantenía retenido al joven. El cuerpo de Takuma se aflojó sobre el colchón y la almohada, como si hubiera exhalado el último suspiro. Sara le cogió la nuca y lo levantó con delicadeza, llevándole el vaso a los labios y sosteniéndolo hasta que lo apuró todo.

Cuando Takuma dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada, ella cubrió su pecho ensangrentado con la sábana, arropándolo dulcemente. Con una media sonrisa flotando en los labios de coral, sacó un elaborado sobre adornado con tiras rojas y un lacre de cera de un bolsillo, depositándolo encima de la mesita.

-Descansa, mi amor. Cuando te hayas recuperado, celebraremos nuestra nueva vida juntos. Pronto, ni siquiera el torpe de tu abuelo podrá entrometerse.- sonrió con dulzura a la figura semi inconsciente-. Ah, te dejo tu invitación al Baile de Invierno. Tu querido Kaname la ha enviado formalmente a mi casa. Es bueno saber que ya te ha dado por perdido. Presiento que va a ser una ocasión... memorable para todos.

Los largos cabellos y la túnica de la purasangre susurraron al girarse y abandonar la habitación. No se molestó en renovar el sello que mantenía la puerta cerrada, sabiendo que podía dar a Takuma libertad para deambular por la mansión porque no le quedaba ya voluntad para oponerse a ella.

OOO

_Kaname..._

El nombre reptó por los fragmentos de lo que había sido la conciencia de Takuma, muy hacia dentro, reflejándose en una miríada de recuerdos rotos hasta alcanzar un punto oculto, escondido. Lo que quedaba de su cordura.

Hay un límite en el dolor que puede soportar una persona, humano o vampiro, como cualquier torturador sabe. Si se traspasa ese límite, pueden pasar dos cosas: o bien el sistema nervioso de aquella persona se rompe y la víctima muere, o bien se bloquea, dejándola suspendida en un limbo amorfo sin percepción física alguna, justo un peldaño más abajo de la muerte. Takuma no había muerto y no percibía dolor. No sentía su cuerpo, ni tan sólo la sed. Era como si su envoltura física hubiera desaparecido. Y, en aquella tierra de nadie entre la muerte y la vida, su mente, o un fragmento de ella, era libre.

Libre para recordar algunos nombres y algunas sensaciones. Recordaba un contacto físico breve, alguien apretándole el brazo. Unos ojos lilas furiosos, no contra él, sino _por él_. Alguien se preocupaba por su existencia, alguien -creía haber sentido respeto por aquella persona alguna vez- quería ayudarle. No estaba solo en su pesadilla.

Aquella persona de ojos violetas había pronunciado un nombre, el mismo que había dicho su ama. Un nombre que traía aparejadas fuertes emociones, conceptos.

_Kaname_... hermano, fuerte pero vulnerable, triste, solo. _No, no estás solo. Juré protegerte, apoyarte, no traicionarte. No voy a dejarte solo..._

Y aquel extraño de ojos peculiares había pronunciado también otro nombre, asociado a otros sentimientos muy distintos pero igualmente poderosos.

_Senri_... amigo, pobre alma rota, usado, arrinconado, perdido._ No estás solo, te cuidaré, te escucharé, te querré. No estás solo, no estás solo..._

_... noestássolonoestássolonoestássolo..._

Aquella mínima parte cuerda de la mente de Takuma aprovechó que no sentía nada para aferrarse como a un clavo ardiendo a las emociones que le despertaban aquellos nombres. Repitió la misma letanía una y otra vez, sin saber si iba dirigida a aquellas personas importantes en su anterior vida o a él mismo.

Cuando finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos, su mirada estaba desenfocada y vidriosa, pero una tenue llamita ardía en el fondo esmeralda. No importaba lo que le hicieran a su cuerpo, no importaba lo que Sara le obligara a hacer o a fingir.

Takuma borró todas las enseñanzas de años según las cuales el cuerpo, la mente y el corazón debían existir al unísono y decidió que Sara podía usarle cuanto quisiera. Él sólo tendría que preocuparse de aferrarse a aquellos dos nombres, a aquellas poderosas emociones que alguien había resucitado, como dos estrellas guía, para recordar quién había sido y quién quería volver a ser.

Sólo por aquello, musitó un sentido agradecimiento al extraño de ojos lilas que había traído aquellos nombres de nuevo a su mente.

OOO

_Martes por la noche, después del fin de semana en la cabaña._

-Veamos, Yuuki, ¿quién fue entonces el antepasado común de los Aido, los Kain y los Souen?

-Mmyquéséyo… -Yuuki apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos doblados encima de la mesa, rodando la frente sobre ellos como si estuviera en trance.

-Te he oído.- la voz de Ruka adquirió un tinte severo de institutriz privada y levantó la nariz-. A penas llevamos dos horas, Yuuki, así que sólo te he podido explicar el árbol genealógico de nuestros tres clanes. ¡Seguro que puedes recordar el origen!- la aristócrata parpadeó, contemplando la coronilla de la muchacha-. Si consigues tener claras las ramificaciones de estas familias y del clan Ichijo, podrás ubicar bastante fácilmente a la mayoría de los invitados al Baile.

Yuuki levantó un poco la cabeza de encima de los brazos, mirándola mareada.

-¡Pero es que es muy complicado! ¿Por qué los vampiros tienen la costumbre de casarse con otros miembros de sus familias?- gimoteó.

Ruka alzó las cejas, tamborileando con los dedos de largas uñas sobre el papel con el esquema que había estado explicando las últimas dos horas. ¡Como si los Kuran no fueran endogámicos!

Yuuki estiró melodramáticamente los brazos en la mesa y se dejó caer encima de ellos, resoplando. Eran las siete de la tarde del martes y _sólo_ llevaban dos horas estudiando los complicados árboles genealógicos de las familias de la nobleza. En realidad, tenía que agradecerle a Ruka que hubiera accedido a su ruego de darle unas lecciones de etiqueta y protocolo para no meter la pata de forma escandalosa en el Baile. ¡Sólo que no creía que todo fuera tan enrevesado! Pensaba que con ponerse zapatos de tacón y ensayar cómo bajar por una escalera sin matarse ya tenía bastante. Pero no. Tenía que aprenderse de memoria cómo estaban relacionadas las diferentes familias si es que quería entender de verdad las tramas de intereses. Ella misma reconocía aquella necesidad pero, teniendo en cuenta la longevidad vampírica, aquello era peor que memorizar las interminables listas de batallas y reyes de Historia Antigua.

Al menos, podían saltarse la parte de buenas maneras en la mesa o cómo distinguir un tenedor de carne de uno de pescado. Su padre adoptivo se había encargado de enseñarle unos modales impecables –aunque nunca le había exigido que los pusiera en práctica cuando comían en la intimidad de casa-. De hecho, Cross había alimentado la pequeña tradición de llevar a su hijita a comer a restaurantes de lujo al menos tres veces al año para practicar modales y vestirse "como una damisela". Ambos lo llamaban la Noche de las Princesas y, aunque para Yuuki había sido siempre un juego, ahora entendía para qué estaba intentando prepararla su padre. Cross había hecho lo posible por que viviera como una humana, feliz y despreocupada, y, a la vez, porque tuviera los rudimentos básicos por si tenía que acabar tratando con la élite del mundo de la noche. _Bendito seas, papá._

El capítulo de danza estaba más o menos cubierto, siempre que Yuuki fuera capaz de mirar a Kaname a la cara sin sonrojarse y perder el paso, como solía ocurrirle cuando había bailado con él en otras ocasiones. Claro que entonces había sido humana. Y no habían bebido el uno de la sangre del otro. Ni habían rodado desnudos sobre una alfombra frente al fuego. Ni había sentido su cuerpo cálido amoldándose al suyo. Ni…

-¿Has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sí! ¡No! Yo… em, perdona.

Las mejillas de Yuuki adquirieron el tinte de una amapola y se sentó muy recta en la silla, intentando apartar de su mente todo lo que su hermano y ella habían estado haciendo aquellos dos maravillosos días en una cabaña. En la alfombra… y en la habitación… o en el jacuzzi… ¿lo del sofá contaba? Después de aquella primera vez cargada de sentimientos contradictorios, parecía que la botella se había vaciado de nostalgia o tristeza y sólo había quedado el amor y el deseo. Dos jóvenes que se amaban lejos del mundo. No sólo habían hecho el amor, también se habían acariciado, abrazado y se habían reído de las cosas más estúpidas.

-¿Yuuki?- la voz de Ruka _sí_ que empezó a tener un deje irritado.

-¡Yo! ¡Sí! Ya… ya me centro…

Yuuki frunció el ceño, intentando concentrarse en el entramado de líneas y nombres pulcramente esbozado en un papel. Pero el esfuerzo titánico se esfumó al punto cuando sus sentidos captaron la presencia de Kaname al otro lado de la puerta del estudio antes de que picara delicadamente en la madera para anunciarse. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Siento interrumpir la lección, pero el director Cross viene hacia aquí con las notas. Va a entregarlas en mano y toda la Clase Nocturna está convocada en el salón principal.- sonrió levemente, asintiendo hacia Ruka como saludo y dejando que sus ojos se demoraran unos cuantos segundos en Yuuki.

La bella aristócrata se levantó al punto, sacudiéndose la melena, y volviendo a colocar la silla en su sitio.

-Nos vemos después de la entrega de notas, Yuuki. Sólo tenemos dos noches para explicártelo todo antes de que tengamos que viajar hacia la mansión Aido.

-Ya… ya lo sé, Ruka. Haré todo lo posible, de verdad.- la joven bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Parecía que la noble se estaba esforzando más que ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre había sido un desastre memorizando y con aquellas imágenes flotando en su cabeza…

Kaname entró en la salita y sostuvo cortésmente la puerta a Ruka, cerrándola con suavidad cuando hubo salido. Su sonrisa se hizo más luminosa en cuanto estuvieron a solas y caminó hasta pararse detrás de su hermana, agachándose un poco para abrazarla y depositar un beso en sus cabellos.

-¿Cansada ya?- murmuró con cariño.

Ella suspiró, cubriendo las manos de él con las suyas.

-Es más complicado de lo que creía. Las familias tienen la costumbre de casarse entre sí.- gruñó y notó la suave risa de él contra su pelo.

-Eso parece, sólo hay que mirar a los Kuran.- respondió de buen humor.

Yuuki se encogió de hombros y se giró en la silla para mirarlo con cara de señorita remilgada.

-Bueno, nosotros no estamos casados, así que aún no contamos.

Kaname se cruzó de brazos, conservando la sonrisa, aunque su mirada se había vuelto seria.

-Estamos prometidos, Yuuki. Algún día nos casaremos… es decir, si tú quieres.- su voz se suavizó aún más, transmitiendo una leve vacilación.

Ella parpadeó, insegura de si hablaba en serio o sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Es una proposición formal?

Kaname inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la fundió con la mirada.

-No, somos demasiado jóvenes. El día que te proponga matrimonio lo haré con un anillo de compromiso y de rodillas.

La muchacha estalló en risitas al punto.

-¡Te encanta tomarme el pelo, Kaname!

El purasangre se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando los brazos en la mesa y atrapándola en medio. La besó con empeño, combinando ternura y deseo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire. Los ojos de él brillaban con aquella intensidad peculiar que a Yuuki le hacía pensar en rubíes de fuego.

-Hablaba en serio.- aclaró.

-Oh.- los colores volvieron a subir por las mejillas de ella, aferrada a la pechera de su camisa. Tendría que haber supuesto que el puntilloso Kaname haría las cosas a la vieja usanza cuando llegara el momento. Era la forma que tenía de estar tranquilo pensando que le daba a Yuuki lo que cualquier mujer normal querría. Sonrió.- Bueno, cuando llegue el momento intentaré no hacerte sufrir demasiado esperando mi respuesta de rodillas.- le dio un beso rápido-. Ya sabes que diré que sí ¡Pero aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de eso!- añadió enseguida, pensando que la vergüenza la iba a hacer entrar en estado líquido en cualquier momento.

Los ojos de él parecieron aclararse varios tonos, como si saliera el sol detrás de una nube, y una de aquellas raras sonrisas se dibujó lentamente en los labios hasta que asomó la punta de los diminutos colmillos. La contempló un momento en silencio, disfrutando del color rojo de las mejillas de la joven, hasta darle un beso en la nariz y enderezarse, tendiéndole una mano.

-Cierto, tenemos que recoger las notas. ¿Vienes?

Yuuki hizo una mueca.

-¿Es necesario? ¿No puedes, um, recogerlas tú en mi nombre y ya…eh, me las enseñarás en otro momento?

Kaname alzó una sola ceja, con la mano extendida.

-Cobarde.

Ella suspiró, aceptando su mano para levantarse mientras dejaba caer la cabeza y lo seguía como un cordero camino al matadero.

OOO

El gran salón de la reconstruida Residencia Luna era un hervidero de estudiantes nocturnos. En apariencia, perfectamente calmados y despreocupados. Aido, dándole vueltas a una canica verde con aire meditabundo; Shiki, engullendo palitos de chocolate con la vista fija en el suelo, ignorando a Rima, sentada en el brazo de un sofá a su lado y retorciéndose una coleta. Kain, jugueteando con la púa de su guitarra mientras Ruka era la viva imagen de la calma señorial a su lado. Seiren ni siquiera pestañeaba a dos pasos de los Kuran.

Pero ahora, Yuuki los conocía mejor.

Estaban nerviosos. _¡Ajá, lo estáis! ¡Yo lo sé!_ Los ecos de sus emociones llegaban hasta sus sentidos como trazas de diferentes perfumes. Y, aunque la mayoría desprendían nerviosismo, en algunos coexistían sentimientos distintos. La tristeza depresiva que rodeaba a Senri casi se podía tocar con la mano; había un aura de completa y total confusión alrededor de Aido y una muy leve tristeza emanando de Kaname mientras el director Cross los saludaba con emotivas exclamaciones, agradeciéndoles su duro trabajo aquel trimestre y poniéndose a su disposición para cualquier duda que pudieran tener antes de que todos partieran para disfrutar de las vacaciones de invierno. Yuuki miró a Kaname con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Él levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios y enlazó disimuladamente los dedos con los de ella.

-Cross trae el correo. Estoy esperando la lista con los invitados confirmados al Baile. Se nos acaba el tiempo de ser sólo estudiantes en exámenes.

_Es hora de que volvamos a asumir lo que somos. Y lo que el mundo espera de nosotros._

Yuuki lo contempló un instante, asombrada al poder percibir los cambios de ánimo de un hombre que, hasta no hacía muchos meses, le había parecido un muro impenetrable. Sí, era cierto que su tiempo de ratos inocentes tocaba a su fin, pero esta vez había una diferencia: estaban juntos. Le apretó la mano con fuerza, esforzándose por transmitirle amor a través de su vínculo. Debió conseguirlo, porque Kaname bajó el rostro para mirarla sorprendido y sonreírle, vacilante. Yuuki esbozó una sonrisa radiante y se desasió de su mano para trotar hasta su padre adoptivo, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Antes de que el hombre protagonizara alguna escena totalmente embarazosa delante de toda la Clase Nocturna, Yuuki extendió la mano.

-¡Venga, yo abro el turno! ¡Así todo el mundo se quedará tranquilo sabiendo que ha sacado mejores notas que yo!

Kaien rió entre dientes.

-En realidad, Yuuki, creo que te vas a llevar una sorpresa.- auguró mientras rebuscaba su sobre de entre la pila y se lo tendía.

-Uh… lo dudo.- rasgó el sobre con un dedo, sin demasiada ceremonia, y exhaló con decisión antes de mirar su boletín de notas de reojo.-Eh, papá, um, creo que alguien se ha confundido al meter estas notas en mi sobre.

Cross alargó el cuello para echar un vistazo mientras repartía sobres de notas a estudiantes que se acercaban arrastrando los pies.

-No, no lo creo. Mira, pone Yuuki Kuran. Justo aquí, arriba a la derecha.- señaló con la barbilla.

-¡Pero es que sólo he suspendido dos!- protestó, indignada por que su padre no la creyera. Señaló con el dedo el listado de calificaciones-. ¿Ves? Sólo he suspendido Historia y Lengua Extranjera ¡No puede ser! ¡Tendría que haberlas cateado todas!

Aido le dedicó una mirada dolida de reojo mientras se guardaba su propio sobre en los pantalones.

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy suficientemente buen profe como para conseguir que apruebes Mates y Física?

Yuuki movió las manos por delante, meneando el papel.

-¡No es eso, claro que no! ¡La verdad es que has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo! Pero es que, bueno… ¡es que no me lo puedo creer!- se rascó la nariz mientras escrutaba la lista, intentando encontrar algún fallo en aquella sorprendente lista de éxitos.

Kaname intercambió una mirada de reojo con el director Cross por encima de la cabeza inclinada de la joven, sonriendo débilmente. Cuando Yuuki se graduara, quizás le explicara que el nivel de exigencia en la Clase Nocturna, al ser un grupo de élite, se adaptaba a cada alumno. Los exámenes de Ciencias de Hanabusa Aido no tenían nada que ver con los de Ruka. Y los de Lenguas de Rima habrían resultado indescifrables para Akatsuki. Quizás algún día le aclarara a Yuuki que sus exámenes eran los mismos que los de la Clase Diurna… aunque las lecciones a las que había asistido tenían el nivel de la Clase Nocturna.

Los alumnos se desparramaron por la Residencia, algunos comparando notas en grupitos, otros gruñendo por lo bajo mientras iban a pedir un café a la cocina y algunos trotando escaleras arriba para llamar a sus familias y darles las buenas noticias. Cross gesticuló hacia Kaname, que había repasado su boletín asintiendo como si los resultados fueran correctos –sólo había bajado a Notable en el examen de Física-, pidiéndole un momento a solas.

Kaname invitó al director a una salita adyacente, indicando a Yuuki que los siguiera. Allí, Cross suspiró y hundió los hombros, borrando la brillante sonrisa del rostro. Una oleada de cansancio llegó hasta los sentidos empáticos de Yuuki.

-Ya estaba esperando el correo, director.- aclaró el purasangre-. No creo que vaya a darme ninguna sorpresa.

-No estés tan seguro.- le tendió cuatro sobres-. Creo que ha entrado en escena un, cómo lo diría, factor caos con el que no contabas.

Kaname hizo un pequeño sonido de incredulidad y rompió el lacre con el sello de los Aido. La lista de invitados confirmados… Bajó los brazos para que Yuuki pudiera leerla también. Sus ojos recorrieron la larga lista de honorables familias aristócratas que no querían perderse la ocasión de codearse con purasangres, incluida la nueva princesa. Allí estaban: Sara Shirabuki, Asato Ichijo, Takuma Ichijo, la familia Shiki y todos los parientes de quienes se habían sentado una vez en el Consejo de Ancianos. También los Aido, Kain, Souen, Toya, todas las familias pro monarquía y una amplia representación de las indecisas. Justamente las que más interesaban a ambos bandos. Hasta ahí, todo marchaba sobre lo previsto.

-La segunda carta es de… Zero.- aclaró el director.

-¿De Zero?- Yuuki alzó la cabeza al punto.

-Sí, me pidió que os la entregara en mano. Ha sido exculpado de asesinato y readmitido en la Asociación.- sonrió al oír el suspiro de su hija-. También ha renunciado a la Bloody Rose. Increíble, ¿no os parece?

-¿De… verdad?- los ojos de Yuuki parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Cross asintió, aliviado, reparando en que Kaname se limitaba a esbozar aquella peculiar sonrisa enigmática tan suya. _Lo que daría por saber de lo que hablasteis aquella noche los dos solos._ El purasangre conservó el mismo gesto mientras leía la misiva escrita con la menuda y apretada letra de Zero –y con su habitual estilo seco:

"_Kuran, entregué a Takuma la carta escrita en sangre que recibimos en la Asociación y que apuntaba a un Nivel B como asesino. Dijo que la sangre era de Asato Ichijo. Le pedí que se la entregara a Sara explicando sólo que la había recibido de un cazador vendido a los vampiros, sin identificar. Ahora ya sabe que el viejo la ha traicionado. _

_Takuma volvió en sí y me pidió que te advirtiera del Baile, diciendo que Sara traería a sus familias y que querían votar reclusión. Textual. También me pidió que le pidiera perdón a Senri Shiki por no poder cuidar de él._

_Nos vemos en el baile."_

Kaname y Yuuki intercambiaron miradas un segundo antes de que el purasangre tendiera la carta a Cross, que dio un respingo al leerla con rapidez.

-¡Kaname! ¡Sara pretenderá someter a votación tu… vuestra reclusión!- el rostro del director estaba empezando a palidecer por momentos, y el gesto imperturbable de su protegido no ayudaba demasiado a tranquilizarlo-. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para impedirlo!

-No podemos impedirlo. En ausencia del Consejo de Ancianos, Sara, como purasangre, tiene todo el derecho a someter a consideración de las familias nobles una disposición de este tipo. Era de esperar.- recogió la carta de las temblorosas manos de Cross y se la tendió a Yuuki-. Confiemos en que las gestiones que hemos venido haciendo den sus frutos a ojos de las familias indecisas, debemos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en ellas. Lo que me sorprende, y no se ofenda, es la maniobra de Zero. Acaba de poner a Asato Ichijo en un aprieto. Si Sara aún no le ha matado al conocer su traición, entonces es que planea utilizarlo de algún modo durante el Baile. Yuuki,- se giró hacia su hermana- ¿puedes transmitirle a Senri el mensaje de Takuma? Asegúrate de subrayar que Takuma aún es capaz de expresarse por sí solo; eso debería ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

-Voy ahora.- la joven asintió con el entrecejo fruncido, abandonando el pequeño cuarto.

-Bueno, en ese caso, quizás las otras dos cartas te aclaren algo.- añadió el director, cabeceando hacia los sobres-. El que está abierto lo he recibido hoy en mi despacho de la Asociación, puedes leerlo tranquilamente. También está escrito en sangre, es una petición formal.

-Gracias.- Kaname desdobló el claro papel sedoso y percibió el profundo aroma de la sangre pura emanando de la misiva. Frunció el ceño al repasar su contenido-. Sara ha pedido un Concilio de cazadores y nobles. A celebrar tras el Baile, aprovechando la presencia del presidente de la Asociación y de su segundo.

-Eso sólo puede significar dos cosas.- apuntó Cross, sacándose las gafas y pellizcándose la nariz con agotamiento-. O quiere comunicarnos algo, en virtud de su elevada posición en el mundo vampírico, o quiere encargarnos algún trabajo. Incluir a alguien en nuestra lista.

El moreno purasangre abrió el último sobre, llegado como correo privado a su nombre directamente desde la mansión Aido. En este caso, eran dos peticiones distintas que Lord Aido había tenido a bien hacerle llegar en la misma remesa, para su consideración: dos ruegos para la celebración de un cónclave tras la velada, con todas las familias asistentes con derecho a voto, firmados, respectivamente, por Asato Ichijo y el mismo Lord Aido. Parecía que las cartas se iban a poner sobre la mesa de manera formal. La aristocracia parecía haber decidido que el vacío de poder en el mundo de la noche debía tocar a su fin y las familias estaban dispuestas a escoger a su regente.

Mientras Kaname leía, Cross abrió la puerta de la salita, sorprendido al oír sollozos ahogados. Por el hueco entreabierto, pudo distinguir a Yuuki, con expresión angustiada, sentada en un sofá de la gran sala estrechando a Senri entre sus brazos, como si el delgado cuerpo del modelo pudiera partirse en mil pedazos con la mera fuerza de sus lágrimas.

El director hundió los hombros y meneó la cabeza, pasándose la mano por la cara. Estaba harto de lágrimas, de tragedias y de guerra.

-¿Sabe quién tiene la clave de todo lo que ocurra la noche del Baile, director?- murmuró Kaname, siguiendo la mirada de Cross.

-No, no lo sé.- contestó el hombre, suspirando mientras volvía a ajustarse las gafas.

La voz de Kaname tenía el peso de una sentencia mientras apretaba las puños a los costados.

-Takuma Ichijo.

_________________________________________________

_**30 de julio:** he añadido una mención a lo que Zero pudo percibir la noche del martes, cuando Kaname y Yuuki compartieron ciertas escenas en el baño de minusválidos XD Muchas gracias a **Lapizlázuli Stern** por hacerme ver que... ¡se me había olvidado! *corre a esconderse* ¡Gracias en general a todas por echarme una manita con vuestros comentarios, siempre hay cosas que mejorar!_


	29. Capítulo 11 Camina conmigo Parte 2

_**N.A.: **__¡Holaaaa! Ni me había muerto ni había dejado la historia colgada, sólo estaba de vacaciones, secuestrada por el calor, los hoteluchos infernales de costa y la familia XDDD Ahora que he vuelto a trabajar, espero poder recuperar el ritmo habitual (comentarios en mi profile). A ver, empezamos a cargar las tintas en la política vampírica. Ya sé que es más duro que el fangirling puro y duro pero, cuando decimos que Kaname ha vivido toda su vida "envuelto en conspiraciones", pues habrá que mostrar a qué nos referimos, ¿no? Intentaré combinar politiqueo e intriga con interacciones entre personajes, pero los complots son los complots. Si hay algo de la intriga y cambios de bando de los personajes que no se entiende, decídmelo, por favor. ^^;_

_En esta parte se hace una breve mención a la "corte" de Sara y de otros nobles o purasangres. Es un concepto que será vital para entender los tejemanejes de las diferentes facciones cuando estén todos reunidos en la mansión Aido, y lo explicaré en detalle en partes posteriores. De momento, supongo que basta con saber que es la palabra para referirse a cómo se estructura el mundo vampírico, más allá del rey o del antiguo Consejo de Ancianos. Un sinónimo podría ser "círculo de influencia"._

_Sólo para no liarnos: hay dos reuniones oficiales convocadas para después del Baile propiamente dicho. Un __**Cónclave**__ de la alta nobleza vampírica para decidir el nuevo gobierno, convocado a petición tanto de Asato Ichijo como de Lord Aido, y un __**Concilio**__ entre vampiros y cazadores convocado por Sara Shirabuki._

_Dos últimos comentarios: tenía escrita una pequeña escena Senri Shiki –Kurans pero, después del capi 53 del manga, no pude evitar extenderla un poquitín XD En cuanto a la escena de Kaname recordando a sus padres cuando se ponían cariñosos…¡__**Jezyk Vampire**__, va por ti, cielo!_

**11. Camina conmigo. Parte 2**

_Así debe sentirse un condenado camino a la guillotina…_

Yuuki suspiró mientras acababa de cerrar la pequeña maleta con las pocas pertenencias que realmente consideraba personales y que transportaría ella misma, más allá de los lujosos vestidos y las cajas fuertes con joyas. A parte de los artículos de higiene, no había podido evitar meter en aquella maleta cosas que cualquiera consideraría tonterías. Como el camisón amarillo que le regaló su padre adoptivo en su quinceavo cumpleaños; una sencilla diadema que le había comprado Zero en un mercadillo, refunfuñando; la rosa preservada en resina que le había traído Kaname hacía un año o un manoseado álbum de fotos familiar, donde había ido enganchando las instantáneas que había ido considerando importantes desde que tenía uso de razón.

Las primeras estaban mal pegadas y los cartelitos con dibujos que explicaban a qué correspondía cada foto estaban escritos con la letra grande y desordenada de una niña pequeña: Cross y ella exhibiendo los peces que habían capturado en una excursión al río; un espigado Kaname con aquella peculiar sonrisa nostálgica pasándole el brazo por encima a una muy sonrojada Yuuki de 12 años en una de las pocas ocasiones que la había visitado; Zero y ella, en pijama, abriendo regalos sobre una alfombra al pie de un árbol…

Para cualquiera, aquella maleta sólo contenía tonterías… para Yuuki, en aquel momento, eran su tesoro más precioso.

No sabía qué iba pasar durante aquel Baile ni durante las reuniones oficiales que se habían convocado. No sabía si Kaname y ella saldrían de aquella trampa con apariencia de velada social caminando por la puerta de la mansión Aido o… si no saldrían. O si serían conducidos a una celda pútrida donde languidecerían por toda la eternidad. Aquel concepto temporal, su cualidad inabarcable, siempre le había parecido una condena pero ahora, aplicado a los múltiples escenarios de posible fracaso en el Baile, la aterraba.

Durante los pasados meses, creía haber iniciado el proceso de asumir su lugar en el mundo vampírico, lo que se esperaba de ella en el futuro y los riesgos que comportaba. Pero había sido una reflexión romántica, sin ningún conocimiento de lo dura que podía ser la realidad. No había entendido del todo a lo que se enfrentaba hasta que había visto el rostro de su padre al final de la pasada noche, miércoles. Después de aquella reunión entre Cross, Yagari, Kaname y ella misma en el despacho del director, por fin había cristalizado en la mente de una chica de 16 años que ir a aquel Baile equivalía a afrontar la posibilidad de ser condenada al encierro eterno o a la muerte. También a ser aceptada como reina, pero las posibilidades de fallo eran tan lapidarias, que las imágenes pesaban más en su ánimo que las posibilidades de triunfo.

Si triunfaban, lo harían Kaname, ella y las familias que le pudieran dar apoyo. Porque, por parte de la Asociación de Cazadores, la ayuda iba a ser más bien poca o ninguna. Aquello había quedado muy claro tras la breve reunión: Kaien Cross no iba a poder protegerles oficialmente ni votar por ellos. Una vez en la mansión, pertenecería a una organización que vigilaba el mundo vampírico según unas leyes neutrales. No sería el padre de Yuuki Kuran. No alguien con voto en el mundo de la noche. No alguien en quien poderse apoyar.

Tampoco lo sería Touga Yagari. Ni… Zero.

Cualquier lazo que ella pudiera tener todavía con el mundo humano quedaría cortado en cuanto pusiera un pie en aquella casa. Una vez en la mansión, lo único que vería la gente sería a una purasangre desconocida que debía demostrar que estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. No a Yuuki.

Por eso eran tan importantes los recuerdos que llevaba en aquella maleta. Porque necesitaba llevarse con ellos un pedacito de quién era realmente.

Se sentó en la cama de su habitación de la Residencia Luna, que ni siquiera había llegado a estrenar –acababa durmiendo en la cama de Kaname todos los días- y paseó la mirada por su cuarto. Qué curioso. Aunque sus ojos veían los suntuosos cortinajes de terciopelo, los elegantes muebles de madera oscura barnizada y las caras alfombras persas, su cerebro sólo registraba el sencillo mobiliario de su habitación compartida en la Residencia Sol y las muñecas en la habitación rosa que había tenido en casa de Kaien Cross.

Cómo echaba de menos a Yori en aquel momento. Se retiró un mechón de cabello, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja, mientras contemplaba la puesta de sol rosácea y dorada de aquella tarde de jueves. Su amiga habría hecho ya su maleta para pasar las vacaciones de invierno en casa, con su madre. El pequeño apartamento no tenía nada de la suntuosidad que rodearía a Yuuki los próximos días, pero se le antojaba el lugar más acogedor y seguro del mundo comparado con el lugar al que se dirigía.

¿Volvería a ver a Sayori? ¿Volvería a los queridos terrenos y los vetustos edificios de la Academia? ¿Volvería a cenar espaghettis picantes en la cocina provenzal de su padre? ¿O la vida que conocía tocaría a su fin, quizás para siempre o quizás para ser sustituida por unos barrotes durante siglos, hasta perder la cordura como Shizuka?

Dios, así que aquello era el miedo de verdad…

La misma emoción, el mismo pánico por su querida hija, la había visto en los ojos de Kaien Cross la noche anterior.

_La voz grave de Yagari había sonado como el mazo de un juez._

_- Cross estará al margen. Yo dirigiré la operación._

_Kaname había fruncido el ceño de manera tan ominosa que su aura había ondulado, haciendo temblar las tazas de té encima del escritorio del director. Por su parte, Yuuki había paseado la mirada entre el rostro duro de Yagari y la mirada de profunda preocupación de su padre… no, más que preocupación, parecía miedo. ¿Tan serias eran las cosas, tan de vida o muerte?_

_-¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar. La misma inocencia ignorante de siempre-. Papá es el presidente de la Asociación, ¿no? Debería estar él al mando._

_Kaien simplemente bajó la vista a sus manos finas enlazadas sobre la mesa, mientras Yagari arrancaba un sonido metálico a su zippo para encender un pitillo. Exhaló el aire, sin importarle que impactara contra los agudos olfatos de los dos vampiros, y miró al techo._

_-Debería, sí.- contestó con un gruñido-. Pero la Asociación recela de la cercanía de Kaien con vosotros, igual que lo hacen muchas familias de vampiros. Para los nobles, existe el peligro de que uséis a los cazadores para vuestros fines usando esa relación tan estrecha que tenéis. Y los cazadores ven la posibilidad de que Cross acabe enviando su supuesta neutralidad a la mierda apoyando vuestra causa, tomando partido por uno de los bandos. Cosa, que, Dios nos libre, esta gran casa de putas que es la Asociación no ha hecho jamás, claro que no.- comentó con ironía, para después fijar su único ojo en Kaname-. Iremos y escucharemos pero, si la petición que nos haga Sara no puede ser rebatida con la ayuda de testigos o de acuerdo a nuestras leyes, no tendremos más huevos que aceptarla. Y, en cuanto a quién mande en vuestro mundo, formalmente no tenemos ni voz ni voto. Se supone que nosotros vigilamos que no os desmadréis y que nos importa un pito quién se siente en el trono._

_-Se supone.- matizó Kaname con voz calmada, sosteniendo la mirada al cazador._

_-Eso he dicho._

_Yuuki paseó la vista por los tres hombres, entendiendo muy bien cómo se siente un náufrago a la deriva. Siempre había contado con que Kaien Cross les ayudaría y que traería con él a la Asociación ¡Incluso habían estado trabajando juntos aquellas semanas para impulsar sus planes con aquellos fondos desviados! Ahora resultaba que, si las cosas se torcían, puede que tuviera que ver a su padre, a Yagari y a Zero como sus enemigos. Como sus cazadores. Tragó saliva, apretando las manos sobre la falda del uniforme, mientras volvía a sentirse como una tonta haciendo la pregunta que todos los demás ya sabían._

_-¿Y qué… qué creéis que os puede pedir Sara?_

_Los ojos de los tres hombres convergieron en su menuda figura y el silencio se hizo denso, pesado. Al cabo, Yagari dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Cross, instándolo a responder. El director se quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre la mesa, y se frotó los párpados en su tradicional gesto de cansancio._

_-Suponemos que tres cosas.- contestó en voz baja, como si explicarlas en un tono más elevado agravara la situación-. Puede pedir que incluyamos a Asato Ichijo en nuestra lista de objetivos al saber que la ha traicionado, aunque sería difícil justificarnos los cargos. Eso no deja de ser una riña interna entre vampiros.- hizo una pequeña pausa, con el rostro encogido, sin levantar la mirada hacia su hija-. Puede erigirse como vengadora de las muertes del anterior Consejo y pedirnos que incluyamos a Kaname en la lista, por asesinato. Y también puede retomar la antigua acusación del Consejo y pedirnos que cacemos a Zero por la muerte de dos purasangres, Rido y Shizuka._

_La voz de Kaien se extinguió en el mismo silencio cargado de estática, que parecía acrecentarse por las volutas de humo del cigarrillo de Yagari. Yuuki miró fijamente a su padre y luego a Kaname, cuya expresión grave le hizo deducir que su hermano ya había sopesado aquellas posibilidades. Bueno, se podía alegar que Zero no había matado a Shizuka, pero eso dejaría igualmente a su amigo con el cargo de asesinato de Rido (que era muy cierto) y traspasaría otra imputación de homicidio a Kaname (que ya tenía unas cuantas a las que hacer frente). La joven se dirigió a Yagari._

_-¿Y qué haría la Asociación si Sara pidiera de verdad alguna de esas tres cosas?- preguntó con un hilo de voz._

_El fornido cazador la contempló de hito en hito durante unos segundos, y Yuuki percibió en él el pesar por lo que iba a decir._

_-Si se aportaran los testigos necesarios para corroborar algunos de esos cargos, tendríamos que aceptarlos y ejecutar la sentencia.- explicó en tono neutro._

_-¿Eso quiere decir… que mataríais a Kaname… o a Zero?- el tono agudo con el que la voz brotó de su garganta le pareció chirriante incluso a ella. Las manos empezaron a temblarle y aferró la falda con más fuerza. Sus ojos implorantes giraron hacia Cross- ¡Pero eres mi padre! ¡Y… y Zero es tu hijo adoptivo! ¡Y quieres a Kaname! ¡No puedes… no podéis..!_

_La mirada de Cross fue la de alguien que ha recibido una lanzada mortal en el costado. Las cejas rubias le temblaron al contemplar la angustia de su hija._

_-Yuuki…_

_-Si Cross se negara, o mostrara signos de que no estaría dispuesto a cumplir ese encargo, todos los cazadores lo interpretarían como un signo de debilidad y perdería la presidencia.- interrumpió Touga, dando otra calada a su cigarro-. Todo por lo que ha peleado, por intentar cambiar la Asociación desde dentro, se iría al garete. Por eso le he exigido que me traspase el mando de esta operación. Yo tomaré las decisiones mientras estemos en el Baile. Nadie cree que yo vaya a actuar por motivos sentimentales o que pueda flaquear si tengo que incluir a Kuran, a Kiryu o a Asato en nuestra lista._

_Kaname alargó el brazo hacia Yuuki, enlazando sus manos con dedos finos y cálidos. Sostuvo su mirada aterrorizada durante unos segundos, hasta captar toda su atención y distraerla un tanto de su pánico. La joven tomó aire con fuerza, intentando calmarse._

_-¿Y lo harías? ¿Los cazarías?- preguntó, con voz temblorosa. _

_Touga volvió a contemplarla con una expresión rayana en la melancolía._

_-Si se llegara a esa situación, sin poder rebatir los cargos que lanzara Sara o sin poder acusarla a ella de nada como réplica, como persona al cargo de la Asociación no tendría más remedio, sí.- admitió-. O eso, o tendría que abandonar la organización para ayudaros. Lo cual dejaría la decisión en manos de quien pudiera sucederme. Sólo retrasaría el veredicto._

_Los dedos de Yuuki se cerraron con fuerza inconscientemente sobre los de Kaname, buscando apoyo. No podía creer que hacía pocos días se hubiera estado probando vestidos entre risas como si aquel Baile fuera una puesta de largo en alguna película de instituto, sin darse cuenta de que iba a una ejecución disfrazada de ocasión social._

_-Entonces, ¿en qué estáis pensando? Todo lo que nos habéis explicado hasta el momento ya lo sabíamos, o podíamos suponerlo. No nos habríais citado para esta reunión si fuera lo único que tuvierais que decirnos._

_La voz tranquila de Kaname la sacó del pozo negro en el que se habían hundido sus pensamientos, y levantó la cabeza a tiempo de ver a los dos cazadores intercambiando miradas cómplices. ¿Había un plan alternativo? Kaien la miró un instante._

_-Yuuki, no voy… -miró de reojo a Yagari-. No vamos a dejar que las cosas lleguen hasta ese extremo. No se trata de leyes, sino de justicia. Y a veces esos dos conceptos no son lo mismo. Sería injusto que Sara se saliera con la suya, tanto para vosotros como para la humanidad, que sufriría.- esbozó una sonrisa trémula-. Lo que Touga intenta explicaros es que la Asociación tiene unas leyes que la rigen y que, si alguien apela a ellas con todo su derecho, tenemos que obedecerlas. Por tanto, nuestro papel en el Baile tendrá que ser necesariamente distante. Pero no quiere decir que no podamos preparar antes el terreno para desmontar posibles movimientos contra vosotros.- se encogió de hombros-. Haremos todo lo humanamente posible para que cualquier acusación contra Zero o Kaname no llegue a buen puerto porque, aunque _oficialmente_ la Asociación es neutral en sus tendencias políticas, _realmente_ debe apostar por quien menos problemas dé a la humanidad. Eso lo entienden casi todos sus miembros.- su sonrisa se volvió tranquilizadora-. Simplemente, tendremos que actuar de cierta forma de cara a la galería y ocuparnos de echaros una mano... um, con otros métodos._

_Kaien rebulló en su sofá, incómodo al tener que desvelar los complejos mecanismos de confianza, poder, imposición y apariencias por los que se regían los cazavampiros ante quien, a sus ojos, seguía siendo su pequeña hija adoptiva. Nunca había querido mezclar a Yuuki en su vida real, ni contaminar su inocencia con el conocimiento de cómo funcionaba la trastienda del poder. Pero la vida la había atrapado a ella también, y lo que no iba a hacer, bajo ningún concepto, era dejar que creyera que sería capaz de firmar la ejecución de Kaname o de Zero. Antes muerto. Los Kuran probablemente no podrían contar con mucho apoyo oficial de la Asociación _durante_ el Baile, pero sí se les podía ayudar _antes_ de que comenzara._

_Cuadró los hombros, sabiendo que sus siguientes palabras serían una puñalada para el joven Kuran._

_-Kaname, he concertado una cita para mañana por la noche con Asato Ichijo.- reveló, soltando el aire a medida que hablaba._

_Exteriormente, Kaname sólo entrecerró los ojos y el aire pareció crepitar a su alrededor, como una hoguera. Interiormente, Yuuki sintió la cruda emanación de odio que suscitaba aquel nombre. Tanto sufrimiento, tantos años de soledad y control soportados a manos de su carcelero eran demasiados incluso para alguien de emociones controladas como él. _

_-Sé que no lo apruebas.- Cross se adelantó antes de que el purasangre pudiera abrir la boca-. Pero Asato Ichijo es la pieza clave en cualquier acusación que Sara quiera sostener contra ti o contra Zero. Incluso siendo una purasangre, ella sabe que los cazadores podemos pedirle al menos un testigo para corroborar los cargos, de manera que no sean una acusación interesada. Como miembro superviviente cercano al Consejo, Asato estaría en la posición de credibilidad necesaria como para darle a Sara el apoyo que necesita y haceros parecer a ti o a Zero unos asesinos sin escrúpulos.- levantó la mano, pacificador, al ver la mirada oscura en el joven-. Estoy hablando como lo haría ella, no me lo tomes al pie de la letra. Por contra, Asato también podría desmontar completamente la acusación... si estuviera de nuestra parte._

_El cuerpo de Kaname se mantuvo rígido mientras sus ojos escrutaban a Cross, y sus dedos largos apretaron los de Yuuki en una presa de acero. Su expresión, sin embargo, siguió tan calmada como siempre._

_-¿Qué le hace pensar que Asato accedería a jugar a nuestro lado?- preguntó, con la voz baja y grave._

_Yagari echó la ceniza en un pulcro cenicero de cristal y se adelantó a Cross._

_-Su generosidad no, está claro. Pero le tenemos pillado por los huevos, gracias a Zero. Sara sabe que Asato le ha traicionado... pero el viejo Ichijo no tiene ni idea de que ella lo sabe.- soltó una risa seca-. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que, tarde o temprano, esa zorra le ajustará las cuentas. Si Asato tiene dos dedos de frente, que los tiene, sabrá que le conviene buscarse una salida del meollo. Y que él solito será difícil que la encuentre.- apuró una última calada y apretó la colilla contra el cenicero-. Es un superviviente, sabrá ver las ventajas de colaborar con nosotros. Es el único motivo por el que he accedido a acompañar a Kaien en esa maldita locura de reunión. Yo y Zero, claro. Después de eso, pase lo que pase, Cross me cederá el mando de la Asociación temporalmente._

_Kaname estiró el brazo libre, acomodándolo mejor sobre el brazo de la silla y repiqueteó con los dedos en la madera. Yuuki estudió su perfil meditabundo, las delicadas cejas algo juntas, analizando la forma en que el odio parecía atemperarse un poco en su interior por pura fuerza de voluntad. Si algo distinguía a su hermano era la capacidad de sobreponerse a sus propias emociones para conseguir objetivos a largo plazo. Pero era distinto saberlo que poder sentir cómo le dolía tener que aferrarse a veces a aquel pragmatismo. La joven sospechaba que, si por él fuera, convertiría a Asato en ceniza con sus propias manos y una sonrisa en los labios. Por lo que sabía, el viejo Ichijo haría lo mismo no sólo con su hermano, sino con cualquier purasangre. Reprimió un escalofrío. Si Kaname aceptaba aquella negociación turbia, es que las cosas estaban realmente difíciles._

_-Está bien.- el purasangre claudicó con un breve asentimiento y un suspiro-. Pero si Asato accede a apoyar nuestra causa, quiero condiciones._

_-Lógico.- Cross asintió al punto.- ¿Cuáles son?_

_Yuuki a penas escuchó ni una palabra de todas las que siguieron. Se limitó a contemplar los rostros serios de los tres hombres mientras hablaban, viendo cómo sus bocas se movían en cámara lenta sin percibir ningún sonido. Había decidido ocupar paulatinamente su lugar al lado de Kaname, como purasangre y como reina, si llegaba el caso, y ayudarlo en lo posible a cambiar el rumbo de su raza. Era una decisión consciente, voluntariosa, y había creído que realmente podía, con tiempo y aplicación, estar a la altura del desafío. _

_Después de ver el tipo de intrigas en el que se tendría que mover y la clase de hombres que las manejaban, aquella volvía a parecerle la inocente reacción de una niña, incapaz de poner los pies en el suelo._

Yuuki dejó escapar un largo suspiro sentada en su cama sin estrenar, agachando la cabeza. En los últimos idílicos días, Kaname la había hecho sentir mujer... pero ella estaba muy lejos de sentirse _adulta_. Creía que ambos conceptos era sinónimos, pero ahora entendía que no era así.

Un suave golpeteo contra la elegante puerta de caoba oscura la sacó de su ensueño.

-¿Yuuki? ¿Estás lista?

-Sí, pasa.

La luz de la habitación de Kaname, contigua a la suya, silueteó su alta figura, envuelta en un abrigo negro. El purasangre entró en el cuarto de su hermana, frunciendo levemente el ceño al ver la penumbra reinante, rota solamente por la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Normalmente, Yuuki tendía a abrir todas las luces a su paso, un gesto mecánico fruto de sus años como humana. Era extraño encontrarla sentada silenciosamente en el borde de la cama, con una pequeña maleta a los pies y aquellos enormes ojos muy abiertos, casi suplicantes. Aquella estampa y la forma en la que le había invitado a pasar, con un suspiro, confirmaba lo que Kaname llevaba percibiendo a través de su vínculo desde hacía dos noches.

Se acercó con pasos quedos, sentándose en la cama a su lado. Cuando ella se giró de perfil y le dirigió una sonrisa rápida que no llegó a sus ojos, alargó el brazo derecho y le apretó los esbeltos dedos.

-Tengo miedo.- Yuuki bajó rápidamente los ojos tras aquella confesión y se encogió de hombros en un gesto avergonzado-. Ya sé que no es muy propio de una purasangre pero, como estamos solos, supongo que podemos decir lo que sentimos, ¿no?

Kaname no respondió al instante. Rodeó sus estrechos hombros con un brazo y la atrajo contra el pecho, dejando que ella acomodara el rostro entre las solapas del abrigo mientras sentía como si una hoja al rojo vivo se retorciera en sus entrañas. La acunó un momento, maldiciendo al mundo por el olor acre del pánico que percibía en ella. Fue aquel sentimiento lo que le hizo debatirse entre su ostracismo y el impulso de romper su viejo tabú para confesar, al menos ante aquella única persona en el mundo, lo que jamás admitiría un purasangre.

-Una vez juré que prepararía un lugar en el que nunca volverías a sentir miedo. No sabes cuanto siento haber fracasado en ello.- musitó, apoyando la mejilla en sus cabellos-. Lo siento, Yuuki. Si hubiera alguna manera de ocultar tu existencia al resto del mundo vampírico, lo haría. Pero, después de Rido, todas las familias saben que los Kuran tuvieron una hija y dónde vive. Quizás... quizás podría encontrarte un lugar donde permanecer oculta un poco más, pero... sólo robaríamos tiempo, al final alguien te encontraría, ahora que saben que existes.- siguió hablando, consciente de lo que decía tenía poco sentido-. Creí que, si nos adelantábamos, si éramos nosotros los que comparecíamos en público, demostrando que no nos avergonzamos de nada, te sentirías más a salvo que escondida en...

-Kaname, no. Escucha...- Yuuki levantó la cabeza de su pecho y le sostuvo la cara con las manos. Ella podía sentir miedo, pero el dolor que asomaba en aquellos ojos sanguíneos rivalizaba con su pánico-. No quiero esconderme. No quiero tener que volver a vivir en una habitación sin ventanas. _Quiero_ estar a tu lado. Pero... sé que no estoy a la altura de lo que nos jugamos. Lo voy a intentar, pero sé que no puedo dirigirme a ninguna de esas familias como una igual, como una purasangre adulta. Y me da mucho, mucho miedo que mi... falta de habilidad nos acabe condenando a los dos.- se mordió el labio, dejando caer las manos sobre su falda-. Cuando os oigo hablar es como si estuviérais muy por encima de mí. Tú, Yagari, incluso mi padre. No sé como podéis tomar decisiones sin dudar, sin...

-¿Sin dudar?- la voz de Kaname fue suave, pero frunció el ceño y su mirada ganó la intensidad de una cobra-. ¿Sin dudar, Yuuki? _Todos_ dudamos. Ninguno somos infalibles, ni ellos ni yo, por muy purasangre que sea. Todos tomamos las decisiones que creemos que van a ser mejores según van cambiando las circunstancias, pero nadie tiene la seguridad de que sean las correctas.- volvió a tomarle de las manos, apretándoselas con fuerza-. No sé si triunfaremos. No sé si podremos volver en paz a esta Academia. No sé si tendré que arrasar la mansión Aido hasta los cimientos para sacarte de allí libre e ilesa. No sé si acceder a los planes de Cross es la mayor locura que haya cometido jamás. ¡No sé nada, Yuuki!- exclamó, manteniendo la voz baja y la mirada fija-. Tengo tanto miedo por nuestro futuro como tú.- bajó la vista, tan avergonzado de admitirlo como ella antes. Al cabo, ante el silencio de su hermana, volvió a mirarla-. Sólo sé que no le voy a dar a Sara la satisfacción de ver mis dudas, mi vacilación. Que no va a verme de rodillas ante ella mientras pueda luchar de cualquier forma a mi alcance. Que voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que podamos despertarnos al día siguiente de ese Baile y saber que podemos seguir adelante con lo que deseamos para el mundo... y para nosotros. Esa es la única seguridad que tengo.

Kaname soltó repentinamente las manos de ella y caminó a zancadas hasta la mitad de la habitación, se dirigió hacia la puerta y luego volvió a girarse, vacilante, hasta acercarse al gran ventanal que filtraba la claridad del atardecer de aquel jueves. Cerró los párpados, intentando forzar a su agitada respiración a calmarse. Nunca, en todos sus años de vida, le había confesado a nadie que sentía miedo por algo. Jamás. Ni a sus padres cuando las pesadillas lo despertaban en mitad del día y tenía que morderse la mano para no gritar; ni a Yuuki cuando se metía en su camita con una sonrisa en los labios, fingiendo que era a ella a quien quería confortar; ni a Takuma cuando le veía atiborrarse de aquellas tabletas de sangre experimentales para afrontar los horrores emocionales de otra noche al cuidado de su abuelo.

Kaname sólo había admitido para sí mismo que sentía miedo por que ago pudiera sucederle a Yuuki, pero nunca en voz alta. Era una sensación tan espeluznante como dejarse desangrar en mitad de un círculo de tiburones.

Un momento después, oyó las pisadas ligeras de Yuuki acercándosele. Una mano suave enlazó la suya y un brazo rodeó su cintura, ciñéndole desde detrás.

-Lo siento, Kaname. No quería... parecer una niña quejica otra vez.- la voz de ella, amortiguada por el abrigo contra el que se apoyaba, rezumaba arrepentimiento-. No quería parecer que soy la única que puede quejarse, cuando, en realidad, yo no he hecho casi nada por ayudar a que todo vaya bien. Sólo... bueno, intentaba compartir contigo cómo me sentía.

Kaname se giró en sus brazos sin soltarle la mano y la atrajo contra sí.

-Yuuki, Yuuki.- el susurro agitó los cabellos de ella-. Tienes todo el derecho a estar asustada, no te lo estoy echando en cara. No... quería que tuvieras la impresión de que eres la única que se siente insegura o impotente. Todos nos sentimos así, sólo que algunos tenemos más práctica disimulándolo.- sonrió con amargura-. Cuando estás al frente de algo, de un grupo o de una organización, los que te siguen tienen que sentir que estás convencido de lo que haces ¿Si no te creen ni los tuyos, cómo vas a poder convencer a los demás?- soltó su mano para rodearla con los dos brazos-. Todos somos personas, vampiros o humanos. No creas que eres la única con algo de... vértigo.

La joven asintió en su abrazo y Kaname percibió que la tensión de su figura se disipaba un poco. Permanecieron un rato allí, abrazados junto a la ventana, apretándose con más fuerza de vez en cuando, besándose los cabellos o las manos, encontrando coraje en la presencia y el calor del otro. Kaname sonrió débilmente cuando Yuuki alzó la cabeza con otra sonrisa vacilante en los labios y luego frunció el ceño. Había visto antes aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada de calidez entre una pareja. Su cuerpo se quedó rígido y, segundos más tarde, dejó ir una risilla, meneando la cabeza.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Yuuki, intrigada.

-De mí.- contestó con la risa aún bailando en sus ojos-. Cuando era pequeño y veía que Haruuka y Juuri se abrazaban o se besaban con esa sonrisa en los labios, me moría de vergüenza ajena.- explicó, sacudiendo los negros mechones-. Supongo que hay muchas cosas que no las entiendes hasta que tú te encuentras en la misma posición.

_Con tu pareja como la única persona que te entiende de verdad en todo el mundo._

-A mi me encantaba verlos así.- Yuuki se sumó a la risita, desenlazándose de Kaname para poder mirarlo a la cara-. Cuando ves que dos personas en quienes confías se quieren y se apoyan así, el futuro te parece más seguro.

Kaname la miró en silencio un momento, muy serio, para luego presionar los labios contra los suyos durante un prolongado instante. Cuando se separó, su expresión seguía siendo profunda.

-¿Podrás hacerme un favor en el Baile, Yuuki?- ella asintió al punto-. Está bien que apliques todas las enseñanzas de cómo tiene que comportarse una dama que te ha enseñado Ruka. Pero, por favor, no olvides nunca cómo eres tú de verdad. Eso es lo que te distinguirá de todos los que asistirán a ese Baile.

Yuuki parpadeó y luego sonrió, asintiendo, mientras las mejillas se le teñían de rosa.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Kaname con voz suave, señalando con un gesto de barbilla hacia la puerta.

-Todo lo que puedo estar.- Yuuki desvió la mirada hacia una pequeña maleta de acero con ruedas que Kaname había dejado a la entrada de su habitación-. Creí que no llevabas equipaje de mano. ¿Qué hay ahí?

Un amago de la habitual sonrisa sesgada volvió a elevar los labios del purasangre.

-El legado de una reina para una princesa.- contestó, crípticamente, mientras recogía el abrigo de Yuuki de encima de una silla y se lo echaba por los hombros.- Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos. Nos aguarda un largo viaje y somos muchos, cuando antes empecemos a salir de aquí, mejor.

Ella asintió, arrastrando su pequeña maleta de recuerdos fuera de la habitación, y siguió a Kaname por los nobles pasillos alfombrados de la nueva Residencia Luna. Olía a barniz, a pintura y a madera nueva. Yuuki oyó los ruidos de las puertas cerrándose a medida que recorrían los pasillos de los dormitorios hacia el venerable recibidor con la amplia escalera. Al llegar a la altura del primer piso, divisó el numeroso grupo congregado ante las puertas de salida, todos cargados con pequeñas maletas, a la espera de recibir los equipajes voluminosos facturados directamente a la mansión Aido.

Al presentir la presencia de sus dos líderes, todas las cabezas de los alumnos nocturnos se giraron hacia ellos. Algunos asintieron en señal de respeto, otros fruncieron el ceño en un gesto de lealtad. Pero todos parecían esperar _algo_ de ellos. Yuuki tragó saliva, sabiendo que aquello era la versión adolescente de lo que se encontrarían al llegar a la mansión de verano: un montón de ojos que esperaban determinados gestos de ellos. La sangre pareció agolparse en su cerebro y las manos le empezaron a sudar. ¿Por qué Kaname no decía nada?

Los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna siguieron con la vista fija en los dos.

Entonces Yuuki divisó a Ruka, una estampa de pura aristocracia envuelta en su abrigo con el cuello de piel y la larga melena cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda hasta la cintura entallada. La joven noble paseó discretamente la mirada por los alumnos reunidos allí y luego sonrió, un gesto pequeño pero cálido dirigido sólo a Yuuki. _¿Ves como todos ya están a tu lado?_, parecía decir aquella sonrisa. La purasangre sintió que sus propios labios se elevaban un poco en una silenciosa sonrisa de respuesta que se hizo algo más amplia al notar los dedos de Kaname rozando suavemente los suyos. _No olvides nunca cómo eres..._ Al ver las miradas solemnes de Kain, Aido, Rima y tantos otros alumnos con los que había desayunado, comido, estudiado y se había examinado aquellas semanas, pensó que, al menos, aquel primer paso no era tan difícil.

-¿Estamos todos?- preguntó sonriente, sorprendida ella misma al oír su voz clara y tranquila-. Los coches ya tendrían que estar esperándonos a fuera para llevarnos a la estación, será mejor que no perdamos ese tren.

No fue el discurso más brillante en boca de la mejor oradora de todos los tiempos, más bien una sencilla pregunta que podría haber formulado cualquier colegial. Pero para Yuuki significó mucho. Significó que al menos podía hablar con aquel grupo de jóvenes como si formaran parte de su propio mundo, de su propia vida, en vez de sentirse cohibida ante un puñado de extraños que la observaban. Era el primer paso a la hora de no sentirse tan sola en su nuevo papel.

Los alumnos asintieron y empezaron a salir por las puertas dobles en ordenados grupos, charlando en voz baja. Kaname dirigió una rápida sonrisa cálida hacia Yuuki y la acompañó hacia la puerta con la mano en la cintura. El repiqueteo de una maleta bajando a prisa por la gran escalera, como si quien la llevaba hubiera tenido una ocurrencia de última hora añadiéndose al grupo, les hizo girarse.

Senri Shiki arrastraba su ligero equipaje por los escalones de mármol, haciendo que las ruedas de la maleta rebotaran despreocupadamente como si fueran un pequeño gong. Los dos purasangres se miraron con las cejas enarcadas. Shiki era el único miembro de la Clase Nocturna que no había confirmado su asistencia al Baile, y ninguno de los Kuran se había extrañado por ello. Lo que quedaba de su familia tras el asesinato de su tío estaba decididamente alineado con la facción de Sara, lo cual le dejaría en una posición incómoda si asistía a su lado. Su tía había vetado expresamente la presencia de la madre de Senri, probablemente aterrada de que montara una escena poco apropiada. Y el joven modelo era el hijo bastardo del purasangre al que habían querido resucitar, utilizando a Senri como huésped, y que había acabado con la masacre del Consejo.

No, Senri no iba a ser bienvenido en aquella fiesta. Y eso sin contar con la presencia de su mejor amigo como esclavo de otra purasangre.

Rima debió pensar exactamente lo mismo que los dos Kuran, a juzgar por su expresión de sorpresa al ver bajar al joven de pelo ciruela, vestido con un abrigo Armani acabado de estrenar, bajo el que asomaban unos pantalones con raya de buena caída y unos lustrosos zapatos negros con la punta estrecha. Shiki acabó de bajar las escaleras con la misma expresión de apática desgana que solía lucir cuando entraba en clase.

-¿Senri? ¿Cómo es que al final vienes a Baile? Quiero decir, bueno, tu familia...- la voz grave de Rima quedó suspendida en el aire, insegura de cómo acabar la frase sin herirle demasiado.

El muchacho se giró hacia ella al pasar por su lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mi familia no le importo un comino y lo mismo me importan ellos. Pero me gustaría estar al lado de ciertas personas que se juegan mucho.- contestó en voz baja-. Ya sé que mi presencia es tan importante como la de un mueble, pero... -los ojos azul pálido chispearon brevemente antes de que el joven bajara la mirada-... hay algunas veces que a la familia la puedes elegir tú... si te lo permiten.

Rima lo miró con agudeza un momento para luego escrutar a los purasangres a punto de salir por la puerta. El "qué-narices-ha-pasado-entre-vosotros" estaba escrito en neón en su cara. Kaname pasó de largo de ella con la vista para fijarla en el cabizbajo modelo.

-Senri, tenemos espacio de sobras en nuestro vagón del tren y sé que no será ningún problema para la familia Aido acomodarte como _mereces_.-miró un momento a la desconcertada rubia al lado del modelo. Senri nunca se atrevería a acercarse tanto a dos purasangres él solo- ¿Nos acompañaríais los dos en nuestro coche hasta la estación?

Si Rima hubiera sido menos educada de lo que era, habría abierto la boca hasta tocar el suelo con la mandíbula. Era lo bastante lista como para saber que Kaname la había incluido en el paquete para que Senri no se sintiera incómodo con los dos purasangres, pero _qué demonios_. Aquella conversación entre Kaname y Shiki tras saberse de la muerte de su tío había tenido que ser impagable. Ojalá hubiera conseguido que Senri se la contara… Consultó a su amigo con la mirada, estudiando su reacción, pero el modelo había vuelto a colocar su expresión de "me importa todo un pito" y, simplemente, se acercó a los Kuran como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La muchacha rubia asintió en respuesta a la invitación de Kaname y los siguió fuera de la Residencia Luna.

El sonido de la llave en la cerradura cuando el purasangre cerró el venerable edificio pareció una sentencia a los oídos de Yuuki.

El tiempo era tan gélido como correspondía al solsticio de invierno. La nieve que había caído los pasados días se había congelado, dejando el césped como una traicionera pista de patinaje, aunque los caminos de la Academia se limpiaban regularmente. Los vampiros se subieron los cuellos de sus elegantes abrigos, se ajustaron los guantes de cuero o forrados en fina piel y formaron una sobria comitiva tras los dos purasangres. Había demasiadas limusinas esperando para llevarles a la estación de tren como para usar la discreta salida posterior del campus, así que la Clase Nocturna en pleno se dirigió hacia los terrenos comunes de la Academia para salir por la gran verja principal.

Un nutrido grupo de alumnos de la Clase Diurna, todos cargados con maletas y bolsas de viaje, preparados para regresar a sus casas durante las vacaciones de invierno, se habían congregado ante las verjas para admirar el desfile de cochazos. Los "¡guau!" y "¡fiu!" se sucedían entre los chicos. A pesar de que casi todos los alumnos de la escuela provenían de familias acomodadas que podían pagar la exorbitada matrícula, las limusinas que esperaban en ordenada fila ante las puertas superaban lo que sus padres pudieran tener en sus garajes.

Un estridente silbido penetró en los oídos de los vampiros, haciendo que sus tímpanos amenazaran con una rotura en cadena, y todos hicieron muecas de desagrado. Los presidentes de los dormitorios de chicos y chicas de la Residencia Sol se afanaban en poner orden en los grupitos que bloqueaban la salida, intentando corroborar los nombres de los alumnos de que se marchaban con los que figuraban en sus listas. Yuuki sonrió con cierta pesadumbre, recordando todas las veces que ella había hecho lo mismo. Se dirigió a la responsable de los dormitorios de chicas con aquella misma sonrisa, dispuesta a facilitarle el trabajo, cuando una presencia poderosa hizo tintinear sus sentidos. Un segundo después, la fornida silueta de Yagari, envuelta en un abrigo en vez de en su tradicional gabardina de cuero, se materializó delante de ella, bloqueando su camino.

-A los de la Clase Nocturna los controlo yo, señorita Kuran.- frunció el ceño mientras buscaba su nombre en la lista para tacharlo.

-Entonces te ahorraré trabajo.- interrumpió Kaname con voz sedosa-. Puedes tachar todos los nombres, la Residencia Luna se queda vacía. Aquí tienes la llave.

El purasangre cubrió parcialmente a su hermana con el cuerpo mientras depositaba la llave en la palma del cazador, cuidando de no rozarla. Yagari se la metió en el bolsillo del abrigo y procedió a tachar la lista entera de la Clase Nocturna con una cruz roja con tanta fuerza que perforó el papel en más de un punto. Kaname estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se sentía mejor después de haberlos eliminado al menos sobre el papel, pero se refrenó. Justamente aquella noche no necesitaba a Yagari en su contra.

-Creí que teníais asuntos que atender hoy.- comentó en tono casual.

El único ojo azul del cazador centelleó al alzar la vista, fijándola un momento en el alto vampiro antes de contemplar cómo los demás alumnos de la Clase Nocturna empezaban a desfilar fuera del campus.

-Y los tenemos. Así que daros prisa en salir de aquí para que Cross y yo no lleguemos tarde. Te interesa bastante que quedemos bien.

-Ciertamente.

Yuuki desvió la vista de los dos hombres cuando una muchacha vestida con un sencillo abrigo y un familiar gorrito rosa, arrastrando una maleta y una bolsa, se cruzó en su campo de visión. Yori. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su primer impulso fue correr para abrazar a su amiga antes de separarse, pero la detuvo la expresión que vio en su rostro. Aquellos ojos color miel recorrieron su elegante figura, desde el fino abrigo nuevo con puños forrados de piel, a la costosa pequeña maleta, pasando por las botas de buen cuero que lucía Yuuki. Vio que las cejas de Yori se crispaban un poco y los ojos de su amiga repasaron todo el elegante grupo de vampiros hasta detenerse en algún punto justo detrás y a la derecha de Yuuki. La expresión de la joven humana se ensombreció visiblemente hasta parecer francamente desolada. Yuuki dio un paso hacia ella al punto, insegura de por qué la riqueza de los vampiros le había afectado tanto cuando, normalmente, Sayori ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Pero su amiga meneó la cabeza sin sonreír, la agachó y se dio la vuelta para echar a andar hacia la presidenta de los dormitorios femeninos.

Anonadada, Yuuki se giró, buscando a quién había mirado su amiga con aquella desesperanza y casi chocó contra Hanabusa Aido. Abrió la boca, sorprendida y a punto de hacer algún comentario, pero ahora fue la expresión de Aido lo que se lo impidió. No había rastro de la habitual altanería caprichosa en él, ni asomo de sonrisa de playboy. El noble bajó la vista hacia sus propias ropas suntuosas y la desvió hacia las limusinas que les esperaban para llevarles al Baile, de vuelta a su mundo. Cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza para contemplar la menuda figura de la humana que atravesaba las puertas sin mezclarse del todo con los demás alumnos, sus ojos turquesa tenían la expresión de alguien a quien le ha desaparecido de las manos su tesoro más preciado.

-Yuuki…- Aido llamó a la purasangre sin mirarla, con la vista en las verjas de salida.

-¿Qué?- la joven lo contempló con curiosidad.

-Ya sé que es un atrevimiento imperdonable por mi parte pero, ¿podría pedirte un gran favor?- el noble seguía sin mirarla.

-Claro, lo que sea.- las finas cejas castañas se juntaron, extrañadas ante la seriedad que emanaba el joven.

-¿Podrías hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano para que las cosas salgan bien mañana por la noche y Kaname y tú seáis los que nos dirijáis a partir de ahora?- murmuró.

La joven inclinó la cabeza a un lado, con aire interrogativo.

-No tienes que pedirlo, _haremos_ todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. No queremos echar a perder todo lo que se ha conseguido por la coexistencia.- añadió, intentando adivinar por dónde iban los pensamientos del noble rubio.

Aido asintió y jugueteó con algo de nieve helada con el zapato.

-Gracias. Porque, si no reináis vosotros, esto… -hizo un gesto con la barbilla, como si intentara abarcar todos los edificios de la Academia que les rodeaban-… desaparecerá. Este… milagro que nos permite estar juntos a pesar de todas las diferencias, esta… ilusión, se esfumará. Y… -parpadeó rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para alejarse de Yuuki. A pesar del gesto, el viento trajo sus palabras hasta ella-… no me gustaría que eso pasara. No me gustaría nada.

La joven permaneció un momento donde estaba, ignorando las cejas enarcadas de Kaname. Por un instante, la mirada en los ojos vampíricamente hermosos de Aido le había parecido la misma que la de los muy humanos de Yori. Un profundo, extraño y prohibido anhelo por no ser dos personas separadas por raza y fortuna. Había habido una época, no muy lejana, en que Yuuki se había sentido exactamente igual cuando veía partir a Kaname en su limusina. A años luz de la persona que amaba por las barreras raciales y de posición. Para ella se había obrado una magia que no estaba en manos de Yori ni de Aido.

Pero sí podía darles algo a ellos, pensó, mientras su mirada vagabundeaba por los señoriales tejados nevados de la Academia Cross. Podía darles un lugar que era el único puente entre dos mundos que existía. Un milagro, había dicho Aido. La Academia Cross, y lo que encarnaba, era un milagro que debía ser preservado y mimado a toda costa. Frunció el ceño con decisión al asentir a Kaname y echar a andar hacia su coche.

Aquel maldito Baile no era sólo una charada, una posible masacre envuelta en sedas y lazos. De él dependían cosas tan cercanas, tan importantes de verdad para Yuuki, como la posibilidad de salvar los abismos que separaban a dos amigos. Lejos de grandes principios o turbias negociaciones, ése era un objetivo que Yuuki sí podía entender de corazón y por el que valía la pena luchar.

Acababa de encontrar la motivación que necesitaba para entrar en aquella mansión con la cabeza alta.

OOO

Las luces del jeep perforaron la noche, rompiendo el manto uniforme de oscuridad invernal en una desierta explanada cerca de una carretera de curvas. _Más bien un camino de cabras en medio de la maldita nada_, pensó Yagari, estirando las piernas en el estrecho espacio del asiento del conductor, _parecemos unos jodidos mafiosos a punto de un intercambio de drogas_.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor, torciendo el cuello hasta enfocar al muchacho de pelo plateado que se sentaba en el asiento de atrás. Kiryu no había abierto boca desde que se había metido en el jeep, pero Yagari podía percibir su furia silenciosa. A fin de cuentas, era un vampiro, con una presencia tan poderosa como la de un noble, sino más, así que las hormonas que exudaba eran perceptibles para un cazador. La perspectiva de tener a Asato Ichijo a tiro y tener que estar quieto aún sabiendo que lo había utilizado, que había confabulado para despertar a Rido y azotar a las hordas del Consejo hacia la Academia, le hacía hervir la sangre. Prácticamente de forma literal.

Yagari amagó con meterse la mano en el abrigo para sacar su eterno paquete de tabaco, pero lo distrajo la imagen de Kaien Cross pateando la nieve sucia y soplándose las manos en el exterior del jeep, aguardando en la noche junto a la puerta del copiloto. El cazador moreno juró por lo bajo con tanta finura como un camionero y se inclinó sobre el asiento contiguo para bajar la ventana y sacar la cabeza.

-¡Cross! ¡Se te va a helar el culo! ¡Entra de una maldita vez, sabes que sentiremos perfectamente cuando ese hijo de perra se acerque!

Kaien se giró con una media sonrisa que no duró más de un segundo antes de menear la cabeza, agitando los lacios cabellos sueltos. Luego volvió a desviar la vista hacia la carretera desierta iluminada por los faros del vehículo. _Maldito idiota_, pensó Yagari volviendo a acomodarse en el cálido interior. Sabía muy bien por qué Cross estaba esperando a bajo cero en vez de estar con ellos en el coche, porque el hombre percibía las emanaciones de "esto es una puta locura" y "con los vampiros no se negocia" que emanaban tanto de él como de Zero.

Aún así, Cross parecía decidido a seguir con aquel encuentro. ¿Por el bien de la humanidad, para que reinara alguien más civilizado que Shirabuki? Puede. Pero, sobre todo, por su hija, por su protegido y por la continuidad de su querida Academia. Kaien cambiaba radicalmente en cuanto salía de la escuela y se volvía a poner al frente de aquella panda de matones sedientos de sangre con justificación legal que era la Asociación, pero nunca olvidaba los motivos sentimentales. En muchos aspectos, reflexionó el moreno cazador, aquello lo convertía en más humano que muchos de sus colegas, aún cuando hubiera bebido sangre de vampiro.

Un movimiento percibido justo por el rabillo del ojo sacó a Touga de sus reflexiones.

-Está aquí.- anunció Zero con las mandíbulas apretadas, subiéndose el cuello del abrigo para luego abrir la puerta y salir del jeep.

Yagari tardó varios segundos más en identificar aquel movimiento con algo que aleteaba, entrando y saliendo del campo de luz de los faros: un pequeño murciélago. Nada extraño en una carretera en el campo de no ser porque esperaban a un vampiro. Aquellas pequeñas creaciones estaban al alcance de todos los vampiros de sangre noble, aunque lo que podían hacer variaba en función del poder del chupasangre. La versión más básica servía para transmitir mensajes cortos al destinatario, poco más que un par de frases. Yagari había oído de algunos murciélagos de sangre que podían transmitir mensajes elaborados o incluso imágenes. Y prefería no pensar en qué podía llegar a hacer un bichejo conjurado por un purasangre, gracias. Mientras salía del jeep cargándose el arma al hombro reprimió las ganas de averiguar si el creador de aquel murciélago en concreto se retorcería de dolor si le largaba un par de escopetazos a la cosa y la dispersaba en pedacitos sangrientos.

En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta del vehículo, otro par de faros rompió la noche desde la carretera. El coche, un Mercedes sedán negro, aminoró la marcha al llegar a la curva donde estaban estacionados los cazadores, activó escrupulosamente el intermitente de dirección para señalar –a la nada- que iba a salir de la calzada y rodó lentamente por las piedrecillas heladas de la explanada. Cuando frenó por completo, su conductor tampoco apagó los faros de xenón. Los tres cazadores se apartaron del morro del jeep al unísono para evitar quedar cegados por los dos juegos de luces.

La puerta del conductor del Mercedes se abrió para dejar paso a un Nivel C con el atuendo completo de chófer que caminó con parsimonia hacia la puerta trasera, ignorando a los cazadores. Cuando abrió con deferencia la puerta al auténtico ocupante del coche, y la alta figura en traje oscuro y capa larga descendió, los cazavampiros tuvieron que reprimir las náuseas.

El aura que emanaba Asato Ichijo, aún cuando no la estuviera proyectando explícitamente, era como un manto venenoso que ahogaba a toda criatura viviente. Parecía como un invisible gas oscuro que encarnara el corazón negro que latía bajo aquel traje impoluto. Los ojos verdes, fríos como dos gemas, repasaron el inusual comité de bienvenida sin revelar nada de lo que pensaba su dueño.

Yagari medio encogió el hombro izquierdo sólo para notar el peso de su arma, Kiryu apretó tanto los puños que casi se oyó la piel estirándose sobre los nudillos y Cross se limitó a asentir sin un parpadeo, dando un paso en dirección al noble.

_Así que al final has venido..._

OOO

Asato Ichijo contempló a las figuras que tenía delante, los tres mejores cazavampiros del momento, y un pensamiento divertido cruzó por su mente. Si los eliminaba, descabezaría a la Asociación. _C'est fini_. Dudaba mucho de que hubieran explicado a los demás cazadores con quién se iban a encontrar aquella noche; la reunión más bien parecía idea del excéntrico de Cross, a juzgar por las expresiones irascibles de los otros dos. Así que la Asociación probablemente no se le echaría encima si los mataba porque no sabrían que habría sido él. Su asfixiante aura estuvo a punto de palpitar, expresando su deleite, pero la controló al instante al ver que el joven de pelo plateado inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, examinándolo con una mirada adusta desde debajo de las cejas. Lo había percibido...

Estaba claro que Kiryu era lo que decían los rumores: el cazador más fuerte, destinado a presidir la Asociación en un futuro, cuando la edad acompañara su poder. Teniendo en cuenta su linaje, no era de extrañar, pero sumándole que había terminado con la maldición de los gemelos y toda la sangre pura que había consumido... Tenía delante al rostro que probablemente vería muy a menudo en el futuro, si no es que tenía que usarlo para parar a Sara y el chico moría en el intento. Tendría que pensar qué trato deparaba al muchacho, si es que sobrevivía. Por el odio que destilaba su mirada, sospechaba que Kiryu se limitaba a esperar un paso en falso por parte de cualquier vampiro para apretar el gatillo… de un arma antivampírica despertada que, probablemente, llevaría debajo del abrigo.

Ichijo dio un paso en dirección a Cross, haciendo crujir la grava bajo sus zapatos. Corrían rumores sobre él ya desde tiempos del anterior presidente. El "vampiro sin colmillos", el principal adalid de la estúpida coexistencia -¿desde cuándo las vacas y los granjeros se sentaban juntos a la mesa?-, el mejor cazador de su época que, según decían, estaba _sospechosamente_ cerca de los Kuran... ¿tanto como para haber bebido sangre de vampiro? No podía jurarlo. A pesar de ser un noble justo un paso por debajo de un purasangre, Ichijo no tenía los sentidos de un Nivel A. Los necesarios, suponía, como para saber si aquella leyenda urbana era cierta. Pero algo estaba claro: excéntrico o no, idealista o no, Cross no se dejaría comprar como su antecesor. A aquel hombre no le interesaba la belleza eterna, el poder o el dinero. Por eso Ichijo odiaba a los idealistas. Solían ser asquerosamente incorruptibles.

¿Podía decirse lo mismo fornido moreno justo un paso atrás de Cross y, a la vez, protegiendo con su cuerpo al joven Kiryu? Touga Yagari parecía otro incorruptible y no porque fuera un idealista, sino porque compartía un poco la forma de ver las cosas de Asato, aunque al otro lado de la línea y con un trasfondo más noble. Los vampiros y los humanos no se mezclaban. Los cazavampiros exterminaban sanguijuelas. Punto. No usaban su sangre para ser más poderosos, ni los domesticaban para usarlos. _Um_... quizás Yagari era el eslabón más débil de aquel trío. Alguien que pensara como él no podía estar de acuerdo con aquel encuentro propuesto por Cross. _Veremos cómo reacciona a la propuesta que tenga que hacerme su presidente..._

Ichijo los ojeó con discreción, sabiendo que podía con alguno de aquellos tres cazadores en solitario. Con el trío a la vez, no. Por eso habían venido juntos.

En parte, era la curiosidad lo que le había impelido a retrasar unas horas sus planes de viaje a la mansión Aido para poder acudir a aquella inusitada cita. Cuando su secretaria le había pasado la llamada de un tal Kaien Cross a su despacho privado en la sede del Grupo Ichijo -aludiendo a la Asociación bajo el nombre tapadera con el que estaba registrada en el mundo humano-, Asato había creído por un momento que era broma. Luego había repasado mentalmente cualquier punto que hubiera podido descuidar en sus últimos movimientos, sin encontrarlo.

El último contacto que había tenido con la Asociación había sido para enviar aquella carta que -según podía ver- había servido para ayudar a Kiryu a rebatir la acusación de asesinato que pesaba sobre él. Los cazadores no tenían manera alguna de saber quién la había escrito. Sólo alguien que hubiera probado su sangre habría sabido que la había enviado él, y sólo el antiguo presidente, fallecido, se encontraba entre esos pocos afortunados. Sabía cómo trabajaba la Asociación: aquella misiva se encontraría ahora en alguna caja fuerte en los sótanos del cuartel general, calificada como prueba numerada en el proceso contra Kiryu.

No, aquello no podía ser el motivo de la reunión. Tenía que haber un trasfondo político, con el Baile de Invierno a sólo una noche en el horizonte. Los cazadores debían de haber tomado partido por uno de los bandos y, con Cross como presidente, no había que ser demasiado listo como para deducir por cuál. Sería interesante averiguar qué querían de él. ¿Sondear si realmente apoyaba a la estúpida de Sara, aportando a su causa a todas las familias supervivientes del anterior Consejo? ¿Hacer ver que alentaba sus ideas para que ella misma se encargara de quitar de en medio a Kuran, el purasangre actualmente más peligroso?

Aquella segunda opción, se dijo, era la que estaba claramente más cerca de la verdad.

Ichijo odiaba a los purasangres. Constituían un muro infranqueable contra el que se estrellaban las ansias de progreso de la nobleza. El poder titánico que amasaban hacía casi imposible oponerse a ellos de forma abierta, y las familias que habían trabajado durante siglos para asegurar la prosperidad de la raza jamás podían aspirar a liderarla. Siempre aparecía alguno de aquellos malditos semidioses para recordarles a los demás su posición. No, los purasangres no eran convenientes para la raza, sólo eran remanentes de eones atrás, cuando tal poder había sido necesario. Los tiempos habían cambiado y los nobles necesitaban liberarse de aquel yugo asfixiante. El extinto Consejo de Ancianos casi lo había conseguido, pero Kaname, a quien casi todos creían obediente y sumido en la depresión, se había salido con la suya. No sólo había derrocado el antiguo orden por "cirugía de guerra" –amputación del miembro- sino que había reforzado el poder de los Kuran sacando a la luz una hermana oculta.

La balanza se había decantado demasiado del lado de _dos_ purasangres. Así que era necesario equilibrarla. Ichijo no había tenido más remedio que acceder a colaborar con Sara después de que la purasangre lo salvara de la última estocada mortal del traidor de su nieto, pero pronto había visto las ventajas de la situación. Fingir que traía a las familias de los antiguos miembros del Consejo para apoyar a la corte de Sara frente a los Kuran era la mejor manera de coronarla. Una vez lo hubieran conseguido, ella misma se encargaría de despachar a los Kuran de forma perfectamente legal. Y, con el tiempo, cuando se viera la despótica regencia que ella tenía en mente, no sería difícil sembrar el descontento entre el resto de la nobleza. Entonces, sería el momento de que _sus_ familias cogieran de nuevo las riendas del poder y se encargaran de Sara, probablemente declarándola… incapacitada. A fin de cuentas, era la misma estrategia que tenía pensada con Rido: aprovecharse de la limpieza que aquel psicópata pudiera hacer y reforzar el poder de Consejo para luego quitarle de en medio.

Simple, pero efectivo. ¿Muy a largo plazo? Quizás, pero ¿qué significaban unos pocos decenios para criaturas que vivían siglos?

Aquella estrategia quitaría de en medio a los purasangres más activos en el mundo. Ya llegaría el momento de ocuparse de los otros que quedaban, normalmente menos ambiciosos y más concentrados en gobernar sus propias cortes alejadas. Y, si las familias, agradecidas por su liderazgo, querían nombrar a Asato líder del restituido Consejo de Ancianos, bueno… todo fuera por la causa, ¿no?

Así que, teniendo en cuenta sus planes, lo que Ichijo sentía en aquel momento, erguido frente a tres cazadores armados hasta los dientes, era una tranquila curiosidad. Tranquila porque, a diferencia de los cazadores, él sí que había dejado escrito su paradero en un sobre lacrado que había entregado a su secretaria. En el caso de que no se pusiera en contacto con ella en el plazo de tres horas, debía abrirlo y divulgar con quién se había reunido aquella noche –y quién le habría matado, en ese caso- entre las familias que le apoyaban. La guerra estaría servida.

-Buenas noches, presidente de la Asociación.- saludó con voz grave, perfectamente educada-. Inhóspito lugar para una reunión tan extraordinaria. ¿A qué debo el honor?

Cross asintió, conservando las manos en los bolsillos para evitar que se congelaran. Detrás de su hombro derecho asomaba la empuñadura de una katana.

-Buenas noches, señor Ichijo, y muchas gracias por acudir a pesar de sus ocupaciones.- respondió, oyendo el bufido bajo de Yagari ante tanta cortesía-. Me doy cuenta de que le estoy robando el tiempo, así que no le entretendré demasiado. Le he convocado para un asunto entre personal y profesional que nos atañe a los dos.

-Interesante.- la voz de Ichijo retumbó en su pecho y paseó la mirada por el trío mientras se ajustaba unos guantes de piel negra- Y, sólo para situarme, ¿he sido convocado por el presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores o por Kaien Cross?

La fría mirada verde se desvió por un momento hacia Touga Yagari, plantado con las piernas algo abiertas y la escopeta claramente visible sobre su hombro. Las cejas negras se juntaron más de lo que ya estaban ante aquel comentario. _Así que esto no es oficial y a ti te molesta…_ Ichijo sonrió mentalmente.

Cross esbozó una media sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

-Digamos que vengo para plantear ciertos temas desde el punto de vista personal para beneficiar los fines de la organización que presido, que no son otros que proteger a la humanidad.- matizó-. Y…

-Sara Shirabuki no nos gusta.- interrumpió Yagari, apoyando mejor el peso sobre sus piernas-. Hemos recibido una copia de las peticiones para convocar un Cónclave de los vampiros firmadas tanto por ti como por Aido.- su tono brusco resaltó su decisión de prescindir del "usted" de cortesía-. Sabemos que en el Baile se va a decidir el futuro líder de los chupasangres y Sara no es de nuestro agrado.

Asato giró la cabeza hacia él con un gesto suave, fluido. Por algún motivo, las luces de los dos vehículos parecieron oscurecerse.

-¿Desde cuándo los cazadores tenéis voto en las decisiones de nuestra raza?- su voz adquirió un matiz más cortante.

Yagari cambió un poco el peso sobre la pierna izquierda y adelantó el cuerpo, en su clásica postura de "voy a empezar a decir cosas muy desagradables", pero Cross se le adelantó.

-No tenemos voto oficial, por supuesto. Pero, lógicamente, vemos con mejores ojos al líder que menos trabajo nos vaya a dar para proteger a los seres humanos. Y, en este momento, quien nos ofrece más garantías es Kaname Kuran.- se encogió de hombros, como si se disculpara por pronunciar aquel nombre tan a las claras-. Nos sentiríamos mucho más tranquilos si usted nos prometiera trabajar por su… candidatura, por así decirlo.

Las dos cejas rubias de Ichijo se elevaron en un elegante gesto de incredulidad, borrando por un instante su eterno ceño.

-Disculpe, presidente. No creí que me convocaría a una reunión a la intemperie para pretender gastarme una broma.- acabó de ajustarse los guantes con un brusco tirón-. No se me ocurre ningún motivo por el cual me interesara apoyar la carrera de un jovencito descontrolado que asesinó a todo el anterior organismo de legítimo gobierno. ¿De veras creen que Kuran otorga mayores garantías de paz, con ese comportamiento como precedente?- empezó a girarse hacia el Mercedes, decidido a retirarse.- Es lógico que la Asociación no apoye oficialmente esta reunión, los cazadores tienen más sentido com…

-Le hice llegar a Sara la carta que usted envió a la Asociación para exculparme. Sabe que la ha traicionado.

La voz de Zero, arrastrada por el viento, causó el mismo efecto que apretar un botón de "pausa". Ichijo se detuvo a medio gesto. Yagari juró por lo bajo y se quedó rígido, y Cross se mantuvo exactamente con el mismo rictus nostálgico en el rostro.

Al cabo de unos latidos de corazón, la oscuridad pareció desprenderse de la figura de Ichijo como negra tinta, expandiéndose como las ondas en un estanque. Las pocas hojas perennes que decoraban los resistentes árboles que flanqueaban la explanada se encogieron sobre sí mismas, ennegreciéndose como si algo les hubiera chupado la vida. El vello de la nuca de los tres cazadores se erizó al punto y las manos de dos de ellos reaccionaron por instinto, acudiendo en busca de sus armas antes de que aquel veneno los alcanzara.

El tercero fue más rápido.

Furiosos zarcillos brotaron de la piel de Zero tan repentinamente que dispersaron diminutas gotas de sangre en el aire. Parte de las espinas se enroscaron protectoramente alrededor de su figura mientras el resto salían despedidas hacia delante, deseosas de cortar, sajar y mutilar a la figura de pesadilla que tenían en frente…

-¡Zero, basta!

Antes de haberse desprendido de la Bloody Rose, la tajante orden de Cross ni siquiera habría penetrado en el cerebro ansioso de sangre de Zero, pero ahora lo hizo. Apretó las mandíbulas, cortándose el labio inferior con los colmillos alargados, y los zarcillos detuvieron su embate en seco, se retrajeron y permanecieron ondulando amenazadoramente a su alrededor, reptando por sus brazos. El aura negra de Ichijo alabeó un instante más pero cesó en su expansión, manteniéndose como un halo de muerte a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme tal cosa, mocoso?- la voz de Asato les recordó al arrastrar de una mortaja sobre hojas secas.

Zero ni se inmutó.

-Porque es cierto. Takuma puede estar controlado por Sara, pero sigue siendo capaz de reconocer el sabor de tu sangre y de llevarle la carta a su ama.- los zarcillos susurraron, haciendo brotar más espinas de los tallos que aún permanecían lisos-. Intenta imaginar por qué Sara no te ha matado todavía.

Estaba claro que aquel chico era más listo de lo que creía. Fastidiado más allá de las palabras, Asato admitió que le había subestimado. Había pensado que correspondía al clásico perfil de chaval impetuoso cuyo odio por los vampiros le llevaba a disparar primero y a pensar después. Hasta el momento, de hecho, se había comportado así. Lo que le convertía en alguien fácilmente utilizable. Pero, Kiryu pensaba más de lo que parecía. Y se la había jugado. Como Kuran.

El aura negra volvió a latir, amenazadora, mientras Ichijo repasaba las posibilidades de aquella nueva situación. Si había conseguido llegar hasta los 900 años en un mundo lleno de intrigas, era porque jamás se dejaba arrastrar por las situaciones, porque las analizaba y diseccionaba con mente lógica hasta conseguir manejarlas en su beneficio. No tenía motivos para creer que los cazadores se estuvieran tirando un farol, a fin de cuentas, sólo tenía que preguntárselo a su propio nieto en algún momento en que Sara no estuviera junto a él. Desde luego. Takuma conocía el sabor de su sangre -la había probado durante el combate en el que casi lo había matado-.

La pregunta principal era, efectivamente, la que había planteado Kiryu. ¿Por qué Sara no lo había matado todavía por haber salvado a Zero de una condena a muerte por asesinato, frustrando así sus planes de quitárselo de en medio? Ciertamente, las posibilidades eran múltiples, reconoció Ichijo interiormente. Sara habría deducido que Asato había pretendido mantener a Kiryu con vida por si tenía que usar el poder del ex humano contra ella, llegado el caso.

La respuesta estaba clara. Sara no lo había matado aún porque quería usar la influencia de Asato sobre las demás familias pro Consejo para que votaran por ella como regente en el Cónclave. Después de tener la corona sobre su cabeza, empezaría la cuenta atrás para Ichijo. _Zorra_. Así que los cazadores pretendían forzarle a que apoyara a Kaname para que Sara no reinara, creyendo que, así, Asato salvaría la vida. Como si Kaname le debiera algo...

-Señores, creo que están trabajando sobre falsas asunciones.- anunció, disminuyendo un poco su aura. El hielo alrededor de sus pies había adquirido ya una tonalidad cenicienta, sucia-. Creen que exponiéndome a Sara les ayudaré a coronar rey a Kuran porque el joven heredero me dejará vivir. Eso es incierto. Teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo Kaname con el anterior Consejo, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo que intentara acabar conmigo, el último que queda.

-En realidad, señor, ya hemos hablado de esto con Kaname.- matizó Cross, subiéndose las gafas sobre la nariz. El frío y el aura de Ichijo amenazaban con hacerle temblar, pero intentó controlar los escalofríos-. Está dispuesto a mostrarse clemente con usted y a no solicitar que los cazadores le incluyamos en nuestra lista por haber organizado el ataque a la Clase Nocturna apoyando a Rido. A cambio, claro, de ciertas condiciones.

_El muy hijo de perra_, pensó Ichijo, manteniendo la vista fija en la enjuta figura de Cross. Aquel humano era un intrigante de primera bajo una apariencia de ama de casa pueblerina. Lo que le convertía en un peligro de gran magnitud.

-Hablemos primero de lo que quiere la Asociación.- concedió el noble, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y manteniendo su aura al mínimo, como un halo de hollín a su alrededor.

Cross fue a abrir la boca pero, de nuevo, Yagari se le adelantó, haciendo crujir el cuello cuando movió la cabeza a izquierda y derecha.

-Está claro, vampiro. Shirabuki ha convocado a la Asociación a un Concilio, lo que quiere decir que pedirá que incluyamos a alguien en la lista a cazar. Esos sólo pueden ser Kuran, por haber asesinado al Consejo, o Kiryu, por haberse cargado a Rido. De ambas formas, Sara quedaría la mar de bien con las familias supervivientes. También nos podría pedir que te incluyéramos a ti por haberla traicionado, pero eso sería muy difícil de demostrar.- se encogió de hombros-. No, creemos que va a por Kaname y Zero. Lo que queremos es simple: por muy purasangre que sea, su palabra sola no basta para que aceptemos el encargo. Se requiere al menos un testigo que apoye su versión. ¿Lo pillas o tengo que explicarlo?

-Queréis que testifique a favor de Kuran y Kiryu enfrente de Sara ¿Y qué garantías tendría de que me protegeríais de su ira después de que ya os hubiera servido?- la voz de Ichijo destilaba incredulidad y desprecio a partes iguales-. Además de que ese movimiento me pondría en contra de las familias que me apoyan.

-En realidad, no.- Cross se levantó las solapas del abrigo-. Usted podría explicar a esas familias que es un movimiento para que incluso la facción de Kuran vea que los supervivientes del antiguo Consejo hacen las cosas de acuerdo a las normas y admiten sus culpas. Daría una imagen de gran honestidad. Podría decirles que eso mejoraría su imagen delante también de las familias indecisas, ganando más apoyos para su causa. La verdad es que podría venderlo como una gran operación de márketing.- sonrió como disculpa-. Estaría trabajando para nosotros, pero su imagen delante de sus propios partidarios no se resentiría... aunque al final fuera Kaname y no Sara quien fuera coronado. En cuanto a si le protegeríamos de verdad una vez nos hubiera hecho el servicio… no sé si tendrá mucho crédito, pero tiene mi palabra de honor.- la mirada de Cross era mortalmente seria-. Eso sí, esa protección no se extendería si su comportamiento se… desviara con los años. Volveríamos a la situación actual.

-¿Y qué gano en verdad si Kuran alcanza la regencia?- las cejas de Ichijo volvieron a fruncirse.

-Vivir, para empezar, que no es poco.- Touga hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, retirándose un mechón de rebelde cabello negro del rostro-. La Asociación le daría la protección necesaria hasta que las cosas se calmen. Y Kuran se ha comprometido a dejarle vivir y a protegerle de Sara hasta que... desaparezca de escena.- el cazador bajó la voz hasta adquirir un tono siniestro.

-¿Y cómo piensa Kuran hacer desaparecer a Sara?- no pudo evitar preguntar el noble.

Cross volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Eso es cosa de Kaname, él tiene sus propios planes.- metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo-. La oferta que le hacemos es buena para ambas partes. Si usted lo vende bien ante sus familias, su prestigio no se resentirá. Si Kuran gana, sacará a Sara de en medio y le dejará vivir a usted. Y, aunque Kaname sea rey en contra de los deseos de los supervivientes del Consejo, usted podrá seguir confabulando para derrocarle alguna vez en el futuro. Kuran no es tonto como para creer que usted y sus familias le apoyarán con lealtad, sólo está ofreciendo un pacto para evitar que reine alguien que nadie quiere y aplazar su enfrentamiento cierto tiempo.-resumió con aire de profesor-. Las condiciones que pide para ofrecerle su protección frente a Sara, hasta poder encargarse de ella, son simples: que el 51% de las acciones del Grupo Ichijo se pongan inmediatamente a nombre de su nieto, Takuma. Y que deje este cambio de titularidad preparado antes del Baile, avisando al personal de su compañía de que se hará efectivo en el momento en que el propio Kaname Kuran así lo reclame, no cuando usted lo decida.

El silencio que se hizo en la carretera desierta fue tan ominoso que los cazadores creyeron que podían oír hasta a los árboles aguantando la respiración.

Ichijo ni siquiera parpadeó. Se limitó a permanecer como una estatua, con todos los engranajes mentales funcionando a plena potencia. Tal como lo pintaba Cross, la oferta no era tan mala, considerando la alternativa: acabar hecho cenizas a manos de Sara o, mucho peor aún, esclavizado por su voluntad de purasangre, contra la que ni siquiera él podía luchar.

Si accedía a los planes de la Asociación y de Kuran, debería enfocar muy bien el apoyo a Kaname y a Kiryu durante el Concilio ante las familias que le apoyaban. Ese sería el punto más complicado. Bueno, ése y creer que Kuran realmente le escudaría de la ira de Sara. Pero Kaname tenía mucho que ganar con aquello, aunque fuera por conveniencia, Ichijo estaba seguro de que cumpliría aquella parte del trato. Pero lo de Takuma... Siempre podía sortear aquella condición traspasándole sólo la titularidad de la mayoría de las acciones de la sociedad madre, no de las empresas filiales. Eso haría que perdiera fortuna pero que figurara aún en las listas de multimillonarios. Aún así, seguía sin entender qué perseguía realmente Kaname con aquella condición.

-Mi nieto está controlado por Sara, como Kiryu, aquí presente, sabe muy bien.- dirigió una mirada ponzoñosa al chico, que había guardado silencio desde su última intervención-. Aunque esto es un comentario oficioso, desde luego.- nadie podía acusar a un Nivel A de imponer un sello de sangre sin el imposible testimonio de la víctima.

Cross volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Eso es cosa de Kaname. Yo me limito a transmitirle su mensaje.

-El atrevimiento del joven Kuran roza el descaro.- matizó el noble-. A fin de cuentas, si no me avengo a apoyarle es bastante posible que salga perdiendo. ¿Y se atreve a ponerme condiciones?

-A fin de cuentas, si no te avienes a apoyarle _y_ a acceder a sus condiciones, acabarás como un montón de ceniza en la alfombra o como un perro obediente a los pies de Sara.- Yagari lo miró con la barbilla levantada-. A mí me parece que la elección es muy fácil, así que, ¿por qué no nos hacemos todos un favor y abreviamos? Quiero un pitillo.

-No acabo de entender como tú apruebas esta negociación, _señor_ cazador.- puede que tuviera que dar su brazo a torcer, pero Ichijo no iba a irse de ahí sin intentar ahondar un poco las diferencias entre aquel trío-. Creí que no te gustaba negociar con los vampiros a espaldas de la Asociación ¿No te recuerda un poco a tiempos pasados?

Para frustración de Ichijo, Yagari no varió un ápice su expresión rocosa. Si acaso, elevó un poco las comisuras de los labios.

-Buen intento de meter cizaña, vampiro.- concedió con un asentimiento-. Pero no te va a funcionar. Estoy con Cross.- afirmó, con la misma contundencia que una losa tapando un pozo.

El noble contempló a los cazadores un instante, sabiendo que la partida había terminado y que sólo le quedaba una salida. Era un tremendo fastidio, ya que, incluso si todo salía bien, aquel nuevo giro de las circunstancias le dejaría con dos purasangres con los que lidiar –los dos Kuran-, en vez de sólo con uno –Sara-, como en su plan inicial. Pero, claro, la alternativa era más fastidiosa todavía y morirse no entraba en los planes de Asato Ichijo por ahora. Y todo por culpa de que aquel mocoso de pelo plateado se había salido del guión y había pensado en vez de comportarse como todo el mundo esperaba de él. _Malditos críos, ya no hay respeto por los mayores._ Justo entonces, el objeto de sus pensamientos se giró, dándole la espalda, mientras los zarcillos se retraían hasta desaparecer. Kiryu echó a andar hacia el jeep con aire ausente.

-¿Ya te retiras, joven?- preguntó con tono insidioso.

Zero lo miró por encima del hombro, con el cabello alborotado por el viento y el inefectivo tatuaje antivampírico bien visible en su cuello.

-Ya has tomado una decisión y todos lo sabemos. No tiene sentido que perdamos más el tiempo.- volvió a darle la espalda y se metió en la parte trasera del vehículo sin articular más palabras.

Los tres hombres que permanecían en el exterior guardaron un par de segundos de silencio, hasta que Cross arrastró la vista desde el jeep hasta el vampiro.

-¿Y bien?

Ichijo también desvió la mirada desde donde había estado Zero hacia el presidente de la Asociación. _Con un aspecto tan frágil y lo retorcido que podía llegar a ser._

-Es usted tan conspirador como nosotros, Cross. Podría ser un vampiro bastante aceptable. Casi lamento que los Kuran no le convirtieran, pero supongo que nosotros dos a ambos lados de la línea nos entretenemos más.- comentó con aire casual, satisfecho al ver que el hombre disimulaba un respingo-. Trato hecho, presidente. Espero que sus reflejos sean tan rápidos como dicen en caso de que tenga que interponerse entre Sara y yo… y que sea algo más resistente de lo que parece a primera vista.

Kaien no desvió la mirada de la del hombre, pero Yagari sí miró de reojo a su amigo, percibiendo los sutiles signos de tensión en su rostro. _Touché_… Volvió a girarse hacia el vampiro. Cuanto antes acabaran con aquella conversación, mejor para todos.

-Y tú encárgate de que Sara no te ponga las manos encima de aquí a mañana por la noche.- Yagari se giró, alejándose del anciano noble mientras instaba con la mirada a Cross a imitarle.

El hombre hizo un imperceptible gesto de acuerdo y luego ofreció un educado asentimiento al vampiro.

-Buenas noches, señor Ichijo. Nos vemos en el Baile.

-Buenas noches, presidente. Espero que esta conversación sea el principio de una estrecha colaboración entre nosotros.- Asato asintió con brusquedad, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera del sedán.

El chófer salió apresuradamente del vehículo, a velocidad vampírica, para abrirle la puerta con una pequeña reverencia, dando gracias interiormente de que el aura oscura de su amo había remitido por completo. Dios sabía que era mejor no estar cerca cuando aquella ponzoña empezaba a expandirse…

OOO

Yagari encendió el ansiado pitillo con una sola mano mientras conducía de vuelta a la ciudad tras haber subido la calefacción del jeep. _Se nos han helado los huevos ahí fuera, maldita sea_. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar de soslayo a Cross, sentado en completo silencio en el asiento del conductor, con el codo apoyado contra la puerta y la mejilla recostada en la palma. La cosa había salido bien, mejor de lo que esperaban aunque, a decir verdad, habían ido con todo muy bien atado. No había como dar a escoger a un vampiro entre morir y lo que fuera. Los hijos de puta siempre escogían lo que fuera. A pesar de todo, Kaien no había abierto boca y Yagari sabía que el comentario de Asato debía estar escociéndole como sal sobre herida.

-Os queda muy bien lo de poli bueno y poli malo.

El comentario de Zero desde el asiento posterior hizo que los dos hombres mayores lo miraran con sorpresa por el retrovisor. Luego, las miradas de Yagari y de Cross se encontraron y ambos sonrieron, Kaien con más reserva que su compañero.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor, hijo?- preguntó el cazador moreno mientras se colgaba el pitillo de la comisura de la boca-. Que no tenemos ni que planearlo, nos sale solo.

Los labios pálidos de Zero también se curvaron por un momento en una sonrisa. El aire del jeep, cargado por la calefacción y el humo del cigarro, pareció aligerarse un poco.

-Tú también lo has hecho bien, chico. Las intervenciones necesarias en los momentos clave mezcladas con un punto de intimidación.- alabó Yagari.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor, sensei? Que también me sale solo.- murmuró Zero, con la misma media sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Yagari te está entrenando completamente a su estilo.- comentó Cross, rompiendo su mutismo con una expresión algo más relajada, alternando miradas entre el retrovisor para ver a Zero y al cazador sentado al volante.

El hombre moreno soltó una risilla por lo bajo y encendió el CD del jeep. La música folk de los años 60 se unió al humo en el estrecho espacio. Durante el rato siguiente, los tres hombres compartieron un silencio menos denso, perdidos en sus mundos. Al cabo, cuando las luces de la ciudad empezaban a romper la oscuridad en el horizonte, Cross se giró repentinamente hacia Yagari.

-¿Sabes? Ichijo dio en el clavo en una cosa.

-No me jodas ¿En cuál?- Yagari le dedicó una mirada relámpago, girando la cara para poder ver a su compañero con su único ojo izquierdo.

-En qué no sé por qué me apoyas en estas cosas. Negociar con vampiros no es tu estilo. Apoyar una Academia donde conviven humanos y vampiros, tampoco. Pero lo haces. No entiendo por qué.- la voz de Cross era suave.

Pareció que Yagari no iba a contestar, pero, al cabo de un momento, su voz grave sonó extrañamente a tono con la música melancólica.

-No te confundas, Cross. Puede que tenga algo que objetar a tus métodos, pero comparto tus fines. Simplemente, confío en ti.- pareció darse cuenta de que sus palabras no eran muy acordes con la estampa de un tipo duro y siguió hablando apresuradamente-. Tampoco me interesa que esa Shirabuki reine, así que mañana protegeré a ese maníaco de Asato, si es lo que toca hacer, y no dejaré que nadie les toque un pelo a tus tres protegidos.- la mirada acerada del cazador conectó con la de Zero a través del retrovisor. El chico esbozó una media sonrisa antes de desviar la mirada-. Puede que mañana mande yo, pero es a ti a quien sigo.

_Y, si alguien cree que me he convertido en un blando por pensar así, le romperé las rodillas…_

Yagari frunció el ceño con todas sus fuerzas, blindándose mentalmente ante el sentimentalismo que destilaban sus palabras. No se había parado a reflexionar mucho sobre su postura pero las palabras habían salido directamente del corazón con toda la carga innegable de la verdad. Cuando arriesgó otra mirada a Kaien Cross instantes después, sin embargo, recibió el premio a su declaración de lealtad. Una avergonzada y honesta sonrisa de total gratitud curvaba los labios de su amigo y, aunque mantenía la mirada baja, Touga vio que la calidez del gesto iluminaba su rostro aniñado. El cazador levantó la vista, buscando la expresión de Zero y temiendo ver rechazo ante aquella manifestación de algunos sentimientos por su parte. No encontró tal cosa, sólo un ceño plateado fruncido y una expresión de pensativa comprensión. El resto de viaje hacia la ciudad transcurrió en una placentera atmósfera de compenetración masculina.

_Esas malditas sanguijuelas no tienen ni idea de lo que han hecho al invitarnos a su fiesta…_


	30. Capítulo 11 Camina conmigo Parte 3

_**N.A.: **__¡Señor, qué dolor de cabeza de capítulos! He sudado lo indecible con esta parte. Contiene mi versión de cómo podría organizarse la sociedad vampírica de VK hasta los últimos rincones del mundo, no sólo alrededor de la Academia. En parte, esta basada en el (magnifico) juego de rol Vampiro: La Mascarada. En ningún momento menciono nombres de países o continentes, porque el manga tampoco lo hace, a pesar de estar situado en nuestro mundo en algún futuro distante. Aunque supongo que podréis identificar algunos estereotipos raciales de los vampiros._

_Me he tomado la libertad de describir la mansión de verano de los Aido como algo parecido a esas villas de multimillonarios en la Toscana que salen en las revistas de famosos, con un aire mediterráneo y luminoso, aunque en el manga tiene la misma atmósfera victoriana que el resto de edificios. El tren subterráneo de alta velocidad también aparece en el manga._

_Último comentario: Senri Shiki tiene un papel más activo de lo normal en esta parte. Eso es debido tanto a que así preparo el terreno para un futuro fic Senri/Rima/Takuma como al hecho de que en el capi 53 del manga también parece algo más... despierto y decidido que de costumbre, tanto en su expresión como en sus acciones, tomando partido por los Kuran. Pretendía que las discusiones hubieran avanzado más en esta parte, pero la exposición del sistema de Cortes y el intento de reflejar los tres bandos principales de la nobleza se ha comido casi todo el capi. En el siguiente entraremos de lleno en las "negociaciones", actos truculentos y Baile en sí. Me callo, decidme qué pensáis, por favor XDD_

**Capítulo 11. Camina conmigo. Parte 3**

El cálido aire fragante de la tarde, cargado de aromas a rosas, jazmines y madreselva, les dio la bienvenida al bajar de la larga hilera de coches. Los suspiros aliviados se mezclaron con discretos crujidos de cuellos agarrotados tras demasiadas horas de viaje mientras los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna alzaban la vista hacia la fachada principal de la mansión de verano de la familia Aido. El desplazamiento en tren subterráneo de alta velocidad les había llevado a cruzar casi todo un continente. La distancia era tanta con la Academia Cross que el trayecto había comenzado la tarde del viernes y había durado toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Sin embargo, al llegar por fin a su destino, la diferencia horaria hacía que fueran poco más de las cinco de la tarde del sábado.

Yuuki desvió un poco la mirada cuando el sol, que calentaba como si fuera primavera allí, hirió sus sensibles ojos. El gesto le llevó a fijarse en la señorial mansión: una villa campestre con centenares de hectáreas de terreno, recorridas por viñedos y elegantes jardines clásicos. El entorno de suaves colinas bañadas en el olor del tomillo y la lavanda ya era un regalo para los sentidos, pero la mansión era sencillamente espléndida. Decenas de ventanales rompían la seriedad de la fachada, adivinándose un gran espectáculo cuando las luces del interior se derramaran hacia fuera durante la noche. Enredaderas cargadas con racimos de flores lilas de fuerte olor trepaban por ambos lados de la fachada, envolviéndola en naturaleza, y podía olerse en el aire el perfume de algún jardín cercano.

Asintió para sí misma, alabando la sugerencia de Hanabusa Aido de que fueran vestidos para un clima veraniego debajo de los abrigos de lana con los que habían salido de la Academia, para salvar la diferecia de temperatura. Siguiendo también el consejo de Ruka, la joven purasangre se había quedado varios vestidos más cuando los modistos acudieron a la Academia. No sólo se la vería en el Baile, también en las pequeñas reuniones anteriores y posteriores, había argumentado la noble, y no podía ir en faldita de cuadros. Yuuki se alisó la falda del vestido de raso color crema que llevaba, con caída hasta la rodilla, ceñido bajo el pecho con una cinta negra que caía por detrás. No creía poder acostumbrarse jamás a tanto lujo, pero daba gracias por tener a alguien que le evitara meter la pata en aquel nuevo mundo. Suspirando, dio un vistazo en derredor.

El cuerpo central de la mansión, tan grande como el edificio principal de la Academia, tenía tres pisos y un hermoso porche de entrada, al que se accedía por tres escalones de mármol blanco flanqueados por arbustos en flor. Una bella fuente neoclásica con un tritón alzando un cántico del que brotaba agua cristalina actuaba de rotonda frente a la entrada de la casa y añadía el cascabeleo del agua a la sugestiva estampa.

Según pudo ver la joven de reojo, con una mano haciendo visera frente al sol, a cierta distancia de la mansión central se disponían otros tres edificios más bajos y de aspecto más sencillo, probablemente destinados al servicio y a invitados, en el caso de que la residencia central estuviera llena. Lo cual parecía ser el caso. Los coches de los que habían bajado, y que les habían ido a recoger a la estación de destino, se alejaron rodando despacio sobre las piedrecillas blancas, dejando paso a una riada sin fin de vehículos de gama alta, todos ellos con las familias invitadas al baile.

Mientras el grupo de la Clase Nocturna esperaba su turno a que el jefe de mayordomos, armado con una lista de asistentes y una pluma, al pie de la escalinata, les asignara habitación y sirviente, Yuuki echó un discreto vistazo a los vampiros que tenía justo delante. Componían un grupo homogéneo, todos ellos con una exótica piel oscura a juego con unos cabellos negros como ala de cuervo, vestidos con coloridos atuendos de seda y oro. La mayoría esperaban tras un hombre alto y espigado, con el mismo cabello lacio negro y una colorida túnida de seda azul marino.

Había algo en aquel hombre...

Como si sintiera la mirada de la joven, el alto vampiro se giró con una ceja enarcada, buscándola con la mirada. Los grandes ojos negros se pararon en ella un momento hasta deslizarse hacia Kaname, que esperaba pacientemente al lado de su hermana vestido con un frac de día. El desconocido esbozó una leve sonrisa, que dejó entrever la blancura de sus dientes, y luego asintió educadamente en dirección a los Kuran. Al percibir su gesto, la comitiva que le seguía se giró, intentado ver qué es lo que había llamado la atención de su líder, Yuuki se encontró de golpe siendo el centro de atención de varios pares de ojos oscuros, las mujeres con alguna joya decorando el entrecejo. Al unísono, la delegación se llevó la mano derecha al corazón y se inclinó, permaneciendo ceremoniosamente en aquella posición un par de segundos hasta enderezarse y seguir a su líder y a los criados al interior de la mansión.

-Kaname...

-¿Sí?- su hermano avanzó hasta el mayordomo con la lista.

-¿Ese hombre era...?

-Un purasangre. Y uno que no se suele dejar ver en ocasiones sociales. Vienen desde muy lejos.- Kaname le sonrió un instante para luego dirigirse hacia el remilgado Nivel C que les esperaba sin alterar un ápice su expresión, como si ver desfilar purasangres era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.- Kaname y Yuuki Kuran.- informó al hombre.

Mientras su hermano completaba las formalidades, Yuuki echó un disimulado vistazo por encima del hombro. Todos los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna, a excepción de un par que parecían haber encontrado a miembros de sus familias, se apiñaban detrás suyo, igual que lo habían hecho los vampiros de piel oscura con su líder. A cierta distancia, otro pequeño grupo que acababa de descender de los coches se ordenaba tras una mujer con llameante melena pelirroja, piel pálida y ojos azules, que contemplaba fijamente a Yuuki, como si estuviera sopesándola. Los demás integrantes de aquel grupito compartían ciertos rasgos. Todos tenían la piel muy blanca, los ojos claros y los cabellos pelirrojos o rubios y se disponían cerca de la mujer.

Y todos estaban mirando hacia los Kuran.

Yuuki desvió la vista de ellos, sintiéndose un bicho de una especie alienígena, y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kaname por aquellos grupos, organizados en torno a un líder, cuando un hombre de mediana edad y cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás apareció en el umbral. Por el color de sus ojos y la sonrisa cálida que apareció en su rostro al pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de Hanabusa, era fácil adivinar de quién se trataba.

Lord Aido asintió respetuosamente hacia Kaname y luego sus ojos chispeantes se desviaron hacia Yuuki, que contuvo la respiración. Aquel era uno de los más firmes aliados con que contaban y, por ello, su aprobación le parecía más importante que la de los demás. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa tan ancha que dejó los pequeños colmillos al descubierto y una fina redecilla de arrugas se formó en torno a sus ojos turquesa.

-Me alegro de conocerla al fin, señorita Kuran.- se inclinó hacia ella un instante, volviendo a alzar la vista con la misma sonrisa. Una mujer alta de cabellos rubio ceniza recogidos en un complicado peinado y un elegante vestido azul pálido salió de la mansión, sumándose al escrutinio-. Mi esposa y yo nos sentimos honrados de acogerla por primera vez en nuestra residencia de verano. Les hemos reservado las mejores suites, por supuesto, con vistas a los jardines. Estoy seguro de que mi hijo estará encantado de enseñárselos, cuando hayan descansado un poco del viaje.

-Papá, todos estamos cansados.- interrumpió Hanabusa, sacudiéndose el brazo de su padre de encima, como si el gesto le hiciera parecer un crío- ¿Por qué no les llevo yo a las habitaciones, descansamos y luego me ocupo de ellos para que hagan lo que quieran?

-Es una buena idea, hijo.- Lord Aido no perdió la sonrisa ante el ceño de su vástago-. Mi esposa acompañará al resto de vuestros amigos a sus habitaciones. Por supuesto... -volvió a girarse un momento hacia los Kuran-... están dispuestas cerca de las vuestras. Todas las habitaciones cuentan con las necesarias medidas de privacidad. Dado que se acordó que la cita de hoy sería un Baile y no una cena común, sólo tenéis que ordenar la comida que deseéis desde las mismas habitaciones. O más bien el desayuno, teniendo en cuenta el cambio horario.

-Se lo agradezco, Lord Aido.- la voz de Kaname era formal-. Nos asearemos y descansaremos un poco, pero no tardaremos demasiado en dejarnos ver. Después de todo- alargó la mano, entrelazándola con la de Yuuki-, ninguno de nuestros invitados conoce a mi hermana.

-Y lo están deseando, puedes estar seguro.- Lord Aido sonrió, apartándose a un lado para que la comitiva pudiera entrar en la mansión-. Hanabusa, ¿te ocupas tú, por favor?

-Claro, papá...- el joven suspiró, pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello dorado y luego la hundió en un bolsillo de los pantalones.

Lord Aido asintió, dispuesto a dejar marchar a los Kuran, cuando pareció reparar en la existencia de la joven de rostro serio que parecía ser la sombra de los purasangres, justo a un paso detrás de ambos.

-Oh.- la sonrisa de Lord Aido se volvió un tanto forzada al contemplar a la silenciosa Seiren-. Hemos dispuesto una pequeña habitación a la derecha de la tuya, Kaname, para acomodar a tu... um, guardaespaldas que, por lo que veo, se encuentra en perfecto estado.- la sonrisa dio un vuelta de tuerca más, pareciendo que le estaban estirando la piel sobre los huesos.

Kaname respondió con una sonrisa sesgada, girándose un momento para contemplar a Seiren, imperturbable y vestida con sobria elegancia -una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro-, antes de responder al noble. Parecía que los rumores del frustrado ataque a su guardaespaldas también se habían extendido como pólvora.

-Se lo agradezco de nuevo, Lord Aido. Muy considerado por su parte.

El intercambio de cumplidos finalizó cuando Hanabusa pasó de largo de sus padres y entró en la casa, haciendo un gesto a los Kuran y a Seiren para que lo siguieran. Echó a andar por el recibidor como si estuviera caminando por su casa en pantalón y zapatillas en vez de estar rodeado por algunas de las personas más ricas del mundo.

Yuuki hizo serios esfuerzos por aparentar la misma calma que despedía Kaname a su lado mientras espiaba tanto la mansión como a los invitados. Al ser una villa de verano, el mármol y los dorados habituales entre la nobleza habían dejado paso a los suelos de terrazo y los pasillos luminosos, encalados en blanco. El amplio y fresco recibidor era un organizado hormiguero de sirvientes acompañando a grupos, conversación entre murmullos e ir y venir con carritos cargados de manjares olorosos cubiertos por bandejas de plata. Los Aido se habían superado a sí mismos. Ninguno de los invitados deambulaba con aire perdido, nadie se quejaba por haber perdido el equipaje, ninguno de los sirvientes discutía porque otro había hecho algo que no le tocaba. Todo tenía aspecto de caos controlado.

-A mi madre le encantan estas cosas.- murmuró Aido mientras saludaba con la cabeza a varios sirvientes-. Esperad a ver vuestras habitaciones.

Dos escaleras con barandillas de hierro subían a un piso superior partiendo desde ambos lados del recibidor, adornadas cada pocos escalones con macetas floridas o estatuas clásicas. Todas auténticas, sospechó Yuuki. Recorrieron agradables pasillos con una bienvenida sombra, una hermosa galería con ventanales que ofrecía grandes vistas de los viñedos circundantes y pequeñas salitas donde algunos invitados descansaban con bebidas disfrutando de las vistas en divanes y mullidos sofás. Todos los pares de ojos con los que se toparon siguieron los pasos de los Kuran sin perder detalle. En todas las ocasiones, los murmullos se elevaron a sus espaldas en cuanto los purasangres pasaron de largo. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones de ofrecer una imagen de digna calma señorial, Yuuki sintió que sus músculos se tensaban un poco.

-Bueno, hemos llegado, espero que os gusten-. Aido se detuvo tras una puerta de madera oscura bien barnizada que creaba un agradable contraste con las paredes blancas.- Son dos suites conectadas, las mejores de la casa. Aquí te alojaste cuando vinimos todos a pasar las vacaciones de invierno el curso pasado, Kaname. Mi madre ha abierto la conexión con la suite contigua.

-Recuerdo la habitación, Hanabusa. Era muy hermosa.

El joven empujó la puerta y esperó obedientemente hasta que los Kuran entraron, para luego seguirlos al interior.

-Oh, guau.- los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron como platos y se quedó plantada a la entrada, mirando en derredor e ignorando las sonrisas de los dos chicos.

Tenía delante una coqueta sala de estar con frescos sillones tapizados en blanco frente a mesitas de madera y alfombras que conjuntaban con el color azul de las cortinas de tul, que ondulaban frente a la gran puerta abierta que parecía dar a una terraza, dejando entrar el aire de la tarde y el olor a flores. Un gran centro de mesa de lavanda y romero perfumaba el cuarto.

-Es... precioso.

-Os enseño las habitaciones y luego os dejo descansar.- Hanabusa empujó la puerta de madera situada en la pared de la derecha de la salita y la abrió.- La habitación de Kaname.- dejó la puerta abierta e hizo lo mismo con la que había justo en la pared de enfrente-. La tuya, Yuuki.

La joven miró a Kaname un momento con las cejas enarcadas. Probablemente era demasiado descarado si pedía una sola habitación para los dos, pero la verdad es que no pensaba dormir sola mientras estuvieran en aquella mansión. Eso, si todo salía bien y podían estrenar la habitaciones, en vez de acabar en algún lugar menos agradable. Kaname pareció leerle el pensamiento porque le apretó la mano y asintió imperceptiblemente para luego soltársela.

-Ves a ver la suite, Yuuki, no te preocupes. Hanabusa, dile a tu madre que los arreglos son perfectos y que las habitaciones nos han encantado, no será ninguna mentira.

Aido hizo una mueca y arrugó la nariz.

-No habrá quien la soporte después de eso.- refunfuñó, haciendo ademán de salir por la puerta.

-Hanabusa, tus padres te necesitarán para atender a los invitados.- Kaname le detuvo hablando de nuevo-. Agradecería que le pidieras a Kain, una vez se haya aseado y saludado a sus familiares, que localice a los principales representantes de las familias pro Consejo y también a los Príncipes de las Cortes que le indiqué, los de mayor rango entre las familias que nunca han apoyado ni al Consejo ni a la Monarquía.- al ver que Aido asentía al punto con decisión, siguió adelante con su plan-. Cuando los haya localizado, sería un gran detalle que tu madre consiguiera reunirlos a todos en la misma sala para un refrigerio, ¿no crees? Seguro que sus dotes diplomáticas lo consiguen.

Aido rió por lo bajo.

-Será todo un reto para ella, seguro. Nos encargaremos de todo y te avisaré cuando los tengamos reunidos, Kaname.- asintió, saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias.- el purasangre, aún con la maleta a sus pies, inclinó la cabeza en dirección a su guardaespaldas, que entró en la sala de estar cerrando la puerta tras ella-. Seiren.- su tono fue amable-. Ya hemos hablado de que no sería seguro que estuvieras cerca de Sara durante el Baile. No lo interpretes como que te estoy dejando al margen, por favor. Simplemente, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y podemos aprovechar tu sintonía con la sangre de los Shirabuki de una forma más inteligente.- esperó hasta que la joven se encogió de hombros y asintió, sacudiendo la media melena-. Bien. Vigila a Asato Ichijo en cuanto llegue. Quiero saber con quién habla, con quién se reúne y a quién mira desde que entre en esta casa. Infórmame de cualquier movimiento y también de si detectas algún rastro de Sara en él. Ah, y, por favor, cuando lleguen los cazadores, ponte a disposición del maestro Yagari de mi parte.

Aquella última disposición consiguió arrancar un parpadeo de la inexpresiva joven pero se llevó la mano al corazón y se inclinó al punto.

-Sí, mi señor.

Cuando la atlética muchacha hubo cerrado la puerta, Kaname asomó la cabeza a la habitación asignada a Yuuki. El cuarto era un reflejo de cómo recordaba el que había ocupado él mismo durante las anteriores vacaciones de invierno, aunque con delicados detalles femeninos.

La espaciosa estancia estaba presidida por una gran cama doble con postes de madera oscura y dosel de un blanco vaporoso. La colcha de lino era blanca con flores bordadas en rosa, igual que las cortinas que iban a dar a la misma terraza que la salita. Un diván con idéntica tapicería ofrecía descanso junto a una de las paredes blancas y una señorial cómoda de madera exponía todo un rosario de productos de cosmética femenina. Antiguos baúles restaurados de madera oscura y ramos de rosas rojas acababan de decorar la estancia, que desprendía el mismo aire de luz y frescor que el resto de la mansión. Un gran perchero móvil con varias bolsas oscuras colgadas estaba ordenadamente colocado en un rincón, además de las maletas de Yuuki.

La muchacha curioseaba con aire ausente las numerosas botellitas dispuestas en el tocador, junto con los peines de nácar, y sonrió rápidamente a Kaname cuando lo vio asomado a la puerta. El joven se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos, apoyándola contra su pecho.

-¿Te gusta la habitación?

-¡Cómo no!- Yuuki dejó los potitos y apoyó las manos sobre las de su hermano, suspirando al notar el calor de su cuerpo -. La mansión es preciosa, nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante y tan... natural al mismo tiempo. Es una lástima que sólo la haya podido ver… bueno, en estas circunstancias. Es decir, no sé si podremos disfrutar de las habitaciones.

Kaname besó sus cabellos.

-Seguro que sí. Todo saldrá bien, Yuuki. No puedo prometértelo, pero tengo esa corazonada.- murmuró-. Cuando esto acabe, seguro que la familia Aido está encantada de que nos quedemos unos días. Tenemos todas las vacaciones de invierno por delante y éste sería un lugar perfecto donde pasarlas. De hecho, Lord Aido ya me lo sugirió.

Yuuki asintió pero guardó silencio un momento, con la cabeza gacha. Kaname vio su expresión pensativa a través del espejo del tocador y la apretó un momento.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que todo el mundo parece tener una casa, un lugar al que ir... menos nosotros.- se encogió de hombros-. Ahora sé que la casa de mi... mi padre adoptivo no es realmente mi lugar. Lo que más se le parece es la Academia pero... no sé...

-Tienes una casa, Yuuki, siempre la has tenido.- Kaname se enderezó y le dio suavemente la vuelta hasta poder mirar directamente sus ojos serios-. La mansión Kuran, el lugar donde naciste, sigue existiendo. Cada año la mando limpiar y mantener. Es un lugar al que no he vuelto desde que... desde que perdimos nuestra vida.- bajó la voz y frunció el ceño-. Está llena de demasiados recuerdos como para afrontarlos solo pero, si tú quieres ir...

Los ojos castaños de ella se abrieron de par. Imágenes de un cuarto sin ventanas, de cuentos desparramados sobre una alfombra, de una habitación de paredes rosas, desfilaron como relámpagos por su memoria. El lugar donde había nacido, el principio de su vida, de su identidad... Asintió, solemne.

-Me gustaría mucho que me llevaras, Kaname.

El purasangre sólo sonrió un poco, como si las palabras "mansión Kuran" llevaran aparejadas un pesado manto oscuro para él, pero sus ojos brillaron cálidos.

-Iremos. Cuando acabe el Baile y hayamos descansado un poco. Podemos pasar allí el resto de las vacaciones.- besó a su hermana con rapidez, evitándose tentaciones si prolongaba el gesto demasiado-. ¿Por qué no te das un baño rápido mientras pido algo de comer? No deberíamos tardar mucho en mezclarnos con los invitados. Tendremos que preparar el terreno antes del Baile, en cuanto los nobles que nos interesan estén reunidos.

-De acuerdo. Tendré muchas preguntas que hacerte mientras comamos.- Yuuki asintió al punto, trotando hacia la puerta del baño, pero luego se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, como una niña curiosa- ¿Qué quiso decir Lord Aido con que todas las habitaciones tienen medidas de privacidad?

Kaname se detuvo mientras arrastraba su maleta hacia la habitación que le habían asignado.

-Que en el marco de la puerta de todas se ha dispuesto un sencillo hechizo que evita que los olores de dentro sean perceptibles desde fuera.- la sonrisa fue acompañada de una chispa de brillo pícaro- ¿Cómo crees que se mantiene la intimidad, por ejemplo, de un matrimonio de vampiros en una casa con hijos o sirvientes?

-Oh...- Yuuki parpadeó, sabiendo que sus mejillas parecían dos amapolas-. Y ¿todos los vampiros pueden, eh, hacer esas cosas?

-No, sólo los nobles y purasangres. Ah, y también los cazadores, claro, aunque utilizan rituales más complejos-. Kaname frunció el ceño. _Y lo solían hacer para disimular los cuartos de "interrogatorios" para vampiros._

Yuuki se giró del todo con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Y por qué tú no hiciste algo así en nuestras habitaciones de la Academia? Habríamos estado más... um, tranquilos sabiendo que nadie podía.... bueno, oler nuestra sangre.

Kaname cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con las dos cejas enarcadas e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-Yuuki, el hechizo enmascara el olor, pero no los ruidos... ni los... gemidos.

-¡Oooh!

La joven cuadró los hombros, frunció el ceño al máximo de sus posibilidades y, tras dirigirle una mirada furibunda, entró en el cuarto de baño como una tromba.

OOO

-¿Qué preguntas querías hacerme?

Una hora después, Kaname dejó la servilleta blanca de lino pulcramente doblada sobre el níveo mantel de la mesa que les habían preparado en la gran terraza tras haber degustado un desayuno-comida digno de reyes. Lady Aido se había superado a sí misma también en la preparación de los menús para que los invitados pudieran degustarlos en la calma de sus habitaciones. Los vampiros, seres territoriales, se mezclaban en contadas ocasiones y la presencia de tantos miembros de su misma raza solía representar una sobreexcitación para sus agudos sentidos, que registraban la presencia de otro como una posible amenaza. Era como juntar varios lobos alfa de diferentes manadas en la misma jaula y esperar que se mantuvieran serenos. Comer con tranquilidad, con los sentidos relajados, era un gesto de sus anfitriones que todos agradecían.

El sol de la tarde había dado paso ya en el cielo a los matices que anunciaban el próximo ocaso. A diferencia de los tonos pastel del cielo de la Academia, aquí los rosas, dorados y añiles eran vibrantes, nítidos. La terraza se asomaba sobre los jardines de la villa, una delicada extensión de fuentes, parterres y laberintos formados por rosales de todos los colores, cuyo aroma se enroscaba alrededor de los dos purasangres. Desde donde se hallaban, podían percibir la presencia de más vampiros paseando por los jardines, sobre los que ya se había cernido la sombra. Yuuki desvió la mirada del plato recién acabado y la paseó por los jardines, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, Ruka no tuvo tiempo de explicármelo todo sobre nuestra raza en dos días. Sólo repasamos un poco la estructura de las familias de nuestra zona y algo de etiqueta.- jugueteó con la uña en la servilleta-. Pero mencionó varias veces la palabra Cortes y he oído que tú le decías algo a Aido sobre "príncipes". No lo entiendo mucho.

-Ya veo.- Kaname tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, dejando que el aire del atardecer retirara de su cara los cabellos aún húmedos tras la ducha. Calculaba que tenían una hora para ellos dos antes de que Aido viniera para decirle que ya tenía reunidos a los vampiros que buscaba-. Sabes que, hasta tiempos de nuestro abuelo, existía un Rey que gobernaba nuestra raza, ¿verdad?

Yuuki asintió.

-Sin embargo, habrás empezado a ver, por los invitados que han ido llegando, que hay vampiros en todos los continentes. Dado que, mayoritariamente, nos alimentamos de sangre humana, donde más vampiros se puede encontrar es en las grandes ciudades.- Kaname hizo una breve pausa, dejando que Yuuki absorbiera aquel somero relato y luego continuó con el mismo tono expositivo-. Por mucho que existiera un Rey, él sólo no podría controlar y observar qué ocurre con los vampiros de todos los rincones del mundo. Necesitaba tener subordinados que gobernaran en las grandes ciudades en su nombre.

-Como supervisores a su cargo.- Yuuki se acomodó mejor en la silla. Tenía lógica.

-Eso es. A esos regentes se les conoce como Príncipes. La mayoría están ubicados en metrópolis, donde controlan a la población vampírica de esa ciudad. Su influencia se extiende a urbes, regiones y países vecinos en función de varios elementos: su Nivel, su poder o su prestigio.- Kaname alargó el brazo para tomar un sorbo de agua fresca y mantuvo el vaso en la mano, dándole vueltas-. Usualmente, cada una de esas ciudades satélites está gobernada por un vampiro de menor categoría que el Príncipe, a quien rinde vasallaje. El conjunto de áreas geográficas y dirigentes menores agrupados bajo el liderazgo de un Príncipe se llama Corte.

-Ya entiendo, es como coger la organización piramidal de los vampiros por niveles y aplicarla a la vida política.- Yuuki sonrió, sintiéndose más segura con cada gota de información que le permitía afianzar el conocimiento de su propia raza.

-Es un buen resumen.- concedió Kaname-. En tiempos antiguos, todos los Pŕíncipes que tenían sus Cortes ubicadas en las principales metrópolis, con grandes áreas de influencia, eran purasangres. Y los dirigentes de sus ciudades menores, Niveles B. Era una derivación lógica de la estratificación de nuestra raza. El Rey Kuran era el principal líder entre los propios purasangres. La definición humana sería _primus inter pares_, el primero entre iguales.

-Pero ahora quedamos muy pocos purasangres...- Yuuki torció la cabeza a un lado, jugueteando con su pelo.

Kaname asintió, moviendo el vaso en la mano para contemplar las ondas del agua.

-Sí, con el tiempo y las intrigas de los propios nobles menores, muchos de los cuales confabulaban para obtener sangre pura, gran parte de los Niveles A desaparecieron o se sumieron en el letargo.- tomó otro sorbo antes de dejar el vaso en la mesa y cruzar una pierna sobre otra, perdiendo la vista en el espectáculo de colores en el cielo-. Hubo épocas de caos, con guerras internas en muchas Cortes entre nobles de ciudades menores por ocupar el vacío de poder dejado por los purasangres. El caos entre los vampiros comporta irremediablemente víctimas humanas, lo que da más argumentos a los cazadores para eliminarnos. Muchos de los purasangres que aún quedaban crearon ejércitos de Niveles E para defenderse de sus agresores. También hubo Niveles A que atacaron la Corte de otro Nivel A para aprovechar la debilidad que supone tener conflictos internos y ampliar su zona de influencia. Fueron épocas confusas.

-¿Todo eso ocurrió cuando los Kuran dejaron la corona? ¿Qué pasó con el Consejo de Ancianos?- Yuuki lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando seguir el hilo de la historia.

-Ah, sí.- Kaname enlazó las manos sobre el regazo-. El Consejo existía desde tiempos antiguos, pero era sólo una especie de reunión laxa de nobles que se reunían para tener más fuerza frente a los desmanes de muchos purasangres. Con el tiempo, sus objetivos empezaron a ser más políticos y sus miembros pusieron la mirada en la regencia de las grandes Cortes.- esbozó una sonrisa cínica-. Se rumorea que el Consejo espoleó muchas de las rebeliones internas de las Cortes, pero, claro, es sólo un rumor. En cualquier caso, cuando los Kuran abandonaron la Corona, el Consejo asumió su papel.

-Pero el Consejo estaba compuesto por muchos miembros, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo hacían para regir el mundo?

-Porque cada uno de sus miembros era ya el Príncipe de alguna de las grandes Cortes del mundo, algunos desde tiempos antiguos, allá donde nunca había habido purasangres, y otros recién llegados a la regencia tras conflictos internos. Piensa en el Consejo como un equivalente a las organizaciones humanas que agrupan dirigentes de varios países.- facilitó Kaname-. El Consejo de Ancianos, que digamos empezó como un sindicato, para defender a los Niveles B frente a los despóticos A, acabó por desempeñar el papel de gobernante, de árbitro de los conflictos internacionales entre Cortes.

-Entonces, cuando... bueno, cuando...- Yuuki se mordió el labio.

-Cuando asesiné al Consejo...- continuó Kaname por ella, con una mirada dura.

-Sí.- la joven bajó la vista un instante-. Al desaparecer el Consejo, también han desaparecido los Príncipes de muchas Cortes, ¿no?

-Sí. Eso es otro elemento de inseguridad. Muchas Cortes están en proceso de escoger un nuevo Príncipe, aunque es de suponer que, en la mayoría de casos, ese papel lo desempeñará algún otro miembro de la misma familia, esposas o hijos de los... fallecidos.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Yuuki volvió a hablar, cambiando de tema.

-¿Ya no queda ningún purasangre al frente de ninguna Corte?

Kaname, que había estado contemplando atentamente sus reacciones, sonrió un momento.

-Conoces a dos. Uno es el hombre de piel oscura que viste bajar del coche con parte de su Corte, de sus nobles menores. Otra es Sara Shirabuki.- cuando Yuuki alzó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos, la sonrisa de Kaname se hizo amarga.- Sara rige su propia área de influencia, una de las más extensas, con sus propios nobles vasallos, como en épocas antiguas. También tiene el apoyo de Cortes gobernadas ahora por descendientes de miembros del Consejo. Como Asato Ichijo. El viejo Ichijo es otro Príncipe.

-¿Y nosotros qué tenemos?- preguntó la joven, con una pizca de miedo en la voz ante el recuento de apoyos del enemigo-. Quiero decir, no parece que tú hayas estado dirigiendo ninguna Corte de esas todos estos años, ni que nuestros padres lo hicieran. Si Sara tiene su propia Corte detrás y le apoyan otras, parece que nosotros estamos muy solos.

-Ahí hay más de una pregunta.- Kaname asintió, animando la curiosidad de ella-. Los sucesivos Reyes Kuran alternaron durante mucho tiempo la regencia de su propia Corte con el trono absoluto, por decirlo así. Nuestros padres, que ya no eran Reyes supremos, no dirigían tampoco ninguna Corte. Renunciaron a regir la que les pertenecía, una de las más grandes, para dedicarse a promover la causa de la paz y la coexistencia a nivel mundial. Su esfuerzo sirvió para atemperar un poco la guerra contra los cazadores e hicieron de mediadores en muchas Cortes envueltas en guerras internas, ayudando a quitar presión sobre la población humana de esas zonas.- sus ojos adquirieron una expresión conspiradora-. Adivina a quién nombraron como Príncipe de su Corte cuando decidieron dedicarse a causas más globales.

-Eh... Pues no lo sé.- Yuuki torció el gesto, dándose golpecitos con un dedo en los labios hasta desistir-. Ni idea, lo siento.

-A Lord Aido-. Kaname frunció los labios y enarcó las cejas-. Ahí tienes uno de los motivos de la lealtad que nos profesa, además de su inclinación natural. Antes de eso, la familia Aido regía una de las grandes ciudades en la Corte propia de los Kuran. Pero, por decisión de nuestros padres, pasaron a ser Príncipes, aumentando su prestigio. Y también su riqueza, porque todos los vampiros pagan tributo a sus superiores.

-¡¿Cómo?!- _oh no, economía no, por favor._

Kaname soltó una risilla al ver su expresión, pero siguió adelante con la lección.

-Los Niveles C pagan una pequeña parte de sus ganancias a los dirigentes de la ciudad en la que viven. Gran parte de ese tributo sirve para financiar los gastos del líder en la administración de la ciudad: justicia, pisos francos a salvo de cazadores, tramitación de documentos de identidad humanos, coartadas que mantengan nuestra existencia en secreto-. Kaname elevó una mano y fue contando con los dedos-. Ese dirigente, a su vez, paga un tributo, más elevado, al Príncipe de la Corte a la que pertenece para que éste tenga recursos para gestionar los problemas que pueda tener su comunidad. Así que Lord Aido recibe ahora los tributos de toda una red de dirigentes locales… y no todos esos fondos van a parar al bien común.- se encogió de hombros-. Claro, los Príncipes pagaban un tributo al antiguo Rey Kuran y luego lo pagaron al Consejo de Ancianos. Es el mismo sistema piramidal aplicado a todos los aspectos de nuestras vidas, y es con el que muchos de los invitados que han acudido hoy no están de acuerdo.

Yuuki contempló el rostro pensativo de Kaname durante un momento sin parpadear. _Madre mía, menudo lío de intereses._ Problemas internos entre los nobles menores; Cortes con Príncipes acabados de coronar; seguramente, reclamaciones económicas sobre tributos; interrelaciones con la población humana de cada Corte... la capa de intereses en los que se movía la nobleza vampírica era interminable. Si Kaname acababa siendo coronado rey, tendría que irse acostumbrando a verle con ojeras... y ella acabaría con migrañas crónicas. Antes de que pudiera profundizar más en las distintas implicaciones de cada fragmento de información, Kaname volvió a tomar la palabra.

-No te angusties demasiado pensando que Sara, por el hecho de ser Príncipe de una Corte, tiene más apoyo que nosotros. En realidad, es un elemento que, si lo jugamos bien, se puede girar en su contra.

_Vaaaaaale_, _otra vuelta de tuerca más_.

-¿Y por qué?- Yuuki alzó una mano y se frotó disimuladamente la sien derecha.

Kaname vio el gesto y sonrió levemente.

-Porque puede parecer que, al aspirar a la corona absoluta, Sara lo único que busca es acrecentar la relevancia de su propia Corte, usar el trono en su beneficio. En cambio, nosotros tendríamos plena dedicación al bien común.- su sonrisa se volvió magnánima-. No nos involucraríamos en las menudencias cotidianas que implica dirigir una Corte propia, ni usaríamos el trono en nuestro provecho. Trabajaríamos al 100% por y para la globalidad de la raza.- hizo ver que levantaba una copa imaginaria y le ofreció un brindis a Yuuki con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Eres Maquiavelo!- la exclamación de Yuuki brotó sola de sus labios y se encogió interiormente al punto, pensando que podía haber ofendido a Kaname. Pero él cabeceó y mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido. He tenido mucho tiempo para absorber estos conocimientos y darle vueltas a cómo creo que debería ser el mundo, Yuuki. No son reflexiones improvisadas.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, siguiendo los últimos rayos de sol que se ponían tras las suaves lomas del oeste. Un sutil velo de sombra se deslizó lentamente sobre la campiña que se extendía alrededor de la mansión Aido. La aguda vista de Kaname distinguió numerosos murciélagos revoloteando, con sus menudas figuras recortadas contra el profundo color zafiro del cielo al anochecer. _Llega la hora de los vampiros..._

-¿Y la Asociación de Cazadores sabe todo esto?- la vocecita de Yuuki le hizo girar la cabeza-. Quiero decir, ¿saben lo de las guerras internas en las Cortes y cómo se organiza la política vampírica?

Los oídos de los dos purasangres captaron el sonido de alguien picando en la puerta de sus habitaciones, pero no se levantaron enseguida. Los ojos borgoña de Kaname relucieron en la semipenumbra con un tinte peligroso.

-Al detalle. La Asociación tiene sus bases más importantes en las grandes metrópolis, justo donde se ubican nuestras Cortes más relevantes. Es un sencillo mecanismo: cuanto más perros, más pulgas. Donde más vampiros hay, más cazadores se concentran.- entrecerró los ojos-. Por otra parte, no todos los presidentes han sido como tu padre, Yuuki ¿Quién crees que atizó muchas de las guerras internas en las Cortes?

Las finas cejas de Yuuki se elevaron en delicados arcos.

-¿Por qué? Has dicho que las guerras entre vampiros siempre provocan sufrimiento entre los humanos. ¿Por qué querría la Asociación, que tiene que proteger a la humanidad, provocar más conflictos?- Yuuki vio la expresión crecientemente tormentosa de su hermano y se preparó para recibir otra ducha de fría realidad.

-Porque azuzar una guerra es un buen método para hacernos salir de nuestras madrigueras y poder cazarnos tranquilamente.- la voz de Kaname se endureció como el acero-. La Asociación también es un entramado político y económico. Si los vampiros nos portamos bien, no tiene razón de ser. Y hay muchos cazadores que sólo conocen esa forma de vida. Así que no es raro que provoquen conflictos entre nosotros para poder justificar que tienen bestias que cazar.- al ver la expresión de horror de ella, suavizó su tono-. Eso es otra imagen que Cross tendrá que cambiar si quiere que los vampiros acepten colaborar con la Asociación en pro de la coexistencia. Digamos que, hasta ahora, ninguno de los bandos ha hecho muchos méritos.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, desoyendo un momento más el golpeteo que volvía a sonar contra la puerta de las habitaciones para alargar la mano y coger con la fuerza la de su hermana.

_-_Este es tu mundo real, Yuuki. El mundo que se mueve en las sombras, lejos de la simplicidad de la vida de los humanos, lejos de las luces y el sol. Y tú eres de las pocas que puede traer algo de dulzura y civilización.- apretó sus dedos con una fuerza rayana en el dolor-. Eres la única que ha estado a los dos lados de la línea.

Sus miradas conectaron durante unos largos latidos de corazón. El recuerdo de la expresión desesperanzada en los ojos azules de Aido al ver las diferencias insalvables entre su mundo y el de Yori acudió con fuerza a la mente de Yuuki. Sí, valía la pena luchar porque, al menos, existieran pequeños oasis de convivencia como la Academia Cross, puntas de lanza para cambiar el resto del mundo. Yuuki asintió y se puso en pie sin soltar la mano de Kaname. El vestido azul oscuro de cóctel que se había puesto para aquellas horas previas al Baile revoloteó alrededor de su figura cuando tiró de su hermano para que se pusiera en pie y la siguiera.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó con una media sonrisa y una mirada serena-. Hay invitados que nos esperan.

OOO

El aroma de los perfumes de las damas y los diferentes olores de marcaje entre las parejas se mezclaba con el del champán y el vino viejo que se servían en la salita de juegos de la mansión Aido. Los pocos vampiros allí reunidos charlaban en voz baja en pequeños corrillos, entrando y saliendo de una de las numerosas terrazas de la residencia. Lady Aido paseaba entre los grupos como una mariposa ejecutando un complicado baile: presentando invitados, asegurándose de que todos eran atendidos, ofreciendo referencias de tal o cual vampiro… y, lo más difícil, pensó su sobrino, Akatsuki Kain, mientras la observaba revolotear: juntando en la misma sala a las familias de los antiguos miembros del Consejo con algunos de los nobles que apoyaban a Kaname y con Príncipes de Cortes que jamás se habían sentido atraídos por ninguna de las dos opciones.

Una chica menuda y frágil, con flequillo y larga melena lisa que sostenía una copa en las manos sin tocarla, le llamó la atención. Sus ojos azul oscuro se levantaban de vez en cuando para echar una ojeada a la puerta, como si esperara la aparición de alguien con expresión angustiada. De vez en cuando, contemplaba de reojo a sus padres, dos nobles con una vestimenta… bohemia –el padre incluso llevaba sombrero dentro de la mansión-, en medio de un corro de adultos.

-¿Te suena esa chica?- Kain se inclinó disimuladamente hacia Ruka.

La noble, una estampa viva de la joven dignidad señorial en un blanco vestido de encaje, asintió brevemente, acercando los labios casi hasta rozar la oreja del pelirrojo. Allí, hasta las paredes tenían oídos.

-Es María Kurenai. La joven a la que poseyó Shizuka Hio.- murmuró, aspirando involuntariamente el olor profundo de su primo-. Su padre es Príncipe y tiene una profesión bastante… liberal-. Ruka mantuvo el tono neutro para evitar ofender a Kain. A fin de cuentas, su familia estaba metida en el negocio de la música, también de ambiente progresista-. Son la cabeza visible de los Príncipes que no quieren ni oír hablar de otro Consejo de Ancianos y que recelan de un Rey purasangre.

-Y los que más nos interesan.

Kain y Ruka miraron por encima del hombro al oír la voz de Hanabusa, que se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos del traje y una curiosa mirada decidida. Normalmente, su primo se habría muerto de aburrimiento en una reunión así, pero esta vez su actitud parecía más activa. Al momento, los sentidos de los tres nobles, y los del resto de los presentes en la sala, tintinearon como si un coro de campanas hubiera resonado en sus cabezas, girándose hacia la puerta de la salita como una sola persona.

Los Kuran, los purasangres más jóvenes de los que se tenía conocimiento, entraron en la habitación con las manos enlazadas, rostro sereno y las cabezas ligeramente inclinadas el uno hacia el otro, charlando amigablemente. La solemnidad del encuentro pareció subir un par de grados cuando todas las conversaciones se amortiguaron, dejando un rastro de murmullos. La mayoría de los presentes ofrecieron una ligera reverencia, en reconocimiento a su estatus, o un cortés asentimiento de deferencia… excepto algunos reunidos en una esquina.

Kaname reconoció sin problemas rostros que hasta ahora sólo habían ocupado un papel secundario en las veladas sociales y que, con la desaparición de sus familiares miembros del Consejo, habían ascendido a primera división. Allí estaba la familia de Lord Shiki, por ejemplo. Su viuda, una mujer alta, morena y delgada con un moño recargado, se limitó a mirarles muy tiesa con los ojos entrecerrados. Al lado suyo había una jovencita de pelo morado, que desvió la vista de Kaname al punto… la hija de Lord Shiki, quien le había sido ofrecida como concubina hacía años. Algo alejado pero incluido en aquel grupo, Senri Shiki daba vueltas a una copa con desgana.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los ojos de los presentes se deslizaron de Kaname hacia Yuuki, tomando buena nota de su juventud, de su aspecto fresco y del innegable parecido familiar con el heredero de los Kuran. Aquel parecido y el aura de poder contenido que irradiaba era suficiente como para convencer a todos de que aquella era en verdad la hija secreta de Haruuka y Juuri... y uno de los motivos por el que hasta los vampiros más recalcitrantes antes las ocasiones sociales hubieran acudido a aquel evento.

Kaname apretó disimuladamente su mano, dándole ánimos sin alterar un ápice su expresión serena, y Yuuki le estrechó suavemente los dedos, intentando transmitirle el mensaje de que ya no tenía miedo de aquellos adultos elegantes e imponentes. No mientras recordara lo que había en juego. Una imagen de ella y Yori riendo mientras comían chucherías en la habitación de su amiga la asaltó al punto y se aferró al recuerdo como un talismán. A cualquiera de los allí presentes aquella imagen la parecería una chorrada, pero para Yuuki tenía el valor de un símbolo.

Caminaron con tranquilidad, adentrándose en la sala sin soltarse de la mano. Kaname saludó con un cabeceo a los tres primos que, instintivamente, acompañaron a los Kuran en su caminar. Yuuki habría jurado que en los ojos de Ruka brillaba una pizca de orgullo cuando la había mirado y reprimió una sonrisa. Ruka y ella habían empezado muy mal pero habían conseguido un entendimiento muy femenino. No exactamente amistad pero tampoco odio acérrimo. Era el ejemplo de que las cosas podían cambiar.

El aire crepitaba de sorpresa, excitación, recelo, admiración, suspicacia, odio y adoración para los empáticos sentidos de Yuuki, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por acotar la marea de lo que percibía ante el peligro de que embotara su mente. Por suerte, la sonriente figura de Lady Aido hizo su aparición, acompañada de un sirviente, y se acercó a los purasangre como si flotara.

-Es un honor que os hayáis decidido a unirnos a nuestra pequeña reunión informal antes del Baile, señor, señorita.- asintió en dirección a cada uno de los Kuran-. Por favor, serviros lo que gustéis.- hizo un elegante gesto con la mano hacia la bandeja con bebidas que portaba el camarero-. No osaría monopolizaros, y menos en este encuentro relajado, pero me permito ofrecerme a presentaros a los invitados en el momento en que gustéis.- añadió con el tono modulado de una perfecta anfitriona, dejando claro a los presentes que no toleraría que se abalanzaran sobre los purasangres sino que las conversaciones comenzarían cuando ellos mismos solicitaran las presentaciones.

Kaname y Yuuki intercambiaron una rápida mirada de reojo, pidiéndose mutuamente permiso para empezar con lo que habían venido a hacer. Finalmente, ella asintió levemente y se giró hacia Lady Aido con una sonrisa dulce.

-Es muy amable, señora. Le agradecería que me presentara, teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que acudo a una recepción de este estilo.- a su favor había que decir que la voz no le tembló y que mantuvo una mirada abierta de total sinceridad.

Los murmullos subieron de volumen.

-Por supuesto. Si me acompañáis…

Lady Aido se encaminó directamente hacia un pequeño grupo que, hasta el momento, había estado cómodamente sentado en torno a unas mesitas bajas donde se habían dispuesto las copas y algunos juegos de mesa. Yuuki reconoció al punto a Rima, radiante en un vestido corto con tirantes de color madreperla, por lo que supuso que los dos adultos a su lado debían ser sus padres. Por el modo en que los jóvenes se acercaban instintivamente a los adultos, reconoció a los padres de Kain, Ruka y a los de un par más de alumnos de la Clase Nocturna. Aquellos debían ser algunos de los representantes de las familias pro Monarquía Kuran. Antes de que las conversaciones quedaran monopolizadas por la rígida etiqueta de los adultos, Rima se acercó a Yuuki caminando con gracilidad, le puso las manos en los hombros y la besó amigablemente en las mejillas... para pasmo de la audiencia.

Yuuki oyó claramente a los padres de Rima inhalando aire y aguantando la respiración, como si dudaran entre castigar a su hija allí mismo por el atrevimiento o esperar a la reacción de la -intocable- purasangre. Los ojos de todos los invitados se encontraban fijos en ellas dos, pero Rima se limitó a mirarla con total confianza y una casi inapreciable chispa juguetona en los ojos. _Vamos a enseñarle a estas momias estiradas cómo se comporta una purasangre de la Nueva Era_, parecía decir. Yuuki sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y abierta, para besar a la joven modelo con familiaridad.

-Hola, Rima. Me alegro de verte.- su voz destiló la misma calidez amigable.

Los murmullos subieron de tono y Yuuki percibió la punzada de fiero orgullo procedente de Kaname. Más formal, su hermano inclinó la cabeza hacia Rima y sus padres.

-Lord Toya, Lady Toya. Es un placer reencontrarles. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que coincidimos en una velada.- su voz resonó clara en la sala-. Permítanme presentarles a mi hermana, Yuuki, buena amiga de su hija.

Las cejas de los padres de Rima se elevaron al unísono y soltaron el aire muy lentamente, mirando un instante de reojo a su hija. A partir de aquel momento, las presentaciones entre aquel grupo adquirieron un matiz más informal y ligero. Yuuki pronto se vio envuelta en un torbellino de curiosidad disimulada a duras penas. Encajó manos y sonrió a los padres de todos ellos. Hasta donde ella podía percibir, el interés genuino y la sorpresa eran las emociones dominantes en ellos, junto con un sincero respeto a Kaname.

-Querida...- Lady Aido sonrió a su lado, adelantando el cuerpo hacia unos pocos nobles que los contemplaban desde al lado de una mesa de billar. Los modales de la madre de Hanabusa se habían relajado un poco, adaptándose a lo que parecían ser los gustos de la joven purasangre- ¿Me permitiríais presentaros a algunos invitados que han venido desde muy lejos?

-Por favor, señora.

Yuuki miró a Kaname por encima del hombro, consultando con la mirada si aquel movimiento era correcto, pero él se limitó a asentir imperceptiblemente, al parecer contento de dejarla hacer y marcar estilo. Antes de que pudieran dar un solo paso en dirección al nuevo grupo, sin embargo, Senri Shiki, en un rincón de la sala junto a su familia, se separó de la pared, dejó la copa que sostenía sobre una repisa y se alejó de su grupo, rompiendo cualquier tipo de protocolo imaginable. Su tía frunció el ceño de manera tan tormentosa, emanando un aura tal de odio y desprecio, que los sentidos de Yuuki estuvieron a punto de estallar en una jaqueca. Kaname pareció percibirlo, porque enlazó su cintura al punto, ofreciéndole apoyo. El resto de los nobles que rodeaban a Lady Shiki fruncieron los labios, alzaron las cejas o miraron al joven bastardo con mal disimulada piedad paternalista.

Ajeno a aquellos gestos, Senri caminó hacia los Kuran con la mirada fija en Kaname, dejándole ver sólo a él que, en realidad, estaba muy lejos de sentir la seguridad que aparentaba. A términos prácticos, acababa de enviar a su familia política al demonio, escogiendo bando por propia decisión y rompiendo, de paso, cualquier etiqueta como si tuviera derecho a acercarse a los Kuran cuando le viniera en gana. Acababa de romper los pocos lazos que tenía con su familia -jamás volverían a hablarle después de aquello- y no tenía ninguna seguridad de que Kaname aceptara su -irrelevante- declaración de lealtad. Pero, qué demonios, era la primera vez en su vida que _escogía_ hacer algo. Sólo esa sensación de ser amo de sí mismo ya valía la pena.

Kaname disimuló su sorpresa al ver a Senri encaminándose hacia él con paso seguro, la mano izquierda en el bolsillo, remangando la americana y la duda asomando a su mirada. _La vida te da a veces las sorpresas más inesperadas de manos de quien menos las esperas_, pensó. Desde luego, las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo serían monstruosas para la vida de Senri, pero eso era algo que había escogido él mismo. La oportunidad que le estaba brindando para aparecer como alguien compasivo y noble delante de los demás vampiros era irremplazable.

Acercándose a él de aquella manera, rompiendo el protocolo, Senri se ponía en sus manos. Su primo bastardo, hijo de una loca y del purasangre que había intentado matarle... Kaname estaría en todo su derecho de darle literalmente la espalda, recibirle con un desprecio o mostrar al resto del mundo que sabía perdonar, que sabía dar a las personas una segunda oportunidad más allá de circunstancias personales. Y que juzgaba a cada uno por lo que era, no por lo que habían hecho sus familias... un poderoso mensaje de cara a los supervivientes del Consejo de que, si querían, podrían empezar de cero porque Kaname no les juzgaría por cómo se habían comportado sus miembros fallecidos.

Y todo con un solo gesto ¿Quién decía que Senri no era inteligente?

El joven modelo se detuvo a la distancia de un brazo de los Kuran, asintió cortésmente hacia Yuuki y luego hacia Kaname, manteniendo la mirada baja.

-Yuuki... Kaname... Me alegro de veros.- Senri se quedó donde estaba, con la cabeza agachada. Lo de menos eran las palabras, los gestos eran lo importante.

Al estar mirando hacia los pies, el muchacho se perdió el intercambio de miradas entre los Kuran. Lo siguiente que notó fue una mano apretándole el hombro con fuerza. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos fijos de Kaname.

-Yo también me alegro de que hayas decidido venir... Senri.- el purasangre no había utilizado el apelativo "primo", pero por los murmullos que los rodearon, aquella palabra parecía flotar en el aire.

Kaname retiró la mano, sólo para que Yuuki pasara brevemente los brazos alrededor del cuello de Senri en un rápido abrazo.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- ofreció en voz baja con una mirada sentida, dirigida sólo a él.

Senri tragó saliva, pensando que aquello era lo que se debía sentir cuando te tirabas desde un octavo piso y te encontrabas inesperadamente con una colchoneta. Como si hubieras vuelto a nacer. Miró de reojo a Rima, situada algo detrás de los Kuran, y vio la sorpresa y el orgullo en sus ojos intensos. _Joder_, después de aquella demostración de carácter, iba a necesitar encerrarse unos cuantos días en su habitación para recuperarse. Volvió a los ojos cálidos de Yuuki y asintió, casi notando cómo los ojos de su tía le clavaban agujas en el cogote. Si aquella noche no acababa con los Kuran como reyes, ya podía prepararse para una expulsión formal de la familia Shiki, borrando su nombre de cualquier documento relacionado con ellos.

Kaname se giró hacia Lady Aido, que hacía serios esfuerzos por mantener su sonrisa banal, con expresión imperturbable.

-Señora, ¿a quién queríais presentarnos?

La rubia aristócrata casi dio un saltito al oír la voz del purasangre y retiró la mirada de Senri, componiéndose de nuevo.

-Oh, sí. Veréis, la familia Kurenai ha venido realmente de lejos, igual que los nobles que les acompañan.

Los ojos de Yuuki siguieron el gesto delicado del brazo de Lady Aido hasta los nobles con aspecto menos nobiliario que había visto. Reconoció al punto a la jovencita de aspecto frágil entre las altas figuras de sus padres. Casi no había hablado con María Kurenai durante el tiempo en que había estado en la Academia Cross... si descontaba la conversación truculenta que había mantenido con Shizuka cuando la purasangre había estado dentro de su cuerpo. Lo poco que había podido tratar con María, le había parecido una jovencita de buen carácter, dulce y extremadamente preocupada por Ichiru Kiryu. María también se había mostrado agradable con Zero -al menos, cuando no sabía que aquel había devorado a Ichiru-.

Aunque cuando había sucedido todo aquello Yuuki aún era humana, la impresión que le había dado María es que era uno de los vampiros menos amenazantes que había conocido jamás. Una impresión reforzada en aquel momento. La tristeza que emanaba de aquella delicada figura de rostro de porcelana podía tocarse con los dedos. Los grandes ojos azules se alzaron para mirar un momento a Kaname con miedo y a Yuuki con sorpresa y luego volvieron a bajar, como si fuera una frágil muñeca perdida en un mundo demasiado agresivo. A fin de cuentas, había sido poseída por una purasangre cuando creía que Shizuka iba a fortalecer su cuerpo enfermizo. Confiar en otros purasangre sería mucho pedir tanto para ella como para sus padres.

Y, hablando de padres...

Ambos llevaban coloridos vestidos que a Yuuki le recordaron la época hippie. El padre, un individuo alto, delgado y de rasgos afilados, iba tocado con sombrero de fieltro y la madre se adornaba con unas gafitas redondas de color lila, así como con numerosos collares. El olor del marcaje emanaba de ambos, una señal tan vampírica como lo era un anillo de compromiso para los humanos de que formaban pareja.

Un discreto vistazo a los nobles que les acompañaban sirvió a Yuuki para confirmar que aquel grupo no se regía por las normas de comportamiento y vestir habituales entre la alta aristocracia. Les había visto hablar entre sí de forma relajada aunque respetuosa, y todos tenían el mismo aire de libertad de los padres de María.

Aquel grupo de familias venía desde muy lejos, desde allá donde la autoridad de los antiguos purasangre nunca había llegado y la del Consejo lo había hecho escasamente. Eran unas Cortes acostumbradas a regirse por sí solas, a solventar sus problemas internamente sin ingerencias de nadie... y que estaban perfectamente satisfechas con aquel status quo, a decir de Kaname. No necesitaban, ni querían, a un nuevo Consejo y tampoco apoyaban una Monarquía de purasangres, ya fuera de Sara o de los Kuran. Por definirlo de manera humana, eran el Bloque de los No Alineados.

Y, justamente, los que más interesaban tanto a Sara como a ellos mismos. Ya se sabía lo que iban a votar las familias fieles a Kaname y las del antiguo Consejo, no tenía sentido intentar convencer a uno u otro bloque. Quienes decantarían la balanza a favor de unos u otros serían aquellas familias librepensadoras.

-Así que esta señorita es la hija secreta de los Kuran, y emparejada con el joven heredero, según puedo percibir... Al menos, estas aburridas reuniones tendrán un punto de novedad a partir de ahora...

La voz alegre de Lord Kurenai trajo a Yuuki de vuelta a la Tierra de golpe, y cayó en la cuenta de que se había abstraído hasta el punto de no haber escuchado las presentaciones de Lady Aido. Fue a contestar con lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza, en el mismo tono sociable, cuando captó las emociones que emanaban los Kurenai. Bajo aquella apariencia amigable se escondía una gruesa capa de recelo, desconfianza y criticismo. Moderó la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro y asintió como saludo, pillada a contrapié, imitando a Kaname.

-Lord y Lady Kurenai...- su hermano saludó a ambos con su voz más cortés-. No tuve ocasión de recibirles como merecían cuando visitaron la Academia Cross. Los hechos, en aquella ocasión, se precipitaron. Espero poder prestarles la atención merecida esta vez. Su hija se encuentra perfectamente, espero.

Las miradas se desviaron hacia la menuda joven, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por mimetizarse con el color de las paredes.

-Todo lo bien que puede encontrarse, Lord Kuran.- la voz de la madre de María era más fría que la de su esposo-. Aún se está recuperando del desmayo que le causó presenciar involuntariamente el... abrupto final del Consejo.

_Primera lanzada_, pensó Kaname, mientras estudiaba a la cabizbaja jovencita. Así que aquella presencia vampírica que había notado espiándolo desde fuera del edificio del Consejo había sido ella. Creía haber visto una lechuza emprendiendo el vuelo desde un árbol justo cuando la sangre de los miembros del Consejo aún goteaba de sus cuellos seccionados... María Kurenai debía tener el don de poseer el cuerpo de los animales o de ver a través de ellos ¿Por qué lo había estado siguiendo? ¿Quizás porque sospechaba que él había asesinado a Shizuka, o más bien porque buscaba a Ichiru Kiryu, que había sido un sirviente del Consejo? Lo último parecía más probable. Con un testigo de primera mano que pudiera relatar los hechos con crudeza, su posición partía amenazada de saque. Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia los Kurenai. _Empieza el debate..._

-Me hago el cargo de que debió ser un tanto impactante para alguien tan joven presenciar tal escena.- concedió, asintiendo-. También fue difícil para mis compañeros en la Academia, ypara mi propia hermana, asumir el hecho de encontrarse bajo ataque sin haber mediado provocación previa.- recordó sin alterar la voz-. Es lo terrible de un conflicto. _Todas_ las partes involucradas cometen actos difíciles de olvidar, aunque algunos sean en legítima defensa. Es por ello que creo que ha llegado el momento de construir un mundo en el que ninguno de nosotros, ni su hija -asintió hacia María- ni mi hermana –gesticuló hacia Yuuki- tengan que volver a presenciar semejantes actos.

El silencio se impuso por un instante en la pequeña salita de juegos y el aire pareció cargarse de estática, reflejando los deseos de muchos de los presentes de que aquello fuera la señal para empezar la lapidación. Yuuki se encogió por dentro, a pesar de conseguir mantener un rostro sereno, y acabó por sentirse de cinco centímetros de altura cuando una voz fría como el hielo rompió el silencio.

-Vuestro razonamiento, Lord Kuran, es curioso, a falta de una palabra mejor. Asesinar a todo un legítimo gobierno de nuestra raza sin juicio previo ni cargos imparciales nos parece a muchos un acto horrendo.- Lady Shiki ni siquiera se molestó en moverse de donde estaba, a unos cuantos metros del corrillo principal. Los ojos grises de la mujer parecían alfileres y, detrás suyo, otros descendientes de miembros del Consejo asintieron-. En caso de legítima defensa, tal vez debierais haber permanecido entre los muros de la Academia, repeliendo el ataque, en vez de aprovechar para convocar al Consejo a traición con la sola intención de exterminarlos. A mí… a nosotros –matizó, con un vistazo en derredor para confirmar el apoyo de sus nobles- nos parece un movimiento previsto de antemano, no legítima defensa.

Yuuki parpadeó un par de veces, intentando no balancearse, golpeada por la honda psíquica del resentimiento que albergaba aquella mujer. Se obligó a no mostrar debilidad, a seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, cuya ira fría corría en completo disimulo por sus venas, sin que su expresión calmada lo trasluciera en ningún momento ¡Cómo demonios podía decir algo así aquella mujer, cuando los mismísimos agentes del Consejo habían intentado asaltar la Academia, liderando las ululantes bandadas de Niveles E, con la consigna de acabar con ella y con la Clase Nocturna!

Apretó los puños, intentando centrarse y esperando una réplica de Kaname, pero se giró hacia su derecha al oír, inesperadamente, la voz de Senri.

-Tu razonamiento, tía, también es curioso.- aseguró en su habitual tono de mortal desidia, como si hablara del menú de la cena de anoche-. Teniendo en cuenta que fue mi propio tío, Lord Shiki, sirviente del Consejo, quien me llevó delante del ataúd con los restos de Rido y me explicó que tu familia y las demás habíais estado cuidando de él hasta que pudiera regenerarse.- cogió una copa con aire descuidado y la movió, prendiendo la vista en las burbujitas del champán-. Eso me parece a mí un movimiento previsto de antemano. Sobre todo la parte en que me dijo que el propósito de Rido era devorar a la princesa de los Kuran… y dejar que los perros del Consejo destruyeran a los herederos de las familias pro monárquicas, aunque para eso tuvieran que reducir a Academia Cross a rescoldos humeantes. Sí, creo que esa fue su expresión, más o menos.

El efecto fue el mismo que si un huracán hubiera arrasado la salita de juegos y todos los seres vivos que hubieran en ella. Nadie se movió. Nadie parpadeó. Nadie respiró durante varios segundos. El silencio se hizo en la mente de Yuuki por espacio de varios latidos de corazón, reflejando la conmoción de los vampiros ante una acusación flagrante de tal magnitud cataclísmica. Muy lentamente, los ojos de los presentes giraron hasta posarse en el causante del alboroto.

Senri apuró la copa de champán con la misma calma como si estuviera posando en una sesión fotográfica para luego depositarla con gracia sobre la mesa de billar. Definitivamente, acababa de cavarse su propia tumba si los Kuran no ganaban la partida. Si antes se había ganado que su familia lo pusiera formalmente de patitas en la calle, ahora había comprado todos los números para que le despellejaran vivo. Literalmente. Pero en la olla exprés que era su cabeza la presión había ido subiendo con cada día que se acercaba el Baile hasta el punto de sonar la alarma roja.

La llamada de su tía prohibiéndole expresamente llevar a su madre al Baile, a pesar de haber sido invitada por Kaname en persona. Su advertencia de que él mismo recibiría trato de "familiar extraoficial" –bonito eufemismo para "bastardo"- si acudía. La perspectiva de ver aparecer a Takuma a los pies de una purasangre, manipulado, como habían hecho con él mismo toda la vida. La rabia de saberse insignificante, irrelevante en el juego del poder cuando estaban en juego las vidas de gente que le importaba…

Todas las emociones se habían ido apilando y haciendo subir la manecilla de su presión mental hasta su habitual punto autodestructivo. Normalmente, habría acabado encerrándose en su habitación, castigándose sin comida o sin sangre sólo por el placer masoquista de regodearse en su propia depresión. Pero, aquella vez, el impulso había estallado hacia fuera. Su impulso autodestructivo había hecho que abriera la boca delante de todos aquellos adultos falsos y conspiradores para decir ni más ni menos que la pura verdad ¿A que era justo lo que no esperaban? Él podía estar a punto de convertirse en cenizas, pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de, por una vez en su puta vida, haber dicho la Verdad.

-Cómo te atreves a insinuar semejante cosa, bastardo ingrato…

El siseo de Lady Shiki, lívida como si la sangre se le hubiera helado en las venas, pareció reptar como una serpiente por el suelo de la salita. La amenaza implícita en su tono y en el reverberar de su aura puso a los vampiros en alerta. Los Kurenai dieron un discreto paso al frente, cubriendo a su hija con sus cuerpos. Las familias del antiguo Consejo se agruparon tras Lady Shiki y algunos ojos empezaron a brillar en carmesí.

Los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna presentes formaron tras los Kuran, con los tres primos a ambos flancos y Rima hombro con hombro con Senri. Yuuki aferró la falda de su vestido con los puños, intentando desesperadamente aislar las emociones que aullaban en su cabeza mientras Lady Aido paseaba la vista por los tres bandos, devanándose la cabeza para encontrar una manera de calmar los ánimos antes de que se desatara la tormenta.

Por toda respuesta, Kaname desvió lentamente la mirada de Lady Shiki hacia la puerta de entrada de la salita, con una muy leve sonrisa elevando la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Por que no entras y te unes a nuestra reunión informal... Sara?

Los presentes fruncieron el ceño y parpadearon en las décimas de segundo que tardaron en procesar aquella invitación, durante las cuales la serena voz de Kaname fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre el hierro al rojo vivo de sus emociones exaltadas. Las cabezas se giraron hacia la puerta, preguntándose cómo demonios habían estado tan cautivados por el cruce de acusaciones en la salita como para haber pasado por alto el aura de una purasangre... No, de una purasangre, de un alto aristócrata y de su nieto.

Sara agachó un momento la cabeza, dejando que un mechón sedoso de su larga melena le acariciara el rostro mientras sonreía con dulzura, como una niña pillada en una travesura. Con las manos enlazadas juguetonamente a la espalda, dio unos cuantos pasitos de baile hacia el interior de la sala. Un vaporoso vestido corto de gasa de un gris pastel se arremolinaba en torno a sus gráciles curvas cada vez que se movía, suavizando el azul intenso de sus ojos y dejando ver las exquisitas formas de sus piernas.

Detrás de ella, a la izquierda, la oscura figura de Asato Ichijo era una imponente torre, absorbiendo el aire y la luz alrededor. A la derecha de Sara, justo a un paso por detrás de sus talones, Takuma Ichijo contemplaba la salita con ojos vacíos, carentes de expresión. El impoluto traje oscuro resaltaba su rostro macilento y armonizaba con la empuñadura de la katana que asomaba por detrás de su hombro, como correspondía a un guardaespaldas, los únicos autorizados a portar armas durante el Baile, además de los cazavampiros. El grupo de Lady Shiki se giró hacia los recién llegados, ejecutó una pequeña reverencia y volvió los ojos hacia los Kuran y Senri, con el triunfo escrito en sus miradas.

-Takuma...

El susurro dolorido de Senri rompió el sorprendido silencio y sacó a Rima del trance en el que la había sumido la aparición de aquel trío. El modelo dio un paso al frente, alejándose de la mesa de billar, del todo decidido a ir al encuentro de su mejor amigo. Rima tuvo el tiempo justo de dar un paso para bloquearle el camino, ponerle ambas manos en el pecho para alzarse de puntillas y acercarse a su oído. El corazón de Senri golpeaba contra sus costillas como un león enjaulado.

-Senri, no te acerques... no es... como era antes.- susurró Rima con los labios contra el oído de su amigo, mirando luego hacia Kaname intencionadamente-. Nos pidió que confiáramos en él... por favor, Senri...

El joven apretó los puños y tensó todos los músculos de los brazos hasta apretar la mandíbula, arrastrando la vista desde aquel monigote con los queridos rasgos de Takuma hacia la alta figura de Kaname Kuran.

Su primo contemplaba el caminar de Sara hacia ellos, al parecer impertérrito. Era imposible saber qué sentía Kaname al ver a su mejor amigo en aquella condición y tener delante a la causante del sufrimiento de Takuma. Pero, a fin de cuentas, era un purasangre. Un miembro de aquel maldito grupito de élite que nunca demostraba sus emociones. ¿Confiar en él? Acababa de poner su propia vida en sus manos con las acusaciones que había lanzado contra Lady Shiki, pero confiarle la vida de Takuma representaba para Senri un esfuerzo mayor. Quizás porque, a sus ojos, la vida del noble rubio valía mucho más que la suya.

Como si presintiera su duda, Yuuki se giró hacia él, frunciendo el ceño y meneando la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Por un instante, el mismo dolor que amenazaba con partir el pecho de Senri pareció reflejarse en sus ojos, antes de que ella volviera a controlar su expresión y a girarse hacia el trío de recién llegados. Senri suspiró, relajando el cuerpo. Yuuki era una purasangre, pero también sentía dolor y tristeza. Aquellos semidioses, se repitió interiormente, eran personas, capaces de amar a los demás. Senri sabía que Kaname quería a Takuma, el único amigo de verdad que había tenido en toda su vida, aunque casi nunca lo demostrara. Sólo le quedaba esperar que también tuviera el poder suficiente para traerlo de vuelta del limbo en el que había sido confinado. Como fuera.

Sara se detuvo a dos metros de los tres pequeños grupos, contemplando divertida cómo las expresiones tensas iban transformándose en otras de sorpresa, primero, y del familiar respeto temeroso ante un purasangre, después. Sonrió abiertamente, meneando la cabeza hacia Kaname.

-Querido, querido... Te dejo solo en una reunión y mira lo que ocurre.- su voz pareció un ronroneo-. Tienes la virtud de crispar los ánimos, Kaname. Un talento poco recomendable para alguien que aspira al liderazgo.- hizo un mohín de censura con los labios-. Pero, claro, el asesinato político es un asunto espinoso que no suele servir para cimentar buenas relaciones.- antes de que nadie pudiera responder, desvió la mirada hacia Yuuki, y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse- ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí, mmm? A la pequeña humana convertida en purasangre.- se dio golpecitos con un largo dedo índice en los labios-. Pensé en traerte algún regalo de bienvenida, querida, pero me fue imposible ponerme en tu lugar para recordar qué tipo de juguetes me gustaban a tu edad...

Hanabusa Aido y Ruka fruncieron el ceño justo al mismo tiempo, a punto de enviar al infierno el respeto debido a cualquier purasangre para recordar a aquel demonio con aspecto de ángel que no estaba tratando con una niña de instituto, sino con la princesa de los Kuran.

Justo entonces, un súbito gesto de María Kurenai atrajo de nuevo la atención de todos los presentes. La muchacha se escabulló desde detrás de sus padres y dio varios pasos apresurados hacia la puerta de la salita, llevándose las manos enlazadas al pecho. Inesperadamente, los grandes ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro perdió todo color.

-Ichiru...

El suave murmullo fue lo único que pudo articular antes de que los párpados se le cerraran y se balanceara precariamente adelante y detrás. Las piernas dejaron de sostenerla y sólo los rápidos reflejos de Akatsuki Kain evitaron que cayera al suelo desmayada.

-¡María!- los padres de la joven se adelantaron al punto, olvidando a cualquier persona que tuvieran alrededor.

No así el resto de los presentes.

Todos los vampiros desviaron la mirada de la joven desmayada en brazos de Kain y de sus angustiados padres para ojear a quien acabara de provocar semejante reacción sólo con entrar por la puerta. Las cejas de Sara se fruncieron al instante, molesta por que alguien le hubiera robado su momento de protagonismo, mientras que Asato Ichijo dedicó a los nuevos invitados su peor mirada asesina. Las expresiones de disgusto se reprodujeron con exactitud entre todos los representantes de las familias pro Consejo, mientras que los nobles que acompañaban a los Kurenai oscilaron entre la preocupación por la joven María y la curiosidad por quienes entraban por la puerta. Incluso entre las familias de la Clase Nocturna, las expresiones se torcieron.

-Maldita sea, cómo me gusta causar esta impresión entre los vampiros...

Touga Yagari embutió las manos en los bolsillos del traje con aire de camorrista glamuroso mientras ojeaba a su fastidiada audiencia con la cabeza inclinada a un lado y la escopeta bien visible en su hombro. A su lado, Kaien Cross, impecable en frac, sonrió en ademán de disculpa por los malos modos de su compañero, aunque sus ojos serios no perdieron el tiempo en identificar a todos los vampiros de la salita.

Pero fue el más joven de los cazadores el que atrajo más miradas, situado detrás de los dos veteranos y justo por delante de Lord Aido, que les acompañaba a la salita. Alto, con un extraño cabello plateado y un tatuaje en el cuello que era anatema para cualquier vampiro, la expresión de su rostro al contemplar a la inconsciente María Kurenai era la de alguien a quien le han arrancado el corazón del pecho con una simple palabra.

La mirada violeta se alzó poco a poco, deteniéndose un instante en la delicada figura de Sara Shirabuki con tal desprecio que habría bastado para provocar una guerra si se hubiera mantenido una décima de segundo más.

Los ojos de Zero pasaron de largo de la airada purasangre hasta detenerse en los Kuran. Ojos lilas, castaños y borgoña se saludaron desde la distancia, reconociéndose, odiándose y respetándose a la vez, hasta encadenarse en un largo intercambio de miradas.

Lord Aido captó la angustiada expresión de su esposa desde la otra punta de la sala ante el aire enrarecido de aquella improvisada reunión y dejó ir un suave carraspeo.

-Bien... ¿a alguien le apetecen unos canapés?


	31. Capítulo 11 Camina conmigo Parte 4

_**N.A.: **__me voy a quedar seca de tanto sudar para escribir estos capítulos del baile ^^;;; ¡Dios, cómo cuesta mover tantos personajes! Esta es la última parte tan cargada de política y con tantos nombres, las demás estarán centradas en los aspectos más emocionales de todos los presentes, lo prometo. Estaba tan concentrada en dar coherencia a las intrigas que en la anterior parte me olvidé de describir la ropa de Yagari y de Zero. ¡Gracias por recordármelo, __**tessa73**__, y también por la foto del modelo que me enviaste! Aunque, al final, ya ves que lo utilicé con Yagari, este hombre me pierde :D _

_Soy consciente de que el final queda con varias escenas... um, interesantes XDD, sólo apuntadas y que todavía no ha empezado el baile. Al final, los diálogos de las facciones salieron más largos de lo previsto, pero seguiremos con esas escenas en la siguiente parte ¿Alguien puede echarme una manita si conoce valses bonitos? A mí me sacáis de Strauss y ya he acabado... En fin, con esto cerramos la política pura y dura, prometido No he leído nada del capi 54 del manga todavía, así que toda coincidencia es pura casualidad :D ¡Decidme vuestra opinión, por favor! He reeditado el capi tantas veces que ya no sé qué pensar, para variar…_

**Capítulo 11. Camina Conmigo. Parte 4**

-Bien, ¿a alguien le apetecen unos canapés?

El desesperado intento de Lord Aido de enfriar la atmósfera de la salita antes de que llegara a un punto de no retorno no tuvo el más mínimo efecto. Lady Shiki y sus nobles, ahora envalentonados con la presencia de su líder, Asato Ichijo, y de Sara Shirabuki, siguieron deseando muerte a Senri con la mirada. La purasangre, por su parte, había prendido los ojos en aquel desvergonzado estorbo que era Zero Kiryu, para luego espiar con sumo disimulo a Asato. El viejo noble contemplaba al joven cazador con abierto recelo, que se transformó en una especie de resignación al desviar la vista hacia el heredero de los Kuran. Los ojos borgoña se cruzaron por breves instantes con los del anciano Ichijo y algo asomó al rostro de los dos hombres, como si fueran dos tigres resignados a tener que convivir.

Sara frunció el ceño interiormente ¿Qué estaba pasando allí, exactamente? Ya sabía que Asato era un traidor y, de hecho, planeaba ocuparse de ello en cuanto el viejo hubiera cumplido su papel. Pero, ¿a qué había venido aquel cruce de miradas de... comprensión con Kuran? ¿Desde cuando un noble, y más aún Asato Ichijo, se sentía próximo a un purasangre para otra cosa que no fuera intentar devorarlo? La ira fría que ya se había expandido por sus venas al espiar desde la puerta de la salita y toparse de golpe con aquella mocosa -Yuuki, se llamaba- de la mano de Kaname, como si fuera su igual, pareció volverse aún más gélida. Se había hecho el propósito de ser educada con aquella niña y guardar las formas, al menos hasta que aquella estúpida charada acabara, pero no había podido evitar meterse un poco con ella. Si _ésa_ era una purasangre, entonces es que había llegado el fin de la especie.

_Aquel_ era _su_ papel. Ella, Sara Shirabuki, estaba destinaba a presentarse ante el mundo como la futura reina, de la mano del heredero de los Kuran, y reforzar el precario estatus de los purasangre, devolviendo el orgullo a unos Niveles A que parecían más presas que depredadores. Ese papel no le correspondía a aquella... aquella niña imbécil que acababa de salir del cascarón. A pesar de todo, había conseguido mantener el autocontrol hasta que había llegado lo bastante cerca de los Kuran como para olerlos. Conocía el aroma rico, especiado, de Kaname. Lo había percibido en las pocas ocasiones en que había coincidido con el enigmático joven y se le había quedado grabado a fuego. Su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente a aquel perfume profundo, como sólo un purasangre podía emanar... hasta que había percibido que aquel aroma había sido contaminado por otro, una especie de olor frutal que sólo podía pertenecer a aquella chiquilla destetada. Era como adulterar un Chanel nº5 con colonia fresca de supermercado. Si embargo, la advertencia de que aquel macho estaba cogido era tan efectiva para Sara como para cualquier vampiro, y no pudo dar un paso más hacia la pareja, su deseo repelido por aquella ancestral marca territorial.

_Maldita criatura, mereces el tormento por esto..._

-Voy a llevar a María a su habitación, necesita descansar.- el anuncio del padre de la joven Kurenai volvió todas la cabezas de nuevo hacia ellos. El hombre recogió a su hija de brazos de Kain, agradeciéndole el gesto con un profundo asentimiento, y se la acomodó contra el pecho como si no pesara nada. La madre hizo ademán de seguirle-. No, querida, por favor, quédate. Sabes que María se pondrá bien en cuanto pueda descansar y haya desaparecido lo que la ha... perturbado.- dirigió una inusitada mirada seria a Zero-. A María le sabe muy mal cuando su salud trastoca la vida de los demás, ya lo sabes. Vamos a respetar sus deseos.

-Está bien.- la mujer de las gafas lilas suspiró y luego depositó un suave beso en la frente de su hija, aún inconsciente en los brazos del padre.

Varios de los vampiros carraspearon, incómodos ante aquella impropia manifestación pública de afecto, especialmente hacia una niña que representaba una debilidad imperdonable para la raza.

Kaien Cross se acercó a Lord Kurenai antes de que el hombre saliera de la salita.

-Siento mucho que nuestra presencia haya alterado a su hija de ese modo. No era nuestra intención.

El vampiro se acomodó mejor el peso de la joven y dirigió a Cross una mirada de desconcierto, extrañado de que el presidente de la Asociación de cazavampiros se disculpara por algo que, además, no había sido obra suya.

-No ha sido por su culpa, sino por la de ese joven.- señaló con la barbilla a Zero-. Debe ser el hermano gemelo del chico del que María se encaprichó. Es curioso que este Kiryu sea un vampiro y un cazador cuando su otra mitad frecuentaba compañías tan peligrosas como la del Consejo de Ancianos y los purasangres.

Lord Kurenai no se quedó para ver si sus palabras habían hecho mella en Kiryu o cómo las encajaban el resto de los vampiros. Desapareció por la puerta de la salita acunando a su hija en los brazos, ajeno por completo a si los demás nobles repudiaban o no aquella demostración de amor paternal.

Desaparecida la distracción que había permitido que la temperatura emocional de la salita bajara un tanto, los vampiros volvieron a cruzar miradas entre sí. Lord Aido hizo ademán de volver a hablar, pero un severo fruncimiento de cejas de su esposa le conminó a desistir. El hombre paseó la vista entre los invitados, que parecían dispuestos como piezas en un tablero de ajedrez, rogando a cuales dioses existieran que aquello no acabara en baño de sangre. A juzgar por cómo estaba mirando Sara Shirabuki al heredero de los Kuran, y el flechazo de odio sereno que éste le devolvió, la cosa podía salirse de madre en décimas de segundo. Eso sin añadir que la mayoría de los vampiros miraban a Yuuki como un coro de buitres ante una presa agonizante. Una voz grave carraspeó y, por una vez en su vida, Lord Aido dio las gracias por la presencia de los cazadores en su casa.

-Por nosotros no os interrumpáis, vampiros.- Yagari chasqueó la lengua, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y apoyándose en la pared junto a la puerta, como si se dispusiera a montar guardia-. Siempre es un placer ver cómo os comportáis como auténticas fieras. Reafirma mis convicciones, ¿sabéis?

La oleada de ira procedente de casi todos los presentes en la sala, sin excepción de lealtades, estuvo a punto de marear a Yuuki. La joven no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la frente, maldiciendo su incapacidad de bloquear las emociones cuando estaba rodeada de tanta gente. El odio que le estaba dirigiendo Sara era tan fuerte como el que emanaba de Lady Shiki hacia Senri, que, a su vez, se estaba ahogando en frustración sin desviar la vista de Takuma. El mismo odio frío, retenido por las bridas de acero de su voluntad, crepitaba bajo la piel de Kaname cada vez que cruzaba miradas con la purasangre y con Asato. Además de los ecos de las emociones de todos los vampiros de la sala, el dolor descarnado de Zero acababa de sazonar el cóctel en el que se había convertido la mente de Yuuki.

O aquellas aguas volvían a su cauce o corría el peligro de desmayarse allí mismo, avergonzando a Kaname y debilitando su posición a los ojos glotones de muchos de los nobles. Apretó los dientes y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la mirada zafiro de Sara fija en ella con la intensidad de una serpiente, aunque la expresión facial de la purasangre seguía siendo dulce. _Te odio, niña estúpida_, parecía gritar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la mujer mientras su rostro delicado escondía por completo toda expresión. Antes de que Yuuki pudiera pararse a razonar, su boca se movió por sí sola, ofreciendo un canal directo entre lo que percibían sus sentidos y lo que opinaba su corazón.

-No me odies, Sara. No... no te he quitado nada que fuera tuyo.-su voz suave pareció crear ecos en la silenciosa sala-. Siento mucho que estés sola por ser… por ser una purasangre.- Yuuki apretó los puños, conteniendo el mareo emocional-. No es justo. Ojalá pudieras encontrar una luz en tu vida...

Unas cuantas mandíbulas nobiliarias sufrieron serio peligro de desencajarse.

Los rostros de Cross y Yagari adquirieron una caricaturesca expresión de sorpresa. La piel de Lord y Lady Aido palideció hasta adquirir el tono de la cera reseca. Lady Kurenai miró a Yuuki como si fuera la primera vez que la veía realmente y las gafitas resbalaron sobre su nariz. La presencia de gran parte de los nobles pareció abombarse y reptar hacia Yuuki, casi oliendo una posible debilidad que les permitiera ponerle las manos encima. Lady Shiki aguantó la respiración con la mirada fija en la espalda de Sara, calculando mentalmente sus posibilidades de sobrevivir si el aura de la purasangre estallaba a plena potencia. Kaname se quedó rígido por un latido de corazón y luego giró la cabeza hacia su hermana muy lentamente... una sonrisa de fiero orgullo empezó a dibujarse en sus labios, iluminando su rostro con el resplandor de un hombre que ha recibido maná del cielo en pleno desierto. Hasta que recordó dónde estaba y qué podían hacerle quienes les rodeaban y su gesto se congeló, reprimiendo cualquier demostración emocional.

Justo entonces, la presencia de Sara desapareció.

Todos los que tenían la miradas fijas en ella, pendientes de su reacción, parpadearon cuando el lugar donde había estado la purasangre quedó vacío, como si su figura hubiera implosionado.

Lo que siguió fue tan rápido que sólo unos cuantos ojos entrenados pudieron discernir los movimientos.

Kaname dio un paso al frente y a la derecha, escudando a Yuuki con su cuerpo mientras se inclinaba para interceptar a…

...Sara empezó a materializarse de nuevo a cinco centímetros de donde había estado Yuuki hacía centésimas de segundo, un espacio que ahora ocupaba Kaname, pero algo serpenteante interrumpió su avance...

... un muro de espinas tan alto como un hombre se alzó entre los dos purasangres, separándolos bajo amenaza de desmembramiento.

Kaname y Sara tuvieron el tiempo justo de detenerse antes de estrellarse contra las espinas. Los dos purasangres volvieron el rostro a la vez para encontrarse con Zero a dos metros de ellos. La extraña tonalidad violeta de sus ojos y el color plata de sus cabellos armonizaban a la perfección con un traje oscuro de color pizarra, con la americana abierta dejando ver una camisa gris con el cuello abierto y una corbata plateada con el nudo flojo. El muro de espinas que proyectaba desde el cuerpo realzaba su apariencia extraña, peligrosa, mientras sus ojos parecían dos pozos de hielo amatista.

El tiempo pareció volver a correr en la sala, como si alguien le hubiera dado la vuelta a un reloj de arena que se había congelado.

-¡Señores, por favor!- la voz de Kaien Cross resonó en la sala-. La Asociación ha sido convocada a una reunión pacífica donde estaba previsto el intercambio de opiniones, no el enfrentamiento.- su voz adquirió un tono de gélida desolación mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la sala-. Si esto continúa así, nos veremos obligados a revisar el status de los presentes de "inofensivo" a "peligroso". Y nadie quiere eso, ¿verdad, damas y caballeros?

Kaname y Sara cruzaron miradas a través del muro de espinas susurrantes, fantaseando por un momento con llevar aquello más allá del punto en el que los poderes de los demás bastarían para pararles... y, con un asentimiento mutuo, desistieron. No era el momento.

Sara esbozó una dulce sonrisa y enlazó las manos por delante, mirando a Zero de reojo.

-Retira tus espinas, cazador. Entiendo que la rapidez de movimientos de un purasangre te sorprenda y creas que pretendía algo agresivo. Vete acostumbrando a que los vampiros _de verdad_ nos movamos así.- murmuró con voz sedosa.- Aunque es conmovedor ver lo rápido que has saltado para proteger a la señorita Kuran... es curioso que un cazador se sienta tan... próximo a su supuesto enemigo.- Sara asintió para sus adentros, satisfecha de que la ira ciega por las palabras de Yuuki no se hubiera reflejado en su voz. Era mejor para sus intereses que no respondiera a las palabras de aquell niña y enfocara aquello de forma que pudiera aportarle beneficios.

Los ojos de Zero se estrecharon, luego se desviaron un momento hacia una Yuuki de rostro pálido, y luego otra vez a Sara, sin arredrarse un ápice. _Tócala y eres historia, zorra._ Zero captó el imperceptible asentimiento que le dirigió Kaname y confirmó con Cross que podía retirar los zarcillos. Los tallos espinosos se retrajeron, dejaron de separar a los purasangres y se mantuvieron enroscados alrededor de su cuerpo unos instantes antes de ser absorbidos por su sangre.

Las miradas de Sara y Kaname volvieron a enlazarse sin obstáculos por en medio. Ninguno de ellos quería ventilar asuntos personales en público, no era conveniente para las aspiraciones de nadie.

_¿Hablamos de nosotros más tarde? _Las cejas de Kaname se alzaron en una muda pregunta.

_Mantengamos esto en el terreno político... por ahora_. La sonrisa de Sara se hizo un poco más evidente.

Kaname se giró hacia atrás, enlazando la mano de Yuuki y apretándola con suavidad. Los ojos de la muchacha tenían las pupilas algo dilatadas y estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero su rostro mantenía la misma expresión digna desde que había entrado en la salita. Una punzada de fiero orgullo, mezclada con una necesidad casi irreprimible de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y con frustración por tener que esconder cualquier sentimiento que pudiera interpretarse como una debilidad, hicieron que la sangre del joven Kuran empezara a concentrarse donde _no_ debía. Inhaló disimuladamente, recuperando el control, y pintó una expresión de calma en su rostro al efectuar las presentaciones.

-Sara.... te presento a mi hermana y prometida, Yuuki Kuran.- el olor de marcaje se desprendió del purasangre con aquellas palabras, como si alguien hubiera pulsado un ambientador-. Es bueno saber que hay un purasangre más en el mundo, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que siempre me decías que teníamos que apoyarnos entre nosotros.

La hermosa vampira disimuló con la práctica de décadas la repulsión que le produjo el olor mezclado de ambos desprendiéndose de la piel de Kaname, manteniendo la misma sonrisa de Mona Lisa acompañada de un enarcamiento de cejas.

-Por supuesto, siempre es bueno que queden más Niveles A que puedan liderar la raza... siempre y cuando mantengan la distancia adecuada con nuestros vigilantes.- los ojos azules se desviaron al punto hacia Kaien Cross, que se retiraba el pelo del rostro con un suspiro-. Señor presidente, encantada de tenerle con nosotros y felicidades por su cargo.

Cross respingó al oír su nombre en labios de la mujer y compuso una educada sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Lady Shirabuki. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano por que la Asociación se comporte de acuerdo con la finalidad para la cual fue creada.- ofreció una breve reverencia.

Sara inclinó la cabeza a un lado, en ademán de curiosidad, y se giró de frente hacia Cross, comprobando al mismo tiempo que la atención de los presentes estaba fija en ella y en sus palabras.

-Oh, me alegro de oírlo. Aunque me imagino que debe resultar difícil mantener la equidistancia cuando ha criado a una purasangre en su propia casa y ha cobijado al heredero de los Kuran durante años.- la suavidad de su voz pareció enroscarse en torno a Kaien-. Supongo que seguirá manteniendo un estrecho contacto con sus protegidos vampiros ¿No es así... presidente?

Kaien Cross asintió para sus adentros. Al parecer, tanto Kaname como Sara habían decidido que el nivel de agresividad física debía bajar para concentrarse en la verbal, dando el pistoletazo de salida a las auténticas conversaciones políticas. Y los tiros iban exactamente por dónde habían previsto. Una breve ojeada a los vampiros reunidos en la salita le dijo que la facción del antiguo Consejo ya conocía su relación con Yuuki… y que lo veían como un punto débil más en los Kuran. Las familias pro monárquicas fruncieron el ceño ante las insinuaciones de confabulación que se escondían tras las palabras de la purasangre, pero también parecían albergar serias dudas sobre aquel punto. Lady Kurenai y su Corte, por su parte, no escondieron la sorpresa por su relación con Yuuki. Las noticias parecía que no llegaban con la misma premura a los rincones más alejados del poder. Sin ser consciente, la expresión de Cross volvió a ser la misma que solía lucir en los despachos de la Asociación, de seria cortesía.

-Desde luego que crié a Yuuki, Lady Shirabuki, ¿cómo no? Los cazadores matamos vampiros violentos que inflingen la ley que nos rige a todos, pero no tenemos nada en contra de miembros pacíficos de su raza, o no deberíamos. Yo, al menos, intento vivir de acuerdo a esos principios. Cuidar a la joven Kuran refleja perfectamente esa creencia, estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo conmigo. Una niña purasangre no es un peligro ni alguien a exterminar ¿Por qué no debería haberla criado?- Cross gesticuló hacia Yagari, evitando conscientemente mirar a Yuuki-. Sin embargo, comprendo que la cercanía que ello implica levante recelos sobre mi neutralidad y, por ende, sobre la de la propia Asociación. Es por ello que, voluntariamente, he cedido el liderazgo temporal de los cazavampiros a mi segundo, Touga Yagari.- la sonrisa de Cross se hizo más amplia-. Él tomará las decisiones que sean necesarias esta noche. Dada su reputación, no creo que nadie albergue dudas sobre dónde está su lealtad.

Los ojos de los vampiros se desviaron hacia el cazador moreno con expresiones que oscilaban entre la sorpresa y el "oh, Dios mío". Por toda respuesta, Touga cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y levantó un pie para apoyarlo contra el zócalo de la pared, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Lady Aido. El cazador, una inquietante figura vestida de riguroso de negro de los pies a la cabeza -traje, camisa y corbata desanudada- repasó la sala como si estuviera evaluando cuánto le costaría enviar al otro barrio a cada uno de los presentes. Tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo el brillo en los ojos de Sara se oscurecía un poco, reemplazado por una expresión ligeramente tormentosa. _¿A que no te lo esperabas, nena?_

Como en una danza perfectamente ensayada, Lady Kurenai se ajustó las gafitas sobre la nariz y tomó la palabra con voz serena de acento extranjero, acercándose un poco a Cross.

-Como proclama de neutralidad no está mal, señor cazador. Sin embargo, hay algunos hechos que a mi Corte, y a otras tantas alejadas de los círculos de poder, nos preocupan.- al ver que Cross asentía, animándola a continuar, la noble cruzó las manos, jugueteando con los anillos de piedras preciosas-. Por mucho que esta noche no sea usted el presidente de la Asociación, sí que lo ha sido durante los últimos meses. En ese tiempo, no hemos oído que se hayan tomado medidas por el asesinato del anterior Consejo.- la mujer evitó mirar a Kaname-. Acabamos de escuchar espontáneas confesiones que nos llevan a pensar que, tras aquel acto, se escondía una complicada trama con la participación de varias facciones.- sus ojos pasaron de una Lady Shiki con los labios fruncidos, a un gélido Asato, deteniéndose en un silencioso Senri y en el gesto sereno de Kaname-. Es curioso que la Asociación no investigara los hechos ni incluyera en su lista a cualquier infractor de la Ley. A fin de cuentas, un purasangre Kuran fue asesinado, poco después de la misteriosa muerte de otra Nivel A en su escuela, señor. Eso es una transgresión de la Ley. Además de que un organismo legítimo de gobierno fue suprimido de un plumazo.- su voz no vaciló al exponer la lista de agravios, hasta que al final se encogió de hombros-. No es que queramos tomar partido por unos u otros, simplemente nos preocupa la neutralidad de las leyes que rigen nuestra raza y la de las instituciones que nos vigilan, como comprenderéis.

-Por eso mismo propongo modificar esas leyes y dotarnos de otras nuevas adaptadas a estos tiempos.- la voz de Kaname recogió el hilo del discurso de la mujer con facilidad, como si acabara un movimiento de una pieza para empezar el siguiente.

El joven mantuvo la mirada fija en Lady Kurenai al hablar, pero se las arregló para espiar a los demás con gesto casual. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa hablaban por sí mismas del impacto que había causado aquella declaración de voluntades pero, por si no fueran indicación suficiente, las cejas de Sara se juntaron sobre su nariz, en un gesto imitado por la mayoría de las familias pro Consejo. Incluso los Aido, Souen, Kain y Toya murmuraron entre sí. Asato Ichijo, sin embargo, seguía manteniendo el mismo mutismo expectante desde que había entrado en la sala, justo a dos pasos de su nieto. _No mires a Takuma, todavía no, no le mires…_ Kaname volvió a concentrarse en la conversación con todas sus energías.

-Disculpe, Lord Kuran, pero creo que no le he entendido bien.- la voz de Lady Kurenai mezclaba a partes iguales cautela y desconcierto.

Kaname alzó la mano entrelazada de Yuuki y besó sus nudillos con rapidez, como pidiéndole permiso para soltarla. Cuando ella asintió, el alto joven moreno comenzó a pasear por la pequeña salita, con aire meditabundo.

-Es sencillo. Las pocas leyes que ahora nos gobiernan fueron aprobadas milenios atrás y a penas se han modificado desde entonces. Fueron redactadas por vampiros que vivieron en un mundo muy distinto al actual en el que, para empezar, los purasangres gobernaban indiscutidos y los humanos estaban sometidos al poder de la raza de la noche.- alzó los ojos hacia el techo, como si pudiera ver a aquellos antepasados-. Aquella situación ya no existe. Quedamos pocos purasangres y los humanos gobiernan el mundo tanto como nosotros, además de que cuentan con un cuerpo de protección propio.- gesticuló hacia el trío de cazadores.

-Supongo, entonces, que tendríamos que dar a los humanos el poder de gobernarnos, ¿no, Kaname?- Sara ahogó una risita, coreada por las otras familias de su facción.

El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa, concediéndole el chiste, pero luego volvió a adoptar una expresión seria, descartando que aquello fuera cosa de broma.

-No, desde luego que no, Sara. Pero sí deberíamos acotar las ocasiones en las que los purasangre pueden hacer uso de sus poderes e indicar de manera muy clara lo que es _éticamente_ aceptable y lo que no en nuestra época.

-¿Por qué no nos pone un ejemplo, Lord Kuran?- un hombre pelirrojo y de complexión robusta, sospechosamente parecido a Akatsuki, intervino con rostro serio.

Kaname se giró hacia él al punto y asintió con gracia, como un paso más dentro de aquella complicada danza.

-Por supuesto. Creo que, en el mundo actual, es éticamente reprobable que un purasangre tenga poder de vida y muerte sobre cualquier vampiro, a menos que sea en defensa propia.- levantó una mano elegante y fue contando con los dedos largos mientras sus ojos barrían la sala-. Tampoco me parece indicado que deban secuestrarse humanos para ser convertidos a la fuerza y condenados a la locura eterna. Ni es ético ni es conveniente. Eso atrae a los cazadores y la guerra acaba por recrudecerse, en perjuicio de todos. El poder de los Niveles A de someter la voluntad de otro vampiro también me parece que debería acotarse a situaciones muy concretas, especialmente en lo tocante a la posesión de otro cuerpo o a la imposición de... sellos de sangre.- los ojos de Kaname, que habían estado recorriendo todos los presentes hasta captar la ultima gota de atención, se desviaron lentamente hacia el inexpresivo Takuma y luego, en una acusación que no necesitaba palabras, hacia Sara.

Los murmullos volvieron a estallar en la salita tras unos segundos de silencio. Era la primera vez en milenios que alguien se atrevía a insinuar que un purasangre se valía de sus poderes para someter a los demás. Era una prerrogativa de los Niveles A y, a menudo, la única arma de la que disponían para preservar su propia vida de la codicia de los nobles que buscaban su sangre. Pero aquello era una explicación oficiosa. Oficialmente, la capacidad de un purasangre de someter la voluntad ajena siempre había sido interpretado como una debilidad, el último recurso de un vampiro que debía recorrer a sus poderes porque no podía conseguir la obediencia de sus súbditos por sus propias cualidades. Además de que Kaname acababa de sugerir coger el mundo vampírico y darle la vuelta como un calcetín hasta expulsar todo el polvo de milenios.

Sara dio un pequeño paso de bailarina al frente, dándose golpecitos en el labio con un dedo mientras caminaba alrededor de Kaname. Las familias, inconscientemente, dibujaron un círculo alrededor de los dos, como una manada al acecho de quien de los dos contendientes caería inerme antes.

-Es una curiosa propuesta de labios de alguien que ha puesto en práctica su... ¿cómo lo has dicho? Poder de vida o muerte éticamente reprobable sobre los integrantes del Consejo de Ancianos.- alargó la mano para retirar una inexistente mota de polvo del frac impoluto de Kaname.- Es muy divertido que abogues por instaurar unas nuevas leyes habiéndolas quebrantado tú mismo desde antes de que se instauren. Casi diría que a eso se le llama hipocresía, querido.- los murmullos de asentimiento brotaron a coro desde el grupo de Lady Shiki y Sara sonrió más ampliamente.- Por no hablar de que acotar los poderes de los purasangre es como intentar poner puertas al mar. Somos lo que somos, lo que la naturaleza ha hecho de nosotros, porque tenemos un propósito: ofrecer a la raza un liderazgo firme. Es genética.- su sonrisa adquirió un gesto más depredador-. Lo siento, pero la mayoría de los vampiros que no se avergüenzan de serlo no están dispuestos a limarse los colmillos, Kaname. Siento decirlo, pero tu visión del mundo es de una inocencia hipócrita que no tiene en cuenta que estás hablando de vampiros. Los lobos no pueden vivir como ovejas.

Sara se retiró un paso de Kaname, haciendo ondular su vestido alrededor de sus curvas, y dejando que el purasangre se adelantara hacia ella con una sonrisa. Los ojos de los demás invitados parecían clavar agujas en ellos.

-Quizás no, Sara. Pero los lobos cazan por necesidad, no por crueldad. Toman lo que necesitan para sobrevivir, no torturan a sus presas. Creo que eso es lo que hemos olvidado.- sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos- ¿Por qué maté al Consejo de Ancianos? Esa parece ser la gran pregunta esta noche, ¿no es cierto?- volvió a consultar a los demás con la mirada, viendo las acusaciones y las preguntas en sus ojos. Los de Yuuki eran dos enormes pozos de confianza.- Porque atentaban contra toda posibilidad de vida en paz para la raza. Porque instigaron al asesinato de toda una Clase Nocturna que no había cometido ningún pecado. Porque dieron alas a un purasangre desquiciado que pretendía devorar a mi hermana e imponer su tiranía en el mundo, como Senri ha podido atestiguar.- asintió en dirección al modelo.- Porque firmaron sucios pactos con una Asociación de Cazadores corrupta donde los cazavampiros se ponían a su servicio a cambio de sangre. Porque vendieron a miembros de nuestra raza a los cazadores para ser domesticados y esclavizados como método para humillar y atemorizar a las familias.- los ojos de Kaname brillaron con un matiz rojizo cuando la luz los iluminó.- Porque la corrupción del Consejo, su falta de moral y su codiciosa glotonería nos abocaba a todos a más décadas de guerra contra los humanos.- hizo una pausa solemne de dos segundos, girándose para mirar uno por uno a los líderes allí reunidos- ¿Eso es realmente lo que quiere la raza para su futuro? Yo no. Yo tomé una decisión arriesgada al asumir que el resto de los vampiros quiere vivir su vida en paz, sin tener que mirar por encima del hombro para ver si algún perro del Consejo va a vender a sus hijos a los cazadores sólo para asegurar su lealtad por la fuerza del miedo.- la voz de Kaname cortaba como una cuchilla a pesar de su tono bajo y seductor- ¿Me equivoqué al creer que la raza quiere otra cosa, otra vida que no era posible bajo el gobierno del Consejo? Ese juicio está en sus manos, damas y caballeros.- abrió los brazos, abarcándolos a todos en un breve gesto.- Yo, personalmente, aún tengo confianza en que mi raza no quiera perpetuar un ciclo de sangre y guerra sin fin.

Silencio.

Era como si alguien le hubiera quitado el botón de volumen al mundo y hubiera dejado a sus habitantes convertidos en estatuas de sal. Yuuki giró la cabeza, intentando deducir el efecto del discurso de Kaname. Había color en las mejillas de los Aido y del resto de familias amigas, un fiero asentimiento que brotaba del corazón. En absoluto contraste, las mejillas de muchas de las familias del antiguo Consejo estaban lívidas y los labios de Lady Shiki formaban una línea tan fina como un látigo mientras sus ojos prometían muerte para Senri por haber alimentado aquella hoguera que era Kaname cuando hablaba. Atemorizada, desvió la vista hacia Asato Ichijo. Sus cejas seguían unidas en una mueca asesina, pero una diminuta pizca de ironía asomaba a su mirada gélida, como si meditara si existía la posibilidad de que Kaname realmente creyera en lo que decía.

La expresión de Kaien Cross era la de un hombre a punto de llorar, la de quien ha pasado años en una dura travesía del desierto defendiendo sus convicciones en solitario y de repente encontraba al profeta de la montaña, a alguien que podía arrastrar a las masas poniendo voz a su sueño. Incluso Yagari meneaba la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios duros. Yuuki tropezó un instante con los ojos lilas de Zero, enmarcados en su perpetuo ceño. Seguía habiendo dolor allí, pero también una especie de respeto refunfuñón mientras observaba a Kuran.

Sin embargo, fue una expresión en concreto la que captó la atención de Yuuki. Una diminuta y dolorida chispa de vida en unos ojos verdes mortecinos fijos en Kaname con una intensidad que asustaba. La joven intentó amortiguar la percepción de todas las emociones de la sala enfocando sólo una con sus sentidos: la desesperada y decidida lucha de un alma por acercarse a sus seres queridos, por arrastrarse fuera del olvido. Yuuki desvió la vista hacia Sara, aterrada por que pudiera percibir aquel tenue despertar de la conciencia de Takuma y sofocarlo, pero la mujer parecía demasiado concentrada en el juego de esgrima política. Los ojos verdes se arrastraron desde Kaname hacia Senri. El modelo no había apartado la mirada de su amigo desde que había entrado en la sala y el aire a su alrededor parecía cargado de gritos silenciosos. La mano de Rima enlazando con fuerza la suya parecía ser lo único que le impedía ignorar el circo del poder para lanzarse a abrazar a Takuma. La mirada esmeralda tomó contacto con la azul y se mantuvo fija unos segundos para luego convertirse en la expresión de más angustioso anhelo que Yuuki hubiera presenciado jamás. Senri emitió un leve jadeo ahogado e hizo ademán de dar un paso adelante pero, en aquel momento, Takuma parpadeó y bajó la cabeza, oscureciendo su expresión.

_Clap, clap, clap._

El sonido de unos irónicos aplausos rompió el silencio que se había adueñado de la salita. Sara aplaudió en dirección a Kaname para luego ejecutar una pequeña reverencia y reanudar sus pasos en torno al joven con la misma gracia feérica.

-Bravo. Has mejorado mucho, Kaname.- concedió con la misma voz inalterable de tranquila cadencia-. He de admitir que hacía tiempo que no presenciaba un despliegue semejante de populismo barato con el único fin de justificar un asesinato múltiple. Creativo, ciertamente.

-Lord Kuran ha expuesto sus deseos para la raza, con independencia de sus motivos.- la voz grave y venenosa de Asato Ichijo contrastó con los delicados tonos de Sara- ¿Por qué no hacéis lo mismo, Lady Shirabuki?

La inclinación con la que el anciano noble concluyó su petición fue exquisitamente respetuosa pero las alarmas mentales de Sara sonaron todas al mismo tiempo. Aquello no estaba planeado. No era ella quien debía ensuciarse saliendo a la palestra para convencer a las familias con sus argumentos, tenía escuderos que podían hacer ese trabajo por ella –el mismo Ichijo, Lady Shiki y tantos otros-. Su papel era presentarse como el árbitro idóneo, neutral y, sobre todo, con las manos limpias, a diferencia de Kaname. Forzándola a pronunciarse de aquella manera, Asato la estaba obligando a bajar a la arena del enfrentamiento dialéctico, haciendo evidente que competía por el poder con Kaname. _Vas a tener que responder unas cuantas preguntas cuanto esta pequeña reunión acabe, viejo…_ La irritación corrió por sus venas, ponzoñosa, pero las miradas de todos los invitados estaban fijas en ella. No podía negarse a responder sin limar su prestigio.

-Con sumo placer, Lord Ichijo.- ninguna de sus emociones se manifestó en su voz argéntea.- A diferencia de Lord Kuran, mi visión del mundo se basa en enorgullecerme de lo que _somos_, no en intentar sofocar la naturaleza. Y la realidad, damas y caballeros… -las largas pestañas sombrearon por instante sus ojos, dándole un matiz acerado-… es que somos vampiros. Depredadores situados por la misma biología en la parte superior de la pirámide. Bebemos sangre. _Nacimos_ así. Sobrevivir con mezclas químicas es intentar variar nuestro código genético. Para hacernos a la idea, ¿acaso los humanos han creado pastillas para evitar comer animales y plantas, avergonzados de segar vidas para prosperar? No. Pero Lord Kuran propone que _nosotros_ sí lo hagamos.- la mirada que Sara dedicó de reojo a Kaname fue dura y despreciativa-. Nosotros los vampiros somos seres territoriales, orgullosos y de fuertes instintos, como corresponde a un depredador. Yo no me avergüenzo de ello, pero Lord Kuran pretende que nos sintamos _culpables_ y que actuemos como humanos. Y eso supondría firmar nuestra acta de defunción como raza. Si no podemos comportarnos como lo que somos, ¿en qué nos convertiríamos?- en esta ocasión, los ojos azules se posaron en Yuuki, acusándola en silencio de aquel extraño parecer de su hermano-. Señoras, señores, somos lobos, asumámoslo con orgullo. Y, como en toda manada, los individuos más fuertes lideran al resto ¿Los lobos alfa son más peligrosos? – parpadeó, recuperando su aire de muñeca inocente-. No, sólo están más _dotados_ que sus congéneres para mantener el orden y la disciplina. De nuevo, simple biología. La naturaleza ha dotado a los purasangres de mayores poderes para liderar una raza de fuertes impulsos. Es necesario que haya individuos que, llegado el caso, puedan asegurar el orden. De lo contrario, una sociedad como la nuestra tendería a la desintegración.

-Eso me suena a una monarquía absoluta, Lady Shirabuki.- la mirada penetrante de Lady Kurenai mostraba que no se dejaba arredrar por el carisma de la mujer-. A pesar de que lo que propone Lord Kuran comportaría desmontar los cimientos de la raza en una revolución radical, lo que vos proponéis tiene un matiz que a algunos les podría parecer… asfixiante ¿No creéis que las leyes han de sustituir el poder absoluto de un purasangre en estos tiempos?

-Creo que deberían complementarlo, Lady Kurenai.- la purasangre asintió con serenidad-. Propongo un cuerpo de leyes claras y actualizadas que regulen ciertos aspectos que han ido apareciendo a lo largo de los siglos. Pero sostengo que las leyes son inefectivas si no existen individuos capaces de garantizar que se cumplan. Y, con los vampiros, a veces es necesario cierta fuerza para asegurar el orden, algo que vos misma debéis saber, como Príncipe consorte de vuestra Corte. Si desdibujamos el poder de los purasangres, ¿quién quedará capaz de imponer la ley, si es necesario?- Sara vio con el rabillo del ojo que Touga Yagari se disponía a abrir la boca con su habitual desfachatez y su mirada se volvió gélida-. Los cazavampiros no imponen leyes, señor Presidente de Facto. Sólo limpian las migajas que los vampiros no tenemos tiempo de barrer.

El brazo izquierdo de Cross salió disparado para bloquear el paso a Yagari, que había echado el cuerpo hacia delante, más que dispuesto a tener unas palabras a corta distancia de la purasangre. La expresión en los ojos pardos tras las gafas fue tan severa que incluso el duro cazador se detuvo. _No te metas, Touga. Será peor._ Los oídos de Kaien y de Zero, tan dispuesto a saltar como su maestro, retumbaron con la grosería que Yagari masculló por lo bajo acto seguido. Los asentimientos y murmullos de muchos de los vampiros pusieron de manifiesto lo bien que les sentaba poner en su sitio a los cazadores.

-Entonces, ¿no estáis de acuerdo en impedir por ley que los purasangres tengan las prerrogativas que ha mencionado Lord Kuran?- la madre de María se ajustó las gafitas sobre la nariz, más que cómoda en su papel de moderadora.

-Oh, ¿por qué querría leyes que me impidieran llevar a cabo actos que nunca he ejecutado?- los ojos de Sara se abrieron mucho y las cejas se enarcaron-. Parece que es Lord Kuran quien más necesita que le… refrenen. Quizás por eso es tan partidario de limitar nuestros poderes, porque no confía en su propia buena voluntad.

_Zorra_. El grito mental de Senri, su agresiva frustración, fue tan intenso que Yuuki se giró hacia él de golpe, creyendo por un momento que el muchacho había hablado en voz alta. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el modelo. Atado de pies y manos oyendo como el futuro se jugaba en un concurso de oratoria donde uno de los contendientes tenía la desfachatez de asegurar que, entre otros, nunca había impuesto sellos de sangre cuando tenía a su víctima a tres pasos. Con una última mirada desesperada a Takuma, Senri se deshizo de la mano de Rima de un brusco ademán y caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta, empujando a los cazadores con el hombro al salir entre los murmullos de los invitados, momentáneamente distraídos. Rima apretó la mano que Senri se había sacudido de encima, se mordió el labio y se giró hacia sus padres.

-Yo… lo siento, tengo que… ver cómo está.

-Rima…

El duro tono de advertencia de su padre no consiguió ningún efecto y Lord Toya fue consciente de que, si no quería montar una escena, por el momento era mejor dejar que su hija fuera detrás de aquel bastardo descastado. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sara se giró hacia Lady Shiki.

-A esto me refiero con que los jóvenes no respetan la autoridad.- comentó en tono casual.

-¿Proponéis entonces una Monarquía absoluta en vuestras manos, Lady Shirabuki?- en esta ocasión fue otra de las nobles del círculo más neutral, la mujer pelirroja que había visto Yuuki a la entrada, quien tomó la palabra.

-¡Dios santo, no!- Sara se llevó una mano al pecho, genuinamente horrorizada-. Incluso los individuos más preparados necesitan del Consejo de los demás, no se puede llegar a todos los rincones del mundo.

-¿Entonces, reeditaríais el Consejo de Ancianos, formado por nobles?- inquirió la misma mujer, con una ceja enarcada.

Sara cruzó las manos, dando suaves golpecitos con los dedos entre sí _¿Por qué demonios Kaname no me interrumpe? ¿Qué planeas?_ Una breve ojeada le confirmó la intensidad con la que el purasangre la estaba mirando. Como ocurría con ella misma, era imposible averiguar qué pensaba sólo por su expresión.

-El Consejo de Ancianos era una buena idea, pero creo que habría que perfeccionarla.- dirigió una mirada de reojo a Ichijo y Lady Shiki, con quienes había discutido aquello hasta la saciedad. Su apuesta combinaba los anhelos de cambio de parte del mundo vampírico con la necesidad de contentar, al menos, a las familias más influyentes del anterior Consejo. Además de dejarle a ella las manos bastante libres para lucir la corona como le viniera en gana… siempre que los nobles no se le giraran en contra-. El principal problema del Consejo es que sus miembros no se renuevan, los puestos pasan de padre a hijo dentro de la misma familia. Eso, me hago el cargo, suscita recelos entre quienes están alejados del poder.- asintió, como un guiño a las familias más neutrales-. Propongo que los puestos en el Consejo los ocupen los Príncipes de las Cortes más importantes del mundo. Aquellos que realmente han demostrado su valía extendiendo la influencia y el prestigio de su Corte. Apliquemos lo que nos dicta la biología a nuestra organización, es la mejor forma de ser fieles a nuestra esencia y una buena manera de estimular a los Príncipes a trabajar por que su Corte avance en vez de estancarse.

Los murmullos volvieron a estallar a su alrededor, unos más altos que otros. Kaien Cross suspiró con tal fuerza que atrajo las miradas de sus dos compañeros cazadores.

-¿Qué pasa?- Yagari inclinó la cabeza hacia él sin variar su posición, con las piernas algo separadas y los brazos cruzados.

-La estrategia de Sara es muy buena, Touga.- murmuró, sabiendo que Zero, a su lado derecho, podría entender sus susurros-. Apela al orgullo de los nobles como vampiros, se presenta como la defensora de la esencia de la raza y propone un sistema lógico basado en las tendencias naturales con concesiones al sector conservador y a los más reformistas. Contenta en cierta medida a todas las facciones, además de retratarse como alguien con manos limpias. Es difícil de rebatir.

-Pero Kuran ya ha visto el punto débil.

La lacónica intervención de Zero hizo que los dos cazadores más mayores se giraran a mirarlo, sorprendidos. Los ojos lilas del muchacho no se habían movido de Kaname mientras había durado el discurso de Sara, estudiando al detalle cada pestañeo. Qué curioso, pensó mientras veía a Kaname descruzar los brazos y adelantarse un paso para entrar en el centro del corro que se había formado ¿Cómo podía ser que siguiera odiando a aquel tipo -las viejas costumbres no se pierden con facilidad- y, al mismo tiempo, que pudiera interpretar los sutiles cambios de sus emociones cuando, al parecer, nadie más en aquella maldita sala lo conseguía, a excepción quizás de Yuuki? Zero no creía que fuera cosa de la sangre que había bebido de él, porque ya no podía notar las emociones de Kuran corriendo por sus venas, ni las de Yuuki. No, era como si los tres estuvieran sintonizados, como si sus pensamientos discurrieran en la misma longitud de onda, en una frecuencia separada de la del resto del mundo. Sea como fuere, había visto la expresión triunfal en los ojos de Kaname mientras casi todos los presentes asentían a las palabras de Sara.

-Es una lástima que pienses así, Sara. Creí que tu deseo, como el mío, era hacer avanzar a la raza, no sumirla en el conflicto perpetuo.- la voz del vampiro moreno destilaba desilusión.

La purasangre le dedicó una mirada torva de reojo, preguntándose por enésima vez qué se escondía detrás de aquellos ojos de rubí, los labios perfectos y los largos cabellos ondulados. La temperatura de su cuerpo subió un par de décimas como consecuencia de sus pensamientos. Era una lástima que Kaname y ella no pudieran arreglar aquello... en privado. Enarcó ambas cejas.

-No abogo por el conflicto, querido. Sino por estimular la creatividad y la iniciativa de las Cortes.

-Premiar con un puesto en el Consejo a los Príncipes que extiendan la influencia de sus Cortes equivale a ensalzar la guerra perenne y la confabulación por el poder.- frunció el ceño-. Como tú has dicho, los vampiros somos seres territoriales. Si atizas las competiciones de poder en vez de proporcionar un escenario objetivo y neutral en que moverse, estallarán de nuevo las guerras entre Cortes.- la mirada de Kaname pareció la de un tiburón-. Eso sólo provocará que se recrudezca el enfrentamiento con los cazadores ¿Tengo que recordar hasta qué extremos llegó esa guerra hace años? No, creo que sigue fresco en la mente de todos. Y un mundo en conflicto permanente acaba segando cualquier posibilidad de progreso pacífico de la raza, Sara. Al final, es contraproducente.

-¿Debemos suponer que tú apuestas por una Monarquía sin Consejo, Lord Kuran?

La súbita intervención de Asato Ichijo hizo que Sara volviera a mirarlo de reojo. Era imposible saber qué pensaba, y la purasangre no tenía modo de discernir si su pregunta pretendía desacreditar a Kaname, haciéndolo parecer un tirano frente a la postura más abierta de ella, o bien si le estaba dando pie a que expusiera unos buenos argumentos que conocía de antemano. Kaname cruzó miradas con Asato un instante, exhibiendo el mismo rostro vacío de expresión que Sara le había visto lucir durante los años que había sido el protegido del noble.

-Nada más lejos de ello, Lord Ichijo. Apostaría por una Monarquía con facultades muy bien definidas apoyadas por un Senado rotatorio.

-¿Rotatorio?- Lady Kurenai se quitó las gafitas y se masajeó la nariz, con las cejas negras muy alzadas. _Tiene que haber algún límite a todas las sorpresas de esta noche o no llegaremos al siglo siguiente de vida..._

Kaname asintió y sonrió.

-Así es. Es lógico que los Príncipes de las Cortes más poderosas formen parte de un Senado, no tendría sentido alguno que su voz no fuera escuchada. Pero tampoco podemos dejar pasar la visión innovadora de muchos Príncipes de otras Cortes que, por estar lejos del poder o por ser más modestas, no han tenido ni voz ni voto hasta ahora. En mi opinión, derrochar talento es un desperdicio.- fijó la vista en todos los Príncipes situados junto a Lady Kurenai-. Creo que muchos de los puestos de un hipotético Senado deberían ser rotatorios para garantizar la pluralidad de las voces.- vio que Sara se aprestaba a intervenir y una sonrisa astuta elevó sus labios, mientras un mechón de cabello negro caía sobre sus ojos-. Por cierto, Sara, es curioso que propongas ese sistema de incentivos para ocupar asiento en un Consejo cuando tú misma eres Príncipe de una de las Cortes más importantes. Cualquiera podría pensar que pretendes darte cobertura legal para acrecentar tu influencia absorbiendo otras Cortes desde la posición de poder de Reina... _querida_.

_Jaque mate... por ahora._

Zero tuvo que bajar la cabeza para esconder la sonrisa que, muy a su pesar, se pintó espontáneamente en sus labios. _Eres el puto amo, Kuran. Dejaría que me torturaran con agujas al rojo vivo en los pies antes de confesarlo, pero lo eres._ Zero no sabía si aquello sería suficiente como para cortar de raíz las ambiciones de Sara, pero Kaname acababa de asentar su posición con la contundencia de un ancla. La purasangre también pareció darse cuenta de que el giro de Kuran había atraído la atención no sólo de las familias de Lady Kurenai sino también la de algunas otras afines al anterior Consejo. Desde luego, Kaname había metido el dedo en la llaga. Muchas de las familias y Cortes se estaban reestructurando. Nadie quería arriesgarse a que la sangre volviera a llegar a las calles. Y a ninguno de los Príncipes le hacía gracia que su poltrona peligrara por luchas entre Cortes. Sara jugó la carta que sabía que siempre daba tranquilidad a los nobles.

-Precisamente, creo que por eso es necesario que se restaure la Monarquía. Con alguien en el trono con la fuerza y la decisión suficientes como para evitar que la sana iniciativa de las Cortes no derive en conflictos sangrientos que nadie quiere. La cuestión es, ¿_quién_ en esta sala tiene la combinación del poder y la _experiencia_ necesaria?- los ojos de Sara repasaron la juvenil figura de Kaname de pies a cabeza, para luego pasearse por la aniñada silueta de Yuuki y enarcar las cejas- ¿Cuántos años de lidiar con los intersticios del poder podéis aportar? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo habéis velado por la raza asumiendo las responsabilidades de una Corte? Oh, esperad… estabais en el _instituto_. Disculpa si no me siento tranquila dejando el rumbo de mi especie en manos de estudiantes de secundaria. Aunque, eso sí, Kaname, tú has sido presidente… de los dormitorios.- la sonrisa burlona permaneció en su rostro mientras cruzaba el brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho y levantaba el derecho para tocarse los labios-. Además, perdona si desconfío de una chiquilla que cuenta con el afecto paternal del mismísimo presidente de los cazadores. Dios quiera que no le coja antipatía a nadie, sino la lista de la Asociación podría crecer bastante rápido.

-Todos los presentes hemos oído rumores de… colaboración entre los Kuran y los cazadores. Se habla de partidas económicas…- Lady Shiki desempeñó a la perfección el papel de escudera de Sara.

Yuuki apretó los puños al oírlo, harta del juego de insinuaciones y medias verdades. Había permanecido en silencio al lado de Kaname durante todo el rato, mareada por los fuertes efluvios emocionales en aquella situación tensa, avasallada por la presencia de Príncipes y purasangres e incómoda al ver en la distancia a su padre y a su mejor amigo. Al final había conseguido bloquear un poco aquel asalto a sus sentidos y aferrarse a su propio yo, pero seguía notándose inestable y con las emociones a flor de piel. Se había perdido el detalle del cruce de acusaciones, pero sí había comprendido el espíritu, y aquella última puntilla de Sara, combinada con las palabras ofensivas que le había dirigido antes, acabaron por soltar su lengua. Yuuki era demasiado tímida como para defenderse a ella misma, pero era incapaz de contenerse cuando alguien, fuera purasangre o no, cuestionaba la rectitud de su padre.

Kaname pareció notar su tumulto interno porque se giró, mirándola por encima del hombro. Yuuki frunció el ceño, pidiendo permiso sin palabras para revelar la baza que tenían oculta, y su hermano asintió, retrocediendo hasta situarse a su lado de nuevo. La joven le devolvió la mirada a Sara, notando que los colores se agolpaban en sus mejillas, y las palabras le fallaron. La había oído hablar, a ella y a Kaname, y sabía muy bien que no estaba a la altura. Ni en oratoria ni en profundidad de planteamientos. Justo en aquel momento, Yuuki reparó en cómo estaban mirando a Kaien Cross, a Yagari y a Zero muchos de los nobles. Con suspicacia, recelo y duda… Como si sopesaran si su padre sería realmente capaz de asesinar vampiros inocentes sólo por apoyar a los Kuran en su carrera al poder o por darle gusto a ella. _Hasta aquí hemos llegado._ Volvió a enfrentarse a Sara con el ceño fruncido y el corazón latiendo a cien por hora en el pecho.

-El cariño que siente mi _padre_ adoptivo por mí ha hecho que nos hayamos sentado para discutir ver cómo podemos remediar todos los actos horribles que ha causado tanto la Asociación como los vampiros durante todo este tiempo.- milagrosamente, la voz no le tembló ni siquiera cuando todos los pares de ojos se concentraron en ella-. Kaien Cross es una de las personas más íntegras que conozco y nunca cazaría a un vampiro inocente. Trabaja por que la Asociación acepte la coexistencia tanto como nos gustaría a Kaname y a mí que todos pudiéramos vivir en paz. Ese es el sueño de todos nosotros, ¿qué tiene de malo?- se giró hacia los cazadores y vio que los ojos de Cross empezaban a brillar. Los suyos se humedecieron en respuesta y se mordió el labio, intentando que su voz no revelara emoción.- Sé lo que es ser purasangre y lo que es ser humano. Y sé que las dos razas pueden hacer cosas espantosas y cosas honorables. He visto el sufrimiento de un humano condenado a la locura del Nivel E.- a través de el escozor de las lágrimas, sus ojos conectaron con los de Zero sólo durante un segundo-. También sé del dolor causado a vampiros que perdieron a seres queridos inocentes a manos de los cazadores.- la garganta amenazó con cerrársele y apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas, intentando no avergonzarse delante de todos con lágrimas infantiles. Volvió la vista de nuevo a una Sara a quien le había desaparecido la sonrisa del rostro-. Ojalá pudiéramos cambiar el pasado, pero no podemos. Sólo... sólo podemos intentar empezar desde cero. Sé que no devolveremos la vida a los muertos pero... -se giró para mirar a Kaname, que seguía sus movimientos con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados-... hemos decidido que nuestro dinero sirva para dar la libertad a los vampiros que fueron vendidos a la Asociación para ser domesticados... y para compensar a las familias que enterraron a alguien por culpa de que los cazadores incluyeron a inocentes en su lista.

-¡¿Qué?!

Las exclamaciones brotaron sin control alguno de entre todos los reunidos, pero Yuuki ya no escuchó más. El golpe de adrenalina que le había permitido hablar en público delante de todos aquellos dignatarios adultos se había esfumado, y dedicó todas sus fuerzas a que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos no se derramaran de manera humillante. Todavía recordaba la frase de Aido, "nunca se ha oído que un purasangre llore delante de los demás". A juzgar por las miradas de los invitados, ni siquiera sería bien recibido que mostrara alguna emoción más en público.

Yuuki rogó porque pensaran que el motivo de su angustia era la rabia, en vez la sobrecarga emocional. Un brazo fuerte rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo cálido, y el olor de Kaname la envolvió, protector. Cuando Yuuki consiguió levantar la cabeza, vio la lucha interna de su hermano por ser capaz de demostrar afecto y ternura rodeados de gente. La antigua máxima de no dejar que los demás presenciaran lo que podría ser una debilidad era como un lazo de acero en torno a su corazón, impidiéndole hacer nada más que ceñir su cintura. Los ojos borgoña parecían murallas a punto de resquebrajarse, presionadas por el asalto emocional, pero Kaname estaba obligado a ampliar las explicaciones de ella y giró el rostro hacia los invitados.

-Lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que hemos dado instrucciones a nuestro contable para que, efectivamente, done cierta cantidad de fondos a la Asociación de Cazadores.- la mirada sanguínea hizo un alto en Asato Ichijo, con una especie de "va por ti" pintada en ella, antes de fijarse en Cross, que reprimía la emoción a duras penas-. Hemos estado trabajando con su presidente para pagar la libertad de todos los vampiros que fueron entregados por el antiguo Consejo para que fueran domesticados en castigo por supuestas faltas. Una práctica aberrante y contraria a toda ética de la que la nueva Asociación abjura.- asintió en reconocimiento a Cross-. Tanto mi hermana como yo la consideramos igualmente cruel, pero decidimos actuar de acuerdo con las leyes, costeando la libertad de esos vampiros, que ahora se encuentran ya de camino a sus casas.- un vistazo a muchas familias del antiguo Consejo le confirmó que varios individuos estaban al borde de la lipotimia rabiosa-. Por supuesto, también repasamos las actas de la Asociación para poder identificar a vampiros que fueron cazados sin que hubieran infringido ninguno de los supuestos aceptados para ser incluidos en la lista. Tenemos preparadas indemnizaciones para esas familias, pero no las entregaremos hasta que no se nos comunique que las aceptarán.- contempló a Yuuki, apretándole la mano-. Esto no es un soborno, sólo un intento de compensar por actos de injusticia sin que pueda realmente reparar la pérdida de vidas. No queremos entregar indemnizaciones que no sean bien recibidas y, si estas familias creen que la memoria de sus seres queridos se puede honrar impulsando alguna obra distinta, algo que sirva al bien común, así lo haremos. Pero es una muestra de cómo vemos el mundo Yuuki y yo.- los ojos de fuego se clavaron en una Sara del color del pergamino-. Partiendo de cero para volver a reconstruir la confianza entre las familias y la colaboración estrecha pero honesta con la Asociación. Un mundo regido por leyes justas y claras, donde todas las opiniones sean escuchadas, con una monarquía bien definida que vele por el orden y trabaje estrechamente con una Asociación neutral para evitar que los infractores perturben la paz ¿Acaso es una idea desdeñable?

Los ojos de Sara refulgieron y su barbilla se alzó con un gesto de orgullo.

-Equivale a un mundo donde los vampiros someten su propio yo, su propia naturaleza, para coexistir con su alimento. Donde se envía a nuestros hijos a escuelas que pretenden borrar su orgullo para que acepten a rebajarse lo suficiente como para alimentarse con pastillas y pedir las cosas "por favor" a los humanos. Eso es lo que pretende Lord Kuran, alguien que asesina por voluntad propia y que no duda en comprar lealtades con dinero.- la voz de Sara pareció entremezclarse con los ecos de la de Kaname y los ojos de los dos se retaron- ¿Acaso es una idea desdeñable recuperar nuestra autoestima como raza con un liderazgo fuerte, donde los Príncipes demuestren su valía a sus súbditos y la Asociación sea un ente externo, separado de nosotros por una línea que no hay que cruzar? Orgullo o sumisión, creo que es la decisión que debemos tomar esta noche.

El corro de vampiros permaneció en silencio unos instantes mientras los dos purasangres permanecían con las miradas enlazadas, midiéndose. Los tres cazadores apostados junto al umbral de la puerta de la salita respingaron al mismo tiempo al percibir una fuerte aura de poder justo a sus espaldas. Un hombre alto de piel oscura y cabellos negros, vestido de sedas exóticas y con una copa en la mano, estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Yagari frunció el ceño al instante, odiando la capacidad de aquellos seres para disminuir su aura hasta hacerla pasar por la de un nivel B. Había tantos vampiros a su alrededor que sus sentidos estaban saturados, casi incapaces de distinguir presencias individuales. Pero aquel hombre era un purasangre, estaba claro, y alguien que, según los informes de la Asociación, gobernaba con puño de hierro en guante de seda.

-Buenas tardes, caballero.- la voz de Cross, a pesar de las emociones de aquel último rato, sonó educada y serena-. No era necesario que escucharais desde fuera, sólo teníais que indicarnos que nos apartáramos de la puerta para entrar.

Los labios del hombre se distendieron en una sonrisa que descubrió sus alargados colmillos de un blanco níveo.

-No tengo ningún interés en participar, señor cazador. Hace tiempo que me aparté del circo de las fieras por propia voluntad.- su acento era tan exótico como su apariencia-. Mi curiosidad es más bien filosófica.

-¿Y qué opináis desde vuestro filosófico punto de vista?- Yagari se retiró un mechón rebelde del rostro y se deshizo del todo el nudo de la corbata de un tirón, rezando por un cigarro sin chupasangres alrededor.

La sonrisa del vampiro desapareció de sus labios y desvió los ojos oscuros, prendiéndolos en una imagen que sólo él podía ver.

-Que el mundo que conocimos está a punto de desaparecer. A menos que los ancestros despierten, los purasangres están viviendo su último canto del cisne. La pregunta es si todos ellos son conscientes. Quién está preparado para ayudar a alumbrar un nuevo nuevo donde los nobles y los humanos sean los que aporten la savia nueva. Y, sobre todo... -frunció las cejas delicadas- ... cuánta sangre deberá derramarse en el parto.

OOO

La brisa cálida y fragante que recorría la habitación, impulsada por el suave aleteo de las cortinas de tul, fue como un bálsamo sobre la piel de Yuuki, ayudándola a recuperar el aliento en el bienvenido silencio. Inhaló aire, temblorosa, mientras se retiraba el cabello del rostro y contemplaba las estrellas en aquel cielo primaveral, distantes, serenas... Tenía que volver a concentrarse en ella misma, separar su conciencia de todas las emociones ajenas que llevaba pegadas a sus sentidos. Demasiados vampiros exaltados en la misma habitación. Demasiados adultos de presencia avasalladora. Demasiadas emociones girando en su interior y teniendo que contenerlas por el bien de todos. Demasiado rato sintiéndose una presa que tenía que aparentar la serenidad de un cazador.

Suspiró, de pie en la habitación de Kaname en el umbral de la terraza, mientras oía la voz de su hermano indicar a Lord Aido que permanecerían en sus habitaciones hasta que tuvieran que bajar al Baile. No había más que ellos pudieran añadir de momento. Lo que todos tenían que decir, la sucesión de bombas nucleares que habían caído sobre los dignatarios más importantes, ya estaba dicho. Ahora había que dejar que los representantes reflexionaran, que los leales a uno y otro bando acabaran de completar el trabajo de sus líderes con conversaciones en grupos aún más reducidos. Era el momento de que los caballeros se retiraran y actuaran los escuderos.

Yuuki oyó que la puerta exterior de sus aposentos se cerraba y, aunque el gesto de Kaname había sido delicado, el ruido resonó en sus exaltados sentidos como si estuviera dentro de una campana. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y reparó en que respiraba en inhalaciones cortas, casi hiperventilando. En aquel momento, se sentía perdida, arrastrada a un torbellino emocional y tembló con tanta fuerza que tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma.

-Yuuki...

El susurro bajo y ronco de Kaname al entrar en la habitación le puso de punta todo el vello del cuerpo y volvió a temblar, incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones. _Oh, Dios_. El cuerpo le dolió cuando los brazos de él rodearon sus hombros y la giró hacia sí, estrellándola contra el cálido refugio de su pecho. _Te necesito, Kaname, te necesito..._

-Nunca creí que… volvería a sentir que alguien… quiere devorarme, no…

-Shh… no lo permitiré, cielo. Estoy aquí…

El purasangre inhaló con fuerza el olor querido de los cabellos de Yuuki y la respiración se convirtió en un escalofrío profundo que bajó por su columna vertebral. Todas las sensaciones de las últimas horas se juntaron a la vez, formando una bola de magma que aullaba por salir al exterior. El increíble golpe de adrenalina que suponía el juego dialéctico, la caza verbal, cuando había tanto en juego. El reto de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, el equilibrio perfecto sabiendo que caminaba sobre el filo de una navaja rodeado tanto por aliados como por enemigos viendo en todo momento los ojos de aquella que le había infundido valor hasta la fecha...

Todo se había combinado con la increíble emoción de sentir a Yuuki a su lado, de oírla luchando contra su inseguridad para expresar sus convicciones delante de aquella manada de lobos hambrientos. Hasta ahora, aquellos rituales de desmembramiento emocional que eran las veladas sociales los había tenido que soportar en solitario. Había tenido que aferrarse en todo momento a la imagen de Yuuki para mantener su compostura calmada y luego se había encontrado siempre solo en una habitación silenciosa, ansiando el calor de sus brazos.

Ya no.

Kaname salpicó los cabellos de Yuuki de besos que cayeron como lluvia ardiente y los ojos de ambos se cerraron cuando sus labios se encontraron como si hubieran hallado el camino en medio de un laberinto. Los dientes mordisquearon y arañaron mientras las lenguas se enlazaron. El sabor salado de las lágrimas de Yuuki fue como una bomba de fragmentación para Kaname, haciendo que todas las emociones reprimidas a la fuerza convergieran en una necesidad animal de posesión. El retumbar grave que brotó de su pecho cuando levantó a Yuuki de la cintura, poniéndola a su altura, tuvo su eco en el gemido de ella cuando enredó las manos en los oscuros cabellos sedosos. La brisa primaveral se llevó el sonido sordo del cuerpo de Yuuki chocando contra la pared al lado de la puerta de la terraza y el jadeo de Kaname cuando estrelló su cuerpo duro contra las suaves curvas. El susurro ronco que brotó de los labios masculinos parecía envuelto en el aire cálido.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti...

OOO

-¿Estás bien, Cross? ¿Kiryu?

El tono rudo de Yagari, que encendió un pitillo mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, no consiguió disimular del todo la preocupación genuina de su voz. Los tres cazadores montaban guardia en un extremo del pasillo mientras veían cómo los vampiros abandonaban la salita entre un coro de murmullos, discutiendo todo lo que habían visto, oído y percibido. Touga no había perdido detalle de cómo los ojos de Zero seguían cada paso que daba Yuuki, alejándose pasillo arriba junto con Kaname y sus nobles leales, y de cómo sus ojos se habían encogido al ver pasar a Takuma, siguiendo a Sara como una oveja cabizbaja. Por no hablar de la mezcla de ira y desolación en los ojos de Cross. El director de la Academia habló primero, mientras se sacaba las gafas y las limpiaba con un pulcro pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Estoy bien. Es sólo que…- miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no habían oídos vampíricos cerca- …que no puedo soportar ver cómo esa gente mira a los purasangres, atentos a cualquier debilidad que les permita ponerles las manos encima ¿No se dan cuenta de que sólo consiguen que se aferren más a sus habilidades para sobrevivir? Si en el mundo hubiera menos ansias de poder, los purasangres no acabarían como sociópatas traumatizados.

_Y la casita de Hansel y Gretel existiría de verdad… _Yagari alzó las cejas ante las reflexiones de su amigo, pero optó por no devolver a Cross de vuelta al mundo real de una patada en el culo. En cambio, su alumno era harina de otro costal. Exhaló entre volutas de humo y abrió la boca para despertar a Kiryu de un latigazo verbal cuando Kaien intervino antes que él.

-Zero, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora por Takuma… ni por Yuuki, que no hayas hecho ya.- su voz fue tan dulce como su expresión-. La siguiente batalla se librará en el baile, y para eso aún queda un buen rato ¿Por qué no vas a ver a María Kurenai?

El muchacho volvió al presente como si hubiera caído de una estación espacial, girando la cabeza hacia Cross tan súbitamente que estuvo a punto de hacerse una contractura.

-¿Qué has dicho?- la sorpresa de su voz fue tal que no atinó a disimularla con mal genio.

Kaien se encogió de hombros, disculpándose por haberle provocado una conmoción.

-Sugería que fueras a ver a María Kurenai. Es obvio que no sabe nada de… bueno, de cómo acabaron las cosas cuando ella volvió a casa. Seguro que no ha podido vivir de angustia todo este tiempo por la incertidumbre de saber qué fue de… en fin, de… tu hermano.

Zero miró a Cross como si dudara entre asumir que le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto o partirle la cara de un puñetazo.

-No pienso ir a hablarle a ningún vampiro de mi hermano.- siseó entre las mandíbulas apretadas.

-No es un vampiro, es una persona. Y alguien que estaba muy unida a Ichiru.- el director mantuvo la voz suave a propósito, intentando no exaltar más a Zero-. Iría yo mismo a hablar con ella, pero no creo que sea a mí a quien desea ver.- alzó las manos al ver que Zero estaba a punto de enviarlo a paseo-. Por favor, piénsalo un momento. Ahora no puedes hacer nada por ninguna de las personas que te importa, pero sí puedes dar paz a alguien como María, que no te ha hecho nada malo. No digo que vaya a ser agradable para ella, ni para ti, pero será mejor que la agonía de no saber. Siempre puedes darle a escoger si quiere que se lo cuentes o no.- Kaien vio que el ceño de Zero se fruncía hasta niveles tormentosos e hizo un último intento-. Piénsalo, ¿querrás?

El joven encogió las cejas con un gesto de dolor mezclado con la furia dirigida hacia sí mismo y, por un momento, Cross pensó que agujerearía la pared de un puñetazo. En lugar de eso, se dio media vuelta sin decir palabra y se alejó hacia la escalera.

-¿No temes que haga una tontería en una mansión llena de vampiros? ¿O que alguien le ataque?- la voz de Yagari fue dura, mientras seguía con la mirada la figura de Asato, que abandonaba la salita rodeado de varios nobles. Al moreno cazador le pareció distinguir un parpadeo por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando escrutó la zona no pudo apreciar evidencia de que hubiera alguien acechando. _Jodida atmósfera. Es como estar en un castillo encantado a media noche, ves fantasmas por todas partes…_

-Nadie de esta casa atacaría abiertamente a Zero después de lo que han visto en esa sala, Touga. Además, saben que las patrullas de cazadores que tenemos apostadas se les echarían encima a la mínima señal.- Cross espió con disgusto cómo la ceniza del cigarro de su amigo caía sobre el pulcro suelo de terrazo-. Por curioso que parezca, Zero está más a salvo aquí que en la Asociación… de momento.

OOO

-Su postura durante este encuentro informal me ha parecido de lo más curiosa, Lord Ichijo.- la voz de Lady Shiki era sólo un murmullo mientras acompañaba al anciano noble hacia sus habitaciones, tras haberse despedido del resto de las familias.

_Curiosa y obligada, podría añadir. Pero mejor que mantenga eso en secreto por ahora..._

El alto aristócrata no detuvo su caminar por el pasillo ni se giró cuando respondió al comentario de la mujer. No tenía más remedio que jugar las cartas que le había dado la Asociación y Kuran.

-He dedicado mucho tiempo a meditar sobre cuál es nuestra mejor opción de futuro, milady.- contestó en tono seco mientras sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo de terrazo-. Por extraño que nos pueda parecer, las acciones del joven Kuran asesinando al anterior Consejo le han granjeado muchas simpatías.

-¿Cómo decís?- los pasos de la noble se detuvieron un segundo para reanudarse apresuradamente y mantener el ritmo de su contertulio.

-Hay muchos Príncipes que se vieron perjudicados por la forma de gobierno del Consejo de Ancianos y, aunque puedan sentir cierto temor ante el comportamiento de Kaname, creen que ahora sus acciones pueden beneficiarles. Especialmente, después de que se haya mostrado dispuesto a fundar un Senado dando entrada a nuevas voces.- frunció el ceño, odiando la maldita trampa en que estaba metido-. Eso hace que la opción de refundar el Consejo tal como era, sin un monarca purasangre, parezca cada vez menos viable. Las opciones parecen estar ahora entre dos Niveles A como regente, ya sea Sara o Kuran, junto con un nuevo Consejo.- al llegar ante sus aposentos, extrajo la llave que le habían dado, abrió la puerta y se giró hacia la mujer-. La cuestión es, milady, ¿quién de los dos purasangres nos interesa realmente como rey? Puede que creyerais que ya teníais la respuesta, pero pienso que, a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos, sería prudente meditarlo un poco más.

Las finas cejas oscuras de la mujer se alzaron de golpe, sin que su exquisita educación pudiera disimular la conmoción que le producía lo que parecía un extraño cambio de opinión de Lord Ichijo. Éste, sin embargo, no dio tiempo a que la mujer verbalizara sus pensamientos, inclinándose brevemente en ademán de despedida.

-Voy a cambiarme para el baile, milady. Nos veremos dentro de poco abajo.

Lady Shiki todavía seguía contemplándole cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación. Asato esperó unos segundos hasta oír que la noble exhalaba el aliento al otro lado de la puerta, un sonido seguido del repiqueteo de sus tacones alejándose por el pasillo.

El ceño rubio se volvió todavía más pronunciado. Si salía de aquel embrollo, Kaname iba a pagárselas todas. Tendría que haber acabado con aquel maldito purasangre cuando era un niño indefenso solo en el mundo. Sólo que Kaname nunca había parecido del todo indefenso, ¿verdad? El noble se quitó la americana del traje hecho a medida, colocándola sobre un perchero de la salita de su habitación, y empezó a aflojarse la corbata mientras meditaba con la vista ausente.

No, Kaname podía haber estado solo en el mundo, pero nunca había sido un chiquillo indefenso. No cuando a aquellos ojos enormes parecía asomar la sabiduría de milenios, no cuando Asato sabía exactamente qué había dentro de aquel cuerpecillo delgado. Ichijo podía haber controlado la existencia de Kaname, pero nunca habría podido amenazar su vida en un enfrentamiento individual.

_Malditos purasangres._

Se quitó la corbata sin darse cuenta de que había murmurado aquella imprecación en un susurro casi inaudible. Casi. El vello de la nuca se le erizó justo un segundo antes de oír una risilla juguetona procedente de la habitación interior. El aura venenosa del noble se hinchó al punto, dispuesto a abatirla sobre cualquiera que hubiera osado invadir su privacidad... hasta que reparó en que no había notado a _nadie_ allí dentro antes de oír aquella risa... femenina.

La sinuosa figura de Sara Shirabuki se desprendió de las sombras de su cuarto como si ella misma hubiera aumentado la oscuridad a su antojo. Los ojos azules se habían convertido en dos rendijas de odio frío y la ancha sonrisa sesgada dejaba al descubierto unos afilados colmillos alargados. La oscuridad parecía resistirse a abandonarla, como si fuera una capa de seda que cayera lentamente desde sus hombros, hasta que la mujer cruzó el umbral de la habitación y se detuvo a dos metros de Ichijo, a la luz de la lámpara.

_Traidor..._

La acusación estaba tan clara en aquellos ojos de hielo, más aún después de su conversación con Lady Shiki, que Ichijo no se molestó en tratar de negarlo. Todos sus reflejos, todos sus instintos de conservación, se focalizaron en un único objetivo: destruir aquella purasangre que amenazaba su vida. Todo su poder venenoso y sofocante se concentró de golpe alrededor de su corazón, reuniendo fuerzas, hasta ser liber...

-Quieto.

La orden había sido pronunciada en el mismo susurro bajo con la misma voz de caramelo... pero todas las células del cuerpo de Asato la recibieron como el impacto de un trueno divino. Sus miembros no se movieron ni un milímetro. Aquel era el poder descarnado de un purasangre, sin máscaras ni disfraces civilizados, aquel era el motivo por el que aquellas bestias habían sido cazadas durante siglos.

Los colmillos de Ichijo se alargaron mientras apretaba las mandíbulas hasta encajarlas, intentando desesperadamente sobreponerse a aquella orden tajante y... Los ojos de Sara se iluminaron en carmesí.

_blub blub_

La sangre que corría por las venas del noble pareció hervir, enviando maremotos de dolor por todos y cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo hasta que creyó que estallaría con la potencia de un horno. Un sudor rojizo empezó a bañar la alta frente, lágrimas de sangre brotaron de sus ojos y el cuerpo imponente se sacudió con convulsiones incontrolables. Sara chaqueó la lengua varias veces mientras movía la cabeza con expresión desolada.

-Mi querido y viejo Asato... -ronroneó mientras caminaba a su alrededor-. Que entorpecieras mis planes salvándole la vida a ese Kiryu es una traición, pero es comprensible. Pudo ser un acto impulsado por el miedo a lo que puedo llegar a hacer. En el fondo, podría habérmelo tomado como un halago a mi poder, ¿sabes?- sonrió, haciendo brillar sus largos colmillos en la luz suave-. Pero que le sigas el juego a Kaname... Ah, Asato, eso sí que _no_ puedo perdonarlo. Creo que tendré que enseñarte de primera mano lo que tu nieto ya ha experimentado, el auténtico alcance del poder de los "malditos purasangres".

Totalmente inmóvil, llorando sangre, Asato oyó la frase que había temido escuchar durante sus nueve siglos de vida.

-De rodillas...

_________________________________________________________________

**27 de septiembre de 2009:** editados algunos fallos de sintaxis y corregida alguna descripción que había quedado poco definida.


	32. Capítulo 11 Camina conmigo Parte 5

_**N.A.: **__Veamos, esta parte está concebida como un puzzle de escenas, un caleidoscopio para mostrarnos qué esta pasando en la mansión Aido a través de los ojos de varios personajes. El comportamiento de cada uno de ellos, las decisiones que toman, condicionarán la opinión de nobles que tendrán mucha influencia en el Concilio y el Cónclave. Además de que alguna escena se alargó más de lo previsto *ehem*_

_El capítulo de agradecimientos va a ser largo. A ver: gracias a ti, __**Guardiana**__, por esas conversaciones roleras que me trajeron a la mente el útil concepto de "rebaño" para explicar de dónde sale la sangre de los vampiros (no he podido evitar incluir el "Elixir de la Vida" :D). Tienes un pequeño homenaje a Saint Seya disimulado en el texto, a ver si lo encuentras. Gracias a__** Tatyanita**__, __**Ravenna**__**Ulfadha**__, __**Opa Despina-Vandi**__ y todas las que me habéis enviado propuestas de música clásica, no sabéis lo que me ayudáis XD En este parte sólo salen tres piezas, pero usaré más vuestras listas en la siguiente, donde habrá más baile y más parejas. También una mención especial para __**Blackened Wing**__. En el lemon de esta parte, Kaname juega con los sentidos y el vínculo mental con Yuuki. No es como lo ha descrito ella en sus fics KxZ, pero quizás esa posibilidad no se me habría ocurrido si no lo hubiera leído antes y, qué narices, SIEMPRE es de justicia reconocer su trabajo._

_Vani: I was saying above that the lemony scene between Kaname and Yuuki in this chapter, where he plays with Yuuki's senses and mind, wouldn't have probably crossed my imagination if weren't for the way you used that skill in your KxZ fics We use it in slightly different ways, but you rule when it comes to find new ways for vampires to express their love :D *bows at your feet and then kisses you soundly*_

**Capítulo 11. Camina conmigo. Parte 5**

_No sé cómo demonios he venido a parar aquí... _

Zero se apoyó contra la pared de uno de los pasillos de la mansión, desabrochándose otro botón de la camisa en busca de aire ¿Cómo narices Cross podía tener la desfachatez de pedirle que fuera a hablar con una vampira, con alguien que había servido a Shizuka, la asesina de sus padres, para explicarle que él mismo había devorado a su gemelo? ¿Qué creía, que necesitaba una puta terapia de shock para asimilar la idea de que había asesinado a su hermano?_ Joder..._

Apretó los puños, con todos los nervios del cuerpo al rojo vivo y los sentidos en tensión. Las presencias de tantos vampiros a su alrededor era como agujas que se le clavaban en la nuca, cada uno de ellos registrado como una posible amenaza ante sus sentidos, cada uno apelando a sus instintos de caza. Y aún quedaba el maldito baile... y el Concilio... y el Cónclave.... y a saber qué tortura más.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus quejas interiores, ahí estaba. A dos pasos de la habitación de los Kurenai. Todos los cazadores habían memorizado los nombres de los invitados y también las habitaciones que se les había asignado a los más importantes. El nombre "Kurenai" había atraído la atención de Zero desde el principio y no había sido difícil recordar dónde estaban hospedados. La pregunta era, ¿por qué estaba ahí, intentando imponer la fría lógica contra las tonterías que su impulsivo corazón le pedía? Porque su maldito, sentimental y blando corazón le decía que aquella vampira con apariencia de niña indefensa era el último vínculo que conservaba con su hermano. El único ser sobre la faz de la tierra que había q_uerido_ a Ichiru que, a lo mejor, podía corroborarle que su gemelo también había sido un alma luminosa y amable, que aquella faceta de su personalidad no era una invención de Zero.

Dio otro paso hacia la habitación, maldiciéndose a sí mismo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que retrocediera el paso que había dado. La alta figura de Lord Kurenai, con sus lacios cabellos claros, la nariz ganchuda y la camisa de chorreras, apareció en el umbral, iluminado desde detrás por la luz que se derramaba desde el interior. El hombre frunció el ceño.

-Ya me parecía que había notado una presencia extraña ¿Tú eres Zero Kiryu, el cazador? ¿Qué quieres?

_Pillado. _Zero metió las manos en los bolsillos, regodeándose en la satisfacción infantil de poder mirar a aquel vampiro a la misma altura de los ojos. Ahora podía balbucear como un idiota que estaba "inspeccionando" el pasillo desierto o dejar que su corazón hablara, por una vez.

-He venido a ver a su hija.- soltó de golpe, sin saludo previo.

El hombre apoyó el antebrazo derecho en el umbral de la puerta e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaré si siquiera entrar en la habitación?

-Padre, por favor, déjale pasar...

La suave vocecilla de María desde el interior del cuarto cortó la réplica seca y autodefensiva a punto de formarse en los labios de Zero. Lord Kurenai se apartó lo suficiente como para el joven pudiera ver la frágil figura de la chica, todavía con el mismo vestido de encaje que había lucido en la salita, descalza y pálida.

-María, es un cazador...

-No me hará daño, ¿verdad que no... Zero?- los ojos inocentes de la joven se clavaron en él y una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de querubín.

Zero apretó los suyos en una fina línea cuando la ira dirigida contra él mismo empezó a disiparse ante la vulnerabilidad de la persona que tenía delante. Era casi imposible pensar en aquella criatura como en alguien agresivo, por muy vampira que fuera.

-No, si no me das motivos.

-No te los daré.- María volvió a sonreír- ¿Padre?

Lord Kurenai suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó la mano por el pelo para luego entrar en la habitación e invitar a pasar a Zero con un amplio movimiento de brazo. Los sentidos del joven, ya exaltados, tintinearon como cascabeles al aceptar la invitación de un vampiro y, por un momento, estuvo a punto de echarse atrás. Lord Kurenai levantó un largo dedo de advertencia.

-No la trastornes, ¿está claro?

Zero contempló un momento al hombre de hito en hito, apreciando la preocupación paternal en su mirada, que desafiaba las crueles leyes de "los débiles no merecen vivir" por las que se regía la sociedad vampírica. Aquel hombre quería a su hija, por muy enfermiza que fuera, y no se había avergonzado de mostrar su cariño en público, por muy Príncipe que fuera ¿Podía decir que sus propios padres habían sentido o hecho lo mismo por Ichiru? Suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo prometérselo. He venido a darle... malas noticias.

Fijó la vista en María, dejando que una diminuta parte del dolor atroz que sentía asomara a los ojos lilas. La pena, la rabia y la culpa por la muerte de su hermano gemelo rompieron por un momento la barrera que preservaba sus sentimientos éstos galoparon furiosos hacia la superficie de su mirada. La joven abrió mucho los ojos, se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando una exclamación, y se dejó caer en un pequeño sillón de la salita.

-Ichiru... ¿está..?- los ojos azules refulgieron con un brillo lunar cuando las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en ellos.

Zero asintió, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones. Cuando María se dobló sobre sí misma, llevándose ambas manitas a la boca para intentar, sin éxito, contener los sollozos que amenazaban con partirla en dos, Zero volvió a sentirse como una maldita sabandija inmunda. Aquella chica no le había hecho daño a Ichiru, al contrario, si acaso era una víctima más que, probablemente, había tratado a su hermano con dulzura. Y ahí estaba él, dándole tal disgusto que podía matarla cuando sabía en carne propia el dolor que supondría. A su pesar, la garganta se le cerró.

-¡María! Cariño, no te alteres así, no es bueno para ti, cielo...

Lord Kurenai se arrodilló al lado de su hija, enlazándole los estrechos hombros hasta que la joven casi desapareció entre sus brazos. Zero tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta, escondiendo su propio sufrimiento.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Aún no!- María se levantó del sillón tan rápido que casi tiró a su padre al suelo, aferrando la americana de Zero con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y las mejillas hundidas-. Por favor, quiero... quiero saber cómo... -apretó los ojos un instante y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, más lágrimas calientes corrieron por la pálida piel-. Necesito... saber cómo fue... Por favor...

Zero la miró por encima del hombro, sin poder creer cómo había dejado que una sanguijuela le aferrara la chaqueta de aquella manera. Quizás la respuesta es que María no cuadraba con aquel mote despectivo, sólo parecía una chiquilla angustiada. Desvió la vista de nuevo hacia la puerta de salida y apretó los ojos, hablando en susurros.

-Yo... yo lo... devoré.

_¡ASESINO!_

El grito mental de su propia conciencia estuvo a punto de hacerle temblar bajo el peso de aquella sentencia y dio un brusco tirón de su americana, haciendo que María lo soltara. Justo cuando puso la mano sobre el picaporte, la palabra más inesperada e incomprensible del mundo brotó de los labios de la muchacha.

-Gr-Gracias...

Zero creyó que todas sus células habían alcanzado el cero absoluto, porque durante largos segundos fue incapaz de moverse. Luego se giró hacia María muy lentamente. Los ojos azules seguían derramando lágrimas, el pecho se estremecía con hipidos, pero los labios sonreían, trémulos. Detrás de ella, su padre se había levantado y le apoyaba las manos en los hombros, protector, y tan perdido como el mismo cazador.

-¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho?- la incredulidad de Zero brotó en forma de rabia y su tono fue cortante. Apretó las mandíbulas.- Lo _devoré._

-Lo he entendido.- María asintió y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos-. Ichiru me dijo una vez... que sólo había dos futuros posibles para él.- cuando vio que Zero seguía mirándola en silencio, alucinado, tomó aire en una inhalación temblorosa, intentando que la vista no se le nublara-. O Shizuka le convertía en vampiro para poder ser... fuerte y estar sano sin necesidad de... depender de su sangre continuamente. O... te devolvía la parte de vida y de poder que te había robado al nacer...

-¡Él no me robó nada, maldita sea!- los colmillos de Zero brillaron cuando gritó su rabia- ¡Él no tenía la culpa de estar enfermo! ¡Yo lo habría _cuidado_! ¡Siempre! ¡Era mi hermano!

-María...- las manos de Lord Kurenai apretaron con más fuerza los hombros de su hija, intentando echarla hacia atrás, lejos de un vampiro cazador que emanaba oleadas de rabia.

La joven puso un momento la mano derecha sobre la izquierda de su padre, meneando la cabeza, y luego dio dos pasos al frente, levantando ambas manos.. muy... despacio... hacia el rostro de Zero. El joven inspiró y exhaló aire varias veces, como un fuelle, pero no se retiró. Mantuvo los ojos airados en los azules llorosos de María y sólo dejó ir una exclamación de sorpresa cuando las manitas le cogieron la cara con una suavidad extrema, como solía hacerlo Yuuki.

-Zero, intenta entenderlo. Ichiru no quería que nadie tuviera que cuidarlo, no quería que la vida de nadie estuviera hipotecada por su debilidad, fuera su culpa o no.- sonrió a través de las lágrimas, como si en parte estuviera hablando de ella misma-. No es que no confiara en tu amor para cuidarle, es que no _quería_ que tuvieras que hacerlo. Y su rabia contra él mismo se transformó en odio hacia su familia, ahí es donde se equivocó.- la mano derecha de María acarició la suave mejilla de Zero, inmóvil-. Al final lo entendió. Por eso, si no podía convertirse en vampiro y superar su debilidad, prefería darse a ti para que tú sí pudieras cumplir tu misión. Fue su último acto de generosidad. No pagues su regalo castigándote, por favor. Yo... yo hice lo mismo con Shizuka.- bajó las manos, enlazándolas y mirando un momento de reojo a su contrito padre-. Me acerqué a ella porque creí que podría hacerme más fuerte y así mi familia dejaría de sufrir. Durante el tiempo que estuve con Shizuka, conocí sus motivos y su dolor. Y, cuando vi que tampoco podría curarme, preferí ofrecerme para que al menos ella sí pudiera cumplir su voluntad.- suspiró, bajando la cabeza-. Sólo que creí que iría en busca de Rido. Nunca pensé que querría atacar a los Kuran.

La voz de María era un mero murmullo, pero cada palabra resonó en la mente de Zero como los golpes de un martillo sobre un cincel de grabar. Un acto de generosidad, no de crueldad por haberle impulsado a devorarle... Nunca, en todos aquellos meses, había visto las acciones de Ichiru bajo aquella perspectiva. Se había debatido entre odiarse a sí mismo por haber asesinado a su gemelo y odiar a Ichiru por haberle forzado a hacerlo. Pero no había entendido la postura de su hermano hasta entonces. Mantuvo la vista fija en los amables ojos de María sin pestañear, entendiendo también el paralelismo entre la condición débil de ella y la de Ichiru. No era de extrañar que hubieran congeniado.

Lord Kurenai rodeó a su hija con los brazos y la atrajo con suavidad contra su pecho, besando los suaves cabellos lisos.

-Shh, lo que hizo Shizuka no fue culpa tuya, cariño. Te equivocaste cuando dejaste que te poseyera, pero entendemos por qué lo hiciste. Ni tu madre ni yo nos avergonzamos de ti, te queremos.-la expresión del hombre se volvió adusta por encima de la cabeza de su hija-. Fue Shizuka la que te puso en peligro, la que abusó de tu condición. Los purasangres son unos sádicos peligrosos.

-No todos.

En cualquier otro momento de su vida pasada, Zero habría querido coserse la boca con alambre después de haber pronunciado aquella frase, pero había alcanzado un punto en que valoraba más la paz con su propia conciencia, la tranquilidad de que decía lo que pensaba, que ser fiel a los estereotipos. María levantó el menudo rostro de golpe, hipando, y su padre le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué has dicho, cazador?

-He dicho que no todos los purasangres son unos sádicos. Pueden ser peligrosos, cualquiera con su poder lo es. Y, a veces, son crueles. Pero algunos lo son siempre y otros sólo cuando no tienen más remedio. Piense en la diferencia- _aquí estoy, dándole lecciones de psicología a un Príncipe._

Lord Kurenai soltó a su hija, acompañándola gentilmente hasta el sillón del que se había levantado, y se enfrentó a Zero con los brazos cruzados sobre la camisa de chorreras.

-Y seguro que estás pensando en algún purasangre en concreto que se encuentra con nosotros esta noche. Creí que la Asociación de Cazadores no hacía campaña a favor de ningún candidato al trono.- el tono amable que usaba para dirigirse a su hija había desaparecido, sustituido por la distancia recelosa de un político.

Zero arrastró la vista desde María hacia su padre, pensando que, después de aquello, Kuran le iba a deber una. Por ser el tipo más estúpidamente honesto del mundo.

-Ningún cazador se habría molestado en venir a hablar con su hija.- y _Cross no cuenta_-. No estoy aquí en nombre de la Asociación, sólo en el mío. Lo que pienso es sólo mi opinión. Tómela o déjela, usted mismo.

-Muy bien.- el hombre gesticuló con el brazo, meneando los volantes de los puños de la camisa-. Digamos que esto es una conversación no oficial entre dos... um, hombres.- Lord Kurenai se disculpó por la falta de una definición mejor enarcando las cejas claras-. Si tuvieras que elegir entre los purasangres presentes esta noche en esta mansión como rey de los vampiros, ¿a quién escogerías?

-A Kuran.- la respuesta fue lapidaria y sólo el fruncimiento de ceño delató lo que le pesaba a Zero estar jugando a favor de su antagonista.

-¿Y por qué?- una genuina curiosidad asomaba a la mirada del Príncipe.

El joven tomó aire y luego señaló a María con un gesto de la barbilla.

-Egoístamente, porque, si Sara fuera reina, gente como su hija sólo serviría como alimento.- vio el respingo de ambos y se encogió de hombros-. De política de chupasangres no entiendo, pero parece que también tendrían más beneficios con el gobierno de Kuran. Y porque los cazadores estaríamos más tranquilos si reina alguien que no nos toca las narices. Ni a nosotros ni a los humanos.- Zero los contempló un instante, decidiendo que la situación había alcanzado los límites que podía tolerar, y se giró para irse, hablando por encima del hombro-. Es mi opinión, haga lo que quiera con ella.

Oyó cómo Lord Kurenai tomaba aire con fuerza y puso la mano en el picaporte, dispuesto, ahora sí, a ir en busca de una terraza donde corriera la brisa, cuando la voz de María lo detuvo.

-Zero... ¿por favor, querrías compartir un rato conmigo cuando acaben tus obligaciones?- algo de llanto asomaba todavía a su voz suave, pero consiguió hablar sin interrumpirse-. Podríamos explicarnos muchas cosas. Sería... bonito.

-María, no creo que sea buena idea.

Zero sintió tentaciones de apoyar la frente en la puerta y suspirar. La ira que sentía hacia sí mismo parecía disiparse cada vez que oía aquella voz suave. Quizás María podía conseguir que el recuerdo de su hermano se transformara en algo cálido, en vez de en el amargo pozo excavado en su corazón que era actualmente. Exhaló en un largo suspiro justo al abrir la puerta.

-Puede...

OOO

Piel, labios, sexo, sangre…

Kaname era incapaz de decidir qué ansiaba más de Yuuki en aquel momento. La adrenalina, los nervios, el resentimiento contra la sociedad, la soledad… todo se mezclaba en sus venas elevando el deseo por ella a la enésima potencia. Oyó el sonido de su cuerpo menudo contra la pared, el pequeño impacto, como si fuera música para sus oídos. Las piernas delgadas de Yuuki se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de sus caderas, presionándolo contra ella, y los brazos enlazaron su nuca. Paladeó el sabor de las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas delicadas hasta sus labios unidos mezclado con la saliva de sus lenguas. La punta de la de Yuuki rozó su colmillo. Aquello fue el detonante.

Los colmillos se Kaname se alargaron de golpe, sin ningún autocontrol por su parte, hasta clavarse con fuerza en el labio inferior de ella. Sus ojos brillaron en fuego detrás de los párpados cerrados. Las manos que apoyaba en la pared, a ambos lados de Yuuki, se transformaron en garras y las uñas arrancaron polvillo del encalado cuando flexionó los dedos. Su cuerpo envió un latido poderoso de sangre a la entrepierna, despertando una erección ardiente que palpitó con impaciencia.

Iba a devorarla.

Yuuki gimió al notar los colmillos de Kaname clavados en su labio y toda aquella dureza contra ella. Sin pensar, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, desgarrándose ligeramente la suave piel para hacer brotar sangre. Al notar aquel elixir, él rompió el beso, con los labios manchados. Sus ojos eran dos eclipses de fuego, con las pupilas negras dilatadas y una fina aureola carmesí alrededor que atestiguaba su deseo. Respiraba con rapidez, con el pecho delgado subiendo y bajando debajo de la camisa. Sólo se había quitado la americana. Aquellos ojos animales contemplaron la sangre que escapaba de las comisuras de Yuuki y, con el último canto del cisne de su voluntad, se desviaron a los de ella. Las profundidades castañas se habían teñido de borgoña, las mejillas estaban arreboladas y los mechones de la sedosa melena acariciaban los hombros desnudos. Kaname no reconoció su voz cuando habló, no reconoció sus palabras y la parte amable de su mente le dijo que era mejor que no pensara en ello si no quería asustarse de sí mismo.

-No puedo… ir lento…

Yuuki se acercó a su rostro y limpió la sangre de los labios a pequeños besos, aún con las lágrimas manchándole las mejillas.

-No lo hagas. Ojalá… -inspiró tras un sollozo-… ojalá pudiera dejar de sentir el mundo. Ojalá sólo… pudiera notarte a ti.

Kaname inspiró aire con fuerza, sabiendo que _había_ un camino para hacer realidad aquel deseo. Pero suponía usar sus poderes vampíricos de manipulación de la mente y los sentidos a plena potencia. Y no sabía si Yuuki estaba preparada para ello. Se inclinó un poco, besando su mejilla y el recorrido por el largo cuello mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

-Puedo hacerlo…- _Dios, esa no era su voz_- ¿Confías en mí, Yuuki? ¿Lo bastante como para dejarme entrar en tu mente?- susurró contra el oído de ella mientras notaba la dulce sangre bombeando por la vena bajo sus labios. La punta de su lengua actuó por su cuenta, lamiendo la piel sobre la vena azulada.

-Sí…-el menudo cuerpo tembló cuando la palabra escapó entre los labios enrojecidos como un suspiro y Yuuki inclinó la cabeza, dejándole hacer.

El autocontrol de hierro de Kaname saltó por los aires. Desnudó los colmillos, siseando, y los hundió en la piel húmeda bajo sus labios, notando cómo crujía, dejándole entrar. Yuuki intentó reprimir un grito que salió como un jadeo entrecortado al notar la famélica violencia de él. Los instintos vampíricos que emanaba Kaname la envolvieron, llamando a los suyos, y las uñas delicadas se alargaron en garras, arañando los hombros del purasangre a través de la camisa.

La presa de Kaname sobre su cuello se acrecentó en respuesta, apretando los colmillos contra la vena perforada para luego extraerlos de un solo movimiento certero, provocando un pequeño estallido de sangre. Apretó a Yuuki contra la pared mientras su cuerpo transformaba el dolor de las garras de ella en su carne en puro placer de posesión. Rodeó el cuello de Yuuki con el brazo derecho mientras el izquierdo ceñía su cintura, y sorbió. Fuerte y con ansias. Ella volvió a intentar reprimir los sonidos, gimoteando como un cachorro contra su oído mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Le deseaba, Kaname podía olerlo. Dejó que la sangre cálida de ella bajara por su garganta y se fundiera con su cuerpo para luego utilizar ese canal, ese puente con el cuerpo de Yuuki, para entrar en su mente. La voluntad de Kaname viajó a través de la sangre de ella hasta alcanzar su cerebro, el lugar desde donde se gobiernan los sentidos. Nunca había hecho aquello, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Yuuki sintió el embate de la consciencia de Kaname como una oleada monstruosa contra su mente pero, en vez de temerle, le dejó entrar. No sabía si habría podido defenderse, levantar murallas que le mantuvieran lejos, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. El poder de él se desparramó por su cerebro, asentándose, manipulando.

Cuando Yuuki abrió los ojos, no vio nada.

Cuando intentó escuchar el mundo de alrededor, no oyó nada.

Cuando abrió la boca para exclamar su miedo, su garganta no pronunció ningún sonido.

Pero, cuando desclavó las garras de la carne de Kaname para ceñir sus hombros con fuerza, en busca de un ancla, percibió la suavidad de la tela de la camisa contra sus palmas, la sensualidad del roce de sus cabellos en sus brazos, el olor especiado y fragante... a la enésima potencia. Como si la ausencia de los sentidos que él le había anulado hubiera forzado a su cuerpo a potenciar la capacidad de sentir ¿El tacto y el olfato eran lo único que le quedaba? No...

_No tengas miedo. Volverán. Entra en mi mente, Yuuki, entra en mi mente... usa nuestro vínculo..._

La voz de Kaname, suave y sedosa en su cerebro, pareció resonar en la oscuridad, guiándola como un faro en la noche. Siguió el eco a través de su vínculo, encontrando el camino hasta la consciencia de él. Entonces sucedió lo increíble. Kaname anuló todas sus defensas para dejarle entrar en el lugar más secreto de todos: su mente. Y lo que había allí le arrancó un escalofrío silencioso de la cabeza a los pies.

Fuego.

Lujuria líquida, pura.

_Te deseo, Yuuki. Quiero entrar en ti, quiero poseerte, quiero devorarte..._

_Hazlo..._

Sus mentes parecieron cosquillear al unísono, como si el roce tuviera electricidad estática, y Yuuki cerró los ojos inservibles, abandonándose a aquel mundo onírico de sensaciones con un largo suspiro. El mundo exterior, real, había desaparecido. Las emociones de los demás no la asediaban, el murmullo obsceno de sus palabras bondadosas que ocultaban el hambre por su sangre había sido acallado, el entorno extraño que la hacía sentirse perdida ya no existía. Sólo el roce de Kaname contra ella, su olor, su voz en su mente envolviéndola en aquel limbo de deseo. Segura. Amada.

Las caderas de él al apretarse entre sus piernas provocaron un descenso de humedad cuando algo duro rozó su ropa interior. El pecho de Kaname la mantuvo contra la pared y Yuuki gimió en la mente de él, en aquel canal privado entre los dos, cuando la lengua caliente lamió las gotas de sangre que habían resbalado por su cuello. Cerró las piernas con fuerza alrededor de Kaname, frotándose contra su erección, invitándole.

El gruñido de él resonó en su cerebro, enviándole imágenes de una posesión violenta, contra la pared, o empujada sobre la cama, o en el suelo... Desfilaron a toda prisa ante su ojo mental, directamente desde el rincón oculto de las fantasías de él, y subieron aún más la temperatura del horno interior de Yuuki.

Lo siguiente que notó fueron las garras de Kaname arañándola levemente al aferrar la parte delantera de su vestido. Sin separar los labios de su cuello, aprovechando que la tenía inmovilizada contra la pared, aferró el delicado vestido con las garras y tiró.

_¡Ras!_

Yuuki no oyó el sonido, pero la satisfacción masculina de Kaname que le transmitía su comunicación mental parecía reproducirlo a la perfección. Al vestido le siguió el sujetador blanco de encaje. Las garras de Kaname lo destrozaron por la mitad, dejándolo colgando de los hombros de Yuuki junto con el vestido. Los pechos turgentes, cremosos, oscilaron brevemente y los pezones rosados parecieron erguirse al rozar la camisa de Kaname. El purasangre se separó del cuello, aferrando bruscamente a Yuuki por la cintura para auparla hacia arriba. Ella se estremeció, pero no pudo caer en el pánico de no percibir contacto alguno durante una décima de segundo porque...

… Kaname abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, engullendo el pecho menudo. El roce de sus labios sobre la piel, lo único que Yuuki podía sentir, hizo que arqueara la espalda, dándose a él. Al segundo siguiente, dolor. Kaname clavó los colmillos. Los retiró de golpe. Atrapó el pezón entre los labios y chupó con violencia, arañándolo con los dientes delanteros mientras los finos regueros de sangre manaban a su boca, como auténticos elixires de vida.

Yuuki gritó en la mente de él, retorciéndose contra la pared mientras sus manos aferraban puñados de cabello de ébano. Los escalofríos de dolor y placer mezclados en descargas se esparcieron desde el pecho hasta su entrepierna, mojándola con calor, reduciendo su mundo al fuego de la mente de él, a aquella lengua húmeda en su piel y a la succión de su pecho.

El incitador aroma de Yuuki llegó al punto a los sentidos de Kaname, apremiando su necesidad. Liberó el pecho izquierdo de su boca, culebreando la lengua sobre el pezón enrojecido mientras Yuuki temblaba. Al cabo, la soltó de golpe, acercando las garras extendidas a su pecho derecho. Una única garra larga y afilada recorrió la suave curva desde la parte superior, dejando un fino testigo de sangre. El grito tembloroso de ella en su mente le llevó casi al borde del orgasmo. La abrazó con fuerza, casi aplastándola, y lamió todo el recorrido de aquella sangre, mimando la suave curva blanda de su pecho. Su erección latió con fuerza, atrapada contra los pantalones, y supo que su cuerpo había agotado la cuenta atrás de su contención.

Se separó de Yuuki sin dejar que las piernas de ella soltaran su cintura y maniobró para desabrocharse el cinturón. Le siguió la cremallera de los pantalones. El botón. Empujó toda la ropa muslos abajo y jadeó cuando el aire tibio rozó su carne hinchada y su punta empapada.

_No puedo más... quiero entrar... quiero tenerte... quiero llenarte... quiero dejar parte de mí en ti... quiero que huelas a mí... quiero fundirte..._

La avalancha ígnea que acompañó a aquellas palabras en su mente hizo que el estómago de Yuuki se tensara con un placer imparable, animal. Se sujetó a los hombros de él cuando notó que la separaba un poco de su cuerpo y que la forzaba a abrir más las piernas. Algo afilado recorrió toda su abertura por encima de las bragas. Una garra... _Oh, dios..._ La punta de aquella garra curvada desgarró la tela de algodón de arriba a bajo, abriendo un acceso a ella.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en romperle del todo la ropa interior. Lo siguiente que sintió Yuuki fue algo redondeado, duro y caliente probando su humedad cálida. La sensación, casi la única que percibía, fue tan fuerte que casi la llevó al éxtasis. _Voy a..._ Envió el mensaje de su necesidad apremiante a la mente de Kaname, esperando encontrar alivio a aquella punzada dolorosa en su vientre...

Algo la empaló. De golpe.

Kaname empujó de un solo embate, abriéndola, llenándola, estrellándose hasta el fondo mientras la apretaba contra la pared. Todo el tierno interior estrecho de ella sintió la caricia de su entrada, cada milímetro de su carne húmeda, y las garras de Yuuki volvieron a hundirse en la espalda de él mientras gritaba en silencio. Sintió más que oyó las garras de Kaname arañando la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza, notó el roce suave de sus cabellos contra la mejilla cuando él apoyó el rostro contra su hombro izquierdo. Aquella fue la última sensación suave.

Salió de ella de golpe, dejándola gritando por más, y volvió a entrar con la misma fuerza salvaje, enloquecida, rozando con rapidez aquel punto de placer entre las piernas de ella.

_Más..._

Las garras de Yuuki se alargaron al máximo, clavadas en él como arpones para mantenerse firme mientras Kaname la poseía con hambre feroz, como si tuviera que apagar una sed de siglos. Mordió su cuello mientras se clavaba en ella, apresó sus labios mientras se retiraba para el siguiente embate, perforó su lengua mientras la fuerza de sus movimientos hacía enrojecer la suave piel de los muslos femeninos. La mente de Yuuki se apagó por completo, reduciéndose a aquel calor, a aquella anchura, a los ramalazos eléctricos cada vez que él rozaba aquel punto oculto de nervios, al dolor de sus colmillos mezclado con la humedad de su lengua, a la ondulación de los músculos masculinos cada vez que la empotraba contra la pared.

_K-Kan... no puedo m-más..._

Las garras de Kaname dejaron la pared para aferrar sus nalgas, destrozando la suave piel cuando los dedos se clavaron en ellas, alzándolas para hacer el ángulo más profundo. Yuuki se retorció cuando aquel dolor se mezcló peligrosamente con la tensión de sus músculos, y sus propias uñas abrieron largos surcos en la espalda de él.

Los movimientos de Kaname se volvieron más cortos, más frenéticos, más violentos.

Los dos empezaron a gemir al mismo tiempo en la mente del otro mientras sus nervios quedaban rígidos... suspendidos en un instante... en la cima de un estallido... tremendo... de placer.

El grito de Kaname retumbó en la mente de Yuuki cuando se clavó en ella por última vez, con los colmillos incrustados en la base de su cuello. La cabeza de ella cayó hacia delante, reposando en el hombro derecho de él y cubriéndolo con la melena desparramada.

_Oh. Por. Dios._

La mente de Yuuki sólo volvió perezosamente a registrar _algo_ cuando notó que Kaname sacaba cuidadosamente los colmillos, lamiendo las heridas con delicadeza extrema, casi como disculpa. Seguía sin ver, seguía sin oír, pero lo agradeció. Estaba tan desorientada que no necesitaba una avalancha de sentidos en aquel momento. Notó que Kaname salía de ella lentamente y le envió un gimoteo de respuesta que fue contestado por algún suspiro mental. Un rebullir, quizás él pataleando para sacarse completamente los pantalones que debía tener enrollados en los tobillos. Los brazos de Kaname la rodearon por la cintura, gentiles, y percibió que la sostenía con cuidado mientras caminaba.

Una superficie mullida y con alguna tela fresca, impregnada de olor a lavanda. La cama. Yuuki suspiró agradecida, rodando hasta ponerse boca abajo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, cada sensación exacerbada por el hecho de que el tacto era prácticamente el único sentido que tenía. El colchón se hundió un poco cuando Kaname debió dejarse caer a su lado. Su olor especiado, mezclado con el perfume del sexo, llenó el olfato de Yuuki. Y algo más, a través de su vínculo. Aquella necesidad hambrienta de poseerla sólo había sido saciada a medias, sólo había sido apaciguada hasta el punto de no resultar tan dolorosa. Pero Kaname seguía necesitándola, seguía anhelando saber que la tenía a ella ¿Quién podía quejarse por ello?

Las manos gentiles de él apartaron el cabello de su rostro, dejándoselo caer por encima de un hombro. Las yemas de sus dedos, ahora sin garras, levantaron un rastro de piel de gallina al acariciar sus omoplatos, la línea de su columna, el principio de sus nalgas.

_Tócame, Kaname..._

_Mi vida..._

Los labios siguieron a las manos y Yuuki se aferró a aquellas sensaciones, más suaves pero que transmitían el mismo deseo, mientras aspiraba el fresco perfume de las sábanas contra su rostro acalorado. No podía moverse de donde había caído, boca abajo en la cama con el rostro de perfil, pero Kaname parecía contento de ser él quien marcara el ritmo. Yuuki notó la piel de los muslos de él contra los suyos cuando Kaname se puso encima de ella, resbalando la lengua por su columna, besando y lamiendo por turnos. Las manos de Yuuki aferraron las sábanas cuando aquellos labios perfectos limpiaron la sangre que sus garras habían dejado en las nalgas suaves y siguieron bajando. Supo lo que iba a venir cuando Kaname le levantó las caderas y le empujó los muslos para abrirlos, situándose entre ellos. Lamió su intimidad una sola vez, paladeando su humedad y el sabor de su propia semilla.

_Me gusta saber que estoy dentro de ti..._

Notó la fuerza y el peso del cuerpo de él contra su espalda mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

_Te quiero, Kaname..._

Los labios del purasangre volvieron a salpicar de besos su columna mientras presionaba contra ella, duro de nuevo.

_Lo siento, cariño... no puedo evitarlo..._

Una oleada de amor puro mezclado con el mismo anhelo nostálgico que era la firma personal de Kaname volvió a cubrir la mente de Yuuki, que esperó que pudiera ver su sonrisa mientras entraba en ella de nuevo.

_No tienes que hacerlo..._

OOO

Los pasos de Asato Ichijo resonaron tan firmes como de costumbre cuando abandonó su habitación, recorrió el pasillo y se encaminó a las escaleras impecablemente vestido de frac.

Nada denotaba exteriormente que la sangre había hervido en sus venas brotando como vapor rojizo por sus poros mientras Sara mantenía todo su cuerpo rígido como si le hubieran atado a un potro de tortura, impidiendo que cualquier sonido brotara de su boca, sellando su humillación con el silencio. Sara había jugado con su cuerpo, llevándole al borde de la muerte con todos sus órganos al punto de la desintegración, para luego dejar que se desplomara en el suelo, recuperara el aliento y volviera a arrodillarse para asarlo por dentro de nuevo. _Muto sagnem ad ignem_, aquel era uno de los antiguos poderes de los asesinos, el de hacer hervir las venas de sus víctimas, matándolas a distancia.

Pero Sara le había tocado. No, le había _lamido_. Todavía sentía su lengua obscena sobre la piel, paladeando la fina película de sangre evaporada que cubría su cuerpo, mientras él estaba sometido por el titánico poder de la mente de un Nivel A. Su peor pesadilla de siglos, la esclavitud, la pérdida de la propia identidad a manos de aquellos monstruos, estaba a un paso de hacerse realidad. Porque lo último que había hecho aquella perra infernal con él, sin perder su sonrisa de ángel negro, había sido grabarle un sello de sangre en el antebrazo, sin llegar a completar del todo el ritual que lo postraría a sus pies como había hecho con su nieto. A falta sólo de que ella pronunciara la última palabra. Después de aquello, le había dejado tirado en el suelo de su habitación para que se recuperara lo suficiente como para mezclarse con sus invitados y cumplir su misión. Sara había salido del cuarto de puntillas y tarareando por lo bajo, disculpándose por tener que ir a cambiarse para el baile. _Hija de puta._

La elección que le había planteado era tremendamente fácil. La segunda tan fácil que Asato Ichijo tenía que tomar en menos de 48 horas: o cumplía la labor que le había encomendado Sara (abonar el terreno entre las familias para que ella ascendiera al trono) o completaría el sello de sangre en cualquier momento.

Ichijo no era idiota. Sabía que, incluso volviendo a su plan inicial de apoyar la candidatura de Sara, su vida tal como la conocía tenía las horas contadas. Porque sabía que ella no cumpliría su palabra y lo ataría con un sello por el simple placer de verle arrodillado a sus pies junto con Takuma. Todo el orgullo y el poder de los Ichijo en sus manos. Pero había una tercera opción, ¿verdad?

Un guerrero no vive de rodillas. Lucha hasta el fin de sus posibilidades y, cuando no le queda ninguna, escoge su propio final antes de sufrir humillación a manos de su vencedor. Y se llevaba a la tumba a cuantos enemigos podía.

Ichijo podía intentar mantener una cuidada neutralidad en las conversaciones con las familias que se sucederían durante el baile, antes del Cónclave de la raza.

Cuando estuvieran todos reunidos, podía acusar a Sara del viejo tabú de imponer sellos de sangre, enseñando la marca del emblema de los Shirabuki que había grabado en su piel.

Y podía matarla ahora que todavía era dueño de su mente.

Para ello, Asato necesitaría estar lo bastante cerca de Takuma como para apropiarse de la katana antivampírica que llevaba el chico, lo cual no tendría que ser un problema. Además, si conseguía asesinar a Sara tras haber enseñado pruebas concluyentes de su delito, Takuma también se liberaría y el joven podría aportar su propio testimonio. Asato se habría librado de Sara sin tener que afrontar cargos por asesinato, porque habría probado el delito del sello ante los vampiros. Y, de paso, habría trabajado por Kaname. Perfecto. El único incordio es que luego tendría que volver a ocuparse del traidor de su nieto. Bueno, los problemas, mejor paso a paso.

Y, si fracasaba en su intento de matarla, podían pasar dos cosas: que Sara fuera igualmente juzgada cuando los vampiros del Cónclave vieran el sello en su piel, con lo cual Asato seguiría ganando; o que Sara acabara con su anciana vida ante el Cónclave mismo, presa de un ataque de rabia. Al final, el resultado sería el mismo, la prueba de su delito se habría dado a conocer y ella sería juzgada, sólo que Asato moriría.

Era una apuesta arriesgada por parte de un hombre desesperado, pero una que conservaba intacto el orgullo del clan. Los Ichijo no se sometían. Nunca.

El anciano noble salió al concurrido jardín con el mismo aire de gélida seguridad de siempre y desvió un momento la vista a las estrellas, apacibles y serenas. Fuera como fuere, la noche iba a acabar de forma muy poco apacible y nada serena.

Un auténtico baile de vampiros.

OOO

-¿Estás bien?

La voz preocupada, solemne, de Kaname hizo que Yuuki sonriera con calor. Estaba sentada en un taburete frente al tocador de su habitación, con Kaname de pie detrás de ella, peinándole la larga melena que se había tomado la molestia de secarle con el secador después de la ducha compartida. La segunda de la noche, que nadie dijera que los Kuran no eran limpios.

La había dejado tan exhausta que habría sido incapaz de llegar al cuarto de baño por su propio pie por mucho que Kaname hubiera liberado sus sentidos. La sonrisa resguardada, masculina y, al mismo tiempo vulnerable que había visto en su rostro, sonrojado y con el cabello despeinado, le había indicado que aquella noche quería mimarla. Y lo había hecho. Se habían metido los dos en la ducha y Kaname había lavado su cabello y su cuerpo, a conciencia, todos sus rincones, lamentándose del olfato de los demás vampiros, que le impedían dejar en su interior lo que él había puesto allí... varias veces. Había enjabonado y aclarado su espalda, su pecho, su estómago, sus muslos y su entrepierna, con tal gentileza que, a pesar de las veces que la había poseído, no le había hecho daño alguno.

Luego se había mantenido quieto, pasivo, con una media sonrisa peculiar, mientras ella hacía lo propio, observando los movimientos de las manos de Yuuki por su cuerpo, dejándose hacer. Kaname incluso la había llevado en brazos, envuelta en una toalla, hasta su habitación, riendo como un niño mientras le desenredaba la larga melena y se la secaba. Había veces que a Yuuki le costaba entender el placer extremo que él podía llegar a encontrar en las cosas más simples.

Le sonrió a través del espejo del tocador, todo rastro de inquietud borrado después de aquellas delirantes horas de consuelo.

-Sólo un poco cansada como para ponerme a bailar. Pero, a parte de eso, estoy bien. Me curo bastante rápido.

Kaname frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió algo avergonzada. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Yuuki se giró en el taburete, levantó un dedo y le dedicó una mirada falsamente severa.

-No se te ocurra empezar a disculparte ahora, Kaname. No hay por qué.

Él enarcó una ceja y meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, admitiendo que Yuuki se había adelantado a sus intenciones. Le tendió una mano, ayudándola a levantarse del taburete con una galantería.

-Pero déjame que te ayude a vestirte.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.- protestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo dudo pero, ¿vas a negarme el placer de estos pequeños ratos?- la sonrisa de Kaname se extendió hasta sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar.

Imposible resistirse, claro. Yuuki resopló y gesticuló con las manos, indicándole que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Para su completa mortificación, Kaname insistió en ponerle la ropa interior, subiéndosela lentamente por los muslos con una caricia. Luego vino el sujetador sin tirantes y las medias, punteando el lento camino de la tela con besos en su piel. Las enaguas de seda negra fueron lo siguiente, seguido de la larga falda de seda carmesí, que Kaname ajustó hábilmente a su cintura estrecha. Sus manos de largos dedos juguetearon con la piel de ella mientras le ajustaba el corpiño de brocado negro con fondo de seda del mismo tono borgoña, abotonándolo con precisión. Yuuki intentó disuadirle de arrodillarse y ponerle los delicados zapatos de punta cubiertos de pedrería, sin ningún éxito.

-Deja que al menos me peinen las doncellas.- pidió, avergonzada.

Kaname le dio un beso en la nariz y asintió sonriendo para desaparecer un momento en su propia habitación. Regresó con lo que parecía una pequeña caja fuerte de metal con el símbolo de los Kuran grabado.

-¿Qué es eso?- Yuuki se remangó la falda, acercándose y poniéndose de puntillas para mirar por encima del hombro de su hermano.

-Ahora lo verás.

La caja se abrió con un "clic" metálico y Kaname levantó la tapa con reverencia, revelando un interior forrado en terciopelo negro donde descansaba el conjunto de joyería más deslumbrante que Yuuki hubiera visto jamás, sumando tiendas, revistas y películas de época.

La pieza principal era un collar que parecía una tela de araña, con varias bandas que se ceñían a la parte baja del cuello como una gargantilla y un entramado que caía hasta el principio del pecho. La base del collar parecía plata, pulida y resplandeciente hasta parecer líquida, y alternaba lo que parecían ónices y rubíes. En el centro del collar, encajado justo para que quedara sobre el hueco de la garganta, lucía un solo rubí, tallado en forma de lágrima invertida. A aquella pieza maestra le acompañaban dos pendientes: dos bases de plata con un rubí engastado en cada una y punteado debajo por un pequeño ónice. El conjunto se completaba con una delicada pulsera y lo que parecían varios broches para el pelo a juego.

Yuuki se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar cuando empezaron a dolerle los pulmones.

Parpadeó, levantando la vista hacia Kaname y reparando estúpidamente en que el color de sus ojos parecía reflejar el de los rubíes de las joyas.

-¿Qué... qué es esto?

Él mantuvo la misma sonrisa nostálgica mientras acariciaba el gran rubí del collar con un dedo.

-La pieza se llama "Las Lágrimas del Purasangre", si mal no recuerdo. Era de Juuri. Se la regaló Haruuka.- murmuró-. Aún recuerdo una vez que se las puso. llevaba un vestido negro y pensé que estaba tan hermosa como la luna de sangre.- sacó el collar, dejando la caja sobre la cama, y rodeó a Yuuki, echándole el cabello sobre un hombro para ceñirle el collar.- Es tuyo.

-Pero...- pasó las manos por las gemas, frescas sobre su piel, y se giró para mirarse en el espejo. El vestido la hacía parecer una princesa gótica, oscura y sensual al mismo tiempo. El collar se ceñía protector alrededor de la parte baja de su cuello, proclamándola como alguien lejano a los simples mortales. El reflejo del espejo la asustó un poco-. Es demasiado para mí, yo no...

Kaname puso las manos sobre sus hombros, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza y mirándola a través del espejo.

-Papá se lo regaló a mamá para que ella supiera que era su reina, la única por la cual sería capaz de derramar lágrimas.- las pestañas oscuras taparon parte de sus ojos cuando los entrecerró con una expresión íntima, dolorosa de expresar en palabras.- Tú eres la única con quien soy capaz de llorar, Yuuki, de pena o de felicidad ¿No me dejarás que te señale como mi reina aceptando este legado?

La joven tragó saliva, sabiendo que habría aceptado sin que Kaname hubiera pronunciado ninguna palabra, sólo con verle la expresión. Asintió. Guardaron silencio unos momentos, hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta exterior de las habitaciones los sobresaltó. Kaname suspiró y se abotonó rápidamente la camisa impoluta del esmóquin. Por la presencia que detectaba fuera, aquello significaba problemas.

-Voy a abrir.

Sospechas confirmadas. Al abrir la puerta, el rostro serio de Seiren le dijo que algo se había torcido. Invitó a pasar a su guardaespaldas, cerrando la puerta tras ella, sin preocuparse de que pudiera oler los restos de sus recientes actividades en el aire. La joven disparó a bocajarro en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada.

-Sara ha estado en la habitación de Ichijo. Y él huele a su sangre.

OOO

Akatsuki Kain tomó dos copas de líquido rojizo de la bandeja de plata que le mostró un sirviente y le tendió una a Ruka, que asintió agradecida. Luego le pasó otra a Aido, que ni siquiera dedicó una mirada a su contenido mientras escudriñaba el entorno. Los tres primos habían hecho un receso en sus obligaciones y se habían apostado en un rincón de la hermosa terraza emparrada a la cual iba a dar el gran salón de baile. La dulce música de la orquesta en vivo se derramaba sobre las parejas y grupitos de vampiros que compartían una bebida deleitándose con el aire tibio de la noche.

Gran parte de la terraza estaba cubierta por un enramado de vides, y a ambos lados había celosías por las que se enredaban jazmines y madreselvas de recargado perfume. Unas discretas lucecitas dispuestas entre las vides iluminaban la terraza como una miríada de luciérnagas, mientras que las velas aromáticas brillaban en cada una de las mesitas de manteles de lino blanco que se habían dispuesto para que los invitados pudieran depositar sus bebidas.

Los tres primos ocupaban un discreto rincón oscuro justo a lado de las puertas hacia el salón de baile, parcialmente ocultos por la vegetación colgante. Ruka se había sentado en un hermoso banco art nouveau y exhibió su largo cuello de cisne al inclinar la cabeza para degustar el vino. Kain espió a la joven de reojo, por encima del borde de su propia copa de cristal tallado. Los dos se habían cambiado ya para el baile, y el noble no pudo evitar admirar el modo en que la piel cremosa de la joven contrastaba con la organza negra de su ceñido vestido. Un delicado collar de ónices engarzados en base de oro blanco silueteaba su cuello y un broche a juego mantenía sus cabellos castaño ceniza sujetos en un recogido romántico. Kain observó cómo su garganta de movía, paladeando la bebida, y se removió, inquieto, cuando sus colmillos cosquillearon. Sabía lo que contenía aquella copa, y habría dado unos cuantos años de su vida por que fuera _su_ sangre la que bajara por la garganta de Ruka, alimentándola y dándole calor, en vez de la de algún humano desconocido.

Akatsuki desvió la mirada de la hermosa joven y apuró media copa de un trago, deseando que aquello pudiera sofocar algo su sed. Por muchas pastillas que consumiera, por mucho vino mezclado con sangre que ingiriera aquella noche, su sed nunca se apagaba. Suspiró, pensando que el hecho de que los Aido hubieran podido servir tantas botellas del "Elixir de la Vida", como se conocía a aquel brebaje, demostraba bien a las claras su poderío.

No todas las familias nobles tenían un rebaño tan numeroso de humanos dispuestos a donar su sangre a los vampiros para elaborar aquella bebida alcohólica, por poca cantidad que se mezclara con el vino. Por qué se convertían en donantes habituales de los vampiros era un misterio que escapaba a la comprensión de Kain. Quizás por placer o quizás congraciarse con una raza depredadora pensando que, si estaban bien alimentados, era menos probable que atacaran indiscriminadamente.

En cualquier caso, por muy voluntaria que fuera la donación, aquello suponía romper uno de los tabúes de los cazadores: "es pecado que un humano alimente a un vampiro". Era buena cosa que ninguno de los cazavampiros estuviera allí presente para inspeccionar su aperitivo. Total, pensó Kain, si alguien quería ofrecer voluntariamente su sangre, ¿qué problema había? Una cosa era obtenerla por la fuerza pero, si mediaba el libre albedrío...

A su lado, Aido suspiró y se llevó la copa a los labios, bebiendo un par de largos tragos. De los tres, era el único que todavía vestía traje, en vez de esmóquin o frac. Todos ellos habían hecho lo posible por ofrecer su testimonio a favor de Kaname a cuantas familias curiosas les habían preguntado. A fin de cuentas, ellos, y los demás miembros de la Clase Nocturna, eran los que mejor conocían al joven purasangre, los que podían explicar de primera mano las circunstancias del ataque a la Academia que podían justificar el asesinato del Consejo. Así es que habían estado tan solicitados como estrellas de cine en la alfombra roja.

Kain y Ruka habían pululado de grupo en grupo, ofreciendo explicaciones a quienes se lo pedían, pero Aido había _buscado_ a los vampiros de las facciones que les interesaban para trabajar _activamente_ por su cambio de opinión, con un empeño tenaz que había sorprendido a los dos primos. Incluso cuando ellos habían subido a sus habitaciones para arreglarse, Hanabusa había seguido con su trabajo de hormiguita, suministrando un goteo de opiniones favorables a su líder.

El noble rubio bajó la copa e hizo una gañota de disgusto, contemplando el resto del contenido como si fuera leche agria.

-¿Pero qué porquería han mezclado con el vino?- comentó con la nariz arrugada.

Los dos primos intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza y le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya sabes lo que hay ahí, Hanabusa. Lo has bebido miles de veces en las fiestas de tu familia.- le recordó Kain en voz baja.

-No lo recordaba tan malo.- Aido olisqueó el Elixir y luego dejó la copa en la mesita que tenían justo al lado del banco ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o aquel mejunje le estaba revolviendo el cuerpo a medida que bajaba hacia el estómago?

-Has trabajado mucho esta noche, Hanabusa.- Ruka sujetó el pie de la copa con ambas manos, cubiertas por delicados guantes blancos de encaje-. Normalmente te aburres en estas ocasiones.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, llevándose disimuladamente una mano al estómago. _Urg_. Era como tener un maremoto ahí dentro. Y un sabor nauseabundo enganchado en la lengua.

-Tenemos una buena causa por la que trabajar.- se limitó a responder, sin mirar directamente a sus primos.

-Oh, ¿no será quetú tienes un buen _motivo_ por el que quieres que Kaname sea el elegido?- Ruka lo miró de reojo, con una ceja alzada y expresión seria. _Como cierta humana compañera de clases..._

Una imagen de Sayori apareció al instante en la mente de Aido ante aquellas palabras y, en inmediata respuesta, su estómago se encogió dolorosamente, haciéndole subir bilis a la garganta, como si se estuviera esforzando en sacar de su cuerpo aquella sangre de humano desconocido que acababa de ingerir. Apretó los dientes, notando una gota de sudor resbalando por la espalda.

-No seas idiota, Ruka.- _oh, Dios, voy a vomitar_-. Todos nosotros tenemos el mismo... interés. Los motivos, uh... personales no cuentan... -esta vez sí, la coz de mula que le dio su propio estómago fue suficiente para hacer que se doblara, cruzando los brazos sobre el abdomen mientras empezaba a salivar, al borde de las náuseas.

-Eh, Hanabusa, ¿te encuentras bien?- Kain apoyó una mano grande en el hombro de su primo, percibiendo la palidez innatural y los esfuerzos del otro por mantener la compostura.

Aido ahogó un gemido cuando pareció que le clavaban alfileres en las tripas y la sangre empezó a ponérsele ácida en el estómago ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Había bebido aquella mezcla desde que su padre anunció que era lo bastante hombrecito como para probar el Elixir de la Vida en las ocasiones especiales y siempre le había gustado. Pero ahora parecía que su cuerpo rechazaba aquella sangre desconocida ¿Por qué? _Arg, tengo que salir de aquí_.

Consiguió abrir los ojos, sabiendo que tenía la frente perlada de sudor, y vio que unos cuantos vampiros cercanos, algunos de ellos próximo al anterior Consejo, le estaban espiando discretamente y cuchicheando entre sí. Algo sobre "demasiadas pastillas químicas" y "ya no toleran ni la sangre real" pronunciado en tono despectivo llegó a sus oídos e hizo esfuerzos por enderezarse. No podía dejar que los demás invitados creyeran que los que seguían la vía de la coexistencia se habían debilitado hasta tal punto de que no toleraban la sangre real, eso perjudicaría a Kaname... y la supervivencia de la Academia... y a sus posibilidades de ver a Sayori...

_¡Arf!_

Aquella vez sí, el aviso de su cuerpo fue demasiado claro como para ignorarlo. O salía de allí o acabaría asomándose por la baranda y vomitando sobre los queridos parterres de flores de su madre.

-Voy a... mi habitación...- consiguió murmurar mientras se giraba hacia el interior de la mansión.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Kain se pasó una mano por el pelo, preocupado.

Aido meneó la cabeza mientras se escurría hacia la casa, medio doblado y con los hombros hundidos. Akatsuki y Ruka se miraron un momento, sorprendidos.

-¿Sabes qué le pasa?- preguntó la joven, volviendo a mirar su propia copa por si descubría que el contenido estaba caducado.

-Ni la menor idea. Sólo espero que esté recuperado para cuando sus padres bajen al baile o le caerá una buena bronca.- Kain suspiró con fuerza-. Aido se ha estado comportando algo raro últimamente. No para de decir tonterías sobre que hay que mirar hacia delante y que, a veces, cuando te acercas a las personas descubres cosas que no sabías.- torció el gesto-. A lo mejor se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza o ha visto la luna llena, qué sé yo.- gruñó, molesto.

En realidad, Akatsuki sabía _muy bien_ qué le pasaba al memo de Hanabusa. Una falda, eso era lo que le pasaba. Lo cual no era nada extraño en "Idol-sempai". Lo raro, y lo peligroso -lo apocalípticamente peligroso- era que la dueña de la falda no tenía colmillos. Por alguna conspiración interplanetaria, Akatsuki se había encontrado de nuevo siendo el guardián de los secretos de su primo, incluso ante Ruka, y, como siempre, aquello le fastidiaba. Horrores. Optó por apurar su copa y dejarla en la mesita un poco más bruscamente de lo que había pretendido, notando los ojos de Ruka fijos en él. Lo cual no ayudaba precisamente a que se comportara con naturalidad. Y, además, ¿por qué tenía aquella expresión meditabunda y seria?

Ambos se dejaron envolver por las notas livianas de la "Música Acuática" de Haendel que se esparcía por el aire de la noche desde la sala de baile, envueltos en un silencio incómodo. Aquella era otra novedad entre ellos. Desde pequeños, los ratos en los que Aido no ejercía de cotorra solían ser momentos tranquilos, en los que ambos, más calmados que el terremoto rubio, podían disfrutar de su mutua compañía con serenidad. Pero, en los últimos tiempos, los silencios entre Kain y Ruka se habían ido volviendo incómodos, como si estuvieran cargados de electricidad estática. O de palabras que eran anatema entre ellos. O de pensamientos que se mantenían encerrados con candado.

Al cabo, Ruka se levantó, reajustándose los volantes del vestido y sabiendo que los ojos de Kain seguían -disimuladamente, como siempre- sus movimientos. Hasta Aido, la persona más dura de mollera que ella conocía, había tenido el destello de sabiduría necesario para saber que ciertas cosas eran el pasado y que el futuro podía ser distinto. No sabía si ella estaba lista para seguir aquella máxima, pero podía empezar a intentar hacer cosas diferentes. Dejó la copa en la mesita, se secó cuidadosamente los labios con una de las pequeñas servilletas perfumadas y se giró hacia el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa en los labios. Efectivamente, pilló a Kain desviando rápidamente la mirada hacia las flores trepadoras, examinándolas con súbito interés botánico.

-Akatsuki...

El pelirrojo se giró al punto, con su habitual expresión de "aquí no ha pasado nada". Con aquel esmóquin hecho a medida resaltando la amplitud de sus hombros, sin corbata y con el cuello de la camisa rebeldemente desabrochado, Kain ya no parecía un niño, ni siquiera un chico. Parecía un hombre adulto. El mismo caballero silencioso y gentil de siempre, pero con un aire... diferente. Frunció las cejas pelirrojas.

-¿Mmm?

La sonrisa de Ruka se hizo más amplia, mostrando una hilera perfecta de dientes blanquísimos.

-Sí.

Las dos cejas pelirrojas de antes dejaron el ceño y salieron disparadas hacia arriba.

-Um... ¿sí a qué?

-Sí que querré el primer baile contigo.

Kain estuvo un poquito más cerca de entender a su primo cuando toda su sangre pareció congelarse en las venas para luego deslizarse por ellas a paso de caracol, lo justo para que el corazón siguiera latiendo precariamente. El primer baile de aquellas ocasiones estaba reservado a los anfitriones, Príncipes, personajes importantes... y parejas ¿Quería aquello decir..? ¡Pero si él no había dicho nada! Un ataque de pánico momentáneo hizo que metiera las manos en los bolsillos en una postura defensiva.

-No te lo había pedido.- _¡SO IMBÉCIL! La chica de tus sueños se te adelanta diciendo que quiere _ese_ baile contigo y tú te pones gallito ¡IDIOTA!_

Pero Ruka no pareció ofenderse ni enfadarse un ápice. Se encaminó hacia la salita de baile, deteniéndose un momento al pasar a la altura de Akatsuki para dedicarle una mirada fastidiosamente femenina por encima del hombro desnudo.

-Pero lo harás, Akatsuki, lo harás...

Kain alzó la vista al cielo cuando Ruka desapareció en el interior de la mansión, aspirando todavía su perfume. Ríete de los purasangres. Las mujeres eran mucho más peligrosas.

Humanas o vampiras.

OOO

-¿Estás preparada?

La pregunta había sido formulada en un tono de pura miel y Yuuki alzó la mirada del suelo hacia Kaname. sonrió y asintió. Sí, estaba preparada. Nerviosa, pero preparada. Ahora, si sólo Dios quisiera que no se tropezara con la cola del vestido delante de todo el mundo...

Enlazó el brazo izquierdo que le ofreció Kaname, animándose en la forma en que sus ojos recorrían su figura. Había temido que el vestido no fuera adecuado, que fuera demasiado recargado o demasiado sencillo, que pareciera una cría disfrazada... pero la mirada de Kaname le decía que no era así. Y, si él creía que ella era una reina... bien, ¿a quién le importaba lo que pensaran los demás?

El suelo de terrazo devolvió los ecos de sus pequeños tacones mientras bajaban las escaleras y recorrían los pasillos hasta el enorme salón de baile. Los sirvientes con los que se cruzaron les ofrecieron pequeñas reverencias y Yuuki pudo percibir la admiración en aquellas miradas discretas. Suspiró un poco más aliviada.

La música bañaba todas las estancias de la planta baja cuando se acercaron al salón de baile, siguiendo el trajín de los sirvientes. _Así es como se siente una novia con el privilegio de llegar tarde a la ceremonia_, pensó Yuuki, reprimiendo la arraigada costumbre de echar a correr para no hacer esperar más al resto de los invitados. Los Kuran hicieron un alto ante las dobles puertas de madera grabada que daban a la sala y, en aquel momento, oyeron el sonido de unos pasos apresurados justo a su espalda. Kaname sonrió antes de girarse hacia el recién llegado.

-¿Llegando tarde, Kiryu?

Yuuki se giró con un sobresalto, tropezándose con la visión de su amigo de la infancia menos niño que nunca con aquel traje oscuro, el mismo que le había visto en reunión de la salita. Zero caminaba a zancadas y con el pelo plateado revuelto. Al ver a los Kuran, se detuvo en seco a dos metros de ellos. Dedicó una breve mirada ceñuda a la elegancia personificada que era Kaname y luego sus ojos se deslizaron por el brazo izquierdo del purasangre hacia la pequeña mano de Yuuki, envuelta en unos guantes negros de encaje.

Los ojos lilas recorrieron la grácil figura resaltada por el ceñido corpiño, la ligera curva de los pechos juveniles insinuándose en la parte superior, lo que parecía un collar con joyas sacado de "Sissí, Emperatriz" y el esbelto cuello al descubierto gracias a un recogido suave adornado con pequeños rubíes... La falda sedosa del vestido parecía acariciar las piernas de Yuuki, con una cola de volantes que rozaba el suelo.

Zero parpadeó, intentando cuadrar la imagen que tenía delante con la de su amiga de la infancia, con la de la Yuuki enfurruñada que le tiraba la toalla y la ropa interior cuando él entraba a destiempo en el baño de la Academia ¿Dónde estaba aquella Yuuki? Al ver su mirada, ella sonrió con una pizca de nostalgia, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Sigo siendo yo, Zero.- murmuró para luego bajar la vista. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la habitación hacía un rato volvió a asaltarla, junto con la vergüenza y cierta culpabilidad por haber estado haciendo el amor con Kaname bajo el mismo techo donde se alojaba su mejor amigo. Para su propia mortificación, había estado tan sepultada por el ahogo que ni siquiera había pensado en Zero.

El joven cazador frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada de Yuuki hacia Kaname. Era curioso, hacía un tiempo era incapaz de mirar al purasangre sin cabrearse y no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a ella. Ahora era al revés. Dolía tanto ver lo que Yuuki se había alejado en su nuevo camino en la vida que prefería mirarlo a él. Kaname no le hacía sentir como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho y siguieran latiendo en algún rincón. Sólo le daban ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras por ser asquerosamente perfecto.

-¿Vais a entrar o tengo que empujaros?- espetó con una generosa ración de su mal genio habitual.

La sonrisa de Kaname se hizo más amplia mientras reprimía la necesidad de coger a Yuuki de la cintura y besarla justo delante de Kiryu._ Hasta los vampiros sienten impulsos adolescentes de vez en cuando_.

-Tú primero, Kiryu. No querrás que parezca que eres nuestra escolta, ¿verdad?- comentó con sarcasmo. No podía evitarlo, el ex humano sacaba a relucir la peor faceta de su personalidad.- Por cierto, imagino que tu sensei te habrá informado de que _ella_ ya le ha puesto las manos encima a quien debíais vigilar.- reprochó en un susurro-. Me pregunto dónde estabas tú.

El ceño de Zero alcanzó un nuevo récord al oír aquello. No, Yagari aún no le había dicho nada por el simple motivo de que no le había visto. Había estado en la habitación de los Kurenai y luego había patrullado por el exterior de la mansión, en parte por la necesidad de aire fresco. Dio un par de pasos hacia que estuvo a un metro de los Kuran.

-Resulta que estaba hablándole bien de ti al padre de María Kurenai.- siseó.- ¿Por qué no pruebas a dar las gracias en vez de a tocar las narices, Kuran?

Kaname tuvo la gracia de borrar la sonrisa irónica de sus labios y de componer una honesta expresión de sorpresa ¿Kiryu haciendo campaña a su favor? Miró hacia Yuuki, pero ella parecía igual de sorprendida.

-No es que no te lo agradezca.- murmuró, pillado a contrapié-. Pero no acabo de entender por qué, Kiryu. Digamos que tú y yo nunca hemos... congeniado.

Zero se cruzó de brazos, sin alterar el ceño un ápice.

-No te confundas, Kuran. Sigo pensando que eres un pedante insoportable y hay algunas cosas que no creo que pueda perdonarte jamás, por mucho que ahora las entienda.- dirigió una mirada relámpago a Yuuki antes de volver a fulminar al purasangre-. Pero eres el menor de dos males. Tan simple como eso.

Kaname volvió a sonreír y asintió.

-Entonces, me siento honrado de recibir la ayuda del orgulloso Zero Kiryu.- admitió, sin rastro de cinismo en la voz.- Y de que estés aquí esta noche.

Zero fue a abrir la boca para una despedida seca cuando Yuuki se soltó del brazo de Kaname y casi flotó hasta él, apoyando las manos sobre sus brazos cruzados. El joven hizo amago de dar un paso hacia atrás para evitarla, pero las manos de ella aumentaron su presión y sus ojos se volvieron suplicantes. Aquello último, más que la fuerza, fue lo que hizo que Zero se quedara clavado en el sitio, descruzando los brazos. Ya era la segunda vez en una noche que se sentía igual de desarmado. Yuuki se puso de puntillas y, muy lentamente, alzó los brazos y los pasó sobre los hombros de él, atrayéndolo en un abrazo sentido.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron de golpe al notar el cuerpo de Yuuki contra el suyo. Su olfato captó aquel maldito olor de Kaname mezclado con el de ella y se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Le pareció que había algún matiz adicional en el olor que desprendía ella, pero el perfume que llevaba le impedía saberlo con certeza. Intentó separarse, pero Yuuki siguió abrazándolo, dándole tiempo a que las sensaciones dejaran de abrumarle.

-Te echo de menos.- murmuró con un suspiro-. Sé que nada es como antes y que no volverá a serlo. Pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos.- Yuuki se separó un poco para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y separarse un paso, sin osar tentar más el autocontrol de Zero- ¿Querrías que nos viéramos un día después de esto y... charláramos? No sería como antes, ya lo sé, pero a lo mejor podríamos... no sé, comernos un helado o algo así.

La mirada de Zero pasó de largo de la menuda joven hacia Kaname. El purasangre no se había movido un milímetro de donde estaba. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una peculiar expresión introspectiva en el rostro mezclada con una pequeña sonrisa de maravilla. Ambos se miraron por encima de la cabeza de Yuuki y Zero no pudo evitar que su legua hablara por cuenta propia.

-¿No te da rabia esto?- su voz sonó rasposa.

Kaname meneó la cabeza. _Ah, Cross, cuánto me has enseñado._

-No. Los dos queremos a Yuuki por ser como es. Y yo no merecería estar a su lado si no la respetara.- su mirada se volvió aún más privada.- Es digna hija de su madre ¿Cómo no voy yo a intentar estar a la altura de mi padre?

Zero entendió. El padre de Kaname había permitido que su esposa, Juuri, mantuviera la amistad con un hombre que la amaba, Kaien Cross, confiando en ella en todo momento. Era como si, años después, ellos tres estuvieran caminando sobre los mismos pasos. Pero Kaien Cross no había vuelto a ser el mismo, nunca había sido capaz de amar a otra mujer. Aunque estuviera siempre rodeado de gente, en realidad estaba solo, viviendo con el recuerdo de un fantasma.

¿Tendría él, Zero, el valor de mantenerse cerca de Yuuki sabiendo que nunca podría tenerla y, al mismo tiempo, encontrar su propio camino en la vida? No lo sabía. Pero una cosa tenía clara. Kuran tenía los huevos de tragarse los celos y el orgullo para dejar que Yuuki mantuviera su amistad con él, a pesar de saber que Zero la quería. Así que Zero no iba a ser quien no aceptara la oferta sólo porque su corazón le diera un vuelco cada vez que la veía.

El cazador volvió a desviar la mirada hacia los grandes ojos castaños que le contemplaban suplicante y, siguiendo un impulso, le puso la mano encima de la cabeza, palmeándole el pelo como a una cría pequeña

-Primero encárgate de salir de aquí de una pieza. Luego... ya veremos.- masculló con brusquedad.

No se giró para ver la cara de Yuuki, sólo caminó hacia las puertas del salón de baile y las empujó con fuerza, dejando salir un río de música antes de que se cerraran con un balanceo.

OOO

Si Lady Aido había hecho un gran trabajo acomodando a todo aquel número de invitados, procurándoles comida a su gusto, organizando equipajes, impulsando reuniones y presionando a su marido para poder servir el preciado Elixir de la Vida, lo que había hecho en el salón de baile era un trabajo digno de reverencia.

La sala era un gran espacio rectangular con suelos de mosaico y columnas a ambos lados que conducían hacia un estrado donde se había dispuesto una orquesta -vampírica- al completo. Violines, violencelos, bajos, arpa piano y una suave percusión llenaban la gran estancia de delicadas composiciones, poniendo el hilo musical previo al gran baile.

Lazos de tul blanco y seda plateada colgaban entre las columnas, aislando el espacio central, reservado para el baile, del pasillo que discurría detrás de la columnatas. Sirvientes impecables en sus uniformes de noche ofrecían bebidas y delicatessen en mesitas cubiertas por paños blancos y adornadas con pequeños candelabros de plata y velas aromáticas, dispuestas contra la pared. Algunas sillas, vestidas con el mismo tul blanco y plateado, ofrecían descanso entre las columnas, desde donde los vampiros contemplaban los corrillos fluctuantes que se formaban a su alrededor.

Los grandes candelabros plateados que sobresalían decada columna arrojaban la luz dorada de las velas sobre los vampiros que se movían por el espacio central y una gran araña de cristal, donde la luz artificial había sido sustituida por velas blancas, creaba reflejos titilantes en el mosaico gris y negro y teñía los cabellos con el exótico resplandor de las llamas.

Justo a la izquierda de las puertas dobles de entrada al salón, una gran puerta de cristal, abierta, daba acceso a la terraza emparrada, ofreciendo un fresco refugio a los vampiros cuando la presencia de demasiados congéneres perturbara sus sentidos. A la derecha de la entrada, otra puerta de madera, ésta cerrada, franquearía el acceso hacia la sala que se había dispuesto para celebrar el Cónclave de la raza y el Concilio con los cazadores. Pero aquello sería después del baile...

Los susurros quedos que inundaban la sala como una niebla aumentaron de intensidad cuando los Kuran entraron por las grandes puertas y un mar de cabezas se giró al unísono para escrutar hasta el último detalle de la joven pareja. Kaname contó exactamente hasta tres antes de girarse hacia Yuuki, con la mano sobre su antebrazo, y asentirle con cortesía antes de echar a andar hacia la multitud.

El embrujo épico del "Bolero" de Ravel punteó cada uno de sus pasos y Yuuki tomó aire para sus adentros cuando las miradas ávidas recorrieron su figura juvenil, como si la paladearan. A diferencia de la reunión en la salita, cuando aquella atmósfera la había cogido desprevenida, una oleada de enfado defensivo la recorrió, fortaleciendo su coraje. _No _iba a dejar que la abrumaran. _No_ iba a permitirles que la hicieran sentir como una niña huérfana a su disposición. _No_ iba a dejar que Kaname tuviera que pasar por aquello solo de nuevo. Una pequeña sonrisa confiada flotó en sus labios y sus ojos resbalaron sobre la multitud con dignidad, sin conceder a nadie la gracia de posarse demasiado tiempo en alguna persona, mientras caminaba junto a Kaname hacia Lord y Lady Aido, al fondo de la sala.

Por primera vez, su expresión era la de una purasangre.

Al llegar a la mitad de la sala, sus ojos se toparon con los de Ruka, digna y señorial junto a sus padres y Kain. Sin alterar un ápice su expresión regia, Ruka asintió. La leve sonrisa de Yuuki se ensanchó un poco más. Al otro lado de la misma columna, Rima parecía darle fuerzas a un Senri de labios apretados. Al ver pasar a los purasangres, la joven modelo le guiñó un ojo, cuidando de que los que la rodeaban no vieran su descaro. La sonrisa de Yuuki dejó ver sus dientes blancos.

Vió que Kaname cabeceaba discretamente hacia el lado derecho de la sala y se giró en aquella dirección. Allí, entre dos columnas, estaban apostados los tres cazadores. Zero con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su tradicional mirada gélida. Yagari jugueteando con uno de los lazos de tul como si pensara que lo habían transportado a una película de Barbie. Y, al lado del fornido cazador, Kaien Cross, el sentimental que se ocultaba tras una máscara de payaso, se quitaba las gafas para pasarse discretamente un pañuelo por los ojos, secándose las lágrimas al ver a su pequeña hija estrenándose como purasangre.

Yuuki apretó un momento la mano de Kaname, indicándole que iba a enviar el protocolo a Dios sabía dónde, y se acercó hacia Cross sin hacer ni caso a los vampiros que le cedían el paso, murmurando. Cuando estuvo frente a él lo envolvió en un abrazo espontáneo, besándole en la mejilla.

-¿Has visto? Los rumores son ciertos. Ese humano la crió...

-Que un purasangre muestre emoción en público es...

-No conoce ni las costumbres de la raza...

-... en cambio, yo opino que dice mucho de su valor...

-Sí, sería un gran cambio tenerla como líder...

Cross parpadeó muy rápido, intentando contener las lágrimas de orgullo paterno mientras Yagari resoplaba como un percherón, y luego balbuceó algo por lo bajo, espantándola con las manos. La joven rió un momento, dedicando un asentimiento a Zero y a su sensei, para volver hacia Kaname con calma, ignorando los comentarios. Todo el mundo sabía ya de sus lazos con Cross. Todo el mundo habría podido pensar que aquella era una debilidad de la joven Kuran. Muy bien. Ahora que vieran lo profundo que era el afecto que la unía con el ex cazador. A ver quién tenía valor para tocarle un pelo y provocar a una purasangre.

Aquella era la primera vez que Yuuki se comportaba totalmente a gusto con sus dos naturalezas en público.

-Lord Kuran, Lady Kuran, es un placer tenerles con nosotros.- la voz bien modulada de perfecta anfitriona de Lady Aido llegó en el momento oportuno, para ofrecer una distracción a los crecientes murmullos. Se giró un momento hacia su marido-. Querido, ¿están todos nuestros invitados presentes para poder darles la bienvenida oportunamente?

-Lamento haberos hecho esperar, Lady Aido, pero la vista de vuestros jardines es espléndida.

La voz dulce de Sara Shirabuki provocó una nueva ola de cabezas girándose hacia el final de la sala antes de que Lord Aido consiguiera contestar a su mujer. Un Hanabusa Aido extrañamente pálido precedía a la purasangre desde la terraza y el coro de murmullos se elevó a nuevas cotas.

-Sara... ella defiende las antiguas costumbres...

-... muy poderosa, según dicen ¿Quizás demasiado?

-... las familias del antiguo Consejo la apoyan ¿Por qué será?

La mujer se adelantó entre los vampiros que se apartaron a su paso, eclipsando por completo a las demás damas presentes. Su vestido parecía a juego con la decoración del salón: un elegante corpiño de seda blanca con bordados en hilo de plata, punteados por lo que parecían diamantes y diminutos zafiros, ofrecía una generosa panorámica de su escote y de su cintura de avispa. La voluminosa falda de seda y tul blanca llevaba un diseño de diamantes que subían desde el dobladillo en complicados dibujos. La larga melena flotante la envolvía como un manto de noche, salpicada de gemas que reflejaban el brillo de las velas. Un foulard tan etéreo como el velo de las hadas envolvía sus hombros pálidos, dándole el aspecto de una estrella caída en el mundo de los mortales.

Un paso por detrás, Takuma Ichijo mantenía la vista baja mientras caminaba mecánicamente en un esmóquin que parecía haberle quedado demasiado grande.

Los ojos zafiro de Sara se giraron un momento para saludar con altanería a las familias del anterior Consejo y a un grave Asato Ichijo, una figura sombría de mal agüero que la observaba con una fijeza mortal _¿Escuece el orgullo, querido_? Sara retiró rápidamente la mirada del noble y saludó con un asentimiento al exótico purasangre de piel oscura, tan compuesto como siempre rodeado de su corte. Dedicó una mirada de fino desprecio a los tres cazadores, enarcando las cejas al ver la emotiva expresión de Kaien Cross, y luego desvió los ojos hacia Yuuki, meneando la cabeza levemente. Los murmullos volvieron a estallar.

-¿Ves? Lady Shirabuki no quiere tener a los cazadores cerca...

-... normal ¿Quién quiere tener a esos humanos vigilándonos como perros sabuesos?

-... los Kuran apuestan por colaborar, ya habéis visto a la joven hermana.

-... mejor para nosotros si nos llevamos bien?

-Dicen que los Kuran mataron a su tesorero. El contable del antiguo Consejo, ¿recordáis? ¿Y si fuera cierto que usan a la Asociación..?

Sara se detuvo cerca de los Kuran, dedicando una simple mirada conmiserativa de reojo a Yuuki, antes de saludar a Kaname con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa inocente.

-Buenas noches de nuevo. Espero que podamos disfrutar de algún entretenimiento ligero antes de que den comienzo las aburridas reuniones formales, Kaname.

El joven purasangre asintió, manteniendo la misma expresión educada.

-Por supuesto, Sara.

Lord Aido carraspeó, reclamando atención. Los murmullos bajaron de volumen mientras los rostros se giraban hacia él, de pie en el estrado justo delante de la orquesta, con Hanabusa como una versión juvenil -aunque algo retraída- de sí mismo a su lado.

-Damas y caballeros, dejadme que os dé oficialmente la bienvenida a mi casa y que la ponga a vuestra disposición.- su voz de barítono llegó con facilidad a todo el gran salón-. Nos hemos reunido en esta noche del solsticio de invierno, como es tradición, para celebrar la noche más larga del año, el cénit del poder de nuestra raza. Dejemos para más tarde los deberes y las reuniones formales y disfrutemos de este baile como un momento de esparcimiento y de alegría.- sonrió y algunas arrugas aparecieron entorno a los ojos azules-. Tenemos invitados muy especiales esta noche. Tesoros preciados de la raza que no suelen agraciarnos con su presencia.- asintió hacia los purasangres de la sala-. Y también antiguos antagonistas que han aceptado compartir con nosotros este momento mágico. Mostrémosles la gracia de los vampiros. - dedicó una mirada de reojo a los tres cazadores-. Damas y caballeros... -alargó la mano derecha para coger la de su esposa y besarle el dorso del guante-... que dé comienzo el baile.

A una inclinación de cabeza, el director de la orquesta asintió, volviéndose de espaldas al público y levantando la batuta. Los vampiros de la sala se retiraron hacia las columnas como un solo ser, dejando a solo un puñado en el centro, los privilegiados que podían pisar la pista de baile en primer lugar. Cuando las primeras notas etéreas de "El Danubio Azul" empezaron a danzar en el aire, Yuuki se encontró prácticamente a solas enfrente de Kaname, que le tendió la mano con las cejas enarcadas, en un "¿bailas?" silencioso. Como si tuviera escapatoria...

Miró en derredor con disimulo, sin sorprenderse al ver avanzar a los Aido por la pista, situándose frente a frente y esperando a que los dos purasangres anfitriones dieran el primer paso. Justo a su otro lado, la alta figura del purasangre moreno atrajo todas las miradas al besar la mano de Sara en muda petición, su piel oscura y sus sedas en franco contraste con la blancura inmaculada de ella. El grácil giro acompañado del revoloteo de faldas con el que Sara se situó frente a su compañero proclamaba bien a las claras que era una consumada bailarina.

Nadie más entró en la pista.

_Ay, madre._

Yuuki tragó saliva, optando por fijar la mirada en los ojos de Kaname mientras apoyaba la mano izquierda en su hombro derecho y la mano derecha en la izquierda extendida de él. _Que no me tropiece. Si existen los ángeles guardianes, los milagros, Santa Rita, patrona de los imposibles, o el que sea.... por Dios, que no me tropiece._

-Yuuki... me encanta bailar contigo.

La voz de Kaname fue un susurro tan bajo que, combinado con la música en vivo, hizo que sólo ella pudiera oírlo. Aquella afirmación tan sencilla, tan honesta, tuvo la virtud de deshacer el repentino nudo que se había formado en el estómago de Yuuki, quien olvidó la sensación de tener dos pies izquierdos. Sin apartar los ojos de los de él, consiguió empezar a bailar el vals.

Justo un paso después, empezaron a moverse las otras dos parejas.

Yuuki se olvidó de contar los pasos medio minuto después, envuelta por la evocadora melodía del legendario vals de Strauss. Cuando aquel baile acabara, cuando los demás invitados se abalanzaran encima suyo y la danza diera paso de nuevo a las dagas verbales, ya volvería a la cruda realidad. De momento, mientras durara aquel baile, podía sentirse como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la danza se abrió al resto de los invitados y las parejas entraron en la pista, formando hileras perfectas de vestidos con vuelo que ondulaban alrededor de las damas con cada giro majestuoso, como pétalos de flores, convirtiendo el salón en un colorido campo en movimiento.

La roja cabellera de Akatsuki Kain llamó la atención de Yuuki por el rabillo del ojo, que parpadeó al ver a una Ruka extrañamente sonriente dejando a la altura del betún a muchas de las damas presentes con la gracia de sus pasos. El primer encandilado, al parecer, era su propia pareja: un Kain de mirada solemne que sostenía a la bella joven entre sus brazos como si fuera una flor delicada en vez de una poderosa vampira. En cambio, no vio a Hanabusa Aido por ninguna parte.

Yuuki tuvo tiempo de distinguir, entre dos giros, a Lord Ichijo bailando con Lady Shiki, a los padres de María Kurenai, a Rima intentando animar a Senri a bailar -sin mucho éxito- y siguió la mirada del joven hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Takuma. Estuvo a punto de perder el paso del vals cuando se dio cuenta de que el noble rubio tenía la mirada fija, sin parpadear, en Kaname. Yuuki levantó la vista hacia su hermano, a punto comentarlo. Él asintió antes y bajó la cabeza para hablarle al oído mientras la atraía un poco más cerca, coincidiendo con un movimiento grave y bajo de la música.

-Lo he visto. Pero es vital que nadie le presione antes de tiempo. Sino, Sara se dará cuenta de que está despertando.- miró de reojo a la purasangre, que destellaba bajo la gran araña de cristal-. Hay que mantenerla distraída para que no se fije en él. Tendré que pedirle el próximo baile, es lo correcto.

Aquella vez, fue su ángel de la guarda quien la libró de tropezarse con el vestido, llevada del pasmo.

-¿Vas a bailar con _ella_?- susurró, incrédula, mientras intentaba mantener una expresión neutral y los compases del vals llegaban a su culminación final- ¿Y qué hago yo?

-Lo que te dicte el instinto, Yuuki. Ése es tu fuerte.- él sonrió-. Sabes lo necesario sobre cómo se comporta nuestra raza como para decidir lo que es peligroso y lo que no. Pero, sobre todo, intenta controlar a Senri.- Kaname desvió la mirada hacia el modelo, cada vez más lívido.

-Oh, está bien, lo... ¡uf!

El vals escogió justo aquel momento para acabar y Kaname la empujó de la cintura, obligándola a dar una vuelta completa sobre sí misma para acabar la pieza en una pequeña reverencia, que desplegó la falda borgoña alrededor de ella como sangre derramada. Yuuki asintió y se levantó, imitando a Kaname, que aplaudió educadamente al director de orquesta.

El sonido del vampiro pasando las páginas de la partitura sobre el atril y el susurro de los músicos imitándole se unió al de las parejas abandonando la pista. Se intercambiaron cumplidos, saludos y presentaciones. Algunas damas se excusaron en busca de una bebida, otros caballeros consideraron su deber cumplido y prefirieron dedicarse a la charla en pequeños grupos mientras nuevas parejas se disponían para el siguiente vals.

Kaname escoltó a Yuuki hacia la columnata, hacia donde se habían apostado Rima, Senri y un buen puñado de nobles. Sara se encaminó hacia allí también, saludando a su pareja con una sonrisa coqueta y haciéndole una señal a Takuma para que la acompañara.

_Oh, no._

Yuuki desvió la mirada de Takuma a Senri y supo que algo iba a pasar. El modelo contemplaba a Sara con puro odio en la mirada, ajeno a que Rima le estaba apretando la mano con fuerza suficiente como para romperle varios huesos. Ya está, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Yuuki frunció el ceño. Iba a sacar a bailar a Senri y a alejarlo de allí aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo por la oreja.

Se acercó a él a paso rápido, oliendo ya el perfume de Sara a pocos pasos detrás de ella. Abrió la boca para invitar al joven a compartir la nueva pieza -parecía "El Vals de las Flores"-, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Yuuki frenó a tiempo para no estrellarse contra un hombre. Levantando la vista, se encontró con uno de los rostros que había visto antes en la salita de juegos, en el grupo de Lady Shiki. _Genial, justo ahora_. El hombre, flanqueado por un par de damas, ejecutó una elaborada reverencia hacia todos los purasangres, ignorando por completo a Rima y Senri, casi aplastándolos contra la columna.

-Es un honor tener con nosotros a la más alta representación de la raza.- alabó con voz zalamera-. Permitidme que mi familia os honre siguiendo la antigua tradición de la extirpe...

Ante los ojos abiertos como platos de Yuuki, el hombre cogió una de las copas limpias que había en una de las pequeñas mesitas con la mano derecha, se llevó ceremoniosamente la izquierda a los labios y se mordió profundamente. Yuuki casi pudo oír el sonido de la piel al rasgarse en el silencio expectante que se había hecho alrededor. Absolutamente horrorizada, vio como el hombre retiraba los labios de la muñeca y alzaba el brazo, colocando la copa justo debajo.

-Aceptad, por favor, el regalo voluntario de esta sangre de mi muñeca izquierda, el lado del corazón, en señal de respeto a las estrellas guía de nuestra raza.

Yuuki contempló el líquido denso y rojizo que resbalaba de la muñeca del noble, acumulándose poco a poco en la copa de cristal mientras el aire a su alrededor se impregnaba del olor metálico de la sangre, y pensó que iba a vomitar. A su lado, Sara soltó una risita suave, complacida, sin sacarle la vista de encima, pendiente de su reacción. Kaname no dijo nada, pero Yuuki percibió la oleada de ira fría que lo sacudió.

El noble tendió la copa hacia Sara mientras todos los vampiros que no estaban bailando parecían aguantar la respiración en un silencio acechante, hambriento ante el olor de aquel líquido precioso. La mujer asintió con la misma sonrisa nobiliaria, cogiendo la copa.

-Acepto tu ofrecimiento y tu respeto.- pronunció en un tono lo bastante alto y firme como para dejar claro a todos los presentes que ella _sí_ era un vampiro normal, orgullosa de alimentarse de sangre.

Bebió un par de sorbos en el silencio crepitante, donde las notas del vals parecían interrumpir la expectación. Yuuki contempló con horror cómo le devolvía la copa al noble, que usó una servilleta para limpiar el borde. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, sabía que el hombre se la ofrecería a ella. Desconocía si aquello era un gesto de etiqueta normal entre los vampiros o una prueba para satisfacer la curiosidad de los presentes sobre las tendencias de aquella Nivel A criada por humanos, pero tanto daba.

Si rehusaba aquella sangre afrentaría gravemente al noble, poniéndoselo en contra. Además de que alentaría la tesis despectiva de que Kaname y ella se avergonzaban de lo que eran y querían obligar a los demás a renunciar a sus instintos.

Pero no podía beber. _No podía._

Su sed de sangre sólo había sido saciada de dos formas desde su despertar: mediante tabletas o con la esencia de Kaname. Las tabletas le daban sustento de forma aséptica y la sangre querida de su hermano le transmitía amor, vida y poder. Nunca había probado sangre algún donante desconocido, aleatorio. Para ella, la sangre real estaba asociada a un acto íntimo con una persona amada, no al capricho del momento ni a algún oscuro juego de respeto fingido.

El noble se giró hacia ella, ofreciéndola la copa. Una gota carmesí resbalaba por dentro del cristal con pereza sensual. Olía metálico, a cobre.

Yuuki tragó saliva, intentando que su expresión no trasluciera las náuseas que sentía. A pesar todo, la biología mandaba. Los colmillos empezaron a pincharle traidoramente en las encías y se odió mil veces por ello. Vaciló, y el silencio con la música de fondo se transformó en murmullos insidiosos.

-... falta de respeto.

-Quizás no tolera la sangre. Después de ser humana...

-Son esas tabletas. Fijaos, al hijo de Lord Aido tampoco le sentó bien el Elixir...

-... qué debilidad!

El corazón de Yuuki empezó a atronar en los oídos. Distinguió la risilla de Sara, a su derecha. El ceño fruncido y la ira de Kaname, a su izquierda. Y supo que nadie podía rescatarla en aquel momento. Su hermano no podía hablar e intentar cubrir su vacilación decidiendo por ella porque la imagen de debilidad que transmitiría sería la misma. Tampoco su padre podía salvarla, porque no se estaba derramando la sangre de ningún humano, los cazadores no tenían excusa para intervenir.

No, pensó mirando fijamente aquel líquido oscuro en la copa resplandeciente. Estaba sola.

Y la decisión que tomara podía reducir a cenizas todo el trabajo de meses de Kaname, de su padre, de Zero y de todas las personas a las que quería.


	33. Capítulo 11 Camina conmigo Parte 6

_**N.A.:**__"Agonía": dícese del sustantivo que define el proceso de escritura de este capítulo. Me trabé en una escena y no había manera de que la maldita saliera como quería. Esta vez, vais a asesinarme de verdad por la longitud, pero es que sólo podía cortarlo donde lo he hecho y no sabía cómo resumir. Lo he retocado tantas veces que ahora es un enorme lío en mi cabeza que sólo parece palabras sueltas, así que ya me diréis si tiene salvación.  
_

_Las piezas que suenan, y que podéis encontrar en youtube, son el vals de la "Bella Durmiente", de Tchaikovsky; el "Russian waltz" o "The second waltz", según la versión, de Dimitri Shostakovich, y el "Vals del Emperador", de Johan Strauss._

_Mi concepción sobre la vida del ancestro de los Kuran ha ido variando de cómo me lo imaginaba al empezar a escribir esta historia, creo que ahora es más realista. En cuanto a lo que Takuma está pensando, lo he obviado deliberadamente para abordarlo en la siguiente parte, donde nuestro querido rubito será el prota indiscutible :D Por otra parte, si alguien se pregunta cuánto queda para el final del fic, la respuesta es que a este capítulo 11 le quedan dos partes (la siguiente tendrá fuegos artificiales) y luego vendrá el epílogo, que supongo que también tendrá dos partes. Por si a alguien le interesa, suelo ir poniendo en mi profile la progresión de escritura de cada capi y cuando preveo actualizar. Ala, decidme lo que pensáis, por favor._

**Capítulo 11. Camina conmigo. Parte 6**

_¿Qué hago?_

Yuuki miró la copa sostenida delante de su rostro con la angustiosa sensación de que el cerebro se le había quedado en blanco. El olor de aquella sangre, menos rico en matices de lo que estaba acostumbrada pero que, aún así, hacía que sus colmillos se alargaran, parecía reptar por sus fosas nasales, revolviéndole el estómago al mismo tiempo. Los murmullos a su alrededor eran como corrientes que la ahogaban y se sentía atrapada entre la sádica satisfacción de Sara, a su derecha, y la cólera de Kaname, a su izquierda. Delante de ella, algo borrosos, había rostros pálidos, cada vez más a medida que aquel sutil intercambio se convertía en la diversión del momento. Todos esperando que la débil purasangre humana se ridiculizara poniendo de manifiesto que era incapaz de beber sangre real, que arrastrara a Kaname en su caída...

_Un momento..._

Había una sangre que ella podía beber con sumo deleite. Sería arriesgado, tanto como arrojar un bistec jugoso en una jaula de tigres, pero había cazadores allí para impedir que alguien perdiera el control, ¿no? Yuuki se giró un instante a la izquierda, cruzando brevemente la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados de Kaname, pidiéndole en silencio que confiara en ella, para luego seguir más allá, hacia los tres cazadores. Yagari y Cross ya se dirigían hacía allí, al haber captado la excitación depredadora en el aire. A Zero no lo vio. La joven clavó la mirada unos segundos en su padre adoptivo, intentando alertarle de que iba a hacer algo peligroso, y los ojos pardos se abrieron tras las gafas. Cross apretó el paso.

Yuuki hizo un pequeño gesto coqueto con el hombro, disimulando hacia dónde había mirado, antes de volver a enfrentarse a aquel noble y su copa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Muchas gracias por vuestro ofrecimiento y por lo que supone, milord-. reconoció con un asentimiento, rogando a cualquiera que pudiera escucharla que aquello fuera lo más acertado-. Aprecio sinceramente vuestro respeto, señor, pero no se me ocurriría esperar algo tan precioso como vuestra sangre para probarlo-. la sonrisa de Yuuki se volvió aquel peculiar gesto cálido que desarmaba corazones. Apoyó delicadamente las manos en el pie de la copa, sobre las del noble, y empujó con gentileza hacia él-. No necesito beber de vuestra sangre para creeros, estoy segura de que vuestros actos hablarán mejor de vuestro respeto y lealtad.

El noble parpadeó, pillado totalmente a destiempo, y desvió un instante la mirada hacia Sara, más pálida de lo que acostumbraba. El vals en directo no llegó a disimular del todo la brusquedad con la que muchos de los nobles tomaron aliento. Antes de que el hombre tuviera tiempo a añadir algo más, Yuuki cogió la mano derecha de Kaname con su izquierda, enlazando los dedos y acercándose a él sin quitarle los ojos de encima al noble. La joven pensó que todo el mundo en aquella sala podría oír el latido de su corazón al borde de una arritmia, pero perseveró. Era todo o nada.

-La sangre no se debe dar a la ligera, milord. Prefiero que la reservéis para vuestros seres queridos, jamás se me ocurriría pediros que les escatimárais una copa de ella para probar algo que es fácil de demostrar con vuestras acciones. La sangre es algo íntimo asociado a emociones poderosas.- Yuuki se acercó a Kaname, de frente hacia él, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada mientras se llevaba su muñeca a los labios. Los ojos borgoña la contemplaban sin parpadear, asombrados.

Cuando los labios de Yuuki se abrieron sobre la muñeca de Kaname, los siseos llenaron la sala. El silencio que se hizo en el apretado corro alrededor de aquella escena casi permitió oír el sonido de los colmillos de ella traspasando la fina piel y, sino, los nobles lo recrearon en la mente. _Perdona por hacerte ver esto, Zero. _La joven retiró los colmillos y el delicioso olor de la sangre más pura, de la droga más adictiva para la especie, transformó en carmesí los ojos de todos los nobles, sin excepción. Dieron un paso al frente, estrechando el cerco, como los buitres alrededor de la carnaza.

Yuuki sorbió con delicadeza. Un par de tragos, no más, delante de todos los pares de ojos que habían soñado durante décadas con hacer lo mismo. Notó las manos de Kaname colocándole tiernamente un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y luego sus labios besándole la coronilla.

Dos hombres se lamieron los labios.

Un gruñido feral brotó del pecho de varias damas.

El odio atroz de Sara hizo que su aura estuviera a punto de estallar.

Los colmillos cosquillearon con avaricia mientras las garras se alargaban.

Takuma dio un paso, indeciso, como si no supiera hacia dónde avanzar, y llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su arma.

La orquesta dejó de tocar.

Yuuki lamió la piel de Kaname y levantó la vista justo en el momento en que dos de los nobles más ancianos se abalanzaban hacia ellos.

Un borrón en movimiento se interpuso entre los Kuran y aquellos vampiros y un sonido metálico contra el suelo hizo que los dientes de muchos chirriaran.

Yuuki enfocó la mirada para ver el liso cabello rubio de Kaien Cross justo delante suyo, aún ondulando. El hombre había trazado una curva en el suelo con la punta de su katana, haciendo brotar chispas contra el mosaico.

-Nadie va a pasar de esta línea si quiere vivir.- su voz era átona, letal.

Los vampiros sisearon, furiosos, reacios a olvidarse del premio que tenían delante. Un rumor al fondo del grupo, justo contra la pared detrás de las columnas, hizo que algunos se giraran. El ondular de unos zarcillos plateados les indicó claramente que tenían al tercer cazador vigilando su retaguardia. Sara, ya sin rastro de carmesí en los ojos zafiro, se giró despectivamente hacia Cross.

-Creí que los cazadores sólo intervenían cuando había algún humano amenazado, señor Presidente Relevado ¿O es que está dispuesto a saltarse las leyes de la Asociación siempre que su hija está involucrada? Eso crearía un mal precedente.

Touga Yagari chasqueó la lengua justo detrás de los Kuran, evitando con su presencia que alguien se les acercara por la espalda.

-En realidad, señorita purasangre, tendría que agradecernos la intervención.- la escopeta con el sello de la Asociación grabado en el cañón apuntaba al grupo de vampiros justo por encima del hombro de Yuuki-. Si alguno de ustedes demuestra que es un chupasangre sediento y descontrolado esta noche, puedo sentirme _muy_ tentado de incluirle en la lista de la Asociación.- sin mover el arma, cabeceó para abarcar a todos los vampiros con los colmillos en ristre-. Y muy pocos se salvarían de entrar en la lista negra, por lo que veo. Así que, si lo piensan un poco, verán que les estamos haciendo un favor ¿Vuelven a hacer ver que son seres civilizados o tenemos que llamar a los compañeros de fuera para civilizarles a la fuerza?

-No creo que eso vaya a ser necesario, señor.

La voz calmada del alto purasangre de piel oscura sonó como una balsa de aceite en la tensa atmósfera. De pie al lado de Sara, se giró hacia la orquesta del fondo de la sala, elevando un poco la voz.

-Por favor, continúen. Esto es un baile.- esperó hasta que los músicos, algunos de los cuales se habían puesto de pie y avanzado varios pasos ante el olor de la sangre pura, carraspearon, volviendo a sus puestos. Un lívido director de orquesta hizo ímprobos esfuerzos por recomponerse y, al cabo, dio la señal para atacar la siguiente pieza del repertorio, el grácil vals de la "Bella Durmiente"-. Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos más calmados... -los ojos oscuros, hipnóticos, escrutaron al tenso grupo de vampiros mientras su voz parecía descender sobre ellos como un hechizo sutil, haciendo retroceder el rojo de los ojos, los colmillos y las garras-. Damas y caballeros, por favor, ¿qué van a pensar nuestros invitados de nosotros?- los vampiros murmuraron, se arreglaron las pajaritas y se atusaron los vestidos-. Muy bien. Ahora, si me disculpan, me gustaría bailar con la joven princesa.

Yuuki dio un respingo cuando el hombre la cogió de la mano derecha y tiró de ella hacia la pista. Parpadeó, mirando a Kaname, pero él asintió. Un profundo y fiero orgullo asomó a sus ojos cuando levantó la mano que aún tenía enlazada y besó el dorso del guante antes de dejar que ella fuera con el purasangre. Luego se giró hacia Sara y se inclinó con puntillosa cortesía. Había que sacarla de aquel corrillo tenso antes de que pudiera arruinar la acción de Yuuki con sus comentarios venenosos, aunque ello supusiera dejar a Takuma peligrosamente cerca de un Senri al borde del ataque de nervios.

-Princesa, ¿me concederías este baile?

Sara obligó a sus manos a abrirse para dejar de clavarse las uñas en las palmas y a que sus músculos faciales se distendieran en una sonrisa que lució menos angelical que de costumbre, quizás porque sus colmillos de gatita se habían alargado un tanto.

-Será un placer, querido.

Kaname le ofreció el brazo, sin alterar el gesto al notar la mano de ella sobre él, y saludó con la cabeza a Yagari al pasar por su lado. El cazador seguía con la escopeta apuntando al grupito de nobles mientras éstos acababan de dispersarse, aún más pálidos que antes.

OOO

-Eso ha sido un gesto valeroso, aunque bastante arriesgado. Podrías haber incitado a una matanza.

Yuuki hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el rostro calmado y compuesto al levantar la vista hacia su compañero de baile. Aún no había conseguido que su respiración volviera a ser normal después del golpe de adrenalina, y estar bailando con otro purasangre no le ayudaba. La amplia sonrisa blanquísima del hombre parecía sincera y, aunque el poder empático de Yuuki estaba un poco saturado tras el reciente bombardeo, le parecía detectar cierta tranquila diversión. Pero las palabras de Kaname resonaban en su mente: "No te fíes de ningún vampiro. Ni siquiera de los padres de nuestros compañeros. De ninguno".

Intentó responder sin que la temblara la voz y dejó que el hombre marcara los pasos del vals.

-Bueno, había tres cazadores cerca y sé que hay más vigilando la mansión.- esbozó una sonrisa algo indecisa mientras maldecía la larga cola del vestido. Cuando aquello acabara no se iba a quitar las botas planas y las falditas cortas durante el resto de las vacaciones.

-Aún así, hiciste una apuesta a todo o nada. Eres valiente y tu solución ha sido bastante creativa.- las delgadas cejas oscuras del hombre se alzaron, resaltando el diminuto abalorio de oro que traspasaba el extremo de la derecha-. Has conseguido dejar claro que bebes sangre como cualquier otro vampiro y has evitado hacer algo que, al parecer, te repugna comprometiendo al mismo tiempo la lealtad de ese hombre. Sin olvidar que has dejado a Sara en ridículo insinuando que ella es tan débil que necesita exigir la sangre de los demás como prueba de lealtad.- el hombre asintió, y el cabello le rozó la seda púrpura de los hombros con un "fru fru"-. No está mal para tu primera presentación en sociedad, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

_Ah, ¿todo eso he hecho?_

Yuuki se sintió tentada de darse unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda y coronarse como la Mejor Estratega Emocional del Siglo. La única pega es que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Bueno, entonces las cosas no habían salido tan mal, ¿no?

-Eh... sí, bueno.... -no sabía si darle las gracias por el halago o sospechar que le estaba recriminando que hubiera debilitado la posición de Sara, así que dejó la frase en el aire.

Los complicados pasos de aquel vals, que permitían lucirse a las parejas más expertas, la distrajeron lo suficiente como para tener algo en lo que centrarse para evitar tropezar consigo misma. Acabaría apuntándose a bailes de salón si tenía que acudir a muchas veladas como aquella, fijo que sí. De reojo, vio a su hermano bailando con Sara, la encarnación de la pareja perfecta, y sus cejas se fruncieron por sí solas. No es que creyera que la mujer tenía alguna posibilidad con Kaname, como sí había temido cuando la vio por primera vez en aquel otro baile, cuando ella aún era humana, pero verles juntos... escocía.

-Sara es un rival peligroso para vosotros.- murmuró el purasangre, acercándose al oído de Yuuki mientras la atraía un poco por la cintura-. Sus postulados seducen a la mayoría de los vampiros, que ven a los partidarios de la coexistencia como los que traerán la perdición a la raza.

Yuuki dio un respingo al oír aquella voz de fuerte acento contra su oído e intentó separarse un poco para mirar a su interlocutor a la cara. El olor del purasangre era fuerte, le recordaba a una mezcla de canela y de especias picantes. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía de qué parte estaba él y, seguramente, como Nivel A, su voto tendría un peso decisivo en el Cónclave de la raza.

-¿Y usted qué piensa?- preguntó, insegura del terreno que pisaba. Ni siquiera sabía si se tenía que dirigir a él como "usted" o como "vos". Qué curioso, las palpitaciones en el corazón habían desaparecido desde que había empezado a bailar con él. Parecía ejercer una extraña influencia calmante.

La sonrisa del purasangre se ensanchó, volviéndose nostálgica al mismo tiempo.

-¿Me estás preguntando por quién voy a votar, o si me voy a presentar yo mismo como candidato a asumir el liderazgo?

_Uf, nunca intentes hacerte la diplomática con otro vampiro que te da mil vueltas en todo..._ Yuuki se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa.

-Supongo que sí, se lo estoy preguntando.- confesó.

Los ojos del purasangre parecieron volverse dos pozos de negrura insondables y la sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Qué diferencia supondría para mí entre que reinara el joven Kuran, Sara o algún nuevo Consejo? El mundo en el que nací ya no existe. He vivido dos milenios. Tiempo más que suficiente para ver cómo se forman imperios que tenían que perdurar eternamente y cómo se desmoronan en cenizas.- su voz parecía ondular al ritmo de sus recuerdos-. Lo que pasa ante mis ojos tiene el sello de lo pasajero. Con los siglos, si eres sabio, aprendes a existir con el fluir del tiempo, sin que las luchas por el poder atraigan tu interés. Da igual quién gobierne, el mundo seguirá su devenir inmutable. Los purasangres se extinguirán, tanto si Sara intenta revivir su orgullo de clase como si Kaname intenta que convivamos con los humanos.- inspiró aire, clavando los ojos en Yuuki-. Dime, joven princesa, ¿por qué tendría que importarme quién de los dos reinara?

El hombre no le dio tiempo a pensar en una respuesta. Forzó un giro para pasar en medio de otra colorida pareja de baile, haciéndola flotar. Con aquel movimiento, que parecía imitar el fluir interminable del tiempo del que había hablado el hombre, algo de sus emociones onduló hacia Yuuki, bañándola. Soledad, aburrimiento, apatía de siglos... Tal como Kaname le había dicho alguna vez, el peor enemigo de un vampiro -además de otro de su raza- era el tiempo. Todos los vampiros, pero especialmente los eternos purasangres, temían al tiempo, a lo que el lento devenir de los siglos podía hacer con ellos. Arruinando sus ilusiones; forzándoles a poner una distancia emocional con los vampiros de clase inferior o con los humanos, que vivían y morían como la llama de una vela; destruyendo sus más ansiados proyectos, que acababan sepultados por las arenas del olvido… convirtiendo cada una de sus esperanzas, deseos y anhelos en cenizas.

Sí... el tiempo podía coger a un semidiós poderoso y despojarle poco a poco de sus ganas de vivir, hasta no dejar nada más que una cáscara vacía que se limitaba a existir, esperando el momento en que encontrara un final violento o reuniera el coraje para poner fin a sus días. Pero aquel purasangre no se había suicidado, así que aún debía quedar algo en su interior a lo que apelar.

-Tendría que importarle porque, si reina mi hermano, le dará un motivo por el que seguir viviendo.- susurró Yuuki con voz cálida.

Él la volvió a atraer contra su cuerpo, envolviéndola con aquel olor a canela, y torció la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿De veras, pequeña? ¿Y cuál sería?

-Un nuevo proyecto. Algo que no ha visto nunca en toda su vida.- sonrió, dejando que el gesto iluminara sus ojos-. Vampiros y humanos intentando vivir juntos. Una escuela donde eso ya ocurre todos los días. Purasangres colaborando con los cazadores para intentar construir un mundo en paz. La posibilidad de traer ideas nuevas a un Consejo donde todos tendrán voz con la seguridad de que Kaname escuchará.-apretó ligeramente la mano del purasangre-. Lo que le ofrece Sara ya lo ha vivido. Sería un aburrimiento. Sólo por eso, por la posibilidad de ver algo distinto a todo, debería tener ganas de seguir viviendo... y de participar.

Los pasos del hombre se hicieron más lentos y estuvo a punto de perder el ritmo del vals. La miró fijamente un par de segundos, intentando decidir si la calidez contagiosa de aquella joven provenía de algún poder específico sobre las emociones o era parte de su naturaleza. Luego rió por lo bajo y meneó la cabeza, con las velas arrancando destellos a los aros de oro de sus orejas.

-Tienes visión interior, niña, no te lo niego.- acompañó grácilmente a Yuuki hacia abajo en su reverencia del final de la pieza y luego se llevó la mano enguantada a los labios, rozando a penas el encaje. Las parejas aplaudieron, pero él siguió manteniendo la atención en Yuuki-. Tomaré mi decisión durante el Concilio y el Cónclave, es todo lo que puedo prometerte de momento. Pero es curioso que creas que conozco tanto a Sara como para saber lo que puede ofrecerme.

Yuuki encogió los hombros delicados, intentado retirar la mano disimuladamente de la presa del hombre sin conseguirlo. Su sonrisa se volvió algo incómoda mientras él la acompañaba fuera de la pista.

-Bueno, todo el mundo parece quedarse sin respiración cuando ella aparece o habla, menos usted. Y tienen un trato, eh... cercano.- _a que he metido la pata, ya lo verás. "Nunca digas que un purasangre trata a otro con familiaridad". Seguro que hay alguna regla tonta sobre eso._

-Es normal que tengamos... cierto conocimiento el uno del otro.- el hombre agachó el rostro moreno hasta rozar con los largos cabellos negros la piel del hombro de Yuuki y susurrar en su oído-. Fuimos amantes…

La joven se giró por instinto y se encontró a milímetros de aquel rostro perfecto, de los labios seductores que dejaban entrever unos afilados colmillos níveos. Los ojos negros, hipnóticos, tenían ahora un brillo animal que desmentía sus modales de caballero. A Yuuki le recordó a una serpiente a punto de atacar y dio un paso atrás.

-¿A-amantes?- croó. _Y yo pensando que eras buena persona y el único purasangre amigo que podía quedar sobre la faz de la tierra ¡Mira que acostarse con el enemigo!_

El hombre rió por lo bajo, una risa suave que a Yuuki le pareció como si alguien le pasara el dedo por la columna vertebral, arrancándole escalofríos. Él volvió a acercarse a su oído, cosquilleándole los hombros con el cabello perfumado.

-Como ya he dicho, la eternidad es muy larga, pequeña... hay tiempo para todo.- aquella voz de acento extranjero pareció ronronear-. Cuando, dentro de unos siglos, te canses de Kaname, llámame, si es que sigo vivo...- aspiró el olor del cuello de ella-. Apuesto a que tu sangre es el elixir más dulce del mundo...

OOO

Senri Shiki contempló los cabellos dorados de la nuca de Takuma, la katana que colgaba de su espalda y su pose rígida con la sensación de que alguien había cogido sus tripas y les había hecho un nudo. Había estado a punto de seguir con su espiral autodestructiva y acusar a Sara Shirabuki de lo que había hecho directamente en su cara, pero la intervención del noble con la copa de sangre y todo el revuelo posterior lo había evitado. Eso y Rima haciéndole fosfatina los huesos de la mano de tanto apretarla. _No es el momento. Sara no ha de darse cuenta. Recuerda lo que te dijo Kaname, recuerda..._ Suspiró. _Qué jodido es esto de confiar en alguien..._

En aquel momento, Kaname y Sara eran una de las parejas que se movían en la pista al ritmo del cuento de hadas musical de la "Bella Durmiente". Takuma estaba apoyado contra una columna, inmóvil como una estatua, y su abuelo departía con un grupo de nobles afines a los Kurenai a dos metros de él. Quizás podía arriesgarse un poco... ¿o era presuntuoso por su parte pensar que Takuma podía reaccionar algo, aunque fuera una chispa, ante su presencia? ¿Estaba comportándose como un estúpido por creer que él, un paria descastado criado como un monigote, significaba algo para la brillante luz que era Takuma?

Rima le dio un nuevo apretón en la mano, haciendo que Senri se girase hacia ella. Había una mirada preocupada en los ojos azules, que preguntaban sin palabras si estaba bien. En aquel momento, a Senri le falló el valor para enfrentarse a su escrutinio. Rima había sido la amiga que siempre había estado a su lado, la persona que le había visto en sus momentos de euforia y en la más negra depresión. Le conocía como nadie y con ella podía ser como era de verdad, el patético, atrapado e inválido ser que era cuando se apagaban los focos de las pasarelas. Con Takuma, en cambio, quería ser algo más. Su tía se habría reído hasta ahogarse si pudiera leer sus pensamientos pero, cuando estaba cerca de Takuma, el modelo quería poder ser mejor persona, alguien que pudiera aspirar, algún día, a ser merecedor de la amistad de aquel ser radiante. _Acabas de descubrir que eres un gilipollas, como si no lo supieras_.

Sintiéndose como un maldito traidor, Senri asintió a Rima con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole a entender que se encontraba entero, y sacudió la mano para que ella le soltara.

-¿Te importaría traerme algo de vino?- pidió, con la voz entrecortada-. Yo seguiré vigilando a Takuma. No... no te preocupes.

La hermosa joven le dedicó una mirada dubitativa, pero al cabo asintió, recogiéndose la cola de su vestido de raso violeta para acercarse a la mesita cercana donde un sirviente preparaba las bebidas. Senri tomó aire con fuerza, comprobó que el anciano Ichijo seguía con sus conversaciones y dio dos pasos en dirección a la espalda de Takuma, rogando a los dioses que no reaccionara con agresividad. La herida que le había infligido en el hombro, en aquel callejón, todavía le dolía, aunque más en el corazón que en la carne. La delgada silueta del noble se tensó aún más, percibiendo la presencia de alguien a su espalda, pero no se movió.

Shiki se colocó a centímetros de él, por detrás y un poco a su derecha, rogando porque la gente no se fijara en su irrelevante presencia. El modelo apretó la mano izquierda en un puño, armándose de valor, y luego la acercó, poco a poco, hasta rozar con la yema de los dedos la mano derecha de Takuma.

El muchacho rubio dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada entre los labios marchitos y giró un poco el rostro, mirando a Senri por el rabillo del ojo. El modelo tragó saliva y se arriesgó más, deslizando los dedos con suavidad hasta enlazar los de Takuma. Era algo que no había hecho jamás. Habían compartido abrazos fraternales, pullas de chicos, alguna guerra de almohadas y, a veces, Senri se había dormido en su hombro, pero nunca una caricia tan... íntima como aquella.

Shiki no sabía qué esperaba obtener con aquel gesto. Quizás nada o quizás un pestañeo, alguna breve señal que le indicara que Takuma seguía dentro de aquella concha. Lo que no se esperaba es que el noble le apretara los dedos con tanta fuerza que tuvo que ahogar un quejido y reprimirse para no respingar. Lo que tampoco se esperaba es que el ojo que podía ver de Takuma, mirándole por encima del hombro, se desorbitara por completo bajo los mechones dorados, adquiriendo un brillo húmedo que le recordó a las hojas tras la lluvia de primavera. Ni el temblor agónico que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Y lo que, desde luego, nunca, jamás, habría esperado oír era lo que salió entre los labios del antaño confiado y sereno noble.

-L-lo siento, S-Senri. A-ayúdame... v-volver c-contigo. P-por f...f-favor... a-ayu…

En aquel momento, cuando el corazón de Senri estaba más cerca de reventar de angustia de lo que lo había estado en la vida, sintió que la mirada glacial de Asato Ichijo se desviaba hacia ellos. Su primer impulso -demasiados pensamientos suicidas en la misma noche- fue gritarle su rabia al viejo por haber vendido a su nieto a una carnicera, pero unos brazos delicados lo rodearon por la cintura, tirando de él hacia atrás hasta que tuvo que soltar la mano de Takuma.

-Ahora no, Senri. Todos queremos que vuelva, pero ahora no.- el susurro apresurado y dolorido de Ruka pareció crear ecos en su mente-. Si de verdad le quieres, aguanta hasta que llegue el momento.- la noble apoyó un momento la frente en la espalda de Senri, intentando transmitirle que ella compartía la misma angustia impotente, para luego alzar la cabeza y arrastrar a Shiki hacia atrás.

Cuando las yemas de sus dedos dejaron de rozar las de Takuma, Senri murmuró la primera promesa que hacía en su vida, esperando que su amigo le oyera.

-Te traeré de vuelta y cuidaré de ti, Takuma.-su tono fue el más ardiente que hubiera usado nunca-. No... no sé cómo, pero lo haré. Te lo juro.

Ni Shiki ni Ruka, que había acudido rápidamente al ver lo que estaba haciendo el modelo, se dieron cuenta de la silenciosa presencia de Rima detrás de ellos, inmóvil con dos copas de vino en la mano, los ojos muy abiertos y dos lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de nácar.

OOO

-Hacía tiempo que no bailábamos, Kaname. Es una pena que no coincidamos en más ocasiones, estoy segura de que nos... conoceríamos mejor.- Sara parpadeó lentamente y sus largas pestañas oscuras parecieron alas que dieron una expresión dulce a los ojos zafiro.

Kaname mantuvo la misma expresión educada, reprimiendo el impulso de apretar la delicada mano de la mujer hasta reducir sus huesos a polvo, clavarle las garras en la espalda, por dónde la sujetaba con la otra mano, y arrancarle la columna vertebral. Sonrió, aunque sus ojos siguieron fijos en ella sin mostrar ni una pizca de calor.

-¿Conoceríamos las mentiras que queremos divulgar ante los demás o nuestras auténticas intenciones, Sara? Creo que habríamos podido evitar gran parte de esta situación si hubiéramos dicho lo que queríamos desde el principio.

Sara rió con coquetería, haciendo titilar las joyas a la luz de las velas.

-¡Querido, qué brusco! ¿Y estropear la diversión? Creo que no...

-¿Por eso aspiras al trono, Sara, por aburrimiento?- Kaname inclinó la cabeza a un lado, enarcando una ceja, y empleando un tono que dejaba bien a las claras el desprecio que sentía por alguien que tenía que amenizarse la eternidad de aquella forma.

Lo normal habría sido comenzar aquella charla con banalidades y cortesías, pero tenía la acuciante sensación de que no serviría de nada. Tampoco es que esperara llegar a algún de pacto de no agresión con ella, pero su conciencia le permitiría dormir más tranquilo si, al menos, lo intentaba.

-En parte.- la mujer mantuvo la sonrisa y la mano izquierda, que apoyaba en el hombro del purasangre mientras bailaba, subió lentamente hasta que sus dedos juguetearon con los mechones negros-. Es algo que nunca he hecho, sería una variación interesante. La eternidad es una pesada condena, como bien sabes.- su tono varió un poco hasta cobrar un matiz razonable y pesaroso al mismo tiempo-. Es difícil afrontarla sin contar al lado con alguien que comparte ese destino y que está _preparado_ para sortearlo desde el nacimiento ¿Crees que tu hermana lo está, Kaname?- preguntó, insinuante.

_Conserva la calma._ El joven se obligó a mantener la misma fachada de perfecta compostura a pesar de la irritación que burbujeaba bajo la superficie e inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado para mantener su cabello fuera del alcance de la mujer.

-No sólo está preparada para afrontar las responsabilidades a su debido momento, Sara, sino que es la única con quien yo podría vivir la eternidad con alegría.- musitó. Por el destello venenoso en los ojos de Sara, supo que los motivos personales estaban, efectivamente, detrás de la obsesión de la mujer por el trono. Sara sabía que los Kuran siempre serían vistos como reyes, por eso quería ser Reina. Para que nadie le discutiera su afán de poseer también a Kaname. El purasangre suspiró y agachó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron los cabellos de ella, sintiéndola temblar sin poder reprimirlo al percibir el olor de Yuuki en él-. Siento que el rechazo de mis padres a tu proposición de matrimonio te hiciera daño, princesa. No fue su intención y créeme que tampoco es la mía ahora que son mis labios los que hablan.- murmuró, sin perder de vista a Yuuki por encima del hombro de Sara-. Pero sólo hay una mujer a la que me he unido y sólo habrá una a quien me uniré. Yuuki es mi reina, en todos los sentidos. Lo ha sido desde que nació. No tiene sentido enfrentarnos por el trono cuando, en realidad, esto un… problema personal entre nosotros.

Sara inhaló aire con fuerza intentando reprimir la parte que la más oscura de su personalidad, aquella que la impulsaba a matar, desgarrar y solazarse en ello. No sólo Kaname no la deseaba como mujer, sino que tenía la desfachatez de hacerla parecer como una miserable consumida por el deseo. Llegados a aquel punto, Sara empezó a tomar clara conciencia de una cosa: Kaname jamás la miraría. Y ella había perdido la única oportunidad de tener un compañero, alguien con quien enfrentarse a la solitaria eternidad y que podía colocarla, además, en el puesto que le correspondía como reina. _Muy bien._ No es que tuviera esperanzas de poder cambiar la decisión de Kaname y su propio orgullo no le permitía insistir más, pero sería interesante ver qué opinaba cuando alguien apelaba al ser que habitaba en su interior._ Quizás el ancestro _sí_ pensara como un purasangre en vez de como un calzonazos enamorado de un ser impuro_. El rostro de Sara volvió a adoptar una expresión angelical, aunque su sangre parecía haberse vuelto negra en sus venas.

-Es una lástima, querido. Podríamos haber reinado los dos, poniendo fin a cualquier disputa. Incluso estaba dispuesta a asumir la tutela de tu hermana y a dejarla vivir hasta que te dieras cuenta de que no tiene lugar entre los nuestros.- sintió que los músculos del hombro de Kaname se tensaban bajo su mano y apretó más fuerte-. Tal como están las cosas, sin embargo, tendré que poneros a los dos en vuestro sitio... junto con vuestros aliados. Ah, por cierto.- se acercó más a él, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros del rostro del joven- ¿La única mujer con la que te has unido? Parece que te falla la memoria histórica. Una Shirabuki debería sentarse en el trono desde tiempos remotos... compartiéndolo con un Kuran, claro.

Kaname frunció el ceño mientras el primer gusanillo de resquemor empezaba a culebrear en su interior ¿Memoria histórica? La presa en la cintura y en la mano de ella se hizo algo más fuerte.

-No existe ningún acuerdo entre tu familia y la mía para que ambos contrajéramos matrimonio, Sara.- el mero pensamiento, combinado con el roce anterior de ella, estuvo a punto de arrancarle un estremecimiento de disgusto-. Ni tampoco para que una Shirabuki reine. Vivimos en el presente, princesa, no el pasado.- mantuvo la voz en un susurro bajo, medido, y la expresión controlada, pero sus ojos se volvieron algo más acerados.

-Oh, ¿de veras?- la mirada falsamente inocente de ella pareció relampaguear antes de que el vals la obligara a girar, haciendo ondular el vestido blanco como algún hada de cuento-. Para ser alguien que lleva dentro el alma del ancestro de los Kuran, te encuentro un poco despistado.

Kaname casi frenó en seco a medio paso y recuperó el control de sí mismo justo a tiempo para volver a recibir a su pareja tras el giro, sosteniéndola de la mano y de la cintura como si estuviera parando la bala de un cañón en vez de acompañando a una dama. Sus ojos ardieron tras las pestañas negras. _Maldita sea_...

Era de esperar que Sara se acabara enterando, teniendo en cuenta que Asato Ichijo lo sabía y que ambos trabajaban juntos. Pero aquello suponía llevar su competición a un terreno muy peligroso... y muy personal. A un terreno que había sido muy cenagoso, que sólo había empezado a solidificarse recientemente y que malditas las ganas que tenía de volver a remover. Le costó un poco más respirar, como si volviera a sentir aquella sensación de ahogo que le invadía cuando volvía en sí tras alguno de sus recuerdos. _Las luces, la música, el mosaico del suelo, las otras parejas... concéntrate en el presente_. Por desgracia, el presente también incluía a aquella zorra mirándole con una sonrisa en los ojos.

-Si sabes eso de mí, Sara, con menos motivos deberías cuestionar mi negativa a considerar tu oferta.- siseó, intentando que su voz sólo trasluciera justa ira-. Creo que, precisamente, estoy en buena posición de _recordar_ antiguos pactos.

Kaname se estaba tirando un farol, era muy consciente. Sólo conservaba los recuerdos de parte de la vida del ancestro, de sus momentos finales. El antiguo miedo a descubrir más hechos de la existencia de aquel ser, de lo que pudiera haber hecho, de que pudiera haber acordado cosas que le ataran aún más en su vida presente, parecía apretarle la garganta como una mano invisible. Si Sara salía con algún antiguo acuerdo entre la familia Shirabuki y los Kuran, ¿cómo podría rebatirlo? Intentó aferrarse a la certeza de que, si hubiera existido tal pacto, sin duda Haruuka y Juuri se lo habrían dicho. Pero, claro, sólo había tenido ocho años cuando ellos habían sido asesinados, quizás había cosas que no se explicaban a los niños…

Sara aprovechó que las parejas volvían a disponerse una frente a la otra para acercarse a Kaname más de lo que era escrupulosamente correcto, ignorando las trazas del olor a Yuuki. Bajó la mano desde su hombro, resbalando por su pecho en una lenta caricia mientras se ponía de puntillas, hablándole al oído.

-Entonces, seguro que recuerdas con detalle cuando te acostabas con la hija de Lord Shirabuki...- notó que el cuerpo de él se quedaba rígido como si le hubieran electrocutado y no pudo resistir la tentación de pincharle algo más después de haber encontrado aquel inesperado punto débil. Sus labios rozaron el cabello de Kaname cuando volvió a susurrarle al oído- ¿A que no te cuesta mucho esfuerzo imaginarte que era yo?

El temblor de Kaname aquella vez fue tan evidente que Sara se separó de él para mirarle con el ceño fruncido. En realidad, estaba profundamente fastidiada, pero no pensaba demostrárselo ¿Qué tenía que le repelía tanto? ¿Qué horrible falta encontraba en ella, una purasangre de la casta más elevada dentro de los Niveles A, para que la simple insinuación de que se la imaginara desnuda en sus brazos pudiera provocar aquella reacción de… asco? ¿Para que prefiriera a una niña de su misma sangre?

Desde el momento en que había sabido por Ichijo que Kaname era el ancestro de los Kuran, el deseo de hacerse con él, que había sentido desde la primera vez que se topó con aquellos ojos extraños, se había multiplicado hasta convertirse en la única idea que daba color a sus noches. Sara era joven... para una purasangre. Lo que la convertía en alguien bastante más mayor que la mayoría de los nobles reunidos allí. Empezaba a entrar en aquella peligrosa etapa de la vida de aquellos semidioses en que los acontecimientos mundanos se desdibujaban ante sus ojos, cuando la emoción de los juegos internos de su propia Corte ya no hacía burbujear su sangre, cuando la persecución del gato y el ratón con los cazavampiros o las perversiones con los humanos eran mera rutina.

Cuando la soledad empezaba a hacer mella en su carácter.

Sara temía aquella espiral, la degeneración que el tiempo provocaba en los suyos. Había visto a Rido sucumbiendo al ansia de sangre, a Shizuka cayendo en la locura, a aquel purasangre que había sido su exótico amante durante algún tiempo perdiendo interés por la vida, a los Kuran intentando olvidar lo que eran en pro de un estúpido sueño de coexistencia...

Sí, Sara temía al tiempo y a la soledad.

¿Qué tenía de malo que dos purasangres de dos familias distintas se dieran fuerzas para transitar por la eternidad, que se sentaran en el trono, que reeditaran la antigua alianza entre el rey Kuran y su mano derecha en la sombra? Los Shirabuki habían servido a los Kuran durante siglos, habían sido los ojos que vigilaban la espalda del ancestro frente a los demás Niveles A de la época. De acuerdo, una vez que se habían convencido de que no podrían asesinar a Kuran y ocupar directamente su lugar. Pero le habían servido. Y la hija de Lord Shirabuki, la segunda generación de su familia, había sido amante del rey Kuran con el permiso de su padre, que sin duda esperaba que, algún día, su hija luciera la corona. Pero Kuran les había dado la espalda. Había ninguneado a su antepasada y había desaparecido. El mundo vampírico había supuesto, por entonces, que se habría sumido en el letargo, pero se contaban historias más siniestras, más retorcidas… Historias que relacionaban su desaparición y el repentino surgimiento de cierto grupo de humanos con poderes especiales, destinados a atormentar a los vampiros con armas de pesadilla… armas con el poder de destrucción de un purasangre.

Lady Shirabuki no le había dado ningún hijo a aquel rey Kuran, al contrario que otras de sus amantes, pero se decía que le había dado su corazón. Lo cual demostraba que hasta las mujeres más poderosas pueden volverse rematadamente idiotas cuando se enamoran. No era el caso de Sara –_por supuesto que no_- pero, ¿era mucho esperar que el ancestro revivido recordara aquellas circunstancias, por mucho que estuviera en otro cuerpo? ¿Era mucho esperar que escogiera reinar junto a la heredera de una familia destinada a ello desde el origen de la raza, con quien ya había estado más o menos unido?

-Acompáñame a la terraza. Tiene unas vistas espléndidas.- la voz de Kaname salió como un chirrido entre los dientes apretados. Soltó la cintura de ella como si el mero contacto le envenenara y la cogió de la mano intentando que su cortés reverencia disimulara el hecho de que estaba a punto de astillarle todos los huesos de la mano.

-Será un placer.-el tono de Sara no había dejado de parecer el de la miel líquida en ningún momento y siguió dócilmente a Kaname a través de la sala, regocijándose en caminar con pasos lentos a pesar de que él parecía arder en deseos de moverse a la velocidad de la luz.

Los grupitos de vampiros que buscaban solaz del gentío en la terraza emparrada se giraron al unísono al percibir la presencia de los dos purasangres, inclinándose levemente. Al no percibir gesto alguno de la pareja de que su presencia era deseada, todos ellos se excusaron entre murmullos, regresando al interior. En cuanto el último hubo cruzado las puertas hacia el salón de baile, Kaname soltó la muñeca de Sara. La mujer hizo un mohín, quejándose sin palabras de su trato brusco, y caminó con coquetería hacia la baranda de piedra al final de la gran terraza, apoyando delicadamente las manos en ella. Desde donde estaban, las notas marcadas del "Vals ruso" de Shostakovich se esparcían por el aire de la noche. Al sentir el aura tumultuosa de Kaname a su lado, Sara lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella no leía las emociones como la putita de su hermana y la expresión en aquel rostro atractivo era difícil de interpretar, pero le pareció que parte de la furia provenía del hecho de que el joven estaba total y honestamente sorprendido por su revelación.

-¿Problemas de memoria, querido?- preguntó enarcando una ceja y mirándole por encima del hombro en ademán femenino-. Ya se sabe que los hombres no conceden la misma importancia a ciertas cosas, pero cabría esperar que alguien recordara cuando se acuesta con la misma persona durante… años.- musitó, destilando dulzura envenenada con cada palabra-. Claro, comprendo…- suspiró dramáticamente-. Cuando a uno le han regalado amantes para poder elegir cuesta recordar a una en concreto.

Bingo.

Inexplicablemente, Kaname _no_ recordaba nada de aquello. Era imposible que lo hiciera cuando incluso su perfecta máscara de autocontrol y compostura se estaba haciendo añicos como una presa al borde de la rotura. El purasangre aferró la baranda de piedra con una mano y Sara oyó el chasquido de la piedra al partirse. El poco color que adornaba el rostro de Kaname había desaparecido, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su aura pulsaba perceptiblemente.

Sara frunció el ceño ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Ya resultaba difícil de creer que un ancestro supuestamente todopoderoso no recordara su propia vida, pero podía haber una explicación. Rido podía haberse dejado cabos sueltos en el ritual para traerle de vuelta de la tumba, algún proceso que no se hubiera ejecutado bien y que provocara lagunas, la pérdida de algunos recuerdos. Eso podía explicar la sorpresa de Kaname. Pero no su... ¿_miedo_? ¿Era eso lo que percibía en él? ¿Miedo de recordar quién había sido, del poder que había tenido en sus manos como el primer vampiro que había pisado la tierra? ¿De la libertad de que había gozado para hacer y deshacer a su antojo, para escoger y descartar amantes?

¿Cómo el ancestro podía tener miedo de recordar aquello?

Sara se giró de cara hacia él, percibiendo que su conmoción se estaba transformando en furia a pasos agigantados.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Kaname?- su tono perdió parte de su dulzura-. Parece que te avergüences de recordar lo que fuiste y lo que hiciste ¿Has perdido incluso el orgullo ante la vida que disfrutaste como primer vampiro?- vio que los ojos de él se estrechaban peligrosamente, que el color rubí se hacía más pronunciado y decidió tentar a la suerte. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, dedicándole una mirada conspiradora entre las largas pestañas-. Te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de aparcar esta disputa y de cerrar el círculo, de que las cosas vuelvan a como debieron ser hace milenios. Olvida a esa hermana humana tuya. Sabes tan bien como yo que no está a la altura.-se acercó un paso hacia él y le acarició el brazo con los dedos, insinuante-. Soy generosa, la dejaré vivir si eso te hace feliz. Con el tiempo, sabrás apreciar las virtudes de tener al lado alguien que sí ha sido criada para gobernar.- sus dedos llegaron al hombro de él y enredó un mechón sedoso en el índice, bajando la voz hasta un susurro- ¿Qué me dices, Kaname? ¿Anunciamos al mundo que la raza tendrá unos nuevos reyes para liderarles por encima de los mortales, tal como debió ser...?

_¿O traemos el infierno a la Tierra con el enfrentamiento entre dos purasangres? _Sara no pronunció aquella frase, pero flotó en el aire sin necesidad de palabras.

La oleada de shock emocional mezclado con puro pánico y la más absoluta, destructiva y desbocada _ira _que Kaname hubiera sentido jamás inundaron cada una de las fibras de su ser hasta bloquearlo por completo. Sentía como si cuatro jinetes estuvieran tirando de sus miembros en diferentes direcciones, amenazando con desmembrar su cordura y dejarlo convertido en un agujero negro de furia desatada. La necesidad de _destrozar_ a Sara, de desgarrarle la garganta, de abrirle el estómago, de arrancarle los ojos y contemplar cómo se desangraba mientras reducía el mundo a escombros fue tan acuciante que, durante unos imperdonables segundos, Kaname no pudo hacer nada más que temblar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en borrar del mundo a alguien que acababa de confirmar sus más oscuros temores, reduciendo los tímidos avances que había dado hacia la aceptación de su identidad a ridículos balbuceos. Toda la seguridad en sí mismo, en su existencia como un ser distinto, que había ganado en aquellos últimos meses pareció derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes. Su mente se quedó en blanco.

Dos emociones acudieron a su rescate.

La primera, el recuerdo de lo que le había confesado a Yuuki hacía meses en el sofá del despacho de Cross: el antiguo miedo a averiguar que ella no era la primera mujer de su vida, que el ancestro había corrompido su propia virginidad con sus experiencias. Había sido un iluso, ¿verdad? Esperar que un hombre que probablemente había vivido durante milenios no hubiera conocido mujer o no hubiera tenido descendencia era una estupidez. En su fuero interno, siempre había sabido que no era así, que la familia Kuran había tenido que salir de algún sitio y que, siendo el ancestro el primero, era fácil suponer que él mismo tenía que haber traído al mundo a quienes le siguieron. El dolor, la sensación de que alguien había envuelto su corazón en alambre de espino y estaba apretando hasta extraerle toda vida, fue tan intenso que le dio algo a lo que aferrarse.

La segunda emoción que lo sacó de la parálisis fue el asco. Sara estaba tan cerca de él que notaba sus pechos rozándole el estómago a través del corpiño, su olor recargado y aquel dedo jugueteando con su pelo. Le hizo recordar la horrible sensación de estar vomitando sangre en el lavabo de la mansión Ichijo cuando Lord Shiki intentó venderle a su hija como concubina. Así que las cosas habían funcionado de forma muy parecida en aquella remota época oscura y él, o la parte de él que era el ancestro, había participado de aquel sistema... El mero pensamiento de Sara o de alguna antepasada _tocándole_ como una mujer estuvo a punto de hacerle vomitar sobre la terraza. Puede que su cuerpo no fuera mucho, puede que sólo ahora estuviera reconciliándose con la idea de que era suyo... pero sólo le pertenecía a una mujer.

Sólo había una persona en todo el mundo -pasado, presente o futuro- que tuviera derecho a acariciarle, a despertarle... y Sara no iba a corromper con su olor lo que luego tocarían las manos puras de Yuuki. Ella creía en él, en Kaname. Ella había hecho tabla rasa de su amargura, le había permitido cimentar su identidad y escoger lo que quería recordar. Por Yuuki, no iba a dejar que Sara sembrara de nuevo la semilla de la inseguridad.

La purasangre tenía la vista prendida en el sedoso mechón enrollado en sus dedos y las emociones demasiado excitadas como para percibir dos cosas importantes: algo poniendo a prueba el sello de sangre de Takuma y Kaname llegando al límite de su paciencia.

Cuando la mano derecha de Kaname salió disparada, cogiéndole la muñeca derecha y apretando hasta casi romper los delicados huesos, Sara no pudo preverlo. Soltó el cabello del joven y reprimió justo a tiempo un gemido humillante, levantando la vista.

El rostro del purasangre era el de un demonio encarnado. El aire parecía ondular alrededor de su figura, distorsionando el paisaje que tenía detrás y azotando los cabellos contra un rostro en el que los ojos brillaban en carmesí con una promesa de muerte, dos simples rayas de rubí entre unas pestañas entrecerradas. Cuando habló, los largos colmillos afilados brillaron.

-No te atrevas a tocarme... no es tu privilegio.- la voz de Kaname tenía un eco extraño, amenazante, como si algo oscuro se hubiera superpuesto a su habitual tono suave-. Voy a decírtelo una sola vez. No me importa lo que hiciera el ancestro. Yo no soy él. Nunca, en toda la eternidad, te escogería como reina... porque ya tengo una a quien reverencio. Puedo mostrar clemencia y dejarte vivir, pero toca a Yuuki y me aseguraré de que tu alma sufra tormento hasta el fin de los tiempos.- la presa de acero sobre la muñeca de Sara se incrementó, hasta que Kaname pudo percibir que los huesos empezaban a sufrir, y luego la soltó- ¿Lo has entendido?

Sara se movió tan rápido que casi no pudo seguirla. En un momento la tenía contra su cuerpo, liberando su muñeca, y en el mismo latido de corazón la figura de la mujer parpadeó y notó su presencia a su espalda. Al girarse, los ojos azules de ella relampagueaban con una luz sádica y sus labios de muñeca se habían distendido en una mueca asesina.

-Has sellado vuestro fin, Kaname.- la voz de Sara pareció el susurro de una serpiente.- Podríamos haber reinado juntos. Incluso podría haber dejado que la zorra de tu hermana viviera recluida hasta que entendieras que no tiene lugar entre la raza.-alzó la muñeca, dejando que Kaname viera lo rápido que sanaban las marcas de magulladuras, enviándole el mensaje de que no tenía poder para hacerle daño-. Eres un fraude. Prefieres aferrarte a una identidad que no existe. Has olvidado lo que significa ser vampiro, has olvidado el orgullo de ser el Primer Nacido y, con ello, avergüenzas a tu raza. Eres débil y no hay lugar para los débiles entre los nuestros.- Sara se ajustó el chal a los hombros-. Es una lástima, pero tú lo has escogido. Cuando esta noche acabe, te arrepentirás de no haber considerado mi oferta.

La luna arrancó destellos a los diamantes que llevaba prendidos en el pelo cuando se giró con un revoloteo de la melena y de la larga falda, dándole osadamente la espalda a Kaname, como si le estuviera escupiendo en la cara que no era lo bastante poderoso como para acabar con ella. Se detuvo un instante en el umbral de la puerta de acceso al salón de baile, examinando con la ceja enarcada a un Akatsuki Kain apostado allí con aire circunspecto, y luego se adentró entre la multitud con el mismo aire angelical como si hubiera acabado de descender de los cielos.

OOO

Kaname se giró de espaldas a la puerta de la terraza, apoyando las dos manos sobre la baranda de piedra hasta arañarla con las uñas y dejó caer la cabeza, con los mechones tapándole el rostro. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por controlar su aura, por encogerla y confinarla en los estrechos límites de lo que los otros vampiros podían tolerar, apelando a todos sus años de práctica en la soledad de la mansión Ichijo.

_Amantes…_

_Puede que hijos…_

_La hija de Lord Shirabuki en su cama… ¿o era en la del ancestro?_

Las palabras de Sara, con las imágenes que evocaban, se grabaron una y otra vez en su mente hasta marearle. Aquella peligrosa sensación de confusión entre dónde acababa la identidad del ancestro y dónde empezaba la suya, la de Kaname, volvió a asaltarle. _Respira… respira… _Se concentró en el sonido del aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones, intentando seguir el recorrido del oxígeno por sus órganos para conectarse de nuevo con su cuerpo ¿Por eso Sara había intentado comprometerse con él? ¿Para reeditar alguna especie de relación de tiempos pretéritos? ¿O porque creía que conseguiría que Kaname sintiera algo por ella si le revelaba que una parte de él ya había tenido intimidad con una antepasada?

El pensamiento volvió a provocarle arcadas e inspiró profundamente el aire tibio. El perfume de los jazmines se le antojó recargado, asfixiante y, en un momento de debilidad, anheló tener a alguien que pudiera guiarle, alguna figura a quien recurrir, alguien…

-¿Kaname? Permíteme, Akatsuki, sabes que no voy a hacerle nada malo.

-Dir…eh, presidente… Kaname valora mucho sus momentos privacidad, no puedo dejar que…

La brisa trajo con claridad las voces de Kaien y Akatsuki intercambiando frases en voz baja desde el umbral del salón y el purasangre suspiró, más aliviado de lo que quería admitir.

-Deja que pase, Kain.- accedió, elevando un poco una voz que esperaba que no temblara para hablar por encima del hombro. Vio que el alto pelirrojo respingaba, extrañado, pero asintió. El noble no era de los que solían proteger su intimidad, eso era una tarea que se autoasignaba Aido, así que, a pesar de su confusión, Kaname se esforzó por pensar con claridad- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Kain cerró un momento las puertas que comunicaban el salón con la terraza para evitar que les oyeran, aunque la música en directo ya lo hacía difícil.

-El contable ha hecho su aparición, Kaname. Yuuki está con él e intenta calmar un poco los ánimos después de tu… de que tu aura…

-Gracias, Kain. Ayúdala, por favor. Enseguida iré.

El pelirrojo asintió, dedicándole una última mirada preocupada antes de abrir las puertas, dejar salir a Cross a la terraza y volver al salón. Kaname oyó los pasos suaves del hombre en su dirección y a Kaien aclarándose la garganta al llegar a su lado. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirarle, pilló al director contemplando las marcas que había hecho en la baranda de piedra con las cejas enarcadas. Al sentir la mirada del purasangre, Kaien levantó la cabeza, con expresión seria.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar qué ha pasado.- comentó en voz baja-. Pero, si puedo ayudarte de alguna manera...

Kaname contempló el rostro aniñado de Cross durante largos segundos, mientras controlaba su respiración, dándole mentalmente gracias a Juuri por haberles enviado a su hermana y a él aquella alma bondadosa para cuidarles. Había habido un tiempo, cuando se esforzaba por mantenerse encerrado tras su muralla, en que Kaname había creído que no necesitaba a Cross para nada, que él solo tenía capacidad para soportar sobre sus hombros todo lo que el mundo pudiera arrojarle para escudar a Yuuki. Pero, a medida que se había arriesgado a abrir la caja de los truenos que era su propia identidad y su suculenta colección de traumas, se había dado cuenta de que no era Atlas y de que incluso los más poderosos necesitaban apoyos. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, recorriendo con el dedo uno de los surcos que había abierto en la piedra, y luego perdió la vista en los jardines.

-¿Yuuki está bien, director?- su hermana debía haber notado su angustia casi en carne propia.

-Ajá.- Cross cabeceó-. Inquieta. Notó que te ocurría algo, pero la convencí de que uno de los dos debía estar siempre en esa fiesta para contrarrestar cualquier rumor que expandieran los partidarios de Sara. Le dije que yo venía a verte.

Kaname asintió, agradeciendo el gesto en silencio. Permaneció callado unos instantes, dejando que la simple presencia de otra persona a su lado le calmara. Él no había crecido con abrazos reconfortantes cuando algo lo asustaba, sino con la soledad de una habitación vacía teniendo que reprimir sus emociones. Como mucho, se había arriesgado a que Takuma atisbara algunos momentos de debilidad y se había consolado con su compañía sin contacto físico, sabiendo que un purasangre no podía permitirse llorar en el hombro de nadie. Así que bebió de la presencia _humana_ de Cross, de aquella preocupación cálida que transmitía, como si fuera una tila. Cuando habló, su voz casi tenía el mismo tono bajo y calmado de siempre.

-Director, ¿mis padres le contaron algo sobre la vida del ancestro de los Kuran?

Kaien se giró hacia él, apartándose un mechón rubio del rostro con el entrecejo fruncido. Era la primera vez que Kaname le preguntaba directamente por algo tan íntimo, poniendo en evidencia que estaba seguro de que Juuri y Haruuka le habrían hecho partícipe del destino de su hijo ¿Por qué sacaba aquel tema ahora, en mitad de una fiesta? Y justo después de hablar con aquella...

-¿Sara lo sabe?- preguntó, sumando dos más dos. Al ver que Kaname esbozaba una medio sonrisa ácida y asentía sin mirarle, suspiró con exasperación-. Ichijo, claro ¿Qué te ha dicho esa mujer sobre el ancestro?- _¿qué ponzoña te ha dirigido para haber provocado semejante reacción en ti?_

El perfil de Kaname no varió un ápice, sólo sus labios se movieron.

-Algunos datos interesantes sobre la vida privada de aquel Kuran que yo... desconocía. Datos sobre las... -peleó con la palabra- amantes de aquel vampiro.

-¿Y eso te perturba?- Kaien formuló la pregunta en un tono extremadamente suave para que no pareciera una acusación de debilidad, maravillado de que Kaname estuviera hablando de sus preocupaciones por una vez en su santa vida en vez de provocarse una úlcera tragándoselas-. Quiero decir, el ancestro fue el origen de la familia Kuran. Es de suponer que tuvo que... ya sabes, conocer a alguna mujer y tener descendencia.-las cejas de Kaien salieron disparadas hacia arriba ante una repentina ocurrencia-. Espera, ¿Sara es...?

Kaname soltó una risotada seca y negó con la cabeza, mirándole un instante de reojo.

-No, director, Sara no es descendiente del ancestro. Si lo fuera, no se habría resistido a restregármelo por la cara. Pero, al parecer, alguna antepasada suya tuvo... trato carnal con él.- sonrió un instante, antes de volver a contemplar los jardines. Aquello amenazaba con degenerar en una conversación sobre abejitas y flores con el padre adoptivo de su prometida. _Lo que me faltaba hoy._

-Comprendo.- Kaien imitó su gesto, inclinándose para apoyar los brazos cruzados sobre la baranda, dejando que el cabello le tapara parcialmente el rostro.

Nunca había hablado con el chico de aquello, no tenía ni idea de qué recordaba exactamente sobre la vida de aquel ser. Juuri tan sólo le había explicado que el pequeño Kaname no era su verdadero hijo, que llevaba dentro parte del alma del primer Kuran, y que solía tener pesadillas en que sentía cómo se desangraba, en que recordaba escenas de tortura. Algo demasiado fuerte para una criatura de pocos años que iba dejando su poso en forma de nostalgia y retraimiento. Al parecer, había cosas sobre aquel Kuran que Kaname estaba empezando a descubrir ahora y, teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos por Yuuki, la revelación de que había tenido amantes debía haberle sentado como una bomba de defragmentación. _Esa Sara es una maldita torturadora psicológica_. Aquella mujer sabía demasiado bien cómo debilitar la parte más fuerte de Kaname: su mente. Cross tamborileó con los dedos en la piedra. Sinceridad. Es lo que más iba a agradecer el muchacho.

-Tus padres me explicaron poca cosa sobre aquel vampiro.- comenzó con un murmullo-. Me hablaron de las pesadillas que tenías, de las escenas de sangre que recordabas. Haruuka me explicó que aquellos primeros tiempos de tu raza fueron salvajes, donde los vampiros tomaban lo que querían del mundo y los más fuertes se imponían sobre los más débiles. Imaginaba que tus sueños sobre aquella época tenían que ser horribles, aunque nunca les explicabas los detalles.- espió un momento el pétreo perfil del joven y luego volvió a bajar la vista a sus manos-. En aquel contexto, es fácil suponer que Kuran impuso su autoridad despiadadamente. Imagino que tuvo que hacerlo, sino los demás purasangres le habrían devorado. Y que cogió lo que estaba a su alcance.

-Cruel por necesidad, entonces. Pero sin restricciones éticas.- murmuró Kaname, tan bajito que pareció que hablaba para sí.

Kaien asintió.

-Eso vino a decirme Haruuka ¿Una Shirabuki como amante?- se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia-. Quizás. Supongo que en aquellos tiempos no había muchas purasangres donde escoger, ¿no?- bromeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente. El leve fruncimiento de ceño de Kaname le dijo que no estaba para guasas y se aclaró la garganta-. Um... Haruuka me explicó que el ancestro se ganó fama de cruel. No de sádico asesino, como otros vampiros, pero, al parecer, sí de que no le temblaba el pulso cuando tenía que defender su posición. Tus padres sabían muy poco sobre él, sobre sus motivaciones profundas, sólo que, con el tiempo -y no sé a cuánto tiempo se referían-, fue viendo la degeneración de la raza. Tu padre decía que su conciencia ética fue despertando. No sé si eso era cierto, pero parece que el ancestro fue cambiando, alejándose de aquel comportamiento salvaje de su raza y puede que de él mismo en su juventud. No creo que acabara siendo un pacifista ético tal como hoy entendemos esa palabra, pero también creo que no se le puede juzgar por los parámetros actuales. Era otra época, tu raza era joven y se creía en la cima del mundo.- se encogió de hombros-. En cuanto a sus amantes, no sé nada de eso. Pero vivió varios miles de años y dio origen a una familia. Es lógico que las tuviera. Sin embargo, aquello fue el pasado y esto el presente. No… - vaciló, inseguro de cómo exponerlo sin herir al joven-. No conozco exactamente que tipo de relación mantienes con esa parte del alma del ancestro, pero sí puedo poner la mano en el fuego de que son _recuerdos_, no tus propios valores. Puede que aquel ser forme parte de ti, pero no eres tú. Aquel pasado familiar no es el tuyo y no creo que le debas nada a Sara.

Kaname respiró con profundidad, casi más atento al efecto calmante que tenía el tono sereno de Cross que al detalle de lo que estaba explicando. Tuvo la repentina sensación de que estaba dejando que Sara le ahogara en un vaso de agua. Ella había lanzado un comentario al azar y él, con su reacción, le había dado pie a que viera que aquello constituía una debilidad. Kaname le había puesto en bandeja que se aprovechara de cuestiones que aún no tenía asumidas para desequilibrarle, esperando que cometiera errores. En aquel momento supo que, cuanto más durara el baile antes de que comenzaran el Concilio y el Consejo, peor para Yuuki y para él. Le daba más tiempo a Sara para difundir sus mentiras. Quién sabe qué estaría contando sobre el ancestro y la relación con los Shirabuki. Había que acabar con aquello y rápido. Ya se lamería las heridas que Sara había vuelto a abrir más tarde.

La voz de Cross interrumpió el largo silencio en el que se había sumido.

-Tu padre me dijo algo más aquella vez que hablamos.- Kaien se giró hacia él con una sonrisa vacilante-. Recuerdo que habías pasado muy mal día, despertándote con pesadillas, y tu madre no conseguía calmarte. Yo fui a visitar a tus padres aquella noche y supongo que Haruuka necesitaba hablar con alguien.- explicó, justificando la indiscreción del hombre-. Me dijo que estaba seguro de que tú eras Kaname, no el ancestro. Que, aunque no llevaras el alma original del hijo que esperaban, eras un ser nuevo, que podía ser el hijo de los Kuran.- su sonrisa se volvió más tierna-. Haruuka estaba convencido de que una criatura tan dulce como tú tenía que ser una persona distinta de aquel vampiro.

Kaname se giró hacia Cross para contemplarlo por un largo momento, odiando cada vez que había creído que el hombre era un payaso o alguien con la cabeza llena de pájaros ¿Cómo era posible que siempre supiera qué necesitaba oír para hacerle sentir mejor o qué decir para motivar su reflexión? Sonrió, meneando la cabeza cuando una imagen de Haruuka se sobrepuso a la de Kaien. Qué curioso, los dos tenían la misma mirada cálida y nostálgica.

-Gracias, Kaien.- murmuró en voz baja, llamándole por el nombre por segunda vez en su vida.

El hombre parpadeó tras las gafas, con expresión de la más absoluta inocencia.

-Oh, ¿por qué? ¿Por haberte hecho sentir como un crío de pañales?

Kaname rió por lo bajo.

-También por eso.- su expresión se volvió algo más seria-. Es bueno saber que alguna vez fui un ser inocente.- vio que la mirada de Cross se volvía sospechosamente sentimental y volvió a erigir las murallas alrededor de su mundo interior, traduciéndose en una cuidada expresión de neutralidad-. Deberíamos pedir a Lord Aido que convoque las reuniones.

Kaname casi oyó como la mente de Cross derrapaba por el latigazo del cambio de tema. El hombre parpadeó un momento y luego se aclaró la garganta, buscando mentalmente el archivo de Comportamiento Apropiado para Asuntos Formales. Asintió al punto y su mirada se volvió pensativa mientras se giraba hacia la puerta de la sala de baile, apoyando la espalda contra la baranda de la terraza.

-Me pregunto qué será más conveniente. Empezar por el Cónclave de los tuyos o por el Concilio con la Asociación.- su ceño se volvió más profundo-. Sabemos que no vamos a poder contar con Asato Ichijo a nuestro favor para cualquier tema que surja en el Concilio, por culpa de la intervención de Sara.- suspiró, ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz. _Maldita mujer…_

-Oh, está claro. Nos conviene que el Concilio con los cazavampiros vaya primero.- comentó Kaname con un estudiado aire neutral mientras se enderezaba, sacudiéndose el polvillo de piedra de las manos-. El papel de Takuma será clave y eso puede condicionar las lealtades de muchos nobles en el posterior Cónclave para escoger al nuevo líder ¿Yagari y usted ya le transmitieron a Zero lo que pretendo y le pidieron que colabore si llegara el caso?

Cross hundió los hombros mientras ambos se dirigían de vuelta al salón, recordando el rostro del ex humano cuando se lo había explicado.

-Sí y piensa que estás… um…

-¿Loco?- ayudó Kaname al ver que el hombre se resistía a usar un adjetivo que podía ofenderle.

-Tarado creo que fue su expresión, más bien…- Cross esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Y tiene razón. Tiene mucha razón…

Kaname entró de nuevo en el envoltorio de música y luces del salón intentando aún empujar los temores e inseguridades que Sara había despertado al oscuro rincón de su mente donde los había encerrado todos aquellos años. Sólo que esta vez sabía que sólo sería un confinamiento temporal, hasta que pudiera descansar la cabeza en el regazo de Yuuki y sacar aquellos miedos a la luz.

Las sombras no ayudaban a vivir. La luz sí. Y lo que Kaname se proponía hacer con Takuma requeriría que, por una vez, se expusiera a la luz, que se mostrara desnudo de poder, inerme, y que confiara en la luz de su amistad. Lo que no sabía es si, en el último momento, tendría el valor necesario.

OOO

Los ojos de Yuuki parecieron iluminarse cuando Kaname se acercó a ella con una media sonrisa serena en los labios, atravesando el salón, y le apretó la mano, transmitiéndole el mensaje de que no ocurría nada malo al mismo tiempo que el contacto le tranquilizaba también a él. A dos metros de Yuuki, Zero hacía ver que no se daba cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente después de que los vampiros hubieran olido primero la sangre pura de Kaname y hubieran percibido después su aura y la de Sara. El vampiro moreno asintió hacia Zero, agradeciéndole en silencio el gesto de estar cerca de Yuuki por si se terciaba, pero la única respuesta de Kiryu fue fruncir más el ceño.

Al lado de Yuuki, envuelta en un corrillo de nobles -entre ellos, muchos del bloque de los indecisos-, permanecía el contable. El hombre movía el bigotillo con tics nerviosos, deseando poder escapar de toda aquella atención y volver a encerrarse en su habitación hasta que pudiera huir de la mansión de vuelta a su casa. La charla de los nobles se dividía entre el nervioso hombrecillo y el estallido de auras de purasangres que habían percibido hacía poco rato.

-... mírale, ahora parece sereno, igual que Lady Shirabuki.

-Quizás no ha sido más que un malentendido. Controlar siempre un aura tan poderosa ha de ser difícil y...

-... claro que no mató a su contable. Debe ser cierto que donaron fondos libremente a los cazadores.

-Sí, pero ¿tú creerías que lo hicieron con la voluntad de reparar errores o más bien como pago para que los cazadores obedezcan sus órdenes?

-... en realidad conozco a una familia a quien la joven Kuran ha explicado que han liberado a su sirviente.

-... verdad? Puede que Kaname no esté... trastornado....

-... a fin de cuentas, esa silenciosa guardaespaldas suya está viva, ¿no? Los rumores decían que...

El purasangre miró a su hermana de reojo, dedicándole una sonrisa casi imperceptible al oír los comentarios por lo bajo. Parecía que tanto Yuuki como el resto de los nobles leales de la Clase Nocturna habían estado haciendo trabajo duro mientras había durado su conversación con Sara. A lo mejor, aquello aún tenía posibilidades de salir bien. Sin soltar la mano de Yuuki, asintió hacia el contable.

-Buenas noches, señor, gracias por acompañarnos.- saludó en voz baja, sabiendo que todo el corrillo escuchaba sus palabras-. Es un placer que comparta un rato con nosotros, después de todo el trabajo que le hemos dado. Me hago el cargo de que preparar todas esas indemnizaciones le ha robado un tiempo muy valioso. Se lo agradezco.

El hombrecillo meneó el bigote y asintió, a punto de sudar cuando todos los pares de ojos se centraron en él.

-Uh, de nada. Es... mi trabajo, Lord Kuran.- no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba el purasangre, de los juegos de poder en que había derivado aquella extraña orden de Lord Ichijo de manipular las cuentas de los Kuran, ni quería saberlo.

Lord Ichijo ya le había dedicado una mirada torva de reojo al entrar en la sala que le había helado la sangre. La que luego le había dirigido aquella purasangre, Sara Shirabuki, podría congelar un témpano de hielo. Para un simple Nivel C, aunque tuviera una posición respetada como la suya, liarse en los intereses de los nobles equivalía a un pasaporte al otro barrio. Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor.

-Creí que usted era el contable del Consejo de Ancianos... _señor. _No de la familia Kuran.

El tono venenoso del comentario provenía de un noble afín al antiguo órgano de gobierno y Kaname enarcó las cejas, sonriendo.

-Anteriormente así era, milord. Pero, dado que el Consejo no existe y que ninguna de las familias ha solicitado sus servicios, mi hermana y yo decidimos ofrecerle que trabajara para nosotros.- los murmullos volvieron a dispararse, muchos de ellos resaltando el hecho de que unos purasangres hubieran decidido escoger a un Nivel C para un puesto de tanta confianza.- Kaname se giró un momento hacia Yuuki antes de volver a enfrentarse al noble, viendo la oportunidad de sacar partido de la situación-. Por supuesto, no podíamos dejar pasar a alguien con su experiencia. Más allá del estatus, el talento es lo que importa.

Aquello era márketing descarado, pero Kaname vio que los Kurenai y muchos de sus acompañantes asentían. Puede que ellos fueran tan nobles como los demás Príncipes de aquella sala, pero habían sido discriminados por no estar cerca del antiguo Consejo. Si los Kuran eran capaces de rodearse incluso de Niveles C porque apreciaban el talento por encima de la posición, aquello equivalía a una promesa de que su facción podía alcanzar una mayor influencia con su reinado.

La orquesta acabó el "Vals del Emperador" de Strauss con una floritura y, durante los aplausos que siguieron, Kaname asintió hacia el contable, dándole por fin permiso para que se escurriera fuera de la sala. Ya había cumplido con creces el trato que habían sellado, no tenía ningún sentido torturarle forzando su presencia durante más rato.

En aquel momento, en mitad de los aplausos, Seiren apareció desde detrás de una columna y se colocó justo tras el hombro derecho de Kaname, que se giró hacia ella sin dejar de controlar a Sara, apostada junto a la orquesta.

-¿Qué sabemos?- murmuró, a penas pronunciando las palabras en voz alta.

-Sara estaba dentro de la habitación de Ichijo.- susurró Seiren, con la extraña habilidad de no despegar casi los labios.- La vi salir muy satisfecha. Olía a sangre noble, supongo que la del anciano, y volvió a su cuarto. Mucho después, salió Ichijo. Pasó a mi lado pero no me percibió, debió pensar que era una sirviente.- la joven torció el gesto para sus adentros. Era lo que tenía que su aura pareciera la de un C-. El hombre olía débilmente a la sangre de Sara, aunque sé que se había duchado. Es lo mismo que pasa con Takuma, pero con menor intensidad.

Kaname asintió mientras espiaba a Lord Aido caminando hacia la orquesta.

-¿Un sello?- aventuró. Intuyó el encogimiento de hombros en la voz de Seiren a su espalda.

-No completo. El anciano se ha comportado con naturalidad. O le ha impuesto un sello incompleto o es otro ritual.

El purasangre frunció el ceño, intercambiando miradas con Yuuki, que también había escuchado el apresurado informe de Seiren.

-Entonces, ¿Ichijo vuelve a estar en nuestra contra?- murmuró Yuuki, en el oído de su hermano.

-Quizás. Más bien diría que está en una posición desesperada.- Kaname se inclinó hacia ella mientras Lord Aido gesticulaba hacia los vampiros para que remitieran los aplausos-. Está claro que Sara se ha molestado por su comportamiento equívoco durante la reunión de la salita. Ichijo sólo le sirve si trabaja por su candidatura. Apuesto a que le ha impuesto un sello de sangre incompleto como amenaza para que recuerde su posición. Pero, haga lo que haga, Sara acabará atándolo a su voluntad como a Takuma. Y no creo que el viejo Ichijo esté dispuesto a aceptar eso ¿Qué puede estar planeando? No lo sé, pero tendremos que tener los ojos bien abiertos.

Lord Aido subió al estrado para estrechar las manos del director de la orquesta, felicitándole a él y a los músicos por su excelente interpretación en nombre de todos los asistentes al baile. Cuando el enjuto vampiro retiró las partituras del atril y retrocedió respetuosamente un par de pasos, Lord Aido se giró de cara a todos los invitados, enlazando las manos por delante y adoptando un rostro formal de maestro de ceremonias.

-Damas y caballeros, hemos hecho honor a la noche más larga del año con este baile, celebrando en buena hermandad el tiempo de los vampiros.- asintió hacia la pequeña multitud, agradeciendo el grado de civilización que todos habían mostrado aquella noche-. Es hora, sin embargo, de que las palabras tomen el relevo a la danza. Tenemos por delante dos reuniones de la máxima importancia.- miró de reojo a los dos cazadores mayores, apostados contra una columna cercana, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Touga-. El líder de los cazadores por esta noche, el señor Yagari, nos ha solicitado _amablemente_ que celebremos primero el Concilio entre vampiros y cazadores solicitado por Lady Shirabuki. Teniendo en cuenta que los cazavampiros, obviamente, no tendrían voto en el Cónclave, ellos podrían, um... dar por concluidos sus deberes más acuciantes si comenzamos por el Concilio.- Lord Aido dejó ir una leve tosecilla, dando a entender que Yagari había sido cualquier cosa menos educado-. Supongo que todos estaremos de acuerdo con dejar que los cazadores acaben su labor lo más pronto posible...

_... y librarnos del incordio de su presencia._

Aido no pronunció aquella segunda mitad de la frase en voz alta pero, por las risitas que soltaron algunos de los vampiros que tenía cerca, estaba claro que todo el mundo había seguido el rumbo de sus pensamientos. En realidad, era una trampa para Sara. Kaien Cross, junto con Yagari, le acababa de solicitar en nombre de Kaname que diera paso a las reuniones formales para no dar más tiempo a que la mujer sembrara insinuaciones que podían debilitar su posición. Sara podía sentirse tentada de protestar y pedir primero el Cónclave, pero quedaría en ridículo si lo hacía ahora que Lord Aido lo había planteado como un modo de librarse de la presencia de los cazadores, algo con lo que todos los invitados estaban de acuerdo. Una mirada de reojo a la mujer le confirmó su fastidio, a juzgar por la mirada fija que le estaba dirigiendo. Lord Aido se encogió para sus adentros, pero Sara no protestó.

_Uf..._ El noble exhibió una sonrisa radiante sospechosamente parecida a la de su hijo Hanabusa.

_-_Todos de acuerdo, entonces. Estupendo.- dio una pequeña palmada y se frotó las manos-. Por favor, aquellos de vosotros que no ostentéis el rango de Príncipe o de purasangre -asintió educadamente hacia los Niveles A- sentíos libres de disfrutar de esta sala, donde proseguirá la música, así como de las comodidades que os pueda ofrecer mi humilde casa. Mi esposa -sonrió hacia la rubiamujer- estará a vuestra disposición para cualquier cosa que preciséis.- dejó un par de segundos para que todos los invitados asumieran el cambio de registro y luego abrió los brazos, gesticulando hacia la puerta que había permanecido cerrada justo al lado de la que daba entrada al salón de baile-. Damas, caballeros, si tenéis la bondad de seguirme, por favor...

Lord Aido asintió hacia su esposa, rodeada por sus tres hijas, y le hizo una indicación de barbilla a Hanabusa, instándole a seguirle, acompañada de un leve ceño. Su único hijo varón se había comportado de manera admirable durante las reuniones previas al baile, pero su papel durante aquel había sido demasiado discreto. El joven se había pasado gran parte del baile sentado en un banco tranquilo lejos de los corrillos principales, blanco como el papel, y bebiendo lo que Lord Aido juraría que no era Elixir de la Vida sino tabletas disueltas. Los rumores que había oído y que apuntaban a una intolerancia de aquella exquisitez que era el vino aderezado con sangre no le habían hecho ni pizca de gracia. Pero ahora tenía temas más importantes entre manos y, como todos los nobles con derecho a voto en el Concilio o el Cónclave, quería que su heredero estuviera presente en las discusiones del mundo adulto.

Los nobles autorizados a participar en aquellas reuniones selectas echaron a andar tras Aido como una ondulante marea de vestidos coloridos, mientras los demás, los nobles menores, se apartaban a los lados de la sala, abriéndoles paso con pequeñas reverencias. Lord Aido extrajo una llave del bolsillo de su frac y se oyeron los ruidos metálicos al abrirse la cerradura. A continuación, colocó una mano en cada una de las hojas y empujó, abriendo el paso.

Sara y el purasangre de piel oscura entraron los primeros, con Takuma pegado a la mujer con la katana sobresaliendo por encima del hombro. Antes de cruzar el umbral, el joven rubio se giró hacia atrás y su mirada perdida pareció enfocarse con algo de mareo en Kaname antes de resbalar más allá y parpadear, desorientado. Yuuki se giró, siguiendo la dirección de aquella mirada, sin sorprenderse demasiado al encontrarse con Senri Shiki. El modelo apretaba los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo con tanta fuerza como su mandíbula y los ojos azules se aferraban a la mirada de Takuma, sin resignarse a dejarle desaparecer en la sala de reuniones. Senri estaba solo. Tanto Rima como los otros jóvenes de la Clase Nocturna estarían en la salita, como hijos de Príncipes que eran. Él no tenía derecho a entrar. Su madre era una pobre loca caída en desgracia y su tía, que había heredado el rango de Príncipe de su difunto marido, llevaría a su propia hija a las reuniones, no a él.

Senri no tenía más remedio que ver cómo se cerraba la puerta tras la cual se iba a decidir no sólo el futuro de la raza, sino el de su mejor amigo.

Yuuki frunció el ceño, enojada hasta la médula de los huesos con aquel sistema inhumano. Apretó la mano de Kaname, llamando su atención, y cabeceó hacia Senri. El purasangre contempló un momento al modelo, meditabundo, y luego asintió. Yuuki le soltó, caminó hasta Senri y, sin decir palabra, le cogió de la mano, tirando de él hacia la fila de los que entraban en la sala. Los murmullos estallaron a su alrededor justo cuando los Kuran iban a entrar, pero Yuuki no les hizo caso hasta que oyó a Lady Shiki dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella.

-Lady Kuran.- siseó-. Es probable que no lo sepáis, pero ese joven -obvió el nombre, como si no mereciera tenerlo- no está autorizado por la familia Shiki a participar en las reuniones.

Yuuki sintió la furia de la mujer al sentirse desautorizada y a Senri tensándose a su lado. Por un momento, pensó que aquello podía ser un paso falso en sus aspiraciones, poniendo a Lady Shiki en su contra, pero luego pensó que, total, los que les odiaban no iban a hacerlo más por aquel pequeño ultraje. Sonrió con dulzura, aún sosteniendo la mano de Senri.

-Lo entiendo, señora. Pero, como Senri es nuestro _primo_, los Kuran estamos encantados de que nos acompañe.- replicó, con un ligero énfasis en el parentesco que dio a entender claramente que aquel chico desgraciado dejaba de estar solo en el mundo a partir de entonces.

A pesar de la dulzura de su tono, algo de la cabezonería tradicional de Yuuki asomó a su mirada, cobrando un serio matiz de advertencia ¿Alguien quería discutir a una purasangre su derecho de hacerse acompañar por quien le viniera en gana y más si estaban emparentados? Lady Shiki, al parecer, no tenía intención de hacerlo, porque se limitó a apretar los labios hasta que desaparecieron y sus fosas nasales se abrieron y cerraron, como los caballos resoplando. Luego fijó la vista al frente, negándose a pronunciar más palabras mientras los Kuran, seguidos de un cabizbajo Senri, entraban en la sala.

-Gracias.- murmuró el modelo, rogando por tener la habilidad de un camaleón y poder desaparecer.

Yuuki sólo le sonrió, como si no encontrara un motivo de agradecimiento que la familia estuviera junta en las ocasiones importantes, pero Kaname se giró un momento hacia él, mientras se encaminaba hacia los asientos que les tenían reservados.

-Manténte de pie detrás mío, Senri. Necesito que Takuma nos vea a los dos en todo momento. Y recuerda lo que hemos hablado. No intervengas, pase lo que pase, a menos que te lo pida.

-Lo recordaré.- aseguró el joven mientras volvía a buscar a Takuma con una mirada discreta bajo los mechones morados que le tapaban los ojos.

El "fru-fru" de los vestidos de las damas, el sonido de las sillas al arrastrarse y los murmullos de los Príncipes buscando sus nombres en las tarjetitas situadas ante cada asiento fue todo lo que se oyó durante unos minutos. La sala habilitada para el Concilio y el Cónclave tenía toda la solemnidad de las grandes ocasiones y, a diferencia del salón del baile, era espartana, sin adornos superfluos que distrajeran de las discusiones. Era rectangular, de paredes blancas, con un único ventanal al fondo decorado con vidrieras en tonos azulados que filtraban los rayos de la luna, iluminando una mesita baja con un mantel blanco contra la pared, justo bajo la ventana. Sobre la mesa había una caja de metal tapada con un delicado paño de lino, flanqueada por dos candelabros de plata encendidos. Delante de aquella mesita, a un metro de distancia, había tres grandes sillas.

El resto de la sala estaba presidido por una gran mesa rectangular vacía de adornos. Tan sólo unas pequeñas tarjetas blancas dobladas en frente de cada silla, con los nombres de los invitados escritos en una elegante caligrafía, una hoja en blanco, una pluma a disposición de cada elector, una jarra con agua y un vaso. Ni cintas de colores, ni velas perfumadas, ni sillas con lazos. Si Lady Aido había querido dar a entender a los Príncipes que las frivolidades del baile se habían acabado, lo había conseguido de nuevo.

Lord Aido acompañó a los tres cazadores a las sillas de cabecera, situadas ante la ventana, desoyendo por completo los murmullos de Yagari protestando sobre que ellos parecían los acusados en vez del tribunal al que se le iba a solicitar algo. Nadie presidía el extremo más alejado de la mesa, para facilitar que todos los invitados acomodados a los lados pudieran ver bien a los cazadores sentados en sillas. Pero los asientos del lado derecho de la mesa, mirándola desde la puerta de la salita, se habían reservado, por este orden, a Sara Shirabuki -con Takuma de pie detrás de ella-, a Lord Ichijo, a Lady Shiki y a los Kurenai. Los asientos del lado izquierdo, en cambio, tenían el nombre de Kaname -con Senri detrás-, Yuuki -protegida por Seiren-, Lord Aido -con Hanabusa como su silenciosa sombra- y los padres de la mayoría de la Clase Nocturna con sus hijos como escuderos.

Tal como estaban las cosas, Kaname y Sara se encontraron sentados uno frente al otro, separados por la mesa, con Takuma y Senri detrás de ellos, mientras que Yuuki se enfrentaba a la mirada gélida de Lord Ichijo. Había algo extremadamente oscuro en aquellas profundidades y algo muy amenazante en el modo en que su aura ponzoñosa estaba completamente controlada. La muchacha se dijo que le recordaba a algo, pero no sabía… _Exacto_. Le recordaba a un felino calculando el salto para abatir a su presa. Yuuki tembló un instante, como si un presentimiento la recorriera, y el anciano noble pareció captarlo, porque clavó su mirada en ella. Por unos instantes, pareció como si la evaluara, si calibrara si aquella purasangre con aspecto aniñado podía ser tan peligrosa como el resto o si estaba ante un extraño mirlo blanco. Luego, la mirada verdosa pareció escarcharse y se desvió imperceptiblemente hacia Sara Shirabuki, arreglándose la falda del vestido a su derecha. Yuuki tragó saliva, entendiendo al punto. Asato Ichijo pretendía algo contra Sara. Allí. En aquella reunión.

_Oh, Dios santo…_

Alterada, abrió la boca, con toda la intención de comunicarle sus sospechas a Kaname, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que todo el mundo en la mesa la oiría. Angustiada, aferró la falda de seda de su vestido con los puños y paseó la mirada por la cabecera de la mesa, tropezándose con los ojos lilas de Zero. Yuuki se mordió el labio, intentando que la congoja asomara a la mirada, y desvió muy lentamente la vista hacia Ichijo, primero, y hacia Sara después para luego volver a Zero. El joven frunció el ceño, entendiendo que algo se tramaba y asintió imperceptiblemente. Luego se giró hacia Yagari, sentado en el centro de las tres sillas, y aprovechó los últimos murmullos de los vampiros para susurrarle algo al oído. Yuuki suspiró, agradecida.

-Príncipes de las Cortes del mundo, purasangres… -la voz de Lord Aido la sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza como un resorte, mirando hacia el noble sentado a su derecha-. Nos encontramos reunidos aquí para celebrar, en primer lugar, un Concilio, tal como se ha acordado. Esto es, una reunión entre la Asociación de Cazadores y nuestra raza, convocada, como es su derecho, por Lady Shirabuki.- asintió hacia una Sara a quien parecían haberle pintado una eterna sonrisa en el rostro-. Milady, por favor, podéis exponer vuestra petición cuando gustéis. Os escuchamos.

-Gracias, Lord Aido.- Sara se levantó graciosamente mientras el noble rubio tomaba asiento, carraspeando. La mujer enlazó las manos y se llevó los dedos índices a los labios, como si meditara, mientras caminaba unos pasos entre los cazadores y la mesa, disfrutando de todos los pares de ojos siguiendo sus movimientos-. Bien, ¿qué me ha llevado a convocar hoy este inusual encuentro, justo tras nuestro Baile de Invierno y cuando también tenemos sobre la mesa la espinosa cuestión de quién liderará nuestra raza a partir de hoy? Supongo que ésa es una pregunta que todos os debéis estar formulando.- separó las manos de los labios y dirigió una firme mirada a la asamblea de los Príncipes-. Justicia. Ni más ni menos. Dejadme que os confiese una cosa.- bajó un momento la cabeza, como sopesando sus palabras, antes de volver a alzarla para recorrer a la concurrencia-. No soy rencorosa. Al contrario, puedo entender muy bien lo que son los… arrebatos de poder. La sensación de que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que se te antoje, no en vano soy una purasangre. Sin embargo –alzó un dedo admonitorio-, también creo que nuestra raza tiene que atenerse a unas mínimas leyes de comportamiento, tal como hemos estado discutiendo no hace demasiadas horas.- paseó la mirada por algunos de los nobles que habían estado presentes en las charlas de la tarde, obviando a los Kuran-. Creedme si os digo que preferiría que este asunto quedara en manos de la raza, pero no podía pasar por alto unos detalles importantes –levantó dos dedos-. Hay dos _criminales_ que pueden estar llamados a ocupar puestos de responsabilidad en un futuro tanto entre nosotros como entre los cazavampiros.- los murmullos se alzaron alrededor y Sara dejó que hicieran efervescencia durante unos segundos-. Veo que entienden la gravedad de los motivos que me han llevado a pedir este Concilio, que no son otros que evitar que gente con las manos manchadas de sangre que han quebrantado nuestras leyes tengan tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

La mano izquierda de Yuuki salió disparada al regazo de Kaname, apretando su mano derecha. El purasangre no desvió la mirada serena de Takuma Ichijo ni por un momento, aunque le devolvió el apretón. El joven rubio se balanceaba casi imperceptiblemente hacia atrás y hacia delante, como un frágil junco azotado por vientos contradictorios, y los ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos bajo los mechones dorados que los tapaban, dándole la apariencia de un maníaco al borde de una crisis. Los pálidos labios se entreabieron, musitando algo en silencio, como una letanía, y luego los ojos se desviaron hacia Senri, que se mantenía con los puños apretados justo detrás de Kaname.

El movimiento de los labios se hizo más rápido, las cejas doradas se fruncieron en un espasmo dolorido y algo pareció hacer "clic" por un momento en aquella mirada, una chispa de reconocimiento que no volvió a borrarse. Senri susurró el nombre de Takuma por lo bajo y el joven noble se tambaleó algo más visiblemente. La oleada de tristeza e ira que emanaban Senri y Kaname hizo que Yuuki le apretara la mano a su hermano con más fuerza, reparando en que el anciano Ichijo también se había dado cuenta del intercambio de miradas y fruncía el ceño con curiosidad.

-Exponga su petición de una vez, Lady Shirabuki. No tenemos tanto tiempo para discursos.- el tono agrio de Yagari volvió la atención de Yuuki de nuevo al duelo dialéctico y apartó la vista de aquel triángulo de desesperación. El cazador moreno tenía una pierna cruzada encima de la otra, el codo sobre el brazo de la silla y la mano apoyada encima en la perfecta pose del aburrimiento supino.

Sara le alzó una ceja, recriminándole silenciosamente su mala educación, pero continuó en tono más ligero.

-Como gustéis, Presidente de Facto. La cuestión es muy simple. He convocado al Concilio para solicitar que se incluya a dos vampiros en la lista de objetivos a exterminar.

El coro de murmullos, exclamaciones ahogadas y quinielas que estalló al punto fue tan ruidoso que impidió que Sara continuara durante un largo minuto. Todo aquel tiempo, las miradas de Kaname y Senri siguieron prendidas en Takuma, intentando llegar silenciosamente hasta él, prender la mecha de la rebelión. La mirada en aquellos ojos enturbiados se fue haciendo más nítida, a medida que el cuerpo del joven empezaba a temblar. Yuuki vio que Rima le daba un codazo a Kain, de pie a su lado, señalando hacia el joven. _Hay que mantener la atención de Sara lejos de Takuma el mayor tiempo posible_. La consigna de Kaname se repitió en sus mentes, aunque no parecía que la purasangre le prestara la menor atención a su mascota, absorbida como estaba por su papel estelar.

-Decid sus nombres en voz alta.- la voz de Kaien Cross pareció cortar el aire, perdido todo el tono amigable.

-Por supuesto.- Sara esbozó una sonrisa radiante que dejó sus colmillos al descubierto-. Reclamo que la Asociación extermine a Zero Kiryu y a Kaname Kuran por los cargos de asesinato. En el primer caso, de los purasangres Rido Kuran y Shizuka Hio. Y, en el del joven Kuran, de todo el legítimo Consejo de Ancianos.

La algarabía fue de tal proporción que Yuuki ya no temió girarse hacia Kaname y susurrarle apresuradamente al oído.

-¡Kaname! ¡Lord Ichijo piensa… piensa hacerle algo a Sara, no sé qué es!

El purasangre se llevó la mano de Yuuki a los labios, besando el dorso del guante, pero sin dejar de mirar a Takuma. Los ojos del noble estaban fijos en Kaname, como si hubiera relacionado la petición de Sara con la persona que tenía delante y algo se removiera en su interior. Yuuki frunció el ceño cuando le pareció que algo resbalaba bajo los mechones rubios que tapaban la frente de Takuma… algo rojizo… como una pequeña gota de sangre. Y otra más. Los ojos del ex viceencargado adquirieron un brillante resplandor carmesí décimas antes de que dos solitarias lágrimas de sangre empezaran a resbalar muy lentamente por las mejillas hundidas.

Entonces, Yuuki entendió lo que musitaban sus labios: "_ayúdame_".

La joven se giró de golpe hacia Kaname, casi saltando en el asiento en mitad del alboroto general, pero sorprendió a su hermano intercambiando miradas con los cazadores, clavándola en Zero hasta captar su atención. Cuando los ojos lilas hubieron conectado con los borgoña, Kaname contempló a Asato Ichijo y meneó imperceptiblemente la cabeza para luego mirar al descompuesto Takuma y de nuevo a Zero. El joven cazador resopló, se pasó una mano por el pelo y asintió. Yuuki oyó el "gracias" que Kaname murmuró entre dientes.

-¡Por favor, silencio!- Lord Aido volvió a levantarse, intentando llamar la atención de la asamblea con rostro demudado-. Por mucho que nos… sorprenda esta petición, debemos dejar hablar a todas las partes ¡Por favor, damas y caballeros!

Sara esperó pacientemente a que las voces disminuyeran hasta convertirse en susurros, gozando con la expresión que se le había pintado a Kaien Cross y completamente ajena a la lucha denodada de un alma justo a dos metros detrás.

-Milady, sabéis tan bien como yo que la Asociación sólo puede cazar vampiros que hayan atacado humanos o que hayan sido declarados asesinos por el Consejo de Ancianos. Ni Zero ni Ka… Lord Kuran caen en esas categorías. Zero, además, es un cazador, no está bajo vuestra jurisdicción.- las manos de Cross seguían calmadamente reposadas en los brazos de la silla pero la derecha estaba a pocos milímetros de la empuñadura de la katana, apoyada contra la madera.

-Disculpe que le corrija, ex Presidente.- matizó Sara, de espaldas a la asamblea y enfrentada a los cazadores-. En primer lugar, Zero Kiryu _es_ un vampiro, así que debe obedecer nuestras leyes. Esas leyes prohíben matar a un purasangre. En segundo lugar, es cierto que ninguno de ambos ha asesinado a ningún humano, ¿verdad? Así que sólo nos queda la segunda posibilidad: declararles inestables, peligrosos tanto para la humanidad como para los vampiros. Es cierto que no existe el Consejo de Ancianos para efectuar tal declaración, gracias a la traición del heredero de los Kuran.- la mirada que le dedicó a Kaname por encima del hombro podría haber congelado un volcán-. Pero, en ausencia del Consejo, la palabra de un purasangre es ley.- sonrió de nuevo a los cazadores con extrema dulzura-. Y yo digo que ambos vampiros son asesinos descontrolados que, probablemente, trabajan con un mismo fin: eliminar toda oposición para instaurar su propio régimen de sangre. Como tal, apelo a mi derecho para solicitar, ante esta asamblea de Príncipes, que se les extermine.

La última palabra fue pronunciada con tal firmeza que Yuuki se encogió por dentro, como si le hubiera caído una losa encima. No es que no esperara aquello, pero una cosa era discutir la posibilidad en un despacho y la otra, encontrarse enfrentando una condena a muerte de las dos personas que más quería en el mundo. Empezó a temblar, mordiéndose el labio, cuando notó la mano de Hanabusa sobre su hombro, apretándoselo con suavidad sólo un momento. _No estás sola, hay gente que camina contigo_, parecía decir aquel gesto.

Pero, en aquel momento, la suerte de Kaname y la de Zero había pasado a estar en otras manos.

OOO

Zero suspiró, tragándose las ganas de demostrarle a aquella zorra diabólica cómo había matado exactamente a Rido, pero demorando su fin bastante más. Aquella purasangre encarnaba todo lo que él odiaba en los vampiros: poder de vida y muerte, desprecio por los demás, vanidad, ego… Oyó a Yagari, a su lado, argumentando en tono seco como una pedrada que incluso un purasangre necesitaba de al menos un testigo para que su petición fuera tomada en consideración. Aquel era el punto clave de aquel maldito meollo. Su plan inicial había sido obtener el apoyo del respetado Asato Ichijo en contra de Sara, exponiendo los planes del Consejo para acabar con la inocente Clase Nocturna, pero la revelación de que la mujer le había hecho _algo_ ponía esa posibilidad en entredicho. Luego estaba aquella mirada de Yuuki, que parecía querer decir que el viejo tramaba algo en contra de Sara. Y la de Kaname advirtiéndole de que no llamara a Ichijo como testigo, sino a Takuma. Más pronto de lo previsto.

Ajeno a las voces a su alrededor, Zero estudió al antaño encantador viceencargado, sintiendo que le invadía la familiar furia. Sara estaba tan embebida de sí misma que no se había dado cuenta de que Takuma estaba poniendo seriamente a prueba el sello. Todo su cuerpo, pegado a la pared, temblaba como una hoja, y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien empezara a oler las gotas de sangre que goteaban de su frente, como una corona de espinas, de sus ojos y por su cuello. Sólo el tumulto en la sala lo había impedido. Kaname tenía la convicción de que Takuma podía ser la primera criatura en el mundo en romper un sello de sangre por su fuerza de voluntad. Y que la presencia de sus seres queridos era suficiente para servirle de ancla para recobrar su identidad perdida. Es más, Kaname estaba dispuesto a exponerse al previsible intento de Sara de usar a Takuma en su contra sin mover ni una pestaña, por mucho que el joven llevara una katana antivampírica que podía matarle.

_Maldito purasangre chalado._

Zero fue vagamente consciente de que su sensei se había puesto en pie y le hablaba, pero no le escuchó. En su lugar, recorrió con la vista los rostros de los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna, de aquellos a quienes había odiado y llamado sanguijuelas. Senri estaba a punto o de intentar asesinar a Sara o de lanzarse a sacudir a Takuma; Rima pasaba la mirada entre ambos chicos, al borde de romper en sollozos; Ruka apretaba los puños, frunciendo el ceño con ira mientras fulminaba a Sara con la mirada; Kain tenía una mano encima del hombro delicado de la noble, mientras sus ojos compasivos estaban fijos en Takuma, con la pena pintada en ellos, y Hanabusa Aido, incomprensiblemente, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, como si todo lo que consideraba precioso estuviera al borde del abismo.

No eran monstruos. _Podían_ serlo, igual que él y que muchos humanos, pero, en aquel momento, eran personas que sufrían por sus amigos. Y aquella era una causa con la que Zero Kiryu podía identificarse. Lo llevaba haciendo cierto tiempo, pero había llegado el día, definitivamente, de que todos caminaran en la misma dirección, aunque significara el salto de fe más grande que había dado en su vida. Total, estaba delante de una asamblea de vampiros dispuesta a condenarle ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Se puso en pie, dejando que sus sentidos volvieran a conectar con el mundo que le rodeaba, de palabras incendiadas y voces que gritaban. Dio un paso al frente, atrayendo al punto toda la atención de los presentes y parándose a dos metros de Sara. La miró directamente a los ojos, dejando que todo su desprecio asomara a su gesto, alzando la barbilla.

-No acepto acusaciones de alguien que se llena la boca de justicia cuando tú misma has infringido casi la única ley que rige a los purasangres: "no sellarás para siempre la voluntad de otro".- Zero percibió que el aura de Sara empezaba a pulsar y dio otro pequeño paso al frente-. Te acuso de haber impuesto a Takuma Ichijo un sello de sangre. Te acuso de haberle usado para intentar asesinar a Seiren y echarle las culpas a Kuran. Te acuso de haberle utilizado para asesinar a un cazador e intentar acusarme a mí. No te atrevas a echarme leyes en cara cuando eres tú quien tiene las manos manchadas.

Las pupilas de Sara se dilataron hasta que el negro ocupó casi toda su pupila y el aire alabeó a su alrededor, retorciéndose.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme _tú _a _mí_, escoria ex humana?

Zero tomó aire con rapidez para evitar que sus zarcillos hicieran erupción y desvió la mirada hacia el tembloroso noble rubio, percibiendo que muchos de los nobles se habían girado ya hacia él al oler la sangre que le goteaba por la nariz y por el cuello.

-Como testigo de mis acusaciones, llamo a declarar a Takuma Ichijo.


	34. Capítulo 11 Camina conmigo Parte 7

_**N.A.:**__Ya sé que éste no es el lugar adecuado, pero tengo que decirlo: mucho cuidado con las vacunas de la gripe (de la normal, de la H1N1 ya ni hablamos). La Larga Ausencia se ha debido a que primero mi hija y luego yo tuvimos una reacción adversa a la vacuna. En el caso de mi hija, acabó en Urgencias, bastante grave y dándonos un susto de muerte a toda la familia y, en mi caso, he estado 10 días de baja, en la cama hecha una braga, con una gripe de espanto. Así que ojito con lo que nos metemos en la vena :( Todo ese tiempo sin poder escribir ha hecho que luego que fuera muuuuuy lenta, lo que explica el retraso. Quiero dar las gracias a __**Yuuki-chan, Ravenna Ulfadha, Isilen, Unexpected Nella**__ y todas las que os habéis interesado por mi hija y me habéis animado a actualizar ¡Un beso muy grande!_

_Entrando en materia: espero que los saltos en el tiempo y los flashbacks de esta parte no sean muy confusos. Necesitaba explicar todo el proceso que ha ido haciendo Takuma en el interior de su cabecita y el papel que tienen Kaname y Senri en su vida, así que había que remontarse al pasado. En cuanto a los poderes de los vampiros, sólo para recordar y no perderse: el de Aido es el hielo; el de Kain, el fuego; Senri da forma a su sangre y Ruka crea ilusiones. En cuanto a Takuma mismo, canónicamente su poder es destruir cosas, pero yo lo modifiqué y le puse como complemento una parte más "luminosa". Las dos caras de su poder se manifiestan con un halo negro o blanco, según lo que use. En cuanto a Yuuki, como purasangre tiene acceso a varios poderes pero, excepto Kaname, que es Todopoderoso, hemos visto que los Niveles A se especializan (Shizuka con las plantas, Rido con la sangre). A Yuuki le puse el poder de leer las auras emocionales (en ciertos juegos de rol se llama "Auspex" :D) y ahora le he adjudicado otra habilidad propia, la de crear escudos protectores ("Abjuración", que se diría en otros juegos). _

_Por otra parte, el hecho de que Takuma supiera que Yuuki era la hermana oculta de Kaname se insinúa en el capítulo 55 del manga, yo sólo lo he puesto más explícitamente. Uh, y perdonad si mi latín destroza el diccionario, lo tengo bastante oxidado. Espero que os guste el capi, creo que soy incapaz de hacerlo mejor ^^;_

**Capítulo 11. Camina conmigo. Parte 7**

_Tomp Tomp Tomp…_

El sonido sordo de algo rebotando en el suelo fue lo primero que consiguió distinguir Touga Yagari tras aquel caos, después de que lo que parecía un agujero negro de oscuridad fuera disipado por una supernova de luz. El mundo se había quedado en silencio, como si sus oídos hubieran estallado, y el cazador se concentró en aquel golpeteo para volver a retomar la perspectiva. Parpadeó varias veces y se apoyó en la escopeta como si fuera un viejo inválido, enfocando la vista.

_Tomp… Tomp…_

La cabeza rodó justo hasta sus pies, deteniéndose con un balanceo. Los hermosos ojos permanecieron fijos en el cazador, sin ver, y la boca quedó abierta, como un pez boqueando, mientras la rica sangre pura empapaba el mosaico desde el cuello cercenado.

Luego, la pálida piel marfileña del rostro se cubrió de finos surcos, como una delicada tela de araña, cada vez más detallada.

_Clinc…_

Los embotados oídos de Yagari captaron a la perfección el primer crujido cuando la piel de la cabeza seccionada empezó a quebrarse, desmoronándose como un delicado cristal de Bohemia.

El sonido de un purasangre al morir.

OOO

_Mansión Aido, siete horas antes…_

Para Takuma, el mundo se había convertido en una amalgama de rostros borrosos y sonidos confusos. Su cuerpo era como un muñeco que se movía cuando algún titiritero estiraba del hilo correspondiente. Su mente registraba todos sus actos como si estuviera a años luz de distancia, sin contrastar lo que hacía con los valores que le habían animado tiempo atrás, cuando era él mismo. Sólo un rostro destacaba entre la densa niebla gris que parecía rodearle, sólo una voz traspasaba el miasma de sus sentidos y le llegaba con claridad.

-Mantente detrás de mí y pórtate bien, mi mascota.- era una voz suave, melosa-. Ya has visto que puedo ser dulce. Aunque esta noche consiga a Kaname, tu compañía me complace tanto que creo que te conservaré a mi lado hasta que tu mente se descomponga.

_Kaname..._

_KanameKanameKanameKaname..._

Debía aferrarse a aquel nombre y a las sensaciones que evocaba. Debía hacerlo si no quería disolverse en aquella neblina, exento de voluntad, difuminándose cada vez más hasta que su propia identidad desapareciera ¿Su identidad? Alguien le había llamado por su nombre hacía algún tiempo, un rostro que había destacado en la penumbra. Alguien de ojos lilas con la ira pintada en ellos.

"-¡TAKUMA!", creía que había gritado aquel rostro.

Sí, aquel era su nombre. Takuma.

Algo cobró una pizca más de definición, de nitidez. Una pequeña lucecita agonizante, gritando por no ser olvidada. Su identidad... La diminuta chispa de conciencia se había aferrado a aquel nombre, aterrada de perder lo único que la conectaba con quien era él.

_Soy Takuma. Soy Takuma. SoyTakumasoyTakumasoyTakuma..._

No sabía durante cuánto tiempo se había repetido aquel mantra. Tenía la vaga sensación de que había decidido -eso implicaba cierta voluntad, ¿no?- dejar que su ama hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con su cuerpo, rindiéndoselo, para poder concentrarse en aquello realmente vital que estaba en juego: recuperar su mente.

No estaba del todo solo. Aquel rostro de ojos lilas le había gritado dos nombres que se habían convertido en sus luceros del alba, en sus estrellas guía. Kaname y Senri. El pequeño terremoto de emociones poderosas que suscitaban aquellos simples nombres había conseguido que la niebla se disipara un poco, que el entorno se volviera más enfocado. Takuma había empezado entonces a darse cuenta de lo que hacía desde que se le había impuesto el sello de sangre. Así, había sentido con renovada claridad unas manos en su piel desnuda. Unos labios recorriendo su cuerpo, incendiándolo contra su voluntad. Un cuerpo suave y obsceno bajo el suyo. Calor, humedad, movimiento. Unas agujas afiladas traspasando su carne y algo caliente resbalándole por el cuello. Una lengua lamiendo su sangre. Una garganta expresando con gemidos el placer que su propio cuerpo estaba ofreciendo.

Asco.

La lucecita de su conciencia se aferró a esa sensación, dejando que su ama usara su cuerpo. Aquella sensación era demasiado importante como para dejar que se perdiera. Asco. Aquel contacto le disgustaba, hacía que su conciencia se retorciera. Eso le permitió descubrir una nueva emoción: la ira. Su identidad se rebelaba ante aquel uso forzado y, si lo hacía, era porque el Takuma que había sido jamás habría accedido libremente a tener semejante trato con esa mujer.

Ya sabía algo más de sí mismo: Takuma valoraba la libertad de elección. El Takuma de antes de la niebla tenía sus propios valores y los defendía ante lo que los demás querían imponerle. Tenía la acuciante sensación de que aquella defensa de su propia opinión ante los demás le había llevado a un momento extremo, a poner en peligro su propia vida. Debía recordar qué había pasado entonces porque aquello, lo que fuera, había sido el principio de la pesadilla, del limbo.

El recuerdo sólo se volvió nítido cuando se tropezó con un rostro en medio de una nebulosa de seres elegantes, de perfumes en el aire y de vestidos que parecían borrones de colores ante sus ojos. En medio de aquella confusión, su conciencia enfocó un rostro cruel de ojos verdes -_¿los míos son así?_- rodeados de finas arrugas, cabello y barba rubios, envuelto por una especie de ponzoñoso halo oscuro.

_Abuelo._

La palabra surgió de repente, como si dos piezas de un puzzle encajaran con un "clic" y su movimiento arrastrara a otras muchas piezas, a otros recuerdos, hasta completar un fragmento más de su identidad. Él había estado a punto de matar a aquel hombre. Y por una razón poderosa, por un motivo que estaba relacionado con aquel otro nombre importante...

_-Kaname no es un peligro para la raza, abuelo.- Takuma había mantenido las manos lejos de su katana, siguiendo con la mirada la oscura figura del purasangre mientras se alejaba, dejándole a solas con el viejo Ichijo en el sótano del Consejo de Ancianos._

_-Eres demasiado joven para distinguir el Bien del Mal a largo plazo, Takuma.- la voz de Asato siempre tenía aquel matiz amenazante, pero en aquel momento era simplemente letal-. El tiempo de los purasangres pasó. Es la hora de que los nobles tomen el relevo y tú avergüenzas a tu clan olvidando cual es tu lugar._

_El muchacho separó la vista del pasillo por el que se había alejado Kaname y la desvió hacia la siniestra figura del hombre, de pie junto a una tarima que aún conservaba las marcas de un sarcófago. Desde el momento en que había decidido enfrentarse a su abuelo había sabido que no conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión pero algo en su interior le impelía, al menos, a dejar clara su postura antes de asesinarlo. _

_-Mi lugar estuvo claro desde el día en que trajiste a Kaname a nuestra casa, abuelo. Desde el día en que vi cómo le obligabas a desangrar humanos en contra de su voluntad.- intentó hablar entre las mandíbulas apretadas-. Desde el día en que aseguraste que sus padres se habían suicidado cuando la mirada de sus ojos decía que estabas mintiendo. Y desde que intentaste usarlo como semental para reforzar las líneas de sangre con sus bastardos antes de hacerle desaparecer.- dio dos pasos en dirección a Asato-. No, abuelo, siempre he entendido dónde estaba el Bien y dónde el Mal, pero fui demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarme a ti. _

_Algo parecido a tinta negra empezó a desprenderse de aquella alta silueta y los ojos verdes del anciano se entrecerraron en una mirada de pura maldad._

_-Eres un idiota ¿Crees que Kaname te devolverá algún día el favor? ¿Crees que te considera su _amigo_?- escupió la palabra como un insulto-. Eres tan simple como lo fue tu padre cuando renunció al honor de su familia para irse con esa furcia florista. Parece que la sangre débil se transmite de generación en generación. Lamento el día en que prometí dejarles vivir, a ellos y a ti, a cambio de que me cedieran tu tutela. Creí que podrías ser un digno sucesor de los Ichijo. Es una lástima que me equivocara._

_El sonido metálico de la katana al ser extraída de su funda pareció la perfecta expresión de la ira controlada de Takuma. Mantuvo la espada perpendicular a su cuerpo y una luz blanca brotó de su mano derecha, bañando la hoja desde la empuñadura hasta la punta curvada. El poder de Takuma era más complicado que el aura negra de su abuelo. Había heredado de los Ichijo el poder de destruir objetos y criaturas vivas, descomponiendo sus moléculas. Pero su luz interior había conseguido convertir aquella habilidad en un arma de doble filo. Si podías alcanzar hasta la mínima célula de un ser para destruirla, también podías hacerlo para curarla. El aura de Takuma era como el yin y el yang, con una mitad oscura y una luminosa, la quintaesencia de cualquier ser vivo, la plasmación del equilibrio del universo._

_No siempre había sido así. De pequeño, cuando su aura se descontrolaba por la rabia o la tristeza, se manifestaba el impulso destructivo. Hasta que apareció Kaname. Hasta que le cogió cariño a aquella criatura ultraterrena y conoció primero la dulzura de sus padres y, años después, su terrible soledad cuando aquéllos murieron. Los Kuran eran distintos a Asato Ichijo. Los Kuran difundían bondad por el mundo cuando Ichijo sólo esparcía venenosa oscuridad. Takuma no había crecido con sus padres pero sí supo que, de mayor, le gustaría parecerse más a los Kuran que a su abuelo. Y, cuando Kaname fue a vivir a su mansión, pudo ver cómo se comportaba el viejo Ichijo con él. De ahí, del cariño que sentía por el joven purasangre y de la rabia que le provocaba el comportamiento del anciano y de los chacales del Consejo, surgió la necesidad de convertirse en alguien que emanara bondad, no destrucción, gracias al ejemplo de los Kuran, primero, y al cariño por Kaname, después. Takuma sintió la abrumadora necesidad de convertirse en alguien que pudiera compensar la maldad de los Ichijo ¿A ojos de quién, de algún Dios superior, como creían los humanos? No se lo planteó. Sólo sabía que la necesidad de proteger a Kaname le hizo ser mejor persona._

_Ahora, sin embargo, con su abuelo amenazando precisamente a Kaname y a todo lo que los Kuran representaban para Takuma, había llegado el momento de que el joven dejara salir de nuevo a su yin, a su mitad oscura. La luz blanca que emanaba de su alma y que bañaba la katana se oscureció hasta volverse tan negra como el aura de Asato y el joven avanzó un paso en dirección a su abuelo._

_-Sé que Kaname no me dirá jamás que me considera su amigo.- murmuró-. No puede hacerlo, pero no me importa. Para mí, somos hermanos. Él es más familia mía que tú.- la oscuridad que resbalaba de la katana empezó a envolver su figura mientras el aura venenosa de Asato se concentraba en su mano, formando una espada fantasmal. Una herida con aquella arma en un punto vital y Takuma moriría. Lo mismo pasaría si él conseguía alcanzar a Asato con su katana y su poder. Aquel combate se iba a resolver a la primera sangre-. Ojalá no tuviera que hacer esto..._

_Los dos permanecieron mirándose completamente inmóviles durante un segundo, como dos espíritus oscuros regocijándose en el instante de calma antes del estallido del primer trueno que anuncia una tormenta. Luego, los dos respiraron al mismo tiempo... y se desencadenó la tempestad._

…

_¿Estaba vivo, muerto o suspendido en alguna especie de tierra de nadie entre los dos estados?_

_Takuma no lo sabía. No supo nunca cuánto tiempo permaneció tirado en el suelo de aquel sótano, suspendido entre la vida y la muerte mientras su caja torácica se soldaba para volver a proteger su corazón y mientras su cuerpo hacía penosos esfuerzos por expulsar el veneno de Asato ¿Había matado a su abuelo? Creyó percibir una respiración rasposa a su lado y alguna especie de perfume, pero sus sentidos agonizantes no le permitían distinguir los detalles. Hasta que aquel perfume se hizo más fuerte y oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a su oído, el crujido de alguna tela sedosa y el roce de algo suave contra su rostro._

_Su mundo se redujo a unos ojos azules como gemas en un rostro de porcelana, enmarcado por unos dulces mechones de ébano imposiblemente largos._

_-Vaya, vaya. Quién iba a decir que el nieto ha estado a punto de matar al abuelo... -la voz parecía plata líquida pero, incluso en el estado en que se encontraba, el instinto le gritó a Takuma que debía alejarse de aquella mujer. Sólo que no podía moverse, no con el pecho casi abierto en canal-. Me has dado mucho trabajo para salvar a Asato, pequeño. Siento arruinar tu excelente trabajo, pero lo necesito vivo. Política, ya sabes.- creía recordar que la mujer había levantado el brazo izquierdo y se había remangado la manga-. Sin embargo, me has impresionado. Te voy a conceder el regalo de seguir viviendo. Eso sí... a mi servicio.- unos pequeños colmillos brillaron cuando la hermosa mujer sonrió, dándole el aspecto de una víbora disfrazada de ángel. Hundió una uña larga en su muñeca y el olor de la sangre más pura inundó el olfato de Takuma, arrancándole un gruñido hambriento. La mujer rió-. Más vale que te imponga el sello antes de que recuperes las fuerzas, no me gusta que me miren así.- una mano delicada sostuvo su rostro en una presa de acero, obligándole a girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Algo de aquella preciosa sangre cálida empezó a gotear sobre su piel, justo detrás de la oreja-. Despídete de todo cuanto te es querido, Takuma. Desde hoy, lo único que te importará será complacerme. Aunque ya me conoces, recuerda mi nombre, porque no existirá nada más. Soy Sara Shirabuki._

… _et per sanguinis finis"_

Aquellas palabras habían sido el principio de la niebla gris que ahora le ahogaba. Pero Takuma había conseguido algo muy importante al conseguir enfocar el rostro de Asato Ichijo en aquella salita de juegos de la mansión Aido: información. Había logrado unir más piezas del puzzle que era él y estaba decidido a conservarlas unidas. Su abuelo, Asato Ichijo, había querido matar a Kaname, que era como un hermano. Él se había enfrentado al anciano para protegerle y casi había conseguido asesinarle. Pero Sara Shirabuki, la dueña de aquella voz que resonaba tan nítida en su cabeza, lo había impedido y le había condenado a aquel estado. Sí, Takuma ya tenía claras varias cosas al entrar en la salita, horas antes del Baile de Invierno.

Asato Ichijo era su enemigo.

Sara era la culpable de todo aquello, no un ángel guía.

Debía proteger a Kaname.

Takuma se aferró a aquellos conocimientos, decidido a no dejarlos escapar. Ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo, de tanto esfuerzo que implicaba impedir que aquellos fragmentos de su conciencia volvieran a hacerse añicos. Si sólo pudiera _ver_ a aquellas dos personas, a aquel...

_Kaname Kuran._

Otro foco pareció encenderse en la niebla de su mente cuando, de entre la confusa reunión de cuerpos, un hombre joven avanzó hacia él o, mejor dicho, hacia su ama. Alto, delgado, regio. Cabellos negros que ocultaban parcialmente un rostro exquisito, un aura extraña, como la de un dios confinado en un cuerpo demasiado pequeño. Pero fue la visión de sus ojos lo que activó otras piezas del puzzle de su identidad, lo que provocó que otros fragmentos del cuadro se unieran. Sólo le miraron un instante antes de devolver su atención a su ama, pero fue suficiente. Borgoñas, profundos como el vino tinto. La misma mirada resguardada y triste de cuando...

_-¿Sabes? Me ha llegado el primer número de un manga muy divertido. ¿Quieres...? –Takuma dudó un momento, antes de que su natural desenvoltura se impusiera.- ¿Quieres leerlo conmigo?_

_Aquellos ojos demasiado viejos para un niño de poco más de ocho años lo miraron bajo unos mechones negros sudorosos, que se pegaban a la frente, como si calcularan si Takuma era un enemigo a tener en cuenta. Por la expresión recelosa, parecía que Kaname era incapaz de considerar si quiera que Takuma pudiera ser un amigo, como si aquel concepto no existiera en su mundo. El joven estaba de rodillas delante del lavabo después de haber vomitado penosamente lo que olía como sangre humana. Sin duda, su abuelo le había vuelto a obligar a aceptar sus "regalos" y el purasangre no había podido soportarlo más._

_-Por favor... -contestó Kaname al fin mientras aceptaba la mano de Takuma._

_Cuando el joven Kuran había accedido a acompañarle con sus cómics, Takuma se había quedado helado un momento en el lavabo, creyendo que se había imaginado aquella respuesta. Luego, la más amplia, radiante y sincera sonrisa empezó a pintarse lentamente en su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan... bien. Tan a gusto consigo mismo como en aquel momento, cuando había conseguido ser útil, ayudar a alguien. _

_Kaname y él se habían sentado sobre la alfombra persa de su habitación con las piernas cruzadas y los cómics desparramados a su alrededor. El pequeño purasangre más bien había curioseado los tomos como si pertenecieran a un mundo nuevo y extraño para él, el de la auténtica infancia, mientras Takuma parloteaba alegremente sobre las colecciones que más le gustaban. Aquellos momentos se habían repetido con cierta frecuencia durante los años que habían vivido en la mansión Ichijo, siempre en la habitación de Takuma, como si Kaname quisiera escapar del frío agujero que era su cuarto. Y siempre después de cada vez que a su abuelo se le antojaba arrastrar a Kaname a alguna velada social. O, como el mismo purasangre solía decir, cada vez que quería exponerlo como su codiciado rehén y hacerle sufrir las atenciones del Consejo._

_Con el tiempo, Takuma se había dado cuenta de que su amigo -había empezado a pensar en él como tal desde aquella primera noche sentados en la alfombra- sólo encontraba cierta paz mental en las muy contadas ocasiones en que esquivaba la vigilancia de Asato para ir a visitar brevemente a una niña humana. Takuma no sabía nada de ella, sólo que su nombre era Yuuki. Pero debía ser muy importante para Kaname porque su amigo sólo sonreía -disimuladamente- cuando conseguía subirse al coche de camino a su casa. Luego, tras haber pasado unas pocas horas con ella, se sumía en una depresión tan negra que ni siquiera su charla animosa conseguía distraerle. Aunque Kaname buscaba la compañía de Takuma en aquellas ocasiones, no pronunciaba palabra, al parecer abrumado por el tiempo que tendría que esperar para ver a aquella niña otra vez. _

_Sin embargo, el recuerdo que más pesaba en Takuma era el de los ojos de su amigo brillando con calidez y la breve sonrisa que curvaba sus labios cuando miraba por la ventana del coche. Fue aquel breve gesto el que le impulsó a cubrir a Kaname una noche, cuando éste recibió el súbito mensaje de que aquella niña estaba enferma. Su amigo, normalmente contenido y acostumbrado a planear sus salidas con antelación, se convirtió de golpe en un inestable manojo de nervios, como si una guadaña le hubiera partido en dos ¿Qué podía hacer Takuma sino ser su coartada, mentir a su abuelo para que Kaname pudiera hacer una breve escapada a la casa de la humana?_

_Aquella fue la segunda vez que la mirada de Kaname se le quedó grabada. Un completo desconcierto se pintó en los ojos tintos y Takuma se vio envuelto en un inesperado abrazo. El primero que le había dado Kaname en todos aquellos años. Fue rápido y algo torpe, como si el purasangre hubiera perdido la práctica abrazando a alguien. Pero la alegría que sintió Takuma hizo que no le importara para nada que Kaname estuviera a punto de romperle las cervicales... y que su abuelo le pillara un rato después cubriendo la escapada de su amigo._

_Cuando Kaname entró a hurtadillas en su habitación a media noche -quien sabe si para darle las gracias-, se encontró a Takuma desplomado en la cama, medio inconsciente y respirando en cortas boqueadas. Un olor tóxico, sulfuroso, se desprendía de su piel, como si le hubieran envuelto en gases venenosos... el aura de Asato Ichijo. El joven Takuma estaba pálido y demacrado, como si le hubieran chupado la vida, y sólo reaccionó cuando Kaname se sentó de golpe en la cama a su lado, retirándole el pelo de la frente con suavidad. Un ojo verde, nublado, se abrió y Takuma sonrió al ver a su amigo._

_-¿Cómo... cómo está ella?- murmuró con voz reseca._

_Las delicadas cejas en aquel rostro exquisito se juntaron con ira._

_-Asato se ha dado cuenta de que has mentido por mí.- afirmó, sin vacilar- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito sádico?_

_Era la primera vez que Kaname se refería a su abuelo en ese tono, pero a Takuma no le importó. Aquella noche había entendido con dolorosa claridad dónde estaba el Bien -en un purasangre que sufría por una niñita humana enferma- y dónde estaba el Mal -en un hombre que era capaz casi de matar a su nieto-._

_-Eso... no importa. Y-yo lo elegí. Respeta... mi decisión.- murmuró con inusual firmeza, intentando en vano moverse._

_Kaname respiró con fuerza y le ayudó a darse la vuelta, acomodándolo con gentileza sobre los almohadones en una postura menos humillante._

_-Yuuki tenía mucha fiebre, pero se pondrá bien.- murmuró tan flojo que Takuma casi no le oyó-. Los humanos son tan frágiles. Creí... creí que ella..._

_No siguió hablando. Giró el rostro y apretó los puños, conteniendo su miedo. Takuma suspiró hondo, sin saber si se había ganado el derecho a preguntar, pero presintiendo que Kaname quizás necesitaba desahogarse._

_-¿Por qué... por qué es tan importante para ti?- se atrevió a preguntar al final, con los ojos muy abiertos, transmitiendo nada más que honesta preocupación._

_Kaname se giró hacia él, entrecerrando peligrosamente los ojos durante unos instantes para luego estudiar su figura temblorosa durante un largo rato, como si estuviera calibrando su alma. Cuando Takuma pensó que no iba a responder, el muchacho moreno volvió a desviar el rostro y la respuesta le llegó con un susurro casi indescifrable._

_-Es mi hermana._

_Takuma se quedó completamente sin palabras. Se limitó a contemplar el perfil dolorido de Kaname con un millón de preguntas chillando en su mente y sin saber si debía o podía formular alguna. Al final, de sus labios sólo brotó un balbuceo._

_-Es... es humana, Kaname._

_-Ahora sí.- contestó aquel dejando escapar el aire-. Nació siendo mi hermana pequeña._

_Takuma no añadió nada más, pero tuvo claras varias cosas mientras seguía incapaz de apartar la vista de su amigo. La primera, que ahora sabía por qué Kaname aguantaba tanto, a quién protegía. La segunda, cayó en la cuenta de que el purasangre no le había borrado la memoria después de semejante revelación ni le había hecho jurar silencio. Es decir, Kaname confiaba totalmente en él, lo admitiera o no. Y la tercera, que, desde aquel mismo momento, Takuma Ichijo estaba incondicionalmente de parte del heredero de los Kuran... y de aquella niña._

_-¿Sabes? Eres muy afortunado por tener tantos hermanos.- comentó un rato después, tras aclararse la garganta._

_Kaname se giró al punto hacia él, con una mirada recelosa._

_-¿Tantos?_

_-Sí.- Takuma bajó la voz hasta estar seguro de que nadie más que Kaname podría oírle-. Tienes una hermana y un hermano._

_El ceño de Kaname se hizo más pronunciado y el brillo de sus ojos más peligroso, como si sospechara que Takuma le estaba tomando el pelo._

_-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y quién es ese hermano mío?_

_-Yo.- contestó Takuma al punto con una sonrisa brillante. Al ver la mirada de puro pasmo que se pintó en el rostro de Kaname, bajó la vista hacia las manos enlazadas sobre el regazo._

_Al cabo, un suspiro pesaroso le hizo volver a alzar la vista. Kaname se estaba levantando de la cama, meneando la cabeza, con el cabello tapándole la expresión._

_-Espero que nunca te maten por mi culpa, Takuma._

_Aquella voz tenía un tono de presagio que le dio escalofríos pero, en vez de temer las posibles implicaciones, el joven rubio memorizó dos detalles: bajo los mechones negros, vio que Kaname sonreía._

_Y no había rechazado su declaración de hermandad._

Así que, cuando el Takuma envuelto en niebla gris se topó de nuevo con aquellos ojos borgoña en medio de un mar de rostros difusos, le pareció que le habían ajustado unas gafas. Todo lo que le rodeaba se volvió un poquito más nítido, especialmente aquel joven moreno al que ahora podía dar un nombre. Kaname. Su amigo. No, su hermano. Como si estuviera en un espejismo, giró la cabeza y parpadeó, intentando enfocar a la jovencita cogida de la mano de Kaname. No fue su aspecto de princesa lo que pulsó otra tecla en su mente, sino, de nuevo, sus ojos. Grandes, luminosos y llenos de congoja… por él. Eran unos ojos que bastarían para iluminar una vida como la de su solitario amigo purasangre. Otro nombre se encendió en su memoria.

Yuuki. La niña humana. La hermana de Kaname. A quien también había jurado proteger.

La niebla de su mente se hizo algo más fina y Takuma dio un paso en dirección a ellos pero, en aquel momento, su ama empezó a hablar. No escuchó nada de lo que decía, las palabras no tenían sentido para él, pero el simple sonido de aquella voz bastó para refrenar sus movimientos. Takuma apretó las mandíbulas, luchando por avanzar hacia los Kuran, hacia aquellos ojos luminosos… cuando otra cara se destacó entre la masa. Cabellos morados despeinados, ojos azul oscuro, unas facciones que parecían dibujadas como si fueran las de un querubín desvalido.

Senri Shiki.

_SenriSenriSenri…_

Aquel era el otro nombre al que se había estado aferrando, el otro lucero del alba. Le suscitaba las mismas emociones poderosas que Kaname, pero a otro nivel. Takuma sabía que debía proteger a Kaname de los que querían aprovecharse de su poder, de su sangre. Senri no tenía nada de eso. No tenía poder, no tenía posición, no tenía respeto en la sociedad. No tenía una familia que le cuidara. Senri no tenía nada, era como un niño abandonado en una tormenta, a merced de los elementos. Pero, a pesar de todo, Takuma sabía que dentro de aquel caparazón que parecía vacío e inexpresivo se escondía el potencial para convertirse en una persona de valía.

El rostro de Senri se descompuso en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron a través de aquella salita llena de gente y los ojos azules volvieron a gritar en silencio la misma necesidad de ayuda, de respeto y de cariño que aquella vez en su habitación de la Academia Cross…

_El cielo del este empezaba a cambiar su profundo azul zafiro por la paleta de rosas y dorados cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación que Takuma y Senri compartían en la Academia aquel lunes de madrugada. Takuma había estado rebullendo inquieto, demorando el momento de acostarse mientras ojeaba el catálogo de algunas editoriales, preocupado por que Senri tardara tanto el volver. El modelo pocas veces pasaba el fin de semana en casa con su madre y, cuando lo hacía, solían transcurrir dos días antes de que mascullara alguna palabra, sumido en uno de sus pozos de amargura. Se limitaba a asistir a clase como un robot y a pasar el resto del tiempo echado en la cama con el iPod a todo volumen escribiendo en hojas de papel arrugadas. Senri nunca le explicaba a Takuma qué le ocurría, por mucho que ambos fueran amigos, pero, cuando volvía de alguna de aquellas estancias en casa, el modelo solía pegarse al noble rubio a todas horas, como si encontrara consuelo en su compañía._

_Cuando Senri entró por la puerta aquella madrugada y arrojó el macuto descuidadamente sobre la cama sin musitar palabra, Takuma tuvo la impresión de que aquel fin de semana había sido peor que de costumbre. Aunque no se imaginaba qué era lo habitual en casa de los Shiki, había oído los rumores, por supuesto. Que la madre de Senri, una actriz caída en desgracia, estaba loca. Que no sabía quién era el padre del chico. Que la familia materna trataba a Senri como un bastardo descastado… Takuma ignoraba los detalles, pero podía imaginarse los trazos gruesos. Dejó el catálogo sobre su cama y se incorporó poco a poco, como si temiera sobresaltar a Senri._

_El joven se dejó caer sobre su propia cama como un fardo, hundiendo el colchón. El gesto pareció acrecentar algún dolor, porque Senri disimuló una gañota e interrumpió el gesto de llevarse una mano al cuello. En su lugar, tomó aire y luego se sacó las bambas de dos patadas, echándose los brazos por encima del rostro e inspirando con tanta fuerza que la camiseta ajustada que llevaba se ciñó a sus costillas. Takuma tragó saliva, plantado a dos metros de la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de la palidez de su amigo. Senri olía a champú, como si se hubiera duchado recientemente, pero tenía el olor de alguien más pegado a su piel. Takuma lo había percibido suficientes veces como para saber que era el de su madre. Frunció el ceño, incapaz de imaginar qué ocurría en casa de los Shiki cuando se cerraba la puerta._

_Sabía cómo consolar a Kaname, lo había practicado durante muchos años, pero, por mucho que se esforzara, no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a Senri. Indeciso, actuó como lo hacía siempre con todo el mundo. Una radiante sonrisa se pintó por arte de magia en su rostro y el saludo le salió con su habitual tono despreocupado._

_-Eh, Senri, hola.- manoteó torpemente-. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a tiempo ¡Cuando vi que amanecía creí que planeabas saltarte las clases de hoy!_

_Takuma se sintió rematadamente imbécil por primera vez en su vida. Sus tonos alegres parecieron rebotar entre las paredes de la habitación sin encontrar respuesta en Shiki, hasta que el eco se apagó, haciéndole sentir como un actor fracasado ante un teatro vacío. Frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza, contemplando la punta de sus zapatillas. Al cabo, la voz monótona de Senri rompió el silencio._

_-No me hables así.- murmuró, moviendo los labios bajo los brazos cruzados-. No vuelvas a sonreír cuando en realidad no quieres hacerlo. No hagas como _ellos_._

_Takuma tragó saliva y suspiró. No sabía quienes eran "ellos", pero podía deducir que Senri se refería a su familia, a quienes aparentaban aceptarle cuando en realidad le despreciaban. Se mordió el labio y se acercó a la cama, estudiando la cansada silueta del modelo._

_-Lo siento.- respondió en voz baja, sin saber realmente por qué se disculpaba-. Es que… sé que te ocurre algo y no sé cómo ayudarte.- se sintió tentado de volver a esbozar su tradicional sonrisa, pero reprimió el gesto a tiempo, temiendo irritarle-. Tus silencios mantienen a la gente lejos de ti y no sé cómo acercarme._

_Senri descruzó los brazos del rostro, los dejó caer a peso a ambos lados del cuerpo y giró la cabeza hacia Takuma. Los ojos azules parecían dos soles muertos, faltos de vida, y su piel tenía un tono lívido, como si hubiera estado enfermo… o le hubieran drenado de sangre._

_-No me des lecciones. Tú haces lo mismo con tus sonrisas. Te pones el disfraz de persona alegre y encantadora para que los demás no pregunten, para que no se te acerquen.- aquellos ojos parecían clavarse en Takuma como dos dagas- ¿Por qué? _

_Todos los músculos del noble rubio se quedaron rígidos como alambres ¿Por qué? Era algo que ni siquiera Kaname le había preguntado ¿Por qué siempre aquella fachada alegre y encantadora, por qué siempre la sonrisa fácil, la respuesta diplomáticamente adecuada cuando a veces lo único que quería era gritar, romper, destruir? ¿Quizás por el mismo anhelo de mostrar al mundo que los Ichijo podían ser distintos, que podían traer luz? ¿Por aquel viejo deseo de demostrar que era diferente a la oscuridad de su abuelo… cuando en realidad estaba sometido a su yugo? Quizás Takuma se esforzaba en aparentar con su sonrisa que era una persona bondadosa y usaba aquella alegría perpetua para evitar que los demás se le acercaran lo bastante como para descubrir que no era tan luminoso como creían._

_Senri Shiki tenía una extraña cualidad, que no todo el mundo apreciaba. No hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía podía desnudar el alma de cualquiera con una sola frase. Y, en aquel momento, en la habitación silenciosa mientras amanecía, Takuma se sintió completamente desnudo sin su coraza de encantador viceencargado. El vampiro rubio se sentó muy poco a poco en la cama de Shiki, dándole la espalda, como si sus 18 años le pesaran como piedras. Apoyó los antebrazos en los muslos y prendió la vista en la pared del frente. _

_-Supongo que para que la gente no se dé cuenta de que no soy más que una marioneta.- murmuró, concentrando toda la impotencia y la frustración en un largo suspiro._

_Al cabo de un momento, Takuma notó que el colchón de la cama se movía y Senri pasó las piernas por el borde, sentándose a su lado. Un segundo después, el modelo le echó los brazos por encima, ciñéndole con fuerza y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, cuando Senri habló no utilizó aquella maldita voz átona. El susurro angustioso, quebrado, que salió de sus labios fue la encarnación misma de la desesperación._

_-No digas eso, Takuma. _Tú_ no eres el muñeco de nadie, vales demasiado. Prométeme que no lo serás nunca, que no dejarás que tu… abuelo te maneje como quiera.- Senri lo estrechó en un abrazo de oso, sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro- ¡Prométemelo! Prométeme que lucharás por ser tú mismo porque… porque, si tú no puedes… ser libre para escoger tu vida… entonces yo, que no soy nadie, tampoco… tampoco tendré esperanzas de hacerlo jamás.- cuando Senri alzó la cabeza, no había lágrimas en sus ojos, sólo una mirada acosada- ¡Prométemelo, Takuma! Tú eres más fuerte que yo, prométeme que conseguirás ser libre…_

_El joven rubio parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo que toda su calmada fachada se desmoronaba, inservible. Nunca había sabido qué hacer delante de demostraciones de emoción porque siempre habían estado prohibidas en su casa. Su abuelo no mostraba emoción. A él sólo le estaba permitida la serenidad de la nobleza. Kaname nunca había tenido libertad para demostrar lo que sentía… No, Takuma no sabía que hacer cuando alguien se salía del guión de lo que era apropiado y sacudía todos sus cimientos emocionales. Su lista de reacciones adecuadas no contemplaba aquella situación y su lógica se bloqueó. Todas sus antiguas reflexiones de lo que estaba Bien y lo que estaba Mal acudieron en tropel y, cuando habló, lo hizo con el corazón. Aferró a Shiki por los hombros, apretándoselos, y lo sacudió un par de veces, fijando la vista en sus ojos._

_-Te prometo que lucharé por mis convicciones, Senri, aunque no sean las de mi familia. Y… y, si puedo ayudarte a ser más libre tú también, lo haré. Prometo… prometo no dejar que nadie se apropie de mi voluntad.- sacudió al joven una vez más, conmocionado al ver que los ojos azules empezaban a brillar sospechosamente, y luego lo volvió a atraer contra sí en un abrazo fraternal.- Prometo intentar que los dos seamos libres…_

Cada una de aquellas frases, cada una de aquellas promesas, empezó a llamear en el confundido cerebro de Takuma Ichijo desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos otros azules en el rostro aniñado de Senri Shiki. "Prometo no dejar que nadie se apropie de mi voluntad". Eso había dicho. Pero había permitido que alguien le robara el libre albedrío, ¿verdad? Sara lo había hecho, le había forzado a romper su palabra de honor, lo que Takuma tenía en más alta estima. Y, como consecuencia, no sólo había dejado abandonado a Senri sino que también le… le había…

_Un gesto celérico, impulsivo, el brillo de una katana en la noche hundiéndose en blando, traspasando carne y músculos. El grito agonizante de Senri. El chillido de un niño humano. La hoja curvada atravesando el hombro de Shiki, los ojos azules abriéndose de par en par, con la conmoción por aquella traición pintada en ellos. _

_-No... Eres… mi… amigo... Takuma._

_Los labios pálidos de Senri murmurando aquella convicción mientras la sangre manaba de su hombro, desde donde la katana que esgrimía Takuma se había hundido con pulcritud…_

El recuerdo acudió de golpe a Takuma. Él había atacado a Senri. A su mejor amigo, a la persona indefensa que había prometido proteger, a quien había prometido ayudar. Gimió para sus adentros mientras las voces de Sara, Kaname y los nobles giraban como un torbellino a su alrededor. Su conciencia se revolvió con tal fuerza que el sello de sangre empezó a picarle detrás de la oreja y las manos le temblaron ¿Qué le había obligado a hacer Sara? ¿Qué barbaridades había cometido guiado por su voz venenosa? Aquellas preguntas trajeron nuevos recuerdos, nuevos destellos.

Una criada inocente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus colmillos en su cuello delgado, saciándose de sangre como alguna sanguijuela enloquecida mientras la herida de un arma antivampírica ardía en su piel…

¿Un arma antivampírica? Había habido un cazador… humano. Y él… había… le había… _asesinado_. Takuma Ichijo había matado a un ser humano. Y ahora llevaba su katana a la espalda.

Unos ojos rasgados bajo un flequillo. Seiren, otro nombre que le resultaba familiar. Un callejón oscuro. Aquella katana venenosa hundiéndose en el estómago de su amiga…

Unos ojos lilas, una voz furiosa… ¿Zero Kiryu? ¿Era aquel el nombre? Kiryu había evitado que matara a Seiren y había intentado proteger a Yuuki.

Siguió mecánicamente a Sara y a su abuelo por los pasillos de aquella mansión mientras en su interior luchaba contra el impulso de arrancarse la piel a tiras hasta verse libre de los pecados, de la sangre, de la huella sucia de su ama. Él, que siempre había querido guiarse por aquellos altos estándares de comportamiento –ahora lo recordaba- había asesinado, desangrado y atacado a traición a personas inocentes y había estado a punto de matar a los seres a los que amaba.

Todo por culpa de Sara Shirabuki.

Para cuando su ama le ordenó permanecer en su habitación mientras ella esperaba a Asato Ichijo en su cuarto, en el alma de Takuma ya había germinado la semilla de la rebelión. El odio, el espanto por sus propias acciones y la necesidad de sacudirse aquella losa que le sofocaba le llevó a encogerse en el suelo de la habitación a oscuras, temblando de ira pero sin poder romper aquellas cadenas invisibles que le mantenían en el limbo.

Takuma no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió mientras los trocitos de su identidad se iban uniendo penosamente gracias a la argamasa de sus recuerdos. En silencio, de forma totalmente inadvertida a ojos de su ama, que se deleitaba con la atención que estaba recibiendo, Takuma fue reconstruyendo su vida. El mundo que le rodeaba todavía parecía envuelto en niebla, pero cada vez era más fina, como si en vez de una gruesa capa de vapor ahora sólo le separara de la lucidez una fina gasa.

Sus sentidos captaron en algún momento música. Un baile. Su mundo estaba sumido en las tinieblas y a quienes tenía alrededor sólo se les ocurría organizar un baile. Luego, un olor familiar y una mano cálida entrelazó sus dedos… _Senr_i. La gasa que le impedía pensar con claridad se rasgó un poco más y Takuma hizo lo único que podía hacer: pedir ayuda. Pero aquella mano, aquel pasaporte de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, desapareció y el cuerpo de Takuma dio un doloroso espasmo, como si le hubieran abierto en canal. La voz de Senri un segundo después mitigó un poco aquel dolor.

-Te traeré de vuelta y cuidaré de ti, Takuma.- no recordaba haber oído hablar a Senri en un tono tan ardiente_-. _No... no sé cómo, pero lo haré. Te lo juro.

Promesas. Era él, Takuma, quien había prometido primero cuidar de Shiki, de Kaname y de Yuuki. Y era él quien les había fallado. Aquella comprensión le avergonzó y luchó con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir contra el peso titánico del sello de sangre. Se sentía como alguien que ha sido encerrado en un pozo, sin poder afianzarse para empujar la tapa y resbalando continuamente en las aguas heladas. Caminó por la mansión, se movió y siguió a su ama intentando una y otra vez romper aquella última barrera, aquel maldito sello. Su pecho subía y bajaba, respirando en cortas inhalaciones. El corazón le atronaba en el pecho, como si se estrellara contra las costillas en su lucha por la libertad.

Cuando levantó la cabeza tiempo después, se encontró de golpe con los ojos de Kaname fijos en los suyos ¿Había muchos vampiros sentados alrededor de una mesa? No podía precisarlo, pero no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de Kaname. Había algo profundamente desgarrador en aquellas profundidades tintas, algo que apelaba a los instintos más profundos de Takuma. Sus labios pálidos seguían musitando en silencio la misma letanía desde hacía un rato –_ayúdameayúdameayúdame_-, pero Kaname no movió un músculo. Detrás de él, el rostro de Senri era el perfecto retrato de la desesperación, pero tampoco se movió ¿Por qué? Takuma no conseguía entenderlo, pero hizo el esfuerzo. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y retrocedió, apoyándose contra alguna pared.

Había voces a su alrededor, muchas de las cuales le resultaban familiares, y su ama hablaba y hablaba… Debía estar distraída, porque nunca había pasado tanto rato sin hacer sentir su influencia. Takuma parpadeó cuando distinguió otros rostros que le miraban con angustia y advirtió que era capaz de ponerles nombres a todos: Ruka, Rima, Seiren, Akatsuki, Hanabusa –el mote divertido "Idol-sempai" acudió con un saltito a su mente-… Con cada nombre vinieron más recuerdos, más piezas de quién era él, de quién _tenía_ que volver a ser. Forzó a su precaria identidad a tomar las riendas de su cuerpo y dio un paso adelante. El sello tras su oreja empezó a escocer como si fuera ácido y sus miembros temblaron, como si no supieran qué hacer ahora que su cerebro, el suyo de verdad, empezaba de nuevo a darles órdenes.

Entonces entendió lo que estaba diciendo Sara.

-Por supuesto.- la mujer esbozó una sonrisa radiante que dejó sus colmillos al descubierto-. Reclamo que la Asociación extermine a Zero Kiryu y a Kaname Kuran por los cargos de asesinato. En el primer caso, de los purasangres Rido Kuran y Shizuka Hio. Y, en el del joven Kuran, de todo el legítimo Consejo de Ancianos.

_Exterminar a Zero y a Kaname. ExterminaraZeroyaKaname…_

Repitió varias veces aquellas palabras, examinando el significado de cada una de ellas, hasta que las entendió en su globalidad: Sara Shirabuki, la mujer que le había condenado al infierno, la que le había forzado a asesinar a inocentes, quería matar a quien consideraba su hermano y a la persona que le había ayudado a recuperar sus recuerdos.

_NO._

Takuma casi habló en voz alta. Aquello _no_ iba a suceder. _No_ iba a permitirlo. Dio otro paso al frente, luchando contra la orden que le había dado su ama de permanecer quieto. Algo cálido empezó a gotearle por la frente y desde los ojos, pero sus sentidos no lo registraron. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para intentar algo que hacía tiempo que no lograba: volver a sentir su cuerpo, sus manos, sus piernas, sus venas. El chico de los ojos lilas se levantó de una silla y se enfrentó directamente a su ama.

-No acepto acusaciones de alguien que se llena la boca de justicia cuando tú misma has infringido casi la única ley que rige a los purasangres: "no sellarás para siempre la voluntad de otro".- el aura de Sara empezaba a pulsar, pero el chico dio otro pequeño paso al frente-. Te acuso de haber impuesto a Takuma Ichijo un sello de sangre. Te acuso de haberle usado para intentar asesinar a Seiren y echarle las culpas a Kuran. Te acuso de haberle utilizado para asesinar a un cazador e intentar acusarme a mí. No te atrevas a echarme leyes en cara cuando eres tú quien tiene las manos manchadas.

_Sí, Zero. Eres valiente…_

El mismo Takuma se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento, de la admiración que sentía hacia aquel chico de pelo extraño que se atrevía a desafiar a la diosa todopoderosa que era su ama ¿Su ama? Apretó los puños mientras la sangre empezaba a gotear por su cuello desde el sello. No, aquello se había acabado. Era hora de que Takuma Ichijo cumpliera con sus promesas. Quizás por eso ni Kaname ni Senri le ayudaban, porque esperaban que cumpliera con su palabra. Era él, Takuma, quien tenía algo que demostrar. Dio otro paso hacia delante, vagamente consciente de muchos rostros girados hacia él, de la voz aguda por la ira de Sara y de la mirada fija de Zero.

-Como testigo de mis acusaciones, llamo a declarar a Takuma Ichijo.

El noble se paró en seco. Todos y cada uno de los rostros de aquella sala, anónimos y familiares, se giraron hacia él, incluido el que más temía. Sara se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, contemplando a Takuma con los ojos entrecerrados cuando, por fin, advirtió la sangre que le resbalaba por el cuello y la cara, los espasmos incontrolados que le sacudían y, lo que era mucho peor, el atisbo de lucidez en su rostro. La enorme presencia de la purasangre se revolvió en la mente de Takuma, algo que hacía sólo unos días habría bastado para volver a sumirlo en el letargo. Pero, en aquel momento, con todos sus recuerdos recuperados, no fue suficiente. La mera visión de aquel rostro falsamente angelical bastó para que los colmillos del noble descendieran y un gruñido empezó a reverberar en su pecho.

_Retrocede y sal de esta habitación. Ahora._

La voz de Sara pareció crear ecos en su mente, tirando de los hilos que lo manejaban, pero Takuma no se movió.

_No._

El embate del poder de la purasangre, canalizado a través del sello, fue tan bestial que Takuma dio tres pasos atrás de golpe, frenándose contra la pared con un jadeo ahogado. Sara sonrió, girándose hacia Zero con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Como ves, Takuma no está muy dispuesto a hablar en tu favor, Nivel D y, por supuesto, yo no puedo obligarle.- su voz volvió a ser de miel mientras su poder acorralaba la mente de Takuma-. Creo que te has quedado sin testigo.

-Me uno a la petición de Kiryu.- Kaname empezó a levantarse de la silla y Senri, de pie tras él, se hizo a un lado.- Como imputado, hago uso de mi derecho a citar a un testigo y llamo a declarar a Takuma.- caminó con lentitud frente a la cabecera de la larga mesa hasta ponerse al lado de Zero, mirando de frente a Sara y a Takuma, que estaba justo detrás de ella, contra la pared.

El silencio que reinaba ahora en la sala era tal que podía oír la elaborada respiración de Takuma. _Bien, llegó el momento de decir lo que nunca jamás has dicho en voz alta_. Kaname tomó aire con fuerza, luchando contra todos sus ancestrales dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos, y luego clavó la vista en el joven Ichijo.

-Me alegro de volver a verte… hermano.

OOO

Asato Ichijo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con irritación ¿Qué conspiración estelar se estaba dando para que ninguno de los planes que había trazado aquellos últimos días se dignara a salir como estaba previsto? Según lo acordado con los cazadores, Kiryu o Kaname tenían que llamarle a_ él_ como testigo en el que caso de que Sara decidiera, como así había sido, solicitar que se incluyera a los dos vampiros en la lista negra. Después de que aquella zorra le impusiera un sello de sangre incompleto, Asato había decidido aprovechar esa oportunidad para un gesto a todo o nada: denunciar a Sara por pretender atarle a su voluntad, enseñando la marca en su muñeca, y arrebatarle la katana antivampírica a Takuma para hundirla en el negro corazón de aquella mujer.

Pero Kuran y los cazadores debían sospechar que Sara le había hecho algo y ya no confiaban en su testimonio, por lo que habían decidido llamar a otra persona para que les defendiera. Sólo que esa otra persona era su nieto. Justamente, el que menos posibilidades tenía de hablar, con su identidad perdida gracias a las artimañas de Sara… ¿o se equivocaba?

El anciano Ichijo aprovechó la confusión reinante para espiar de reojo a su nieto, de pie a su lado y sangrando como alguna ofrenda en sacrificio. Alguien sujeto a un sello de sangre impuesto por un Nivel A no podía liberarse por sus propios medios. Era una verdad universal, tan cierta como que el sol salía por el este y se ponía por el oeste. Inmutable… hasta la fecha. Porque la ira que demudaba el rostro de Takuma decía bien a las claras que sí quedaba algo de él ahí dentro, y la forma en que sus ojos bailaban enloquecidos de Sara a Kaname gritaba que iba a hacer lo posible porque la mujer no tocara un pelo de su amigo. Todo su cuerpo delgado temblaba y sangraba con el esfuerzo de sobreponerse a la voluntad semidivina de la purasangre y Asato tuvo la intuición de que, contra toda lógica, su nieto podía romper el sello.

El joven dio tres bruscos pasos hacia atrás y Asato comprendió que Sara debía haber ejercido su control. El anciano empezó a ponerse en pie lentamente, intentando acercarse a Takuma y a la katana que portaba al hombro. Los ojos de Sara, negros de furia, se fijaron en el anciano Ichijo un instante en mortal advertencia pero, en aquel momento, Kaname habló. "Me alegro de volver a verte…hermano".

Los siseos de los vampiros presentes en la sala parecieron los de un nido de víboras. Todos entendían una parte de lo que estaba pasando allí: una víctima de un sello estaba desafiando a una purasangre. Si lo conseguía, tendrían la cabeza de una Nivel A. Si no, Takuma acabaría muerto. En cualquier caso, correría sangre, y los instintos de todos los nobles empezaron a aguzarse como hienas ante una carnicería. Eso lo entendían.

Lo que no podían entender de ninguna manera era oír a Kaname Kuran llamando "hermano" a alguien de nivel inferior.

Asato suspiró con fuerza, deteniéndose a medio gesto de levantarse y fastidiado hasta lo indecible ¿Acaso no le había echado en cara mil veces a su nieto que su querido purasangre jamás le devolvería la amistad, que nunca reconocería su afecto? Y ahí lo tenía ahora, llamando hermano a Takuma ante toda una audiencia ¿Por qué Kaname siempre conseguía pillarle desprevenido? El anciano se giró hacia su nieto, sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo por lo que vio.

Las lágrimas de sangre que brotaban de los ojos verdes se aclararon por un instante, hasta que otras puras, cristalinas, se derramaron por las mejillas tiznadas, lavando parte de las manchas. El joven inhaló aire con varias bocanadas tan trémulas que Asato pensó que eran un estertor. Sus labios temblaron un momento y luego se enderezó, dando dos torpes pasos en dirección al purasangre.

-K-Kan… Kaname.

_¡ATRÁS!_

El grito mental de Sara dejó prácticamente sordo a Takuma durante una décima de segundo. No importó. Kaname seguía mirándole. El purasangre no se movió, no usó ninguno de sus poderes. Sólo se limitó a permanecer de pie, esperándole. Cuando volvió a hablar, sus palabras llegaron tan nítidas a la mente de Takuma como lo habían sido las de Sara todo aquel tiempo.

-Me pediste que no interviniera, Takuma.- el joven moreno hablaba en susurros, pero toda la cámara pudo oír sus palabras-. Sabía el riesgo que corrías, pero respeté tu decisión. Te respeté a ti. Eso es lo que hacen los hermanos, ¿verdad?- sonrió sólo un poco, con su habitual mirada resguardada entre pestañas oscuras-. Es hora de que vuelvas con nosotros, Takuma.- extendió lentamente la mano derecha-. Pero tienes que hacerlo tú, nadie más puede. Fue tu decisión y eres muy capaz de hacer frente a las consecuencias. Vuelve con nosotros.

Un fino hilillo de vapor empezó a brotar de detrás de la oreja derecha de Takuma y más sangre manó por su cuello mientras daba otro penoso paso adelante. Sara, en medio de Kuran y Kiryu, por un lado, y Takuma, por otro, se giró hacia éste de perfil. Llegados a aquel punto, no tenía la menor importancia pretender que no había impuesto un sello de sangre al joven. Todos los vampiros en aquella sala, algunos de los cuales se habían puesto de pie llevados por el olor, ya sabían que era cierto. El punto clave era evitar que su estúpida mascota lo rompiera y pudiera acusarla. Daba igual lo obvio que fuera; mientras Takuma siguiera sujeto a su control, nadie podría juzgarla. Mientras se giraba hacia el chico, Sara tuvo tiempo de captar la mirada del otro purasangre de piel morena, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, lejos de todo. Una muy leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios, como si presenciara una derrota anunciada. Aquello hizo que toda su ira estallara al mismo tiempo por los agravios acumulados.

Kaname la había rechazado.

El ancestro no se sentía obligado por nada de lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Aquella niña estúpida que lo miraba todo con ojos muy abiertos tenía el compañero que ella nunca podría tener.

Su mascota se creía con derecho a desafiarla.

Bien, Takuma iba a pagar por todo.

Su pupila se dilató hasta ocultar por completo el iris azul y concentró todo su odio, su rencor y su miedo a la soledad eterna en una bala invisible, disparándola contra la conciencia de Takuma con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz a través de su vínculo, dispuesta a hacer estallar su cerebro hasta convertirlo en pulpa. Takuma gritó como un alma torturada y su cuerpo se estremeció como el de una marioneta... pero no se movió.

Sara entendió al punto lo que había sucedido cuando su sangre pareció helarse después de que algo de la descarga de poder rebotara de vuelta a ella: parte del sello, del puente que le permitía canalizar su poder hacia el cuerpo de Takuma, se había roto. Y la parte de poder castigador que había golpeado al chico era insuficiente para anular del todo su conciencia.

-¡DÉJALO, ZORRA!

El grito angustiado de Senri Shiki hizo que las cabezas de todos los presentes se giraran hacia él, justo a tiempo de ver cómo se abalanzaba desde su posición, detrás de Kaname, hacia Sara. Unos brazos finos lo ciñeron por la cintura en una presa inhumana, abortando su avance en seco de tal forma que sus mandíbulas chirriaron. Yuuki le enlazó la cintura, temiendo haberle roto las costillas y desgarrándose la cola del vestido, de tan rápido como había saltado de la silla.

-¡Suéltame, Yuuki!- los ojos de Senri brillaron en rojo y sus colmillos se alargaron al girarse por encima del hombro al mirarla.

La joven negó con la cabeza, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-¡No puedo! No puedo, Senri. Ahora no.

Sara dedicó una mirada venenosa al joven impulsivo para luego tropezarse con la expresión compasiva de Kaname. Compasiva, de entre todas las cosas. El joven seguía con la mano extendida hacia Takuma, sin apartar los ojos de su amigo del alma, y Sara tuvo una idea, completamente poseída por sus instintos destructivos. Muy bien. Takuma seguía teniendo algo de mente. Iba siendo hora de dirigirla hacia fines más propicios.

_MATA A KANAME._

La voz mental de Sara cambió a un murmullo persuasivo, suave, que pareció reptar por los doloridos recovecos del cerebro de Takuma a través de lo que todavía sobrevivía del sello. El joven abrió los ojos, enfocando a duras penas a la mujer y, a un metro de ella, a Kaname.

_USA LA KATANA ANTIVAMPÍRICA. MÁTALE. TE HA ABANDONADO. NO TE AYUDARÁ. NUNCA LO HARÁ. LOS PURASANGRES NO AYUDAMOS A LOS DEMÁS. MÁTALE. TE HA DEJADO SOLO. MÁTALEMÁTALEMÁTALE…_

El brazo derecho de Takuma se elevó, tembloroso, acercando la mano a la empuñadura de la katana que asomaba por encima de su hombro. La misma arma que había robado al cazador que había asesinado. Un filo lo bastante ponzoñoso como para arrebatarle la vida a un purasangre si lo clavaba en el corazón o le cortaba la cabeza. Los vampiros de la sala se pusieron en pie como un solo hombre cuando el joven siguió caminando hacia Kaname, acercándose también a Sara. Asato Ichijo acabó de levantarse y se situó detrás de su nieto como una sombra siniestra. Seiren apareció en una fulguración un paso por delante de Yuuki, con dos pequeños shurikens en sus manos, lista para arrojarlos.

Zero dio un paso al frente, situándose por impulso delante de Kaname mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Kaien Cross sostenía la vaina de su propia katana con ambas manos y oyó el "clic" de Yagari quitándole el seguro a su escopeta. Para su sorpresa, Kaname le hizo un breve gesto con la mano izquierda, impidiéndole avanzar, mientras seguía con la vista fija en Takuma.

-¿Qué mierda pretendes, Kuran?- susurró Zero entre los dientes apretados mientras las venas empezaban a marcársele bajo la piel pálida-. Lo has intentado y no ha funcionado ¿Qué vas a hacer, dejar que Takuma te mate?

-No va a matarme, Kiryu.- los labios de Kaname casi no se movieron, toda su atención fija en la figura sanguinolenta que avanzaba hacia él.

-¡¿Y cómo demonios estás tan seguro?!- una vena pareció ondular en el cuello de Zero cuando siseó en su dirección.

-Porque confío en él.

Kaname pronunció aquellas palabras lo bastante alto como para que las oyeran todos los que estaban cerca de él ante la cabecera de la mesa: Yuuki, Senri, los tres cazadores, Sara… y Takuma. El muchacho seguía avanzando, con un penoso paso tras otro, la sangre goteando desde su cuello y su frente hasta el suelo, los ojos enloquecidos. Todas las fibras del cuerpo de Kaname se retorcían, aullando que diera rienda suelta a su poder, que eliminara aquella potencial amenaza, que arrasara el edificio hasta los cimientos. Milenios y milenios de educación le gritaban que un purasangre nunca debía exponerse, nunca debía quedar a merced de otros vampiros que ansiaban devorarle. Años de vivir con Takuma le recordaban que el quite de katana del muchacho era el más rápido que existía. Nadie podía igualar la velocidad a la que Takuma desenfundaba. Si _decidía_ atacarle con una katana antivampírica, Kaname estaría, con toda probabilidad, muerto. _Dios_, el cuerpo entero le dolía por el esfuerzo de permanecer pasivo, al borde de la destrucción, poniéndose conscientemente en manos de otra persona delante de toda una reunión. Sus antepasados debían estar removiéndose en sus tumbas de puro pánico.

Y, a pesar de todo, se mantuvo inmóvil. No movió un músculo. Permaneció con la mano derecha extendida, sin vacilar y sin usar en ningún momento ni un mínimo fragmento de su poder. Si se movía, aunque fuera un milímetro, la mente confundida de Takuma lo registraría como una amenaza y atacaría sin dudar. Su única oportunidad era que el noble lo reconociera como quien era: su amigo, con quien había compartido tantos días insomnes. Así que se mantuvo quieto, a expensas de lo que la trastornada mente de su amigo decidiera. Aquel era el _quid_ de la cuestión, después de todo. El convencimiento, la fe, de que Takuma nunca le haría daño. Jamás, ni siquiera con el poder de Sara manipulando su mente. Porque el noble había estado a su lado cuando nadie más lo estaba, porque le había dado su amistad en contra de su abuelo, porque le había consolado en sus momentos más negros sin pedir nada a cambio y sin aprovecharse de él.

Takuma era su hermano. Todo lo demás no importaba. Kaname nunca habría sido capaz de aquel salto de fe hacía sólo unos meses, no habría estado preparado para confiar en alguien de aquella forma, ni siquiera en Takuma. Pero algo había ido cambiando todo aquel tiempo, a medida que se abría tímidamente a su entorno más cercano. Ahora podía confiar en Takuma. Debía hacerlo.

_MÁTALEMÁTALEMÁTALE…_

La letanía se repetía con la fuerza de una tormenta en el torturado cerebro de Takuma machacándole sin piedad mientras daba un paso… y otro… y otro más, hasta situarse al alcance del brazo de Sara y a sólo metro y medio de Kaname. El susurro engañoso se enroscaba alrededor de lo que había conseguido recuperar de sí mismo, amenazando con dar al traste con todos sus esfuerzos.

_No. Es… mi hermano…_

_¡MÁTALEMÁTALEMÁTALE!_

La mano derecha de Takuma se cerró alrededor de la empuñadura de la katana.

-¡NO! ¡TAKUMA, NO!- Senri Shiki se debatió con todas sus fuerzas entre los brazos de Yuuki, cogiéndola por sorpresa y desasiéndose de ella para abalanzarse hacia el noble rubio.

En aquel momento, Asato Ichijo vio su oportunidad.

Aprovechando que la atención de Sara estaba fija por completo en Takuma, se remangó la manga izquierda del frac y dio un paso al frente, alzando el brazo para que toda la asamblea de Príncipes puestos en pie pudiera ver la marca rojiza del emblema de los Shirabuki grabado en su carne. Su voz grave tuvo el efecto del tañido de una campana, captando la atención de todos.

-Yo también pronuncio una acusación, aquí y ahora. Acuso a Lady Sara Shirabuki de…

Sara giró la cabeza hacia él como el restallido de un látigo.

…_finis._

Los labios perfectos de la mujer se movieron, articulando en silencio la última palabra del ritual que completaba el sello de sangre. El dibujo del blasón de los Shirabuki, el ancestral emblema de los asesinos, desprendió vapor rojizo al grabarse de forma perenne en la pálida carne del anciano noble.

A partir de entonces, el mundo entero pareció rodar cuesta abajo a triple velocidad.

Sara miró por un instante a Takuma.

_¡MATA A KANAME!_

Una luz negra brotó de la mano de Takuma cuando éste desenfundó la katana y se lanzó hacia delante, convirtiéndose en un borrón imperceptible.

Kaname cerró los ojos.

_¡ACABA CON YUUKI KURAN!_

Asato Ichijo gritó cuando la potencia mental de Sara barrió todas sus defensas como si fueran un castillo de naipes y su aura venenosa estalló sin control alguno, sumiendo la cabecera de la sala en un mar de tinta negra.

-¡No!- la sangre que brotaba de las palmas de Senri Shiki después de haberse clavado las garras salió despedida como alambres furiosos en medio de la oscuridad, al darse cuenta en una súbita revelación de que el aura de Asato podía matarles a todos.

-¡ATRÁS!- al grito airado de Zero le acompañó el susurro de lo que parecían cien serpientes, mezclándose en las sombras.

-¡NO!

Lo último que vio Yuuki antes de que el aura negra de Asato Ichijo les cegara fue el brillo enloquecido de los ojos de Takuma al cargar hacia delante, los zarcillos de Zero mezclándose con los hilos sanguinolentos de Senri, un borrón en movimiento donde había estado Kaien Cross y Yagari sosteniendo la escopeta con su hombro después del retroceso al disparar a Dios sabía quién…

Una luz brillante de un blanco puro, cegador, estalló en la salita, abrasando las retinas de los vampiros que aullaban y el tiempo pareció congelarse de repente.

OOO

_Tomp Tomp Tomp…_

El sonido sordo de algo rebotando en el suelo fue lo primero que consiguió distinguir Touga Yagari tras aquel caos, después de que lo que parecía un mar de oscuridad fuera disipado por aquella supernova de luz. El mundo se había quedado en silencio, como si sus oídos hubieran estallado, y el cazador se concentró en aquel golpeteo de algo en el suelo para volver a retomar la perspectiva. Parpadeó varias veces y se apoyó en la escopeta como si fuera un viejo inválido, enfocando la vista.

_Tomp… Tomp…_

La cabeza rodó justo hasta sus pies, deteniéndose con un balanceo. Los hermosos ojos permanecieron fijos en el cazador, sin ver, y la boca quedó abierta, como un pez boqueando, mientras la rica sangre pura empapaba el mosaico desde el cuello cerceado.

Luego, la pálida piel marfileña del rostro se cubrió de finos surcos, como una delicada tela de araña, cada vez más detallada.

_Clinc…_

Los embotados oídos de Yagari captaron a la perfección el primer crujido cuando la piel de la cabeza seccionada se resquebrajó, desmoronándose como un delicado cristal de Bohemia hasta dejar sólo minúsculos fragmentos en el suelo.

El sonido de un purasangre al morir.

Incrédulo, alzó la vista poco a poco, pensando que contemplaba algún cuadro de un museo en vez de una escena real. El cuerpo decapitado de Sara, con dos estrellas de metal clavadas en el pecho, se mantuvo en pie durante exactamente dos segundos más, mientras la sangre chorreaba por el corpiño bordado con diamantes. El mismo crujido obsceno brotó de aquella muñeca desmadejada y el cuerpo cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en añicos que se mezclaron con la sangre.

Aquella pareció ser la señal para que el mundo recuperara el volumen.

La trabajosa respiración agonizante de Takuma Ichijo, mezclada con sus gemidos torturados, parecía llenar la conmocionada sala. El joven se tambaleaba en la misma postura en la que se había detenido: medio agachado, el cuerpo algo ladeado después de la embestida, con la katana aferrada con las dos manos y la punta que tocaba el suelo goteando la sangre de Sara. Un hilillo de su propia sangre le resbaló a cámara lenta por la nariz, cayendo al suelo.

Kaname, de pie con las manos apretadas en puños a los lados del cuerpo, emitió un profundo suspiro que pareció brotar de su misma alma y abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse rodeado de un susurrante muro de espinas y envuelto en una cegadora burbuja de luz blanca, con alguien abrazándole desde un costado. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y giró la cabeza para ver que Yuuki le enlazaba la cintura con la mano izquierda mientras mantenía la derecha extendida hacia delante… sosteniendo aquella especie de escudo protector de luz alrededor de los… cuatro. Seiren estaba agachada delante de Yuuki, con los brazos extendidos, como si hubiera arrojado algo. Y Zero Kiryu estaba justo delante de los tres, con la cabeza baja, dando la espalda a Takuma y con los zarcillos envolviéndoles en una protectora esfera de espinas.

Zero pareció notar el cambio en la atmósfera porque se enderezó, levantando la cabeza. Parpadeó, confundido, al toparse con la mirada igualmente sorprendida de un Kaname vivo, ileso y deslumbrado por algún tipo de esfera luminosa que parecía haber conjurado Yuuki. Sintiéndose algo estúpido por haber reaccionado protegiendo instintivamente a los dos purasangres, miró por encima del hombro un momento.

-Joder…- Zero maldijo por lo bajo y los zarcillos se retrajeron al instante cuando se giró.

-Yuuki…

El murmullo suave de Kaname arrancó un temblor de la joven, que levantó la cabeza que había enterrado contra su pecho como si estuviera en mitad de un sueño.

-Yo…- miró su brazo extendido y el globo de luz protectora que les envolvía a los tres- ¿Esto lo he hecho...?

Sus largas pestañas aletearon un momento y luego su cuerpo menudo se quedó flácido, desplomándose contra Kaname, que la sostuvo con gesto automático. Quizás estaba conmocionada, quizás su cuerpo estaba agotado tras aquella inesperada explosión de poder protector, pero la mente de Kaname, todavía bajo el golpe de adrenalina de haberse expuesto como lo había hecho, no estaba en condiciones de elaborar teorías. El purasangre se limitó a asegurarse de que Seiren estaba bien e intentó comprender la confusa escena que tenía ante sí.

La katana antivampírica cayó de los dedos entumecidos de Takuma con un estridente golpeteo metálico y los últimos restos del aura negra que había brotado del brazo que la había esgrimido se desvanecieron. La sangre manaba de su muslo derecho en burbujeos, justo de donde la escopeta de Yagari había abierto un boquete intentando detener su carga sin matarle. El chico intentó cargar el peso del cuerpo en la pierna sana y alzó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar brevemente a Kaname a los ojos. Una pequeña, exhausta y casi imperceptible sonrisa totalmente cuerda distendió un momento sus labios ensangrentados antes de que el cuerpo le fallara y se desplomara hacia delante. Lo único que impidió que diera de bruces en el suelo fueron los reflejos de Zero, que se adelantó para recogerlo en los brazos.

Detrás de Takuma, un Senri Shiki que resollaba como un percherón dio un brusco tirón de sus alambres de sangre, absorbiéndolos de nuevo en su cuerpo, con la ceniza de quien había sido Asato Ichijo enganchada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel después de que lo hubiera ensartado con ellos. Shiki boqueó, intentando llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones, abrasados tras respirar el aura negra del anciano durante los segundos que había durado, antes de que un escudo de luz brillante la disipara. La sensación era como si se hubiera bebido una botella de lejía y se llevó una mano a la garganta, retrocediendo a trompicones hasta que chocó con la cabecera de la larga mesa y cayó al suelo, consolándose con la visión de Takuma respirando con dificultad en brazos de Zero. El vestido ensangrentado de Sara en el suelo, con fragmentos de cristal esparcidos alrededor, decía bien a las claras qué había hecho exactamente el noble rubio. _Oh, joder, Takuma, eres increíble…_

El sonido metálico de una hoja al rozar el suelo devolvió la atención de los presentes hacia Kaien Cross, de pie justo detrás del montoncito que eran las ropas de Asato Ichijo en el suelo. También había ceniza adherida a su rostro y el hombre se quitó parsimoniosamente las gafas, bizqueando con ojos miopes mientras intentaba calibrar qué demonios tenían que hacer ahora. No había podido evitarlo. Había visto que Sara completaba el sello de sangre de Asato y la mirada enloquecida del anciano dirigiéndose hacia su querida Yuuki… el resto había sido puro impulso. Pero el hecho es que acababa de contribuir a matar a Asato Ichijo, que una purasangre había sido asesinada y que la habitación entera apestaba a sangre. Con decenas de vampiros encerrados en ella.

Un gruñido animal brotó de las gargantas de un puñado de vampiros y las garras de muchos de ellos se alargaron, prometiendo desollamiento. Los ojos desorbitados de Lady Shiki se fijaron en Senri, todavía caído en el suelo, y sus colmillos brillaron como dos dagas cuando lo señaló con un dedo acusatorio.

-¡Tú!- la simple palabra tenía el peso de una sentencia de muerte y la mujer se abalanzó hacia su sobrino político como una fulguración.

Un muro de hielo se alzó de repente desde el suelo hasta el techo, aislando a los implicados en la sangrienta escena, todos ellos cerca de la cabecera de la mesa, del resto de los invitados y Lady Shiki gruñó de ira. Hanabusa Aido se giró hacia Kain, Rima y Ruka.

-¡Hay que asegurarse de que pueden salir de esta habitación! Encargaos de abrir un pasillo.- Aido aguardó lo justo hasta que los demás asintieron, tan mareados por el olor a sangre como él, y luego saltó por encima de las sillas, ignorando los gritos de su padre, y atravesó el muro de hielo que él mismo había creado como si fuera una cortina de agua.

Todos los que estaban al otro lado parecían figuras de cera animadas que se movían lentamente, bajo el impacto de la conmoción. Demasiado lentamente. Aido frunció el ceño.

-Hay que salir de aquí antes de que la gente pierda el control.- anunció a sus amigos, dedicando una mirada entre aliviada y temerosa a los fragmentos de cristal que era todo lo que quedaba de Sara Shirabuki y al montón de ceniza que había sido el patriarca de los Ichijo.

Kaname suspiró de nuevo y asintió hacia Aido, dándole las gracias en silencio por el muro protector, y se cargó a Yuuki en los brazos como si no pesara más que un gorrión, tomándose un instante para acomodarle la cabeza sobre su pecho. Luego se giró hacia Kiryu.

-¿Puedo pedirte que nos ayudes a llevar a Takuma a nuestras habitaciones... Zero?- pareció vacilar un momento al llamarlo por su nombre, pero decidió que se habría sentido ruin usando el apellido en aquella situación. Oyó gruñidos al otro lado de la pared de hielo-. Vamos a necesitar que alguien nos abra paso, los ánimos están exaltados.

-Yo me encargo de esa parte.- Yagari se acomodó la escopeta contra el hombro mientras se ajustaba el intercomunicador de la oreja-. Jinmu, esto se ha puesto calentito. Entrad en la propiedad, acordonad la mansión y disparad a matar contra cualquier chupasangre que intente salir de ella hasta que yo no dé otras órdenes.

-Touga...- Cross hizo ademán de protestar mientras volvía a ajustarse las gafas, después de restregarlas contra su frac.

-Cierra el pico, Kaien. Yo estoy al mando y nadie se va a mover de aquí hasta que todo el mundo esté tranquilo como una seda y esta enorme mierda se aclare.- se giró un momento hacia Kaname-. Siento lo del disparo a Takuma. Intenté pararle sin matarle.

El purasangre abrió la boca para añadir algún comentario, cuando los aullidos de los nobles más allá del muro de hielo de Aido aumentaron de volumen y Zero lo interrumpió.

-Vamos a dejar la charla para luego. Tenemos que llegar a las habitaciones de los Kuran y asegurarlas antes de que todas las sanguijuelas pierdan el control.- se acomodó el peso de Takuma sobre el hombro mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido el muro de hielo.

-Ahora lo retiro.- anunció Aido, pasándose nerviosamente una mano por el pelo-. Los demás nos abrirán un pasillo hasta la puerta de la salita.

-A la de tres.- Yagari cogió la escopeta con las dos manos, apuntando hacia el techo con el cañón-. Uno, dos… ¡tres!

El muro de hielo de Aido se fundió en agua a una orden suya y Cross echó a correr el primero, apartando sillas a empujones para que los demás dispusieran del espacio entre la mesa y la pared de la sala para alcanzar la puerta. El rostro contraído por la sed de sangre de uno de los nobles, con los colmillos totalmente extendidos, apareció de repente ante él y el estrépito de un disparo al aire se impuso sobre los siseos.

-¡AL QUE LES PONGA UN COLMILLO ENCIMA LE VUELO LA TAPA DE LOS SESOS!

La voz estentórea de Yagari dio algo de tiempo a la comitiva a correr los primeros metros por el lateral de la salita, hasta que una vampira pelirroja gruñó, alargando las uñas tras el paso de Kaname, cargado con Yuuki.

Un muro de fuego oscilante se alzó, delimitando un estrecho pasillo para los que huían, separándoles de los vampiros que les amenazaban. Zero respingó cuando el fuego le chamuscó la manga del traje, sin saber si maldecir a Kain o darle las gracias en algún momento, pero decidió que con seguir corriendo ya tenía bastante. Cuando Cross, que iba en cabeza, salió del pasillo de fuego y estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta, un grupo de nobles se precipitó ante él, cortándole el paso. Kaien respiró con fuerza y aferró la katana, resignado a tener que derramar algo más de sangre para conseguir salir de aquella ratonera.

-Todo el mundo se va a calmar y vamos a permanecer quietos donde estamos hasta que estos caballeros abandonen la sala.

La voz suave de fuerte acento cayó sobre la asamblea de improviso, apelando a todos los nobles con la misma atracción que la gravedad. Cross vio que los vampiros que les cerraban el paso gruñían, reacios a separarse de lo que veían como una suculenta presa potencial: los dos Kuran. Una vez que el olor de la sangre pura había anulado la máscara de civilización, la mayoría de los vampiros de aquella sala había cedido al impulso más primario de su raza: buscar la sangre de un Nivel A. Probablemente, volverían a comportarse como seres racionales en cuanto ellos salieran de allí, los cazadores acordonaran la sala y las cosas empezaran a calmarse. Pero, ahora mismo, cualquiera en aquella salita era un asesino en potencia. El bienintencionado despliegue de poderes de Aido y Kain tampoco contribuía a calmar los ánimos. Inexplicablemente, sin embargo, la sosegada orden de aquel purasangre de piel oscura sí lo conseguió. El pequeño grupo situado frente a la puerta se hizo a un lado, siseando aún, y Cross no perdió tiempo en abrirla de un tirón y salir al gran salón de baile mientras oía la voz del hombre detrás.

-Cuando este grupo haya salido de aquí, nosotros abandonaremos la sala con la calma necesaria y cada familia volverá a sus habitaciones. Los cazadores se harán cargo de la seguridad en la mansión y nadie entrará en esta salita hasta que…

_Tocan a retirada…_

Cross apretó el paso a través del salón de baile todo lo que pudo, hasta que los corrillos de vampiros que habían permanecido allí mientras se celebraba el Concilio se les aproximaron demasiado como para permitirles avanzar más. Puede que aquellos nobles no hubieran visto lo que había sucedido dentro, pero tenían olfato suficiente como para oler la sangre de un Nivel A y sentidos lo bastante agudos como para haber notado la explosión de auras. Por el brillo rojizo de sus ojos, estaba claro que estaban a punto de perder el control también.

Kaien vio que Kaname estaba a punto de abrir la boca, sin duda para intentar que retrocedieran, cuando los nobles fruncieron el ceño, desviaron la vista de ellos y parecieron seguir con la mirada algo invisible que se desplazara por el gran salón de baile.

-¿Pero qué…?- murmuró el director, pensando que se había colado en "Expediente X".

-He creado una ilusión de todos vosotros dirigiéndoos hacia la terraza.- la voz de Ruka detrás del grupo sonó vacilante, como si tuviera la concentración puesta en otra cosa. La joven se apoyaba en el brazo de Kain-. No durará mucho, no puedo engañar a su vista y a su olfato mucho rato. Salid de aquí.

-Gracias, Ruka.- Kaname sonrió un poco con rapidez antes de indicar a todos los demás la puerta del salón.

Cuando el pequeño grupo hubo atravesado el recibidor y empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia los pisos de habitaciones, las puertas dobles de la mansión Aido se abrieron con estrépito de par en par para dejar entrar a dos escuadrones de cazadores armados hasta los dientes. Un corpulento hombre rubio con una cicatriz en el rostro y vestido como un paramilitar hizo resonar las botas contra el suelo, examinando al grupo de una rápida ojeada.

-Bien, ¿dónde están los problemas?- preguntó de malos modos, dirigiendo a Zero, que cargaba lo que parecía un vampiro ensangrentado en brazos, una mirada que sugería que _él_ podía ser uno de los problemas.

Cross enfundó la katana, intentando ignorar dignamente el hecho de que estaba cubierto de ceniza de vampiro de pies a cabeza, y señaló el recorrido hasta el salón de baile con un gesto de barbilla.

-Ahí dentro. Un montón de nobles bastante excitados. Hay un purasangre intentando calmarlos y Yagari está con él. Jinmu, limitaos a acordonad la casa y a vigilar los movimientos de los vampiros, pero no quiero provocaciones.

El hombre hizo un despreciativo "tsk" con la lengua mientras separaba a los escuadrones y dirigió a Cross una mala mirada por encima del hombro.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Yagari es quien está al mando esta noche.

-Y tú tienes que obedecerle, no causarle más problemas.- Cross dejó que el resto del grupo subiera por las escaleras-. Zero y yo nos ocuparemos de vigilar los aposentos de los Kuran hasta que esto se calme.

-Por qué será que no me sorprende… -el hombre acomodó el virote de la ballesta con gesto inconsciente mientras seguía a uno de los escuadrones hacia el interior del salón.

OOO

-El disparo de Yagari parece sólo superficial, aunque, en su estado, le debe estar doliendo horrores.- Akatsuki se había quitado la americana, la corbata, tenía las mangas de la camisa remangadas y la pechera manchada de sangre, además de un ceño desacostumbrado. Apoyó las manos en las caderas, mirando a Kaname desde el umbral de la habitación interior del purasangre mientras éste cruzaba el saloncito de sus aposentos desde la habitación asignada a Yuuki-. Parece que luchar contra ese maldito sello le ha hecho consumir reservas de sangre, o no le han alimentado lo suficiente o qué sé yo. La cuestión es que Takuma necesita sangre, ahora mismo parece un cadáver.- suspiró, bajando un momento la cabeza para luego volver a alzarla hacia Kaname con el mismo ceño fruncido- ¿Estás seguro de que era necesario atarle?- la indignación se manifestó en su tono a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo.

Kaname se quitó la larga chaqueta del frac, dejándola sobre el respaldo de la silla de la salita, se aflojó la corbata e, imitando a Kain, empezó a remangarse las mangas de la camisa. Sabía que la irritación del pelirrojo no iba dirigida contra él por haberles hecho atar a Takuma, sino contra Sara y Asato por haber sumido a su amigo en aquel estado. Kaname todavía se sentía extrañamente desnudo después de lo que había hecho, del peligro muy real que había afrontado, y algo desubicado. No era el mejor momento emocional para ocuparse de Takuma tal como debía hacerlo, cuando todos los nobles presentes en sus aposentos –Zero incluido, aunque no cayera en aquella categoría- le estaban observando como si fuera un ser de una especie desconocida por haber estado a punto de dejarse matar. Pero, claro, uno no elegía el momento para las situaciones comprometidas y Takuma necesitaba ayuda urgente, eso era lo más importante.

-Si no le hubiéramos atado, Akatsuki, habría usado sus pocas energías para intentar atacarnos y saciarse con nuestra sangre.- contestó con suavidad mientras el pelirrojo se apartaba para dejarle entrar en su habitación-. Y eso es algo que destrozaría a Takuma cuando se diera cuenta de lo que habría hecho. Ya es hora de que le traigamos de vuelta del todo, ¿no crees?

El interior de la espaciosa habitación olía a sangre, a debilidad y a miedo, aquella última emoción procedente de Senri Shiki. El joven modelo se paseaba como una fiera enjaulada arriba y abajo al lado de la cama con postes a la que Takuma había sido maniatado, mientras que Rima permanecía sentada muy pálida a los pies de la misma, con los ojos bailando entre Senri y Takuma. El noble rubio estaba desplomado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, blanco como el papel, con la sangre secándose sobre su rostro y empapando las sábanas inmaculadas desde la herida en el muslo. De vez en cuando, un temblor de pura agonía lo recorría y sus labios se agitaban en un murmullo febril. Se había liberado del sello, pero estaba claro que su cuerpo había pagado una factura muy elevada. Tenía el mismo aspecto desvalido que Senri cuando había estado en cama por la herida de Zero y la cuchillada que le había infligido el mismo Takuma. El parecido, y la dolorosa ironía del asunto, hizo que el corazón de Rima se encogiera poquito a poco hasta parecer una fruta marchita. En aquel momento, le daba igual si Senri tenía sentimientos confusos hacia ella o hacia Takuma. Lo único que quería es que aquel infierno acabara. Alzó los ojos hacia Kaname cuando éste entró en la habitación, pero no dijo nada.

El purasangre prendió la mirada en Takuma, maldiciendo toda la cadena de circunstancias que habían conducido a su mejor amigo a aquella situación. En realidad, lo que le había dicho era totalmente cierto: Kaname había respetado la elección de Takuma de enfrentarse a su abuelo en vez de hacerlo él mismo. De ahí se había derivado la intervención de Sara, que Kaname no había previsto y que había sido imposible de abordar de manera directa. Pero aquella verdad no hacía la situación menos dolorosa.

_Idealista idiota_, pensó mientras se acercaba a la cama, con una extraña punzada en el pecho, mezcla de alivio, alegría y furia. Lo último, contra su raza, por ser capaz de tanta crueldad contra un alma bondadosa como la de Takuma. Alegría, porque su amigo había sido capaz, contra viento y marea, de romper el dichoso sello a pura fuerza de voluntad admirable. Pero el alivio provenía de que había sido capaz, después de tantos años de silencio, de decirle a Takuma lo que significaba para él: el hermano que nunca había tenido. Aquella confesión, así como su idea suicida de no mover un músculo y ponerse completamente en sus manos, le había hecho sentir vulnerable, pero también había sido una especie de catarsis, de reconciliación con lo que había callado muchos años por la arraigada desconfianza de los purasangres.

Kaname suspiró y se giró hacia Senri y Rima, hablando lo bastante fuerte como para que le oyeran los demás desde la salita.

-Por favor, salid un momento de estas habitaciones.- pidió con suavidad-. Voy a darle mi sangre y estaréis más tranquilos si no podéis olerla.

-No.

Kaname frunció el ceño ante la réplica instantánea de Senri, plantado ante la cama con los puños apretados.

-Senri, entiendo que…

-No. Con todos los respetos, Kaname, pero creo que no lo entiendes.- a pesar de lo cortante del comentario, el tono de Shiki era bajo y conciliador, como si realmente pretendiera dar explicaciones y no ofender-. Takuma no es sólo tu amigo. También es el mío. Sé que mi sangre no es tan valiosa como la tuya, pero quiero dársela. Necesito… necesito saber que puedo hacer algo por él después de todos estos meses de… de… – Senri abrió las manos y luego las volvió a cerrar, como si no supiera cómo expresar en voz alta todo lo que había sentido.

-Frustración.- Rima acabó la frase por él mientras levantaba los ojos hacia Kaname-. Todos nos hemos sentido impotentes este tiempo, viendo sufrir a Takuma sin poder ayudarle. No… por favor, no nos impidas hacerlo ahora.

-Rima, Senri…- la voz de Kaname era conciliadora, con un punto de asombro-. Vuestra sangre no tiene nada de malo. Pero Takuma va a necesitar mucha, podría drenaros. La mía le ayudará más…

-Vale, entonces, ¿por qué no le ofreces la tuya primero y luego los demás le ofrecemos parte de la nuestra?- Aido se apoyó en el umbral de la habitación, junto con su primo pelirrojo, que asintió.

-Yo también me ofrezco.- la voz de Ruka sonó desde detrás de los primos.

-Y yo.- se sumó Seiren, lacónica.

Kaname los contempló a todos un momento, falto de palabras como pocas veces se había sentido. Primero, por el hecho de que todos los allí presentes –vampiros del primero al último- estuvieran dispuestos al acto de generosidad más grande que podía protagonizar uno de su especie: dar su sangre para ayudar a un congénere. Inconcebible. Más allá de la situación concreta, aquello probaba que su raza _sí_ podía ser diferente. No sería un cambio instantáneo, requeriría generaciones, y quizás sólo una minoría diera el paso, pero los vampiros –algunos- eran capaces de actos desprendidos. De bondad, por infantil que sonara aquella palabra. Y, además, todos ellos estaban dispuestos a oler de nuevo cómo se derramaba sangre pura sin intentar saltarle encima ni devorarlo. Si Kaname creyera en los milagros, se habría sentido tentado de calificar aquel momento como tal.

-Takuma se sentirá muy acompañado cuando sepa que todos queremos ayudarle, Kaname.

Los nobles que se agolpaban en la puerta se apartaron al instante para dejar paso a Yuuki, envuelta en una bata de seda azul oscuro, sin joyas ni abalorios, algo pálida pero sonriente.

-Yuuki, ¿estás mejor?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Algo desorientada todavía, pero hay alguien que está mucho peor que yo ¿Por qué no le ayudamos todos?

Kaname y ella se miraron un momento a los ojos y, al cabo, él asintió.

-¿Kiryu?- llamó.

La figura de Zero, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y empapado en la sangre de Takuma, apareció algo más lejos del umbral, en la salita.

-¿Te importaría reforzar la vigilancia en la puerta con Crosss? Aquí va a pasar algo extraordinario y agradeceríamos muchísimo que nadie lo interrumpiera. Por favor.- añadió con una leve sonrisa.

Por toda respuesta, una de las comisuras de los labios de Zero se elevó imperceptiblemente, el muchacho sacudió la cabeza y luego abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta exterior tras de sí.

Kaname aguardó un instante, hasta que otro gemido de Takuma llamó su atención. Rima se levantó de la cama al punto, dejándole espacio. La joven fue a cogerle la mano a Senri mientras el purasangre se sentaba en el colchón, al lado de su amigo. Kaname alargó la mano izquierda hacia Takuma, retirándole los cabellos pegajosos de la frente en un gesto delicado de profundo cariño, como había hecho una noche hacía años, cuando su abuelo le había castigado por cubrir su escapada a casa de Yuuki. Cuando el joven abrió penosamente los ojos, brillaban en rubí.

-Takuma… bebe.- susurró el purasangre con afecto para luego llevarse la muñeca a los labios y morder tan profundo como fue capaz, conteniendo una mueca dolorida.

La sangre resbaló rápidamente desde la herida y los ojos de Takuma se abrieron de par en par mientras sus colmillos se alargaban.

-N-no... Kaname, tu sangre es...- a pesar de su estado, el noble intentó protestar débilmente.

-Tuya.

Kaname no le dio tiempo a alterarse más, simplemente apretó la muñeca contra su boca. Takuma perdió instantáneamente la incipiente batalla contra su necesidad y se aferró a la herida como un niño hambriento al pecho de su madre, desesperado. Sorbió con tanta violencia que las cejas de Kaname se contrajeron en un espasmo, mientras luchaba contra la extraña sensación de que alguien que no fuera Yuuki estuviera bebiendo de él. Una mano pequeña se posó en su hombro y alzó la vista para ver a su hermana a su lado, seria pero con una mirada completamente decidida. No había celos ilógicos ni posesión al ver a Takuma bebiendo de Kaname. No había lugar para aquellas emociones ruines en un acto como aquel.

Yuuki mantuvo el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kaname mientras los hambrientos tragos de Takuma eran lo único que rompía el silencio en las habitaciones. A pesar del olor de la sangre pura, ninguno de los nobles leales se movió. Sus ojos podían haberse teñido de carmesí, sus colmillos podían estar ardiéndoles en la boca, pero a ninguno de ellos se le pasó ni remotamente por la cabeza la posibilidad de intentar hacerse con aquella sangre.

Cuando Kaname empezó a parpadear, mareado, se necesitó la ayuda de Yuuki para que Takuma le soltara. A pesar de la pequeña debilidad que le invadió, Kaname insistió en estar de pie junto a ella mientras su hermana acercaba su muñeca ensangrentada al noble. Takuma respiraba a grandes bocanadas, como si todo su organismo se hubiera puesto en marcha de golpe para intentar llevar aquella sangre poderosa hasta los últimos rincones de su cuerpo. Los brazos tensaron las finas cadenas antivampíricas que le retenían cuando el joven sucumbió por completo al ansia de sangre, gruñendo con los colmillos al descubierto.

Yuuki ahogó un gemido cuando la boca de Takuma se ciñó a su muñeca y empezó a extraerle la vida como una cobra, con gestos rápidos. Era una visión escalofriante: un vampiro herido, abrumado por la sed de sangre, con los ojos bañados en carmesí, la sangre seca formando una crosta en su rostro y los brazos tensos como alambres contra las ataduras. A pesar de todo, Yuuki acarició los cabellos manchados mientras dejaba que Takuma se saciara con su sangre. La confusión, el miedo y el dolor que emanaba aquella penosa figura le decía que, cuando Takuma recuperara completamente la consciencia, le golpearía el horror de lo que había hecho. Era mejor que ahora sintiera el cariño de los que le rodeaban.

Cuando Yuuki retiró la mano con esfuerzo, Kaname le lamió la herida con suavidad, en un gesto de agradecimiento acorde con el silencio reverente que se había adueñado de aquella pequeña reunión. La herida del muslo de Takuma empezó a cerrarse y el suspiro aliviado que recorrió todo su cuerpo arrancó pequeñas sonrisas de los nobles.

Uno tras otro, ocuparon su lugar sentados junto a Takuma, agradeciéndole la calidez que les había aportado durante todos aquellos años con lo más preciado que podían darle. Tras los Kuran vinieron Kain, Aido, Ruka, Seiren y Rima. La sangre que ellos podían aportar no era tanta ni de tanto poder nutritivo como la de Kaname o Yuuki, y Takuma bebió sólo pequeños sorbos de cada uno. Pero, a juzgar por la expresión cada vez más límpida en aquellos ojos esmeralda, el consuelo emocional que le procuraron fue más importante que los beneficios físicos.

Rima separó la muñeca de sus labios y se inclinó hacia él para darle un sentido beso en la mejilla ensangrentada, sin importarle un ápice que pudiera mancharla o arruinarle el vestido.

-Rima...

Takuma no sabía muy bien qué pretendía decir. Quizás gracias, quizás lo siento. Había demasiadas cosas en su cerebro en aquel momento y toda la transfusión que había recibido hacía que su organismo estuviera trabajando a marchas forzadas para expulsar el veneno antivampírico y recuperarse de meses de alimentación restringida. Paradójicamente, todos sus miembros parecían pesarle toneladas y se sentía como si se hubiera hundido en aquel colchón suave tras caer de una azotea. Sólo podía mirar a todo el coro de rostros que le contemplaban desde los pies de la cama, entre preocupados y aliviados, algunos de pie, otros sentados en el colchón o en las pequeñas butacas contra la pared. No podía creer que todos le hubieran dado su sangre. Aquello no sucedía, no en el mundo cruel en que su abuelo le había criado.

Para cuando Senri se acercó a la cama, la respiración de Takuma casi había vuelto a la normalidad, un cierto color bañaba sus pálidas mejillas y una mirada maravillada asomaba a sus ojos, como si hubiera salido de un infierno de horror para encontrarse rodeado de ángeles. Shiki se acercó a los postes de la cama, abriendo los cierres de las cadenas, y los brazos de Takuma cayeron flácidos sobre la cama. El modelo arregló las almohadas detrás del noble -nadie había tenido tiempo de preocuparse por ponerle cómodo- y se sentó a su lado. Con un suspiro, Senri cogió las muñecas de Takuma y también soltó delicadamente las cadenas que les había dado Zero para retenerlo.

-No pienso darte de beber mientras estás atado.- murmuró Shiki, arrojándolas sobre la alfombra del suelo-. No eres un animal, Takuma.

-Me he portado como uno... ¿verdad?- el noble contempló a Senri con angustia, intentando confirmar por una posible expresión de condena lo que recordaba haber hecho. Luego, sus ojos volaron hacia Kaname y Seiren-. Yo... casi maté...

Seiren hizo un gesto con la mano, acallando sus palabras.

-No te disculpes. Has hecho algo admirable, Takuma.- la voz de Seiren fue bajando de volumen, como si quisiera desaparecer-. Nadie más que tú podría haberse librado de un sello. Lo demás ahora no importa.

Shiki se desabrochó los gemelos de los puños de la camisa, remangándose con decisión mientras, por un loco momento, sopesaba decirle a Takuma que le mordiera, en vez de herirse él mismo. Pero aquello no sería justo. Crearía un vínculo del joven Ichijo hacia él y, por mucho que Senri deseara que alguien como Takuma, alguien como aquella alma extraordinaria, pudiera estar cerca de él, no podía hacerlo así. No, era un privilegio que Senri no merecía. Alzó la muñeca derecha hacia sus labios, pero Takuma detuvo el gesto aferrándolo con dedos débiles. Había una peculiar mirada profunda en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa vacilante en sus labios, que habían recuperado el color. Senri tuvo la sensación de que su amigo le había leído el pensamiento.

-No necesito morderte para sentirme cerca de ti.- Takuma habló tan flojito que parecía que sus labios se movieran en silencio-. Kaname y tú me habéis traído de vuelta. Tu sangre es... algo muy preciado para mí, Senri. No tienes que dármela si no...

-Cállate y bebe, maldito tonto.- los ojos de Senri habían adquirido un brillo peculiar y el modelo rió por lo bajo, como si le hubieran quitado un peso sobre el pecho que le había impedido respirar durante aquellos meses.

Se mordió profundamente, enterrando los colmillos hasta las encías en su muñeca y provocándose un latigazo de dolor. No importaba. De las veces que había tenido que dar su sangre, sólo había habido dos ocasiones en que lo había hecho con el corazón: cuando Rima había resultado herida al intentar sacar a Rido de su cuerpo y ahora.

Takuma esbozó una sonrisa cansada de medio lado, más dormido que despierto, y levantó unas manos que temblaban para sostener con cuidado la muñeca de Senri. Bebió algunos sorbos con delicadeza, poco a poco, como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo que esperara desde hacía tiempo. Notó que Shiki temblaba bajo sus labios y cerró los ojos. Había notado débilmente los sentimientos de todos los que le habían ofrecido su sangre, que ahora corrían por sus venas, aumentando su propia confusión: amistad, alivio, furia, compasión, fiero amor fraternal... Todo ello había calentado su corazón tanto como la sangre había curado su cuerpo. Sólo dos emociones habían destacado extrañamente entre aquel cálido torbellino: la tristeza y la pizca de recelo que había percibido de Rima, y la ráfaga de poderosos sentimientos confusos de Shiki. Takuma no se encontraba en condiciones de analizarlo, pero aquellas pistas se almacenaron en un rinconcito de su mente mientras lamía con suavidad la muñeca de Senri. El modelo le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos con una expresión indescifrable y luego la bajó hacia su regazo.

Takuma luchó denodadamente por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero las pestañas empezaron a temblarle. Oyó la voz de Kaname como si viniera desde muy lejos.

-Dejémosle descansar. Cuando todos se hayan calmado vamos a tener que afrontar un serio proceso. Necesitará todas sus energías.

Un murmullo de asentimientos, buenos deseos y el rumor de pasos alejándose meció a Takuma hasta llevarle a las puertas del sueño.

-¿Podemos quedarnos?

Aquella voz suave tenía que ser Rima.

-Claro. Agradecerá compañía cuando despierte.- el tono de Kaname era el familiar murmullo acariciante-. Os traeremos tabletas. Entre la sangre que habéis dado y el olor de la habitación, las vais a necesitar.

Takuma percibió el peso de un cuerpo tumbándose en la cama a su lado y el rumor de alguien más en la habitación, aunque estaba demasiado sumido en el letargo para identificarlos. Sí que distinguió la suave voz de Kaname cerca de su oído mientras le tapaba con las sábanas.

-Que descanses... hermano.


	35. Capítulo 11 Camina conmigo Parte 8

_**N.A.:**__ Madre mía, cuánto tiempo ^^;; La verdad es que perdí la inspiración durante bastantes días. Entre los últimos capis del manga, que no me han convencido nada, y que ALGUIEN ha resucitado antiguas obsesiones por otras sagas de vampiros (__**Lifheith**__, esta indirecta va por ti), pues no había manera de sacar el capi. Al final creo que he conseguido decir lo que quería decir, que ya es mucho, sólo espero que os guste. _

_Hay alguna escena en una bañera que ya digo desde ya que NO contiene ninguna insinuación yaoi, lo juro *risita* En cuanto al misterioso purasangre de piel oscura, sigue sin tener nombre. Es así porque pretendo que represente el estereotipo del vampiro que pierde la voluntad de vivir por el peso del tiempo y que, sólo quizás, puede recuperarla con un cambio. Es un arquetipo, digamos, por eso lo conservo anónimo, aunque me encantaría que en el manga alguno de los Niveles A desconocidos se pareciera a él ^^; Al final del capítulo hay otro comentario mío. Lo he puesto ahí para no arruinar la sorpresa ¡Decidme qué pensáis, por favor! Después de esto, creo que vendrán dos actualizaciones más como epílogo._

**Capítulo 11. Camina conmigo. Parte 8**

Kaname acarició con suavidad el cabello de Yuuki, escuchando su tranquila respiración al dormir. Estaba tumbada de lado en la cama, envuelta en su bata de seda azul, y él estaba pegado a su espalda, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda acariciaba sus mechones. Su hermana se había quedado dormida en cuanto la había acompañado de vuelta a la cama después de asegurarse de que Takuma descansaba y de tomarse un par de tabletas de sangre.

Estaba amaneciendo y el aire en la habitación tenía aquel particular aroma húmedo cargado de vitalidad del alba de un día casi primaveral. Era un momento extraño, suspendido entre la noche y el día, que Kaname siempre había adorado. Parecía que aquel mundo loco en que vivían estuviera en calma. El hecho mismo de poder sentir a Yuuki apaciblemente dormida junto a él reforzaba aquella sensación… lo único que desentonaba eran las suaves voces de los nobles en la salita de sus aposentos.

Ninguno de ellos se había cambiado de ropa todavía y ninguno había intentado si quiera salir de las habitaciones de los Kuran para regresar con sus familias. No con una horda de vampiros excitados en la mansión y un par de escuadrones de cazadores de gatillo fácil patrullando los pasillos. Al escuchar el quedo rumor de sus conversaciones y los ocasionales sorbos de tabletas disueltas, Kaname pensó que, probablemente, permanecían juntos porque necesitaban su mutua compañía. Aquella noche habían pasado demasiadas cosas, muchas de las cuales podían acarrear serias consecuencias, y los nobles, simplemente, necesitaban sentir que podían apoyarse unos en otros.

Kaname suspiró y se inclinó un poco para poder besar la suave mejilla de Yuuki. Dios, qué orgulloso estaba de ella. Era la primera vez que participaba en un baile de vampiros -que, para más emoción, había acabado en carnicería- y se había portado de forma increíble. Hundió un poco el rostro en la curva de su cuello, aspirando su aroma como si fuera un incensario, y permaneció en aquella postura unos cuantos segundos antes de levantarse de la cama. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendrían hasta que los nobles se calmaran y exigieran explicaciones. Para entonces, tenía que poder ofrecer un relato coherente de lo que había ocurrido y las respuestas las tenían los jóvenes que charlaban en la salita.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo para intentar arreglárselo, torciendo el gesto con ironía al pensar que iba a mantener una conversación vestido con un pijama mientras sus interlocutores aún llevaban trajes de gala. Cuando salió por la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras de sí, sin embargo, desdeñó aquella preocupación.

La única que conservaba la apariencia de haber salido de una caja de muñecas era Ruka; sentada con gracia en uno de los sofás, con el vestido negro cayendo en pulcros volantes sobre sus rodillas y el pelo recogido con la misma perfección de hacía unas horas. Kain, en cambio, llevaba la camisa blanca abierta casi hasta medio pecho. Estaba apoyado en una esquina del mismo sofá que Ruka con una copa de tabletas de sangre en la mano izquierda y las piernas largas sobre un taburete. Su rubio primo se había desplomado en un pequeño sillón justo al lado de la vidriera que daba a la terraza, con las piernas sobre uno de los brazos, y exhibía un desacostumbrado perfil nostálgico, con la vista perdida en las nubes rosadas que se entreveían por los postigos entornados de las puertas. También iba sin chaqueta y sin corbata. Seiren, por su parte, era la familiar figura silenciosa, sentada a horcajadas sobre una silla con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo.

Todos ellos hicieron ademán de incorporarse al ver aparecer a Kaname, pero éste levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya hemos tenido bastantes formalidades por esta noche. Nos merecemos un respiro. Sólo con que me dejéis un sitio donde sentar...

No llegó a acabar la frase, porque tanto Ruka como Aido se levantaron de sus asientos como si les hubieran pinchado el trasero con una chincheta. Las cejas de Kaname salieron disparadas hacia arriba y los dos nobles se miraron, estrechando los ojos como retando al otro a demostrar quién se había levantado primero.

-Nunca se me ocurriría dejar a una dama sin asiento, Ruka.- Kaname le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza acompañada de una media sonrisa-. El uso que le diste a tus poderes antes fue una muy buena ocurrencia.- alabó con voz suave-. Te estoy muy agradecido.

-El placer es mío, Kaname.- la bella joven pareció caer en la cuenta de que estaba hablando con su querido líder en pijama porque un sonrojo traidor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas y volvió a sentarse, apretando las manos sobre la falda.

Aido se levantó al punto del sillón, indicando con un gesto del brazo a Kaname que era todo suyo.

-¿Puedes decirle a Senri que venga un momento?- pidió el purasangre mientras se acomodaba en la butaca.

Aido asintió y desapareció en la habitación de su líder, ahora ocupada por Takuma y los dos modelos. Al cabo, un Shiki con expresión inusualmente despierta apareció en la salita.

-¿Cómo está Takuma?- la voz grave de Kain puso en palabras lo que todos pensaban.

-Descansando.- Senri se encogió de hombros-. Físicamente parece estar bien. La herida en la pierna ha desaparecido y tiene buen color. Supongo que lo mejor para él es dormir. Rima le está vigilando.

-Gracias, Senri.- Kaname le hizo un gesto para que el modelo también cogiera una silla. Estaban todos apiñados en la pequeña salita, pero el ambiente era extrañamente lánguido después de que la adrenalina hubiera dejado paso al cansancio- Seiren, ¿podrías decirle a los cazadores que entren también, si pueden? Creo que es hora de ponerlo todo en común.

Tras un breve intercambio de murmullos con los dos hombres apostados frente a la puerta exterior, un Cross de aspecto cansado y un Zero Kiryu con el ceño más fruncido que nunca entraron en la habitación. El joven se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la puerta, manteniendo la máxima distancia posible con los vampiros, mientras Kaien aceptaba la invitación gestual de Kaname y se sentaba en la única otra silla disponible. Se sacó las gafas y les dirigió una rápida sonrisa exhausta.

-Hola, chicos, me alegro de ver que estáis todos bien. Zero ya me ha contado lo de Takuma.- dirigió una breve mirada a su protegido-. Lo que habéis hecho por

él ha sido... bueno, algo muy hermoso.

Los nobles rebulleron inquietos en las sillas. Una cosa era haber decidido compartir su sangre con su amigo en el calor del momento, viéndole agonizar en la cama, y otra pensar en frío en lo que habían hecho, con un ex cazador calificando su acto de "hermoso". Probablemente, muchas de sus familias no lo verían así. En el mundo en que se movían, lo que habían hecho se consideraría un acto de débil sentimentalismo. Puede que no se arrepintieran -no lo hacían-, pero eso no quería decir que se encontraran cómodos con alguien recordándoselo.

-Gracias, director. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer.- la voz de Kaname era amable, pero con una pizca de decisión concluyente, dando por zanjado aquel tema espinoso- ¿Cómo están las cosas en la mansión?

Cross dejó las gafas sobre la mesa cercana y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Aquel purasangre consiguió calmar las cosas lo suficiente hasta que un escuadrón de cazadores entró en la sala. Eso siempre ayuda a serenar los ánimos con bastante rapidez.- ironizó-. Hubo un par de conatos de enfrentamiento, pero no se ha derramado sangre. Yagari está procurando que todas las familias vuelvan a sus habitaciones y reunir a todo el servicio en las cocinas para despejar los pasillos y dar tiempo a... bueno, que los nobles sacien su... em, ansia de sangre en la intimidad.

Por el carraspeo de garganta de Cross y la mirada ominosa que le dedicó Zero, estaba claro que las tabletas de sangre no iban a ser la opción elegida por la mayoría. Kaname imaginó perfectamente lo que muchos matrimonios vampíricos estarían haciendo en sus habitaciones privadas en aquel momento.

-En cuanto Yagari lo diga, volveréis a las habitaciones de vuestras familias.- la voz de Zero fue seca y apenas les dirigió una mirada de reojo.

Al ver que Aido iba a abrir la boca para protestar airadamente por aquella orden, Kaname se apresuró a intervenir. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era tener que lidiar con un "vampiros vs. cazadores".

-Ningún problema por nuestra parte. Ahora deberíamos poner en común lo que ocurrió, antes de que se convoque el Cónclave.

-¿Crees que se debería celebrar el Cónclave justo ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado?- la expresión de Cross era dubitativa-. Quiero decir, las decisiones podrían tomarse en caliente y...

-... y eso es lo que más nos conviene.- acabó Kaname-. Tengo la impresión de que los hechos, tal como se han desarrollado, nos favorecen, pero para eso necesito que alguien me explique qué ocurrió. Sé que Takuma mató a Sara, rompiendo el sello de sangre. Por sus acciones, creo que ella le ordenó que acabara conmigo. Todo el mundo vio que se le había impuesto un sello y además puede testificar. Sara era culpable y Takuma ejecutó la sentencia. Él es quien menos problemas va a tener. Una purasangre ha muerto, pero ha sido en aplicación de... digamos, justicia inmediata.- los ojos borgoña se desviaron hacia Seiren-. Vi tus estrellas clavadas en el pecho de Sara.

Seiren asintió y los demás tuvieron que aguzar el oído para entender las explicaciones que salieron entre susurros de sus labios un momento después.

-Noté el poder de Sara fluyendo hacia Takuma y vi que éste caminaba hacia ti con la intención de dañarte, mi señor.- los ojos de la chica permanecían bajos-. Pensé que, si conseguía distraer su concentración aunque fuera un momento, podría protegerte. Soy tu guardaespaldas.

-Y estabas cumpliendo con tu deber, por supuesto.- Kaname asintió hacia ella, satisfecho-. Tus acciones también pueden ser justificadas. Todo el mundo sabe de tu conexión con los Shirabuki, es fácil de entender que sintieras hacia quién se dirigía el poder de Sara. La atacaste porque me estabas protegiendo a mí. Bien.- el purasangre se relajó un poco en la butaca-. Más partes del puzzle. Vamos con Asato Ichijo ¿Senri? ¿Puedes aportar explicaciones?

El modelo se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, apoyando los antebrazos en los muslos y enlazando las manos. Su expresión despierta pero seria le hacía parecer distinto al Shiki que conocían. Más mayor.

-Asato había levantado el brazo y vi que llevaba grabado un sello de sangre.- cuando los demás nobles asintieron, corroborando su percepción, siguió hablando con más seguridad-. Sara le miró un momento y el sello pareció brillar. Luego el viejo gritó y su aura explotó en dirección a ti y a Yuuki. No reflexioné mucho... pero pensé que si su aura se expandía nos podía matar a todos-. se llevó la mano a la garganta. Sólo había respirado aquella tinta venenosa un par de segundos, todo lo más, y aún le dolía como si la tuviera despellejada. Incluso su respiración era más rápida que de costumbre-. Supongo que le... bueno, que le empalé o algo así.

-Hiciste muy bien.- gruñó Kain, ganándose el asentimiento ceñudo de sus dos primos.

-Excelentemente bien. Podemos argumentar legítima defensa, de hecho, protegiste a todos los vampiros presentes en la sala.- los labios de Kaname se curvaron un momento en un amago de sonrisa-. Sabemos también que Touga Yagari disparó a Takuma en el muslo para intentar detenerle sin matarle. Tampoco creo que nos traiga problemas. A ninguno de los nobles le interesa hacerse el héroe acusando a un cazador para defender a Takuma. Y no creo que éste vaya a presentar cargos contra Yagari.- Kaname apoyó los codos en las rodillas, llevándose los dedos a los labios mientras reflexionaba-. Yuuki y Kiryu no intervinieron agresivamente en la escena, así que nada que decir por ahí tampoco. Lo cual nos deja... -levantó la vista para ver a Kaien Cross dándole vueltas a sus gafas en las manos- ¿Director? ¿Me engañó la vista o usted también contribuyó a acabar con Asato junto con Senri?

Cross carraspeó cuando todos los pares de ojos vampíricos se giraron hacia él y rebulló en la silla, casi intentando disimular la katana que asomaba a su espalda.

-Bueno, se podría argumentar que también intentó evitar que el aura de Asato nos matase a todos, como yo... ¿no?- murmuró Senri, indeciso, mirando a Kaname.

-Quizás, pero hay una diferencia importante.- Kaname frunció el ceño al responder a su primo-. Tú eres un vampiro y todo queda en casa. El director es un humano y un cazador. Eso puede complicar un poco las cosas si los nobles deciden que quieren que caiga alguna cabeza como sea.- volvió a desviar la mirada hacia Kaien- ¿Director?

El hombre suspiró y se retiró parte del cabello del rostro.

-Vi que Lord Ichijo pretendía abalanzarse hacia Yuuki e intervine para protegerla. Podríamos justificar eso como que un cazador intentó preservar la vida de una intocable purasangre, pero podría debilitar algo vuestra posición porque muchos lo interpretarían como que estoy siempre de vuestra parte.- _lo cual, obviamente, es muy cierto_-. Así que mejor buscar otra justificación. Creo que lo más sólido que puedo argumentar es que no ataqué ningún punto vital de Asato porque sólo buscaba detenerle. No intenté traspasarle el corazón ni decapitarle...

-...sólo hacerle otro ombligo.- intervino Senri con cansado sarcasmo y una media sonrisa irónica. Había estado lo bastante cerca como para ver por dónde había salido la punta de la katana de Cross mientras él mismo asaeteaba al viejo.

El director hizo un gesto con las manos como si quisiera decir "eso es" y luego se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pero eso no le habría matado, sólo le habría incapacitado... de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Senri.- alzó las cejas-. Lo único que puedo añadir es que, al igual que Yagari, intenté detener a un vampiro claramente hostil sin matarle para preservar la... um, paz.

-Resumiendo.- Kaname se enderezó un poco, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. Que las explicaciones de Senri, el director Cross y Seiren son las que podrían suscitar más controversia. Que los nobles las acepten o bien quieran buscar los puntos débiles para pedir justicia... -descruzó los brazos para hacer el signo de comillas con los dedos- es cuestión de buena voluntad.- suspiró, dando a entender lo escasa que iba la raza de aquella cualidad-. Eso sin contar con que alguien podría volver a enarbolar las acusaciones de Sara contra Kiryu y contra mí. Vamos a necesitar que...

-... que hablemos con los demás nobles y les expliquemos nuestra versión de lo sucedido antes de que tengan tiempo de juicios anticipados.- concluyó Ruka, con el delicado ceño fruncido y una mirada decidida.

Kaname la contempló por un segundo, hasta que ella bajó la mirada, y luego meneó la cabeza.

-Ya os he pedido mucho, Ruka. No me atrevería a esperar que volviérais a hacernos de escuderos.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y luego se recolocó algunos mechones suaves tras la oreja antes de levantar la vista hacia su líder. Había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir le trajera ciertas asociaciones de ideas o fuera difícil para ella. En aquel momento, Rima entreabrió la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba Takuma y asomó la cabeza, intentando captar algo de lo que se decía en la reunión. Ruka la miró un instante antes de tomar aire con fuerza y girarse de nuevo hacia el purasangre en pijama.

-No es sólo por ti, Kaname.- _sí, soy yo diciendo esto_-. También es por Senri, por el director, por Seiren y por todos nosotros. Por la forma de vida que hemos escogido. Si no ayudamos todos a que esto salga bien, nos obligarán a vivir de una manera que destruiría lo que hemos creado.- paseó la mirada por aquella extraña reunión-. Destruiría esta confianza. Y yo, al menos, es algo que valoro mucho. Sobre todo después de ver cómo se comporta gran parte de la raza.- añadió en un susurro-. Así que haré lo que pueda por intentar que los nobles acepten nuestra explicación en cuanto el señor Yagari nos dé permiso para salir de aquí.

-Estoy con Ruka.- Kain la miró con intensidad casi lobuna por un momento y luego se obligó a arrastrar los ojos hacia su primo- ¿Hanabusa?

-Me apunto.- musitó Aido, mirándoles por un momento antes de volver a perder la vista en los postigos de madera de la terraza.

-En cuanto Takuma esté mejor, yo también me apunto.- susurró Rima, intentando no levantar demasiado la voz desde el umbral de la habitación.

Kaname los contempló un instante con incredulidad antes de sonreír y menear la cabeza, dirigiendo a Cross una mirada orgullosa.

-Puede estar satisfecho, director.

-¿Eh, por qué?- el hombre parpadeó.

-Porque esto no habría sido posible si no hubiéramos vivido en la Academia Cross. Si no hubiéramos visto otro mundo.- la mirada de Kaname se volvió tan cálida como la de Yuuki por un momento y sus dientes blancos brillaron cuando esbozó una de sus raras sonrisas amplias-. Muchas gracias.

-Oh, demonios... -Kaien bajó la vista, intentando en vano ocultar que los ojos le brillaban más de lo habitual y que una sonrisa bobalicona se empeñaba en ocupar toda su cara-. Creo que, después de oír esto, ya puedo morirme tranquilo.

Resonaron varias risitas en la sala y, durante unos segundos, el ambiente se volvió extrañamente ligero. Incluso el ceño de Zero había desaparecido y contemplaba a Cross con algo parecido a una expresión de cariño reservado.

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda.- el murmullo de Senri volvía a ser apático y tenía la cabeza gacha-. Siento no poder participar en esto. No creo que yo sea el más indicado para intentar convencer a mi familia de nada. Si apareciera en la puerta de mi tía, me usaría para clavar alfileres.

Algunos de los presentes rieron por lo bajo ante aquellas palabras, pero Kaname no lo hizo. Empezaba a ver que Shiki usaba aquel tono monótono cada vez que quería esconder una emoción poderosa. Antes nunca se había preocupado por intentar entender al joven y, seguramente, tampoco lo habría conseguido. Yuuki debía estar contagiándole su interés por intentar comprender a los demás. Aquel pensamiento impulsó sus siguientes palabras.

-Senri... No vas a estar solo.- todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Kaname y éste se encontró haciendo muy serios esfuerzos para no sonrojarse. Sintió tentaciones de darse un par de cachetes y se obligó a seguir-. Yuuki ya lo dijo delante de tu tía. Eres nuestro primo. Si tú quieres, formas parte de la familia, por pequeña que sea. Lo que has hecho esta noche ha sido muy valeroso. No vamos a dejarte solo y sin protección ante la familia Shiki. Pero, de todas formas, será mejor que no arrojes a la cara a las familias pro Consejo la acusación de que conspiraron con Rido. Nos interesa no atizar el odio y hacer tabla rasa.

El joven modelo parpadeó, intentando dilucidar si aquello era algún tipo de programa con cámara oculta para reírse de él o Kaname hablaba en serio en cuanto a ponerlo oficialmente bajo la protección de los Kuran. A juzgar por la expresión mortalmente solemne del purasangre, probablemente así era. Todas las emociones de las últimas horas decidieron que aquel era el momento adecuado para acumularse en su garganta y formar un nudo bien tenso. Cuando volvió a parpadear, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos sin llegar a caer.

-Gr-gracias.- mortificado, se puso en pie y se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación donde descansaba Takuma, empujando la puerta para pasar al lado de Rima.

La joven dirigió a Kaname una sonrisa muy privada y luego cerró la puerta. Justo entonces, los oídos vampíricos captaron el sonido de unas botas pesadas aproximándose por el pasillo exterior. Como si estuviera ensayado, Zero se apartó dos pasos de la puerta justo a tiempo de evitar que Yagari lo aplastara contra la pared cuando la abrió de golpe. Entró en la habitación con la escopeta al hombro y haciendo resonar los tacones, rompiendo por completo la peculiar atmósfera de la salita.

-¡Touga!- Kaien, que lo había oído con menos tiempo de reacción que los vampiros, se giró de golpe en la silla- ¡Podrías llamar a la puerta, al menos!

El hombre ignoró a Cross y dirigió a la pequeña asamblea una mirada malhumorada. Llevaba algunas horas lidiando con una mansión entera de vampiros pasados de rosca y con cazadores deseosos de amortizar el viaje que habían tenido que hacer hasta allí. Y no sabía exactamente cuál de los dos bandos le tocaba más las pelotas. Así que estaba de un humor de perros. Más de lo habitual. Se plantó en mitad de la salita con las piernas algo separadas y cruzando los brazos, con la escopeta apretada contra el pecho.

-Muy bien, pichones, hora de volver con vuestros papis.- anunció a la audiencia. Qué curioso, en cuanto abría la boca conseguía que los vampiros fruncieran el ceño. Como un mecanismo de acción-reacción-. Cross y yo os escoltaremos hasta vuestras habitaciones. Podréis descansar, hacer cosas de vampiros en privado y comer, porque el servicio ya está disponible.- anunció-. Cuando caiga el sol se levantará el toque de queda y podréis volver a pasearos por donde queráis ¿_Capicci_?

-Touga...- el suspiro de Cross tenía la misma mezcla de advertencia y de "qué-he-hecho-yo-para-merecer-esto" de cada vez que su amigo decidía dar rienda suelta a su... mala leche.

La primera en levantarse con aire digno y barbilla alzada fue Ruka, que se acomodó el vestido y pasó al lado del cazador moreno como si estuviera desfilando por un salón del trono, sin dedicarle ni una mirada. Kain murmuró algo entre dientes, cogió su chaqueta, echándosela sobre el hombro, y siguió a la joven fuera de los aposentos de los Kuran. Kaname se giró hacia Seiren.

-Ve a descansar tú también. Si ocurriera cualquier cosa nos avisaríamos.

La atlética vampira asintió, pasó una pierna por encima de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, parándose un momento al lado de Zero.

-Gracias por ayudarme a proteger a los Kuran, cazador.- murmuró.

Kaname alzó las cejas al oírla y, por el modo en que Zero la fulminó con la mirada para luego agachar la vista, supo que el ex humano habría dado unos cuantos años de su vida para borrar aquel comentario. Sin embargo, Seiren tenía razón. Mientras los vampiros y los cazadores abandonaban la salita, Kaname se dirigió a Zero con paso decidido, interceptándolo justo cuando éste iba a abandonar las habitaciones.

-Kiryu...- le llamó, esperando a que el otro se diera la vuelta con los hombros algo hundidos, como si lo hiciera muy a su pesar. Cuando los ojos lilas de mirada recelosa estuvieron fijos en los suyos, Kaname le tendió la mano-. Gracias.

El purasangre creía que era imposible fruncir más el ceño, pero Zero había hecho un arte de aquel simple gesto. El chico contempló su mano como si fuera una víbora venenosa presta a atacarle y Kaname vaciló un momento, empezando a bajarla. A medio gesto, la mano pálida de Zero salió hacia delante y estrechó la suya con fuerza de forma tan breve que el purasangre podría habérselo imaginado de no ser por la mirada absolutamente incómoda del cazador. Zero retiró la mano y metió ambas en los pantalones del traje, como si intentara ponerlas a buen recaudo de Kuran.

-De nada.- masculló entre dientes-. Cuida de Yuuki.- añadió de espaldas a Kaname, mientras salía por la puerta.

Kaien Cross, testigo silencioso de la escena, palmeó el hombro del purasangre con afecto, sonriéndole.

-O Zero o yo estaremos montando guardia en la puerta todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, hacédnoslo saber. Ya me dirás cómo se encuentran Yuuki y Takuma cuando despierten.

-Descuide, director.- Kaname asintió, permaneciendo junto a la salida mientras sus aposentos se vaciaban, a excepción de los modelos, velando a Takuma, y de Aido, que arrastraba los pies hacia la puerta con la chaqueta colgando descuidadamente del brazo- ¿Hanabusa? Has estado muy callado.- murmuró, contemplándole con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿En qué piensas?

El noble rubio levantó la cabeza, mirando un momento a los ojos a su líder. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, volviendo a quedarse cabizbajo.

-No es nada. Supongo que todo... saldrá bien.

El purasangre frunció el ceño, cerró la puerta con una mano, apoyándose contra ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y miró a Aido por debajo de las cejas.

-Cuéntamelo. Me interesa tu opinión. No tiene por qué gustarme, pero me interesa.

Aido se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndose los mechones dorados hasta que parecieron un nido de monas y suspiró con fuerza. Cuando empezó a hablar, paseó la vista por la habitación, sin atreverse a enfrentarse directamente a los ojos de Kaname.

-Es... todo lo que ha pasado. Takuma, su abuelo, Sara, el sello... todas las conspiraciones. Esa... esa ansia por vuestra sangre. _Dios_, hasta yo sentí el impulso de...- separó los brazos del cuerpo en un gesto de impotencia y los volvió a dejar caer, mirando finalmente a su líder-. Nunca he pensado que ser un vampiro fuera... malo. Siempre había creído que los cazadores eran un grupo molesto que se creía con derecho a exterminarnos por qué sí. Pero... pero, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el tono del purasangre fue un murmullo bajo.

-Que a lo mejor sí que merecemos que nos cacen.- los ojos turquesa del vampiro tenían una expresión atormentada-. Si nos comportamos como bestias, merecemos que nos traten como tal. A lo mejor... a lo mejor yo tampoco soy de fiar.

_Aquí hay más de lo que parece a simple vista_, pensó Kaname mientras Aido se mordía el labio. Hanabusa siempre había sido el leal hijo de su padre, el orgulloso heredero de una antigua familia de vampiros que nunca se había cuestionado nada quizás porque nunca había _vivido_ nada. La existencia de aquel genio de las ciencias había sido cómoda, rodeada del cariño de sus padres, gozando con las expectativas que tenían puestas en él y sin tener que presenciar nunca cómo podía llegar a comportarse su propia raza. Lo que había vivido aquellos debía de haber roto los cimientos de cómo se veía a sí mismo. Kaname tomó aire para contestarle, pero Aido se le adelantó.

-Ruka siempre intentaba hacernos ver a Akatsuki y a mí lo crueles que eran los mayores contigo, lo que te hicieron sufrir y lo... lo _salvajes _que podían llegar a ser con los humanos.- Aido sabía que estaba cometiendo una indiscreción, pero a aquellas alturas no le importaba-. Nunca la creí. No, más bien nunca _entendí_ lo que quería decir porque yo vivía en mi propio mundo ideal. Ahora... ahora no sé si vale la pena luchar por la raza, si algún día podremos vivir junto a los humanos...

La voz de Aido se extinguió poco a poco con un eco de pesar y Kaname disimuló una sonrisa nostálgica. Ruka siempre había visto a través de su fachada de contención, siempre había intuido lo que había sufrido a pesar de no haberlo presenciado directamente, como sí había hecho Takuma. A pesar de que sus orígenes eran tan mimados como los de Aido, la aristócrata tenía una visión más realista de cómo eran los vampiros.

-Hanabusa, tú nunca le has hecho daño a un humano, ni has intentado obtener mi sangre. Ni siquiera cuando has visto a Takuma bebiendo de mí y has podido olerla.- le recordó en voz baja-. Puede que seas algo impulsivo y que no tengas mucha conciencia de que los vampiros podemos ser peligrosos... pero tienes honor.- rió un poco al ver la mirada anonadada del noble-. Y no eres el único. Tus primos también lo tienen. Igual que Rima, Takuma, Senri, los demás de la Clase Nocturna...- enumeró con una mirada fija en el rubio-. La raza _puede_ cambiar. Probablemente, no borraremos el hecho de que somos depredadores, pero sí podemos comportarnos como personas civilizadas. Será cuestión de generaciones, por eso es tan importante que la Academia Cross siga en pie. Porque es donde los jóvenes pueden practicar.- concluyó con una media sonrisa.

Aido cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, recolocándose la americana en el pliegue del codo con un gesto nervioso. Cuando volvió a mirar a su líder, había una arruga entre sus cejas.

-Dime una cosa, Kaname ¿Crees que algún día _todos_ los vampiros del mundo se alimentarán únicamente con tabletas?

El vampiro enarcó una elegante ceja negra.

-Probablemente no. Sería una aspiración bastante irreal.

-Entonces, ¿crees de verdad que, mientras seamos una raza que sienta el impulso de beber la _sangre_ de los humanos, podemos vivir al lado de ellos, sin dañarles?- resopló, como si se riera con amargura de aquel sueño ideal-. Porque las tabletas ni siquiera suprimen del todo las ansias de sangre de los que las consumimos, ¿sabes?- espetó, con la voz temblándole un poco-. Imagina las ansias que sentirán los que ni siquiera las usen ¿No crees que, apostando por la convivencia, estamos poniendo a los humanos más en peligro que manteniéndonos lejos de ellos?- las cejas rubias se crisparon en una mueca dolorida y Aido apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las palmas.- Porque, después de lo que visto estos días, me parece un crimen invitar a los humanos a la jaula de unos leones alimentados con pienso en vez de con filetes.

El noble clavó la mirada en Kaname con una expresión mezcla de una inusitada rabia hacia lo que era, hacia su condición de vampiro, y de ruego por que su líder pudiera decir algo que desmintiera aquella impresión que le estaba royendo el alma. Ya fuera de pura sorpresa o porque había pulsado la cuerda de la duda en su interior, Kaname no alivió sus temores con ninguna revelación filosófica. Parpadeó un par de veces, descruzó los brazos y apoyó un momento el rostro en su mano derecha.

-Hanabusa... ¿tú también crees que la existencia de los purasangres, de alguien como yo, es un error?

El susurro había sido casi inaudible, pero Aido registró cada una de aquellas palabras. Se mordió el labio un momento, jugueteando con la tela de su chaqueta. Sus convicciones habían cambiado mucho desde principio de curso hasta ahora y, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, en aquel cambio había influido tanto su entrada en el Gran Mundo Adulto -con todo lo que había visto- como su cercanía con una humana en concreto. Cuando habló, su susurro fue tan bajito como el de su líder. Kaname se había comportado con brutal honestidad en las últimas horas. Lo menos que podía hacer él era devolverle ese favor.

-Sabes que yo... que yo te... quiero mucho, ¿verdad?- preguntó, tragando saliva. Por Dios, si hasta se lo había gritado a la cara en aquella fiesta hacía tantos años. Vio que los labios de Kaname se curvaban un poco, como si aquello fuera el secreto menos secreto de todos los tiempos-. Siempre he creído que tú eras alguien distinto, diferente a las historias que mis tutores me contaban sobre los Niveles A. Y sigo creyéndolo.- añadió con convicción lapidaria-. Pero ahora... ahora me das un poco de miedo.

Kaname respiró tan profundamente que creyó que las costillas se le habían salido hacia afuera. Aido, su reconocido ferviente admirador -hasta el punto de que muchas veces había sido prácticamente un acosador-... ¿asustado de él?

-¿Por qué?

Aido se encogió de hombros, mirándose la punta de sus brillantes zapatos negros.

-Entiéndeme... no por ti. Te comportas mucho mejor que todos esos nobles juntos.- aclaró, pasándose la lengua por los labios-. Pero... para mí tú siempre has sido como la encarnación perfecta de nuestra raza, la esencia del vampirismo.- torció la cabeza, disculpándose por su tendencia a usar palabras cultas-. Y... y ahora que veo de lo que son capaces los purasangres... también veo lo que podemos llegar a hacer los demás. No eres exactamente _tú_, Kaname Kuran, el que me... asusta. Sólo que reflejas todo aquello de lo que es capaz nuestra raza.- Aido aprovechó el estado de sorpresa absoluta de su líder para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta sin que el purasangre opusiera resistencia-. Y ese reflejo me asusta tanto que ya no sé si es buena idea mezclarnos con los humanos.

Kaname contempló los hombros ligeramente hundidos del rubio mientras salía por la puerta y la cerraba con suavidad. Se pasó la mano por el cabello negro y se acercó a la puerta de la terraza, deseando que fuera de noche para poder contemplar el apacible cielo estrellado. En su lugar, respiró el aire cálido del alba que se filtraba por las contraventanas. Al cabo, una lenta sonrisa empezó a perfilarse en su rostro. Ahora no era el momento de hablar con Aido, no cuando el noble estaba asimilando todo lo que había visto y cuando aún tenían trabajo por delante. Pero tomó nota de mantener una conversación tranquila con Hanabusa en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad.

Porque lo que subyacía por debajo de aquellas frases atropelladas era de una claridad meridiana: el noble estaba empezando a comprender por fin cómo era su propia raza, más allá de la versión idealizada que había tenido de su querido Kaname Kuran y del orgullo racial que le había inculcado su padre. Hanabusa estaba empezando a quitarse la venda de los ojos, a madurar, y le daba _pánico_ hacer daño a los humanos. Más concretamente, a cierta humana. Kaname no sabía bien lo qué estaba pasando entre Hanabusa y Sayori Wakoba, pero estaba claro que era lo suficientemente serio como para cambiar las percepciones del noble.

Aido, en realidad, había empezado a tener miedo de _sí_ mismo. Y aquella emoción, bien encauzada, era el primer paso hacia la auténtica coexistencia.

OOO

Un humano muerto... una sirvienta desangrada... Sara desnuda debajo de él... promesas rotas... oscuridad... el equilibrio desaparecido...

Takuma rebulló inquieto, agitándose entre las sábanas como si estuviera huyendo de una paliza. Extrañas imágenes se sucedían en su sueño, tan rápido que se superponían creando combinaciones imposibles: un cazador que tenía el rostro de su abuelo, el cuerpo de Sara con la cara aterrorizada de aquella doncella... El joven se sacudía, con la extenuación de meses encadenándolo a una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

Angustia... Impotencia... Suciedad...

Ansiaba poder arrancarse la piel tira por tira para verse libre de aquella sensación que se le había pegado a los huesos: la corrupción de su abuelo, el poder venenoso de los Ichijo. Es lo que había usado todos aquellos meses, ¿verdad? Él, que se había jurado ser el faro de luz en su clan, la excepción que confirmara que los Ichijo podían traer bondad al mundo, había arrinconado su parte luminosa, convirtiéndose en el monstruo que siempre había querido evitar ser.

_Antes muerto..._

Las manos de Takuma empezaron a moverse en sueños. Las uñas se alargaron, convirtiéndose en garras mortíferas que se aplicaron a la tarea de desollar la piel del rostro. Aquella cara angelical, aquella piel perfecta, aquel cabello de querubín dorado, los ojos hermosos... sólo ocultaban la podrida verdad. Takuma era un Ichijo, alguien que cedía a la oscuridad, que traía sufrimiento al mundo. Renunciaba a ello. En su delirio febril, Takuma rechazó todo lo que tenía que ver con su linaje. Arañazo a arañazo, arrancó todo que le unía con un clan oscuro y venenoso. Negó aquel poder negro de destrucción que era la herencia de los Ichijo y que se había llevado vidas por delante aún contra su voluntad. Si no tenía la capacidad de destruir heredada de su estirpe, no podría hacerle daño a nadie, ¿no?

Si Takuma hubiera estado consciente, jamás habría recorrido aquella senda. Nunca se habría odiado a sí mismo lo suficiente como para abjurar de algo que era parte consustancial de él: la capacidad de destrucción. Porque, si hubiera estado consciente, sabría que, si negaba esa mitad oscura, perdería lo que era suyo, lo que sólo él entre todos los Ichijo había conseguido crear: su yang, su mitad luminosa. Aquella parte de su poder que podía curar, calmar, consolar. El poder de Takuma, uno de los más complejos que existían, era como una balanza: si un platillo desaparecía, el otro también.

Pero Takuma no estaba consciente. Flotaba en un limbo de pesadilla donde todo lo que había sido obligado a hacer se alzaba como un coro acusador, reflejándose de manera obscena en el espejo de sus valores, riéndose de ellos. En aquella pesadilla, no contaba que Takuma hubiera estado dominado. Sólo contaban los crímenes que había cometido. Exhausto mental y físicamente -a pesar de la sangre que había curado sus heridas-, el anclaje de los poderes de Takuma era muy débil. Y el rechazo visceral de su corazón a volver a causar algún dolor con ellos acabó por cortar los vínculos con su sangre...

-¡DESPIERTA! ¡Takuma, despierta!

¿Alguien lo sacudía? Takuma intentó proseguir con su tarea de arrancarse la piel, de desprenderse de toda la porquería que se le había quedado pegada, pero algo lo impedía. Alguien le sujetaba las muñecas en una presa de acero.

-¡Takuma, abre los ojos, míranos!

Una voz femenina algo ronca, tan distinta a aquella que había convertido su vida en un infierno ¿Quién sería?

Takuma parpadeó compulsivamente durante varios segundos antes de ser capaz de controlar su cuerpo lo bastante como para abrir los ojos. Dos rostros angustiados a poca distancia del suyo le devolvieron la mirada. Un chico y una chica estaban prácticamente echados encima de él, intentando inmovilizarle cogiéndole de las muñecas. Algo caliente le resbalaba por el rostro... sangre.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Takuma! ¡Vuelve en ti!- la voz de Senri era un susurro ronco, aterrorizado.

-Yo...

Takuma abrió la boca, murmurando incoherencias, mientras los últimos restos de la pesadilla se desvanecían, dejándole el sabor a bilis en la garganta, y los sucesos confusos de las últimas horas empezaban perezosamente a ordenarse. Esquivó los rostros que tenía encima y paseó la mirada por el entorno. Una habitación de muebles oscuros y telas blancas que se agitaban por alguna brisa cálida. Ah... un balcón entreabierto. Las cortinas vaporosas y las contraventanas, no del todo cerradas, hacían soportable lo que parecía el sol del mediodía o de primera hora de la tarde. Takuma se encogió y apretó los párpados con fuerza. Ahora temía la luz. Hacía que el recuerdo de un dolor insoportable estallara en su pecho.

-La luz le hace mucho daño.- Rima pareció darse cuenta de su angustia-. Voy a cerrar las contraventanas del todo, Takuma, pero intenta calmarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Rima liberó una de sus muñecas y le cogió el rostro con las manos un momento, hasta que Takuma abrió los ojos y asintió mecánicamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Una voz suave y baja desde el umbral de la habitación hizo que Senri, a horcajadas encima de Takuma, se girara hacia Kaname sin soltar la otra muñeca del noble rubio.

-Es... tenía una pesadilla. Y se ha... se ha desgarrado toda la cara.

Ah... por eso la sangre. Takuma parpadeó, cayendo en la cuenta de que todo el rostro le ardía. La figura de Kaname, vestido con un pijama de seda negra con pequeños bordados en los puños, apareció en el campo visual de Takuma, justo al lado de la cama, con una mirada de preocupación en los ojos rojizos. El purasangre le miró durante un segundo y luego soltó un largo suspiro mientras se frotaba los ojos con la mano en un gesto de cansancio. En aquel momento, Rima cerró la ventana y una oscuridad total se apoderó del cuarto. Al poco, la joven encendió la luz de la mesita de noche.

-Está bien, Senri. Yo me ocupo.- Kaname desvió la mirada hacia los dos modelos-. Rima, ¿por qué no vuelves con tu familia? Ha pasado toda la noche y gran parte de un día. Todo está tan calmado como puede estar y hay cazadores en los pasillos que te escoltarán. Los demás ya están también con sus familias.- le dedicó una breve sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Rima contempló un momento al desorientado Takuma y luego a Kaname, asintiendo, pero su mirada tropezó con Senri y se volvió vacilante. El purasangre entendió. Rima podía volver con sus padres, pero Shiki no. Y el joven había hecho méritos más que suficientes aquella noche como para que su familia quisiera pagarle un billete sólo de ida al infierno. Si alguien estaba en peligro en aquella casa, era él y necesitaba que Kaname calmara su aprensión.

-Senri, también necesitas descansar. Habéis estado velando a Takuma todo este tiempo.- el tono de Kaname se volvió aún más suave-. Kiryu y Cross están montando guardia en la puerta. Kiryu te acompañará a tu habitación y se encargará de asegurar que nadie te moleste. Imagino que, a estas alturas, podemos confiar en él, ¿no crees?- preguntó con una pizca de ironía destinada a aligerar el ambiente.

Shiki soltó la muñeca de Takuma y desmontó de encima del noble, sentándose un momento en la cama sin apartar la mirada del rostro enjuto.

-¿Estarás bien?- qué curioso, normalmente era el viceencargado quién le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas a él.

Takuma asintió e hizo ademán de pasarse la mano por la cara ensangrentada. Kaname le cogió delicadamente la muñeca, negando con la cabeza, y volvió a apoyarle el brazo en las sábanas.

-Creo... creo que sí.- murmuró el noble.

-Por una vez, deja que seamos los demás quienes te cuidemos a ti.- el tono de Kaname era ligero, pero su mirada era mortalmente seria.

Senri le dio un suave apretón a Takuma en el hombro y bajó de la cama, recogiendo su americana del respaldo de la butaca donde había estado dormitando a ratos. En un gesto automático, enlazó la mano de Rima, todavía con su vestido de raso lila. Kaname echó un vistazo al aspecto agotado de ambos, luego al ensangrentado Takuma y torció una sonrisa.

-Creo que una ducha hará mucho bien ¿Podéis pedir a alguien del servicio que venga a cambiar las sábanas de esta habitación? Todos nos sentiremos mejor cuando estemos limpios.

Rima asintió al punto, desviando sin querer la mirada de las marcas de unas garras en la pared de yeso, justo al lado del balcón. Se había tumbado junto a Takuma para intentar descansar algunos ratos y, aunque el olor a sangre tapaba cualquier otro efluvio casi por completo, apostaría unos cuantos años de vida a que las sábanas necesitaban un cambio _no sólo_ por las heridas de Takuma. La modelo dio un suave tirón de la mano de Senri y ambos abandonaron la habitación. Al poco, se oyó cómo la puerta exterior se abría y cerraba.

Takuma inspiró profundamente, dejando que el silencio y la presencia de Kaname actuaran como un sedante. Debía de estar exhausto, porque apenas notaba el aura del purasangre a su lado, cuando siempre aparecía como una llama ante sus sentidos vampíricos. También era incapaz de decir si había más vampiros en aquella habitación, pero había visto a alguien más, a alguien importante...

-¿Yuuki está contigo?- preguntó con voz ronca.

Kaname sonrió y asintió mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesita de noche para servir un poco de agua de una jarra de cristal en un vaso.

-Está descansando en la otra habitación. Usó un poder que no sabía que poseía y la dejó bastante agotada, pero se encuentra bien.- acercó el vaso a los labios de Takuma, observando cómo éste lo bebía a grandes sorbos, y volvió a dejarlo en la mesilla.

-¿Ella es...? ¿La has despertado?- murmuró el noble. Le parecía haber paladeado una sangre desconocida: pura, con toda la energía de la juventud inocente e increíblemente dulce, pero en aquel momento estaba bajo la influencia del ansia y no podía recordar el rostro de su donante.

-Yuuki es lo que era por derecho de nacimiento.- la respuesta de Kaname llegó en un tono aún más bajo-. Mi hermana en la sangre, mi prometida y mi compañera para todo el tiempo que ella desee.

A pesar de la máscara de sangre que le cubría el rostro, de su agotamiento y de la confusión pegajosa en su mente, Takuma sonrió. Le dio una apariencia extraña bajo la sangre cuarteada, pero Kaname distinguió perfectamente la calidez de siempre de su amigo en ella y su corazón pareció henchirse como un globo.

-Me alegro mucho.- el noble rubio alargó una mano ensangrentada para coger la izquierda de su amigo y darle un débil apretón. Al retirarla, vio que le había pringado por completo-. Oh, Dios, lo siento...

Kaname levantó la mano, lamiéndose los tiznajos sanguinolentos, y luego cabeceó hacia el baño.

-Creo que te vendría bien una ducha ¿Por qué no pruebas a levantarte?

Takuma asintió y se incorporó poco a poco, como un hombre drogado. Apartó las sábanas manchadas a cámara lenta y se sentó en la cama, con los pies tocando al suelo. Una oleada de mareo se abatió sobre él, poniéndole la vista en negro y mandando chispas de colores para que bailaran como locas ante sus ojos. Se llevó la mano a la cara.

-Voy a tener que gatear hasta el lavabo... Prohibido sacar fotos.- murmuró, intentando quitar hierro a su penosa condición.

-No voy a dejar que tengas que gatear.- Kaname cogió el brazo derecho de Takuma y se lo pasó por los hombros mientras le enlazaba la cintura, soportando su peso mientras lo incorporaba y esperaba un momento a que el noble se adecuara a la posición vertical- ¿Estás bien?- cuando el otro asintió, el purasangre casi lo alzó de suelo, caminando hacia el baño-. Voy a tener que sentarte en la bañera.

Para mortificación de Takuma, Kaname le obligó a sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro mientras preparaba un albornoz blanco, ponía el tapón de la bañera y la llenaba de agua hasta la mitad, comprobando la temperatura. Cuando Takuma intentó levantarse para desnudarse, el mundo decidió balancearse como un columpio ante sus ojos y no se partió la cabeza cayendo al suelo porque Kaname le sostuvo a tiempo.

-Me vas a dejar que te quite la ropa, te meta en la bañera y te ayude a asearte.- a pesar de la orden, la voz del purasangre era amable y preocupada.

-Oh, por favor, no, Kaname... No tienes que rebajarte haciendo esto, yo puedo...

-¿Y quién cree que me estoy rebajando?- el purasangre enarcó una ceja mientras ayudaba a Takuma a despojarse de sus ropas, cuidando de sujetarle todo el rato-. Deja que intente cuidar de ti. Tú has estado a mi lado tantos años y ni siquiera supe decirte lo que eso significaba para mí.- susurró, mirando a Takuma a los ojos. Cuando el otro tragó saliva y asintió, completamente desnudo, Kaname le pasó los brazos por la cintura y le ayudó a entrar en la bañera-. Eso es, muy bien.- cuando Takuma estuvo cómodamente sentado en un agua caliente que empezó a teñirse de rojo, el purasangre se arrodilló al lado de la bañera, se remangó las mangas del pijama de seda y cogió el mango de la ducha, empezando a mojar el cabello pringoso de sangre de su amigo.

-¿Vamos a tener una escena sexy con una esponja, Kaname?- preguntó Takuma con una media sonrisa fatigada mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el agua resbalara por su pelo y su cara.

El purasangre soltó una risita baja.

-Siento desilusionarte, pero creo que esas escenas me las reservo para Yuuki, si no te importa.

A pesar de sentirse como si le hubiera atropellado un tráiler de dos cuerpos, Takuma también soltó una risilla. Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que un purasangre le lavaría el pelo se habría reído tanto que se le habrían salido los pulmones por la boca. Eso, sin contar con lo que habría dicho su abuelo. El pensamiento le borró la sonrisa de la cara de golpe. Sabía que había matado a Sara -le recorrió un escalofrío de placer sádico al pensarlo-, pero no tenía ni idea de qué había ocurrido entre ese momento y cuando había empezado a recobrar la conciencia bebiendo de sus amigos. Ni antes ¿Qué había pasado con Rido? ¿Y con la Academia? La pared de oscuridad, la confusión, volvió a alzarse sobre él. _Tenía_ que saber lo que había ocurrido. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, quitándose el jabón, y los abrió para mirar a Kaname.

-¿Qué ha pasado con mi abuelo?- preguntó, temblándole la voz.

Su amigo lo contempló un momento en silencio, interrumpiendo la tarea de enjabonarle el pelo.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo todo ahora? Pensaba esperar a que estuvieras limpio y a que comieras un poco.

Takuma meneó la cabeza, enviando gotitas de espuma a todas partes.

-Necesito saberlo ahora, Kaname. Todo... todo gira en mi mente.- manoteó para intentar expresar su confusión-. Tengo los recuerdos mezclados y no sé qué es verdad y qué es mi imaginación. Necesito saber a qué atenerme... por favor.

Kaname suspiró, le aclaró el cabello a conciencia, apagó el agua y colgó el mango de la ducha en su soporte. Luego se sentó encima de la tapa del inodoro para poder charlar más cómodamente mientras vigilaba que Takuma no se escurriera en el agua al mismo tiempo.

-Tu abuelo está muerto.- contestó en voz baja, mirándole fijamente en busca de signos de agitación-. Senri y Cross acabaron con él. Sara le había impuesto un sello de sangre incompleto y, cuando vio que tú empezabas a reaccionar, acabó de completarlo. Debió darle alguna orden para que te atacara a ti, a mí o a Yuuki, porque su aura estalló. Senri y el director Cross reaccionaron para detenerle.

Los ojos de Takuma adquirieron una mirada ausente, como si estuviera tratando de reproducir la película de aquella escena, y luego bajó la vista hacia el agua jabonosa, sucia de sangre.

-Al final, otros tuvieron que hacerlo por mí...- murmuró, con un hilillo de voz-. Senri tuvo que mancharse las manos, su familia...

Kaname se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando una mano en el hombro desnudo de su amigo y mirándole con intensidad.

-Escúchame bien, Takuma, y no se te ocurra poner en duda lo que voy a decirte.- le aguantó la mirada hasta que estuvo seguro de que tenía su completa atención-. Has hecho algo increíble, nunca visto y digno de la admiración de toda la raza, empezando por mí y los demás nobles: te has liberado de un sello de sangre. Nadie más podría haberlo hecho, sólo tú. Y, por supuesto, no podías ocuparte de Asato, bastante tenías con Sara.- contempló aquella extraña mirada vacilante de Takuma, como si el rubio estuviera haciendo esfuerzos por creerle, con ira creciente. No quería ver esa expresión en su amigo-. Senri y Cross actuaron siguiendo su propia voluntad, igual que lo hiciste tú cuando decidiste enfrentarte a tu abuelo. Hicieron lo que consideraban correcto. Senri especialmente nos ha dado a todos una lección de valentía en muchos momentos.- _y ahora se encuentra en peligro justamente por eso._

El noble subió un poco las comisuras de la boca.

-¿Eso ha hecho? Senri tiene muchas cualidades, el problema es que ni él se lo cree.- comentó con una breve sonrisa. Luego desvió la mirada hacia el agua-. Pero no pude acabar con mi abuelo cuando te pedí que me lo dejaras a mí. Sara se interpuso, decía que lo necesitaba por juegos políticos. Entonces, ella...

-Sé para qué quería Sara a Asato.- Kaname retiró la mano del hombro de Takuma y cruzó ambas entre las piernas-. Habrías acabado con tu abuelo si ella no hubiera interrumpido el combate. Considera que has ganado después de haberla matado a ella.

El noble lo contempló un momento y pareció que iba a discutir. Poco después, agachó la cabeza, cogió la esponja y se frotó el cuerpo como si, en realidad, se estuviera pasando una lija. Kaname entendía aquella sensación de tener una capa de suciedad perpetua que no salía ni con baños; él mismo se había sentido así. Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos, cansado de ver vidas rotas por la violencia. Takuma iba a tardar en recuperar su sonrisa, en volver a ser quien era. Ahora mismo, estaba tan exhausto que Kaname casi no percibía su presencia…

_Espera…_

Abrió los ojos, alarmado, para ver a Takuma frotándose el pecho con la esponja y al menos media botella de gel. Obviamente, lo tenía justo delante ¿Entonces…? Kaname se concentró en percibir la presencia de su amigo y lo que captó le hizo sentir como si alguien le pasara un dedo helado por la espalda. La poderosa aura de Takuma, incluso algo superior a la de Aido, Kain y los demás nobles, ya no existía. En su lugar, sólo percibía una presencia sofocada y borrosa, como si, en vez de alguien de linaje noble, tuviera delante a un Nivel C.

Kaname parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima a Takuma mientras el joven le quitaba el tapón a la bañera con una mueca de asco al ver el agua sanguinolenta. Los arañazos del rostro deberían haber sanado por completo a aquellas alturas, pero aún eran perceptibles en forma de líneas rosáceas. El purasangre estaba tan concentrado intentando encontrar alguna explicación que _no_ fuera la que se le estaba ocurriendo, que siguió sentado en la tapa del inodoro mientras Takuma se ponía en pie, tambaleante, y pasaba una pierna por el borde de la bañera, intentando alcanzar el albornoz blanco.

En aquel momento, la puerta del baño se abrió de improviso.

-Kaname, Takuma, ¿va todo b…? ¡Oh, cielos! Um, ostras… yo… -Yuuki tenía todavía una mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de qué estaban viendo sus ojos: un Takuma completamente desnudo saliendo de la bañera a punto de…

…partirse la crisma.

El noble intentó acelerar sus movimientos desesperados para salir de la bañera y hacerse con el bendito albornoz salvador, pero su cuerpo todavía estaba tan pesado como el hormigo armado. Tropezó con la bañera, soltó un grito ahogado y detuvo su caída a milímetros del suelo del baño. Kaname se había abalanzado hacia él, aferrándolo por la cintura, y ahora lo contemplaba con expresión de "vas a provocarme un paro cardíaco" mezclada con algo parecido al temor.

Takuma manoteó hasta tironear del albornoz colgado de una percha y echárselo por encima. Se quedó sentado en la alfombra del baño con el pelo goteando, el cuerpo temblando de agotamiento, sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo y con una sonrisa estúpida. Al menos, en lo del sonrojo estaba a la par con la chica.

-Yuuki… -cruzó las dos partes del albornoz con fuerza sobre el pecho, intentando componer una expresión algo más digna-. Siento el susto. No te había percibido. Supongo que tu aura aún se está adaptando a que vuelvas a ser una purasangre, ¿verdad? Me alegro de ver que…

Mientras Takuma balbuceaba, intentado disimular su vergüenza, Kaname intercambió una mirada con Yuuki por encima de su cabeza. Por la expresión extrañada de su hermana, supo que ella también se había dado cuenta de que algo no encajaba. El aura de Yuuki brillaba ante los sentidos de los nobles como si fuera un fogonazo, igual que la de cualquier otro purasangre. Cualquier Nivel B, por muy exhausto –o, incluso, dormido- que estuviera, recibiría el aviso de la cercanía de un Nivel A como si alguien hubiera encendido una bengala en la oscuridad. La pureza de la sangre de los B, y sus poderes, garantizaban esa agudeza.

Había algo que estaba mal, muy mal en Takuma.

OOO

-Es la hora.

El rostro de Kaien Cross tenía una expresión mezcla de cansancio y solemnidad cuando picó a la puerta de la habitación a medianoche y apareció Kaname. El purasangre asintió y se volvió hacia la salita interior, estirando el brazo para que Yuuki pudiera enlazarle la mano. Takuma suspiró y se levantó, mirando sus propias piernas como si pudieran fallarle en cualquier momento. Había comido hasta reventar mientras Kaname le daba los titulares de lo ocurrido aquellos meses para luego desplomarse de nuevo entre las sábanas limpias. Ahora, vestido con ropa limpia –los cazadores le habían traído la maleta que Sara le había mandado preparar-, casi parecía normal. Pero, cuando echó a andar tras los Kuran, tuvo la impresión de que, más que caminar, flotaba, como si su cuerpo se hubiera transformado en gelatina. Al traspasar el umbral y alzar la vista, se topó con los amables ojos pardos del director Cross. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa emocionada y le puso la mano en el hombro un momento.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Takuma.- murmuró, sentido.

-Gracias por todo lo que hizo cuando Rido atacó la Academia, director. Por... enfrentarse al anterior presidente de la Asociación.- el noble se encogió de hombros con un destello de sonrisa-. Kaname ya me ha puesto al día. Y... siento que se haya tenido que ensuciar las manos con mi abuelo.

Cross dedicó al purasangre, que les esperaba en el rellano de la escalera, una mirada de "se suponía que tenías que dejarle descansar" y Kaname negó con la cabeza, con un "ya conoce a Takuma". El director suspiró y se recolocó la corbata.

-No tienes que sentirte mal por lo de tu abuelo. Protegí a quienes quería, es así de simple.- murmuró, incómodo, para luego quedarse mirando fijamente al joven rubio. Había algo en él que no encajaba. Al margen de las comprensibles ojeras negras y que parecía moverse como si todo fuera un sueño, había algo que no estaba como debía, pero era incapaz de decir qué- ¿Te encuentras... bien?- era la pregunta tonta del siglo, considerando por lo que había pasado el pobre chico, pero fue lo que le salió.

La sonrisa de Takuma fue rápida como un rayo.

-Claro, director. Sólo cansado.- se encogió de hombros y el pelo dorado brilló-. Acabemos con todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que a todos nos vendrán bien unas cuantas horas más de sueño. Debe haber tenido un día bastante cansado.- comentó, con su habitual gentileza hacia el prójimo.

-Uh... claro.

Los Kuran empezaron a descender por las escaleras y Takuma se apresuró a seguirles. El director todavía tenía el ceño fruncido, intentado discernir qué había activado sus alarmas mentales con el chico, cuando percibió la presencia de Zero al pie de las escaleras, esperando para escoltar al trío al salón de baile, donde se había vuelto a disponer una mesa para reanudar las conversaciones. Cuando la brillante presencia de Zero, un vampiro, apareció ante sus sentidos de cazador, Cross se detuvo a medio gesto, paralizado. Acababa de saber qué es lo que no estaba bien con Takuma, pero no tenía sentido alguno.

La presencia del noble Ichijo tendría que haber sido casi tan potente como la de Zero para su percepción. Su hijo adoptivo tenía prácticamente el aura de un purasangre y la de Takuma tendría que haber sido sólo un poquito menos notoria, considerando su linaje. Pero estaba mucho, mucho más difuminada. Cross sabía que Takuma en concreto podía hacer desaparecer su aura si usaba sus poderes, a juzgar por lo que le había explicado Zero de las noches en que había estado persiguiendo al noble. Pero ahora Takuma no estaba usando ninguno de sus poderes.

De hecho, ahora que pensaba en ello, Cross se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía percibir el más mínimo trazo de poder en el aura del muchacho.

_Oh, Dios mío..._

OOO

La sala de baile presentaba un contraste absolutamente chocante respecto a la última vez que la habían pisado. A Yuuki le hizo pensar que estaba viendo una película surrealista. La decoración festiva, con los grandes lazos de tul blanco y plateado entre las columnas, seguía presente, junto con las velas encendidas, y nadie se había molestado en retirar la tarima de madera donde se había dispuesto la orquesta. Pero ahora una gran mesa ocupaba gran parte de la sala y las sillas dispuestas ante ella alternaban las que estaban desnudas de adornos con las que tenían fundas con lazos blancos. Todas las sillas estaban ya ocupadas con los mismos Príncipes vampiros que se habían sentado hacía 24 horas en la salita adyacente a aquel salón. Pero, ahora, los vestidos vaporosos y los fracs habían desaparecido, sustituidos por ropas menos suntuosas, y las expresiones eran mucho más sombrías.

Estaba claro que cazadores y vampiros no podían reunirse en la salita inicialmente preparada para ello. No con el olor de la sangre y las cenizas todavía perceptible para todos aquellos olfatos aguzados. Yagari había solucionado el problema a la tremenda: si no podían entrar en la salita, entonces sacarían la salita fuera. Y punto. La gran mesa de reunión había sido trasladada al gran salón de baile, junto con sillas suficientes para los Príncipes y para los hijos que habían intervenido en el anterior "incidente". Presidía la mesa la urna donde se depositarían los votos a favor de un nuevo líder de los vampiros, junto con un grueso libro con pesadas tapas, papel, plumas de ave y una curiosa aguja de plata con grabados. La katana del cazador asesinado, que Takuma había dejado caer tras matar a Sara, estaba depositada en la mesa como un recordatorio. Además, una decena de cazadores se apostaba alrededor de la mesa, apoyados contra las columnas con las armas a la vista. Lo cual todavía sacaba más de quicio a los vampiros.

Cross condujo a los Kuran y a Takuma a través del denso silencio que se había instalado en la sala, hacia la cabecera de la mesa, y sus pasos resonaron de forma extraña en un espacio que había estado lleno de música hacía sólo unas horas. Touga Yagari, de pie frente a toda la mesa, con las manos en las caderas, las piernas algo abiertas y la escopeta en su funda del hombro, aguardó hasta que el trío estuvo sentado en los asientos cerca de la cabecera, donde también se había reservado una silla para Cross.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, ya podemos empezar.- al ver que Lord Aido iba a abrir la boca, levantó una mano grande y recorrió la sala con una mirada fulminante-. Hasta ahora hemos hecho esto a su forma, con bonitas palabras, mucho baile y buenas maneras, pero ya hemos visto cómo ha acabado, ¿no? Así que ahora lo haremos a la mía, si no les importa: rápido y directo. Ustedes quieren que nos vayamos y nosotros queremos irnos, así que vamos a dejarnos de zarandajas y a ir al grano.- se produjeron los familiares fruncimientos de ceño entre los nobles, aunque Yagari vio que muchos de los jóvenes de la Clase Nocturna escondían una sonrisa.

-Bien, _señor_ cazador.- la voz de Lady Shiki rompió el silencio malhumorado como un cuchillo-. Creo que lo último que se estaba discutiendo era la petición de... supresión de Zero Kiryu y Kaname Kuran. Por mucho que quien formulara esa reclamación esté... -hizo una pequeña pausa dramática-... muerta, creo que deberíamos preguntarnos si alguien quiere tomar el relevo antes de seguir con los demás asuntos, que podrían verse afectados. Eso sin contar con que dicha _purasangre_ -cargó el énfasis en aquella palabra- y un Príncipe de uno de los linajes más antiguos han sido asesinados. Quizás sería correcto que alguien aclarara posibles responsabilidades.

_Y tú no quieres ensuciarte las manos_, pensó Cross para sus adentros, mientras paseaba la mirada entre los dos acusados y Senri Shiki, que se había hundido en la silla, al lado de Yuuki, en cuanto había oído la voz de su tía. Lady Shiki podía tener serias tentaciones de enarbolar de nuevo aquellas acusaciones pero sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de prosperar y prefería que alguien más se arriesgara a lanzar la primera piedra. Yagari pareció leer el pensamiento de Cross, porque empezó a pasearse por delante de la mesa con una mano en el bolsillo de los tejanos y la otra acariciándose la barbilla.

-Déjeme pensar un momento, señora... Si mal no recuerdo, para que la petición de caza prospere se necesita al menos un testigo que corrobore los hechos de los que se acusa tanto a Kiryu como a Kuran, ¿mmm?- dejó de caminar y contempló a la noble con su mejor expresión inocente-. Repasemos. A Kuran se le acusaba de haber asesinado al Consejo de Ancianos, ¿verdad? Dígame, ¿queda alguien que presenciara la escena? ¿Algún superviviente que pueda atestiguar que fue él?- las cejas negras del cazador se enarcaron en expresión irónica mientras escudriñaba la sala como si esperara que apareciera algún fantasma de debajo de una silla haciendo "buuu".

Kaname tuvo que emplearse a fondo para evitar sonreír. Yagari tenía una facilidad pasmosa para sacarle de sus casillas, sí, pero había que reconocer que, cuando lo tenía de aliado, era como para sentarse a contemplar el espectáculo. De hecho, sí había una persona que podía testimoniar de primera mano lo que había hecho: María Kurenai. Había percibido la presencia de aquella jovencita en el pájaro que había sorprendido espiando el interior del edificio del Consejo. Lo más probable era que María estuviera intentando localizar a Ichiru cuando se había encontrado con la macabra visión de las cenizas de todo el Consejo y a Kaname de pie entre ellas. Pero la pequeña vampira no estaba en el salón de baile en aquel momento para poder explicarlo. El purasangre contempló disimuladamente a sus padres, meditando si María se lo habría contado o no.

Lord Kurenai tenía la mirada fija en Zero y una expresión meditabunda, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo que le había dicho el ex humano. Luego miró a su mujer y ambos, sorprendentemente, guardaron silencio. Kaname suspiró para sus adentros.

Touga Yagari contó cinco segundos con los labios fruncidos, repasando a la audiencia por si a alguien se le ocurría poner alguna objeción, como en las bodas de las películas. No, parecía que los vampiros, en el asunto del Consejo, habían optado por el "que calle para siempre". No era extraño. Con el último gran Príncipe cercano al antiguo Consejo -Asato Ichijo- muerto y sin el respaldo, aunque fuera aparente, de una purasangre, los únicos que podían exigir venganza eran las familias de los fallecidos. Pero necesitaban un testigo, cosa que no tenían. Así que, pensó Yagari, ajo y agua. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Lady Shiki ya no podía fruncir más los labios, asintió, reanudando su caminar ante la larga mesa, esta vez en dirección contraria.

-Sabia decisión es el silencio.- comentó-. Bien, segunda parte ¿Alguien quiere volver a acusar a Zero Kyriu de haber asesinado a los purasangres Shizuka Hio y Rido Kuran?

El único ojo del cazador taladró a la audiencia. Lord Kain, tan apacible como su hijo, cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y tomó la palabra con voz grave.

-También en ese caso se necesitan testigos, señor cazador.- todas las miradas se giraron hacia él-. Y, si no recuerdo mal los informes, nadie _vio_ al joven Kiryu asesinar a la Princesa Shizuka. Por otra parte, la muerte de Rido Kuran se produjo en el contexto de un ataque premeditado y sin justificación posible a la Academia Cross, con el propósito explícito de acabar con la vida de la Princesa Yuuki y de todos los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna. Entre ellos, mi hijo y mis sobrinos.- los ojos castaños del hombre contemplaron a los aludidos y una sombra rojiza pareció pasar ante ellos, como el reflejo de una llama-. Creo que la única testigo directa de la muerte de Rido sería, precisamente, la joven Kuran. Y yo no osaría citar a declarar a un purasangre. Además de que, para ser sincero... -hizo una pequeña pausa, hasta captar la atención de todos-... en el _supuesto_ de que Kiryu hubiera matado a Rido, más bien me sentiría tentado de darle las gracias por proteger a mi familia de un intento de asesinato.- al oír los susurros entre las familias pro Consejo, se apresuró a levantar las manos en un gesto de serenidad-. Estoy hablando de supuestos, claro. Porque no había un móvil político para que el Consejo de Ancianos apoyara el _asesinato de niños_ en una Academia... ¿verdad que no?

Akatsuki Kain bajó la mirada a su regazo, intentando reprimir las ganas de subirse a la silla con una gorra de béisbol y cantar "¡strike!" por su padre. _Chupaos esa, malditos buitres_. Con aquella insinuación, las familias pro Consejo no se atreverían a negar que el asesinato de Rido había sido nada más que legítima defensa, ya lo hubiera perpetrado Zero, Yuuki o toda la Clase Nocturna en pleno. Porque, si les acusaban, equivaldría a defender a un loco que asesinaba jovencitos inocentes apoyado por el extinto Consejo. Tal como estaban las cosas, equivaldría a dejar la honorabilidad de las familias por los suelos.

El pelirrojo intercambió una mirada con Hanabusa, sentado a su lado. Aido le devolvió el gesto con expresión ceñuda y un fiero asentimiento de apoyo a Lord Kain. El rubio _sí_ había visto a Kaname matar a Shizuka. Pero que se lo llevaran los demonios si iba a decir algo. Sonrió con satisfacción a su primo. Parecía que las largas conversaciones que habían tenido con sus padres, y las que éstos habían mantenido con otros Príncipes, habían dado sus frutos en la forma de un frente común.

Yagari alzó las dos cejas y asintió hacia Lord Kain.

-Buena exposición, sí señor ¿Alguien tiene algo que añadir al respecto?

El mismo noble que había ofrecido su sangre a Sara y a Yuuki en una copa habló con expresión ceñuda.

-Nadie quiere justificar actos... reprobables, Lord Kain, tan sólo dilucidar si vale la pena proseguir con las acusaciones de Lady Shirabuki, con la sencilla intención de aplicar justicia según las leyes de nuestra raza, o dejarlo correr.

-Todos sabemos que Rido Kuran era un descontrolado que actuaba por pura lujuria de sangre.- la voz de fuerte acento del purasangre moreno hizo que todas las caras se giraran hacia el final de la mesa-. _Nadie_ querría verse salpicado por su locura y creo que todo el mundo en esta sala entiende el concepto de legítima defensa. Si alguien viniera a mi casa a matarme a mí y a mis protegidos, yo destruiría a ese intruso. Pura lógica.- la voz suave del hombre parecía predisponer a los vampiros a asentir-. Y, si mal no recuerdo, Shizuka Hio estaba tanto en la lista de los cazadores como en la del Consejo. Su locura la convertía en alguien peligroso para ambos bandos ¿Alguien puede explicarme entonces por qué querríamos seguir con una acusación contra quien quiera que acabara con ella?- alzó las cejas negras e inclinó la cabeza, con los aros de oro de sus orejas balanceándose-. Más bien habría que dar las gracias a quien hubiera sido por ahorrarnos el trabajo.

Se oyó alguna risita por lo bajo ante el tono irónico con que el purasangre había acabado su exposición, pero la reacción mayoritaria fue el sonido de los vampiros aclarándose la garganta. Kaname escrutó al hombre a través de la mesa con los ojos entrecerrados y le pareció que los labios del purasangre se elevaban un momento por una de las comisuras. Luego los ojos negros como carbones se deslizaron a su lado, hacia Yuuki, y la morena cabeza asintió casi imperceptiblemente. _Oh, vaya... _Kaname espió a su hermana de reojo y la sorprendió con una pequeña sonrisa y la mirada baja ¿Qué demonios debía haberle dicho a aquel hombre para conseguir que interviniera en su favor, cuando todo el mundo sabía que había perdido hacía tiempo el interés por la gran política y se contentaba con regir su lejana Corte?

Cuando Yagari iba a abrir la boca, el purasangre se le adelantó, con una mirada de advertencia. Al parecer los modales del cazador le sacaban de quicio incluso a él.

-Creo, amigos míos -a nadie se le escapó el rintintín en aquellas palabras- que deberíamos olvidarnos de esos viejos asuntos, que no nos van a ayudar en nada a afrontar el futuro de nuestra especie. Yo, por lo menos, estoy bastante hastiado de oír siempre lo mismo estos últimos meses. Personalmente, agradecería un cambio de tema.

-Voto por ello.- Lord Kurenai se inclinó algo hacia adelante para que todo el mundo en la mesa pudiera verle-. Pero no vamos a poder sustraernos al análisis de lo que ha ocurrido en esta misma casa hace algunas horas. Un noble y una purasangre han sido asesinados y a mí, particularmente, me encantaría conocer los detalles. Al margen de cómo y quién los ha eliminado, parece que hay una historia detrás de todo que me gustaría conocer. Y, milagro de milagros, somos tan afortunados que contamos entre nosotros con la primera persona que ha sido capaz de romper un sello de sangre y vivir para contarlo.- su mirada se hizo algo más amable-. Takuma, creo que todos estamos deseosos de oír tu historia ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para contarla?

Era una pregunta más retórica que otra cosa y Takuma lo sabía. Nadie se movería de allí hasta que él contara todo lo que había vivido, aunque aquel esfuerzo le chupara todas las energías. El joven, que se había ido hundiendo progresivamente en la silla a medida que transcurría el intercambio verbal, se enderezó e intercambió una mirada con todos sus amigos. Las miradas asesinas que le dedicaron las familias del antiguo Consejo, su supuesto bando dado su linaje, le advertían bien a las claras que, si desvelaba el papel que habían tenido en la resurrección de Rido y en los sucesos que habían conducido al ataque a la Academia, el riesgo para su vida subiría a Defcon 1. Entonces, Takuma miró a Senri, que parecía querer fundirse con las paredes. Senri ya había formulado aquella acusación, ya se había arriesgado, aunque tenía más que perder que él. Pero le había echado valor.

Ahora él debía hacer lo propio, tragándose las ganas de levantar la alfombra de la corrupción de los nobles. Sólo debía contar lo que había sucedido desde que le había sido impuesto el sello, cuidando de involucrar sólo a Sara y a Asato, sin volver a abrir la caja de truenos del papel del Consejo. Ahora convenía el interés hacia la candidatura de Kaname como rey. Remover el papel del Consejo con lo de Rido sería estéril, sería el pasado. Y ahora estaba en juego el futuro. Qué lástima que a veces los grandes pasos hacia delante tuvieran que hacerse silenciando el pasado.

Takuma inspiró, sintiéndose todavía débil, y empezó a hablar. No escatimó ningún detalle de lo que Sara le había obligado a hacer y del complot que había tramado junto con Asato: la intención de culpar a Kaname de asesinar a sus opositores usando a los cazadores, el desvío de fondos para aparentar la estrecha colaboración con la Asociación, el asesinato de un cazador y el robo de su arma para incriminar a Zero y acabar con Seiren... Todo fue saliendo poco a poco de su boca, en un tono cansado y sereno que provocaba escalofríos precisamente por el contraste con lo que relataba.

Las expresiones de los nobles fueron variando al ritmo de las palabras de Takuma. Incredulidad, desconcierto, ira y, lo más importante, miradas de respeto hacia Kaname. El purasangre había aguantado todo aquel complot sin perder los nervios, con estoicismo, e incluso había sabido darle la vuelta a algunos actos -como el desvío de fondos que ahora sabían que no había decidido él- para conseguir un bien. Takuma sabía que, en parte, se estaba metiendo en un lío enorme admitiendo, delante de un escuadrón de cazadores, que había asesinado a uno de los suyos. No sabía si para aquellos hombres contaba como eximente que había estado dominado pero, a juzgar por las maldiciones que resonaron en la sala cuando llegó a aquella parte de su relato, muchos desearían arrancarle el corazón del pecho con sus propias manos.

La voz de Takuma se fue apagando poco a poco, a medida que sus fuerzas se agotaban y, para cuando concluyó el relato, con la mirada clavada en la katana antivampírica del cazador muerto, depositada encima de la mesa a la vista de todos, sentía ganas de vomitar. Tener todo aquello como piedras en su alma ya era bastante malo pero confesarlo delante de toda una audiencia... bueno, le hacía sentir como si estuviera masticando basura…

El silencio de la sala parecía estar lleno de rumores, pero Takuma se limitó a cerrar los ojos, abandonándose al cansancio. Por Dios, que no le hicieran intervenir más.

-Gracias por tu esfuerzo explicándonoslo.- abrió los ojos para oír a Lord Kurenai-. Creo que puedo decir que todos nos sentimos impactados por tu logro, joven Ichijo.- el tono del hombre parecía sincero-. Después de tu relato, está claro por qué reaccionaste como lo hiciste al libertarte del sello. Aplicaste la justa venganza con Lady Shirabuki. Incluso nuestras leyes reconocen que una víctima tiene derecho a reclamar la vida de su esclavista si consigue liberarse. Creo que tú has sido el primero en poder hacer uso de ese supuesto, Takuma. Aunque hubiéramos preferido juzgar a Lady Shirabuki de manera más... um, meditada y pausada, nadie puede acusarte de haber hecho algo malo.- el noble vio que un fantasma de sonrisa se pintaba en el rostro exhausto de aquel joven, como si estuviera a punto de dormirse en la silla. El noble hizo una pausa y luego recorrió con la mirada a todos los involucrados en la muerte de Sara y Asato- ¿Sería mucho pedir si los demás nos dieran también su versión de los hechos?

Kaien Cross se levantó de la silla con gesto pausado.

-Si me lo permiten, empezaría yo...

Takuma no supo en qué momento de las comparecencias se quedó dormido, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza encima. Oía las palabras, pero no las escuchaba. Su mente estaba tan agotada tras todos aquellos meses de resistencia silenciosa que, sencillamente, apagó el interruptor cuando lo consideró oportuno. Su cuerpo parecía pesado y... vacío. Como si algo hubiera desaparecido de su interior, dejándole como una concha hueca.

Una hora después, justo cuando Yagari empezaba a perder la paciencia y sopesaba moderar las intervenciones a golpe de escopeta sobre la mesa, Lord Aido se puso en pie.

-Creo que nos vendría bien un receso.- el noble miró con firmeza a Yagari y a Cross, como si les retara a decir otra cosa-. Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que analizar antes de proseguir con el Cónclave, señores. Mucha información que podría resultar valiosa a la hora de tomar una decisión, y para eso tenemos que tener la cabeza clara.

Yagari frunció el ceño e intercambió una mirada con Kaien, que asintió.

-Muy bien. Media hora. Nadie sale de la mansión.- el cazador moreno se cruzó de brazos, observando cómo los vampiros se levantaban con un rumor de sillas y pasos.

Algunos abandonaron el salón hacia la privacidad de sus habitaciones, otros buscaron el aire fresco de la terraza y otros pocos permanecieron en grupos en el mismo salón. Los cazadores hicieron piña al momento, murmurando entre sí mientras no le sacaban ojo de encima a Takuma, que seguía desplomado sobre la mesa. Kaname se inclinó hacia Yuuki, murmurando en su oído.

-¿Quieren hacerle daño por haber matado a uno de los suyos?

Ella se puso de puntillas para poder responderle igual.

-Sólo alguno. La mayoría parecen estar confundidos.- explicó. Había comprobado sus auras en cuanto había visto la reacción de los cazavampiros a la historia de Takuma-. Supongo que se mezcla el enfado de tener delante al ases... -se interrumpió, sin querer aplicar aquella palabra al noble rubio-... a quien mató a su compañero con el conocimiento de que lo hizo porque estaba dominado. Es difícil culpar directamente a alguien cuando ves lo que ha sufrido.

-Y yo me encargaré de que esa última impresión sea la que prevalezca.- apuntó Cross, justo al lado de Kaname. Al ver que los Kuran respingaban, esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa-. Lo siento, no he podido evitar oíros.- señaló con un dedo su oído, como si no pudiera dejar de funcionar como el radar de un murciélago.

-Deberíamos llevar a Takuma a su habitación, está hecho polvo.- el apunte práctico de Kain hizo que todos se giraran hacia él. Inconscientemente, todo el grupito de nobles se había ido concentrando alrededor de los Kuran, como polillas alrededor de una luz.

Senri estaba intentando despertar al noble sacudiéndole por el hombro, sin conseguirlo. Alzó la cabeza y miró al grupo.

-No hay manera, se ha desplomado. Tendremos que llevarle a la habitación a cuestas.

-Ya lo llevo yo.- Akatsuki se acercó al rubio, maniobrando para pasarle un brazo por el torso y levantarlo de la silla.- Está tan dormido que ni siquiera lo percibo.- comentó, para luego gruñir mientras se lo cargaba al hombro y acomodaba su peso.

Kaname echó una ojeada a la gran sala de baile, prácticamente vacía excepto por un grupito lejano, apostado en las puertas que comunicaban con la terraza. No había nadie que estuviera a distancia suficiente para oírle y había algo que los nobles debían saber. Takuma era tan amigo suyo como de ellos y era importante que todos pudieran protegerle. No sabía si Takuma ya se había dado cuenta de lo que iba mal en su interior, pero lo sabría más pronto que tarde. Necesitaría tener personas de confianza alrededor que supieran lo que ocurría y pudieran ayudarle hasta que recuperara la normalidad. Kaname se prohibió añadir la coletilla de, "si es que lo hacía".

-Hay algo que debéis saber.- susurró a los nobles-. Sobre Takuma.

Kain se dio la vuelta hacia su líder con el noble rubio cargado al hombro como un fardo. Los demás se aproximaron a Kaname con el ceño fruncido. El purasangre esperó hasta que todos estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para oír sus murmullos, reprimiendo la sensación de amenaza que le provocaba tener a tantos vampiros a menos de un brazo de distancia.

-Takuma ha perdido sus poderes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

OOO

Media hora después, se había recompuesto el cuadro en el salón de baile, con algunos cambios. Takuma descansaba en la cama de Kaname como si le hubieran inyectado plomo en los huesos, custodiado por Senri y con Zero de guardia en la puerta. Yagari se había encargado de poner a buen recaudo la katana del cazador asesinado, que volvería a la Asociación.

También habían cambiado las expresiones de los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna. La revelación de Kaname había caído como si fuera una bomba defragmentación: un vampiro de Nive B, con abundante sangre pura en su linaje, sin poderes. Tan desvalido como un Nivel C, pero involucrado en el peligroso mundo de conspiraciones mortales de la nobleza, además de confundido y sin familia que pudiera apoyarle. Las miradas de los jóvenes eran ahora una mezcla de ira, desconcierto y deseos de protección.

Kaname había intentado explicar a los demás que la naturaleza de los poderes de un vampiro era dual: estaba ligada a un anclaje físico -la potencia de la sangre- pero impulsada por la fuerza espiritual. Sólo los vampiros de Nivel B o superior podían tener poderes porque sólo ellos tenían una sangre lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que sus cuerpos soportaran la descarga que suponían. Pero los poderes vampíricos también precisaban de fuerza espiritual. Si un vampiro perdía el interés por vivir, la fuerza de su alma, sus poderes podían aletargarse. El ancestro de los Kuran había sido un buen ejemplo, pensó Kaname, aunque no lo explicó a los demás. Si no hubiera perdido por completo su voluntad de vivir para cuando decidió dejarse desangrar por los primeros cazadores, sus propios poderes habrían hecho imposible someterle.

¿Aquello significaba que Takuma había perdido las ganas de vivir? Kaname no tenía una respuesta segura. Lo más probable es que _una parte de él_, aquella que vivía de acuerdo con elevados principios, sí. El purasangre pondría la mano en el fuego de que la culpabilidad de su amigo había sido tan espantosa que Takuma, consciente o inconscientemente, había rechazado todo aquello que lo hacía peligroso, que había hecho posible que tuviera el poder suficiente como para haber causado tanto dolor. Según aventuró Kaname, el mismo Takuma había tomado la decisión de bloquear sus poderes ¿Quería decir eso que jamás los recuperaría? Esperaba que no. Su sangre, el anclaje físico, seguía siendo la de un Nivel B. Por tanto, sus poderes seguían allí. Aletargados, desterrados... pero sus raíces seguían en la sangre de Takuma.

El noble iba a necesitar un largo proceso de curación emocional, de aceptación del hecho de que no había sido su culpa, para volver a acceder a ellos. Ahora mismo, entre otros Niveles B y A, estaba tan indefenso como un bebé.

Al margen de sus poderes, Takuma estaba en una situación poco envidiable, por decirlo de forma suave, sólo superado en miseria por Senri Shiki. Al menos, Takuma acababa de heredar directamente el 51% de las acciones del Grupo Ichijo, gracias a la condición que Kaname había puesto cuando los cazadores habían pactado con Asato. Probablemente, habría pleitos por el control del 49% restante, pero Takuma estaba bien arropado económicamente. Shiki, en cambio, sólo tenía su cuerpo para asegurarse el futuro. Y eso elevaba a dos el número de personas a las que los Kuran tendrían que dar protección... si conseguían el trono.

Kaname dejó que una pequeña parte de su mente prestara atención a los aburridos discursos introductorios a las votaciones que iban a comenzar en breve mientras él trazaba círculos con el pulgar en el dorso de la mano de Yuuki. Lo que se dijera ahora no tenía importancia alguna. La decisión ya estaba tomada en los corazones y las mentes de los vampiros que tenían delante. Mientras dirigía una sonrisa de ánimo a la nerviosa Yuuki, pensó que odiaba la sensación de que su futuro estuviera en manos de otros.

-Que se alcen los postulantes.- la voz de Lord Aido, el único superviviente, después de que Asato hubiera muerto, de los dos nobles que habían pedido un Cónclave, devolvió a Kaname a la tierra.

Al final, sólo dos vampiros se alzaron de su asiento: Kaname Kuran, como aspirante al trono y con la voluntad expresada de rodearse de un Senado de miembros rotatorios, y Lady Shiki, que matizó que su candidatura expresaba el deseo de reconstruir el Consejo de Ancianos, no de atesorar el poder ella sola. Las miradas se dirigieron discretamente al purasangre de piel oscura. Él podía concurrir también a la elección, recuperando de nuevo la idea de Sara de restaurar las antiguas vías de los Niveles A. Pero el hombre tenía la vista prendida en la lejana puerta que conducía a la terraza, como si se esforzara por intentar contemplar el cielo nocturno. Como purasangre, él no depositaría su voto anónimo en la urna, como los demás. Esperaría al final para pronunciar su voto, con capacidad para desempatar un resultado ajustado. Igual que Yuuki.

La joven contempló el desfile de Príncipes de rostro circunspecto que fueron depositando un papel cuidadosamente doblado en la urna. Imaginó una balanza con cada platillo llenándose de papelitos y reprimió las ganas de gritar. _Por Dios, que acabe esto._

El tiempo pareció dilatarse traviesamente o, al menos, eso le pareció a Yuuki mientras Lord Aido, asistido por Lord Kurenai y Lady Souen, abría la urna y el trío procedía a contar los votos en medio de un silencio asfixiante. Kaien Cross dirigió a Yuuki lo que quería ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora y acabó pareciendo un tic nervioso. Yagari daba golpecitos con la uña del dedo índice en el cañón de la escopeta. Los vampiros se aclaraban la garganta y bebían delicados sorbos de agua para mantenerse entretenidos mientras el trío de lores marcaba cruces bajo los nombres de los dos postulantes. Finalmente, Lady Souen, una versión más mayor de su regia hija, alzó la cabeza con el papel de resultados en la mano.

_Y el Oscar es para..._

Yuuki le apretó tanto la mano a Kaname que temió rompérsela.

-El resultado de las votaciones libremente efectuadas por los Príncipes del mundo, reunidos hoy aquí, la noche después del solsticio de invierno, es el de...

La mente de Yuuki se quedó en blanco con un ataque de pánico y cerró los ojos.

-Yuuki... Yuuki, te toca votar a ti…

Los labios de Kaname contra su oído y un firme apretón en su mano le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Todas las miradas de la sala estaban ahora fijas en ella. _Maldita sea. _Se había perdido el resultado. Ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo iban las votaciones. Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa por su reacción tardía y se puso en pie mecánicamente, casi notando una gota de sudor en su sien. _Concéntrate, mujer_. Se aclaró la garganta y se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Voto por Kaname Kuran.-_ Alaaaaaaaaa, eso sí que era una sorpresa, ¿verdad?_

A juzgar por las sonrisitas disimuladas de los nobles, parecía que su voto no era ninguna sorpresa. Lord Kurenai marcó una cruz en su lista con una "A" justo al lado, para indicar que el voto de Yuuki tenía mayor peso que el resto. El hombre jugueteó con la pluma entre los dedos y clavó los ojos en el exótico purasangre de piel oscura.

-¿Milord?

Yuuki soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando Kaname, disimuladamente, tiró de su mano para sentarla de nuevo. Se había quedado de pie como un pasmarote esperando el voto de aquel purasangre. A juzgar por la expresión concentrada de su hermano, parecía que la opinión del vampiro de piel oscura era realmente decisiva tal como iban las puntuaciones.

El hombre apartó la mirada de la puerta de la terraza y la fijó en el trío de nobles a la cabecera de la mesa que esperaban, lista en mano, como si acabara de conectarse con la realidad.

-¿Vuestro voto, señor?- insistió Lady Souen.

-Oh. Mi voto. Cierto.- el hombre cruzó las manos sobre el regazo, los gruesos anillos de oro y gemas brillando a la luz de las velas. Frunció el ceño, guardando silencio durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, y luego alzó la cabeza. Los ojos hipnóticos parecían absorber toda luz. Por un momento, contempló a los tres nobles con expresión seria. Luego, su mirada se desvió imperceptiblemente hacia Yuuki y los dientes blancos destellaron cuando esbozó una sonrisa torcida-. Voto por Kuran.

Si se hubiera podido meter en potitos todas las inspiraciones bruscas y exclamaciones ahogadas, el diccionario habría tenido una definición sonora de "conmoción".

Yuuki soltó el aire muy, muy despacito, como un balón desinflándose, y luego se giró hacia Kaname con entusiasmo infantil. Pero su hermano tenía la mandíbula apretada y el cuerpo rígido. El estupor, completo y sin matices, se desprendía de su aura. Lady Souen parpadeó un instante, recomponiendo su rostro en una educada sonrisa neutra, y contempló cómo Lord Kurenai marcaba otra cruz con otra "A". No era necesario contar los votos para saber quién había obtenido más, pero la formalidad requería que así se hiciera. Con puntillosa pulcritud, Lord Kurenai sumó las cruces, dobló el valor de los votos de los purasangres y apuntó el total de ambas columnas. Después, cada uno de los tres nobles usó la pequeña aguja de plata dispuesta en la mesa para derramar una gota de su sangre al pie del documento. Luego vendría la redacción de la crónica, las firmas en sangre de validación de todos los Príncipes que habían acudido al Cónclave, la cuidada encuadernación para incluir aquella noche en el registro milenario de la estirpe… Pero, ahora, sólo importaba un nombre. Lord Kurenai tendió la hoja de papel caro a Lord Aido, encargado, como convocante del Cónclave, de hacer saber el resultado. El hombre se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose como un muñequito de vudú con las miradas impacientes de todos los nobles y de los cazadores fijas en él.

-Por… -probó a volver a tragar saliva. _Mejor_.- Por decisión de los Príncipes reunidos esta noche en legítimo Cónclave, el liderazgo de nuestra raza recaerá, a partir de este mismo instante, en… -hizo una pequeña pausa dramática, inspirando aire-… Kaname Kuran.

_Santa Madre de Dios Todopoderoso…_ Kaien Cross se sacó las gafas, dejándolas sobre la mesa con dedos temblorosos, y se apretó los ojos doloridos de cansancio con las palmas de las manos, reprimiendo unas lágrimas que se habían agolpado a traición en el mismo momento en que había oído el nombre del joven purasangre. _Gracias, gracias, graciasgraciasgracias…_ Cross no era hombre de fe; había visto demasiado en su vida como para creer en algo más que en la bondad que pudieran albergar los seres vivos –y aquello ya era bastante difícil- pero, en aquel momento, deseó creer en Dios. Así, al menos, podría desahogar su sentimiento de gratitud poniendo velas, flores y ofrendas a los pies de alguien. Porque aquello tenía que ser un milagro. Inspiró con fuerza, vagamente consciente del revuelo épico que había estallado a su alrededor, cuando notó una mano grande que le palmeaba afectuosamente el hombro. Aprovechó que tenía las manos contra los ojos para restregarse las lágrimas y se giró con un parpadeo miope hacia Yagari, de pie tras él. El cazador moreno no dijo nada, pero le apretó el hombro con fuerza hercúlea y asintió con un asomo de sonrisa, como si le estuviera hablando sin palabras. _Mira hasta dónde han llegado tus polluelos._

Kaien desvió la vista hacia los Kuran, lamentando no tener una cámara de fotos. Unos cuantos de los nobles más leales se les habían acercado ya a felicitarles y Yuuki asentía y sonreía como si se hubiera transformado en una muñeca: parecía que no acabara de controlar sus extremidades y la sonrisa de su rostro recordaba a la mueca artificial de una Barbie. Sólo reaccionó un poco, parpadeando, cuando se le acercaron los jóvenes nobles de la Clase Nocturna. A su lado, Kaname era la viva imagen de la cortesía nobiliaria. Intercambiaba agradecimientos con fluidez sospechosa, como si todo aquello lo hiciera de forma inconsciente y la parte más lógica de su mente en realidad estuviera flotando a años de luz de distancia. Cuando levantó la cabeza y se tropezó con la mirada en shock de Kaien Cross, sin embargo, su mirada se volvió de un cálido rojo fundido y una diminuta sonrisa incrédula tembló por un momento en sus labios, antes de bajar la cabeza y que las pestañas taparan sus ojos. Cuando se giró para recibir la felicitación de un noble, su expresión volvía a ser tan neutra como siempre.

Por aquel breve gesto, Cross tuvo la absoluta certeza de que, a pesar de toda la serenidad que desprendía, Kaname siempre había albergado el temor de que podía perder. Con todo lo que eso entrañaba. Y también supo que aquella pequeña confesión de falibilidad, de incertidumbre, sólo iba dirigida a él. También Kaien Cross sabía lo que era el peso de no poder mostrar nunca sus dudas. Llevaba las riendas de una Asociación de Cazadores reorientándose a marchas forzadas y de la Academia más extravagante que pudiera concebirse; no, Cross no estaba autorizado a exhibir nada que no fuera plena confianza en sus ideales. Era otra de las extrañas circunstancias que unían a Kaien y a Kaname. El pensamiento consiguió, al final, que las lágrimas empezaran a correr por sus mejillas y el hombre se dio la vuelta, alejándose al punto del corrillo de vampiros excitados. Cruzó el salón de baile a grandes zancadas en busca de la soledad de la terraza, con su rostro intentando decidir si tenía que reír o llorar.

En el salón, Touga Yagari contempló la retirada emocionada del hombre apoyado contra una columna con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa en el rostro duro.

_Bien hecho, viejo amigo. Te mereces una alegría._

OOO

Yuuki no supo durante cuánto tiempo recibió felicitaciones, algunas auténticas y otras fingidas. Sólo que, en un momento, fue llamada a depositar su firma como miembro de aquel Cónclave histórico. Se pinchó el dedo con la aguja de plata y mojó la pluma en su sangre para luego estampar su firma de letras grandes. No sintió ni una punzada de dolor, como si tuviera el cuerpo dormido. Justo cuando la mano empezaba a temblarle, Kaname le cogió la pluma con delicadeza y le besó el dorso de la mano. La asamblea de vampiros guardó completo mutismo mientras usaba su aromática sangre pura para dibujar una recargada firma justo al final de toda la lista.

Kaname Kuran.

Hasta que no trazó la última línea de su rúbrica, la comprensión de lo que estaba firmando no se asentó plenamente en su cerebro. Tendría la oportunidad de liderar la raza hacia el nuevo futuro de convivencia y de democracia con que soñaba. La Academia Cross seguiría existiendo. Podría intentar colaborar con los cazadores. Y Yuuki podría aspirar a una vida en paz. Yuuki… La emoción por todo lo logrado, por todos los pasitos que habían conducido a aquel resultado desde aquella noche de horror hacía más de diez años, le provocaron un estallido de calor irreprimible justo en el centro del pecho. Antes de pararse a pensar, aún con la pluma mojada de sangre en la mano derecha, enlazó a Yuuki por la cintura y la estrelló contra él, ciñéndola en un abrazo tan estrecho que la joven desapareció en el círculo de sus brazos con una exclamación. Sólo ella pudo oír el susurro quebrado de Kaname y notar sus labios moviéndose contra su oído.

-Te quiero… mi reina.

Lord Aido cogió otra delicada pluma blanca de ganso y mojó la punta en su sangre para escribir las cuatro palabras bajo el nombre de Kaname que eran, a la vez, un final y un nuevo principio.

_Rey de los vampiros._

_

* * *

  
_

_**N.A.:**__ la situación de Takuma, sin poderes después de haber renegado de ellos, sólo la dejo aquí apuntada porque es el epílogo de cómo acaba su historia del sello. Pienso desarrollarla, junto con su recuperación emocional, el milenio que pueda ponerme con el fic RimaxSenrixTakuma. Tenía pensado que el pobre perdiera sus poderes desde el principio de esta historia pero, mientras la iba escribiendo, leí otro fic donde un vampiro, en este caso Kaname, también pierde sus poderes (por otros motivos). Así que es justo mencionar de nuevo "Solitaire", de __**somewhere-there**__, por ello :D_


	36. Cap12 Acompáñame a la eternidad Parte 1

_**N.A. : **__Buf, cuánto tiempo. Si habéis seguido mi profile sabréis que esta actualización ha tardado tanto porque me he desilusionado mucho con Vampire Knight, por lo lento y –para mi gusto personal- soso y plano argumentalmente que me está resultando este segundo arco fuera de la Academia. Lo cual hizo que perdiera toda inspiración por escribir, traducir o incluso leer fics de VK ¡Pero no iba a dejar la historia colgada, por supuesto! El epílogo tendrá dos partes, porque ésta se estaba alargando demasiado y aún me quedan cabos por atar :)_

_Espero que esta parte n__o os aburra, viniendo de los densos capítulos anteriores. Hay mucha "atmósfera" y mucha descripción, porque tenía que presentar a un personaje al que aún no había tratado: la mansión Kuran. Digo personaje porque para mí tiene identidad propia, con sus recuerdos y sus secretos. El capi está inspirado en el libro "Rebecca", de Daphne du Maurier ¿Alguien más no se cree que una niña de 16 años volviera a un enorme caserón donde han muerto sus padres y se quedara igual, instalándose sin ni un pensamiento al respecto? En cuanto a cierto lugar secreto, soy consciente que la explicación que tendrá en el manga será muy diferente a la mía, pero, hey, es la que mejor encaja con el argumento de "Rosa" ;) ¡Acepto todo tipo de opiniones y perdón de nuevo por el retraso imperdonable! El próximo capi tendrá... ejem, escenas más "movidas" y conversciones entre varios personajes ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes!_

**Capítulo 12. Acompáñame a la eternidad. Parte 1**

El vaho emanó de la boca de Yuuki formando una nube gélida cuando salió del coche, haciendo crujir la nieve bajo sus botas. Incluso a sus ojos de vampiro, lo que les rodeaba parecía sumido en la penumbra provocada por la cellisca, que dispersaba cristales de nieve en la noche.

-Muchas gracias. Puedes seguir hasta la mansión. Yuuki y yo continuaremos a pie. Dile al servicio que lleve nuestras maletas al comedor principal.

Yuuki se giró hacia Kaname mientras éste daba las últimas instrucciones a su nuevo chófer y luego salía del BMW, levantándose el cuello del largo abrigo negro para protegerse del helor. El coche se perdió en el camino que subía hacia la cima de la montaña, levantando nieve.

El conductor era uno de los varios Niveles C liberados de la Asociación de Cazadores que se habían puesto en contacto con ellos en los últimos días para solicitar entrar a su servicio. Tenía lógica, supuso Yuuki. Muchos habían pasado tantos años domesticados en los sótanos de la Asociación que no tenían ningún tipo de vínculo con sus familias anteriores, ni éstas les habían reclamado para que se reincorporaran al servicio después de haberles vendido a los cazavampiros. Pero todos tenían que trabajar para sobrevivir, así que la necesidad y el sentimiento de gratitud había impulsado a varios de ellos a solicitar entrar al servicio de los Kuran. Ambos los habían entrevistado a todos y habían seleccionado a quienes creían que podían resultar más valiosos. A fin de cuentas, tenían una enorme mansión que atender.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres entrar por la puerta? La vista de la fachada es espléndida.

Yuuki se giró hacia Kaname con una sonrisa en los labios, ajustándose la bufanda, y meneó la cabeza.

-No. Prefiero entrar por donde salí hace años. Es... -se encogió de hombros-... no sé, me parece lo más adecuado.

-Como quieras.- le tendió la mano enguantada con una sonrisa reservada.

Mientras Yuuki echaba a andar por el sendero, de la mano de Kaname, pensó en lo que debía estar suponiendo todo aquello para su hermano. La idea de pasar la semana y media que les quedaba de vacaciones en la mansión Kuran había sido suya, a fin de cuentas, y ella era la que menos cosas recordaba. Para ella, la mansión sólo estaba asociada a un recuerdo dramático. Para Kaname, a muchos más. El joven guardaba silencio mientras conducía a Yuuki bosque adentro. Allí los árboles eran perennes y las ramas crujían bajo el peso de la nieve como si espíritus invernales los vigilaran desde las altas copas. La luz de la luna sólo se filtraba entre la bóveda del bosque de vez en cuando, convirtiendo la nieve en diamantes. La mayor parte del camino transcurrió en la más completa oscuridad.

Al cabo de diez minutos caminando por la nieve recién caída tenían el calzado, los pantalones, las medias y los bajos de los abrigos empapados. Yuuki había perdido por completo el sentido de la orientación, mareada por el túnel oscuro de las ramas de los árboles. Un profundo escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, dejándole la piel de gallina, y deseó poder fundirse con el abrigo. Cuatro días en la mansión Aido, a miles de kilómetros de allí, habían conseguido que su cuerpo se aclimatara al calor. Ahora se sentía como si hubiera salido de una sauna de vapor para tirarse a un lago helado, completamente destemplada en mitad de aquella galerna.

Mientras intentaba no trastabillar en las raíces de los árboles que la nieve mantenía traicioneramente ocultas, tuvo que repetirse que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto. Se había sentido como si hubiera dejado a los demás nobles en la estacada, marchándose de la casa de verano de los Aido para instalarse en la mansión Kuran. Pero Kaname había insistido en que era el mejor momento. No iba a transcurrir mucho tiempo antes de que los nobles empezaran a pulular alrededor de la mansión Kuran como enjambres hechizados y aquella casa iba a ser su hogar algún día, así que ya era hora de abrir de nuevo sus puertas. Además, las dos personas que más les preocupaban, Senri y Takuma, permanecerían junto a la familia Aido en su mansión hasta que se reanudaran las clases en la Academia. A ningún vampiro se le ocurriría intentar atacarles en ninguno de los dos sitios, así que no tenían que temer por su integridad física.

Lo de su integridad emocional ya harina de otro costal. Yuuki apartó la rama de un pino con la mano mientras recordaba la calma antinatural con la que Takuma había aceptado la pérdida de sus poderes. Casi como si asintiera interiormente, satisfecho de haberse librado de aquello que, a sus ojos, le convertía en un ser depravado.

Hicieron un pequeño alto en su caminata por el bosque para recuperar el aliento, en la penumbra, y Yuuki pensó que, aunque se hubiera librado del sello, Takuma se comportaba como si su mente estuviera todavía en blanco. Sonreía, comía, hablaba con los demás, pero sus ojos mostraban la misma mirada vacía. En cierto modo, era aún más escalofriante que antes porque, cuando había estado poseído, todos sabían que aquel estado de no-Takuma se debía al control de otra mente. Ahora no.

-¿Seguimos? La entrada a la cueva no está lejos.- Kaname le quitó la nieve del gorro con delicadeza.

-Sí, antes de que nos quedemos congelados.- ella intentó mover los ateridos dedos de los pies dentro de las botas mojadas e hizo una mueca cuando casi no los sintió.

Echaron a andar y la bota de Yuuki se le hundió hasta el tobillo en un ventisquero oculto. Ahogó una exclamación y aceptó la ayuda de Kaname para salir de allí, rogando mentalmente por un pijama seco, un baño caliente y una cama mullida mientras seguía con el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Curiosamente, el apocado Senri Shiki parecía haber seguido el proceso inverso a Takuma. No es que se hubiera convertido en un predicador de masas, pero cuando hablaba lo hacía con más seguridad de la que Yuuki le había oído nunca. Supuso que el hecho de haber dado metafóricamente un puñetazo sobre la mesa ante su familia, imponiendo su opinión por una vez en su vida, le había infundido nuevas fuerzas. Sí, Senri y Takuma parecían haber cambiado sus papeles.

Tras la designación de Kaname como Rey de los Vampiros, las familias invitadas al Baile de Invierno habían iniciado su diáspora, tanto para llevar la noticia a todos los confines del mundo nocturno como para evitar la presión sensorial de tantos nobles bajo el mismo techo. Lo mismo se podía decir de los cazadores. A decir de Yagari, parecía que hubieran encendido cerillas debajo de sus culos.

Los días que habían pasado en la mansión Aido, mientras los nobles y los cazadores hacían las maletas, habían servido para que Yuuki entendiera mejor cómo se sentía un imán. Parecía que todo el mundo acababa convergiendo en ella en algún momento. Prácticamente no había tenido un instante de privacidad: saludos, invitaciones a mansiones y a veladas sociales, sutiles interrogatorios... La parte positiva había sido el interés de varias familias nobles por enviar a sus hijos a la Academia, entre ellos, los Kurenai. No importaba que muchos lo hicieran llevados de la erótica del poder que suponía que sus retoños formaran parte del círculo de la Princesa –no, de la Reina- Kuran. Lo importante es que más jóvenes vampiros podrían formarse en la nueva asignatura de la Coexistencia y que aquello daba alas a su voluntad de ponerse al frente de la Academia algún día. Apostaría su mano derecha a que su padre adoptivo seguía llorando, tres días después de comunicarle esas intenciones.

Por supuesto, como bien había señalado el director Cross, más vampiros en la Clase Nocturna supondría, necesariamente, más vigilantes en la Academia. Con Kaname ocupado como Rey y Yuuki como ayudante –y estudiando-, estaba claro que ella no iba a poder seguir siendo un guardián. Así que iban a necesitar cazadores que patrullaran los terrenos de la Academia. Yagari había prometido aportar al menos un par de vigilantes procedentes de las nuevas generaciones de la Asociación y Cross había ejercido de gota malaya hasta arrancar a Zero el juramento hastiado de que volvería a la Academia. Había tenido que aceptar que el joven Kiryu no pasaría las noches allí, porque Zero tendía que reintegrarse en la rutina nocturna de la Asociación si quería progresar en sus filas, pero, al menos, su hijo adoptivo volvería a clase durante el día donde él pudiera verle.

Cambios. Muchos cambios. El mundo parecía haber iniciado una nueva era a su alrededor y, en cambio, Kaname y ella se dirigían ahora mismo al pasado. Porque, si algo representaba la mansión Kuran para Yuuki, era su vida anterior a su paréntesis humano. Se detuvo, prácticamente sintiendo los carámbanos que se le formaban dentro de los pulmones, mientras ante su ojo interior desfilaban imágenes de alfombras, sofás enormes, cojines calentitos y risas. Así es como recordaba su casa. Todo lo contrario a aquel infierno gélido que parecía dispararles dardos de hielo con una cerbatana.

Se detuvo un instante, agotada, apoyando las manos en los muslos, justo en la linde de un pequeño claro en la falda de la montaña, mordido por el viento. Kaname se detuvo en medio, con el cabello negro salpicado de nieve azotándole el rostro, inmóvil. Yuuki se caló el gorro y se estremeció bajo el abrigo de lana húmedo, pensando que aquel no era un buen lugar para pararse durante mucho rato…

... especialmente si una era una niña pequeña perdida con abrigo y guantes rojos...

Parpadeó, confusa, mientras miraba alrededor. Curiosamente, no fue el entorno el que le dio la pista, sino el viento. Se clavaba en su rostro como cuchilladas salvajes. Aquella vez, de pequeña, cuando había aparecido completamente perdida en la ladera nevada de una montaña oscura, lo que más recordaba, además del vampiro que quería devorarla, era el viento. Nunca lo había sentido en el rostro, no sabía lo cruel que podía ser la naturaleza de verdad, al margen de los bonitos dibujos de los libros de cuentos. El viento gélido clavándose en su piel la asustó tanto como el encontrarse sola.

Aquel era el lugar, estaba segura. Alzó la vista hacia la oscura figura de su hermano, distinguiendo sólo el perfil de su nariz y los ojos entrecerrados, con el abrigo y el cabello tapando los demás rasgos.

-¿Kaname? Aquí me encontraste, ¿verdad?- el viento se llevaba sus palabras.

Él asintió, apretándole más la mano, y, cuando la miró, tenía aquella expresión reservada y neutral tan característica.

-Sí. Éste fue el principio de diez años de oscuridad sin recuerdos.

Sólo fue un murmullo, pero ella lo oyó perfectamente. No recordaba cómo había llegado al claro, sólo la sensación de soledad y de miedo mientras el viento amenazaba con matarla de frío, aquellos colmillos obscenos que querían comérsela y el rostro amable del chico que la salvó. Si sólo hubiera sabido el dolor que debía estar sintiendo su hermano, entregándola a un humano para que la cuidara sabiendo que ella no recordaba nada...

Le rodeó por delante y se puso de puntillas, pasándole los brazos por el cuello para hacer que se agachara, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios fríos mientras se apretaba contra él. Kaname le apartó el pelo del rostro con una leve sonrisa de "sé lo que estás pensando".

-Vamos al túnel. No hay nada que nos retenga aquí.

La entrada al túnel no era más que una grieta asaeteada por las raíces de los árboles, en la base de un risco vertiginoso que se alzaba hacia los cielos como una negra muralla, surgiendo abruptamente de la tierra. Yuuki paseó la mirada desde la roca cubierta por la nieve que disimulaba la entrada haciéndola invisible -a menos que alguien supiera lo que buscaba- hasta lo alto de la montaña. Allí, en la cima, le pareció adivinar algún perfil acechante recortado contra el cielo negro, quizás la silueta de unos tejados, aunque la nevada hacía difícil precisar dónde acababa la montaña y dónde comenzaba la mansión construida encima. Frunció el ceño. Aquello no era como recordaba su hogar.

Parpadeó cuando Kaname se introdujo por la grieta, ladeando el cuerpo. A todos los efectos, parecía que se hubiera fundido con la piedra. Yuuki se apresuró a seguirlo y, al cabo de unos pasos en la oscuridad, sus botas resonaron contra la piedra desnuda en vez de hundirse en nieve mullida. Se sacó el gorro húmedo, guardándoselo en el bolsillo del abrigo, y suspiró agradecida cuando la ventisca dejó de chillarle en los oídos, reducida a un ulular amenazante en el exterior.

Antes de que el miedo a la oscuridad pudiera hacer presa en ella, una cálida luz anaranjada iluminó el rostro de Kaname a su lado. Una sucesión de lámparas de aceite incrustadas en la piedra con abrazaderas de hierro oxidado chisporroteó, disipando la negrura. Kaname le tendió la mano izquierda, apretando los dedos finos de ella, y comenzó a caminar, internándose en un angosto pasadizo de piedra natural.

-El túnel forma parte de las grutas naturales de la montaña sobre la que se construyó la mansión.- explicó, con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora de medio lado-. Sólo hubo que excavar en algunos puntos para habilitar esta ruta. Ten cuidado.-la advertencia llegó justo cuando el tacón de una de las botas empapadas de ella resbaló sobre un saliente-. La piedra está húmeda y hace subida.

-Gracias por el consejo.- murmuró, haciendo una mueca.

Bien, definitivamente aquello era más lóbrego que cualquier escena que ella pudiera recordar de su vida en la mansión, aunque supuso que sus padres no la habrían llevado de excursión muy a menudo por un túnel que parecía salido de "Dragones y Mazmorras". En algunos trozos tuvieron que agachar la cabeza para evitar toparse con el techo, otros tramos eran tan estrechos que tuvieron que pasar en fila india y algunos eran tan anchos que parecían estancias. El túnel mantenía una suave inclinación en los primeros tramos para convertirse en una ascensión pronunciada al final.

-Esto parece un acceso muy secreto, Kaname.- Yuuki se apoyó en una piedra musgosa, recuperando el resuello- ¿Por qué papá y mamá no lo usaron nunca para sacarme al bosque? Al menos, a la boca del túnel. Habría podido ver el sol.

Kaname se detuvo al momento y se giró para escrutarla.

-Se lo pedí muchas veces, pero no quisieron arriesgarse.- murmuró-. Haruuka y Juuri vivían aterrorizados por que alguien pudiera secuestrarte. Y recuerda que Rido sí sabía de la existencia de este túnel. Creció en esta casa.

Un familiar escalofrío trepó por la espina dorsal de ella hasta ponerle el vello de la nuca de punta. Nunca lo había pensado pero, por supuesto, así era. Los tres hermanos Kuran habían vivido en la mansión familiar, al menos hasta que Rido decidió seguir su propio camino y abandonarla. El susurro de aquel hombre contra su oído y las imágenes suscitadas por el relato de Kaname de todo lo que le había hecho a su madre se superpusieron con la acogedora habitación que ella recordaba en aquella casa y con el túnel oscuro en el que se hallaban. La expectación por volver a la mansión descendió un par de grados.

-Pero Rido no entró por aquí aquella noche ¿verdad?- Yuuki contempló a Kaname con el rostro contraído, pálido en la penumbra-. Cuando atacó, lo hizo por la entrada principal.

Él asintió, girando el rostro un momento en busca de algo más adelante.

-Haruuka selló la entrada al túnel usando su sangre. La puerta sólo podía abrirse desde dentro.- trazó un arco con el brazo, señalando el final del túnel -. Es una antigua fórmula al alcance de nobles y purasangres que solía usarse habitualmente en el pasado. Ya aprenderás a hacerlo.

-Hay tantas cosas que tengo que aprender...- Yuuki se apoyó en la misma roca cubierta de musgo mientras Kaname tanteaba la pared con la mano.

-Tienes tiempo, Yuuki, no te preocupes. Yo te guiaré en cuanto a tus poderes más ... místicos, digamos, y Seiren te ayudará con el entrenamiento físico.- su mano se detuvo sobre un saliente de la piedra.- Por fin, aquí está.

Kaname empujó con fuerza la roca y, ante la sorpresa de Yuuki, el saliente se hundió en la pared con un chasquido. Sus oídos captaron el ruido de poleas y engranajes y luego un panel de roca se deslizó a un lado, dejando al descubierto una puerta de madera que desentonaba por completo. Kaname giró el pomo y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido de las bisagras. Empujó la hoja y se hizo a un lado con una pequeña reverencia.

-Bienvenida a casa, Yuuki.

-Dijiste que estaba cerrada por unn sello.- una gota le resbaló por la frente desde el pelo mojado por la nieve y se la secó con el guante mientras cruzaba el umbral.

-Cuando Juuri... hizo lo que hizo... - la voz de Kaname vaciló a sus espaldas, indeciso sobre resucitar los recuerdos- el sello quedó anulado. Nadie ha estado en la mansión desde aquella noche, más allá del equipo de limpieza y de conservación que contrato cada año. Todo está como la última vez que estuviste aquí.

_Excepto por la oscuridad._ Yuuki aguardó en la penumbra donde fuere que estuviera mientras Kaname buscaba el interruptor de la luz. Oyó un "clic" y se encendió una larga serie de lamparitas de cristal, sujetas con agarraderas doradas a una pared forrada de oscuros paneles de madera. Había puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, idénticas a por la que acababan de salir, sin duda para despistar a posibles intrusos. Yuuki contempló el pasillo a ambos lados, desorientada.

-¿Dónde estamos? No recuerdo este sitio.

-Cerca de las cocinas, en la planta baja.- Kaname señaló hacia la izquierda- ¿Me permites que te enseñe la casa? Seiren debe estar esperándonos en el salón principal. Podemos dejar nuestros abrigos y decidir dónde nos acomodamos para poder ponernos ropa seca.

Yuuki asintió, dejándose conducir por un laberinto de pasillos forrados de madera, sin duda en un intento de aislar la casa del helor y la humedad del bosque. Vislumbró habitaciones a oscuras, algunas con los muebles todavía tapados con sábanas blancas. Cuartos de invitados, recargadas habitaciones con paredes tapizadas, muebles clásicos de caoba, obras de arte incunables decorando las paredes en grandes marcos dorados, estatuas de mármol blanco en las esquinas… Todo era noble, clásico… y distante, como si estuviera caminando por un museo de noche. Un museo, además, que parecía observarla, conteniendo la respiración, evaluando aquella nueva presencia entre las vetustas paredes. Las tablas de madera bajo sus pies crujieron y Yuuki se encontró caminando de puntillas, con la sensación de que no debía sobresaltar a la _casa. _Cuando Kaname cerró la luz del enésimo saloncito que habían dejado atrás, se apresuró a seguirlo hacia lo que parecía una prometedora estancia bien iluminada, diciéndose que la oscuridad que dejaba atrás _no_ tenía ojos y por tanto no podía…

-Bienvenidos a casa, señores.

-¡¡AAH!!!

Yuuki respingó y emitió un chillido agudo, discordante, que acabó por ponerle los pelos aún más de punta por la sensación de que a la casa no le gustaba en absoluto que rompiera la paz que reinaba. Se giró hacia la habitación iluminada con la mano en el pecho, esperando una Parca armada con guadaña pero, en vez de eso, se enfrentó a los sorprendidos ojos rasgados de Seiren, a la risita de Kaname y a un pequeño ejército de vampiros pulcramente vestidos de negro y blanco, cofias incluidas: el nuevo personal de servicio. _Sí, hola, ¿qué tal? Soy la nueva Kuran adolescente e histérica_. Yuuki compuso una sonrisa avergonzada y se inclinó un instante, saludando a los criados.

-Siento haberles asustado, todo estaba tan silencioso que… -se interrumpió, con la sensación de que estaba quedando como una niña tonta cuando, probablemente, ellos esperaban una señora. En aquel momento, el pelo empezó a gotear agua en el suelo impoluto. _Yupi_. Se enderezó, retorciéndose la melena en una cola improvisada, cosa que sólo consiguió que el charquito fuera un poco más grande.- Em…la nieve…

-Por favor, señorita, señor, les hemos preparado unas toallas.- una Nivel C de pelo canoso recogido en un moñito bajo y cálidas arrugas alrededor de los ojos se adelantó hacia ellos, ofreciéndoles sendas toallas blancas calientes.- Siguiendo las instrucciones del señor- se inclinó hacia Kaname- les hemos dejado las maletas aquí, en el salón central. Todas las habitaciones principales de la casa están disponibles para ser ocupadas, sólo tienen que indicarnos dónde querrán instalarse. Por supuesto, no hemos cambiado nada.- contempló cómo los jóvenes señores se secaban el cabello y la cara, dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa-. Soy la señora Nakata.

Yuuki sonrió en respuesta a la amabilidad de la criada sin darse cuenta. Recordaba que la mujer había sido vendida a los cazadores por su señora, después de que se negara a declararse culpable del robo de las joyas de una invitada, sabiendo que la ladrona había sido la hija de los dueños. Su nueva ama de llaves les presentó al resto del personal: cocinero, lavandera, jardinero, obrero de reparaciones… Mentalmente se preguntó si habría alguien encargado específicamente de hacerle los deberes.

Kaname les dio la bienvenida a todos a la casa y apoyó la mano en la cintura de Yuuki, acompañándola en una visita guiada a la planta baja y primer piso de la mansión. Era como pasear por el interior de un cuadro, uno de aquellos bodegones oscuros e inmóviles. O por un decorado lleno de objetos maravillosos que, mirándolos por detrás, estaban huecos.

-¿Quieres ver la habitación de Juuri y Haruuka?- preguntó Kaname en tono suave.

-¿Eh? Claro.- por algún motivo, Yuuki no se atrevía a hablar más alto que en un murmullo.

El pasillo por el que caminaban desembocó en una puerta de doble hoja de madera blanca con relieves de volutas doradas, que a Yuuki le recordó las fotografías de mansiones victorianas. La escena que se reveló cuando Kaname abrió las puertas le golpeó por su surrealismo. La habitación era enorme, con una gran cama de cuatro postes en madera blanca, con una colcha satinada de color crema, un armario ropero de cuatro puertas, cómoda y tocador, todo a juego. Las cortinas eran también de tela clara, aunque las ventanas tenían puertas de madera que mantendrían el sol fuera. Un traje negro de hombre colgaba pulcramente de un galán, el tocador mostraba una generosa colección de frasquitos de plata y, sobre la silla, había una bata sedosa de mujer. Varios libros se amontonaban en las mesitas de noche a ambos lados de cama. Cuando Yuuki tomó aire, sintiendo que se asfixiaba, captó el olor a flores. Giró la cabeza hacia la cómoda y vio un jarrón, probablemente de porcelana, con un hermoso bouquet de flores blancas y amarillas atado con una cinta roja, como si su madre lo hubiera acabado de poner allí. Dio un paso atrás, a punto de salir corriendo de aquel tétrico –por luminoso- museo, cuando la señora Nakata habló justo detrás de ella.

-No hemos tocado nada de cómo lo encontramos, sólo hemos limpiado y puesto flores frescas. Todo está exactamente en el mismo sitio.

A Yuuki no le cupo la menor duda de que, si abría los cajones de la cómoda, encontraría los calcetines, las medias y la ropa interior de sus padres. Como si estuvieran vivos. Como si no les hubieran asesinado justamente en aquella casa. Sintió ganas de gritar.

-A partir del momento en que naciste, Haruuka y Juuri casi no usaron esta habitación; sólo como vestidor. Igual que la mía, que está al lado. Casi siempre acabábamos durmiendo todos abajo.- explicó Kaname, contemplando la habitación por encima de la cabeza de su hermana. Cuando ella no respondió, frunció el ceño- ¿Yuuki? ¿Estás bien?- la menuda joven se giró con un sobresalto, asintiendo mecánicamente- ¿Quieres ver mi cuarto?

Otro asentimiento silencioso.

La antigua habitación de Kaname estaba dos puertas más a la derecha que la de sus padres y Yuuki tomó aire, cuadrando los hombros. Era una habitación infantil, así que no tenía por qué esperar un cuarto oscuro ni tenía que ponerle los pelos de punta porque, a fin de cuentas, su hermano seguía vivo. Si estaba igual que la última vez que la ocupó, probablemente vería coches de juguete por el suelo, sillas de colores y un balón en una esquina. Entró en el cuarto decidida a reconciliarse con la casa.

No, no había nada de eso.

Cuando siguió a Kaname al interior de la habitación se encontró en un cuarto sobrio, por no decir espartano. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con discretos motivos rojos sobre fondo beige, los muebles eran de color cerezo y el escritorio parecía de adulto, con lamparita de estudio. No había cuadros en las paredes, ni corchos donde colgar dibujos con chinchetas. Sólo un montón de estanterías con libros, un juego de ajedrez en la mesita de noche y muchas maquetas de cartón. Yuuki caminó por la habitación, repasando las laboriosas réplicas de castillos, aviones y coches. Buscando a fondo, encontró un lapicero con colores y plumas encima de la mesa, así como un juego de construcción de piezas de madera en una esquina.

-Es… -dejó la frase en el aire, sin saber cómo acabarla _¿Fría? ¿Inhóspita? ¿Indiferente a que allí tenía que dormir un niño, con su mundo de inocencia y colores chillones?_

-¿Vacía?- murmuró Kaname mirando por los ventanales sin volverse hacia ella.

-Sí… -Yuuki se acercó a su lado. Desde allí podía ver la caída a pico desde el acantilado en cuya cúspide estaba la casa- ¿No tenías juguetes?

Kaname ladeó un poco la cabeza, en un gesto de excusa, con la mirada perdida en la nevada del exterior.

-No sabía muy bien qué hacer con los juguetes. Y tampoco tenía otros niños que jugaran conmigo.- hizo un gesto hacia las estanterías-. Pero solía dibujar y a Haruuka le gustaba que hiciéramos maquetas.- tras un momento de silencio, se giró con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha caliente y te pones cómoda? La cama de esta habitación es muy grande; podemos dormir aquí, si quieres. El cuarto de baño es esa puerta de allí. Yo buscaré otro para que no tengas que deambular por la casa.

Yuuki asintió y, al punto, el servicio entró su equipaje, retirándose con una reverencia. Hurgó en la maleta hasta dar con un pijama, bata, muda de ropa interior y entró en el baño. Al menos, era bonito, con cenefas de enredaderas, toallas blancas perfumadas y grifos dorados antiguos. Mientras agachaba la cabeza, disfrutando del chorro del agua caliente sobre el pelo, dejó ir un largo suspiro. Volver a la mansión había sido como regresar a aquel parque especial al que ibas de pequeño y que recuerdas como un lugar mágico con tus ojos de niño. Cuando lo ves de mayor, resulta que tiene desconchados, los columpios están rotos y te das cuenta de que todo era una ilusión infantil. No era sólo los malos recuerdos a los que podía asociar la casa, sino la inquietante sensación de que la mansión estaba vacía, no sólo en un sentido real sino espiritual. Muerta. Con un oscuro halo sumiéndola en el silencio.

Cuando salió del baño, Kaname ya le esperaba en la habitación, con el pelo húmedo, pijama y destapando las olorosas bandejas de un carrito arrimado a la cama. Enarcó las cejas.

-¿Mejor?

-Caliente y seca.- lo cual podía interpretarse como una evasiva. Olisqueó la comida y, a pesar del aspecto delicioso, reparó en que no tenía mucha hambre, sólo un mortal cansancio-. No sé a dónde han podido ir a comprar todo esto. La casa está totalmente aislada.

-Les avisamos con días de antelación de que vendríamos.- Kaname se sentó en su antigua cama, invitándola a imitarle con un gesto- ¿Por qué no comes algo?

Yuuki tragó con desgana medio plato de guisantes con patatas y un par de medallones de ternera con salsa, pensando que el ruido de la cubertería contra la porcelana parecía el caminar de un elefante en aquel silencio. Dejó caer los brazos sobre el regazo.

-¿Por qué se construyó la casa en un lugar tan apartado?- la pregunta le salió como un suspiro-. Ya sé que los purasangres recelan… recelamos de los demás, por la forma en que los nobles nos ven como presas. Así que imagino que nuestros antepasados no querrían vivir entre una multitud de Niveles B, pero… ¿esto? –alzó la mano, trazando un arco hacia los ventanales para indicar el risco, el bosque tupido y la tormenta que aullaba fuera de los muros.

Esperaba una respuesta de contexto histórico, algo así como una charla sobre las virtudes defensivas de los lugares elevados, pero, en su lugar, Kaname acabó de masticar lentamente su último trozo de fruta, se limpió la boca con el mismo gesto pausado y bajó la vista hacia sus manos, sin decir palabra.

-¿Kaname? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-No, has dicho algo muy sensato. Pero no esperaba tener que mostrártelo tan pronto.

-¿Mostrarme qué?- las dos cejas de Yuuki se juntaron sobre su nariz y las primeras campanitas de advertencia repiquetearon junto a su oreja.

Kaname consultó su reloj de pulsera.

-Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada, aún nos queda bastante rato de noche.- clavó los ojos en ella, serio- ¿Quieres conocer el gran secreto que guarda la mansión Kuran?

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Yuuki podría haber asentido con vigor y una sonrisa, pero algo hizo que sólo accediera con vacilación. Kaname inspiró y se puso en pie con cierta renuencia, acercándose al escritorio para recoger una lámpara de cristal portátil.

-¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca, Yuuki?

_Ufff… bien, realmente va a ser una lección de historia militar_. La joven asintió, más aliviada. Por un momento, un sexto sentido detector de historias siniestras había empezado a despertar. Siguió a Kaname por los pasillos alfombrados y los vestíbulos adornados de estatuas hasta otro juego de puertas oscuras en la planta baja. Aquella vez, para el inmenso descanso de Yuuki, no les sorprendió ninguna escena congelada en el tiempo. Sólo una sala cuadrada en el extremo de la mansión, con gruesas paredes de piedra encalada cubiertas en casi toda la extensión posible por estanterías del suelo al techo. El olor a polvo y papel traicionaba, sin necesidad de ver, la sucesión de volúmenes encuadernados en cuero con remaches en metal y repujados en oro, alternados con libros modernos siguiendo un orden riguroso. Una gran mesa con lámpara de lectura y un sillón de cuero presidía uno de los rincones, junto con varios sofás de cuero distribuidos aquí y allá.

Yuuki se giró hacia Kaname, transmitiéndole con una sonrisa que estaba preparada para sentarse y recibir explicaciones del origen de la mansión. En su lugar, la alarma sexto sentido volvió a repicar al ver la expresión resguardada del purasangre. Extrañada, le siguió con la vista mientras él recorría las estanterías, rozando los lomos de los libros con los dedos. Al final, asintió como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba. La miró de reojo.

-¿Preparada?

-S-sí… supongo.

Kaname empujó dos libros hacia dentro con fuerza. Algo resonó _dentro_ de la pared contra la que se apoyaba la estantería. Algo que recordaba a dos ruedas dentadas encajando y moviéndose. El panel entero de la estantería se hundió en la pared y luego se desplazó un poco, revelando un agujero negro del que emanó un olor húmedo, viciado por la falta de aire fresco. Yuuki contempló el hueco cavernoso con una creciente sensación de irrealidad. Aquello no podía ser. En el mundo normal no había estantes que giraban y estrechas escaleras de caracol detrás. Se giró hacia Kaname con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué es esto?

Él se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa amarga. Sus ojos eran dos espejos que reflejaban lo que veían, sin manifestar nada de su interior, y había rodeado sus emociones con un muro invisible de titanio. Lo que fuere que hubiera al pie de aquellas escaleras secretas le causaba dolor.

-Querías saber por qué la mansión se construyó en un lugar tan inaccesible.- respondió con un susurro, casi sin mover los labios-. La respuesta está bajando esas escaleras.- alzó la lámpara de cristal y la tenue luz anaranjada arrancó un brillo peculiar, flamígero, de sus ojos. Luego le tendió la mano.

Yuuki lo contempló un largo instante, intentando discernir si aquello era alguna extraña broma de Kaname, para luego descartarlo. Su hermano parecía una estatua animada: ninguna expresión en su mirada, ninguna emoción emanando de él, totalmente resguardado. Aquello era serio. Asintió, y le cogió la mano, dejándose conducir a las estrechas escaleras de caracol que se hundían en el abismo.

La luz titilante de la lámpara, y el calor de la palma de Kaname contra la suya, fueron lo que le dieron valor en aquel descenso al corazón de la tierra, al centro mismo de la mansión Kuran. Lo único que alcanzaban a ver sus ojos era la bóveda enladrillada del hueco de la escalera y el cabello negro de su hermano ante ella. Cuando sus pies dieron dos pasos sin encontrar más escalones, Yuuki estuvo a punto de empotrarse contra la espalda de él. Kaname caminó unos pasos y se hizo a un lado, sin soltarle la mano. La oscuridad que reinaba donde fuera que estuvieran era tan densa que Yuuki tuvo la sensación de que le habían metido la cabeza en una bolsa y sintió el miedo trepando por todas sus vértebras, una a una, con dedos de hielo.

-¿Dónde...?- el susurro le salió seco como un chasquido- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ahora lo verás.

El eco de sus voces reptó por la oscuridad que les rodeaba, amenazante, y Yuuki se apretó inconscientemente contra Kaname. Un susurro seguido de numerosos "fush" anunció el encendido de una docena de antiguas teas, prendidas a las paredes. Los pequeños charcos de resplandor anaranjado permitieron a Yuuki situarse en el espacio: estaban al principio de un pasillo, con las paredes, el suelo y el techo de ladrillo, igual que la escalera por la que habían bajado. Las teas situadas a cortos intervalos señalaban el camino hacia lo único que llamaba la atención en aquel espacio vacío: unas titánicas puertas de doble hoja al final del pasillo, con un gran blasón de los Kuran grabado en ellas. El aire allí tenía una curiosa cualidad, que a Yuuki le hizo pensar en descensos a pirámides o catacumbas; parecía quieto, detenido en el tiempo, como si hubieran entrado mágicamente en alguna fotografía de hacía milenios donde nada se había movido desde entonces. Contuvo un escalofrío al notar el helor y la humedad de la tierra que impregnaba las paredes, así como algo más. Una sensación de nostalgia, un suspiro apresado en aquel pasillo, un último aliento.

_Muerto._

Aquel lugar estaba muerto desde hacía milenios, intocado por ningún alma viva, con el pesar suspendido en el tiempo. Yuuki se giró hacia su hermano con los ojos enormes a la luz de la lámpara y las antorchas, pero él tenía la mirada prendida en la puerta de doble hoja.

-¿Kaname?- la voz le tembló, con miles de preguntas concentradas en su nombre.

Él suspiró, una pequeña exhalación triste que pareció unirse con aquel suspiro ancestral atrapado en el lugar, y habló sin mirarla.

-Encontré este lugar cuando tenía seis años.- murmuró, su voz dispersándose como ondas en la quietud muerta del pasillo-. Me había despertado con una pesadilla, una visión de... -hundió los hombros y bajó la cabeza, ocultando su expresión-... la muerte del ancestro. Tenía el olor a sangre pegado a la nariz y me pareció... me pareció captar algo de ese olor en la mansión. Lo seguí hasta allí.- alzó un momento la cabeza para gesticular hacia la puerta. Se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos y luego su tono fue neutral, informativo-. Estamos en el nivel más bajo de la mansión Kuran. En otro tiempo, hace siglos, esto era un repecho de la montaña. El ancestro hizo construir un pequeño recinto fortificado aquí meses antes de … morir. Luego, las generaciones posteriores fueron ampliándolo, hasta convertirlo en la mansión que es ahora. La casa siempre ha tenido la misión de preservar... -vaciló, alzando la mirada hacia la puerta-... lo que hay allí. Aquel es el sanctasanctorum de la familia Kuran.

-No me gusta este lugar. Es frío y... muerto.- Yuuki le apretó los dedos con fuerza, intentando que la mirara-. Y no me gusta lo que te hace a ti.

Kaname se giró un poco, lo justo para mirarla bajo una caída de pestañas negras.

-Esta es ahora tu casa, Yuuki. Tienes derecho a conocer qué es lo que custodia.- le dio un suave tirón de la mano, animándola a seguirle hacia el fondo del pasillo.- No temas. Aquí no hay nada que pueda hacerte daño, ni a mí tampoco. Es sólo que este sitio me trae muchos recuerdos.

Yuuki frunció el ceño mientras caminaba tras él, intentando ignorar el eco ominoso de sus pasos y la sensación de estar perturbando la paz inquieta de aquel lugar. Cuando llegaron ante las puertas de piedra de doble hoja, con el símbolo de los Kuran grabado y sin pomo aparente, tragó saliva. Kaname le soltó la mano y pasó suavemente los dedos por las líneas talladas en la piedra, perdido en sus pensamientos. Yuuki tuvo la inquietante sensación de que su hermano estaba muy lejos, en otro lugar donde ella no podía llegar, y cedió a la urgencia de hablar para traerle de vuelta.

-¿Cómo se abre? No hay cerradura, ni aldaba ni pomo.- murmuró, estudiando el grabado.

-De la forma más antigua posible.- Kaname retiró la mano de la puerta y le cedió la lámpara. Tomó aire y se llevó las garras de la mano derecha a la muñeca izquierda, cortándose profundamente-. Aquí sólo puede entrar un Kuran.

Yuuki dio un respingo sobresaltado.

-¡Kaname! ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Observa...

Acercó la muñeca herida a la parte superior del grabado, a la punta de lo que parecía una flor de lis, dejando que la sangre resbalara por la canalización grabada en la piedra. El fino hilillo rojo inició una rápida carrera por la hendidura, iluminando el blasón de la familia real con el rico carmesí de la sangre más pura. Cuando el escudo de los Kuran resaltó íntegramente contra la piedra gris, silueteado con la sangre de Kaname, la quietud del pasillo se rompió con un seco "crac". Las dos gigantescas hojas de piedra se abrieron unos centímetros, desencajándose con desgana.

Yuuki sostuvo la muñeca de Kaname con cuidado, lamiéndole delicadamente las heridas y los rastros de sangre sobre la piel, sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos. Aquel vacío que ella odiaba volvía a asomar a los iris tintos. Cuando acabó, él le acarició la mejilla con la palma, contemplándola inexpresivo durante un par de segundos más, y luego se giró hacia las puertas. Puso una mano en cada hoja y empujó. Con fuerza. Cada una de aquellas puertas pétreas debía pesar más de lo que podían mover varios humanos. El lugar había sido construido por y para vampiros.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, un aire húmedo, cargado de olor a tierra, emanó de aquella lóbrega negrura, llevando a la nariz de Yuuki algo más, que había pasado por alto hasta aquel momento. El olor de la sangre de Kaname. Mucho más intenso de lo que correspondía a la pequeña cantidad que había derramado para abrir el sello. Pesar, compasión, determinación y muerte, galoparon hacia ella desde aquella boca negra, jinetes del Apocalipse confinados en aquella prisión de piedra que ahora parecían querer liberarse. Yuuki tembló de pies a cabeza, y se giró hacia Kaname, lo único que parecía vivo en aquel lugar. Él mantuvo la mirada perdida en la vasta oscuridad durante un momento y luego echó a andar, arrastrándola con él.

A su paso, antiguas teas de aceite prendieron en las lejanas paredes, devolviendo el eco cavernoso de sus pasos y permitiendo a Yuuki distinguir un suelo de piedra basta, brillante de humedad. Tropezó en un saliente irregular y Kaname la sostuvo al punto, mirándola de reojo un momento.

-Ten cuidado. Es una gruta natural.- murmuró, el amplio espacio deformando su voz hasta convertirla en un coro de fantasmas.

-Casi no veo.- por algún motivo, sentía que las palabras y las voces no eran bienvenidas allí.

-Espera.

Al instante, oyó el familiar susurro de las teas prendiendo, y el olor a aceite quemando mezclándose con aquella traza de sangre que impregnaba todo el lugar. Cuando las llamas de las antorchas y de decenas de velas siluetearon todo el contorno de la cámara, Yuuki sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

El techo de la gruta era alto, abovedado, y recordaba el de las antiguas catedrales, con nervaduras que se unían en lo alto. Eternas gotas de agua resbalaban por sus resquicios, cayendo al suelo con la lentitud de los siglos, formando diminutos riachuelos en la piedra negra. Era como un viaje al inhóspito centro de la tierra, donde únicamente las teas en soportes oxidados de hierro incrustados en la pared y las decenas de velas medio derretidas en los salientes de piedra daban testigo de la presencia, alguna vez, de seres vivos allí.

¿Únicamente? No, había algo más que delataba que aquella gruta se había usado alguna vez con un propósito, el origen del aquel olor a la sangre de Kaname, pero Yuuki se sentía incapaz de mirar hacia allí.

-Hazlo.- el susurro de él contra su oído le arrancó una exclamación ahogada-. Mira hacia el fondo.

Ya fuera por el hipnótico murmullo de Kaname o porque sucumbió a la curiosidad, Yuuki giró lentamente la cabeza hacia lo que había al fondo de la caverna. Una enorme piedra -no, una _losa_, se corrigió-, negra como toda la gruta ¿Un altar? Las emociones que emanaban de ella eran tan sólidas, tan reales, que Yuuki sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos para tocarlas. Kaname tiró de su mano.

-Ven. Acerquémonos.

_No quiero_. Pero sus piernas se movieron por sí solas, caminando inconscientemente de puntillas para no levantar más ecos en aquel agujero desolado. Cuando se aproximó a la piedra, vio que le llegaba por la cintura, un enorme bloque macizo. Tragó saliva cuando las velas que ardían en la pared del fondo le permitieron discernir algo más: grilletes. Había gruesos grilletes de hierro negro, rezumando óxido de siglos, preparados cerca de la cabecera de la losa, a ambos lados a media altura y dos más al final. Bandas de hierro.

Con la sensación de que el suelo se había abierto de golpe bajo sus pies, Yuuki reparó en que la piedra era tan larga como para que un hombre alto pudiera tenderse en ella. Y ser atado. Asqueada, paseó los ojos por aquel bloque, reparando en que había dos profundas canalizaciones grabadas en la piedra, que partían de donde estaban los grilletes para las muñecas y finalizaban a los pies de la losa, donde sin duda se habrían dispuesto recipientes. Preparados para recoger la sangre del sacrificio…

_Ojos rojos, de un profundo rubí, mirándola. Cabellos como tinta sobre la losa. Una banda de acero ciñendo el cuello grácil, pálido. El brillo de un cuchillo. Grilletes en las muñecas delicadas. Las pestañas aleteando una última vez antes de esconder aquellos iris de sangre y los labios entreabriéndose para un último suspiro. Sangre… huele a sangre…_

Aquello no era una cueva. Era una tumba. Y el escenario de una matanza. Justo debajo de su casa.

Antes de tomar una decisión racional, Yuuki se dio la vuelta, el cabello ondeando, y echó a correr, alejándose de aquel lugar oscuro que olía a muerte. A la muerte de Kaname. La cueva atronó con sus pisadas enloquecidas, pero no llegó a las puertas. Los brazos de Kaname la rodearon como un aro de hierro, deteniendo en seco su carrera. Le dio la vuelta como si ella no fuera más que un bebé indefenso y la estrelló contra su pecho.

-Shh... nadie te va a hacer daño aquí, Yuuki. No lo permitiría. No hay nada vivo aquí, no tienes nada que temer. Shh...

Yuuki escurrió las manos entre ellos, apoyando las palmas en el pecho de él y empujando con todas sus fuerzas para separarse. Dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándole con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Te vi!- su grito rebotó entre las paredes de piedra, la voz de un fantasma airado- ¡Te vi atado en ese... en ese bloque negro! ¡Vi cómo cerrabas los ojos mientras te... te desangraban!- furiosa, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara, restregándose las lágrimas- ¡Te vi muerto en esa piedra! ¡¿Cómo es posible que papá y mamá quisieran que vivieras aquí, en esta casa, encima de... de _eso_?!- señaló la losa con un dedo trémulo, acusatorio, mientras Kaname la contemplaba en silencio, sin interrumpir la tormenta- ¡No quiero volver a este sitio! ¡No pienso quedarme en esta casa! ¿ME OYES? ¡NO VOY A QUEDARME!

Apretó los pequeños puños a los lados, temblando, furiosa con sus padres por su crueldad, con el ancestro por ser una pesada sombra oscura omnipresente, con Kaname por haberla obligado a acudir allí. Por un momento, deseó que él perdiera los papeles, que le gritara, porque esa reacción demostraría que seguía vivo, lavaría su miedo. Pero él pestañeó lentamente y se limitó a contemplarla con expresión indescifrable.

Yuuki se dio media vuelta y salió de la gruta con pasos rápidos. Para cuando hubo llegado al pasadizo de ladrillo, trotaba. Cuando salió a la biblioteca después de subir los angostos escalones, corría. No sabía a dónde, sólo que quería poner el máximo espacio posible entre aquel lugar de muerte y ella. Los pasillos de madera oscura la atraparon en su abrazo, ofreciéndole un nuevo atisbo del laberinto de la mansión cada vez que doblaba una esquina. Espacios vacíos, silenciosos.

Dejó de correr cuando sus pasos sonaron amortiguados, en vez de levantar el familiar eco. Jadeante, se apoyó en uno de los paneles de caoba que forraban las paredes y bajó la vista al suelo. Una alfombra de intrincados diseños recorría el centro de aquel pasillo oscuro. Tragó saliva, intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Había algo en aquella alfombra... Tanteó la pared por instinto y sus dedos tropezaron con un interruptor. Cuando lo accionó, pequeñas lamparitas de cristal cobraron una alegre vida en las paredes del pasillo, haciendo que cálidos destellos bailotearan sobre la madera. Se encontraba en alguna parte habitable de la casa, sin duda, a juzgar por las puertas que se abrían a ambos lados, con una muy hermosa, de madera labrada, cerca de ella.

Desconcertada por el cambio de ambiente, Yuuki frunció el ceño, bajando la vista a los motivos en espiral de la alfombra...

_-¡Mira, onii-sama, parece un bosque! ¡Es como un bosque! ¡Puedo bailar entre los árboles! ¡Mira cómo lo hago!_

_Los diminutos pies de la niña, calzados con unos zapatitos de charol negro, bailotearon sobre la alfombra, dando saltos sobre las puntas. Yuuki extendió los bracitos a ambos lados del cuerpo y giró como una peonza, imaginándose que el vestido blanco que llevaba era una etérea túnica resplandeciente, y que un par de alas transparentes con purpurina la elevaban del suelo._

_-¿Jugando a las hadas, Yuuki? Te vas a marear..._

_La niña se detuvo con un pequeño saltito, quedándose grácilmente de puntillas, y bizqueó un poco cuando el pasillo y las lamparitas siguieron girando ante sus ojos. _

_-¡Yo no me mareo!- afirmó con un mohín y toda la vehemencia de sus cuatro años._

_Unos brazos cálidos que ella conocía muy bien la rodearon por la cintura y se encontró alzada al vuelo, hasta que su carita estuvo al mismo nivel que los ojos profundos de Kaname. Había diminutas cosas blancas encima de su pelo negro y algunos mechones goteaban agua. Curiosa, alargó la mano, tocando aquella cosa blanca. Era fría y se derritió en su mano, mojándola. Al ver la expresión de su cara, Kaname rió un momento y la acomodó en sus brazos ¿Por qué él era tan alto y ella tan pequeña? No era justo._

_-Es nieve, hermanita. Fuera está nevando._

_Los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron como platos, sopesando aquella nueva revelación del mundo exterior._

_-¿Y está todo blanco?- preguntó, con la boca de piñón en una "o"._

_-Ajá.- Kaname asintió y sus ojos se volvieron tristes-. Ojalá pudiera llevarte a verlo, aunque sólo fuera al bosque de al lado de casa._

_-¿Por qué no le enseñas los cuentos de las cuatro estaciones que le trajimos, Kaname?- la cálida voz de Juuri precedió a su aparición por una puerta al final del pasillo. Tenía aquella clásica sonrisa de Mona Lisa, serena y distante-. Le gustará verlos contigo._

_Yuuki vio que el rostro de su hermano se ensombrecía como el sol tras una nube y forcejeó para bajar de sus brazos. Luego le ofreció una de aquellas sonrisas deslumbrantes que siempre conseguía que algo de alegría asomara a su expresión y tironeó de su mano._

_-¡Sí, onii-sama! Explícame el cuento, vamos, explícamelo, ¿vale?_

_Kaname siguió contemplando a su madre un instante por encima de su cabeza, hasta que al fin bajó la vista hacia ella y una leve sonrisa distendió sus labios._

_-Claro, Yuuki ¿Vamos a tu habitación?_

_-¡Sí!- la niña tiró con energías del brazo de su hermano, bailoteando sobre la alfombra hacia una puerta casi al fondo del pasillo..._

... Yuuki levantó la vista de la alfombra, dándose cuenta de que había echado a andar. Supo exactamente dónde se encontraba: en el pasillo que daba acceso a las habitaciones del complejo subterráneo de la mansión. Allí donde ella había vivido los cinco primeros años de su vida, sin ver el mundo exterior.

En trance, caminó por el pasillo alfombrado hasta que un olor penetrante la hizo detenerse. Sangre. Un olor familiar y querido asociado a un recuerdo terrible... Lentamente, bajó la vista hacia sus pies. Había una mancha oscura en la alfombra, una gran mancha oscura reseca, como si algo la hubiera empapado hacía muchos años.

Diez, exactamente.

_-Cuando despiertes, no recordarás nada._

_Sangre resbalando por la frente de su ser más querido, sonriéndole aún en sus últimos momentos..._

Aquel era el lugar donde había muerto su madre. Otra tumba.

Yuuki dejó ir otro grito ahogado, sintiendo que alguien apretaba sus pulmones hasta asfixiarla, y echó a correr pegada a la pared, sin pisar la alfombra, hasta chocar contra una puerta. Forcejeó con el tirador con manos temblorosas, la abrió y se precipitó en la habitación, huyendo de la muerte que parecía reinar en todos los confines de la casa. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella en la completa oscuridad, agachando la cabeza y sollozando. Cuando le había pedido a Kaname que la llevara a casa, nunca habría creído que ahora rogaba por huir de ella.

Limón y azahar.

El perfume, tan inesperado después del olor a sangre, hizo que alzara la cabeza, hipando, sin ver nada en la densa penumbra. Por alguna razón, aquel olor le recordaba a la sensación de cuando recuperas un viejo jersey olvidado en el fondo del armario que aún conserva tu perfume. Era familiar y tranquilizador. Alargó la mano, buscando el interruptor de la luz. Cuando lo accionó, pensó que había entrado directamente en el País de Nunca Jamás.

Una lámpara forrada en tela rosa con agujeritos en forma de estrellas pendía del techo, proyectando aquellas figuras de luz sobre las paredes. Estaban pintadas de rosa pálido en la parte inferior, con una cenefa infantil de muñequitos recorriéndolas a media altura, y la parte superior de un blanco inmaculado. Una camita con dosel de tul blanco y una colcha rosa con dibujos de ositos sonrientes presidía la habitación. Tenía cojines en forma de corazón y sobre ellos reposaba el maltrecho peluche de un conejito beige con enormes orejas. El armario de madera tallada, igual que un conjunto de mesa baja con sillitas y tres enormes baúles, era blanco. Todos tenían motivos infantiles grabados. En el suelo, junto a la cama, había una pequeña alfombra rosa pálido, a juego con otra más grande en un rincón de la habitación, aquella rodeada de cojines y con varias pilas de cuentos amontonadas al lado. El suelo era de madera clara.

Había un aire fresco y cálido a la vez en aquella habitación. Respiraba dulzura, amor y limpieza, tan diferente a la atmósfera rígida del cuarto de Kaname y del resto de la mansión. Yuuki se secó los ojos con las palmas de las manos y se adentró en su antigua habitación. Pasó la mano por la colcha, apreciando la suavidad del satén, y recolocó un par de cojines de terciopelo. Luego se inclinó con una sonrisa llorosa para coger el peluche del conejito de color canela, acariciando con un dedo las cicatrices que le habían dejado los múltiples zurcidos y los dos botones dispares que tenía por ojos.

-Pasaste por tiempos mejores, ¿eh?- le susurró, jugueteando con las largas orejas suaves.

-No podías dormirte sin él. Tenías montones de peluches, pero ése era tu favorito. Juuri y tú discutíais cada noche porque siempre querías meterlo en la bañera contigo.

Yuuki se giró, sobresaltada, al oír la voz suave de Kaname desde el umbral de la puerta. Su hermano tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y apoyaba el hombro derecho contra el marco de la puerta, con una expresión cálida.

-Siento haberte asustado.- se disculpó-. Me imaginaba que acabarías encontrando tu cuarto.

Ella acabó de secarse los ojos, con el miedo y la irritación parcialmente amortiguados por la peculiar isla de inocencia que acababa de encontrar. Paseó la vista por el cuarto.

-Está todo como si acabara de salir por la puerta... -murmuró.

-En realidad está bastante más ordenado de lo que solía estar cuando vivías aquí.- comentó Kaname, todavía desde el umbral. Gesticuló hacia los arcones de madera-. Lo normal era que desparramaras los juguetes por toda la habitación hasta que no se sabía dónde estaba el suelo.- elevó las comisuras por un momento.

-Siempre he sido una desordenada, ¿verdad?

-Sin duda.- no había asomo de censura en la voz de él. La contempló en silencio un momento y luego gesticuló con la cabeza en dirección al interior de la habitación- ¿Puedo pasar?

Yuuki levantó la vista del conejo, confusa.

-Claro, es tu casa.

-Y la tuya. Pero ésta es tu habitación.- repuso él con rostro serio.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en la mansión Kuran, Yuuki sonrió.

-Lo era. No me imagino durmiendo bajo una colcha con ositos.

-¿Seguro que no?- Kaname alzó una ceja con ironía mientras entraba al cuarto. Se detuvo justo en medio, observándolo todo con cariño- ¿Sabes? Pasaba más rato aquí que en mi habitación.

-No me extraña. Tu cuarto era oscuro y desnudo.-repuso ella antes de poder contenerse. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza, dejando luego el peluche en su lugar de honor, apoyado en la almohada de la cama.

Kaname no contestó y se limitó a pasar las manos por encima de los muebles blancos en una caricia. Yuuki giró sobre los talones y señaló a una segunda puerta de la espaciosa habitación.

-¿A dónde conduce?

-Ábrela y lo verás.- Kaname le sonrió con la cabeza inclinada.

-No sé si me atrevo.- Yuuki hundió los hombros-. Cada rincón de esta casa parece ocultar una tragedia. Es... es como una... cosa grande y oscura empapada de tristeza.

Kaname levantó la vista del mueble y la escrutó un instante en silencio. Luego se dirigió a aquella segunda puerta y la abrió, tendiéndole la mano a Yuuki.

-Esta casa, y las que la han precedido en el mismo lugar, tiene muchos siglos y ha vivido muchas cosas. Algunas son oscuras y terribles, pero no todas. Déjame que te muestre las partes alegres.

Ella suspiró y aceptó la mano que le tendía. Cruzó la puerta y oyó a Kaname encender varios interruptores. Lo que vio pintó una sonrisa de reconocimiento en su rostro. Ante ella se extendía un enorme salón, con las paredes forradas de paneles de madera clara y artesonado en el techo. No tenía ventanas, pero transmitía una impresión espaciosa, alegre y cómoda. Había una gran mesa de madera con sillas, cómodos sofás y sillones alrededor de alfombras de un vivo color rojo. Igual que en su habitación, vio una mesita baja con cuentos apilados encima, y un par de silloncitos del tamaño de niños pequeños.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, pasó la mano por encima de los sofás, recordando que la última vez que estuvo allí tenía que escalar para conseguir sentarse. Permaneció de pie, con las manos en la parte superior del chaise-longue, contemplando el lugar donde había vivido los primeros años de vida. Nada de lo que recordaba cuadraba con los pasillos fríos y desiertos de la parte superior de la mansión que había recorrido, ni con aquella cueva espeluznante. Sus recuerdos hablaban de risas y abrazos, por mucho que no pudiera salir al exterior.

-Esta parte es muy diferente de las otras.- murmuró, y aquella vez las paredes no la asustaron con eco.- Es cálida y alegre. Parece la casa de una familia, aunque no tenga ventanas.

Kaname caminó hasta situarse detrás de ella. Enlazó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

-Eso es porque éste era el verdadero hogar de los Kuran hace diez años.- su susurro tenía la misma calidez que la estancia-. Si algo he aprendido es que las casas las hacen las personas que viven en ellas. No importa lo hermosos que sean los muebles, las casas son hogares cuando las personas lo sienten así. La parte superior de la mansión era la cara que Juuri y Haruuka tenían que mostrar al mundo. Su verdadera alegría vivía aquí.- besó sus cabellos, acunándola entre los brazos-. Y esto también forma parte de la mansión.

Yuuki echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del olor de Kaname a su alrededor.

-Ojalá pudiéramos subir arriba lo que se respira aquí abajo.- suspiró.- Y borrar esa sensación de vacío que hay en toda la casa.

Kaname la soltó, tirando de su mano para rodear el sofá y sentarse.

-Yuuki, dijiste que creías que no tenías una casa y por eso te traje aquí, para que vieras que no es así. Pero una casa no son sólo cuatro paredes, también es lo que se ha vivido en ella a lo largo de los años.- le acarició el rostro con la palma-. Lo último que vio esta mansión fue unos padres sacrificándose para que sus hijos pudieran vivir. Forma parte de la historia de la casa, y de la nuestra. El momento que vivimos nosotros es muy distinto.- paseó la vista por el salón-. Podemos hacer que la mansión sea como esta estancia, un auténtico hogar.- fijó los ojos en los de ella-. Si tú quieres. La decisión está en tus manos. Podemos cerrar la mansión Kuran para siempre y comprar una casa nueva, empezar en otro lugar sin toda esta carga de recuerdos. O podemos intentar hacer de este caserón nuestro hogar. Tú decides.

Yuuki lo miró sin parpadear un momento y luego desvió la cara para recorrer el salón con la mirada. Extrañamente, a pesar de que Kaname había conservado durante aquella década todos los recuerdos de los hechos trágicos que habían ocurrido en la mansión, y de lo que se ocultaba en sus cimientos, le resultaba más fácil que a ella aceptar la idea de vivir allí. O, quizás, justamente porque lo había recordado todo durante años había podido ir asimilándolo, mientras que ella se acababa de encontrar de repente con una mansión que más que una casa era una entidad con presencia propia. Volvió a suspirar y se giró hacia él.

-¿Cómo podrías considerar esto tu hogar sabiendo que el ancestro fue desangrado hasta la muerte a unos metros debajo de nosotros, recordándolo?- murmuró, casi sin despegar los labios.

Una sonrisa sabia se dibujó en el rostro de Kaname, que alzó las manos para sostenerle el rostro con delicadeza. Se inclinó hasta apoyar la frente en la suya, cerrando los ojos.

-Yuuki, no lo entiendes. Por mucho que recuerde ese momento, por mucho que las pesadillas me atormentaran de pequeño, quien murió en esa losa no fui yo. Fue el ancestro. Fue otra persona distinta que vivió hace milenios.- sus labios cálidos se movieron sobre los de ella al hablar y le apretó un poco más el rostro entre las palmas-. Forma parte de mí, pero soy un ser distinto. Y lo que ocurrió aquí fue fruto de la decisión de ese hombre. No fue un asesinato, fue una ofrenda, un acto desprendido. No es un lugar de horror, es el escenario de una donación al mundo, a los seres humanos.- separó la cara de la de ella y le acarició el cabello con una mano-. Por eso se conservó ese lugar. Para que los Kuran no olvidáramos que siempre nos hemos preocupado por la humanidad. Que la muerte del ancestro, de nuestro bisabuelo, sirvió para crear vida, por mucho que luego la existencia de los cazavampiros prendiera la mecha de una larga guerra. Este es un lugar muy íntimo para los Kuran.- sonrió de medio lado-. Nos sirve para recordar qué principios defendemos.

-Aún así, te atormentó durante años.- musitó ella.

-Sí. Pero he empezado a entender cómo se sentía aquel hombre cuando tomó aquella decisión. Sus acciones son el fundamento del pensamiento de los Kuran.- jugueteó con la mano de ella-. Ahora veo esa cueva como un símbolo de esperanza, en vez de como un matadero, por extraña que te resulte la idea. Pero, como te he dicho, la decisión sobre dónde viviremos y qué hacer con la mansión es tuya.- su sonrisa se volvió irónica- ¿No son siempre las mujeres quienes acaban decidiendo?

Ella bajó la cabeza sin sonreír y permaneció en silencio unos minutos.

-La alfombra del pasillo aún conserva la sangre de mamá.

-Lo sé.- le apretó la mano-. Nadie ha tocado nada de esta casa en 10 años, excepto para limpiarla una vez al año y hacer pequeñas reparaciones. Es como si la cogiéramos después de aquella noche. Nos toca a nosotros decidir qué queremos hacer en ella.

-¿Pero por qué papá y mamá no... no sé, no se cambiaron de casa al saber las pesadillas que tenías con ese sitio?- frunció el ceño, intentando entender- ¿Y por qué te he visto? He visto tu cara en esa piedra, me mirabas.

Kaname jugueteó con su pelo, intentando calmar su agitación.

-Nuestros padres no hicieron nada porque no sabían exactamente en qué consistían mis pesadillas. Supongo que primero era demasiado pequeño para saber explicárselas y luego... -su expresión se volvió reservada-... luego supe que algo no estaba bien en mí por tener aquellos sueños y decidí que no iba a explicarlo. No quería que pensaran que yo era más raro de lo que creían. Cuando encontré la gruta tampoco se lo dije.

Ella lo miró en silencio ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo podía juzgar ni a Kaname ni a sus padres sin haber vivido aquella situación?

-En cuanto a por qué me viste, dudo que fuera a mí, más bien creo que viste al ancestro en sus últimos momentos.

-Era tu cara, Kaname.- insistió ella-. Los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo. Hasta el mismo color de piel.

Él frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-No sé qué decirte. No hay retratos del ancestro y yo recuerdo sus vivencias, no su físico. Puede que nos pareciéramos. Lo que es seguro es que yo estoy vivo.- sonrió de lado, bajando la mirada hacia su cuerpo antes de volver a levantarla-. Pero tienes la capacidad de sentir las auras de las personas y, por tanto, sus emociones. Los objetos también tienen auras. A veces, las emociones de quienes viven en una casa o de quienes esgrimen un arma o construyen un edificio son tan poderosas, o tan continuadas en el tiempo, que impregnan ese objeto. Es fácil que leyeras el aura del altar, las emociones del ancestro cuando murió. Si tu percepción es lo bastante aguda, podrías llegar a percibir imágenes. Es la explicación más lógica que se me ocurre.

-¿Por eso hay partes de esta casa que parecen tristes o frías y, en cambio, la atmósfera aquí abajo es alegre? Es como si las personas que emanaban esas emociones aún caminaran por las habitaciones, como fantasmas.- empezaban a dolerle las sienes. _Y por eso parece que haya presencias detrás de cada esquina._

-Es posible. Supongo que, para cambiar la atmósfera de una casa, hay que cambiar lo que se vive en ella.

Yuuki asintió, súbitamente agotada. El largo viaje, el cambio de clima y, sobre todo, la carga emocional de las últimas horas la habían drenado de energía. Pero había algo que tenía que preguntar. Se mordió el labio, vacilando un momento antes de mirar a Kaname de reojo.

-¿Qué hiciste aquella noche?- preguntó con un hilo de voz- Ya sabes… después de ver que papá… después de que tú…

-¿Después de que yo atacara a Rido?- su voz fue cautelosamente inexpresiva.

-Sí. He recuperado los recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, pero casi ningún detalle de aquella noche.- Yuuki empezó a retorcerse un mechón de pelo-. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé sola fuera antes de que me encontraras.

-Un rato.- Kaname entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y fijó la mirada en el suelo de madera.

_Algo se le había helado en las mejillas y la piel empezaba a tirarle ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, de pie ante los escalones de entrada en casa, contemplando cómo los restos de Haruuka se confundían con la nieve? No notaba ni las manos ni los pies, pero eso tenía que ser por el frío. Estaba en camisa en mitad de una nevada. Aquella cosa volvió a humedecerle las mejillas y a helarse al instante. Kaname levantó una mano como un autómata, tocándose la cara con los dedos delgados. _

_Lágrimas… _

_Bajó la mano y las apretó ambas en dos pequeños puños, recorriendocon la mirada el claro ante la mansión Kuran. Estaba totalmente vacío, un páramo yermo y helado. Kaname todavía era demasiado pequeño para poder hacer comparaciones de aquel tipo pero, años más tarde, reflexionaría que así es como se sentía él en aquel momento. Sus sentidos no percibían ni a Haruuka, ni a Juuri ni a ninguno de los criados. Semanas después sabría que habían huido de la mansión cuando comenzó el ataque de Rido. Habían sido listos. Los Kuran no y ahora Kaname había perdido todo lo que tenía._

_Un remolino de viento arrastró los últimos fragmentos de cristal que reconoció como el cuerpo de Haruuka y él los siguió con la mirada, perdiéndose en la noche. Había dejado de llamarle papá hacía años, igual que había dejado de llamar mamá a Juuri, a medida que las pesadillas inconexas se transformaban en una historia coherente de quién era él. Y tenía la sensación de que no podría hacerlo nunca, no después de lo ocurrido aquella noche, no cuando él, el supuesto ancestro, les había fallado. Los puños empezaron a temblarle, igual que todo el cuerpo menudo, y la rabia y el dolor y la pena y el odio y todo aquello que su mente de niño no podía nombrar salieron como una bala por su garganta en gritos desgarrados._

_-¡¡PAPÁAAAAA!! ¡¡MAMÁAAAA!!!_

_Gritó con los ojos cerrados hasta que la garganta le ardió, sin interrumpir cada alarido hasta que no quedaba una sola gota de oxígeno en los pulmones, vaciándose del miedo y del estupor. Nadie le respondió, ni siquiera el eco. El viento se llevó sus gritos, la última reacción instintiva de un niño, dejándole solo, a merced de sí mismo y de sus circunstancias, un apropiado prólogo para lo que vendría. _

_Hubo un nombre que no gritó. Era demasiado íntimo, demasiado suyo, demasiado precioso como para pronunciarlo en voz alta. Porque si llamaba a Yuuki a gritos sería como sellar que la había perdido para siempre. Y no era así, _no podía ser así_, aunque sus sentidos no alcanzaran a percibirla. _

_¿Qué le había encargado su ma…Juuri al despedirse de él? "Cuida de Yuuki" ¿Podría hacerlo? No había sabido cuidar de sus padres, pero él era lo único que le quedaba a su hermana. _

_Se giró lentamente, con los zapatos crujiendo al despegarse de la nieve, y entró en la mansión caminando con pasos flotantes. Las paredes le devolvieron el eco. Pasillos desiertos, luces encendidas, libros aquí y allá. Testigos de unas vidas quebradas. El olor penetrante de la sangre de Juuri le guió como un hilo en un laberinto. Cuando llegó al pasillo subterráneo, no se paró a tiempo de evitar el sonido absorbente de sus zapatos sobre una alfombra empapada de sangre. Qué curioso, pensó, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. La alfombra era como una esponja. En las películas, cuando alguien se desangraba, el charco brillante se extendía sobre el suelo, parándose justo ante los zapatos de alguien. Pero aquello era la realidad y él acababa de pisar lo que quedaba de su madre. _

_Alzó la vista, escrutando el pasillo. Parecía que una mitad de su cerebro había decidido ausentarse y la otra estaba a punto de entrar en frenesí. El resultado era un extraño estado desconectado de las emociones y rabioso al mismo tiempo. Vio huellas de pasitos. Pasitos pequeños ensangrentados. Vaya, parecía que él no había sido el único en pisar a su madre, menos mal. Giró sobre sus talones con los labios apretados con firmeza, siguiendo los pasos de Yuuki. Subían hacia el piso superior, era un milagro que nadie la hubiera detectado. Normal, ni siquiera él la detectaba ahora._

_Una ráfaga de aire húmedo llegó hasta su nariz y oyó el crujir de una puerta golpeando contra una pared. Ah, la salida al túnel secreto. La hoja de madera estaba abierta de par en par y el aire gélido que entraba por la cueva la hacía golpear rítmicamente contra la pared. Tonc. Tonc. Tonc. Kaname sintió deseos de arrancarla de los goznes pero, ¿qué importaba? Estaba a punto de internarse en el túnel cuando su mente disociada lo detuvo con un pensamiento muy pertinente: no se sale de casa sin abrigo. Por muy vampiro que seas, puedes resfriarte, así que coge el abrigo y la bufanda. _

Claro, Juuri.

_Dejó que la puerta del túnel siguiera golpeando la pared mientras subía a su habitación, sacaba el abrigo y la bufanda del armario y se los ponía. Se enrolló la bufanda cuidadosamente al cuello y abrochó todos los botones del abrigo. _

¿Puedo salir ahora a fuera? ¿Sí? Gracias…

_El túnel era inclinado, estaba húmedo y los zapatos hechos a mano que llevaba hicieron que resbalara varias veces. Se incorporó sin un pestañeo, como si no hubiera ocurrido, con la vista al frente. Cuando salió al exterior, la nieve le cegó por un instante, desorientándolo. Tampoco le importó. Era un niño obediente, había hecho caso a Juuri y se había puesto el abrigo, así que no podía pasarle nada. El único problema es que no podía seguir las huellas de Yuuki porque la nieve recién caída las habría tapado casi al segundo. Así que esperó ¿Tenía sentido? No, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?_

_El viento trajo un grito agudo, familiar, que penetró en su cerebro en shock como una aguja fina. A la milésima de segundo siguiente, Kaname atravesaba la cortina de nieve a la velocidad del pensamiento. Un vampiro. Un Nivel E liberado por Rido. Una niña pequeña asustada. Yuuki. _

_Matarle fue fácil. Lástima que no hubiera podido hacer lo mismo con su tío. Entregar a Yuuki a un humano desconocido también fue fácil. A veces, el estado de shock podía ser una gran ayuda; uno se limita a seguir los ruegos que ha recibido sin cuestionar, ni procesar, sin reaccionar. Lo peor vendría cuando aquella confusión remitiera ¡Oh, sí! Entonces empezaría la verdadera agonía._

"_Si alguna vez la vida de Yuuki corre peligro, la convertiré en humana, Kaname. Si eso ocurre, llévala a Kaien Cross. Es un humano, te explicaré dónde vive. Él la cuidará. No le digas a Yuuki quién eres ni quién es ella si su cordura o su vida no están en peligro. Serás su guardián desde lejos. Tendrás que ser fuerte, Kaname"._

Sí, Juuri.

_No recordaba lo que le había dicho a aquel humano cuando depositó a Yuuki en sus brazos. Sólo las lágrimas que caían detrás de unas gafas y una mención al Consejo de Ancianos. "Quédate aquí hasta que vengan a buscarte", la voz del hombre era acongojada. _

"_No, tengo que volver a casa". _

"_Pero allí no hay nadie…"_

"_Lo sé"._

_Cuando Kaname volvió a ver la puerta abierta de la mansión Kuran faltaba una hora para el amanecer, justo cuando la oscuridad de la noche es más profunda. Los dientes le castañeteaban después de caminar bajo la nevada durante horas. La ropa chorreaba agua helada. Subió a su habitación, se puso ropa seca, cogió una silla para alcanzar lo alto de su armario, bajó una pequeña maleta y la llenó con varias mudas. Dejó la ropa mojada en el cesto para la colada. _

_Luego, arrastrando la maleta, recorrió todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa. Cerró las cortinas y apagó las luces. Cuando acabó, se sentó en una silla del enorme recibidor, solo y completamente a oscuras salvo por un candil en el suelo, junto a la maleta. Apoyó las manitas en las rodillas, con la vista fija en las grandes puertas, y esperó. _

_En realidad, llevaba esperando diez años._

-¿Kaname? ¿Estás bien?

Parpadeó, confuso, para ver la mano de Yuuki sobre su muslo. La recorrió lentamente con la mirada, hasta alcanzar sus ojos. Grandes, expresivos… y llenos de amor. Impulsivamente, se inclinó hacia delante, juntando los labios con los suyos durante un largo instante sentido. Al separarse, ella sonreía, tímida.

-Vaya, ¿y eso?

-A veces no me creo que te tenga conmigo.

La sonrisa de Yuuki se hizo más amplia, hasta que un bostezo la interrumpió. Hundió un poco los hombros y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de una mano, suspirando.

-Estás agotada.- Kaname le retiró un mechón castaño de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de una oreja-. Deberíamos descansar y aposentarnos.- torció la sonrisa- ¿Dónde quieres dormir? Creo que mi antigua habitación no te ha gustado demasiado.

_Buena pregunta ¿En mi habitación de la Residencia Luna?_ Yuuki frunció el ceño cuando su mente le proporcionó la respuesta más sincera posible ¿Cuál era su hogar? La habitación que había ocupado en casa de Kaien Cross era una buena opción a considerar, pero el cariño que sentía por la Academia hacía que el espacioso cuarto de la Residencia Luna superara a su antiguo cuarto de niña. La mansión Kuran no estaba, de momento, en su lista de lugares acogedores. A menos que...

Hizo un mohín, disculpándose de antemano por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Te importaría mucho si durmiéramos en mi antigua habitación? Ya sé que es rosa, la cama es pequeña y está llena de peluches, pero...

-Pero es lo más parecido que hay aquí a un auténtico hogar.- Kaname acabó la frase por ella y asintió-. Claro que no me importa, aunque tendremos que encogernos. Ya no somos niños.

Ella lo miró muy seria por un momento.

-No, no lo somos.

OOO

Yuuki cambió de postura en la cama por enésima vez aquel día. Por cómoda que pudiera resultar su antigua camita cuando tenía cinco años, estaba claro que no estaba pensada como cama de matrimonio para dos adultos. A pesar de eso, en los cuatro días que llevaban en la mansión Kuran no habían dormido en ningún otro sitio. Sabía que era una cobardía por su parte, refugiándose en aquel oasis de infancia para no tener que tomar las riendas de la casa. Porque eso implicaba enfrentarse a los recuerdos que la impregnaban.

Se sentó en la cama, descansando las manos sobre la colcha con ositos, en el regazo, y contempló la figura durmiente de Kaname. Estaba encogido de costado, con los brazos pegados al pecho, y a penas se movía en todo el día. Lo que sin duda era una buena idea, porque si lo hacía corría el peligro de despertarse de bruces en el suelo. Completamente desvelada, Yuuki sacó las piernas de debajo de la cubierta, se puso las zapatillas, la bata de invierno y salió de la habitación hacia el salón subterráneo, dedicándole una última mirada a un purasangre adulto durmiendo bajo una lámpara rosa.

Era ridículo. La situación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, a pesar de lo cual él no la había presionado para que le diera una respuesta a qué quería hacer con la mansión. Habían pasado aquellos días organizando al servicio, revisando las necesidades de la casa, haciendo inventario de lo que tenían y, en el caso de Kaname, en contacto con medio mundo vampírico con el teléfono enganchado al oído. Ella bastante había tenido con reflexionar sobre dónde y cómo iba a vivir el resto de su muy larga vida.

Yuuki se ciñó el cinturón de la bata y se abrazó, contemplando el salón ¿Por qué no subir aquello a la parte de arriba, por qué no trasladar aquel espacio oculto de felicidad al lugar visible de la casa? ¿O, mejor aún, por qué seguir aferrándose a una falsa niñez en un sótano en vez de convertir aquella casa en un hogar, escogiendo una habitación nueva y recogiendo todos los recuerdos? La respuesta vino sola, aunque las implicaciones no le gustaron: porque sentía que la mansión no era enteramente suya. Ni siquiera de sus padres. Que había alguien más allí, una presencia oculta, a quien tenía que pedir permiso para dar un mero paso en la mansión Kuran. Hacía un par de días que le daba vueltas a aquel pensamiento: para poder sentirse en casa, antes tenía que reconciliarse con su fundador.

Frunció el ceño y suspiró con fuerza. La mera perspectiva de bajar a las húmedas entrañas de la casa le ponía los pelos de punta, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ella sola, no con Kaname al lado. No tenía una idea demasiado elaborada en mente pero, siguiendo una inspiración, rebuscó en la maleta que había bajado a su cuarto infantil y sacó a Artemis. Comprobó por última vez que su hermano seguía dormido, cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado y cogió una de aquellas lámparas de cristal parecida a los antiguos candiles. Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión hasta las cocinas, abriendo sólo las luces imprescindibles, con la sensación de que alguien la estaba esperando.

La enorme cocina parecía un escenario de película de fantasmas, con las ollas y los utensilios colgando de los ganchos, pero se obligó a no empezar a imaginarse cosas. Como Kaname le había dicho, en aquella casa no había nada que pudiera hacerle daño. Abrió los cajones hasta que encontró las velas. La señora Nakata le había explicado que aún había que revisar la vieja instalación eléctrica de la mansión, así que los criados habían hecho un gran acopio de velas para iluminar las habitaciones principales en caso de que se quedaran sin luz. Yuuki esperó que no fuera así, porque pensaba usar todas y cada una de ellas para otro fin menos práctico. Buscó una bolsa de tela y las cajas que encontró, calculando que tenía al menos un centenar de velas blancas. Perfecto. Antes de salir de la cocina, se aseguró de llevar un mechero. No quería arriesgarse a que el truco de encender las velas con la mente acabara en incendio descontrolado.

La luz del candil iluminó el pasillo secreto de ladrillo, creando sombras monstruosas en las paredes. Nada había cambiado en su atmósfera y Yuuki supuso que nada cambiaría en los siguientes siglos. Cuando llegó ante las grandes puertas de piedra, recorrió el blasón de los Kuran con el dedo, con cariño, antes de reunir el valor para morderse la muñeca y dejar que su sangre corriera por las canalizaciones, hasta resaltar el dibujo de la flor de lis. El chasquido de los engranajes de las puertas le arrancó un respingo sobresaltado, aunque lo esperara, y empujar las dos hojas requirió que pusiera a prueba los límites de su fuerza vampírica. Estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo cuando la puerta se abrió hacia el interior de la cámara.

Tragó saliva. Kaname debía haber apagado las teas cuando salió de allí, porque la oscuridad era total, impregnada de olor a cera y aceite. La pequeña luz del candil se antojaba ridícula para disipar aquella penumbra densa, de mortaja, que transmitía la sensación de que unas manos fantasmales podían materializarse en cualquier momento para arañarla. Aquel leve olor a sangre seguía flotando en la cueva, mezclado con el de la humedad.

-Hola.- su susurro respetuoso viajó hasta los confines de la caverna y volvió a ella, como si alguien le devolviera el saludo. Alzó la bolsa donde llevaba las cajas con las velas a una audiencia invisible-. Traigo un poco de luz, espero que no te moleste.

Envuelta en el eco de su voz, caminó hasta las paredes de la cueva, alumbrando con el candil hasta vislumbrar las primeras teas y velas medio derretidas en salientes de roca. Se colgó la bolsa del hombro izquierdo, sostuvo la lámpara con esa mano y empezó a encenderlas con el mechero. Una a una, con reverencia. Los puntos titilantes comenzaron a cobrar vida lentamente, desperezándose. Yuuki no supo cuánto tiempo tardó en encender todas las velas que encontró en la cueva, evitando siempre mirar el altar, ni en distribuir el centenar nuevo que había traído de la cocina. Le dolían los dedos de la mano derecha por el esfuerzo repetido de encender el mechero pero, cuando por fin prendió la última vela blanca, aquella cueva tétrica se había transformado en un lugar mágico.

Todavía era húmeda, los hilillos de agua seguían resbalando como capilares por las paredes y el suelo, pero ahora parecía el cielo estrellado en las entrañas de la tierra, un espacio enjoyado e íntimo. Un lugar donde el velo que separa el pasado y el presente era tan fino como una tela de araña. La luz parpadeante de los cientos de velas lamía la piedra negra al final de la caverna y ahora a Yuuki le pareció más un altar que una losa de sacrificio. Quizás lo era. Un altar al idealismo.

Derramó un poco de cera sobre una piedra justo detrás del altar y pegó la última vela encima, asegurándose de que no se cayera. No pensaba apagarlas cuando se marchara de allí, decidió, dejaría que se consumieran, desvaneciéndose con calidez, como la presencia del ancestro. Se mordió el labio, indecisa. Su plan llegaba hasta allí, había surgido del impulso de traer algo de luz a aquel lugar tenebroso, pero le parecía que era necesario algo más. Tenía la sensación de que alguien seguía esperando.

Miró directamente el altar, con sus canalizaciones en la piedra y las bandas de hierro oxidado, repitiéndose para sus adentros que Kaname dormía a salvo justo por encima de su cabeza. Quien ella había visto, tumbado sobre aquella losa, sólo podía ser una persona. Caminó casi de puntillas hasta al lado de la piedra, que le llegaba por la cintura. El ancestro tenía que haber sido muy alto, al menos tanto como Kaname, a juzgar por dónde estaban situadas las bandas. Poco a poco, acercó la mano a la piedra, acariciándola con los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos. Dura, áspera, lacerante y fría. Y el ancestro había estado tumbado con el torso desnudo, sujeto. Lo único que habría podido ver habría sido el techo de la cueva y la persona que tuviera justo al lado del altar en el momento del sacrificio.

Un profundo sentimiento de pena la bañó de improviso y Yuuki abrió los ojos, olvidando por un momento el presente. Unos ojos la miraban desde la losa, o eso le pareció. Eran rasgados, profundos y de un vivo rojo rubí, sin que la sed de sangre tuviera nada que ver con su color. Estuvo a punto de levantar la mano de la piedra, asustada, cuando aquella diferencia de matiz adquirió sentido: no eran los ojos de Kaname, su hermano los tenía borgoña. El hombre prendió la vista en el techo, moviendo un poco la cabeza, todo lo que le permitía la banda de acero que le ceñía el cuello, y el cabello negro se desparramó sobre la losa. Debía llegarle hasta los hombros, más largo que Kaname. En trance, Yuuki alargó la mano hacia el pelo del ancestro. Aunque sus dedos se pararon en el aire, le pareció sentir su suavidad y los movió como si lo acariciara.

El rostro fantasmal se volvió a mirarla, o a quien fuera que había tenido al lado en aquel momento que había quedado congelado, y los labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa. Por algún motivo, Yuuki se di cuenta de que aquel hombre había sido mucho más mayor que Kaname al morir. No sabía en qué basaba aquella deducción, porque el hermoso rostro no mostraba signos de edad; quizás en que el torso desnudo que veía era más amplio que el de su hermano, más musculoso, como correspondía a un hombre, no a un chico.

Los milenios parecieron replegarse en la mente de Yuuki, acercándola a su antepasado. Sabía que no había sido un santo, que cualquier humano actual le tacharía de cruel, pero lo único que ella podía captar era pesar, desilusión, soledad y una muy leve esperanza. No, la persona que había muerto sobre aquella piedra no tenía la culpa de la guerra atroz entre hombres y vampiros. Ni de que personas sin escrúpulos hubieran usado su sangre para causar dolor a sus padres, destruir el alma de un bebé no nacido y atormentar a Kaname. El tiempo del ancestro había pasado. No tenía sentido culparle de los males del presente.

Yuuki recorrió los rasgos etéreos con el dedo índice, sabiendo que se estaba imaginando el tacto de la piel bajo sus yemas, y se encontró sonriendo con cariño. Los ojos carmesíes seguían fijos en ella.

-Sé que no me conoces. Me llamo Yuuki. Supongo que soy tu… bisnieta.- se encogió de hombros sin perder la pequeña sonrisa cálida. Una parte de ella sabía que no había nadie allí que pudiera escucharla, sólo una emoción almacenada en la piedra, pero comprendió que, en realidad, estaba hablando para ella misma.- Siento haber salido huyendo cuando me trajo Kaname, no entendía lo que veía. Creí que este lugar era como un cementerio, ya sabes. Uno de esos lugares tétricos y desagradables empapados de… miedo.- hizo una gañota ante sus ideas-. Me enfadé con mis padres… tus nietos… -precisó-… por obligarnos a vivir sobre un sitio tan espantoso. Y me enfadé contigo porque creía que tu… no sé, tu espíritu hacía que esta casa fuera oscura. Supongo que sólo tengo 16 años y hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.- el rostro fantasmal volvió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y parpadeó.- ¿Sabes? En realidad tenía miedo de ser quien soy. De venir a esta casa y tener que aceptar de verdad que mi madre se desangró delante de mí, que mi padre murió en la puerta y que mi hermano fue infeliz en su habitación vacía y que yo tenía que coger toda esa herencia y vivir aquí. Tenía miedo de aceptar que soy una Kuran.-inclinó la cabeza a un lado, observando cómo la figura espectral giraba el rostro para mirar a alguien invisible, frunciendo el ceño-. Lo sé, es como para disgustarse conmigo.

Yuuki suspiró, perdiendo la mirada por un momento en las velas de la pared. La sensación de opresión que arrastraba desde hacía días, desde que había entrado en la mansión Aido y las cosas se habían precipitado, había empezado a desvanecerse en algún momento de su monólogo. Volvió a girarse hacia la piedra y vio que el rostro del ancestro se contraía, como si estuviera notando dolor.

-Siento que haya gente que ha usado tu sacrificio para causar daño. Entiendo lo que hiciste. Ojalá pudieras conocer a Kaname.- apoyó la mano en el pecho irreal del ancestro, intentando consolarlo de su dolor-. Estarías orgulloso de él. Es el nuevo Rey de los Vampiros y tiene muchas ideas para que nuestra raza sea como tú querías que fuera, honorable. Él tampoco entendió tus recuerdos al principio, pero ahora sí lo hace, mejor que yo.- el ancestro cerró los ojos, suspiró y ella supo que no los volvería a abrir-. Será un orgullo vivir en la mansión Kuran y tener tu recuerdo con nosotros. Ojalá pudiera darte un nombre.- el cuerpo del ancestro tembló y Yuuki se quitó la bata, llevada de un impulso, y la echó sobre la imagen. La tela cayó sobre la piedra-. Te he traído algo.- se agachó y sacó de la bolsa un pequeño bastón metálico. Al cerrar su mano sobre él, el metal palpitó como un ser vivo, culebreando hasta desplegarse en la forma de una guadaña imponente, que apoyó contra un lateral del altar. El rostro de ancestro adquirió el tono del papel-. Creo que éste es el lugar al que pertenece este fragmento en concreto de tu alma. Lo dejaré aquí, por si algún miembro de la familia Kuran tiene que enfrentarse alguna vez a otro vampiro para proteger a un humano. Así, una parte de tu voluntad seguirá viva.- muy lentamente, el ancestro dejó caer la cara a un lado y su cuerpo se aflojó. La imagen se volvió borrosa ante los sentidos de Yuuki, difuminándose hasta desaparecer-. Descansa en paz…

_Paz… paz… paz…_

Las paredes le devolvieron el eco de su voz. Yuuki no escuchó ningún suspiro dramático de un alma que alcanza la luz, como en las novelas sobrenaturales. Más bien, fue ella quien respiró hondo, sintiéndose en calma.

-Ojalá te haya oído.

La joven alzó la cabeza de golpe, creyendo por un loco momento que todo aquello había sido real y que el ancestro la contemplaba, en carne y hueso, desde la mitad de la cueva, rodeado de un halo anaranjado y pulsante. Pero era Kaname, en pijama, sonriente y silueteado por las velas. Yuuki le devolvió el gesto.

-No lo ha hecho. El alma de este hombre hace muchos milenios que ha encontrado su destino.- arregló la bata que, impulsivamente, había echado sobre el altar-. Lo que vi ni siquiera son sus recuerdos, sino la impresión de alguien que estuvo a su lado durante el ritual, que le vio morir. Creo que debió ser alguien amable y bueno, porque el ancestro le sonrió. Su sacrificio impresionó tanto a esa persona que sus recuerdos permanecen impregnados en esta piedra. Pero nuestro… nuestro bisabuelo no está. Ni aquí, ni en esta casa.- miró hacia arriba, imaginándose los pisos sobre su cabeza-. Y este es realmente un lugar de paz.

Kaname se acercó a ella, rodeando el altar, y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres tu bata? Aquí hace frío.

Yuuki sacudió la cabeza.

-No, creo que la persona que estuvo a su lado habría querido poder reconfortar al ancestro de alguna manera, aliviar el dolor de sus últimos momentos, y que ese deseo incumplido es lo que hace que las emociones de quien fuera sigan aquí. Sé que es una tontería, pero siento que así hago algo que esa persona habría querido hacer.

Kaname besó su nariz y cabeceó hacia Artemis.

-¿Y tu vara? ¿No la echarás de menos?

-No. Si la conservo, me dará pereza esforzarme por desarrollar mis poderes y no nos podemos permitir eso.- arrugó la nariz, reprendiéndose.- Espero que nunca suceda pero, si alguna vez tengo que destruir a otro vampiro para proteger a quienes quiero o a los humanos, entonces sí que vendré a buscarla. Será mi forma de hacer que la voluntad de nuestro bisabuelo siga viva.- guardaron silencio un momento, abrazados, y Yuuki dio gracias por el calor que emanaba de Kaname- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Sabes que sí.

Yuuki levantó la cara de su pecho.

-Quiero quitar esas bandas de hierro del altar. Seguro que no hubieran podido retener al ancestro si él hubiera querido liberarse, su ofrecimiento fue voluntario. Siento que dejándolas ahí profanamos su voluntad.- cerró la boca y luego volvió a abrirla-. Y no sé qué te parecería, pero me gustaría preparar una habitación donde podamos guardar todo lo que hay de mamá y papá. La ropa, sus documentos, sus cosas favoritas... incluso esa alfombra. Me gustaría que fuera un lugar alegre, donde podamos ir cuando queramos estar cerca de ellos. Así los sentiríamos cerca pero sin condicionar la casa a sus recuerdos. Y también me gustaría invitar a nuestros amigos a pasar unos días con nosotros, creo que a la casa le vendría bien llenarse de voces.

La sonrisa lenta de Kaname emanó orgullo por todos los poros.

-Lo haremos. Puedo llevar las pocas cosas que hay en mi antigua habitación a ese nuevo cuarto Kuran ¿Qué hacemos con la tuya?

Yuuki se arrebujó en su cuerpo, frotándole el pecho con la nariz.

-Creo que podríamos desmontarla y guardar las cosas en esa nuevo espacio. Quién sabe... a lo mejor en el futuro nos resulta útil tener a mano los muebles de un par de habitaciones infantiles.

Kaname se puso rígido y bajó la mirada hacia ella, pero sólo pudo verle la cabeza.

-¿Piensas en... niños?- la palabra casi se le atragantó en la garganta.

Yuuki se encogió de hombros antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarle. Un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas, pero lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Supongo... En un futuro. Vivimos eternamente, ¿verdad? ¿Tú no querrías tener hijos en algún momento de todo ese tiempo?

Kaname le soltó un brazo de la cintura y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Varias veces. Luego cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Y contempló las velas que adornaban la cueva. A continuación descubrió que sentía un súbito interés por colocar bien a Artemis para que no resbalara al suelo.

-¿Kaname?

Se giró poquito a poco hacia ella y se aclaró la garganta.

-No creo... no creo que yo sirva para eso.

-¿Para ser padre? ¿Y por qué no?

_Porque aún no he recibido el alta del psiquiatra conforme estoy curado de todos mis traumas._ Suspiró con fuerza y volvió a atraerla hacia él.

-No sabría qué hacer. No soy... bueno expresando mis sentimientos y un hijo necesita cariño para crecer feliz.- frunció el ceño-. Creo que puedo opinar sobre eso con conocimiento de causa ¿Y si... no le quisiera? ¿Y si no supiera cómo abrazarle? ¿Y si..?

Yuuki interrumpió su retahíla de inseguridades poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios.

-¿Ves como serías un padre estupendo? Sabes exactamente qué necesita un niño justamente porque es lo que tú siempre has deseado. De todas formas... ¡creo que podríamos esperar unos cuantos siglos! Como... no sé, cinco o seis.- dejó que él bebiera de su sonrisa y de sus palabras antes de que un escalofrío gélido le hiciera entrechocar los dientes.

Aquello le dio a Kaname la excusa perfecta para cambiar a un tema más seguro.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos arriba y te abrigas? Te estás quedando helada.

-Vale, ¡pero tenemos que encontrar otra habitación donde instalarnos!- Yuuki recogió la bolsa con las cajas vacías de las velas y echó a andar, cogida a la cintura de Kaname.

-¿Has visto alguna que te guste?

-Ajá.- asintió con una sonrisa-. Hay un cuarto precioso con una tribuna de ventanales en una esquina. Supongo que debió ser un salón o algo así, porque tiene unas vistas preciosas del bosque ¿Sabes? Podríamos poner una mesita y sofás en esa esquina, para leer viendo el paisaje. Y es lo bastante grande como para que quepa una cama doble y un armario vestidor ¡Al menos las paredes son de color crema, no rosas!

La cueva les devolvió el eco de sus risas, las primeras que se oían en aquel espacio desde hacía milenios.

-Bien, pero creo que esa habitación está completamente vacía. Tendremos que esperar a mañana para mover algunos muebles.- Kaname le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que saliera de la cueva.

-¿Por qué? Podemos coger un par de colchones de otras habitaciones y ponerlos en el suelo ¡Con un montón de cojines! ¡Y una manta peluda! Será como si estuviéramos de campamento.- los ojos de Yuuki brillaron.

-Mmm...- los ojos de él relucieron con un brillo peculiar mientras tiraba de las puertas de piedra-. Creo que la manta peluda me ha dado otra idea... –ronroneó, restregando la nariz contra su cuello- ¿Te importa si te la demuestro?

La risa de Yuuki se coló dentro de la caverna iluminada y las pesadas puertas de piedra se cerraron con suavidad, atesorándola dentro como el tintineo de un cascabel, haciendo eco entre los centenares de velas ardiendo con calidez.

* * *

_**N.A.: **si alguien tiene curiosidad por quién fue la persona que estuvo al lado del ancestro mientras éste era desangrado, y cuyos recuerdos han quedado impregnados en el altar, sólo tiene que consultar el capítulo 9, "Conoce a tu enemigo", parte 3 :DD_


	37. Cap12 Acompáñame a la eternidad Parte 2

_**N.A.: **__Como dice la canción, todo tiene su fin, y éste es el de "Rosa de sangre". Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, sabed que, cuando hayáis leído este capi, os habréis metido ente pecho y espalda más de 500 páginas (calculando a ojo) de paranoias vampíricas severas ^^_

_Cuando empecé a escribir este fic no tenía ni la menor idea de que el argumento acabaría complicándose tanto, de que sería tan largo -planeaba 10 capis con una sola parte cada uno-, ni de que aparecerían todos los puñeteros personajes de VK ^^;;. De verdad. Lo que sí sabía es que quería intentar ser lo más fiel posible a la psicología de cada uno de ellos -aún haciéndolos evolucionar y moviéndolos por escenarios ajenos al manga- y que quería respetar la mezcla de nostalgia/oscuridad/humor que es el sello personal de VK o que, al menos, lo fue en el primer arco de la historia. Sé que no lo he conseguido siempre y que este fic tiene muchos fallos, pero espero no haberme desviado horriblemente de la atmósfera de Vampire Knight (consolas de videojuegos a parte :D). Supongo que el punto más AU es el hecho de que aquí Kaname tiene sólo una parte del ancestro, mientras que, en canon, es 100% el antepasado de los Kuran, lo cual cambia bastante la interpretación de sus traumas._

_Tengo que daros las gracias a todas las que os habéis leído este fic y, en especial, a las que me habéis dejado comentarios, positivos o de crítica constructiva. He aprendido mucho y también he hecho muy buenas amigas a lo largo del camino, cosa por lo que estoy muy agradecida a Matsuri Hino. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo –aunque haya necesitado toneladas de chocolate para ciertas escenas- y sólo espero que, entre todas, hayamos pasado unos buenos ratos. Con eso me doy por satisfecha._

_No voy enrollarme más aquí con proyectos futuros en FF. A quien le interese, por favor consultad mi profile donde hay cumplidas explicaciones._

_Y ahora...* __sube el telón__*... aquí tenéis el último capítulo, que espero os guste... _

**12. Acompáñame a la eternidad. Parte 2**

-¿Es perfecta o no?

Yuuki gateó por encima de los colchones que habían dispuesto en el suelo de su nueva habitación, cubriéndolos con una manta de pelo marrón y con varios cojines que habían cogido de otros cuartos. Era lo único que había en aquella estancia, completamente vacía. El suelo era de parquet claro, a juego con las paredes de color crema, y los ventanales ofrecían una hermosa panorámica del cielo nocturno. La única luz provenía del par de candiles que habían traído hasta allí.

-Lo será.

Kaname se tumbó de lado sobre la manta, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma izquierda y una ceja enarcada. Sus ojos lamieron la figura de Yuuki, desde las piernas torneadas que arrancaban susurros a la tela peluda cada vez que se movían, pasando por la curva de las caderas, realzada por el camisón que -bendito fuera- se empeñaba en remangarse, hasta el valle entre sus pechos. Ella rió, se colocó el cabello detrás de un hombro con coquetería y le dedicó una falsa mirada severa.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-A ti.

El purasangre levantó una mano en invitación y, cuando ella la aceptó, tiró hacia él, echándola sobre su cuerpo. Los labios se buscaron y se encontraron con facilidad, provocándose.

Hacía tres días que dormían en aquella especie de campamento improvisado, desde que Yuuki había decidido que sería su habitación de ahora en adelante. Se habían pasado aquellas noches poniendo en práctica su plan: recogiendo los recuerdos de sus padres, doblando con cariño los vestidos, guardándolos en cajas y trasladando el tocador y los libros a la gran buhardilla, que les había costado un día entero despejar y limpiar. Luego le había tocado el turno a la habitación de Kaname y a la suya.

Cuando habían acabado, aquella enorme habitación de techo inclinado era como una representación condensada del hogar que los Kuran, probablemente, habrían deseado tener, con los muebles de los niños contra las paredes, peluches, juguetes, espejos y joyas. Habían colgado cortinas de encaje blancas de las ventanas, habían dispuesto alfombras en el suelo y colgado cuadros en las paredes. Al contrario de la mayoría de los desvanes, la atmósfera allí era ligera, cálida y luminosa, un lugar agradable en el que subir a pasar la tarde para poder sentir cerca a sus padres.

Por supuesto, la construcción del cuarto Kuran les había dejado tan baldados como si les hubiera atropellado un camión, en parte porque se habían empeñado en hacerlo ellos mismos, sin la ayuda de nadie del servicio.

Ambos habían acabado de colocar los últimos libros en los estantes y se habían derrumbado sobre la antigua cama de Yuuki el pasado amanecer. La señora Nakata les había tenido que ir a buscar para avisarles de que era hora de cenar. Y, todo eso, con el móvil de Kaname echando humo ¿Cómo se lo iba a hacer para atender la procesión infinita de asuntos que necesitaban de su atención cuando tuviera que ir todas las noches a clase en la Academia Cross? Eso, sin contar con que el purasangre ya tenía varios viajes en perspectiva de una punta a la otra del mundo para conocer a los Príncipes de las Cortes que no habían podido asistir al Baile de Invierno. No era de extrañar que se hubieran derrumbado en los colchones sin ánimo para decir Jesús y que se hubieran despertado entrada la noche.

Yuuki dejó que Kaname la sentara a horcajadas sobre él mientras seguía beśandole, disfrutando del tacto de la manta en sus piernas desnudas. Todavía no habían podido montar su propia habitación porque no querían reciclar ninguna de las otras camas que amueblaban la mansión. Tal como había dicho Kaname, ya era hora de que algo en aquella vetusta casa se empezara desde cero.

La mansión estaba acurrucada entre las altas montañas que se divisaban al fondo de la ciudad donde se situaba la Academia Cross. Lo cual, dedujo Yuuki, tenía mucho sentido: la sede central, histórica, de los cazadores tenía que estar cerca del lugar original donde nacieron. Habían hecho una pequeña excursión a la ciudad para encargar muebles nuevos para su habitación pero aún no los habían recibido, así que seguían durmiendo como si los "boys scouts" hubieran tomado al asalto una mansión rococó. Al servicio le daba un ataque cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero Yuuki no podía encontrar ninguna pega a aquel arreglo atemporal. Y a Kaname no le había oído quejarse.

Las manos de él subieron por sus muslos con lentitud sensual y Yuuki sintió que se desperezaba interiormente, como una gata. Desde que habían entrado por la puerta de la mansión no había ocurrido nada entre ellos. La presión de encontrarse de nuevo en la casa, primero, y el agotamiento de hacer de decoradores después les había dejado la líbido en hibernación. Hasta ahora...

Justo cuando Kaname estaba a punto de subirle el camisón más arriba de la cintura, los sentidos vampíricos de Yuuki tintinearon como cascabeles de plata. _Vampiros..._ Varios. Y desconocidos. Se quedó rígida y cogió las muñecas de él, deteniendo su ascenso.

-¿Has notado eso? Hay otros vampiros cerca.

Él forcejeó un momento para seguir con lo que hacía y se formó una fina línea entre sus cejas, como un niño molesto al descubrir que no podía abrir la caja de su juguete favorito.

-Son admiradores...

-¿Son _qué_?- Yuuki inclinó la cabeza a un lado, parpadeando ¿Desde cuándo se habían transformado en estrellas de rock? ¿Y podía Kaname dejar de intentar subirle el camisón?

Él suspiró, dándose por vencido, y dejó caer la cabeza en los cojines.

-Vampiros que han oído las noticias de la nueva regencia y han venido a conocernos o a presentarnos sus respetos.- desvió un momento la vista hacia la tribuna acristalada-. Era así casi todo el tiempo cuando vivíamos con Juuri y Haruuka.

Yuuki desmontó de él, ganándose una queja gruñona, y avanzó hacia el rincón acristalado de su habitación, espiando el exterior. Aquella balconada no daba directamente a la fachada principal de la mansión, sino a un lateral, pero podía ver algo de la explanada delantera si se amorraba al cristal. Allí estaban. Cuatro o cinco vampiros envueltos en largos abrigos y sombreros bajo la suave nevada, aproximándose a la puerta.

Al momento, se retiró de la ventana como si la hubieran pillado espiando y señaló el exterior con un dedo.

-¿Has visto eso? ¡Han venido hasta aquí incluso nevando! ¡¿Qué vamos a decirles?!

Kaname se sentó sobre la manta, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-Absolutamente nada, la señora Nakata se ocupará de ellos. Recibirá sus regalos, si han traído alguno, sus cartas de presentación y sus buenos deseos para hacérnoslos llegar y luego los enviará de vuelta a sus casas.- su voz traslucía un cierto fastidio-. Más vale que nos vayamos acostumbrando.- _o no tendremos un momento de intimidad en lo que nos queda de vida..._

Yuuki hizo una mueca, como si Kaname hubiera pronunciado aquella última parte en voz alta. Para él era fácil decirlo, siempre había estado rodeado de gente que le observaba. Ella todavía se acordaba de la vergüenza que había pasado en sus... um, ocasiones íntimas en la Residencia Luna, rodeada de vampiros con mejores sentidos que un Golden Retriever. Echó una ojeada al reloj despertador en el suelo, al lado de los colchones, y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, igualmente teníamos que arreglarnos. Papá y Zero tienen que estar a punto de llegar.

Kaname gruñó. Eso, y no los vampiros aduladores de fuera, sí que era un corte de rollo en toda regla.

OOO

-¿Crees que les gustarán mis cookies caseras, Zero?

-Seguro.- _tanto como un dolor de muelas._

-¿Y las figuritas de cristal?

-Las pondrán en el recibidor para que todo el mundo las vea.- _así podrán matar vampiros de un infarto sin tener que levantar una mano._

-¿Y el vino?

-Eso va a ser lo que más les va a gustar.- _al menos, les ayudará a digerir las cookies mutantes._

El director Cross estrechó la bolsa de cartón reciclado con todos sus regalos contra el pecho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que a Zero le recordó la de una muñeca pepona. _Siempre tan inocente, casi da repelús..._ El muchacho contempló la enorme fachada clásica de la mansión Kuran mientras cerraba la puerta del coche ¿Qué pirado se habría hecho construir una casa semejante en el maldito culo del mundo?

La mansión estaba a más de dos horas por carretera desde la Academia Cross, siempre que alguien fuera capaz de aceptar que "carretera" se aplicaba a caminos de cabras cubiertos de nieve y curvas ciegas. La nevada de los últimos días se había convertido en un fino polvillo que caía del cielo a intervalos irregulares, y ahora el FRÍO, con mayúsculas, había tomado el relevo a la galerna. Zero se ajustó el cuello del abrigo, la bufanda y dio gracias mentalmente a Yagari por haberle comprado unas botas. Kaien Cross, por su parte, parecía inmune a los elementos, gracias a la ilusión de ir a ver a su hija en su casa. Trotó hacia el porche de entrada como un potrillo en una pradera primaveral.

Zero caminó cansinamente detrás de él, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Él había venido por una razón totalmente distinta, por supuesto. Porque saber dónde vivían los nuevos reyes de los vampiros era todo un punto para un cazador. La información es poder, claro, por eso estaba allí. Absolutamente por nada más.

Cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a una sonriente Yuuki a punto de tirar al suelo a una criada en su afán por recibirles, Zero lucía el ceño marca de la casa y Cross parecía a punto de cambiar de fase, irradiando amor y paz por todos sus poros.

-¡Papá!

-¡Yuuki!

_Los osos amorosos_, pensó Zero mientras les veía saltar el uno en brazos del otro. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial mientras padre e hija intercambiaban grititos, consciente de la silenciosa presencia de Kaname muy cerca de ellos. Cross por fin pareció darse cuenta de que estaba montando una escena, porque carraspeó, separándose de Yuuki, y le tendió la bolsa de cartón.

-Os he traído algunas cosas para compensar nuestra visita.

-¡Oh, papá! No tienes que compensar nada, ni siquiera habéis querido quedaros a cenar.- Yuuki la cogió en los brazos e hizo una mueca al comprobar lo que pesaba- ¿Pero qué hay aquí dentro?

Kaien se frotó las manos heladas con una sonrisa beatífica.

-Bueno, hice galletas de chocolate y… em, puse algo más de harina para que tuvierais una buena provisión por si recibís invitados.

Zero vio perfectamente la mirada de pánico gastrointestinal en los ojos de Yuuki antes de que pudiera disimularla y, a su pesar, tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar sonreír. Los vampiros tendrían que tener unos colmillos con la potencia vibradora de una motosierra si es que querían ser capaces de atravesar aquellos ladrillos con forma de galletas. La muchacha se hizo a un lado y Kaien entró en la casa, quitándose el abrigo para tendérselo a un criado remilgadamente vestido de negro y blanco. Aquello era como una fiesta de pingüinos, pensó Zero cuando cruzó el umbral. Golpeó la punta de las botas contra la alfombra del recibidor, esparciendo copitos de nieve, lo que le valió una mirada asesina de una pingüina con moñito.

-Zero…

Cuando levantó la cabeza de sus botas se dio de bruces con la sonrisa soleada de Yuuki. Ella le miró un momento, soltó una risita y se tapó las manos con la boca, como si le diera vergüenza demostrar su alegría porque él hubiera aceptado la invitación.

-Hola…- _elocuente, ¿verdad?_

El parco saludo surtió el efecto de todo un soneto. Yuuki dio un saltito hacia él, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le dio un achuchón.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.- el murmullo de ella contra su oído le recordó al de las hojas meciéndose por el viento de verano.

Zero alzó los brazos rígidamente y le dio un fugaz abrazo, intentando no respirar para que el olor de Kaname que ella llevaba enganchado a la piel no pulsara su interruptor mental de hola-mister-Hide. Había venido porque todos los analgésicos del mundo no podían contrarrestar el dolor de cabeza que era capaz de provocarle Cross cuando estaba decidido a dar el coñazo para conseguir algo. Y porque quería saber donde vivían los dirigentes de la raza cuyo control era su trabajo. Y también porque Yuuki le había dicho en la mansión Aido que le gustaría pasar un rato con él, como antes.

Un momento, ¿acababa de pensar eso? Vale, bien. _Borra esa parte_.

Cuando alzó la cabeza de ella y se encontró a Kaname apoyado en el mueble del recibidor, con una camisa y unos pantalones que parecían salidos de un catálogo de Gucci, su mirada era la familiar línea continua de cejas sobre unos ojos oscuros.

-Director -Kaname estrechó la mano del hombre y luego asintió hacia el ex humano-, Kiryu. Bienvenidos a nuestra casa.

-¡Voy a enseñárosla!- Yuuki juntó las manos, a punto de empezar a dar palmas-. La decoración aún es un poco... clásica, pero hemos puesto algunos ramos de flores del invernadero para darle color.

_Esto necesitaría una brigada de payasos locos armados con latas de pintura fluorescente para darle un poco de color_, pensó Zero, echando un vistazo a la madera noble que forraba las paredes del gran recibidor -_perdón, foyer_-, el pasamanos dorado de las escalinatas de mármol que subían hacia el primer piso y las molduras del techo. No se habría sorprendido de alzar la vista y encontrarse con una pintura de querubines renacentistas.

-Oh, os he traído algo para decorar la casa, si os gusta.- Cross señaló nerviosamente la bolsa de cartón como si dentro hubiera un Caravaggio enrollado.

¡¡¡KIIIII-KIIIII-KIIII!!!!

Kaname y Yuuki intercambiaron una mirada relámpago mientras por sus mentes desfilaban diapositivas en color del salón de los aposentos de Cross en la Academia. Luego desviaron la vista hacia Zero, que se esforzó a fondo por que su expresión marmórea tuviera un adecuado matiz sádico.

-Vaya, gracias papá, no tendrías que haberte molestado.- Yuuki prácticamente sintió una gota de sudor en su sien mientras revolvía la bolsa hasta dar con un envoltorio de regalo.

Kaien hizo aspavientos con una mano.

-¡No es molestia! Pensé que te gustaría tener algo que te recordara a tu hogar en la Academia.

_Sospechas confirmadas_. Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas mientras Yuuki forcejeaba con el papel de regalo. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo mientras abría la caja de cartón forrada en capas de papel de colores. _Oh, dios..._ Lentamente, extrajo una figura de cristal que recordaba vagamente a un perro con una sobredosis de hongos alucinógenos: era una mezcla de colores rojo, azul y blanco. La cara de Cross dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras señalaba la caja.

-¡Y también te he traído sus dos perritos!

Kaname se llevó una mano a los labios, disimulando la sonrisa con un educado carraspeo, Zero se dio la vuelta pensando que iba a necesitar grapas en la boca para evitar ofender a Cross con una carcajada y Yuuki cerró la caja como si dentro acechara una víbora.

-¡Gracias, papá!- se aclaró la garganta y le entregó la caja a la señora Nakata-. Buscaremos el sitio adecuado para ellos cuando hayamos puesto un poco de orden.

_El triturador de las basuras sería ideal_. Zero se pellizcaba la nariz en un intento de recuperar la compostura cuando Yuuki lo pilló por sorpresa cogiéndole de la muñeca.

-¡Vamos! Voy a enseñaros la casa.

Zero se dejó conducir mansamente por el laberinto de la mansión, mezcla de museo del Louvre y casa de la familia Adams, más pendiente del calor de la mano de Yuuki en su muñeca que de las habitaciones que desfilaban ante sus ojos. Cross y ella se encargaron de parlotear como cotorras, con Kaname introduciendo algún comentario sobre la decoración, mientras él se limitaba a permanecer en silencio.

Zero siguió sin pronunciar palabra mientras la pingüina con moñito les servía un té con pastitas -bien horneadas- en porcelana china y bandejas de plata en lo que debía ser el salón principal de la casa. Yuuki lo había llamado "el salón azul" pero, si tenían que ponerse a clasificar las habitaciones de la mansión por colores, iban a necesitar cuatro arco iris. Aquel sitio era enorme.

El ex humano hizo todo lo que pudo por concentrarse en la forma en que el té formaba remolinos en su taza cuando lo movía con la cuchara, pero cada poco rato sus ojos se dirigían hacia Yuuki, sentada junto a Kaname en un sillón Luis XIV. Si cerraba los párpados y sólo la escuchaba, era como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido al curso pasado. Su risa era la misma, cascabeles argénteos que hacían que el corazón de quien la escuchara pesara menos. Si la miraba, la luz de las lámparas arrancaba los mismos destellos cobrizos a su cabello, que ahora caía en espesas ondas sensuales sobre su espalda. El brillo de los ojos enormes era idéntico y también la forma en que movía las manos para hablar atropelladamente, mezclando risas con palabras.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. La reina -o reina consorte- de los vampiros, en su enorme mansión que hacía que el palacio de Versailles pareciera una cabaña de campo, con una vida inmortal por delante. Podía ponerse a reflexionar también sobre el tipo sentado a su lado, pero a Zero no le apetecía hacerse bilis aquella noche. Cómo habían cambiado todos en aquellos meses para seguir siendo los mismos en el fondo. Él podía estar estabilizado, podía estar trabajando para los cazadores, intentando labrarse un futuro, pero seguía siendo el mismo tipo solitario, vulnerable y huraño de siempre. Sí, por encima de las razas y de las posiciones, quizás era el alma lo que definía de verdad a una persona.

-¿... Zero?

El joven cazador dio un respingo en la butaca, provocando un pequeño maremoto en la taza de porcelana. Parpadeó, fastidiado de que Yuuki le hubiera pillado en la inopia, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Te he preguntado si te gusta la casa.- repitió Yuuki con el mismo tono que si se estuviera dirigiendo a alguien corto de mollera, pero con una sonrisa afectuosa.

-Espaciosa... muy espaciosa.- Zero levantó la taza y le dio un sorbito al té que se le había quedado frío.

Kaname sonrió de medio lado ante la ironía y luego se giró hacia Cross.

-¿Director? Hay algo que me gustaría enseñarle. Es una habitación que hemos preparado Yuuki y yo… para nuestros padres.

Kaien desvió la mirada de su hija y de Zero y la clavó en Kaname, perdido todo rastro de payasada. Vio el brillo en aquellos ojos siena y supo que el purasangre había entendido perfectamente lo que él había estado pensando desde que había puesto un pie en la mansión, y también se había dado cuenta de que Yuuki y Zero necesitaban algún tiempo ellos solos. Carraspeó y dejó la taza en la mesita auxiliar al lado de la butaca.

-Claro, Kaname. Me... me encantaría verla. Si no es molestia... - añadió, vacilante, pasando la mirada del purasangre a su hija.

Yuuki negó con la cabeza.

-Ve a verla, papá. Te gustará.

-Yuuki, ¿no te importa hacer compañía a Kiryu mientras le enseño la habitación al director?- preguntó Kaname mientras se levantaba.

_Como si no lo hubieras planeado de antemano_,_ Kuran_. Zero los miró marcharse con expresión tormentosa, guardándose para sí la reflexión de que tendría que aprender algo de la manipulación cortesana de Kaname. Su vida sería más fácil si consiguiera aprender a usar ese tono melindroso de gato ronroneando. Cuando Kaname y el director salieron por la puerta, la mitad del cerebro de Zero se relajó de golpe, con un purasangre menos provocando sus sentidos de cazador. Curiosamente, su otra mitad entró en estado de frenesí.

Ahora estaba solo con Yuuki.

OOO

-Ha sido muy amable por tu parte dejarles para que hablen a solas, Kaname.- Kaien se acomodó al ritmo tranquilo del purasangre por los pasillos alfombrados, quien le devolvió una media sonrisa.

-En realidad es cierto que quiero enseñarle esa habitación, director. Hace mucho que no viene a esta casa y seguro que le gustaría estar cerca de algunos recuerdos.- murmuró en voz baja, mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras.

_O cerca de Juuri..._ De nuevo, Kaien agradeció la sutileza de Kaname al no poner nombres propios a las cosas y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Habéis hecho bastantes cambios en la mansión, aunque a Zero le parezca que no.- comentó en tono ligero-. Hay unas cuantas habitaciones vacías.

El purasangre se encogió de hombros y le miró por encima del hombro.

-Yuuki cree que, en la medida de lo posible, tendríamos que empezar a crear nuestro hogar con cosas nuevas. Y estoy de acuerdo con ella. No se puede vivir aferrado siempre al pasado, al final te ahoga.

Kaien abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, encajando los dientes. Estuvo tentado de preguntarle si hablaba por sí mismo o también por él, pero no lo hizo. En realidad, formaba parte de las cosas que tenían los dos en común. El pasado les había lastrado como una pesada ancla y, de los dos, parecía que Kaname era quien mejor había conseguido reorientar su vida. Suspiró al llegar al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la enorme buhardilla de la mansión.

-Vas a tener muchas cosas nuevas de las que ocuparte de ahora en adelante, Kaname.- comentó, en lugar de lo que tenía en la cabeza- ¿Seguro que quieres seguir asistiendo a la Academia?

El joven se giró con el ceño fruncido y la mano en la baranda de madera.

-Le prometí a Yuuki que me quedaría hasta que se graduara.

-Sí, pero a ella le queda año y medio y el mundo vampírico no puede esperar tanto tiempo a tener a su líder con plena dedicación.- Kaien sonrió, suavizando el peso de la sentencia-. Y, si luego empieza a estudiar en la universidad, ¿también te vas a matricular tú para estar a su lado? -se encogió de hombros al ver la mirada oscura del joven-. Está bien, perdona, no es asunto mío.

_En realidad, tiene toda la razón_, pensó el purasangre. Si volvía a la Academia, sería miembro de la Clase Nocturna sólo nominalmente, porque no tendría maldito el tiempo de ir a clase ni de presentarse a unos exámenes que, además, sabía que aprobaría. No había nada que pudieran enseñarle en la Academia que sus tutores particulares no le hubieran enseñado años atrás. Y tampoco podría ocuparse de gestionar los asuntos diarios de la Residencia Luna, o de la convivencia con la Clase Diurna, porque se iba a pasar la mitad del tiempo reunido con nobles, en consejos de administración o combatiendo el "jet lag" de viajar de un lado al otro del mundo.

Para ser sinceros, la vida de Kaname Kuran en la Academia Cross había llegado a su fin. Pero estaba aquella promesa a Yuuki...

Suspiró, pensando que las charlas con Kaien Cross eran lo más parecido al diván de un psiquiatra mezclado con un "coach" personal. Básicamente, supuso que aquello era lo que hacía un padre, lo pidieras o no. Le recorrió una oleada de gratitud y le hizo una seña a Cross para que le siguiera hasta la puerta en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Ven, Kaien.- el tono de su murmullo fue aún más cálido al prescindir del "usted".

La puerta no estaba cerrada y Kaname se hizo a un lado al abrirla, cediéndole el paso al ex cazador.

Lo primero que percibió Kaien fue el olor de las flores. Recordaba haber visto flores frescas cada vez que había visitado a los Kuran en su casa. A Juuri le encantaban, por lo que había hecho construir un invernadero que le permitiera cultivarlas a pesar de la dureza del clima. El perfume penetrante de las rosas bañaba todo el espacio.

Kaien inhaló con fuerza mientras su mente conjuraba una imagen de las delicadas manos de Juuri arreglando un ramo con una sonrisa. Ah, allí estaban. Un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas adornado con una cinta plateada encima de un tocador... El director parpadeó un par de veces, intentando hacerse a la idea de lo que veían sus ojos.

El espacio bajo el techo inclinado era gigantesco. Ocupaba casi la misma superficie que una planta entera de la casa. Kaname y Yuuki habían dispuesto los muebles del salón subterráneo, de sus propias habitaciones y de la de sus padres imitando su antigua distribución en sus anteriores ubicaciones, con un amplio pasillo en medio, alfombrado, para poder caminar. Había ramos de flores encima de los muebles, los cuadros favoritos de los Kuran colgados en las paredes, los peluches de Yuuki y las maquetas de Kaname. Varios ventanales inclinados dejaban pasarlos rayos de la luna a través de finas cortinas blancas, dándole al espacio la luz de los cuentos de hadas donde los desvanes son la puerta a un mundo mágico. En aquel caso, era una puerta al pasado.

Kaien echó a andar por el pasillo central, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Estaba aquel sofá donde a Juuri le gustaba sentarse mientras veía jugar a Haruuka con el bebé Kaname. Y también la butaca donde él mismo se había sentado en su primera visita a la mansión, un joven cazador con el corazón confundido. Un traje de Haruuka seguía colgado de un perchero y una bata femenina de seda estaba plegaba sobre el respaldo de la silla de una cómoda. Sin duda, tal como Kaname y Yuuki la habían encontrado al reabrir la mansión.

El hombre pasó una mano inconscientemente por los muebles de madera clara mientras cerraba los ojos. En aquel lugar, todavía podía ver a Haruuka cogiendo un libro y oír el fru-fru del vestido de Juuri. _Os echo tanto de menos a los dos..._

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras. Seguro que ellos estarían contentos de tenerte aquí.

El quedo murmullo de Kaname junto a la puerta le hizo levantar la vista. Sólo se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando no pudo enfocarlo correctamente. Quiso responder con un "gracias", pero la garganta no le obedeció. La sonrisa del joven se hizo más amplia.

-De nada.- empezó a cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo a medio gesto-. No hace falta que cierres al salir. Esto es una habitación más de la mansión, no el desván.

OOO

Zero mantuvo la vista resueltamente fija en la puerta por donde habían desaparecido Kaname y Cross, intentando ignorar aquella sibilina voz interior que se empeñaba en recordarle que tenía a Yuuki delante ¿Y? Podía tenerla justo al lado, pero aquello no iba a cambiar nada. El camino de la vida de ella estaba firmemente trazado y no discurría en paralelo al suyo sino al de Kaname. Por mucho que Yuuki le considerara una persona especial en su corazón, al que no se le podían aplicar etiquetas tan limitadas y simples como hermano o amigo, nunca sería su amante. Había una fina línea invisible que la separaba de él y que, en cambio, la unía a Kaname. Ya iba siendo hora de que lo aceptara o acabaría como Cross, a quien se le abría el pecho en canal cada vez que alguien le recordaba a Juuri.

El director creía haber disimulado muy bien la zozobra que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía dos días, cuando Yuuki le había llamado para invitarles a la mansión. Había ocupado su escaso tiempo libre en ir a la mejor licorería de la ciudad para comprar un vino dulce de una cosecha tan especial que Zero tuvo la absoluta certeza que había sido el preferido de la señora Kuran. Y no había parado de hornear aquellas cosas con chocolate porque necesitaba tener la mente y las manos ocupadas. Cross podía sonreír y hacer el payaso, pero Zero lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar su dolor. Y no quería acabar como él, envolviéndose en los recuerdos de un fantasma para seguir viviendo. Había llegado el momento de que Zero intentara sacarse la espina en el costado que era el amor no correspondido de Yuuki para mirar hacia delante. No sabía si lo conseguiría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Desvió la vista de la puerta, deshaciendo el ceño, para encontrarse con Yuuki de pie al lado de su butaca, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-No te gusta la casa, ¿verdad?- preguntó, con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

Zero se encogió de hombros bajo el jersey.

-¿A ti sí? ¿Te gusta vivir… -gesticuló hacia un ventanal, con las vistas al bosque sombrío-… aquí?

Yuuki se sentó sobre el brazo del sofá que ocupaba él, balanceando las piernas bajo el vestido.

-Preferiría que estuviera en un sitio más, um, comunicado con el mundo.- contestó-. Pero no cambiaría la casa en sí por nada, aunque tardamos un poco en conocernos.- recorrió con la mirada el regio salón-. Tiene mucha historia y muchas vidas dentro. Puede parecer… seria y oscura, pero eso es porque ha visto muchas cosas. Y es lo bastante grande como para poder transformarla en algo nuevo.- bajó la vista hacia Zero-. En realidad, se parece bastante a los Kuran, ¿no crees?

El joven le aguantó la mirada un momento y luego se incorporó, alejándose del sofá para acercarse a la ventana. Debía estar nublado todavía, porque no alcanzaba a distinguir la luna ni las estrellas.

-Realmente has encontrado tu sitio, ¿verdad?- preguntó en voz baja, sin girarse.

-Eso creo, aunque me ha costado lo mío.-la menuda figura de Yuuki apareció a su lado, con las manos enlazadas tras la espalda.

Zero la miró de reojo, apreciando una diferencia con la chiquilla que recordaba. Aquella Yuuki tenía la serenidad de la paz mental.

-¿Eres feliz?- su voz perdió totalmente el tono ceñudo, cambiándolo por la dulzura que reservaba sólo para ella-. Con tu nueva vida.

Yuuki se tomó su tiempo para responder y, cuando lo hizo, estaba seria.

-Bueno, ahora sé quién soy, cuál es mi sitio en el mundo y lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Es algo que no supe durante muchos años.- los labios de coral se distendieron en una sonrisa tranquila-. Sé que no va a ser fácil y que vamos a pasar por momentos muy difíciles, no me engaño. Pero creo que lo que de verdad hace feliz a una persona es estar a gusto consigo mismo, intentar hacer el mundo mejor para los que ama y tener un propósito. Así que supongo que estoy en el camino de la felicidad, sí.

Zero se giró del todo hacia ella para mirarla de frente, sorprendido de oír aquella reflexión tan madura en su boca. Yuuki se limitó a fundir su mirada hasta parecer sol líquido y, al cabo, el cazador sonrió, como si un peso hubiera abandonado su alma. Los ojos lilas brillaron bajo los mechones plateados de su cabello y alargó una mano para revolverle el pelo a Yuuki. Ella le sacó la lengua y le enlazó la cintura con los brazos, con cuidado de no abrumarlo. Dios, cómo había echado de menos aquello. El olor de Zero le recordaba a la luna sobre la nieve, fresco y puro. Entonces recordó el perfume de marcaje de Kaname que su amigo debía estar percibiendo e intentó retirarse. Zero rodeó sus hombros, manteniéndola contra él.

-No te muevas.- murmuró-. Ese olor va a estar siempre contigo. No quiero quedarme sin el placer de abrazarte por eso.

_Gracias, Dios_. Yuuki se apoyó en el pecho musculoso, aspirando con alivio. Durante un rato, sólo disfrutó del fuerte latido de aquel corazón contra su oído.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, Zero?- susurró al final- Vuelves a la Academia, ¿no?

-Sólo durante el día.- apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de ella, contemplando el silencioso paisaje nocturno-. Si no acabo el instituto Yagari me pateará el culo y Cross no me dejará ingresar en la Asociación como miembro de pleno derecho, dice que quiere cazadores que sepan sumar y restar. Pero por las noches tengo que patrullar si es que quiero que me acepten como un cazavampiros más.

Ella asintió contra su pecho y Zero cedió a la tentación, jugueteando con los mechones cobrizos.

-¿Vas a seguir viviendo con Yagari?

-No.- meneó la cabeza, haciéndose cosquillas con el cabello de ella-. Me mudaré a una habitación de alquiler que me ha encontrado Cross. Yagari está bien, pero ya me he hartado de encontrarme colillas en su sofá y de comer beicon refrito.

La risa de Yuuki retumbó en su pecho y Zero sonrió también.

-Te echaré de menos en la Academia, entonces. No creo que coincidamos mucho.- lamentó ella.

Zero se encogió de hombros.

-Estarás con Kuran y su corte de mascotas…¡au!- se separó de ella al recibir la palmada en el brazo y Yuuki le dedicó una de sus mejores falsas miradas airadas.

-No son mascotas, son amigos. Y, por cierto, van a venir a vernos mañana por la noche antes de volver a la Academia.- precisó, y luego su expresión se volvió pensativa-. La verdad… estoy pensando si a Kaname le conviene volver allí o no. Dijo que se quedaría hasta que yo me graduara, pero no sé si lo hace porque no quiere que yo esté sola o porque aún tiene que seguir estudiando.

El joven torció la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Quieres una opinión sincera?- cuando ella asintió, Zero enarcó una ceja-. Kuran es un malnacido sabelotodo que no pinta nada en la Academia Cross, pero es un perrito faldero que irá dónde tú estés si se lo pides.- aquella vez, retrocedió un paso a tiempo de esquivar otro puñetazo a su hombro. Alzó las manos-. Has pedido una opinión sincera, ¿no? Kuran tiene que dedicarse a poner orden en vuestro mundo, sino toda la maldita tortura del Baile no habrá servido para nada. Y eso no puede hacerlo bien si tiene que estudiar para un examen de trigonometría.

Yuuki lo contempló con las cejas juntas un momento y luego suspiró. Para qué engañarse, era una verdad como un templo, pero ella había estado fantaseando con que los dos podrían ir juntos a clase y prolongar su paréntesis como adolescentes normales. Como si no hubiera tenido bastantes pruebas de que no lo eran.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- afirmó al final, apoyando los antebrazos en el alféizar de la ventana y la barbilla encima-. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que todos nos ocupemos de la parte que nos toca.

Zero se apoyó en la pared, a su lado, inspirando la comodidad que había vuelto a instalarse entre ellos después de tantos meses de rabia y de odio equivocado. No se le escapaba que él era el perdedor sentimental de aquella historia, pero, en realidad, no le envidiaba el papel ni a Kuran ni a Yuuki.

Al principio, cuando había tenido que tragarse ver cómo las niñas de la Clase Diurna perdían el seso por aquel grupito de vampiros pijos estirados forrados de pasta cuando él estaba a punto de perder la cordura, los había odiado, en parte, porque parecían más libres que él. Parecía que ellos, los hijos de la aristocracia vampírica, tenían la libertad de hacer lo que les diera la puñetera gana, mientras que él no podía si quiera decidir que quería vivir cuerdo un día más.

Ahora, sin embargo, las tornas habían cambiado. Por mucho que Kuran y Yuuki hubieran aceptado cuál tenía que ser su papel en el mundo y se hubieran reconciliado con quienes eran, ellos estaban más atrapados que él. Sí, Zero tenía que obedecer las reglas de la Asociación. Pero, ¿no eran de puro sentido común? Al margen de eso, podía decidir dónde vivir, qué estudiar, con quién relacionarse sin que nadie empezara a hacer cálculos oportunistas y caminar por su casa en calzoncillos o sin ellos si le daba la gana. Los Kuran no podían hacer nada de eso.

Así que, mirándolo bien, aquello no había sido una historia de vencedores ni vencidos, sino de personas que intentaban hacer lo que creían correcto con las circunstancias que la vida les había puesto alrededor.

-¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Yuuki lo sacó de su ensoñación. La miró con una sonrisa.

-En que tengo ganas de ver los cambios que nos trae la vida.- contestó con un susurro.

Yuuki contempló aquella sonrisa tranquila sin poder creer que sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas. Desde que Zero había llegado a su vida, aquella noche terrible de hacía cinco años, había rezado porque él pudiera encontrar la paz. Porque sucediera un milagro que alejara la locura, la rabia y el odio de él para que el mundo pudiera ver la auténtica persona que había detrás de aquel ceño perpetuo. Al ver la expresión de paz de Zero, por fin supo que ese anhelo se había hecho realidad, sólo que no tenía que dar las gracias a ningún dios. Habían sido todos ellos los que habían conseguido aquella serenidad, sufriendo hasta poder rebasar los prejuicios que les ataban a una vida infeliz.

Se acercó a Zero, abrazándolo de nuevo y frotando la cara contra su jersey. Al punto notó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros y permanecieron abrazados, contemplando las copas de los árboles mecidas por el viento en el exterior.

OOO

-Me has sorprendido agradablemente, ¿sabes?

Kaname se giró hacia Yuuki, acurrucada en el colchón entre la manta peluda, mientras él se abotonaba el pijama y se sentaba, después de haber despedido al director y a Zero.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Yuuki sonrió, tapándose hasta la nariz.

-Porque te has quedado en la biblioteca mientras Zero y yo hablábamos.

El purasangre levantó la manta y extendió la mano, tirando bruscamente de Yuuki hasta acurrucarla contra su cuerpo. Frotó la nariz contra su cuello mientras la apretaba contra él.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que le estrellara contra la pared y le abriera la garganta por estar contigo? Además, tenía trabajo que hacer.- ronroneó, mordisqueando la piel de ella. Maldita sea, tenía una erección. Demasiado tiempo sin tomarla...

-¿De verdad se te pasó eso por la mente?- Yuuki se separó de él para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que no.

Yuuki vio su sospechosa expresión de inocencia angelical durante un momento antes de que él les diera la vuelta, dejándola abajo, y empezara a acomodarse entre sus muslos. Antes de que él acabara de acostarse sobre su cuerpo, decidió soltar lo que llevaba reflexionando desde que Cross y Zero se habían ido.

-Kaname, ¿de verdad quieres volver a la Academia?

_¿Cómo?_ El purasangre se apoyó sobre los brazos, mirándola con un parpadeo mientras su cuerpo protestaba enérgicamente contra el cambio de tema.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella hizo un mohín.

-Porque a partir de ahora vas a tener más trabajo que antes. Todo el mundo espera poder reunirse contigo, tendrás que viajar por todo el mundo y a todas horas hay cosas que tienes que atender. No creo que puedas pasarte seis horas encerrado en clase cada noche.

Kaname suspiró y agachó la cabeza, dándose por vencido de nuevo en sus intenciones sensuales. Se dejó caer de espaldas al lado de Yuuki, cuidando de que la manta disimulara su estado de "firmes".

-Cross me ha dicho exactamente lo mismo.- comentó en voz baja-. No podría ir a clase, eso es seguro. Pero supongo que podría conseguir una dispensa de los profesores para presentarme directamente a los exámenes.

-No te ofendas, Kaname, pero eso es ridículo.- Yuuki se apoyó sobre el codo derecho y reposó la cara en la palma, cogiéndole la mano a través de las mantas-. Tú ya sabes todo lo que te pueden enseñar en la Academia. Acabarías saliendo todas las noches y volviendo sólo para dormir. Y eso cuando no estuvieras viajando.

-Nos veríamos casi todos los días, al menos.- él frunció el ceño.

-Durante un ratito antes de caer fritos. Y la Academia Cross no es un sitio donde poder despachar con vampiros constantemente. Esta casa sí.

-¿Qué propones?

Yuuki se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, acariciando la suave piel de su mano. Cuando volvió a mirarle su expresión era decidida.

-Creo que tenemos que aceptar que nuestra vida va a cambiar. No puedes ser rey de los vampiros e ir al instituto.- se encogió de hombros. Era una verdad irrefutable-. Tu presencia en la Academia sirvió para atraer la atención de los vampiros, pero eso ya lo has conseguido. Ahora se te necesita en otros sitios.

-¿Y tú?- Kaname alargó la mano derecha, acariciándole la mejilla-. Si yo viviera aquí sólo nos veríamos los fines de semana.

-Me gustaría poder estar juntos todas las noches, pero no es razonable. Hemos luchado por que la raza te acepte como líder, ahora no te podemos mandar al colegio.- le sacó la lengua-. Supongo que algunos de los demás aún se quedarán al menos hasta acabar el curso, así que no estaré rodeada de desconocidos. Y el curso que viene habrá alumnos nuevos. No es una tragedia.

Kaname la contempló en silencio un momento, procesando, y luego asintió.

-Muy bien, pero con condiciones.

-Me lo imaginaba.- ella suspiró, derrumbándose dramáticamente sobre la almohada y gesticulando con la mano-. A ver...

-Seiren seguramente vendrá conmigo, así que necesitas a alguien que te proteja.- cuando ella fue a abrir la boca, alzó una mano-. No me digas que no puede pasarte nada en la Academia cuando acabamos de reconstruir el palacete de la Residencia hace un par de semanas.- cuando Yuuki apretó los labios, él prosiguió con una mirada seria-. Aido será tu protector.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ella se sentó en la cama- ¡No, de ningún modo! ¡Me niego en redondo!-cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- ¡Me volvería loca! Además, seguro que su padre quiere que empiece a ocuparse de sus empresas.

-Tendrá que prescindir de él un año y medio más.- sentenció Kaname.- Takuma seguirá siendo el viceencargado. Necesito de su, digamos, mano izquierda solucionando problemas y que esté en un ambiente seguro hasta que... se recupere.

Yuuki esperó a que prosiguiera con su retahíla de "y", pero él guardó silencio.

-¿Algo más?- cuando él meneó la cabeza, Yuuki enarcó una ceja-. Espera un momento, ¿quién será el encargado de la Residencia Luna? ¿Kain?

-Ah-ah.- volvió a mover la cabeza-. Tú, mi pequeña dama.- a ella se le desencajó la mandíbula-. Tu objetivo es acabar dirigiendo la Academia, ¿no?- Yuuki asintió-. Y eres una Nivel A, ¿verdad?- otro cabeceo- Y también eres reina, ¿cierto?- un nuevo asentimiento-. Entonces es el puesto que te corresponde. Por supuesto, espero informes semanales sobre la evolución de la Clase Nocturna como grupo y, especialmente, de la convivencia con los humanos. Dado que tú tienes muy buenas relaciones con la Clase Diurna, y una gran amiga allí, seguro que podrás hacer de puente... y Aido contigo, ya que te va a seguir a todas partes.- Kaname cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando el techo-. Como bien sabes, el encargado de la Clase Nocturna tiene la última palabra sobre cualquier asunto relacionado con el comportamiento de los vampiros. Seguro que actuarás con buen criterio.

Yuuki se obligó a cerrar la boca y se tapó hasta la barbilla, con la vista en la nada. Tardó largo tiempo en dormirse, intentando calibrar su nueva situación desde todos los puntos de vista, repasando los posibles escenarios a los que tendría que hacer frente, y no fue hasta un buen par de horas después cuando cayó en la cuenta de un importante efecto colateral de las condiciones de Kaname.

Acababa de asegurarse de que Aido permaneciera en la Academia al menos un curso y medio más. No sabía si se le pediría o se lo ordenaría pero, de una forma u otra, el noble rubio iba a ser su sombra. Kaname le había dado libertad a Yuuki para relacionarse con los humanos como ella quisiera, así como para decidir cómo debían hacerlo, y con qué límites, los demás vampiros. Ella tendría poder de veto o de bendición sobre cualquier asunto que surgiera entre ambas razas.

Kaname le había dado carta blanca para impedir o facilitar cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir entre Aido y Yori sin tener que mencionarlo explícitamente. Yuuki se durmió meneando la cabeza son una sonrisa incrédula en los labios.

_Eres un zorro..._

OOO

-¿Crees que le gustará, Akatsuki? No sabía si era demasiado atrevido ¡Pero él mismo dijo que le gustaba! ¿No...?

La nota temblorosa con la que Aido acabó su parloteo fue lo que acabó sacando a Kain de sus casillas. Bufó como un gato escaldado, se pasó la mano por el pelo hasta que pareció un nido de monas y se giró hacia su aprensivo primo con llamas en los ojos.

-Aido, si no dejas de preguntar la misma _maldita_ cosa por Dios que abro la puerta del coche y te empujo montaña abajo ¿Me has entendido? Llevas dos horas, escucha bien: dos-horas –levantó dos dedos-, con el mismo rollo.

El noble rubio arrugó la nariz en un mohín ofendido y se giró instantáneamente hacia Ruka en busca de apoyo en la discusión. La noble tenía un codo apoyado en la ventana del coche, con el rostro hacia el exterior, y ni siquiera se giró. Se limitó a levantar la mano izquierda y a negar con el dedo índice.

-No pienso meterme, Aido, no lo intentes.

Hanabusa resopló, diciéndose que sus primos no tenían un ápice de sensibilidad, y guardó un silencio enfurruñado mientras el coche giraba la última curva que desembocaba en la gran explanada de acceso a la mansión Kuran. Los tres pegaron la nariz a las ventanas, intentando captar todos los detalles de la gran fachada neoclásica con sus hileras de ventanas. Había luces en el porche y el brillo dorado de las lámparas se adivinaba detrás de algunos cristales, aliviando la sensación de amenaza de aquella mole sombría. Kain silbó entre dientes.

-Menuda choza... La casa de mis padres parece de muñecas a su lado.

-Pero la casa de tus padres tiene sofás con cojines de colores, un estudio de música y tú tienes pósters en tu habitación.- Ruka seguía con el rostro hacia la ventana del coche-. Apuesto a que la mansión Kuran no es tan hogareña.

_Oh, oh..._ Kain frunció el ceño cuando Aido giró la cabeza hacia él como un latigazo, enarcando una ceja en una pregunta muda y exhibiendo una sonrisita estúpida que le dio ganas literalmente de arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos para borrársela.

_Vaya, vaya, primito. Así que Ruka ha estado hace poco en tu habitación, ¿mmm?_

Aido podía haber hablado en voz alta, para el caso. Kain frunció el ceño, calculando si el coche frenaría antes de tener que contestar. Pero sí, era cierto. Ruka había pasado unos días en su casa después de que sus familias dejaran la mansión Aido, mientras que Hanabusa, su familia, Takuma y Senri habían permanecido en su casa de verano hasta ayer mismo.

No se podía decir que hubiera pasado _nada_ en aquellos días que había tenido a Ruka bajo su techo. Bueno, nada en el sentido de que no habían acabado haciendo lo que poblaba las fantasías de Kain. Pero había sido increíble mostrarle a Ruka un poco de su mundo, de la música, del estudio de grabación, de sus canciones, de su habitación llena de pósters... Habían pasado muchos buenos ratos echados en su cama, mientras él tocaba la guitarra y Ruka le escuchaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ella había parecido tan distendida. Tan libre y tan relajada, lejos de aquella Ruka que se esforzaba por ser la perfecta encarnación de la aristócrata. Lejos de la estricta vigilancia de su familia, Ruka se desprendía de aquella capa rígida que le ponía encima muchos más años de los que tenía y se comportaba como la jovencita que era. Cálida, agradable y con la cabeza llena de sueños. Al menos, se comportaba así con _él_. Tenía que significar algo que Ruka se sintiera lo suficientemente a gusto a su lado como para mostrarse tal como era... ¿no? _Porfavorporfavorporfavor…_

El chófer detuvo el BMW justo ante la escalinata de acceso al porche y descendió para abrir la puerta trasera a los tres primos. Aido prácticamente saltó como los chinches, abrazado a su enorme regalo. En un gesto instintivo, Kain le tendió la mano a Ruka para ayudarla a salir y, cuando él mismo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, miró su palma como si fuera un injerto con voluntad propia. Sopesó retirarla, pero Ruka le sorprendió aceptando su mano para salir del coche como una princesa de una carroza. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y Kain se sintió como si acabara de rescatarla de un edificio en llamas.

Justo tras ellos se detuvo un Jaguar gris metalizado, del que descendieron Takuma, Senri y Rima. Los dos modelos contemplaron la mole de la mansión con las cejas alzadas y los labios fruncidos, igual que si alguien les hubiera engañado para ir a parar a una peli de terror en vivo. Takuma, en cambio, repasó la fachada con expresión seria.

La puerta se abrió, derramando un haz de luz dorada sobre las escalinatas y la nieve de la explanada, silueteando a Kaname y a Yuuki. Aido sonrió tanto que sus colmillos asomaron.

-¡Kaname, Yuuki! Me alegro de que nos hayáis invitado.

El purasangre sonrió un poco, saludándoles a todos con una inclinación de cabeza.

-El placer es nuestro. Gracias por desplazaros hasta aquí para compartir el Fin de Año con nosotros ¿Por qué no pasáis? La noche es fría.- gesticuló hacia el interior, sosteniéndoles la puerta mientras todos entraban en la acogedora calidez del interior.

Los "guaus" y "ohs" mentales –todos eran demasiado educados como para comportarse como bobos en voz alta- ocuparon varios segundos de silencio, mientras los nobles entregaban sus abrigos a los sirvientes y los chóferes entraban las maletas. Iban a pasar sólo la noche de Fin de Año en la mansión, antes de volver a la Academia para el nuevo trimestre que empezaba dentro de unos días, mientras que los Kuran aún permanecerían un par de días más en su casa, tratando de organizarlo todo. Especialmente, ahora que habían decidido que Kaname no seguiría asistiendo a las clases. Aquella cena también era una buena ocasión para poner los cambios en común.

Yuuki abrazó a todos los nobles por turno, instándoles a seguirla para enseñarles las habitaciones que habían dispuesto para ellos. Todos los cuartos se habían limpiado, aireado en profundidad y liberado de todos los objetos recargados de decoración. Aunque la madera seguía siendo oscura y las tapicerías barrocas, la atmósfera se había vuelto más ligera, más práctica.

Los nobles entraron y salieron de las habitaciones, explorando los cuartos de baño con griferías doradas y toallas de encaje. El plan era deliberadamente sencillo e informal: se refrescarían, descansarían un poco, deambularían por la casa a su antojo y luego se reunirían en el comedor para la cena de Fin de Año. Kaname había insistido en cambiar la enorme mesa rectangular de nogal por otra redonda, con la intención de facilitar al máximo una velada relajada. Ya iba a tener estúpidas reuniones rígidas durante el resto de su vida; lo menos a lo que podía aspirar era a que sus amigos no se sintieran como en una audiencia real cuando le visitaban en su casa.

-Oh, qué bien, cookies. Qué buena pinta tienen…

Yuuki oyó el comentario de Aido en cuanto el noble entró en su habitación e intercambió una mirada culpable con Kaname mientras ambos espiaban desde el descansillo de la planta. El purasangre se limitó a contemplarla con inocencia, recordando la bandeja con galletitas que habían dejado como piscolabis de bienvenida en cada habitación junto con una tetera de agua hirviendo y sobrecitos de infusiones para elegir.

-¡Au! ¡Mierda!- la exclamación de Aido sonó amortiguada, como si se hubiera llevado una mano a la boca- ¿Pero de qué demonios están hechas, de cemento?

-Ssh, "Idol" ¿No te han enseñado a no ofender a los anfitriones?- le regañó Rima, asomándose al umbral de su puerta-. Lo más probable es que las haya hecho Yuuki.

-Pues como también haya cocinado la cena estamos listos…

Yuuki bufó y apretó los puños mientras daba un paso hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, del todo dispuesta a preguntarle a Rima qué había querido decir _exactamente_ con aquella insinuación rastrera y _del todo_ falsa. Se lo impidió la risita ahogada de Kaname, que se encogió de hombros.

-Queríamos un ambiente distendido, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero no a mi costa!- la joven cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y levantó la nariz al techo. El enfado le duró hasta que Kaname le enlazó la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola hasta robarle el aire de los pulmones.

-¿Estás de mejor humor ahora?- preguntó con un murmullo, hablando contra los labios de ella.

-Eres un chantajista.- le censuró, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Uh, quizás no debería haber distraído de su propósito a Kaname hacía dos noches…

-Todo por ver sonreír a mi reina…

OOO

La cena transcurrió exactamente como Kaname quería, reflexionó Yuuki mientras contemplaba a los vampiros reunidos en su salón. La comida –obra del chef, para secreto alivio de todos- había estado a la altura de la de cualquier casa noble, regada con buen vino, postres _blandos_ y buena compañía. Allí no había familias que les vigilaran ni facciones amenazantes ni formalidades. Si uno quería bromear durante la cena, podía hacerlo. Quizás la presencia de Kaname y Yuuki volvía la atmósfera un pelín más comedida que si los nobles hubieran estado solos, pero sólo un pelín. Todos habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos como para actuar como si los Kuran fueran la Gestapo.

Yuuki apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kaname, tranquilamente sentado en un diván, y encogió las rodillas, reclinándose sobre él. Ruka, Aido y Rima estaban envueltos en una de sus clásicas competiciones verbales mientras Kain intentaba poner paz.

-Se está ganando el cielo.- murmuró Yuuki, contemplando al pelirrojo.

-Akatsuki siempre ha sido el pacificador.- Kaname susurró contra su oído, girando la cabeza.-Es bueno que haya alguien que sabes que puede reducirte a cenizas para evitar que las cosas se calienten.

Ella rió por lo bajo. Seiren y Takuma jugaban una partida de damas, sentados de lado sobre otro de los sofás, con Shiki metiendo cucharada en los movimientos de uno y otro con voz de "a-mí-plin". Takuma levantó un momento la mirada al intuir la de los Kuran sobre él y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa más intuida que real.

Él era una de las tres sombras de su felicidad, pensó Yuuki. El trauma de Takuma, junto con la soledad de Zero y el perenne anhelo de Kaien Cross por Juuri, incluso después de la muerte, eran tres piedras en su alma. La vida era así, supuso. Los "felices para siempre" para todos sólo ocurrían en los cuentos de hadas, la realidad solía ser más agridulce. Pero, quizás, con el tiempo, los tres podrían encontrar su camino. Y tiempo para ver ese posible final feliz era algo que ella tenía en abundancia de ahora en adelante.

-Eh, no sabía que los Kuran compraseis en subastas benéficas.

Yuuki alzó la vista hacia un Aido con mofletes sonrosados gracias al buen vino y siguió la dirección de su dedo extendido. Oh, cielos. Los había encontrado. Allí, sobre una cómoda, medio ocultos tras un carrillón de sobremesa, estaban los tres perritos mutantes de cristal con sus colores imposibles. Los vampiros se apresuraron a buscar el motivo de la indirecta-directa de Aido y el silencio lleno de "ejems" se instaló en el rutilante salón azul. Uno a uno, todos giraron la vista hacia Yuuki, al parecer deduciendo que ella era la culpable del atentado contra sus retinas. La purasangre se sentó muy recta en el sofá y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Nos los ha regalado el director!

-Ah, bueno…

-Entonces, está claro…

-Tenía que ser Cross…

-¡Mi regalo no tendréis que esconderlo!- Aido se levantó del sillón con los brazos rectos a los lados y asintió hacia Kaname como un saludo militar.

El purasangre alzó las cejas, diciéndose en silencio que había calculado al segundo el tiempo que Hanabusa podría aguantar sin proclamar a los cuatro vientos que le había traído un regalo. Le había visto arrastrar la bolsa de un lado a otro toda la noche, como un perrito cambiando su hueso de escondite.

-No tenías que molestarte, Aido. Vuestra presencia esta noche es más que suficiente.- comentó con voz suave, sabiendo exactamente lo que diría el noble.

-¡Pero es que _quería_ hacerte un regalo, Kaname!

_Bingo._

-En ese caso, ¿quién soy yo para impedir que nos lo enseñes?- musitó en el mismo tono de miel, con la cabeza sobre la palma.

Aido prácticamente alcanzó la velocidad de la luz cuando corrió a buscar el regalo, mientras los demás chasqueaban la lengua y se levantaban con calma para ir a por los suyos, oportunamente guardados en una pequeña salita de música adyacente. Cuando todos hubieron traído sus paquetes de vuelta al salón azul, Yuuki miró a su hermano de reojo y dedujo lo que iba a ocurrir por el sutil brillo malévolo de sus ojos. Efectivamente…

-Dado que el regalo de Hanabusa parece ser el más grande y el que más tiempo nos va a llevar para desenvolver, ¿qué os parece si abrimos los demás primero?- propuso Kaname, inclinándose hacia delante.

¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Yuuki se llevó una mano a la boca para camuflar la sonrisa al ver la palidez mortal del rostro de Aido, que casi gritó en voz alta. No estaba bien que Kaname se divirtiera a su costa, desde luego que no, pero es que era tan fácil… El purasangre convirtió en todo un espectáculo de maneras nobiliarias la ceremonia de apertura de los paquetes, deshaciendo los lazos con cuidado o pidiéndole por favor a Yuuki que los abriera ella, dando las gracias a los nobles con palabras escogidas y, sobre todo, abriendo cada caja muy lentamente. Aido debía estar al borde del paro cardíaco.

Los nobles demostraron su buen gusto con sus presentes, cada uno con su toque personal. Juegos de toallas con la "K" de los Kuran delicadamente bordada a mano, gentileza de Ruka; sensuales picardías a juego con pijamas de seda masculinos, cortesía de Rima; una cadena musical de alta definición que podía instalarse disimulada en cualquier mueble clásico, gracias a Kain, y un conjunto de gemelos de plata con la "K" grabada y un diminuto diamante a juego con un colgante femenino, de la última colección de Cartier para la que había posado Senri.

Elegantes. Prácticos. Personales.

Los Kuran agradecieron los regalos con total sinceridad mientras Aido mantenía un silencio sepulcral, ojeando nerviosamente su propio paquete, cada vez más seguro de que había metido la pata hasta la punta del pelo. Porque, vamos a ver, su regalo estaba pensado básicamente para Kaname, lo cual ya era una falta de tacto garrafal. Y, entre nosotros, muy elegante no resultaba. Práctico sí, eso creía, al menos para desfogar estrés. Y personal… ¡bueno, maldita sea, el propio Kaname había dicho que le gustaba! ¿Qué podía haber más personal que eso?

Cuando su adorado purasangre le miró, alzando una ceja para indicar que era su turno, Aido estaba nervioso como un flan. Correteó para depositar la caja sobre la mesita llena de presentes y dio dos pasos atrás, enlazando las manos detrás de la espalda.

Kaname sostuvo la caja, intentando adivinar el peso. La sacudió suavemente para comprobar si se movía algo. Se la alargó a Yuuki para que ésta apoyara la oreja intentando captar algún sonido del interior… Aido se mordisqueó el labio como una ardilla con tembleque. La apertura del envoltorio transcurrió en cámara lenta, frame a frame, hasta que, al final, Kaname extrajo la primera caja del enorme paquete. Cuando todos los nobles vieron la ilustración en el embalaje de cartón estalló una cacofonía mezcla de risas y "qué demonios".

-¡¿LE HAS COMPRADO UNA CONSOLA DE VIDEOJUEGOS?!

Carambas, así que realmente seis personas podían hablar a la vez. Aido alzó la barbilla.

-No es sólo una consola. Es la nueva PSP-3000. Y no le comprado una sino _tres_. Por si… eh, bueno… su aura… en fin.- Hanabusa bajó la vista hacia sus pies, deseando ardientemente poder reducirse al tamaño de un gusanito. Señaló el paquete con un dedo sin levantar los ojos-. Lleva el pack completo de accesorios… y juegos de demostración… y el "Street Fighter" para PSP. Como nos dijiste a Kain y a mí que te gustaba, Kaname… ejem.- carraspeó.

-¿Cómo se las arregla para meterme siempre a mí por medio?- el pelirrojo dedicó a un primo una mirada enfurruñada.

-Con la práctica de los años-. Ruka cruzó una pierna sobre otra con elegancia mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-¿Cómo las has conseguido, Aido?- Rima lo miró con una ceja enarcada-. Acaba de salir y las tiendas sólo tienen ediciones limitadas.

-Bueno… - Hanabusa hablaba para el cuello de su camisa-. Tuve ayuda…

-¿De quién?- Rima enarcó la otra ceja.

-Um, Sayori está trabajando en unos grandes almacenes durante las vacaciones y ella… le pedí que me reservara tres unidades y…

-¿Sayori?- el tono de la modelo adquirió el adecuado tinte agudo para indicar un falso escándalo.

-Me alegro de que Yori pudiera echarte una mano, Aido, y de que fueras a verla. Tiene que ser duro trabajar cuando todos los demás están de vacaciones.- Yuuki intervino con voz calmada-. Y has hecho muy bien en traerle tres consolas a Kaname. Te aseguro que una no le duraría mucho tiempo.- miró a su hermano de reojo. Se estaba tapando la boca con el dorso de la mano, aunque sus ojos tenían una cuidada expresión neutral-. Se toma las partidas de forma… muy personal.

Hanabusa exhaló el aire poquito a poco para que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo había estado reteniendo. Llegados a aquel punto, no sabía qué le aterraba más. Si que Kaname pensara que se había extralimitado con un regalo tan revolucionario desde el punto de vista de un rey purasangre, o que quisiera colgarlo por los colmillos del pararrayos de la mansión por haberse estado viendo con Sayori. Kaname le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por tu regalo, Hanabusa. Creo que me vendrá bien para mis viajes a partir de ahora. De hecho, me sentiría honrado recompensando tu acierto con una tarea de especial relevancia.

Aido infló pecho sin reparar en las miradas alarmadas de los demás.

-¡Lo que necesites, Kaname!

El purasangre lo contempló con la misma sonrisa encantadora, pensando que, a veces, ser un genio no garantiza ser astuto. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y entrelazó los dedos.

-Yuuki y yo hemos estado analizando los últimos acontecimientos de estos días, así como los cambios que creemos que deberían comportar.- frunció el ceño, jugueteando con sus largos dedos-. Como supongo que ya imaginabais, no puedo seguir asistiendo a la Academia Cross. Mis deberes al frente de la raza ocuparán todo mi tiempo y es justo que así sea.

Por las expresiones de los nobles, aquello no fue una revelación para nadie, excepto quizás para el mismo Aido. Una sombra enturbió sus ojos claros. Kain, por su parte, espió discretamente de reojo a Ruka, temiendo su reacción. La noble, sin embargo, ni siquiera parpadeó y fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Dónde nos necesitas más, Kaname? ¿En la Academia o ayudándote fuera de ella?

_Querida e inteligente Ruka…_ El purasangre sonrió y asintió.

-Tu sensibilidad te honra.- alabó de corazón-. No soy quién para deciros cuándo tenéis que iros la mayoría de la Academia. Eso es una decisión que debéis tomar vosotros y vuestras familias, según el papel que queráis tener en el mundo que empieza. Sin embargo, hay algunos a quienes tendría que pediros un favor determinado.- todos asintieron y Kaname miró un momento a Yuuki antes de proseguir-. Seiren, ya hemos hablado que tú serías mi guardaespaldas-. la joven asintió-. El mundo exterior es sin duda más peligroso que la Academia. Creo que Yuuki no tendrá ningún problema durante el curso y medio que le queda para graduarse. A fin de cuentas, habrá cazadores y estará Kiryu para proteg…

-¡No pienso dejar la seguridad de Yuuki en manos de los cazadores!

_Perfecto, Aido. La reacción que esperaba justo a tiempo._

-¿Tienes alguna idea al respecto, Hanabusa?- Kaname lo contempló con total interés, intentando ignorar la mirada de "eres-un-manipulador" de Yuuki.

-¡Algunos de nosotros deberíamos quedarnos con ella! Yo, al menos, no me sentiré tranquilo si no me… eh, quedo algún tiempo más en, um… la Academia.- Aido se frotó la nariz, pensando que Kaname era muy capaz de ver la imagen de la otra chica, además de Yuuki, que había conjurado su mente.

-Esa es una excelente idea, Hanabusa, aunque no me atrevería a pedirle a nadie en concreto que permaneciera un curso y medio más allí sólo para acompañar a Yuuki. Es un gran sacrificio…

-Lo haría con gusto, Kaname. Es decir, si crees que yo…

El purasangre se giró hacia Yuuki, como si consultara su opinión. La joven prácticamente sacaba humo por las orejas y trataba de reprimir la risa a la vez. Al final, suspiró, gesticulando con las manos.

-Será un placer tenerte a mi lado, Hanabusa.- intentó que su expresión no trasluciera la palabra "niñera" que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Brilló. El noble brilló como un angelote. Kaname se dio unos golpecitos en el labio con el dedo índice.

-Claro que el hecho de ser encargada de la Residencia Luna será una tarea exigente, Yuuki. Y, con tus estudios, probablemente necesitarás…

-Yo me quedaré, Kaname. La ayudaré en lo que pueda.- Takuma acabó la frase con un suspiro y los ojos en blanco, sugiriendo que le conocía lo bastante como para no tragarse ni una palabra de la pantomima de "esto es improvisado"-. Supongo que quedarme en la Academia también es lo mejor para mí en este momento.

Kaname lo atravesó con la mirada durante unos segundos, odiando que su ausencia de poderes fuera uno de los motivos por los que él también iba a estar más seguro en la escuela.

-Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo en todos los aspectos si te quedaras un tiempo allí, sí.- asintió.

-Yo también me quedaré.- murmuró Senri, con los antebrazos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá en el que estaban sentados Seiren y Takuma.- Acabo de cumplir los 17, aún me falta un curso para graduarme. Supongo que, aunque sea modelo, está bien no ser un inculto del todo.

-No eres un inculto, tonto del bote.- Rima le dedicó un par de relámpagos visuales y un bufido exasperado-. Y yo tengo la misma edad que tú, así que aquí hay otra alumna de la Clase Nocturna.

Takuma y los dos modelos intercambiaron una peculiar mirada a tres bandas, una que hizo pensar a Kaname en ondas moviéndose invisibles bajo la tranquila superficie de un lago. Luego cada uno de ellos desvió el rostro hacia un punto distinto del salón.

El purasangre contempló a Kain y Ruka, la perfecta imagen de la pareja aristocrática aunque no lo fueran. El pelirrojo se giró hacia Ruka, asintiendo para invitarla a hablar por ambos. Estaba claro que ya habían hablado antes sobre los cambios en sus vidas.

-Akatsuki y yo dejaríamos la Academia, si te parece bien.- comentó ella, con las manos enlazadas sobre la falda-. Ya nos graduamos el curso anterior y creemos... -se giró hacia su primo, en busca de confirmación de sus palabras-... que podemos ayudarte más desde fuera.

-La decisión es vuestra, Ruka, Kain.- Kaname los contempló por turnos-. Pero agradezco vuestro gesto.

El purasangre reparó en que Ruka ya no se sonrojaba como solía hacer cada vez que él le hablaba directamente o, aún más, cada vez que le daba las gracias por algo. Sólo sonreía con aquella innata sabiduría femenina. _Lucha por ella, Akatsuki, merece la pena_, pensó al ver cómo el pelirrojo no se perdía ni uno solo de sus gráciles movimientos. Le comprendía, reflexionó un momento. Él mismo podía estar organizando el futuro de la Clase Nocturna pero sabía que Yuuki había jugueteado dos veces con su pelo, le había sonreído una vez a Rima y se había entristecido con Takuma.

Era lo que tenía estar enamorado, supuso. Había una especie de cordón umbilical invisible que te retransmitía lo que hacía tu pareja sin necesidad de los sentidos. Era lo que hacía que nunca estuvieras solo. Kaname se acomodó en el diván, disfrutando de la presencia de Yuuki contra él, de sus amigos de confianza alrededor y del sentimiento de haberle ganado la partida de ajedrez a su vida anterior.

Ahora, si sólo pudiera estar a solas con su prometida durante un ratito…

OOO

Yuuki frunció el ceño en sueños cuando se dio la vuelta y su mano acarició la cama vacía. Culebreó un poco más, buscando el calor de Kaname a su lado, y protestó con un gimoteo al no encontrarle. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y examinó el otro lado del colchón: la manta estaba perfectamente colocada, lo que quería decir que él aún no se había acostado.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, completamente despierta. Los nobles se habían ido al principio de la noche anterior y aquel había sido el toque de inicio para que un maremoto de trabajo sin fin engullera a Kaname. Yuuki habría jurado que el móvil bailoteaba encima del escritorio desgañitándose sádicamente con cada llamada del mundo exterior.

Dado que aún estaban montando el futuro despacho de la casa, al lado de su nueva habitación, Kaname se había atrincherado en la antigua biblioteca de la planta baja, sembrando la enorme mesa de ordenados montoncitos de cartas por leer e informes por redactar, entre ellos los dirigidos a la Asociación de Cazadores para informarles de las salidas y nuevas incorporaciones a la Clase Nocturna de la Academia. Yuuki había tenido que llevarle varios sándviches en una bandeja para asegurarse de que comía. La única salida que había hecho Kaname había sido para ducharse y ponerse un pijama limpio, asumiendo así que iba a pasar parte del nuevo día pegado con cola a la butaca.

Completamente despejada, Yuuki se levantó de su improvisada cama y fue a refrescarse al baño. Iba a arrancar a Kaname de aquella mesa como fuera, ya lo creo. Ahora que empezaba a sentir la mansión como su casa y que al menos el futuro inmediato aparecía más definido, el ahogo por los cambios había desaparecido. Se sentía despierta, viva, como si la piel le cosquilleara, y maldijo en voz baja las ocasiones en que Kaname la había buscado esos días y ella había tenido la cabeza en otra parte.

Bajó las escaleras de la silenciosa mansión descalza, agradeciendo las gruesas contraventanas que mantenían el sol fuera. Al llegar a la planta baja distinguió el tenue haz de luz bajo la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca y picó.

-Adelante...- la voz de Kaname parecía más bien una exhalación.

Lo encontró tal como esperaba, sentado a la mesa con la cabeza sobre la palma izquierda, mientras su mano derecha hacía sacar humo a la pluma sobre un grueso informe. Alzó una mirada cansada, tropezándose de golpe con su figura, que el camisón semi transparente se encargaba de cubrir sólo lo justo, y parte de su agotamiento se esfumó por arte de magia.

-Yuuki...- murmuró, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa y recostándose hacia atrás en la enorme butaca-. Creí que dormías.

Ella cerró la puerta al entrar en la biblioteca, agradeciendo la alfombra contra sus pies descalzos y agradeciendo aún más la manera en que los ojos de él se pegaban a su cuerpo. Rodeó la butaca hasta ponerse tras él y se inclinó para abrazarle.

-Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras acabado de trabajar.- besó los cabellos negros.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, acoplándola entre sus senos, con los ojos cerrados.

-Ojalá. Hay tantas cosas que hacer…-alzó las manos para apoyarlas sobre los brazos de Yuuki y aspiró su olor. Quizás era el momento de un descanso…

-¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?- ella reprimió una sonrisa cuando la cabeza morena se acunó entre sus pechos.

-Mmm… creo que sí.- la respuesta salió con un ronroneo.- Necesito distraerme un rato ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?

Kaname la cogió de los brazos y la obligó a dar la vuelta al sofá hasta sentársela a horcajadas sobre las piernas. La contempló con la cabeza inclinada y una medio sonrisa que traducía muy bien la clase de distracción a la que se refería. Yuuki sonrió y jugueteó con un botón de plata de su pijama.

-¿Y si nos interrumpen?

-No creo que haya ningún vampiro fuera a pleno día.- agachó la cabeza y frotó el valle entre sus pechos con la nariz. Cuando ella rió, levantó el rostro y capturó sus labios en un beso húmedo. Luego se separó, moviendo el cuello con languidez de un lado a otro sobre el cabecero de la butaca-. Pero estoy muy, muy cansado, creo que tendrás que seducirme.

Yuuki dejó ir una risita y luego se mordió los labios, la viva imagen de un diablillo seductor. Habían hecho aquello unas cuantas veces ya y, aunque seguía pareciéndole un milagro tener a Kaname todo para ella, la vergüenza de las primeras veces había desaparecido. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho y se inclinó sobre él, acariciando su lengua con la punta de la suya, sin besarle, mientras presionaba las caderas hacia abajo, contra él. Las manos de Kaname subieron por sus muslos y ella se separó de golpe, meneando la cabeza.

-Ah-ah.- sonrió de medio lado con una caída de pestañas-. No vas a tocarme… ¿No tenía que seducirte yo?

Él gruñó como respuesta, pero rebulló en la butaca y Yuuki pudo apreciar que su interés empezaba a alzarse, por así decirlo. La mansión estaba en completo silencio a aquellas horas y la única luz de la biblioteca procedía de la lamparita verde del escritorio. Era como estar en un capullo sombrío y sensual que despertó el lado femenino de Yuuki. Habían hecho el amor con la inocencia de la primera vez, se habían buscado con agresiva desesperación en su afán de dejar al mundo fuera, habían compartido caricias teñidas de muchas emociones… pero nunca habían estado juntos por pura _lujuria_. Bueno, todo tenía una primera vez, ¿no?

Kaname apoyó las manos en los amplios reposabrazos de madera de la silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonándose con gratitud. Yuuki lo besó lenta, muy lentamente, dejando que sus lenguas salieran de las bocas para juguetear antes de volver a enrollarse. Sus manos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de plata de la camisa del pijama de él, despacio, regodeándose, hasta que las dos mitades quedaron separadas. Yuuki metió las manos por debajo, recorriendo su abdomen y su pecho con las palmas mientras apartaba la camisa de seda, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de él. Deslizó el pijama por los hombros masculinos y saboreó con la vista toda la extensión de piel pálida, los finos músculos y los abdominales marcados. Cuando pasó la yema de los dedos por la piel, vio que se ponía de gallina. Kaname no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-Me gusta tocarte.- murmuró ella, pasando las palmas por su pecho. El corazón de él había iniciado una sonora marcha militar. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron los pezones rosados y Kaname movió la cabeza contra la silla, arqueando las caderas-. Son hermosos y parece que les gusto ¿Ves?- jugueteó con los pezones de él entre sus dedos, disfrutando de sus sonidos de placer. Apretó un poco más, pellizcándole, y el volumen de sus sonidos subió hasta el gemido- ¿Te gusta esto o prefieres mis labios?-preguntó con un susurro perverso.

Kaname levantó las manos, intentando tocarla, pero se encontró con las cejas alzadas de Yuuki. _Maldita sea_. Empezaba a ser demasiado buena en aquello. Aferró la madera y se aclaró la garganta.

-Me gusta el dolor… y tus labios después.-_¿había dicho eso? Oh, no, no podía haber dicho eso…_

Ella sonrió y frotó sus pezones lentamente con el pulgar, poniéndoselos duros, para luego pellizcarle durante un largo instante. Justo cuando él se retorcía en la silla, exponiendo el cuello con la cabeza hacia atrás, Yuuki se inclinó, cosquilleándole la piel con su pelo, y pasó la punta de la lengua muy lentamente por un pezón, de forma imperceptible. Kaname jadeó.

-Mala…

-Mmm… tú lo has pedido, ¿recuerdas?- cerró los labios alrededor del botón hinchado y chupó con fuerza para luego apresarlo con suavidad entre sus dientes delanteros. Kaname casi saltó de la silla y su pene duro se clavó en el estómago de ella. Yuuki rió- ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?

-Demasiado… bien…

Kaname se dejó caer sobre la silla, maldiciéndose ida y vuelta hasta el mismísimo infierno por haberle pedido aquello a Yuuki. Ahora podría tenerla apoyada contra el escritorio, de espaldas a él, y hundiéndose en su calor hasta conseguir que gritara su nombre en vez de estar sufriendo aquella tortura. Ella le tomó la palabra, mordiendo y pellizcando sus pezones para luego dejarle con los nervios de punta rozándole apenas con la lengua, mientras movía las caderas, acariciando su erección. Se arqueó de forma humillante, intentando atraer toda su boca, sin conseguirlo. Al contrario, los labios de ella dejaron su pezón, lamiendo la piel de su pectoral . Kaname se forzó a relajarse sobre la silla, reprimiendo las ganas de hundir las manos en aquella cabellera castaña iluminada por la mesita… Yuuki se movió rápido, pillándole desprevenido, y volvió a atrapar el pezón dolorido, mordiéndole para luego frotarlo rápidamente con la lengua.

-¡Yuuki! ¡Ahh!

El purasangre se retorció en la butaca, separándose del asiento y aferrando la madera hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Yuuki castigó aquellos puntos sensibles hasta que la piel enrojeció, emitiendo punzadas de dolorido placer. Sin pausa, la joven apoyó las manos en la cabecera de la butaca, a ambos lados de la cabeza morena, y se inclinó sobre el cuello de Kaname, dominándole por completo con lengua, dientes y labios hasta que el purasangre murmuró incoherencias, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para ofrecer su vena sin reparos. Yuuki no pensaba morderle, no aquella noche, pero no era necesario decírselo. Usó sus colmillos para arañarle y su lengua para recoger las diminutas gotas de sangre, pero en ningún momento perforó la piel ni le rozó con ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuera su boca.

Algo se clavó en el estómago de la joven con tanta insistencia, como alguien levantando la mano para hacerse oír, que Yuuki tuvo que separarse de Kaname y bajar la mirada hacia donde sus cuerpos se juntaban. Él estaba tan duro que podía adivinar todos los detalles de su erección bajo la fina tela. Una mancha de humedad destacaba justo en la seda que apretaba la punta de pene. Yuuki inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándole de reojo, y balanceó las caderas acoplándose a él a través de la ropa interior. Kaname prácticamente se empaló el labio inferior con los colmillos y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un temblor lo sacudió en todo su esplendor. Las leyendas sobre los súcubos no le hacían ni la mitad de justicia a una mujer cuando decidía aprovecharse de un pobre hombre…

Cuando ella se inclinó para besar la vena de su cuello, tuvo cuidado de no rozarle con los pechos. Sintió el familiar ramalazo de ancestral poder femenino y su piel desprendió una fuerte oleada de aroma a marcaje mientras Kaname se retorcía bajo su boca, totalmente a su merced. Como si hubiera pulsado una tecla instantánea, su erección latió. Yuuki disimuló una sonrisa e intentó bajar por su pecho con los labios. Lo cual era difícil de narices estando sentada sobre él. Bueno… ¿qué haría una buena estratega? Sacar partido del entorno. Se enderezó y desmontó de él, poniéndose de pie y riendo cuando las cejas de Kaname se juntaron en un ceño ominoso.

-Ponte de pie. Vamos, ven.- alargó una mano hacia él. Cuando el purasangre la tomó y se levantó, su erección empujó los pantalones hacia fuera y Yuuki sintió miel cálida entre sus propias piernas. Demonios, no se podía seducir sin ser seducida.

Kaname se dejó colocar con el trasero contra el borde del escritorio, de pie, mientras sus ojos devoraban la figura de aquel ángel tentador con el rostro de Yuuki. Distinguió el botón de sus pezones contra el raso blanco y casi no le entró el aire en los pulmones. Su entrepierna dio un doloroso tirón y él empezó a temblar, intentando reprimirse. Dios, ceder el control de aquella forma era eróticamente liberador. Yuuki metió una pierna entre las suyas, obligándole a abrirlas, y Kaname volvió a gemir con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Las manos sobre la mesa, por favor.- ronroneó ella.

_Clac_, presa de hierro contra el borde del escritorio. Sólo esperaba que el cerezo fuera más resistente que la tapa del piano de la Residencia Luna o tendrían que mandar otro mueble a reparar. Yuuki se acercó más a él, bajando por su torso con la punta de los dedos hasta coger la cinturilla del pantalón. Su erección formaba una barra inclinada y la punta asomó en cuanto ella bajó la tela unos milímetros. Yuuki siguió empujando el pantalón hacia abajo y se fue arrodillando poco a poco para bajárselo por los muslos. Cuando sintió el aire sobre su piel en vez de a ella, Kaname quiso gritar. Luego, Yuuki se incorporó, acercando sus pechos a milímetros de su pene, sin rozarlo a pesar de que él echó las caderas hacia delante. Dios, estaba a punto de…

Yuuki se enderezó entre sus muslos y se llevó las manos a los tirantes del camisón de raso. Kaname abrió la boca para respirar cuando la vista casi se le puso en negro de puro deseo. Aferró el borde del escritorio poniendo a prueba su resistencia mientras ella deslizaba los tirantes por sus hombros, revelando cada vez más la curva superior de sus pechos, el valle entre ellos. La tela en caída libre acarició sus pezones erguidos como la lengua de un amante y Kaname perdió por completo el control de su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, mientras su semilla caliente se derramaba sobre sus estómagos sin que Yuuki hubiera tenido que ponerle un solo dedo encima. Oyó su risa mientras el orgasmo le recorría y pensó que era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

Cuando los temblores de su cuerpo remitieron, abrió los ojos con el pecho bombeando para encontrar a Yuuki desnuda, con las manos en sus caderas, manteniéndole pegado a ella. Al ver que él la miraba, llevó la mano derecha a su punta, acariciando su alivio lechoso en un toque eléctrico.

-Lo siento…- murmuró, algo avergonzado.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta ver que haces eso para mí…

-Déjame cinco minutos y volveré a hacerlo.- aspiró una gran bocanada, intentando que sus pulmones volvieran a funcionar a un ritmo aceptable.

El intento se le cortó en seco cuando ella cerró la mano sobre su pene húmedo, reviviéndolo con dos largas caricias. Yuuki acercó la boca a la suya, hablando contra sus labios.

-Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo, no quiero esperar tanto.- lo que aguantaba en la mano recuperó parte de su dureza al momento y sonrió contra la boca de él- ¿Ves? Lo haces muy bien. Vamos a ver si consigo hacerte olvidar el trabajo ¿Por qué no te sientas sobre la mesa para mí?

Tuvo que dejar varios segundos de tiempo a Kaname antes de que pudiera obedecer sus órdenes, inmerso en alguna especie de escalofrío sexual. Le soltó, contemplándole sin perder detalle mientras él apartaba los papeles de la mesa con la mano, sin mirar, y se sentaba sobre la brillante superficie, con los muslos abiertos justo delante de ella. Yuuki puso una mano en su pierna derecha y la otra en el pecho sudoroso.

-Las manos apoyadas en la mesa…

-Dios.-echó los brazos hacia atrás, apoyándose en las manos, semireclinado.

-Abre las piernas… más…

Si alguien hubiera entrado en aquel momento y les hubiera visto, habría pensado que Kaname estaba ofreciendo su sexo de la manera más humillantemente desvergonzada del mundo. Y habría acertado, eliminando lo de humillante. Desnudarse completamente ante ella, dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, ceder completamente el control de la situación era la sensación más brutalmente sexual que podía imaginarse.

Abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado cuando las manos de ella acariciaron la cara interior de sus muslos. Yuuki estaba tan sonrojada como debía estarlo él y, cuando aspiró con fuerza, el olor de su excitación casi le arrancó los colmillos de las encías. Tuvo que reprimirse de convertir sus dedos en garras y hundirlas en la mesa para evitar aferrarle la cabeza y… Su propio olor de marcaje saturó la habitación en la penumbra.

-Tócame, Yuuki… tócame en todas partes… -jadeó, mirándola desde debajo de las pestañas. Cuando hubo captado la atención de ella, desvió la mirada hacia su erección y más abajo, intentando hacerse entender sin palabras porque parecía que su diccionario particular se había quedado en blanco.

Aquello hizo que Yuuki se mordiera el labio, avergonzada, pero sus manos siguieron subiendo hasta sus ingles. Tomó su escroto entre las manos, acoplándolo a sus palmas, y apretó suavemente. _Oh, por DIOS…_ Kaname se tensó por completo, casi separándose de la mesa, y Yuuki parpadeó. Vaya, vaya… Estaba claro que su hermano no tenía que preocuparse por cuánto iba a tardar en recuperarse del anterior orgasmo. Lo que se erguía justo delante de su cara, de un rosa subido y brillante, necesitaba sólo un poquitín más de estimulación para volver al combate ¿Y no le había pedido él que le sedujera?

Las manos de Yuuki permanecieron donde estaban, presionando, sin saberlo, con la fuerza suficiente como para que la excitación de Kaname no se descontrolara. Ella abrió la boca sobre su punta, introduciéndoselo en la boca sin tocarlo y Kaname se limitó a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos y sin respirar. Cuando los dientes delanteros de Yuuki se cerraron con extrema suavidad a su alrededor, rozándole en un recorrido ascendente, casi gritó. El pelo negro se desparramó sobre su nuca cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras los dientes de ella le daban la dosis exacta de placer y dolor y sus manos se movían en círculos suaves sobre sus testículos. La sangre corrió por su barbilla al atravesarse el labio inferior mientras notaba el sudor corriendo por la espalda.

-Yuuki…

El gimoteo mezcló placer con frustración cuando la boca de ella lo abandonó, dejándole húmedo y convulso. Luego Yuuki apoyó las manos en sus caderas y su lengua lamió toda su extensión de la punta a la base y siguió más abajo, jugueteando, volviéndole loco, desquiciado… La simple visión de la cabeza de ella entre sus piernas y aquella lengua rosada deslizándose por su base, por sus orbes, siguiendo las venas de su pene bastó para estuviera a punto de irse de nuevo, consumido en un fuego salvaje. Olvidando por completo su pacto, le cogió la cabeza, deteniendo sus movimientos aunque aquello le matara.

-Móntame.- pidió, con los ojos completamente carmesíes-. Ahora…

Olió perfectamente el estallido húmedo entre las piernas de ella, pero Yuuki cerró la mano alrededor de su base, apretando lo suficiente como para bloquear el orgasmo que corría a toda velocidad por sus venas.

-Pídemelo por favor…

Kaname tuvo que sonreír. Una sonrisa sudorosa y sexual que dejó a Yuuki completamente sin aliento.

-Por favor… -los colmillos níveos brillaron en la penumbra.

Yuuki se separó del borde del escritorio para dejar que él se impulsara hacia arriba, tumbándose sobre la mesa, los sobres y el papel que se amontonaba encima, con las piernas abiertas y aquella gloriosa excitación apuntando hacia arriba. Ella se sacó la ropa interior y gateó, subiéndose al escritorio. Tuvo la gracia de pensar por un momento en qué habrían pensado sus antepasados al saber para qué iba a ser usada aquella venerable y noble mesa, pero no le importó un comino. No con Kaname allí estirado para ella.

Él la cogió por la cintura con movimientos apremiantes, ayudándola a situarse justo sobre su punta. Tuvo que reprimir un orgasmo al verla totalmente desnuda, con los pechos iluminados por la lamparita, la piel sonrojada y la boca de su sexo justo contra él. Yuuki apoyó las manos en la mesa, a ambos lados de su pecho, y bajó un poco, lo justo para acariciarse contra su carne hinchada.

Los dos temblaron con tanta violencia que estuvieron a punto de acabar allí mismo.

Yuuki tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de volver a enfocar el rostro de Kaname con claridad. Se miraron a los ojos durante un latido de corazón y luego ella se dejó caer de golpe, llenándose de él hasta el fondo de un solo embate.

Ambos gritaron con la fuerza de la embestida. Kaname se aferró a sus caderas y dobló las rodillas, empujándola hacia arriba mientras ella apoyaba las manos en su estómago mojado con su semilla en busca de apoyo para empezar a moverse. El ritmo fue delirante desde un principio, primario y salvaje. Kaname forzó el cuello para mirar hacia donde sus cuerpos se unían y la simple visión de su pene apareciendo y desapareciendo lo envió directamente a los instantes previos al orgasmo. Desesperado por hacer que ella sintiera la misma locura, llevó los dedos a sus pliegues, excitándola con brutales caricias rápidas. Yuuki corcoveó encima de él, con los pechos moviéndose como algún diablo tentador y su sombra bailoteando una danza de seducción contra la pared.

Más tarde, Kaname le pediría perdón por la forma salvaje en que la clavó contra él una y otra vez. Más tarde, ella se sentiría avergonzada por la manera en que movió las caderas en círculos mientras se elevaba y descendía, haciendo que él la acariciara por dentro mientras se frotaba contra sus dedos. Pero cuando los dos explotaron al mismo tiempo ninguno pensó en aquellas tonterías. Yuuki sintió perfectamente cuando él se derramó en su interior, aumentando su propia inundación, y Kaname dejó que las contracciones del interior de ella arrancaran hasta la última gota que tenía que dar.

Yuuki se desplomó encima de él con un suspiro satisfecho, notando las pulsaciones de sus músculos internos, con la respiración convertida en jadeos irregulares y el pelo tapándole la cara. Debajo de ella, Kaname no parecía ser tampoco la encarnación de la palabra. Permaneció tendido sobre el escritorio, con los brazos en cruz, hasta que consiguió levantarlos lo suficiente como para abrazar la estrecha espalda de ella, saciado. Disfrutaron del sonido de sus respiraciones, del peculiar olor a sexo y cuero de la biblioteca y del silencio del exterior durante un buen rato, mientras Kaname acariciaba la espalda de ella con la punta de los dedos. Al cabo, Yuuki se movió para sacarlo de su interior y poder estirarse encima de él con más comodidad. Algo caliente y húmedo mojó el muslo de Kaname y sintió una fiera punzada de orgullo. _Él_ había puesto eso dentro de ella, y por Dios que volvería a hacerlo si sólo pudiera moverse… Aunque, claro, había otras formas…

-¿Kaname?

El susurro de ella contra su hombro interrumpió brevemente el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que podríamos hacer esa cosa del sello de sangre en todas las habitaciones de la casa? Ya sabes, para bloquear el… um, olor.

Él rió a gusto.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la mansión tiene más de dos docenas de habitaciones… ¿crees que tendremos sangre suficiente para todas, mi insaciable seductora?

Yuuki levantó la cabeza de su hombro con un adorable fruncimiento de ceño.

-No soy insaciable y tú me pediste que te sedujera, no…

Kaname la acalló con un dedo contra los labios. Más humedad resbaló sobre su muslo desde el interior de ella, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con tus dotes de seducción. Puedes ponerlas en práctica cuando quieras.- la atrajo un momento para besarla y, al separarse, vio que Yuuki estaba seria- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.-meneó la cabeza y el pelo le acarició el pecho.

-Dímelo.

-Es… bueno, pensaba que, con lo que tenemos por delante, va a ser difícil que podamos estar así cuando queramos. Y que…- torció la nariz un poco-… aún me da vergüenza decirte cuándo… cuándo…

-¿…cuándo te apetece hacer el amor conmigo, porque siempre tenemos gente alrededor?- terminó él, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Yuuki asintió-. Tenemos que aprender a aprovechar los ratos en que estemos solos, haya gente en la casa o en la Academia o dónde sea.- murmuró, con la vista prendida en los labios hinchados de ella-. Estamos prometidos, Yuuki. Todo el mundo se imagina lo que hacemos cuando estamos a solas.

-Y eso no te incomoda ni un poquito siquiera, ¿verdad?- le acusó ella.

-No. Pueden tener toda la envidia que quieran.- la sonrisa masculina de Kaname se hizo más amplia y los ojos recuperaron el brillo sensual. Sus manos enlazaron la cintura de Yuuki.- Por ejemplo, a mí… -alzó un poco la cabeza para mordisquearle el cuello, ganándose un gritito-… no me da nada de vergüenza… -la hizo rodar sobre la mesa, colocándose encima-… decirte…- resbaló sobre su cuerpo hasta bajarse del escritorio, tirando de ella hasta colocarla con el trasero en el borde y las piernas colgando-… que quiero saborearte…

-¡Kaname!

La protesta indignada no iba a tener el menor efecto, Yuuki bien lo sabía, y , para ser sincera, tampoco se quejaba con mucha energía. Ella había hecho lo posible por despertar a Kaname, al auténtico Kaname que hibernaba bajo la capa de nostalgia y tristeza. Si ahora se había convertido en una criatura sensual sólo con ella, ¿cómo iba a quejarse?

No lo hizo, claro.

Dejó que Kaname se arrodillara entre sus piernas, y que su lengua entrara en ella juntando humedad con humedad, adorándola sin reservas con su boca mientras ella hundía la mano en sus mechones, sujetándolo justo donde quería tenerlo.

Yuuki inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, temblando sin reservas mientras él obraba su magia masculina diciéndose que, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, y de todo lo que les quedaba por delante, las cosas, objetivamente, no habían salido tan mal. Vendrían tiempos difíciles, épocas en las que los dos tendrían poco tiempo para ellos, crisis violentas y trampas cortesanas. Pero también vendría ilusión por construir un mundo nuevo sabiendo que había personas alrededor que jamás les traicionarían, sabiendo que el pasado de su familia estaba ahí para darles una base sólida y que se tenían el uno al otro de verdad. Sin "peros", sin oscuros secretos y durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se recostó sobre el escritorio con abandono sensual, suspirando con feliz tranquilidad mientras oía la risa satisfecha de Kaname al ver las reacciones que le provocaba.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero afuera, tras las persianas bajadas, había dejado de nevar. El sol asomó en todo su esplendor tras las montañas en un cielo azul sin mácula.

Un soplo de aire limpio, puro, que traía una promesa de renovación tras la tormenta, barrió suavemente la nieve blanda que se acumulaba en los escalones de entrada a la mansión Kuran.

_-FIN-_


End file.
